A New Normal
by CupieDoll101
Summary: When Steve wasn't looking he might have found just what he needed. His BF, Bucky may have found something similar as well, but everyone knows, nothing's ever that simple. Single Mom, Amelia, & her challenging sister are about to shake up their lives. It's a love story with twists and turns, drama StevexOC BuckyxOC, with other Avengers thrown in. AU. Epically long & now 2 parts!
1. Three Ladies and a Cowboy

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello! This my first ever fanfiction, although I have been a reader for years. I'm really nervous about posting, but I am a huge Marvel fan and wanted to write a romance in the universe. Understandably, the films are action packed and I always feel the love stories get forgotten. Steve is my favourite character, followed by Bucky, and I often read stories with a focus on one and then miss the other, so this story has a bit of both! Also I really like Peggy, but I just feel like Steve deserves a little more storyline. **

**In terms of storyline, it is set after Winter Soldier and Age of Ultron, and somewhere in that time, Bucky made his way back to Steve and is living and working with him. Everyone still lives and works at the Stark/Avenger tower in NY. **

**A few apologies in advance, I'm not American, but I have tried to keep it authentic, If my geography is a little off, apologies! I've worked hard and re-read it multiple times, but there could be errors floating somewhere. **

**In this first chapter we meet the OC's, familiar faces will appear in 2 onwards. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, it's just Marvel fan work, inspired by great characters. **

**Chapter 1: Three Ladies and a Cowboy **

'Can you hurry up? Please?' Amelia groans as she looks at her sister, backing out of the cab. Amelia finishes paying the taxi driver what he is owed, he was pleasant on their journey, and yet she all but throws forty dollars at him and tosses a shouted _thank you_ his way. She slams the door shut, secures her shoulder bag, ensures the tiny person in her care is still at her side and tucks a strand of stray brown hair behind one ear. She turns and catches her breath at the sight before her. The building is tall, no question, but it is one of the most famous buildings in New York City and to say she has dreamt of this moment for the past three years, is a huge understatement.

Her train of thought has been momentarily derailed, and the small pull at her wrist and a glance at her watch, reminds her they still haven't made it yet, and she has places to be. The sound of 'giddy up,' at her waist brings her back to reality. She looks down at the little girl by her side and _wishes_ they had a horse, knowing that would speed things up.

'Look at this place! This is going on Instagram!' Andi beams, swinging in circles, an outstretched arm capturing photos. Blanking her sister's annoyed glare, pouting at the camera and smiling with an open mouth. Amelia sighs watching he sister, Andi seems in no hurry, as she munches on a croissant that she grabbed as they fled the apartment that morning.

Amelia waves a hand in front of the camera, 'No, no, no, no, NO! I'm sure in the thousand page dossier they sent over it stated **no** social media. Take a picture of that croissant hanging out of your mouth and shout about how breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You are going to get me fired before I've even signed in!' Amelia finishes quickly, running out of breath and energy, she is not in the mood for this.

'I've had breakfast!' A little voice states with pride, Andi halts and looks down, 'wait, do I know you?' she jests through a mouthful of pastry. 'Auntie Andi! It's me, Rosie.' Amelia looks down at the small but confident voice and despite running a couple minutes late, she always has time to smile at her daughter.

Rosie is coming up four and she's into everything; precious gems, digging through her mother's drawers, cartoons, bunny rabbits, space, cars and even cheeseburgers. She has an excitement for everything that Amelia can only envy. Rosie has brown curly hair and it's divided into two pigtails on either side of her head, she has baby-blue eyes and she is not afraid to use them. She is wearing a red dress with a thick white bow around the waist, with white polka dots adorning the skirt. She looks ready for the Fourth of July and Amelia wonders if it's too much. Her small white Mary-Janes are precious and she has a back pack strapped to her, crammed with snacks, toys and distractions. She's fiddling with a small cowboy figure and she canters next to her mother on an imaginary pony. Amelia shakes herself and once again remembers, they are women on a mission.

Amelia notices something shiny in her daughter's hair that wasn't there this morning. At a jaunty angle sits a bow on one side of her head, red white and blue with a familiar shield in the middle. 'Wait!' Amelia calls, lurching forward and unclipping it. She holds it towards her sister and gives her a questioning side eye. No second guesses required for where it came from.

'So, where are we going?' Andi asks, finally clocking on to the fact they may be running behind. Amelia wipes her face and looks appalled at her younger sister, 'ugh, say it don't spray it Andrea!' Andi stops abruptly, 'Amelia. Who peed in your coco puffs this morning?' Rosie's face creases in disgust, 'yuk, who would do that?' she looks between the adults for answers with raised eyebrows. Andi shrugs at her niece, and continues to tear at her croissant, she stands with one hand on her hip and stares at her sister, waiting for an answer. She stops chewing and pushes the food to one side of her mouth, jutting her chin forward and waving two questioning hands. Amelia realises in despair that this isn't a rhetorical question.

Amelia is a good few strides ahead of Andi and is practically dragging Rosie along behind her. She stops, sighing loudly and closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, slowly, she turns to her sister. Andi smirks, confident she knows how to push Amelia's buttons.

'This is a big deal to me. A big deal for us,' she gestures to the three of them. 'I have been plugging away behind the scenes to get into this place and get an interview with just one Avenger and by some minor miracle they have offered me eight! People love them! This is the opportunity of a lifetime and I am not going to be late! Here!' Amelia thrusts the bow towards Andi's chest.

Andi accepts it and looks up with her mouth open, 'hey, they retail at fifteen dollars on Etsy!' Amelia doesn't turn to respond, 'oh! so you are on Etsy now?' she questions with sarcasm. She stoops to pick up Rosie and storms ahead, marching towards the glass entrance. Andi calls after her, 'well, no not yet, it's concept.'

Amelia is trying not to let on too much, but she is blown away by Avengers' Tower. The path to the front entrance is lined with trees that look like lolly pops. It is so pristine that she wonders if they are even real. The paving slabs are perfect, as if the birds have been warned to avoid the area, she wonders if Iron Man keeps them at bay. The entire building is glass and mirrors and every time her sister stops to interrogate her, Amelia catches a glimpse of herself and remembers that this was the skirt she chose this morning, these are the legs God gave her and that pain in the ass snapping photos, is her sister.

Amelia's gone for her usual professional, below the knee pencil skirt with a bright pink belt for colour and a white shirt. She is wearing a black blazer and struggling with four bags, and a child. Amelia spots her reflection and almost pinches herself that this day has come. Ahead she can see the mechanical doors and the co-ordinating water features framing the entrance. She wants to ooze preparedness and professionalism, but she feels tested already and she's not even signed in.

Amelia decides to take a calmer tone with Andi, as they near the entrance, 'look. I pulled a lot of strings to get here and to get **you** here! Remember the deal, you watch Rosie, I'll be upstairs with the team, doing the interviews and then we will swap, so that you can take some awe-inspiring shots for the posters. Ok?' Amelia looks frazzled, blowing hair out of her eyes and waiting for Andi to comply.

'Fine,' Andi pauses, 'you know you are going to kick ass right?' Andi can sense the nerves and paranoia radiating from her. Amelia might be her big sister but she needs a little looking after too, some times. She has a habit of pinning hopes and dreams on things and sometimes the wrong things.

'Of course,' Amelia says flippantly.

'Oh good, just checking,' Andi deadpans and smirks at her sister.

The three pick up pace now that Rosie is being carried, she's busy walking the small cowboy across her Mom's shoulders and sticking her tongue out at Andi. As the three approach the glass doors, Amelia begins to slow and lower Rosie to the ground. 'Right there's check in, let's regroup.' Andi rolls her eyes, that's a saying from her mother and God does she hate it when someone says _regroup_.

Andi and Rosie stand up straight and side by side, trying their best to look serious and inspection ready. Amelia casts an eye over both and decides Rosie looks perfect. She kneels, trying to balance the bags and not topple on her daughter. 'You look beautiful. Very sharp, Miss Miller.' She tugs on the dress and hoists one leg of the tiny girl's knee high socks up and finally tucks the strap of her left shoe into the buckle. She kisses Rosie's cheek and playfully pulls on one pony tail. 'Mommy!' Rosie giggles as Amelia stands up and appraises her sister, 'and what about me? Will I do' Andi asks with a flutter of her lashes. Amelia looks her up and down and summarises 'You? You get points for showing up.' Andi and Rosie high five, 'right, Let's do this,' Amelia declares.

'Good morning, welcome to Avengers Tower, how may I help you?' the receptionist recites. 'Hi, I'm Amelia Miller, I'm here with Manhattan Matters Live for the breakfast interviews?' She awkwardly flashes her work pass and the lady smiles at her politely, 'ah yes, Miss Miller, the rest of your team is setting up on level twelve.' The receptionist looks past Amelia and quirks an eyebrow at the pair stood loitering at her heels. Andi is too busy gaping at the endless windows and internal water features to notice the scrutiny and Rosie tries to curtsy, one foot behind the other, nearly falling over. She steadies and flashes a gapped tooth smile, giving a small wave at the older lady behind the desk.

'Oh and this is Andrea Miller, she assisting with taking photographs, she's part of Darren's team? And this is my daughter Rosie, I spoke to, umm…ahh' Amelia fumbles for a piece of folded paper in her pocket 'umm a Miss Potts? who said it was no problem to bring her along? I've got all the right ID, I practically brought the filing cabinet.' Amelia grimaces and holds her breath. The lady is a little on the scary side and looks like she is trying to make her mind up about the three. At the mention of Miss Potts, she immediately brightens, holding her hand out for the documents, 'ah, I see, well, photos will be on level five, here are your ID badges, please wear these at all times. Please keep your luggage with you throughout the day, you will need to go over to the baggage check point, just to your left.'

'Yass!' Andi says, grabbing her lanyard off the desk, 'nice, we are professionals now sis!' The receptionist looks at her sceptically, side glancing at security and smiling at Andi with a knowing grin that says, we'll be watching you.

While Amelia fixes her new lanyard, Andi calls 'right, well better get going. Thanks for squaring the passes Martha, catch you later!'

Amelia smiles down at Rosie 'it's so big Mamma and shiny!' she chirps, as her Mom clips the pass to her dress. The receptionist looks over the counter at the little girl and retakes her seat, advising, 'the lift is right there, use the reverse side of ID card to access it. Is there anything else I can help with?'

Andi smirks and starts to walk away, 'that's everything, thanks Linda,' she sings. Now it is Andi's turn to give her sister a gentle pull, as they head towards the lifts. 'I don't think that's her name…' Amelia whispers. Andi doesn't care and says dismissively 'oh well, she was being judgy, just because I'm not in a suit and I'm wearing boots.' Amelia looks down at her scruffy, lace up shoes, 'yeah about that' she says, as they arrive for the baggage checks, 'could you not have dressed up a little bit?' Andi looks at her sister in shock, 'Amelia, I'm an artist. It's important to wear my creativity.'

'Fine,' Amelia gives in, looking back towards her daughter, she whispers harshly, 'Rosie! Now is not the time for colouring, put it away.' Rosie has dropped down on the floor and started to spill the contents of her mini backpack. Andi just laughs and cries, 'another artist you are trying to stifle!' Amelia throws her arms up in exasperation, 'AHH! Could you be any more **you**!' she cries and dumps her bags on the conveyer belt and folds her arms across her chest.

The baggage clerk gives them a look and Amelia senses most people don't visit Avengers' tower and bicker with their siblings. As the three wait for their bags to be scanned Rosie asks the clerk, 'do you need to see my cowboy? His name is Tomroy.' The man looks nervous to interact with the child, but politely declines.

Once they are through successfully, Andi shouts 'grab your bag kid.' They head for the lift and Amelia leans forward to swipe her pass. The lift rolls to a stop and a makes a _ding_ noise. 'Let's go over the plan. Andi, you will set up and meet the photo team on five, I should be about three hours. I just need to oversee the early stages and ensure everything is going smoothly. Once I'm done, I will meet you on five, take over with missy here and we can wait for you or grab a milkshake or something. Rosie has snacks in her bag, but please don't eat them the minute I leave.' She then looks at Rosie, 'and don't let Auntie Andi eat them.' Turning to Andi with a smug smile, 'oh, and I packed you a banana.'

'How kind,' Andi mumbles. The three have somehow shuffled into the lift and Rosie starts walking her cowboy around the railings, muttering about horses, cows and holy smokes, Amelia wonders where she learns this stuff.

'Level five,' a polite robotic voice commands. The Miller girls step out and once clear Amelia bends down to Rosie's eye height and smiles warmly at her. 'I need you to be good for Andi, Mommy won't be long, I know it's not the most exciting way to spend the day, but I will make it up to you. Don't forget the toys in your backpack, don't colour the walls, don't steal anything and look after your Auntie.' Amelia smiles and tilts her head at her sister. Rosie giggles and Andi can't help but smirk, she looks down at her niece and winks. Rosie stands a little straighter, grabbing Andi's hand, with a defiant nod, she says 'I've got it, Mamma.' Amelia starts to back away, retreating into the lift and shouts 'text me if you need anything, I mean it. Anything!'

'Yes, off you go. Goodbye Mom,' Andi says in an exacerbated voice. 'Say hello to Hulkie for me!' Rosie cries at the top of her lungs. Andi can't help but laugh at her niece's innocence, which has just wrecked the serene moment and the peace of level five.

Once the lift doors close, Amelia takes a moment to breathe out and gather herself, she loves her family more than anything, but bringing one, let alone both of them to work isn't ideal. She's pulled some strings to get Andi into the photo shoot, she just hopes Andi can avoid putting her foot in her mouth for a couple of hours. Amelia catches a look at herself in a slither of mirror next to the lift control panel, the windy day has blown her half up/half down hair doo to pretty much all down. Her hands are clammy and she wipes them on her skirt.

When the elevator slows to a stop on level twelve, she gives her shirt a tug and begins to step off. She follows the A-frame signs and audibly groans when she sees the sign labelled _Breakfast with the Sinclairs_, a breakfast opposition show. Spotting the sign for _Manhattan Matters_, she pushes through the large double doors.

'Good morning! Sorry I'm a little bit late,' she pulls her coat off and tosses it over a chair. 'Catch me up on where we are?' She says to a female colleague beside her. Crew members are whizzing in and out of view, some with make-up, some balancing water and someone with a tray of pastries. The sound folk are plugging cables in and Amelia smiles at the happy hive of activity. It is a good team, a good day and everyone is where they should be. Amelia grabs a water from her bag and sips it, trying to calm herself and prepare for the day.

The older lady beside her announces, 'not late! Eight to interview, but just two today. One still in makeup, one in the green room. The stage is set, green screen is up, the refreshments just rolled out and Beth is unwell,' she coughs and turns away in fear of the reaction.

Amelia had been nodding throughout the conversation, but at the last statement she catches her breath on a mouth full of water and stops still. She feels the blood drain from her face, a tingle in her fingers and a sinking feeling in her stomach. 'Beth's... ill?' she almost whispers to Natalie. Amelia feels faint and thinks everything is not where it should be and this is a horrible day, with a horrible team of people, out to sabotage her life and her career. Amelia can practically hear Andi's sarcastic, 'over dramatic much?'

'Yes, claims it was the noodles, but I've been going to the Ramen Kitchen for seven years and I've never picked anything up. Except a hot date,' she nudges Amelia with a slight laugh. Amelia doesn't hear anything else Natalie has said and turns to clarify, 'as in, Beth is not here? She's not coming in?' Amelia perks up with an idea 'well who did Mark send to cover?'

Natalie pauses and reaches for the bottle of water in Amelia's hand. 'Here's the thing, they didn't send anyone and they want you to run the interviews.' Natalie smiles and pats Amelia's shoulder, she pries the bottle top out of Amelia's hand and screws it on tight, turning to leave. Natalie is ready to be far away from the barrage of crazy ramblings that are about to begin following that bombshell.

Amelia grasps for Natalie's hand, 'me? Me? No. No way. I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm not trained for this, I'm behind the camera not in front! I'm a part-time associate producer.'

'Come on Mia, this is the biggest catch of your career, of all our careers. You're the one who has plugged away to get us here, I will talk about this day with my grandchildren, we can't back out now and say _sorry, the kung pow chicken is to blame_!' Natalie looks at Amelia seriously and reassures, 'I know you can do this, think how proud your girl will be to see you on the tube.'

Amelia takes a deep breath and stares at the wall behind Natalie, she wonders if she could knock her head hard enough to bring on a minor concussion? She needs a moment of peace and time to think. Sure, she knows what to do on both sides of the camera, but she naturally shies away from the limelight.

When she had Rosie, she became part-time and her career fell down her list of priorities. TV is all she ever wanted to do, but not in front of the camera, that was for sure. She catches a glimpse of a StarBucks coffee cup, knocked over on the floor and as she picks it up to discard it, she notices the marker scrawled on the side, 'Iron Man' and multiple smiley faces. She thinks she should just get out now, get back in the lift, grab Rosie, Andi can find her way home, flog the cup on eBay and live off the money for twenty years.

She scolds herself mentally, deeming that she has spent too much time with her little sister. She decides Natalie's right, this is an opportunity not to be missed, she's lined up the ball, she was hoping someone else would pot it, but looks like if you want something done... She can do this, she's trained, she's pushed a human out of her body for heaven's sake. Amelia cuts off the dramatic prose in her head, turning to Natalie, 'fine, where do you want me?' From producer to new starter just like that.

Natalie grins at Amelia, grabbing both her shoulders and shouting, 'thank God! I thought you were going to back out on me then, I'm sure as hell not doing it. Well, it's seven thirty now, we start at eight fifteen, so just time for you to get a little blush on those apples. Oh, here are the questions, familiarise yourself, while I get David to brush the birds nest on your head.' Amelia looks up in shock, 'hey, I much prefer it when you are sucking up to me!' Natalie grins, 'you've agreed now, so no time for that. And where is young Rosalyn?' Natalie asks as she steers Amelia towards hair and make-up.

Amelia answers quietly, 'downstairs, with Andi.' Natalie gives Amelia a strained smile, 'I see.' Amelia picks up on the tone and pacifies, 'they will be fine.' Natalie smiles, placing a kiss on the younger's cheek, announcing, ' well, it is a day of firsts, I guess.'

**Author's note: so here are some of my new characters, I hope you enjoyed it, comments and constructive criticism always welcome. We meet an Avenger in the next chapter x**

_Chapter 1: Three Ladies and a Cowboy_


	2. Camera Shy

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters.

**Chapter 2: Camera Shy **

Andi cannot believe her luck. She shirks the bags from her shoulders that her sister gracelessly dumped on her and stares open mouthed at the set up before her. It's unreal, the rig is huge, she's never seen a shoot like it. The equipment and the money in this room is enough to make her double check the lid is tight on her diet coke and quickly hide Rosie's drink cup in a side pocket of her bag. 'Wow,' Andi whispers in a stunned voice, 'Wow' Rosie imitates.

Andi is two years younger than Amelia, with blonde hair and giveaway brown roots. She has a cocky grin, large blue eyes, a slender nose, thick eyebrows and a dusting of freckles. She's tall and slim with a sharp tongue. She studied photography and is currently freelancing her way to poverty, or at least that is how she likes to describe it.

But today, she thinks thank goodness for her big sister, who despite the trashy breakfast show she produces, managed to score her a spot on a shoot at Avengers' Tower! '_Go Amelia_!' she mutters to herself.

Andi volunteered to hold a reflector if she had to, anything just to be there. Lucky for her, friend and fellow photographer Darren has taken pity on her and offered her a fifteen-minute slot, so she can take some actual pictures and do some shadowing. Andi's ecstatic, _best day ever, _she thinks to herself_. _

She smiles down at Rosie, her niece is the best co-pilot she could have. A mini Amelia with way more style and less of the nagging. She quickly looks down at her black skinny jeans, boots and a shirt that says _women can do anything _and for a moment wonders if she should have dressed up? But a quick rationalisation of the situation suggests that A) she needs to be free to move around and B) _women can do anything._

She settles Rosie on the edge of an indoor planter. It looks like it could be a small swimming pool, but it's filled with palm trees, grasses, tiny stones and gravel. It looks more like a Lion King set piece. Everything in this building is majestic and oversized. It's the perfect place for Rosie's toy cowboy to take a wander. Andi can see Rosie as she works and she may not be serious about much, but the little girl brings out the over-protective side in her and there is no room for jokes.

'Now, I'm going to be right over there. See, where Darren is stood, you remember Darren? And Leo?' Rosie nods, shuffling on her feet, 'I need you to stay here at all times. If you need me, wave or ask Sinead, who is sat right there,' Andi points to a bench a couple metres away.

'From mommy's work? But she's scary,' Rosie whispers. Andi picks her up and sits her on the edge of the planter. Rosie looks down coyly and squeezes her knees together. Andi stands to full height and looks over at the girl from Amelia's office. Sinead has a permanent frown and hair that is blocking one eye. She thinks she's tough, but summoning an opinion would be a tall order for her. Andi thinks she is awful, but needs to figure out how to deliver this in a much more child friendly way.

'She's not scary,' waving at Sinead, 'See. Hi, Sinead!' Andi waves more vigorously, cussing under her breath and muttering 'Amelia said she knew about this. Come on help me out, you moody…'

Sinead lifts her head and squints, she looks from one to the other, trying to decide is she will partake in the conversation. Obviously, she decides not to and she resumes burying her obnoxious self in her magazine, ending any conversation before it gets going.

Andi gives up and unzips the small bag, spreading pens out on the wide edge of the planter. It's plenty deep enough that Rosie won't fall off and not that far off the ground. Andi reassures herself that Rosie will be fine.

Slowly Andi removes something from the tiny backpack, '…and what do we have here?' Rosie watches with wide eyes and gradually a toy peaks out of the bag. 'Harry Horsey!' Rosie cries in delight, Andi straightens and ruffles her hair, 'stay right here kiddo, remember?' Rosie nods distractedly, 'where are you going to stay?' Andi tests, 'here,'Rosie calls. Darren shouts for Andi and she quickly kisses the little girl's head, backing away, 'can you still see me? Yeah? Yell if you need anything.'

People start to funnel in, Andi recognises a few faces and takes a deep breath. Rosie waves at everyone who passes by, gaining the odd wave in response. Andi smiles, the kid is as excited to see the mailman, she doesn't realise these are earth's mightiest heroes.

'So where do you want us?' a voice asks.

Bucky stands at the back of the group, unimpressed with the jumped up guy that is ordering them around, telling them where to stand and how to smile. Bucky has stopped listening, hearing only something about portraits and then group shots. He finds himself distracted and wishing Steve was here. Bucky knows some of these people, but press? Photos? Interviews? He's not sure on any of it. Only a few months ago he had been in hiding and suffering with amnesia. He scoffs at the irony of it all.

Finally, the man wraps it up and suggests they 'get going' but Bucky winces at the upbeat tone. _We get the picture_ Bucky thinks, _no pun intended_ a voice sarcastically mutters in his head.

He starts to back step and look around for somewhere to sit. Colonel Rhodes is up first, Bucky's exchanged limited words with him before today. He looks over at the group, they all seem to be enjoying the photo opportunity and certainly the cherry pastries. The photographer shouts praise and Rhodes makes it look easy. Bucky's hoping a fire drill may prevail before it's his turn. He thinks back to Steve's advice of _just go with it_ and shakes his head, muttering to himself.

Bucky spots a planter and retreats towards it, he drops down, hunched over and rests his elbows on his knees and cupping his hands. He starts to fiddle with his sleeve and lifts one hand to wipe his face. This feels like someone else's life, he's no celebrity. He scratches his head, the real problem is, he doesn't know who he is and he sure as hell doesn't know how to get back on track.

Within himself Bucky can sometimes feel whispers of the person he thinks he used to be, he doesn't verbalise these moments, he doesn't want to see Steve's excited eyes. It's obvious he's desperate to get his friend back and Bucky doesn't want to disappoint him any more.

In the near proximity Bucky can hear a gentle, 'Neigh, neigh!' It sounds like a weak horse imitation. As he looks to his left he sees a small hat shoot forward and land at his feet. Bucky stares at the piece of plastic for a few moments. It's a tiny cowboy hat, belonging to a doll he thinks. He bends down and picks it up, placing it delicately in his metal hand, he stares at it and starts turning it over. He looks from side to side, questioning where it appeared from? Then a shuffling catches his attention and a small voice muttering something about 'get the sheriff.' Slowly a child crawls around the corner of the planter and stops suddenly when she sees him. She has wild curls and bright blue eyes, she stares at him with wide eyes and then notices the tiny hat in his palm.

'Tomroy's hat!' she cries, 'you found it.'

Bucky looks around, he isn't sure who the tiny girl is talking to, he assumes it can't be him. She smiles sweetly and crawls closer, until she is within reaching distance. Bucky feels like he should slide further down, or better yet, leave. Children aren't supposed to talk to him, he isn't on a lunch box or a t-shirt, just the most wanted list. But she gazes up at Bucky with wonderment, like she has just met a prince not a murderer. A voice in Bucky's head hisses, _she doesn't know what a murderer is dumbass_! _Someone will have your ass for planting that kind of knowledge in a child's mind_.

'Tomroy's hat fell off and Harry helped me look for it, but you found it!' she beams at him.

Bucky now realises she **is** talking to him, he looks down at his palm and then across at the tiny doll with no hat. The horse, Harry, maybe? Has pink hair and plaits, adorned with beads, he looks like he has had a rough time of it.

Still with space between them, Rosie settles on her behind and folds her legs under herself. Her Mary Jane buckles scratching the marble of the planter. Bucky squints at the noise, but the girl remains un-phased and merely stares open mouthed at him. It's like she's waiting for a magic trick or for him to tell a joke.

'I'm Rosalyn Kathryn Miller. I'm 4 soon. My Andi says in October when it is spooky. When I'm 4, I won't be 3,' she recites it like she's been trained to tell people.

Bucky nods slowly, somehow he thinks, that all made perfect sense.

He glances around and hopes someone will remember this small person and collect her at once. He wonders if he should ring an alarm or alert that lady at the desk. Mary? Mandy? He should know, he finds her terrifying. Once again his inner voice taunts him, _Hah! The Winter Soldier, scared of an old broad at the desk, and a kid! _

'I would like some ladder beds. So teddies can sleep in the bottom and I can sleep up tall,' she declares. Bucky can only nod, does she mean bunks? She has a tiny voice and her sentences are stammered, he can feel himself nod as she slowly struggles to explain some thoughts.

'Do you like my dress, my mommy says I got to look smart for the TV. I like the green one. And the blue man.' Rosie starts to stand up and Bucky panics, he wants to reach out and steady her, she looks like a fawn on ice. She gives up and plops back down gracelessly. Bucky breathes out a sigh of relief and considers what she just said. _TV people?_ she must mean the camera crew. Maybe her Mom works for Stark he wonders.

He looks around and really wishes Steve was here, he would know how to get rid of her. But as he replays her words, for the life of him he has no idea who the blue and green people are.

'Why are you here?' Bucky is struck by this, this kid had just asked the golden question, why is he here? He looks at her and suddenly he realises he has yet to say a word to her. He coughs lightly and whispers, mainly to himself, 'well...'

'What's your name?' Rosie interrupts.

He eyes her at the quick topic change and he deliberates what to tell her, he settles with 'Bucky.'

Rosie doesn't move for maybe three seconds and Bucky fears he's broken her. Then she gasps and clasps her hands together, 'well that's a funny name.' he doesn't have the heart to tell her _Tomroy_ doesn't sound like a real name either.

'I'm Rosie, everyone calls me that. Apart from Nana, she's posh.'

'Do you like cake? I do. My mamma makes the world's best choc o late cake.' Bucky considers this, he can't remember chocolate cake. Can't remember the taste or his mom making it.

'Would you like a snack? Mamma says snacks are for growing girlies and good girlies. What's that?' Rosie points, leaning forward closing the gap until she's inches away from Bucky. He follows her line of eye to his metal arm. He feels anxious, how do you spruce up a story like this for a child? He doesn't need to worry about this for long, like the last four topics of conversation, Rosalyn, has already moved on.

'Matty, my friend, has a shiny leg. I hurt my arm and it was pink, everyone wrote on it!' Bucky winces at the thought of the sweet, polite girl beside him in pain. 'You broke it?' The words are out of his mouth before he can consider it, he questions why he is making conversation. She nods distractedly, 'yup.'

Bucky lets out a breath he doesn't know he's holding, retracing her words, _everyone_, good she does have an _owner, no-handler, no-family, you idiot. _Her small inquisitive voice interrupts him again, 'can I write on yours?'

'Write what? Sign it, you mean?' he stumbles and she nods excitedly, 'your bad arm!' Bucky doesn't have the heart to correct her and she's too busy rummaging through her supplies for the perfect pen. She finds a black marker and kneels up, walking on her knees to arrive at Bucky's side. She grabs the pen in her fist. Her brow pinched together and her mouth tightened as she focuses on writing her name. This is the quietist she has been since meeting him. Bucky looks down at Rosalyn and for a second thinks how nice it has been to listen to her chat about nothing. No mention of war or therapy or recovering.

When she is done, she squeals, 'look!' Bucky pulls back at the loud noise, but looks down and can make out a large _R_ and a scribble. With his flesh hand, he grabs his metal wrist and runs his thumb lightly over the writing, it's smudging already, the ink won't take, it will wipe off. At that thought he pauses, _wiped_, just like him, but for a moment, it feels nice to be liked and marked by something good. He smiles at the small girl and gives her an earnest, 'thank you.'

She stares at him with a warm, happy smile, showing a missing bottom tooth and then gasps, 'I have a goose called-'

'Hey, cutie, who's your friend?' a voice asks. Rosie and Bucky both look up, at the adult stood over them. Andi is wiping her mouth and screwing a lid on her drink. Bucky is shocked to see the woman in front of him, she just appeared, how had he missed that? 'This is Lucky!' Rosie announces proudly, 'he's sad cos he has no snacks in his bag,' Rosie concludes. 'Is that so?' Andi asks slowly as she turns to the dark haired man, 'and are you?'

'What?' he peers up at her, terrified, 'lucky?' she asks smugly. _I used to be _Bucky thinks, but he doesn't say anything out loud. Andi takes pity on the guy, he's clearly been ambushed by Rosie. 'So, Lucky, what do you do here? are you the muscle? Because I saw that guy take three pastries from the cart, taking advantage don't you think?'

Bucky's eyes widen, surprised as the girl tries to make conversation. She's as chatty as the child, and he assumes she must be the mother.

'Ah, the strong silent type hey? This place is something else don't you think? Our three bed flat would fit inside the restrooms!' Andi laughs at her own joke. The dark-haired Jesus lookalike in front of her squints, looking confused, or horrified, at the idea of a three bedroom flat. Andi thinks not everyone can live in palatial glass buildings.

She looks at him with a slight frown and then tries to add lightly, 'right, well sorry if this little Miss was bothering you, no sitter, work.. you know...' Suddenly she thinks maybe he doesn't know, he doesn't look like the daddy day care type.

Andi's face creases, confused by his lack of responses. She watches his pupils flick around the room, looking anywhere but at her. She sighs, bored by now, he's barely responding and he looks like he'd rather be anywhere else, eventually she decides to wrap things up, 'well, Lucky, I better get back. Just ignore my niece Rosie here, if she's driving you to despair. Thanks for the chat.'

'It's no bother,' Bucky calls to her, surprising himself. He feels a little insulted that the woman is insinuating Rosalyn is a nuisance. 'It's Bucky,' he also throws out at the end, in a quiet voice.

'Bucky? Shit, sorry, I thought it was a little odd, we had a neighbour with a dog called Lucky. Rosie...' Andi drawls in a stern voice.

'Yes?' Rosie smiles at her, temporarily halting the Tomyroy shoot out. Andi realises Rosie doesn't know of her mistake and gives up. She points at her niece and then herself, 'well this is Rosie and I'm Andi.'

'Andi?' Bucky questions. _Man, the dames these days, _he thinks to himself. His eyes travel to her t-shirt and he can't help but think _agreed_.

'Andreaaaaaaaa,' Rosie sings cheekily and her auntie rolls her eyes, 'yes, but everyone calls me Andi. Got it?' she points at him sternly and then smiles. Andi's eyes flick to the clipboard under her arm, grabbing it and inspecting the next page, she notes with a smug smile, 'well, Lucky Bucky, looks like you're up next and looks like you are mine for the next fifteen minutes, you're Sargent Barnes, right?' Bucky whitens and grips the edge of the planter, looking up at the confident blonde.

'So come on then, you're up,' Andi chivvies him on. 'I'm taking your portrait. Got any ideas? Heathcliff on the moors or Eau'd'Super soldier?' Bucky looks concerned, she waves a hand at him and reassures 'I'm kidding.'

Bucky swallows and runs a hand through his hair, thinking he would rather be anywhere else right now.

**Thanks for reading! x**


	3. Mimosas and aspirin for breakfast

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters.

**Chapter 3: Mimosas and Aspirin for Breakfast**

Amelia is prepped and despite some serious nerves she thinks she might be ready, at least she hopes she is. She's read the questions multiple times, she knows the process, but she can only focus on the butterflies in her stomach and some of the obtuse questions listed.

She's in a boxy room on a fold up chair facing two more empty seats. Natalie circles her, taping cables to the floor. For the first time Amelia feels like the room is too small, the seats are uncomfortable and the air-con is drying her eyes out. She has a new sympathy for those on this side of the camera.

'Shit,' she cries, leaping out of the chair and forcefully grabbing Natalie's elbow, 'what do I call him? Mr Stark? Tony? No, Mr Man, Iron man? Tony Stark? What do I say?' Amelia flaps and flusters.

'I don't know! What do the notes say? Honestly, you are the producer, a little fame and glory and you have forgotten how to do your job,' Natalie chastises her.

Amelia nods firmly and agrees, 'you're right, Mr Stark, and he's with...' Amelia wrestles with her stack of paperwork, 'Captain Rogers.' Natalie smiles at her, 'Captain America, lucky lady, most people would be delighted to be in your seat, do a Sharon Stone and treat the guy, he was on ice for who knows how long.' Amelia looks disgusted, trying to ignore her friend. She shakes her shoulders, taking a positive stance, willing her mind to believe in herself. 'No, I will be keeping my legs closed on national TV, but thanks for the suggestion.'

Natalie nods, 'you've got this, no biggie,' she puts her thumbs up and backs away, leaving Amelia to fester with her rising panic.

Suddenly alone, she tries to think happy thoughts and not dwell on the two celebrities she is about to meet. She's done her research, but in everyday life she knows very little about super heroes and honestly, she really doesn't want to do this. She's met some lovely people doing this job, but others are hard to work with, self absorbed, and she's heard terrible tales about the infamous Mr Stark.

Amelia's phone buzzes and she looks at it quickly, in case Rosie needs her. It's a message from Doug, _looking forward to Saturday_. _Crap_, she thinks, she had nearly forgotten, again! Just below is a selfie and a message from Rosie and Andi. Amelia smiles and thanks whoever's listening that they are still alive and so far the fire alarm hasn't gone off.

'Hey Amelia, they are ready for you,' a voice calls.

Amelia backs away from the door and returns to the security of her chair, she sits down, then she stands, tugs at her skirt, sits again, crosses her legs, stands, stretches her legs, sits, squeezes her legs together, tilts her legs to the side and finally settles on crossed at the ankle, tucked back under her chair. She cusses herself, she knows how stupid she is being.

Suddenly, she can hear a strong male voice and Iron Man himself steps into the room.

He looks undeniably cool, rock and roll shirt, tinted glasses, black blazer and faded jeans. He stops and leans back, opening his arms wide, 'wait, no Beth? Where's Beth? She's got those wonderful bouncing... personalities?' Amelia looks down at her chest subconsciously and then frowns at the brazen man before her.

He's disappointed not to see the usual Manhattan Matters presenter, as Beth's assets certainly supersede her ability of asking inane questions. As Amelia starts to open her mouth, the door reopens and another man enters. A tall, well-built gentleman walks in, he has dark blonde hair, combed slightly to one side. He's wearing a plain light blue button down shirt, smartly tucked in. As a pair they look effortlessly cool and deserving of their celebrity status. The blonde man dresses more like someone you might meet at a grocery store, but she can tell already that Mr Stark is every bit the diva he is rumoured to be.

Once again Amelia's thoughts drift to her chunky ankles and she firmly tucks them under the chair, _good decision_. The second guy has bright blue, kind eyes and he gives her a polite closed mouth smile. He's handsome and she finds it unnerving. He has chiselled cheek bones and his shoulders seem to never end, broad seems like an understatement. He has a warm smile and it pulls into a smirk at one side. Amelia curses internally and thinks he might be perfect. She flusters with her hair and strokes it behind her ears, willing herself to calm and reminding herself she's a professional.

Amelia is pretty, she's less angular than her sister, she is shorter, and is what her mum describes as _curvy_. Amelia only hears fat. She tells herself it's the baby she pushed out, but she knows she's been curvaceous since high school. Her sister assures her it is all in the right places.

In-between the self-berating Amelia realises she's sat opposite two super heroes and she needs to keep her agony aunt stories in check. She tells herself she doesn't need to worry about how she looks, because he's Captain Freaking America and she is just plain old good morning America, there's no way he has given her a second thought.

She knows she's not attractive in a bountiful Beth kind of way. She looks for Natalie, shrugging at her and smiling in reassurance, the familiar face settling her a little.

Just then, Amelia realises Tony Stark has asked her a question and her deep reflection of both the good looking men in her presence and her chunky thighs has distracted her.

'It was the chicken!' she practically shouts.

Steve is trying to get comfortable and stops short, his forehead pinches between his eye brows. He looks at the woman in front of him, she appears uncomfortable and her face is blushing. Her hand snaps up to stroke her brow and she shakes her head quickly, whispering something to herself. He almost chuckles at her, but doesn't want her to think it's in ridicule. She pulls her lips in and stares at the notes in her hands. Steve watches her mutter to herself, mouth moving and her eyes widening. Her warm eyes scanning for an answer or a prompt.

Tony looks around the room, checking the floor, 'I didn't see any chickens,' he mocks, then he throws a thumb towards Steve, 'Rogers here is a war hero, a national treasure, could hardly call him a chicken.'

Amelia looks up shocked and spluttering, 'of course not, sorry. I meant Beth, the regular anchor. She's unwell, she has food poising. Some noodle dish she ate.' Amelia sinks a little in her chair, embarrassed she just went into so much detail.

'What a shame. So, it was the chicken that got her was it?' Stark questions. Amelia offers a nervous smile and decides to try again, she has the rest of her life to beat herself up over the chicken comment.

'Nice to meet you Mr Stark, I'm Amelia Miller, I will be running the interview today.' Behind him Amelia can see Natalie, lifting her breasts up and in, nodding frantically. _Focus Amelia_. Her other colleagues are leaning over, some holding sound equipment, others waiting with water. Amelia wonders if it's hot in here or is it just her? There must be nine people squeezed in the tiny cube. She thinks of kicking her shoes off and fanning herself with the prompt cards.

'Tony. Please,' he waves her off, insisting she uses his first name. Amelia nods, not sure she's brave enough to call him Tony, 'thank you for agreeing to see us.'

'No problem, shame about Miss Noodle Soup, always a pleasure to see Miss Dawes from Manhattan Matters. Oh and this is Steven.' Tony slaps Steve's back and then leans towards Amelia, 'careful, he hasn't see many women since waking up.'

'Tony,' Steve says with a tired sigh, as he stands up, while colleagues adjust a light behind him. Tony smirks, 'at ease Cap, have a seat! Miss Miller here is just about to start the roast.'

'Captain Rogers?' Amelia offers him her hand and silently prays its dry, not sweaty. 'Miss,' he gives a small nod and shakes her hand.

'Have a seat, please,' she points kindly to the second chair. Stark has already very much made himself at home, flicking through his phone and burning through what she knows is at least his second coffee.

Steve looks down at the brunette, her eyes genuine and her outstretched arm offering him a seat. He sits slowly and watches her. She seems nervous and he reminds himself she said something about someone being sick. He can feel Tony beside him gesturing and as he looks over Stark is nodding towards woman, winking and encouraging him.

Amelia looks up, blissfully unaware, 'so, I am going to ask some questions, it's not going out live, but it's helpful if you treat it like its live. We can cut things out, bits that don't work or don't flow. Was there anything you wanted to discuss before we get going?'

Tony coughs and leans forward in his chair, 'you don't normally do this do you? Don't worry, Capsicle and I will look after you' winking at Amelia. She blushes and wonders how he knows and then groans to herself about his inappropriate gesture. Tony places his coffee down and leans back in his chair with his arms behind his head 'I remember my first time, it was just the two of us, me and a lady anchor, I was nervous, sweating profusely, she took care of me and I'm pleased to say, I got the job done.'

Steve stares at the ground as he talks, 'Tony, can you quit making this even more excruciating.' Then he makes eye contact with Amelia and says seriously, 'we're ready when you are, Miss.'

Amelia winces, he's finding it painful as well, 'oh great, thank you. It's Amelia, by the way.' Steve looks taken back by her informal suggestion of first name basis, but he settles and gives her an honest, 'ok, Amelia it is. I'm Steve.'

Tony interrupts, 'come on Katie Couric, let's get this show on the road, lives to save, millions to make,' he offers, wedging his Stark phone back in his pocket.

Fifteen minutes in and Amelia is finding her rhythm, moving quickly through the questions.

'Feminism is a huge point of conversation at the moment, women are desperate to be heard and make a change. Equal rights, equal pay and opportunities. In 2019 this should be a simple request, but it's a mammoth task in some areas and demands years of unpicking prejudice. How are you supporting this movement at Stark Industries and within the Avengers team?'

Tony rolls his eyes dramatically 'well, I gave my business to my girlfriend, surely that counts?' He declares and sits back, satisfied with the answer. Amelia just watches him, hoping for more, 'fine, women certainly brighten the place up, I have no qualms cramming the tower with women.' Tony raises his eyebrows and slurps his coffee. A Stark employee somewhere at the back of the room coughs and Amelia gets the impression this part of the interview might never see the light of day.

Giving up she turns to Steve 'and what about yourself, Captain Rogers? How do you feel about women in positions of power?' Amelia looks at him, it feels like his blue eyes are pinning her to the wall, he's either very good at a practiced face or he's very serious about female representation. Amelia spares a quick glance over her shoulder, in case he is looking at something else.

Steve considers the question, 'well, in the war women were often over looked, side lined, but I had the pleasure of working with many smart, creative and efficient women. I think a different point of view and different voices are always a good thing and I wouldn't want to work with a team without women or where women are treated any less than equal.'

Amelia smiles at Steve's answer. Andi would be demanding high fives right now and she can feel her stomach clench at his honest response. She can't help but think how sweet and down to earth he is. When Steve speaks its considered, his poetic way warms her heart. She quickly shuts these thoughts down, she thinks everything about him screams out of her league.

Tony shuffles in his chair, 'women in powerful positions is something I certainly have much more to say about...'

Amelia ignores the inappropriate Mr Stark and continues, 'I wanted to ask what it's like for both of you working so closely with your best friend?' Tony scoffs and pulls back, 'Rogers? He's not my best friend,' Tony denies.

Amelia shakes her head and checks her prompt card, 'No, I mean, Colonel Rhodes and Sargent Barnes?'

Tony understands, 'oh, bold move, Miss Miller, the tin man is the Captain's kryptonite. Wait, can I say that? Will the comic people sue?' Tony sniggers.

Steve sighs and forgetting Tony explains 'Sargent Barnes has been through a tough time, what started as an opportunity to serve his country descended into struggle, abuse and loss. He has lost years of memories and his life. A glass building and luxurious living won't fix that. But we work with charities who support veterans and with their support, I hope we can allow Sargent Barnes to feel safe and free.'

Amelia nods, she hopes she hasn't caused an issue. Was the question too close to home? She notes Steve's valiant effort at remaining calm and detached by referring to his best friend as Sargent. Tony leans in and casually adds 'and Rhodey's da' bomb.' Amelia watches him, raising a brow and Steve laughs a little at her unimpressed face. Picking up on this she quickly recovers and smiles sweetly.

'Right, thank you,' she looks down at her question cards and feels Steve's eyes follow hers. She anticipates he has had enough. She quickly breathes in, sits up straighter and tucks her feet further under the chair, feeling self-conscious.

Steve follows her eyes to the cards, he finds her interesting. These press interviews normally go on for hours, but he finds himself drawn to the woman opposite them, unmoved by Tony's flirtation and intrigued by her constant leg shuffling. Once again he smiles at her widening eyes, they close briefly and she takes a deep breath, before continuing.

'Our viewers also want to know what super heroes eat for breakfast' Amelia wants to skip the question and bites it out quickly, she feels mortified. They save kids from burning buildings and alien attacks and here she is asking about their favourite toast spreads.

Tony is all too keen to answer the ridiculous question, 'well, Rogers eats Captain Crunch, obviously, and I take mimosas and aspirin for breakfast, hopefully, if it's been a good night!' Amelia nods quickly, offering a small laugh and moving on at speed.

There's a noise in the background and some mumbling, Amelia turns around and liaises with Natalie. She looks back at the two men, 'can you just give us two minutes?' Natalie smirks at Tony, eyeing him up and down and Amelia flicks her eyes to one side, intimating for her friend to leave. Amelia strokes her hair and pops her lips, wiping them together and spreading her lipstick. Steve watches her twitch and move around, the older woman comes back over, 'ready to go, Miller.' She sounds very professional, but Steve catches the way she smiles at Amelia and mutters, 'you're doing fab.' He watches as Amelia's face softens and she relaxes, tilting her head and appreciating the support. As she straightens and looks back towards them, he looks away and Tony grins at him.

'Just a couple of questions from our viewers. Kat wants to know what is your current dad rock anthem that you are listening to Mr Stark?' Amelia smiles, happy with a music question, she's genuinely interested.

Tony frowns, 'thanks **KAT**. But the paternity tests proved nothing and dad rock is **not** a thing. The rock classic I'm listening to currently is Asia, Heat of the Moment.' Amelia looks amused and subtly wipes her mouth with a finger, 'you can relate, right Miss Miller?' His eyebrows are inching up and down his head and Amelia looks puzzled for a moment until Tony tilts his head towards the Captain. Amelia's mouth opens in shock, fortunately Steve is picking a piece of lint off his jacket, eyes downcast, missing the interaction. They lost him at dad rock. 'Umm, yeah, great song, thanks' Amelia says.

'Captain Rogers, Julie wants to know what you find…'Amelia pauses and splutters through the last part of the question '…attractive in a woman?' Amelia can't believe this, but then she pictures Beth's pouting face and she knows this is accurate, she would relish this kind of question. Amelia looks at Natalie behind Steve and mouths _help_. Tony nods vigorously and looks to Steve for an answer.

Steve tries to hide his blushing and displeasure at the prying question, 'well, Julie, I like brunettes and smart thinking ladies.' Tony pretends to snore and nudges Steve, 'come on Steven, give the people what they want…' Tony watches Amelia, waiting for her to react, hoping she might fawn over Steve and bat her pretty blue eyes his way.

Steve huffs out a sigh and says 'fine…' he considers it for a while, looking around the room, his eyes settle on Amelia and as she prepares the next card he continues 'not dissimilar from you, Miss. A real, honest woman,' Amelia looks up and her mouth falls open in horror.

'YES!' Natalie shouts, from the back of the room, 'sorry, so sorry…carry on,' she adds. Amelia can't believe this is happening, she's dying inside. She thinks poor Captain Rogers is so out of his depth he just pointed at the first woman he literally saw. Tony Stark is laughing, 'I think we better cut that last bit, otherwise Miss Miller will be receiving hate mail and death threats until her dying day.' There's movement in the room and giggling, Amelia blushes and shuffles her questions again.

'I'll only work in a team with women, but I don't know how to speak to them' Tony impersonates. Steve looks downcast and then towards Amelia with an apologetic smile, squinting through one eye.

'I think that's a wrap, don't you?' Amelia asks quickly.

Once the room has cleared, Amelia is fighting to drag her microphone out of her shirt, she has one hand down her blouse and Natalie is trying to help her.

'Calm down Mia, you were fabulous. Did you hear that at the end? Captain America likes you! He wants you!' Amelia has inched her shirt up her neck, trying to see what the mic is caught on, her voice is muffled and breathy as she says, 'I'm not entirely sure that it what he said. Ugh, damn thing.' Amelia sighs and drops her arms by her side, before inhaling and having another go, 'well, that's what I heard,' Natalie summarises 'and just wait until I tell your sister.' At this Amelia raises her voice, 'no, let me tell Andi, we are meeting when I'm done here.'

'Umm, excuse me, Amelia?' An unsure voice questions. Amelia looks up frantically and Steve Rogers is standing in the doorway, his eyes asking permission to enter. Amelia gives him a bright smile and immediately pulls her arm out of her shirt and reaches to readjust it. 'Captain Rogers? Hi, are you ok? Is there a problem?'

Natalie smiles shrewdly and calmly reaches down the back of Amelia's collar and easily releases the mic cable. She pats Amelia's shoulder smugly and slips out past Steve, giving him a beaming smile, 'later Mia, say hi to Andi for me!' Once behind him, Natalie opens her mouth, fanning herself dramatically.

Steve looks confused at the name.

'It's Amelia, but my Dad calls me Mia, sometimes other people do, you know, family. Natalie is like my work mom. I'd be screwed without her. Some people back home call me Melly, so it could be worse.' Realising she is rambling and this is of no relevance, she asks, 'did you forget something?' She tugs at her shirt again, concerned that her mid-drift is on display, or her shirt is untucked.

Steve shoves his hands into his jean pockets, 'I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said, if I made you feel awkward or embarrassed. I didn't mean to involve you or put you on the spot, I just… this is hard sometimes, the personal questions and Tony is like a ticking clock in my ear. So, I'm sorry.' He finishes with a defiant nod, adding quickly, 'but you were great,' he waves his hand at her awkwardly, smiling.

Amelia is surprised and thinks surely he is just being polite, 'oh, thank you, you're very kind, I don't think it will become a regular thing, but it got us out of a tight spot for today.' A voice calls out to her, 'Hey, Andi is waiting for you in the lobby, when you are done.'

She smiles genuinely at that and then looks back to Steve, grabbing her bags, 'that's me, I better go Captain Rogers, thank you so much for today. You made my life so much easier. Maybe I will see you around? I've got three more interviews, but hopefully back on **my** side of the camera,' Amelia says crossing her fingers and grabbing her last tote. Steve stares at her and then springs into action, 'oh here, let me show you to the lift.'

Amelia wants to say _that's fine, no need_, but realises she would be denying herself time with him and her brain pleads with her to keep her mouth shut. 'Sure, lead the way, good sir,' Amelia cringes once the words are out her mouth. 'You know, I did say call me Steve,' she nods and winces an apology his way. 'So, who is up next for the interviews?' Steve speculates.

'Next Thursday I am here for Miss Romanoff and Mr Barton. But I sense Mr Stark is probably the baptism of fire that I needed and the only way is up?' He laughs and agrees. They walk to the lift in relative silence. Amelia is hyper aware not to say something she will regret.

'What you said about your friend was very touching. He's lucky to have you.' Steve looks at the woman for a second, he's used to people mocking him for his vigilance when it comes to Bucky, the baby sitting, the mothering, but Amelia looks genuine. 'I hope I can bring him back fully or at least give him some form of peace. Everyday we make a little step in the right direction.' Amelia agrees, thinking that's nice and what a weird day this is turning out to be.

A few more steps down the corridor and Amelia asks 'is it this one?' signalling to the lift, intimating that their chat and time has run out. 'Thanks again,' she turns to Steve and offers him her hand. He accepts it, his hand is warm as he slowly shakes hers. They hold each other's gaze for a few seconds and then the lift opens and a robotic voice speaks. Steve drops Amelia's hand and reaches around her to hold one side of the doors open. He asks 'ground floor, please FRIDAY.' The lift responds with 'thank you, Captain Rogers.' Amelia is freaking out at the conversational elevator, _look cool, look cool_. She feels like she's slipped into an episode of Black Mirror, but she's anxious not to show her humble lifestyle by looking startled.

Amelia steps in and goes to reach for the buttons, but she remembers he just directed the lift. She moves her hands awkwardly, 'it was great to meet you, thank you again for being so kind.' She puts her head back, thinking he will just wander off and she will never see him again. His voice pulls her from her thoughts, 'I wasn't lying before,' he says as the doors start to close. She tries to act laid back and asks 'about what?'

'I do prefer brunettes,' Steve states coolly. The doors slide shut and she's relieved he cannot see her heated face. Amelia smiles to herself, her stomach is in knots; she drops her bag and sags against the back railing of the lift, smiling at the ceiling.

**Author's note: Thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read. I have pretty much written the entire story, so I am hoping to update regularly. I added chapter 2 and 3 together, just so I could introduce some familiar faces. x**


	4. A Tea-leaf in the midst

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. It's just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters.

**Chapter 4: A Tea-leaf in the midst **

'You were amazing, I loved it when you almost choked on that water,' Andi laughs raucously, 'at least it didn't come out of your nose. I wish I had seen your face when they told you, I bet you freaked out.'

Amelia has just returned from having a shower, she could hear the girls watching her segment while she was in the bathroom. She caught it at the office in the afternoon and would rather forget it exists altogether. Andi and Rosie are dancing around the lounge, all the couch cushions spread on the floor and music blaring.

'HA-HA, yes, so funny,' Amelia tightens her robe and grabs the remote, muting the music. Andi looks up annoyed, 'do you mind, we are having a _mermaids_ moment here?'

'Well, I think we all know who the Mrs Flax is in this set up,' Amelia jests, looking at her sister.

'Comparing me to Cher might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me,' Andi announces as she falls onto the sofa with a thump. Rosie runs and jumps on her auntie's tummy, making her groan. Amelia smiles over at them, glad that someone enjoyed her presenting debut. Andi starts to tickle Rosie until she climbs off, allowing her to breathe again. Rosie calls, 'I'll get Mr Goose!' and shoots off towards her bedroom, tripping on her loose socks.

Andi wasn't kidding when she mentioned the size of their flat to Sargent Barnes. There's a large living area, with a TV and seating. The walls are lined with shelves and a dining table is at the back of the room. An attached kitchen with a breakfast bar and doors to three bedrooms as well as a bathroom. The flat is busy, colourfully painted and full with photos on most surfaces, framed, pinned up, in albums, everywhere.

'Put your PJs on missy,' Amelia calls, she then looks over to her sister, who is now face down on the couch. 'Oh, are you still ok to sit with Rosie on Saturday? I'm meeting Doug for dinner.' Amelia can't help the clench of her tummy at the thought of going out, but she's trying to put herself out there more.

'Ughhhh boring, God Mia! Remind me what you like about him?' Andi's voice is stifled by the cushions she's buried in, but her sister hears it clear as day. Amelia finds her she can't answer, and a voice inside taunts her, _he's safe. _She begins unpacking Rosie's bag, binning a banana peel, putting pen lids on and as she reaches blindly inside, she feels something smooth and cold.

'Was she good today?' Andi just nods, 'were you good today?' Amelia jokes and Andi responds with a defiant, 'never.' Amelia grins and reaches into the small, flowery backpack. 'What's this?' she wonders aloud, 'Rosie! Can you come out here?' Amelia stares down at the object she found in her daughter's bag.

Andi tuts at her, 'I asked you a question first Mia, remember? Boring Doug? Don't ignore me.'

Rosie comes running from her bedroom and skids to a stop, only one arm in her pyjama top, Amelia flashes the object at her, 'what's this sweetie? In your bag?' Rosie stalls, blankly staring at her mother and biting her thumb, 'not me,' she shrugs. Amelia settles the item on the dining table and bends to help Rosie dress. 'Put your arm up for mommy. You really don't know what this is?' Rosie giggles, tugging at the collar of her sleepwear, 'mommy that tickles!' Amelia sighs noticing a label sticking out, 'it's on back to front, arms up again.'

'What is it? A phone?' Andi asks looking over from the sofa. 'It looks expensive! Was that in her bag?' Amelia nods, fighting to redress a laughing Rosie. Andi lies back down, 'I think it's just a mistake, why would a three year old want a phone? You know, she was sat chatting with that Barnes guy for a good ten minutes, must be his?' Andi gets up, feigning disinterest and walks over, grabbing the phone. There's no lock on it, no photo on the background, no personality. 'Figures_'_ she mutters, she looks at Amelia and can see the wide eyes she's giving the phone.

'Chill out. We can just post it back. Or keep it?' Andi suggests with a smile.

Amelia shakes her head vigorously, 'no, we are not keeping it. I'm expected to go back there for more interviews, what am I meant to say, I can't lie.'

Andi shrugs at Rosie, 'no, you're a terrible liar, I'll do it!' Amelia's brow creases in annoyance, 'Fine, I won't, nice try kid, maybe next time. Look, I don't think he even uses it, there's nothing on it, no pictures, no apps...oh this is far too tempting to tamper with,' she mumbles the last part.

Andi resumes sitting on the sofa fiddling with the phone, smirking to herself. Rosie giggles at her mom's confused face and returns to her room. Amelia walks behind the couch and swipes the phone from her sister's hand, 'I will keep it somewhere safe, until we decide on our next steps.' Andi looks up at her, 'we didn't murder anyone, you need to relax.'

Amelia catches up and asks, 'wait, Barnes? As in Sargent Barnes? You two chatted with him?' Amelia walks around and sits on the edge of the coffee table, staring at her sister.

'Well yeah, I tried to take his picture, for my sins. But Rosie was creeping around him at one point, like a magpie, liked his shiny arm and hey, guess what? literally magpied his phone. HAH! Amazing.'

'What's he like?' Amelia asks seriously. She thinks back to what Captain Rogers said and how Bucky is struggling. Then she audibly groans at the thought of her child grilling him with meaningless questions.

'God, I'm telling you equal part bad boy, take me on your motorbike and part beautiful wise sole, take me on the mountain. To look at that is.'

'Andi! Little ears,' Amelia gasps, pointing at Rosie's open door.

Andi continues, unbothered, 'but to talk to he's awkward and barely says anything. It was hard work and he hated the photos. I barely got two decent ones.' Amelia reaches out tugging her sister's pony tail, 'poor guy, how can he get a word in edgeways with you two chatty Cathys,' she sympathises.

Andi chuckles and grins at her sister, 'and how was life on the other side of the camera?' She pokes a finger towards Amelia. 'You know…' Amelia pretends to consider it. 'Horrible. I absolutely hated it.' Andi lies back down, staring at the ceiling. 'I knew you would. Seriously though, you were good, I'm going to watch it again, fancy it Rosie? Mommy's big break?' Andi starts scanning the TV for the repeat, calling to her niece.

'Yay! You looked pretty mommy,' Rosie cheers as she reappears and settles in an armchair. Amelia smiles warmly, 'aww, thanks baby girl.' Andi is staring at the TV and asks distractedly, 'what was the best bit?'

Amelia considers and then explains, 'well I briefly met Bruce Banner and I told him I knew his biggest fan and he said to say hello to you Rosie!' The little girl is bouncing in her seat and stops, 'Hulkie? To me?'

'Well he wasn't Hulkie then, he was Bruce.' Andi throws the remote, trying to catch it, 'yeah, he skipped out on the photos, someone's got to catch him another time, I volunteered, but I don't know, see what happens.'

Andi leans up on her elbows with an idea, 'what about that Tony Stark? He's a fox. In an older, Daddy kind of way,' she muses. 'Don't let him hear you say that,' Amelia states, thinking back to the dad rock question. 'He's something alright,' she mumbles to herself, then her eyes widen, thinking of the question that followed dad rock. Her face heats a little, thinking of _a good honest woman. _Then she smiles, thinking of the stroll back to the lift with Steve.

Andi hears the small gasp from her sister, 'what aren't you saying?' Amelia slowly leans in, whispering, 'if I tell you this, you cannot make a big deal or use it against me.' Amelia looks at Rosie, checking she's occupied, 'but damn, Captain Rogers…' she doesn't say any more other than that. The last two interview questions were scrapped and they re-filmed some more amiable viewer questions. So there is no need to share that particular embarrassing moment and Natalie will certainly fill in the gaps, she will talk about it for the rest of the year.

Andi laughs hysterically, almost rolling off the sofa, 'God I thought you had shut up shop. Thought you were done selling your cookies. Here you are masquerading with this Doug guy. I tell you this is the big guns, sis, what did he say to you?'

'Who is Roger?' And why does mommy want to give him cookies?' Rosie looks confused.

'Great job, well done,' Amelia deadpans and faux applauds Andi. 'What about you two, who did you meet miss Rosie?' Amelia is interested in her daughter's opinion on the day and Bucky.

Rosie shouts proudly, 'Lucky!' Amelia watches her fondly, 'who?' she asks in confusion.

'We met your beef cake's boyfriend, remember?' Andi interjects. Amelia looks puzzled, 'is that what he goes by? Lucky? I thought it was…' Rosie runs over to her mom and drops her head in her lap, announcing, 'I liked Lucky, he let me sign his hurt arm.' Rosie continues babbling about _Lucky_ and yawns, as her mother strokes her hair.

Amelia looks up and the smile drops from her face as she hears herself on the TV, Andi snickers beside her, 'he is good looking, sis, I can see what you mean.'

…**..**

Across town Steve and Bucky are occupying the communal kitchen at the tower. 'How was the photo shoot?' Steve calmly asks, as he makes a sandwich for himself. 'Yeah fine,' Bucky states dimly, he feels exhausted and doesn't really want to relive it.

'Did they get some good ones? Darren's a good kid,' Steve states. Bucky sits opposite him, elbows on the counter. 'He didn't take them,' Bucky adds.

'Oh right' Steve is confused, but drops the topic, 'That group shot will be something though, like a police line up,' Steve jokes. Bucky's had enough of talking about the awful events of the photo shoot, 'and the interview?' He deflects.

'Yeah you know, same old. Guess the muscles, favourite thing about modern life, breakfast cereal choices. It gets a bit boring, Tony was there, which only makes things worse. Met some nice people though, you know. Makes it a bit easier.'

'Yeah...' Rosalyn appears in Bucky's mind as well as her colourful aunt. Both confident and bright and not at all scared of him.

'I liked the young lady from Manhattan Matters, she was just really nice. Think she had been thrown in at the deep-end. But she was great, I overheard her at the end though talking about an Andy, trying to meet him for lunch. Seemed pretty serious,' Steve muses. Bucky looks sceptical, wondering where that came from? Steve and some girl, then he repeats the name he just said.

'Andi?' he asks, Steve nods flippantly. Bucky's mind starts turning and the pieces click into place. He wonders what are the chances? Bucky chuckles and says 'you're still a scrawny kid at heart, ain't you?' He is sure Steve has the wrong end of a very long stick. Steve doesn't understand, but asks, 'you getting numbers again?' Steve licks the butter knife and points to Bucky's arm with it.

'Huh?' Bucky looks puzzled.

'The pen on your arm?' Steve states obviously. Bucky looks down, a tiny smile pulls at his lips, thinking about the small girl scribbling her name on him.

'Oh. No, just a smudge,' Bucky uses his flesh hand to wipe his metal arm nonchalantly and just like that, it's forgotten.

…**..**

'Right, to the Gift shop!' Andi announces, once they are through the bag check.

'Yay!' cries Rosie, she's strapped in a stroller, waving at all the other visitors, pointing at the planes suspended in the lobby and clapping wildly.

'Andi, this is meant to be an educational visit,' Amelia discerns, struggling with the stroller and the crowds.

'Yes, and it will be. Oh my God look at this, it's your man on a lolly pop, is it wrong that I want to buy this so bad?' she gasps, 'and here he is on a pen! HAH! Wait look at this! I'm buying this!' Andi grabs a black T shirt off the rail, holding it against herself. She starts rummaging for the right size. 'How did you find out about this?' Amelia asks, sceptically, 'I found it online, it's travelling around the country,' Andi waves her off, face buried in a rail of shirts. 'Right, you looked it up, after you met Sargent Barnes? I thought you weren't keen?' Andi straightens, 'keen? Hell no, he's a grump, not to mention monosyllabic.'

Amelia looks around, noticing a yo-yo with Captain Rogers' face on it, vintage posters and children running past, dressed as him.

Andi makes an excited noise, finding her size and holding it up to her sister. 'Is that really appropriate? They are war heroes after all, look what happened to Sargent Barnes, the poor guy,' Amelia says sadly. She's in someone's way and tries to move the chair without breaking a Captain America mug.

'He's never going to see it. I'm not going to see him again, I hope not anyway. My God, what a misery. He could barely crack a smile, let alone string two words together,' Andi moans as she inspects erasers and pencils. 'Shame, because he was sooooo pretty. Very rock and roll you know, had that whole long hair, tortured soul thing going on. Your type once upon a time,' she spins and grabs a Captain America alarm clock.

'It's curious though, because for someone who is not interested, all you have done is talk about him for the past two days,' Amelia observes smugly, as she rocks Rosie. Andi just looks at her, 'yes, where as you haven't mentioned Captain Amazing, which in itself speaks volumes.'

Rosie is itching to get out of the chair and wander the shop, Amelia calls to her sister that they will wait outside. She steps out and stares up at the suspended planes, then she chuckles at a Captain America lookalike, posing for photos.

Andi buys her t-shirt, a Captain America lunch box, a small American flag for Rosie, a couple other bits and a pen for Amelia. She runs over to Amelia, 'oh look, a stripper!'

They continue through the shop and on to the exhibition. Rosie is set free and Amelia sighs looking at the empty stroller, now full of Andi's shopping. Wandering a few feet ahead of her family, Rosie is waiting in line to stand next to the young Steve Rogers cut out. There's a section where you can try on hats and Rosie waits her turn, staring at older boys pretending to fight.

'Tell me, why are we really here? Educational my ass. You like this guy,' Amelia says knocking Andi's shoulder with hers. But her sister is stubborn and not ready to open up. 'Nope, don't like. Not interested,' Andi sings, skipping backwards. She then bumps into a small boy in full Cap gear, 'oops, sorry. Great work,' she salutes him. Andi strolls away and Amelia follows her daughter. Rosie is palming a Captain America handprint; her hand is tiny in comparison. She runs towards a statue of Captain America as he is now, peering up at it, 'so tall, mamma!' Rosie stands on her toes, trying to match the figure, copying his pose, saluting and smiling to her mother.

As Amelia follows an excitable Rosie around for maybe thirty minutes, she looks at the displays, interested in the history, curious about the man she met last week. It feels a little bit intrusive, like reading someone's diary. Rosie reappears wearing a green metal helmet, 'oh, you can't keep that, sweetie, pop it back for mommy.'

There's a section made to feel like a bunker, wooden tower beds, posters pinned on the walls, love notes on the nightstand. It's cold with thin sheets, wooden floors and artificial rats. Andi momentarily joins them, leaning in over her sister's shoulder, 'Hey, that could be you, Betty Grable, pinned on Captain Ameirca's wall.' Amelia laughs her off and Andi disappears once again. Rosie points at a stuffed rat, 'yuk, mommy!' Amelia smiles, 'it's not real, but this is where the soldiers slept.' Rosie stares at the scene, before spotting a toy tank to climb on and she scampers off. Amelia follows her, reaching for a juice carton from Rosie's snacks and covertly drinking from it.

Looking over, Rosie is waving the little flag Andi bought her, as she picks up vintage phones with programmed speech. She nods happily, repeating words, like 'bomb!' and 'mission!' But eventually the flag is dragging on the floor and her mother knows she's tired. Amelia coerces her into the stroller and continues with the exhibition. Meandering through the crowds and finding sanctuary in a quiet, dark room, with a video.

Amelia takes a seat and silently rocks the chair back and forth. Rosie is struggling to keep awake but remains entranced by the video and the flashes of light. Agent Peggy Carter talks about her life before and after the war, her marriage and her dealings with Captain Rogers. Amelia knows bits of the story, but she doesn't want to come across as a stalker, so she keeps her research to the essential. Peggy is beautiful, clearly a strong female, who takes no crap. Amelia knows she has that inside of her, but unfortunately it gets buried under commitments, work, being a mum, being a big sister and cleaning up everyone else's mess. She struggles to be everything to everyone. Amelia can't help but compare herself. She watches the video sadly. They were clearly in love, despite Agent Carter having married someone else. She decides it's time to move on and Rosie whines something about, 'but Peggy…'

As they leave, Amelia spots a plaque, explaining where Peggy is now and thanking the family for their donations.

In the main atrium Andi is perusing the displays, 'well, well, well, Sargent Barnes, you dirty dawg.' She leans against the glass display case, letters carefully pinned up, love letters from Bucky to Cynthia. And Dorothea. And Emily. And Penelope. And Jane. 'Quite the ladies' man apparently,' Andi shakes her head, laughing to herself.

A video playing shows a happier version of Bucky than the one she met. He's stood with Steve, planning a mission, laughing, his eyes sparkle, he clearly idolises his friend… or loves him? Andi stops dead, she hadn't considered that. God that would crush Amelia, but she is known for making disastrous choices, so Andi hopes she would get over it.

Andi looks over and spots her sister. She stars thinking about her and this Doug guy. Andi's only met him once, but he's so dull. What is Amelia thinking? Deep down Andi knows what she's really thinking, what she's really scared of.

'_Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in action_...' Andi stops abruptly. She wants to correct the video, but he didn't die, she met him, they talked, if you can call it that. He lost his life in action, but didn't die. Andi wonders if Bucky has been to the exhibition. She thinks it must be weird seeing your life plastered on walls, shielded by glass panes.

Andi considers everything for a minute. She reflects on the thought of waking up and her family being gone. According to the display Bucky had sisters. Andi would be furious if she missed Amelia's life, let alone Rosie's.

Patrons are pushing and shoving and Andi spots Rosie, she is covering one eye and shouting out random letters not listed on the army approved eye test. Amelia is watching and laughing, correcting her where she can. Andi is confident she wouldn't want to miss this. Maybe she had been a bit harsh on Bucky. He had lost everything after all. Looking up at a sepia image of him, she sighs, feeling a twinge of guilt for judging him and moaning about his people skills. She resigns herself that if she ever sees him again she will be kinder.

Andi stalks up to Amelia, who is staring at a black and white service photo. 'Who's the the woman?' Andi asks. Amelia flusters, 'oh, umm… Agent Carter, you know from the book at home, she and Ste...Captain America, they were a thing, I think.'

Amelia turns and starts to spill the contents of her mind, 'I can't live up to this, Peggy Carter is a legend, no wonder they were an item. Can you imagine the life they could have had? How can I even consider he might go for someone like me? She's in a book of great women on our book shelf!'

Andi smirks, her sister not realising what she just confessed. 'Hey, you are as fierce and as beautiful as this Carter chick. If I was going off to war I'd slap your ass on the side of my plane,' Andi jokes.

'I want to be Peggy!' Rosie comes running over.

'Don't we all?' Amelia sighs, Andi senses her sister's reservations and decides to change the topic.

'So this dinner, with Doug, that's Saturday, right?' Andi asks, Amelia nods and says dimly, 'yeah.'

'Don't sound too excited, Mia. It's your choice. You could just piss into the wind and ask that super soldier out,' Andi encourages her. Amelia looks at her from the corner of her eye and nudges her with her shoulder, 'you're one to talk…'

Andi goes quiet and looks over at the video of Bucky, 'yeah, I think I might need to rethink that one,' Andi says softy as she looks at the mannequin versions of Steve and Bucky.

**Author's note: Thanks so much for reading. Back to the tower in the next chapter! Hopefully this chapter was a bit of an insight into everyone's thoughts. Steve and/or Bucky or both are in every chapter now. Also the rating is currently T but may change later. **


	5. The Magpie

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters.

**Chapter 5: The Magpie **

'Hi, umm, I was here last week for an interview, I'll actually be back tomorrow for the second part. I am hoping you can help us? My daughter accidentally put this in her bag.' Amelia reaches into her pocket and places a Stark phone on the counter. The receptionist regards her from head to toe. Amelia simply smiles and shrugs her shoulders. She looks around hoping to see the same receptionist from last time so that someone might remember her.

'Kids, hey? I don't know how it happened. I think she was chatting with a colleague and she swept it up as she packed her bag. We haven't touched it; I'm just returning it, I swear. Can we not make a big deal of this?' Amelia pleads with the woman, while Rosie sings beside her and tries to reach the desk. The receptionist appears unsure and looks over to her colleague, he also shrugs and nods to security. Amelia bites her lip, contemplating if she's about to get arrested.

'Miss Miller?' A voice sounds surprised, Amelia turns around, half expecting security but only feels relief when she sees a pair of familiar, kind blue eyes.

'Oh, hello. Captain Rogers, how are you? How are you keeping?' Amelia is delighted to see him, and even happier he remembered her. Her eyes trail down to his fitted black shirt and she mentally clicks her fingers, pulling her gaze back to his face. She can't help but feel a little smug in front of the reception staff, that **Captain Rogers** knows who she is. Looking at him now she realises her memory didn't do him justice. She forgot just how charming and good looking he is. He looks down at the ground with a small smile, 'just Steve, remember?' She nods profusely, 'sorry… yes, Steve, hi!'

Amelia tries to block his eye line from the Stark phone on the counter. She smiles and steps right, leaning in and hiding the desk. She knows how this looks, people must get thrown out all the time for stealing, but this isn't a pen, it's personal property of someone important. Steve watches as she leans against the desk awkwardly. He smirks at her with raised eyebrows, he begins to speak when…

'Ring-ring, ring-ring, it's for me! It's Lucky! He's calling me! Mommy!' A voice shouts from behind Amelia's knees. A small hand darts out and grabs the phone off the desk. Amelia had momentarily forgotten Rosie was there, so intent on hiding the stolen phone. Amelia reaches to try and catch the phone, to make sure it doesn't drop or smash.

Steve smiles at the pair, surprised that Amelia has company. He watches the small child circling Amelia's legs, 'and who is this?' he asks, bending to get a better look at the sea of wavy hair at Amelia's side.

Amelia gives in and offers a small smile and explains 'this is Rosie, my daughter.'

Steve kicks himself, of course she has a family, a partner, a child. He briefly thinks of the 'Andy' she was meeting in the lobby last time. He reminds himself he isn't looking for a relationship, but they could still be friends.

Steve looks at the small girl and now he is really looking, he can see it immediately, same big eyes, same small nose and curly brown hair. She's rocking on her feet, pretending to talk on the phone, clutching a stuffed goose under one arm. He smirks as she animatedly talks on the phone, Amelia blushes a little at Rosie's loud chatter. When she is done with the phone call she shouts, 'ok byeeeeee' and passes the phone to her mother, 'he's gone, Mommy.' Amelia wipes it in her jacket, blowing dust off.

'Hi Rosie, it's nice to meet you, I'm Steve,' he's unsure of what to do and offers a small wave, deciding a handshake would be odd. Rosie waves, leaning in close to her Mom and pulling on her skirt. Amelia looks down at her and pries her off, imagining her skirt ripping and revealing her every day cotton underwear. 'Rosie, it's fine, stand up for Mommy, say hi to Steve.' He beams at the little girl and then peers up at Amelia's flushed face, slowly standing beside her and trying to keep his eyes from travelling her as he rises. He smiles at her and she looks awkwardly away.

Amelia side eyes the receptionist, who is shocked at the interaction, and then she looks between the colleague and Steve, suddenly having an idea. 'Actually, maybe you can help us. Rosie, very innocently and in complete error, managed to stow away someone's phone in her back pack when we were last here. I need to get it back to the owner.' Steve stares silently at the phone she has just thrown at him, she chucks it at him like it's on fire.

'It was smashed before she got it. I think, I hope, God I hope.' Amelia babbles, she runs a worried hand through her hair and Rosie gives an unsettling giggle, covering her mouth and whispering to her goose.

Steve looks up at her panicked face, lifting his hand to calm her, 'it's fine Miss Miller, I know who it belongs to, I'm just surprised. That's all.' He stares at the screen and wonders why they have it. He presses a button and it lights up. 'Umm, I charged it, in case he phoned. Sorry, no snooping, I swear.' Steve chuckles, 'I am almost certain there is nothing to snoop on.'

Amelia plays with her nails, eyes flicking to Rosie, 'well, Andi said they were chatting with him for maybe twenty minutes,' she reasons.

'Who?' Steve looks baffled.

'Sargent Barnes?' Amelia starts to doubt Steve actually knows who it belongs to. 'Lucky?' Rosie asks, she's on guard and looking around, like a game of hide and seek. Amelia looks embarrassed, 'Rosie, you make him sound like a puppy. It's Bucky, not lucky, remember? And he's not here right now.' Amelia strokes the little girl's hair, pulling her head gently against her leg. Steve chuckles at the child, but desperately wants to find out how they know Bucky. As he opens his mouth, someone else joins the three of them.

A blonde woman appears next to them, her skirt is too short in Steve's opinion. She has her sunglasses on and peers over them as she says in a well-spoken voice, 'I tell you, that pseudo Rothko is really wrecking their vibe, but it is Tony Stark, so maybe it's not a fake?… Oh, hello, who is this?' Andi asks, eying Steve up and down. Steve watches her eyes trail him, she's smirking and he catches Amelia blushing once again, she shrinks a little and waves between them.

Amelia prays her sister doesn't flirt with him and politely introduces them. 'This is Steve. Rogers! Steve this is my sister. She's an art critic this week, apparently, but give it time,' Amelia says dryly. The two shake hands, Andi mumbles something like 'ah, yes, brunettes, right?' Amelia's eye bulge and she tries to ignore her sister's antics.

Andi folds her arms and leans back, 'so, where's that handsome friend of yours? Do him a favour, help him out and show him the way to a barber shop, they're not all Sweeney Todd these days, it's very low risk,' she assures him.

Steve realises she means Bucky, but he can't fit the pieces together. How do they know Bucky? Bucky who eats in his room, doesn't leave the tower and barely even talks to Steve.

'Mommy, I need to…' Rosie pleads, dancing on her feet and grasping her skirt. Amelia starts to look around for the nearest restroom.

'Oh here, come with me. Let me show you upstairs,' Steve politely offers.

'Are you sure, there's one right there, we can use the lobby bathroom,' Amelia offers.

'Aye, aye Captain! Amelia, let the man do his job! Serve and protect,' Andi insists, steering her sister in the direction he's pointing. Amelia knows better, Andi just wants to have a nose around. Steve smiles and leads the three to the lift. He speaks again to the robotic voice and Amelia tries not to react, Rosie misses it and Andi mouths, 'oh my god!' to her sister. The three stand in a line, like they are about to be told off, Andi is casually leaning against the wall and Amelia looks on edge.

Steve smiles at the trio, looking at the little girl between them, 'so, Rosie, what is your duck called?' Rosie giggles into her hands, 'he's a goose!' Steve gives her a dramatic _oops_ and an apology. 'He's called Mr Goose!' Amelia and Andi chuckle at her, 'he was my mommy's!' Andi barks a louder laugh and Amelia ceases finding it funny, looking embarrassed, muttering, 'when I was a child, Rosie.' Steve nods, enjoying the kid's honesty, 'I had a bear when I was young,' he offers, Rosie smiles widely. Andi mumbles 'yeah, Bucky Bear, we've seen the videos!' Steve raises a confused eyebrow and Amelia nudges her, giving Andi a stern face and telling her to shut up. Steve looks between the pair, they seem to be poles apart in some respects and alike in others, but he can tell Rosie is Amelia's daughter.

Once they arrive on the floor the doors open to reveal a lavish open suite with a communal area, a breakfast bar and they can just about see into a kitchen. There's signs for a gym, pool, outdoor terrace and numerous off shooting corridors. Andi looks around open mouthed, 'shit the bed, this is insane!' Amelia thinks about scooping Rosie up, aware that her shoes are not that clean.

Amelia quickly shoves Rosie's goose in her bag and then she reaches for her hand, trying to keep her close and from breaking anything expensive. A voice catches their attention, 'Rosalyn?' Bucky asks, as he ambles around the corner, black sweat pants, hooded sweater and hands buried in his pockets. His face is covered in dark scruff, his hair is lank and long and he looks like a smile would be a tall order. The word is out of his mouth before he knows what he is doing, alerting all four to his presence.

'Lucky!' Rosie ploughs forward, neglecting her mother's hand and forgetting the reason for their venture.

Andi can't help but smile at the tiny girl, who forces the scary super soldier to interact. She watches the soldier from the side, he looks pleasantly surprised to see the girl and Andi is glad she tagged along. Amelia looks mortified, thinking should she be worried? What if he has all kinds of PTSD and touching is a no go. She quickly looks at Steve, who looks very confused by the entire scene.

'Lucky, Lucky! I've been calling you!' Rosie declares, she looks up pleadingly at Bucky. He looks at her, unsure, he didn't get a message.

Amelia steps forward, 'hi, you must be Sargent Barnes? I'm Amelia, that's my daughter attached to your leg, I'm so sorry,' she waves to Rosie, beckoning her to rejoin them. Amelia bites her lip considering if she should drop her sister in it or not? Something along the lines of '_you're all she has spoken about for a week...' _but she takes pity and gives it a miss. Reaching a hand for Rosie again and encouraging her to back off.

Steve notices Amelia biting her lip and lightly frowns, his jaw clenching. He knows Bucky is still a heart breaker no matter what, that Barnes charm never changes. Steve can't help but feel a little bit of disappointment in his stomach, he likes Amelia, she seems genuine and honest. When he saw her in the lobby babbling to the receptionist he couldn't stop himself and before he knew what was happening he was intervening. She looked relieved to see him and he was pleased she remembered him. _She's involved,_ he keeps reminding himself. But watching Amelia with her daughter, her blue eyes begging the little girl to let go of his friend, he thinks she is endearing. Her cheeks are rosy, freckles more prominent under the spot lights and her kind eyes, warming as she speaks to Bucky, free from judgement or fear. She seems refreshingly normal.

'What's this? A double date? You on tinder now, Barnes?' Tony Stark offers as he walks by to grab an apple, always one to break the tension. He looks across at the three new arrivals, Amelia is surprised when he remembers her name. He walks over and addresses them down the line, like the President, 'Ah, Miss Miller and who is this lovely lady...' Tony looks down at the small child, suddenly realising he knows nothing about children, 'cute' he says and pats her head.

'Hi Mr Stark, this is my daughter Rosie and my sister Andi,' Amelia says calmly.

'You're Andi?' Steve asks quickly, he assumed Andy was a male and the dad, probably the husband. **Not** her sister. Steve wants to laugh out loud, realising Andi is a girl.

'Last time I checked,' Andi jests, she puts her hands behind her back and smiles sweetly. 'Couldn't stay away then Miss Miller?' Tony asks Amelia. She looks up in embarrassment, unsure of what to say at this point. 'Captain Awkward over here lit something deep inside that you thought was long burnt out? Am I right?' Amelia looks mortified and Andi laughs, quickly apologising to her sister. 'Tony you can go now,' Steve 's silence as Tony bites into his crisp apple. Bucky closes his eyes thinking everything the man does is obnoxiously loud.

'I'm Rosie. I want to be Peggy when I get big,' Rosie proclaims, stepping forward and waving eagerly, once again the room goes into a state of silence.

'Just what we need, another female powerhouse telling a Stark what to do. Friend of yours, Cap?' Tony jokes and Steve can't help but feel on edge when Peggy is mentioned, he's beyond confused by this point. How do they know Bucky **and** Peggy? The mention of Peggy reminds him that he had a love, he's not looking for anything else. He straightens and Bucky looks over at him, sensing the change.

'Nice t-shirt,' Tony quips, Andi looks down at her _Boston_ t-shirt and smiles widely at him, 'It's more than a feeling,' she throws back at him and he grins, 'good choice.'

Amelia catches Steve's questioning glance. 'After the interview we took Rosie to the Captain America exhibition, we were really taken with it, you know, the era, I know it's not all dance halls and love letters, but it was amazing. There were videos of both of you actually! And Agent Carter! Hence the whole, I want to be like Peggy, comment… Ummm, have any of you visited?'

Everyone is side eyeing each other. Amelia repeats the question in her head, _have you and your brain washed friend been to the exhibition about your previous lives and watched videos of your dead friends and lovers_. She cringes, quickly grabbing Rosie's hand, 'sorry, where is the restroom again?' _good save_ she exhales. She swoops down and lifts Rosie onto her hip. Steve looks stunned, the mention of Peggy throwing him for a loop.

'I'll show you, I'm heading that way. Cap, grab a water, don't bust a vein.' Tony starts and Amelia follows after him, with Rosie. She looks back quickly at the motionless Steve, Rosie shouting, 'bye Lucky!' Steve can hear Tony's voice in the distance, 'if you're looking for old, frigid and dull, you came to the right place, him, not me!'

Andi smiles, 'she's single, if you like the whole neurotic, talks too much thing she's got going on. Oh and an ass that won't quit.' Steve stares at her in shock, but feels a little spark of hope at the word single, then he blushes at the last part. His inner battle starts all over again, he's not sure what to do with the feeling, dating is not on his to do list. He tries to act cool, nodding in understanding.

Bucky watches him. He can tell Steve is torturing himself about something. Finally his friend lets out a sigh, considers something, and then walks off.

'Well… that went terribly… So, Barnesy? If you ever want to hang out, or learn about the internet, hit me up. I put my number in your phone. Amelia gave it back to your buff boyfriend, sorry about stealing it. I also got you this…' Andi passes Bucky a small paper bag. Bucky can't keep up, but he accepts and reaches inside, pulling out a plastic camera, he looks at her sceptically. She imitates taking a photo, he holds the lens up to his eye and every time he clicks the shutter a different 1940s picture appears. 'There's no nudey ladies or anything, Barnes, so don't get excited. It just made me think of you, I know you hate having your photo taken. But maybe we can try again in the future?' Andi means with his portrait, but she also means start again as people. Maybe be friends, where he communicates and she doesn't silently judge.

He nods slowly at her, 'thank you, this is um, really thoughtful.'

'No problem, now I just need to dig my sister out of her embarrassing hole, can you believe that **I'm** the younger one, pftt! Oh, there's also some Cap taffy in the bag, because who doesn't want that in their mouth,' she says suggestively.

Amelia reappears, still holding Rosie, 'you ready to go?' she asks her sister quickly, she's desperate to leave. 'Yes!' Andi exclaims, Amelia holds the button, calling for the lift and Rosie protests. Amelia tries to subtly look around for Steve, hoping to see him again and leave on a better note.

'Wait,' Bucky calls, the three turn to look at him, 'Steve. Steve will want to say goodbye.'

Amelia is not so sure, bringing up his previous life and lost love seems like a firm final straw. At this moment Steve reappears with something under his arm and smiles at the group. Amelia goes to press the lift again and Andi stops her, stepping in the way and nodding to the man getting closer to her.

He stops and looks down, mumbling and stuttering over his words. Andi can't stand the awkwardness, she steps forward and says, 'look, I feel like someone needs to fill in the gaps here. Rosie and I met Barnes during the interviews last week, I'm a photographer. My sister here is an associate producer for Manhattan Matters and interviewed you. Then we recently visited the Captain America exhibition down the road, but we aren't stalkers, oh and we stole your phone, by mistake. Once again, not stalkers.'

Steve smiles and laughs, 'thank you, that makes much more sense. Here, I've got something you can borrow.' Steve passes Amelia a scrap book, it's brown leather and bursting with paper, photos and news clippings. Their fingers touch and Amelia tries not to make a big deal, her heart leaping. She opens the first page and quickly shuts it. 'Steve, we can't take this, it's too much.' He waves a hand, 'you're just borrowing it and if Miss Rosie would like to know a bit more about old times and Peggy, then this is the best way. The world could use a few more Peggy Carters. I know you will look after it. Plus, we will get to see you all again when you return it.' Steve smiles and hopes his intentions are clear.

'We will, of course we will. Look Rosie, we can look through this tonight,' Amelia shows Rosie. 'Wow,' Rosie gasps, Andi eyes it and jokes, 'yeah, over pizza and beers!' Steve frowns, 'dude, I'm kidding. Relax.' Bucky chuckles at her joke and Steve exhales in relief.

'I'll show you out,' Steve says and leads them back to the lift.

'Bye, nice to meet you,' Amelia waves at Bucky. Rosie is still in her arms and she reaches out with a wave. 'BYEEEEE' she calls. They follow Steve into the lift and Andi nods at Barnes.

He watches them get into the elevator and as the doors slide shut, he lifts the toy camera and takes their picture.

…..

Sometime later, Bucky finds himself staring at the cracked screen of his phone, 'what's this?' he asks, pointing at it. 'Your phone, Amelia returned it. Apparently her daughter had it? Found it in her backpack? You never said you were missing it?' Steve summarises.

'Didn't notice, don't care,' Bucky states, he then chuckles to himself, 'little thief, hey?' He looks back at the phone, debating picking it up.

'Amelia was quite insistent it was an accident, you know how kids are,' Steve explains sweetly, 'but she seems pretty taken with you. Kept asking me where Lucky was. That sister though, she's a handful.'

'Tell me about it,' Bucky mumbles.

'Just your type back in the day,' Steve smirks, 'Amelia mentioned they went to see that exhibit, you think you might fancy it?' Steve had been thinking about it all afternoon, if it could be a good idea.

'No,' Bucky replies flatly. He eventually grabs the phone, it lights up as he reaches for it, 'what the…?' Bucky asks, he notices instantly the change of layout on his phone, as well as the background image of Andi and Rosie sticking their tongues out. It's like an inside joke he didn't know he was in on. He clicks on the new buttons and pictures pop up. He scrolls through the results and they are all taken by _Andi Schnapps. _He immediately recognises the last three photos, rows of shaped trees outside Avengers Tower. A black and white picture of Amelia and Rosie sat in a World War Two plane and a beaming Andi licking a Captain America lolly. Bucky smiles in spite of himself and thinks of the plastic camera in his pocket. He looks up at Steve and thinks maybe he will lend him an olive branch, like Andi did with him.

'So, you and this Amelia dame? You interested? I mean the scrap book…' Steve blushes, 'I find her… interesting, she's different, but normal, you know? I don't know, not sure I'd know what to do even if I was,' Bucky gives a small smile and realises he's not the only who's a little lost. 'You might want to start by working on something better than "different but normal".'

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Casual Caller

**Hello! Thanks to everyone reading, following etc. Any comments, feedback welcome, I hope you enjoy the chapter. X**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters.

**Chapter 6: The Casual Caller**

'Hi! Hi, I'm here, I'm ready.' Beth announces, bursting into the press room. 'Oh, Amelia, what a trooper you are for stepping in for me last week, honestly I thought I was dying! You saved the day, but I'm back now, so normal service can resume. You can go back to your little day job' Beth dramatically declares.

They are back at the tower for interview two and Amelia is relieved to be back on the side she's most comfortable with. She smiles weakly at Beth, taking her passive aggressive comments in her stride.

'Great news Beth, glad you are feeling better, but we got by. Mr Stark was very understanding about your condition.'

Beth stares at Amelia, praying she didn't really tell TONY STARK the details.

Amelia and Beth started at the same time, with Beth rapidly becoming the face of breakfast TV. She has straight brown hair, cut evenly with bangs, it reminds Amelia of Cleopatra. Beth has the same air of authority, she knows she's popular and she can be hard to work with. Amelia can't deny she's good at her job and she has no issues asking people those particularly embarrassing questions.

Natalie looks over at Amelia and rolls her eyes, Beth continues 'I can't believe I missed Captain America last week and Iron Man.' Amelia just nods, 'yeah, you must have been really sick, to miss that.' Beth looks around, blanking the producer. 'I've left my shake next door, could you grab it? Thanks a million!' Natalie places a hand on Amelia's arm and assures her she will go.

Beth flusters and eventually gets going with the interview. Amelia's behind a screen listening in, Beth makes a lewd joke about something and Amelia just rolls her eyes. Natalie closes in on her and whispers, 'go get some coffees while we do this, I think we could be at it a while, you never know, you might bump into him!' Amelia protests, shaking her head, scolding the woman for the suggestion and she continues to listen.

'So, Natasha... tell me about that black number of yours that you rock on missions,' Beth pries.

Amelia groans and knocks her head against the wall, Beth can't help herself. What a thing to ask, _Beth Dawes, ladies and gentleman, shaming women everywhere._ From what Amelia has heard about Natasha Romanov, there might not even be an interview after that. Natalie senses the tension and calls for a reset break. Amelia feels her phone buzz in her pocket and she slips out of the room, clicking the door shut behind her. She looks through the glass and can see that people are on the move and that the shot is being restarted. Amelia has her forehead pressed against the glass door, thinking she needs to go back in there.

'You're better than her, you know,' a male voice says close to her.

'Shit!' Amelia jumps and turns, gripping her pounding heart.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,' Steve reassures her, putting two gentle hands out as if to catch her. Amelia looks up at him, thinking how tall he is. He's wearing a grey shirt, a jacket and a pair of jeans. His hair looks perfect and suddenly she regrets everything about what she is wearing. She pulls at her skirt, thinking of the small hole she made this morning in her stockings. 'No its fine. It's fine. What are you doing here?' she looks alarmed.

'I live here,' he smiles cheekily. Amelia closes her eyes, 'of course you do,' she wants to slap her forehead.

'I see you are out of the job,' he jokes and gestures to the room.

'Yes, my fifteen minutes of fame are up and I am done, retired from day time TV. Well, presenting anyway,' she jokes.

'That's a shame,' he says honestly, he then looks around the corridor and scratches the back of his neck, 'do you maybe want to get a coffee? Are you needed for this bit?'

Amelia is stunned 'Yes. Coffee-yes, Yes I am needed, well maybe, I might...no, I'm needed.' Steve drops his arm and looks at her in confusion. Natalie comes running down the hall, previously perusing a vending machine, pretending not to listen in. 'Mia, Mia, you were just going to grab some coffees, weren't you? It's fine, they've requested a break, you've got time, we are all gasping in there.'

Amelia smiles awkwardly at Steve and the older women bristles closer to the pair, 'Amelia, who is this tall drink of water?'

Amelia blushes and introduces them. Natalie shakes Steve's hand and strokes his wrist for a little too long, Amelia frowns, but is distracted by her phone going off again in her pocket.

'Bring me something to eat!' Natalie winks at the two of them as she slinks off and Steve notices Amelia's furrowed brow, asking 'are you needed somewhere?'

'No, it's just a friend, I have a date tomorrow. It's ridiculous, really. Someone Natalie knows from a group or something. He's a nice guy, we've been out before. I don't really date, not since Rosie,' Amelia explains. She shoves her phone in her jacket pocket. Then she blushes, thinking she just revealed she hasn't dated for almost four years, maybe more.

Steve feels disappointed, **someone** had the guts to ask her out. He nods and points to the lift. 'Why is it ridiculous?' he asks, she looks down at her palms, 'just the notion of me on a date really.' Steve is confused but leaves the topic.

Amelia looks over at him as he stares at the tiled floor, she should really be at work, but Natalie basically forced her to go she reasons to herself and they are having a break. She looks over at the incredibly good looking superhero and wonders how she got here. 'No Andi today?' He asks with a smirk. 'No, thankfully, today is not a _bring your family to work day_.' Steve nods knowingly, Amelia considers asking if he saw their segment, but she's too embarrassed and keeps her mouth shut.

Soon they find themselves in the Cafeteria queue. 'Just a hot chocolate please. No cream, thanks,' she requests, looking around the room. The cafeteria is full of Stark employees and she feels a little out of place, her visitor lanyard is practically a neon sign stating 'intruder alert.' She casts an eye around and everyone is looking at them and whispering.

There are women looking her up and down and the canteen staff are talking to one another about her. She leans into Steve, 'do you come here often?'

Steve looks taken aback, he assumes this is still the most overused line in the book. But her face doesn't say flirty invitation, if anything she looks anxious, eyes flicking over the crowds. She continues, 'it's just everyone is looking at us, and obviously by us, I mean you.'

'Oh right, well no, not really I guess, this is for staff and I'm normally on the top floors with the team.' Amelia slowly nods and Steve wishes that didn't sound so pompous. 'Have a seat,' he suggests, gesturing to a table.

Once they are sat at the table, Steve puts his change back in his wallet and wedges it in his pocket. Amelia is about to insist she repays him when a black and white picture in his wallet catches her eye.

'Peggy?' she asks gently, with a tiny point. 'Hmm, oh yeah' Steve looks down at it fondly, a little embarrassed to have been caught. He finds it hard to be open and hopes the topic goes away.

'She really is beautiful.' Amelia knows from the exhibit that Peggy is still alive and living in a home for people with dementia somewhere in D.C. Steve appreciates the present tense, but neither divulge any further, sharing a content smile.

'So, how's Rosie? Tell me more about her, I didn't really get a chance to talk much with her,' Steve asks kindly. Amelia smiles fondly, 'she's great thank you, she's with a sitter today. She does a couple days at nursery but we try to spend as much time with her as we can. I say we, I mean me and my sister.'

'You know there is a Stark employee crèche, somewhere in this metropolis. I'm sure you could use it if you need to, when you are here?' He offers, drinking his coffee.

'Well, I'm only here for two more interviews, but it would certainly ease things up, so thank you. She is obsessed with your friend by the way, but we can't seem to shed the _Lucky_ thing, so he may have to get used to it.' Steve laughs, 'I'm sure he's had worse.'

'It's strange, she's a friendly kid, don't get me wrong, but she doesn't latch onto people so quickly, she's talked non stop about him,' Amelia says as she blows on her drink.

'Well, Bucky has always had a way with the ladies. Trust me.' Amelia laughs 'oh and thank you for the book, it's amazing, we are half way through. I found Rosie using the living room as an assault course earlier this week, she's taking army enrolment pretty seriously. She nailed the eye test at the exhibition the other day.' Steve laughs imagining it, and enjoying Amelia's company.

'You know…I know someone else who is a pretty big fan of your friend.' Steve holds his breath, thinking if she professes undying love for Bucky, he's out of there. 'Andi, she is pretty taken as well. She's not at the acceptance stage yet, but I can see it,' she sips her drink and gives him a playful look over the mug.

As they drink, Amelia lights up talking about her family. She tells him about their set up, the three of them against the world, 'I do know how to have fun, but Andi makes me serious. Sometimes I feel like she's more my child than Rosie. I'm not really selling her, but believe me, she'd be good for your friend.' Steve smiles warmly, thinking about Andi advising him that Amelia's single and what she had said about Amelia's womanly curves. He quickly shakes those thoughts, deeming it inappropriate.

'I'm not sure what will be good for him at this stage to be honest. He's very closed off. Not at all how he used to be, he could talk himself in and out of any situation. He did speak to Andi that day, but he never told me about it. The Bucky I used to know would have been desperate to come back and tell me about such a blonde. Most days I feel like I'm talking to myself.' Steve looks sad and stares into his coffee, like he hopes the answers might lie at the bottom of the mug. Amelia feels bad for him, all these people around him and he's clearly lonely, desperate even, if he's taken a coffee break with her.

'Here, let me give you my number in case you need your book back or anything.' _That doesn't sound desperate at all_ she thinks. If she dwells on it too long she will doubt herself, but it's not a date, it's just friendship. She rummages in her bag for a pen and a scrap of paper. She rips off the edge of a bill and begins to scribble furiously.

Steve's eyes catch the movement of her pen. As Amelia grips and writes the Captain America cartoon on the side begins to strip down to his underwear. Steve coughs a little and Amelia looks at his face, he's blushing and he nods at her writing. She follows his eyes in confusion and holds up the pen. Captain America is now in his tighty-whiteys. Amelia laughs and says, 'oh my God, I'm sorry, that's my sister. Shit, how embarrassing.' She hides her face in her palms and then quickly looks for another pen. Steve reaches for the pen and Amelia explains, 'it was from the gift shop, it's all Andi, honestly. You must get this all the time.'

'You'd be surprised,' he says shaking his head. 'So what else did you buy at this gift shop?' He smiles.

A while later they are finishing their drinks and begin to head back to the press room. 'When is a good time drop the book back?' _God you're clutching at straws now Amelia_, she belittles herself internally.

'Any time really, unless we are out working, but generally someone is always around. If I'm not here, ask for Bucky. But hopefully I will be,' he smiles at her. 'What time do you finish here, today?'

'About five-ish, we have some extra stuff to shoot after. Andi's meeting up with me, she was very insistent. She's probably desperate to catch a glimpse of Sargent Barnes again. Any way you think you can make that happen?' she smiles sweetly at him.

'Miss Miller, are you suggesting we run interference?' Steve asks, feigning surprise.

'Maybe…' she admits. Steve chuckles, 'I'll bear it in mind, here let me walk you back.' Amelia smiles at him, 'you know you can call me Amelia, right? I am no one special.' Steve shakes his head, 'I am willing to accept one part of that sentence, **Amelia**.' She smiles warmly at him, noting how other people clock him as he passes. Looking him up and down, whispering, looking between them and looking at her. Amelia takes a self conscious step away, creating a bigger space between them.

'Steve, your chivalry must have you clocking up the miles around this place, walking all those women back to lifts all the time.' He looks at her beside him, thinking how few women he has actually shown interest in.

'Not really, it's just an excuse to spend more time with you,' Steve looks at her honestly, Amelia blushes and looks away at anything but his open face. As they arrive back at the press room, the team are checking some footage. Natasha is nowhere to be seen and Clint is leaning against the arm of a chair, chatting to the anchor. Beth is throwing her head back with false laughter. Amelia shakes her head a little at her flirty colleague, her eyes trail to Steve and she wonders if she is any better. Steve smirks between her and Clint, stepping closer to his colleague.

'You done here, Barton?' he interrupts the pair. Amelia takes the chance to slip away. She chats with Tom who is one of the camera crew and she spies Natalie pretending not to listen to Beth's flirtation with Hawkeye. Amelia helps Tom collapse some racking, quietly contemplating if and when she will see Steve again. Natalie comes close and nudges her, winking dramatically. Amelia can't help but overhear the conversation taking place.

'Cap, what are you doing here? Bit out of your way, isn't it?' Clint asks. 'Yeah, just passing and thought I'd see how you were getting on,' Steve explains. 'Don't worry, I didn't reveal any of your dirty secrets, if that's what your worried about,' Steve knows he's joking, but can't help but see the irony, when he's the one with the secret life.

'Nat just left, I'm done for now, but this lovely lady tells me they need me again, later on.' Clint adds, pointing at Beth as she giggles.

Amelia doesn't know whether to be embarrassed that Steve didn't tell Mr Barton about their coffee or if she should be flattered that he has the diplomacy to keep it between them.

'No way, you're Steve Rogers?' Beth gasps. Amelia groans internally and feels the flush of green all over her body.

'I am such a big fan. I'm Beth Dawes. I work on the breakfast show, you must have seen it.' Steve nods politely and thanks Beth for her kind words. Looking at Clint, he asks, 'are you ready to head out? I think there's a meeting at one.' It's not a lot of information, but it is sufficient to get them out of Beth's claws.

'Ah man, at lunch? No rest for the wicked, I guess,' Barton shrugs, Beth laughs and Amelia rolls her eyes. 'I'm glad you are feeling better Miss Dawes,' Steve acknowledges. Beth looks confused momentarily and then realises what the Captain is referring to. Amelia feels the back of her head heat up, as Beth pours every ounce of distain she can Amelia's way. Natalie bites back a laugh and somewhere in the room someone makes a clucking noise. Beth withdraws slightly and as she opens her mouth to restart conversation but Steve begins to leave. 'I hope to see you all again soon,' Steve says looking around the room and smiling at the colleagues. Amelia thinks about what Steve just said, _I mean there's being polite and then there's just inviting trouble_, but she's no better and hopes the use of the word _all_ includes her. Then she looks at the dreamy look on Beth's face and knows for a fact that she intends on seeing Steve again.

The men leave the room and Amelia looks up from her notes just in time to see Steve smile goodbye at her. She opens her mouth as if to speak, moves her arm as if to wave, and in the end she does neither, cussing her childish behaviour.

Beth stomps over to her, 'God, Amelia, did you paint it on the side of the building?' She leaves and Amelia sighs thinking about her poor excuse of a goodbye to Steve. A glimmer of hope lights inside her when she remembers she gave him her number, it's up to him now.

A couple of hours later Amelia and Natalie are walking out. 'Terrifying, absolutely terrifying. The name Black Widow is right. You wouldn't want to take her on. She sized up our girl Dawes before she even opened her mouth. You know, I kept count and we restarted four times.' Natalie describes and Amelia sighs, 'Beth's a problem. She rubs people up the wrong way and she was wholly unprofessional at times today, did you see her? Panting over the Avengers.' Natalie looks knowingly at Amelia and mumbles a sympathetic agreement. 'Well Romanov was having none of it, did her questions and left.'

Natalie is in her late forties, she has warm olive skin and luscious brown wavy hair, she is short in stature but oozes personality. She stands about shoulder height on Amelia and she wears small glasses propped on the end of her nose. They are attached to a colourful string that hangs around her neck and there is frequently a pencil in her hair. What Amelia told Steve is true, Natalie is her work Mom and if anything, more Mom than her actual one. Plus she's been trying to set Amelia up for three years or so.

She reaches an arm around Amelia's waist and squeezes her, she leans in and says 'don't worry Mia he's not interested in her.' Amelia looks surprised and thinks about denying it, but can't see the point. 'Thanks,' she answers glumly, 'so, chicken noodles for dinner?' she suggests and the pair laugh. 'Can't, tonight is my salsa class.' Amelia catches sight of her sister loitering and reading a 'Stark News' magazine.

Andi looks up at them and discards the paper, 'schmoozed my way up here, didn't I? flashed my press pass, that I didn't _illegally_ keep hold of and voila here I am,' Andi says holding her hands out. Natalie tuts and walks up to her, patting the back of her shoulder and dragging her down for a peck on the cheek. Amelia can't help but look around, in case Steve's there or even Bucky. Maybe Steve thought she was joking about 'bumping' into them. She panics that he might think bad of her interfering ways, she hopes she not becoming like her mother.

Just then, two men step off the lift and Amelia smiles at the sight of Bucky and the guy from earlier. Natalie is still bending Andi's ear about something and Amelia panics. Bucky doesn't seem to have seen them, he's listening to the chatty arrow man and heading in the opposite direction. In a bid to gain his attention Amelia panics and drops her files that she's carrying and they hit the shiny floor with a thump. Paper flies everywhere and Amelia knows instantly that this was a terrible idea. The noise is completely unrealistic and the paper floating in the air is an unexpected twist. It feels like the entire floor goes quiet and Amelia can't help the sarcastic voice in her head that thanks them all for rushing to help.

'Here let me,' a man offers as he passes her a handful of paper. She looks up and sees Clint Barton smiling and passing her documents. Andi and Natalie have also picked up some papers and when Andi stalks over to her sister, shaking her head, she catches a glimpse of Bucky stood over to the back of the group. He is stood still looking at the ground, with no sign that he even knows who they are. 'Rude,' she mumbles to herself. Bucky hears her and his head snaps to look directly her way.

'Don't worry, we've got it Barnes,' Andi calls in a patronising tone. Amelia looks at Andi and silently questions her attitude, she then looks at Bucky and smiles. He walks over and picks up one piece of paper. When he passes it to Amelia she struggles to accept it, as he has a tight, metal handed grip on it and the paper is steadily creasing. He eventually relinquishes, but he's staring at Andi and Amelia wonders if she's missed something. If Andi was expecting 'howdys and how are you today?' Then she's barking up the wrong tree. Surely she's smarter than that.

'Thanks Bucky, it's nice to see you again,' Amelia says sincerely. He softens and looks up at her, nodding minimally, his eyes flick to Andi and he pins her down with a scowl.

'And how do you know these lovely ladies Barnes?' Clint nudges him and Bucky remains unmoving, focused on the blonde sister.

'Work,' he barks out and he continues to stare. Natalie isn't sure what's happening, she's all for the Amelia and Captain America flirtation, but this passive aggressive tension between Andi and the long haired God is bordering on creepy. 'I'm off, Mia' she announces. She squeezes Andi's arm and strolls away, calling something back to them. 'There's room, if you two want to salsa, find your own Swayze?' She blows them a kiss and at the show of affection between the small lady and Andi, Bucky unclenches a little.

Andi smirks, turns to Bucky, and loudly says, 'oh, I've got something for you Barnes.' Amelia watches in horror as Andi unzips her jacket and she prays the ground will swallow her up. Andi smiles and juts her chest out revealing a shirt with a black and white landscape image of the Howling Commandoes, led by Steve. Above the image it reads, 'I'm going Commando.' Barton laughs out loud, 'that's amazing, excellent choice,' he comments. Amelia's not sure Bucky even knows what it means, she can't bring herself to look at him. Cringing at her sister's poor decision making.

'Hilarious, don't you think, Barnes? Commando is when you go with no…' Barton starts.

'I know what it is,' Bucky cuts him off.

'Do they do men's?' Clint asks.

'I don't know, maybe. I'm Andi by the way,' she reaches to shake his hand 'and this is Amelia my sister. We're press,' She states flashing the expired lanyard. Amelia politely greets him, 'we met earlier.'

'Clint Barton. So how do you two know the Sargent here?' There's a moment of quiet and then Andi says, 'we're friends.' She looks up at him, with a straight mouth, but her eyes are kind.

Bucky looks up at this surprised. He can't keep up with this girl, mumbling how he's rude one minute, joke t-shirts the next and then calling them friends, all in under three minutes.

'Well it was nice to meet you, maybe see you around, we've got a wild night planned. Oh and Barnes, text me!' Andi dares him.

'Bye Bucky, see you later,' Amelia says feeling disappointed. She had orchestrated this, at least she thinks she did, and this was not what her vision looked like.

The two sisters walk through an internal door and out of sight.

'Wow, they seem like a handful. Good job, Barnes, I like them and I gotta get me one of those shirts. Don't tell Cap about it, it will be a surprise.'

Bucky looks at Clint from the corner of his eye and then looks over his shoulder once more to the door the women just left through.

_Text me_ she had said. He instinctively reaches for his pocket and he can feel his phone is firmly secured there. He spends the best part of an hour trying to write a message later that night.

…..

Saturday is upon them before Amelia knows it and she spends the day tidying the house, trying to put off tonight's dinner with Doug.

Come evening she strolls into the lounge, 'right, well I'm ready. I'm meeting Doug at the Italian but not until seven.' She spins on the spot and then gasps, 'Andi careful! Move your feet.' Amelia bats Andi's fluffy socks away from the coffee table. She's not quite resting her feet on Steve's scrap book, but near enough. 'I need to get this back to him, having it in the house is way too stressful,' Amelia rattles out.

'Why don't you take it back now? You have an hour and you look great, no better time,' Andi offers. Amelia looks down at herself, she has a fitted green sweater on, with a black and white striped a-line skirt and a pair of green heels.

'That's a bit desperate, isn't it? I don't think I'm casual enough to swing by on my way to a date,' Amelia asks nervously.

'No you're right, casual is not a word I would use to describe you, but go on live a little,' Andi urges her.

Changing the topic Amelia asks, 'what are you two up to tonight?' Referring to Rosie and her sister.

'I was introducing my favourite niece to Dirty Dancing, not the really dirty bits, don't worry! But she's given up already, remind me never to rely on her to carry a watermelon,' Andi says swinging her legs up onto the sofa.

Amelia laughs and looks at the TV and fights every cell in her body not to slip back into her PJs and cuddle up with her family. _No_, she tells herself, _you have a date_.

'Can we just talk seriously about this for a minute?' Andi asks. Amelia's eyebrows raise at the hypocrisy of that statement. 'I know, I know, but I can be serious sometimes. Do you really like this guy? I think you should go for it with, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, CAPTAIN AMERICA!' she shouts the last two words. 'He seemed very sweet on you. Dump Doug and Sex Steve, that's my opinion,' Andi adds the alliteration part proudly and just like that their serious moment is over.

Amelia considers what her sister just said, but doesn't take the bait and walks off to find Rosie. Stepping into her room, avoiding bears and crayons, she calls over 'hey what are you up to?'

Rosie is lying on the floor colouring, pens strewn all over the carpet. 'That's good, who is that?' Amelia asks bending down. 'Lucky and Stevie,' she hums happily. 'When can I give it to them?' Amelia looks at her daughter's hopeful face and thinks, _well now I have two reasons to swing by_. She can hear Andi cheering at the TV, as the final scene of the film plays out. She decides that's all the encouragement she needs. 'Well, I'm on my way out with a friend, I am going to drop some bits off now to Steve. Would you like me to take it with me, or would you rather give it to him yourself?' Rosie looks excited and considers, 'no, you give it to him. Tonight! Now, go now Mommy!' Rosie is stood up in seconds ushering Amelia out of her room. She pushes her small hands against her mother's legs, driving her to the front door, 'go quick!'

Andi smiles when Amelia brushes her feet away from the coffee table and picks up the book. Rosie grabs Amelia's car keys and starts to wave goodbye, 'I'm going, I'm going. Have a nice evening,' she leans down and squeezes Rosie with a big kiss to the cheek. 'Ugh, Mommy,' Rosie says wiping her face dramatically.

Before she knows it, Amelia is stood in the lobby of Avengers Tower and fiddling with the tote bag she carried the book in. She repeatedly checks everything is there, including Rosie's picture.

The receptionist has said he will get Captain Rogers to come down. Amelia spies a waiting area and decides to have a seat. It's nice to be out and not here for work. She watches the fish in the large wall tank. She feels stupid, looking down at herself, overdressed, clutching at excuses to be here. She thinks about going, leaving the bag with the desk, then she decides that Steve will really think she is nuts. She checks her phone, another message from Doug, checking she's still available. She ignores it and drifts off, thinking about her sister's questions earlier, why is she going out with him?

She senses someone watching her and looks up to see Bucky standing beside the closed lift. He doesn't move and Amelia debates going to him, but then he begins stalking towards her. He is wearing the same sweats as the last time she saw him. His hands are in his pockets and he looks very serious. For a moment she panics that something has happened to Steve.

'Amelia. Steve's not here,' he states with a small upturn of his lips, his eyes remain serious. 'He's fine, just working,' he must have sensed her panic. 'Oh, I'm so sorry to intrude on your evening, I just wanted to return this to Steve.' She reaches into the bag and passes him the scrapbook. She looks beyond Bucky and the reception staff are whispering and pointing at him. She gets the impression he is not the lobby hero, she's not sure he has ever even been down to this level. He does a good job of ignoring them.

'I'm on my way to dinner, but I'm so anxious about it being at the house. Rosie is clumsy at times. Also, there's this…' she reaches into the bag and pulls out the drawing. She passes it to Bucky and he unfolds it, staring down. He recognises himself and Steve in a child's interpretation. They are holding hands and on his metal arm is a large letter 'R'. Bucky grins and then quickly folds it back in half, tucking his smile and the drawing away. 'It's from Rosie, she wanted to give it to you herself, but I was popping by so…'

'Tell her thank you. It's very creative,' Bucky says honestly. He looks up at her and notices that she's dressed up, with her hair swept back and a nice outfit. She looks good and he almost smirks thinking about Steve missing out on this.

Amelia, turns to leave and then adds, 'she's at home with her Aunt, you could text Andi a thank you. I know two girls who would be very happy to get that message. I know she gave you her number, she's not as stealthy as she thinks.'

At the mention of texts and Andi, Bucky swallows and deflects 'I'll tell Steve you were here?'

'Yeah, can do. It doesn't matter. Thank you for coming down.' Amelia can appreciate how hard it is for Bucky to step outside of his comfort zone, especially when Steve is away. 'Also, I am sorry about Andi, she can be testing, but she means well. Give her a chance?' Amelia hopes she hasn't overstepped, she thinks about squeezing his arm, something Natalie always does to her. 'Sorry, I know we've only just met, but, yeah, ok. Well maybe see you again some time?' Amelia spills as she backs away.

Amelia leaves the tower and she doesn't look back and a woman strolls up to stand behind Bucky. 'Hey Barnes, you ok? Who's the girl?'

'Trouble,' Bucky says shaking his head and putting the drawing in his back pocket.

'That's the best kind, isn't it?' Natasha suggests.

Bucky smirks at her, she expects very little from him and knows when to back off. He feels at ease around her. As they walk back to the lift together, Natasha hisses at the gawping reception staff, 'don't you have jobs to do?'

Later in the evening, Bucky decides to tell Steve about his visitor. 'You missed your girl earlier,' he says nonchalantly and Steve looks confused. Bucky is sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, eating a bowl of pasta and Steve is clearing up from dinner. Steve turns and leans against the counter, watching Bucky.

'Amelia stopped by with your book. She was on her way to dinner, no kid, no sister. Missed your chance, punk,' Bucky tells him.

'On her way to a **date** actually,' Steve looks deflated. _Saturday with Doug_, he'd be lying if he said it hadn't crossed his mind more than once that day. Steve turns away and continues clearing plates.

'She looked great, smokin',' Bucky adds. Steve looks up, surprised. For a moment expecting to see the old Bucky sitting there, crooked smile, tilted hat and starched uniform. 'What?' Bucky says with a mouthful of food, 'I was brain washed, not dead, I can recognise a good lookin' dame when I see one. But don't worry, I know to keep my hands to myself.' Steve can't help but want to thank Amelia for giving Bucky more to say to him today, than he has in the last week.

'Was she alone?' Steve adds, raising an eyebrow at Bucky.

'Yes, thank God,' Steve means Doug, but Bucky's picturing someone else. Steve smiles, knowing Andi is certainly giving Bucky pause for thought. 'You know, it's ok to open yourself up to something new,' Steve offers, gently. Bucky looks at him, 'funny, I was going to say the same thing to you.' Steve chuckles to himself, wiping the counter. His quiet glee is interrupted by Bucky stating, 'oh and Natasha saw her.' Steve's smile drops. The Russian spy misses nothing and Steve is overdue a grilling about this one.

'What is this?' Steve asks, as he drops a hand into a bowl on the worktop and pieces of candy filter through his fingers.

'Captain America taffy. Barnes put it there,' Clint says as he walks through, grabbing a can from the fridge. 'Gotta say Cap, you taste good,' he jokes.

'Where did it come from?' Steve asks in confusion.

…..

Andi is sat at home, she's moved onto _Ghost_ now and Rosie is snoring lightly on the sofa next to her. She digs out her phone and the number she has saved as _Lucky Bucky_ has sent her a message.

_Thank Rosalyn for the picture._

Andi giggles and gets a funny feeling when he says Rosalyn, she wonders if she would like him calling her Andrea. _Nope, don't go there_, she stops herself. It's a short text, but it's something. She imagines her sister has something to do with this. This is a spark that will ignite a fire Andi thinks, getting ahead of herself. As she starts texting her new pen pal back, she wonders just how _Andi_ she should be.

_I know. What a sweetie hey? You are pretty good but Steve looked a little short. _She's happy with her reply and waits, hoping she will hear more from him. A small chime makes her smile and as she reads his response her grin widens.

_Once upon a time he was._


	7. A Model Hero

**Hello! Thanks for reading, following etc. Any comments, feedback welcome, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Shorter chapter, they do get quite long, as I found my rhythm X**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. **

**Chapter 7: A Model Hero **

As the elevator opens, Amelia is staring down at her phone and finds herself bumping into someone. Looking up she realises it's her boss. 'Sorry Mark, I wasn't looking where I was going,' he looks up at her and stops suddenly. Amelia glances down at herself, curious about what he is staring at. 'You look… different,' he says slowly. Amelia checks her dress and acknowledges his remark, 'umm, thanks, I think? It's old, but thanks.' He shakes his head a little, 'anyway, the interviews look great by the way. Have you checked your emails? Have you heard about this rally thing? Could be good?' She promises to look into it, side steps away from him and heads for her desk. She brushes at her dark pink shift dress and tugs on her black cardigan self-consciously.

Arriving at her desk she dumps her bags and smiles at the warm cup of hot chocolate beside her computer. She bends down and checks her hair in her monitor and when she straightens she notices something pinned to her cubby wall. She leans in close and pulls a horrified face, muttering to herself, 'what the hell?' Natalie coughs and Amelia turns to her, 'good morning, thank you for the drink.' Natalie smiles and shimmies past Amelia to sit on her desk. 'You look hot,' Natalie says over her mug. Amelia pulls a face and once again looks down. Natalie just smirks at her, 'oh, here,' Natalie says as she stands and pulls a cereal bar out of her back pocket, 'got the last two in the machine.' Amelia smiles with uncertainty, she appreciates the effort but it's warm where Natalie has just sat on it.

Someone walks past and gushes, 'I love your dress, you look great.' Amelia sighs and drops her hands beside herself, 'sorry, do I look terrible every other day?' Natalie laughs and sits back down, 'no, but it's five AM and you look ready for a dinner date, any particular reason?' she asks in a joking tone. Amelia unpacks her bag and ignores her friend. 'Nothing to do with this?' Natalie asks, pointing to the pinned piece of paper. Amelia's eyes glance at her notice board and she smiles a little. 'I knew it!' Natalie exclaims. Amelia looks up and places a hand on her hip, 'who did this anyway?' she asks in a flustered tone. She's pointing to a print out of a still from her interview with Mr Stark and Steve. She's smiling at Steve, as he is at her, Tony looks bored. Someone has drawn a heart in between them and made Tony look like cupid. There's small hearts all over the picture. Natalie laughs, 'I know who, but I will never tell. Anyhow, what time is he in?' Amelia looks serious, 'not until seven, this will have all fallen down by then,' she waves a hand at her hair. It's in a tidy bun, with loose curls framing her face. 'To hell it won't, not on my watch,' Natalie proclaims. Before Amelia knows what is happening, there is hairspray being sprayed in her face and she squints, spluttering a dry, 'thanks for that.' Natalie steps back and admires her, 'you really look gorgeous, like our own Joan, you know from Mad Men?' Amelia looks shocked, 'I don't look like her, you're ridiculous.' Natalie sits in Amelia's seat, rummaging through her pen pot, 'you do, a little shorter and brown not red, but you're poured into that dress.' Amelia looks down, feeling conspicuous. She smoothes the dress down and feels out of place. Natalie stands and snaps, 'Amelia! When are you going to wake up? You're an attractive woman, take the compliment! I guarantee you that boy is building up to asking you out, so work on your confidence, you got this!'

At yesterday's meeting Mark had announced that Captain America would be appearing on the breakfast sofa the next day. Amelia kept her head down and didn't even tell her sister, well, especially not her sister. 'I probably won't even see him, but I couldn't risk it,' Amelia says, finally being honest whilst pulling at her sleeve. 'Come on, we need to get to the meeting,' she adds sadly, grabbing her mug and chatting with Natalie as they walk to the board room.

At seven AM Amelia hovers in the back of the studio, waiting for a glimpse of Steve. She usually produces the external segments, '_thank god,_' she thinks. She can't imagine stroking a piece of hair out of his face or asking him if he can stick around to help make muffins in the cooking section. Natalie is a self-confessed jack of all trades and Amelia spots her fluffing cushions on the set. She puts two big thumbs up to Amelia and the producer laughs into her hands. Sinead suddenly appears, looking half asleep and she is trailed by Steve. He's looking around and Amelia's heart stops, thinking that he could be searching for her. She shuffles back a little more and bumps into a colleague, apologising and slipping into the darkness behind the monitors. She can hear a colleague whistle lowly and she turns spotting a row of staff sat at the screens. They appear to be whispering and chatting about Steve, with one fanning himself, Amelia half smiles to herself but feels a little uneasy.

She hasn't seen him since coffee at the tower and she smiles at his perfect blonde hair and kind smile. He looks every bit the hero, even without the outfit. She watches him brighten, as he recognises Natalie and she laughs dramatically at something he says and places a slightly too familiar hand on his shoulder. He looks like he wants to ask her something, but she's gone before he gets the chance. Someone offers him a drink, someone offers him a snack, makeup fiddles with his hair, lighting ask him to turn slightly and Amelia laughs at his confused face.

Natalie appears beside her, 'look at that face, ratings are about to soar, and of course, that's all you care about yeah?' Amelia rolls her eyes. Someone squeezes past them, shouting 'you look fab today!' Amelia just groans. There's a countdown and she decides she should duck out and leave them to their work.

A little while later Amelia is at her desk, researching interviews and Natalie is opposite her, throwing paper at her. Amelia half chastises her, getting up and when she returns from the coffee machine, she spies a Captain America action figure. She picks it up and smiles, lifting the arm, it starts to speak. She laughs a little and then tries to look serious. 'Ok, who is doing this?' she poses to Natalie, who just giggles and shrugs. 'Look at his muscles,' she says grabbing it and imitating Steve, '_Amelia, let's have dinner, babe_.' Amelia laughs and waves her off, 'firstly, I don't think he is a _babe_ man and secondly, he is anything but interested in me.' Natalie looks sadly at her friend, 'and why not?' she asks forcefully. Amelia looks at her desk, photos of her and Rosie and then sighs looking at a pretty blonde woman over by the drinks machine, 'I am just not what he would want.' Natalie looks sceptical, 'you don't know that and clearly he's what you want,' she deems, waving to Amelia's dress.

Amelia reminds her, 'don't forget **your** friend, Doug!' Natalie makes a suggestive comment about playing the field. Amelia reaches for the toy, staring down at it, straightening the arms and legs, smiling to herself.

A voice interrupts them, 'Amelia?' She turns quickly and tucks the toy behind her back, 'oh my God, Steve.' She looks at him and then over to Sinead, who is just behind him. She explains 'he wanted to say hi,' she drawls out, like she's been playing video games for a week. Amelia clutches the toy behind her back and considers dropping it in the bin or flinging it to Natalie.

'I hope that's ok, seeing as I was here...' Amelia can see Natalie waving in her periphery and the office is very quiet. As she looks around there are numerous sets of eyes peaking over their cubicle walls and watching them. She looks back to Steve, he looks very smart in a suit and she forces her mouth shut, as her eyes glide over his shoulders.

'Yes, that's fine, fine. How was it, the interview? I saw the beginning,' she babbles and wants to die when she realises what she said. 'So, you were there?' he asks warmly, Amelia giggles, 'just to check the rota,' she plays it down. Amelia clenches her fist and the figure makes a noise. If Steve heard, he has the decency to ignore it. Sinead is not so kind, asking what the sound was and Natalie laughs loudly. Steve smiles at her 'umm, thanks for returning the book, sorry I missed you.' Amelia shakes her head quickly, 'no problem, it was unannounced, you've got better things to do.' He watches her and says kindly 'not really.' Natalie calls to her, 'Oh Mia, JOAN phoned for you earlier.' Amelia blushes and ignores her friend. Steve's staring at her, he looks over at Natalie, 'have you seen Mad Men, Steven? Can I call you Steven?' He shakes his head, 'no, I haven't actually.' Amelia looks at Natalie mouthing 'shut up!' Sinead coughs obnoxiously and Amelia shakes herself loose and quickly turns, depositing the figure in her top drawer. Steve doesn't appear to have seen her, but turning has allowed him to spot the pictures pinned to her board. 'That's a nice one,' he says, pointing at a picture of her and Rosie. They are sat on the beach both wearing sunglasses. Amelia smiles at it and almost gets lost in the photo, until Steve says 'that's a pretty good one as well.' She looks at him and he's pointing to the creased, vandalised photo of them. He's smirking and Amelia blushes, 'I didn't do it,' she shouts instinctively. Steve nods, he then checks his watch and announces that he better be going, mumbling something about his car being there. Amelia agrees mutely and bites her lip. Steve leans in and brushes against her arm, staring at the picture again, 'yeah, definitely a good picture.' He straightens and is a little closer to her, 'see you around?' he asks hopefully and she agrees in a hoarse voice, as if she hasn't spoken for two years. Sinead looks fed up and leads Steve to the exit. He waves at Natalie and once he has disappeared, she spins on her chair, shouting, 'oh, it is on.'

Steve smiles as he rides the lift down to the ground floor. He only agreed to take the interview in hope of seeing her again and it paid off perfectly, for once. He thinks she looked very professional in the office, but she can't hide that slightly awkward side of her, blushes and nervous babbling. He recalls the picture of them on her desk and he grins, thinking about her looking at it all day as she works. He can feel flutters in his stomach and he considers if she feels the same.

He looks over at Sinead and nearly forgot she was there. She isn't looking at him, but not in embarrassment, just because she doesn't care. 'How long have you worked here?' Steve tries. Sinead rolls her eyes, 'I am not telling you anything, not about me **or** your girlfriend.' Steve stutters and then flushes, understanding who she means. He attempts to defend himself, but the lift opens and she just points to the exit. His driver appears in view and ushers him outside. Steve can see the reporters waiting and he takes a deep breath, before stepping out. Smiling at fans, signing magazines, posing with kids, hugging middle aged men and women. No matter how much he hates it sometimes, he can't hate the kids.

He eventually makes his way through the crowd and manages to get into the back of the black car. As his door shuts so does the opposite side and he jumps slightly at the sight of Natasha. 'What are you doing here?' She shrugs, 'I was in town on business.' He looks around and then asks, 'are you following me?' She ignores him, typing into her phone. The car begins to pull away and Steve watches the people fade into the background.

'So, who's the girl?' she asks, not looking up. Steve drops his head and closes his eyes. Bucky had warned him she knew, but he thought he had avoided her interrogation. 'Did you check her out?' Natasha asks. 'NO!' Steve sounds scandalised and Natasha continues, 'not like that, you moron, in the system, anything flash up? Oh, and don't lie, of course you have.' Steve scratches his head, he didn't think to do that and he doesn't want to.

'Well I did, nothing on her, but that sister has a couple of misdemeanours from her teenage years. But it is my understanding that you are consumed with thoughts of the brunette.' Steve forces his gaze out the window, watching the buildings pass in a blur. Natasha stares at her phone and then comments, 'she's pretty.' Steve looks over in confusion and spots Natasha's screen, pictures of him and Amelia from their interview. 'There's not much online, but someone on Tumblr certainly saw the connection.' Steve grabs the phone from her and she allows him, he smiles a little looking at the images and Natasha asks again, '**so**, who's the girl?' When Steve looks up, she is smiling at him like a friend, like she really cares. Steve exhales and gives in, 'Amelia, she's a TV producer, she has a daughter and lives with her sister.' Natasha nods, 'you asked her out?' Steve laughs bitterly at that, 'umm, no. I wouldn't know where to begin.'

Natasha peers out the window, clocking the tower coming up on their side. 'You ask.' Steve eyes her, thinking _obviously_. 'Look Rogers, you like her, she's clearly cuckoo for you, ask her.' Steve rubs his face and the car goes dark as they pull in, under the building. Steve mutters, 'I'm not sure I am ready for that.'

When he looks up, the car has stopped and the back seat beside him is empty. A tap to his window makes him jump again and he looks at Natasha through the glass. She bends down and mouths to him, 'just get on with it.' He slowly gets out the car and looks over at her retreating form, 'hey, Nat? Cuckoo? You really think so?' She ignores him and keeps walking.

...

Later in the week Steve is eating breakfast and reading a history book. Bucky is beside him staring at a bowl of cereal. Natasha is sipping a drink, leaning against the counter and Clint is sat behind her, resting atop the work surface. Bruce walks in and he and Natasha share a small smile. FRIDAY interrupts the harmonious scene, 'Dr Banner, Miss Miller is here for you, she is waiting in reception.' Bruce begins to fluster a little, Steve and Bucky look up at him at the mention of the familiar name. Both try to play it cool, Steve watches Bruce roll down his sleeves and run a hand through his hair, pulling his glasses off and wiping them with his shirt. 'Somewhere you gotta be, Bruce?' Steve asks carefully. The doctor huffs and nods in agreement, Steve was hoping for a little more than that.

Bucky watches him through narrow eyes, he wonders which Miller is waiting and why. Bruce looks to the ceiling and asks, 'FRIDAY, I need to go down to the lab and then I will be there.' He ambles off silently and Bucky follows him with his eyes. Steve coughs and stands quickly, abandoning his bowl and grabbing his book, 'better shower, long day ahead.' He disappears from the room, Clint and Natasha just watch him go.

Bucky stretches, reaching his arms out, he considers making an excuse, but realises he is anti-social at the best of times, so he just ups and leaves. Natasha stares at the empty dishes and Clint mutters, 'we're not their mothers.' Natasha laughs, 'no, we're not and two super soldiers, with military training and forties manners, normally know better, so, where are they off to?' Clint tilts his head and considers this. Natasha puts a stop hand up and says 'oh, that was rhetorical.'

Bucky is leaning over a high railing, looking down into the lobby, he can see Andi sat in a chair, flicking through a magazine. He then see's Bruce, stopping at reception and a woman at the desk pointing across at Andi. Bucky turns to leave and almost bumps into Steve. 'What are you doing here?' he asks gruffly. Steve's eyes dart around in panic, 'nothing, just securing the floor, making checks.' He fumbles for an excuse and Bucky can see through him. Steve casually leans over the railing and spots Andi and Bruce, 'all looks good. I'll check the next one.'

Bucky nods and tries not to laugh, 'yeah, you do that. Shame you didn't find what you were looking for here.' Steve stares at him and then leaves, calling back, 'be careful.' Bucky tenses slightly and when he looks back down, she's gone. He decides he will just take a stroll and if he happens upon her, he does and if he doesn't he will go back to sulking and staring at his bedroom floor.

Andi is unpacking her bag and chatting with Bruce, 'thank you so much for this, such a shame you weren't available the other day, but this is great,' Bruce nods at her and follows her instructions. 'You like it here?' she asks, 'they seem like a fun bunch?' Bruce laughs and says 'yeah, it's ok.' Andi smiles and thinks he's a tough crowd, a man of few words, but without the muted smoulder that Barnes offers. She makes quick work of his portrait and releases him from his apparent idea of hell.

She's packing up when Bucky stumbles upon her. He watches her from behind a pillar and she pulls her phone out, reaching up high and pouting at the screen. He thinks she looks strange, _why is she pulling an awful face?_ She chuckles as she types something and then looks around, checking she hasn't been caught. She relaxes that the floor is empty and Bucky steps out as she resumes packing her stuff. She grabs her phone again and types something else. Bucky wonders who she is chatting with and then his phone buzzes from his back pocket, he mumbles 'shit' and she turns around quickly, gripping her chest. 'What the actual fuck, Barnes?' He ignores her and walks closer, stopping opposite her.

'Where did you come from?' Bucky looks down and jokes quietly, 'Brooklyn.' She doesn't hear and he doesn't repeat it, thinking how embarrassing that was. 'Well, it's nice to see you too, Barnes,' she offers, watching him as he stares intently at his shoes. 'I have something to show you, seeing as you are here,' she steps in close to him, they are almost toe to toe and she has her head buried in her phone, looking for something. He can smell her perfume and spots a tiny stud in the top of her ear, as she places her hair behind it. She flashes a screen that tells him, 'you got Sargent Barnes!' She laughs, bending over a little and he looks perplexed.

'It was a quiz, _which Avenger should you marry_ and I got you! We are meant to be, Barnes. Listen to this.' He watches her in panic as she finds another image, reading aloud, '_you got Bucky Barnes! He's equal parts fierce and loyal. His brooding edge offers you a challenge that you relish and his hair is simply to die for. He's a mystery to be unravelled, good luck girl, you're going to need it!_' Can you believe that? You and me, and I don't need luck, do I? I am already well in there, right?' She quirks her lips to one side and Bucky wishes he had stayed in his room. She just laughs at his shocked face, moving on quickly, 'anyway, I've got to go. Thanks for the…chat?' she says in an uncertain tone.

Before he knows it, she wafts past him and leaves, the last thing he remembers is her shouting, 'see ya,' from the lift. Bucky checks his phone and the message she sent reads, 'come play Bucky, I am down on six, fancy a coffee?' He sighs, realising he didn't get as far as the coffee part.

**AN: Next chapter will be up next week, with a slight change in tone and a turn in relationships **


	8. A Bump to the Head will do that to you

**Hello! Thanks for reading, following etc. Any comments, feedback welcome. Little bit of a change in tone here and dynamics. Hope you enjoy the chapter. (this was the title I always had when I wrote it, but I did also like **_**two men and a little lady) x**_**Xx**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. **

**Chapter 8: A bump to the head will do that to you**

'You gunna buy something?' Bucky asks. 'Hmm?' Andi responds distractedly. 'You've been staring at this black box for the last ten minutes,' he says pointing at the vending machine. 'Oh right, yeah,' Andi looks down at the money in her hand and across at her sleeping niece.

Bucky watches her, she looks lost. He raises a brow at her and she double takes on his questioning stare. 'I just don't like these kind of places.' Bucky agrees, 'join the club.'

'Here, let me,' his gloved hand picks up the change, one coin at a time. The coffee machine whirls and a cup pops out and begins to fill. Andi doesn't register what is happening until he brushes her shoulder, reaching for the drink. She wonders how she got here, the afternoon felt like a blur. She was taking pictures with Darren across town, when Natalie called her mobile, explaining frantically that Amelia had been caught in an incident.

'Careful, its hot,' Bucky states and he passes the drink to Andi. 'This is the most you've ever said to me,' she finally makes eye contact with him, ignoring her burning hand from the plastic cup. 'Incidents like today make us revaluate our lives, you're not the only one who knows that feeling,' he says morosely. Bucky looks over at Rosie, 'we are all tired.'

It's four o'clock, but it feels like midnight. There are people scattered around the waiting area of the hospital. Some stood, others sat. Some are reading quietly, watching the cookery show on the TV or anxiously tapping their feet.

Andi stares at the recipe on the TV and forgets the drink is newly stewed, at the first mouthful she hisses, 'that is hot.' Andi shakes her hand and sticks her tongue out, she looks down quickly and passes it back to Bucky, 'and it's soup, real smooth Barnes.' Andi finally smirks, nudging his shoulder and Bucky can tell she's back in the room, finding her normal self. He licks his lips and shakes his head, he is sure he used to be better at this.

'You're not wearing that t-shirt again are you?' he asks, Andi laughs and shakes her head. He looks around, refocusing on her, 'how's Amelia?' he asks seriously.

Andi breathes in, 'she's fine, probably a broken wrist, scratch on her head but fine. Can't go in just yet. I really thought it was bad, you know? I thought she…wait, why are you here? Surely Avengers don't need hospitals?'

'A guy from work is here, I'm being a **friend**,' he says to her with meaning.

Andi smiles weakly and pulls her sweater tighter around herself. She looks so fragile and young, Bucky's never seen her so under confident or vulnerable. Suddenly she lights up with a thought, 'does this mean Steve is here?'

Down the hall, on the minor injuries wing, Amelia looks up at the sound of her name. 'Amelia! What… what are you doing here? Are you ok? Is it Rosie? Your head! what happened?' Steve asks frantically. He was walking the halls looking for Sam, when he spotted her sat on the edge of a bed. Dangling her feet and ripping apart the paper blanket.

'Steve! Why are… I'm fine, we were at the monument, it was crazy, we were there for the rally, Mark suggested we covered it,' Amelia says in disbelief. 'It's really nothing, work insisted I came in, no drama, honestly.' Steve looks concerned and explains 'some of the team were called in to help, were you in the crowd? Police said it was almost a stampede?' In the corner of the room a television plays out the events of the day, a political rally had gotten out of hand. Amelia touches her head self consciously 'I think some people were badly hurt. It's not really an Avengers thing though is it? Not enough aliens to keep you busy, surely?' She makes a poor attempt at a joke and Steve ignores her, focusing on her head wound.

Steve is startled to see Amelia out of context and looking so unlike her professional self. Her shirt is ripped and her stockings are laddered. Her hands are grazed and there's dried blood in her eyebrow. He worries and points to the TV 'were you in the middle of that?'

'I'm not sure, I don't know, there were so many people. People on the floor, getting stood on, it was horrible.' Amelia looks around her at the wounded patients on her ward.

Steve watches Amelia, she looks down at her hands and two thick strands of brown hair fall in front her eyes. Steve hesitates and then reaches out softly with two fingers and gently slips the hair behind her ear. Amelia gasps at the touch. Staring up at his calm face, she wonders what this is between them and how does he keep appearing? She feels like she has an invisible magnet, pulling him to her. She opens her mouth to say something but Andi bursts through the ward.

Andi calls out and Amelia assures her, 'I'm fine, it's fine. Just a bit of debris. Just a scratch, I'm just waiting for the x-ray on my wrist and then for a dressing. Don't make a fuss, there's people who are way worse. Where's Rosie?'

'Oh thank God,' Andi gushes, 'I grabbed her from the nursery and she's in the waiting area with Natalie, I saw her as we came in. Barnes is there as well. They gave me an update, but made me wait.'

'Are you ok?' Amelia suddenly asks Steve, turning to look at him, concerned. 'Why are you here? Are you hurt?' He looks surprised by the panic in her voice, 'no, I'm fine. Sam, a friend of mine, was brought in.' Andi begins to plague Steve with questions, 'how did you beat me here, Rogers? Were you there too? Where's your suit? And who the hell is Sam?'

A nurse bristles in, pulling the curtain closed. She starts to talk dressings and bandages, ushering the two visitors back to the waiting room. Claiming there is no room and it's just a damaged wrist.

'It's fine, you both go. Are you ok to wait Andi?' Amelia waves them off.

'Of course. I'll be outside, I'll send Natalie home.' Andi kisses her sister's forehead and leaves the room, looking at Steve with a strong stare.

Steve flushes under the pressure of the look and turns to Amelia, 'I better be off as well, Buck is not a big fan of hospitals.'

'Thanks for stopping in Steve,' Amelia says in a modest manner, as if she thinks it's his duty as Captain America. Steve can't think of anything to say to contravene this and smiles, leaving her bedside and the ward.

The nurse watches the awkward interaction, smirking, 'are you dying? How did you get Captain America to stop by?' Amelia looks shocked, 'umm, I don't know, we are friends? I guess?' The nurse snaps her gloves on, 'honey, I wish my friends looked like that.' Amelia laughs awkwardly, 'how did you know it was him, he's not even in the outfit, cape thing.' The nurse laughs, 'everyone knows who he is.'

When Steve steps out into the hallway, Andi is stood opposite, with crossed arms, waiting for him. Steve swallows hard and wonders what she has to say to him.

As Rosie starts to wake, the first thing she sees is the metal arm resting on the next chair. Suddenly she is sat up straight and her eyes widen at the sight of Bucky. Before she can go any further, Natalie has an arm around her waist. 'Good, you are awake little miss. Mommy is fine, but she has a nasty bump on the head and a bad arm.' Natalie makes an effort to reassure the child before she takes in the white coats, blue scrubs, sterile environment. Rosie just nods, she hadn't noticed any of that. 'Will it look like Lucky's arm?' she asks in excitement.

Steve and Andi have stepped out while they bandage Amelia's wrist. They are in a long corridor, leaning against opposite sides of the wall. There are chairs available, but it's like a battle of who will fail and sit first. Steve realises he's never been alone with Andi and if she can make the former winter soldier uneasy, he doesn't stand a hope in hell. He's ready for the grilling about why he is here and the stay away from my sister speech.

'She's single you know? I'm sure I told you this,' Andi suggests, taking him by surprise. He can't help the burning question, 'where's her dad?' Steve asks staring towards the waiting area where Rosie is.

'Maine, our mum left when we were young, but we still see them both,' she smiles.

'I meant **Rosie's** Dad?' He can tell she's enjoying this.

'Oh right. _He's on vacation,_' she says in a southern accent. Steve has no idea what that means, 'what about the dates?'

'Doug? Are you serious? There is nothing there. Natalie set Mia up with a divorcee from her dance school. Amelia's too nice and she won't know how to get out of it. She'll probably end up married to the poor guy.' Steve looks panicked and Andi sighs, taking pity on him, 'relax, she won't do anything that silly, but she has got it in her head that she needs someone perfect for her and Rosie, and by perfect, I mean safe and boring, no offence. Don't get me wrong, she doesn't need a man. If anything, we are both terrified he will just come along and wreck things.' Steve understands, he can appreciate the fine balance they have. He and Bucky have something similar. As if Andi reads his thoughts, she says to him, 'look, you should rescue your friend, sandwiched between Natalie the man-eater and Rosie the quiz master.'

Steve looks back down towards the ward, where Amelia is, 'go. I will look after her, I always do,' she says seriously and Steve senses that there is more behind the last statement. It sounds like a threat.

Steve walks to the waiting room and finds Rosie teaching Bucky pat-a-cake and the older lady from Amelia's work is next to him, reading a book over her glasses. Steve's relieved he hasn't torn the place apart. Bucky senses Steve the minute he's there. He looks up at him and smiles, his smile widens a little at something behind the Captain and Steve looks over just in time to see Andi join him. 'Right well she's fine, so this motley crew should get moving, bit of an overkill for a fractured wrist,' Andi announces.

'You're right, I'm off, send Mia my love,' Natalie declares, 'and I am taking this' she stuffs the romance novel into her bag. Steve's fairly sure she just stole it from the waiting area, but he can't even think about that right now. Natalie kisses Rosie goodbye and winks at Bucky. Steve laughs until she yanks at his arm and points a finger at him, 'keep my girls safe.' Rosie giggles, fidgeting on her chair and offering Steve a shy wave.

Once she disappears Andi looks awkward, curious why Bucky and Steve haven't moved. 'Right well, I hope your friend is ok,' Andi starts.

'Actually, Sam left already,' Bucky adds. Steve wonders how long he was gone. 'I waited with Rosie and the apparent book thief,' Bucky summarises.

Andi laughs, squeezing past Steve to sit down, 'well, we are in it for the long-haul kid, your Mom's got to get a bandage and there's quite the queue.' Rosie sighs and exhales, her hair flying up, she dramatically slumps back in her chair and throws her head to the side. 'Do you want a drink, or maybe a soup?' Andi asks smiling at Bucky. Steve is seriously considering how long he was absent for, _are these two friends now? _He suddenly has an idea. 'Look, if you are going to be a while, Rosie can come with us, back to the Tower?' Bucky's eyes nearly pop out of his head, he can't believe what he's hearing.

Andi wants to shake her head at Steve's cardinal sin, never mention the plan in front of the child because… 'YESSS, I'll get my bag.' Rosie is getting ready to go before anyone has even agreed. Andi sobers up, 'look, its fine with me and it would better for her then here, but I need to check with Mia.'

Steve nods and Andi lets Rosie jump into her arms. 'Come on Rosie Miller, let's say goodbye to Mommy' she says, as they meander through the hallway. Bucky is out of his seat in seconds, 'Steve, what the hell?' Steve checks they are out of ear shot, 'what? I'm helping our friends out. You know Rosie, even Tony's met her, it will only be a couple of hours, tops,' Steve reasons.

'Fine but if this goes wrong, it's on you,' Bucky sits back down with a sigh, not dissimilar to the child that sat there previously. Looking up at Steve he asks, 'wouldn't it be simpler to ask her to dinner?' Steve looks unimpressed and avoids further eye contact.

…..

Tony walks into the lounge that night and stops at the sight of the two super soldiers playing chess with a child, there's a movie on in the background. 'I'm sure there's a movie about this? But you're missing a good looking guy with a moustache, oh wait,' he holds his hands out, intimating to himself.

'Hang on, who's who then?' Clint asks from the other couch.

'Well, Cap is clearly Guttenberg, the goofy nerd who draws. And Barnes is Danson, he's the lothario,' Tony explains. Clint scoffs 'and your Selleck? You're not Magnum, no way.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about,' Steve adds.

'Chess!' Rosie shouts.

'I don't think she gets it,' Clint offers.

Rosie is knocking pieces off and moving them in every direction. When Steve and Bucky got back to the tower they realised they had nothing to play with aside from chess.

'And why, pray tell, is she here?' Tony enquires. 'She can't leave until all the pieces are returned,' he demands.

'Her mom was at the rally this morning, got caught up, fractured wrist and a nasty laceration to the head. She's at the hospital waiting to be bandaged up,' Steve says solemnly.

Tony thinks about this, 'well, I feel bad now, fine she can keep the pawns.' He goes over to a side drawer and pulls out some expensive markers and a paper pad, passing them to Steve. 'Just don't do a Banksy on my walls,' Tony warns and leaves. 'Later Avengers. And Barnes. And child.'

Steve smiles at the paper and has an idea, 'hey Rosie, why don't we make your Mom a get well soon card?'

'I will draw something for Mommy to make her happy!' Rosie looks excited and is pulling marker lids off immediately. A pen lid gets stuck and it flies across the room.

Natasha walks in and catches it, 'good shot,' she says, eyeing the small brunette. 'Nice catch,' Barton notes. Natasha gives him a look which suggests he underestimates her.

'Well, I can tell who she belongs to.' Steve looks anxious, he and Natasha haven't discussed the Amelia situation since that day in the car. 'Hero duties extend to babysitting now?' she enquires as she sits on the arm of the couch next to Clint. Steve opens his mouth to tell Amelia's tale of woe again. Natasha holds up her hand, 'I heard it the first time, spare me.'

Clint gets up and clasps his hands together, asking who wants a beverage. Rosie's arm shoots up and she waves frantically like it's the chance of a lifetime. Steve is silently picking up chess pieces and when he finishes reaching under the coffee table, he sits back and finds the girl gone. A moment of panic sets in before he hears a voice say 'more.' He looks over his shoulder and Rosie is trying to climb onto a breakfast stool opposite Clint. She's ordered a hot chocolate whilst he was looking for the black knight, and he is perplexed by how fast she moves.

Clint heaps spoonfuls of chocolate powder into the mug and Rosie keeps encouraging him to add more. Bucky has one eye on her but doesn't move from the sofa. Natasha smirks at the kid, Steve stands and strolls over to the counter. He sits down on the stool beside her and helps pull Rosie up. Once on, she kneels, placing her elbows on the counter. 'And marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. No, no, no cream,' she says decisively. _Just like her mom_, Steve thinks. 'A girl who knows her own mind, think we can keep her?' Natasha asks, impressed.

Bucky feels a vibration in his pocket and reaches for his phone. It's eight thirty and a message flashes up, '_Leaving now, be half an hour. Fractured only. Have the kid ready. Exhausted_' Bucky stares at the message, likes its code he needs to decipher. He knows he's not the chattiest person in the world, but the blunt feel of the message throws him slightly. As he stands and walks to the breakfast bar Rosie is blowing on her hot chocolate, her hair is flying up each time and Steve is chatting with Nat and Clint. 'They'll be here by nine' he states. Steve looks confused and Bucky holds his phone up. Steve nods in understanding, 'you better tell them to come around to the back exit.'

Rosie is slurping her hot chocolate without lifting the mug and has both hands wrapped around it. She thanks Clint with a big smile, there's marshmallow on her nose and a brown line around her mouth. Clint and Natasha bid her goodbye and they wander off.

When Rosie's done she yawns and looks at Steve. Leaning on one elbow and facing him.

'Do you like my mommy?' she asks in a sleepy tone. Steve looks at Bucky for back up, but he just shrugs and goes about clearing up. Bucky then heads off to grab himself a sweater in preparation for their visitors. As he leaves the room he wonders if Andi will come up and if she will want to talk or torment him.

Steve is alone with Rosie, sat in the kitchen. He can see their reflection in the large glass windows, like a what could have been. He smiles and decides to be honest, 'I do like her, yes, and I like Andi and I like you.' He points at her and presses her button nose. Rosie smiles proudly, 'it's my birthday soon.' Steve looks surprised and Rosie holds up four fingers. 'What would you like for your birthday?' She considers this. 'A party' she shouts 'and bunks!' He laughs and nods, 'great choice.' She yawns and says 'my mommy likes you, she baked you some cookies.' Steve doesn't remember this being mentioned. 'Are you Lucky's friend? You are very tall. He seems sad. When I'm sad my mommy sings to me.' Steve smiles at the thought of Amelia singing Rosie to sleep, he then thinks of Bucky. Recently he has seen glimmers of the person he used to know, but honestly he just wants Bucky to be happy.

'Bucky is a little sad, he hurt his arm really bad and he was lost, far away from home for a while. But he is here now and he and I are very pleased we met you.'

Bucky saunters back in, staring and typing into his phone. Bucky gives him a small nod and Steve suspects he heard them talking. Rosie kicks her leg out quickly, like someone waking from a dream. 'Come on, sit on the couch,' Steve helps her slip down and she waddles to the couch. Steve drapes a blanket over her from the arm of the sofa and checks his watch. 'I like it here, I like your castle.' She starts to drift off, both super soldiers staring down at her, unsure of what to do next.

Steve and Bucky stare at each other, 'Buck, I-' Bucky looks up quickly, 'you ain't singing to me, pal.' Steve chuckles and FRIDAY interrupts them, explaining that Miss Miller and her sister are here to collect the child. She requests permission to let them enter. Bucky types a quick text message, '_come up_' and Steve wonders why he isn't texting Amelia. He has her number after all, even Bucky is communicating effectively with a woman.

The elevator pings and Andi steps out first. She looks tired and suddenly '_exhausted_' makes sense to Bucky. Amelia is wearing her sister's sweater and has one arm tucked inside it, obviously bandaged.

'I feel like a spy coming in the back entrance,' Andi mutters lightly. She yawns, covering her mouth and she's sure there's a joke in there somewhere. She's rubbing her bare arms and shivers a little. Bucky nods to her 'come on, let me get you a sweater,' Andi looks to Amelia, who encourages her enthusiastically. Andi can't help but wonder why he's suddenly being so nice to her.

Andi follows Bucky as he walks into a room, labelled 214. She doubts herself and stops, considering waiting in the hall, but pushes the thoughts aside and follows anyway. Her mouth falls open, the room is huge, it's not a room, it's a suite, a mini apartment. She cannot believe it, she wonders if they have one of these each. The room is the size of all three of their bedrooms combined.

He reaches down to an ottoman at the end of the bed and passes her a zip up. When she realises she needs to unfold her arms to accept it, she admits quietly, 'I lied.' Unwrapping herself slowly and revealing the commando shirt. Bucky laughs and Andi can't believe it, he looks genuinely happy. He throws his head back and runs a hand through his hair, laughing at her and covering his mouth with one hand. 'This is a slippery slope Barnes, sharing clothes, next we will be having sleep overs.' He turns serious and a curtain of tension drops between them, 'I uh, better get back out there, before those two awkwardly dance around each other some more,' she says nodding to the door. Bucky agrees, but doesn't say anything else. 'So do they leave chocolates on your pillow every day?' Andi asks cheekily as she leaves the room.

Outside by the lift Steve asks Amelia about the wait at the hospital and the bandage. 'It's just a fracture, got to wear this for three weeks and go back in two.' Amelia looks around, wondering where her sister is. Her daughter's gentle snores quickly catch her attention.

After a few moments of awkward glances, Steve asks 'how was your date?' as casually as he can muster. 'Fine, yeah fine, thanks.' Steve nods, curious as to what 'fine' means.

Amelia spots two bags belonging to Rosie, clothes and essentials that Andi had grabbed in a rush. She shuffles them onto her shoulder with one hand, moaning about her sister bringing the kitchen sink.

'Let me help you,' Steve offers, he reaches for one of the bags and holds it at his side.

'It's fine, I can do this all day,' she kindly protests keeping hold of one bag on her good arm.

'But you don't have to,' Steve says quietly, almost to himself, he remembers a similar conversation with Bucky when they were young. 'Where's her dad?' Steve lets slip, he cusses himself mentally, that's twice in one day that question has slipped out. He starts to apologise for his lack of tact and hopes she doesn't storm out, but she's smiling and explains, 'deadbeat. We met in college, he slept with my best friend. And when he found out about the baby, he went out for milk. Presumably New Zealand cows, as I've not seen him since.'

Steve is surprised by the story and can't help but question why someone would walk away from them.

'It's fine, no dad is better than a bad dad, yes?' Amelia walks past Steve and stands behind the couch, reaching over and moving hair out of Rosie's eyes. She's snoring lightly and kicking her foot like a sleeping kitten. Steve stands next to Amelia and looks down at the woman. 'How's the wrist?' he whisperers, Amelia looks from her arm to her daughter and sighs 'problematic.' Steve understands and offers to help. He steps around and slips his arms under Rosie, carrying her fireman style. He grabs a blanket as well and Amelia silently lifts it up and wraps it around the girl's front. 'We'll return it' she quietly promises. 'I'm sure Tony has more,' he assures her. Amelia tries not to gawk at the man of her dreams cradling the most important thing in her life. 'I should take that bag back, you're the one with too much to carry now.'

As they call the lift, Andi reappears without Bucky and stands with them, smiling at Rosie. 'I like her like this Mia, quiet' Andi strokes Rosie's head. Steve raises an eyebrow at the sweater she's wearing but remains silent. Amelia drops her head onto her sister's shoulder, closing her eyes momentarily. Steve has never seen any of them so sombre.

They take the lift down and find their parked car. Andi holds the door open for Steve and he places Rosie inside, she leans down and straps her in. When she's done she shuts the door and stands on tip toes to kiss Steve's cheek. He looks taken aback and freezes, she smirks and says 'don't tell Barnes about this' and winks. She gets into the car and waits for Amelia to say her goodbye.

Amelia steps close to Steve, 'thank you for this, so much. You saved her from hours of boredom and hospital waiting rooms. You really didn't have to.'

'I wanted to,' he reassures her. Amelia looks around, desperate for something else to talk about, a reason to stay a little longer. He's smiling at her and she can feel her cheeks burning under his gaze.

'Come for dinner,' she blurts out, 'why don't you come to us? Bring Bucky. Thursday night is Rosie's favourite, mac and cheese night, not very glamorous. Rosie will be so excited, text me and I'll send you the address. We owe you.' She points at his chest, jabbing her finger gently into his shirt. Steve grabs her hand and wraps his around it. Amelia looks surprised and stares at the entwined fingers, 'umm, I'm here in the day for Maximoff and Vision, maybe catch you then?' She leans in and awkwardly reaches to hug him and then almost falls into him with exhaustion. They hold each other tight, she smells like hospitals and her perfume. His head rests atop hers, her face fitting snuggly into the crook of his neck. Her phone pings and she reaches for it from her pocket, breaking the hug. Steve catches a glance of the name. _Doug_. Amelia sighs and quickly tucks it back in her pocket, she smiles at Steve as if nothing happened but she can sense a shift between them. He takes a step back. Amelia is confused and wants to ask why the change, but as she looks at him he's no longer making eye contact, hands in his own pockets. She smiles sadly and then scurries away climbing into the passenger side. He walks to the driver's side and leans down, Andi jumps as he knocks on the window and she winds it down, 'Jesus, creep much?'

'Are you ok to drive?' he checks

'Yes Steven, I'm fine to drive. Precious cargo on board remember?'

Amelia has her head turned looking out of the window as he bids them goodbye, she doesn't look across at him.

He watches them leave and stands there until the sensor lights begin to flicker off. He heads back upstairs and Bucky is waiting for him. Steve walks past and ignores him.

Steve sits on his bed and thinks of all the things he didn't say, he wanted to grab her phone and crush it in his hand. He reaches over his bed and grabs his own phone. There's a message from Natasha '_well, that was embarrassing_' it reads. Steve sighs and drops it on the bed. _Not tonight_.

**AN: I really like Bucky being a bit more confident here and Steve and Bucky babysitting! Next chapter over the weekend. :D **


	9. The Rumours of the Canteen Incident

**Chapter 9: The Rumours of the Canteen Incident**

'You ready to go, Miss Rosie?' Amelia calls. Rosie comes running out of her room and her mother laughs, 'well, you look very pretty, what's with the special dress, little girl?' Rosie is wearing her Fourth of July dress, like the first day they visited the tower. 'Auntie Andi said I need to be pretty for Stevie and she says this is his most bestest colour.' Amelia smiles warmly, packing lunch for Rosie, 'well, you look like a princess. You remember what I told you about the nursery today? Mommy's working so you're going to play with the other kids and I will meet you at lunch time.' Amelia looks down as she zips up the cool bag, she's dreading this last part. 'I can't promise we will see Steve either.'

She hasn't spoken to Steve since that night after the hospital and he never texted her asking for their address. He never messaged about details of dinner either, so she assumes there will be no dinner. She kicks herself for being brazen and thinking he was interested.

She felt like there was something between them, even if it was just friendship. She's hurt that he hasn't at least text her. She thought she had put herself out there a couple of times, with her phone number, offering him to come to her home. 'God Amelia, just tell him where your Grandma's jewellery is and the best time to break in,' she mutters to herself.

She has considered it thoroughly and if Steve isn't interested, then that's his loss. But as she stares at her sweet little girl, she thinks he will not just be hurting her if he continues to ignore them. Rosie is busy making herself dizzy, spinning in her dress. A small red tutu peeking out the end. 'Nope, we will see Stevie. I know we will. He will want to see my dress,' Rosie proclaims. Andi has cleared out early this morning for some _Darren_ _thing_, but she's clearly been chatting with her niece.

By eight thirty, Rosie is registered at the daycare and Amelia is trying to work the high-tech coffee machine with little success. Beth is already there and currently having her make up applied. Rosie was reluctant to go at first, but one look at the Barbie dream house and train set that circles the ceiling and she was gone. Amelia can't help but look up and down the hallway, and over her shoulder every time she hears a door open. Always hoping to get a glimpse of those blue eyes that she can't get out her head. Her rational side knows he's at work, but her romantic self hopes he's searching the floors in full uniform get-up, looking to sweep her off her feet.

A girl with long red hair walks over and stops beside Amelia. She slowly tilts her head from side to side and surveys her, gently pouting and assessing the TV producer.

'Are you lost?' the girl asks. When Amelia realises she is talking to her, she looks at her and smiles. She realises it is Miss Maximoff, here for the interview.

'Oh no, I was just looking for...around. Getting a drink. Early start you know?' Amelia stutters.

'He's not here,' Wanda states.

Amelia looks confused and pretends she doesn't know who the girl is talking about.

'His lonely friend is here. But if you are looking for company and conversation, well...I've seen better.' Amelia feels slightly more settled knowing at least Bucky is here, and knowing for certain Steve is not about to walk through the door.

Amelia thanks her slowly and asks her if she can find the way to makeup alone. Wanda looks unimpressed but stalks off with no further words.

Natalie comes waltzing in and calls 'morning, Mia.' She grabs her and pulls her into a big hug. Natalie withdraws when Amelia hisses in pain, 'how is the wrist dear? Your head is still a mess I see.'

'Thanks for that,' Amelia says wiping her brow self-consciously, 'yes not too bad, thanks.'

'So, is he here?' Natalie asks suggestively. Amelia merely shakes her head, looking embarrassed and a little sad. Natalie knows that look and decides to leave the subject, 'so, you and Doug? How's that coming along?' Amelia looks deflated and starts, 'actually, about that, I need to talk to you…'

'Ah, The Amelia Miller Band,' a voice booms down the hallway. Amelia turns and sees Tony Stark coming towards her. He looks more casual than the last time she saw him, grey t-shirt and jeans. Natalie whistles at the sight of the billionaire and says 'ding, dong!' Amelia sighs at Natalie's behaviour and pleads with her to get to work 'God, you are a lawsuit waiting to happen, please go and get started'. Natalie shuffles off, laughing to herself.

'How's the wrist?' he asks as he comes to a stop in front of her. Amelia looks down, surprised, wondering how he knows. 'Hope the other person looks worse than you. How's the kid?' Amelia can't get a word in edgeways and she smiles when he mentions Rosie. 'She's good, thank you, Mr Stark, she's actually in your nursery today.' He nods 'ah yes, I built that for the Avengers but how quick they grow up. Speaking of old people, where is Captain Rogers?'

Amelia can't help but smile, she's a little riled by Steve's blatant lack of effort with her and Tony's petty remark makes her feel better, for a moment anyway. 'I have no idea, working I imagine. Do you remember what that's like?' Amelia teases. Tony clutches his chest and taps his metal core 'you wound me, Miss Miller, actually I am here on business.' Amelia sips her drink and looks at him sceptically.

'We are having a little shindig, to celebrate the opening of the Stark Scholarship Fund and I would like to invite you and your team to capture the event. You can bring that naughty sister of yours, but no kids, sorry.' Amelia is shocked 'but we are a breakfast show?' Tony nods slowly. 'I know, but if the party is any good, it will still be going at breakfast and I like you.' Amelia's eyes widen, she thinks that might be the highest compliment he can offer. 'And between you and I, I think our friend Steven likes you as well.' Amelia opens her mouth to deny it, 'I'm not sure about that…' Tony creases his brow at the rejection, 'oh about Captain Rogers! Not the party, yes, yes, I'll do the party.'

Amelia accepts and can't believe it. Tony tells her to contact Miss Potts for the details. 'Oh, make sure you dress up. Well, I better get going, interns to make cry. Enjoy the daycare, be sure to leave a review.'

'Thank you Mr Stark, I really appreciate the opportunity,' Amelia says sincerely.

'Tony,' he insists, 'oh and he should be back today.' Amelia looks up sharply and eyes Tony, 'what? I didn't say anything.'

He looks around and catches a glimpse of Beth through the window of the door. 'Beth, I hear you calling…' he begins to sing, ducking into the room. Amelia loves that song and it pains her that the rock ballad is about her awful colleague.

Amelia stands still for a moment and then springs into action, as she walks into the press room she sees Natalie and says 'you won't believe what just happened!'

A few levels above Bucky is sat on the sofa, sifting through the photos that Andi publishes daily. Rosie talking on a toy phone, captioned _hey Buck,_ _pick up. _Rosie and Amelia watching a film_, _captioned_ eat your heart out, Waltons _and Andi's t-shirt, as she salutes at the camera.

His phone beeps and there's a message from Andi.

_What are you wearing?_

He doesn't know how to answer this. He rereads the message multiple times. Eventually he stares at it for so long that another message comes through.

_I'm going commando. Haha, doesn't get old!_

Bucky rolls his eyes at her joke and thinks of that awful shirt she was wearing. He gives in and responds. It takes him some time to type the message but once sent he sits back satisfied with his response.

_I'm howling with laughter._

_Well played, solid joke, s_he types back quickly. He stares at the screen perplexed by how she replies so fast.

Steve gets in around twelve and he knows today is Amelia's third interview. He's equal parts anxious to avoid her and desperate to see her. After the hospital he felt like they really shared a moment together. Looking down at her in the dark parking lot, she looked beautiful, her makeup wiped off, flushed cheeks and chatting about macaroni. He wants to see her home, to see Rosie's home. But when her phone flashed another man's name he remembered his nineteen forties sensibilities and literally took a step back. He didn't text her and tried not think about her. Bucky walks around with his head permanently in his phone and Steve suspects he knows who he is chatting with.

Steve walks into the lift and presses the corresponding buttons, preferring to arrive the old-fashioned way and leaving FRIDAY at bay for now. He smiles to himself as the doors slide open and he reaches his destination. This level is covered with murals and painted walls, with a board game theme. There are snakes and ladders all over the place and the floor is a checkerboard pattern. Through a glass window Steve can see children playing pretend, running around, steering cars, fighting dolls, making tea, taking temperatures. He spot's Rosie immediately. She's pretending to be a plane. She's dressed in red and white and he smiles at her glowing face and warm cheeks.

'Oh, hey Captain Rogers, how are you?' Steve knows Nancy from around Avengers Tower, he met her a few weeks back when he suggested that Rosie might be able to use the nursery. Nancy had been most accommodating, especially after he agreed to come down once a week for biscuits and books. Steve thinks about going in and saying hi to Rosie, but imagines the stampede that might occur. She looks like she is having fun and he realises he has missed seeing her. He had been staring at Rosie when he assumes Nancy gave up on her question, as she is nowhere to be seen.

He looks around and spots a young lad next to him. 'Cute kid, hey? She looks just like you dude!' _Dylan_ his name tag reads, and underneath is states _trainee_.

Steve's taken aback, he wonders if people see what they want to see, or if this kid is just young and naive.

'Actually...' Steve can feel himself already making this weird. He sighs and answers honestly. 'Yeah, she's the best, three going on fifteen. World at her fingertips, just like her Mother,' he says fondly. 'I'll see you around, son,' he slaps Dylan on the back a little too hard and he retreats from the nursery, before Rosie can notice him.

Steve walks back to the communal floor, dragging his feet. Bucky looks up from his perch on the sofa, and Steve continues past him, disinterested. Bucky sighs as he watches his friend leave, he decides to take some action.

By one o'clock the Manhattan Matters team have stopped for lunch in the Stark canteen that Amelia had previously visited with Steve. She is sat beside Natalie. . Beth and camera crew Tom are still queueing.

'Don't do that,' Amelia chastises Natalie. 'What? I don't like mushrooms,' she whines, slipping sliced mushrooms onto Amelia's plate.

The two women jump, as a tray is slammed down on the opposite side of the table and Bucky Barnes sits down across from them. 'Don't look now, but it's the demi-God, and I think he's pissed…' Natalie says from the corner of her mouth, fanning herself with her napkin. Amelia rolls her eyes, but offers a polite smile at Bucky. He looks good, his hair is behind his ears, tamed, and he is in some kind of buckled, navy getup. But when she reaches his eyes, he's staring at her like she's done something wrong.

Bucky's eyes soften as he looks at her bandaged wrist. He refocuses on her and says, 'we commin' for dinner or what?' Amelia's eyes widen. Not only is Steve ignoring her, he's talking about her with his friends. Well she can be childish too she thinks to herself. 'I have no idea what you are talking about,' she bites, looking away from him. Natalie side eyes her. Bucky's phone chirps and everyone ignores it. 'Isn't it mac and cheese night?' Natalie asks with a mouth full of risotto. Amelia grits her teeth, still looking away. 'I'll have dinner with you, handsome,' Natalie suggests. Bucky doesn't flinch, still looking at Amelia and his phone sounds again, 'ask him again,' he demands. Amelia snaps her gaze back to him and his phone pings once more, 'I think someone is trying to get hold of you, my boy,' Natalie offers.

Amelia wants to back track and soften, it's not Bucky's fault, 'come on Mia,' Bucky pleads quietly and Amelia feels warm all over as she looks at Steve's best friend. He clearly listens, obviously cares and made an effort to find her today. Calling her Mia warms her heart, she doesn't know if it's a tactic or genuine, 'fine' she concedes. 'But I won't ask a third time, so tell your friend to buck up. Pun intended,' she mutters at the end. His phone beeps again and he rises from his side of the table as Tom and Beth approach. He hunches over and places a gloved hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. Amelia smiles and then he's off. 'I don't have his number' she calls. 'You don't need it' he states. His phone beeps again and Amelia shouts 'say hi to Andi for me,' he doesn't look back. 'Amelia, please decide between these two hunks so I can have the other,' Natalie begs.

In the early evening, Amelia is exhausted. She heads for the exit via the nursery and thinks of the promise she made Bucky. She can't get hold of Steve, she doesn't know how to, so it's all on him.

As she walks through the building she's texting on her phone.

_Tidy the living room, make the couch and move that laundry,_ she instructs Andi.

She gets a message straight back, _does this mean we have company?_ Andi asks with a series of kissing faces. 'Not yet,' Amelia says out loud. Just then she looks up and catches sight of Steve talking with a blonde woman.

She's average height and textbook pretty. Straight blonde hair, blemish free skin and she's wearing tactical gear. _So, a babe and a boss_, Amelia deems. She's looking up at Steve and clearly enjoying his story, she has her hands in her jacket and then he laughs at something she just said. Amelia walks towards a water feature and stands behind the fountain, watching the interaction. She wants to shout over, _'oi, you should be at my house eating pasta, you ass!'_ but that seems harsh and not really appropriate for work or a sober person.

The woman really is pretty, effortlessly so, and Amelia forces her eyes closed as she thinks about the gash on her head, bandaged wrist and just about every other thing about her. Amelia wants to sneak off, get her daughter and drown her sorrows in kilos of mac and cheese.

Her phone beeps and she pulls it back out, expecting a selfie of Andi draped over the dressed sofa looking proud as punch. But it's an unknown number.

_I can see you over there._

Amelia panics but almost instantly realises she's been caught. She tries to look cool and flips through her phone. Another message.

_Too late for dinner?_

Suddenly he is in view, strolling slowly around the fountain, standing across from her. 'you are a terrible actress', he says. Amelia bites her lip and responds 'and you are a terrible flirt, she left and you didn't even get her number,' waving after the blonde's retreating form.

'Well, she's Peggy's niece, so I already have her number,' Amelia blanches and pales. He laughs at her, 'it's fine.' At the sound of his laughter Amelia eases and she's grateful to see him.

'Looks better,' he says pointing to his forehead, nodding at hers. Amelia appreciates Steve's manners, as opposed to Natalie's. She nods politely, feeling a bit awkward.

'Thank you, for the other night, best hot chocolate she's ever had, so I've been told. Every day since,' she spills. 'Look, umm, if you want, the offer still stands? But if you don't want to come for dinner, it's no problem really. I am sorry I pounced on you like that,' Amelia tries to ignore the word pounce.

Steve's eyes sparkle as he smiles slowly at her, 'dinner would be great. Can Buck still come?'

'Maybe,' she jokes, he holds up a finger to stop her and starts to type into his phone. Her's lights up and it's the unknown number again, _where do you live?_

'Very cute,' she muses, Steve shrugs, 'I try!' Amelia smirks at him and gets lost in his good looks. She licks her lips and watches his mouth, her eyes flicker up and he looks a little concerned at her staring and silence.

'Well, I better get Rosie. Big reaction about the dress mind! I'll send you the address. Don't forget your better-looking friend' she jests. Steve nods, 'how could I? and why the reaction? What dress will you be wearing?' Amelia tilts her head, enjoying the flirtation.

Steve reaches out and grabs her hand as she passes, taking her by surprise, 'I'm sorry. I panicked.' Amelia squeezes his hand back and starts to walk off, 'Oh, bring garlic bread,' she calls without turning back. She's not really sure what 'I panicked' means, but she will take it.

Steve laughs, watching until she has disappeared, then he heads up to his apartment and to drag Bucky out of his lair.

Bucky is sat reading a book in the lounge when Steve bursts in, moving at a pace and pulling his shirt over his head.

Natasha strolls in, 'woah, do this in your own room you two' she pleads. 'I take it the dinner is back on?' she asks, sitting beside Bucky. 'She must be really into you, because you are a liability with the ladies Rogers, I've seen Clint do a better job.' Bucky snorts, Steve turns to him, 'come on get dressed.' Bucky just stares at his friend, unmoving, 'what? You got nothing to wear? You loan it all out to the ladies?' At this, Bucky starts to shift, he skulks past Steve and heads down the hallway. 'Put something nice on,' Steve calls.

Bucky and Steve pull up outside the address that Amelia sent them. They've got wine, flowers and garlic bread. Steve is jittery and Bucky is his usual mopey self. Steve checks the address on his phone at least three times and presses the intercom. Waiting, he turns to jest with Bucky over the listed names on the plaque. He see's Bucky is leant against the car and hasn't moved.

'Buck, come on. You wanted this, I know you spoke to her. I heard the front desk gossiping about it. You slamming trays around the canteen.' Bucky looks up to defend himself, 'I know,' Steve offers as reassurance, knowing gossip at the tower spreads like wildfire. 'Come on I need you, I've already nearly screwed this up once this week. Andi will be there and Rosie. They are expecting us.' The truth is Bucky isn't used to being out of the tower and he isn't used to being Steve's number two priority. He likes Amelia and he can see how good she is for Steve but the thought of change is scary. He's getting to grips with texting, its faceless and he can be who he wants, but dinner? Kids? Family? He's not so sure that's on the cards for him. 'Hey, come on up, suckers,' a voice sings through the intercom, followed by a child's squeal.

Steve looks at Bucky with pleading eyes, eventually giving in, 'fine, stay outside. At some point, though, we need to re-join the living and do something normal, have a life. Normal is upstairs and I'm going with or without you.' Bucky is mildly impressed with Steve's speech and stares after him, frustrated that nothing is as easy as it should be.

'Come on in,' Andi says as she holds the door open for Steve, she looks up and down the corridor and tries to not let her disappointment show. As she pushes the door closed a metal hand reaches out to stop it.

Andi looks up surprised, 'oh, hello, any more superheroes out there?' she jokes.

Bucky flinches at the word _hero_. 'Come in, come in. Let me take your coats,' Andi grabs their jackets and looks down at them, their rack is full and she gives a quick look left to right and then tosses them on a chair and shrugs.

Steve and Bucky look awkward; they both have their hands in their pockets. Steve is looking around, cataloguing the apartment. Bucky is staring at the ground, like a punished child, or a married couple who have just had a spat. Andi wonders where the rest of team Miller is. Steve remembers his manners and kindly passes her the paper bag with the groceries and the flowers. 'Thank you for having us, your home is lovely.' Andi scoffs, 'you don't need to lie, it's a shack compared to your place, why aren't we eating there?'

Amelia is in her bedroom, she can hear the introductions and her tummy flips when she realises they are here and at some point she needs to join the party. She wants Steve to like their home, to like her. She cringes, realising how petty that sounds.

Rosie comes running out of her room, she sprints for Bucky and dives for his legs. Bucky looks down and manages to summon a smirk. Steve looks over and smiles at them, he's glad Bucky is here. He can't help but feel a little envious, the kid is infatuated with his best friend. Rosie suddenly surprises Steve by shifting to his legs and grabbing them tight.

She steps back and asks them what they think of her dress as she sways from side to side, 'well, you look beautiful Rosie. Very patriotic.' Rosie beams at Steve with a bright smile. 'Come on _Miss July_,' Andi ushers them to sit at the breakfast bar, 'sit down, all of you'.

'I'll show you around?' Rosie shouts.

'Inside voice, Missy, they aren't going anywhere just yet,' Amelia steps out of her room and joins the group. Steve thinks she looks wonderful, barefoot and still in her work clothes, pencil skirt, white shirt. Her hair is in a messy bun and she has a pale pink cardigan on.

As they wait for dinner to cook they chat casually, 'the weirdest thing happened to me today. Mr Stark, asked me to call him Tony and **then** he invited the Manhattan team to film the scholarship gala. It's amazing. My boss couldn't believe it. And, TONY said you could tag along, Andi,' Amelia says stirring the sauce. Andi is sat on the worktop drinking a beer, she pauses and jumps down, 'you're kidding! Oh my God, this is amazing, knowing you is finally paying off Mia. You two will be there, right?'

Steve nods, but all he keeps hearing is, _call me Tony,_ and he wonders what Stark is playing at. He kicks Bucky under the table when he doesn't respond. 'Apparently, yes,' Bucky mumbles.

'I can't wait, I've never been to anything so fancy. Also, it will be a treat to be out in the evening, not at the crack of dawn,' Amelia jokes. Then she stops, 'I have nothing to wear, what do I wear?' She's looking at Steve and Bucky and they just stare at her blankly. 'Clothes?' Steve offers, 'Umm, I mean a dress?' Amelia giggles at him, 'it will be black tie right? I'll have to buy something, I guess?' Rosie shouts 'shopping' and Amelia smiles at her, calling her over. She bends down and chats with Rosie, wiping something from her face, 'what have you been eating, Rosalyn?' The little girl just giggles, fighting her mother away. Steve watches them happily and Bucky nudges him, whispering, 'you're staring.'

'Hey Rosie, don't you have something to ask Steve and Bucky?' her mother prompts.

Rosie shouts, jumping up and down, then running off to her room. She returns with an envelope, its brown and looks damp. She passes it to Steve and he looks cautious as he opens it. Inside is a formal invitation to Princess Rosie's 4th birthday party at Chateau Miller. Steve laughs and Bucky looks at Andi when she explains, 'it's tea stained, took us hours.'

'You'll come?' Rosie begs, 'of course,' Steve promises and even Bucky smiles at the little girl, cheering and leaping up and down. 'Oh and it's a costume party,' Andi adds smugly. Amelia mouths a _sorry_ at Bucky and he surprises everyone by calling her out and saying, 'no you're not.' Amelia laughs, she's starting to serve the food and Andi takes over as Amelia winces from her wrist, 'sit down, you. I'll dish up.'

Steve offers his help but is rejected, instead turning to the little girl, 'so what are you going to be at this party, Miss Rosie?' Steve asks, as he walks her to the dinner table. Amelia smiles listening to them chat, she looks over and her heart speeds up as he pushes her chair in, close to the table. He then pulls out a seat and waves to Amelia, offering it to her. Bucky thinks about mocking him and waiting for his friend to pull his chair out, but in the end settles opposite Amelia. He smirks watching her stare dotingly at Steve, his best friend none the wiser. Bucky decides he's glad he came, even if it's just for Steve's sake. 'You both like mac and cheese, yeah?' They both nod, Steve explains, 'we will eat anything.'

After dinner Rosie is dragging Steve around the apartment and showing him all the hot spots. Amelia is sat on the sofa with her legs curled under her, Andi and Bucky are washing up. 'Are you sure you don't need help?' Amelia calls out. 'Nope, you know the deal. You cooked, I clean up. Rest!' Turning back to Bucky she says 'Soooo…' She's sat on the counter and Bucky has his sleeves rolled up and is washing the dishes. 'Does your arm do anything?' She asks suggestively. He stops and looks at her with a dry stare. 'I mean, inspector gadget style, shoot out soap or include a pop up scrub brush.'

Meanwhile in the living room, 'this is our table and this is the TV and this is my chair, I sit here. This is my toy box and this is my desk, I draw here. I drew that, and that.' Rosie is rushing from item to item, pointing desperately and dragging Steve by the hand. He stops and catches sight of a row of photo's on a shelf.

The three of them on a log flume, Andi and Amelia as children on a pair of bikes. Rosie pointing at her missing tooth. Andi with an older man and Amelia pregnant with Andi beside her cheering. Steve is entranced, he's forgotten what family feels like. They aren't conventional, but they are strong together. Amelia looks beautiful pregnant, Andi looks so much younger and the older man must be their Dad, he guesses. There's a picture of Rosie as a new-born, 'that's me!' she boasts.

She has an idea and sprints off again. Steve drops on to the sofa next to Amelia and says, 'you have a lovely home. It's warm, reminds me of you.' Amelia blushes, 'we could do with something bigger. But we've been here since Rosie was born and then Andi moved in. I can't bring myself to go.' Steve has missed that feeling of belonging.

They both look through to the kitchen and Bucky is blowing bubbles and splashing at Andi. 'Do you think they know?' Amelia whispers in Steve's ear. Her warm breath trickles down his neck and he turns to look at her, inches from her face. He coughs, 'that we can see them?'

'No, that they are falling for each other?' Steve looks shocked and Amelia laughs. She gently pats his leg and says, 'I expect lots of texts now, Rogers. Andi and Bucky are like a couple of kids, always sending messages and who knows what. It's making me feel old. I know you have my number and you know how to text, so no excuses.' Steve feels flustered but tries to keep his cool, 'I'm umm, sorry about not messaging you, just work and yeah.' Amelia smiles sweetly, 'it's fine, don't sweat it.' Rosie reappears and a child is always a guaranteed mood killer. She hands him a picture of her dream bunk beds and just like that she is gone again. Amelia leans in, 'I have some, but we may need two super soldiers to help us build them, you know any?'

'Ah, so that's why you invited us for dinner!' he jokes, 'oops, you caught me. So, this gala, ball thing. You will be there? You swear?' Amelia asks coyly. Steve laughs, 'I promise I will be there, but prepare yourself, they are normally, long, dull events.' Amelia snuggles down, wiggling her toes, 'ah! I can't wait, will I meet famous people?' Steve looks at her in surprise, 'other than you good selves.' Steve pulls back, 'surely you meet plenty of people through work, who are you hoping to meet?'

Amelia sighs, hearing Rosie calling to Steve, 'I'm sorry if she is tiring you out after a long day?' Steve shakes his head, 'not possible.' Amelia chuckles, 'is that the super serum talking?' Steve meant he couldn't be tired of their company, not physically tired. 'Super serum, hey? Have you been reading up on me?' Amelia's eyes widen, 'only for the interview, no other reason.' Steve laughs at her flushed face, 'do you want me to sign something? Or…' he teases and she slaps his arm lightly.

In the kitchen Bucky is starting to appreciate where Rosalyn gets the questioning from. 'Does it vibrate?' Andi asks him. He side eyes her and then says, 'wouldn't you like to know.' Andi dissolves into laughter, she has a loud and proud laugh and Bucky admires her confidence. 'So, what you gunna dress up as, at this killer party? A knight in shining armour? You're half way there already.'

'Funny, Miller,' he deadpans. 'I'm here all week,' she says with a bow. Bucky smiles at her, pointing to her with soapy hands, 'you know. I think that's my sweater.'

'Well it's mine now.' Bucky dries his hands and steps close to Andi, he stands in front of her, flicking at the zip with his finger tips. Andi stares at Bucky and feels her face flush and her stomach tighten. His eyes are heated and he is staring at her chest. She wants to beg him to pull the zip down and touch her, but she remembers her niece, sister and the good Captain are still around. 'Why **were** you so nice to me?' she asks in a throaty whisper. 'You looked cold,' he says seriously. He looks in her eyes and she's sure he knows what this means, they just turned a corner from friendship to no-man's land. She starts to lean into him and closes her eyes, but when nothing happens, she opens them and Bucky has returned to washing up, all heat lost.

He looks pink in the cheeks but focuses on the dishes. Andi decides she can play this one of two ways, either storm off in a neglected funk, or take it as a small victory and move on. She reaches into the warm soapy water and splashes him in the face with a smirk. 'Don't get cold' she patronises, zipping up her sweater to the top. Bucky smiles at her, grateful she didn't make a scene.

Back on the sofa, Rosie has started bringing toys out of her room to show Steve. When she disappears, searching for Mr Goose, Steve looks at Amelia and decides to bite the bullet, asking softly, 'so when is your next date?' Amelia shuffles next to him, sighing.

'Actually, I told Doug I couldn't see him anymore. I wasn't really feeling it; I didn't want to lead him on. He's been texting me since, trying to get it going again.' Amelia looks embarrassed, 'Rosie doesn't know they were ever dates, just friends. He's a sweet chap but not for me.' Steve has a horrible dawning, that the text message that flashed up the other night, was a different kind of 'I miss you.' He realises he shut her out for no good reason and he's still here wasting time. 'What about you and Sharon? I know she's Peggy's niece but you two looked cosy.' Amelia tries to be as light as she can but it feels bitter on her tongue. 'No, nothing like that,' he reassures.

'Oh thank god! That would be weird. I'm sorry, so sorry but ughh, no.' Steve laughs and he wonders what Peggy would think of Amelia. She rests her head on his shoulder and sighs sleepily, 'what a pair, hey?' Steve watches her profile, as she bites her lip and her nose twitches. 'Amelia-' he starts, just then Rosie comes back into the room, rubbing her eyes and flopping between the two of them. Amelia strokes her back and says, 'sleepy girl, better get some rest. How many days until your party?' Rosie holds up four fingers. 'And how old will you be?' Rosie holds up four fingers again. 'Such a big girl,' Amelia murmurs fondly.

Steve's eyes float to a picture on the wall of Rosie blowing out candles on a cake, but just two on that occasion. He's happy he gets to be part of this. They sit in comfortable silence for a time.

Andi comes running through, looking drenched. The tips of her hair are dripping; her sweater is limp and she is leaving puddles. She stops short and looks at the three on the sofa. Amelia and Rosie are sleeping and Steve has an arm around them both. Bucky walks into the room smirking and he's dry as a bone. He raises an eyebrow at Steve, 'you good, Punk?'

Steve nods and he knows this means Bucky's ready to leave, he reluctantly untangles himself from the pair and smiles down at them. 'They won't wake, both sleep like rocks. Family trait.'

Steve spies some paper on Rosie's drawing desk. He scribbles a note and folds it on the coffee table.

Andi hugs Steve goodbye, 'it will kill me to not read that note,' Steve smiles absentmindedly, as he stares at Amelia and Rosie, while Bucky watches Andi.

'Thank you for coming. I know we all had fun,' she flatters, 'despite these light weights.' She points at her sister and niece, snoozing on the sofa.

'You owe me a sweater,' Bucky argues.

'Take it back, I dare you,' Andi says holding her arms out wide.

He steps closer, 'another time,' he quickly looks away, wondering what's come over him.

'Promises, promises,' Andi jests, she turns and catches Steve stroking Amelia's hair softly and she suspects she and Bucky could have dropped down in the doorway and he wouldn't have noticed.

'So now she has kicked this Doug guy into touch, are you going make a move?' Bucky smiles at her confrontational manner. Steve looks surprised that it's common knowledge, 'did you know?' He asks Bucky accusingly. 'Of course. But you need to make your own mistakes. Like I said, still that scrawny kid.'

'Speaking of scrawny kids we will see you at the party. Remember four, in four days,' she repeats, doing the hand signals.

'Wouldn't miss it,' Steve says as they head for the door, he spares one last glance at the sleeping brunettes and quietly pulls the door closed.

**AN: Hi, thanks for reading. Poor Steve, wrong end of the stick, again…. The next chapter is Rosie's birthday party! **


	10. A Good Witch or a Bad Witch?

**AN: Hello! Thanks for reading, I hope you like it. Comments and feedback welcome, thank you to those who are following. **

**Chapter 10: A good witch or a bad witch?**

Amelia comes to on her sofa, covered with a soft throw and surrounded by plush toys and dolls. She can hear Rosie merrily chatting and offering out cups of tea. It takes Amelia a moment to realise where she is. She keeps her eyes shut for just a few more seconds of peace and smiles listening to Rosie talk with her toys. The little girl is excitedly telling them about her impending party and Amelia sighs remembering how much she still needs to do in preparation.

Rosie catches a movement and the frown that settles on Amelia's face. She dives on her and jumps up and down calling _Mommy_. Amelia squints from the sunlight and recognises the living room. She can hear the radio and Andi singing in the kitchen. She greets Rosie in a groggy, sleepy voice and kisses the little girl's head.

Andi walks in 'well, good morning. How did you sleep?' She sits down on a foot stool opposite, eating buttered toast, she looks very pleased with herself and Amelia worries what happened here. She looks around the room and spots the note on the table. Suddenly it all comes back to her, days of no contact from Steve, stewing over it, the hot blonde in the lobby and the mac and cheese last night. She can't remember them leaving and she understands now that she slept here all night. 'When did they leave?' she asks her sister in confusion, 'oh, they didn't. They're still here,' she winks. 'It was so cute, the three of you, you two fell asleep, all snuggled up. Bit rude though Mia, ignoring your guests.' Amelia feels embarrassed, apparently hating Steve had really taken it out of her.

'But that boy has it bad,' Andi gushes.

Amelia ignores her sister, asking Rosie to pass her phone over. Amelia sits up quickly, there's a message from Miss Potts, suggesting she visits the venue for the gala, later today. Amelia types a hasty reply and starts to rise off the couch, apologising to Rosie as her stuffed toys tumble off. 'I've got to go, appointment at the tower,' she explains. 'Oh, so that's what you are calling it now. Amelia, just fess up you are all in with this one and I don't blame you. He's all sorts of sweet and tender. Bravo on the impressive dining experience as well.' Amelia secretly smiles to herself at her sister's confirmation and the thought of running into Steve again. 'You were dribbling last night, his shirt was wet when he left,' Andi says with a mouth full of toast, she's laughing and Rosie joins in, just because. Amelia knows she's kidding, but it isn't completely out of the question. She subconsciously wipes her mouth and heads to get ready, grabbing the note from the table as she goes. Once in her room Amelia pushes the door closed and sits on her bed.

_Thank you for dinner, everything about you and your home is beautiful. Steve x_

Amelia falls back on her bed and spreads out like a star, silently screaming with joy. She considers his words, blushing furiously, and fanning herself with the note. It feels untrue, she's starting to think they might be on the same page, just maybe.

By mid-morning Amelia is dressed smartly and finishing up looking around the level twenty-five hall. The gala is over ten days away, but it could be the biggest event she has covered. Miss Potts has just left and now she's alone. Amelia is dazzled by her, she's beautiful, powerful, smart and completely in control. Add saint to the list for putting up with Tony, Amelia thinks. She looks around at the beautiful space and feels like dancing by herself, like Maria at the Vontrapp house.

Just then she gets a text, she desperately grapples for her phone, excited to see who it is. _Good morning sleeping beauty, are you awake yet? _Amelia feels like a lovesick fool, giddy at his simple sentence. She holds the phone against her, hugging it close, grinning like an idiot.

She sends him a selfie of her smiling and pointing at the large room. She types _come and find me_. Then she panics, _maybe it's too forward_, what is she expecting if he comes, _then what?_

Steve is just coming out of a meeting when he gets her message. He smiles down, looking at her happy face, her pouting lips and warm eyes. He recognises the room and thinks back to '_call me Tony_' asking her to cover the gala. He groans, now he **has** to attend, but the thought of Amelia and him dressed up for the evening is nice, hopefully they can spend more time together. He stops as he thinks about maybe dancing with her, it feels poignant. He never thought he would consider dancing with someone else, not after Peggy.

Clint comes up beside him, catching the picture on the phone, 'she's really caught your eye, hey Cap? I've never seen you like this.' Steve tries to ignore him as Sam Wilson comes running over, 'what we looking at?' Steve makes excuses and manages to distract them long enough to escape. 'Hey, where are you going? I want to see the picture, show me!' Sam calls, Clint looks at him, 'quit whining!'

When he arrives at the venue it's quiet. Beams of sunlight shine through the large windows, bouncing off the freshly polished floor. He only comes up to this level when there's an event, he can't remember seeing it devoid of celebration. He spots her immediately, against the windows. Amelia is the only one there, she has a floral dress and a black blazer on and he hasn't seen her like this, dressed informally. He feels like each time they meet he gets a glimpse of a different side of her. He looks down at himself and decides he only has so many sides, but this is a new one for her. She's speaking on her phone, peering down at the city. Her back is to him and he watches her for a moment, as Amelia giggles with whoever she's talking with.

'I know, I won't be long, then we can go and get the food and the plates. Yes, and that, no, it's called a piñata, pin-, yeah ok, close enough.'

Steve chuckles, he can guess who she is on the phone with, he reaches a warm hand around her arm and she jumps, turning to see him holding a hot chocolate. She looks delighted, 'I have to go Rosie, Steve is here.' Steve can hear cries and wails of protest, 'he says hi,' Amelia ad-libs, 'I love you, see you later.'

Steve feels a warmth settle in his stomach as she tells Rosie she loves her. 'No cream' he says passing her the drink, once she has ended the call. She looks him up and down and he's dressed for work, she's never seen him like this before. She feels bad, she never thinks of him as Captain America, just Steve. But seeing him now in the navy uniform with a bright silver star on his chest, she's sold. 'Wow, you look… different. Great! You look great.' Steve blushes, looking down at himself. 'You too,' he says sweetly, nodding at her. She watches as he checks a notification on his phone, taking the opportunity to look at him again. His dark blue uniform fitted in all the right places, making him look tough and ready to fight. But with no cowl he's still just Steve.

Amelia looks around, biting her lip, 'so, dinner was fun? I'm so sorry I fell asleep, not good, terrible host.' Steve laughs at her, 'I didn't mind, gave me a minute of peace and quiet,' he jokes. She looks at him dryly, 'you're funny. Seriously, I hope you and Bucky had a good time.' Steve looks around the room, realising they really are alone, 'it was…enlightening. Rosie has a lot of toys!' Amelia laughs, looking down at her hot drink, then she says quietly, 'I'm really nervous.' Steve leans in a little to hear her better. He wants to reassure her that he's nervous too and anxious about what is developing between them. 'About the gala, it's a big event, I don't normally cover these things.' Steve pales, appreciating their crossed wires and thankful he kept his thoughts to himself. 'You'll be great, Tony obviously has faith in you.' Amelia looks at him cautiously, 'and you?' Steve stands taller, confirming, 'absolute faith.' Amelia looks around the room, Steve's voice interrupting her thoughts, 'you know, you fell asleep on my shoulder?' Amelia's face flushes crimson. 'Yeah, it was a long day and I guess I was comfy.'

She buries her face in her drink and takes a sip, moaning. Steve stares at her in surprise, the moan is sinful. She has the same brown line as Rosie did and Steve hesitates before he uses his thumb to wipe her top lip. Amelia freezes, his finger on her, the she realises they are alone for the first time. No kids, no sisters, no best friends. She bites her lip as his hand falls away slightly, thinking if anything is going to happen surely it would be now. She steps closer, trying to be confident, whispering, 'hi.' She leans up on her toes, placing one hand on his chest. His thumb is still on her chin and his hand now cradles the side of her face. He can feel her breath on him, her mad pulse beneath his touch and her eyes flutter closed. He leans in mesmerised by her soft pout and dreamy look, hesitation and doubt gone.

'What are you two crazy kids up to?' Tony asks as he strolls in. They pause and Amelia looks over Steve's shoulder, whispering 'fuck' as she drops her head onto his chest. Steve can't lie, hearing her swear in that breathy tone might be the most excited he has felt since before the ice.

'Tony, we are sort of in the middle of something?' he says between gritted teeth. Steve cannot believe Tony's audacity and his smirk only confirms he knows exactly what he is doing. Amelia is tucked behind Steve and she gently pats his chest and he thinks he hears her mutter, 'damn.'

'Oh I know it's been a long time for you Cap, but that was very much the beginning not the middle. The middle will blow your mind,' Tony suggests flamboyantly.

Steve pushes his mouth together angrily and Amelia whispers 'he's right' with an improper smirk. She steps out from under Steve and compliments Tony on the beautiful space. 'Thank you Miss Miller, now, Cap. I need my producer back.' Tony walks closer and peers over his glasses at them both. Steve looks away at the word 'my.' Tony lifts the half empty cup from her hands and passes it to Steve, 'deal with that, will you?' Tony walks off, chatting to Amelia animatedly. She pauses and gives Steve a small wave before she follows after Tony.

Steve watches them leave and does not like the way Tony's hand rests on her lower back. He turns back and looks out the window, kicking himself for how that went.

….

The birthday party comes around quickly, much to Rosie's excitement. 'Amelia is that what you are wearing?'

'It's a costume party, Mom, and I'm very happy as I am,' Amelia lies. She's not entirely happy, but she won't give her mother the satisfaction. She looks over at Andi and sighs. Andi is wearing a beautiful pink prom dress with a crown and a wand.

'It's just not the most flattering on your assets,' her Mom suggests. At the stern look Amelia gives her, she gives up, 'fine, Ok! So anyway, I told Roy that I can't possibly go to the book signing, not unless they pay me double. The travel alone would be exhausting.' Amelia can hear her mother nattering about her newest book, but she's suddenly very interested in the toffee apples she's making. It's tricky with one hand and even harder with the old bat next to her. Amelia looks at her Mom, all in white, with a horrible tan and fake nails, she thinks, _it's not Miami!_ 'Your head is a state, how did you do it again?' Evelyn Miller points out and Amelia can't abide how the woman who raised her forgets everything she says.

'Amelia, do you think maybe it is time to move out soon?' Lucky for her mother, Rosie comes running in at that point, preventing an argument. She heads for her grandmother with wide arms.

'Grandma!' greeted only with a stop signal and a patronising gaze. 'We discussed this Rosalyn, its Nana Evelyn, Grandma ages me terribly.' She takes a swig of her wine and looks around the room with judgement, 'what's the theme again?' she asks with an air of snobbery.

'Fairy tales,' Amelia states, trying to keep her voice level.

'Right, yes, I see it now. and how's the dating game, Andi tells me you have a man, is he tall, dark and handsome?' Evelyn leans over the counter and waits for the gratuitous details. Amelia wipes her hands on a towel and starts emptying bags of chips into bowls.

'Well, we aren't dating, I don't even know if he wants that,' Amelia says quietly.

'Well you need to lock it down Amelia,' Evelyn slaps her hand on the counter causing Amelia to jump slightly. 'Rosie needs a daddy and you need to start making grown up decisions.' Amelia defends herself, 'he has a very busy job.' Amelia looks around and checks that Rosie is out of sight.

'Busy? He's an executive, it's marketing, not NASA? How busy can he be?' Amelia immediately realises there has been a misunderstanding and thanks her stars she didn't mention Steve. Evelyn has obviously pressed Andi for details and under pressure she has caved and dished on Doug.

The apartment looks great, they have gone all out. Rosie is dressed as Dorothy, she has a gingham dress on, cherry red shoes, plaited hair and a small basket with a stuffed dog. There's enough food for the next three birthdays and the room is crammed with tree stumps and plastic toadstools. There's music playing and the chairs have been pushed back to make a small dance floor. There's ivy draped over every surface and balloons arched over the doors. Their kitchen table is decorated for a tea party and there's a beautiful tower cake with different fairy tales on each tier.

Evelyn continues to dissect Amelia's living situation, job, love life and parenting skills. Amelia blocks her out and continues unpacking paper plates.

Andi steps into the kitchen and grabs Amelia by the arm, claiming she needs her for a pixie dust emergency. Once in the living room and away from the devilish grandmother, Andi hisses 'ignore her, you look fabulous and you don't need some boring marketing guy, you have your own Captain. Oh hey, Captain Hook! See what I did, fairy-tale pun?'

Andi reaches up and pulls Amelia's hat down tight over her ears. Amelia looks down at herself, she's wearing a black knee length dress, green striped tights, black boots and a witch hat. She has green glittery eye shadow, green blush and green nails. Amelia likes her costume but looking at Andi, she can't help but feel she got the raw end of the deal. Andi looks beautiful, she's tall, slender and not at all emerald.

'Doorbell,' Rosie calls, Andi darts after her. 'I'll get it,' she struggles to reach the handle. 'Grandad!' Amelia closes her eyes and wants to cry at the comfort of knowing her dad is finally here.

'Dad,' Andi says warmly as she rushes over. They embrace and he picks up Rosie for a hug.

'Hey kiddo,' he directs at Andi. 'Evelyn is here,' she announces unable to contain herself and rolling her eyes.

'Please call her Mom,' he insists, 'why? She doesn't do any mothering, all she's done is berate Amelia since arriving here, she only likes me because she said I looked thin.' She moans to her Dad for his manners and compares him to Amelia, 'you're too nice like Mia. Evelyn left us, don't forget that.'

Amelia shakes her head and walks to the door, 'Hey dad, is she winding you up already? Ignore her, everything's fine, Mom's in the kitchen.' She leans in and kisses his cheek, taking Rosie from him, 'it's so nice to see you. Thank you for coming.'

'Mia, you look lovely.' Amelia doesn't know who to believe at this point, but it's eleven forty and she has no time to change, so this is the look she is stuck with. Her dad has a genuine smile and that's good enough for her. Andi has produced an instant camera and is ushering everyone into a small pile of Millers. She cries _cheese_ and they all smile widely. Once their eyes recover from the flash, they look up and see Evelyn standing with one hand on her hip and a freshly topped up glass of wine. 'Hello Peter,' she says coldly. Amelia can tell she has a speech prepared and she's not going to let her ruin Rosie's birthday. She turns the music up and a small mercy occurs when the doorbell rings.

Rosie keeps beating her to the door and by twelve fifteen most of Rosie's friends and their respective parents have arrived. Natalie appears in the kitchen and wraps an arm around Amelia, 'Mia, this place looks beautiful. I see even the wicked witch is here.' Natalie looks over at Amelia's mom. As well as being an absent parent, Evelyn doesn't take well to Natalie and Amelia's relationship. She gives Natalie a filthy look and turns back to the parent she's accosted.

'Nope. that's me,' Amelia says dryly. She looks at Natalie and takes in her bunny ears, waist coat and pocket watch, 'well, you look fabulous,' she says genuinely. 'Hello Amelia,' a new voice states and Natalie nudges her side. Amelia is pouring drinks and looks up, spilling lemonade down the cupboard, 'oh shit.'

'Doug, what are you doing here?' Amelia says in shock. 'I brought him,' Natalie squeals, 'I thought it would be nice for Doug to meet everyone, he said you were hitting it off!' And just like that she's slinking away backwards and making humping actions. Amelia fails to notice the inappropriate gestures, as she is too horrified to see the guy she dumped by text a week ago standing in front of her. He doesn't look angry, if anything he's looking her up and down in an approving way. 'Oh, here,' he says passing her a large gift with an obnoxious bow. She's stunned and nodding slowly, frowning and open mouthed staring. She quickly shuts her mouth and springs into Mom mode, 'thanks Doug, time for a game I think.' She smiles and walks off as quickly as possible, ignoring the puddle of lemonade. Amelia makes it to the lounge and grabs Andi who's cheering-on a piñata beating.

'Natalie brought Doug with her! I cannot believe this, I never told her about him and me, shit,' she furiously whispers.

'Excellent, both of your men will be here, I can't wait. At your daughter's party, no less.' She knocks her glass of cola back and then looks down, 'I've got to be honest I don't like being the good witch.'

'Andi! Focus, Doug. Steve. Mom. Rosie. Dad. You. Bucky. All in one place,' Amelia stresses.

At the last name Andi licks her lips and looks around subtly, hoping to catch sight of the super soldier. There's a loud bang distracting the sisters and the piñata collapses and it rains candy hearts. Andi cheers, 'look, you're the baddest witch I know. Don't take any crap from any other witch, make this party your witch,' Amelia knows she's right, Rosie is all that matters, but explaining to Steve why Doug is here won't be fun. Andi looks past Amelia and can see Doug sipping his lemonade out of a pink paper cup, he looks like he wants to eat Amelia for breakfast and she doesn't like it one bit, 'ugh, he reminds me of that little man, the baddy in Pretty Woman.'

Another doorbell chime and Rosie runs to open it. She's greeted by six avengers and a herd of children clamber for the door, their parents look shocked and assume that Amelia forked out for entertainment. 'Excuse me kids,' she calls as she squeezes through. Welcoming the new visitors, she's surprised to see more than just Bucky and Steve. Steve is at the front of the queue and he bids her hello. He's wearing a knight's costume with plastic shield and sword at his side. The irony is not lost. He introduces her to Natasha, who has tactical gear on and Amelia wonders if she is expecting trouble, until she notices the cat ears on her head. Natasha sees the questioning look and points to her knee high boots, 'Puss in boots.' Amelia nods in understanding, she shakes Clint's hand, remembering him from three weeks ago, he's gone all out with a Robin Hood tunic and arrows strapped to his back.

Bruce Banner ambles in, he's short and so sweet. Aside from Steve he is the most genuine Avenger she has met and Amelia knows Rosie is going to blow her top when she sees him. He is wearing a Blue pointed hat and matching cape, both covered in stars, she thinks he is a wizard, maybe?

Bucky shuffles in next and he smiles a little at Amelia. She hopes they are becoming friends. His eyes scan the crowd and she knows who he is looking for, 'pink dress,' she advises him. For the first time, she decides to greet him with a hug, she steps up to him and places a hand on his metal arm. Making eye contact, she lets him know her intentions and to her surprise he allows her to hug him. He pats the back of her arm, but doesn't fully engage, he smiles as she backs away. Steve watches them, surprised by Bucky's reaction, he questions if he should have hugged her. He feels like either a baby sitter or designated driver.

Last in is Tony. Arriving as if it's the Super Bowl. The four and five year olds have no idea who he is without the metal suit. And they shuffle back to their games and dancing. Clint has a party horn in his mouth and lets out a sad whistle.

Tony drops his arms and says 'I've got to be honest, I expected more. Now where's that kinky sister of yours?' Bucky scowls at Tony and skulks off into the apartment.

They all look excited to see little Rosie and Amelia looks around for Evelyn, hoping she doesn't recognise anyone.

Steve approaches her and cradles her elbow. 'Hey, sorry, couldn't stop them,' he grovels. 'No' it's great, I forget they've spent time with her,' she looks over and Natasha and Bruce are bent down talking to Rosie, as she shows them her basket and dog. Steve looks Amelia up and down, she feels embarrassed under his scrutiny, 'Wizard of Oz?' she asks. 'I hoped it was your era.' He laughs, 'I think I've seen it, but you look great.'

Steve can feel eyes on him from every corner of the room. He looks up and catches one set in particular. A short man in a suit is watching them. He wonders if that is her father, but the predatory look he gives Amelia and hateful stare he gives Steve confirms this is someone else. His stomach drops, thinking that this could be the deadbeat dad. Andi comes over at full force and throws her arms around Steve. 'Thank God. I hate kids,' she looks between them, 'well, apart from our kid. Where's Lucky?' Steve chuckles, 'probably taking a moment.' Andi shoots off in search of him.

'You look great in green,' Steve says, reaching for Amelia's hand. She smiles but slides away from him, not wanting to give herself away. It's difficult, she wishes all these people would go home, giving her time alone with Steve. 'Oh HA HA, I couldn't bring myself to go full green, I needed to keep some dignity,' she says honestly. 'Don't let Bruce hear you say that,' Steve says lightly. Amelia cringes and apologises. She stares at Steve's mouth and remembers that near kiss. She licks her lips, but forces herself to resume the musical chairs. 'I better get back, help yourself to whatever, food, drink, candy.' Steve watches her leave, aware that something isn't quite right, he wonders if she's going to tell him she's not interested, and ask him to keep a respectable distance between them, no hand holding, no kissing attempts and the like. Sighing, he decides to join Tony in the kitchen.

In another part of the flat Andi looks for Bucky. Peering over the sea of children and spotting a door ajar. She squeezes through the dance floor, waving to her niece and heads in the room, finding Bucky. She watches him, he looks glum and she feels bad that they invited him to a kid's party. 'Ah, if I only had a heart,' she jokes, looking at him. He's leaning over a balcony and looking at the street below, his hair blowing around his face. The sliding doors are only accessible from Amelia's bedroom and Bucky just looks at her, confused by what she means.

'Wizard of Oz? Have you read it? Seen it?' Andi asks. 'You could be the tin-man, we are looking for one?' Bucky shakes his head, 'once, maybe, a long time ago.'

'We kept this shut,' she says, pointing at the door, 'don't want a child trying to fly home.' She quickly realises, 'hey, did you sneak into my sister's bedroom? We don't normally share, but if you're interested?' she wiggles her eyebrows and she senses he doesn't want to joke. She stands beside him and also leans over, then she tries to look at him from the corner of her eye, but when she does he's flat out staring at her,

'What are you doing out here? Oh and congrats on the costume. _Not_!' Bucky looks down, he hasn't dressed up, he's just himself. 'Sorry,' he grunts.

'If I'd asked you to come as the tin man, would you have? Or is that a step too far?' Bucky leans in closer to her and runs a finger through her blonde waves. Andi holds her breath, unsure of what he is doing, 'I think at this point I would consider doing anything you ask.' Andi's heart is beating erratically, but her logical side is shouting contradictions at her. He doesn't say hello, he doesn't dress up. He slips out the party and now he's touching her hair and telling her he would do anything for her. For a man out of his time, he is screwing with her brain like a modern guy.

'Come in, they aren't that scary. Except for my mother, avoid Saruman the White and you should be fine.' Andi holds her hand out to Bucky, he hesitates, but then he takes it, following her inside.

Steve is piling a plate high with party food and snacks when Bucky appears by his side, Steve offers him a dish and he shakes his head. He smiles across at Andi, dancing with Rosie and taking pictures. He notices Steve whipping his head between the spread and some guy opposite them. The man is watching Amelia as she chats with Tony. Natalie flurries past them, knocking food off Steve's plate, she's calling the name Doug and then she passes the awkward man a drink. Steve and Bucky look at each other in surprise.

'Shit, if that's her type, you ain't gotta hope,' Bucky says sarcastically, looking between the short, slightly rotund man and the Greek God next to him. 'What's he doing here? I thought she canned that in?' Bucky asks eating cheese puffs from Steve's plate.

'She did. Natalie obviously brought him. I don't think she knew.' Steve looks across the room at Amelia, who is now chatting with someone else. She has Rosie on her hip and is clearly making introductions.

Natasha strolls over to Steve, 'does it bother you that your kid's favourite Avenger is Banner?'

'It bothers me that he's yours,' Tony states as he rocks up and gets involved with the bowl of cheese puffs.

'Not my kid,' Steve mumbles. It feels wrong as he says it, dismissive and cold, but it is the truth. He is holding a bowl of cheese puffs as three Avengers dip in. All talking with their mouths full, offering weak advice, cracking lame jokes. Bucky elbows him and takes the bowl, 'go get your gal,' he urges.

'This isn't the place Buck,' Steve turns and pours himself a drink sadly.

'When are you going to get on with it, what happened to not waiting? She could be the best thing that has ever happened to you?' Bucky asks and the three Avengers look shocked by the outburst. Tony grabs the drink from Steve that he just poured, Steve starts pouring another, keeping an eye on where Doug is.

Tony watches Bucky, 'Barnes, marry her. Legs, I mean. She's transformed you from heartless hobo to hopeless romantic.' Natasha grabs the second drink that Steve pours and looks at him directly, 'he's right, you've just got to put yourself out there.'

'Smile,' Andi shouts at her sister, snapping her's and Rosie's picture. It pops out the top of the camera and Andi shakes it, then abandons it on a book shelf for later. 'Oh god,' Andi says as she looks over and clocks her mother making a b-line for Steve Rogers. 'Go. Get over there. Intercept. Intercept,' Andi shouts over dramatically, pushing Amelia away.

Amelia arrives just in time, 'Mom, this is Steve. He's sort of a friend from work.' Amelia grimaces, she hopes she hasn't offended him, but he will soon understand why she is keeping him at arm's length.

'Steve, you're not the marketing executive, then? Call me Evelyn. It's so good of you to come to a child's party.' Steve shakes her hand and calls her ma'am, 'oh my, Andi's managed to nab one with manners.' Steve looks confused and Amelia pleads with her eyes for him to stay quiet. Evelyn's assumption that this good looking man must be here for her favourite daughter doesn't go unmissed and Amelia knocks back the rest of her wine. Steve looks at Amelia drinking, she looks miserable and he doesn't know how to make things better. 'So, what is it you do Steve, you look awfully familiar?' Amelia jumps in, 'Mom, do you have enough food? Do you want another drink?'

Natalie must have seen the three of them, as she sweeps in and steers Evelyn over to the couch for a chat. Evelyn knocks into Bucky and she gives him a disgusted look. Andi reaches for his arm and drags him away to dance. As they leave to dance Evelyn says 'yes, you are far more Andrea's type.' She's disapproving and looks at Bucky like he's dirt. Andi just laughs and dances circles around Bucky, chanting 'my mamma don't like you and she likes everyone!' She's laughing heartedly and waving her wand majestically, 'ignore her, she's a monster. If she liked you, we would have a problem.'

Steve asks Amelia what's wrong, 'nothing, I'm fine' she says bitterly. 'I don't think I believe that,' he replies coolly. 'Well I'm fine and it's not your problem is it? We're out of drink,' she says and thrusts her empty cup into his chest and leaves the room. The music is loud, there are children screaming and running into her furniture and as she looks around she feels like she's had enough.

Amelia ends up in Andi's room, looking through a pile of multipacks and extra snacks. She nearly topples over, trying to reach for a four pack of sodas, when two arms grab her elbows and steady her. She feels relieved and looks around, hoping to see Steve, instead she gets Doug and can't believe her bad luck.

'Amelia, I just wanted to talk to you.' Doug asks softly. She sighs, upset that this has finally caught up with her, 'oh, what about?' She cringes at how stupid that sounds. 'Why did you end it?' Amelia feels a little bit tipsy, she's had two wines and no lunch. She feels hot and light headed. Andi always says she can't handle drink. 'Doug, I can't do this now. Thank you for coming and thank you for the gift, but it's just not right at the moment,' she explains. 'So this has nothing to do with that human action man out there, that you can't keep your eyes off?' Amelia pales at being caught. 'I'm sorry Doug, but we weren't even together, not really. Maybe you should go, it's Rosie's Birthday, I don't want any fuss.' She tries to shake his light grasp, she doesn't feel threatened, but she's anxious for him to leave, 'please? We can talk another time, I'm really sorry, I thought I was clear.'

Bucky suddenly walks in; the word _Andi_ dies on his lips and he looks from Amelia to Doug and then to the hand grabbing her arm. Amelia's face is flushed and she looks precarious on her feet.

'What's going on here?' he asks and Amelia straightens, shaking Doug off, 'nothing, we were just chatting, Doug's umm, he was just saying bye.' Doug looks at her, wide eyed, 'well, actually, we were chatting, so if you could give us the room?'

'I think you should go,' Bucky tells him. He's monotone, cold and unflinching. He flexes his fingers at his side and Doug backs away, 'it's not like that, bud, we are just talking, we are friends.' Bucky nods, 'I can see that, but I think she'd like you to go now.' Doug moves for the door, muttering, 'don't come back to me when it all falls apart.'

Once he has left, Bucky and Amelia stare at the place on the floor where he once stood. Amelia hiccups, 'well, that was awkward. You weren't meeting my sister in her for a booty call? Were you?' He shakes his head, he doesn't know what that means. 'Are you ok?' he asks. Amelia crashes onto the bed and begins to well up, 'yes, it wasn't what you thought, it's my fault. Oh God, I'm pathetic. I hate my mom. I'm falling in love with your friend and now I've ruined my daughter's birthday party. What a crap mother.' Amelia moans, with her head in her hands, she is red and blotchy, profusely crying now. Bucky stares her way and then sits down on the bed beside her. He gently wraps an arm around her shoulder and she cries into his chest. His eyes widen at the confession about what she just said about Steve, but he's not blind to what is going on between them.

'Thank you for not going full Winter Soldier in my sister's bedroom,' Amelia snorts. At this Bucky glances around the room. The walls are yellow and there are clippings and photos pinned to every surface, its messy and overcrowded. Her bedding is well worn and childish, a soft pink hippo sat in the middle of the bed. Very Andi. His sweater is draped over the bed post and he thinks about stealing it back. Then he refocuses on Amelia, 'umm what you said about Steve…'

'Oh God, don't tell him. I know he's still in love with Peggy and who would want this?' Amelia cries again, sniffing and breathing quickly. Bucky looks at her and tries to think of something to say, anything. _Anything. Any time now_.

'Steve's a damn fool.' Amelia lets out a bark of laughter. 'Thank you, that makes me feel better.' He continues, 'your mother is a monster.' Amelia nods 'and this is the Goddamn best birthday party I've ever been to,' Bucky says triumphantly.

'Thank you,' Amelia says quietly, they sit there for some time. Amelia mutters about needing more drink and the huge pile of presents, that she claims they have no room for.

She eventually takes a deep breath and wipes her face, sitting up straight she decides, 'right, best get back out there, got to cut that cake and there's still pass the parcel.' Bucky stands up and offers her his arm. She smiles and reaches for his hand and grips it tightly. He watches their entwined fingers and for the first time wonders if having more than one friend might be a good decision.

She looks up at him, 'do you think there's a chance that they have all gone home?' He shakes his head, 'no, I really don't.' Bucky grabs the sodas and they leave together, splitting up once they get back to the lounge. Steve looks relieved to see them, like he's been looking. Bucky almost walks into him, stopping him with his shoulder, 'leave her for ten minutes' and drops the sodas at Steve's feet 'deal with that, will you?'

Steve watches as Andi throws an arm around Amelia and they both laugh and dance. He listens to Bucky, he doesn't say much but when he does get involved it tends to be sound advice. 'Did you give Rosalyn her gift?' Bucky asks him, Steve shakes his head looking around for Doug and Bucky mutters, 'gone.'

'Captain Rogers' a voice announces, Steve turns and immediately recognises Amelia and Andi's Dad. They have his eyes and the same smile. He reaches out his hand to shake it and greets him with a polite 'sir.'

Bucky ducks off and finds Andi. He walks up to her as she stands by the music, pushing pause and play, while small people unwrap multiple layers of a gift. He leans into her, 'so, Andrea, I see I am literally another notch on your bed post.' Andi laughs wildly, 'you better not have taken my sweater, Barnes and why are you in my bedroom?' She watches him and forgets to stop the music, until Rosie lets out a whine. 'Oh shit, that's my dad, Steve is with my dad, they are talking, do you think he's going to propose to my sister?' Bucky looks at her sceptically, 'slow down, kid.'

Peter Miller is a well-built man, he's not overly tall and he has short grey hair. 'Well, this is a turn up for the books. A fairy tale land, my ex-wife, multiple super heroes and my daughter's dating Captain America.' Steve splutters, her dad seems to be one step ahead of him at least. 'Look, I didn't bring my shovel, so we don't need to have that talk. But what I will say is this. Andi knows her own mind, what she wants and what she deserves. But Amelia is softer and doesn't think she deserves much. Question is, do you deserve her?' Steve blinks at Mr Miller.

This four year old's party has certainly taken a heavy turn, he thinks. When Steve doesn't answer, Peter smirks and says 'I'll let you think about it.' Steve opens his mouth, he doesn't want Mr Miller to think he doesn't know the answer, he does.

'Stevie, Stevie' a voice calls, breaking him from his trance. Rosie drags him over and demands they have a photo together and then with Amelia. They squish into frame and even Andi finds herself thinking what a cute family they are. Steve catches a glimpse of Amelia's red rimmed eyes. 'Hey, are you ok?' she nods and hugs him tightly. 'Yay' Rosie cheers! Andi wolf whistles and as they pull apart, Amelia smiles and straightens his sword. Then she announces that it is time for cake.

By seven in the evening everyone has gone. Rosie is passed out on the sofa. Amelia, Steve and her dad are tidying up. Andi is piling gifts up with Bucky somewhere. Amelia has a trash bag and is walking around picking up paper plates. Steve and Peter are pulling furniture back into the rightful position, Steve treads carefully around Rosie, 'you won't wake her. Sleeps like a stone. Amelia was the same. She slept through Andi sneaking out the window multiple times, we didn't even know until the police brought her home one night.' Steve laughs and Amelia moans 'Dadddd.'

Steve catches sight of a pile of instant photos, he sifts through them and smiles. He finds one of Rosie and Amelia. Amelia has her arms around Rosie's shoulders and they are both beaming. He looks around and slips it into his shirt pocket. Peter watches him shrewdly and then asks his daughter, 'so Mia, tell me about this ball?' Amelia starts to rattle off the plans and the running order. Andi and Bucky re-join them, Andi's giggling at something Bucky has said, then she asks 'so, Doug? That was fun, he left pretty sharpish.' Amelia looks panicked and Bucky kicks the ground. Steve can tell that there's something going on and he frowns at them. Amelia concedes, 'it's fine, he was just a bit upset but Bucky came to my rescue.' Steve wants to know more but doesn't want to alarm Peter or Rosie, who's beginning to stir.

'Well, I better get going,' Peter says, Steve nods and thinks they should too, the other guests are long gone as well as the rest of the team. Andi jokes, 'it was good of Mom to stay and help clear up.'

Rosie mumbles 'Mommy' and Amelia steps closer, scooping her up. 'I can barely lift you, you're that old!' Rosie giggles, she's only wearing one red shoe now and her plaits have frayed.

Steve stands in front of the pair and produces a small velvet box. He looks nervous and stammers 'I, umm, have a gift for you, Rosie.' He looks to Amelia for permission and she nods happily. Steve awkwardly looks around the room, the other three people staring and watching them. He had hoped for a bit of privacy.

'Me?' Rosie asks with big eyes. 'Please be tickets to Disney World' Andi mutters and Peter gives her a jab in the ribs. Amelia gasps, 'wow, lucky girl! She's encourages Rosie to sit up and react. Steve opens the lid and inside the small box is a hair clip with a butterfly on it, the metal is tarnished and its clearly very worn and once loved. 'Wow' Rosie says in awe. Amelia double takes, checking that Steve has given her the right gift.

'It was my mother's, it was in a box of stuff the Smithsonian sent to me. I thought one day you might wear it, Rosie. I don't know anyone else as special, who deserves to wear it.' Amelia thinks she felt an ovary burst and she doesn't know whether to cry or throw herself at Steve. 'Pretty,' Rosie coos and begs her mother to put it on her. Amelia smiles at the clip, 'we should save that for very special occasions Rosie, what do you say to Steve?' Rosie clambers down and stands beside him, tugging at his pant leg. Steve bends to eye level with her and she whispers, 'thank you, it's my bestest present.' She wraps him in a hug, her small arms only reaching to his shoulders. Andi steps up and leans over Amelia, 'nice! Hey, Bucky take note, I like jewellery too.' Amelia shuts the box and pushes her sister away. 'Come on dad, I'll see you out' Andi offers. Amelia looks at Steve earnestly as he stands, 'you really are our knight in shining armour, thank you, we will treasure it.'

Andi leads her dad outside once he's finished saying his goodbyes, 'I'm coming, I'm coming,' Rosie shouts, following her aunt out the front door. Bucky follows closely behind them, stopping when he notices that Steve isn't with him. He looks at Steve expectantly and nods towards the door. Steve agrees with a shake of his head, mouthing '_go,' _Bucky sighs and leaves, like a petulant teenager.

Amelia has resumed filling a trash bag and when she looks up she wonders where everyone went. Steve notices her confused face, 'I think Buck is done socialising for the day, he said to say bye.' Steve watches her fold her arms across her chest and yawn a little, doing a bad job of hiding it.

'I'll umm, see you at the gala, you should get some rest, you look tired.' Amelia shakes herself, 'thanks, I think.' Steve winces at the poor choice of words. She looks at him, grinning, 'unless you're free for a quick nap?' He looks up startled and confused, she explains, 'the other night, your shoulder?' Steve understands and chuckles, looking at the ground. 'I wish I could, but Buck's waiting.' Amelia looks embarrassed, staring down at her trash bag. She feels his hand reach for hers and he says quietly, 'but it's entirely my loss.'

Amelia looks at his kind face and throws her arms around his neck, hugging him close. Steve is surprised, but places a gentle hand on her back, stroking her lightly. She holds him close, enjoying his warmth. She feels completely unsteady compared to the wall of strength that is Steve Rogers. She lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes, enjoying the moment.

Amelia can hear Rosie exiting the lift, running for the apartment. She pulls back, wiping his shirt, 'you have green on you.' She then takes a deep breath and places a gentle kiss on Steve's cheek, 'I'll see you at the party, stay safe.'

**AN: I hope you liked it, I like nervous Steve and Bucky giving him a push. x**


	11. Dance Hall Rules

**AN: Hello! Chapter 11, a posh Stark event, I always love these in any story, people dressed up, dancing, drinking, what could go wrong? I have taken some liberties with Scott Lang here, because I ****love**** him and Ant-Man, and wanted him to have a bigger part, so I've changed his background a little. It's kind of a two parter, so I hope to post the second bit on Sunday, Thanks to everyone reading, following etc. Any comments, feedback welcome, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Trying my best for no errors, so apologies if there is anything! X**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. **

**Chapter 11: Dance Hall rules**

'Thank you for helping me tonight, are you sure my makeup looks ok?' Amelia shouts to Andi from the ensuite bathroom in her bedroom.

'Yes! Now shush, I'm a pro. It was just like that styling head I had when I was young, but you make much more fuss.' Andi is sat on Amelia's bed, ready to go to the gala and waiting for her sister to finish doubting herself. Andi straightens her long black dress. A one shoulder piece, with a long sleeve and a high cut up her right leg. Her hair is lightly waved and loose over one shoulder. She's posting on her Instagram, singing to herself.

Natalie is babysitting Rosie for the night, Andi smiles to herself, listening to Rosie point out every character in _Hercules_. Amelia steps out of the bathroom and Andi is stunned, 'shit, you look amazing. Where have you been hiding those?' Andi says pointing to Amelia's chest. 'Rosie's mom has got it going on.' Amelia rolls her eyes and blushes, looking at herself in the mirror, checking her emerald floor length dress. It's strapless and she hopes to God it stays up. It covers her legs in full and she immediately looks at her untoned arms and pale shoulders. Alone in her bedroom she feels satisfied with her look, but she worries that upon arrival and inspection of others, she will regret every decision she has made. Her hair is loose and thanks to Andi, it's straighter than she's ever seen it. It makes her feel taller and sleeker, it's half pulled back with a gold clip. Amelia turns to Andi and puts a hand on her sister's head to steady herself as she reaches over to grab her clutch from the bed. 'I feel a bit silly, I'm basically staff, maybe I should wear a pant suit.' Andi looks at her sister in horror, 'never say those two words again, and besides, Stark himself told you go and have a nice time, climb Rogers like a tree, have a drink.' Amelia looks at her sceptically, 'well, he didn't say all of that, but point taken.'

'I think… I'm good to go,' Amelia says cautiously, not quite committing. 'You look beautiful, Mia and Captain America is not going to know what's hit him.' Amelia giggles, she can't wait to see Steve. He's been working since the party and she hates to admit it, but she has truly missed not seeing him.

Natalie gasps as the sisters walk into the lounge, her eyes welling up with tears. 'Look at you two, you both look so grown up.' Andi scrunches her face, 'you've made me want to change now.' Rosie turns and spots her Mother, 'Mamma, you look so pretty,' the small girl announces. Amelia smiles and thanks her daughter, leaning across the sofa and kissing her forehead, asking what they are watching.

Andi chimes in with 'don't detract, Mia! We are out of here! Grab your coat. Natalie don't wait up,' Andi winks. Amelia panics and explains 'she's joking. We will be back. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. Rosie, be good for Auntie Natalie, go to bed when she asks, please.' Rosie nods, staring at the television, hardly noticing her mother. Natalie stands and dashes to the front door. She clasps her hands together and says, 'gosh, you two look wonderful. Send me some pictures. Amelia, you better kiss that super hero of yours tonight. I want all the juicy details.' Amelia goes to interrupt and deny, but Andi is steering her out of the door and shouting goodbye to Natalie and Rosie.

At the Tower, guests are starting to arrive. The lobby is a hive of activity with the fountains and light displays in full swing. Gala goers are drinking champagne, stuffing their faces with mini hors d'oeuvre and milling around, hoping for a glimpse of an Avenger.

On the top floor of the Tower the team are a little less inclined to get moving. Bucky is sat on a grey velvet sofa in the communal area, buttoning and unbuttoning his shirt cuff on his metal arm. He is wearing a suit with a black tie, he couldn't bring himself to go full tux, this was a compromise. Clint is stood at the fridge drinking juice from a carton and yawning. 'Long night?' Bucky asks him. Clint nods, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, 'yeah, could do without this tonight.' Bucky agrees, 'yeah, I know what you mean.'

Just then, Natasha walks around the corner, in a deep crimson dress. Her heels click against the tiled floor and she is a picture of effortless glamour. 'It's only seven o'clock, you lightweights,' she scolds them. 'Barnes' she says, 'where's Bo Peep? I thought she'd be here by now.' Bucky wipes his face in exasperation, she smirks at him and heads for the lift. Clint looks up confused and asks Natasha, 'where's your date? Science club drag on?' he teases her. She looks at him smugly, 'I'm meeting him at eight under the bleachers, we're going steady.' Clint jogs over to her side and offers her his arm as the lift arrives. 'May I?' he asks her, Bucky smirks a little at his colleagues as they disappear into the lift. Clint shouts back 'get your ass down there Barnes!'

When the doors close, Bucky pulls out his phone and scans the picture app Andi downloaded for him. He sees Rosie blowing out her birthday candles, her Mom and Aunt kissing each cheek. Andi out for dinner with friends, eating a burger that she can barely hold and the last picture is Amelia leaning into a mirror applying makeup with a curler in her hair. It's black and white, and even Bucky pauses as how good Amelia looks and he realises this was taken tonight.

Someone steps into the room and Bucky keeps his head buried in his phone. 'Ah, Terminator. Time to go me thinks,' Tony states. He's dressed in a Tuxedo and Bucky can't help but want to smack the smirk and goatee off his face, especially when he asks if the Millers have arrived yet. Bucky thinks of Tony sliding up to Andi and offering her a drink. He wants to protest Tony's forwardness, but on what grounds? He meant what he said at the party, he would do mostly anything for her. Anything to see her smile or laugh. He doesn't want to do a Steve and over-analyse it, but he thinks there is something there to protect.

'Where's Uncle Sam? shouldn't he be ready by now? He has one hairstyle; how hard can it be?' Tony mocks. Bucky glares at him, 'chill out Mr Roboto. You know I was going to say…' he starts with a serious tone,'if you want me to take a look at that arm, you can stop by the lab. Hydra ain't got nothing on me and I can make you a better one, if I do say so myself, it may even score you a date with blondie.' Bucky is surprised at the generosity Stark has just offered him.

Steve walks into the room in a Black tux with a matching bowtie and white shirt. He looks between Tony and Bucky, concerned what interaction he has just missed.

'Ah, the American dream! Lookin' good Rogers. Trying to impress anyone in particular? Not a breakfast show producer by any chance? Do you think she rolls out of bed with messy hair, pouty lips and serves up heart shaped pancakes?' Steve grits his teeth and ignores Tony, fastening a button on his jacket. Tony checks his watch, 'well, better get goin' it isn't a party until I arrive.'

Once Tony is out of sight, Bucky stands up and Steve steps close to him, resting a hand on his shoulder, asking 'you ready for this? We can still skip it, ditch the suits and stay here?' Steve knows it's a big deal for Bucky, his first big Stark function, hundreds of people, loud music, cameras and Tony, what could possibly go wrong? 'Stevie, you and I both know there are two reasons we gotta be at that party, three if you count Stark.' Bucky, chucks his phone at is best friend and Steve catches it, cradling it against his chest. He looks down and on the screen is Andi's last post, the black and white picture of Amelia. Steve stares at it and his eyes widen, he then looks up at Bucky in alarm. 'Relax, Andi sends them to me. I'm not trying to steal your gal, punk,' Bucky assures, tightening his tie. Steve looks down once again at the phone and smiles this time, thinking Amelia looks stunning.

It's eight o'clock by the time Bucky walks into the hall alone. Steve has been accosted by some financiers and Bucky has two objectives, get a drink and hide. He spots Andi taking pictures with a long lens camera and he thinks that he hasn't seen her look so serious since the first day they met at the tower. When he thinks back to that day he remembers the small girl with the wide eyes sat beside him, unafraid, talking about her toys and asking him endless amounts of questions. He also recalls the opinionated woman trying to get his best side, both figuratively and literally. When he looks at her now he wonders what he did before she arrived in his life. She is helping to bring him back. When she bends to get a good angle, her leg flashes from stiletto to hip and Bucky tries not to stare. He watches guests and benefactors react to Andi, she's warm and approachable, the opposite of him. Spotting a stool at the far end of the bar, he makes his way there to fulfil both stages of his plan.

In the main hall Amelia and Andi have been working for a little while. Andi has been snapping pictures of guests and Amelia is helping set up and informing Tom of what she needs him to capture. Andi groans loudly 'look there's Tony, oh and he's with Beth! Beth. Beth? Really? She hates me! And trust me its mutual. Stuck up bitch. Thanks for not mentioning that one,' she says dryly. Beth is wrapped in a Purple dress, that looks like a second skin, it reminds Andi of a tube of toothpaste that someone has squeezed a little too hard. 'Ugh, does she not know the meaning of the word tasteful?' Andi asks, swigging her champagne. She turns to her sister fully, 'you know it's sad that I'm your date to this right?'

'You're not my date, we are working,' Amelia reprimands. Andi grabs another glass of champagne from a passing waiter and toasts 'to work' sarcastically. She spots Bucky and reaches into her dress, producing her phone from her cleavage. Amelia stares at her in shock. Andi ignores her and sends a text off to him. _Lurking In dark corners will get you a reputation_. Amelia leans over her shoulder and reads the message, 'this is like some weird foreplay and I don't want to be a part of it,' she says holding her hands up. 'Five minutes and then you need to work,' she insists.

Andi heads straight for Bucky, he is sat staring into his whiskey and then he begins digging through his inside jacket pocket for his phone. Andi arrives at his side and speaks into his ear in a hushed tone, 'you got a girlfriend, soldier?' Bucky looks up surprised, he's worried he's losing his edge, she has a habit of taking him by surprise. 'So, what do think?' Andi asks, striking multiple poses, _are you wearing underwear, _flashes through his mind.

Bucky coughs and stumbles out a lacklustre, 'yeah, yeah, you look umm, good.' Andi's a big girl and she can take the lukewarm reaction, his widened eyes and darting pupils say everything he doesn't. 'Come on, get a drink with me, I've only got five minutes and then the boss needs me back.' Andi bites her lip, looking at Bucky, he looks dashing in his suit. He looks classy and his hair is brushed and pushed back behind his ears.

After more like ten minutes, Amelia is looking around the room, she recognises quite a few people, but she can't see Steve. _You are here to work_ she reminds herself. She spots the blonde from the foyer that time, Sharon, she's talking with Colonel Rhodes.

Andi returns after her ten-minute break and stands next to her sister, 'who's the blonde and why are you staring at her?' she asks eating a canapé.

'That's Sharon, Peggy's Niece,' Amelia explains. Andi can't control it when her jaw falls open and Amelia gets an eye full of half chewed food. Amelia tells her she's disgusting. Andi thinks for a minute and asks suddenly, 'does Steve know?' Amelia shakes her head at the ludicrous nature of her sister's question, 'of course he knows, I saw them together, chatting. I actually thought there was something going on there. She certainly seemed interested.' By now Andi has swallowed her canapé, she pulls a face and says 'ugh, that's gross, they're like family or something, that would be weird.' Amelia agrees but has the diplomacy to keep her reactions to a minimum, 'come on, back to work.'

Amelia and the team have been busy and she thinks they may have the majority of the shots they need, while most guests are still sober. Amelia leans against a wall and kicks her shoe off, bending to rub the sole of her foot. She's starting to have enough. She can hear Beth babbling to a guest and when she turns around, Beth has a microphone in Dr Banner's face and is asking him 'who he is wearing tonight.' Bruce looks about as comfortable as a lobster at a fish restaurant and as red in the face. Andi has abandoned ship and Amelia smiles looking over at her fixing Bucky's tie at the bar. Bruce finally manages to scurry away and Beth looks for her next prey.

Steve arrives, having been stopped by multiple people in the entrance. Relieved to finally be free, he scans the room. He's stood at the top of a small flight of stairs and he can see over the crowd.

The room is draped in white, subtle dance floor lighting and a sea of well dressed guests.

He clocks Bucky talking with Andi and he smiles at the pair, they look comfortable and happy. Andi is a good influence on his friend, Amelia was right. He then spots Bruce and Nat dancing, Bruce's timid manner outshone by the look of warmth and care he gives her. Tony is circled by fans and groupies who he is regaling with his stories of heroics. Rhodes is nearby and laughing at the tall tales. Steve searches the dance floor and can't deny he's disappointed not to see Amelia. He spots Sharon and she waves at him to go over, he nods back and starts to head across. Just then he notices the camera crew in the far corner of the room, he recognises the kid with the camera stand and the headphones, patiently bobbing his head at Beth's demands. He scans the rest of the group and looks to a woman holding a clipboard in an emerald gown. She has her head down and is scribbling notes. Steve double takes and recognises Amelia in the green dress. She looks different, more confident. Her curls and waves have gone, her hair smooth and straight. Steve's eyes follow the sweep of her dark green velvet gown, her pale shoulders a stark contrast. It dips at her chest, with gold embellishments. Her cheeks look warm, her eyes are defined and her lips are painted in a dark tone. The dress pinches at her waist and flares at the hips, she moves gracefully in it and smiles warmly at a colleague.

She hands the camera kid the clipboard and accepts a glass of something from Clint as he joins the group. She throws her head back laughing at something and Steve is captivated by her natural beauty. He thinks she looks incredible, her radiance consumes him and he finds himself unable to look away or move. She's smiling and he thinks it lights up the room. She's talking over-animatedly to Clint about something and her eyes blow wide as she tells him a story. Her hands gestures are large and Steve chuckles a little as she acts out whatever she's talking about. Steve suddenly can't wait any longer to be near to her.

'I know what you are thinking, what a doll, right?' Andi whispers in Steve's ear. He's unmoving and continues to stare at Amelia, as if he hasn't heard or seen Andi. 'So Cap. When you going to put some moves on my sister?' that, he **does** hear. Steve looks at her, startled and fumbles for the right words. Then he notices Bucky trying not to watch them and Steve smirks, sipping his drink. He looks beyond Andi, nodding to Bucky and raises his brows as he takes another drink, his look insinuating _you can talk_. Following his eye line, she waves a hand at him, 'oh that's endgame but Barnes is a little mouse and I am a killer kitty, I love the chase, as does he, don't panic. Amelia and you are a different kettle of fish. She wants affection and attention. Ooo that rhymed.' Andi is having far too much fun, she is treating the Stark gala like her own personal playground, creeping up on people and pulling Amelia's pigtails. 'Look, she's crazy about you. Just roll with it. I know you haven't done this for seventy years, but trust me, this is the best part.' Steve considers what she just said, he can't help but think the best part would be him, Amelia and Rosie on the sofa with popcorn and a movie.

Steve starts to head towards Amelia. He watches as she blushes and declines a dance with Clint. She waves her hands modestly and then speaks to someone else, shaking a man's hand and enjoying light conversation. Steve hopes she might notice him. Suddenly she is free but only briefly before Tony reaches her. He puts a hand on her waist and leans in to kiss either cheek. Steve frowns at the interaction and decides to hover close by, next to a twenty foot potted palm tree, and listen as they chat.

'So when the Star-spangled man with a plan arrives, make sure he has a plan, if you know what I mean? I don't need lots of little Rogers running around, telling me what to do,' Tony mocks and Amelia just laughs awkwardly. Steve could hit Tony, he looks at the ground cursing his name. A waiter offers Steve a drink and he declines. Then he hears another sexual joke from Tony and he calls the waiter back, grabbing a glass and then a second one as well.

Amelia takes a moment to be serious and asks Tony about the speeches and filming. When he's finished and bored, he starts to back away from her, calling, 'poetry! Do you like poetry? I bet there will be a few verses of O Captain, My Captain tonight.' Tony disappears into the crowd and Amelia starts to head back to her team, when a voice gains her attention.

'Excuse me miss, but do you come here often? It's just everyone is looking at us, and by us, I mean you,' Steve says, stepping out from behind the plant. He looks very proud to have confidently delivered such a line and Amelia can only laugh. She looks around and no one is looking at her, but she appreciates the throwback and the goofy pickup. She looks Steve up and down and can't believe she's only just seeing him now, she wonders where he has been all evening. He looks unbelievable in his tailored suit; it pinches in the right places and skims in others. She would never have pegged herself for a muscles kind of girl but Steve does strong and sturdy, as well as soft and genuine, to perfection. She wants to grab his lapel and drag him to the nearest restroom or supply closet. She remembers his breath on her face in this very room. She can still feel his soft thumb on her warm cheek.

'You look lovely,' Steve's voice lifts her from her reverie. Amelia smiles politely, she can't help but think _lovely__, really_? It feels like a bucket of cold water. She wants _hot, beautiful, stunning_, any of these will do. She feels bad for being so demanding of Steve and suddenly a voice in her head is calling _Choo-Choo, the friendship train is leaving the station. _

She realises she is yet to say a word, 'thank you, so do you,' she says earnestly. He awkwardly passes her a drink; she tries to take the one he has sipped and he quickly shakes his head. Steve looks grateful for her kind words but also a little embarrassed, he asks 'how's the wrist?'

'Yes, much better thanks. The bandage comes off properly next week. Could barely get dressed, Andi had to do my hair.' Amelia winces at the unnecessary details and Steve coughs a little, 'it looks nice, your umm, hair, it looks different.'

Conversation is a bit stilted and Steve looks nervous, he swallows hard and then clutching at straws says 'your head has cleared I see.'

Amelia feels giddy and smiles, 'yes, but yours hasn't.' Steve shakes his head and explains a small mark on his brow is from a mission, reassuring her it is fine. Amelia looks off to the side and wonders why it feels so awkward, if she could rewind and start this interaction again, she would.

'How's Rosie? How's the bunk beds?' Steve asks.

'She's great, very upset not to see her two-favourite people tonight, but she's at home with Natalie. They will be deep in a tub of phish food by now. As far as the beds, I wasn't joking when I said we might need help.' Just then Natasha walks over and calls 'Cap, we need you. Speech time.'

Steve apologises, explaining that he's not making a speech but the team need to be there to support Tony. Steve looks glum and apologises again and just like that he is gone. Amelia watches him leave, sadly, she wonders if that was it, will there be more time to talk.

'So…' Natasha says sliding up to Amelia. 'You and Rogers? Don't move too fast you crazy kids.' Amelia can tell she is being sarcastic but she is so close to her face and Amelia feels intoxicated. Her face is flushed at the beautiful Avenger's insinuation and how damn near perfect Natasha Romanov is. Amelia has never dated a woman but if she wasn't so hung up on Steve, she might be having a rethink right now.

Natasha surprises her by saying, 'that kid of yours is cute.' She sips her wine and continues, 'her dad on the scene?' Amelia can only shake her head. The song changes and Natasha groans at the choice and simply says 'Stark.' She turns and walks off and Amelia resists fanning herself. She stops and looks back at the brunette, 'give him time, he's working up to it.' Amelia's face creases in confusion, unsure of what that means.

At the bar Andi and Bucky are drinking and knocking back shots. Slamming an empty glass down, Andi demands 'ok, let me see this famous Barnes charm. I counted at least six letters at the exhibition. Dorothea, Emily, Mary, blah, blah, blah, they can't all be naive fools, you must have had some game.' She slips forward in her seat, jabbing his chest with her finger, 'so show me! Chat me up.'

Bucky looks tense and takes another sip of his drink. Andi thinks he is going to skip out on her, when he unexpectedly drawls out in a Brooklyn accent, 'this is a pretty special night.' He pours her a drink, she smiles, responding, 'is that so? And why is that?' Bucky looks off wistfully and then says 'well, I'm being shipped out tomorrow, this is my last night.' Andi puts a hand on her heart and fakes surprise. 'My comrades are at home with their gals, but I wanted to see the city one last time. Dance under the stars and remember it this way.' Bucky looks remorseful and Andi can't help but eat up every word. 'They say we might not come back, but if it means protecting this great land we call home, and dames like you, well it's got to be worth it, right?' Bucky raises an eyebrow and toasts her, sipping his drink. Andi is silent and entranced by this version of Bucky, he's smooth and charismatic and she feels like she's watching his last great soliloquy. He runs a hand through his hair and asks, 'say. You wouldn't want to go dancing with me would you? On me, of course.' Andi stares at him and mutters a _yes_ under her breath. Bucky turns and coughs, as if waking from a dream, 'something like that. It used to work, anyway,' he says dismissively. He has no idea the effect he is having on her and she takes a sip of drink to mask her flushed face and shaky hands. Bucky weaves a hand through his hair again and Andi finally understands what a heart throb he must have been back in the day.

Looking out at the dance floor she has an idea, she needs to regain some control. 'So Bucky, the question is do you feel lucky, Punk?' he looks at her with confusion. 'Do you want to dance? like it's our last night?' Bucky eyes her and then the dance floor, its crowded and he doesn't think he can bring himself to take part. His faux bravado gone, 'I don't think I can, doll.'

Andi is disappointed but keeps it from her face, 'maybe later?' she asks hopefully. They go back to their drinks, 'I was very impressed with your penmanship at the museum, maybe one day I will get a love letter?' Bucky chuckles at her flirty nature and challenges her, 'does it count if I can't remember writing them? Besides Stevie is the the poetic artist, he probably wrote them and anyway, what happened to Miss Modern Woman? I thought you would write me a love letter?' Andi looks offended and proclaims, 'I do. All the time, what do you think those texts are for? I'm just getting warmed up Barnes.' Bucky sips his drink and says 'I don't think a report on your niece's teddy bear picnic counts.' Andi can't believe how far they have come, from the one word responses and neanderthal grunting, to romantic wordsmith.

Andi concedes and then shouts out to a Stark employee 'excuse me? Do you have a pen?' The Bartender passes her a marker and she reaches for Bucky's flesh arm. He doesn't know what she is doing but It reminds him of the day Rosie wrote her name on his metal one. Andi writes the letters B B and then draws a cartoon heart and finishes it with A M. Bucky looks at it, stating softly to himself 'Bucky Barnes hearts Andi Miller.'

Cynically he says, 'It's upside down and that could be your sister,' nodding at the writing. Andi pulls a face, 'ugh, dude don't make it weird.' Bucky laughs and considers it again, 'well, do you have a middle name?' Andi teases him with a _maybe_ and before he can continue she is grabbing her drink and off her chair with a flare of black dress and a flash of leg. Bucky returns to his drink and lets out a sigh.

Andi joins the group from Manhattan Matters. She's looking at Beth and murmurs to Amelia 'look at those things, you can see them from space. What is she trying to do? Secure a landing spot?' Amelia fails to stifle a loud laugh, it's obnoxious and inappropriate and Beth turns to her with a stern look.

'You're the producer, tell her what to do,' Andi insists, quickly changing the subject 'did you see your man?' Amelia shakes her off with a shy nod and shuffles awkwardly.

The team gather for the filming of the speeches and Beth does what she's good at. She giggles at rich men as she sticks a microphone under their noses and recites thoughtless prose for the breakfast segment.

When they are done, Amelia turns to head for the bar. She's relieved that the work is done and now she can relax. She looks for Steve and sees him chatting with Sharon, he looks happy and Sharon looks beautiful in a deep blue gown. She decides to leave him to it, rest her feet and grab a drink.

At the bar, someone backs into her as she idly watches Steve and she looks up with an open mouth and a silent painful cry, as her wrist throbs. She knows it's her own fault, she's distracted by Steve and the Carter girl. Amelia cradles her hand and can feel herself getting emotional. She doesn't know what's wrong with her, this will be the second event in a fortnight where she has got choked up. Amelia knows this unresolved tension with Steve is gnawing at the back of her head and putting her on edge. She's afraid to let herself down around him, to slip up and be less than perfect for him. When she looks around the lavish ballroom she can't help but compare herself to every other woman there. There are tall, glamorous women everywhere all of who would look perfect on his arm, she can't help but keep coming back to why would he be interested in her? Single parent, nine to five job, small flat, interfering sister. She takes a seat at the bar and orders a drink.

Someone slides into the chair next to her and she looks over to see Bucky. Happy to see him she turns to him, 'I nearly wore a glove as well, so we would have matched.' He looks down at her hand, still bandaged, but with a slim line dressing. 'Actually,' he says taking one hand out of his pocket and calling to a bartender with an exaggerated hand action, his metal hand glistening. 'I have forgone the glove, someone told me to be myself.' Amelia smiles, looking across at Andi dancing with Clint, 'good advice, don't you think?' he says wisely. Amelia considers how sweet these two are, how much she likes Bucky and how good they seem to be for one another.

'Is this a thing now? You turning up when I'm in trouble? And where has all this wisdom come from Sargent Barnes?' Amelia's drink arrives and she thanks the barman. Bucky laughs and says sincerely 'you look beautiful. And you're not in trouble.' Amelia blushes and feels warm all over. Bucky is a good-looking guy, she can admit it, and he looks dapper in his suit, but he's not Steve. She looks over and he is still chatting with Sharon. Amelia rolls her eyes, Bucky says close to her face 'I can guarantee that is not the woman he wants to be talking with.' She just groans, one sip of wine and she can't control her facial expressions. Bucky gets up to move seats and then stops and says 'oh and get him to buy you a drink.'

Amelia sits there alone for a moment and then decides it's time to put herself first and grab life by the horns. She pushes away from the bar and heads towards Steve.

With quiet determination, she walks over to Steve and Sharon, 'sorry to interrupt, but I wondered if you might like to dance, Captain Rogers?' Amelia asks directly. She half closes her eyes and dreads the answer. Steve is pleased to see her and can't believe she is being so forward, he can tell by the way she is holding her breath, it isn't easy for her. Sharon looks a little surprised and Amelia introduces herself. 'Nice to meet you, Amelia. Steve, we will catch up next week.' After Sharon makes a quick exit, Amelia starts to panic and looks down at her feet and then over her shoulder, talking to the crowd, 'well, you wanna dance or not?' She asks in an overly carefree, laid back way, but her knotting stomach tells a different story.

Steve looks down at her, smiling as she speaks to him but looks at someone else. He smirks and nods slowly, 'hell yes.' Someone walks by and reprimands, 'language,' but he doesn't care. Steve softy reaches for Amelia's good hand and walks her to the dance floor, its crowded and people are looking at them, wondering who she is and why she is with him no doubt. Steve stops and puts one hand on her waist and one on her bare shoulder, he almost looks like he's going to ask permission and Amelia steps in closer as if to say yes. She can feel her skin pricking as she places an arm around Steve's shoulder and one on his arm. She inches closer and rests her head on his chest.

After a few gentle sways, she asks quietly, 'I wondered if we could just be us? No posh outfits or fancy balls? Just you and me?' Suddenly she feels small, she can't offer glamour, money or excitement. Only her plain old self, a demanding child and handful of a sister. 'I'd like that,' Steve agrees, she relaxes and they slip into normal conversation, it's fun and honest, unlike earlier. 'I've missed you this week.' Steve says as he pulls her in from a twirl, 'me too.' He looks around, feeling eyes on them, 'I hate these things, I don't know any of these people, but they know me, or at least they think they do… it's strange.' Amelia can appreciate that, she looks around and guests are whispering behind their champagne glasses and dancing close to them, looking over with interest. She looks down quickly, checking her dress is still up. 'Are you all done with work?' He asks her softly, she snaps out of her own thoughts, 'yes, I'm all yours!' Her eyes widen at the insinuation and she stares hard at his blazer pocket, kicking herself internally. Steve laughs, 'now that's an offer.' Amelia looks to him quickly, surprised by his confidence.

'I better check on my sister, if she's trying to outdrink Bucky, I think he has her beat,' Amelia jokes. They walk over to the bar, Steve offers her his hand and she grips it, laughing into his arm. They join Bucky and Andi, taking a seat, Amelia's feet are killing her and she needs a rest.

They are still drinking and Andi is looking more and more warm in the face. Andi calls for her sister, 'Mia, Mia, we are playing never have I ever! Can you believe Sargent Barnes has **never** played it.' She's louder than normal and dragging her words out and Amelia wonders if she should encourage her to slow down. Andi continues, 'never have I ever lied to a woman and told her I'm going to war tomorrow to get her in to bed?'

Bucky smirks and in accordance to the rules, finishes his drink. He tells Steve to get the next round in and Amelia stands close to him as he orders. When Steve starts to pay, she catches sight of a picture of her and Rosie from the party a week ago, inside his wallet. Bucky looks at her with a _told you so_ look. Amelia doesn't make a big deal but accepts the drink with a smile and then says it's her turn. 'Never have I ever been arrested for stealing my mother's car without a licence.' Andi swallows her drink and confesses to Bucky 'I'm too fast and too furious, Barnes, you better strap in.' The reference goes over both super soldiers' heads.

Amelia leans over the bar, copying Steve's stance, 'this isn't so bad, is it? You promised me boring, but I'm having a great time.' Steve looks over, turning to her and leaning on one arm, 'well, this is certainly one of the better events I've been to, top five at least.' Amelia nudges him, 'be nice, or I won't come again.' Steve raises a brow at her, 'but if I am nice, you would come to an event in the future? With me?' Amelia smirks, 'yes, why not? Hopefully I won't be on the clock next time.' They look back as Andi knocks a glass over and Steve catches it, 'oops!' She says, shrugging and going back to chatting with Bucky.

'So tell me Barnes, how many times did you go off to war the next day?' Andi asks, she's stood up now looking at him, bent over with both hands on his knees. He's sat on a barstool opposite her. She breathes heavily, trying to focus her bleary eyes on him. Steve laughs and understands what she is referring to. Bucky looks at her deeply and says 'if I answer you. You answer me,' he gestures between them.

Andi salutes, mumbling something about an open book and agrees. 'At least once a week,' Bucky confirms having a drink. Andi is laughing uncontrollably and Amelia is questioning what she's missing.

'My turn,' Buck says sternly, 'what's your middle name?'

Andi drops her head and stares at the floor. For a moment Bucky thinks she has fallen asleep. 'Andrea,' she draws out 'Rosalyn,' she takes a shot, 'Millerrrrrrr,' she says rolling the _r_. Bucky looks surprised but he can see more than just the names in common. 'Who else would inspire such an awesome kid?' Steve smiles at Amelia and he is understanding more and more how much the sisters mean to each other. 'Bathroom break,' Andi shouts to anyone nearby.

Steve asks Amelia if she is always like this and Amelia turns to him and says 'no. Worse.' Bucky insists Steve has a go and ask a question, the three of them have drinks lined up ready and Steve gives in, 'never have I ever… snooped on a dame's pictures online, day in and day out, just to get a glimpse of her!' Amelia laughs and no-one drinks. 'Come on Buck, you're kidding yourself,' Bucky takes it in good jest, but he can get one up on Steve just like they are teenagers again. Bucky takes his turn next, 'never have I ever assumed my gal's sister was actually her husband.' Steve eyes him and takes a drink, Amelia is completely confused and the two of them seem to be determined to keep this up.

After more fun and games at the bar, Amelia pulls Steve to the dance floor and they resume their dancing. 'I thought your feet hurt?' Amelia shakes her head, 'I don't want to miss out on this.' Steve smiles, 'you can always take them off, I don't care, I could carry you on my toes.' Amelia blushes at his sweet words, it is tempting.

'She's right, you know, she is an awesome kid.' Amelia thanks him and Steve leans in, speaking into her ear, 'you know something else?' Amelia holds her breath 'you are the most beautiful woman here.' Amelia is dumbfounded and if earlier felt like cold water, this feels like a lit match. She turns pink and whispers, 'Steve, have you seen yourself?' He laughs and looks away. Amelia questions how someone so attractive can be so humble and modest. 'You could be with any person in this room, honestly, anyone, trust me.' He looks at her seriously, as if to speak, but bites his lip and remains silent.

He looks into her eyes, 'hey, what's your middle name?' Amelia smiles, 'Hannah. And of course, I know yours from the exhibition.'

Beth is sipping her drink and following Amelia with her eyes as Steve twirls her and she stumbles clumsily. 'Who the hell is she tapping to get this gig? Surely Captain America has better offers than lowly single mom, Amelia Miller?!' Beth spits out.

Andi is walking by and heading back to Bucky at the bar, when she hears the gripe about her big sister. Andi spins and catches the anchor off guard, challenging her, 'what did you just say, Beth?' Andi has had too much to drink and all she can see is red. 'Who the hell do you think you are? Look at you, are you expecting a flash flood? Your life aids certainly seem to be.' Beth looks stunned, glancing down at her breasts. 'Don't be jealous of Amelia, it's not your colour. Come at my sister like that again…' Andi threatens getting in close to Beth's face, 'and you will regret it.' Andi starts to walk away, but Beth isn't done 'what are you even doing here Andi? A college drop out playing with a camera, riding on her sister's lukewarm success and playing mommy number two to a spoilt little brat.'

At the mention of Rosie, Andi turns at speed and throws a slap Beth's way. The TV anchor stumbles back into camera crew Tom and nearly topples over. A hush falls over the nearby guests. People watch and gawp with open mouths. Andi wipes her nose aggressively, her breathing coming out ragged and fast. Beth looks shocked and grasps her cheek. 'You whore! Big sister can't save you from this one, you're done. You're nobody.' Andi sneers, gritting her teeth and starts to go for Beth again when someone firmly grabs her by the waist, mid jump. 'Don't **ever** talk about my family again, you unimaginable, self-absorbed bitch,' Andi shouts as she's dragged away. Beth is clutching her face and hoisting her dress up to avoid embarrassment.

Someone carries Andi off and before she knows it she is outside on a balcony. Blowing her hair out of her face she notices the metal arm wrapped around her. She can't see into the dancehall, just her and Bucky in the reflective glass door. He places her down and steps back calmly. The cold hits her bare skin like glass and her entire body is shaking with anger. 'You need to calm down,' Bucky warns as he watches her, she immediately turns, lashing out at him. 'Calm down? Like you Bucky? You are so calm, you are fucking horizontal. You want me to stand there and say nothing and let my life pass me by? Fuck that. She is all I have; they are all I have and I will do anything to protect them.' Andi is pointing at him wildly, her eyes are crazy and her entire face is scowling. 'I am sick of this up and down bullshit, decide which side of the fence you are on and stick to it. I'm done,' she storms past him and back into the hall. Bucky watches her leave, he calls after her 'Andrea!' Andi turns and spits back at him, '**don't** call me that!' He can't quite grasp what just happened. But his gut twists thinking that she is gone and not coming back.

Andi storms back in from the balcony and bashes shoulders with a reveller. She looks up to apologise, but stops short at the familiar face. 'SCOTT!? What are you doing here?' She asks in disbelief, she wonders if she is hallucinating. Amelia and Scott Lang went to college together, she hasn't seen him for months. As he opens his mouth to speak, she throws her arms around his neck, grateful for the familiar face after the turn the evening just took. 'Hey, hey, what's wrong?' he asks. Andi explains and Scott grins, 'yeah, I saw. Don't apologise, gave me a semi.' Andi can't help but laugh and then catches Amelia's eye. Amelia looks disappointed and embarrassed, shaking her head at Andi. Steve is reasoning with an uncontrollable Beth and then the band announce the last song. Andi decides the night is officially over.

'You want a lift home? I'm just heading off actually. I've got a thing tomorrow,' Scott offers. Andi looks around and Bucky steps in from the balcony. He watches her and she thinks she could go over and be honest with him, apologise, but knowing she's made a frightful mess of this, she does the only thing she can and runs. 'Yes, let's go,' she says, following Scott out of the event.

Bucky watches her leave and bites his gum, he criticises himself for getting too close and caring, he begins to stalk for the exit as well. Amelia sees him and grabs his arm as he passes, 'Bucky, don't go.' He instinctively pushes back and she stumbles backwards. Steve looks up in time to see this and catches her and asks if she's ok. He calls after Bucky unimpressed by his actions. Amelia gives him a nudge 'go after him, Steve.' He squeezes her hand and before she knows it he has gone as well. Amelia looks around and just like that she is alone. People are going crazy at the last song of the night, a classic Bon Jovi song. She walks over to Beth with a sombre expression, ready to try and make things right.

Bucky is sat in his room when Steve gently knocks on the door and enters. Bucky's no longer wearing a jacket or tie and his shirt in untucked. His hair falls into his eyes and stares at the ground sadly.

'Hey, I think I'm going to offer to take Amelia home. Will you be ok?' Steve asks sympathetically. Bucky nods numbly, Steve asks him what happened to Andi. 'She left with that scrawny guy, chatters like a fucking monkey, stupid quiff,' Bucky explains. Steve looks glum and sits down on the end of the bed next to him, 'I'm sorry Buck, I know you were trying to put yourself out there. I don't even know what happened. What did Beth say?'

'Something about Amelia,' Bucky grunts. Steve's back straightens and the mood shifts. He swallows down the anger in his chest and sighs looking at his friend.

'Millers, hey? Think we should cut our losses?' Steve asks him. When Bucky doesn't respond, Steve continues, 'who'd have thought after all these years you and I would fall for sisters?' Bucky finally looks at him, raising an eyebrow. 'What? Someone had to say it at some point,' Steve states. 'Well, one thing is for sure, we've both fallen for that little girl.'

Bucky doesn't look at him but asks 'is Amelia ok? I didn't mean to push her,' he stops, 'to hurt her.' Steve nods and says honestly 'she's fine Bucky, she understands. She cares for you, they all do,' Bucky says nothing.

'Wait, who did she leave with?' Steve questions. 'Lang,' Bucky says with venom. Steve starts to make excuses, 'I'm sure it's not like that…' Bucky gets up and walks into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Steve sighs and looks up at the ceiling closing his eyes. 'FRIDAY?' he asks 'is Amelia still in the hall?' FRIDAY responds and confirms that she is waiting for him.


	12. No canoodling in the Audi

**AN: Hi! Thanks for reading, favouriting and reviewing! I hope you like it, poor sweet Bucky **** putting himself out there and getting shouted down. Once again, there are changes to Scott's back story. Steve and Amelia get closer and Andi recovers from a hangover. **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. **

**Chapter 12: No canoodling in the Audi**

Steve walks back into the ballroom. There is almost near silence, with the only exception being the sound of a few employees brushing the floor. He panics that Amelia has left and gone after Andi. As he looks further around the room, he spots her sat on top of the bar. Her shoes are discarded on the floor and she is swinging her legs idly. She is looking through her phone and her pinned back hair has fallen into her eyes. Steve sighs and watches her, thankful that she waited. Steve approaches her slowly, in hopes of not startling her, he calls out a gentle, 'hey.'

Amelia looks up concerned and tucks her phone away in her bag, greeting him in return. 'Is he ok?' She asks, referring to Bucky. Steve smiles at her unyielding care for everyone around her and he walks up to stand a few feet away from her. 'He'll be fine. What about you?' Steve asks pointedly. Amelia snorts, 'I'm fine, Beth doesn't like me, it's no great secret, I can imagine what she said to upset Andi. But the way my sister deals with it is not helpful.' Amelia looks down at the bar and draws patterns with spilt drink on the cherry veneer. Steve steps closer to her and stands between her legs. Amelia inhales deeply, watching him. She parts her legs a little more and maintains eye contact with him, he reaches around her waist and puts his head on her shoulder softly. Amelia wraps both arms around his neck and drops a kiss to his head.

After a moment of peace, Steve draws back, keeping his hands on the outer side of her thighs. 'Come on, I'm taking you home.' She smiles, wondering for a moment where he was going to take her. She throws down the rest of her drink and Steve offers her his hand. Amelia accepts it, slipping off the bar and sweeping up her heels.

Steve leads the way and a little while later Amelia finds herself passenger side, in a rather nice sports car as Steve drives through the streets. She falls instantly in love with the car and reaches out stroking the dash. She wants to take a picture and show her dad. 'I feel like I'm in Top Gun, or work for NASA at mission control. Look at that map!' She's itching to press some buttons, dazzled by the design. 'Top gun?' Steve asks her, Amelia turns to him sharply, 'oh Captain Rogers, don't tell me you haven't seen it? you are in for a treat.' He laughs at her and beside him she fiddles with the chair moving up and down, backwards and forwards. She's playing with the radio and singing along and Steve can't help but be a bit selfish and grateful that this whole Andi fiasco hasn't ruined their night. He feels bad for leaving Bucky, but knows space is probably the best thing for him right now. 'Are you ok about leaving Andi?' He asks cautiously, Amelia scoffs, 'she needs to cool off, she's fine. If I go after her it will end in an argument.'

Amelia has her legs stretched out in front, no shoes and her dress rolled up to her knees. 'I don't want to go home yet,' she says, pushing back against the head rest and looking over towards Steve. Suddenly having a thought, she asks eagerly, 'hey, do you like chicken nuggets?' She looks like Rosie, excited and expectant. Steve laughs and says, 'I don't think I've ever had them.' 'Whattttttt!?' She cries, 'we must rectify this immediately. Take a left at Union Street,' she directs.

'Where are you taking me?' he asks. In a very serious tone she purrs, 'I'm about to make your wildest dreams come true, Captain Rogers.' Steve wants to groan out loud when she says it is such a deep voice, leaning across the arm rest to his side of the car.

Suddenly she loses her cool edge and flops back into her seat. Steve focuses on the road and follows the route she suggested. After a few moments, she pipes up with, 'I feel like we don't talk much about your whole other life.' Steve doesn't follow, 'you know, Captain America?' Steve listens and says, 'actually I quite like just being Steve with you.'

'I like Steve too and I think he is wonderful,' she says in a dreamy voice. Looking over at her now, Steve can see she is tipsy and her face is flushed. She shakes her head, looking quickly from side to side, muttering, 'I'm hungry.' Steve laughs at her and he continues to follow her directions.

'God, I love this car. I don't think I want to know how much it is worth!' Amelia says looking in the glovebox. She presses her face against the seat and sniffs the leather.

They pull up outside a well-lit restaurant with a drive thru and Amelia begs for them to sit inside. He looks over and there must be only five people in there, including staff. Steve exits the car and walks around to Amelia's side, she's sat with her legs out of the car, trying to strap her shoes back on. He smiles down at her, quickly looking around again. Amelia nearly topples over and Steve rushes to help her. 'Nice save!' She giggles. She manages to stand and peers up at him, muttering, 'so tall.'

Once inside the restaurant, they order and Steve pulls out his wallet to pay. Amelia is too giddy and excited about her nuggets to notice that Steve is paying yet again. When he unfolds his wallet, Amelia lets out a loud laugh, snorting to herself. He's not sure what's going on with her, she wasn't this drunk at the party, unless someone plied her with drink while he was with Bucky.

She leans over to him and asks teasingly 'who is that good looking pair?' pointing at his wallet. Steve looks down quickly and sees the photo and can't believe he has been so careless and has been caught. He stumbles for answers and excuses.

Amelia rests a gentle hand on his, upon the counter, 'Steve. It's fine. I like it. Keep it.' The server tells them it will be five minutes for the chicken and Amelia cheers with her hands in the air. As she sobers, she asks seriously, 'what happened to Peggy? Her photo, I mean?' As they wait for their food at the register, Steve decides to be honest with her. 'When I was fighting in the war, I used to look at the picture in my compass to remind me what it was all for. I thought Peggy and I had a future. But when I wonder why I'm doing it now, it's a different future I see.' Amelia blushes a crimson red and fumbles over her words. 'Peggy will always be in my heart but our time has come and gone.' Amelia feels sad for Steve, he deserves so much more. They stare at each other and Amelia wants to lean in and hug him and say it will be ok. Just then the waiter brings over the tray with the food. Steve can feel the weight of his words hanging in the air and nudges a glum Amelia, 'come on, lets try this chicken.' She leads him to a table, changing her mind three times. All the while customers are very interested in her long dress. She rubs her arms shivering and Steve looks up, 'do you want my jacket?' Amelia laughs nervously, 'no that's ok, thanks,' she lies.

As they sit down she asks, 'do you want to finish that never have I ever game we started? I'll start, nice and easy one. Never have I ever, never eaten chicken nuggets,' Steve has a moment of confusion pass over him, before realising what she has just said and then slurps through his straw.

Steve's turn, 'never have I ever skived off work.' Amelia drinks and shrugs. He looks at her surprised, 'and what?' She challenges.

'Never have I ever told Tony Stark to fuck off,' Amelia suggests and neither drink. 'Not to his face anyway' Steve adds.

'Never have I ever punched someone in a bar fight,' Amelia slurps her banana milkshake coyly, 'what? Sisters have got to stick together and she rubs plenty of people up the wrong way, so there have been many occasions where I have had to step in, but only one where I threw a punch. I promise.'

Amelia's turn, 'never have I ever… lost an entire shift at work day dreaming about making out with an Avenger.' Steve looks shocked at the implication. He looks down despondently until a hand reaches to his side of the table and grabs his shake. He watches her closely as she places his paper straw on her lips and then pulls back, 'well, not an entire shift, anyway.' She smiles cheekily at him, slurping his drink and replacing the cup on his tray.

Eating her meal, Amelia looks up sadly, 'will it be all over the magazines? My sister's happy slapping at a Stark event?' Steve shakes his head. He knows for Amelia this is a big deal but in Tony Stark's world it is a merely a drop in the ocean. He reassures her, 'no, Pepper will put a stop to that.' Amelia seems comforted and tries desperately hard not to focus on the possibility that she might not have a job on Monday morning, as they continue to eat and chat.

'What happened with Doug? At the party?' Steve asks suddenly.

Amelia looks defeated and finally confesses, 'nothing much. Natalie thought there was something there and she brought him to the party, can you believe? It's my fault, I didn't tell her I had called it off. He caught up with me in the bedroom and started asking me why, but I didn't really have an answer. Bucky came in and told him to leave.' Steve continues to stare at Amelia unsatisfied with her answer. 'Nothing happened! He just, he was upset, because I called it off. We only went out for dinner three times, it's hardly the greatest love story of all time, is it?' Steve considers this and then asks 'why **did** you call it off?'

Amelia feels put on the spot by his question. She doesn't know how to answer this truthfully without confessing the mainly inappropriate thoughts she's had about the man sat opposite her. In the end, she decides to play it off with humour. 'Well, I couldn't dance the night away with you and go out for late night chicken, if I was attached, could I? Now that **would** be on the magazines.' Steve eyes her but drops the subject.

'Captain America's love triangle with boring marketing exec and five out of ten single Mom,' she jokes.

Steve looks at her slowly, as she eats her fries, 'is that what you think of yourself?'

Amelia looks nervous and her eyes shift around the restaurant for a distraction. 'Hey, those kids are looking at you, do you think they want an autograph?' Steve looks over and there are a group of three teenagers watching him and nudging each other. He sighs, looking at his watch. It's almost one in the morning in a fast food restaurant and he is still not able to live a normal life. Amelia is waving at them and chuckling lightly to herself. She's digging into her chicken nuggets, covering them in ketchup and emptying food onto the tray. Steve smiles at her and he knows this is as normal as life will get.

'Bucky is sorry he pushed you, it was an accident,' Steve says sadly. Amelia smiles, 'I live with Rosie, I've had worse. She would mow me down to get to meet Elsa.' Steve nods but has no idea who that is.

When they leave the restaurant, Amelia accepts the night is over and directs him to her flat. She wonders if Andi will be there but she knows she can look after herself. Amelia still feels slightly buzzed and she begins to wind her chair back until she is lying down in the front seat. When they pull up she asks Steve 'can't we just sleep here?' in a whining voice. Steve looks over and is surprised to find her on her back next to him. He can't help but think about the sinful things he could do in Tony's car to the woman beside him. A little part of him can picture the horrified look on Tony's face and this only makes him consider it more. 'I love it so much,' Amelia breaks his thoughts, she's stroking the ceiling and the door, smelling the leather seats again and getting cosy on her side. Steve pulls himself into check and remembers why they are here, 'come on, Rosie is upstairs,' he reasons. 'Boo, you bore!' Amelia shouts as she struggles to open the car door.

Once they arrive on her apartments's level, Amelia digs her keys out. She tells Steve to step back and tuck around a stairwell corner and wait. She struggles with the key in the dark hallway and with the slight hangover that is already developing. Finally, she enters and calls, 'Natalie! I'm home.'

'Amelia, shush. Rosie's asleep,' Natalie shoots up from the couch and approaches her, she's looking around the hallway and behind Amelia. 'Where's Andi?'

Amelia exhales, 'who knows. Thank you for tonight, I love you. You should go home now, I'll be fine.' Natalie watches the younger woman sway and struggle to kick her own shoe off, eventually leaning against the wall to do so.

'Are you sure? Maybe I shouldn't leave you like this? You seem a little drunk?' Natalie is concerned and Amelia can see the front door is still slightly ajar, as she starts to walk back that way with Natalie.

'Nah, of course not. Just merry,' Amelia convinces her loudly. Natalie starts to pull her coat on and pries, 'so, how was it, did you kiss that super solider of yours? Did you let him take you down to pound town? Tell me, what's under that suit…'

'NATALIE, thanks, but you can go, I'll see you Monday at work.' Amelia is now stood at the door, frozen in horror. She panics that Steve can hear Natalie's inappropriate questions.

'Fine, fine, I'm going. But tell me everything on Monday,' Natalie demands. She kisses Amelia goodbye and strolls out the door and heads down the hallway. Without looking back, she shouts, 'bye Steven.' He comes out from around the corner and gives her a shy wave. Stepping into Amelia's flat, Amelia is wheezing and laughing her head off, leaning against the wall.

'I don't know what you find so funny, what's all this about pound town?' he asks innocently.

Amelia halts and looks away, throwing her bag towards the coat stand. She instructs Steve to sit down and offers him a drink.

When Amelia turns around from making coffee, Steve is stood at Rosie's door, looking into her room. Amelia goes over to join him, 'it's an attractive look, don't you think?' She questions Steve quietly. Rosie has one leg under the throw and one leg hanging off the bed. Her arms are outstretched and she's leaning to one side. Steve smiles warmly and Amelia walks into the room to straighten her up. Tucking the little girl's legs back under the covers carefully and stroking hair away from her face. Rosie mumbles, but doesn't wake.

Amelia grabs a spare crocheted blanket and wraps it around her own bare shoulders. 'That was impressive, very stealthy. Ever thought of being an Avenger?' Steve asks Amelia, as she returns to his side. 'I'm not sure even you should be one, after that performance in the hall.' Sipping her drink, she nods to the blanket, 'I guess I do have a cape. But no, that's your world mister, not mine. Come on.' Amelia starts to close the door and Steve takes one final look at Rosie, smiling to himself.

Once the door is closed, Steve turns to Amelia and offers, 'we better see if we can get those bunk beds up at some point.' Amelia likes the use of the word _we_. As she leans against Rosie's closed door, she bites her lip, looking at Steve's lose tie. He's slightly crumpled but always so smart. He's looking around the room with his hands in his pockets and he heads back to the shelf with the rows of photos. 'Do you have much in the way of pictures from your childhood?' Amelia asks cautiously. He looks thoughtful, 'a few but not many. Has Andi always taken photos?' Amelia sits on the sofa watching him inspect the pictures. 'Yes, but she never finished college, because I had Rosie and she moved in here.' Steve can hear the guilt in her voice as she shuffles on the sofa.

Suddenly she asks, 'what do you think about her and Bucky?' Steve sits down beside her, resting his elbows on his knees, he exhales, 'Bucky said she left with Scott Lang.'

Amelia chokes on her drink and asks 'Scott!? Are you serious? How did I not see him there?' Amelia looks at the sad look on Steve's face and says, 'no, no. You've got it all wrong. We know him! I knew he was doing this hero thing, but not with you. Oh no, how embarrassing. Scott's **my** ex-boyfriend, they are just friends.'

Steve looks horrified, but he's at least a little relieved for Bucky. 'He's not...?'

'The deadbeat? No way. We were just kids, Scott and I, it was our first year of college. We have known him for years, since then. Oh God, you must think really bad of me, first Doug, then the deadbeat, now Scott. There's only a couple more I swear,' Amelia worries. Steve interrupts, 'Amelia, I could never think bad of you. I would expect a queue of men around the block to be with you.' Amelia blushes, steve smirks 'Having said that…Scott? Really?'

'Nope, no queue. You'd be surprised,' she mutters, ignoring his joke. Steve looks over at her and throws her a questioning look. 'It's just since Rosie, it's not as easy. I've changed and it's baggage for some men.'

'Nothing about you or Rosie is baggage. Any guy would be lucky to be part of this life you have created.' There's something unspoken between them, he shifts his hand on the sofa between them but hesitates and just strokes her knuckles with a finger. Steve reluctantly starts to shuffle to the end of the sofa and starts to rise, 'well I better get going, check in on Bucky.'

Amelia reaches out and catches his hand, 'stay?' Steve looks back at her and considers his options. He wants to stay with her in any capacity she will allow. He could sit and talk with her all night. Her blue eyes are peering up at him, the blanket slipping off her bare shoulders. She drops his hand and sits back, worried about looking desperate. Steve reaches into his pockets, pulling out his belongings, he checks his phone. He thinks he might just call and check in, but to his surprise there's a message from Natasha, '_do what you've got to do, he's fine._'

He drops his stuff on the coffee table and sits back on the couch, 'so, how many interviews have you got left at the tower?' he asks, indicating he will stay and they can resume their light conversation. Amelia smiles at him, delighted that he's staying for now.

'I've got one interview to do, that's if I'm invited back. I'm not sure Andi's TV career will recover though. She was out of control tonight, even I can't talk her down when she's like that.' Amelia puts her feet on the coffee table and snuggles down further into the cushions. She grabs a pillow and puts it across her face, she pokes her head out and says, 'will I ever see you again after that? Are you just being nice to me so I don't incriminate anyone on national breakfast TV?' Steve looks at her, laughing, and puts his arm around her shoulders. 'You're ridiculous.' She puts her head on his chest and closes her eyes, feeling comfortable and happy. She can feel his warm breath on her head as he turns and talks to her. 'Did you mean what you said earlier? A five out of ten? Is that how you rate yourself?' Amelia doesn't know why she said it, she tries to paint the image of self-confidence, but she knows she's not perfect. She doesn't think she's magazine pretty, she's sure there are some good things there, but it's easier for her to focus on the problem areas. She doesn't look at Steve but says, 'I'm ok, I guess.' Steve remembers the feeling of under confidence. Sometimes when he looks in the mirror he forgets who he is now. Deep inside he is still that same small boy with big dreams from Brooklyn. He doesn't want to push her, so he leaves it.

'You know I draw,' he says suddenly. Amelia looks at him, shaking her head 'I did not know that. What do you draw? Can you show me sometime?' Steve and Amelia keep chatting, their soft conversation and gentle laughs filling the room, as the night slowly slips by.

….

When Steve wakes up the next morning, he takes a moment to remember where he is. He's so used to waking up from a dream, whether in the forties, or with Peggy or in the field on a mission, that he doubts this is real either. He sleepily yawns and close his eyes in comfort, but quickly opens them realising he is on a bed, not the couch.

He looks around the room, the walls are light grey and there are splashes of colour everywhere, above the bed is a gallery of pictures and there are more family photos. The bed sheet has pale grey flowers on it and he looks down, spotting the woman next to him. He remembers chatting most of the night, closely on her sofa. He recalls convincing her to go to bed and her begging him to stay. Looking at her now he can see Amelia is still wearing her dress. She is curled up into his chest. He smiles, his arm is underneath her and he instinctively squeezes her. She hums happily but doesn't wake. He turns to face her, brushing her hair across one shoulder. She has tiny freckles on her skin, a small bruise on her arm and a sleepy smile. Steve pulls back realising what a trusting position she has allowed him to have. She scrunches her face in her sleep and her nose twitches, as Steve looks down at her. He thinks he could spend the morning like this. Becoming aware of himself, he realises his jacket is gone, his shirt is loose and Amelia's small hand is over his heart.

Suddenly the television sounds from the next room and cartoon noises blare through the wall. A voice calls _Mommy_ and _Andi_. Instantly Amelia is awake, familiar with the routine and on edge. She pulls her hands away and Steve feels disappointed. She sits up on the bed quickly and tells Steve 'she will be in here, you have ten seconds, get in the bathroom. Now.' Amelia's not embarrassed but its nine in the morning on a Sunday and Rosie will tell the world if she sees Steve here. Steve leaps from the bed and grabs his shoes, bowtie and jacket, hiding in the bathroom.

'Mommy!' Rosie calls bursting through the door. 'Where's Auntie Andi? Did you have fun? Why are you wearing that dress?' Rosie questions rapidly. She pushes her splayed fingers against her mouth and laughs at her mother's rumpled look. Amelia explains that Andi is with a friend, that they had a wonderful time and she fell asleep in her dress. 'Was Stevie there? Did you dance? Are you going to marry him?' Amelia looks shocked and quickly wants to change the subject. 'Fancy some pancakes little girl? I invited Steve over for breakfast,' Amelia shouts the last part, praying he missed the rest.

Rosie cheers and runs from the room. Amelia tells her she will be five minutes and collapses back on the bed, shoving a pillow over her face. Steve comes out of the bathroom cautiously and pulls the pillow away from her. 'I don't remember you asking me for breakfast?' he says smiling. 'I don't remember you asking me to marry you,' Amelia counters. She shuts her mouth instantly and fears she's made it awkward and back peddles to the breakfast invite.

'You don't have to, if you don't want to?' Steve definitely wants to stay, if he's honest, there's part of him that never wants to leave. Amelia accepts his hand and sits up, she explains she is going to get changed and her cunning plan. She grabs a pile of clothes and walks into the en-suite.

Steve looks around her bedroom, it feels personal and a possessive streak in him hopes he's the only man who has been in there. He can hear the shower and tries to distract himself, knowing that she is naked a few steps away. He checks his phone and there's no news, which can only be good. Next to Amelia's bed is a pile of the instant photos and a World War Two book. Steve can only smile and hopes it's because of him.

When she returns from the bathroom her hair is wet and she's wearing a pair of pink pyjamas with a grumpy looking orange and black cat on them. She smiles at him and puts her finger to her mouth to remind him to be silent. She slips out the room as per the plan. He can hear her beckon Rosie to the kitchen for pancakes. He takes one final look around and heads out the room and towards the front door. He quietly opens the door and shuts it normally. When there's no reaction he calls 'umm, good morning!'

A voice calls his name and Rosie comes flying around the corner and jumps into him. Steve bends down to accept her hug and ends up picking her up. She shows him her cream coloured matching pyjamas and the smiling teapot on the front. She plants kisses on his cheeks and plays with his ears, explaining that they are having pancakes and he is just in time. Steve walks into the kitchen and Amelia is surprised to see him holding Rosie. She imagines if this was her life and then quickly cusses for getting ahead of herself. She feigns surprise 'Steve, you made it!' He smirks and places Rosie down on the counter. 'Kiss her!' Rosie announces. Steve smiles and whispers _good morning_, leaning over to kiss Amelia's cheek. Rosie claps and asks Steve where Lucky is.

'He's at home, he has a headache,' Steve lies, he and Amelia share a sad look. Rosie proceeds to ask him questions, _where do you live? Do you have a dog? Do you like Mrs Potts? Do you have a mommy?_ At the last question, her mother calls her name and tells her to stop with the twenty questions. Steve promises 'it's fine,' and continues to answer Rosie. 'Mommy went to a ball! Like Cinderella!' Steve chuckles and Amelia looks down at herself, 'I did, but I'm back to a pumpkin now, kiddo!' Rosie giggles, waving her legs, 'no mommy, you were Cinderella.' Rosie puts her head on the counter, staring up at Steve and whispering, 'I want to go to a ball.' He moves a glass of milk that she nearly knocks over and nods, considering this and leaning towards her he whispers back, 'next time, I promise.'

The front door can be heard and Steve is suddenly on edge. Then a very sickly looking Andi strolls around the corner and he remembers she lives here and this isn't his life. She looks horrendous, rubbing her head, a garish sweater over her once pretty dress. She sits at the breakfast bar next to Steve and her niece and even Rosie knows better than to shout and call for her Aunt.

'Ughhhhhhhhh' Andi moans, lowering her head on to the worktop. Amelia asks Rosie to turn the TV off and put her toys away, allowing the adults two or three minutes to chat. 'Where have you been? Are you ok?' Amelia asks. 'I'm fine Mia. I was at Scott's. They know Scott by the way. How bad was I?' She asks them both. 'Pretty bad, you socked Beth and you upset Bucky, but I don't know if you got me fired yet.' Amelia stares and Andi groans, 'I am so sorry Mia, but that cow deserved it, you should have heard her, she was talking about...'

'I can imagine, but that's not an excuse. Anyway, I am more worried about Bucky. He looked really hurt as he left, what did you say?' Amelia enquires. 'Nothing good,' Andi speaks into the counter. Steve reaches over and pats her back sympathetically.

At the offer of pancakes she blows her cheeks out and makes an urging noise. Leaving the room in a rush. Rosie passes her on the way and asks why Andi looks green. Amelia explains that sometimes adults don't know their limits and they go too far, Steve laughs at her diplomacy. Rosie returns to her seat and starts chanting 'Flip. Flip.' Amelia's not very good at flipping pancakes and she doesn't want one stuck to her ceiling with Steve watching. When she just about manages to do it, they both cheer and she continues to serve up. They eat in comfortable silence, except that Rosie is a loud eater and hums as she munches on her food, her mother telling her to slow down every so often. Now and then they can hear a retching noise and groaning. Andi drags herself to the couch and passes out there. After breakfast Rosie runs back to the lounge and Andi cries out as she jumps on her.

Amelia begins to clear up the place and Steve comes over to help her. 'You are pretty good at that flipping trick.' She knows he's joking but laps it up anyway. She has a dirty spatula in her hand and uses it to point to him. 'I could show you a thing or two, Captain, maybe some new tricks for that Shield.' Steve steps closer to her and lowly murmurs, 'I have plenty of tricks, thank you.' Steve brushes her hair out of her face, it is starting to dry and beginning to curl. Amelia is aware this is not her best look, lanky wet hair, childish pyjamas and a slight hangover, it really ruins the illusion of last night. Steve looks in her eyes, 'you looked truly beautiful last night.' Amelia blushes and looks down until he continues, 'but I think you look even more beautiful right now.' Amelia's mouth drops open and she releases the spatula from her hand. Just like that she has a hand on either side of his face and she is pulling him down to kiss her. Every time she has thought about this she has doubted herself or forced the thought away. However, here in her own home, in her own kitchen, she is queen and she is going to take what she wants. Steve is surprised to begin with and it's like a staged prom photo. He doesn't move as she pushes her lips to his and when his brain catches up, he wraps his arms around her back and pulls her closer. Amelia softens and relaxes into him. He bends her backwards slightly and she opens her mouth for him to deepen the kiss. Amelia's hand snakes up the back of his neck and she's plays with his hair. She steps on the spatula and almost slips, falling further into Steve and laughing against his mouth. Steve pulls away but holds her near. He looks at her pouty lips, glazed eyes and the pancake batter behind her. Steve places his forehead against Amelia's and tells her, 'I've wanted to do that since I first met you.' Amelia knows she feels the same but she can't believe he just admitted it. She leans forward again and kisses his lips softly. 'Well, brunettes are your type,' she says smugly. Steve's phone rings in his pocket and its Tony, he apologises but grabs it and answers.

'Capsicle, you dirty stop out. You need to get back here. The world doesn't stop needing saving because you are getting laid.' Steve rolls his eyes and continues to talk with Tony. Amelia takes a moment to calm down, her heart is beating furiously and she wonders if he will ever mention what just happened, or just leave and not come back. She washes her hands with her back to Steve and can't help but think, _desperate housewife much?_ As she berates herself two arms slip around her waist and Steve whispers to her, 'I have to go. Work.' Amelia turns in his arms to face him and she looks up shyly. Steve strokes her face, leaning in, 'I want this Amelia. I want to be part of your life and your family,' he says as he plays with her damp hair. He breathes out and utters, 'and God, do I want you.' Amelia's stomach drops and heat shoots through her. She can't help but wonder if he reads minds, he couldn't have said anything better to her in that moment. Once again, she ploughs forward and passionately kisses him. He's pushing her against the sink, one hand on her face and the other on the back of her thigh. She reaches up and tugs his hair, he kisses her jaw and down her neck, and she mutters expletives. 'Mommy?' a voice says. 'Shit' Amelia groans, looking over. Andi and Rosie are stood watching them. Rosie's mouth is open and she looks slightly worried. Andi looks sleepy but smug, 'thank you for not saying it was first aid, that would be mortifying and we both know even your four-year-old is smarter than that.' Andi grabs a glass of water, pushing them out of the way and winks, 'get a room you two! Hah! Never thought I'd say that to my big sister and Captain America.'

Andi takes Rosie and they return to the sofa. 'I'm so sorry, will she be ok? What will she think?' Steve panics and Amelia kisses his cheek, 'stop, it's fine.' Steve explains that he really has to go and he reaches for her hand squeezing it. 'Can I see you tonight?' It's like they are high schoolers again, Amelia feels fifteen and giddy. She nods over enthusiastically and reality dawns on her, 'let me sort these two out and we will see where we are later,' she says kissing his cheek. 'I don't want to go,' he murmurs into her hair. Amelia reminds him he has a job to do and chivvies him on.

Once in the lounge, he reaches over the sofa and kisses the top of Rosie's head and then reaches and ruffles Andi's hair. 'Hey!' She whinges, 'I hope that nice car of yours is still out there and it still has four wheels,' she drawls sarcastically. He looks at her dryly, Andi pouts and makes kissing noises 'don't you want to kiss me goodbye, bro?'

At the door, he kisses Amelia's cheek and then he is gone, like it was all a dream. She leans against the door once it's closed and when she opens her eyes, two faces are peering over the couch. Suddenly they erupt in laughter and cheers and Amelia wonders how much Rosie really understands. 'Finally!' Andi cries, throwing her head back on the couch. Amelia comes up behind her and slaps both of her sister's cheeks. 'Right, now you need to sort out your mess with you know who...' Andi just groans.

**AN: Finally, some kissing! Next chapter, Andi braves the tower in hopes of begging for Bucky' forgiveness x**


	13. I only meant half of what I wrote

AN: Thanks for reading, reviewing and following. Just a short chapter, time for some grovelling…

(still don't own anything.)

**Chapter 13: I only meant half of what I wrote **

When Steve walks into the kitchen at the Tower he is greeted with cheers and wolf whistles. His bowtie is rolled up in his pocket and his shirt is undone at the top button. Tony, Nat and Clint are all sat around enjoying coffee. Steve keeps his head down, lightly smiling at the ground.

'And where have you been, Rogers?' Tony pries. Steve decides there's no use in hiding it and confirms, 'Amelia's.' As more cheers start, Steve waves them off, 'what are you even doing here Tony? It's before eleven AM?' Tony Pours himself another cup and pretends to offer it to Steve before drinking it himself, 'I came over here to wait for you and mock you, I thought that was obvious?'

'So, is it official now?' Clint asks, Nat interrupts, 'Barton, this is Rogers we are talking about, give it six months and he might actually ask her out.' Steve feels a bit aggrieved, but they aren't wrong. Somewhere between his self-doubt and old fashioned manners he finds it hard to go out there and grab what he really wants. When he pictures Amelia doing just that this morning, taking his face and kissing him on the lips, he just smiles.

'What about the kid?' Tony asks. Steve is broken from his daydream and looks at Tony confused. 'You know, short, brown hair, no teeth?' Tony explains. 'Yes. I know who she is, Tony, what about her?' Steve is getting irritated, Tony is ruining his good mood. 'I didn't think you wanted that anymore? Family, kids, dirty diapers?' Steve knows that Rosie and Amelia are a package deal with a side of Andi, but he doesn't care, he's all in.

Natasha senses the tension and intercedes 'what about that loud mouth sister of hers? What happened there?' Clint slams the fridge shut and pipes up, 'I saw the entire thing, that presenter girl said something about your producer and then little sister took a swing at her. It was pretty-hot. She's a pistol.' Natasha then asks about Barnes, Steve looks up at the mention of Bucky and remembers he needs to check in on his friend. Tony adds, 'Robo-cop hasn't been out of his room yet. I assume he is in there, unless he also spent the night getting randy with a curvy brunette.' Steve tries to interrupt, 'you're ok, Cap, we don't hold it against you, it has been seventy years. But she might hold it against you, if you ask nicely.'

'Do you think you would forget how to do it after all that time?' Clint asks Tony. Steve takes this as his chance to escape. Leaving the kitchen and heading down the hall. He taps on the familiar door and calls 'Bucky?'

As he gently opens it, he realises Bucky is not in there, but his room is a mess. The few belongings he does have are scattered all over the floor and a drape is hanging off the wall. The bed is made and Steve wonders where the hell he is. FRIDAY confirms that Bucky is in the gym. Steve contemplates changing but decides to head over there as soon as possible, in case Bucky has done a redesign down there as well.

As Steve pushes though the swing doors, he sees Bucky beating the life out of a punching bag and even he wouldn't want to be sparring with him right now.

Steve calls over to him, 'hey jerk, what you doing down here?' Bucky looks up and he feels like they are kids again. He scowls and throws another punch. 'Buck, talk to me. What's going on?' Steve says as he walks over to him.

'She's right.' He throws a punch. 'I'm broken.' His fist slams in to the bag again. 'I can't make up my mind.' Another punch. 'I don't know what I want,' Bucky stops punching, he's panting and sweating.

'Is that what she said? broken?' Steve can't believe Andi would be that cruel, drunk or not.

'No, but she wouldn't have been wrong. God, I fucked up, Steve. For the first time last night I felt like I was getting somewhere. Felt like me again, she does something to me. Pushes me.' He looks down sadly unwrapping his hands. 'I want to make her happy.'

Steve understands. 'Well I think she will be here before the day is out. She looked pretty upset about it all this morning.' Bucky sits down on a bench as Steve continues 'so you will have a chance to make it right. But I'm more worried about your happiness, just look after yourself, yeah?' Slowly Bucky turns to Steve, 'this morning?' he asks knowingly.

Steve coughs and stands up, 'I stayed over. Amelia was worse for wear.' He tries to act casual, but Bucky wants to know more, but suddenly Steve is leaving as quickly as he arrived. He has his hands in his pockets as he saunters away, but he shouts back to him, 'better put your room back together as well.' Bucky winces, he'd hoped Steve hadn't seen the devastation he left behind. He pulls his phone out of his gym bag, he stares at it and knows what he has to do.

Andi stands in the foyer and people are looking at her, obviously some were at the party and recognise her as the girl that kicked off. She's feeling mildly better than this morning but her head is thumping and when people walk by with their hot subs and burritos for lunch, she wants to throw up.

She's sat waiting for Bucky, when a Stark colleague comes over. She swallows thinking he is going ask her to leave and never return. He actually tells her to take the lift to level twenty-five and that Sargent Barnes is expecting her.

When the lift arrives, Andi realises this is where the party happened. He is punishing her, returning to the scene of the crime and rubbing it in her face.

Bucky is stood in the middle of the room in his work uniform. He looks worried and Andi is sure he is going to say _never speak to me again_. As she approaches him, he looks up and meets her eyes, no smile. Andi could kick herself, all the opening up they have done, completely ruined, because she can't keep her mouth shut.

She comes to stop in front of him and says, 'this is for you.' She reaches out and passes him his sweater. Bucky looks at it for a time and then reaches into his pocket, ignoring her and pulling out his phone. Andi can't cope with the silent treatment. She is desperate to fill the gaps with inane prattle and make him forget what an ungrateful cow she was last night. In the taxi she had planned her _'I'm sorry'_ speech. But his cold gaze and closed off body language has left her unsure of how to proceed.

He flicks through his phone and a dramatic voice in Andi's head wonders if he is calling security, if there will be a big display and she will literally be thrown from the building. He looks at the screen and starts to read aloud.

_You are something else Barnes, a real piece of work._Andi doesn't know what's happening, but it doesn't feel good. He keeps his eyes on his phone, avoiding her blushing face and scared eyes.

_I know you would do the same for Steve, you're a fucking hypocrite._Andi winces at the aggressive statements.

_Fuck you Bucky, we could have been great. _Andi looks mortified, she knows what he is doing now.

_I'm sorry, please don't hate me. I'm stupid, I saw red._Andi nods her head a little, muttering, 'yeah, you can stop now.'

_Mia is my worm_

'I assume that word should be _world_?' he stops to ask her. She nods solemnly. He continues to scroll through the messages.

_Scott says I should apologise in person. I'm coming over. _Andi hides her face in her hands.

'That was at three am,' he states coldly. He looks back at the phone and once again reads aloud.

_I can't find my car, I don't know the way._

'Thank God,' he mutters.Andi is genuinely embarrassed by now. She had sent plenty of these 'fake' messages in high school in catfishing attempts and bad teenage jokes, but she genuinely has very little recollection of writing these.

At the last message Bucky sighs and simply reads_, I miss you. _

Andi is bright red and most of it comes flooding back to her, the texts, Scott's sofa, trying to take his Hyundai for a spin at three this morning. She doesn't know what to say.

He interrupts her thoughts, 'you're right.' She looks up quickly, shocked by the admission. 'I would have done the same thing for Steve. Keep the sweater, it looks better on you than me. I don't hate you. You aren't stupid. You are a pain in the ass and you're right…' Andi holds her breath and Bucky looks out the window as he speaks. 'We could be great together.' Andi stares at him intently, grateful for his honesty and surprised by his reaction. 'Oh, and thank you for not killing yourself at three am by stopping in.' Andi looks stunned and Bucky feels slightly proud that he has finally shut her up. But he has one more surprise for her, 'I thought maybe, you might want to dance?' he asks her. He's trying to be his most confident self.

Andi looks at him in shock and then around the ballroom. In the light of day, the magic has melted away and it's like it never happened. 'Here? Now?' She wonders aloud.

'Why not?' he asks. She shakes her head, 'Are we just moving past this? Forgetting it? I mean I was a real bitch to you.' Bucky laughs a little, 'You were. But you were right, I need to pick a side.' He doesn't confirm what that side is, holding out his hand and she carefully takes it. Remembering her bag, she drops it and kicks it to one side. He looks at their joined hands and then hesitates, before stepping close and placing his metal one on her. He stares at his silver fingers, clenching her waist and white shirt and eventually they start to sway.

They pretend there's music, both quiet for a time, until Andi starts humming. She imagines Bucky getting ready to ship out and waving him goodbye one final time. She pictures him writing love letters in between training and waiting for responses. She thinks of him and Steve being separated and Steve mourning the loss of his best friend. When he says he would do the same for Steve she is confident he fully understands her motives, maybe even her erratic behaviour and flaring temper. Her eyes begin to water and she looks to the ceiling, inhaling and wishing the tears away. 'Sorry,' she mutters lowly. Bucky double takes, surprised by her response.

Andi decides it's time to move on and shares her latest news with him, 'you know your best friend spent the night with my sister.' Bucky acts stunned. 'And Rosie caught them kissing,' at this he bursts out laughing. 'Stevie really has improved with the ladies,' he says proudly. Andi likes hearing him laugh, it's like hearing a song on the radio that's you forget you love. He looks down at their feet and asks her, 'so, you and Lang?'

'There is no me and Lang, trust me and I'm sure he still has it bad for my sister. It's Rogers who should be on alert and it's you lot that should be worried, if Scott Lang was here last night he probably had some gold candle sticks in his jacket as he left.' He smirks at her and they stop dancing. Andi says 'hey, I have an idea. Let's have another go.' She reaches into her pocket and grabs her phone and leans into him for a selfie. She stretches her arm out and kisses his cheek at the last minute. When she looks at the screen, Bucky is looking down smiling, he looks handsome and at ease. 'I think, that's almost a success, don't you Barnes? I'll send it to you. Oh, I think your wingman is hoping to get some quiet time with my sister tonight. So, I'm going to be busy, but text me.'

In an unexpected twist of events, Bucky watches Andi getting ready to go and in a bid to stop her, he calls, 'come here for dinner.' Bucky doesn't know what's come over him, he's trying to make an effort and make his intentions clearer, act on his current momentum. But dinner feels like a step too far. He hasn't cooked since the forties, dinner will ultimately involve multiple Avengers and Steve is likely to never forgive him for preventing his date night. 'Bring Amelia and Rosie,' he adds, smiling as he thinks of the night they spent at the girls' house. Andi looks sceptical 'will it be tinned or boiled? If so, I'm busy.' Bucky waves his hands, mumbling _fine_ and pretending to revoke the offer. She giggles and grabs his hand again, 'I'm kidding!'

Andi looks flattered but a little bit nervous. 'Will Mr Stark be there? I'm not sure he will want to see me after last night.' Bucky watches her serious face and bending to her eye-line says, 'leave him to me, kid.'

**AN: In the next chapter, Amelia chats with Rosie about the new people in their lives and Bucky deals with the repercussions of his dinner invitation. **


	14. Glitter in her veins and on the floor

**AN: ****Hello! Thanks to everyone reading, following etc. Any comments, feedback welcome, I hope you enjoy the chapter. This is sort of a two parter, but it was way too long, so I split it. **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. **

Chapter 14: Glitter in her veins and on the floor

Amelia is sat at home, enjoying a relaxing Sunday with Rosie. She keeps reminding herself of the morning with Steve and that unbelievable kiss. She plays it out in her head like a favourite scene of a movie and each time she swears it gets better and better. She can't help but wish he was here now.

She is snapped back to reality by calls of _mommy! _Rosie waves a piece of yellow paper dramatically at her mother. They are sat at the dining table, surrounded by craft supplies, glitter, pens, paper and glue. Amelia is cutting out the shapes and pictures that Rosie instructs her to. They chat happily and Amelia wonders how Andi is getting on at the tower with Bucky. She looks over at Rosie who is singing along with the radio and showing her glitter craft to her stuffed Mr Goose, who is sat beside her. Amelia decides she might need to have a chat with her daughter.

'Hey, Rosie?' she starts, Rosie looks up with her mouth open land wide eyes. 'You like Steve, right?' Rosie smiles and looks excited to talk about one half of her favourite double act. 'Of course Mommy, I love Stevie. That's why we are making him a picture!' Rosie says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, Amelia hadn't realised it was for Steve. Rosie suddenly stops colouring and drops her pencil. She looks up at her mother with her large eyes, her lip starts to quiver, 'don't you like Stevie?' Amelia instinctively reaches over and rubs Rosie's hand and then her cheek. 'Of course I do, very much, but if we are going to be best friends it's important to me that you like being around him,' she finishes with a gentle push on Rosie's nose. Rosie giggles, satisfied with the answer and goes back to colouring. Amelia eyes Rosie and wonders how much she should say, they have never been in this situation. Since Rosie was born there hasn't been anyone and certainly no one worth worrying her over. 'Would you like it if we saw more of Steve?' Amelia asks cautiously.

'Yes!' Rosie cries 'and Lucky!' Amelia smiles and looks off towards the kitchen where she kissed Steve this morning, absentmindedly reminding Rosie it's _Bucky._. She's actually pretty pleased with herself and her brazen attitude, if Andi was here they would high five, she can't wait to tell her sister. She sighs thinking about her sister grovelling to poor Bucky.

'Mommy, cutting!' Rosie instructs, waving a hand at her Mom. Amelia apologises warmly and gets back to her role as Rosie's forced labour. 'Did you like having Steve here for breakfast?' Rosie nods and reaches for a cup of juice, clasping both hands around it and knocking it back quickly. She gasps as she finishes and clumsily places it back on the table, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 'I liked it when you cuddled Steve,' Rosie says without looking up. Amelia looks momentarily confused and then blushes at what Rosie is referring to. Amelia isn't sure what to say, but decides to go with it, 'yes, it was a nice cuddle.'

'Auntie Andi said she wants to cuddle Uncle Bucky.' Amelia can't believe it, here she is tip toeing around and clearly her bulldozer sister has already been here, laying shakey foundations. 'Did she now...' Amelia mutters sceptically and then she realises what Rosie just said, 'wait, **Uncle** Bucky?' Rosie nods and laughs lightly. 'Maybe you should ask him if you can call him that, first?' Rosie just nods, un-phased by her Mother's uncertainty.

Amelia considers discussing going out with Steve more and having dinner without Rosie, but then she wonders to herself if that is the route they are even going down?_ Are they couple? _No one has been asked out. Amelia rolls her eyes at her erratic thoughts, _they aren't kids_. She's a grown woman with a child. Still, maybe there's no need to push her luck with Rosie, when it's not official yet. 'Mommy?' Rosie asks, 'do you think Stevie is pretty?' Amelia grins but thinks one thing, _thanks Andi_.

Amelia is a firm believer that you should be as honest with children as appropriate, 'yes, I think he is pretty.' Amelia looks pleased with herself and Rosie clasps her hands together telling Mr Goose how pretty he is. Amelia drifts back to this morning and how Steve wants this, wants to be part of her family and the way he said _'oh God I want you.'_ Amelia feels warm and squeezes her knees together under the table. Like a broken record or an earworm, she hears this on a loop in her head and she prays it never stops. 'More mommy, more,' Rosie enthusiastically instructs. The paper Rosie is working on is buried under glitter, coloured paper, cut out shapes and Amelia can no longer see what it is meant to be. But she can make out a large letter B and S. 'That's amazing Rosie, the letters look great.'

The front door sounds and a voice shouts 'hey losers, where are you?' Rosie giggles softly, but keeps working. Andi walks into the room with a tray of doughnuts and a cautious look on her face. Amelia is relieved to see she isn't crying, but feeling little sore over the night before, she doesn't warmly welcome her sister. Andi sits down at the table next to Amelia and across from Rosie and Mr Goose. She drops the tray on the table and glitter blows everywhere. Amelia sighs and wipes her face, threatening Andi that she is clearing it up. Rosie is leant over the table counting up the doughnuts and eyeing her favourite. 'So, how did it go?' Amelia asks as she sits back in her chair, putting down her scissors and waiting for an answer.

Andi blushes and says 'better than I could have ever anticipated.' Amelia suddenly feels a little annoyed that Andi behaves like an absolute diva and everything is fine for her. Andi catches her sister's scowl, 'but that doesn't mean that I am not sorry for last night, hence the doughnuts.' She points at them and pleads to Amelia with her eyes. Andi says sincerely 'I'm really sorry Mia, how I dealt with it was all wrong, you deserve more. I will try to keep it in check from here on out.' Amelia thinks about it and then reaches for the doughnuts asking, 'so who is having what?' Andi smiles hoping they can move forward now. She stands up and dishes out the baked goods, grabbing paper towels from the kitchen and passing one to Rosie.

'How was lucky?' Rosie asks excitedly. There's icing all over her face already. Andi smiles broadly, 'he was very good,' she says genuinely and Amelia wonders if they had an up against the sink moment at the tower. Andi picks up on her sister's face and shakes her head happily. With a mouth full of doughnut, Andi splutters, 'tell me about your night big sis, what happened after I was kicked out?'

Amelia shakes her head, 'don't over dramatise, you could have been kicked out, if it wasn't for us.' She fiddles with a corner of paper, tearing at it nervously, 'well after you left... Steve gave me a lift home, we stopped for nuggets…'

Rosie's ears perk up and she interrupts hopefully 'Donald's?' Amelia nods enjoying her doughnut and then finishes with, 'then he dropped me home and he came back this morning for pancakes.' Amelia looks down, wiping invisible icing off her skirt and avoiding Andi's eye. Andi is smirking and has started helping Rosie colour. She scribbles something down on a piece of paper and slides it to Amelia, it reads _'I know he stayed.'_ Amelia has no idea how, but she can't have this conversation right now. Giving Rosie a poignant look, she hopes Andi will move on. 'And…what happened this morning?' Andi pushes with a huge grin. Amelia looks away and moves her lips around as she tries to remember what happened this morning, other than the obvious. All she can see is her back hitting the sink, Steve's hand on her thigh and again the repeated _'and oh God, do I want you...'_

Amelia must have blanked out, as Andi is waving a hand in front of her laughing and saying her name repeatedly. Amelia feels like she went to bed listening to a cassette tape of Steve's voice. In any quiet moments all she can hear is him and the things he said to her in her kitchen. 'Well, I made pancakes. You came home. Then you were sick.' Amelia can't help but get a dig in about Andi's behaviour. 'You looked green!' Rosie chirps and Andi sarcastically thanks her. Amelia continues 'then he had to go to work,' trying to sound nonchalant. 'And you cuddled him,' Rosie adds. Andi laughs and reaches for another doughnut. Amelia looks embarrassed and mentally thanks her daughter for dropping her in it. 'And how was the cuddle, Mia?' Andi asks, Amelia reaches over for a pink pencil and on the same scrap piece of paper writes the letters F and U. 'Yes, it was lovely,' Amelia starts in a cold tone. She then sags her shoulders and relents, 'fine, it was the best cuddle I've ever had.'

Rosie looks up displeased 'Mommy, what about me?' Amelia pacifies, 'apart from your's of course.' She looks at Andi's smug face and mouths, _'your fault.'_ Amelia asks Rosie if she is done and tells her they should let the art dry. Rosie runs off to wash her hands and Amelia calls to Andi, 'remember what I said, you're cleaning up.'

Andi follows her into the kitchen, claiming she will in a minute, 'but first tell me everything. That looked steamy this morning, I cannot believe he finally kissed you.'

'Actually,' Amelia interrupts, 'I kissed him,' she says proudly.

'What!? Mia, go you.' Andi high fives her, just as Amelia predicted, 'so how was the cuddle? Worth the wait?' Andi wraps her arms around her sister squeezing tightly.

Amelia can't stop smiling, pulling away to face her sister, 'you have **no** idea. When he holds me, I feel like I could be falling to earth and I wouldn't know. He's so secure. But tender and soft. He seemed a bit shy to begin with but then he was kissing me back. I stood on a spatula, but God, it was incredible. I didn't want him to go. But he had work, he said about tonight, maybe… but like I mentioned earlier, oh I don't know, is it too soon?'

Amelia starts to rattle on, mainly to herself. Andi interrupts, 'about that. We've been invited to dinner at the tower with Barnes and the crew.'

Amelia looks confused, she hasn't heard this from Steve. Andi explains how Bucky invited all of them. Amelia looks up and asks 'is this a date? Does it count as a date with my child, sister and half a dozen Avengers? Is it a date when he didn't even invite me? Does he even know?!' Andi grabs her sister by the shoulders and says, 'Mia, chill. You're acting crazy. Can't have been that good of a kiss.'

Andi sits on the counter like she did the night she washed up with Bucky, 'look, he asked me, it did seem a little spur of the moment and very out of character, but I think he was genuinely trying to put himself out there. By the way you have glitter on your face,' Andi points out.

Amelia thinks she should message Steve and just check this is ok with him. Andi is on her phone and starts talking without looking up, 'Mia, it's fine, Bucky wouldn't set you up, Steve won't mind. Smile,' She sings, holding her phone out to take a picture.

Amelia looks up and thinks about what Andi said, she does need to chill out. This time tomorrow she might not have a job, so she should enjoy her last night as a condemned woman. She smiles at Andi and reaches out two splayed hands covered in glitter. Andi snaps her picture and then smiles fondly at her recent shots. 'Hey look at this,' calling Amelia over. Amelia leans in and see's the picture of Bucky and Andi. 'Aww, look at you and **Uncle** Bucky,' Amelia says with one hand on her hip. 'What? I thought it would be funny?' Andi defends.

'Please don't scare them off, Andi,' Amelia begs as she wipes her hands clean. Andi laughs, 'I don't think I could scare Rogers off if you had a second head and a mermaid tail. So, are we going or not?'

'Of course we are, but you need to clean up all of that,' she says referring to the craft table, 'and I get to tell Rosie. Oh and no Uncle Buckys! You will give the poor old man a heart attack.'

…

Once Bucky bids goodbye to Andi and watches her leave the Tower, he heads back to his apartment. He leisurely strolls and takes the stairs, feeling much more at ease now. He's proud of himself, he put himself out there and it paid off. Dancing with Andi could have been a memory, it was so natural. His phone pings and he takes it out. It's a message from her and it includes the photo from today. She must have sent it the minute they parted ways.

_delete everything I sent you last night. This photo is all that matters now. For what it is worth, I think your new moves are better than your old ones. Don't go off to war tonight, Barnes. See you later x_

Bucky smiles and laughs to himself at her joke, she's quick witted and he can admit he enjoys the teasing. He certainly doesn't want to see her fiery side again for a while, not directed at him anyway.

As Bucky approaches the team level, he starts to replay the events of their meet and then he stops at the thought of the dinner invitation he carelessly threw out there. At this he picks up pace and heads into the lounge.

Natasha is there flicking through a magazine. He could have sworn she is faking it and is there just because she sensed his tension. She does have a knack of appearing like a genie from a lamp.

'What's up, Barnes?' She asks causally, as Bucky sits down opposite her and wipes his face. 'What's for dinner?' Bucky asks abruptly. Natasha looks unimpressed and raises an eyebrow at him. 'It's not the thirties now, Barnes. Just because I have these doesn't mean I plan or cook dinner,' she states coldly, pointing at her breasts. Bucky tries not to look where she is pointing, he makes a sound of frustration, 'no, I know that. But **who** cooks dinner? What is happening?' he asks, getting more desperate.

Natasha chucks the magazine to one side and leans forward to look him dead in the eye. 'What have you done?' Bucky gives in and explains his rash invitation to Andi.

Natasha still looks straight faced, 'you are out of luck Barnes, it's a Sunday, no one works here on a Sunday night. So, if you want dinner, you and Rogers will need to don an apron or get some take out,' she says smugly. Bucky can't even contemplate cooking, he doesn't know where anything is and Andi was right, everything they used to eat was tinned or boiled. Natasha takes pity on him, 'speak to Clint, he's on a first name basis with the Chinese place on the corner.' Bucky drops his head and looks at the ground, it's not impressive or romantic, but it could work. Natasha's voice cuts through his thoughts, 'I take it, that information I shared with you means you will be treating everyone to Chinese cuisine this evening?' Her tone leaves no room for discussion and he silently nods. 'Oh and here's your boyfriend, just in time for you to tell him the good news.' Natasha gets up and starts to leave. Steve looks relaxed and happy, Bucky is pleased for him. Until Natasha stops him as she passes 'thanks for the dinner invite Rogers, can't wait to see the family.'

Natasha leaves and Steve looks thoroughly puzzled by her dinner comments. Sundays normally comprise of multiple calls of _what's for dinner?_ and slamming of the fridge door in dismay at its emptiness. When he looks at his friend, Bucky looks guilty. Steve walks over, 'what's up Buck? What happened with you and Andi?' Steve looks concerned and sits down with him. Bucky flexes his fingers and says quickly, 'yeah, all good. Think we sorted it.' He's brief and Steve waits for the rest, encouraging him with a nod of his head. 'Then she mentioned about you and Mia going out,' Steve grins at this, he's ready to get back in the car and head over there now, but he's trying to play it cool.

Bucky continues, 'I didn't want her to go, so I invited all of them here for dinner.' Hearing it aloud he almost can't believe it was he who even said it to begin with. Steve opens his mouth and closes it twice and then questions, 'wait. You invited my date on **your** date?' Bucky looks at him confused, 'well not intentionally,' he justifies. Steve stands up and he looks a bit angry, he spills, 'Buck, I haven't even spoken to Amelia, she will think I'm like a kid, sending my best friend in to ask for me and we don't even have any food, there's no kitchen staff. What's your big idea?'

Bucky feels bad, who'd have thought it would be him cramping Steve's style with the ladies after all these years. He looks up shyly, 'Clint knows some Chinese place...' Steve sighs, giving up, 'you owe me, I wanted to spend a nice night with Amelia.' Bucky feels really bad, it's selfish on his part but he reasons with Steve, 'Amelia **will** be there. And Rosie,' Steve can't help but smile at that. 'And Andi. And the team.' Steve considers throwing a cushion at Bucky, but he gets up and says he's going to find Clint. Reassuring Steve that he will sort everything and he just needs to be there at six.

Bucky feels compelled to stop and turn to Steve, smirking 'Andi told me Rosie caught you and Mia kissing?' Steve likes it when he calls her Mia, it feels like home. He then realises what Bucky just said. Steve starts to blush and Bucky holds his hands up and insists he's not prying. 'But if I was… was it good, punk?' Steve is now reaching for a cushion to throw at Bucky. As he leaves, Bucky says 'maybe message Amelia and apologise.'

Steve sighs and leans back on the sofa, looking at his phone, he sees a message from her.

_I hope you don't mind us all coming for dinner, let me know if it is too much_. She's always so self-deprecating and modest, Steve thinks to himself _of course it's fine. It's great_, he can't wait to see them. It's just not what he had in mind, how can he ask her on a proper date with all those idiots egging him on.

By five forty-five Avengers are beginning to collect in the lounge, Steve looks around and he can't remember the last time this many of his colleagues and friends were all together. Someone comes up behind him and slings an arm over his shoulder, 'hey man, I can't wait to meet your gal.' Steve turns and sees Sam and suddenly the super hero presence makes sense. They all want to meet the girl that Captain America has been spending time with. Steve's happy to see Sam and a small part of him looks forward to Amelia meeting some more of his friends. Just then Natasha comes over and leans in, 'actually, birdie boy, it's girls. Plural.' Sam raises his eyebrows at this and teases 'surely you ain't got that much game?' Steve just laughs and shakes his head, looking at the ground. 'Amelia has a daughter, Rosie,' he says fondly.

Sam nudges the shy Captain and says, 'oh Amelia, hey?' raising his eyebrows. Right about now Steve would be grateful for some of that Bucky Barnes dry humour, but he's has ventured out into the rainy night along with Clint to grab the take out. Steve couldn't believe it when Bucky volunteered to go and get it, but his guilty looks and over the top efforts tonight speak volumes and Steve can tell he feels bad about the whole date hijack.

Tony walks through the door and Steve just bows his head and mutters a light expletive, he was hoping the message might not have reached him. 'What time is kick off, Cap?' He shouts across the room, Rhodey tells Tony to _leave the poor guy alone_. Tony turns quickly, 'what? I only wanted to know what time team Cap are arriving?' FRIDAY's voice interrupts the group confirming that the Miller party have accessed entrance C. 'Right on time,' Tony announces, pouring glasses of prosecco. Steve can't help the butterflies that fill his stomach at the thought of seeing Amelia again. Wanda comes up beside him, 'she's as nervous as you are, I can feel it from here.' Steve offers her a weak smile and Vision comes over to the group, 'Captain, a typical dinner date should include dinner and currently we are without food.' Steve wipes his face in exhaustion, 'yes, thank you for that observation. But **this** is not a date, not mine anyway,' Steve says disappointedly.

FRIDAY's voice calls to them again. 'I can confirm the Miller party are entering the lift.' Steve feels like there is a ticking time bomb in his ear and he walks to the window to see if he can spot Bucky and Clint. Natasha walks over to him and stares out the window beside him. 'What's up Rogers?' He continues to look out, then he sighs and confesses to her, 'I don't know how to do this anymore. Dating. Romance. It's been seventy years and trust me I wasn't any good at it back then.' Natasha laughs, 'you know, she might just be happy with you.' Steve doesn't say anything so Natasha continues, 'I've seen her with you, Rogers. She digs it. All of it. Don't fret.' FRIDAY interrupts again to announce another arrival.

Andi and Amelia pull up in the same parking lot as before. Amelia almost shivers when she relives the last time she was here, the fateful text from Doug and Steve's sudden attitude change. She shakes herself and tries to force those thoughts down. She's nervous about seeing Steve, she hasn't spoken to him properly since this morning. He did message her back but it was a brief, '_see you later_.' She hopes he doesn't regret kissing her.

Andi is busy getting Rosie out of her car seat while Amelia considers taking the car and leaving. Trying to keep busy, she heads for the entrance. Rosie is singing about owls and pussycats; Andi is laughing along with her and Amelia envies how carefree both her sister and daughter are. Amelia's heart is pounding and she wonders what is she even going to say to Steve?

'Rosie, help me out kid. The quicker we get out of here, the sooner we can see Steve and Uncle Bucky,' Andi promises as she struggles to negotiate with Rosie's car seat. Amelia turns around at the word uncle and calls, 'I heard that.'

'Well, well, well. What do you call a flock of Millers milling around?' A voice interrupts their bickering, Amelia looks back towards the car and recognises Scott. She relaxes a bit at the familiar face and the welcomed distraction. He hasn't seen her yet as she is hovering by the lift, continuously pressing the button anxiously. She watches the scene before her unfold.

Andi greets him and pulls him in for a hug, 'thank you for last night, you are a life saver. And thank you for stopping me this morning, I do not need a DUI, that's for sure.'

'D U I' Rosie repeats in a playful tone. Scott looks down at the small child beside Andi. 'This can't be Rosie. Wow, you look just like your mother.' Rosie waves shyly. At the mention of her Mom, Scott starts looking around for Amelia. Andi says 'don't be shy kid, you remember Scott,' Rosie nods over enthusiastically.

Scott spots Amelia over by the lift and waves keenly at her. 'Amelia, hey!' All three start to head her way and she smiles at Scott, 'hi, how are you? What are you doing here?' They hug briefly and Andi raises an eyebrow, Scott has always been smitten with Amelia and though her sister denies it, he clearly still is. 'Dinner. Wilson invited me. Wait, are you two here for that as well?' He looks between them confused 'is this because you are dating that guy? The winter soldier?' He whispers the last part.

'**EX**-winter soldier,' Andi shouts, she doesn't like Scott's tone. 'And actually, it's Mia...' Amelia knows where she is going with this and she does not want to discuss her maybe relationship with her ex-boyfriend, so she interrupts her sister, 'we're just friends, I've been doing some work with them.'

Scott looks surprised but accepts it. Amelia lets out a breath when the lift finally arrives and Rosie cheers. 'Going up?' Scott asks. The girls step in and Scott gibbers for the entire journey. He tells them about the updates to his suit, his on-off thing with Hope and how Andi dribbled all night on his couch. By the end even Andi is looking bewildered at the chatty con-man and they wonder how he burns through so many topics. Rosie holds her mother's hand and stares at Scott, enthralled by his tales and his animated voices. 'I didn't realise you were working with this lot? Are you an Avenger now?' Amelia asks politely. Scott laughs, 'I wish, maybe one day.' Amelia shuffles, 'well I wish I had known, it took me years to get these interviews, you could have got me in quicker.' Andi laughs, 'Yeah, knowing you would have finally paid off, Lang!'

When the lift arrives and the doors open, there's a gentle bell and the occupants of the room all look over. Scott walks out backwards, still chatting away, doing impressions of Andi snoring and talking in her sleep. Andi is denying all of it and Amelia chuckles, she knows the dribbling and snoring part is bang on. Andi watches Scott showboating for Amelia and she hopes he sees Steve and gets the message soon enough.

When FRIDAY announced Scott's arrival Steve didn't think much of it but looking over now, watching Amelia laugh at his jokes, he wonders what the hell Lang is doing here. He can't help but question why Amelia is arriving with her ex, to his non-dinner date, where there is no actual dinner. Steve can't understand where this has gone so wrong and all he can think is, _Bucky_.

Everyone rushes to greet the new arrivals. No one admits it but they are all very fond of the smallest Miller.

Sam leans into Steve and says 'I invited Lang, hope that's ok?' Steve just grits his teeth and nods plainly. 'I was going to ask if yours is the blonde or the brunette but I think it's pretty clear. She looks like she walked out of _from here to Eternity_, all curves and wavy hair.' Steve looks over at Amelia and Sam's right, she looks lovely, her hair is pinned back in a classic way and she's wearing a long sleeve, dark floral dress. Her hair is back to its natural curl and she looks happy to see everyone, as they all make themselves known. Rosie is by her side waving furiously. She is wearing a dark blue dress with white flowers around the edge.

Scott walks through the group and approaches Steve, 'hey Cap, good to see you!' Steve stares at his hand and shakes it with a firm grip, 'good to see you too, Mr Lang.' It's formal and wooden and Scott wonders what he has done wrong. Sam intervenes and chats with Scott, offering him a beer. Steve refocuses on the three new arrivals and decides it's time to step up and say hello.

As they step off the lift Amelia can see Steve over by the window, he's wearing a white t-shirt with a light weight jacket over the top and she can't deny that it makes her swoon slightly, looking at his chiselled chest and perfect face. She wonders why he isn't coming over, he looks like the world is on his shoulders and she worries if he is ok. She looks around and can't see Bucky, she feels a bit panicked but assumes everything is fine. She spots Scott heading for Steve and suddenly everything becomes clear. She feels stupid for being so naive. She told him last night that Scott was her ex and here she is arriving for dinner with him.

Andi asks Rhodey, 'so, what's for dinner?' She's looking around but she can't smell or see anything and she wonders if this is a staging area. Maybe the banquet is downstairs. A young girl she hasn't met before comes over, staring intently at her, 'dinner is on its way, soggy lukewarm noodles, on a wet rainy night, four bags of food and two Avengers.' Andi looks at her and nods, 'right... I'm Andi by the way.' Wanda looks at her hand and says, 'I know.'

Rosie is down by her mother's side and pulling at her hand, 'where's Stevie?' She asks repeatedly and Amelia appreciates that Rosie cannot see over the tall group of Avengers. She bends and hoists Rosie up on her hip. Amelia's ashamed to admit it, but she is about to use her daughter as her own shield. Natasha steps up to them and greets 'hey little girl.' Rosie smiles but tucks her head into her mother's shoulder, hiding shyly. 'Good to see you Amelia,' Natasha smiles sincerely and steps aside to let her pass. Amelia feels her confidence grow, Black Widow is a tough audience after all.

'Stevie!' Rosie calls, as they approach him. Steve quickly loosens up, removing his hands from his pockets and smiling at them both. Stepping closer, Steve reaches for Rosie's tiny foot and wiggles it. She is reaching out, arms spread and kicking against her Mother, 'Rosie, calm down. I'm sure Steve doesn't want to carry you.' Steve chuckles lightly and says its fine, reaching out his arms, and taking her. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he hopes Scott sees this and understands. He looks at Amelia and she looks beautiful, she has dark lipstick on and under the modern spot lights he can see a cluster of freckles on her nose that match Rosie's. She looks flushed and very nervous, she's ringing her hands now she doesn't have Rosie in her arms and Steve realises he has made an absolute mess of this so far. He smiles behind Rosie's head, realising that they are feeling the same fear. He reaches out and strokes Amelia's cheek with the back of his hand, she looks at him quickly, a little shocked. Then he softly kisses Rosie's head and she giggles uncontrollably. 'Where's Lucky?' She asks suddenly. 'He's gone to get dinner, to fill your belly,' Steve jokes, tickling Rosie. She squeals with delight. Amelia and Steve make eye contact and they share a private smile, before Rosie shouts 'beep' and presses Steve's nose. He laughs with the little girl and he thinks how much he likes holding her like this.

Andi comes over, breaking the moment, Steve almost forgot the room full of people. 'Hey Steve! You look a little less hot and flustered than when I saw you this morning,' she says suggestively. 'Make sure you come again for my sister's pancakes. She makes the best pancakes, if you know what I mean. Here, why don't I take her,' Andi offers holding her arms out. 'Hey Miss Rosie, Natasha said we can help set the table.' Rosie is reluctant to leave but at the mention of Natasha she is crawling from Steve to her aunt without hesitation.

Steve feels the loss of Rosie, as Amelia smiles at Andi and silently thanks her for intervening. Andi gives Steve a stern look and threatens 'don't you need to sort that **thing** out?' Steve looks confused and he doesn't follow. He looks at Amelia and begins to open his mouth, closing it quickly when he realises he doesn't know what to say.

A voice shouts 'hey, Amelia!' both look across to see Scott waving her over. Amelia starts to turn and leave but Steve grabs her hand and says desperately, 'I do have something to show you.' He starts to head out of the room and Amelia giggles, 'that sounds ominous.' Steve gives the group one last look and they all look fairly involved and increasingly angsty as they wait for dinner to arrive.

He leads her down a hallway and before she knows it they are stood outside a simple white door. Looking beyond his broad shoulders she can see a row of similar doors and suddenly she knows this is where he lives. Steve is still holding her hand and Amelia giggles nervously, asking 'where are you taking me? What about dinner?'

He unlocks the door with a key card and they walk in, Amelia's eyes widen at the suite in front of her. She feels like she just walked into a five-star hotel, everything is white or grey, luxurious and state of the art. There's a kitchenette with beautiful accessories, a living space and she can just glimpse through to his bedroom. She notices it doesn't feel very lived in, it isn't very warm, it's like he lives in a show home. 'Oh my god, this is insane, you live here?' Amelia walks further into the room and strokes the back of the couch and gasps at a fancy coffee machine. She turns to Steve and suddenly he is right in front of her and bending down to kiss her. Everything happens so fast and she makes an embarrassing shocked noise as he grabs her by the waist and kisses her passionately. Amelia relaxes and trails her hands up the front of his t-shirt, pulling on the lapels of his jacket and deepening the embrace. He squeezes her waist so tight, she can't tell if she is still on the ground or floating by now. He walks her backwards slightly, still kissing her mouth and with one hand now in her hair. Then the back of her legs hit the couch and they are brought back to reality and slowly part.

'I can't believe I am in Captain America's bedroom,' Amelia whispers. Steve looks at her seriously, 'not yet you're not.' Amelia blushes at the innuendo, 'so, you don't regret it?' Amelia peers up shyly, looking at Steve with large eyes. Steve grumbles a 'shut up' and kisses her again on the lips and traces down her neck. Amelia can feel herself losing control and in a bid to distract herself she asks 'where's Bucky?' Steve stops kissing her but doesn't move his head and when he does straighten Amelia has her eyes squeezed shut. 'You know, I don't have a lot of experience with women, but I'm not sure talking about my best friend is how this is meant to go.' Amelia laughs loudly, 'sorry. It's just you're so you and there's all those people out there and dinner is coming and if you keep doing that thing with your mouth, then I will not be able to let you leave this room. Ever.' Steve smirks at her and tucks some hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead.

She looks around and asks 'so where do you keep it?' Steve is at a loss and doesn't know what she means. 'Your shield! I want to see it. Can I hold it?' She looks excited and Steve finds her youthful enthusiasm heart-warming. When he doesn't say anything, she accepts, 'you're right, maybe later. Hey, sorry I brought my ex with me, I can guess how that looked. We bumped into him in the parking lot. Don't worry, one lift ride with him was enough to remind me why we didn't work out. You have nothing to worry about.' Amelia realises what she has insinuated, 'not that you are worried or should be. Why would you worry? You are you. Sorry, where's Bucky again?' Amelia rambles and Steve reaches for her hand, kissing the back of it, 'you're cute' he smiles. Sighing he continues, 'and you deserve better than this. I wanted to have a nice evening with you, not you and ten other idiots.' Amelia smiles at his sulky face and says 'I think we both know this is not a dinner for my benefit.' Steve pouts and argue 'but it should be.'

Amelia looks out the window and turns to Steve 'can I have a tour later?' Steve laughs at her and he can hear the lift. He reaches a hand out to her, 'come on, I think that's Buck, back with the food.' Amelia walks up to him and jokes, 'wait, you mean he didn't cook? I just assumed he was slaving away in a kitchen somewhere!' Amelia puts her hands in Steve's jacket pockets and whines, 'can't we just stay here, just you and me?' Looking down at her face Steve is more than tempted to say _yes_, screw dinner and carry her to bed. He pauses at the thought, surprised by himself. He brushes his fingers through her hair and pushes it back over both shoulders exposing her neck. He runs both hands down her arms and Amelia lightly shivers. He reaches for her hand again, 'no can do, got to watch out for my friend around your crazy sister,' he jests. Amelia looks shocked and playfully slaps his arm, 'for that, you are definitely taking me on a tour.'

As Bucky steps off the elevator, he is laden with bags of steaming food, his hair is wet and plastered to his face and his jacket is dripping water on the floor. Clint follows behind him, dry as a bone. 'I told you to wait on the corner. The place there has a canopy. If you had listened to me, Barnes, you wouldn't look like a drowned rat right now. My egg rolls better be dry in there,' he exclaims pointing at the bags. Bucky unceremoniously drops the bags of food on the counter and growls at Clint, 'if you weren't signing goddamn autographs we would have been back ten minutes earlier and I wouldn't be soaked.' Bucky is annoyed and then Andi comes around the corner with a glass full of wine, 'what's up boys? Can't handle the heat in the kitchen?' Bucky looks over at her, short black leather skirt, black ankle boots, bare legs and that God forsaken commando t-shirt tucked in. He looks at her and then back at himself and he clenches his teeth at Barton. 'Get them out here, I'm going to change,' he snarls. Andi laughs watching him stalk off.

'Dinner!' Clint calls and a stampede of people come from the lounge. Steve and Amelia re-join the group just in time and Steve picks up Rosie, so Amelia can dish them both some food. As they walk around the island counter Rosie points at every dish, but Amelia knows better and sticks to the rice and noodles. Steve enjoys the domesticity of it and almost forgets the other dozen people fighting over chow mein.

Once Amelia and Rosie are settled at the table, side by side, he returns to the kitchen and fills his own plate. Bucky joins the group and starts slapping food on his dish. 'Remind me to never offer this again,' he mutters to Steve. His best friend pats his back, 'actually, I think it's pretty great.'

Wilson shouts over, 'Barnes! Hands off my sweet and sour balls.' Andi pipes up 'I have two of your balls on my plate! Is that ok?'

Gradually they fill the long dining table, Tony is at the head of the table and Steve is the last to join. As he steps into the dining room he smiles at his friends and then notices the only spare seat is opposite Amelia and she is sandwiched between Rosie and would you believe it, Scott. Steve looks dismayed but Scott is too busy chatting with Amelia to notice. He pauses behind them, hoping he might move, but he just continues joking about their college days.

Andi is sat beside Bucky, 'you good with chop sticks, Barnes?' He looks at her and says 'of course. I'm good with my hands.' In his defence, he meant it seriously, but Clint hears it and shouts across the table 'lucky girl.' Rosie demands Bucky sits next to her. Her mother to one side and Bucky to her right. She is eating with a spoon and humming happily. Everyone is hungry and for a few minutes you can only hear happy _yums_ and munching.

'Mr Stark, I just wanted to take this opportunity to say… I am sorry about the fist fight I started at your party the other night,' Andi apologises sincerely to Tony. Everyone is eyeing them warily, Steve is surprised to hear her so serious. Tony puts his cutlery down dramatically and poises his hands under his chin. He looks at Andi, 'are you available on Saturday? I've got a terribly dull fundraiser up town, could do with a spectacle to liven things up.' She exhales in relief, smiles and looks down. Tony says 'forget it, kid, we've all got weaknesses' as he grins at Rosie.

Wilson interrupts and asks 'just how bad was this slap?' Vision looks over and explains 'Miss Dawes was knocked off her feet for more than fifteen seconds, taking into account reaction time, I calculate the hit was substantial.' Andi looks up alarmed, 'she didn't fall! That's bull sh…' Tony interrupts, 'ignore him, he gets his info from the internet. Now, do you think I should get in touch with Dawes? Offer to kiss it better?' Around the table there are groans and murmured choruses of 'no!'

At the other end of the table Natasha is watching Amelia chop up food for her daughter. She has a sad smile on her face and Bruce reaches over and squeezes her hand sadly. Natasha shakes him off and starts, 'so Rosalyn, how's life as a four year old?' Rosie has a mouth full of rice, she takes a good thirty seconds to swallow and people at the other end of the table give up waiting and start their own conversation. Rosie finally answers 'I get to play with the big girl toys now.' She continues to describe every toy her recent birthday has unlocked and Steve's eyes drift to Amelia. She looks happy and relaxed, checking on Rosie while also reaching behind her daughter to tap Andi and tell her something. Scott is on Amelia's left, his cheeks are full with food and he constantly nudges Amelia with stories or jokes. Steve wants to throw something at him when he does a walrus impression with chop sticks.

Bruce is next to Nat, who is next to Steve, and he leans over to say 'Cap, your green is showing. It doesn't suit you.' Steve ignores them and tries to distract himself with Bucky's end of the table. He then feels something against his leg and when he focuses, he realises it is a leg stroking against his. He looks over and Amelia is un-phased, nodding at Scott's latest bad joke. Steve hopes it's not Scott stroking his leg.

Natasha looks up and asks them, 'so how do you two know each other?' Amelia looks embarrassed, she's not in a rush to tell this story. Scott beams and with a mouth full of food announces 'we dated!' Amelia sinks down in her chair and the rubbing on Steve's leg stops. Lots of shocked faces look up around the table. Steve has his arms crossed and is leaning back in his seat. Andi interrupts, 'for a year when they were nineteen. It was nothing.' People relax and resume eating, but Tony can't help himself 'was he teeny tiny or average sized when you two, ya know?' People laugh and Amelia shakes her head, announcing 'he was average sized, he stole my car to drive me to the end of year dance and then threw up on my dress. We broke up the next day.' Scott is a bit embarrassed but cuts in with, 'actually it's not teeny tiny or average sized.' People groan and a napkin hits his head. Tony calls 'nothing to worry about then, Cap.' Scott misses the comment and resumes eating his dinner.

'Hey Andi, I got to ask, what does the shirt say? I keep trying to get a good look at it.' Andi smirks at Sam's question and coughs to almost introduce herself. She stands up slowly and pulls the t-shirt tight, to show everyone. People are laughing and Bucky is wiping his hand over his face. Steve is eyeing it and not reacting, he's confused again. Tony asks, 'and are you?' Everyone berates Tony for his poor humour and cheap innuendo. 'Actually, no, but it's only six forty.' Andi sits back down and Sam jokes, 'marry me.' Andi laughs loudly and Bucky leans in to her and whispers, 'I hate that shirt.' She chuckles and dares him, 'well, you know where I am Barnes, come and get it.'

Amelia speaks up, 'thank you so much for having us, this is so nice.' Andi nods, adding, 'yeah, you're such a great cook, Barnes.' Steve smiles at Bucky, it's nice seeing him making an effort and almost comfortable. Once again he feels a foot on his shin and this time when he looks up, Amelia is staring right at him, smiling. Clint shouts to her and asks 'Amelia, when is your last interview. It's still just four right?' Much to Steve's dismay she sits up straight and drops her foot from his leg again. 'Yes, one more to go, if I still have my job that is. My sister did punch the channel's favourite anchor.'

Tony's ears perk up and he announces, 'well, if they are foolish enough to let you go, you know where to find me. We can always use someone with… whatever it is you do.' Amelia smiles gratefully, thanking him. Rosie waves at Steve from the opposite side of the table, 'we made you something, Stevie,' she shouts merrily. Scott reaches down to her and pinches her cheek, 'just like your Mom, so creative.' Steve doesn't like the familiarity Scott exudes. Andi joins in 'yeah, she's a regular crafter, you should have seen her with the glitter glue this afternoon. You're welcome Steve!'

Clint starts asking Scott about being small and Amelia relaxes in her chair, playing with Rosie's curls and places both her feet in Steve's lap, crossing her feet at the ankles. Steve smiles and puts his hands on them and she tries to suppress a ticklish laugh. Natasha raises an eyebrow at them both, but leaves them be. 'Hey, can I call you Stevie?' Tony goads, Steve looks at him dryly, not bothering to answer.

'Lucky!' Amelia leans down and asks Rosie not to shout, advising he's right next to her. 'You missed pancakes!' Bucky smiles at Rosie, he's missed seeing her, she's cheeky and innocent, not tainted or traumatised by the world.

'Mommy made pancakes and Stevie was there.' Bucky eyes Steve, who looks slightly concerned, 'Mommy flipped it,' Rosie calls triumphantly. 'I bet she did,' someone murmurs.

Bucky leans in to his small friend and asks 'what else happened, Rosalyn?' She thinks about it and fidgets in her chair, she then points at Andi and laughs, 'she was sick.' Andi puts her hands up, 'guilty' she pleads. Bucky encourages Rosie with a nod, 'annnnnnd, Mommy and Stevie cuddled.'

Everyone cheers apart from Amelia, Steve and Scott, who looks puzzled. Clint asks, 'and how was the cuddle folks?' Amelia and Steve are embarrassed and neither answer. Andi takes over and drops her sister in it even further, 'best she's ever had apparently.' Amelia's feet drop from Steve's lap and she looks mortified, burying her head in her hands. Tony asks 'just how serious was this cuddle?' Scott catches up, 'wait, are you and Captain America…?' Amelia doesn't answer him. She shakes her head briskly and Steve looks a little wounded.

Rosie is now stood in her chair, almost climbing on the table 'she said Stevie's pretty.' Tony laughs, 'oh this is fantastic, why don't we have one of these around?'

Amelia looks up at Rosie and encourages her to sit down, she manages to persuade her to sit on her lap and she waves at Steve again. Steve would never confess but he is quite enjoying the insight into Amelia's thoughts, he also enjoys Scott's shocked face. Amelia holds Rosie close, burying her face in the little girls hair, tickling her and calling her a _little monster_. Clint shouts down the table, 'don't try and cuddle me, Cap.' Steve looks down and shyly pushes food around his plate. Amelia looks over at him, feeling bad, then she has a moment of courage and speaks loudly, 'right, actually we did have a very nice cuddle, oh and another in that very nice orange car of yours!' Tony drops his fork and looks at them in mock outrage, even Andi looks surprised at her big sister's statement. 'And yes, it is the best I've ever had.' Everyone laughs and looks at Scott. Amelia suddenly feels bad and says 'sorry Scott. We were just kids.' Sam laughs, 'yeah, she wants a real man now.'

Rosie likes it when everyone laughs, she claps and looks at them with big eyes. 'Auntie Andi wants to cuddle too.' Andi remains still, non-affected by her niece. Tony looks over and says 'I'm a very snuggly person, if you are looking?' She leans towards him and says 'sorry, I already have someone in mind.' Everyone whistles and Bucky looks down, Andi slings an arm over Sam's chair and flirts 'what you up to later, bird brain?' Bucky clenches his fists under the table. The laughter continues around him and he wonders if he's reading the signals wrong. After a while Amelia reaches over underneath, to unclench his fists, smiling softly at him. 'Thank you for dinner,' she says sincerely, he looks at her and calms, 'don't worry, I'm not going to cuddle you,' she jokes. In another life Bucky thinks he and Amelia could have been a solid match, but he finds his mind is preoccupied with the mouthy blonde to his right.

Steve watches Amelia and Bucky, he is constantly astounded by her generosity and how caring she is. Rosie throws her arms wide, wanting to get to Steve. Amelia eyes him for approval and with a brief nod, she stands and passes her across to him. Rosie is delighted to be looking at her mother and bouncing on his lap. She watches intently as Steve folds his napkin into a swan and Natasha gently talks to her.

Amelia lets her guard down a little, now that her baby is occupied. 'So, Mrs Cap,' Tony asks, 'how long have you worked on the small screen?' Amelia tells the others about her career and her start in TV.

'You'd make a great dad, Cap,' Natasha says quietly, so that only he can hear. He looks at her startled and smiles shyly at her, 'she's a great kid, its easy being with her. But I don't know if that's meant to be my life.' Natasha watches him, 'don't be so hard on yourself.'

Clint is pointing to Andi's shirt as he says 'you've got quite the pout going on there, Sarge,' referring to Bucky. Andi looks down at the picture, 'that's his pick-up face, I know, I've seen it up close in action.' Everyone looks at Bucky who is suddenly very interested in his plate. 'Hey Cap, you've seen Nat flirt up close and personal, right?' Sam shouts down to Steve. He looks red and ignores them, chatting with Rosie. Amelia's attention is piqued, 'Rogers was a gentleman; you could all learn a thing or two,' Nat warns, 'cut him some slack, it was his first kiss since nineteen forty-five.' Steve looks up quickly at Amelia, she appears to be smiling and he hopes this won't be an issue. Clint continues, 'but we've all done things for work right. Hey, Stark? Remember that one night in Russia?'

**AN: kids dropping people in it is always fun! In the next chapter, Steve and Amelia set off on their tower tour and Andi torments Bucky some more. Thanks again for reading! x**


	15. Your T-Shirt Can't Hide your Scars

**AN: ****Hello! Thanks to everyone reading, following etc. Thanks for your comments. Steve and Amelia go on their tour, Bucky does the washing up, again! I got creative with the tower, **

**Any comments, feedback welcome, I hope you enjoy the chapter. X**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. **

**Chapter 15: Your t-shirt can't hide your scars**

After dinner, the Avengers quickly disperse and no-one's afraid to let Bucky know that just because he paid for dinner doesn't excuse him from clearing up. He sighs looking down at the empty dining table, there's dirty plates, empty cartons and strewn food everywhere and not an Avenger in sight to help out. He grabs a trash bag and starts sorting through, huffing to himself and cussing his colleagues.

Andi walks around the corner and watches him from behind as he stretches across the table, reaching for the empty trays. 'Want a hand, Barnes?' She catches his tilted head and sarcastic stare, 'oops, sorry. Forgot' Bucky scoffs, half waving his metal hand, 'how could you forget?' Andi doesn't respond, but she does start piling up plates and gathering cutlery.

'So if my sister marries your best friend, will we be family?' She asks Bucky, happily, he just shakes his head at her presumptions. 'Sorry, have I offended you? You're not plotting Amelia's long sleep because she stole your beau? Are you?' This gets a reaction out of Bucky, 'Steve is my friend, **not** my beau.'

Andi thinks about it and continues gathering the remnants of dinner. 'Have you two ever…?' Bucky doesn't know to what she's inferring. 'Come on Barnes, all those winter chilly nights, no dame to snuggle up with and just Stevie to keep you company?' Bucky now understands what she means. 'Not my type,' he simply says. Andi can't help it and she asks, 'what is your type?' Bucky pauses, he knows he walked into that one. He looks at her smug face, she's always teasing him and pushing him. 'Brunettes,' this quickly wipes the look off her face. Regaining control quickly, Andi says 'shit, guess I'm out then.' Bucky laughs 'well, for you, I could make an exception.' Andi jumps in excitement, 'Barnes, you spoil me, I almost feel special. Also, I'm not a real blonde, I just wanted to see if they do have more fun.'

Once all the plates are collected she follows him to the kitchen and they dump them by the sink. Bucky starts to run water and Andi warns 'oh no you don't, I know your game I was soaked after the last lot you did!' he shakes her off and continues to run the water, 'this is the deal, doll, I pay, I clean up.' He freezes at the word _doll_ and Andi bends over laughing, 'that was amazing, you old charmer. Fine, you've convinced me. I will dry up, because I'm a real **doll**.' Bucky smirks a little to himself as she searches for a cloth. 'You know we could use the dishwasher, or is this some kind of foreplay for you?'

After dinner the group retreat to the lounge, Tony bids them farewell and thanks them for an average evening. Rosie is sat on the sofa between Nat and Bruce, showing them a book she brought with her.

Amelia is stood watching Rosie, as she explains the book to a man with multiple PHDs. Steve comes up behind her and whispers, 'fancy that tour now?' Amelia looks sheepish, she's desperate to go with him but she feels bad leaving Rosie and looking around, her sister is nowhere to be seen. As she goes to open her mouth, Natasha beats her to it, 'we've got her, you go.' Amelia considers and thinks she is leaving her with super heroes, how bad can it be? She thanks Natasha, 'we won't be long.' Steve smiles and gathers her hand leading her to the elevator. Natasha watches them go and Bruce looks up, noting her smirk, unsure of what's going on, 'what is it?'

Once inside the lift, they stand on opposite sides and Amelia grips the hand rail that circles the elevator nervously, 'so where first?' Steve walks over to her and says 'sshh' pressing a finger to her lips, 'just follow me.' Amelia flushes, he seems more confident now that they are on his turf and away from prying eyes. She reaches for his hand just as the lift dings and opens. He pulls at her hand and gently tugs. She looks around and they are in a hallway. Through double doors she can see a gym. It looks futuristic and she stands on tip toes to look through the door's window, 'Rogers, I think you've got this all wrong. I'm not really a gym kind of girl. I was expecting romantic views!' Steve ignores her and walks through the doors, beckoning her to follow. Amelia feels shy, she goes to pilates every other week, but this place is for serious work outs. She follows Steve as he talks to her about the facilities, 'I don't really come down here often, I box and we spar, but this is all a bit too much, I like to keep things low key.' Amelia smirks at him, his old fashioned ways are endearing to her.

They come to a glass wall and Amelia gasps at the Olympic sized pool. Amelia's intimidated, the entire place screams money and celebrity and she has to remind herself that she is here with Captain America himself. 'Wow,' her voice echoes, bouncing off the walls. She bends down and places a hand in the water. 'Andi swims, well, she did,' she stands beside him, 'think we could come back and dip our toes sometime? It's peaceful here.' Steve looks at the still water, he agrees, 'yeah, it is peaceful, isn't it? Maybe I should come down here more often.' Amelia considers what underwear she is wearing and if she stripped and pulled him in would he run a mile. She bites her lip looking at him from the corner of her eye, but decides she's not ready for that. 'Come on,' he reaches for her hand, unaware of her risqué thoughts.

'I'm completely lost now,' Amelia says, looking around. Steve smiles, 'we are about ten floors below the nursery.' At the mention of the daycare Amelia lights up, 'Rosie loves it there, thank you so much for pulling some strings. She will be sad to leave when I finish next week.' Steve nods and tells her it was nothing, he adds distractedly, 'she really likes that ride on fire engine, you could get one for the house.' Amelia keeps walking beside him and smiles at him until he realises what he said. Steve stops and starts to panic, 'I've just been down a couple of times to check she's settled. I'm sorry, is that strange?' Amelia reassures him that it is fine. They continue onwards and Steve points out various rooms, therapy suites, changing rooms, saunas. Amelia is paying very little attention and her stomach flutters thinking of Steve keeping an eye on Rosie.

'Did you ever want kids?' She asks unexpectedly. Steve stops and looks at her, 'yeah, I wanted it all. The family, the house. A Dog.' He's so genuine and it warms Amelia's heart, she can imagine he would be an amazing parent. 'You're an only child, right?' Steve nods, 'yeah, but it felt like Buck lived with us at times, he had sisters and it was often hard to get a word in edgeways.' Amelia giggles, 'ah, right. Hence he can cope with my sister.' Steve winces, 'yeah, probably actually.' Amelia laughs at his face, 'I'm not offended, she's full on at times, I know that.'

As they continue to stroll, Amelia only loses her bearings further. She is following Steve and not really noticing the direction they are heading in, 'where are we now?' The room is dark and it's like a warehouse, spacious and clean. Shelves are lined with weapons and Amelia swallows anxiously, she's never seen a gun, let alone held one. Steve is leading the way and he looks back at her to say, 'I thought you wanted to try it on?' He comes to a stop and she makes an excited noise at the sight of his shield mounted on the wall. 'No way! That is amazing!' Steve reaches for it like it's origami, not solid metal. As he approaches her with it she back steps and asks, 'are you sure I will be able to lift that?' Steve props it on the floor, 'have a go.' Amelia's eyes widen and then squint with determination. She approaches it and puts a hand on either side. She can just about move it and suddenly all the hero poses she had planned are out the window. Steve laughs at the grunts she makes and offers to help. Effortlessly he grabs it and straps it to his forearm. He calls her over and outstretches his shielded arm, so she can step between him and the shield. 'It looks much smaller on TV,' she says innocently. Steve laughs and reaches around her, kissing her cheek, 'I don't know how you lift this, let alone throw it!'

As he begins to undo the buckle, she looks around gasping, 'this is so strange. **You're** Captain America,' Amelia says it as if she's only just found out, he laughs at her. 'What I mean is, when I look at you I see Steve Rogers, not the hero from my newspaper or my TV.' She pulls a face of distain and mutters, 'I look at myself and I'm not good enough for Captain America.' Steve is walking back from replacing the shield, he stops in front of her and tilts her chin up, 'you are too good for Steve Rogers.' Amelia blushes and looks away, 'so have you been watching me on TV?' She looks over and Steve looks uncharacteristically cocky, 'it was research, you know, for work!' Steve nods knowingly, 'fine, superheroes aren't really my bag, but don't tell anyone, I may just have a special interest.' Steve looks pleased and leans down to her ear, 'I guess I watched you on TV, so we are even.' Amelia rolls her eyes, 'one time!' Steve puts his hands in his pockets shyly, 'well you don't know how many times I watched it.' Once again he reaches for her hand, smirking at her flustered face.

A little further on, they are chatting freely, he turns to her, 'you are very good to Bucky. Most people are terrified of him.' Amelia grins and says in a goofy voice, 'I love Bucky, I just want to look after him, I can't help it. It's the mother in me.' She looks through some windows, spying offices and rows of filing cabinets. 'What do you think about him and Andi? They seemed to sort the other night out without much fuss?' Steve considers it, 'I agree with you, she is good for him. When she is around I see glimmers of the old Buck.' Amelia nods thoughtfully, 'does he go to therapy? Sorry, is that really rude? Don't answer.' Steve smiles sadly, 'most of us do some kind of therapy, but yeah, Bucky has to, it's part of his rehabilitation and a condition of being here.' Amelia looks at the ground sombrely, 'it's good, you know, he deserves a second chance.'

They walk further around the tower, 'so, you and Natasha?' Steve sighs and looks down, wiping his face. 'Did you date?' she asks nervously, dreading the answer. Steve shakes his head and says no, 'it was a work thing, a distraction. She told everyone about it and they made my life hell for a month. It was just a kiss.' Amelia nods, content with the answer, but she can't help herself, 'tongues?' she asks peeking through one eye. Steve just laughs at her.

'But I do think I should tell you something,' Amelia stops walking and she can't believe it, he's going to end this before it begun, that's why he brought her on the tour, that's why he is being so nice to her, that's why… 'I kissed Sharon.' Amelia goes white and her mouth falls open, all she can think of is the gala, Sharon's amazing blue dress, and now, Steve kissing her deeply. He picks up on her panic and reassures 'no, no, no. Not recently and it was a mistake.' Amelia breathes out and regains some composure, he continues 'she's helped us out with work, she stood by me when very few people did. But I didn't know about…' Steve stops and looks away, 'I didn't know she was a Carter. It didn't feel right and then when I found out about that, I knew why.' Amelia appreciates his honesty and pushes her arm through his, so they are linked. 'I get it. But do me a favour, don't tell Andi, she loves being right.' Steve's confused but agrees, 'so what about you? Have you dated any more super heroes that I should know about?' Amelia looks shocked, 'need I remind you we were teenagers and he chucked up on my dress, he was no hero. But seriously, we didn't know he was even in with you guys, I knew about the ant thing, but it's Scott, how serious can you take it?' Steve cringes at his own question and asks Amelia, 'who else has there been?' She looks shocked, 'Captain Rogers are you asking about my dating history?' Steve nods mutely, he begins to fumble for words, insistent that she doesn't have to answer. 'Well, at ten there was Lewis, but I pushed him off a swing, so that was short lived. Then there was Jake at fifteen, he was sweet but his family moved away. Then Scott and you know how that ended. Then there was Patrick at college and if you can even count it, finally there was Doug. In fact, let's not count it. I told you there were only a couple more.' He looks at her seriously, 'so what you are telling me is that you are currently without a significant other? Interesting.' He walks off without her and Amelia has to jog slightly to catch up once she realises he isn't going to say any more.

'What about you, seeing anyone special?' she points at him. 'Maybe' he sighs, 'if I can dig deep enough to ask her out properly.' Amelia smiles and fiddles with her dress sleeve, 'I think you should, I think she would say yes.' Steve watches her, 'good to know.' Amelia smiles at the ground, 'also she loves tulips, or so I've heard.'

'Tell me about pre-serum Steve. I saw you at the exhibition, you were cute, not much taller than Rosie,' she teases. 'Hey!' he bumps her with his shoulder. 'Well, I always seemed to attract a fight and I would say I was tenacious. But yes, pretty short and always overlooked.' Amelia grows serious, 'I wouldn't have overlooked you. I would have noticed you, Steve.' He chuckles, 'Bucky would have had his sights on you, no question and trust me, he was good at getting what he wanted.' Amelia plays it cool, 'yeah, Bucky's nice, strong jaw, broad shoulders but he's no Steve Rogers.' He just stares at her and she wanders ahead, looking in more doors and windows.

Steve show's Amelia a cinema room, with a large screen and twenty or so luxury chairs. She's stroking the velvet seats and he asks, 'are you close with your Mom?' Amelia shakes her head, 'when I was ten my Mom left, she wanted more from life, that's what she told us. She told my Dad he was pathetic and walked out on us, packed up and went off in search of better. My dad raised Andi and I alone and that's how it's been ever since. She pops up at birthdays and Christmas' but that's about it and only if it suits her, she's normally off promoting he latest instalment. She writes books. Romance novels, ironically.' Steve can sense this is a difficult subject for her to discuss and plays it safe with, 'I liked your dad, he seems like a good guy.' Amelia warms up and smiles leaning her head on his shoulder, 'he is. He's everything to us. What about your Mom? What was she like?' As they walk back into the hall, lights flicker on and Amelia listens as her heels echo throughout.

Steve sighs heavily, 'my mom was called Sarah, she died was I was a teenager.' Suddenly Amelia feels bad for grumbling about her mother, 'and my dad died when I was a child, Bucky was really the only constant in my life. She was great though, the best Mom I could have asked for.' She squeezes his hand as they wait for the lift to arrive.

'You're a great Mom,' Steve says sincerely as he watches her. 'Thanks,' she smiles mutely. 'I worry I'm not enough for her, that she's missing out on something.' Steve doesn't know what to say, his heart says one thing, but his head tells him to slow down and not get carried away. 'Does your dad have anyone? You know, a girlfriend?' Steve pulls a face as he asks it, the man is too mature for a girlfriend. Amelia grins, 'that's a story for another time.'

'When you first met me, Rogers, what did you think?' She asks jokingly. Steve and Amelia are leaning against a metal railing looking down into the main lobby. He thinks about it for a moment. He remembers Amelia's clear lack of confidence and the way she ignored Stark and didn't fluster at his celebrity status. He remembers her polite, professional manner and when she asked him about Bucky. 'I thought you were wasted behind the camera. That your beauty inside and out is meant to be seen, you were really good, earnest, kind.' Amelia wants to punch his arm and call him out on the corny hallmark line, but when she looks at him, he's deadly serious. She shuffles closer to him, so their arms are pushed together. After a minute she says 'I thought you were smoking hot.' Steve just laughs at her, she watches his profile and leans back, sideways on the railing. 'Hey. Let's not be awkward again, next time we meet, I mean. I like the kissing. More kissing I think and I had an incredibly weird conversation with Rosie and she told all your friends that we 'cuddle' so what is there to be awkward about?' Steve gives it some thought and kisses the side of her neck, muttering 'nothing'. She throws her head back and then decides the railing is not a safe place for such activity. Standing up straight, she says, 'I like them, you're friends, colleagues, Natasha is…I can't describe it, I feel like she reads my thoughts and Sam is fun.' Steve nods, smiling, 'yeah, they are… family I guess. Don't tell them I said that.'

They find themselves in another lift and Amelia quickly checks her phone, making sure no disasters have occurred. 'Can I ask you something, you don't need to answer.' Amelia looks up at Steve, he looks nervous, and she nods. 'Rosie's dad, have you ever seen him, since college?' Amelia swallows and looks around almost for a distraction, but locked inside the metal box, there's no such thing. 'He knows about her, he knows where my dad lives, he could get in touch. I have never kept anything from him, but he chose to leave and not be involved, he was quite explicit about that. So I don't keep him updated. He would need to approach us if he wants to be involved, that's on him.' Steve nods, he feels terrible for her and Rosie. He feels bad for asking, but a part of him needs to know the situation. 'The first year I sent photos and stuff, but he never responded, so I stopped, I never even met his parents. Sometimes I think about a sweet old grey haired couple that Rosie might be missing out on, you know grandparents, but I think this is how it is meant to be.' Steve looks a bit pale, 'Steve, honestly, it's fine. I understand. I'd want to know if you had a stalker ex who might beat the door down, or try to snatch back her kid at the grocery store.' Steve laughs a little, awkwardly scratching his neck, 'no, nothing like that.'

'Tell me, where is that nice car hiding?' Steve walks beside her and as they step onto a new floor, it gradually illuminates, one row of lights at a time. Amelia can't help but gasp at the rows of expensive cars and looks at Steve with huge eyes, 'oh my God, this is unbelievable.' She strokes the side of a car and catches her reflection in the window. She thinks she looks short, but there's no time to dwell as Steve comes up behind her. 'Which one is yours?' She asks shaking off her sub-conscious. Steve nods his head and pulls her into the next part of the garage. 'That's yours?' she asks unsure. Steve looks proud and explains, 'I like to keep it simple.' Amelia looks at the motorbike before her. She's never been on a bike, let alone strapped to the back of a national hero's. She's instantly excited and turns to Steve 'can you take me out?' Steve chokes, 'now?' Amelia is nodding quickly, her eyes sparkling under the spotlights. 'What about Rosie?' Amelia checks her watch and assures him she will be fine. Steve looks out the window and can see it has stopped raining. Amelia can tell he's considering it and steps in close to him whispering, 'come on Cap, take me for a ride.' Steve exhales loudly and gives in 'fine. But you are wearing a helmet.' Amelia squeals at her win. 'Just around the block!' he adds and she pulls her phone out to text Andi.

Steve walks off to get a helmet and Amelia strokes the seat of the bike. Looking around for him she bends down and checks her teeth in the bike's mirror. Straightening up she explains 'you know when my Mom left, my Dad played Bruce again and again, I used to have this dream about a handsome rogue picking me up from our porch and driving down the highway with me on the back of his bike, arms out wide, wind in my hair, just leaving my problems behind.' She looks wistfully at the bike and Steve comes to stand beside her. He gently places a helmet on her head and straps it beneath her neck. 'Bruce?' he asks in confusion, 'Springsteen,' she states obviously. Slowly she turns to him, 'tell me you've heard of The Boss?' Steve looks embarrassed, 'I'll have to put it on the list.' She stops and smirks, 'wait, what list?' Steve smiles, ignoring her, knowing this is eating her up, 'Steve, what list? Tell me.'

'I have a list of things to catch up on, people make recommendations and I note them down.' Amelia beams at him, 'oh, we are so looking at that!' He shakes his head at her, 'I thought you wanted a ride.' He gets on the bike and he turns to help her climb on. Amelia's excited, but she struggles to balance, she suddenly feels very nervous. 'Don't go too fast' she pleads, leaning in close to Steve and dragging herself forward so she is pressed against him. He's solid and sturdy and Amelia thinks about what it would be like to be beneath him. 'You ready?' he calls, dashing her fantasies. 'I think so,' she confirms, 'good, hold on tight.'

Before she knows it they are pulling out of the garage and Amelia squeals closing her eyes tightly. Understanding quickly that this is nothing like her Bruce fantasy. The wind is in her hair, sure, but it's in her face and her eyes and she wants to get off. She tightens her grip around Steve's waist and pushes her face into his back. As they caress the road, she can feel her bum lift slightly and it's like being on a roller coaster without a brace. She wants to reach for the seat rails, but that would involve moving her hands from Steve and she fears it will kill her. Through her squinted eyes she can see glimpses of the scenery, but she's terrified to open them fully.

Steve smiles as she grips him tightly, knowing she isn't a cool as she was putting on, and takes a detour to arrive back quickly.

Eventually they pull back into the garage and Amelia's eyes are still closed. Steve stops the engine and peeks at her in the mirror, 'did you even look out once?' _Busted_. 'I'm sorry, it's not what I thought it would be, it wasn't romantic, I was terrified,' she gradually opens her eyes and feels relieved to see the inside of the garage. She's smiling but looks pale and Steve steps off. He reaches for her helmet and unclasps it. She lets out a long breath, 'I'm not a wimp, I swear, but no, no I didn't' like it. I'm so sorry.' Steve chuckles and kisses her forehead, 'you're fine, never again, I promise.'

She slinks forward and pretends to ride the bike, 'now I know why my dad stopped Andi having one of these. And Rosie can never go near one.' Steve straightens and agrees instantly 'no, certainly not.' Amelia smiles at Steve's paternal instinct, she swings her leg over and sits sideways on the bike. 'So about this list…?' Steve rolls his eyes and digs out a small notebook from his back pocket. She laughs loudly, 'I at least thought it would be on your phone! Old school, Rogers, I like it.' He passes it to her, open, she makes approving noises and then laughs even louder, 'Deep Blue Sea, Disaster Movie, Dirty Grandpa. Steve, honey. Someone is having a joke here, trust me. Do you have a pen?' Steve points to the small pen attached to the book, she crosses out those awful films and writes two or three things, biting her lip and then closing the book.

She stands up and reaches around behind him to push the book into his back pocket. Steve tries to focus, but her hand fiddling with his jeans is somewhat off putting. As she pulls away, she bites her lip, looking at Steve's mouth. He catches the lust filled look she's giving him and for a moment he wonders if she is going to kiss him. She takes a step backwards and grins, trying to look innocent and nods, 'come on, let's head back.'

They step in the lift and when the doors close, they crash together and kiss heatedly. He cups her face, pulling her close, 'what did you write?' he mutters against her lips. 'I'll never tell,' she gives back, wrapping her arms around him, forcing her hands up under his shirt and caressing his back. She claws at his skin and he pushes back until she hits the wall of the lift. He leans over to kiss her hard. Amelia moans and arches her back as he kisses her neck and down to the v of her dress. She backs away as the lift comes to a stop. Amelia pants looking at him and tries to fix her hair.

….

Bucky and Andi are washing up as his arm spasms in the soapy water. Andi ignores it and continues to torture poor Bucky, 'that Wilson guy is pretty hot.' Bucky grits his teeth and doesn't look at her, 'not as hot as Steve though, right?' Bucky speaks into the washing up bowl, 'I wouldn't know.'

'Do you think **I'm** hot, Barnes?' Bucky doesn't know what to say and his arms twitches again and makes a strange noise. He cusses and pulls it out to dry it with a towel. Andi watches with great intrigue and wonders if he will answer her question. When he finishes patting it dry he looks up and she is biting her lip watching him. 'Can I see it?' She asks seriously. Bucky looks up quickly, surprised by the request. 'Why?' He manages to choke out. 'Please?' she says quietly. Bucky looks down at his arm and her voice interrupts his thoughts.

'Do you remember them attaching it?' Bucky shivers slightly and whispers a _yes_. There's silence for a while and then she asks again, 'will you show me?' Her voice is soft and non-threatening.

Bucky's eyes flicker towards the door, he considers Rosie and how scared she will be if she comes around the corner to see his robot arm on full display. He then looks back at Andi and she is very still and watching him with tender eyes.

He slowly reaches up and unzips his black sweater, but leaves it on. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He reaches out both hands and rests them against the counter. He is looking at the ground when he asks 'why do you push me, Andrea?' Andi tries not to react to the use of her full name. She watches him carefully, his eyes are closed and his knuckles are pale from clenching the work top. 'So you will push back,' she confirms honestly.

She walks over to him and he straightens beside her. She toys with the toggles of his sweatshirt. She puts a hand on both lapels and slowly pulls it down his arms. She keeps eye contact with him, 'tell me to stop if you want me to.' When she pulls it fully off and lets it drop to the floor she sees he has a long-sleeved shirt underneath. 'Winter soldier is right, you run a little chilly, Barnes?' Bucky can't help but hear the double meaning there. She chuckles lightly and Bucky looks at her like someone lost begging to go home.

She looks at him and then nods as if deciding something, 'fine,' taking a step backwards. As she creates space between them she says 'you're going to make me work for it, aren't you?' She slowly crosses her arms around her torso and pulls her shirt over her head. She stands in her pink laced bra, high waist skirt and ankle boots. Bucky can't help but stare at her, she's petite and he can see her ribs and the top of her belly button. She throws the t-shirt at him, 'I know you hate it, Barnes.' He catches it mid-air and holds it up to his face, hiding himself from her and resisting the urge to sniff it. 'Come on, quid pro quo, show me the goods.' He can tell she's nervous and probably rethinking her strip tease. Bucky realises they are in the kitchen and anyone could walk in, thinking, _this girl has a nerve_. He looks at Andi as she is stood there exposing herself and trying to learn more about him, including his darkest parts.

He drops her shirt and reaches over his back and slowly pulls his own over his head. Andi folds her arms and swallows heavily. She stares at his muscular chest and broad shoulders. Bucky feels conscious as she watches him, his hand flexes but her eyes don't stray from his torso. For a time she doesn't move. He can see the cold bumps forming on her shoulders. She takes a tiny step forward, almost expecting him to flee. She reaches out straight and runs a gentle finger down the join between his metal arm and flesh shoulder. She traces the scar tissue lightly with her nail. Keeping at an arms distance, she retraces it and then follows down the plates of his arm. She steps closer to him, so they are less than a foot away from each other. She looks at the shiny metal finish and uses her palm to stroke it. Bucky closes his eyes and looks up to the ceiling. She walks behind him and follows the trail of scarring there as well, she circles back and stops in front of him.

They are still for a time and Andi tries to hide her shock at the pain he clearly experienced. She leans forward and plants a kiss on his damaged skin. Bucky's eyes fly open and he watches her. She smiles at him and confesses 'I think you're beautiful, Bucky.'

He watches Andi, full of confidence and sincerity, not phased by his monstrous extremity. He lifts his hand and she thinks for a second he might touch her, she thinks about grabbing his hand and putting it on her. He quickly drops his hand to his side, 'we should get dressed.' Andi nods in disappointment, just as the kitchen door flies open and two people come staggering in giggling, and locked in small kisses and teasing words.

Steve is hunched over Amelia, walking her into the room and he reaches for the light switch. Realising it is already on, he looks up, 'oh!' Amelia turns and covers her eyes at the sight of her sister and Bucky, in a presumable tryst. Bucky looks at them like they are children and sighs, bending to grab their shirts. He passes Andi her's and she watches him and they both redress. 'Sorry,' Steve coughs awkwardly. 'Now we are square,' Andi demands 'man, people really need to start knocking.'

Bucky looks disappointed and Andi smirks at him. Turning to her sister, 'where have you two been?' Amelia giggles, 'Steve took me on a tour and I don't even want to know what this was.' Andi checks her phone for the time, 'we better make a move.' Bucky grunts slightly and walks out of the room. The three of them follow him with their eyes and Amelia asks 'is he alright?' She stares after him in concern.

'Blue balls,' Andi simply answers. 'Forget I asked,' Amelia mutters, Andi eyes them and leans against the kitchen counter, 'oh, you two a thing now? Can we stop with all the pining?' Amelia's eyes are wide at her sister's insinuation. Andi groans out 'fine, I'll collect the stuff and the kid, I'll get that glittery mess we made as well. You're welcome, Steve!'

Amelia and Steve are alone again and she blinks 'well, that was weird. I hope she hasn't broken your friend.' Steve reaches for Amelia and strokes her hair, 'would you want to go out? Maybe? Sometime? With me. On a dinner, for dinner? A date?' A smile starts to spread on Amelia's face and she leans in, gently placing a kiss on his lips, 'I would like nothing more.' As she backs away, she shouts 'but just you and me, no kids, no sisters or topless soldiers and bring the car not the bike,' Steve simply smiles, 'yes, ma'am.' He turns to check the kitchen, it's pretty clear, with the exception of two remaining plates. 'Oh, hey Steve?' He turns and Amelia is near, she smiles up at him through her lashes and steps in close, whispering, 'I want you too.' She gently places a hand on his cheek and pulls him down, pressing her lips to his. She kisses him passionately and pulls back, dropping her hands to her side, 'see you later?' Steve nods dumbfounded at her and his eyes look a little glazed as she leaves.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter at the weekend. Amelia's last interview at the tower and Steve tries to arrange an actual date. x**


	16. Too Good to be True

**AN: Hello, once again, thanks for reading! I am going to change the rating in the coming chapters and there is a little angst in this one… **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. **

**Chapter 16: Too Good to be True**

Monday morning rolls around all too soon and Bucky drags himself into the kitchen. 'Good morning' Wanda says flatly, she's using magnets to display Rosie's artwork on the fridge. Bucky smiles at it, despite himself, pulling his hood up over his head and grabbing a box of cereal and a bowl. 'Wow, the winter soldier smiles,' she mutters.

He stares ahead blankly as he begins to shovel the flakes into his mouth. He stares at the spot where he and Andi stood last night and thinks back to her smooth pale skin and long blonde hair. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. She looked so open, like she trusted him and dare he even think it, like she wanted him. Bucky doesn't understand why anyone would want to be with him. She showed no fear and gently touched him like he was normal, not damaged or broken.

'Are you even listening to me?' Wanda asks, leaning into his line of vision. 'You think too much. She would not visit if she wasn't interested.' Bucky looks up at the last part. He's seen some weird shit in his time but the mind reading, red head is a step too far, even for him. He ignores her but continues to eat. He can hear Steve coming down the hall and knows soon he will arrive and the grilling will begin. Bucky thinks of Steve and Amelia stumbling in like a couple of love struck fools last night, he thinks it was probably the best thing that could have happened. He and Andi could ruin each other, in the best and worst ways possible.

Bucky hasn't seen Steve like this, ever, not even with Peggy. They were always so formal and regimented, there was no opening up or hand-holding, it was all about image. But Amelia doesn't care about that. If Bucky has a metal arm under his sleeve, Amelia has a heart on hers.

Steve walks in and greets them, grabbing some milk and smiling at the art by Rosie. Wanda looks between them and silently leaves the two friends to sit side by side enjoying the peace and quiet. Steve can't help himself, he's been wondering about it since he and Amelia interrupted them, 'so, what was going on in here last night?' Bucky just shrugs at him and pretends he doesn't know anything. 'Come on Buck, you two were half naked. I've walked in on worse, you must be slowing down in your dotage, old man!'

Bucky moves his cereal around his mouth to avoid answering and when he finally swallows, he says 'she wanted to see the arm.' Steve quirks an eyebrow, 'that's a new one.'

Bucky can play this game as well, 'what about you? Romeo? Is it official now? Shall I carve it on a tree?'

Steve blushes, 'well, we **are** going out. Friday night actually.' Steve sounds proud and then frowns to himself and adds 'it will be my first real date now I think about it.'

Bucky looks over, 'you wanna talk about it?'

Steve shakes his head quickly, 'I think I'm ok. Well, maybe just a few questions, but I've got almost a whole week before that.' Bucky can't help but feel a little envious, he doesn't know when he will see Andi again. Even if he does see her, dinner dates aren't on his radar.

'Are you serious about this girl?' Bucky interrogates.

Steve looks taken back, but softens and explains, 'Buck, if I wasn't sure about her I am now. I certainly can't get her out of my head since last night. She's something.'

'Good, cos if you hurt her, I will hurt you,' Bucky states as he gets up to wash his bowl. 'Hey, aren't you supposed to be **my** friend?' Steve whines.

'I like Amelia, she has a good heart,' Bucky says coolly. Steve smiles at the answer, 'you know I took her out on my bike, she begged me and then kept her eyes closed the entire time. She was terrified,' Bucky laughs. 'Felt pretty good though,' Steve thinks about Amelia pressed up against his back, gripping his shirt and pressing her cheek to his spine. He then recalls her small hands scratching his back in the lift and the desperate kisses and stolen moments. Steve thinks of the list and wonders what she added to it, he reaches into his pocket and pulls it out. Flipping to the relevant page, she made good on her word and scratched out the bad films. Underneath she's written,

_Build somebody's bunk beds_

Steve smiles at the bed comment, _she really needs to get on with that_, then his eyes widen at the next comment.

_Spend a lazy Sunday in bed with Amelia _

Steve stares at the notepad and analyses how she meant that. Bucky looks over and Steve is flushed. He asks him if he is ok and Steve snaps the book shut, acting as if nothing happened. In is head he pictures waking up with Amelia in her room, her beautiful face and the morning sun casting shadows on her. Taking her to bed the night before, laying her down and then… his phone goes off. Upon checking it, he can see that it's her.

_Not sacked. Thank God. Thank you again for last night, I had a great time. Can't wait for dinner. X _

Bucky's phone goes off as well and he says 'I got one too.'

'Amelia?' Steve asks looking surprised. Bucky holds it to his chest privately and teases 'can't say.' Steve knows he's joking but it irks him slightly. 'So, what you going to do Steve?' Bucky asks seriously. Steve looks up, wondering if he had he seen the notebook? 'About Scott, he seems hung up on your girl?'

Steve laughs lightly, 'didn't you hear the vomit story?'

Bucky chuckles and Steve reminisces about old times, when they would talk about girls while his Mom made dinner. Bucky walks over to the fridge for some juice and Steve re-reads Amelia's text message. When Bucky stalks back, his hands are empty of juice, but he has Steve's note book, teasing, 'what do we have here?' Steve just puts his head in his hands and cringes. Bucky flips to the page and reads her cursive scrawl, he chokes, 'shit, Steve. You gotta make good on this, man. Get over there right now.'

'She's working, you fool.'

'Well, as soon as possible. I know you don't know a lot about women, but that is clear as day.' He passes the notebook back to Steve, leaving the room. Steve stares down at the list, smiling to himself.

...

A week later and despite making plans for a Friday night dinner, Steve hasn't seen Amelia since the night of the tour. Work came up and by Friday lunchtime, he conceded and dropped her a message, explaining that he was no longer able to make their date. Amelia was her understanding self, but Steve has been in a mood ever since.

The team arrive home late on Sunday and Steve wakes in the morning remembering it is Amelia's last interview. He manages to pull himself out of his funk and forget about last week's missed opportunity. He gets dressed and asks FRIDAY if she has arrived yet. The AI confirms that she is setting up on level twelve.

He heads for the floor where he first met Amelia and smiles to himself in the lift when he thinks about the last two months and where they started. As the buttons light up, Steve's heart rate increases and he pictures her last week, laughing and enjoying their tour. When he steps off the lift, there are people running around with head sets and looking busy. He spots the junket room with a laminated sign for her channel. He walks up and looks through the door, inside he can see Amelia laughing with Natalie. She's eating an apple, telling Natalie a story. He thinks she looks great. Her floral shirt is tucked into a pencil skirt and she's shuffling in her small heeled shoes. He thinks about going in and whisking her off her feet, or grabbing a hot chocolate and surprising her. In the end the decision is made for him, when Beth waltzes his way. Her nose is buried in her phone and her handbag is swaying on her arm. Steve ducks out of view and tucks behind a corner waiting for her to disappear, he groans mentally, disappointed that Beth has ruined the moment. He can hear mumbling and suddenly the door opens and there are clear voices.

'Beth, look. I've been trying to catch you all week, I just wanted to apologise for the party and what happened.' Steve freezes at Amelia's voice, he still doesn't know what Beth said to rile Andi, but he's sure it isn't Amelia who should be apologising. Amelia coughs a little and looks around nervously.

'My sister was out of line and her timing is epically bad. I don't want things to be difficult between us.' Amelia gestures between them, laughing awkwardly.

Beth snorts 'Amelia, I really don't want apologies. Let's just do our jobs and please, keep that psychotic bitch away from me and my nose. I **will** sue you.' Steve isn't sure who this girl thinks she is and it takes all of his restraint to stop himself from interrupting.

Amelia chuckles lightly, she checks her watch and steps closer to Beth, 'that's fine, Andi won't be helping out again.' Steve hears Amelia turn to leave and the door opening, then he hears 'oh, and Beth? If you ever say anything about my sister or my daughter again, I will make sure your stuck-up ass never makes it to that studio couch on the morning show and you will be stuck on external features with me, for the rest of your days. And for your information, I'm not, nor have I ever, tapped anyone to get this job. It's all talent, but maybe you can't relate. Also, you're late!'

Steve can't believe his girl just said that, he smirks to himself and folds his arms, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. He hears Beth mumble 'whatever' and enter the press room. There's silence and after a few moments, Steve hears 'I'm just going to grab us some coffees. I won't be a minute.' Her voice is shakey and he can hear her walking his way quickly.

As Amelia starts to walk down the hall, a hand reaches out and grabs her arm and she feels herself being bungled into a dark room. When the light flickers on she looks around and realises she has been dragged into a storage cupboard. She turns around and spots Steve, clutching her chest, trying to regain a regular pulse. Before she thinks about it she jumps forward and hugs him tightly, 'Steve, what are you doing here? Are you back?'

He smiles down into Amelia's hair and strokes her back. 'Yeah, for now. I've got to say, I'm impressed. You're all Rosie needs with lines like that. I just wish I had seen Beth's face.'

Amelia groans and drops her head into both hands, 'I can't believe you heard that. I promised Mark, at work, that I would make it right, can you believe she took sick days to recover? Honestly, she is unbearable and no one talks about my daughter.' Amelia shakes her hands, trying to shrug off her nerves, 'that was unprofessional, oh God, I'm going to get sacked.' She lifts her head and asks 'do you still like me?'

Steve just hugs her again and says, 'I might like you even more. Don't worry, I will defend you.' Amelia giggles and steps back, looking at him, eyeing him wearily, 'why are we in a supply closet?' For the first time Steve takes note and looks around at the mops and buckets. He scratches his head and Amelia laughs at him, 'I like it, it's very Grey's Anatomy.' Steve looks confused, 'should I put that on my list?' Amelia shakes her head quickly, 'not unless you want your heart scrambled, repeatedly.'

Amelia breathes out and looks at Steve nervously, 'my hands are shaking; my heart is going so fast. I planned what I was going to say to her, but then one look at her smug face and I forgot it all.' Amelia physically shakes herself, 'so, how was your week? How was work? Tell me.' She's trying to distract herself but Steve smiles at her genuine care and grasps both her hands softly in his. He can feel them shaking, the gentle throb of her pulse and the slick sweat on her palms. He strokes the back of her hands as he talks to her. 'Yeah, it was good. Not the bit about cancelling our date,' Steve smiles to himself and adds 'Bucky came along for the first time.' Amelia looks pleased, 'I don't know what your sister did to him in our kitchen but he was keen to try it out I am hoping it will become a more regular thing.' Amelia looks truly happy and strokes his cheek, 'Steve, that's amazing, I know you wanted him to feel better. This must feel like a step in the right direction.' Steve looks at her smiling and then starts to step closer to her. He's so close, that Amelia is forced to walk backwards to escape him.

As he follows her he whispers lowly 'did you miss me?' in a teasing tone. Amelia can only swallow and nod. He keeps approaching her, 'no more dinners with Lang, I hope?' Amelia shakes her head and continues to back up. Steve reaches out an arm and props himself over her, with one hand on the wall. Amelia's back hits the edge of the room and she looks up at his looming figure. Steve leans in and whispers into her ear 'when did you want to go for that dinner, Miss Miller?' Amelia groans and her knees bend and buckle slightly. She moans and throws herself forward, capturing Steve's lips and kissing him forcefully. He stands in front of her with his legs parted and a hand either side of her head. He kisses her back and she opens her mouth for him. She mumbles into the kiss 'where was this on the tour?' She feels Steve smile and takes the opportunity to invade his mouth. She palms his chest through his shirt and pulls his hips against hers. Steve's hands are at her waist and as he strokes her side, her shirt gathers and untucks from her skirt. Steve can feel her waist beneath his fingers, he's thinking of touching her soft skin and then something vibrates between them. He stops and looks down with a confused frown. Amelia laughs and reaches between them 'pager,' she explains waving it at him. 'Shit, I have to go and I need to get coffee. I'm a hypocrite, she was late, but now I am too, you're trouble Steve Rogers!' She rushes to tuck her shirt in and tidy her hair. She kisses him again and runs to the door. He calls her name and suggests meeting for lunch. Amelia nods and then looks around, 'this is my favourite room in the entire place.' Before he can even laugh she has gone and Steve sighs, lightly banging his fist on the wall.

When they arrive in the canteen for lunch, it is similar to last time, eyes on them and whispers about them. This time however, Amelia doesn't notice as she fills her tray and talks with Steve in the queue. They are becoming more and more at ease with one another and Amelia has looked forward to spending time with him all morning. She felt something awaken within herself in the storage cupboard and she chastises herself for not showing more restraint.

As Steve reaches for a plate of lasagne he asks how Rosie is and if the bunk beds are up yet. Amelia looks shyly at him and confesses that they aren't. 'But, I will have to get on with it at some point, unless I want to spend all my breakfasts talking about them.' As they wait to pay, Amelia looks around to see if she can spot her other favourite soldier, 'so where is Bucky?' Steve explains 'he's with Stark, he's going to have a look at his arm, see what he can do with it.' Amelia looks shocked, 'wow, that's big,' then she laughs, 'Andi might kill Tony if he changes a thing about it. I think they have some strange foreplay going on, I mean, that was weird the other night, wasn't it? Them, shirtless in the kitchen?'

Someone shouts _next_ and they step up to pay, 'no, let me. Every time we have food you pay. It's my turn.' As Amelia digs for her wallet, Steve hears someone approaching. A girl pulls up next to him and Steve grabs his tray as a defence.

'Lillian, hi,' His voice is strangled and Amelia looks up at the kooky girl, batting her lashes at Steve. She has blue hair and a lip piercing, she's very pretty and she's smiling brightly at him. 'Captain Rogers, we've missed you this week,' she gushes and Amelia laughs quietly to herself, thanking the canteen worker. Steve watches Amelia start to leave and he politely tries to distance himself from the clingy Stark employee. She looks at his distracted face and then between him and Amelia. 'Who's your friend?' Steve holds his breath, 'oh, this is Amelia. Umm. Amelia this is Lillian. Lillian this is Amelia, my girlfriend.' Amelia had been enjoying the girl throwing herself at Steve, he is clearly petrified but then he dropped the _g-word_ and Amelia has to look down and check that she hasn't dropped her tray. Catching up with herself, Amelia looks up and says 'hi, nice to meet you. I love your hair.' It's genuine and she tries to wave, while holding her lunch. Lillian looks disappointed and Amelia almost feels sorry for her. Amelia's been there plenty of times. 'Well, shall we go over there?' Steve says pointing at a table. 'See ya Lillian.'

They walk off, leaving the poor girl alone and pondering who the brunette is that Captain America is dating. Steve mumbles, 'walk faster, come on.'

As they settle in their seats he looks around and checks she has gone. 'oh, thank goodness. Sorry, I just needed to get rid of her. She's sweet but I'm not interested.' Amelia laughs at Steve's lack of tact, 'oh, I see, so I'm not your girlfriend?' Steve blushes and babbles. Normally Amelia would take pity and shut him up but she genuinely wants to know what he is about to say. He finally settles and decides on 'I'd like you to be.' Amelia says 'good answer' and happily munches on her lunch. She looks away and Steve just watches her wondering if that is a yes. 'Oh, sure, I'll be your girlfriend,' she says as if it's nothing. They smile at each other and then the moment is broken, as Natalie slides in next to Amelia, bumping her side and forcing her out of Steve's eye line. Amelia smiles apologetically and reaches for his knee under the table.

'So, what are you two talking about and why the soppy smiles?' Amelia blushes and Steve answers, 'I have just asked Amelia to be my girlfriend.' Natalie lets out a loud scream and she slaps both hands onto Amelia's cheeks, 'that is wonderful news, no one deserves it more than you. Better get a wax in sweet pea.' Amelia looks horrified and Steve blushes, as he nervously chuckles and reaches under the table. Natalie looks up suddenly, 'oh, honey, Steve, that's my knee.'

...

Amelia steps into the lift at five and remembers this was her final interview and she can't help but feel a little sad about it. She hope's it doesn't impact on her relationship with Steve.

The lift is crowded and she huddles at the back, holding her bag in front of her knees. She closes her eyes thinking about lunch and tests the word girlfriend out in her mind. She grins, it's been a long time since she was someone's girlfriend. A man beside her looks up at her goofy smile and moves away slightly. Amelia almost giggles, she looks around the lift and doubts any of the suits would believe she is dating Captain Rogers, in fact she's not sure she does.

At the next level, Tony Stark walks in and she doesn't know whether to shout hello, but one look either side at the stuffy men pressed up against her, she decides now is not the time. Amelia has no choice but to pick up on what Tony is saying, he's like a hungry seagull, desperate to be heard.

'He spent the night there. Can you believe it? Rogers! More game than the rest of you lot, anyway.' At the mention of Steve, Amelia hovers closer, until she realises she is leaning on a small man waiting in the elevator. She mutters an apology and can just about make out meek and mild Bruce stood with Tony.

Tony continues to prattle on about Steve and Bruce keeps tight lipped throughout. 'But what about the kid? Rogers isn't the family type. He told me himself, he doesn't want that life any more, a family, the picket fence. He's not interested, he's just not that guy anymore.' Amelia's heart constricts and her stomach drops. She realises that she is the lift gossip and they are talking about her and her kid. 'I think it's more than he bargained for, he's the kind of schmuck who is too polite to say no.'

Bruce and Tony step off at an unknown floor and Amelia stares at the doors as they close. She can't believe what she just heard, that's not what Steve implied to her. She questions if she heard them right, or if she heard Steve right. Is he playing her? Using her? Amelia stands with her mouth open and arms limp at her side. At a quiet ding the people start to plough towards the doors and Amelia fights to remain within the lift. Once the Stark employees have shuffled out, she goes to the control panel and hits the nursery level, she's alone and she bangs her head on the buttons. The lift announces 'going up' and Amelia looks around confused and shouts 'not up!'

She wants to sit in the lift and cry. Why would Steve lie to her? She drops her bag and pushes her hair out of her face with both hands. Amelia kicks her bag and her stuff falls out, she bends down and sees a pair of child's gloves. 'Shit,' she says out loud, suddenly the upset turns to anger and Amelia can't believe Steve would do this to them. Amelia goes over everything in her mind, has she not been clear with him? Casual is not really her brand and she has commitments to consider. She thinks back to lunchtime and groans in disgust at the word girlfriend, 'and you ate it up,' she says to herself.

Refilling her bag and standing up she watches the lift open on the higher levels and tries to regain some composure and start again, pressing for the nursery. 'Fucking Stark,' she wipes her eyes and hopes she doesn't look weepy or red. Rosie will pick up on it immediately. The lift comes to a stop and securing her shoulder bag Amelia steps off, looking down and trying to gain some control. She looks up and realises she is in the lobby, she pulls and exasperated face and decides, _screw it, I'll walk_.

Marching forward she walks right into someone, a metal arm cradles her elbow and pushes her back, steadying her. 'Mia?' Bucky chuckles but then sobers quickly, 'wait, are you ok? What's wrong? Is it Andi?' Amelia feels angry, of course his first thought is Andi, not her. Amelia thought she'd found something good, but turns out he doesn't want baggage or ties, so, she's just found her sister a hook up. But looking at his honest face, she can't be mad, 'I'm fine. Just tired,' she lies, with a weak smile.

'Hey, there you are. You finished early? Did you want to have some dinner with two old timers?' Steve asks approaching them and propping himself on Bucky's shoulder. Amelia looks at him and thinks about how kind and warm he is. She wonders if he really said those things, but then questions why Tony would lie. Her conscious screams at her to focus and get out now. 'I can't,' she mumbles coldly. Steve stands up straight, slowly and firmly asking, 'Amelia, what's going on?'

She shakes her head tersely, 'I need to get Rosie.' Bucky senses the tension and backs away, giving them space. Steve steps in front of her grabbing her shoulders. 'Amelia, don't go, what's going on? Talk to me.' Amelia sighs, 'I can't right now, I need to go.' She side-steps him and shakes off his hands, walking away. Steve looks confused and jogs after her, 'I don't get it. What's changed? What did I do?'

Amelia stops and looks away, 'it's…maybe ask you friend Mr Stark. Now, excuse me, I need to get my daughter.' Steve flinches at her cold tone, but tries one more time. 'Amelia, talk to me, don't go like this.'

Amelia turns to him sharply, 'it's not just about me Steve, it's about Rosie. I can't let her get hurt. Please understand that, if you don't want...' Amelia stops, feeling herself getting emotional. 'I just can't be around you right now. I'm done here.' Steve hopes she's referring to the interviews, but can't help but feel she is done with him. As Amelia walks away, she stops by Bucky, who is leant against a desk. She reaches for his forearm and says 'we are all so proud of you, Bucky. Going on that mission. It's a really big deal. I'll see you soon, yeah?' She looks at him hopefully and he looks confused. Once she has her back to them she panics and decides to head down to the nursery and get the hell out of this place.

Steve stares after her and Bucky walks up to him. He mumbles his best friend's name and Steve ignores him. Bucky asks, 'what was that?'

'Tony,' Steve says through gritted teeth. He walks away and Bucky just stares after Amelia's hunched form, scurrying in the opposite direction.

Steve waits to see Amelia leave, one level above the lobby, leaning against the same railing that they had on their tour. Bucky lingers somewhere near and Steve perks up when he sees her carrying Rosie. Rosie is waving her arms wildly and Amelia looks solemn. She goes to the front desk and hands in her lanyard, smiling politely to the staff and Rosie waves bye. She casts one last look around and leaves. Steve's head and heart both feel like this is goodbye.

It's grey and getting dark outside and he quickly loses sight of them. Bucky comes up next to him and says 'what the hell just happened?'

**AN: Oh dear…Tony and his big mouth and poor Amelia and Steve… obviously I'm referring to Steve and Tony's chat in AoU at the Barton's place. Sometimes when I am writing I'm thinking, is she overreacting? Will people think she's being unreasonable? But I can only be true to the character and I think this is how she would feel, Rosie is her priority and Amelia is thinking **_**crap have I got this all wrong**_**? **

**Also, Lillian is mentioned in CA:WS, let's just pretend she was one the good people and moved to Starks Ind. after the whole SHEILD/Hydra debacle. **

**Next chapter: Andi and Bucky pick up the pieces and Steve reflects on what on earth went wrong in the space of one afternoon… **

**Any comments, feedback welcome, I hope you enjoy the chapter. X**


	17. The Merlot or the Mallet

**Thanks so much to everyone reading, following etc. Any comments, feedback welcome, I hope you enjoy this chapter. X**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. **

**Chapter 17: The Merlot or the Mallet**

When Amelia arrives home she bashes clumsily through the door with her bags, groceries and daughter in her arms. The door flies back and hits the wall and Andi looks up from her spot on the couch in concern. Amelia drops the bags and Rosie sprints off towards her room, screaming 'we went shopping!' Before Andi can even ask, Amelia announces, 'I bought a mallet and some wine. Now let's build these beds.' Amelia's voice is solid and defiant, Andi gawps at her but quickly agrees, 'that's the best offer I've had all day.' She leaps off the sofa and grabs the shopping off the floor, she packs it away and Amelia heads for her room despondently.

She kicks her shoes across the room and mutters 'fuck you, Steve!' She pulls off her clothes and abandons them in a pile on the floor.

When she re-joins the living room she is wearing joggers, a vest top and her hair is piled high in a messy bun. She reaches for her new mallet from the shopping bag and stands bashing it into one palm. Andi looks over concerned but doesn't question it, deciding Amelia will tell her when she's ready. Andi calls 'come on, Rosie the Riveter. We will need your help.' Amelia just scowls and then heads to Rosie's bedroom, she shouts back 'bring the wine!' Andi grabs it from the grocery bag and sighs at the box of wine, _the cheap stuff_, something bad clearly happened.

Forty minutes later Rosie has lined up all the screws and has lost at least two. Amelia and Andi have emptied all the boxes of bed components and they haven't bothered to move a stitch of furniture. There isn't enough room and it is not a well thought out plan. Rosie is yawning and Amelia is tipsy by now, swaying and waving her mallet.

'I think I'm going to take that,' Andi whispers, removing the tool. Amelia grabs the wine protectively, to stop her sister from stealing that as well. They are both sat in the middle of a pile of planks of wood. Rosie is trying to climb onto her bed but can't because of the endless supplies of timber. Andi stands and lifts her sleepy niece, 'come on, stay in mommy's bed.'

Andi walks out with Rosie and Amelia barely registers them leaving. Andi's phone is on the floor and Amelia grasps it, stuffing it in her pocket. Amelia's worse for wear, but if she can't have super-hot solider love, neither can Andi. Amelia grabs her glass and pours another wine. She sits back against Rosie's bed and laughs at the fact that there are technically three beds in this tiny room. She thinks of that supply closet she nearly got freaky in and how it was bigger than Rosie's bedroom. Then she thinks of Steve before knocking back the rest of her wine.

Andi stops at the door frame, watching her sister, 'so, why the wine? What's up?'

'Nothing,' Amelia spits out. 'Don't lie to me big sister,' Andi warns as she steps over the planks to sit crossed legged on the floor opposite her.

'It's Steve,' she simply responds. Andi wonders what perfect, charming Steve Rogers could have done to incite this reaction. Amelia belches and wipes her face over dramatically. She continues, 'I overheard Stark saying that Steve doesn't want a family or a kid. That he hasn't thought it through, that we are baggage.' Andi has seen Steve with both Rosie and Amelia and this version does not ring true at all.

'And you believed him? Was Steve there? Did you even ask Steve?' Amelia looks shy and then shouts 'no!' in a rebellious tone, 'he wasn't there, just Tony and that little green man, Barry.' Andi shakes her head 'I thought you were smarter than this, Mia.' Amelia gasps, 'I am smart, smarter than Tony fucking Stark!' Andi squints at her sister, _unlikely. _'Tell me, why would you try and sabotage this?'

'Don't you judge me!' Amelia cries, 'I'm the grown up. I am not sabo…sab… whatever you just said, but we all know this can't be real, Tony's version sounds wayyyyy more realistic. Now, please, **I'm** the big sister, let me be that.'

'Not always,' Andi mutters, 'look I can only deal with one disaster at a time, we need a plan for this bed, you need to stop drinking that crap and you need to make it up with Steve. This is bullshit. I'm going to get you some water and something to hold all these screws.' She gets up and leaves the room, Amelia shouts 'I don't want your poxy water! Just build the Fucking beds! Andreaaaa!'

Once she's alone, Amelia sighs and looks around angrily. She decides what they need is help. She fishes out Andi's phone and for a moment genuinely considers sending a shot of her breasts. Laughing at herself she texts a number,

_Come quick, bunk bed emergency. Need you now, Barnes. Your favourite, more mature Miller. Don't bring Steve. _

She finishes it with at least ten kisses and hits send, throwing the phone into a pile of plush toys. When Andi returns, Amelia shouts, 'Steve is a doughnut. A complete doughnut.' Andi just agrees sympathetically. Amelia suddenly wells up, 'I thought he liked me. I really like him,' she lowers her head and weeps softly into her lap. Andi strokes her hair, 'I know you do and come on, Steve doesn't think like that. He's nuts about you and he's **crazy** about Rosie. Give him a chance to explain.' Amelia looks up pouting and sniffs 'maybe I should call Scott. He already has baggage, he would take mine as well, I'm sure.'

'Hey!' Andi shouts, 'don't' call my family baggage. Remember what I did to the last bitch who tried that.' She smiles at Amelia, who sighs and looks around, 'we need to build this.' She's trying to get up and reaching for the mallet again, she swings out an arm and knocks off a jewellery box and it starts to sing. Amelia pouts and cries, 'I didn't mean it.' Andi could almost laugh, Amelia has never been able to handle her drink but this is a new low. She tries to usher her into the living room and Amelia refuses, 'NO! we need to put this right,' she demands. Andi tuts to herself and lifting a plank, she moans, 'why can't you just watch a rom-com and sob like a normal person. Why are we building a bed?'

...

At the tower Bucky lets himself into Steve's room and finds him sat on the end of the bed. 'Are you ok?' he simply asks. Steve just looks ahead, 'what **was** that?'

Bucky is as flummoxed as Steve, 'did you speak to Stark?' Bucky approaches him cautiously, 'he's not in. FRIDAY is going to let me know when he's back,' Steve spits. He softens and explains 'I don't want to lose her, Bucky. I have to make this right. At lunch it was, well it wasn't like this.'

Bucky hears a message come through and considers ignoring it, but he knows who it will be. It's Andi's number but not her message. He creases his brow and reads it three times before Steve looks over and mumbles, 'what is it?' Bucky stands up, 'umm… I have to go out.'

Steve looks up, this is unheard of, where is he going and then he realises. 'Who was that?' he asks pointing to Bucky's phone. 'Was it Andi? What did she say?' Steve is quite aggressive by this point and Bucky backs away. 'Chill out. It's not Andi,' Steve settles back down and Bucky adds, 'it was Amelia.' Steve looks up even more concerned, 'she said it's a bunk bed emergency and she needs me.' He doesn't mention the last bit, in a bid to protect Steve's feelings. At the mention of bunk beds, Steve looks down. He thinks of her pretty writing on his list and how she's moving on without him already. 'Well, are you going?' Steve asks forthrightly, Bucky looks surprised but asks 'how can I not?' Steve just sighs and FRIDAY's voice interrupts them, 'Captain Rogers, Mr Stark is in the kitchen with Miss Romanov and Dr Banner.'

'Finally,' Steve says as he swings off the bed. He heads for the door and leaves it wide open behind him. Bucky slinks after him, he's a bit concerned about what Steve might do. As Steve rounds the corner he sees Tony chatting with Natasha, 'what the hell, Stark?' he calls as he enters the room.

'Ah Capsicle, there you are! Missed you around here this week, no one to bust them damn pesky kids smoking on the corner, or to tell Pepper to watch her language. I tell you that woman is out of control.' Steve steps up to Tony, face to face and waving a finger at him. Tony pulls his head back, 'whoa, Cap. What's climbed in your tights?'

Steve bangs a fist on the counter beside him, 'Amelia.' Tony looks around for her, 'I thought that is where you wanted her?'

Steve looks furious, 'no, what did you say to her today?' Tony shrugs, 'sorry, I don't keep tabs on your women, Cap. I have enough of my own to worry about.'

Steve doesn't accept that, 'no, you said something and she left here upset.'

'What did you do, Tony?' Natasha asks and Tony's eyes go wide, 'gee, thanks for your support, Romanov!'

'Tony' Steve warns, 'what did you say to her?' Tony waves his hands around, 'remind me what she looks like again?' Bucky cuts him off this time 'she said something about Rosie not getting hurt, it was to do with Rosie.' Steve is still face to face with Tony and Bruce cuts in, slowly realising, 'the lift.'

They all look at Bruce, Tony appears puzzled, 'what lift?' Bruce just sighs and says sadly, 'you were talking about Rogers.'

'What time?' Steve demands. Bruce explains that it was around five, Steve looks at Tony and if possible steps even closer, 'tell me exactly what you said!'

Tony racks his brain, 'just that you don't want kids or a picket fence. That maybe, just maybe, you haven't fully thought this game of moms and dads through. '

'Jesus, Tony,' Natasha shouts. Steve steps away and drops his head, looking at the floor. Tony defends himself, 'I didn't know she was there! But it's true, you said that to me. For once, I am not exaggerating.'

Steve looks up, sadly, 'it **was** true, I didn't think I did. But then I met **her** and I knew. And now… And now you have cost me something great.' There's silence and Bucky's phone pings again, he looks down at it.

_BARNES. Come now. I need you badly. Bring wine. _

Bucky sighs, looking at Steve, 'look, I've got to go. You,' pointing at Steve 'don't kill him,' pointing at Tony. 'And Steve, if she is what you want, then fix this, quickly.' Steve goes to open his mouth and Bucky says 'not tonight, I don't think she is in the best state for talking.'

Bucky leaves in the lift and Steve storms off towards his room, hitting Tony's shoulder with his and not looking back.

Tony watches him leave and then turns to the others, casually 'do you think he's available for a game of squash tomorrow?'

...

Bucky takes a car to the Miller's and when he knocks on the door it swings open and a flustered Andi answers. 'What are you doing here?' he looks her up and down, she looks frustrated. Her face looks flushed and she quickly wipes her forehead, he's never seen her so flustered. 'Amelia messaged me,' he states, stepping into the room, 'on **your** phone.'

Andi just shakes her head in confusion, tapping her pockets for her phone, when suddenly Amelia appears. 'Bucky! You made it. Thank God, we need a hero!' Amelia comes stumbling out of Rosie's room and wraps an arm around Andi looking proud. Bucky has never seen her so undone, she reaches for him and drags him through the lounge to the bedroom. Tugging him by the shirt, inside she shouts 'Tah-dah!' and waves at the piles of wooden planks. Bucky is stunned at the mess and Amelia giggles hysterically, 'we tried!' She proclaims, stepping back and nearly falling. Bucky reaches for her and Amelia stares up at him with glazed eyes. She licks her lips slowly and then coughs. For a moment Bucky panics that she is going to kiss him.

'I like you. I've always wanted a big brother.' She watches him and keeps swaying, then she hears a noise and looks angry 'that better not be Steve Rodders!' Bucky lowers her arms and smiles at her furrowed brow, 'left that punk at home like you told me to.' Amelia calms down and Bucky now knows how to play this. 'Where's your little girl?' Amelia scoffs and says 'bed! Duh!'

She grabs his cheeks and pinches them at his lips 'you're pretty. Like, so pretty. Ugh, it's disgusting how pretty. I'm not pretty. Is that why Steve doesn't want me?' she sniffs, 'do you think I'm pretty?' she asks him. Bucky realises this is the spot people refer to between a rock and a hard place. 'I think you are very pretty and Steve is a lucky boy, with his head up his...'

'Who?!' Amelia asks in an over the top voice. She suddenly leans back and demands 'why are you here? And where's my mallet?'

She leaves the room and walks straight into Andi, 'right, you need to go to bed, give up the bunk bed dream, missy.' She steers Amelia to her room, in a bid to not disturb Rosie. 'Come on, we will have to share for tonight.' Amelia collapses face down on her sister's bed. Bucky follows, in case they need help. Amelia turns her face to the side and sniffs, 'I'm not enough. No one stays, because I'm not enough.' Andi rubs her back and looks at Bucky pleadingly. He steps in and sits opposite Andi, Amelia's legs between them. 'You are enough,' he's talking to Amelia, but looking at Andi and quickly she blushes and bolts up, 'I'll get her some water and maybe a bucket.'

Bucky watches her go and then feels himself being pulled back and suddenly he is lying down, facing Amelia. 'Where's Steve?' she whispers. Bucky smiles, 'he's at home, very upset and worried about you. I told him to give you time.' She coughs and looks at him seriously. After a long pause, she asks 'did you bring wine?' He shakes his head and adds 'no, I sensed you might have had enough.' Amelia rolls onto her back and shuffles closer to Bucky. There's a long pause.

'Look after my sister,' Bucky remains silent. He can feel a wetness on his shirt and she whispers 'I think I love him Bucky. It hurts so much. What if it's not what I thought it was?' Bucky looks towards the door where Andi left and he can sympathise with Amelia. 'Can you just hold me until I fall asleep?' Bucky doesn't know what to say or do, but wraps and arm around her anyway, 'sure.' It's his flesh arm and she quickly grabs the metal one, unafraid.

'Your arm is cold,' she mumbles into his chest. After a while she admits, 'I hate Tony Stark.' Bucky laughs and Andi calls, 'who doesn't?' from the doorway. They both look at her and Amelia waves her over, yelling 'group hug!' Andi tells her to be quiet, pointing to the wall that hides Rosie. Then she thinks on it and shouts even louder, 'orgy! Let's send Steve a picture! Make him jealous!' She tries to shuffle out of her t-shirt, 'hang on there, magic Mike!' Andi starts pulling back the sheets and Amelia just grips Bucky for dear life. Her head is on his chest and her mouth is hanging open. It goes very quiet and Bucky thinks she must be asleep. After a while she sniffs and lets out a huff, she says, 'what am I going to do?' Bucky thinks about it, 'talk to him, hear him out Mia, it's not what you think. Steve is the best guy I know, he wouldn't lead you on, he just...' Bucky looks down and Amelia's breathing has evened out and she is very still. Andi is getting the bed ready and she stares down at her sister, talking softly to her, mumbling 'why can't you pass out **in** the bed? Maybe even the right way **around**?' She tries dragging Amelia and her sister kicks and groans like a tired child and Andi gives up once her head is at least on a pillow. She's diagonal on the bed, but Andi is losing the will. 'I give up,' she proclaims. 'Come on handsome' she says summoning Bucky, she hits the light switch and shuts the door with a sigh.

Ten minutes later, Andi walks into the lounge and Bucky is trying to make head or tail of the bed instructions. Andi settles two drinks on the coffee table, 'I wouldn't bother, Mia is passed out next door, even you aren't that quiet and I don't want to do **that** again,' Bucky looks up at her. She has his sweater on, over a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Her hair is long and wavy and she looks tired. Andi rubs her face and sags onto the sofa. 'Well, that was fun. Think they can work it out?' Bucky just watches her, thinking about Steve and Amelia. He considers that it is all such a fucking mess, all because Stark can't keep his mouth shut.

Andi's voice interrupts his thoughts, 'you were really good with her in there.' Bucky smiles at the floor 'I thought she was going to kiss me for a minute.' Andi throws her head back with laughter, 'bet you would have loved that, Barnes!'

Bucky goes quiet and then mumbles 'not if it ruins my chances with you.' If Andi heard him she doesn't react. Reaching for her drink, 'so, you came to build a bed, but I don't see any bunk beds, do you? You haven't really met the job description, Barnes.' Bucky raises an eyebrow at her, 'sorry that I haven't delivered.'

Andi and Bucky stare at each other, she reaches down and puts her hand in his. He watches closely and then she whispers 'I've been thinking about this hand since last week, where have you been hiding it, Barnes?' Bucky squeezes hers and sounding surprised himself, he answers 'working, actually.' Andi looks impressed, 'Amelia did mutter something about you being out on a job. But I didn't want to pry about what you get up to in your spare time.' Bucky looks at her, his fingers are trailing circles on Andi's hand and stroking up her inner wrist. 'Are you an Avenger now?' She asks. Bucky just shakes his head, looking scorned by the question.

'What about you?' What have you been doing all week?' Andi finishes her drink, listing the things she has been up to. '…Then on Thursday I helped out at my friend's bar. The photography isn't always enough really. So, that keeps the money rolling in. I should really get a real job, and in between I've been thinking about that metal hand of yours snapping my bra off like a piece of dental floss.' Bucky freezes looking at their hands and when he looks up, she is suddenly in his lap. She is straddling his hips, with both hands on his face. Something flashes in his eyes and for a moment, she panics. She knows Amelia would describe this as under-thought. But whatever it was that flashed across his eyes, quickly turns dark and lust filled. She leans in hurriedly and spills 'tell me to stop...' then she's kissing him and both hands are in his hair. She moans and lifts her hips, to hover over him. A curtain of blonde hair closes around his face and then she lowers down agonisingly slowly, grinding against him. Bucky reaches around her back and splays both hands against her spine. He slowly moves his hands down to hold her hips in place. She leans back in his lap and Bucky leans forward kissing from the corner of her mouth, down her neck to the top of her zip.

Andi stops and pushes him back against the sofa. She's panting and watching him, she reaches for her zip and slowly pulls it down. 'You want this right?' Bucky can only nod slowly and she smirks at him 'good, me too.' Pulling her sweater off her shoulders, she groans 'sooo much.' Bucky leans forward and takes her lips again, his hands are at the base of her back and inching under her shirt, she gasps at the coolness and Bucky considers retreating, until she leans into him and kisses his neck. Andi runs her hands down his chest, he's solid underneath and she's desperate to get him out of this shirt. With one hand still tangled in her sweater, she continues kissing him desperately. She is still shaking her hand until it's free of the item of clothing. Quickly it flies off, knocking an empty vase from a side table. 'Shit,' Andi leans forward putting her forehead against his, 'we can't do this,' she says remorsefully. Bucky looks pale and his eyes widen. Andi blows her hair away from her face and catches his terrified grimace. 'No, no, not that, we can do that, just not** here**.' She starts to stand, but Bucky grabs her arms and pulls her down, 'then let's go.' Andi looks surprised, 'where?' Then she realises, 'really?'

A voice sounds from somewhere else in the apartment, 'yes, please. Go with him, YOU'RE SO LOUD!' Amelia calls from face down on the bed. Andi laughs and stands up, pulling Bucky with her. He stands and with a bump they are chest to chest. 'Take me home, Sargent Barnes.' She seizes her abandoned clothing, grabs her keys, phone and drags Bucky to the front door. As the door closes, Amelia groans 'gross.'

**AN: So, Bucky and Andi finally get their acts together. I have read some really amazing stories, that depict a very traumatised Bucky, I have set my timeline a bit later than that, so he is a little more stable, but still very unsure. I like to think that Andi is good for him, pushes him in some ways but not demanding in other, such as labelling what they are.**

**I really like Steve and Tony, their love/hate relationship.**

**Next chapter… Steve considers his next move, Bucky makes a big decision and Amelia reminds us all, that getting drunk is never the answer. x**


	18. Hear me out Before you Shoot

**AN: Thank you sooo much for reading and your comments! Hopefully these two can sort things out…**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters.

**Chapter 18: Hear me out before you shoot**

Andi holds Bucky's hand as she leads him out of the lift. She's giggling at something he's said and she's at least proud that she has made it this far and managed to keep her hands to herself, for the most part.

Bucky looks down at their joined hands and a wave of panic goes through him, internally asking what this means and debating if he's ready for it. A squeeze to her hand makes Andi stop and look at him, she can just about make him out in the dark room, 'it's fine, Barnes, whatever you need.'

They are in the communal area, the lights are off and the room is almost pitch black. Andi turns to him, stroking his face and asks flirtatiously 'show me the way, Bucky Blue?' He looks into her bright blue eyes and feels himself calm, she's safe, there's something familiar about her. He leans in slowly to kiss her, licking his lips anxiously, when they both hear a sound.

There's a cough in the room and Andi screams, realising that it is not her or Bucky. A light flickers on and Andi jumps turning her back to Bucky and backing up against him, so she is almost stood on his shoes. Bucky can feel her entire body flush against him and he tries to focus anywhere but the soft women pressed to him.

Sat on a sofa is Captain America himself, illuminated by a lamp beside him. 'Fuck, Steve. You scared me. Why are you sat in the dark, Buffalo Bill?' Steve just stares at them, he's tired but he waited to see Bucky, to get the story and check if Amelia is ok. He briefly looks over their shoulders to see if she is with them, but no luck. He doesn't spare much thought for what's going on between these two, why Andi is there, why is Bucky staring at the ceiling religiously and why she just mentioned his bedroom. He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, adopting a praying position, 'is she ok?'

Andi is flippant, 'she's fine, Cap, give her time, let her sleep it off.' Steve just gives a small nod, 'I mean she's upset but the two boxes of wine didn't help that. But she's passed out now, so at least she won't knock herself out with that mallet or kiss Barnes, here,' she laughs, nudging Bucky. He cringes at the mention of kissing and he wonders if Andi is drunk, she's being so blasé about all of this.

Steve looks up in alarm, 'passed out?' He looks at her in shock, 'she's wasted, dude. Don't worry, we put her to bed, Bucky tucked her in and everything. Now if you don't mind, Barnes is going to tuck me into bed.' Bucky looks at Steve and mouths an apology, but allows Andi to lead him down the hallway. Steve misses what she said, thinking about Amelia.

Amelia wakes up and the apartment is dark, she can hear a noise and she tries to lift her head from her pillow, but finds she can't. She rolls onto her back and hears the noise again. She decides she needs to investigate. Bending her legs, she walks them to the edge of the bed and throws them over the side. 'Just a little bit more...' she mumbles and slowly she heaves her top half to be sat up. Her head spins and she looks around, trying to remember how she got here. Then she hears the noise again and realises it's a gentle knock. 'Shit,' she whispers, 'Andi' she barks in a hushed tone. No response. 'Andi!' Amelia manages to stand and stumbles to the doorway and looks out into the lounge. The door knocks again and she grabs her mallet from the coffee table. She starts to breathe deeply and quickly. Repeatedly muttering curse words. She prepares the mallet over one shoulder and creeps to the door. Suddenly there is a buzz and the apartment lights up as her phone goes off. She lets out a scream and then a voice calls, 'Amelia?' She almost responds with _Dad_? But thank God she doesn't, as the voice continues 'Amelia, it's me. Steve.' She stops and has to place the name. _Oh, Steve_. Her head is pounding but she is still intoxicated and is excited to greet her new visitor. She unlocks the door, dropping the mallet to her side. She swings the door open and he eyes her carefully, 'Steve! That Steve! Come in, come in.' She's overly welcoming and Steve must remind himself, she's drunk, not forgiving.

'You scared me! Here, feel my heart,' she grabs his hand and puts it between her breasts, Steve bites his lip and forces himself to look away. He looks at her, she has creases on her face from bedding, red wine in the corner of her mouth and her hair is a mess on top of her head. But in her vest and baggy bottoms he thinks she looks adorable, he then catches sight of the mallet, 'good to see you are prepared.' Amelia looks at him questioningly and then looks at the tool. 'I'm building the bunk beds,' she declares, she pivots on the spot looking for her trusty helpers, 'Rosie was here. Then Bucky was here. Andi was here. I think. But now **you're** here,' she cheers. Steve grabs the mallet as she sways dramatically and puts it down on a sideboard. He manages to coax her to have a seat on the sofa.

He looks into Rosie's room and stares at the mess of wood and timber. He turns back and Amelia is hidden behind a cushion with just wide eyes peeking out. 'Good job, hey?' She asks enthusiastically. Steve just nods slowly at her; he clocks the instructions on the coffee table and the red wine stains covering it. He then panics and wonders where Rosie is. He looks in Andi's room and nothing. He then goes to Amelia's room and sighs in relief. Rosie is there, star-fished in the middle of the bed, he smiles at her. He turns back to Amelia; she's now cuddled up on her side. Steve sits down beside her, leaving a good distance between them. 'Are you ok?' He asks seriously, 'I'm fine, I had a little drink, but why are you here? It's so late!' She's shouting and then she looks at the clock on the wall, 'why! It's eleven thirty.' Steve looks at her confused, it's not that late, clearly she is still under the influence. Amelia looks up and points at him, she pokes his cheek and says 'you are so pretty.' Steve can't remember the last drunk person he spent time with. In different circumstances he might think it sweet or funny, but he desperately wants to talk to her, sort this out.

He tries to talk sensibly with her, 'I didn't mean those things and if I did it was a long time ago.' Amelia leans forward and shuffles onto all fours, she sneaks towards Steve, 'I like you. And I really want you. In every way, in every room,' she groans the last part and Steve's eyes widen. 'Do you want me?' Steve doesn't know how to answer this. 'Amelia, maybe you should go to bed. Come on,' he stands up quickly and she rocks back onto her knees, 'Steveeee,' she draws out. Steve looks down at the floor and decides to recite his planned speech 'Amelia, I want this and I do want family, I want you and Rosie. That's all that matters. Ignore Stark. I want you as well, but not like this. Also, I'm sorry to ask, but did you try to kiss Bucky?' At the last bit, he looks up at her and looks horrified to find a very wobbly Amelia stood on the sofa. She makes a noise and throws herself at him. He catches her and she wraps her legs around him, kissing his face, 'you're so strong. And so sexy. Take me to bed?' She begs him and Steve tries to keep his mind in check. He thinks this is good, he wants her to rest, sleep it off. The sooner she sobers, the sooner he can fix this.

He walks her into Andi's room and places her on the bed. He leaves to grab her a drink and peaks in on Rosie once more. Peter Miller was right, they sleep through anything. When he arrives back by Amelia's side, she is asleep and mumbling lightly to herself. Steve sits beside her and strokes her face. He feels bad that he caused this. He sighs and looks around, he misses Amelia's room, this one screams Andi, not Amelia. He frowns thinking of Andi and Bucky back at the tower. He decides he doesn't want to go back to that right now, so he heads for Rosie's room and starts work.

…..

Andi stops in the long hallway of ten plus white doors, she looks around and can't remember which one is his. Bucky walks past her, brushing her lightly. He heads for a door and swipes his pass card. He steps to one side and lets her go ahead of him. 'What a weirdo, sat in the dark like that. Does he often wait up for you, Barnes?' She pries, Bucky is behind her at the door as she has another peek around. It's luxury living, there's no doubt.

'Steve just needs to talk to her, be honest and sort it out! Seems pretty obvious to me.' She crosses her arms and continues, 'Steve has to accept, that if he did say those things, Mia is going to want some answers. And the other thing is, that Steve needs to remember…' Bucky steps forward and comes up behind Andi. 'I swear if you mention Steve one more time, I will lock you out there with him.' She just laughs and turns to Bucky 'now, now super soldier number two, there's no need to be jealous. I still like you most.'

Andi reaches for Bucky and kisses him deeply. He moans into her mouth and she chuckles at him. She strokes his face, his light scruff scratching her hand. She runs her fingers through his hair. She pulls back and unzips her sweater again, throwing it out of the way. He watches her and then leans forward pressing kisses along her shoulders, 'don't go breaking anything, please.' He continues kissing her neck and she mutters 'I don't get the impression you are very attached.' Her eyes flicker around the room, it's unlived in. He grabs her up in his arms, pulling her close and kissing her lips again. She pulls back and reaches for the hem of his shirt. He pauses, but remembers she's seen the arm, she knows the story and tries to reassure himself that there's nothing to be afraid of.

She pulls it over his head and his hair falls around his face. She chucks the black shirt over her shoulder carelessly and bends to kiss his chest. 'God, you are hot,' he just laughs at her and strokes the back of her head, as she kisses where skin meets metal. Bucky closes his eyes and his arm makes a spinning noise, he cringes. 'Don't' she whispers, he's not quite sure what it means, don't overthink, don't move, but he goes with it. Andi stands up and kisses his lips again, his hands are on her waist and pinching her sides. He works her shirt up and his fingers tickle her waist. She wants more but she tries to remember to slow down, he might not want more, he might not be ready for more. They've never discussed it.

'Bucky?' She says quietly. He drops his hand suddenly and looks at her in the dimly lit room. He panics that he has overstepped and she says, 'are you sure this is what you want?' He looks at her seriously, 'Andrea, shut the fuck up.' Andi looks shocked, but laughs when he grabs at her shirt and pulls it over her head quickly, no hesitation. She has a pale blue everyday bra on and she cusses her sister for inviting him over and not forewarning her. He holds her close and their body heat mingles. She pulls her neck back, 'now Barnes, it's not the forties anymore, it's not all about the men. The ladies need seeing to as well.' He shakes his head and pushes his forehead against her shoulder 'are you ever not a smart ass?' He spins her around and kisses down her back, tucking her hair over to one side. He slips a finger under her bra strap and pushes it down her arm. Andi shivers and tries to keep herself together, show some restraint and limit the sarcastic comments. He matches his movements, with the second strap and he runs his fingers down both of her arms. He circles back and faces her. He watches her, until she realises what he wants, she reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra.

She's a little nervous, there's been a few men over the years that she has allowed to cop a feel, but looking at Bucky right now, she knows this matters more than everything before and she's only just admitting that. She briefly thinks of her smug sister's face saying '_I knew_.' She drops the bra to the floor and Bucky doesn't move, just staring at her. After a while she feels self-conscious. Where Amelia is smooth, Andi is angular. Amelia is soft, Andi is bones. As self-doubt creeps in she masks it with a joke, 'come on, Bucky Blue Eyes, don't keep me hanging.' He stares at her and making eye contact says 'I've thought about what's under that stupid shirt of yours since the first time you wore it up here.' Andi tries not to blush, 'and now I know. I think you're beautiful, Andrea.' She pauses as he repeats her words from the other night.

She clashes with him and they kiss feverishly. He pulls at her hair and she moans loudly. He kisses between the valley of her breasts and palms at her. She reaches for his belt and swears when it won't come undone. It springs apart and she whips it out with vigour. It slaps backwards and knocks a lamp, Bucky shakes his head, 'you are a nightmare.'

Looking at Bucky she realises this means more than tonight and she wants more. Without thinking it through she spills, 'I like you,' and then in an even more shocking move, even to herself she says 'and I don't want to rush this,' raising her eyebrows. Bucky looks taken aback and stops moving. He's afraid she's calling it all off, but when he looks at her face, her eyes are twinkling and she's biting her lip. Andi beats herself up internally for being a cliché and announcing she's hot for the super soldier and then saying she wants to wait, like a prom queen. But Bucky could do with slow pace and normal and he kisses her gently. He smiles, 'whatever you want, doll.' Andi instantly regrets everything she just said, her stomach clenching at the term of endearment. She whispers in his ear, 'that's doesn't mean we have to stop completely.' He bends and scoops her up, she shrieks and he carries her to the bed and drops her roughly.

…..

In the morning, Amelia wakes up and her head is murder. There's a throbbing at the front, a pinching at the back and her stomach is growling at her. She lies there trying to remember last night. She groans recognising Andi's room and remembering the upturn that awaits her in every other place in the house. She smiles at the thought of Bucky's cold arm, Andi and him leaving together and then Steve.

'Uhhh, Steve,' suddenly Amelia's face heats up and she feels nothing but shame. Perfect Captain America saw her drunk.

She checks in on Rosie who is still asleep and heads to the kitchen for a water and some pills. She stops at Rosie's door and looks around in confusion. The new bunk beds are up, her toys are lined up on the lower one and her old bed is in pieces, propped in the corner. Amelia can't believe it and wonders for a mere second, if she did it. Then she wakes the hell up and she knows exactly who did it. Amelia tenses, thinking about poor Steve, she was so cold to him. But that awful Stark man really hit a nerve. Looking around the room she knows she reacted because Rosie is her world, but looking at the height ordered plush teddies, she wonders if she could be Steve's world as well one day.

Rosie strolls in, wiping her eyes and gasps like it is Christmas. She runs for the bed and submerges herself in the toys. She's so excited and Amelia's gut drops, thinking Steve should be here. She needs to put this right.

Later in the morning, Amelia is moving slowly around the house, picking up the vase, binning empty wine containers, washing up glasses, when there's a knock at the door. She looks over at Rosie who is stood on the couch pretending to paddle, watching Moana. She walks to the door slowly and tucks her hair behind her ears, then she untucks it and shakes it for body. She coughs and smells her armpit. She's showered and dressed, but she wants to make a good impression. She swings the door open offering a wide smile, which then slips from her face quickly.

Natasha looks up and challenges 'not who you were expecting?'

In her head, Amelia can hear _fuck, she's come to kill you for being cruel to her friend. _Natasha watches her, 'relax, this isn't high school, there's no hazing required.'Amelia swallows, she seriously thinks this woman reads minds. Amelia steps to one side and allows Natasha to enter. Rosie spots her and chants 'Tasha. Tasha' Natasha smiles over at her but keeps close to Amelia, silently telling her that it's her she is there for. Amelia offers her a drink and leads her to the kitchen. Natasha declines and says 'I haven't got long.' She doesn't sit down and Natasha starts, 'Stark doesn't know what he's talking about. If you are going to be in this, you will need to learn that. Ignore everything he says.' Amelia breathes out and Natasha continues, 'Rogers had everything taken away from him and sometimes this job makes you question if you even deserve some of those things, if you should allow yourself them.' She looks over at Rosie and smiles sadly. 'We don't all get what we want, some decisions are made for us,' she explains morosely and Amelia wonders if she means having kids. She doesn't want to be a naive fool and ask. 'Look, ignore Tony and give Steve a chance. That's all I am saying.' Amelia nods and Natasha starts to make a move to leave.

At the door she turns and warns 'your sister is loud and filthy. I don't care for it.' Amelia blushes and grins nervously. 'Well this was short and sweet,' she says anxiously. Natasha looks at her and smirks, 'just like Rosalyn.' As Natasha steps over the threshold, she turns back and adds 'Steve left this morning.' Amelia is sure her heart stops. 'He will be back on Thursday,' Amelia relaxes and Natasha smirks again at her, 'later, Mia.'

…..

Andi is lying in bed next to Bucky. His arm is around her and she has her head on his metal arm, she's playing with his hand and suddenly says 'if you're an Avenger, maybe you should get a new name?' She has been awake for thirty minutes, kissing and laughing and when she mentions work, Bucky groans and lightly bites her shoulder. He laughs when she moans in enjoyment. 'How about _metal arm_?' She asks in a serious voice 'or '_steel punch_?' He just watches her and she can see he's not impressed. '_Metal man_?' She asks in a small voice. He doesn't acknowledge any of these, 'you're right, all crap. Leave it with me. But maybe a rebrand would do you good. Shake the mean and moody snowy soldier and show the world the real you!' She rolls over and leans out of the bed reaching for her phone on the floor. She checks it and Amelia hasn't messaged, Andi feels bad and wonders if she should call her. Bucky watches her and admires her smooth back and the dip at the base of her spine. He can see the top of her lace underwear peeking out. He trails a cold finger down her back and she arches into him.

'Can I ask you something?' He looks worried but cautiously agrees. 'Did you sleep? With me? On the couch? Anywhere? **Do** you sleep?' Bucky looks down, embarrassed at being caught. 'I… no, I sleep a little but I get, well, sometimes things happen. I didn't want to hurt you.' Andi tries to smile, but she feels so upset for him. 'I woke once and you weren't here, you were at the window. But then I thought maybe I dreamt it?' Bucky shakes his head, lying flat. 'I close my eyes and I get a little, but I stayed on the couch for the most part.' Andi feels a bit embarrassed, she imagines herself starfished out and snoring while poor Bucky paces the room. 'I don't mind, you know, bad dreams, screaming, whatever you've got, Barnes.' He looks deadly serious, 'more like a chokehold, Andrea, now can we leave it?' She nods mutely at his strong tone, 'whatever you need.' She hugs him close and smiles when she feels his cold arm pull her tight.

She sighs, 'I need to call home.' Bucky kisses the back of her neck and mutters for her to go ahead. She pushes away, 'I can't with you doing that.' She jumps out of bed and grabs his shirt from the back of a chair. He smiles, remembering her tossing it off and those long legs wrapped around him. She mumbles about making a call and grabbing some juice. She exits the room and peeking around the corner, she can see the lounge is empty.

She stands looking out of the tower windows, it's amazing, she can see the entire city. She dials home and after a few rings, Rosie picks up. 'Hey missy, how are you this morning?' Rosie squeals about the beds and how all her toys are very happy and asks when Andi will be home. 'I'll be home later, I'm just at a friend's. Is mommy there?' There's rustling and Andi hears her sister ask urgently _who is it__?_ Amelia says hello and Andi imitates a male voice, 'Amelia it's me, don't hate me, let's make some babies.' Amelia scolds her sister for being an idiot and explains that Steve had been there and put the beds up. Andi is surprised. Amelia has the decency not to ask about her and Barnes. Or she is too wrapped up in the trauma of the entire Steve debacle to even care. 'Mia, Mia. Slow down, I'll be home soon. Don't do anything stupid. Don't go calling Scott or anything.' Amelia sounds outraged at that insinuation. 'It's fine, of course he will want to know you. Just be your sober, lovely self and never buy that Californian red again. See you later.' She hangs up quickly, thankful that everyone is alive and also delighted that those beds are no longer an issue.

When she turns around, Steve is in the kitchen. To his credit he is carrying on as normal, making breakfast and he isn't gawping at her or desperate to know how Amelia is. Andi thinks, _shit, maybe he is over her_. 'Hey Steve' she greets. He smiles at her and then tilts his glass of juice at her phone, 'Amelia?' Andi awkwardly laughs and says 'yeah, didn't sound too rough, all things considered.' Andi is finding this very strange, unsure of what to mention and what to stay clear of. Steve looks at her and explains 'I'm going away for work for a couple of days.' He looks like he might leave and Andi panics, she needs to do some damage control. He's the best thing to happen to Amelia for a long time. 'Apparently, Rosie is in love with the beds, you must have worked a miracle. We couldn't read the Swedish instructions.' Steve just smiles thinking of Rosie. 'I had visions of Amelia being buried under wooden planks, she's not as handy with a mallet as she likes to think.' Steve just nods and asks, 'is she ok? Amelia?' Andi nods 'yeah, a bit upset I think, but mainly about falling out with you. Look, Steve, I'm sure you think she's bat shit and flew off the handle, but it's Rosie. She's the centre of our worlds and if Mia thinks she might get hurt, well she goes full mamma on a mission. But I know Amelia is crazy about you.'

'Yeah' he says, he's a bit tired of hearing this, _should it really be this difficult?_ He looks around and decides he needs to get going. 'Well, I better get on. Tell Bucky I'm off, it was good of him to let you stay. You should probably put some pants on.' Andi looks down and feels a hint of embarrassment.

Andi strolls back into Bucky's room. Bucky has his eyes closed and she hesitates, before calling to him. He groans in acknowledgement and she crawls back into bed next to him. He has his back to her and she pulls up to him from behind. She mumbles into his shoulder, 'I have to go.' He groans and rolls over to face her. 'I had fun last night.' He laughs at her, he remembers that line from his last life, he would say it as he pulled his socks on or on the way out of the window, the morning after the night before. She looks nervous and looks down between them. 'I meant what I said, I like you. And next time, I will show you all the goods. I swear. No over the shirt crap.' They both know it was a little more than that, but she's feeling coy in the light of day. She kisses his cheek and leaps out of bed. He clocks her bare legs, 'was that Steve you were talking with?' She hums in agreement. 'You went out like that?' he looks her legs up and down. She pulls her bottoms on and laughs at Bucky's horrified face. 'He didn't bat an eyelid. Told me to cover up.' Bucky lies back and mutters to the ceiling 'he **must** be smitten with your sister.' Bucky offers her a ride and she declines, opting for a taxi. 'But I'll be back, Barnes, I want to know what you keep in all of those tactical pockets of yours.' She zips her sweater up and leans over to kiss him. 'Also, I'm not sure what Steve thinks this is? He said it was _nice _of you to let me stay? Just saying!' Pulling her hood up she winks and says 'walk of shame.' Leaving the room, Bucky closes his eyes smiling and he hears her call 'text me!' from the hallway and he thinks _no shame_ _more like_.

…..

'Bonjour!' Andi calls as she swings the front door open and walks into the lounge, she looks around but it's empty. She can hear giggling and heads to Rosie's bedroom. Rosie is up top, she has a pirate's hat on and Amelia is lying down on the lower bunk, wearing a tiara and drinking fake tea. 'There you are!' Amelia sits up quickly, 'thank God. Have you seen Steve?'

Andi looks harassed, 'I didn't bring him with me, Mia. Calm down. Jesus, look at this. Amazing! What do you think, Miss Rosie?' Andi taps the wooden ladder and Rosie leans over and shouts 'I loveeeeeee it!' Amelia stands up and tells her to sit back and not lean too far. Amelia lifts Rosie down and she sprints off, 'so, how's the hangover?' Andi asks her in a cock-sure tone. 'Please don't remind me. I have never been so embarrassed in all my life. First Bucky and then Steve. Steve! Why would you let him come here?'

'I didn't know! We got back to the tower and there he was, sat waiting like a serial killer. He was worried, Mia. But I didn't know he would come over.' Amelia knocks her head against the bunk beds. 'I've really blown this, haven't I?' Andi shakes her head, leaning in opposite her sister. 'I don't think so. Just tell him the truth, text him right now. Nice crown by the way.'

Amelia looks frustrated and says 'he's not there. He's working.'

'And how do you know that?' Andi asks suspiciously, reaching and straightening Amelia's tiara.

'Oh, you know, the Black Widow was here at the crack of dawn telling me what a dick I am,' Amelia says sarcastically. 'Well there's no denying that,' Amelia slaps her arm, 'I'm kidding!' Amelia's phone rings and she looks at the screen. 'I've got to take this, it's work,' she heads out the room as she answers. 'You know it's good job you are part-time with all this rom-com drama going on,' Andi calls after her. She can hear Amelia chatting on the phone with Mark, she sounds surprised, but happy.

When Amelia hangs up, she stares at her phone and checks that Steve hasn't messaged her. She looks at the picture she sent him of Rosie steering the good ship bunk bed and then at the sad message she sent Steve

_Thank you for this. I'm sorry for last night. Please stay safe. Speak soon? _

She sighs at her desperate message, the question mark at the end just screams _message me back please_. She braces herself and walks back into the room, Andi has busied herself with lining up toys and prettying the bed. 'You won't believe this. That was work, they want me to do one more interview at the tower,' Amelia smiles, 'it's with Bucky.'

Andi stops and looks at Amelia in shock. 'He requested it, but he will only do it if I'm asking the questions.' Andi smiles proudly, 'good for him, so when is this big exposé?' She then props herself on the beds, 'not yet, to be confirmed, but they want to me go in tomorrow and meet with him. I don't think Mark even knows that I know who he is.'

Andi smiles thinking about Bucky taking a step forward and maybe hearing her advice. 'What did we do before we met this lot, hey?' Andi asks as she saunters from the room. She calls back, 'shall we go out for a drink later, to celebrate?' Andi laughs silently and Amelia feels herself want to vomit at the word drink.

On Wednesday morning Rosie is ecstatic as she runs into the nursery at Avenger Tower. Amelia thanks Nancy and waving goodbye to Rosie, heads for the lobby. When she arrives, Bucky is stood with his arms behind his back. He looks deadly serious and she suddenly panics that he is going to shout at her. He maintains his serious scowl until Amelia stops in front of him. 'Good morning, Sargent Barnes,' he frowns and drops his head to be eye level with her. 'How's the head?' He then smiles and loosens up.

Amelia looks up and quirks the corner of her mouth at him, 'how's my sister?' She asks suggestively. Bucky just grins, 'shall we...?' Amelia looks around over both shoulders, just in case she can see Steve. 'He's not due back until tomorrow.' She nods in understanding, Natasha had told her that, but she clings onto hope that he will appear and make the ache in her heart go away. 'Hey, I'm so sorry about the other night. You must think I'm a real mess.'

He looks at her and smirks, 'I especially liked it when you suggested an orgy.' Amelia just laughs to keep from crying. As they enter the lift, Bucky's phone goes off and he checks it. Amelia calls over, 'tell my sister I want everything on that list done. I know she's watching a movie with Rosie.' Bucky just smiles and pushes his phone back in his pocket.

Amelia looks up at him, 'you look great, Bucky, really happy.' She looks at him, he's wearing his tactical gear and Amelia wonders if he's feeling more like himself. He just smiles and doesn't confirm or deny anything.

'So, why the change of heart and why the big interview?' Bucky looks down and says 'it's time for a change, I can't keep hiding behind my past mistakes, my past life. Your sister certainly had some colourful rebranding ideas.' Amelia giggles, 'steel punch? Yes, I've heard.'

'But why am I doing the interview? didn't Steve tell you about my first effort?' At the mention of Steve, Amelia nearly stops, but she has a smidgen of dignity to maintain. 'He did. He came back and told me he had met someone really nice, genuine, and interested in more than diets and workouts.' She smiles at the memory of meeting him. 'Steve doesn't even know I've signed up for this.' Amelia looks surprised, 'I'm a big boy, Amelia, I can do this.' She swallows at his words, 'sure you are, I know you are, I mean you look it, really big… I'm going to stop there.' She blushes and he smirks, enjoying her discomfort.

Amelia and Bucky convene in a small meeting room and work through all the questions he is happy to discuss. As they wrap up, Amelia is packing her bags away. Bucky takes her by surprise and says 'you going to work on this thing with Steve?'

Amelia huffs, 'I don't know, Bucky, if he even wants to see me. **I** would give this car crash a wide birth,' she says gesturing at herself, 'Wouldn't you?'

'Actually, no, I think you are kind of great. But, and I say this because I trust you won't tell her, I find myself plagued by thoughts of your impulsive sister.'

'Oh, I won't tell her, she can barely fit through the door as it is now. Her head will be twice the size if she knows that.' Amelia kisses his cheek, 'thank you. For everything. Come for dinner soon. Yeah?' She reaches for the door and Bucky calls to her, 'that was Steve on the phone, he's back.' Amelia's chest tightens and she questions why he is telling her this. 'Go see him, sort this out.' He searches in his pocket and thrusts his pass at her, she takes it and stares at the card. 'I don't know if I can.' Bucky just looks at her, 'I mean, what if he shuts the door on me?' Bucky continues to watch her, not responding. 'I'm done talking for today,' he eventually laments. She smiles a little at him, 'oh really? How timely!' She reluctantly heads off with a small smile, 'if this goes wrong I'm coming after you, Barnes!'

Once she gets to the right level, she looks around the communal area. It's empty, for which she is grateful. She creeps down the hallway lined with white doors, she stops at the familiar number and knocks. There's no response. She tries again, more confident this time and waits, looking down at her hand she decides to use Bucky's pass. She quickly looks around for anyone and thinks, _screw it_, she's basically ruined everything anyway.

She steps in and shuts the door quietly, tiptoeing through the lounge. The kitchen is spotless, the taps look like they've never been used and there's still shrink wrap on a food mixer, that she likes the look of. Looking further around she can see the bed is made, the sofa cushions are square and it's like he has been gone for weeks. She goes back to the door quickly, rethinking this and then grabbing the handle, the door doesn't budge. She shakes it and waves the key card in the general area, but can't figure it out. She looks to the ceiling and considers calling out a day of the week but can't bring herself to do it.

She looks around a bit confused, Bucky said he was here, _this is what he meant, right?_ She looks over and walks further inside, hoping he might pop out. She imagines him coming out of the shower, in a cloud of steam, towel around his waist, shiny torso. She quickly shakes herself of those thoughts, _not the time._

She decides to perch on the edge of the bed. She thinks about him putting her to sleep the other night, creeping off and building the bunks. At this point Amelia realises she doesn't even know what she's going to say to him. She toys with the hem of her skirt and goes to lie back on the bed, but stops herself, remembering it is not her room and not her home. Muttering to herself, 'Rosie. Mistake. Bad judgement. Drunk. Panicked. Rosie.' She looks over and spots his drawers. Amelia internally tells herself not to snoop. She can imagine Andi asking if his pants are stars or stripes. Amelia catalogues the apartment, she's envious of how tidy the place is, no toys under foot or handprints and crayon on the wall.

She hears the door open and she bolts up and off the bed, stroking her skirt and pushing a loose shoe back on. She quickly wipes the sheet down and considers hiding. She creeps to the archway between the bedroom and the lounge and spots Steve, he has his Captain America suit on, no cowl and no shield. Amelia feels her face heat up at the sight of him in the fitted uniform, it's different to the last one, red, blue and white. She realises that she has under-thought this horrendously, if he wasn't pissed before he will be now. _Surprise! I broke into your house!_ She thinks to herself.

She thinks he looks stressed, he wipes his eyes and drops his bag on the couch. He reaches and unzips his suit, suddenly she feels like a creep, watching him change. But as he rolls it down to his waist, she's equally relieved and disappointed to see he's wearing a vest. He goes to grab a glass of water, as Amelia steps out, 'don't shoot,' she jests, holding her hands up. Steve turns suddenly and gasps her name, 'what are you doing here?' She forgets what she was going to say and looks over at him, 'I've never seen you in that.' Pointing at him awkwardly, up and down. He looks down at himself and then back to her. She watches him, his jaw twitches and she tries to remember what the issue was to begin with. 'Did you get my message?' she looks hopeful and offers a small smile.

Steve shows her empty palms, 'no phone.' He's a little cold with her, 'sorry, what are you doing here, Amelia?' That feels a bit harsh and she looks away, 'well. Umm. Bucky wants to do an interview and he's requested me. I came in for a planning meeting and he told me you were here and to come up, he gave me this.' She steps closer and places the key card on the counter. 'But you've just got back and I can go.' She heads for the door quickly, shaking her head and cursing herself. 'If I can get out this time…'

As she reaches the door he sighs and asks 'how are the beds?' Amelia laughs and turns back to him, 'amazing. She loves them. Thank you so much.'

'Where is she?' He asks in confusion. 'Oh, in the nursery. Can't believe her luck, twice in one week.' She fiddles with her fingers and checks her pockets for her belongings. 'Maybe, you could come pick her up with me? She'd love to see you.' Amelia regrets it the minute she's said it, he looks exhausted and not particularly happy to see her.

Steve doesn't react and then says seriously 'what about you?'

'Me? Do **I** want to see you? Of course. Look Steve, I just came to apologise for the other night. If I had thought about it properly, I would have known you didn't say those things to Tony about us. But when it comes to you, I want to be selfish, be with you and have you to myself. But, with Rosie in the picture, she **has** to be my priority. I don't know what I'm doing half the time, it's always just been me and her.'

Steve feels a little warm at that and wants to tell her that she makes him want to be the most selfish man in New York, 'I'm sorry you doubted me.'

'No!' she shouts 'it was me. I doubted myself, that maybe I had this wrong, that you didn't want this and you're just too nice to say _sorry, no thanks, be on your way_.' He goes to speak, 'also, I never drink, well rarely. Well, I don't drink anymore, that's for sure. I'm sorry if I drooled on you, or vomited on you or swore at you. I don't know what I was thinking. It all seemed like a good idea at the grocery store.'

Steve smirks a little at the ground, he finds her nervous apology sweet. 'Actually,' he says slowly, 'you told me that you wanted me.' He looks her dead in the eyes and her stomach lurches, 'you told me that you want me, you want to forget this whole mess, you want me to kill Tony for ever opening his big mouth, you want to be with me in every way possible, in every possible room and you want me to kiss you.'

Amelia genuinely racks her brain, some of that rings true, but not entirely. Then she looks at Steve's smirking face and clocks on, 'did I also tell you, that I want to start over? That you're my hero for building those beds? That my daughter and I both adore you? And That you look unbelievable in this suit?'

Steve blushes and she continues to stare at him. He walks closer to her, licks his lips and very carefully strokes her cheek, 'so, do you always carry a mallet?' She laughs and finally she feels like this entire hurdle might just go away. She leans against the door, 'only on weekdays.'

Steve watches her for a moment, then remembers, 'I have something for you, actually,' he reaches into his suit and digs out his note book, flicking to a page and passing it to her. 'Do I want to know where you pulled that from?' She looks down and there's a new list. Amelia reads it slowly, the smirk falling away.

_Watch Saturday morning cartoons with Rosie_

_Pick Rosie up from nursery_

_Take Amelia to the beach_

_Take Rosie for pancakes_

_Take Amelia to Brooklyn_

_Paint with Rosie_

Amelia stares at the sweet list and at the end it reads, _take Amelia on that date_. At the last line she drops the pad and throws herself against him. Steve catches her and grips her tightly. He hoists her up and she is suddenly being held up against a wall. His hands are gripping her thighs and she has an arm around his neck and one hand in his hair, pulling lightly. Amelia moans his name and Steve carries her through and carefully lowers her on to his bed. She lies back on her elbows and then sits up, 'I want this Steve, I want you in our lives. I…' Amelia looks like she has more to say but thinks better of it, shaking herself she pulls him down and lies back, pulling him on top of her. 'I mean it, you look incredible in this suit, never take it off.' Her hair is splayed beneath her and her cheeks are red. Her hands are on his arms and chest, touching and stroking everywhere. She moans and Steve captures her lips to kiss her again. He stops, 'hey, seeing as we are starting again, do you want to be my girl?' Amelia groans _yes_ and grabs his neck, kissing him passionately. It is like a dam has broken inside of her and Amelia is done playing it coy.

Steve kisses her neck, down to the opening of her shirt, 'What about Rosie?' He mutters, slowly they roll apart, but Steve keeps her in his arms. Amelia feels disappointed but doesn't want this to happen like this. She whispers 'your arms are warmer than Bucky's.' She giggles and Steve decides to ask Bucky about that one later. She lets out a loud sigh, 'you're right, I do have to get Rosie.' Steve leans back to look at her, 'I'll join you. Let me shower and we will go.' He looks happy and Amelia catches his hand, 'Steve that list...' He looks mildly embarrassed. 'Too much? I had some down time, I just thought…' Amelia leans up, 'No! No. Believe me, it's taking every ounce of restraint I have to let you go and for me to keep my stockings on.' Steve's eyes bulge at the insinuation. 'It's just, that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for us.' Steve kisses her forehead 'I meant it. Hey, I'm going away over the weekend.' She looks disappointed and he continues, 'why don't you come with me? Couple days out of town, just a small work thing. We could be back by Sunday night? Maybe have that date finally?' Amelia looks ecstatic and Steve offers 'of course, Rosie can come?' Amelia falls back, 'is it wrong I wanted to go just you and me?'

He laughs and says 'no, I think this is the most time we have ever had alone.' She thinks about it and agrees, 'ok, I'll ask Andi to watch Rosie.' He kisses her again and reluctantly pulls away. As he stands he scratches his neck and looks at her lying on his bed with pink cheeks and a small pout. He knows if he doesn't go now, he won't ever leave and Rosie is waiting for them. 'Give me ten minutes, Mia, and we will go get our girl.'

Amelia grins like an idiot, he's never called her _Mia_ and at the words _our girl _she rolls onto her stomach and kicks her feet into the bed in delight.

**AN: There we go! Hopefully, back on track! Writing someone drunk is always good fun. Andi's in a little deeper than maybe she originally thought. **

**I like matchmaker Bucky looking out for Steve, like the old days :) **

**So… in the next chapter Steve and Amelia go off for a weekend away, leaving Andi, Rosie and Bucky at home. **

**Any comments, feedback welcome, I hope you are enjoying it so far x**


	19. The future murdered the mixtape (Part 1)

**Hello! Hope everyone is well. Thank you for reading, comments, follows etc. This is a pretty big chapter, bit of a turning point here. So…Steve and Amelia are going away for the weekend, this chapter is split in two and then the following chapter captures Andi and Bucky's weekend. **

**Warnings: There is some intimacy here, nothing graphic and there is discussion about abortion. **

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters.

**Chapter 19: The future murdered the mixtape (part 1)**

'So basically, I'm staying here, watching Rosie and babysitting the Winter Soldier, while you go off for a rampant weekend with Captain America?' Andi calls to her sister. She is sat on the couch filing her nails. Amelia keeps coming in and out of view as she darts between rooms, filling her travel bag with everything she needs.

'It's not a **rampant** weekend, do you have to make everything so disgusting?' Andi just laughs to herself, then she silently wishes the roles were reversed. She'd love a long weekend full of Bucky, _sight-seeing Bucky, eating with Bucky, getting familiar with Bucky. _

Amelia comes to a stop in front of the couch, 'have you seen my wash bag?' Andi pauses and waves both her hands at Amelia in a calming motion, 'Mia, chill out. You have plenty of time. We've got two hours before we need to be at the tower.'

'Yes, but we need to get Rosie in that time as well.' Amelia stresses, Andi stops what she is doing and gets up, stalking past her. Her sister quickly follows close behind. Andi goes into the bathroom and pulls a wash bag out of a drawer. 'Here,' she waves it in front of Amelia. As she goes to grab it, Andi retracts it and asks 'did you shave your legs?' Amelia groans a _yes_. Once again Andi holds the washbag over her sister's head 'and tell me you packed something nice to wear for dinner?' Amelia stares at her obviously, 'of course' and finally Andi asks 'and what about something nice for after dinner?' Amelia finally steps up on tip toes and grabs the bag. 'I'm all fixed, thanks.' Amelia drifts off thinking about Steve's hands on her and she shakes the thought, resuming the packing.

Amelia returns to her bedroom and Andi follows her. Her bag is open on the bed and Andi collapses next to it. 'So where are you going?' She giggles and says 'I don't know and you know what, I quite like it. Someone else taking charge for once.' Andi just smiles sadly at the little things that please Amelia. She suddenly looks up 'what about you? What do you have planned for the weekend?' Andi smiles and says 'hanging out with my favourite niece, watching nothing good and eating nothing good.' Amelia smirks 'you seeing Bucky over the weekend?' To Amelia's surprise, Andi flushes slightly and shifts uncomfortably on the bed. Suddenly she is lying on her side facing Amelia, 'I hope so,' she says sincerely.

Amelia is folding a shirt, 'so, with work, interviews, my melodrama with Steve and a hangover, we never really spoke about where you crept off to the other night? Obviously, I remember what happened here. The entire building could hear you groaning.'

Andi tucks her arm under her pillow and leans in, like she is getting ready for a bedtime story. 'I make no apologies for my sexual prowess, you should try it sometime, live a little, let go.'

Amelia just smiles, she knows she is careful about who she lets into her bed, however, this weekend she has all sorts of plans for her and Steve, but she doesn't need to broadcast them to her little sister.

'Right, so then you left here and then what?' Andi bites her lip remembering the events of the night. 'We went to the tower and we kissed…' Amelia interrupts her to squeal. Andi rolls her eyes and repeats herself, 'then we kissed and we did some stuff.' Amelia raises an eyebrow. 'But, I realised it meant more and I wanted to hold out, I mean I wasn't dressed up, we'd been building those beds and I realised it was worth more.'

Amelia gasps and clasps her hands together, 'you like him!' Andi groans and lies on her back looking to the ceiling.

'I guess I do' she says to herself. Amelia walks around to Andi's side of the bed and sits down beside of her, 'I am so proud of you! Admitting you like a guy and turning down super-hot sex in the process.' Andi is regretting ever doing such thing, then she looks at Amelia sceptically. 'Super-hot sex?' Amelia resumes her packing, 'well, look at him, he looks at you like he wants to tear your clothes off with his teeth.' Andi laughs, knowing he did say something similar about that commando t-shirt.

'right, so now what?' Amelia questions, Andi sighs and sits up, sitting crossed legged in the middle of the bed 'I dunno, I'm not like you, I don't need answers and promises.' She mumbles the last part 'but I do need him beneath me and soon.' Andi catches sight of a dress in Amelia's case. She leans forward and grabs it, 'what the hell is this? Tell me this isn't your dinner dress?' Amelia reaches for it and holds it against herself. She questions what is wrong with it, Andi sighs and says 'you wore it to a funeral last year!' Andi stands on the bed and walks off the edge, diving into Amelia's closet. 'I'll find you something, don't worry.' As she digs through the closet, Amelia looks at her and says 'so, you will be seeing Bucky this weekend?' Andi just mutters agreements to Amelia's clothes. Adopting a serious tone 'do I need to tell you, no sex in front of the child?' Andi throws a dress at Amelia's face, ignoring her comments, 'wear this, that will knock his star-spangled pants off.'

….

'Washington, D.C. Hey? Fond memories for you there, Stevie?' Bucky asks bitterly. Steve sighs 'I know, Buck, but there are some good things there and it is predominantly for work.'

Bucky coughs, 'don't tell Mia that, not your most romantic line.' Bucky and Steve are riding the lift down to the car park, where they are meeting the girls in ten minutes. 'It's just one meeting, Amelia knows that.' Bucky smiles looking over at Steve, he looks relaxed and Bucky asks 'so, you two are all good? It's funny, she left very quickly after our meeting, not sure where she got to.' Bucky is goading him. His door pass had reappeared on the kitchen counter and Steve had come back from waffles and ice cream in the evening with a huge grin on his face. At that point, Bucky knew his work there was done. It felt good for him to focus on something else, help his friend out for a change. 'Yeah, all great. Taking her out on that real date this weekend' Steve says in a happy tone. 'See some sights, spend some quality time together and maybe see Peg.'

Bucky eyes him warily, 'is that a good idea? How will Amelia feel about that?' Steve stops and thinks about it, he hasn't told her yet, he thought she would really like the idea, but looking at Bucky's concerned face, he's now doubting himself. Bucky continues 'it's just, she's still sort of your ex. You know?' Steve looks away sadly. Bucky bumps his shoulder, 'I'm just saying, be careful how you approach it. Also, don't do anything I wouldn't do,' he jokes. Steve looks at him and suggests 'like blow up half the city, take down SHEILD and fall into the river? Yeah, never again. Thanks.' Bucky laughs lightly 'no, I meant, use protection.' Steve's ears colour pink and he goes rigid. He has listened to Bucky's escapades for most of his life, but discussing his own is quite different, he's not experienced with women in the same way.

He would be lying if he wasn't hoping this weekend might open up something more with Amelia. It's becoming increasingly difficult to resist her. When he returned from the shower the other day she was lying on his bed upside down, with her stocking clad legs crossed, propped on the headboard, scanning through her phone. There's been numerous frenzied kisses, but then Rosie knocks on the door or Andi comes in from work. Steve can't help it and says to Bucky, 'well, Natasha was all too keen to tell me about your noisy visitor.'

'Alright punk, that's your girl's sister you are talking about!' Steve wipes his face and mumbles don't remind me. Somewhere at the back of his mind Steve hopes this dalliance between Bucky and Andi won't jeopardise him and Amelia.

Changing the topic, Steve says 'Andi has Rosie all weekend, do me a favour and just check in on them?' Bucky is taken aback by this. He assumed he would spend most of the weekend with Andi, but looking at his best friend, he understands he obviously has a different idea. 'Yeah, sure, punk, will do,' he says quietly. The lift opens onto the car lot, the light is shining in between the levels, 'good day for the drive down, you taking that flashy orange car?' Steve shakes his head, 'no, taking your truck.' Bucky makes a protest noise and Steve just smiles, 'more room.'

'More room for what?' Bucky asks cautiously. Steve continues, shrugging, 'besides if you have the R8 for the weekend, there's less room for you.' Bucky is shocked by his forthright opinion and accuracy. Suddenly tyres can be heard spinning and the Miller family pull into the lot. They coast to a stop and Andi winds her window down, 'morning grandpas.' Bucky has his arms folded, smirking at her, Steve looks unimpressed by her driving. Bucky nudges Steve, 'looks like there's plenty of room in that.'

Andi hops out, she's wearing a pair of aviators and another short skirt and slogan tee. She slams the door, 'woohoo house party!' A voice from the other side of the car shouts 'No!' Steve drops his bag to the floor and walks around, Amelia is leaning in the back seat, unbuckling Rosie. Steve comes up beside her and strokes her back softly, Amelia's face lights up and she says _hi_, dropping a light kiss on his lips. Steve is surprised in the best way, he thinks how natural this feels and has to remind himself that it's official now. He looks over her shoulder and Rosie is asleep. On the other side of the car Andi grabs Amelia's bag and unceremoniously dumps it on the floor, slamming the opposite back door.

Rosie wakes with a start and panics before she sets eyes on Amelia. She smiles and continues unstrapping her 'hello baby girl, you can't resist a sleep in the car can you?' A voice shouts across the car 'beware Steve, Amelia's no better, terrible co-pilot, sleeps the entire time and hogs the radio! When she's awake that is.' Steve just laughs and offers his help. Rosie is thrilled to see Steve and reaches out her arms for him.

Across the car, Andi is leaning against the door, jutting her hips out, towards Bucky. 'So Barnes, what have you got planned for us this weekend? Can't let my big sister have all the fun.' He looks at her legs and gets a little flustered. She walks up to him, 'I thought we could finish that game we were playing. I've thought about how well you played all week. You really know what you are doing, you've clearly played before,' she says suggestively. 'Uncle Bucky!' A voice calls and they look down between them and Rosie is there smiling up at them. Andi groans and Bucky shocks her by high fiving the little girl. Amelia and Steve walk around to join them and Andi leans into her sister, 'I've changed my mind, take her with you. Amelia, you can't leave me with this little cock-block.' Amelia just laughs and says 'hey, that's your niece you're talking about. Remember what I said, n in front of said niece.' Andi rolls hers eyes, ignoring her sister and picking Rosie up.

Rosie is knocking on Bucky's arms, searching for his metal one. 'Mommy and Stevie are going on holiday!' Bucky just nods, 'actually, we better be going,' Steve announces.

Amelia walks over to Rosie and kisses her cheek, brushing hair away from her face. 'I will miss you, we will talk every day and I will be back on Sunday night. Be a good little girl for Andi, look after her and… Uncle Bucky,' Amelia relinquishes and adds the uncle just as a joke, but it's sweet and Rosie's face beams. Amelia leans in and kisses Bucky's cheek, 'look after my girls,' she warns.

Suddenly he feels the weight of that request. He looks over at Steve and thinks about offering the same advice but decides he can take care of himself. Amelia looks at Andi worriedly, 'it's two days Mia, it's only a four hour drive to Washington. It will be fine.' Amelia's mouth opens in shock and she smiles. There are groans throughout the lot and Steve is wiping his face in dismay, 'oops sorry. Surprise!' Andi announces awkwardly. Amelia ignores her, 'please look after her and yourself and him. Call Natalie if you need help. Call me if there's a problem. Call Steve. Please just call someone. Call Dad if you are desperate. Right, see you in a couple days.'

She waves at them and steps up to Steve. 'So, where's that nice car of yours?' He laughs and points to a pick-up truck. 'Ok, I can work with that.'

Bucky shakes his head, 'that's **my** truck.' Andi looks over, 'shit Barnes, stop them, we could make great use of that.' Bucky chokes and Rosie looks at him 'Bucky sick?' He shakes his head in embarrassment.

Amelia and Steve get comfortable in the front seats of the truck and he leans over to kiss her properly. 'Hi,' she says again happily, 'so, Washington?' He sighs, 'well, that teaches me, she's a liability.' Amelia laughs and waves at the three they are leaving behind as they pull out of the lot. She's excited and nervous at the same time, looking out the window, she mutters, 'I can't wait.'

….

Amelia is fiddling with the radio, telling Steve a story about Rosie, 'she has nearly fallen over once, but she is not happy that I have told her to sleep on the lower bunk. The teddies are enjoying the view though and I am sure she will get over it and forgive me.'

Steve chuckles watching the road ahead and glancing back towards Amelia every now and then. She looks down at her hands, she's nervous, they haven't been alone together this much. He reaches over and puts his hand out, palm up. Her leg bouncing with nerves as she places her hand in his, calming instantly.

Amelia looks over and asks 'what do you have planned for us this weekend?' Steve kisses her hand, 'well I thought we could go out for some dinner tonight, then some sight-seeing tomorrow, my meeting is in the afternoon and then maybe a date on Saturday night, if you fancy it?' He grins and then looks serious, 'and then on Sunday, I was thinking you might like to come with me to see Peggy, I'd really like you to meet her.' Amelia goes silent and Steve hears Bucky's words in his head, he panics that he has made the wrong decision. Amelia looks over at him, 'I'd love that, that would be amazing. But are you sure?' She is genuinely touched and Steve says, 'one hundred percent.' He kisses her hand again and her phone buzzes in her bag. She drops his hand and reaches for it.

There's a photo of Bucky with Rosie on his lap, reading a book. Amelia smiles and says to Steve 'has Bucky ever wanted kids?' Steve grips the wheel, 'he used to, sure. But now, I don't know. When I came out of the ice, it was like waking up in a new world, my old life had continued, my friends had got older, Peggy had got older, everyone moved on and I was left to start again. I decided it was easier to give up on my old dreams, I didn't think I would have the opportunity again. I can't even imagine how it was for Buck.' Amelia listens sadly, she knows this is the explanation for their earlier misunderstanding, but listening to Steve she feels upset for him and all that he lost. He continues 'but then I met this woman, with this undying care for those around her and the most beautiful blue eyes. Then it turned out she had a tiny version of herself, who is also wonderful and everything sort of fell into place. Shame about her sister, but what you going to do?' Amelia blushes and looks out of the window, smiling to herself.

Steve catches her attention with a question, 'so, what did you think of me when we first met? Amelia laughs, she asked him the same thing on their tour. 'Well, I thought you were insanely good looking, a real gentleman, sweet, funny and if I'm honest I wondered if you were in love with Bucky.' Steve grips the wheel tightly and his foot slips slightly, speeding the car up. He chokes 'why? What? Why would you think that?' Amelia laughs, 'well, me and Andi did discuss it a couple of times, you just really spoke fondly of him and then at the museum, there was this video and Bucky was gazing at you,' she trails off. Steve considers pulling over, 'I can confidently say, I am not, nor have I ever been, in love with Bucky. He's my best friend, sure, but not...' Amelia just nods, trying not to laugh.

'I kind of assumed there might be a long black car and a driver, needless to say I'm glad there isn't!' Steve shakes his head, 'no, I said I'd only go if I could drive myself.'

'Well, I have brought you a treat,' she starts unloading snacks from her bag, pulling out cables and plugging in her phone. 'I made us a mixtape. Well, phones kind of killed the mixtape, but I made us a playlist. Lots of Bruce for these long, open highways.' Steve smiles fondly and listens as the radio starts playing. 'Umm, dinner tonight? Is this the big date? Do I wear the dress?' Steve looks at her, 'I'm thinking casual tonight and maybe the real deal tomorrow?' She nods enthusiastically.

After a while he says 'there's a dress?' Amelia smirks and silently thanks her sister. Her phone rings and she picks up with a cheery greeting 'hello...yes, fine thanks... oh, right, yes top drawer in my desk...umm, no not yet, still on the road. NO he hasn't!...goodbye.' Steve raises an eyebrow, Amelia explains 'Natalie, looking for some paperwork.' Steve eyes her with a confused look. 'Fine, then she asked if you had slipped it to me yet.' Amelia takes one look at his face and bursts into laughter, 'Steve, it's fine. It's a joke, no pressure,' she says smirking.

Steve and Amelia stop mid-way for a rest, 'do you want me to drive at all?' She asks as they both step out of the car. Ever the gentleman, Steve refuses. Amelia pulls her sunglasses down onto her head and sweeps around to his side of the car. Steve's also wearing glasses and a baseball cap.

Amelia looks at him, 'very incognito. Does that really work?' referring to the disguise. 'You'd be surprised, people see what they want to see. You know some kid at the nursery thought Rosie was mine.' Amelia just chuckles and Steve reaches an arm around her shoulders and they walk into the restaurant. She kisses his cheek and looks around, spotting the long queue for lunch, she turns to Steve 'I'll get us some food, find us a table.' Steve squeezes her hand and finds the table that hides them most from view.

Amelia waits in the queue, looking at the overhead menu. She can hear two girls behind her, 'I really think it's him. Oh my God, he's so hot,' one rambles, 'go over, talk to him.' The other says. 'I follow him on twitter, he's so sweet.' Amelia smiles, everything they are saying is true and she tries to take it in the best way possible. Then she realises by association she may come under such scrutiny. She knows their relationship has been protected until now, this is them stepping out of their bubble. No Pepper Potts to control the press. No Tony Stark to steal the limelight and no Andi to punch her way out of everything. The girls continue to swoon over Steve. 'Do you think he'd have a picture with us?'

Over at the table, Steve pulls his phone out, noting that Bucky has messaged him.

_how's it going punk?_

He types back and looks up as Amelia returns to the table, she hits someone with her over the shoulder bag and apologises prolifically. Steve just laughs at her, thinking she's so sweet and self-deprecating. As she drops down next to him she unpacks the tray, 'I think I have some competition.' She nods at the giggling girls. Steve looks over his glasses and rolls his eyes, 'they look about thirteen.' She giggles, 'everyone looks young to you, Grandpa. They said you have a twitter?' he groans and explains 'I don't manage it really, I make the odd comment, but Pepper's department runs it all.' She looks at him, munching on her burger, 'gimmie' she says waving her hand, he passes his phone over and she opens Twitter. 'the comments are the best bit' she grins with glee. She laughs now and then and reads a few out, _'marry me? It's only the rest of your life.'_ Steve pauses mid-mouthful and looks at her, she's reading and not looking at him and he thanks his stars he didn't say his first thought.

Then she reads, '_I_ _could make you see stars and stripes_.' She laughs out loud, then gasps 'oh my God, some of these are graphic.' She drops the phone and slides it over to him, like it's infected. Then it makes a noise and she instinctively picks it up. 'It's Bucky! He says... _don't forget women like to be on top these days.' _Steve goes to reach for the phone, knocking it from her hands and battling to catch it, as if it's drenched in oil. She's laughing and eating her fries, 'that's good advice, they do.' Steve flushes and looks at his tray of food. He can hear giggling and when he looks to his side, he can see the three girls leaning over them, asking for his signature. Amelia shakes her head muttering 'and you even wore the glasses...' People around them are starting to look over and wonder who they are. Once he signs some napkins and they take their share of photos, they drift off, waving and giggling. Steve looks around and realises they have been spotted. He mumbles about making a move and they quickly finish up and leave. 'Is it weird for you? Being famous?' Steve walks briskly to the car, head down, 'yeah, it's surreal and I don't particularly enjoy it, all I want is normal.' Amelia smirks, 'is that me, am I your normal?' Steve stops and looks at her, as if to apologise, but then smiles at her sparkling eyes, 'yes, my new normal and I like it.' He leans his head against hers, closing his eyes, _'shit, I think it is him, get over there.'_ She pulls back, smiling at the whispered words of passerby's, 'Come on, let's get out of here.'

They get into Washington in the early evening and arrive at the hotel, booked by Pepper's people. Amelia can't believe it, the hotel is so luxurious, everything is sparkling white and she feels a little out of place. She squeals at the size of the bath tub in their room and catches sight of herself in the mirror. She looks tired from the drive and not as good as when she left home. She hoists her stockings up, pulls her dress down and checks her face for food. When she roams back into the main room, she can't see Steve, until she spots him on the balcony.

'Holy shit, that's high,' she whistles as she steps out. Steve keeps staring ahead and Amelia asks concernedly, 'what is it?' Quietly, Steve explains, 'I haven't been here since Bucky pulled me out of the water. We left not long after that and went looking for him.' Steve sighs and looks down at the ground. 'It's taken us so long to get here, I know he's so much better, but this is where it all changed. When I saw him that day and found out he was alive, it was like being unable to wake from a nightmare, worse than waking up in a different century.' Amelia puts her hands through his arms and leans in against his back, 'but he's home now, with you.' Steve smiles and it's like he's brought back to reality by her soft hands and sweet words. He agrees with a nod, 'yeah, I know. I hope he's ok, back at the Tower.' Amelia smirks into his shirt, 'I am sure he is being taken care of.' Steve looks confused, but shakes it off, 'you ready for that pizza now?' Amelia nods, 'are you sure you're ok to go out? We can stay in?' Steve shakes his head, 'no, let's make some new memories, shall we?' She grins at him, 'let's do this.' She thrusts her hand towards him and beckons him to follow her.

The lift opens onto the lobby and Amelia backs out, laughing at Steve. 'What was her name?' Steve shakes his head, 'Isabelle, I think? He never saw her again, she slapped him and stormed off.' Amelia laughs heartedly and pokes Steve's chest, 'I bet he blames you for that.' Steve agrees, reaching for her hand, 'probably, I'll have to grovel all over again when these things come back to him.' Amelia smiles weakly and kisses his cheek. 'They will come back, give him time,' she squeezes his hand and gives him a tug towards the exit.

Amelia can't believe how right this feels. She looks down at their entwined fingers and fills with warmth, it's nice to be away and be a real couple.

'Hi Steve,' a voice catches their attention and they turn to see Sharon Carter. 'Sharon,' Steve says in surprise, she looks at him, 'the meeting? I'm here as well. You abandoned me in the car, drove yourself, apparently?' Steve can feel Amelia grip his hand tighter beside him and Sharon looks over at her, 'Oh I see, umm, Amelia, right?' Amelia leans forward and shakes her hand, 'yeah, hi Sharon, wow, you're good with names.' Sharon smiles at her, 'everyone knows who you are, it's all people at the tower talk about. Makes my meetings there even longer.' Amelia wilts, thinking of people talking about her. Suddenly her phone starts to ring and she excuses herself. She's annoyed at whoever is calling her, it means she needs to leave Steve with the hot blonde. She finds a corner and looks back at the pair, Steve's eyes darting to her and Sharon talking quietly to him.

'Hello,' she answers in a harsh tone. A voice calls _mommy_ and Amelia forgets everything going on behind her and her eyes glaze over at the sound of her happy little girl. 'Hi, hi! How are you, are you ok?' She chats with Rosie happily and after a while, Andi takes over explaining everything's fine. As the conversation wraps up, Amelia looks over her shoulder and spots Sharon with her hand on Steve's bicep, talking quietly to him. Amelia thinks about marching over there, slapping his ass and telling Sharon to back off. But that's not her and it's certainly not Steve.

As Amelia re-joins them, Sharon says, 'I'll be back,' she walks off to the reception desk with a squeeze of Steve's arm. He quietly turns to Amelia and scratches the back of his neck, 'ummm, Sharon's coming with us for dinner.' Amelia suppresses the 'WHAT!?' That's burning her throat but can't help the wide eyes and open mouth she gives Steve. He nuzzles his nose into her ear and whispers, 'I'm sorry.' Sharon returns and Amelia grimaces at her, trying to be polite, but secretly resenting her crashing their weekend.

….

Amelia walks into their room and throws her bag on the bed. 'Ughhhh, I'm really sorry, but that was unbearable. All she does is talk about work and she is so into you, you are blind if you can't see it, plain as day.' Steve follows her inside, running a hand across his chin. 'I'm sorry, Amelia, I can't say no… apparently. I felt bad.' He sits down on the bed and Amelia goes into the bathroom and shouts out, 'you are way too nice, it's true.'

He smiles at her voice and calls 'was that Rosie on the phone earlier?' Amelia is running water and shouts back, 'yeah, she's having a ball with Andi and **Uncle** Bucky.' Steve shakes his head at the word uncle, it feels like a glimpse into their future.

Amelia reappears and saunters over to him, sitting in his lap, sideways on. 'You certainly know how to treat the ladies, Rogers. That was a date and a half, pizza with your ex.' He laughs 'not my ex, we just kissed, one time! And you can talk. We had a full-on dinner party with your's, and you sat next to him!' He wraps his arms around her waist 'and he is just waiting to make a move, mark my words.' Amelia enjoys Steve's jealous tone, 'good news, because I like to keep my options open.'

Steve just sighs and Amelia puts her head on his shoulder. Then she gently pushes him and back and moves to straddle him. 'Now, you remember what Sargent Barnes told you.' Steve just smiles and allows her to put his hands either side of his head, pinning them back with her own. 'Bucky has offered me a lot of advice over the years, you need to be more specific?'

'Well, Captain Rogers, it's true. Women do like to be on top these days.' She leans down and kisses his lips softly, adding pressure and leaning in further, pressing her chest to his. She leans back to look at him 'I like you like this, makes me feel like the strong one.' Steve just shakes his head, 'you know I could topple your power at any time.' Amelia leans in again and kisses his neck, whispering 'but why would you do that?' He groans and she feels something hard against her thigh, she smiles down at him and then decides to be honest.

'Umm, Steve?' She asks seriously, he looks at her face in panic, 'I just want you to know, that I haven't done this for a while.' He looks confused. 'On top. Underneath. Any way really. Not since Rosie and I don't look like I used to and I certainly don't look like Sharon.' Amelia is still straddling him, 'I have lines and marks. I just don't want you to be disappointed.' There's silence and she rolls off him, lying beside him and grabbing a pillow, pressing it against her face. She mumbles into the pillow, 'well that was embarrassing.'

Steve leans over and pulls the pillow away, 'I like everything about you, none of that matters.' She looks relieved and asks 'but what will the paper and twitter and those girls say?' Steve looks confused, 'the girls from the rest stop? I don't think we will see them again.' Amelia shakes her head, 'no, but there will always be more girls and they will look at me and say _urgh, why is he with that_?'

'Please don't talk about my best girl like that.' Amelia blushes and he cradles her face, 'the headline should read 'Captain America: clearly punching above his weight.' Amelia laughs, 'you charmer.' She drops her head onto his shoulder again and yawns, trying to mask it, but Steve gently kisses her head and suggests they get some rest.

She climbs off the bed and goes over to her bag, to change. She looks at him awkwardly, as he begins to unbutton his shirt, perched on the edge of the bed. She wants to take a seat, crack open the minibar and watch. But in the end decides to ready herself for bed. She rummages in her overnight bag and gasps at the nightwear choice. She grabs it up quickly and heads for the bathroom, 'won't be a minute.'

Ten minutes later Amelia comes out of the bathroom wearing a pair of Iron-Man pyjamas. There's a large Iron-Man face on her strapped cami and multiple faces on her bottoms. 'This must be a joke' Steve says looking up from the bed. 'My sister's idea of one anyway,' she mumbles. 'So they **aren't** yours?' She scurries into the bed, hiding the pyjamas and burying her face in the blankets, 'yes, they are mine! But I'm mad at him and I haven't worn them since I met him, it feels wrong. I didn't pack them.' Steve knows Bucky would offer to take them off, but as Amelia snuggles into his chest her breathing evens out and he can tell she is already dropping off. She grumbles and rolls into him, 'what is on your pyjamas?' He pulls back the sheet, 'plaid.' Amelia grins, muttering to herself as he strokes her hair, tangling his fingers in her waves. As she drifts further into sleep, she moves around and he realises this is their first night sleeping like this. She kicks her leg, and slinks down the bed, mumbling, 'you're so warm.' He watches her lashes flicker and her brow pinch, he's captivated by her sleeping expressions. He checks his phone and relaxes when there's nothing from Bucky, hitting the light and pulling Amelia closer.

In the morning, they set off for some sight-seeing, Steve is back in his baseball cap and Amelia jokes that he should get a moustache. People don't expect him in Washington since SHEILD went under, so it's easy enough to avoid detection.

'You know, I used to run here, everyday when I was working with SHEILD.' Amelia looks around, imagining him sprinting past, 'actually, this is where I met Sam, he's a **very** slow runner,' Amelia laughs and leans against him as they stroll leisurely. 'Everyone is slow next to you, I bet!'

After a while she asks softly, 'what happened with Bucky? When did he come back?' Steve takes a deep breath and she wonders if she should have asked. 'He pulled me from the water and I spent two days in hospital, then Sam and I went looking for him, we eventually stopped, we had to, but we kept our ears to the ground and then one day I had a message about a visitor in the lobby. But I got down there he was gone. That happened, maybe, five times, and then I went down one day and he was actually there, stood with his hands in his pockets, and somehow we made it to where we are now. It's slow at times, but he's settling more and more, and honestly? I would sit in silence with him for the rest of our days if that's what he really wanted. He's been back about eighteen months.' Amelia nods, Steve continues, 'when he first came back, he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't eat, he barely spoke. It was… well it's almost indescribable.'

She looks over, he looks sombre when he speaks about it, she can't imagine what it must have been like, losing someone so close and then finding them again. 'Well, he's lucky to have you. He could have woken up to all of this alone and without anyone. He seems to have found a family in the team, even if he can't quite acknowledge that yet.' Steve smiles at her understanding, 'yeah, I mean look at him now, I'm sure your sister will have him babysitting by the end of the weekend.'

They send Andi a couple of selfies and in the afternoon Steve drops Amelia at the hotel, while he goes for his meeting, promising that they will go for dinner when he returns. 'You're sure you will be ok?' Steve worries, Amelia waves him off, 'yes, I need to get ready anyway and enjoy that big tub, you go.' He smiles at her and places a piece of hair behind her ear, he looks down at the Lincoln bear under her arm and leans in to kiss her cheek, 'I won't be long, be ready for six.' Amelia lightly pushes him, 'go! Your meter is running.' He takes one last look at her and climbs back into the cab, tugging his cap down and waving goodbye. She watches him leave, squeezing the teddy bear against her chest.

As Amelia lets herself into their room, she sighs happily, throwing the bear on the couch and kicking off her shoes. She looks over and spots the newly made bed, where she spent the night cuddled up with Steve. She slips open the balcony door and looks out over the city. She smiles, it all reminds her of Pretty Woman, luxury suite, handsome man at a business meeting and a posh dinner ahead of them. When she thinks about dinner with Steve she gets butterflies. She looks around and enjoys the silence and the freedom. She doesn't get a lot of time alone and as she returns to the room she starts to unbutton her shirt, thinking about the huge bath tub.

When Steve returns, he walks into the room and hangs his bag on the back of the door, he still has his cap on and is looking down at his phone. He looks back at a message he received earlier from Amelia, a photo of her wearing a white robe with wet hair and lying on the bed with her president teddy bear. From somewhere in the room, she calls, 'you said six! It's six fifteen!' Steve drops his head, wincing, he hoped she might not have noticed. 'I've ordered room service and got back in the tub!' He smirks and then hears rustling and a closer voice calls 'will you be dressed as a Red Sox fan all night?' He looks up and Amelia is wearing a thinly, strapped dress with a low-cut neck. It is red satin, fitted at the top with a flared, pleated skirt, stockings and a pair of heels. Her hair is wavy and swept over one shoulder. She's wearing dark red lipstick and Steve just stares at her with an open mouth.

She looks worried, 'are you ok? Was the meeting ok? Oh no, is Sharon waiting for us downstairs?' He just continues to stare and then jerks back to life. 'You look… beautiful.' She blushes and the '_you look lovely_' from the party is washed away, like an inflatable to the tide. She mutters a _thank you_ and in seconds he is next to her, kissing her bare neck. 'Hey, hey, hey. Buy me dinner first,' she laughs and he steps back, 'sorry, you just look so…you look…remind me why I was at a meeting this afternoon? What was that about room service?' Amelia giggles and lightly pushes him away, 'oh no you don't! I haven't been on a date for four years! This is happening!' He gets distracted and then wakes himself, 'umm, let me get changed for dinner. Ten minutes, I promise.' He stops and turns back to her, 'and no, Sharon is not downstairs and if she was we would just stay in.' Amelia swallows a little at the insinuation.

When he disappears, Amelia smiles triumphantly to herself. Waiting in the bedroom she grins as Steve whistles in the shower.

….

Amelia looks around the restaurant, it's classy but down to earth and she is grateful, she was concerned it would be twelve forks and French menus. Andi's advice to her was treat dinner like foreplay. Amelia's gut reaction is to knock back a glass of wine to ease her nerves. She decides neither of these plans are sound, remembering she's been put off drinking forever, she tells the waiter, 'just a lemonade for me, thanks.' Steve glances at her and laughs, she blanches, 'not going to make that mistake twice.' Steve peruses his menu, 'it's a shame, you were very sweet and you practically threw yourself at me.' Amelia looks horrified and mutters _lucky you_ under her breath. Steve looks at her seriously, 'I thought so. But I remained a gentleman.' Amelia looks across at him, he's wearing a dark blue shirt and dark jeans, she bites her lip, thinking about how effortlessly good looking he is.

The waiter takes their orders and they can relax for a little while. Amelia checks her phone and Steve asks, 'are you missing her?' Amelia shakes her head, 'no, Andi is a big girl and she has Bucky to protect her.' Steve goes to explain his question but Amelia puts her hand up, 'I know what you meant. Yeah, I really miss her, she's a joy, most of the time. You haven't seen her really go for it, she does know how to cause a scene. But she's my life.' Steve smiles sweetly, 'do you think you would have more one day?'

'Rosies?' she says swallowing her drink. 'Maybe. Just one more. It would be nice to do it all again and for it to be expected and planned. Feel supported and accepted by those around me. To have a dad around to help and rub my feet at the end of the day,' she jokes that last part, 'I think Rosie would like it. She'd be an amazing big sister.' Steve nods at her, 'just like you.' Amelia stumbles, 'I guess, I try my best. Sometimes when I was at school, I wished** I** had a big sister or brother, someone to look after me.' Steve nods, thinking of Bucky looking out for him. He remembers what she said about no dates for four years and he wonders who does look after her.

Steve looks over at Amelia, despite her previous night's warnings he looks at her and can't believe she created Rosie, carried her and brought her into this world.

His eyes trace her soft, round shoulders and a splattering of freckles on her arms. He tells her, 'you really look lovely.' Amelia leans back and looks down at herself, 'you don't think it's too much? Also, I didn't make the colour connection. It's not a homage or anything, I swear. I guess it doesn't have stars on it.' He smiles at her, thinking about her hands clawing at his shirt last week or her legs wrapped around him in his apartment. Unfortunately, most of these memories end with Tony asking FRIDAY to interrupt them.

The man behind them at the next table leans back for the waiter and makes a comment to Amelia, she laughs at whatever he said and responds to him. Steve watches her, it captivates him, the way people are drawn to her, how **he's** drawn to her. She puts both elbows on the table and leans into him, accidentally pushing her chest together and up. Steve gulps his drink and tries to keep his eyes on her face. 'Tell me a secret, something no one knows.' He thinks about it, taking a deep breath and looking nervous, 'fine, but be nice... Bucky was my first kiss.' Amelia laughs, it's graceless and dirty and she looks like she might fall off her chair. Steve likes it when she is so uninhibited and free. 'No, you're lying. Tell me everything, now!' Steve continues to explain, 'we were sixteen, I still hadn't kissed a girl and I would moan to Bucky about it and he would try setting me up repeatedly, but it would never work out. We walked home one night after a disastrous double date and I mentioned it again, no kiss, no special dame, blah blah… and he just grabbed my face and kissed me on the mouth. He pulled away and said _will you shut the hell up now_? And then he left and it was two weeks until I saw him again and we just never spoke of it.' Amelia laughs raucously, 'please tell Andi this, here use my phone, call her now.' Steve looks embarrassed, 'you wanted a secret.' She just laughs, 'I got more than I bargained for there.'

The waiter replaces their drinks and she leans over, 'I've got to admit it, I am a bit jealous of Bucky.' She blushes and reaches a leg over to his under the table. Steve swallows and watches as she pops her red lips. He can feel her leg on his, 'I was rather enjoying this at the dinner that night, but every time someone spoke to you, you stopped.' Amelia agrees, 'yeah, I'm not very subtle.'

Food arrives and they eat happily, they chat about home and family. 'So, have you eaten here before? When you were living here?' Steve shakes his head, 'no, I didn't get out much, had a flat, umm Sharon was my neighbour actually, but that's a different story. I went to a few bars with Sam and I stopped by the VA a few times.' Steve laughs to himself, recalling something, 'actually, he had a thing for the girl at the desk, asked me to swing by and put in a good word.' Amelia lights up listening to his stories, 'and? What happened?' Steve looks down, flushing a little, 'well, she asked him for **my** number.' Amelia grins, 'oh, I bet that hurt, poor Sam. Also, don't think I didn't hear, _Sharon was my neighbour_. So, did he give it to her?' Steve looks up confused, 'your number? Did you go out?' He shakes his head, 'no, this my first date, this century and ever, actually.' Amelia stops chewing, she has a mouth full of food and she looks at him wide eyed. Hurrying to swallow, 'how is that possible? You're kidding?' He chuckles lightly, 'no, Bucky actually offered me some advice, but I declined.' She feels bad for looking so surprised, 'I mean, we did the double date thing, but I never asked them out and they didn't even really acknowledge me, most of the time it was Bucky they were after.' Amelia thinks how wrong those girls were, 'well, I'm glad we are here, thank you for choosing me.'

Amelia watches him over her main course, she feels terrible for it, but one thought keeps running through her head, is he a virgin? She cringes knowing her mystique is out the window, the four year old is a dead giveaway. She panics that she hasn't done this for four years, but calms thinking _at least they will be in it together. _

Later, he asks, 'did you want dessert?' Amelia nods and Steve wants to groan, he's ready to get out of the restaurant and get back to the hotel. She is killing him. Between rubbing his leg, leaning over to his side of the table and now she sits eating an ice cream bigger than her face. She moans as she licks the spoon and Steve almost looks away. 'This is so good, do you want some?' Steve ushers a waiter over and asks for the cheque as soon as possible. Amelia misses the way his face is flushed or how he keeps pulling at his collar.

'Do you miss home?' she catches him off guard and he looks over at her sweet face, relaxing somewhat. 'I miss Bucky, Nat, some of the others but it's not really home. It does feel more like it these days, but I don't know. At first I looked at moving back to Brooklyn, but it just made sense to stay at the tower.' Amelia nods, licking the back and front of her spoon, laughing, 'and closer to your boyfriend, Bucky.' Steve rolls his eyes, trying to avoid the way she holds the spoon between her dark red lips. 'I shouldn't have told you!' She laughs and stretches her arms above her head, shaking her curls. Steve frowns and exhales loudly, feeling warm. He thinks he spots something under her dress, but his ogling is halted when she lowers her arms and stands for the restroom, 'I'll be back. If you must pay, only pay half!' Steve absentmindedly nods as she wanders off. He watches her leave, the gentle sway of her hips and the way her dress floats.

The waiter reappears with the cheque and Steve pays, 'how was everything with your meal?' He politely asks. Steve coughs, looking at Amelia's vacated seat, 'distracting,' he mutters. 'I'm sorry?' Steve looks up, remembering the waiter, 'delicious.'

Amelia washes her hands at the basin, calmly running warm water over them and lathering up. She looks in the mirror and hopes she still looks ok. She blows a curl away from her forehead and shakes her hands dry. Standing at the hand dryer she looks at herself sideways on. She thinks about Steve waiting for her, he looks so nervous at times and she wonders if the pressure will just be too much and they will end up watching a movie. She straightens her strap and gives a defiant nod to herself.

In the lift at the hotel, Steve sticks to his side and keeps his hands in his pockets. There's a comfortable silence, at least that is what Amelia thinks. Steve is thinking of any and all distractions. _Tony. Bruce turning green. Thor eating. Happy Hogan playing golf_. _Tony goading him, about everything._ 'So how was Bucky? Is he a good kisser?' Steve thinks, _Yep, that will do it._

Steve looks at Amelia and she has a wicked grin on her face. She purses her lips together to keep from laughing and puts her hands behind her back, innocently.

'Why, you interested?' He looks at her, challenging her, she looks very serious, 'I could be, he has certainly intimated that we could have been an epic love story in another dimension.' Steve tries to hide his shock, looks like Bucky really is finding his old self. 'Well, you should go for it,' Steve states coolly. 'You're right, I mean, I hear he was quite the ladies' man,' Steve presses the button to their floor again and growls at her lowly, 'yep, he's a real catch.'

Amelia is finding Steve's awkwardness funny and she almost feels bad for him. He looks back at her and suggests, 'maybe you are in the wrong place.' Amelia just shakes her head, 'no, I think I am exactly where I am supposed to be.' She leans forward and the doors open, an elderly couple step in. Steve goes rigid and watches as they pleasantly chat with each other, jesting with Amelia about something and he once again cannot believe this woman's magnetism for people. He continues trying to distract himself in the corner, he catches her laughing at the pair, rubbing her stomach, telling them she's full and ready for bed. When the doors ping open, Amelia exits first, wishing them goodnight. Steve shuffles after her, offering a curt nod.

They step inside their room and Steve sighs out with relief that they made it back. He wonders what he should do now and thinks maybe he should have taken Bucky up on the pep talk.

Amelia comes up behind him, 'I don't want Bucky.' She reaches for his shirt and pulls him in close, she undoes his top two buttons and starts backing him up towards the bed. The lighting is low and two lamps dimly illuminate the room. She kicks her shoes off quickly and reaches up to Steve. Kissing him lightly at first, steadily applying more pressure. She moans against him and pulls back, smirking at the red lipstick on his mouth. 'Is this what you want?' he asks her suddenly, taking the words out of her mouth. She's shocked he's asking her, 'oh God yes,' she mutters as she pulls him back down to her lips. She quickly pulls apart, 'and you?' He just nods, bending and kissing her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Amelia throws her head back, allowing him access to her neck and her dress strap slips down. She straightens, running her palms over his shirt, she reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bill from dinner, 'you did pay! You told me it was on the company!' He just shrugs, kissing around her ear as she carelessly drops the paper to the ground.

Amelia places two gentle hands against his chest, staring into his comforting eyes, 'tell me,' she demands, 'do you think of me?' Steve can only nod and obey the small woman in front of him. She leans forward and kisses the dip in his neck. She rubs his shoulders and slides her hands down his arms and intertwines their fingers. She pulls his hands up and brings them both to her mouth, kissing each finger delicately.

'Do you think about what you would like to do to me?' He almost chokes trying to mask his desperate nod. She smirks at him, bringing his hands down to her hips and resting them there. She lets go slowly and returns to undoing his shirt buttons.

One button. 'Do you think about what I might do to you?'

Two buttons. 'I think about you' she whispers, looking up at him.

Three. 'I think about your hands on me.'

Four. Steve groans, adamant she is trying to finish him off. She bites her lip, admitting 'I think about touching every inch of you.'

Five. Steve didn't think women like this existed. 'I think about you being between my legs.'

Six. 'I think about getting you out of that suit.' He looks down and his shirt is fully unbuttoned and he is fully undone. Amelia runs a nail down the centre of his chest and Steve hisses. She slides her hands back up and pushes the shirt off his shoulders.

Amelia nearly loses her confidence at the sight of him, he's muscular, smooth, hard and she's... 'nope.' She mutters lightly to herself, Steve hears her but decides to ignore it. She thinks about how long she has wanted this and the considerable time she has spent daydreaming about what's under his suit.

She strokes his arms and his hands are still gripping her waist. She plants kisses on his chest and then steps back. Steve looks disappointed at the loss of contact and Amelia reaches for a strap of her dress, slowly peeling it down and then repeating with the other arm. She pulls the top half down to her waist and steps back in close to Steve. She can hear his breathing hitch as he places his hands higher on her waist. She gives a small nod and he drags his fingers up her sides. His thumbs grazing over her breasts. Steve looks at her laced black bra and the smooth round skin, rising and falling.

If Amelia's nervous, she doesn't let on. His thumbs rub more aggressively when she utters his name and throws her head back, eyes closed. She takes his hands and kisses them once more, she leans back, revealing her neck and he strokes down her collarbone and pulls at the cup of her bra down. 'You are beautiful.' Amelia's knees feel weak and she struggles to stay stood straight. Steve watches as she moans and wobbles, as he pulls harder on her bra, the straps slip down her shoulders, slowly. Steve kisses where they were and then steps closer and wraps both arms around her, unhooking her bra. She watches him, staring at his lips and licking her own. He keeps her pressed against him and looks down at her. There are faint lines on her breasts and a tattoo catches his eyes under her arm, on her rib cage.

He reaches out as if to touch it, looking at her in question. She closes her eyes and tries not laugh. 'I forget it's there,' she puts her head back, cringing. Steve kisses her jaw and jests, 'if it's an Ant, I am leaving.' She laughs louder, 'no, it's a shield.' For a moment he looks shocked and Amelia laughs because just like that their sultry act is up and they are just them again. She's still pressed against him and he picks her arm up and gently pushes it behind her head. He looks down at it and sees a rose, 'Rosalyn,' he whispers approvingly. Amelia takes a small step backwards and her bra falls to the floor. Steve looks at her and then up at her face. She looks away briefly, flushing a little and biting her lip.

He gently cups her face, 'look at me. You're perfect.' She stares at him open mouthed, 'this is your story Amelia, tell me.' He looks at her, waiting patiently and she's confused, unsure what he means. He picks up her hand softly and traces it over a tiny bruise on her collar bone. 'Tell me,' he utters lowly.

She thinks she understands and swallows, her voice is rough and low, 'Rosie. She got me with her elbow, last week.' Steve smirks a little and drags her hand softly up her neck and over her lips, 'kissing you in my kitchen.' She smiles at that one, still feeling proud. He lightly drops her hand but continues the exploration with his own hand, tracing a finger to her ear, where there's three holes in one lobe. Amelia closes her eyes, 'I thought I was cool, Andi and I got matching.' He smiles at her and pulls his nail down her neck, over her collarbone and down to the tops of her breasts. Amelia closes her eyes, her confidence fading slightly, 'Rosie, my baby.' She wells up a little and panics, thinking this isn't sexy or attractive. But as she looks at Steve, it's as if he is mesmerised by her. Next he traces her tattoo and she drops her head, 'taking back my life?' She asks with a shrug, 'I dunno, I guess…a bad decision that something beautiful came from?' He nods, he likes that idea, he strokes her shoulder, a splattering of freckles, Amelia looks to where his eyes are, 'I get them from my dad,' she informs him timidly.

Steve stops his trail and looks down at himself. There's no marks, no scars, he's flawless. 'My stories just fade away, heal over.' Once again he takes her hand, placing it over his heart. She can feel it beating hard and fast, he tilts her head up, 'this is every time you walk into the room. When you say my name. When you reach for my hand. Every time I think of you and it's not fading.' Amelia gets the message and steps in close, whispering, 'thank you.' She leans up and kisses him delicately, their hands between them, covering his heart.

She spins them around and pushes Steve onto the bed, he's sat on the edge and she pulls her skirt up enough to straddle him and flash her stockings. She wraps her arms around his neck and he strokes all the skin he can access. Captivated be her, 'your skin is so soft.' Amelia leans in, passionately kissing him.

His hands are on her thighs and pushing up under her skirt. He strokes up her outer thigh and they come to rest on her behind. She's still kissing him and moans into his mouth. She can feel how firm he is against her and she pushes forward grinding against him. He wraps further around her thighs and she gasps when he accidentally brushes her. His hands are back on her waist, holding her as she reaches down and fiddles with his belt. 'I feel like I'm on fire,' she says, mostly to herself, but Steve smiles against her shoulder. Amelia closes her eyes and he nips and licks at her neck, she thinks he's a poet of some kind, with his hands and words. His hands wind up and under her skirt, tearing at her stockings. She throws her head back, moaning loudly, thinking this is so much better than she imagined.

Steve kisses her hard and then her phone rings from somewhere in the room. 'Ignore it' she urges against his lips, pulling him flush to her.

'Amelia, Amelia, it's yours.' She pulls away confused, looking around and stands grabbing her phone from the floor. 'Andi! What can I do for you?' She inches her dress up to cover herself and Steve lies back and takes a minute to just breathe. She paces in a small circle. 'Yes... yes...right...ok... well just wash it off before I get home, it's really fine.' She walks back over to Steve and places a knee between his legs, brushing him and making him groan. 'Yes, look do whatever you need to do...I'm busy...yes...you too.' She hangs up and chucks the phone onto the bed, but it bounces off and hits the floor. 'Just don't' she warns. Steve leans up on his elbows 'everything ok?' Amelia panics that the moment has been ruined by her little sister, despite being in a different state. She decides she needs to do something forward to get this back. She steps up to the bed and tells Steve to be quiet with her finger. She reaches up under her skirt and shimmies out of her black panties, throwing them over to where her phone previously landed and pulling her dress back down to her waist.

Steve watches with dark eyes and sits up, reaching urgently for her hand. Amelia topples onto the bed and laughs. He is on top of her in seconds and Amelia feels proud of her last move. Steve looks into Amelia's eyes and slides his hand up her calf, bending her leg and she throws it behind his. Amelia grips Steve's shoulders and kisses his neck, he pulls back and stares at her, uttering, 'this is real…' Amelia almost giggles, but sobers at his serious face. She nods genuinely and strokes his cheek. He leans in and kisses her again. She reaches between them and finishes undoing his jeans, rolling on top of him, 'let me show you how real.' He strokes the back of her thighs and slides a hand under her skirt, she grins as his eyes roll back.

….

Amelia lies in bed with Steve, wrapped in just a sheet, she's propped up on her arm and looking down at him. Steve lazily runs his finger on her arm 'Tell me about the tattoo, you kept that close to your chest, literally.' She laughs loudly, 'how long have you been thinking of that joke?' He doesn't respond, waiting for her answer, 'I like to have some secrets, keep you guessing.' Steve kisses her shoulder and Amelia continues, 'well, after Rosie was born, things eventually settled down and I didn't want to forget any of it, despite it being hard at times. Like I said earlier, she's my life. My dad wanted to name Andi, _Rosalyn_, but my mom won and I think that's part of the reason Andi hates the name _Andrea_ so much. So, it kind of reminds me of both of them. Andi saved me, I had no idea what I was doing.' Steve looks at her seriously, 'did you ever consider not having Rosie?' Amelia nods sadly, 'yeah, a few times…' Amelia lies back, 'God, what kind of a mother admits that?' She rolls over and cuddles into Steve's side, 'I wasn't ready, me personally, I was certainly too young, I was clueless and I was pretty scared for most of the nine months and at least eighteen or more, after that.' Steve stares at her, watching her as she licks her lips nervously, 'when did you start to feel less scared?' She sighs, 'it gradually got easier, there was no Hollywood moment, Andi moved in, Rosie got older, she was able to tell me what she wanted a bit more.' Steve chuckles lightly, squeezing her closely, 'she certainly doesn't have that problem now.' Amelia grins, thinking about her daughter, 'nope, she certainly doesn't. Hey? How did we get onto this? Not my most seductive story.' Steve strokes her cheek, nodding sympathetically, then he tickles her side, reminding her of the tattoo.

'Anyway, would a Captain America tattoo be that bad?' He just sighs and rubs his face, 'yes, I think it would be that bad.' Amelia looks rosy cheeked and her face is flushed. 'What about a star on my cheek? And I don't mean my face,'

Steve traces the curve of her hip, 'you're so beautiful, don't ruin it with a Captain America stamp.' She looks at him jokingly, 'why Cap? You thinking about giving it all up?' When he doesn't respond, she asks in shock, 'are you?' Steve kisses her shoulder and strokes her face, 'I can't do it forever' he simply answers.

She doesn't want to push him, 'you know that was amazing, thank you for, well, being you.' Steve kisses her forehead, 'it was pretty great, wasn't it?' Amelia blushes and wraps herself up tighter in the sheet, 'You know this makes us a real couple, right? Proper, adult dating.' Steve likes that idea, 'sounds good to me, hey, maybe you might actually buy me dinner one day.' Amelia looks shocked, 'I keep trying to!'

'Do you think we could lie here all night? Chat and laugh? I like it.' At the end, she stifles a yawn and Steve chuckles at her, 'you need to work on your stamina,' he jokes. Leaning forward to kiss him, she mutters, 'I intend to.'

'soooooo, who's the better kisser me or Barnes?' Steve pretends to think, 'let me check' and he kisses her again deeply, before it can unravel into anything more, he pulls back, 'Bucky. Definitely.' She laughs and her hair falls into her face, he pushes it back and whispers, 'tell me a secret, something no one else knows.'

Amelia sighs dramatically, thinking back to their tower tour, 'damn you, Steve Rogers, using my own tricks against me. Well, ummm.' She leans in and kisses his mouth softly. 'That was the best I've ever had,' she smiles at him and rolls onto her front. Steve laughs at her and catches sight of the tattoo and traces a finger over it. Amelia's skin prickles at his light touch and she continues 'I have another secret,' he looks up at her and in a confident voice pushes, 'oh yeah?' She lies on her pillow, pushing two arms under it, 'I've fallen in love with you.'

Steve goes still and Amelia panics that she's ruined everything. He looks at her with wide eyes, his mouth remains closed and his smirk fades away. 'Well, actually, I'm fairly sure I told Bucky, twice. In two different melt downs. So, that wasn't really an answer. Umm, I have another. I broke a girl's arm, I tripped her up at a birthday party, when I found out her dad kissed my Mom. I was only seven. It really was an accident, don't arrest me!' Amelia just smiles angelically at him, blushing from both confessions and hoping to gloss over the first.

Steve opens his mouth twice, 'umm let's come back to that.' Amelia rolls over to face away from him and begs 'we don't need to talk about this. Please forget it.'

Steve calls her name and leans over, looming above her. She forces a palm over his mouth, 'forget it, it is too soon. Silly. Let's just go back. Enjoy the sex haze some more.' Steve looks at her sadly and in a small blessing, there is a knock at the door. He looks confounded and makes no move to get up. Amelia grabs hey pyjamas and dresses quickly wrapping a white, fluffy robe around herself and tiptoeing to the door. She peeks out and politely accepts something. Walking back in she reads a label attached to a bottle of champagne.

_Hope your weekend goes with a bang and the good times keep __**coming**__ and they don't __**end to soon**__. Regards, Tony. _

Amelia reads it aloud and Steve curses under his breath, as he watches her. She's blushing and twisting her ankle nervously, staring at the label. Peeking out of her robe is Iron Man's face and Steve just drops back onto the bed, thinking what an epic mess he made of that.

_**To be continued…**_

_**AN: Wow! Epically long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know your thoughts. I have really tried to flesh out Steve and Bucky's life together, stories from their childhood, memories etc. like the first kiss etc. **_

_**Bit of an awkward ending for this loved up pair…poor Amelia! Baring her soul and …nothing. Inept with women Steve is great fun to write. **_

_**The next chapter is the morning after the night before and Steve visits Peggy. The chapter after that is purely Bucky and Andi and what they are up to simultaneously.**_


	20. We Threw a Stone and it Made a Ripple

**Hello, thank you for reading. Back to NYC to see how Bucky is spending the long weekend. **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. **

**Chapter 20: We Threw a Stone and it Made a Ripple **

After waving goodbye to Steve and her sister, Andi carries Rosie into the lounge area at Avenger Tower. She drops her niece onto the couch with a huff, making themselves at home easily and turning to look at Bucky expectantly. He flusters, opening his mouth indecisively and then finally offers them both a drink. Rosie sits reading a book on the sofa and Andi follows him in to the kitchen area. 'So, how have you been, Barnes? Missing me terribly?' He watches her, propped up on the counter, oozing confidence. He raises a brow at her, 'thinking 'bout how you left me hanging, more like,' he says as he prepares the coffee machine. 'Oh that's a low blow, Barnes. I was trying to be coy and delicate,' she bats her lashes and he looks unsure, 'not really your style, I suspect.' She just laughs, checking on Rosie over her shoulder.

'Your friend better take care of my sister this weekend' Bucky smiles as the mug fills. 'Oh, I think he plans to,' he mumbles to himself. 'Gross, I heard that.' Andi appears next to him and whispers in his ear, 'I'm amazed you know how to work that thing, old man,' he just looks at her.

'Well, what shall we get up to this weekend? Any ideas?' She asks, clapping her hands together. 'A few,' he says lowly. She slides even closer to him, 'I do hope we are on the same page about that' she bites her lip.

'The zoo and the park?' He asks sarcastically, 'don't forget you have commitments,' he adds, nodding over her shoulder. She turns around and dramatically reacts to her niece, standing right behind her. 'I'm here Auntie Andi!' She waves a book and tries to climb a stool. Andi picks Rosie up and bounces her on her hip. Bucky grins at the pair, impressed by the kid's timing.

The door swings open and in walks Tony Stark. 'Ah, I see the daycare has moved up a few floors. Millers two and three, how the devil are you, this fine day?' Andi just scowls at Tony, she thrusts her niece at Bucky and demands, 'take her.'

Rosie cheers and Bucky tries to protest, but relents, sighing and walking off with her, holding her out in front of him.

'Are you sure about that? Not exactly Mary Poppins, is he?' Andi huffs and folds her arms, rolling her eyes. 'You are a piece of work, you know that?' Tony stutters, 'excuse me? You know I own and run this multi-million dollar daycare?' Andi looks unmoved, 'what did I do?' he asks quickly. 'Steve, no kids? not a family guy? Ring any bells?' Tony pulls a face, 'a few.' Andi pushes her tongue against her inner cheek, 'Mia is still working off a hangover from that night and poor Steve nearly lost a second love of his life.' Tony raises an eyebrow at that. 'Well, they are off enjoying an all-expenses paid trip now in Washington, so I am sure they can sort it out.' Andi looks at him warily, wondering how he knew. 'Wait, you did that? You sent Steve away?' Tony grabs the coffee from the machine and sips it. 'Made the suggestion actually, to take your sweet sister. I must say he certainly made the right choice, you are **far** too opinionated.'

Andi stares dumbly at him, 'why would you do that?' Tony looks off at Rosie and announces 'felt a smidgen of guilt and a mini break is cheaper then therapy.'

Andi softens, she can't take a word the man says seriously but this seems from a good place, 'suddenly I feel even better about packing those Iron Man pyjamas for my big sister.' Tony look surprised but recovers quickly. 'If Rogers is worth his salt, she won't need them,' Andi groans 'ugh dude, that's my sister.' Tony just smirks at her, he drinks his coffee and pulls a disgusted face at it, 'we have an opening for a firecracker like you.' Andi looks unsure, 'uh huh, doing what?' Tony considers this, 'I don't know, haven't decided yet. But let me know if you are keen and not just for a job.' Tony leaves with a flash of white teeth and a wink. Andi laughs to herself and creeps back to the lounge.

Bucky is holding Rosie in his lap, she's reading and pointing at a book and Bucky is turning the pages, listening intently. Andi stops, surprised by how gentle he is and at ease. He has a hand holding her still and his metal arm is tucked down by his side. Andi frowns, thinking how aware of it he is.

She snaps a photo and they both look up at the sound of her phone. 'What you reading?' Bucky looks at the cover and replies slowly, 'Piggie's day off.' Andi nods seriously, 'shame _War and Peace_ was out at the library, hey Rosie?' The little girl looks up and pulls a face of confusion.

Andi claps her hands together, 'so, dinner and a movie this evening?' Bucky looks at his watch 'it's four in the afternoon.' Andi sighs and explains 'little people eat at earlier times, Barnes, come on get with the programme. You up for it?' Bucky shrugs and decides he has nothing else going on, then he looks at Rosie's scrunched up nose and Andi's twinkling eyes and he knows he's kidding himself.

…..

Bucky looks around and thinks this feels like a bad joke. Andi has taken him to a diner, where the floor is checkerboard, the booths are red leather and the music is loud, it feels like a caricature. They are waiting to be seated and Rosie jives on the spot, enjoying the songs and hopping between white and black squares. Andi looks pleased with herself, 'think of it like a history lesson, Barnes, Oh! Or time travel!'

A waitress comes over and welcomes them with a _howdy_ and Bucky has to look away from her. His fists curl and he catches sight of lots of happy families and smiling kids.

The waitress leads them to their booth, dropping some menus and walking away. Rosie instantly gets colouring with the paper provided and Andi just leans back in her seat, grinning at Bucky. 'Oh Barnesy, we are going to have so much fun this weekend.' He stares at her, showing no fear, his heart racing inside.

'Bucky?' Rosie calls, breaking the tension, he nods at her in acknowledgement. 'Do you like Auntie Andi?' Andi is smug and Bucky considers checking that she isn't slipping the kid dollar bills under the table. 'Yeah, she's ok,' Rosie seems satisfied with the answer, Andi can't say the same, tutting and telling him he's boring. The waitress returns and takes their drink orders. As she finishes writing down the flavours of milkshakes, she smiles at Rosie, 'what a cutie pie you are, your mamma must be so proud.' Andi sits up and interrupts, declaring 'oh, I am.' Bucky looks at her in shock, when the waitress leaves, he just stares at her, 'what? We might get some free stuff.' He scoffs and asks if she does that a lot, Andi considers it and leans back causally, 'yeah, sometimes. Kids eat free some places. Free flags, free paper crowns, free toys.' Rosie looks up from her crayons and adds 'free candy!' Andi looks dreamily and says 'ah yes, that was a good day.' Bucky looks between them and he can see Amelia is going to have two trouble makers on her hands before long.

Andi changes the topic, 'I had a message from Amelia, they are at a rest-stop. She said there's some teens flirting it up with Rogers.' Bucky shakes his head and fiddles with the salt shaker, 'not unusual,' he mutters. 'You jealous, Barnes?' she probes. He leans back, 'hey, I had my fair share of flirting, I am happy for Stevie to have a go.' Andi watches him closely, he continuously looks over his shoulder, checking who he can see, and if they are being watched.

The waitress returns with three milkshakes and settles them down, she drops a handful of mints in front of Rosie. The little girl cheers and thanks the waitress, Andi looks at Bucky smugly, 'would you look at that? Free stuff.' She high fives her niece and he laughs at the pair, 'you are a bad influence.' Andi looks at him innocently and asks 'on you or her?' he looks her in the eyes, 'everyone.'

A loud slurp beside them distracts the pair and Andi attends to Rosie, as Bucky looks at his shake in confusion. 'You suck it, Barnes, I'm sure it will come back to you.' He ignores her and pulls the glass closer, staring into it. He decides to grab a menu and come back to the drink.

Rosie is busy colouring and drinking her milkshake. Andi shakes off her shoes and places her feet between Bucky's legs and kneads his thighs with the balls of her feet. She's humming whilst she looks at the menu and then she places a leg on either side of his thighs. Bucky merely bites the inside of his lip, trying to remain focused. Andi cries out in excitement and makes a noise that has Bucky closing his eyes and trying to force down flashbacks of her in his bed the other night. She slaps her menu shut and announces she has made her choice. Her heel digs into his thigh and he winces a little and tries to focus on his menu.

Andi helps Rosie pick what she is having. Bucky looks around, he remembers eating burgers with Steve in a similar place, but not as colourful and flamboyant as this. Steve's paper round wouldn't always cover two burgers, so they would share one. He watches Rosie colouring and remembers Steve sketching in his spare time, it all feels eerily familiar.

The waitress returns, poised with pen, pad and welcoming smile. Andi orders for Rosie and then says 'can I have a hot-dog, please? Fully loaded' Bucky eyes her, dipping her straw in her milkshake repeatedly and swirling it around. She looks far to innocent and Bucky wonders what she is up to. The waitress looks to him, 'just the burger. Thanks.' Andi laughs, 'so you are charming and monosyllabic when you first meet everyone? and I thought we were just lucky.' Rosie looks up at the word lucky and points his way, laughing and shuffling from side to side on the booth bench.

Andi leans over to Bucky, 'are you free tonight, soldier?' His eyes widen and she keeps hers on his as she dips her head and slurps her drink, swirling the straw with her tongue. He reaches out suddenly to grab a dessert menu and distract himself but knocks a milkshake over. The pink strawberry liquid pools quickly and slips off the edge of the table into Rosie's lap, ruining her picture and staining her dress.

'Fuck' Bucky mumbles as he jumps up. He steps back from the table and Rosie begins to cry. Andi scoops her up and grabs napkins to pat it dry. She's muttering soothing words to Rosie and convincing her they can sort it. She looks over to Bucky and spots that he is missing from their booth. He is stood wringing his hands and looking at the ground. She refocuses on Rosie and leaves him to his internal battle. Rosie sniffs, 'my milk,' Andi lifts her up and shimmies off the leather bench. She stops beside Bucky and he looks up at them, Andi gives him a heavy tilt of the head towards her niece and he understands. 'I…I'm sorry Rosalyn, I will get you another one.' Rosie gawps at him and then nods, wiping both eyes with her hands. 'There we go, literally, no use in crying over spilt milkshake. We will be back Barnes. Don't run away.'

Andi heads off to the restroom and Bucky stares after them, Andi is blowing on Rosie's hair and she giggles every time it flutters.

Bucky sits back down and reaches for more napkins from the dispenser. His metal fingers get trapped in the opening and he lifts his hand once, twice and then bangs it down on the table. The dispenser flies off and hits the floor. He sits back and gives up. Other customers lean over to look into the booth and see what's going on. He considers leaving, but the waitress comes over and places a new drink down and wipes the table. She leaves new drawing materials and Bucky avoids her eye contact, until she speaks to him. 'Your little girl was very upset, I made her a brand new one. Food should be ready in ten,' she chirps, replacing the dispenser and disappearing again. Bucky is confused about her comments, but he is distracted when Andi reappears with Rosie in her arms. Rosie has changed and Andi settles back in. 'Good, you are still here,' she sighs, 'let's try again.' Rosie picks up where she left off and hums happily. Andi is worried Bucky is going to go back in to his shell and shut her out, so she changes the topic to their favourite people.

'Mia and Stevie boy, think they are in love?' Bucky darts a look at Rosie and Andi just shrugs. Bucky doesn't know how to answer that, he's thrown by the do-over he has been granted and the mess that someone else politely wiped up. Andi senses his discomfort, 'I was offered a job today.' Bucky looks up slowly and incredulously. 'Stark,' she simply states, she grabs the salt and pours a pile onto the table. 'He said they could use a _firecracker_ like me,' she's drawing a pattern in the salt and Bucky clenches his fists under the table. Stark makes him uncomfortable, he's over familiar, over-confident and over friendly. 'You taking it?' he barks, she doesn't look up, but says 'depends.' She leans back and she's shaped a heart from the spilt salt. 'If you want to see more of me?' Bucky stares at the pile of salt, thinking how does she keep getting him in these situations. He doesn't know what to say to that, of course he wants to see more of her, but at work? He's just fitting in there himself. Her fingers reach for the salt and she throws a little over both shoulders, 'I can never remember which one it is,' she jokes.

The waitress comes over and delivers three plates of food. Bucky stares at his burger and then reaches for it slowly. He takes a bite and closes his eyes. If he could block out the offensive music and if Steve was there, it could be home again. When he slowly opens his eyes, Andi has a hot-dog poised at her mouth. She opens wide to take a bite, but is distracted by Rosie. She turns sideways on to him and helps Rosie with one hand, whilst still holding the bun to her mouth. Bucky's mouth goes dry and he knows what she is up to. She looks back towards him and smiles as she wraps her lips around her dinner and takes a bite, ketchup spurts out and drops to the table. She lets out another ungodly moan and Bucky looks away. He can't help but think she is making this too hard. He thinks back to a conversation he had with Steve last week. _She's a terrible flirt _he had remarked_, so were you once upon a time, _his friend reminded him_. _Bucky knows he can do this, he and Andi have flirted, he can block these people out and give her as good as he gets. 'So Rosie, are you enjoying babysitting your auntie?' Rosie looks up and has a hand full of fries, she nods and smiles at him, there's mustard and ketchup all over her face and Bucky just chuckles.

A group of men come into the diner, they are loud and obnoxious, they wait to be seated and arrogantly call over the waitress. Andi looks across and just rolls her eyes, 'I hate people like that, loud, pompous.' Bucky watches them, he doesn't think them to be a threat, but people like that often cause upset. He takes his phone out and flies a quick text to Steve, he can't help but tease his best friend. He knows Steve must be terrified of Amelia.

The waitress seats the group and as they pass, someone says 'Andi?' she looks up mid mouthful and her eyes widen. She can't help it and gasps, 'Greg?' with a mouthful of food. Bucky looks between the two of them and struggles to gauge Andi's reaction, he can't tell if she is happy to see him or not. 'Greg, hi,' she stammers, as she swallows. She leans forward, as if to block his view of Rosie.

'Wow, Andi you look great,' he looks her up and down in a way that Bucky does not appreciate. 'Still being trailed by someone else's kid though, I see.' Andi just stares at him dumbfounded. Bucky thinks that's a cruel remark about Rosie, and wonders why. 'What are you doing here?' Bucky watches as the guy confidently poses with his hands in his pockets, 'just in town, visiting my Mom for Thanksgiving. Me and the guys are just grabbing a bite, bit of a shit-hole, but we were in the area.' Andi looks at Rosie after the curse word and then down at her plate of food, she loves this place. Greg mocks, 'oops, sorry,' putting his hand over his mouth patronizingly. He's clearly not sorry. Then he looks right and sees Bucky.

Greg is six foot, with gelled hair, perfect teeth, a nice tan, he's wearing his college jumper just to prove his status and he is everything Bucky isn't. 'Hey man, I'm Greg.' He holds his hand out and Bucky just stares at it. After a while, Greg drops his hand and signals over to his friends.

'So, where's Mia?' he asks, looking around. Andi looks at Bucky, but is talking to Greg, 'Amelia,' she over annunciates, 'is out of town with her **boyfriend,**' she says smugly. 'Shit,' he gasps in surprise, 'someone actually went there.' Bucky is horrified at the comment and raises his eyes to look at Greg, he prepares to hold Andi back, stop her breaking this asshole's jaw, but then he looks at her and double takes. She has both hands in her lap, her shoulders are hunched over and she looks timid. Bucky doesn't recognise her this way.

'Well, I better be off,' he puts a hand on the table and leans down to eye level with her. He tilts her chin up and swipes his thumb over the corner of her lip, wiping some mustard away. He straightens and leaves. Bucky picks up his knife and clutches it tightly. Andi breathes out once he has gone and relaxes a little. 'Who the hell was that?' Bucky asks darkly. Andi doesn't respond but Rosie calls out flatly, 'Uncle Greg,' without looking up. 'He's a meanie, mommy says not to talk to him.' True to her word the child didn't talk to him. Bucky looks over his shoulder and meets Greg's eyes over his menu. He turns back and Andi is placing her cutlery together, not finishing her food. Bucky leans over the table a little, 'he shouldn't touch you like that.' Andi moves forward suddenly and grabs his hand 'don't tell Amelia, don't mention it to Steve, she will panic if she knows.' She looks very concerned and Bucky really wants to ask what's going on, but looking at sweet Rosie, he knows this isn't the time. 'I want to get out of here,' Andi says quietly. 'Can you pay? I'll sort it out later.' Bucky nods with uncertainty and looks over to the the counter. She starts to pack Rosie's things up and the four year old whines as Andi pries the crayons from her.

At the register, Bucky waits to be served, he thinks about the card in his pocket, going over Steve's instructions. He tries to recall the PIN number and then remembers he has some cash, with relief. Someone knocks into him and when he turns around it's the jerk from the table. 'Hey, sorry man.' He continues towards the restroom, but spins back and says to Bucky, 'hey, you tapping that?' Jerking his head towards Andi. Bucky ignores him. 'She's easy man, so you should be. But don't get attached, she's got major baggage. Her sister is nuts and the kid is a massive cock-block.' Bucky loses his cool and quickly turns to Greg, grabbing him by the shoulder, forcefully and seething at him, 'never talk about her like that again.' People are looking over and shielding their children from the sight. Bucky drops him instantly and his arms hang limp at his side, his chest rises and falls sharply and a voice says 'Bucky.' Andi stands looking at them, blocking Rosie's view. 'I'm not exaggerating, when I say, he's not worth it.' Greg is leant back against the counter and rubbing his shoulder, he spits back at her 'neither are you.' Andi leaves with Rosie and Bucky throws some money down on the counter and follows after, giving Greg one final menacing glance. Greg snarls, 'yeah, you will fit in just fine,' Bucky pauses on the way to the door, but breathes deeply and decides to move on.

Once outside Andi is buckling Rosie in the car. Bucky looks at the sky and allows the wind to blow over his face. Andi calls to him 'come on Marty McFly, let's get you back to the future.' She looks at him smiling and Bucky questions where the terrified Andi from inside the diner went.

Once in the car, Andi calls to Rosie 'shall we call Mommy when we get back?' When there's no response she looks over her shoulder briefly and sees that Rosie is asleep. The belt cutting into her neck and her mouth hanging open. Andi pulls out of the diner lot and Bucky can hear Rosie's gentle snore, looking to Andi, 'what was that?' At traffic lights, Andi puts her head on the wheel 'Greg, he's an ex.' Bucky laughs coldly, 'yeah I got that bit.' Andi checks once more that Rosie is sleeping and pulls away at the lights. 'Ugh, he's a massive DICK!' Andi cries loudly. Bucky just watches her 'fine, we dated for a year and a half, he's a massive asshole and Amelia hates him,' she murmurs the last part 'and she punched him.' Bucky's jaw drops open and he stares at Andi, considering how sweet, caring Amelia threw a punch at that six foot giant. 'Look, can we please talk about this later, he's already ruined my dinner and my favourite place to eat. I just want to go back and watch Grease.' Bucky raises an eyebrow and contemplates what a film called Grease could possibly be about? He can't help himself and quietly asks, 'so, is he your type?' she looks at him and pulls a face of disgust, 'what? tall, manipulative and cruel? Yeah, sign me up,' she mutters sardonically. She sighs, 'later, I will explain, but please, can we get our evening back. Now, your place or mine?' He looks over at Andi driving, almost smiling at the words _our evening_. He follows his gut and confirms 'yours.'

Bucky sits on the couch at the flat, holding the phone to Rosie's ear. She chatters excitedly and waves her hands, like her mother is in the room, she bounces up and down and her voice frequently misses the receiver. Andi walks in with a tub of popcorn and a beer and sits down on the other side of Rosie. She acts out to Bucky a zipped up mouth, a strong person, then grabs her crotch suggestively and shakes her finger in a no motion. Bucky deciphers this means, _don't mention Greg_. She waves her hand for Rosie to wrap it up and the little girl shouts 'night, night, mommy!' Andi takes the phone, 'hey, how is it?' Amelia gushes about Steve and D.C. but then groans and mentions dinner with Sharon. Andi doesn't want to ruin Amelia's evening by facilitating her moaning, so she wraps it up quickly. 'We love you, be safe. Bye!'

Rosie sits back, swinging her legs between the two adults, she tells Bucky proudly, 'that was my mommy.' Bucky asks 'how was she?' looking at Andi. She slurps her beer, 'I don't know, happy, but mentioned something about having dinner with Sharon Carter.' Bucky's beer is to his lips and he scoffs, nearly choking. Rosie laughs and points as it drips from his nose. He wipes his face and buries his head in his hands, 'Stevie, Stevie, Stevie, I thought you knew better than that.' Andi laughs, 'is he that bad?' Bucky just waves his arms saying 'obviously.' Andi giggles, 'you should help him out, Barnes, you are a fantastic flirt. Right, now, where's this film?' Rosie crawls off the couch and rummages in a cupboard until she finds _Grease_, she remembers the pretty red box and the lady with curly hair. She returns to the couch and dumps it in Andi's lap. Andi gets the disc out and puts it in the player, Bucky peruses the box and decides maybe he should have gone home.

Rosie is singing already and by the time Andi returns to the sofa, two adults are rolling around in the sand. Andi mouths the words and Bucky looks at her with disgust. The music is suddenly loud and Andi laughs at him as he leans back in surprise. Rosie bobs along merrily. Bucky hooks his phone out of his pocket and messages Steve.

_What the hell, punk? Why is Sharon on your date? _

'Leave him alone! And watch the film' Andi shouts and throws a handful of popcorn at him.

By mid-way Rosie is asleep and Bucky whispers loudly over her head 'are they supposed to be teenagers? They are my age!' Andi laughs and tells him to shush, 'oh, this is my favourite part, '_your hair looks like an Easter egg_.'' She imitates the lines and Bucky squints at her. Trying to figure something out, 'this is why you like that awful place, isn't it? That diner?' Andi just smiles, explaining fondly, 'when Mia and I were young, my dad would take us to a place like it for milkshakes and we would hide behind our menus and pretend we were in Grease,' she goes still, 'but now that dickhead has ruined it for me.' Bucky looks at her guiltily, 'so, not the guy who threw a drink over your niece and broke a dispenser?' Andi just laughs, 'you're so dramatic and when did you break a dispenser?' He just grunts and she goes back to the film. She dances her hand over the back of the sofa and rubs his neck.

A little while later she hits pause, 'I'm going to put this monster to bed, don't leave!' she warns. She stands and lifts Rosie up, cradling her close. 'Be right back' she shouts. Once she disappears, he sighs, looking at the paused screen, women in white, dressed like angels. He's not sure what is going on.

He checks his phone and can see Steve has messaged him back.

_Please don't. We bumped into her at the hotel and it just happened. Other than that, it is going great. Everything ok with you? _

Bucky types back _something weird happened, _but then he deletes it. He promised Andi and he doesn't want to worry Steve. Andi returns from Rosie's room, 'do you want to see my bedroom?' she asks in a provocative tone.

Andi lingers by the door, Bucky looks up at her open mouthed, she is leaning against the entrance to her room, one arm propped on the wooden door frame and one perched at her hip. She's daring him to follow her and he swallows deeply and stammers 'I already have, I was in there with Amelia.' Andi just looks at him and raises a brow. 'I mean, I followed her in there.' Andi continues to gaze at him questioningly 'She seemed upset, there was another guy there as well.' Andi puts her hand up to him, 'smooth Barnes, you are very bad at this,' he goes to interject, 'dude, stop. You are making this sound way worse than it was, I know the story. Doug, blah, blah, blah, she told me. You're such a knight in shining armour. Now, do you want to come to bed or not?'

Bucky looks at her dumbfounded, he can't remember a woman as brazen and open as this. Andi holds out her hand and wriggles her fingers. Bucky slowly gets up off the couch and follows her into the room. He shuts the door quietly and then turns to Andi. There's a loud thud as his back collides with the closed door and Andi plasters herself to his front. She kisses him deeply and moans into him, 'God, I've thought about you so much. I don't know what I was thinking when I said let's wait. Quick, take your pants off.' Andi pulls her shirt over her head, revealing her red lace bra. Bucky's eyes widen, 'woah, I thought you wanted to wait?' Andi starts to unzip her skirt, pausing to look at him 'well, no one is drunk or crying and I'm wearing my good underwear this time, so I'm all set!' She lunges at him, trying to kiss him. Bucky says her name repeatedly, on the fourth _Andi_ he raises his voice slightly and grabs her arms. He quickly drops her, embarrassed at the guttural reaction. She giggles and asks him 'what is it?' in a flirty tone. 'That guy, that Greg guy. What was that?' Andi stiffens and sighs, she steps back and crosses her arms over her chest. She looks small and scared and Bucky feels like he is back at the diner with the other Andi. She stares at the ground and Bucky doesn't think she is going to explain until a small voice starts to speak.

'Greg and I, we dated a couple of years ago, when Rosie was coming up two. We were really happy together, we even talked about moving out and maybe getting married. But he didn't like Mia, or Rosie, for that matter. Also, turns out he's a massive dick!' Bucky tilts his head in agreement. 'He convinced me that Mia was using me, that living here would ruin my life, take my freedom away. He convinced me that leaving college was the biggest mistake I ever made and the worst part is, I believed him. He completely got inside my head, manipulated me. I had a huge falling out with Amelia and then she punched him on a night out for my birthday.' Bucky is surprised by the story. Andi continues, 'basically, she heard him telling his friend what a waste of space we all were and other things...' She dwindles and Bucky wants to push her on what other things, but she sniffs and continues. 'It was all a big game to him, he used me for sex and wanted me to himself. Bad sex, I might add. He didn't care about family or Rosie and I nearly walked away from them, because of him. What would that have made me? No better than my mom, that's what. She just walked away and didn't look back.' Andi is shaking lightly as she tells her story, she rubs her arms, scratches her head and looks around the room to avoid eye contact with Bucky. She locks eyes on a college photograph and stares at it, as if stepping into a time-warp and reliving the pain.

Bucky stays with his back against the door, he can't imagine a world where she would turn her back on her sister, hear a bad word about her niece or allow another being to tell her what to do. _Did she really think about leaving them?_ She spins slowly towards him 'I thought we were in love, I thought he cared, that he was right and maybe they were holding me back. Maybe I was just a full-time baby sitter.' She bends down and picks up her shirt, holding it to her chest. 'Mia hates him, she will never forgive him, said she didn't know me when I was with him.' Bucky can relate to that.

They stand still for a while, Andi begins to reach for her shirt, tugging it back on. 'Well, that was fun.' She halts as Bucky steps towards her.

He reaches for her cheek and strokes it softly, she flinches slightly. He takes a breath and bravely says 'I think I know you. Getting there.' Andi's eyes stare up at him. 'I know you better than that jumped-up dickhead and I know you would do anything for your family.' Andi closes her eyes and leans into Bucky's hand. 'I know that they need you.' Bucky coughs, looking at the ground, sighing like he's exhausted. He pauses and then whispers 'I need you.' They look at each other and then Bucky steps forward pulling the shirt from her hands and slinging it out of sight, he bends to kiss her slowly. Andi's arms hang limp at her sides, surprised by his admission. Andi then responds, dragging him close by his belt loops. Bucky kisses Andi roughly and mutters _need you_ every so often. He kisses her neck and bites her shoulder, she reaches around and unhooks her bra, still kissing Bucky deeply. His hands are on her waist and hers are in his hair. She looks down and growls, pushing him back against the door. He hits it with a bang again and then she aggressively yanks the glove from his metal hand, 'take this fucking thing off.' She drops it and reaches for the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head.

She kisses him again, heatedly and throws her head back at the feel of his hands on her chest. She groans for more and he reaches down between them to unzip her leather skirt. With a gentle tug, it slips over her slender hips and she angles her pelvis to meet his. She fiddles with his belt buckle and yanks his trousers down to his knees, she places a foot between his legs and stamps them down further. She leans into him and throws a leg over his hip, he catches it and hoists her up into his arms. She yelps and Bucky tries to stagger for the bed, tangled at the ankles and balancing the increasingly loud blonde. He tumbles onto the bed and the frantic pace resumes. 'God, Barnes, you do something to me.' He smiles into her neck and Andi feels likes she might be done in the next thirty seconds. Bucky pulls back to look at her and his hair tickles her chest. Andi pouts at the lack of contact and Bucky smoulders 'tell me what I do to you.' Andi grins and pulls him down to her, biting his ear lobe and muttering sarcastically, 'well I can certainly feel what I do to you.'

…..

Andi wakes and spots Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face. 'What you doing?' She asks playfully. 'Reading your diary,' he states Coolly. 'Well that's bull, because I don't have one.' Bucky smirks, then straightens, 'just thinking.' Andi makes a comment about the dangers of that and then reaches a leg over him, trying to hook him back in, 'stayyyyyy,' she whines. He strokes her leg with his metal hand, 'you know I can't, doll.' She sits up, 'well, sleep on the couch or in Mia's room, please, just don't go home.' Bucky scrunches his nose up at the idea of sleeping in Amelia's bed, but then thought of Steve's horrified face makes it more appealing. 'I get it, I do, but can't we try? I will keep my hands to myself, I swear.' He shakes his head, standing and reaching for his pants, 'no, it's not that, you know why.' Andi lies back, 'your pillow talk needs some work, Barnes, at least skip out in the morning!' She sighs and rolls over, childishly. Then she rolls back again, 'sorry, that was mean, I know you can't help it, go home, I don't mind.' Bucky smiles to himself, 'I'll take the couch, ok? Compromise, but if anything happens, I'm out of here.' Andi nods, 'understood. If there's a broken vase and your MIA, I know what happened.' He looks at her dryly, kissing her forehead, 'a vase would be the least of your worries.' He redresses and shuffles out the door. Andi sighs and drops back onto the mattress, disappointed with how the evening has ended, despite their earlier antics.

At seven, Andi wakes with a start. She sits up and looks around, Bucky is face down next to her, with hair splayed out and an arm over her waist. 'What the hell? Bucky,' she hisses. 'Bucky?' There's no movement and Andi suddenly wonders if he is dead. She prods his ribs and he bats her hand away with a moan. 'Bucky, I thought you slept out there?' she repeats. 'You have to go. Rosie!' He turns over and she sits up further, looking down at him 'please, you have to go. She doesn't even know about Steve, how do I explain this?' Bucky grumbles, but doesn't move, Andi gives him a push and he rolls over once more, onto his back. He throws an arm over his eyes, 'lie with me,' he pleads. 'I can't,' she whispers hoarsely, 'come on, get up. I thought you didn't sleep?' When he doesn't move, he lets out a little snort, 'I thought I'd try, I've been here an hour, just got off, but thanks.' She feels bad and touched that he tried for her. She pushes against him with both feet and he rolls out of the bed. He topples over the edge and his foot hits the floor, managing to save himself from the fall. He rubs his eyes and mutters 'you're lucky I'm a superhero, or that would have really hurt.'

In the midst of panicking and trying to usher Bucky out, Andi sits back on her feet and smiles at that, he referred to himself as a _superhero_. He sits on the edge of the bed, pulling his socks on. She crawls over to him, draping her arms over his shoulders and leaning her face over to kiss his cheek. 'You're **my** hero,' she pauses the minute it's out of her mouth and Bucky rolls his eyes. Andi forces her eyes closed. He peers at her and chuckles lowly, 'how did that feel?' Andi just replies 'sugary.' He sits back and leans into her, 'I thought you wanted me gone?' Andi jumps out of the bed at the reminder, she's wearing an old Ant-Man shirt. 'Hey come on, it's not about you, it's Rosie. Amelia will kill me if I end up having to talk birds and bees this weekend with the kid.' He walks over to her whilst pulling on his jeans. She leans against his chest. Bucky nods at her, fastening his belt and smiles when she kisses along his jaw.

Reaching his ear, she whispers 'you up for a repeat later, Barnes?' He drops his head and shakes it lightly, 'you are no good for me, Andrea Miller.'

Andi acts offended, 'I am the best thing to happen to you, Barnes.' She slaps his shoulders, 'come on, chop-chop.' She leans away and he misses her warmth, he looks over towards her and a shirt hits him in the face. He doesn't move it and he can hear her laughing profusely.

Sometime later she is pushing him out of her bedroom door and forcing him towards the flat entrance. 'Will you quit it? I need my jacket!' He turns back to face her and easily steps out of her arms. He reaches for his coat off the hook and stretches one arm at a time, shrugging it on. Andi groans at his taught stomach peeking out above his jeans and then shuts her eyes, 'Jesus, Bucky, you are killing me.' He smirks at her and leisurely strolls to the door. She leans in and kisses his cheek, 'we will pick you up at twelve, make a plan! A good one!' He opens his mouth and she kisses him again, stifling his words. She stops quickly, 'thank you for trying, sleeping in the bed with me, I mean.' He looks embarrassed, 'it wasn't even ten minutes, I literally shut my eyes.' She nods, 'still, you tried.' She pushes the door closed on him and shuts her eyes in relief. She turns around and Rosie is switching on the TV, she doesn't say anything but smiles sweetly and Andi thinks she may have got away with it.

By lunch they are stood staring up at the entrance to Coney Island. Andi is leaning on the stroller and grinning at Bucky. 'Inventive, Barnes,' she says dryly. He just shrugs and explains, 'Steve and I came as kids.' Andi feels bad when she hears that. Rosie is entranced by the lights and noises; her legs kick and flail. 'It looks pretty different to back then, though,' Bucky says scratching his head and looking around. There's more people per square metre, more stalls and lights than back then and rides that loop over-head. He looks a bit anxious and Andi reaches for his hand, with a gentle squeeze, 'let's start small, Barnes.'

They stroll through the entrance and Andi spies a shooting game, 'should be up your street.' She suddenly thinks she might have offended him, but he smirks at her, 'well, I don't like to show off.' Andi stifles a laugh and calls 'bullshit, do you!' Rosie looks up gasping, but then instantly forgetting the bad language and points at the large stuffed toys hanging down. Andi whispers to Bucky, 'we only want one of those damned things, mind. Amelia will freak if we win ten.' Bucky chuckles and they head for the stand. Bucky plays civilian and allows the older man running the stall to explain the rules. Rosie cries, 'the cans, the cans, Lucky.' The man chuckles at her and asks Bucky 'and are you?' Bucky just raises an eyebrow, remembering Andi asking him the same thing, he looks over at his cheering fans. 'I might be,' he replies confidently.

He lines up the shot and fires perfectly each time, hitting every can. The vendor looks shocked, 'how did you do that?' Andi jumps and screams, like Bucky's own personal cheerleader. She kisses him on the cheek and Rosie cries 'hey!' they both look at each other and realise what they did. Andi covers it with a quick kiss to Rosie's cheek and the man asks which toy they want, instantly wiping the memory of the kiss. Rosie points at a large shark and Andi mutters 'of course,' under her breath. It's huge and God-awful, with stitched blood on its mouth and felt teeth. To top it all off, it's already leaking beans and Andi doubts it will be child friendly by the end of the day. The man offers Bucky another try, but he politely declines. 'You want to have a go?' Bucky asks her, Andi waves her hands, 'I'm a lover not a hater, Bucky Blue, no guns!' He looks away and she winces, 'shit, sorry, I really do put my foot in my mouth, don't I?' Bucky looks at the bright sky and mutters 'it's a skill.'

Rosie points at rides and Andi has to explain that she might be a little tiny for those games. Bucky smiles picturing little Steve, also too small to ride.

He spots some bumper cars and a carousel and bends to point them out to Rosie. He looks around, remembering Steve dropping an ice cream, failing the height check for a ride, getting a girl with a wet sponge by mistake and not being able to lift the hammer on the strong man game. Bucky chuckles to himself and Andi looks over at him. He seems relaxed and she reaches her hand into his, 'so, Barnes, you going to treat me to some cotton candy?' He looks at her, 'not sweet enough already?' Andi laughs and shakes her head, 'Barnes, that's a line. Please don't use it again.' He simply shrugs and backs away to the stand 'used to work!' he shouts back to them. He bumps into a couple, who quickly look to his metal hand and he straightens, anxious to get out of their way. He berates himself for being smug and arrogant and somewhere a voice that sounds a lot like Steve reassures him, _you were just having fun._

Andi watches Bucky in confusion, confident to nervous like a click of the fingers. She bends down to eye level with Rosie and wipes her face with her thumb. Rosie asks sadly, 'when will mommy be back?' Andi smiles and thinks how well the little girl has done so far. 'Soon kiddo! Are you not having fun with me and Bucky?' Rosie nods, 'Uncle Bucky is my favourite.' Andi giggles and stands, muttering 'me too.' After a moment, Rosie notices some balloons and she points excitedly. Andi looks over and begins to head for the balloon vendor, where they queue and wait.

Bucky finishes paying for the cotton candy and looks back to where Andi was, but sees that they have vanished. He panics and looks around, his first thought is Hydra and he chants calming thoughts to himself, remembering his therapy and trying to see the wood for the trees. He hears them before he sees them and they are gratefully receiving a balloon behind him. The vendor ties it to the handle of the stroller and Rosie claps excitedly. Bucky exhales and looks to the sky, squinting at the sun. His hands are full with cotton candy and he wonders when this feeling of panic will leave him.

'Hey Barnes!' a voice calls, 'look what we got,' Andi teases. Bucky takes a deep breath and tries to mask any remaining panic. He passes Andi a cotton candy and bends down with the second, facing Rosie 'good choice, Rosalyn,' he smiles smoothly. He looks up at the Hulk balloon and passes her the pink fluff. She's delighted and he ruffles her hair and pulls her sun glasses down to perch upon her nose. As he stands Andi asks, 'what do we owe you, Barnes? Actually, I owe you for dinner as well!' Bucky brushes her off, not willing to allow her to pay. 'It was all free, said we had a kid,' he jests. Andi laughs and offers him some pink fluff. He picks a small bit off, grimacing as it sticks to his fingers.

They head for an old-school coconut shy and Andi jokes 'this must be more your style, Barnes?' He rolls his eyes and challenges her to have a go. Andi steps up smugly and is so busy showboating she ignores the vendor's explanation. 'Now, it's all about precision and skill.' Bucky nods, smiling at her, 'sure, I can imagine.' Andi blows on the ball, rubs it on her sleeve, 'I don't want to brag, but I've thrown all sorts of shit at my sister over the years and mostly, I get my target.' Bucky nods, acting impressed, 'I can't wait to see you in action.' As she throws the ball, she misses the target and a water pistol unfolds and shoots water at her. She screams and starts throwing her spare balls in all kinds of directions as Bucky and Rosie laugh and watch. The vendor just blankly stares at her and rolls his eyes. When she's out of balls and the game ends, she turns to Bucky and her shirt is soaked. She looks annoyed, 'you could have warned me!' Bucky shakes his head, 'you should have listened!' Bucky takes the stroller handles and starts walking. He looks down and realises what he just did, but Rosie's chants of his name encourage him and he keeps walking. Andi moans about her wet shirt and at one point she threatens to remove it. He rests a hand on hers and makes her swear to remain dressed.

The sun is a little lower and Andi watches Bucky, 'you look good pushing that, it will be a chick magnet, I bet.' He looks embarrassed and quickly changes the topic. 'How does the film end? _Oil_? Was it?' Andi looks unimpressed, 'Grease! Well, Danny and Sandy become a couple, she turns up and changes everything about herself to get him to notice her and then they fly off in the car.' Bucky stops walking and looks at her to check he heard her correctly. 'A flying car?' Andi laughs at his face, 'yeah Barnes, you'd be surprised what the ladies swoon over.' Bucky laughs at the irony of this conversation, the last date he took a girl on was to see a flying car.

Andi's phone pings and she digs it out of the stroller bag. She laughs and flashes the screen at him, Amelia and Steve are in front of the Lincoln monument and Amelia has written about Jenny and Forrest beneath. She types back and Bucky asks if Forrest is a friend of theirs. Andi giggles, 'poor, sweet Bucky. That can be our next film,' patting his back.

Rosie has gone very quiet and when she looks down, Andi can see she is sleeping lightly. 'So, are they in love?' Steve and Mia?' Bucky looks at her and smiles at her twinkling eyes and mischievous grin. 'I think it's a safe bet, don't you?' Andi nods, 'I heard what you did for her, giving her a key, sending her up there. It's great that you are so encouraging for your best friend to bone my sister.' Bucky nearly chokes and looks at her wide eyed, 'have they?' he stutters. Andi shrugs, 'I hope not, I want to know everything about it, I mean look at him.' Bucky feels awkward about this and looks away at a group of kids trying to win a toy.

'Seriously, you've never thought about it, Barnes?' He looks up confused, 'climbing Rogers, like a tree?' It takes a second to register, but Bucky stays cool, 'no, not in either lifetimes.' She laughs at him, 'I saw this video of you two, you were plotting a war and watching him, smiling. It was adorable.' He curses under his breath and adds, 'probably just glad to be home.' Andi chuckles, 'so, you're saying Steve is your home?' Bucky thinks about it and considers that it isn't far from the truth. He looks around and sighs, 'this certainly isn't anymore,' he notes sadly. 'So many people,' he mutters, 'alright old man! You sound like my dad,' she mocks him. Bucky rolls his sleeves up and a child walks by, gawking at the arm. Andi stomps her foot as she walks, drawing attention to her and she stares at the kid, making him run off scared. Bucky looks scandalised by her actions, 'he's just a kid.' Andi tuts, 'and that's just an arm, they need to learn.' Bucky scoffs, 'it really doesn't bother you, the arm?' She leans in seductively and says 'no, I know what you can do with it.' She senses his serious tone and offers 'if you want to talk more snowy soldier and deep dark thoughts, we can, but I assumed you enjoyed the break, at camp Andi?' Bucky looks at her meaningfully, 'I do. I appreciate it, I never feel like a villain with you.' They smile at one another; Bucky thinks about leaning in and kissing her softly and then a flash of green catches their eyes as the hulk balloon floats away. 'Shit!' Andi calls as she jumps for the string. 'Make a wish?' Bucky suggests. She raises a brow, 'not cute Barnes, now we are balloon-less and we just killed something in the ocean, plastic is deadly these days.' He checks Rosie is still asleep, 'she won't notice, look at this shark on her roof.' Balanced on the stroller canopy is the stuffed shark, side on. Andi makes a distracted noise, 'ooo, more pictures from Mia!' Andi stares at her phone and cheers _yes_. Bucky looks over her shoulder and his eyes widen at the sight of Amelia pushing her chest up and pouting in a hotel mirror. 'That's my girl,' Andi says proudly, 'I picked the dress, you should have seen her choice. Steve will shoot his load when he sees her.' Bucky laughs at her foul mouth, but he can't disagree. He considers warning Steve, but decides to let them be. As they continue to stroll, Andi asks 'so you got any previous' I should know about? girlfriends? Boyfriends? Gregs?' Sorry, too soon.'

Bucky sighs, 'not with their own teeth anymore,' he can't help but smile as she laughs loudly. He looks at her and when they are together it feels like they laugh all day, he enjoys her company and as she tilts her head back to snigger, he pictures her blonde locks caressing her spine in the dim light of her bedroom last night. When he'd woken this morning on the couch, he walked back to her door and watched her sleep. Her mouth was open lazily, he found it endearing, and he really didn't want to leave. He creeped back in and thought he'd try to close his eyes beside her. He wanted to stay in bed all day and trace her freckles and curves.

'How do you feel about being _Uncle _Bucky?' He shrugs, 'doesn't mean anything, just a word.' Andi stops, 'you're wrong.' She sounds defiant and a little offended, 'how so?' She continues, 'it's family, a sign of trust, she trusts you.' Bucky considers her words, it feels like pressure and he's keen to get off the topic. 'Sure, ok. So… last night was… good?' Andi barks a laugh, 'I've never felt so special, thanks, Barnes. Good. What a glowing review.' Bucky cringes and wipes his face, 'you know what I meant.' Andi looks at him, cutting him some slack, 'what's it been, seventy years?' He just shakes his head solemnly and Andi watches him sadly, wondering what that means, but too afraid to ask. She softens and nudges him, 'thanks, Bucky, I had fun. You too were _good.' _

Andi checks that Rosie is still asleep, 'Bucky? There is something I need to tell you.' He looks at her in concern, 'Greg, the meanie. Amelia punched him because he tried to kiss her, at the aforementioned birthday party, no less.' Bucky relaxes, previously worried about the confession. 'I just wanted you to know, so if you're after my sister and not me, fess up now! Or else.' She smirks at him, but he can see the glimmers of under-confidence beneath her cool exterior. He just nods, looking around again, 'noted.'

He points at a pop up tent and they hear the recognisable buzz of a tattoo needle. 'You got any?' I didn't see one last night,' he asks. Andi grins, 'had a good look did you?' She then shakes her head and continues, 'just not quite sure I'm committed enough, just yet.' Bucky feels the weight of that statement, she interrupts his thoughts, singing 'Mia does though.' Bucky stops and looks at Andi sceptically, 'big sister is full or surprises, hey?' She laughs, 'uh huh. A rose just here,' she reaches and tickles his ribs, tracing a swirling pattern. She looks at her watch and jests, 'Steve should be finding it, right about…now!' Bucky doesn't know whether to groan or be proud of his best friend. 'I cannot tell you how bad he was with girls once upon a time.' Andi laughs, 'well, he isn't fab these days. Didn't call for a fortnight, thought I was Mia's husband, mouthed off to Tony, took Sharon on a date with them?' Bucky agrees, 'point taken.'

'So, last night…' Andi begins and Bucky winces, looking for a distraction, praying Rosie might wake right now. 'You ran off pretty quick?' Bucky just nods, 'sleeping, doll, I don't want to hurt you…' She smiles warmly, 'you don't need to explain, I just, well I had fun, if you wanted to do it again some time, I'm in.' Bucky looks over at her slowly, shocked by the admission. He stops walking and watches her, thinking he should offer an affirmation back. 'Ok, I'll bear that in mind.' He kicks himself for the poor response, but she never pushes him or belittles him for his awkward comments, just smiles. 'Actually…' he says digging deep, she looks panicked that he's changed his mind, 'it was pretty damn good.' Andi laughs loudly, nudging him with her shoulder. 'Gave me plenty to think about on your couch, while your snoring kept me up.' Andi giggles, 'that's a crock of shit, I don't snore, thank you!' Bucky shrugs shaking his head, 'is that why you came crawling back this morning?' Bucky scratches his neck and looks around, 'nah, Rosalyn came in to watch TV. I got out of there before she saw me.' Andi shakes her head at him, 'romance ruined, Barnes!'

There's a groggy noise from the chair and Andi sneaks around, 'hello there, sleepy head.'

Rosie wakes up slowly, but the bright lights and music floating through the air pull her into reality and she gets her momentum back almost immediately. Bucky points to the bumper cars, Andi bends down to show Rosie and she claps, rolling around in her seat with excitement. Once at the ride, they pay for their tickets and Bucky looks shocked at the cost, Andi coughs _old man_. The vendor watches them carefully and pauses when Bucky's metal hand counts the coins into his palm. When Bucky looks up, Andi and Rosie are getting settled in their car already. Bucky just smirks and searches for an empty ride. 'That's how it is? All-out war?' he calls over to them with questioning, open palms. Andi pouts 'poor Bucky' and then steps into the bumper car and clutches the wheel, challenging Bucky to his best.

As the ride begins to whirl, Andi can't seem to get their car moving, but the heavy shunt from Bucky gives them the literal push they need and they are off. Rosie is looking over her shoulder, watching Bucky and waving at him, calling for her Auntie to go faster. Bucky hits them again and Andi screams whenever they take a hit. Next time he tries to get them, they swerve at the last second and he ends up facing the barrier. Andi drives by and shouts, 'come on old timer, pedal to the metal!' Rosie is reaching for the wheel and despite Andi's desperate need to beat Bucky at everything, she gives in and allows Rosie to steer. They crawl into a barrier and Andi tries her best to be encouraging, Rosie is proud of the manoeuvre at least. As the ride begins to slow and wind down, Bucky bumps them one last time and Rosie turns to him with a frown, 'mean, Uncle Bucky!' Bucky instantly feels terrible and he doesn't know what to say. Andi senses the change and points to the carousel, suggesting it as their next ride. When the siren blasts, marking the next turn, Bucky flinches. Rosie clambers out and runs for the exit, Andi staggering after her, calling her name and shouting to slow down.

Bucky remains in his car until the vendor shouts 'you gotta queue and pay again to ride again, son.' Bucky slowly rises and exits, once outside he can't see the girls, but the shark and chair are still there. Andi appears at his side, holding Rosie in her arms. Rosie drops her head onto her Aunt's shoulder and sighs 'sorry, you're not mean.' She slaps a hand onto his shoulder and giggles at the tin sound it makes. She leans away from Andi and offers Bucky her head. He hesitates, but leans his head in and they gently knock foreheads. Andi quietly watches and then makes a dramatic noise, complaining that Rosie is too big for holding. 'Here, you used to get around by horse, right? Take her on the carousel.' Andi passes him Rosie and Bucky freezes for a moment, before accepting the child into his arms. He looks at Andi from under a creased brow, 'you know it was 1940s Brooklyn, not the Wild West?' Andi just smiles and leans onto the railing surrounding the ride, getting positioned to wave and watch. Bucky skulks off and Rosie picks three horses before they settle on a pastel blue one. Bucky positions Rosie on the horse and jumps up behind her, holding her waist and encouraging her to hold the pole. He looks around and there's a woman smiling at him, holding a little boy's hand. Rosie is stroking the horse's mane and Bucky grins at her adoring face. 'Just like Tomroy…' he mutters. Rosie jumps with delight and her feet knock the resin horse. Bucky hooks his feet in the stirrups and he clocks Andi, pointing her out to Rosie. As they gradually start to turn, Rosie shrieks and then they begin to rise up and down. She throws her head back to look up at Bucky with huge eyes and a toothy grin. He remembers the ride as faster and the horses as bigger. Each time they pass, they wave at Andi. Bucky feels like they are moving forward in time, the sky is getting darker and Andi looks more and more tired, her waves growing less enthusiastic. When they come to a halt, Rosie rocks from side to side and Bucky lifts her off. 'I want to stay…' she begs and Bucky panics that she is going to have a tantrum. 'We need to check on your auntie.' She nods and starts to slide off, getting stuck halfway and one foot still in a stirrup. 'Ah, help.' She starts to cry and Bucky rushes to unhook her foot. Before he can straighten she's free and running from the ride, screaming happily. Bucky shakes his head at the emotional rollercoaster. Re-joining Andi, she welcomes them back and helps Rosie strap into her chair. Rosie squeals and points to an ice-cream stand, Andi is leaning in a different direction and has spotted a hoopla. Both girls give Bucky a pleading face and he gives in, volunteering to queue for ice cream.

When Bucky arrives at the game, Andi is begging the vendor to keep the prize. 'I won, can you believe it?' Bucky looks confused, 'isn't that a good thing?' he asks slowly. Andi groans, 'no, it's a fish, I don't want it, he won't listen to me!' she says deflated. Bucky bends down and looks under the canopy, to a row of tied, clear bags, full of water with a small orange fish in the centre. He stares at it for a while and then straightens, Andi continues to tell the vendor 'I don't want it, fish have rights too! What's the difference between that fish and Shamu?' Both Bucky and the vendor look confused at the word Shamu. 'Ugh, I don't want it, keep** it please.' **Andi whines, waving her hands and avoiding accepting the prize. 'It's just a fish,' Bucky says lamely. Rosie giggles and encourages her Aunt to take it. The vendor is smiling at Andi and she wants to run away. She can barely look at the damn thing, she thinks it's wrong and so cruel. She just sighs and Bucky leans into her, still holding two cones, 'just take it and we will free it.' Andi brightens and points at her chosen fish. The man running the stall looks confused by her change of mood and hands her the bag, pleased to see them leave.

Bucky passes Rosie her cone and starts for the car. Andi drops her arm in defeat, holding the fish close to her side. 'I didn't think this was legal anymore,' she mutters as she catches up with him. Bucky laughs and Andi can't help but wonder why he's being so cold, the poor fish is being held captive, surely he can relate. He passes her an ice cream. She pouts and announces that she is ready to go home now. Andi sulks all the way to the car and Bucky just chuckles at her, slinging an arm over her shoulder, pushing the stroller and watching the sunset.

Once they arrive back at the car, Andi is yawning and almost rubbing her face on her ice cream, rather than eating it. Bucky takes the fish from her and places it inside, balancing it on the cup holder between the front seats. Andi fixes Rosie into her chair with one hand. Bucky appears at her side and she thrusts the ice cream towards him to hold, she looks tired and he offers to drive. She's genuinely elated and as she leans into the car, she wiggles her behind and the car keys become apparent in her back pocket. Making her desires clear, Bucky uses a metal finger to hook them out with minimal ass-hand contact. When she straightens, and closes the door, she takes the ice cream back smugly and he says, 'this would be far sexier if you didn't have cream all over your face.'

Andi smirks, 'I like it when you say the word sexy, it's sexy.' He skulks to his side of the car and she desperately wipes her face, then merrily resumes eating her ice cream. As she swings into the car, she smashes her handbag into the bag of water and it pierces, exploding in a jet stream in the front seat. Andi panics, screaming and moving frantically. She drops her ice cream and it lands in her lap. Once the water finishes squirting everywhere, Andi pauses and goes silent with her mouth open. A realisation crosses her face and she suddenly panics, 'the fish!' Andi looks horrified, and chants _no, no, no_ repeatedly, as she looks for the poor little goldfish, that she didn't even want to begin with. Rosie is still giggling at the water on the ceiling of the car and the drips coming from the mirrors. Andi looks desperately for the goldfish until Bucky holds out a metal palm beneath her nose, revealing a rubber fish. She looks confused and suddenly understands. Before she can mask her embarrassment, Bucky asks quietly, 'shall we still free it? Fish have rights too you know.' Andi's face warms up with a pink flush and slowly Bucky closes his fist and the fish lets out a squeaking noise. Andi closes her eyes and then sits back in her seat, 'I hate both of you. Unforgiveable. I'm calling Mia. I don't like you anymore, Barnes.' Bucky just laughs, starting the engine, he shouts, 'Hey, Rosie, catch!' throwing the toy over his shoulder.'

**AN: So, that's the weekend back in NYC, thanks for reading. It was really good fun to write, thinking about things they might chat about, getting to know each other more, Bucky with Rosie some more etc. **

**Next chapter is the fallout from Amelia's admission. **

x


	21. One day, the past is all that will re

**Hi, thank you for reading and following! **** and for the reviews, it's really nice to see what people think. I rearranged these chapters a little, at the last minute, as everyone misses Bucky, so apologies for any confusion in my AN. I never used to read notes myself, but having written for the first time, I can completely see why people need it. **

**Back to Washington, the morning after the night before….**

**Warning/some might find upsetting: Character with dementia **

**Chapter 21 – Part Two: One day, the past is all that will remain **

Steve wakes up to the ringing of a phone, he looks around and finds Amelia's side of the bed is empty. He scans the room for her and then digs under the pillows and finds her phone. It reads _Andi_ and Steve considers ignoring it. For a brief-moment, he wonders if she did a midnight flit after that disastrous pillow talk and if she's back in New York, sobbing on her sister's shoulder.

He picks up the phone and before he can speak, he can hear, '_you ready? Come on, talk, she's picked up_.' Steve can't help but think this sounds like a ransom call, 'hi Mommy!' Rosie cheers.

Steve beams widely and responds with, 'hi Rosie, it's Steve. Mommy's in the shower right now. How are you?' Steve closes his eyes at the fabrication, but Rosie is ecstatic to talk to him and starts an in-depth report of her weekend so far. He smiles listening to her carefree antics and he warms when she mentions spending time with Bucky. 'We watched Sandy and we had shakes and we had candy and Uncle Bucky watched dancing with me.'

Steve eventually bids her goodbye and promises they will be back soon. Andi grabs the phone, 'apologies for the interruption last night, dude, hope it was a good one. See you later. Oh, bring me a gift!' She hangs up before he can say bye and he just stares at the phone in his hand.

Amelia exits the bathroom quietly and Steve breathes a sigh of relief, that she really was in there. He watches her putting an earring in and noting that she's fully dressed. He catches sight of her packed bags just beyond her and he looks down, embarrassed. She spots him awake and offers a timid, polite _hello_. Steve doesn't want awkward, he wants repeats of last night, he misses the confident woman who held him down with her thighs and put herself out there, telling him how she felt.

He waves the phone, 'you missed Rosie.' Amelia smiles sadly and walks to the bed, taking it softly. She looks at it for a time, cradling it to her chest and then looks him in the eye. 'Look, Steve, I don't want this to be weird, please, just forget I said anything.' Steve feels bad, he wants to talk to her, but selfishly, he's not quite sure what to say and at this point he just wants to enjoy their last day in D.C. Amelia leans over and kisses him on the lips, she jumps up, 'I'm ready when you are.' Steve climbs out of bed, wearing only his boxers and Amelia struggles to keep her eyes on his face. He leans over to her and cradles her cheeks softly, kissing her lips, he then pulls back, 'last night was…incredible.' Her face colours and heats up beneath his palms, 'I was hoping you might join me in the shower, but I see you are all ready to go.' She just nods shyly and plays with her hands, he kisses her cheek and stalks off towards the bathroom, calling back, 'I won't be long, you hungry?' She just nods uncomfortably and looks away from his retreating form.

Once he's out of sight and the shower turns on, Amelia drops onto the bed and looks at photos on her phone from yesterday. She kicks herself for being so brazen and honest, 'you've only known him a few months...' She looks at their happy selfies and she continuously relives last night and **not** the good parts. She decides she needs help, texting Andi she writes, '_I fucked up_.' She waits for a response, but nothing. Amelia wishes she could take it all back, keep the secret for a little longer. She thinks she came across desperate and feels embarrassed. She looks around the room for something to do, taking her mind away from the naked, wet superhero, that she professed her unrequited love to.

After fifteen minutes, Steve reappears and he walks out on to the balcony to find Amelia. She is leaning over with her headphones in and Steve just watches her, she's relaxed and calm. The wind picks up her hair and she closes her eyes. Steve can feel the tension between them, he remembers her soft form pushed up against him, her curvaceous hips, blissful moans and then he remembers her wide eyes and sweaty palm silencing him. He starts to speak and she senses him there, turning around. Amelia pulls her ear plugs out and asks if he is ready, he just nods, then smiles and steps back inside, catching sight of her bags beside the door. 'You're keen,' he offers, Amelia blushes, 'I just figured we would be tight on time, sorry.' Steve opens his mouth to say something, but just nods as she asks about the room key. They leave in silence and set off for their final stop.

Amelia looks over to Steve in the elevator, he's in a white t-shirt and she thinks to herself, _well, that's just cruel. _He talks about driving themselves and Amelia just hums in agreement. She brushes her skirt off, making sure she looks presentable, this feels like the equivalent of meeting the family. Steve notices Amelia fidgeting, and says in a low voice 'I like your hair like that, it looks good.' Amelia runs her fingers through her loose hair, it's brushed but that is it, clearly he's finding this as awkward as she is.

When they arrive, Amelia follows as Steve leads the way. They park the truck and head through a revolving door, Amelia can't help herself and hopes Sharon won't be there, she quickly feels bad and decides not to share that thought. She follows Steve to the desk and he makes introductions and signs in to a guest book. Amelia looks around and then his hand slips into hers. She looks up at Steve and he appears nervous and plagued by sadness. She decides it's time to dig deep and be there for him, pushing aside her pride and last night.

An elderly man walks past and stops to ask her 'are you looking for Marjorie?' Amelia smiles politely and explains 'no, we are visiting Peggy.' He mutters, 'don't know a Peggy. Let me know when Marj arrives,' shaking his head as he walks away. Amelia watches him leave and looks on as he asks someone else about Marjorie.

A young nurse comes out and calls 'Mr Rogers?' smiling warmly. Amelia notes the title change and stands close to Steve, gripping his hand. He's so humble and she knows him well enough that he won't want to make a scene or cause a crowd. Steve introduces her as Miss Miller and the nurse beckons them to follow her. She chats on the way to the room about Peggy, explaining that she ate breakfast with the group and how she will rest for the remainder of the day. Amelia looks down the hall and can see a large conservatory, elderly residents are playing chess, chatting and swaying to quiet music.

The Nurse opens the door and enters Peggy's room, Steve and Amelia follow quietly. The nurse announces 'Peggy, you have some visitors.' Amelia is tucked behind Steve and as she peeks around him, she can see an elderly lady lying in bed, with beautiful wavy, silver hair and Amelia is struck by her beauty. Steve drops her hand and walks quickly to the other side of the bed, where there's a chair. He leans in and grasps Peggy's hand and kisses it softly, 'hi Peg,' he says gently. He settles down and holds her hand with both of his. The nurse announces that she _will be off_ and smiles sweetly at Amelia before exiting. Amelia watches Steve make small talk with Peggy, he pours her a water and Peggy asks, groggily, 'Steve?' he just nods at her encouragingly. 'You look better than the last time I saw you, with your drunk friends at that dive of a pub,' she croaks and Steve laughs at her. 'Yes, they were quite the state.' Peggy slowly shakes her head and coughs, Steve helps her to drink and Peggy asks 'where's Sharon?' Steve sits back, shrugging, 'I'm not sure.'

Amelia watches as he chats animatedly to her about the grounds, the breakfast and the view. She stands back near the door and admires both Peggy and Steve's strength. She imagines them in their younger years, meeting during a time of war. She can see they would be perfect for one another and as she thinks back to last night, she feels sad that they didn't even get a date. She suddenly can't help but wonder what she is doing there. She looks around the room and there are photos lining the shelves and it reminds Amelia of her own home. Peggy is with children and a man in most. She's riding a bike, stood beside a plane and lying on a beach, it looks like she has lived a great life.

'Steve, you look thin. Are you eating enough?' Steve chuckles and shakes his head at her concern, Amelia giggles also, it's similar to something her Grandmother would say to her. Steve looks around the room, 'this one is new.' He picks up a photo and looks at is closely, smiling at the Peggy he used to know. Peggy coughs and waves him off, explaining 'they just sort of appear.'

Steve smiles and then looks up quickly, as if remembering Amelia's presence, 'Peggy, I want you to meet someone.' Steve gets up and walks over to Amelia, pulling at her hand and leading her to the side of the bed. She looks shy and Peggy squints in confusion, 'Steve, who is this?' Steve looks proud and introduces them, 'this is Amelia, my girlfriend.' Peggy smiles at her and Amelia blushes, it's suddenly entirely too surreal. Peggy coughs, 'girlfriend? I'm impressed.'

'Are you joining the fight?' Peggy asks and Amelia shakes her head 'no ma'am, I work in television.' Steve beams and adds 'she has a daughter called Rosie.' Peggy smiles and reaches for Steve's hand, grasping it tightly, tears filling her eyes, 'Steve, you're a daddy.' Steve goes to correct her, but Amelia rests a hand on his arm and shakes her head a little. Steve gets the hint, 'she's perfect, she is quick-witted, smart and beautiful.' Amelia feels herself swooning at every word he says. Peggy looks around for the child and Steve explains, 'she's at home, just a short weekend trip.' Amelia smiles down at Peggy and says 'it's wonderful to meet you, Steve talks about you so fondly.' Peggy drops Steve's hand and grabs Amelia's, tugging her close, 'I was rather fond of him as well once upon a time,' she says it quietly, Amelia blushes and just smiles. Steve has the decency to pretend he didn't hear.

'You look happy, Steve,' Peggy declares. Steve looks at Amelia, gripping her hand, 'I am. Life is… life is good. I have my best friend back, new friends, a family even and…' Steve smiles confidently at Amelia, '…I'm in love.' He looks over at her and smiles. Amelia looks up quickly and her eyes widen, she starts to well up and Peggy interrupts them, pointing at an album and asking Steve to pass it to her. Peggy calls to Steve 'careful, don't trip. Sharon does like to leave her toys everywhere.' Amelia looks at Steve and his face drops with sadness, she just smiles weakly at Peggy.

Amelia eventually relaxes a little and sits beside Steve, in a cloth arm chair, facing Peggy. 'So, you live with Howard's son?' Peggy smiles and laughs a little but catches her breath and coughs. Steve fights not to react, he wants to jump up and help her, but she puts a hand up, commanding him to stay seated. 'I haven't seen Anthony since before he left for college, he is such a bright boy, got his father's charm.' Amelia is slightly confused as to Peggy's grasp on time frames and reality.

She looks around again and spies more photos. Smiling at the framed images, she is distracted by a tapping. When she looks over Peggy is knocking a nail on her bed frame, trying to gain her attention. 'Tell me about your little girl,' Amelia leans in, 'well she's four, she has brown curly hair and blue eyes, she is into everything and she will be very jealous that I met you, you are a legend in our house.' Peggy smiles and asks them how they met. Steve answers, 'through work, Amelia came in to do an interview.' Peggy coughs, 'so you have got better with the ladies then, Rogers?' Steve looks down coyly, both women beside him laughing at his expense. His past and his future, either side of him. 'Well, I don't know about that...' Amelia jokes, 'he told me he liked brunettes and then it took him a couple of months and eventually, I kissed him.' Peggy looks impressed and reaches for Amelia's hand, 'and why shouldn't you? Women aren't meant to sit on the side-lines. Go out and grasp what you want.' Peggy starts to look tired, her eyes dropping closed and her coughing becoming more aggressive. 'Send me a family photo for the umm, the shelf, the three of you.' Amelia nods sadly, 'maybe we can bring Rosalyn to meet you, Peg,' Steve offers and Peggy looks confused, before nodding distractedly. 'Who's Rosalyn?' she asks in a baffled tone. Steve shifts, 'Rosie, Amelia's daught…' Peggy shakes her head quickly, 'who's Rosie?' Steve looks around for a distraction, sadly, trying not to show his distress.

Amelia steps out to give them time to say goodbye. She wipes a tear away from her eye, as she thinks of Peggy slowly forgetting those around her. She stares down a corridor and spots a young couple bidding an elderly lady goodbye, the young woman is wiping away tears as she leaves. Amelia smiles sadly and looks at the floor, she feels like she is improperly watching them.

The door to Peggy's room opens and Steve steps out, closing it with a sigh. Amelia looks at him and throws her arms around him, dragging him into a hug, 'I'm so proud of you,' she mutters into his jacket. He holds the back of her head, but says nothing. They break apart and he takes hold of her hand, leading her back to the truck.

Once they are sat inside, Amelia reaches over and clinches Steve's hand, he looks glazed over and stares out the window. He mumbles something about it not getting any easier. She tries to keep her cool and be there for Steve, she's acutely aware that this is not about her or her emotions. Steve starts the engine and Amelia calls his name. He pauses but doesn't look at her, 'you can't do any more but be there for her, she wants you to be happy. She's still here Steve, you didn't lose her.' Steve just shakes his head and sniffs, 'no, but she lost me.'

They drive back to the hotel in silence and in the lift a text comes through on Amelia's phone. Looking down she mutters, 'shit.' Steve looks up and asks her 'all ok?' She reads the message and her eyes double in size. It reads _what's up sis, wrong hole?_ Amelia forgot she messaged her sister earlier and looking at the response, she now questions what on earth she was thinking. She mumbles assurances and keeps her head down.

It's taking all of Amelia's energy not to bring up the _I'm in love _moment. She wants to check that's what he actually said, did he really mean it?

Once they are inside their room, Steve catches Amelia's hand as she breezes past him. He pulls her close and rests his forehead against hers. Taking a deep breath, 'thank for you coming today.' He pulls back and looks at her with a smirk, 'when you left, she asked me how I got such a pretty dame.' Amelia chuckles lightly and reassures him it was nothing. Steve looks serious, 'it was something to me and I meant it. What I said. I'm in love with you. I'm sorry about last night, you wore your heart on your sleeve and I was just stunned that you felt the same, I don't know what I was thinking, but I never want you to doubt again, how much I love you.' Amelia smiles happily and kisses Steve deeply, he pulls back gently and whispers 'let's go home.'

In the truck on the way back, Amelia sleeps, her head pressed against the window, a sweater over her shoulders and her seat belt cutting into her neck. Steve drives in silence, just the sound of the car and her heavy breathing. He thinks about seeing Peggy, how in some ways she looks no different and in other ways, everything has changed.

He then thinks back over the weekend, their first real date, their first night together and then he cringes once again, reliving last night's lack of response. He quickly looks over and part of him wishes they didn't have to go back, but he misses Rosie and he can tell Amelia does as well. He sometimes finds himself thinking about her dad, what if he just turns up one day or Amelia goes back to him. Steve doesn't even know what he looks like, what if knocks on the door and Steve just lets him in.

He decides it's time for a break and pulls in at a rest stop. He stops the engine and the internal light flickers on. He watches as Amelia's brow creases and she squints, muttering _no-no-no _to herself. She shuffles in her seat and shakes a numb hand, that she has been sat on. She looks up and around, 'where are we?' Steve smiles at her, 'about half way, just stopped for a rest, you hungry?' Amelia sits up fully, she has a dry taste in her mouth and her face has creases on it from the belt. 'Sure,' she says lazily. He reaches for her hand and kisses it, 'thank you again, for today, with Peggy, it was nice to not be there alone.' Amelia nods and stretches, it's dark outside and the internal light flickers off.

She giggles and suddenly Steve feels a hand on his thigh. He looks over and as other cars pull out he can see glimmers of her face, twinkling eyes and sleepy smile. Someone walks by with a bag of baked goods and a hot drink and Amelia perks up, following them with her eyes. Suddenly she is unbuckling and keen to get moving, Steve laughs at her and follows suit.

Once inside they queue for a hot drink, Steve stands behind Amelia, his chin pressed on the top of her head, she is scrolling through her phone and looking at pictures. She double taps images and Steve has no idea what she is doing. She holds it up now and then and shows him photos, Rosie on a fairground ride, Bucky and Rosie reading a book and more. She looks up at Steve, he's back in his baseball cap and she kisses his jaw, pulling it down further. He reaches a hand into the back pocket of her jeans and she straightens when she feels his hand cup her bum. She pretends to look shocked and as they make it to the cashier and order, the girl at the counter looks at them. She is starring at Steve in confusion, she grabs a marker and asks for the name, he simply tells her _Steve_ and Amelia smiles at the girl's pink cheeks. The girl watches him as the register prints a receipt, 'you know, you really look like Captain America, I am really sorry, you must get it all the time.'

Steve looks a little embarrassed and doesn't know what to say. Amelia pulls back and looks at him, 'you know, honey, she's right, I've never noticed, but you do.' He tilts his head at her and wonders what she is playing at. The girl at the counter laughs, happy that she hasn't offended anyone, 'my little brother would kill to meet him, he's on his bedspread and everything,' Amelia pouts at the sweet story and looks at Steve, pleading with her eyes. He ignores her and the girl offers them some napkins, as she scribbles their names on the cups.

Amelia is already eating her muffin, deciding that she is hungry and can't possibly wait. Steve accepts the drinks, he sighs and stares at Amelia, munching happily as she strolls away, selecting a window seat. 'Can I use your pen?' He asks the girl politely and she smiles, passing it over, 'what's your brother called?' She looks a little worried, but offers a meek, 'James.' Steve halts and thinks of his James, he then shakes his head smiling, writing something on the napkin and passing it back to her, 'for James.' She looks down and it's signed Captain America, when she looks back up he is walking away.

Steve places the drinks down and Amelia continues to look out the window, 'that was very cute.' He looks up surprised and then he can see her smiling in the window, realising she watched his reflection. 'She seemed pretty genuine.'

Amelia creeps a hand over to Steve's and squeezes it. He is drinking his coffee and she looks at him, 'I really have had a lovely time and the sex wasn't bad either.' Steve spits his drink everywhere and she just grins, sipping her own, 'oh, no cream, you remembered.' Steve looks around, the girl at the counter still staring at her napkin, like it's made of gold and there are a few other patrons dotted about. He coughs and rights himself, 'have you umm, had lots of…you know?' Amelia laughs at him, unoffended, 'I have a child, so the jig is up, there has been some sex.' Steve blushes, he feels ridiculous.

He slowly looks at her, 'you were amazing.' He looks her in the eye seriously, 'you are beautiful and I've never felt anything like that.' Amelia looks down, blushing. He continues, 'I'm lucky I found you.' Amelia stares at him open mouthed and then jokes, 'you want to find a restroom?' To her surprise he mutters 'don't tempt me.'

Amelia starts to pick small chunks of her muffin, eating it slowly. Steve asks her, 'has Andi had many boyfriends?' Amelia laughs, covering her mouth. 'Uh, yeah. She's every man's type, that's for sure, more than me anyway. But boyfriends is a bit of a stretch, just lots of special friends and one night friends.' Steve looks confused, 'what does that mean?' Amelia sighs loudly, 'well, she's not really the boyfriend type.' Steve interrupts her, 'no, what does _more than me_ mean?' Amelia shuffles in her seat, 'just that she's attractive, I'm not as tiny as she is and she hasn't got an ass that won't quit. I don't really attract men.' Steve just looks at her, she explains 'you know junk in the trunk, I got a behind to rival Kim K. That's what Andi says anyway.' Amelia realises he might not know who she means and tries to explain, Steve cuts her off, 'I know who she is, Sam very kindly gave me a whistle stop tour of ladies to know in the 21st century.' Amelia laughs, holding her chest 'is that it's official title?' Steve rolls his eyes, 'I won't repeat some of Sam's comments.' He stares at her, 'but seriously, you don't think it's a nice one?' She looks shocked and blushes, looking for a distraction. 'It's ok, I guess, if you are into that kind of thing.' Steve nods, reaching for her muffin and breaking a piece, 'well, apparently, I am.' Amelia giggles and slides her leg over to his beneath the table, caressing his calf. Steve smiles at her and leans back, enjoying his coffee and her company. He closes his eyes briefly and he reopens them at the sound of a cough.

He looks at Amelia and she is nodding to a small boy, stood beside their table. Steve scrambles to sit up, 'oh, hi there. What can we do for you, little guy?' the boy leans in, 'I just wanted to say hi, I have all your toys and my mom said if I was nice, you might sign this for me?' he offers a scrap of paper and Steve can see a man and woman, watching the little boy, from across the room. 'Yeah, sure, buddy.' The boy offers Steve the paper and a pen and Steve scribbles his name, passing it back to the child. 'Are you a hero?' the boy asks turning to Amelia. She looks surprised and stutters, Steve interrupts, 'she is the real hero out of the two of us.' The little boy offers her the paper and she says, 'aww, he's joking, but thanks.' The boy smiles and starts to run off, shouting back, 'thanks, Iron Man!' Amelia's face fills with laughter, her cheeks tighten, eyes widen and lips go taut, trying to contain herself. Her and Steve look at one another and she bursts out laughing. Steve looks unimpressed and looks over as the boy shows the napkin to his parents. 'Well, that's a new one,' Steve says to himself and he looks over at Amelia gasping for air, 'it's not that funny. Come on, let's get out of here, people are starting to look.'

As Steve and Amelia stroll back to the truck, she swings their hands between them. 'I'm amazed you can make it through a date, we don't last at coffee shops for more than ten minutes, dinner was a minor miracle.' He walks her to passenger side of the truck and she stops, leaning against it, hands behind her back. 'You know, you're **my** hero, right?' He looks at the ground shyly and scuffs it, looking back up at her, 'yeah, but who's on your pyjamas?' She looks shocked, 'wait, you're not Tony Stark?' He eyes her sarcastically and she laughs, leaning into him and pulling him flush against her, trapping herself between him and the car.

She reaches under his jacket and wraps her arms around his waist, hugging him close. She strokes a hand down his back and slides it down to his jeans, he hisses at her cold hands, 'you're cruel.' She smiles wickedly and kisses him, gently on the mouth. She pushes a leg between his and rubs against him, kissing him more forcefully. Steve surprises her, reaching for both her hands and pressing them either side of her head, against the car. He kisses her neck and nudges her legs apart with his knee. Amelia moans and slides against the car. A flash of light dazzles her and she looks up at a security guard, 'hey, you two, there's kids about.' Amelia stifles a laugh, feeling like she's been caught by her dad and Steve looks crimson in the face, he takes his hat off and holds it in front of himself. Amelia's mind is instantly drawn to what he's hiding and the guard recognisees who he has just caught fumbling in the parking lot.

'Sorry, Sir, as you were, just keep it PG-13.' The guard leaves and Amelia fumbles, to open her door, giggling to herself. Once they are both sat inside and the last door slams, Amelia looks over at Steve. 'That's never happened to me, you're such a bad influence!' Steve smiles and then has a thought, 'at least there's a good chance the paper will read _Tony Stark, caught in car park tryst_.' Amelia laughs and leans over to kiss him again, her hands cupping his cheeks. Slowly they slip into his hair and then they both hear a bang on the window and some kids run past, giggling. Pulling back, Amelia says 'I think that's enough signs, let's get the hell out of here, Captain.'

**AN: A small chapter in comparison to some, but I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I did Peggy's situation justice. Peggy was the only person left in the world that Steve cared what they thought, so it seemed fitting he would take Amelia to meet her. **

**I think with Steve and Amelia; some may think it's a little soon for **_**I love you's **_**but I think Steve doesn't see time in the same way as others and Amelia clearly doesn't give her heart away lightly. For them it seems right, but Bucky and Andi are a different story… They are back in the next chapter, so is Rosie.**

**Don't get lulled into thinking everything is lovely, I have some curveballs for the main characters!**


	22. Seeing Stars

**Hello! Thanks to everyone reading, following etc. Any comments, feedback welcome, I hope you enjoy the chapter. X**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters.

**Chapter 22: Seeing Stars **

Amelia and Steve pull up outside the flat and she sighs at the sight of home. She leans her head back and looks over to the driver's side. Her head is buzzing with thoughts, wondering what's next for them. Should he come up? Do they tell Rosie? Will he tell his colleagues? She settles for, 'I had the most amazing two days, Steve, everything was wonderful.' He smiles at her, then looks down at his lap, 'even dinner with Sharon?' Amelia laughs, 'well, I can't lie, that was a low point. But, falling in love with you is a highlight of my life.' They hold each other's gazes and she looks out of the window, 'I can't wait to see my little girl.' Steve agrees warmly, then he looks anxious and asks 'do we tell her?' Amelia thinks about it, 'definitely, but maybe not tonight. I don't know what I'm walking into just yet. Also, I would love you to stay, so badly, but again maybe not tonight. Unless you want to hide in that alcove again, you know, have another go?' She jests and he looks at her dryly, 'you're funny.'

Looking around the car, she strokes the arm rest, biting her lip, 'I can't help but feel we didn't make the most of this truck.' She leans in and kisses him slowly, 'another time,' he mutters.

As they step into the building's lift, Amelia asks, 'do you think we would be here now if we had to take the stairs?' Steve looks at her confused. 'Well, if we had to take the stairs every time, we wouldn't have spoken as much and we would all be a bit fitter!' Steve chuckles and tells her 'you're perfect as you are.' She looks down at the ground and mumbles, _yeah_. She doesn't quite believe him and Steve doesn't like her lack of self-confidence.

'So, what state do you think this place will be in? Kitchen fire? Smashed TV? oh God, what if they bought a dog? Last time I went away for a work thing, Andi painted the lounge, and badly.' Steve just chuckles at her and Amelia looks around counting bags and making sure she has everything. Steve interrupts her thoughts, 'what do you want to do about Rosie? When do we tell her?' Amelia nods, 'maybe over pancakes? I'm working tomorrow though.' Steve walks over to her and puts his hands on her hips. 'Oh really, what are you working on Miss Miller?' He bends down and kisses her neck. She sighs and says seriously, 'Bucky's interview.' Steve steps back and looks surprised, 'that came around quick.' Amelia nods and she can tell Steve is nervous. She reaches for his hand 'only a prep day, when the real thing happens, come down and see us, sit in if you want. It's just Natalie, Tom and I.' Steve grins at her, 'I can't deny, I am excited to see you in action again. "_Sargent Barnes, what do you eat for breakfast_?" he mocks her and Amelia is mildly outraged, 'it's what the people want Steve!' She looks unimpressed, 'well what would you ask, Captain?' He looks at her, 'what would I ask **you**?' She looks shocked, 'umm, ok. Yes, me. What would you ask me?' Steve thinks about it and starts seriously, 'why do you doubt yourself so much?' Amelia's mouth drops open and she wonders how he knows. The lift dings and she looks relieved, 'saved by the bell!'

Amelia is happy to see her front door still attached and she digs for her key in her pocket. Steve grabs her hand and stops her, 'Amelia?' she smiles up at him. 'This was good. It was perfect. You are…you are everything I want,' she smiles coyly and mutters 'ditto,' kissing his cheek. He looks confused and she just laughs. As she turns the key, the door opens and the apartment is dark.

In the centre of the lounge is a den made of white sheets, propped over the sofa and balanced on the coffee table, weighed down by fruit bowls and books. There's projected stars on the ceiling and glow in the dark moons tacked to every surface. Amelia smiles as she listens to Rosie giggling. She hits the light switch, illuminating the room. 'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' Suddenly there's a rustle and Rosie sprints out calling _Mommy_. Amelia catches her and holds her close. She tells herself, _it's been two days, don't cry_. Rosie's soft hair strokes Amelia's face and she quickly wipes her eyes. Steve is behind her and she feels him come close and stroke both their backs. 'Hello Miss Rosie. Where is the grown-up looking after you?' Rosie laughs, scrunching her nose.

Suddenly there's movement and someone else crawls out of the tent. Bucky stands and stretches, he's wearing a _Brooklyn Born_ shirt and Steve pulls a face at it. Further movement stirs and a sleepy Andi shuffles out, clearly she's been asleep, she's squinting at the brightness and she's rubbing her face. 'Hey folks, how was the trip?' she says hoarsely. Amelia kisses Rosie's cheek and passes her to Steve. He warmly accepts the little girl, as she sleepily clings to his neck. He's happy every time Amelia trusts him with Rosie.

Amelia steps over the blankets and cushions, careful not to fall. She steps up to Bucky and kisses his cheek, asking in a suggestive tone, 'good weekend?' He looks surprised and senses something is different, Amelia looks more confident and Steve can't meet his eye. 'Yeah, all good, not as good as yours maybe?' He steps back and joins Steve, giving him a nod. 'Mia, you're home!' Andi calls groggily, wiping her eyes. Amelia bends a little to look up at Andi's drooping chin. 'Andi, your niece is still awake, has it really been that exhausting?' she asks laughing. Andi throws herself at Amelia, 'I missed you,' she mutters into her sister's shoulder. Amelia looks at Bucky concerned and he just shrugs. Steve thinks it's a little odd but continues bouncing Rosie, as she tells him all about their weekend.

Andi pulls back and brightens 'so, how was your trip?' she asks loud enough for all to hear. Rosie thinks the question is for her and starts listing what they did. Andi prays she doesn't mention Greg and interrupts her when she mentions the diner. 'Yeah, Bucky here hated it,' she swoops and grabs up the blankets, calling Rosie over for bed. 'I waited to see you, Mamma,' she says. 'Lucky me,' Amelia gasps sweetly, 'you must be very tired. We all are. Say goodnight to Steve and Bucky.' Rosie is still in Steve's arms and opens hers wide, inviting Bucky into the hug. Bucky awkwardly slides up to Steve and Amelia laughs to herself.

Amelia sees Rosie into her room, after Steve places her down. Andi walks over to Bucky, as Steve carries bags further into the flat. 'Thank you, for all of this. You're actually quite good fun, Barnes.' He smirks at her and she reaches for his metal hand, squeezing it. 'Until next time,' she mutters as Steve walks back to them. He's oblivious, 'you need a lift, Buck?' Bucky watches Andi saunter into her bedroom and he grins at Steve, nodding slowly. Steve looks at Bucky's shirt and asks 'really?' Bucky just sighs and explains 'not my choice.'

Amelia returns and walks them down to the lobby. At the car, she closes Bucky's door and leans in the open window. 'I hope she was well behaved?' Bucky nods and agrees, 'a bit of milkshake upset, otherwise all good.' Amelia smirks, 'I meant Andi.' She taps the car door as she shifts away.

She walks over to Steve, beside the trunk, leaning in to say goodbye and he pulls her close. She whispers into his jacket, 'I wish you could stay' he looks at her soft pout and sleepy eyes. He bends, cupping her cheek and kisses her deeply, Amelia pulls back and her face glows pink. 'See you tomorrow' he says. She gives a small wave and walks backwards to the entrance, pulling her sweater tight and watching them leave.

Bucky smirks as Steve gets into the truck, 'that looked like fun, I take it the weekend was a success?' Steve mutters _jerk_ and then both their phones ring. 'You are kidding me,' Steve mutters. Bucky reads the message and says 'ready in two.' Looking up at a weary Steve, he suggests 'guess I better drive then, Rogers?'

On the drive back, Steve stares out the window and Bucky wonders if he is asleep. He chances it, 'how was D.C.?' Steve turns to him with a smile, 'yeah, it was good.' Bucky lifts a brow, 'just good? Come on, I've been brainwashed for decades, you got to give me more than that.' Steve huffs, 'right, sure, don't think I don't know what you are up to with Andi.' Bucky goes silent. Steve continues, 'flirting is back on the menu I see,' Bucky's face creases, thinking, _it's a little more than that._

'Fine, it was amazing, she's amazing. I am not sure what I did to deserve this,' Steve spills and resumes staring at the road. Bucky looks at his friend sadly, 'come on punk, there's no one that deserves it more than you.' Steve appreciates that.

They fall into silence, 'hard to leave, hey?' Bucky asks, Steve sighs and rubs his face tiredly, 'you have no idea.' Bucky remains tight lipped, but knows he has a pretty good grasp.

'How was Peggy?' Steve looks at him for a while and then sighs 'fading, she was asking about Sharon, thought she was still a kid.' Bucky frowns, they fall into another comfortable lull and Bucky finally asks 'how was the sex?' Steve scoffs and almost chokes, 'Buck!' Bucky just laughs and secretly hopes Steve will answer.

'Nice t-shirt, by the way,' Steve deflects. 'We went to Coney Island, actually. It was pretty surreal. Some things were no different, but some stuff, a completely different world.' Steve looks over warmly at Bucky, 'don't get soft with me, Stevie. You should be telling me the details of **your **weekend.' Steve blushes and looks back out the window, muttering, 'Amelia told me she loved me.' Bucky grips the wheel tighter, 'that's amazing, punk, and what did you say?' he asks in a childish tone. 'I froze,' Steve simply says. Bucky slams the break a little too hard at a stop light and apologises.

Stuck in stationary traffic, he puts both palms over his eyes, 'tell me you fixed it?' he groans. Steve taps the steering wheel, 'Buck, the lights,' pointing to the green light. Bucky pulls away hastily and Steve settles down, closing his eyes, 'yeah, I fixed it,' he adds smiling to himself.

Amelia walks into her sister's room, in her pyjamas and a fluffy quilt wrapped around her shoulders. She drops on the bed and Andi whines, turning to face her. 'You woke me up,' she mumbles. Amelia just smiles at her brightly, 'sorry.' Andi eyes her, 'no you're not, what did you want to tell me?' She yawns and fights with the covers, releasing her arms. 'Just that I had the most amazing time.'

Andi smiles at her sister's dreamy face, 'oh yeah, was it big?' Amelia gasps and says 'I don't kiss and tell.' Andi looks smug, 'so there was kissing, interesting.' Amelia turns to face her and starts describing the past two days. 'Then we went for dinner, a nice place and then we went to see Peggy this morning and came home this afternoon.' Andi looks at her, bored, 'when was the sex?' she asks dryly. Amelia looks flustered, 'umm, after dinner.' Andi leans in, snuggling close, 'at the hotel.' Amelia looks proud and Andi huffs, 'Amelia, you are making this difficult, just tell me the horny detail. Where did he put it? Did he know what to do with it?' Amelia cuddles her pillow, 'yes to everything.' Andi sighs and gives up, rolling away. 'Oh! You! You're in my bad books…' Amelia starts, 'IRON MAN pyjamas?' Andi fakes snores, 'can't hear you.' Amelia leans over her, 'how was **your** weekend?' Andi smiles to herself and plays it cool, 'yeah, all good.'

…..

Later in the week, Amelia is lying in bed, thinking about Steve and their amazing weekend. He's been working ever since and she misses him. She stares at the wall beside her bed, looking at a picture of her and Rosie, allowing herself to think of Rosie having a dad for the first time. Amelia knows that Steve is perfect for her and also for Rosie, but she's still afraid to get her hopes up. She can imagine her mother telling her it's too soon, that he will get fed up and find a better offer. She flops on her back and shuts her eyes, forcing the condescending voice from her head. She checks the clock, it's gone midnight, her laptop is abandoned on the floor, her emails for work piling up. Amelia's phone beeps and she rummages under her pillows. She pulls it out, smiling when she sees Steve's name.

_You awake?_

Amelia giggles to herself, thinking, _she is now_. She sits up and types back quickly,

_Yes, how is it going? Any idea when you might be back?_

She thinks about deleting the last part, in fear of sounding needy. Another message appears that reads

_pretty soon, I am outside your place_.

Amelia darts up straight in her bed and looks around, the room isn't very tidy and then she looks down at her Iron Man pyjamas, thinking how unfair it is that she chose these. She texts him without thinking, typing a quick, _'hold on'_ and runs to change into some tweety-pie shorts and a long shirt, cursing her childish tastes and grabbing her robe from the bathroom door. She checks her face in the mirror and licks her finger, wiping a smudge of black, left on her cheek. She combs her hair with her fingers and squirts some perfume. She coughs as it gets in her mouth and she mutters, 'desperate, much?' She grabs the iron man set and throws it in the laundry, making a promise to burn them.

She leaves her room quickly and pads to the front door, slowly opening it and leaving as quietly as possible. In the lift on the way down, she realises she has forgotten her phone, she's showing way too much leg and she's in the lift in her pyjamas. She hopes she doesn't bump into a neighbour.

When the lift opens on the ground floor, she spots Steve stood outside, he has his back to her and she creeps up to the glass door, tapping gently. He's wearing a blue jacket and jeans. He turns and she smiles at the limp flowers in his hand, he looks at them and shrugs. She presses the buzzer and the door opens, he slips in. 'Hey, umm these are for you.' He thrusts the flowers at her and a couple of petals fall off, 'sorry, I got them early this morning, turned into a longer day than expected and well, I've been out here for almost an hour, debating if I should message you.' Amelia cuts him off with a kiss and pulls back, 'always message me. Thank you for the flowers.' He looks down at her. 'You were sleeping,' she chuckles, 'not very well.' He looks at her again and raises an eyebrow, 'nice shorts.' She blushes and they hear someone coming, 'shit, I don't want my neighbours seeing this much of me, come on.' She drags him into the lift and he tells her, 'well, I am fairly sure one of them contemplated calling the cops on me at one point.' She laughs and presses the button.

He leans against the wall opposite her, 'do you mind me, seeing this much of you?' She pretends to consider it, 'umm, I don't think it's a problem, actually…' she unties her robe and warns him, 'prepare yourself.' She whips it open and flashes her t-shirt, that reads 'cutie-pie.' Steve laughs at her and she walks over to him, 'you know in the 21st century, we call this a booty call.' Steve looks very confused and squints at her, 'you know, someone stops by, late at night, with one thing on their mind…' Steve flushes bright red and starts to stumble, 'Amelia, that's not, this isn't, I didn't mean to imply…' She cuts him off, 'of course you brought flowers, so it could be a friendly visit.' She taps her lips, pretending to think. 'Which is it, Captain?' Steve swallows as she presses herself against him and trails a finger under the hem of his white tee. His throats bobs and Amelia bites her lip, trying to stay in character. He coughs a little, 'I wanted to see… I umm…, I missed you. If you wanted to… well that would be nice.' Amelia nearly laughs, it's like a game of mad-libs, he doesn't seem to be able to speak in full sentences.

The lift opens and Steve can relax a little, he slips down the wall he was inching up and pulls his shirt down. Amelia steps out and calls, 'you coming?' He hesitates and then heads after her, the doors nearly closing on him. He berates himself, thinking of the time he fought ten plus men off in a lift and now, because of a pair of shorts, he can't remember how to use one. Once again, Amelia tries not to laugh and beckons him to follow. As she opens the door, she peers in, it's as she left it, dark and still. She steps in fully and lets him follow her. He nods to the kitchen and she shakes her head, grabbing his hand and yanking him to her room. She pulls him in and pushes him to sit on her bed, shutting the door and dashing to fill the sink with water for the flowers. She shakes her robe off and hangs it up. Steve watches her, she looks over and he looks panicked. 'Don't worry, Bucky isn't here,' Steve doesn't quite get it and Amelia thinks he is blissfully unaware of his best friend's antics with her sister.

Amelia looks at him again and he looks so nervous, she suddenly has an awful thought, maybe he changed his mind. Why did she mention booty calls? He might be here to end it. She looks at the nearly dead flowers and thinks, they could be a parting gift. She turns the tap off and makes her way back into her room, 'have you changed your mind?' He looks up, confused, 'about what?' She looks nervous and plays with her fingers, 'about me, about us?' Steve jumps off the bed and grabs her hands, 'no, not in a million years, but I don't really know how to do this, I've never bought a girl flowers before, I just turned up on these dates with Bucky and his girl, and maybe her friend would speak to me, if I was lucky.' He exhales and wipes his face, as if he's stressed. 'Look, I'm obviously terrible at this, what I should have said was, I'm mad I had to work, I can't get you out of my head, I'm annoyed that last time ended with you thinking I didn't want you.' Amelia looks up at him with big, blue eyes, 'and I am unreasonably bothered by your shorts and the thought of your neighbours seeing your shorts.' Amelia watches him in surprise and he sighs heavily, 'please, let's start again.' Amelia giggles and Steve looks at her, 'you think this is funny? My pain and suffering? Are you trying to kill me?' Amelia shakes her head, laughing, she leans against her bathroom door and tries to look innocent, 'I have no idea, what you mean.'

Steve steps in close and Amelia feels like she is drowning in him. His arms are either side of her head, boxing her in and he whispers in her ear 'I don't want you to doubt how I feel this time, not once.' Amelia's breathing picks up and she likes this new side of Steve. She gasps as his cold hand touches her thigh and slides up to her behind, her shorts not putting up much barrier. His other hand snakes under her shirt, stroking around her waist, stopping at the back and pulling her into him.

She pushes his jacket away and it falls to the floor, she looks at his tight white shirt and his toned arms, wondering what she did to deserve this. He pushes her back against the wall and she splays her fingers at either side against the door. He kisses her neck and she hits the wall with her head, causing a slight thump.

They hear a door open and Steve stops. Amelia mutters complaints and pulls his mouth back to her, mumbling for him to ignore it. She prays it's not her daughter, but rather her sleepy sister. 'What if she hears us, or comes in?' he panics, Amelia looks frustrated, 'if she comes in, she is moving out, now please?' Steve kisses her and puts both hands under her shirt, stroking her ribs and the incline of her waist. He drags his nails over her smooth skin. Amelia mentally questions how his hands are so soft and he pulls back, tugging her shirt over her head. She's not wearing underwear and she panics for a minute, until Steve groans at the sight of her. Steve looks at her like he's never seen a woman before and Amelia thinks, maybe he hadn't?

He kisses down her neck and then her chest, she moans loudly and she puts a hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself. He likes the sight of her trying to keep in control and he watches bumps erupt across her skin from the teasing. There's mumbling and knocking around in the lounge and Amelia's door gets bumped, followed by Andi's muttered '_ouch,_ _shit_.' Amelia feels like Steve must be able to see her heart racing through her chest at this point, but she won't stop him, that's for sure. She reaches for his shirt and pulls it over his head. She is desperate to touch his sculpted chest and strokes her palms over him until something catches her eye.

'What's this?' She doesn't mean to ruin the moment, but he stops his ministrations and looks down at his ribs. He touches a bruise lightly and says, 'sparring with Bucky, do you wanna talk about that right now?' She shakes her head, 'hell no.' He smirks and continues to worship her. Amelia can't resist and pulls him close, so they are skin on skin. His hands might be cold but his chest is so warm and she thinks she could get lost in his heat. She holds him close and closes her eyes, as his hands trail down her back, her hair tickling his shoulders. Amelia thanks her lucky stars that she kissed him in her kitchen, otherwise they may still be dancing around one another.

Amelia eventually breaks the clinch and kisses Steve's lips. Softly at first, but gradually applying pressure and opening wider for him. His hands are in her hair and she reaches for his belt and she fiddles between them, trying to rid him of his jeans. She's pleased when she manages to un-do both belt and fly and she pushes them down past his knees. He kicks his boots off and steps out of his jeans and looks down at himself and then at her. 'Now we match,' he says. 'Yeah, except, I am not wearing my socks.' Steve laughs at her and rests both hands on her hips, his fingers caressing her hip bones and nudging her shorts.

'Do you always sleep like this?' He asks her lowly, 'what do you mean, Captain?' He smiles and reaches both hands around to cup her behind, 'in a pair of shorts?' She throws her head back, giggling 'I actually had the Iron Man ones on again, but then when you messaged, I changed, these were just the next pair.' Steve's brow pinches and he mutters bitterly, 'pfft, Iron Man.' He slides his hands down the back of her thighs and asks 'question is, are you wearing anything underneath them?' Amelia sighs happily and thinks if it's a serious question, he's an idiot and that she wishes she was wearing some evil, string, monstrosity underneath just for shock value. She just shrugs, widening her eyes at him innocently. He wraps his hands around the front of her thighs and his fingers wander under her shorts, just high enough to caress the point where her legs end. He shocks her, by bunching her shorts at the sides and dragging them down her legs. She can feel them at her ankles, but she is afraid to move. She keeps her eyes on him and his pupils lower to her shoulders, then to her stomach, continuing lower.

Feeling him watching her is the most erotic moment they have shared together. He runs his hand from the side of her chest down to her thighs, tracing her hourglass silhouette. She closes her eyes and her hips lurch forward when she feels his hand on her. She opens her eyes and Steve is staring at her face. She mumbles something about God and he smiles, watching her come undone before him.

Steve leans in and tells her how amazing she is and kisses behind her ear. He looks at her sliding against the wall, her hair wild at the back and a flush across her freckled cheeks, he likes her like this, letting go.

Amelia can't remember the last time this happened to her, if ever. Stood up, with a man between her legs. She thinks of a sticky fumble with Scott and closes her eyes harshly, blocking that image.

Then she panics that she can hear Rosie. Then she realises that her brain is playing tricks with her, because she can't believe this is real and accepting it is, would be far too easy. Steve leans in and asks her what she is thinking about, his voice is low and warm on her neck. She can't be honest, because she doesn't remember her home address right now, let alone what she was thinking. But now she's thinking, 'about your warm mouth.' Steve's lips part and he stares at her and she thinks she's terrified him. He reaches for her hand that is splayed on the wall and drags it down between them, pressing her hand against him. Her eyes flutter closed and he leans in, murmuring to her 'this is what you do to me.' She bites her lip, thinking that she really learnt her lesson, don't laugh at Steve Rogers.

She walks her fingers up his underwear, teasing him. He curses under his breath and she jokes, 'what would people say, if they heard you cursing?' Steve can barely string a comprehensive sentence together and looks down at her small hand disappearing into his underwear. 'I think they would understand.' Amelia kisses his shoulder and tells him, 'I like it, I feel like I am getting the real Steve Rogers experience, you know?' He laughs, 'you're not going to kiss and tell, are you?' She shakes her head and pulls her hand away, peeling his underwear down his legs and stroking his thighs. 'Not for anything less than a cool mil'.'

She looks down, she never thought thighs were a thing on a man, but how wrong she was. She bends as she pulls them down and drops kisses along his thighs, all the way back up to his neck. She smiles at him and he forces both her arms above her head, she juts her hips out and he runs both hands down her sides, fascinated by her curves. 'I should have come up an hour ago,' he whispers, kicking himself.

Amelia looks at him warmly and throws herself forward, kissing him passionately and holding him close. Their bodies touching at almost every point. He towers over her and she could get lost in his embrace. 'yes, you should have come up and also, I think you're pretty good at this, so don't be so hard on yourself.'

Steve grabs her hands and gently tugs her towards the bed, he sits down on the edge as he did before and she tries her best to forget that she is now wearing a lot less. She follows him and sits in his lap, straddling his thighs, the heels of her feet pointing to the ceiling, her legs encapsulating his and his warm arms around her waist. She places both hands on his cheeks and kisses him deeply, when she pulls away, he opens his eyes slowly, 'have I told you how in love with you, I am?' Amelia blushes and she can only be honest, 'not today.'

He kisses her again and there's another door opening in the distance. He pulls back, 'how many people live here?' She laughs, 'just three, but it's only just gone midnight, she's a fidget and she's normally on her phone until one-ish, probably sexting your best friend.' Amelia leans back in and Steve looks shocked, originally thinking she meant Rosie, but now realising she means her sister. Amelia sighs and mutters dryly 'oh, Steve, wake up.' She shifts slightly against him, his eyes roll a little and he chokes out 'we need to come back to this. Bu…Buc…ky and your sister.'

Amelia giggles and pushes him onto his back, so she is straddling his waist. Steve looks up at her, exploring her with his hands and watching her hair fall into her face. Amelia feels a wave of panic and covers her chest, asking what he is looking at, he can see her tattoo again and he breathes out, tracing it, remembering her in the hotel room. 'Thank you for what you did, coming with me, to see Peggy.' Amelia is taken aback and wonders where the link is between her tattoo and Peggy. She drops her arms, she smiles at him and he reaches to stroke her hair, 'I would do anything for you, Steve.' He smirks, 'what can I do for you?' She sticks her lip out, quietly thinking, 'I have a few ideas.'

Once again the noises in the hall resume and the TV momentarily turns on. Amelia panics for the first time that they might actually get caught, she looks down at the national treasure between her thighs and then a voice calls, _'just checking the time, carry on folks!' _

Amelia winces and Steve looks at her bedroom door and his mouth opens and closes, 'did she...' Amelia laughs loudly and puts a hand over his mouth, determined to keep the moment alive. 'Don't think, don't speak! I am going to kill her!' She lifts her hips and moves against him, his eyes closing and Amelia feels warmth against her hand as his mouth falls open. She teases him and still with one hand over his mouth. Slowly she pulls her hand away and rests both on his shoulders. Steve watches Amelia as she takes control, right there he can only see and feel her. Andi could be banging the door down and he wouldn't even know. She smiles at him and grips his chest, her nails creating crescent shaped marks. He watches her, entranced, wondering what she is doing to him, he knows he's never felt like this. Steve is captivated, her brown waves caressing her skin. Suddenly she stops, pulling her arms down quickly and looking panicked, 'we can't do this, we need to stop. Hold that thought.'

Steve goes white with concern and worries he has made a mistake. She climbs off him and grabs a throw from her bed, wrapping it around herself and dashing into the bathroom. Steve leans up on his elbows and watches her, concerned at first. He can hear her muttering and rustling, then items hitting the floor and she comes back with a box of something. Steve suddenly understands. She chucks the box of protection at him and shakes her cover loose, crawling back over to him. He's trying to focus on the task at hand, but the naked woman knelt beside him makes it very difficult. He feels bad that he didn't think of it, wondering if it is reckless of him, inconsiderate even. Amelia can see him thinking and once she is sat back on his thighs, she presses a quieting finger to his lips. She grabs the box and rips the plastic with her teeth, the foil packets fly everywhere when she tears at the box and Steve watches them fall like confetti. Amelia makes quick work of it and Steve is impressed with her determination.

She's louder than before and Steve is suddenly consumed by her and he watches her throw her head back, stretching her neck. He can't believe this is real. He can feel her everywhere and he reaches for her, pulling her down, so they are face to face, kissing her jaw and her mouth. Amelia whispers in his ear, coaxing him. Steve shudders and holds her firmly in place. She smiles into his neck and her hair sticks to her wet forehead. They remain like this for a time and then she collapses onto his chest and then rolls over beside him, lying on her back and looking over at him.

They both lie, hearts racing, trying to catch their breath. She starts to giggle, 'I'm so sorry for all the interruptions, families, hey?' She looks at him, blushing, mortified. She turns to him and strokes a finger down his face, 'you have a nice nose.' He opens his eyes and looks over at her. He holds her gaze for a really long time and then says, 'at the risk of sounding like a relic... I didn't believe women actually did that, you know, on top.' Amelia laughs and puts her head on his chest, 'but you are a relic, aren't you?' He tickles under her arm and she squirms against him. He strokes her hair, combing it over one shoulder. 'That was amazing.' Amelia giggles, feeling proud of herself. After a few moments, Steve looks over at her, 'I'm sorry, I didn't think about protection, I should have.' Amelia cuts him off, 'it was the last thing on my mind, don't beat yourself up, I'm sorry we had to stop.' Steve hugs her close, 'I think it was probably a blessing, could have been short and sweet, I tell you.' Amelia stifles a laugh, 'just sweet?' She asks, with big eyes. He huffs and looks at her flushed face, 'incredible, mind blowing, you are amazing.' She's happy with that.

He kisses her head and sits up, reaching for the throw and tying it around his waist. Amelia watches him, biting her lip, it's like he's just got out of a sauna, towel around the waist, a sheen of sweat, pink cheeks. She wants to chuckle at him covering up, when he looks like he does. She thinks, if it was her, she would be naked every day. He goes into the bathroom to fix himself and she climbs into the bed, taking the opportunity to calm her hair, cover herself a little and adopt her best sultry position. She hears him say _ouch_ and she apologises for the toiletries all over her floor. She props herself up on one arm and waits for him to return. He comes back and leans against the door frame.

'What you said about Bucky? Are they...' She laughs, and cries out, 'yes, Steve, they are dating, sleeping together, canoodling, whatever you want to call it!' He nods slowly and walks back to the bed, sitting on the edge again. He looks down at his hands and considers Bucky and Andi, he knew they were flirting, but he didn't know there was much more, he thinks of that awful _Brooklyn Born_ shirt and kicks himself for not realising then. If he's honest his mind has been consumed with Amelia. He quickly remembers she is there, in bed waiting for him, his best friend can wait. As he turns to look at her, she has fallen asleep. He watches her, thinking she is beautiful, he can't understand why she doubts it. He considers leaving, but doesn't like the thought of how that will look. He checks his phone, wrestling it from his pant pocket and when there's no call to work or head out, he decides it's a sign and he should stay. He flicks on her bedside lamp and strolls over, to hit the main light off. He pulls the covers back and slips in next to her, she mutters love you to him and shuffles in tight, throwing an arm over his chest. He strokes her hair and back for hours and marvels at the rose under her arm, aware he's bordering on obsessive. He drifts off with the lamp on and Amelia encased in his arms.

When he wakes, he squints looking around and remembering last night. He looks down and Amelia is on her back, with the blanket around her waist. He smiles at her parted lips and gently pulls the comforter up, covering her modesty. Their legs are entwined and she kicks lightly against him. She mutters something and twists into him, burying her face into his chest, mumbling about how warm he is. Steve can hear gentle movement outside and the TV playing quietly, he sighs looking down at the woman in his arms and wonders what her grand plan is for this one. His eyes look over at her balcony and he decides it might be too high. Suddenly, he can hear a male voice and louder speaking. He purses his lips, trying to figure out what's going on and who is out there, looking down again at Amelia she is unaware and unmoving. He listens in and can hear Andi laugh and Rosie singing loudly. He smiles, thinking of the little girl, but frowns again when he hears the male voice once more. Amelia's warm mouth moves against his ribs, 'it's Bucky.' Steve stares at her and then up at her door, surprised he couldn't place the voice. Steve looks over at the clock in astonishment, he assumed he was at the gym every morning. Now he realises he may have been sorely mistaken. Amelia is un-phased by his arrival, so Steve deems this isn't his first visit. Steve flushes red, wondering if he was there last night.

He suddenly feels a little awkward, just a wall between them all. He and Amelia, who are both naked, her family and his best friend. Amelia drops back to sleep and Steve shakes her lightly, 'why is he here?' Steve whispers harshly. She rubs her eyes, 'maybe for you, for work? Hopefully not.' She doesn't like the thought of Steve rushing off. Steve picks up on her tone and turns to look at her, she is shuffling out of the bed, holding the sheet to her chest. He looks over and she is sat with her back to him, on her side of the bed. Steve rolls over to her side and strokes her back, 'if I could stay here with you forever, I would.' She smiles genuinely and looks over her shoulder at him, she nods in understanding. There's a noise from the lounge and they hear Andi, 'Rosie, breakfast's ready!' Steve relaxes slightly, thinking they are gone and sits up, kissing Amelia's neck and trying to peel the blanket away from her, then he hears Bucky.

'What would you have eaten if I didn't bring these?' Steve freezes and Amelia chuckles, as he apologises and leaps from the bed, pulling his underwear on. She lies back down and watches him hop around, she wonders why the urgency, it's only Bucky. Then her door knocks and Bucky calls, 'Mia, I brought breakfast, only Stark canteen, don't get excited, umm, Andi says, move your ass, her words not mine.' Steve looks concerned either that Bucky might come in and see him or see her. Looking over at Amelia, she is laughing and enjoying this way too much, she calls back sweetly, 'I'm just coming!' She rolls up in the bedding, not making any effort to move. Steve grabs up the spilt condoms and looks at them sadly, he then looks up at Amelia's bare back and he hates his best friend right now. He hears Bucky again and forces the foil packets into Amelia's nightstand drawer slamming it shut and wincing at the loud bang. Amelia tuts, 'careful, he will be forced to bash the door down if he thinks I'm in danger.'

Steve continues to dress and reaches for the door handle, then he looks back at her, wrapped up in bed and he thinks he might just get back in, but remembering work and Bucky, he smiles awkwardly at her and grovels 'I'll be back, promise, give me two minutes.' Steve listens at the door and can't hear any noise, he slips out and pulls it quietly shut.

When he turns, his best friend is stood, propped against the back of the sofa, legs folded at the ankles and arms crossed, smirking. 'Hey punk, when did you get here?' Bucky asks sarcastically. Steve drops his shoulders in defeat and looks around shaking his head. Andi strolls in, she's eating a pastry and she sits beside Bucky, 'oh, hey Steve, didn't hear you **come** in.' He thinks they are as bad as one another, sat side by side, watching him squirm and blush. 'I just couldn't sleep last night, kept waking up, you know that feeling?' she jokes. He nods, taking their jokes and knowing grins. Suddenly the door behind him opens and Amelia appears, wrapped in her robe and Steve discerns, not much else. She smiles at them all and Andi passes her the remainder of her pastry to finish. Bucky can't help the way his brows raise at the rumpled Amelia; her hair is wild and her robe is tied loosely. Steve looks slowly at him and coughs, intimating for his friend to advert his eyes, then he asks, 'you're not here about work, are you?' Andi and Bucky chuckle, 'no, I brought breakfast, Mia knew I was coming.' Steve turns and looks in to Amelia's eyes, they are sparkling with mischief and he gives her a gentle push, back into her room, calling over his shoulder, 'excuse us a minute.' Amelia giggles loudly and Andi calls 'we are sat right here!'

**AN: I like the idea of Steve being truly clueless when it comes to what Bucky is up to… **

**Next chapter, Steve and Bucky brave a night out! **

**x**


	23. Room Tab and Fight

AN: Hi! Thanks for reading, a new situation for our super soldiers, I always like the idea of seeing these characters that we know for fighting bad folks, just in a bar or shopping, doing the mundane!

Chapter 23: Room Tab and Fight

'Oh God, I think I'm old,' Amelia shouts over the loud music. Steve looks around the dark, dingy bar, there's a crowd waiting to be served and bodies grinding against one another on the dance floor. He almost looks away in embarrassment. It smells warm and sweaty, the floor is covered in puddles of spilt drink and the queue at the bar is huge. Amelia winces at his unsure face and she apologises, trying to justify it's normally quieter.

It's been almost two weeks since their trip to D.C and Andi talked them into coming out for the night, having a drink, mainly with the purpose of giving her a lift home.

Booths surround the outside of the bar and more civilised parties are sat there. Bucky walks through the door, hunched shoulders, looking at the ground. He catches up with them, coming to a stop beside Steve. He's not as bothered by the environment, not like Steve is and immediately begins searching for Andi. He shoves his hands in his pockets and tries to blend in. People shove past and he tries to remain calm, not enjoying the close proximity. Steve in contrast, stands out like a sore thumb, towering above most patrons and looking like a rod is propping him up.

Amelia is laughing at Steve's disgruntled face, she's not the biggest fan of these kind of places, but she loves to dance and loves music even more. However, looking at Steve's anguish and shock at the modern bump and grind, she suspects this won't be how their evening ends. Amelia stands up on her toes and looks over the group at the bar. She leans against Bucky's shoulder, peering around for her sister. Bucky is getting frustrated that he can't spot Andi and swoops down to lift Amelia by her legs. She yelps as he holds her over the crowds and he sighs with relief when she gives a big wave and calls 'I see her.' Steve looks on edge as Amelia squeals and then he rolls his eyes at his best friend's dramatics. Bucky gently replaces Amelia on the floor and she kisses his cheek, proclaiming 'that was fun!'

Amelia begins to fight her way through the drunks, aiming for the bar. Someone nudges her and she topples into Steve, he puts his arms out catching her and when she looks up at him, he looks displeased. She puts a soothing hand on his chest 'I'm fine, go find us a seat.' She waves him off and Steve looks between her and Bucky, hesitant to leave. When Bucky gives him a nod and mouths _go_, he decides to relinquish, heading away, digging in his pocket for his disguise glasses. He looks back at the pair, squeezing up to the bar.

Amelia offers a small smile to Bucky, pleased that Steve has backed off. He was almost standing on her heels, he was walking so close.

Bucky and Amelia make it to the front of the queue, there's three people serving and one of them is Andi. She spots them and waves, walking over, 'hey, hey. What are we drinking and where's Cap?' Amelia pulls a face at the nickname, but orders a cocktail and two beers. 'When are you done?' She asks her sister, Andi groans and scans the queue, 'no time soon!' Andi smiles warmly at Bucky, 'aww, Barnes, been missing me? You don't have to buy me a drink, I'll go home with you.' He looks surprised and shuffles on the spot, next to Amelia. Someone calls for Andi, breaking the moment, 'Hey, blondie!'

Andi sighs and blows them a kiss, 'gotta go, folks,' she announces. She tends to the other drinkers and a young male brings over their drinks. Amelia smiles warmly, 'hi Josh, how are you? Thanks so much!' Bucky's eyes dart around the bar and he watches Andi throw her head back laughing, he watches people tell her to keep the change and men wink at her as she serves them. He's not enjoying it and when Amelia tugs at his sleeve to carry the drinks to the table, he is reluctant to leave. 'She's fine! A big girl, who can look after herself.'

Amelia ends up behind Bucky, gently pushing him through the crowds, she has a palm flat to the middle of his back and is guiding him to a table, where she has spotted Steve. She chuckles to herself, as Steve looks incredibly awkward and uncomfortable. People bump into Bucky and he pauses and practically growls at them. Amelia calls 'ignore it' each time and continues to guide him to the table. When they finally make it, Bucky drops the tray and it's a miracle there's a drop of drink left. 'Never again,' he huffs out. Amelia smiles and squeezes in beside him at the booth. She rests a hand on his and reassures 'she is okay, don't worry.' Steve looks over confused and as Amelia goes to explain, Bucky grabs a menu and shields them from view pulling her down behind it. She giggles and asks him what he is doing, 'it's Grease,' he simply says. Amelia doesn't get it, but she does understand one thing, 'you're just messing with him, aren't you? You don't really have a secret to tell me?' Bucky smiles, relaxing a little 'secrets I have, but not to share tonight.'

As he places the menu back in the holder, Amelia just grins at Steve, who looks very confused and a little paranoid. 'Is there a reason you are sat all the way over there?' She leans up and over the table placing a chaste kiss to his lips. 'Nope, just looking after my friend,' Bucky wants to pull a face at their smooching, but lightens at the _friend_ part. He looks between the sickly pair, he's never been a third wheel for anyone, let alone Steve. 'Where's Rosalyn?' he asks sharply. Amelia sits back down and swallows her drink, 'with Natalie, staying at her place. Not really her scene.'

'Did you see Andi up there?' Steve asks casually. Bucky tenses beside Amelia, she answers for him 'yes, hard at it. She'll be done by twelve.' Steve's eyes widen and he subtly checks his watch. It's only just gone nine. Bucky mumbles 'and if that wasn't the best news you've had tonight…' he trails off and Steve looks at him, then notices him looking over his head, as Steve turns, someone slaps his back. 'Cap, good to see you. Mia! Sargent Barnes,' Scott announces, as he slides in beside Steve and the Captain's face does nothing to hide his surprise and immediate displeasure at the man joining them.

'Hey Scott, this is a surprise, on your own?' Amelia asks as she sips her drink. Scott shakes his head and points to a group of his friends. 'Just here for a work thing, tomorrow, but saw this good looking group of people and couldn't resist.' Amelia laughs, enjoying her cocktail, she feels like she needs it. Scott shifts further into the booth, beside Steve, they are squished together and touching at the thighs and arms. Bucky and Amelia can only stifle their laughter. Scott talks about Cassie mainly and Steve finds it hard to hate a man talking about his pride and joy. However, when Scott offers to buy them drinks and tries to switch sides to be beside Amelia, Steve bites his tongue and looks away with a huff, watching the people around him enjoying a good time. He hears Scott say to Amelia, 'you look happy.' She smiles and says confidently 'I am.' Steve looks back to her quickly and her eyes are firmly on him, reassuring that there is nothing to worry about. Scott nods and misses the interaction, 'ah, that's nice, you deserve it. What are you doing for Thanksgiving?' Steve finishes the last of his drink and puts the glass down, heavier than intended. Everyone looks at him and Amelia stutters out, 'umm, haven't got that far yet.' Scott looks at the three, the two men awkwardly conversing with him, 'you wanna dance, Mia, for old time's sake?' Scott twists in his seat, his eyebrows dancing across his brow. She shakes her head briskly and Steve looks at her from the corner of his eye, he knows that's a lie. Scott nods in realisation, whispering over to her, 'is it because of you know who?' He nods to Steve and Amelia coughs a little. Scott over-stays his welcome by a good ten minutes and when he leaves, he kisses Amelia's hand much to Steve's dismay.

After another round of drinks, that Josh drops off this time, Amelia leans over and asks Steve coyly 'do you want to dance?' Steve looks over at the dance floor and scoffs at the idea. Amelia looks remotely offended and he hurries to explain, 'not sure I'd be any good at it.' Amelia softens, 'well, I will have to give you a lesson.' She takes a mouthful of drink and quickly adds 'or two' her eyebrows rising above her glass. Bucky shuffles uncomfortably next to them, then coughs and stands, hoping Amelia will get the hint. She looks up at him and then with a mouthed _oh_, she stands to let him out. Steve looks at him questioningly and he simply barks, 'bathroom' Steve watches him leave and it's not until he feels a warm hand on his thigh, he notices that Amelia has slipped in beside him.

It's just the two of them now, she puts an elbow on his shoulder and turns to him. 'If I knew a single chat up line, I would say it right now.' He just laughs and then his eyes trail to where Bucky went. 'He's fine, will everyone stop worrying! He's gone to check on Andi. Boy has got it bad!' She exclaims as she grabs a handful of chips from a bowl on the table. Steve looks at her confused, she happily munches and misses his face, after a while sensing the pause, she slowly looks at him 'what?' She asks with a mouthful of food. 'What's going on with them, really?' He asks seriously. 'Steve, come on, we had this chat, maybe they are in love? I don't know.' Amelia teases him, 'wait, how do you **not** know the answer, he's your best friend?' Steve can now see Bucky sat on a barstool, nursing a drink and watching Andi protectively. 'Is it serious?' He asks, still watching his friend. 'Well, it's Andi, so it's only so serious.' She laughs and before he can ask more, she breathes out a sigh, 'is there anything you like about this place, Steve?' He frowns and scans the room, thinking _not really_. His eyes land on the pleading blue ones next to him, 'I like anywhere you are.' Amelia laughs loudly and kisses him, its wet and warm and Steve can tell she needs to slow down. 'I thought you were t-total now?' Amelia giggles, 'well, it's just one and we are dating, so I can let my guard down a bit,' she jokes. Steve strokes her rosy cheek, 'how did you persuade Buck to come here?' Amelia gulps her drink, 'I didn't, my sister did.' Steve looks over her shoulder, spying Andi pouring drinks and laughing with revellers. Steve refocuses on Amelia, she is staring at him a little bleary eyed, biting her lip. 'You coming home with me tonight?' Steve grins at her, using his thumb to stroke her lip, 'maybe you could come home with me?' Amelia's eyes darken and she leans in close, 'I like the sound of that. Can we go now?' Steve chuckles lowly, titling her chin up and kissing her lips softly.

At the bar, Bucky watches Andi chatting with customers, pouring drinks. He tries not to stare, but he's drawn to her. She suddenly appears in front of him, 'pretend you're ordering,' she states in a hushed tone. Bucky squints, his brow pinching, 'umm, a water?' Andi shakes her head at him, laughing to herself.

'You look good, new shirt?' She flirts. Bucky looks down at his black jacket and dark blue shirt, shrugging, 'it was in my closet with a tag on it, does that count?' Andi smiles, wiping the bar, 'of course it counts.' She tends to a customer and Bucky watches her again, his next question falling away from his lips. She reappears, grabbing a glass nearby. 'Got nuts?' She calls, Bucky looks at her questioningly, 'nuts? Got enough nuts?' She nods between him and the counter, he spies a bowl of peanuts and tilts his head at her, sarcastically. Andi disappears again, serving people down the other end of the bar. Bucky sighs, not used to sharing people, looking across the room he notes even Steve isn't interested in him. Andi pops up opposite him, elbows on the bar, looking over to her sister and Steve, 'hard hey? Watching the love of your life move on?' He stares at her profile and he can see wisps of hair move against her cheek under his breath, she's that close. Bucky ignores her comment, dragging the bowl of nuts between them, 'nuts?' Andi stands up, 'ugh, no, gross, riddled with bacteria.' She sticks her tongue out at him and walks away.

Andi pours shots for a party of five and Bucky enquires, 'so, what else do you get up to in your spare time? That I don't know about?' Andi giggles, 'wouldn't you like to know?' She sighs, 'well, other than skipping from roof to roof in spandex, saving people's lives, oh wait… that's your job.' Bucky leans back, 'I assure you, there's no spandex.' Andi grins smugly, 'that's a shame. Oh, hey, I think you're in over there.' She nods to a woman sat down the bar, who keeps peering over her glass in his direction. Bucky looks at Andi in confusion, 'shall I tell her you like your dates buff, chiselled and dressed in stars and stripes?' Bucky looks sceptical, 'you could just tell her I'm a killer!' Andi rolls her eyes, 'that won't work, she's hooked, your baby blues have taken hold.' Bucky huffs, not even bothering to track the woman, 'well, say I'm not single!' Andi laughs, 'Bucky, it's a bar, that won't stop her.'

Back at the table Amelia announces merrily, 'I'm gunna get more drinks!' She stands up and sways, Steve offers to go for her, but she refuses and leans down to kiss him once again, 'so pretty' she chirps as she pinches his cheeks.

Amelia strolls away and sways her hips to the music, mouthing the lyrics and waving back at Steve, but he's staring down at the table. She squeezes through the crowd and gets sandwiched between two people, as they slide past her she gets pushed forward and walks into someone's back. 'Woah, careful there... wait, Amelia?' A male voice speaks to her and she freezes.

Amelia looks up slowly and comes face to face with Greg. She pauses and stares at the man in front of her, confused, she thought he had moved away, left them alone. She swallows and her heart starts to hammer in her chest. She steps back and sways.

'Why are you here?' Greg steps in to hear her better and he just smiles with a cock-sureness that she doesn't like one bit. 'Why the hell are you here?' she asks louder. He looks towards the bar, smiling smugly and she follows his gaze to Andi, who is mixing a cocktail. Amelia shakes her head and mutters 'no, no way, **why** are you here, Greg?' I thought you moved?' she demands.

He nods arrogantly, 'I did, but I'm back. You don't look very happy to see me, Mia?' Amelia stares at him open mouthed. 'Why would I be happy to see you?' Greg steps in and tries to hush her with a smirk, he reaches for her hand and their fingers connect. Amelia leans away from him and someone walks past her, knocking her into him, he props her up with both hands and she flinches her body away, yelling 'do not touch me!'

'Me?' He asks in outrage, 'you nearly broke my jaw last time I was here.' She looks embarrassed and looks at the floor. Her hair falls around her face and he reaches for it, she pulls away and he sneers 'it's all forgiven, anyway, tell me, when did you become such a MILF?' Amelia is disgusted and bats his hand away. She starts to back up and as she does, she growls, 'stay away from my sister.' Greg merely smiles, 'or what?' Amelia stutters and for a moment she feels scared, his smug face, leaning into her, goading her.

A hand grabs Greg's shoulder and gently applies pressure, 'the lady won't ask you again.' Amelia peers up to see Bucky and Greg speaks 'Oh no, not you again. Look man, if you want my sloppy seconds, help yourself.' Amelia opens her mouth to speak, confused by how he knows Bucky. Greg waves over at Andi and turns his attention back to Amelia, sizing her up and stepping closer.

'You should leave' Bucky spits out. Greg backs off and puts his hands up, 'fine, I am out of here, dude, don't worry.' He walks past Amelia and knocks her shoulder, intentionally. She closes her eyes and thinks he is gone, until he asks 'which one are you banging? So I know which one to go after?' Amelia turns and leaps for him, throwing all of her weight at him and knocking Greg to the floor. She latches onto his shoulders and as she falls to the ground, she realises she has no idea of her next move. She catches a table and knocks a tray of empty glasses onto them. Amelia lies on top of Greg and he slowly lifts his head, groaning in pain and shaking glass out of his hair. There's a stunned silence and only the crunching of broken glass. Amelia hisses and cusses herself, Greg leans up, his hot breath tickling her neck. 'I knew you'd come back,' he whispers. Amelia lifts her knee and jabs it between his legs. 'Fuck you.' Greg creases in pain and mutters 'you, bitch.' She puts her hands down carefully one at a time and cries out when she meets shards of glass. Bucky steps across and picks her up by the waist and lifts her out of the mess. The bar is quiet and people are looking at them. Amelia snatches herself out of his grasp, 'you! You, how do you know him?' pointing at the bloodied Greg lying on the floor. She wobbles, breathing heavily and stares at Bucky. Steve pushes through the crowd and stares open mouthed at Amelia, trying to get close to her, she ignores him. 'BUCKY! How do you know him?' Bucky appears anxious and looks down at the floor. 'I don't. We bumped into him in the diner, when you were in D.C.' he says meekly. Amelia just watches him twitch, trying to figure everything out.

Andi walks over confidently, 'someone has had too much to...' dies on her lips as she clocks her sister, her bloodied hands, and dress covered in blue liquid. Then she sees Bucky's terrified face, Steve looking shocked and finally Greg lying on the floor with shards of glass covering him, wet with alcohol. 'Shit,' she mumbles. Amelia looks up and makes eye contact with her sister, 'shit is right. Why wouldn't you tell me this dickhead is back?' Andi looks at a loss and continues to look between Amelia and Greg. Andi says quietly, 'he said he was home for just a little while. I didn't want to worry you.' Amelia scoffs, 'well, as usual that's a lie, he's back and living here and you and Bucky had tea and cake with him apparently, tell me otherwise?' Amelia dares her sister and Bucky reaches for her, 'it wasn't like that, Mia.'

She scowls at him coldly, stepping away 'It's Amelia,' she bites and Bucky is taken back to the night of the party when her sister said the same thing. Steve looks at Amelia's clenched fists and her chest rising and falling quickly, looking to Bucky 'you knew about this?' Steve doesn't really understand what's happening, but he can see that it means something to her. 'Amelia, let me take you home.'

Andi isn't going to stand there and allow them to blame Bucky, 'I begged him not say anything, we were out, having dinner, just the three of us.' Amelia's eyes widen and Andi knows immediately what she has said. 'The three of you? Three of you? My daughter was around this moron and what? You've told her not to tell me?'

Andi looks defeated, 'come on Mia, she's three, she isn't going to lie for me. '

'She's four, Andi, wake the hell up. God, he's clouding your judgment already.' Amelia brushes her dress off and hisses from the glass on her hands. Steve winces and wants to rush to her, help her and take her home. Amelia shrugs and says flippantly, 'you know what, Andi? Don't come home until this is all dealt with!'

Andi looks mortified, 'what's all dealt with? Amelia, it was nothing, we bumped into him, he said he was visiting, we left ASAP, I didn't want to worry you, that is the end of the story.'

Amelia shakes her head, 'you only keep secrets from me when he is on the scene. Figure it out and find me when you're sorted.' Amelia turns to Steve and quietly says, 'take me home?' Steve nods and wraps an arm around her, he looks at Andi sympathetically and then over to Bucky with a harder edge, he nods to the kid on the floor and intimates to Bucky to take care of it. Andi just watches them leave and her face drops. Bucky steps forward to deal with Greg and Andi puts her hand out, hitting his torso. 'Get up,' she calls to her ex. He stands slowly, gritting her teeth 'live here, work here, do whatever you've got to do. But stay away from all of us.' She turns to walk away and Greg can't help but shout, 'she kissed me, remember. Maybe she came looking for me!' Andi ignores him and keeps walking. Bucky stands with his arms folded and watches until Greg gets up and departs the bar. He follows him as he returns to his table and grabs his coat, even his friends don't look at him. He mutters expletives and derogatory comments the entire walk to the exit and at the door, he turns and tells Bucky, 'she will fuck you up, even more then you clearly already are.'

The music begins to wind back up and people drift back to their drinks and the dance floor. Bucky stares after the door and considers what Greg just said.

Outside, Steve opens the car door for Amelia and she sits inside with her legs dangling out. Their truck is tucked around the back and Steve's grateful that they will miss that pompous kid stumbling home. Steve grabs some tissues from Amelia's handbag and gently wipes her hands of excess glass and applies pressure to a cut on one arm. They don't speak and he just stares at her hands. Steve's not sure how to play this and jokes 'I thought you went for more drinks...' She coldly chuckles. 'Amelia, what-' she cuts him off with a kiss and Steve doesn't like it, it doesn't feel right. She pulls away and he notices her red rimmed eyes, 'Amelia, who was that?' he asks pensively, 'no-one good,' she answers.

Then she looks at him with teary eyes, 'can we do this later? Can you just take me home? Please?' Steve nods and kisses her head, helping her spin into the proper position and closing the door softly. He looks at the bar and wonders if Bucky and Andi will be ok.

Bucky walks back to the bar and a startled Josh backs away as he slams his palms onto the veneer, 'where is she?' Josh mumbles and shows him to the back room.

When he gets in there, Andi is wiping her face furiously, as she obviously heard someone coming. She relaxes at the sight of him and jokes 'that was exactly how I hoped she'd find out. I think she took it pretty well, don't you?' She rubs her face with both hands and then asks sadly 'did she leave?' Bucky just nods, 'yeah, I'm sorry.'

Andi wells up and her bottom lip quivers, she smiles to herself, trying to stop the rush of tears. Bucky stays back as she lets out a loud noise and throws her hands up in the air 'why won't she just listen to me? So rash, she's always been like this, hot headed, impulsive!'

After a while she sits down on a dirty brown couch, turning to Bucky sadly, 'did she do that? Knock him down like that?' Bucky nods and Andi scoffs, 'she did worse last time.' Bucky is anxious to ask 'what did he mean, she kissed him? You told me he tried to kiss her?' Andi just puts her head in her hands, shaking her head from side to side. 'At my birthday party he kissed her and told me she made a move on him. We fell out, big style.' Realisation dawns on Andi and she sits up quickly, standing and telling Bucky frantically 'I need to see her, he can't do this to us again.' Bucky stops her and says her name over and over, until she stops trying to leave, 'she doesn't want to see you right now, let her cool off, let Steve sort her out.' Andi looks annoyed and bites out 'what do you know, Bucky?' He looks a bit surprised and she gives in, sitting back down, 'I'm sorry, it's not your fault. Don't be mad, don't leave. Please?'

Bucky sits beside her, 'are you just being nice, because you need somewhere to stay?' At this she dissolves into tears and puts her head on his shoulder.

Steve leaves Amelia in the car, he promises he will only be a couple of minutes and she doesn't acknowledge him. As he walks back inside the bar, to talk to Bucky, he steps over the threshold and it's like nothing happened. People are dancing and there's no glass on the floor. He spies Bucky exiting a door to the side of the bar, pushing his hair back out of his face. Steve walks over to him and grabs his arm firmly, pulling him to one side. 'What the hell was all of that?' Bucky sighs and looks anywhere but Steve's steely gaze. Steve prompts him with a firm call of his name. Bucky gives in and shrugs, 'an ex of Andi's. He caused them major problems a few years back, but Mia should tell you the rest. Oh, I'm sorry, **Amelia** should.'

Steve looks sheepish, 'come on, you know she didn't mean that.' Bucky sighs, of course he does, but it still hurt. Josh squeezes past them, heading into the back room, Steve smiles politely and Bucky just stares at him.

Bucky looks off and then smirks, 'she's got a mean right hook, your girl. Charged at that dick and knocked him flat, he took one to the balls as well. Remind me to never get on her bad side.' Steve just looks at him as if to say _you already are_. Bucky looks at him with a sigh, 'now what?' Steve rubs his chin and offers 'take Andi back to the tower, she can stay at my place. I'm going to stay with Amelia. She's in a state.' Steve starts to turn away and Bucky calls his name. 'Andi asked me not to say anything, she didn't want to worry anyone.' He explains weakly, Steve turns back fully, 'are you serious about her, Buck? What is this? Do you need this kind of drama?' Bucky looks surprised by the question and he's not sure where this is coming from. He stutters, 'well, we are friends, we've grown… close.' Steve eyes him suspiciously 'and that's it? Because Amelia says she not a sticker, so just be careful.' Bucky laughs him off and reassures him that he is a big boy, but deep down he wonders if he and Andi are in the same place, maybe it means more to him? Steve interrupts that chain of thought, 'do you know anything about the kid? Name, address?' Bucky shakes his head solemnly, 'his name is Greg. Nothing else of note. But… There is something else you should know.' Steve nods, 'he tried to kiss Amelia the last time she saw him. Some birthday thing, over friendly. He didn't look far off it tonight either…' Steve halts and tenses, he just shakes his head, 'he won't hurt them again.' He digs in his pocket and gives Bucky some keys, 'I'll see you later.' Bucky watches Steve leave, realising his friend is actually moving on.

When Steve gets Amelia home, he pushes her front door open and leads her to the couch. She's very quiet and he asks where the first aid kit is. She points nonchalantly towards a cupboard and he rummages through it, only finding some band aids. He manages to persuade her to rinse her hands at the sink and when they return to the couch, he gently wipes and applies a dressing. He jokes, 'and to think, you just lost one bandage.' Amelia ignores him, starting, 'what a dick! Why is he here?'

Steve gently calls her name, she doesn't move and he gets slightly frustrated 'are you going to tell me what the hell happened tonight?' Amelia is brought back by Steve's slightly harsh tone and strong words. She sighs and explains about Greg, how they met him, how happy Andi was for a while, that he manipulated her and the cruel, poisonous things he told Andi about her and Rosie. She finishes with the birthday kiss and the punch, leading to bumping into him today. Steve looks surprised, for such a tight knit family this feels like a wedge that could have forced them apart. He loves Amelia dearly, but she would be a very different person today without her sister.

She sniffs and wipes her face, 'he called me a MILF' she sobs the last word and Steve struggles to hear her. 'A what?' Amelia blows her nose loudly and shakes her head 'a MILF,' she mutters lowly. As she explains Steve cuts her off, reassuring her he understands. She sniffs and Steve feels sick at the thought of this man, making his girls uncomfortable. 'What was Bucky thinking? He should have told us.'

Amelia shakes her head briskly, 'just what he thought was right, we do stupid things for the people we love.' Steve looks up at her and she rolls her eyes 'oh, come on, you aren't nearly that naive.'

Steve looks at the ground, wondering if Bucky is in love. Amelia's teeth nervously chatter and she asks 'you will stay, right?' Steve smiles at her and kisses her cheek. 'Of course.'

As Steve stands he offers her his hand to help pull her up, but she looks at her wrapped hands and decides it's not viable. Once she staggers to her feet, he says 'you need to sort this out, and soon. Call her tomorrow.' Amelia groans rolling her head back, 'ugh, please don't make me.' Steve chuckles at her, 'come on, get some rest.'

A little while later, Amelia is lying on her bed, arm tucked under her pillow and legs crossed at the ankles. She's watching Steve shed his jacket and circle around to his side of the bed. He sits down on the edge and pulls off his boots, tucking them neatly to one side. He lies down and matches her pose, staring at her. Amelia lets out a quiet 'what?' Steve leans in and gently kisses her and Amelia understands the subtext of _tell me_. She lies on her back and faces the ceiling, telling Steve more about when Andi and Greg met. Eventually she gets around to the less good stuff and moments that have led to today. 'We had a 25th for Andi at the bar and Greg caught me outside the restroom, told me Andi was moving in with him and was going back to college. He started blaming me for her dropping out and then he told me that he preferred his women more mature, rude by the way, I'm only a bit older! And then he kissed me. I was boxed in, he was everywhere, I pushed him off, but he beat me to it and told Andi **I** kissed **him**, she was so far gone for him, she believed anything. He's poisonous.' She seethes, just reliving it and Steve looks at her in surprise, she never speaks with so much hate about anyone. 'What about tonight?' Steve asks nervously, 'what did he want?' Amelia rolls over and lies on her back, 'to get under my skin, he's always looking for a reaction. God, what am I going to do, if he's back we will bump into him, this is karma, because things are going so well, something had to go wrong.' She closes her eyes tightly and a small tear escapes and rolls down her cheek. Steve wipes it with a finger and leans up, looking down at her. 'It's not karma, you have done nothing to deserve this, but there are some bad people out there.' Amelia opens her eyes and wells up further, 'I don't want him around my little girl, Steve,' she whispers it so quietly, Steve thinks she's terrified. He cups her cheek and promises, 'no-one will ever hurt either of you, believe me.' She smiles gratefully at him and then strokes her bare legs against his jean-clad ones and asks with a sniff, 'don't suppose you want a repeat of the other night?' Steve looks down at her suggestive face and then at the black eye makeup smeared across her cheek, the blood shot red in her eyes and the crease of her nose, as she loudly sniffs. 'Come here,' he says, dropping beside her and opening his arms for Amelia to cuddle up. 'You must think really bad of me, fighting a guy, kicking my sister out, being a bitch to your best friend.' Steve strokes her hair and adds, 'actually, I think you stood up for yourself and your family, I think a little break for you and Andi will do you both good and Bucky will get over it.' Amelia breathes Steve in and closes her eyes, whispering, 'thank you for lying. Love you.'


	24. The Dregs and the Gregs

**AN: Hi thanks so much for reading, comments, follows etc. A relatively small chapter, follow up to the bust up between the sisters in the previous chapter. **

**All the usual stuff applies; I don't own anything other than original characters. **

**Chapter 24: The Dregs and the Gregs **

'Hey, you been here all day?' Steve asks as he walks into the lounge. He's fixing his dinner jacket, tucking the pockets in and looking over at Andi cautiously. She looks up from her bowl of cereal and peers at Steve, her mouth drops open slightly, 'woah, you look hot.' He's wearing a suit and a bow tie. She thinks he looks fancy and Andi can't help but think a little bit dashing. Andi looks down at herself, last night's shirt and she's under a blanket on the Avenger's couch. Her hair is un-brushed and she doesn't think she remembers cleaning her teeth. Steve looks tense and Andi waves at him, 'don't worry, I'm not hitting on you.'

After the night before at the bar, Bucky brought her back to the tower and they slept. They didn't talk, didn't fool around, just slept. He left early in the morning and she's been hiding there since. Steve subtly checks his watch and eyes her breakfast snack oddly, it's past seven in the evening.

Andi bites the bullet and asks, 'what time are you picking up Amelia?' She puts the spoon to her lips and at his surprised face, she continues, 'come on, one of us had to bring her up.' Steve turns from surprised to sympathetic and Andi winces at the pity painted across his gorgeous features. Steve sighs and fiddles with his cuffs, avoiding eye contact with his girl's sister. 'I'm not, actually.' Andi looks panicked, he continues 'she has Rosie, no sitter. Missed out on a dance last week as well, this is the third event, but I get it,' he nods sadly. Andi watches him, processing what he just told her.

Suddenly she is up and out of her seat. She pushes the blankets away and stands. Steve looks away quickly at the sight of her bare legs and then watches her from the corner of his eye, as she leaves without another word. She walks down the corridor, steps into Bucky's room and shuts the door loudly. Steve calls, 'thanks for the chat,' then mutters to himself 'that was fun. I'm sure I suggested pants.'

Amelia is watching TV and there's a knock at the door, initially she feels a jolt of electricity run through her veins, imagining Steve on the other side of the door. But then she remembers the party she bailed on and realises it can't be him.

She walks to the door slowly and peers through the peep hole. It's before nine, so she rationalises it can't be anything to worry about. When she looks, she pulls her head back in surprise and wonders if she can duck down and pretend she's out. The door knocks again and then a voice says, 'I can hear you and the television. Open up.' The female voice demands and Amelia huffs, opening the door. She comes face to face with her baby sister.

'Why aren't you out with Steve?' Andi launches and Amelia stumbles, querying her sister, unsure of what she means. 'The ball thing, I saw him, dressed up to the nines, but no girlfriend, no plus one. So, once again, why aren't you with him?' Amelia wants to laugh that after twenty four hours apart this is what has pulled Andi back home. Amelia steps away and leaves the door wide open. Andi hesitates but then follows her, looking around to put her mind at ease, that it's still home and it hasn't changed. She spots a box of wine on the coffee table, shaking her head, 'thought you would have learnt.' Amelia looks her in the eye, 'I thought you had too.' Andi shuts her mouth and wipes her smirk away.

Amelia drops onto the couch and stares at the wine, 'it's for you, it's an apology.' Andi smiles lovingly at the sentiment and sits down beside her sister. 'Were you going to throw stones at the tower until I came out or what?' She's on the edge of the sofa and her legs are squeezed together, her hands clenched in front of her mouth. 'I honestly didn't know, Mia. He was at the diner and we left. I wanted to tell you, but it needed to be me and not while you were in D.C or with Steve or Bucky. And then, you've just been so happy and I didn't want to ruin that for you. I felt nothing but disgust when I saw him, I promise.' Amelia believes her sister. 'I get it, I do.'

Andi sags slightly and rests a knee on the couch, turning towards Amelia slowly 'what do we do?' Amelia stands up and as she goes to grab two wine glasses she announces, 'we move on. We leave him be. We stay away.' She pours the wine and hands Andi a glass 'and we set our Avenger boyfriends on him,' she jokes as she gulps it back. They both pull a face at the taste and Andi chuckles, 'just the one boyfriend I think...' Andi trails off and Amelia wonders what she means, but leaves it. Her sister is not feeling so charitable.

'So, Steve, this gala, why are you sat here watching re-runs?' Amelia sighs loudly and shuffles down the couch, pausing The Office and placing her feet on the coffee table and sinks low amongst the cushions. She grabs one and holds it over her face. Her stifled voice admits, 'I don't know!' Andi tries to pull the cushion away, 'don't lie to me.' Amelia throws it down and straightens her legs quickly, pushing the coffee table away. 'I don't know, ok? I didn't know what to wear!' Andi looks unconvinced and asks about the time before. Amelia is stunned, 'now you're prying about me with Steve?' Andi can tell this is a sore point and reassures Amelia, 'no, I missed your smiling face at Steve's side and so did he.' Amelia groans at this and feels instantly bad.

'Oh God, that was sickening, you did that on purpose!' The room falls silent and after a while Amelia speaks, 'did he really look sad?' Andi swirls a mouthful of wine, considering her choice of words, 'he looked disappointed.' Amelia sucks her lip in and then says quietly, 'I'm not what he needs, what will people say?' Andi looks confused and pours herself another wine, 'people who?' Amelia shrugs, 'press, the public, teenage girls, the President?' Andi laughs at this 'don't be insane, he doesn't know any teenage girls and the President does not care who Captain America is dating.' Amelia looks shy and picks at the cushion in her lap. 'I'm not a model or magazine ready.' Andi leans her head back, 'you're much better than all of that, I know that and so does Steve. Trust him, he likes you, loves you even, he doesn't care what anyone thinks and neither should you, you're a babe.' Amelia laughs heartedly and she raises a glass, they clink together and Andi says seriously 'go with him next time, no shitty excuses. Promise me?' Amelia just nods, unconvinced in herself. 'Seriously, you are beautiful, I'm not being biased, I mean it.'

Amelia stares into her glass, 'what about you and me?' Andi swings an arm around her sister and cuddles into her, 'I think we can make it.'

After a while she adds 'God, I wish I had seen you pounce on him, Bucky said it was epic.' She looks pensive, 'and…that was about all he said to me.' Amelia looks sad and rocks away from Andi, thinking about Bucky, 'I was so rude to him.' Andi waves a hand, as if to say don't worry, 'he's a big boy.'

Amelia curls into her sister, throwing a blanket over them both, 'I'm sorry that I kicked you out. Thank you for coming home.' Andi looks off to Rosie's door and can see the gentle glow of her night light. Andi looks teary, 'I nearly lost you both once because of that asshole, not this time. You are stuck with me!' Amelia relaxes and Andi shuffles down to put her legs on the coffee table also.

'So, before you went all Jerry Springer on Greg's ass, how was the bar? What did Steve think?' Amelia scoffs, 'I'm not really sure it was his thing and blue eyed Bucky was just worried about where you were all night!' Andi doesn't respond, thinking how he doesn't seem bothered by that now. Andi hasn't seen him since he crept out in the morning and he literally spoke two sentences on the way to the tower last night, both about Amelia's punching ability. Amelia smiles to herself 'Steve is meant to be coming for dinner sometime this week, you want to invite Bucky?' Andi shakes her head, 'maybe, see where the week take us.'

…..

Three days later, Steve and Tony step into a tower elevator and stand against one side. Opposite them is a young employee, he is busy texting. As they begin to chat, he looks up and double takes. Tony is his usual colourful self, 'just another Manic Monday!' Thinking for a moment he says, 'you know I rather enjoyed our guest's company at the weekend, excellent chess player. I've offered her a job.' Steve raises an eyebrow, 'doing what?' Tony looks around, 'I don't know yet.' Steve just exhales and asks about Pepper, they chat until the elevator dings and opens. Stark gets ready to leave, 'don't forget, party, this weekend! And don't forget your date this time, okay? She really ups your cool factor.' Steve shakes his head and places a hand in his pocket. He mentioned the event once, but Amelia seemed a little skittish and managed to avoid answering. Once Tony has left, the elevator doors silently close and the buttons relight for the remaining floors. Steve checks his tablet, smiling at a picture he's been sent of Rosie and Amelia cooking something messy for dinner.

The colleague opposite looks up and catches Steve's attention, 'that was Tony Stark. **The** Tony Stark. Fucking hell.' Steve is not impressed by the bold language but returns to his Stark pad and ignores him, just offering a nod and a pleasant smile.

The kid continues to talk, 'I've only been here three hours and I've met Tony Stark!' he almost pats himself on the back. He checks his watch and puts his phone in his back pocket, 'I'm Greg by the way.' He holds out his hand and Steve stares at it warily. He accepts it and firmly shakes the hand, 'Greg,' he repeats slowly. Greg looks up and beams at him. Pointing sarcastically to his name badge, clicking his tongue and winking.

'Hey, a few of us are going out for drinks tonight, to celebrate my first day, care to join?' Steve is surprised by the kid's confidence and forwardness. He reaches for his phone and flies off a message, while Greg continues to talk. 'I don't think so,' Steve mutters as he puts his phone away. 'Besides you won't finish your first day.' Greg opens his mouth like a goldfish and someone steps onto the elevator.

'Hey Cap, how are you?' Steve idly talks to the new person and keeps one eye on Greg. He's blanching in the corner and when the new occupant departs two floors later, Greg steps forward and asks, 'your Captain Rogers? How did I mess tha?' Steve nods and quotes Andi, 'last time I checked.'

Greg looks around, shrugging 'look man, I dunno what your problem is, but let me do my job and I'll let you do yours and we can just get along. It appears we have a lot in common.' Steve wants to laugh at the implication that this jerk could take him on and that he is going to "let" him do his job. 'Thank you, Greg, but Mr Stark knows the Millers and he will be disgusted when I tell him how you have treated them.' Greg scoffs, exhaling with realisation, 'this is about Amelia?' Steve is annoyed at the mention of her name, curious about why didn't he ask about Andi. For someone who dated the younger sister, he seems obsessed with the second Miller. Steve bristles and stands straighter. 'Unbelievable, tell me you aren't her bit of stuff? What a let-down, for you that is. Women of America will weep when they find out that is what you settled for.'

In a flash, Steve yanks the emergency button and pauses the elevator, he backs Greg into a corner and gets close to his face. 'Speak about any of them again, kid, and I'll make sure you don't work here, but also, by the end of today, there won't be a place in New York that will employ you.' Greg knows his number is up and spits back at Steve, 'Mia wanted me, always did, in fact I'm pretty sure I felt it again the other night. When she was lying on top of me.'

Steve looks down and smiles dryly, 'was it her knee in your groin that gave you that impression?' Steve backs away and pushes the button, resuming the elevator. 'On the ground floor, security will meet us and they will escort you from the building, Mr Hooper.' Greg looks surprised that he knows his name and when the elevator dings, he makes a desperate scrabble to leave.

But as the doors open Bucky stands there, his arms folded and hair hiding his menacing face. He looks up and shakes his head, as if to say _don't move. _He steps in and blocks the door, stopping Greg from leaving. Greg throws his arms up, he looks frustrated but unbothered, however, he's sweating, his shirt stained dark grey, giving him away. 'Ah good, the other boyfriend. Christ, they've really got some back up now, haven't they? Two super villains or whatever the hell you are!' Steve leans back casually and the elevator quietly rides floor to floor.

'This is all because I dated your woman?' Greg asks Steve venomously, 'you can't fire me over that!' Steve just shakes his head and laughs bitterly, 'no, we aren't firing you because of that.' Bucky interrupts 'no, it's because you are a sole-less sack of shit and we all deserve better than to see your ugly mug around here.' Steve nods and agrees casually, 'that about covers it.'

Bucky stretches his arms and extends his fingers, Greg's eyes follow his metal hand and he backs further into the corner. He holds his hands up, 'look, I'm out of here, ok? I'll keep away.' He seems legit and Bucky and Steve stand down slightly. 'But I can't promise they will be able to stay away from me. Andi has always liked a challenge.' Bucky dives and pushes Greg up against the wall of the elevator, his feet dangling above the floor.

'Buck,' Steve says seriously. He looks between his furious best friend and the gaping employee. The elevator opens and a man in a suit looks between the three and mumbles about taking the next one. The doors close and Bucky drops Greg to his feet. Greg chokes out, 'just watch out for them, both of them. Andi will do a midnight flit when she's had enough, bit like the dad guy did and it's no wonder, have you met the kid, annoying as hell.' Steve steps closer, warning him to shut up. Greg snarls and whispers to Steve, 'and Amelia… she's trouble, that's for sure, but in the best way.'

Steve despises the way this guy talks about people, especially women and his girls specifically. An arm stops Steve advancing in rage and Bucky calls his name quietly. Steve whispers harshly 'I don't want to ever hear your name around here again and never mention any of them, do not breathe their names. Now get out of here, before I let him do something none of us will regret.'

Bucky just smirks and the doors finally open, Greg lunges forward, pushing between the two of them and is met by three security guards. They escort him off and as the elevator doors close Steve and Bucky lean against the back wall.

'That was fun,' Bucky says lightly, his attempts at comedy fail to elevator the darkness in the elevator and Steve steps forward using his fist to select a floor. 'It's all bull, Steve, you know that, Mia-' Steve nods 'I know, but I can't explain it, it hurts to hear her talked about like that and my... and Rosie,' he quickly corrects himself. Bucky looks up at the slip, wondering what he was about to say.

Steve sobers slightly, 'thank you for coming down here so quick, where's Andi?' Bucky just shrugs. 'My place, your place, making herself at fucking home, no doubt.' Steve senses Bucky's tension and asks 'tell me the truth, how serious is this thing?' Bucky shrugs, 'we slept together… more than once, we played happy families while you were away and I can't get her out of my fucking head, it's like being brainwashed all over again.' Steve winces at the sleeping together part and then smiles a little, it's refreshing to hear Bucky so honest, but it also feels good to see him having women troubles for once. 'But people's words keep ringing in my head, she's not serious, she's flakey, bad record, do I really need that right now?' He questions and Steve wonders what Bucky has planned, his go to position is to run and hide, but before he can ask, the elevator opens and Tony stands there. 'Now why are you crazy kids beating up my new recruits?'

…

Saturday night, there's a knock at the Miller's door. Andi rushes to get it, calling to Amelia as she does. When she opens it, she leans into the visitor, 'she's in the bedroom. Thank you for this, you do owe her one remember.'

Tony saunters in, 'yes, yes, yes, world's worst hangover. I recall the story. You know, I normally only do this for the publicity!' Andi nods and Amelia speaks as she steps into the lounge, 'do you think if there's a hole in these, but they look new, I can keep them? I mean we aren't that hard-up are we?' Amelia stops dead and looks between her sister and Mr Stark and then tucks her underwear behind her back.

'Tony? Hi! Why, why are you here?' She stumbles on her words and he rolls his eyes, 'well, it's an almost Christmas miracle and I am here to make sure you go to the ball.' He walks towards her and reaches for the item behind her back, looking at them, 'bin these, you can do better. Or cut the middle out, that would work as well.' Amelia is bright red and Andi groans, _gross_. Amelia catches up and again asks, 'seriously, what is this?' Tony folds his hands in front of himself and Amelia only now notices his suit. 'Your fairy godmother over there, asked me to take you to the party. Apparently, you are unsure if you are worthy and have been skipping out on my private functions'

Amelia is worried she's offended him and say's 'it's not you…' Tony holds up a hand, 'Miss Miller, I can guarantee you I have heard that line over a hundred times or more and I can also promise that it is always me. Now, I have a nice dress here for you, an empty arm and an unhappy Happy sat downstairs waiting on you. So, shake a leg, get changed and let's go.' Andi looks around, for the dress, Tony picks up on this, 'oh, it's in the hall, I left it there for dramatic effect.' Andi moves to retrieve it, Amelia smiles sadly at Tony and he takes a deep breath, he stands in front of her, 'I like you and I like your set up, these two groupies of yours are fun, I also don't mind Cap and he... well, he is crazy about you. So, come to the party with me?' She looks unsure. 'Don't make me say please, it embarrassing and will tarnish the family name.' She leans forward to kiss his cheek but he steps back, 'I don't like to be touched.' She smiles fondly, not offended by the awkward millionaire. She nods, shrugging, 'I better get ready then.' Tony looks around as she moves towards her room, 'Cap spends a lot of time here, considering it's such a shi…' Andi reappears with the dress and coughs, 'oi!' Tony holds his hands up, 'I'm just saying they should kick back and hold hands at my place, it's way nicer.'

Tony finds himself sat on the sofa, Rosie woke from her nap thirty minutes ago and is now putting hair clips in his hair. Andi is beside him watching a film and eating popcorn, ignoring the makeover taking place. He leans in and says 'you could help me, you know.' Andi doesn't look at him, 'why would I do that?' Rosie hums in consideration and removes all the clips, ruffling Tony's hair and starting again. He huffs and Andi asks dryly 'I thought you didn't like being touched?' Tony shifts and whispers to her, 'I'd let you give it a try.' She just laughs and he says knowingly, 'I bet Sargent Barnes would be eaten up jealously. I don 't want to end up with my own metal arm.' Andi ignores him, looking down at the mention of Bucky's name. It's been a while since she has seen or spoken to him. She offers Tony some popcorn, 'I shouldn't, I am about to eat a five hundred dollar a plate dinner, that is if your sister shakes her tail feather sometime today.' Amelia can obviously hear and calls 'I'm coming, I swear.' Tony reaches into Andi's bucket and starts scoffing popcorn, asking 'what about you baby Miller, you coming? I could throw you around the dance floor.' Andi says flatly, 'tempting. But I think Mia needs to do this alone.' Tony observes her and pouts his lips, processing her words. 'It's nice, very sisterly. Reminds me why I like being an only child, no one else to think about.' Rosie grabs Tony's head and turns it straight ahead, Andi just laughs at Iron Man being directed by a four-year-old.

Amelia's voice calls 'tell me if I look like crap? It's not what I would have picked. I've tried to do something a bit different with my hair, be a new me, but now I'm not sure... about any of it!' Tony smirks at Andi, adjusting his jacket. He opens his mouth but his comments fall away as Amelia steps through to the lounge and he watches her closely. He stands up and Rosie topples onto the couch giggling. Andi calls his name in dismay, for just letting the child fall.

'Not crap,' he says as he approaches Amelia. He goes still and quiet, staring at her and Andi watches them, she starts to stir on the couch saying, 'maybe, I will come.' She's not sure about the look Tony is giving her sister. He puts his hand out and squishes Andi's face, pushing her back onto the sofa, she cries _hey_ and Rosie laughs.

'I already have a date, thank you.' He keeps his eyes on Amelia and even she looks around awkwardly, then he offers her his arm, 'right, let's do this.'

Amelia takes a deep breath and gathers herself, _she can do this_. As they start to leave, Amelia stops him and pulls a glittery, gold clip from his hair. He gives Rosie a look and points two watchful fingers at her. Andi spins and leans over the back of the sofa, calling, 'Hey, Tony, thank you.' She turns back to the TV and her popcorn but shouts 'send me the details of that job, can you?' Amelia looks surprised and Tony is pleased she considered his offer. He responds 'I'll have my people talk to your people.' She laughs, 'I don't have people.' Tony winks at Rosie, 'I think we both know that's not true. Later kids,' he pulls the front door closed behind him.

In the car on the way there, Amelia fiddles with her hair and Tony bats her hands away, 'stop that, you look great.' Amelia places her hands in her lap and her pupils dart around the limo. 'You know, he'd rather be at home in front of the fire, just like you, but alas this is the life.' Amelia nods and swallows, 'what is this event for?' Tony shrugs, 'sea turtles? Art grants? Who knows? Pepper, that's who.' Amelia smiles when he mentions his partner and she relaxes a little. 'This is a really nice thing, that you have done for me.' She looks at him seriously and he sighs, 'yeah, well, I had some making up to do and Rogers will fill his tights when he sees me arriving with you, so it's a win-win for everyone really.' Amelia giggles at him and looks out the window, smiling to herself. She realises suddenly, 'I need to pay you for the dress.' Tony waves a dismissive hand, 'already docked it from Rogers. Not your concern.' Amelia protests but he ignores her. Tony looks at her as she stares out the window, 'What will Daisy do without you?' Amelia laughs, 'it's Rosie,' Tony smirks, 'Yeah, that's what I said.'

AN: Thanks for reading, feel free to let me know your thoughts. I've written Christmas and Thanksgiving scenes, but I'm not savvy enough to time posting them with real life! So, Merry Christmas! xx


	25. The Cold Water Will Give You a Chill

**AN: Happy 2020!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. **

**Chapter 25: The Cold Water Will Give You a Chill**

Steve sighs and looks around, he spots Nat and Bucky trying to out drink one another. He wonders where the hell Tony is and smiles as he catches a glimpse of Pepper, frowning at the thought that she's alone and so is he. This is the second event this week and he's bored. He misses Amelia and can think of more than twenty other places he'd rather be right now, including on a mission in the field. He frowns thinking about Andi earlier this week, wondering where she went and hoping she and Amelia aren't fighting any further. It's been a few days, he's been working and he's only had messages from Amelia but they seem to be happy ones, she assures him everything's fine. He looks around the room, only recognising around five percent of the guests and thinking how work gets in the way of real-life.

He looks down at the glass in his hand and swirls the liquid, he's becoming dependant on Amelia and Rosie and it's not good. He misses her when she's not available, or when he works and he is consumed by thoughts of her and their blossoming life together. He questions Andi's reaction to Amelia not attending and he wonders if there is a pattern, a reason for Amelia's non-appearance. When he is just Steve, their relationship is relaxed and easy, perfect even. But when he is Captain America, things seem to get complicated. He used to worry someone would only want him for the stars and stripes part, but now it appears to be the opposite. He sighs, looking around, knowing he can't blame her, he still finds this lifestyle uncomfortable.

There's a gentle tap on his shoulder and he prepares an excuse to escape. As he turns he splutters at the sight of Amelia. She looks small, stood in front of him. She's wearing a black, lace dress, off the shoulders, with long sleeves. Her hair is pinned up in a bun, with a swept over fringe.

He's confused, 'what are you doing here?' he asks bluntly and in a surprised tone. She smiles, 'I came with Tony.' He looks even more puzzled now and casts an eye around, spotting the billionaire, leaning in to kiss Pepper's cheek. Steve looks back to Amelia and she is tugging her dress at the arms, trying to straighten it. She stops and looks at him warmly, she blushes a little, 'thank you for inviting me, sorry, it took me a while to get here,' she says meaningfully. She grabs his drink and knocks it back, gasping and wincing at the taste. She quickly tucks her hair behind her ears and shakes herself, smiling at him again.

Steve stares at her quietly and uses a finger to follow the line of her hair across her forehead, down to the shell of her small ear, tapping the silver teardrop earring and tracing down her neck. Amelia shivers and just watches him, waiting for him to say something. 'I'm glad you're here, but…' He starts to speak and Amelia places, soft fingers gently to his mouth, 'let's not do this here', she whispers quietly. 'I'm here now, that's all that matters, we don't need to get deep.' Steve looks dismayed, but feels heat flush through him as she confesses, 'I've missed you so much this week,' he smiles bashfully at her. She steps closer, enjoying his warmth.

'You look... wonderful, your hair looks so different.' Amelia relaxes a little and giggles letting out a comfortable snort, 'makes me two inches taller as well,' she beams proudly 'shows off my cap tattoo at the back of my neck.' He really hopes she's joking. When he refocuses on her, she's looking at him and chewing her lip, 'you look amazing,' she strokes the lapels of his velvet jacket. Beyond Steve she can see Bucky at the bar, leaning over, swirling an amber drink in a small glass. Steve looks behind him and realises who she is looking at.

'Hey, he's ok, he gets it. What about you and Andi? How's things?' He asks nervously. Amelia is still watching Bucky and just casually answers, 'yeah, she's home, all sorted.' Steve looks confused, unsure of how and when they fixed everything so quickly, it seemed like the end of the world last week. Then he remembers when she arrived, 'wait, why did you come here with Tony? As in you bumped into him outside, right?' Amelia is still staring at Bucky, waiting for an opening to approach him, Nat is leaning in trying to get him to engage. 'No, no he picked me up, chose the dress actually,' she says distractedly. She resumes eye contact with Steve and smiles sweetly. Steve scratches his head and asks 'should I be worried that my girlfriend arrived with another man?' Amelia laughs, 'no, not at all. It's who she leaves with that counts,' she says suggestively. She pecks Steve's cheek and waltzes away towards the lonely Sargent, 'I'll be back.'

'Hey...' Amelia says as she slides on to a stool next to Bucky, 'last time we were at a bar, it didn't end too well, did it?' He looks over and holds her gaze. There's a moment of quiet, 'Bucky, I'm really sorry, I was such a bitch to you. You helped me and snapped and I may have got arrested had you not grabbed me.' Bucky is surprised by her strong words, but doesn't let it show on his face. 'I didn't mean to bite your head off, it's not your fault, any of it. Apparently, I can be a bit rash, I'm working on it. I hope we are still friends?' She asks nervously. Bucky watches her, then slowly leans towards her and confirms 'friends.' Amelia laughs at his serious face and reaches to hug him, for the first-time Bucky doesn't resist or strain, but he doesn't hold her back. She thinks she feels a brush of his lips against her temple. She stays with her cheek against his shoulder and speaks in a muffled tone, 'thank you for looking after her, she's home now. All sorted.' Bucky frowns, knowing who she means. He didn't even realise Andi had left, until the next day. He abandoned her asleep in the morning and he's been working since, as well as avoiding her like the plague. He distracts himself, 'can I still call you Amelia?' She vibrates with laughter against him, 'my family call me Mia.' Bucky smiles down at her, 'I didn't think you were coming?' she smiles shyly, 'I wasn't sure I was, but I had a rethink.'

Someone settles behind them and coughs in an over the top manner, Amelia doesn't move, she feels safe with Bucky. Tony leans his head in between them, ruining the moment, 'Miss Miller, I'm impressed, three men, one night.' Amelia drags her head away from Bucky, straightening, knees still touching. Bucky looks at him for an explanation, Tony says proudly, 'she's my date.' Amelia goes to interrupt and explain further, just as Steve joins them and calls over the waiter. He subtlety traces a finger across Amelia's shoulders and flicks a piece of loose hair from the back of her neck, carefully checking for a tattoo, just to be sure. Tony shouts 'hey, stop touching my date.' Steve looks annoyed and Bucky has no idea what's going on. 'Tony picked me up...' Amelia elaborates before Tony interjects, 'I nearly brought legs with me as well, Sarge, but she was busy watching paint dry.' Tony continues, 'doesn't this woman look fantastic? Wasted behind the camera. Happy picked the dress, Rogers paid, but the hair is all Miller here and I got a glimpse of what's underneath and you won't be disappointed, Cap.' Steve looks tense and his jaw clenches, his throat constricting and bobbing. 'Not like that!' Amelia hurries to reassure, 'he's kidding!' Amelia stands and nods, excusing herself for the restroom. Steve kisses her forehead and thanks her for coming sincerely, muttering _love you _as she drifts into the crowd.

Bucky's eyes are wide and hidden by his glass of whiskey, Tony goes still and blinks repeatedly. Steve is still smiling watching her walk away and knock into someone, when he turns back to his friends and notices their stunned faces, he asks 'what?' Bucky's no fool, he knew this was where they were heading, but him and Steve don't exactly have sleepovers and breakdown their love lives. He smiles eventually, it's good to see Steve relaxed and happy. Tony whines, 'you never tell me you love me when I go to the bathroom.' Natasha joins the three gossiping men, stating 'there's already rumours about that, I don't think that would help your case.' Steve and Tony look aghast.

'What are we talking about, that good looking brunette that Steve's in love with or how she arrived with Tony?' Natasha orders and receives a drink instantly and Steve frowns remembering he was still waiting for service. Tony shakes his head slowly, 'she does look good, Cap, you're a lucky boy and to think, she was sat at home sorting through her wardrobe until I saved her, thinking she wasn't good enough for this world. She is literally Cinderella.' Steve can't keep up, 'can we just slow down please? What are you talking about, Stark?' Tony grabs a glass of something and explains 'not hot enough or too short? I don't know, or care, I'm not her gal-pal.' Bucky looks sad and quickly checks Amelia hasn't reappeared. Steve's hurt and then looks at Natasha for answers, 'please, I didn't read your diary or anything, your borderline obsession with this woman is as clear as daylight. I don't know what she's thinking. Your chum isn't much better,' she looks towards Bucky.

Clint strolls over and leans into the group, 'Cap, your girl looks like a knockout, why did she come in with this loser.' Tony looks harassed, 'hey, this loser paid for this shindig and your wages, so the ass kissing can resume when you're ready, Katniss.' Steve isn't really listening anymore, Bucky stands and tells him 'give her time, Steve, it's a lot to step in to, trust me.' Steve nods, wondering when Bucky became so wise and the one who comforts him. Clint pipes up to ask 'what about this kid you roughed up in a lift?' Bucky and Steve go quiet. Natasha explains 'some ex of legs and he had eyes for Amelia.' Steve appreciates her facts only version, but questions once again how she knows this, she just gives him a look that asks _really_? Tony sips his drink 'nasty little shit actually. I assume our date in common doesn't know about this? She was way too peppy in the car.' Steve shakes his head solemnly, allowing the date joke to slide. Clint asks 'sorry, who is dating this girl? And does this mean Pepper is free?' Tony's eyes go wide.

Amelia returns and nearly backs away at the growing group of Avengers, shaking herself she returns to the bar confidently and asks brightly 'what did I miss?'

In the limo on the way back to her flat, Amelia fiddles with her dress, toying with the sleeves and smoothing the fabric. Steve looks over and grabs her hand. They left through a back entrance and Amelia relaxed a little when she saw there was no press or people waiting for them. But now sat in the back of a lavish, black car with just Steve, she knows he is going to want answers from her. 'Can I drink one of these?' She asks, leaning out of her chair towards a cooler of water. Steve nods slowly and she shakes his hand loose, to grab one. Steve watches her gulping the water and she lets out a loud, refreshing sigh looking around for more distractions. He starts to open his mouth and she says, 'Pepper works a lot, doesn't she? She's hardly ever with you all.' Steve stumbles over the swerve in conversation, but answers slowly 'yes, she works hard, harder than Tony anyway,' he says with a small laugh. Amelia nods and looks around again. 'Does Clint have a partner?' She asks quickly. Steve cups his chin and rubs it, as if he's tired. 'Yes, he has a family.' He's brief and Amelia wants to groan, he's giving her nothing to work with. 'Amelia...' he starts, 'Steve, don't. I know what you are going to say, let's do this at home, please?' She looks at him with pleading eyes and he can't say no, she's on the edge of her seat, glugging water and he's a little worried she is going to jump out at the next stop.

They ease to a stop and Amelia presses her hand and eyes against the tinted window, 'I think this is home? You're coming in, right?' She asks anxiously. He smiles warmly and assures her. As they step out she tells the driver, 'you can go. I'll take care of him.' Steve's eyes widen and he gives the driver a small nod. He watches the limo pull away and Amelia grabs his hand, darting through the door and pressing the lift button urgently. Tapping her foot and muttering to herself. Steve watches her and wonders _why the rush?_ Amelia pulls him out when the doors open and she kisses him hotly, Steve returns the kiss, but tries to pull back, calling her name. 'Amelia, I need to talk to you.' She ignores him, kissing his neck and putting his hands forcefully on her, 'later,' she breathes. Steve's eyes double and he has a hard time of remembering what it was he wanted to say.

He steps back slightly and she pouts at him, 'you're no fun,' she teases. He smiles a forced grin and readjusts his suit. He tries to speak as the lift opens but she tells him to be quiet, mouthing 'neighbours!' She leads him to the front door and when she opens it, she pauses looking around. It's a mess, the TV is on loudly and Andi is passed out on the couch. Amelia kicks her shoes off and like a switch has been flicked, she busies herself with the upset. She switches off the TV, drapes a blanket over her sister and collects the empty candy packets from the littered floor. Steve comes up behind her and says quietly, 'come on, this can wait.' She looks tired and the sultress from the hallway has gone. She trails behind him and follows him into her room, he stops just inside the door and she gasps, covering her eyes, remembering the mess she left earlier. Her bed is covered in clothes, there's shoes all over the floor, sprays, clips and make-up leading into the bathroom.

'Shit,' she mutters, pushing past Steve and kicking stuff to one side and sliding it off the bed and into a pile on the floor. She turns back to him and looks embarrassed. 'Amelia, we need to talk about a few things.' She sighs, giving in, knowing this has caught up with her finally. 'Tony said some stuff about you not feeling good enough, or pretty enough? How could you even begin to think those things?'

Amelia sighs and shrugs dramatically, dropping the clothes to the floor. 'Steve, look at you and look at me! You belong in a magazine, I am behind the camera for a reason, my legs are short, my ass sticks out and I have child bearing hips, which we all know is a polite way of saying...' Steve reaches a hand and covers her mouth. 'I don't like it when you are so mean about yourself, none of that is true. You've said this kind of thing before and I have let it go, but not anymore. I know what it's like to feel like you aren't good enough.' He sits on the bed and beckons her to join him, she sits down beside him shyly.

'When I was trying to enlist, I was constantly rejected, too sickly and too small and even when I made it, people questioned why I was there. They thought it was a joke.' Amelia looks at him sadly, 'and then this happened to me.' He says looking down 'and I felt like a fraud, a science experiment. All I ever wanted was to serve my country and I became a side show attraction. I understand how it feels to be out of place, to be the odd one out, but that's not you.' Amelia's head drops and she sniffs a little. 'Amelia, you are beautiful. I thought it the first day I met you, shuffling awkwardly in your seat, nervously crossing your ankles.' Amelia rolls her eyes, _he had to notice that_, she thinks. 'And since then I have just thought you were more and more attractive, everything about you is beautiful and honest.' He strokes her hair and tucks it behind her ear. 'I wish you could see what I see and every other person saw tonight.' Amelia huffs and looks at him 'this dress cost more than my apartment and I'm sucked in under here like nobody's business.' Steve laughs and kisses her cheek, whispering in her ear, 'you are stunning, with or without the dress.' She smiles and looks at him properly. 'What will people say? People like me get picked apart on the internet.' Steve cuts her off 'I don't care what any of those people think, who are they to comment? I happen to think we are perfect for one another.' Amelia giggles and mumbles 'you're perfect more like...' Steve shakes his head, having heard her, 'not even close.' He watches her and says 'promise me you will try to believe me and believe in yourself, you want Rosie to grow up to be confident in herself, don't you?' Amelia pauses, she's knows he's right, it hits a nerve and it feels like new ground for them, family, the future, Rosie. She shakes herself a little and kisses his cheek. 'Oh, and your legs aren't short, you are just the right height. Your a… ass curves out just perfectly and I'd lie in bed and trace your hips all day if I had chance.' Amelia wants to laugh at him spluttering over the word ass, 'not that I've been looking,' he jokes dryly. Amelia places her head on his shoulder, he seems so honest and genuine and she wonders if she is too harsh on herself.

'You're right. I'll try. Now, seriously, not joking about the dress. Help me out.' He laughs, and she turns her back to him and lifts her loose hair in one hand, it's falling down and she drops her head waiting for him to help. There's a long pause and then she feels the zip gently tug down her back. He kisses her imaginary tattoo and she thanks him, standing slowly. She pulls the dress down one arm at a time and holds it against her chest. She reaches up with one hand and unclips her hair, it hardly moves and she sighs thinking it's nothing like the movies. Her hair is solid with spray and gel and she runs a hand through it roughly. 'I think I'm going to shower,' she says suddenly. Steve is sat watching her and his eyes trace the curve of her shoulder and the way her chest is being pushed up. He stands and starts to pull at his tie, she stares at him, wondering what he is doing. He shirks his jacket off and drops it onto the bed. 'Can I join?' Amelia nearly has to pick her jaw up off of the floor, she's not sure she's ever showered with a man, let alone a man that looks like this one. She tells herself off, remembering his earlier words, a voice mentally chanting '_you're good enough_...' She musters all the confidence she has and says 'sure.'

He steps in close to her and peels her dress down to her waist, exposing her strapless bra. She feels a little anxious, she wasn't joking about the shrink wrap beneath her dress. Maybe he senses it in her, but Steve starts to unbutton his shirt and steps past her and into the bathroom, asking her to follow with his eyes. She turns and looks at him, 'I'm just going to make sure we are all locked up.' She picks her dress up at the top and holds it over her bra with an elbow and she grabs the bottom with her other hand, running into the lounge. She tucks around the corner and praying her sister doesn't wake up, she reaches under her dress with both hands and struggles out of her control shorts. By mid-thigh, she's panting and once they are at her ankles, she can kick them off easily. Nearly losing her balance she picks them up angrily with a loud exhale. Looking at the flesh coloured monstrosities she decides the best place for them is in the trash. She dumps them in the kitchen waste and returns to her room, securing the door behind her. She smiles, hearing the shower and knowing Steve is waiting for her.

When she steps back into the small bathroom, Steve is leant with his back against the sink and his shirt hanging open, his fly is undone and Amelia bites her lip. 'I waited for you,' he says warmly and in a wave of confidence, she pushes down her dress, all the way to the floor. He offers her a hand and she steps out of it. Steve glances down at her underwear and Amelia turns the shower temperature up, as the room begins to heat up and mist slightly. She reaches for his shirt, pulling it off steadily and making quick work of his pants. She reaches behind and unhooks her bra, slinging it out of the way. Steve groans, pushing her hair away from her shoulders and asks her 'how can you think you are not beautiful?' His hands reach for her waist and he helps her shimmy out of her underwear. She's completely naked and now eye to eye with him, she smiles seductively, 'shake a leg, Captain, there's only so much hot water, I'm not Tony Stark.' She steps into the shower, pulling the glass door closed.

Steve drops his head 'you had to mention him, really? Right now?' When Steve looks up he can see her outline, through the glass. She laughs loudly and he can see her running her hands through her hair, he wants to remember this moment.

Amelia pulls the glass door back and leans her head out, 'I also wasn't kidding about the water, better get in, Captain.' She has a little black eyeliner dripping from her eyes, but she has tried to keep her face out of the water in order to preserve her looks. Her hair is dark, damp and flat to her head. It parts at the back of her neck and is sat over either breast. Her arms shield her chest and she pulls the door shut again with a smile.

Steve laughs and pulls his boxers down, before stepping in. She has her back to him and water trickles from the top of her head, down her spine and caresses her soft behind. She bends down to grab a shampoo and he wonders if she knows he is there, when she backs up slightly and into him, still bent down, it becomes apparent she knows exactly what she is doing. Standing quickly and flicking him with water, she looks over a shoulder and gasps dramatically, 'oh, hi!' She fills her hands with shampoo and carelessly drops the bottle to the shower floor. It hits with a thump and Amelia starts to scrub her hair, and it foams up. Steve stands under the spray and watches her as the water hits his back. She looks a little cold, stood slightly out of the water and he reaches out to comb his fingers through her lathered hair. She puts her head back, sighing and closing her eyes. Steve is mesmerised by her long hair, his fingers glide through it and she moans when he massages her head. Soapy foam slipping down her arms and chest.

'I don't think I've ever showered with a man,' Amelia thinks aloud, 'or a woman' she adds quickly. Steve laughs, 'I've never showered with a woman and I always kept my head down with the men, trust me.' Amelia laughs loudly and puts a hand against the shower wall to steady herself. Steve smiles and can see her tattoo with her arm up. He touches it lightly 'I really like this and I like that only I know it is here.' Amelia doesn't want to get awkward, but technically Andi knows. She turns to him, stepping under the stream of water. 'Do you have any tattoos or secret scars?' Steve shakes his head, but the jokes die on his tongue as he looks at her glossy skin under the spray. Amelia almost thinks _fuck it_ and wants to step under the water fully in order to wash her makeup away. But then she notices Steve's heavy eyes and she decides to keep her face water free and her confidence at it's peak. Reaching up to stroke her hair free of shampoo, her skin tightens and once again he touches her tattoo. 'Maybe you should get one?' He raises an eyebrow, 'like what?' She thinks about it and says 'property of Stark?' Steve pretends to be hurt and reaches behind his back subtlety, then she suggests 'I love Amelia.' He smiles 'that's a **little** better.' He hits the dial and the water switches tempo and she squeals as the cold spray hits her face. He laughs and quickly changes it back to warm. Amelia's mouth is open with shock and her hair is plastered to one side of her face. She whines his name and steps under the spray fully, warming herself back up and pushing her hair out of her face. Steve steps in close behind her and strokes her waist. Reaching to stroke her neck, she moans and rolls her head back onto his shoulder.

The water starts to cool and Amelia opens her eyes, announcing 'that's your lot! Time to get out.' Amelia looks down and smirks at Steve, 'maybe you should stay in here,' she quips.

**AN: I like the idea of Amelia being under confident, it feels real and she's suddenly in a world she doesn't know. Hopefully they have turned a corner and I think it's really sweet that Steve can relate. **

**But…Something is brewing between Bucky and Andi, coming to a head in the next chapter **

**Thanks for reading! x**


	26. I Flew Here

**Hello! Thank you for reading. This one is all about Bucky and Andi, a little bit of angst here. Let me know what you think x**

**Usual disclaimer, I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 26: I Flew Here**

Bucky has been ducking Andi for almost two weeks, his best friend, however, has near enough moved out of the tower and into Amelia's place, Bucky rolls his eyes just thinking about their love stricken gazes and stolen kisses.

Since the night at the bar Bucky's been considering his and Andi's interactions, questioning the benefits and possible implications. He's tried to discreetly distance himself from her. He knows he enjoys her company and the sex is like nothing he remembers, he can admit that. But if he's fully honest with himself, he's scared to get invested any further than he already is.

On a Wednesday, he's sat in a meeting, it's mind numbing and he idly twists a pen in his fingers, trying to stop himself driving it through his temple. He looks up in time to catch a glimpse of someone running past the conference room window, through the open blinds. He can see a dash of blonde hair sprint past. He immediately thinks of Andi and kicks himself for being so predictable and needy. He'd be lying if he said he hasn't missed her. He's glad Steve has at least been kind enough not to push the subject.

The meeting wraps up and Bucky pushes away from the table with force, stomping for the exit before anyone can ask him any questions.

Once in the hallway he keeps his head down and walks for the stairs, trying to avoid pointless prattle from his "colleagues". Someone starts to keep pace just behind him and he tries to catch sight in his peripheral. He stops and pretends to check his phone and the footsteps behind him also stop.

He smells her perfume before he sees her but the hand across his eyes and small giggle, give her away. In his ear a warm voice whispers, 'where have you been hiding, Sargent Barnes?' He spins and comes face to face with the blonde he's been ducking, she's wearing a light grey uniform and a name badge that reads _Andrea_ is pinned to her right breast. Her hair is free flowing and she is holding a clipboard proudly.

His eyes widen as he realises she works here, the Stark logo on her badge is obvious and hits him like a falling piano. She pays no heed to his stalled reaction and continues, 'got a grown-up job, didn't I? Surprised?' He nods silently and slowly. 'Marketing!' She announces, 'this is my second day, it's a little dull, I've got to be honest! But lunch is a-ma-zing!' Bucky just stares, _so much for avoiding her_. Following his eye-line to her name tag, she groans 'ugh, I know. _Andrea_, I told Stark to get it changed or else I will walk. Don't think he really cared… or heard me, for that matter.' She pokes his arm and asks seriously 'are you ok?' He shakes his head and reassures her he is fine, 'just surprised...' he mutters. She smiles, 'I know, didn't think grey was my colour either, but here we are.' She smiles at him and Bucky wonders why he has put this invisible wall between them, she's a breath of fresh air. She adds, 'if you bothered to catch up with me recently, I would have told you in advance!' Bucky closes his eyes in embarrassment and mutters about work and long hours. He doesn't say he's kept an eye on her pictures on his phone app or pushed Steve for information when he wanted it.

A man walks by and for a minute, Bucky's breath catches, thinking it's Greg and he ignored their warnings. The kid calls Andi's name and Bucky lets out a sigh of relief. Then he watches on as she chats happily to the guy, he must be new as well, Bucky doesn't recognise him. She turns away from Bucky, dropping her clipboard to her side and he notices scribbles and doodles adorning the paper. In the corner is a phone number and he narrows his eyes at the pair in front of him. Andi puts the board between her legs and starts to pull her hair back into a ponytail, away from her face. Bucky watches her arms tense and the way she strokes her head, collecting the blonde, wavy hair, fine strands bouncing free. The newcomer continues to chat to her and begins to back away, smiling warmly at her. Bucky zones back in, just in time to hear her say 'see you at lunch, Ryan!' He frowns and as she turns back to him, her hair sways and she bounces happily, 'who was that?' Bucky barks out. Andi pulls her head back in surprise and confirms, 'Ryan, we started together, there's eight of us,' she leaves it at that, but Bucky's not satisfied, 'lunch?'

She looks up hopefully, 'oh yeah, sure, that would be really nice, come and join us-' he interrupts '**no**, I meant are you and **him** having lunch?' Andi nods happily and then looks coy, 'actually, it's kind of embarrassing, he sort of asked me out.' Bucky can feel his heart rate rise and he bites his tongue, they start to speak at the same time, but Bucky's voice is dominant and the entire floor hears, 'you should go, say yes.'

Andi's words die on her tongue and she looks hurt, her eyebrows curve and her lips part. 'Umm, well I said no, I thought that we...' Bucky wants to smack his forehead, but his pride stops him from backing down, 'go on the date, Andrea. He seems okay, better than your last choice anyway.' That feels like a low blow and suddenly Andi's sad brows knit into an angry scowl, 'do you mean you or Greg?' She asks bitterly and Bucky knows he asked for that, he just looks beyond her, not wanting to do this in the hall.

Andi cuts off his thoughts, 'fine, I'll go out with him. Don't think I don't know you've been avoiding me. I was willing to do this how ever you wanted, but I don't want to be taken for a ride, so I think it's time I get off, don't you? And not with you!' She scribbles something angrily on her clipboard, trying to look important, she then turns it around to face him. She bites out, 'good to see you, Sargent Barnes, have a pleasant day' in a clipped but formal tone and starts to back away. He looks at the clip board and it reads _Fuck you_! She turns fully and walks briskly off, until she rounds a corner and is out of his sight.

He groans and drags a hand through his hair, he moves off quickly before anyone can ask him what that was or God forbid, _moral standards Steve_ turns up with a frank warning and a telling off.

….

Andi can hear Amelia and Steve laughing in the kitchen, as she dresses for her non-date with Ryan. Normally she loves the sound, but tonight she's bitter, mad and on the war path. _What a dick_, she mutters. She's allowed herself to get attached and for that she's pissed with herself. He's shut her out and for that she's pissed at him and Amelia brought all of this into their lives, so for that, she's unreasonably pissed at her.

Andi looks down at her red leather mini skirt and black ankle boots, wondering if it's too much. Tucking in her shirt, she throws on a black jacket and checks hair is still partially plaited like a halo. She applies her lipstick in the mirror and looks at her bed in the reflection, remembering Bucky stroking her thighs and biting the inside of her leg. She pictures herself moaning his name and lets out an embarrassed groan, thinking that _it's all erotic until you realise you've been used_. She smacks her lips together and ruffles her hair, making a growling face in the mirror in an attempt to pep herself up.

As she strolls into the kitchen to say goodbye, Rosie shouts _wow_ from her seat at the counter. Amelia and Steve look up from their food prep and smile at her. Steve looks her up and down, unsure of her choices. The warm reaction eases Andi's tension slightly. 'You look different,' Steve comments with uncertainty, Andi grins awkwardly, 'I'm pissed off and Amelia touched up my roots.' Steve pauses, confused by the statement, 'wait, you're not a blonde?' Amelia laughs at his confounded expression, passing him another pepper to chop. 'What's wrong, Cap, you interested?' She smiles flirtatiously at him and he looks between the sisters, checking Amelia can see what she's doing.

'Woah, where are you off to? Hot date?' Amelia asks excitedly. Andi bites her lip and then wipes her teeth dramatically, checking them for lipstick in the toaster. 'Yep' Andi confirms with a pop. 'Steve and I went to this really nice place the other night… I don't know why I'm bothering, she's not listening.' Amelia tells Steve, Andi is too busy tugging at her shirt and smelling her arm pits. 'Don't give Buck a heart attack, Andi, he's an old man,' Steve jokes. She smiles weakly and leaves a pair of red lips on Rosie's cheek, as she says goodbye.

'His name is Ryan actually and not the Sargent,' she says subtly, avoiding the little ears in the room. Steve stops chopping an onion and looks up at Andi in surprise. He juts his shoulders back and looks like he's about to tell her off for messing with his friend, she raises a hand, 'cool it, dad, **his** suggestion actually. Basically set me up with a new guy,' then she mutters, 'prick'.

Steve relaxes but looks confused, 'I know he hasn't been around much.' Andi's eyes widen and she asks, 'oh, so you've noticed too. Whatever. I haven't got time for this. Anyhow, I'm off, don't wait up!' She calls to them, grabbing a piece of chopped pepper and dramatically leaving the flat. She slams the door and the walls shake, Rosie covers her ears and Steve looks at Amelia with concern. She wipes her hands in a towel and goes after Andi.

Amelia calls her name in the hallway. Andi sighs and stops 'what, Mia?' Amelia is surprised by her harsh tone, 'hey, I know you are upset, but it's his loss. Don't forget he has a lot to deal with and you are a force of nature that he didn't account for.' Amelia reaches for Andi's hair and pulls it down on either shoulder. Andi's grateful, her big sister always knows just what to say. She's managed to turn being dumped into _it's because you are too fabulous_. 'Please be safe,' she calls as she walks back to the flat. Andi watches her leave, a little envious at how happy she is and the family evening she has lined up. 'Call us if you need anything,' is the last thing Andi hears as she enters the stair-well.

Andi arrives at the restaurant and spots Ryan waiting outside, leaning against a wall. Andi thinks he's cute and very keen, hopefully it will be easier than with Sargent Mood Swings. He only asked her for a drink, she suggested dinner after Bucky basically told her to go for it. She stops before she approaches him and considers that this is her last chance to back out. She thinks she feels someone watching her and looks around, but doesn't see anyone she knows, or who appears remotely interested in her. She yanks her skirt down further around her thighs and walks over to Ryan. He looks up at her from ankles to face and smirks in approval, Andi feels a little ogled, but just pulls her jacket close.

Once inside and seated, she feels the weight of the colossal mistake she has made. Bucky might be ok with this, but she's not sure she is. She's not used to being like this, questioning herself, doubting her decisions. She shakes the doubts and peruses the menu, holding it over her face, blocking her view of Ryan. It reminds her of watching Grease with Bucky and she starts muttering lines from the film, in a bid to calm her panicked pulse. Looking up she cringes as Ryan asks her a question and she wonders why she is here, when she lowers the menu he looks friendly and sweet and she chastises herself for being stupid. 'How are you enjoying the job?' Ryan asks politely.

Sometime later, Andi looks around and once again, feels like she is being watched. She sips her lemonade, learning from her own and her sister's recent bad judgements and eyes the other patrons. They all appear harmless and then a waiter appears beside them, with a mass of black hair and she double takes, praying it isn't Bucky. She calms and realises that it isn't but it triggers another thought within her and she realises he **is** there, somewhere. All night, she has felt eyes on her. She plays with her hair and subtly leans back and looks around. Nothing. She decides if he came for the show, he will get one.

She laughs over-zealously at the waiter and compliments his hair. She laughs at everything Ryan says, almost choking on her drink when she realises she laughed at his Nana passing away. She grabs his hand to apologise and Ryan looks terrified at her forward nature. Unperturbed, Andi continues to flirt and romanticise the evening. When she departs the table for the restroom, they have only eaten bread and olives, because she is too busy playing out a seduction to order a meal. She takes a different direction at the last moment and finds herself on the sidewalk outside the restaurant. She manages to square a cigarette from someone and the woman offers her a light. Andi leans back against the wall of the restaurant, with a smile forced on her lips. Someone in a hood steps up beside her and bitterly jokes, 'didn't know you smoked.' Andi looks at a hooded Bucky, 'Jesus Christ, I knew it was you. Look at you, what did you put in on Amazon? Predator kit?' She's loud and people are looking at them. Bucky's embarrassed but Andi doesn't move. 'Why are you here?' His pupils dart around and he sighs, yanking the hood down. 'Checking on you,' he says honestly. She softens slightly and over dramatically declares 'well, here I am' she spins on the spot, proving it's really her and flashing her legs at him. He looks at her and takes the cigarette from between her fingers. He speaks, 'just checking you don't make a mistake.' He takes a drag of the cigarette and Andi clenches her legs, thinking that it should be illegal to look that good. She thinks smoking is gross and not ok, but right now she's all for it. She finds her voice, 'you did this,' she pokes him and Bucky raises both hands, letting the cigarette hang from one corner of his mouth. He doesn't want to do this now, he meant it, he came to check on her, Andi just reads it that he doesn't care. 'Look, I didn't mean…I don't want… I want…shit.' Bucky desperately weaves a hand through his dark locks, 'you're not making any sense, Barnes.' He looks down when she spits out his name with distaste.

'I gotta go, James Dean, not really feeling like dinner now, might get an early night.' For a moment, he thinks it's an invite, but quickly realises that it is a taunt. She grabs the cigarette, drops it and stamps it out, 'you shouldn't make any mistakes either.' She walks off leaving him there. Ten minutes later, she walks by, dragging the Ryan guy by the hand, telling him she's just a cab drive away. She avoids eye contact with the hooded man on the bench opposite them.

….

Amelia leans over Steve on the couch, her bra straps slipping down her shoulders and her dress around her waist, she's smiling down at him as he kisses her neck. She sits back and asks 'am I your first?' Steve's eyes go wide and she just bites her lip cheekily. He kisses her deeply and says quietly into her shoulder 'in this century, yes.' She giggles and kisses his earlobe, 'was it as good as you remembered?' She asks nervously. Steve sighs contently, 'better.' Amelia smiles smugly and grinds her hips onto his, 'good answer, Captain.' She's working his shirt undone and asks 'did you forget what to do?' Steve looks offended and shifts her up, tickling her sides. 'No, Miss Miller, I did not forget. I might have done a little research, just in case things had changed around here, but no, it all came back to me.' Amelia laughs loudly and asks 'you Googled sex?! You are so sweet.' She kisses him feverishly and strokes his exposed chest. She pulls back and looks at him, 'God, you're hot, I love you, honestly, like really love you, like you can never leave, love you.' Steve laughs at her giddy voice, kissing her again. He reaches around and strokes her thighs, 'you're not bad either.' He nips at the edge of her neck and she moans loudly. He looks up at her, 'you need to be quiet, you will wake up Rosalyn.' She leans back, 'you never call me Mia, why is that? Well, one time.' He looks surprised by the change in topic. 'Is that ok? Amelia?' She giggles, 'mmm, yes, it's fine, I like it. I just wondered why?' Steve considers it, 'I was introduced to you as Amelia and it suits you, beside lots of people call you Mia and to me you are Amelia.' She grins, 'how about a pet name? Baby? Honey?' Steve winces, 'umm, I'm not sure…' Amelia leans in close to his ear, 'loverrrr?' He grabs her sides and tickles her, she protests and reaches down between them, stopping him quickly. He groans loudly and she jokes 'now, now honey bear, you will wake up Rosalyn!' Steve kisses her lips, pushing hard against her, quieting her giggles.

They don't hear the front door and a voice shouts 'ugh, gross, not on the couch!' Amelia and Steve tear apart and look at Andi in surprise. 'It's eight thirty, you're early!' Amelia says in shock, she makes no effort to cover herself and once Steve has done his buttons up he reaches for Amelia's cardigan, holding it up to her. 'It's just my sister!' she says defiantly 'and her date...' she mutters, as she notices the shorter male behind her. She grapples with her dress and Ryan jokes, 'roommate?' Andi says, 'sister,' flatly and drags him to the kitchen. Amelia springs up and follows them into the room, Steve lazily strolling at her heels. Amelia blushes and waves at Ryan, Andi says 'Amelia, my sister and Captain America, her boyfriend.' Ryan gawks at her and looks between the three of them, Steve steps forward and introduces himself properly. Amelia smiles and directs to her sister 'dinner? What happened?' Andi shakes her head, glugging a glass of water. 'Didn't like the place, prices were steep and Ryan wanted to see where I lived.' There's a suggestive tone and Amelia wraps her sweater tight around herself, the tension in the room is palpable. Ryan mutters, 'I should be going actually, it's so nice to meet you, Captain.' He says politely, ignoring Amelia. 'See you at work, Andi?' She's flipping through a magazine on the counter and barely looks at him as he leaves. Amelia shows him out and when she steps back in to the kitchen she says 'well, that was rude, he seemed ok?'

Andi continues briskly flipping through the magazine, 'so is having your tits out in the lounge, but there you were.' Amelia blushes crimson and Steve ignores the comment, asking, 'what went wrong? Why did you bring him here?' Andi looks up from her magazine, wrapping it into a tube and whacking Steve's shoulder 'I brought him here, so that you can tell our stalker friend, that he came home with me.' Steve looks confused and she continues, 'he was there, watching us, all night! God, what is his issue, make up your mind!' She cries out in exasperation. Steve looks concerned, 'who was there?' Andi continues to rattle on about Bucky, how it's his doing, why was he there, what does he want from her. Meanwhile Amelia slips out and leaves Andi and Steve to bicker over Bucky. When she steps into the complex's hallway, she looks around expecting to find a hooded follower, but frowns and guesses she made a mistake, stepping back in to the flat and quietly closing the door.

Another day at the office and Andi makes her way into the reception, shouting to Martha at the desk. The woman still can't stand the blonde and was not even close to thrilled to find out she now worked there. Andi sweeps towards the lift, listening to earphones and swiping through her phone. She spies Bucky lingering nearby, talking with arrow man and the scary red head, so she ducks her head down and hurries to a stairwell. Someone walks beside her and asks 'Tinder?' She looks up and sees Tony. He picks a white earbud from her ear and reprimands 'I should fire you for even owning these things.' She just shrugs, 'I'm running late.' Jogging ahead, he calls 'running from something, that's for sure.'

Andi is traipsing the tower, getting some action shots of people working. Her plan is this, take a photo incognito, show the colleague how fabulous they look and then make them sign a disclosure form. So far it has worked to perfection, apart from the forty minutes she spent with Stan in the copy room, as he mimed out his daily chores for her benefit. On level ten she spots Steve and freezes, eyes searching for his metal armed comrade. With a Bucky free zone she skips over and steps up beside him. 'Good morrow, Captain, missed you at breakfast.' He eyes the colleagues stood opposite them, they are chatting, but two curiously look up at the comments. Andi notes this and continues to tease him 'I wish you wouldn't run off like that, no way to leave a girl.' Steve blushes and ignores her, reading the paperwork in his hands. Andi tries not to laugh and warns 'don't skip out on me tonight, save me some of the good stuff.' Steve groans and the colleagues opposite giggle at them. 'Later, hot stuff,' she says as loud as she can in a breathy tone.

As she turns to stroll away she spots Bucky heading towards her with his head in a folder. She stands in front of Steve and begs him to hide her. He folds his arms across his chest, 'for that performance, I should lock you in a room with him,' Steve threatens. Andi banishes the instant steamy thoughts that appear in her mind and Steve decides to help her out and puts a hand on her lower back, steering her away to an office. Out of sight and relieved, Andi jokes, 'Cap, people will talk if you do shit like this. My, your hands are so big.' Steve rolls his eyes and threatens to turn back, 'you owe me,' he says pointing at her, once they are inside an empty office. Bucky walks past, with his head down and unaware of their existence on the level. 'You can't keep this up, you work here, so does he.' Andi looks anywhere but Steve's concerned face, 'gee, thanks for the reminder, Steve, but I think I am doing just fine.' Andi ends up promising her babysitting skills and leaves the office, as she does she calls back through to Steve 'same time tomorrow?' Licking her lips.

Andi has made it through the entire day with no Bucky, very little Tony and a small voice in her head reminds her, _you can't keep doing this_. She checks her phone and Amelia has messaged her, talking about Thanksgiving. _Make it up with Bucky, or there's no turkey. _Andi just moans and mutters to herself. As she finishes booking her Uber, she looks up and spots him sat by the fish tank in the main reception. He has his head down, legs apart, hands folded between them. He must be waiting for her she discerns; he wouldn't brave the public place for much. She walks past, determined to leave, but then she hopes he really is there for her and she stops, turning around and awkwardly catching his attention. He looks up surprised that he nearly missed her. He stands and they meet halfway. They are silent and both look anywhere but at each other. Eventually he asks, 'how's the job?' She nods, 'yeah, really good, got out and took some pictures today, messed with Steve some.' Bucky looks dismayed that his friend didn't mention seeing her. 'How was your date?' He asks seriously. Unable to help it, she shouts 'you should know!' He looks hurt and feels bad, recalling her face at the restaurant and her pulling that kid into her apartment. Her phone buzzes and she sings 'gotta go, Uber.' She waves her phone at him and it lights up with a picture of Amelia and Rosie, making Bucky smile a little. Andi tries to ignore the smirk tugging at his lips and her heart. She spins to leave and he catches her hand and asks, 'you here tomorrow?' Andi looks down at his metal hand on her wrist. He never grabs her with that hand and she looks up slowly at his face, he looks desperate and she feels awful. When she nods, he adds 'good. Meet me after work, on five.' She just eyes him and leaves, without confirming or denying anything. He sighs watching her go and hopes she will meet him, at least give him a chance.

At seven am Bucky wanders down into the pits of Avengers Tower, daring the white coats and test tubes. He looks around until he can hear loud, aggressive music and he knows he has found who he is looking for. Bucky heads for the room marked lab one. He gently taps the door and pushes through, when there's no response. The music is blaring and Tony looks up.

'Ah Sargent Barnicle, what can I do for you this evening, morning or is it lunchtime?' Bucky sighs and asks 'do you ever leave this place?' Tony grabs an energy drink from a mini fridge, 'only when Pepper makes me.' Bucky tries to relax and goes to sit on a stool, Tony makes a noise and shakes his head. Bucky moves to another seat, but Tony squeaks in displeasure and Bucky once again moves. A third time he tries to sit and Tony shakes his head again. Bucky almost growls and gives up, convinced Stark is playing games, he decides to stand. 'What do you need unlucky Barnes?' Bucky grits his teeth and looks around idly, eventually spitting out, 'a flying car.' Tony holds his gaze with Bucky and then just laughs, spluttering everywhere. 'I'm sorry Barnes, but there's no such thing, even I haven't got one of those yet.' Bucky feels embarrassed and Tony questions 'won't a quinjet do?' Bucky shakes his, 'it needs to be a car, like Howard had.' Tony stops joking and tenses at the mention of his father. He turns slowly to Bucky, 'now that does sound like a challenge, doesn't it?' Tony ponders the idea and then asks 'and where are you going in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?' Bucky looks at him with a puzzled frown. 'This wouldn't be anything to do with a pair of long legs that I hired and getting some bang bang with her, would it?' Bucky straightens and folds his arms, unimpressed. Bucky decides to give up and makes for the door. Tony's voice halting him 'look, I may have one idea, Caractacus Potts.'

Andi taps on an office door and waits to be called in, she enters slowly and smiles brightly at two women working at neighbouring desks. 'Hi, I'm Andi, from the emails? Here to take some photos?' The two colleagues are deep in conversation, both looking at the blonde like they have no idea what she's talking about. One stops, a Diet Coke can poised at her lips, 'the photos? Yeah, sure, sorry I thought you were coming later. Do we need to pose?' Andi shakes her head, fiddling with her camera, 'no, it's better if you don't, Mr Stark wants natural shots, showing what a great place this is to work.' The women stare at her sceptically, Andi's not sure if it was _the great place to work _bit or _Mr Stark wants, _but they look unconvinced._ '_Carry on, really, don't mind me.'

Andi starts to snap pictures, the pair chatting at their computers, giggling at one another. One of the pair shoves her half-eaten snack into her desk drawer, the other checks her phone. Andi rolls her eyes, it's like they've forgotten she's there, she didn't mean this natural.

'Oh, I was saying, about the canteen… so he has this new kid by the throat, in the lunch queue.' Andi pauses, listening as she checks her photos on the camera screen. 'How can he still be here acting like that? Surely they should fire him,' the other colleague asks, shocked by the story, revelling in the details. Andi squints at the pair, trying to read their name badges as they gossip like they're seventeen. One reads _Belinda_ and the other Andi gives up trying to see, the woman's long red locks blocking her view. 'I don't know, but it's not the first time. Paul from the control room called him James once and he threw a stapler at his head.' Andi freezes at the name _James_, 'apparently, he only answers to Sargent Barnes.' Andi swallows, the last sentence confirming her suspicion, they are talking about Bucky. She coughs obnoxiously, 'smile, ladies!'

Andi checks the last photo, _too many teeth and too forced, _but at least they aren't talking about Bucky anymore, 'looks great, that's a really good one.' The women nod overzealously and resume their chatter, much to Andi's chagrin. 'I mean everyone says he's crazy, but beating people up, while waiting for a sandwich, really?' Andi clicks her camera lens cover on and sighs loudly, 'or maybe he's just been through a lot and the people around here need to learn how to deal with that and respect it some more!' The women stare at her in surprise and Andi hears the word _hypocrite _echo around her head, she's still learning herself and she's currently ignoring him, just like he blanked her. Belinda looks confused, 'ummm well, sick or not, he shouldn't be acting like some psycho at lunch!' Andi pulls back in shock at the word psycho and starts to challenge the brunette.

An adjoined office door opens, distracting the three from a heated stare off and a warm voice interrupts, 'Miss Miller is right, and talking about our colleagues is not the way to help one another and certainly not the image we want to present as a company.' Andi focuses on the strawberry haired woman, recognising Pepper Potts. Suddenly she feels dazzled by the slender, boss lady. Her calm disposition and subtle words, encouraging the women to return to their menial tasks. Pepper smiles warmly at Andi, folding her arms and smirking at her. Andi realises she's staring, scrambling for a piece of paper from her back pocket, 'ummmm, you're not on my list, Miss Po…Potts! Not today!' Pepper nods, a closed lip smile hiding her mirth, 'I told Tony, I need notice of a photo shoot, but it was nice to see you, Andrea.' Andi closes her eyes at the name, astonished and intimidated by the amazing _Pepper Potts_, she deliberates before spilling 'it's just Andi actually and I'm all done here for now, I'll see you all around!' She slips from the office, feeling warm in the face and embarrassed. Her goodbye suggested her and Pepper might share a shake sometime. She looks back at the door, noticing the glaring name plaque now. She prays Pepper kicks their gossiping asses and then remembers the story about Bucky. Biting her lip and hoping he's ok.

At six, Andi clocks out, she's exhausted, she forgot what nine to five is like. She looks up and makes eye contact with Ryan and he scurries off before she can even wave. Suddenly, the canteen and Bucky comes to mind and she makes the connection, _new kid in the lunch queue._ She watches him make a sharp exit, shuffling away from her at speed. She's not sure if it was the outrageous flirting or the superhero she's living with, or the beating in the lunch line, but she's obviously ruined that friendship.

She checks the time and remembers Bucky. Tempted to just leave him, she finally concedes and starts to take the stairs leisurely, unafraid of keeping him waiting. Two flights in she realises how unfit she is and jumps into an elevator. When she arrives at the level, she recognises it as where they first met for the photo shoot and remembers Rosie's special dress, Amelia's big debut. It's silent and the lights are off, as she walks further in, they automatically switch on and Bucky is illuminated. He's sat on a window ledge, perfectly still. 'Oh my God, you are kidding, right? That was terrifying. Stop doing that!' Bucky stands and looks out the window, his back to her, 'I have to, you keep hiding from me.' She looks down, embarrassed that she been caught. 'I assume that's what you are doing in offices with Steve?' Andi ignores him. His voice catches her attention. 'Amelia is here next week for that damn interview I agreed to.' Andi doesn't know what to say, unsure of what they are anymore. He turns and looks directly at her, 'got your camera with you?' She just nods and pats her satchel. He starts to walk towards her and starts unhooking buckles and popping buttons. Andi wonders what is happening and looks around for anyone else close by. He's pulling at his tactical jacket, undoing it.

'Woah, what are you doing? I haven't spoken to you properly for two weeks! I'm not sleeping with you and certainly not here! And… I'm dating someone else, I'll have you know.' Bucky continues to unbuckle his shirt, approaching her with soft foot steps. 'Is that right?' he asks casually, 'because Steve tells me he ran out of there like a little lost boy.' Andi huffs and mutters _fucking Rogers_ beneath her breath. He shakes his jacket off and reveals a black t-shirt. He pauses and then reaches two hands to the back of his neck and pulls the shirt over his head. Andi wants to moan at the sight, she's missed seeing him like this, that's for sure. He drops his clothes, with no cares at all and stands with his arms folded across his chest and his legs shoulder width apart. His metal arm is on display and cradling his flesh elbow. He stares at her and she's unmoving, partly in shock and partly enjoying the view. 'Get your camera out,' he instructs. Andi splutters, 'what?' Bucky huffs 'you are the one who's always saying don't hide it, let you freak… flag...' she cuts him off, 'it's not Hustler, Bucky, put your shirt on.' He's proud at her flustered face and just puffs his chest out further, 'just take a goddamn photo, I want to prove to you that I can do this, even if just for you.' Andi pauses and slowly smirks, 'you mean spank bank material?' she asks suggestively. Bucky lowers his head and shakes it slowly. She starts to explain and he stops her, 'I get it. It's very self-explanatory.'

'I'm serious, Andi. This is all there is, this is all I have. All I can offer you.' She watches him, touched by the effort of honesty. She sighs and starts to unpack her bag, grabbing her camera. 'Fine, come on, Romeo, just a couple and then put your shirt back on, I don't know where to look. Maybe I'll buy you a coffee for your efforts.'

Once she concedes, she watches him as he awkwardly tilts from side to side, as if he doesn't know which is his good one. He folds his arms, drops his arms, shakes his hands, flexes his fingers, when he looks like he might crack his neck, Andi coughs, pleading with her eyes.

She tries not to laugh, taking it seriously and letting him know that she's still annoyed. She sighs and walks over to him, stopping in front. 'May I?' Bucky stares at her, just nodding. She gently cups his elbow, 'don't over think it, fold your arms, metal side out, it's a power pose, trust me.' Bucky looks down at her, barely hearing her words. Feeling her close has him on edge and he struggles to remember where this went wrong for them. She bends his arms, positioning them and he watches as she blows her hair out of her face. She looks up and stops short at his blue eyes following her every movement. She steps away reluctantly, shaking herself free of intimate thoughts and grabbing her camera, 'right, stud, lets see the smoulder, le me feel the burn.' Bucky smirks at her, despite himself. He doesn't move, keeping his arms folded and tilted away from her, right in the way she positioned him.

'Gotcha!' Bucky looks up quickly, wiping the smirk from his face, knowing that's what she's referring to. 'No use in hiding it now, soldier, evidenced it, you smirked. It's all here and here,' she offers, tapping her camera and then her temple.

The level is silent apart from the clicks of Andi's camera. 'I heard something about you.' Bucky scoffs, 'that I'm a killer? An insomniac? A nomad?' Andi pauses, 'nooooo, Mr Dramatic! But close. That you beat someone up in the canteen. Trying to get the last bowl of custard, was it?' Bucky looks at her seriously, 'oh yeah? What did I do, allegedly?' Andi blows out, 'well, the last I heard was you had some new kid, just started, in a sand-which, his head between a tray and the counter, face down in soup of the day. Allegedly, of course.'

Bucky looks around, trying not to look too proud, 'maybe he deserved it?' Andi shrugs, 'so what's your version of events?'

Bucky looks down, trying to mask his grin. Pushing his hands into his pockets, Andi tries to ignore the way his muscles tense, he looks at her, square in the eye, 'I went to grab some lunch and in the queue, I discovered it was lasagne, again and I slammed my tray down, a little rough, I can admit, and I scared the kid next to me. But in my defence, that's all they ever cook.'

Andi goes silent, partially because she's amazed by the eloquent telling of his story, 'I gotta say, the physical, tray slash counter sand-which sounds way more believable.' Bucky laughs heartily and holds his hands up in surrender. Andi bites her lip, looking at him quizzically. 'Ok, tell me, how may times have you eaten in the canteen?' Bucky resumes his folded arm stance, 'hundreds.' He looks so confident she almost buys it, but pushes him anyway, 'the truth?' Bucky shrugs, 'never.'

'Who was next to you in the queue? Who's the guy?' Bucky rubs his scruffy chin, 'Richard? Ryan? Who knows.' Andi looks at him in understanding, 'mmm hmmm and how was the lasagne?' Bucky sighs, 'petty damn good, actually.' Andi giggles at him, 'I thought you never ate in there?' He looks her in the eye, 'I ate it in my room.'

They fall into a lull and she finally asks, 'why the fake fight? Why are there rumours everywhere that you tried to kill someone with a butter knife?' Bucky doesn't answer, turning to look out the window, Andi snaps a picture of his bare back, scratches and scars littering it. He flinches at the click of the camera and she waits for his answer, 'I thought you would find me, shout at me or something, maybe bring us back…' He appears to think twice about the words and turns to her. 'When people fear you, they ususally stay away.' Andi considers his words, finding the game plan here baffling, 'but I'm not scared of you.' Bucky shakes his head, muttering to himself, 'no, you are not, but you did stay away.' Andi looks ruffled, 'because you did first! That's on you Mr _Go out with him!' _

Andi huffs, looking around, hoping this doesn't turn sour. 'I followed you home, you know? The other night,' Bucky confesses, flexing his fingers, watching them closely. Andi just nods slowly, 'please don't slam anymore trays? Just find me if you want to talk.' Bucky nods, solemnly. 'I didn't touch him, I just bashed the tray and growled _lasagne._ It was sufficient to scare most of Stark's people and obviously enough to reach you. Breadcrumbs.'

Andi looks away, ignoring the way a chill shoots down her spine at the word _breadcrumbs_. She swipes through the photos on her camera, silently surprised by all of this effort from him. 'I'm not sure this is what the Manhattan team are looking for, well, maybe Beth.' Bucky is redressing and comes up behind her, looking at the screen, but darting his eyes away, afraid to see himself. She notices him and pouts that he is wearing his shirt again. Realising she is still mad she announces, 'I haven't forgiven you.' Bucky fastens his jacket and grabs a piece of folded paper from one of his many pant pockets. 'And I still want to know what is in all of those pockets.' Bucky reads the paper and instructs her to follow him, 'I have something else for you.' She opens her mouth to question and he lifts his hand up, 'please? Just trust me?'

'Hey, Bucky?' She calls calmly, he turns to her and nearly steps back at how close they are, 'I let you follow me home the other night, you know?' He looks a little stunned, but masks it quickly. 'How do you like that, Barnes?' Bucky considers it, 'I'm impressed, kid. Come on, don't dawdle.'

….

'Where the hell are we, Barnes?' Bucky has an idea in his head, grown from the seed of an idea from Tony. But now he is faced with pulling it off, he doubts it will work, thinking it might end up looking stupid and he tries to look for an out. 'You know what, this was silly. Don't worry about it, let's go for dinner.' Andi's followed him into the pits of the tower and is not giving up just like that, she's owed an apology and an explanation. 'Oh it must be bad, if you are offering dinner! Proceed!' She waves her hands, encouraging him to keep moving. Andi turns fully to him and puts both hands on his chest 'no, no, no what was it you wanted to show me? Come on, follow through, Barnes.'

Bucky sighs in defeat, 'fine, but you need to cover your eyes.' Andi just looks at him with blown pupils, 'are you serious? we aren't five!' By the look on his face, she can see he is deadly serious, so she shuts her eyes. 'It better be worth it, you better be stood there naked when I open them.' She stands still and hears him come close. 'Hey, I just took my shirt off upstairs and you told me to put it back on, make up your mind woman.' She can't help but think that's their entire problem in a nutshell. Bucky takes a hand, guiding her, she can hear the clicking of her shoes and she can sense that the room is dark as well as cold. There's no hustle or bustle and she wonders for a minute if he's going to kill her.

Bucky takes both her hands and she can feel him stood in front of her, like a warm wall. He tells her to step up and she lifts her left foot and wobbles slightly, he moves one hand at a time to hold her waist securely. He tells her to stand still and backs away slowly. She holds her hands out to steady herself, 'you're coming back, yeah?' she asks in a small, almost frightened voice. She can hear him laughing and knows that at least he's not far away. She hears a noise that she can't quite place and he walks back to her guiding her by the shoulders a few more steps forward. Then he spins her around and tells her to sit. She does as she's told and once sat down, she feels much more at ease. Bucky tells her to her keep eyes shut and she recognises the sound of a car door closing. Suddenly she's desperate to look, concerned she's being stowed away in a getaway drive.

He shouts back, 'you need to trust me and keep your eyes shut,' suddenly she hears another door and feels his presence beside her. She knows now that they are sat in a car. 'You know if you trusted yourself, I'd feel much better about trusting you, Barnes.' Bucky looks down, knowing she is right. He looks to the control device in his hand and inhales, hitting a red button.

Then a whizzing noise begins and suddenly they are moving, climbing towards the sky, like a ferris-wheel. Andi jumps and moves her head side to side, eyes still closed, 'this is so weird. It's not a trash compactor, is it?' He doesn't answer, there's a slight rustle and she can feel him close.

When they come to a stop he tells her to open her eyes, slowly she peeks out of one and then another, her eyes fly left to right. She can't see anything but the metal beams of the ceiling. When she looks out across the room, it reminds her of the inside of an air hanger. When she looks down she realises she is sat in a car, with Bucky in the driving seat next to her. She peers down over the edge and can see that the car is on a metal square, hovering over the garage and workshop below. She looks at Bucky questioningly and he just shrugs slightly, 'it's a flying car.' It takes Andi a moment to realise what he means and then she laughs, 'like Grease,' she says quietly. Bucky smiles, pleased that she gets it. 'This was the best I could do, a sports car in a garage and a lift. For a genius, Stark was next to no help.' Andi is still laughing and throws her hands in the air above her head, as if she is driving down the highway with the wind in her hair. 'You went to Stark?' Bucky looks away, not wanting to talk about the arrogant scientist.

'Seriously, what gave you this idea?' Andi asks quietly. Looking around, she realises they are up pretty high. 'You did, well, Grease did and Howard Stark, I guess.' Bucky scratches the back of his head awkwardly, surprised he has something to thank a Stark for.

Andi smiles widely at Bucky and leans across to him, pushing her lips against his ear, she whispers 'tell me about it, Stud?' Bucky's brow creases and he slowly turns to face her, so their lips are inches apart. Andi chuckles lightly at his confused face, 'we really need to finish that film.' Bucky's eyes dart to her lips and he mentally tells himself, that they need to talk first, sort this mess out. She obviously feels the same, as she pulls her eyes from his lips and relaxes back into her seat, shuffling down and putting her feet on the dash. They both sit awkwardly, unsure of who will speak first. Andi wants to know where the hell he has been, why has he been avoiding her?

'Steve and Amelia seem happy,' he says out of the blue. Andi looks at him side on and marvels at his poor tactics, he hasn't spoken to her properly for two weeks, and he starts with the strong ship that is Amelia and Steve. Andi nods, 'he's at home all the time, I suggested we did a wife swap and maybe I should move in with you and he can have my room, you know, see how the other half live.' Bucky's eyes widen at talk of moving in and he doesn't know what's more terrifying, Steve moving out or hurricane Andi moving in. 'Relax, I'm joking,' she says dryly, sensing his apprehension. Andi strokes the leather interior and sighs, realising he has nothing more to say. 'Well, I better get going. I'm having dinner with the couple of the hour.' She looks down and wonders how they get out of here, she looks over and sees the controller in his hand.

Bucky looks a little sad at this, Andi assumes he misses his best friend and says 'look, you've really made a mess of this, if indeed it was meant to be an apology, your words don't really match the gestures. But Amelia is planning Thanksgiving and she'd like you to come.' Bucky looks at her with bright blue eyes, cocking his mouth to one side, disappointed at her wording. '**I'd** like you to come,' she confesses. Bucky smiles to himself and as she turns to get out of the car he puts his hand over hers, 'I'm sorry I've not been around, I'm sorry I made you go out with that Richard kid. I'm sorry that…' Bucky stops and wipes his face with his palm, muttering, 'I used to be better at this, I'm sure.' Andi bites her lip and fights to keep her mouth shut, she's realised Bucky is like a little bird, and if she comes on too strong, he will fly away.

'I like being around you,' Bucky admits mainly to himself, she nods. 'You make me laugh,' Andi nods bigger and with pride, _obviously_ she mutters. She watches him, wondering if there's more, but he appears to be done, exhausted by all the honesty.

'Look, Lucky, I'm just going to stop you there, as I feel like one of us might die having this conversation. I like you, you like me, the sex is phenomenal and speaking purely as 50% of this…friendship? I don't want to see anyone else. No Ryans or Richards and I've certainly had my fill of Gregs.' Bucky struggles again to answer, she makes it all seem so simple.

'I can tell you are terrified of the label and the pressure, so what would you have called me back in the day?' He considers it, finally deciding and smirking, 'a challenge.' Andi looks a little offended, but decides she quite likes it. 'Well, you are definitely a challenge also, so maybe we could be each other's challenge?' Bucky looks at her like she is crazy, 'are you going to introduce me as your challenge?' Andi just smirks and suddenly announces 'let's keep this between us, not sure how it will sit with work, you're not my boss or anything, but still.' Andi looks down at her lap, 'I actually quite like it here, feels like a real job, an opportunity for me.'

Bucky looks across and catches a glimpse of her name badge, asking, 'Andrew?' Andi throws her hands up, 'I know, fucking HR, can you believe it? How difficult is it, still, better than Andrea.' Bucky tilts his head, 'why do you hate it so much?' Andi ideally presses buttons and explains 'my Mom is the only one who calls me Andrea. And speaking of families- Thanksgiving, make sure you are there. My dad will be there, my MOTHER is not invited, that's for sure.' Bucky can't keep up, but nods at the dinner invite. Andi looks at him, 'I really do need to go. Dinner. Amelia. Steve. Vomit!'

Bucky climbs out of the car, not bothering to open the door and Andi rolls her eyes 'you could just open the door you know, Zucko? You think you are so cool.' He cranks a lever and they start to lower. It's not as smooth as the ride up and Andi just watches the ground get closer and closer. Bucky looks out across the level, smirking a little, glad to be back spending time with her.

They stop at the ground and Andi leaves the car. 'This was nice, Barnes. You're a thoughtful guy.' He looks at her and wonders if he should kiss her or say more, he checks his mental list, questioning if he said everything. He quickly realises there is no list and he said very little. 'See you later, Bucky,' she offers will a small wave. As she walks away, winding between the cars and the tools, his voice echoes and she hears 'would you want to go out for food?' Andi stops and asks 'like a date? You mean as your one true challenge?' Bucky puts his hands in his pockets, 'yes. Please?' Andi smiles and jumps a little, 'text me, buckaroo. Do not forget Thanksgiving,' she shouts back and then she's gone.

**AN: I hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Bucky makes so much effort and just can't quite convey what he's feeling. It was fun to think about how might he apologise and react to Andi. I like him following her to the restaurant and I can't help it, I'm a romantic and like the fluffy Steve and Amelia… but things don't stay fluffy forever. **

**Just in time for January… (?) the next chapter is Thanksgiving. Rosie is back, family event, pumpkin pie and a splash of Tony. **

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think. x**


	27. Thankful and Fateful

**Hi, thanks for reading! It's Thanksgiving and everyone's invited **

Any comments, feedback welcome, I hope you enjoy the chapter. X

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters.

**Chapter 27: Thankful and Fateful**

'Did you ask him?' Amelia calls through the apartment. Andi looks up from her computer, 'I did, but you know how he is, not mister reaction, frankly, I think if Steve is there, his soldier minion will also be there.' Amelia looks surprised at that, 'Andi, be nice, you only just made up.' Andi just waves her off, looking through the photos as they upload to her desktop. She's working in her room and Amelia is floating in and out, chatting and folding laundry.

'I need to talk to you about Thanksgiving,' Andi clicks forcefully with her mouse and leans back into her seat, staring at Amelia with a big grin and expectant eyes. 'It's about Dad,' her big sister starts. Andi looks even brighter at the mention of her father. Amelia stands in the doorway, looking cautious, 'he's bringing someone, a woman.' Andi muses on this and her face slowly creases in disgust, 'a woman?' She asks in outrage. Amelia sits on the bed behind her, Andi turns in her chair to look at her sister. 'Not that Doris woman from the dog place?' Andi asks tersely, Amelia nods calmly 'yes and her name is Dana and it's a grooming parlour, **please** try to be nice.' Andi spins back to her computer, keeping her back to her sister, watching the pictures as they continue to upload.

Amelia talks quietly 'look, I know this is hard for you, but there was a good chance that this would happen at some point. I've only met her twice, but she's nice! They seem really happy.' Andi mimics her sister and shouts, 'you think everyone is nice! Just because you're in love, doesn't mean the entire world has to be.' Andi sits back, sulking quietly, realisation creeps over her face, 'wait, no, tell me they aren't bringing Petch?' Amelia stands and creeps up to her sister, leaning down and resting her chin on Andi's shoulder, spotting what is on her screen. 'Well, hello Mr November,' she says through laughter, Andi looks puzzled and searches her room, focusing on the computer and clocking pictures of Bucky uploading one by one. His chiselled chest, metal arm and brooding frown fill her screen. Andi thinks about minimising the window, but then decides Amelia flaunts her superhero around the place enough, she has nothing to hide. She folds her arms smugly and smiles, watching the pictures flashing past. Amelia whispers into her sister's hair, 'yes, they are bringing the dog and they are staying for two days. So is the dog.' Andi groans loudly and Amelia grins 'now, show me these pictures.' Amelia's phone rings and she drops her forehead onto Andi's shoulder, 'ughhhhh, I should get that, but I want to see, so bad. Wait for me!'

She runs for the lounge and finds the ringing phone on the coffee table. Nearly missing it she gasps a _hello_, as she picks up. 'Hey, it's Steve, you ok? You sound out of breath?' Amelia laughs and swallows, licking her lips. 'Yeah, just looking at photos of Bucky, topless.' She hears Andi call her name angrily and Amelia winces at her error. Steve coughs on the phone and draws out an, 'okayyyy?' It sounds more like a question. 'I'm glad you phoned,' she wants to move on quickly. 'Thursday is Thanksgiving, Bucky is coming and so is my Dad, he's bringing his girlfriend and his dog. Rosie will obviously be here, me as well. I'm cooking, if I wasn't here, there would be no dinner. Are you free? You'll be here? right?' She rabbits on and Steve's chuckle cuts her off. 'Amelia, of course I will be there. I gathered you were busy making plans, I'm not offended.' Amelia lets out a breath, 'it's more like, we spend so much time together, I just presumed you would be here and then I realised I hadn't really invited you properly. If there's anyone else around, Clint, Nat, they are welcome as well.' She hopes Steve is smiling wherever he is, as it's gone quiet on the phone. 'That's really kind of you, I will put the invite out there.' Amelia looks around the flat, she's not sure where she will put everyone, but it's the thought that counts, she's certain they won't take her up on the offer.

On Thanksgiving day, Rosie shoots out of her room, she reaches for the front door and she comes face to face with four adult legs and a four furry legs.

She's wearing an ochre dress with a long sleeve and a plum coloured shirt underneath. She's also sporting a paper headdress, that she made in nursery, with hand-drawn leaves and pumpkins. 'Grandad! You're here!'

A small dog playfully knocks Rosie off her feet, licking and jumping at her. 'Dad, I just dressed her, get him off,' Andi moans as she walks into the room, batting the dog away. Peter pulls the dog away, calling his name softly. A woman beside Peter picks up the dog under her arm, she coo's lightly at it and the pup calms slightly. Andi walks over and scoops up Rosie, who is lying on the floor, pretending to be asleep. She cradles the little girl as she tries to reach for the dog. Andi leans in to welcome her dad, wishing him happy Thanksgiving, Rosie squeals and copies her aunt. Rosie pauses at the women beside her grandfather and he must sense it, as he politely offers, 'Dana, this is my youngest, Andi and my granddaughter, Rosalyn, well, Rosie.' Rosie's not too sure, she tucks her head into the crook of Andi's neck and Andi sticks out her hand confidently, 'nice to meet you. Finally,' she directs _finally_ at her dad. She's civil, but a little brisk. Dana looks like the old version of Ally from The Notebook, she's so smiley and softly spoken as she nods hello. Andi can't believe it, she's warming to her already. 'It's so lovely to meet you all. Your father is so proud of you, he talks about you non-stop,' Andi nods, 'well I have an actual job now, so he can bask in that.' She closes the door and waves them in, pointing out places for shoes, coats, bags, gifts. She eyes her dad at the mention of presents, always on the scrounge. Peter ignores Andi and takes Dana's coat, kissing her cheek. Rosie pulls a disgusted face, wondering who the lady is and why her grandfather is kissing her.

'Who is joining us, then?' Andi puts Rosie down and counts on her fingers. 'All of us, you, Dana, Petch,' she drawls out, through gritted teeth. 'Bucky, Steve, Natalie, Bruce and Natasha.' Dana jokes lightly, 'two Nats, that must be confusing.' Andi ignores the chatter and stares at the dog at their feet, he's already found something to chew and destroy. Peter follows her eyes, but then asks 'just remind me who they all are again?' Andi sighs 'Dad, you're not nearly old enough to have forgotten all of this.'

Andi shows them to the breakfast bar and encourages them to sit, offering them a drink each. Dana notes how lovely the place is, Andi graciously takes all the credit. The kitchen is decorated with more paper leaves and hand drawn pumpkins, that looks more like oranges. The window ledges are stuffed with seasonal vegetables of varying colours and sizes and the table is decorated in orange and white. Andi starts to list people off, 'Steve is Amelia's B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D, they are so cute, it's everything, it will make your heart melt. Dana, you will recognise him, I'm sure. Natalie is from Mia's work, you remember her dad.' Andi does a large breasted action and Peter blushes, shaking his head and pretending not to know. 'Bruce and Nat work with Steve, the red head and the wizard from the party? And Bucky is Steve's best friend.' Dana leans forward asking, 'and is he your boyfriend?' Andi looks mortified and Dana stumbles, 'sorry, your dad said you were very close at the party. I just thought…' Andi shakes her head, 'we are just friends, no labels or anything.' Dana looks guilty and leans back in her seat, 'I'm sorry, my mistake.'

'Ignore her, Dana, they are basically a couple, it's just Bucky has some personal things going on. Andi here, is just being difficult,' Amelia announces as she walks in. She greets everyone and kisses her dad and then hugs Dana warmly. 'It's so nice to see you again, Dana!' Andi is sceptical and wonders if anyone else is this nice in the world, then she sees her dad telling his dog off way too politely and she realises there is at least two of them.

'Hi Petch,' Amelia says brightly, bending and patting the dog. Dana comments 'Amelia, you look so well. Very happy, glowing.' Andi jumps in with 'you would too if you were getting ploughed nightly by you know who.' There's silence and Rosie opens her mouth to ask, but a knock at the door saves Andi a scolding.

'I'll go,' Rosie cheers. Amelia keeps one eye on the door as she opens it. 'Hello Chica!' Natalie calls to the child as she walks in, 'you look fantastic, sister.' Rosie looks down at her dress and smiles happily. She then points and giggles at Natalie's turkey sweater. Natalie wanders into the kitchen, holding her hands up in surrender, 'don't worry, I didn't bring any ex-boyfriends with me this time.' Amelia and Andi look at each other and Andi jumps in to make introductions, then she gets to Dana and she almost chokes out the word, _girlfriend_. Amelia mouths over to her, _be nice_. Andi rolls her eyes at her sister's maternal efforts, she often thinks she didn't miss her Mom so much because she was left with Amelia.

Rosie runs over to her mother and tugs at her dress, calling to her repeatedly. Amelia bends down and whispers, 'what's up, little one?' Rosie twists her hands and her ankles, 'who is that?' She asks quietly, she looks up at Dana, smiling and laughing with her grandfather. Amelia grins and straightens the straps of the little girl's dress, 'we talked about this, that is Dan. She and grandad are special friends, they love each other very much and Dana is now part of our family. Remember?' Rosie nods absently, still staring at the older lady. 'Remember?' Amelia asks again, tickling her and tugging at her straps. Rosie giggles loudly, pushing her away, 'when will Stevie be here?' Amelia kisses her cheek, assuring her, 'soon.' Rosie beams at her proudly, 'he's my special friend!' Amelia squints, thinking that wasn't quite what she meant.

Natalie and Dana start talking about dogs, as Rosie feeds Petch snacks from the table. Andi watches on, the small papillon dog yapping profusely at her niece. He's mainly white with a bouffant tail and huge, furry, black ears. It's small, loud and Andi dislikes him. Since Evelyn moved out, Peter has always had a small, annoying dog to fill the gap. Petch has been on the scene for six years. Andi just stares at him from her stool, chewing on a carrot stick. 'You not a dog person, Andi?' Dana asks kindly, 'I like dogs, just not him.' Peter reprimands her, 'please be kind to him, when you moved out he was all I had.' Andi doesn't know if that's sweet or offensive to her.

Rosie is running around the flat, dragging a piece of string, being chased by the dog. Andi scowls as she watches and Amelia steps in beside her 'we are never having a dog, so you don't need to worry. **But**, you do need to be nicer to Dana.' Andi just sighs 'well, I agree with one of those things.' Amelia gives her a knowing look, 'I'm serious!' She warns as she backs away.

Dana offers her assistance and kindly asks when dinner will be. 'About an hour, you're good, I'm on top of it, thanks,' Amelia replies, she prompts Rosie, pointing to her bedroom. Rosie disappears for ten minutes, returning with a pile of paper hats. 'Apologies in advance folks, but it was a project at nursery and once we did two, **someone** decided everyone needed a hat.' Her mother walks Rosie around the room, handing out the paper bonnets to each person. Peter comments 'my, my Rosie, you've been so busy, you little creative bee, you.' She gives Dana a warm smile and once the older woman places the hat upon her head, Rosie smiles 'that's nice.'

In amongst all the fun, the door sounds again and Andi runs to answer. She doesn't stop to think before opening it, praying it's her non-boyfriend, Bucky. 'Nice hat,' Natasha says dryly, looking her up and down. Andi snarls, 'oh you've got one too!' The new group funnel in and Andi mutters, 'come on in,' as they barge through, knocking her with their coats and bags. Natasha walks into the flat and Bruce trails quietly behind her, giving Andi a small wave and a quiet thank you. Rosie appears, chanting 'Tasha!' She grabs the red head's hand and tugs her to the kitchen, 'meet Dana, Dana's here, come see.' Andi watches them, jealous at how easy the little girl has welcomed Dana into their lives.

Bucky stops and stands in front of Andi, he coughs to catch her attention, waking her from a daze. She looks him up and down, impressed at his black jeans, smart shirt combination. 'I like your leaves' he says pointing to her headdress. 'I like your face,' she responds cheekily. Andi smiles, remembering their impending date, she's quietly pleased that they are back in their groove. 'Ughhhh, I'm so glad you are here. My dad brought his girlfriend, if you can call her that at sixty. And his annoying dog, Petch, unbearable little shit.' Andi drops her head onto his shoulder, Bucky laughs, 'never would have pegged you as a dog hater.' Andi hits his chest lightly, 'don't get all righteous on me now, I don't hate dogs! Hey, speaking of righteous, where is Steve?' Bucky looks shy, 'working, but on his way, I am assured.' Andi nods sympathetically and then jokes, 'why would he want to miss out on all of this? Anyway screw him, when are we going on this date?' Bucky watches her eyes sparkle. She grabs the straps of her dungaree dress and waits for his answer. He looks down at her, noting she looks shorter, no shoes, striped top and still two very long legs. She steps closer, 'and **where** are we going on this date?'

Dana is hovering by the archway to the kitchen, Andi senses her, closing her eyes and hoping to ignore the presence, enjoying Bucky's company. But she relents and calls flatly 'Dana, come on over, meet Bucky.' The white haired woman shuffles closer, despite the lacklustre invitation and stands beside Andi, following introductions she shakes Bucky's hand. Andi poises herself for the big reaction, but to her credit she shakes Bucky's metal hand and doesn't even look down at it. 'Such a good looking boy, Andi,' She grins widely at Bucky, nudging Andi, who looks on mortified. Peter joins them, 'not as good looking as her dad.' Dana agrees and giggles, Andi makes vomiting noises and Bucky enjoys how much it's making her squirm. Andi doesn't admit it, but it feels nice, a real family moment.

'How are you, son?' Peter slaps his shoulder and Dana stays close-by. Bucky straightens at the contact and the warm welcome. He just nods a little at the older couple, pushing his hands into his pockets. He looks up at the sound of Rosie's giggles and settles a little.

Amelia comes through removing her head-dress, smoothing her hair and smiling. Andi feels bad, but breaks the news that Steve isn't here, Amelia rebuffs it as no problem, returning to the kitchen. Bucky leans over and whispers in Andi's ear, 'hear that, good looking.' Andi huffs, 'get over yourself.'

After twenty minutes of chatting and mingling, the door knocks, Amelia runs for it and again ditches the paper hat, tugging at her dress. When she opens it, Tony is leant against the wall. Immediately her heart races, that something has happened to Steve. Then she comes to her senses, 'I thought you had plans with Pepper in Malibu?' Tony wafts a hand, 'all work and no play makes Pepper a dull girl, I heard about your party and here I am.' Amelia smiles warmly, welcoming him in and once he's through the door she leans against it and mutters, 'why aren't we doing this at the tower, rather than our crappy flat.' She grabs her hat, to avoid Rosie's telling off, and crams it on her head.

She walks into the kitchen with Tony and Dana jumps down off her stool, 'you must be Steve?' There's an immediate wave of laughter and Amelia blushes, Tony interjects, 'she wishes.' Dana laughs it off, 'I'm just kidding, I saw them on TV, I know what he looks like. I saw the sizzling chemistry.' Tony folds his arms, 'lucky you, I had to witness that in the flesh, it was sickening.'

There's another knock and Amelia sulks to get it, throwing the door open. 'Sorry I'm late, nice hat though.' She groans at the sight of Steve, having forgot to remove the hat this time. Then she really looks at him and his eye is circled in a purple bruise 'what the hell happened?' He starts to talk but she looks around and quickly drags him to her room. Sitting him on the bed and closing the door.

She cradles his head, 'Steve, this is a mess, what happened to you? Are you ok? Who did this?' She's stood between his legs and he looks up at her smiling, 'really it's nothing, it will go. By tomorrow probably. I am so sorry I'm late.' Amelia relaxes, it doesn't look that bad in the light of her room, she sits in his lap and kisses him deeply, muttering _not late_. Steve strokes her hair behind her ears, kissing her neck.

'Tony's here,' she says suddenly. Steve groans and Amelia moves to straddle his lap. 'You do have a knack of bringing him up in the moment.' Amelia laughs, gently touching his bruised cheek again, 'I wish it was just us,' she whispers. He strokes her back, 'you don't like Thanksgiving?' She shakes her head 'I do, I really do.' Steve kisses her again and kneads her back with his hands. 'I would just rather it was just me and you.' Steve smiles, agreeing and dropping his head onto her shoulder.

'My dad brought his girlfriend' she says quickly, killing the mood. 'And his dog...' Steve laughs. He looks down at her, 'nice apron' he says smoothly, 'does this do it for you?' She teases, 'some kind of Donna Reid, Betty Crocker housewife shtick?' He just looks away from her, chuckling.

'Are you sure you're ok? Everyone will ask you about this?' He nods, 'I'm just tired, busy few days.' He squeezes her waist and she leans in to kiss him forcefully, trying to push him back on the bed. He resists and against her lips mutters, 'your guests...' the door opens and Dana calls to her. 'Oh! Sorry, I did knock, twice. It's Rosie, she can't find the other paper hats. Um, hello, you must be Steve,' she offers a small wave. 'I'll just go…' she closes the door softly. Amelia jumps off him and sighs 'well, she could be my mom now, seen me making out in my bedroom, check.' Amelia leans down and kisses his cheek, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

'Hey, I have an idea,' she opens the door quietly and calls, 'Rosie, can you come in here for a minute?' There's a patter of small feet and then the petite brunette appears at the door. She gasps and runs in, her hat slipping and stopping in front of Steve and jumping up and down, calling his name. Steve lifts her and sits her on his lap, he winces in pain and it doesn't go unmissed by Amelia. She reaches for his face, placing gentle hands on his cheeks, 'uh oh' Rosie gasps. Amelia sits down beside them and puts her head on his shoulder. Rosie slouches between them and pulls on both their noses. 'Mamma, Stevie hurt, kiss it.' Steve blushes slightly, but Amelia shows no restraint and kisses his cheek with a loud pop. Rosie claps and Steve smiles, enjoying the moment. 'You're late!' Rosie tells him off, 'Rosie…' Amelia warns, Steve apologises to her earnestly, 'do I have a hat?' Rosie nods proudly.

Andi appears at the door, 'you can't leave me out here! Please come back.' Steve sighs at her for ruining the moment, 'Hi Andrew, happy Thanksgiving!' Andi strolls in and joins them on the bed, 'I have a new theory on that, I think it's Martha at the front desk, she hates me.' Rosie crawls over and lies across all three of them. Andi says, 'well, that's decided, we will have to stay here now. Forever.' Amelia sniggers 'you're so mean, they are all lovely, give Dana a chance.' Andi huffs, 'Steve you're late and your eye, I mean, yuk.' Steve just nods, understanding where Rosie got that from. 'I'm fine, thank you for asking.' Andi laughs, 'obviously you're fine, you're in my sister's bedroom, doing who knows what.' Rosie repeats, 'who knows what.'

The door creaks open again, revealing Bucky. He just looks at them and throws them all a questioning look, raising a brow at Steve's eye. 'We are hiding,' Rosie shouts. Amelia turns to her sister, 'that is your fault, we aren't hiding. Rosie, we were just checking on Steve and I didn't want the nasty mark on his face to upset you.' Rosie ignores her mother's words and beckons Bucky to join. He awkwardly sits on the corner of the bed and the little girl laughs. Amelia looks at the newly formed group and tries to suppress the slight pessimist within her, who hopes this doesn't end or go wrong. Bucky looks stiff and uncomfortable, Andi gawping at him, 'umm something pinged out there, your chicken, maybe?' Andi laughs, 'it's a turkey, Barnes.' Rosie rolls in their laps, 'yeah, Barnes!' Amelia lifts her up, tickling her, 'no more copying please, missy!'

The door opens again, this time loudly, bashing the wall. Everyone groans. Tony stands there, 'ah, I see this is where the party is, you better come back, a Nat that is not our Nat is trying to eat Bruce for breakfast. Hmm, looks much better in here to the last time I rocked your world, Miss Miller.' He saunters off and Amelia ushers everyone out of her room, 'Andi get the turkey out, will you?'

Steve is the last to go and kisses Amelia's cheek beside the door, 'you're sure he just gave you a lift?' he asks jokingly. Amelia acts offended, 'I hope it's not me you don't trust, Captain.' Steve just gives her a look. Amelia makes a noise and hurries back into her bedroom, on her desk is a pile of paperwork, including more autumn hats. Amelia drops them on the bed and places one on Steve's head. 'Very fetching, now we both look like idiots. Oh, no more work talk I swear, but Monday is my Bucky interview, I thought I'd come over at the weekend, just to recap. I know he's nervous.' Amelia leaves and Steve can't help but question if this whole interview thing is a good idea.

When Steve and Amelia re-join the group, Natalie rushes over to welcome Steve, dragging him into a hug and kissing both cheeks. Steve pulls back dazed, 'gross, your eye doesn't look to good, Steve!' Amelia is trying to prep dishes and she keeps bumping into people. Nat's on a stool, Tony's looking through the fridge and Rosie is flying around. Natalie thrusts a potato dish towards Steve and he kindly accepts it. He skirts around the visitors and hears Amelia mumbling about too many people. Steve kisses the top of her head, 'everything is perfect.' She turns slightly, 'but why are we in my dingy three bed, when you live in a palace?' Steve laughs lightly, 'this is our first proper Thanksgiving in seventy years, so we aren't worried.' Amelia feels terrible now, 'and also, this is home. The tower isn't that,' he whispers to her. Amelia stares at him, her mouth gently falling open at his sweet words, she wonders if he means homely, or her home, maybe he means something more…

Andi notices Amelia's rosy face and ushers people to sit at the table. 'Steve!' Peter Miller calls, he approaches the Captain and Steve greets him formally. Peter tells him off and then adds 'it's good to see you, I see you had a think about our chat. I remembered my shovel this time, so keep up the chivalry.' Steve smiles awkwardly. 'Oh, Steve, this is Dana, my partner.' Peter calls her over proudly and Dana shakes Steve's hand. 'Peter's so proud of his girls, we watch the breakfast show every day and I said to him that you and her had chemistry, way back at that interview. Do you live here Steve? With the girls?' Amelia jumps in, 'we haven't actually told Rosie, not seriously yet and Steve has work, plus I don't think he would want to live here with us lot.' Amelia is draining vegetables and Steve looks at her with a confused squint, wondering if that is what she really thinks. Peter walks off with Steve, suggesting they take a look at those famous bunk beds, 'what happened to your eye?' Peter asks.

Dana is left with Amelia and she begins slicing bread under Amelia's instruction. 'He's a peach, you two seem very happy.' Amelia smiles, listening to the laughter that is filling her home, 'we are. You too, I mean I haven't seen my dad like this, well, ever!' Dana smiles, 'you should visit sometime, bring everyone.' She leaves with a quick squeeze of Amelia's hand and grabbing a plate of food.

Amelia sighs, looking around, deciding she is done. She laughs hearing Dana ask Steve what happened to his eye. She fights with her apron, hooking it on an ear and someone starts to help her. It's her dad and as he lifts it over her head, she brushes herself off. Peter gives Amelia a long stare, 'you've done good, kid.' She laughs, 'yeah, he's a keeper.' Peter shakes his head, 'no, I meant you, this, your sister, your daughter. I'm proud of you. I don't care who you date as long as he…or she treats you right.' Amelia grins at her dad's attempts, she smiles warmly at him, then turns and points at the turkey, 'I'll pay you in pumpkin pie to carve that.' Peter smiles, accepting a carving knife, looking over as his youngest daughter appears, 'trust me dad, he treats her juuuuuuuust right.'

Amelia strolls into the dining room holding the last two dishes. She sits down next to Steve and knocks her knee with his, 'sat together this time.' She looks around, the room is full, alight with chatter and laughter. Andi shouts, 'no cock blocker Scott this time!' People groan and Peter asks what it means. Amelia looks around, their six-seater table is at capacity, with two folding chairs from the balcony, Andi's desk chair and a stool. Bucky is sat beside Andi and Rosie is in-between Dana and Peter.

Tony taps his glass and stands up. Steve eyes him warily, not sure what to expect. 'Just a quick word from me. Amelia, I know it didn't work out between us, but Rogers is a solid second choice.' Steve pulls a face and Natalie gasps loudly 'you dumped a billionaire?!' Tony continues regardless 'I know we are meant to do the whole what are we grateful for, I'm sure there's a vibrate feature on that arm that Andrew over there is grateful for.' Andi rolls her eyes and Natalie laughs at everything Tony says. 'But umm, I'm grateful that there are people to listen to me and someone to cook dinner. As with the tower closed, there certainly would be no one to listen to me to or to cook dinner. Seriously though, no one has made me pumpkin pie since my Mom was around. So, quality and taste dependent, I'm pretty grateful for that right now.' Tony sits down and looks terrified at something Natalie whispers to him. Nat and Steve share a look and Steve can't believe how genuine and even normal that was.

Natasha calls 'how is your turkey, Rosalyn?' She nods and makes yummy noises.

Amelia reaches under the table and rubs Steve's leg, palming his thigh. 'So, Captain Rogers,' Dana starts. He squeaks out 'it's just Steve… Ma'…am.' Amelia's hand rises further up his thigh and he completely misses Dana's question. Her hand is warm and gliding over him. His knee knocks the table and everything rattles. 'Shit, my drink,' Andi calls. There's a sudden commotion and the dog is underneath everyone's feet. Andi looks beneath the table cloth first and then quickly up at Amelia's blushing face, having caught her literally red handed.

Everyone looks under the table and Steve squeezes his legs together to hide the effects of Amelia's hand. Andi calls, 'Petch, you little...' Circling Rosie's chair is littered turkey and it quickly becomes apparent she has been feeding the dog. When asked, she bites her lip and squints her eyes nodding with confidence. 'Well someone better pick it up, Amelia, care to get down there?' Andi offers, Bucky looks between the sisters and then at Steve's sombre face, he's staring intently at a bowl of peas. 'Andrea, why don't you like the dog?' Bruce asks. Amelia can't resist and spews, 'it tried to get in the bathtub with her once.' Everyone laughs and Andi kicks Bucky, 'don't laugh, it was freaky.'

Natalie is munching on her turkey when she asks, 'how long have you lot known each other?' All reluctant to speak, the five Avengers look at one another. Bruce is the most polite, 'I met everyone around the same time about six years ago, apart from Sargent Barnes. Natasha picked me up in India.' Tony wolf whistles at that but no one else reacts. Amelia fills in the gaps, 'Bucky only came back from war a couple years ago.' She's diplomatic and smiles softly at him. Dana interjects, 'my boy Nathan was in the army, we lost him five years ago. It was all he ever wanted to do, serve his country, protect his home. It's a nice thing to cling on to.'

There's quiet around the table, Andi looks towards her dad and he's holding Dana's hand and suddenly she feels like a real cow. Amelia looks at Rosie sadly and can't imagine anything worse. Steve remembers the feeling of wanting nothing more than to serve his country, but when he looks around the table, he wonders if he has found that something else. Dana waves a hand, 'don't stop on my account. Nathan loved Thanksgiving, he too was partial to pie, Mr Stark. Now, tell me miss Rosie, where did you make these fabulous hats?' The table lights back up with chatter and Rosie tells everyone about nursery and how she made the paper bonnets. Natasha asks 'what are your day jobs?' Peter explains, 'no espionage here I'm afraid, Dana is a dog groomer and I'm a high school teacher. Well, I was a math teacher, retired teacher now. These days I mainly spend my time working on my model train set.' Andi makes a snoring sound from her end of the table 'God, dad, you make yourself sound so cool.' Peter looks across at Andi pointedly, 'Andrea, I have everything I want in this world, there's no one to impress anymore.'

Tony snickers and mouths _Andrea_ to her, she flips her middle finger his way. 'Dana and I actually have some news.' Andi audibly gasps and holds her breath, 'we are moving in together. We've been living together for a while, but Dana's place just sold, so it's official!' Natalie leads a chorus of awww's and Andi gulps her drink, before offering her congratulations. 'Good for you, Pete!' Natalie calls, 'that's really nice, sir,' Steve offers. Andi and Amelia share a look, the older sister offering a comforting nod. 'I live with mommy!' Rosie shouts, spooning peas into her mouth.

Later, Rosie is folding her napkin repeatedly and without looking up she asks 'Dana, are you my nana?' Amelia half apologises and Dana shakes her head, 'well I am already a Nana, so I see no reason I can't be yours as well.' Rosie smiles widely. 'Grandpa?' Peter wraps an arm over the back of her chair and leans in 'do you love Nana Dana?' She's shy as she asks and Amelia smiles tenderly at her daughter's naivety. Even Andi softens at the word Nana. Peters leans in and whispers loud enough for everyone to hear. 'I love her very much, sweet pea.' Everyone coos sweetly at the older couple and Tony coughs awkwardly, swigging his wine. Rosie then continues, 'Mamma loves Stevie.' The room goes quiet and Peter coughs 'oh, I thought you didn't know about that?' He asks in a singsong voice, Rosie giggles, 'I know everything.' Everyone looks at Amelia who's head is buried in her napkin. Steve looks wide eyed and pink in the face, but Rosie catches his attention when she squeals, 'and I love Stevie toooooooo.' Steve can't help the huge grin that explodes on his face, looking at the little girl. Bucky gives him a look and a nod, telling him to go for it. Steve reaches over and gently tugs the napkin from Amelia's face, she fights to keep hold of it and then tries to use her hands in place. 'Rosalyn is right, I love Amelia very much and you as well miss Rosie.' Andi chants _kiss_ loudly and Steve hesitates before Amelia laments and gently pouts, she mutters, 'PG13,' as he leans in and they kiss quickly. Everyone cheers, there's cat calls and banging on the table, Andi shouts 'you two should get married.' Steve pulls away from Amelia and looks her in the eye. For a minute, most people at the table think he is going to do something rash. 'So, who is grateful for what?' Someone asks, Tony adds 'quick, before Steve get's down on one knee.'

Steve and Bucky insist on clearing up, they are stood washing and drying. 'Thought you were going to pop the question for a moment earlier.' Steve is quiet and keeps scrubbing dishes pensively. 'Would it be so bad?' Steve finally asks gently. Bucky stumbles over his words 'I guess it would be considered a little soon?' He queries and Steve just sighs 'but I don't measure time like everyone else, do I? I waited before and look how that ended.' Bucky leans in, 'stay away from the ice and we should be okay.' He piles up dishes, 'Rosie's on to you, not as subtle as you think.' He chuckles and Steve smiles, remembering her face earlier 'neither are you apparently, Amelia was getting flustered by some topless pictures of you the other day, know anything about that?' Bucky halts, he feels a little pride that he can still have an effect on the ladies. 'Just a project with my gal,' he says smiling, Steve is surprised by his words, but plays it down. 'Well, I think Amelia will be first in line if you release a calendar.'

Bucky finds Andi sat on her bed, 'hey, just taking five. Full on, right?' He stands opposite her, 'I guess. Your umm… Dana, seems nice,' he simply says. Andi looks at the floor, 'yeah, she is, isn't she?' Bucky senses her sadness. 'That dog's a nightmare, though.' She laughs, suddenly warming up, 'that's the sexiest thing you've ever said to me. I mean it!' When she looks up at him, he asks 'why are you so unsure about her?' Andi sighs, lifting her legs and tucking them beneath herself, crossed. 'It's not her, it's just always been the three of us and then Rosie, but no Mom or women, he's literally never showed any interest in anyone.' Bucky understands, 'I get that, it's just me and Steve and now there's all these other heroes floating around and these women, that we just can't seem to shake,' he jokes dryly. Andi puts her hands on the bed beside her and leans back. 'Maybe if you just got on with it and took one of them out on an actual date, then you would know,' she dares him. 'Know what?' He questions. 'If they or she is really worth it?' Bucky looks Andi in the eye and says seriously, 'that much I do know the answer to.' She blushes slightly under the intensity of his gaze. 'What's going on out there?' She asks, 'charades,' he responds flatly. Andi impersonates a gun to the head and lies flat on her bed. Bucky walks across to her and leans over, offering her his hand. As he pulls her to stand up, their feet touching, Bucky whispers, 'Saturday afternoon?' Andi pulls a face of confusion, 'the date?' Andi catches on, she smiles excitedly. 'Where are we going?' He mutters, that he will let her know and she argues, 'you don't know, do you?' Prodding his side. 'Keep thinking that, Andrea.' He's trying to rile her up, she huffs 'that's the third Andrea today.' Then she whispers 'but when you call me it, I feel my knees wobble.' She smirks at him and then asks in a breathy tone 'can I call you James?' He freezes and she thinks she caused a problem, concerned he's about to lose it, she considers grabbing her most prized possessions for safety. He shakes his head lightly and then says, 'not if you want to leave this bedroom.' His eyes are dark and Andi wants to curl into him and take serious advantage. Then she hears her family in the lounge and she recalls its common decency to join in. 'Charades are calling,' she says quietly. 'But hold that thought until Saturday. What about Jamie?' As they head to the lounge they see Tony sat in a chair with a glass of fizz, 'no Free Willys people!' He declares.

Late into the evening only Bucky and Steve remain. Peter has put Rosie to bed and he and Dana are now preparing to retire. Dana gushes, 'Amelia, are you sure you will be ok in with Andi? We really can sleep on the pull-out.' Amelia waves them off, Andi jumps in, 'she loves sharing with me, just like the old days.' Amelia cringes, she's dreading a night with Andi, she fidgets, talks, leaves the light on and is on her phone until the early morning. Andi whispers to her, 'hope you hid your rubbers, don't want dad knowing what you get up to.' Amelia runs a stressed hand through her hair, seriously considering if she moved everything she should have. 'Good job I didn't put them in your room then!'

Peter bids the men goodnight and asks if they will be joining them for breakfast in the morning. Steve and Bucky look unsure and Amelia insists, 'yeah, of course you're welcome, unless you have plans? Or work?' Steve smiles gratefully. Peter continues 'where are we going again, girls? A diner that you like, Andi?' Bucky is surprised she wants to return after last time, but smiles at her undeterred attitude. Steve doesn't recognise the name and Bucky's whispers 'you're gunna love it, punk.' Andi hugs her dad goodnight and then awkwardly stands opposite Dana. 'Thank you for coming,' she says in a quiet tone and then she throws her arms around the woman, giving her a big hug. She pulls back and comically remarks, 'see you in the morning, Nana Dana,' repeating Rosie's words warmly. Once they are gone Andi hugs her sister around the waist and asks Steve, 'jealous Cap, that I get this one all to myself?' Amelia groans and Steve doesn't admit it, but he is a little, 'one of you can always come back with us? Steve offers. Andi smiles, 'nice try, but this is Amelia's penance for letting that dog come for dinner.' At the mention, Petch barks and appears at Andi's feet. She lightly waves her foot, trying to usher him away. Bucky laughs 'I see you are as good with dogs as you are with gold fish.' She stares at him, warning him not to go there. Amelia's eyes widen, 'no, no fish. Not here. Not in this house.'

Later, the four are sat in the lounge. Amelia has her feet in Steve's lap, Bucky and Andi are sat beside one another, looking through a photo album. Steve looks over, 'who is that?' Andi says, 'My Dad and my Mom, when we were young.' Steve comments how different they look, Andi barks 'yeah, he was miserable then, she's a controlling old cow.' Amelia tuts at her sister, sipping her hot drink. Steve plays with her toes and she giggles every time he strokes her instep. Andi flips the page and there's a young Amelia, brown curly hair and missing one front tooth. She's wearing a pink Barbie bike helmet and is stood beside a pink bike with streamers and a basket. Bucky looks at it, 'this could be Rosie' he comments. Amelia jests, 'oh good, she is my daughter then.' Steve asks to look and then raises an eyebrow at Amelia, 'I didn't think you liked a bike.' Andi laughs and says, 'that's as close as she ever got to it, used to walk it around the park, she just liked the bell.' Amelia is mortified and tries to justify why she can't ride a bike. Steve strokes her leg reassuringly and laughs telling them a story about Bucky ploughing his bike through old Mr Kemper's rose bush. Bucky tells them about Steve filling a woman's pond with papers on his round, because his aim was so bad.

Andi continues flicking through, telling Amelia off for the poor ordering of the pictures. Andi laughs loudly, 'look at this, the dance! Look at Scott.' Steve tenses a little and Andi asks jokingly, 'now is this before or after he threw up?' Amelia purses her lips unimpressed, 'Oh haha, my dress wasn't that bad, the theme was 80s prom, it was some fundraiser.' Andi passes them the album and Steve stares at the photo, Scott is karate kicking and Amelia is giving him a side eye, she has a blue dress on and a white flower strapped to her wrist. She looks embarrassed and her hair is piled up like a pineapple. Steve lets out a small laugh and Amelia shouts, 'next!' Flicking the page over. Amelia swoons at the sight of a new born Rosie. Andi leans over to look 'I took these!' Amelia looks red in the face and her cheeks gleam, she's holding a wrapped-up Rosie, who looks almost purple and Amelia's hospital gown is hanging off one shoulder. 'Who was there?' Bucky asks. Amelia looks up at Andi, 'just us.' Andi's in the next photo, a selfie of her in the foreground with Amelia still holding Rosie in the back. Steve traces the picture with his finger, 'she's so small.' Andi ruins the moment, 'yeah, ugly little thing, all shrivelled, took her a couple of days to uncurl.' Amelia sighs angrily, 'don't be mean.'

As they continue through the book there are pictures of Andi at college, Amelia and Natalie, Andi and friends. Then there is one of Andi and Greg, she's kissing his cheek and she groans at the sight of it, trying to turn the page, Bucky rests a hand on it and stops her. He stares at the picture through angry eyes, 'are you at the bar?' Andi nods and quickly swipes the book, turning the page. 'Amelia!' She calls at the sight of a two-page spread. There's Andi with Greg at a wedding, Andi and Greg rock climbing, Andi and Greg on a boat and Amelia and Greg at the same wedding. Steve reaches over and Bucky passes him the book, despite Andi's protests. As Steve looks through, he's drawn to the one of Amelia and Greg. He looks at her differently than he does Andi, but Steve keeps the observation to himself. He looks at Bucky reminding him not to mention anything. Andi grabs the album back and continues to explore. Amelia sighs, 'sorry, I haven't picked them up in years,' she stands, offering to make more drinks. She climbs off the sofa and goes to the kitchen. Steve follows shortly after; Bucky and Andi watch him go.

'Do you think they are necking off in there?' Bucky pulls a face and wraps an arm around Andi, resting on the back of the sofa, 'do you ever let up?' She says 'nope,' confidently. 'Look at this' she whispers, flicking to the back of the book she shows him a pile of new photos, not yet stuck down. Steve and Amelia at the party, a magazine cut out of Steve from the scholarship gala, Andi, Amelia and Steve and one of Bucky on a carrousel horse with Rosie. Bucky stares at the pictures and then coughs, 'stalker' Andi looks appalled, 'that's rich, don't forget we've already been on a date, Barnes, I just didn't know you were there!' He laughs, 'it didn't look like much fun to be honest.' Andi rolls her eyes, 'well, then you don't have much to live up to, my standards are very low. He doesn't even talk to me now, think I came on too strong or you did in the lunch queue.' Bucky pulls her close, 'he's a fool then.'

Waiting for the kettle to boil, Amelia looks out of the window, it's dark and she can only see herself. Leaning forward she tries to fix her hair a little. Looking for a mug, she smiles that Bucky and Steve have put everything in the wrong place. She spots Steve in the window, but pretends not to and when he slips two hands around her waist, she leans back into him. He puts his hands on her tummy, 'you looked beautiful pregnant.' She moves his hands to her waist, she laughs very loudly, 'the sex you are getting must be unbelievable, because that is anything but true. I was huge, swollen, angry, hungry and horny. And all at once.' Steve laughs and pushes her hair to one side, kissing the back of her neck. 'I bet that's not true,' he says in-between kisses 'and the sex is incredible.'

Amelia moans, dropping her head forward and closing her eyes. 'Have you had a nice time?' She whispers hoarsely and Steve laughs at her attempts at normal conversation. He kisses her neck again and says genuinely, 'yes, it's been fun. Your family are swell and you are a great cook.' She sighs out, 'I'm good with my hands.' Steve stops and pulls away, 'speaking of which, I've got a bone to pick with you.' Amelia knows what's coming, muttering 'bone being the operative word.' Steve turns her around and boxes her in with his arms against the counter. 'That was very off putting at dinner,' Steve's attempt at telling her off and sounding firm, only makes Amelia more giddy and she reaches down between them, eyes twinkling, running both palms down his thighs, 'was it this, that clouded your judgement?' She asks innocently. Steve's eyes flutter closed and Amelia leans in close, cupping him, she kisses him heatedly. Steve pushes a hand into her hair and wraps his other under her thigh, hooking it up slightly. Her dress rolls up and reveals stockings. Steve pulls back and looks down at her thigh, he growls a little and Amelia whispers to him 'I wish you had the suit on, God, that would be amazing.' Steve smirks at the thought of her striping him out of it and suddenly he's definitely more inclined towards the get-up. He pulls on her strap and her stocking springs loose, kissing her lips and reaching to cup her behind. 'Oh God, we should stop, tell me to stop.' Steve grins as he kisses her, muttering, 'no.' She pulls at his shirt, tugging it from his pants and caressing the dip in his spine. 'Everything about you drives me crazy,' she groans. Amelia arches into him and leans backwards, she lets out a gasp and Steve smirks, he kisses her neck, gently nipping and sucking and then she shouts, 'dad!' Steve smirks until his brain catches up and drops her thigh, straightening but holding her close, to hide his excitement. As he slowly looks over his shoulder he knows what he's about to find. Peter is stood there in his pyjamas and an empty glass, 'just came for water,' he says numbly. He stares at them and no-one moves. Amelia is gathered in Steve's arms and when she tries to pull away and readjust herself, he pulls her against him tightly, she squeaks at the feel of his hardness and understands the need for the closeness. Peter walks over to them and Steve fears he's about be asked to leave. Peter looks behind, nodding to the sink, they understand and shuffle left, letting him fill his glass. He checks the temperature and allows the tap to cool. Staring out of the window, as he fills the glass, turning the tap off. He drinks half and sighs out loud, before emptying it and refilling the glass. It's like torture and as if he's forgotten the tangled pair next to him. Turning to leave, he calls, 'goodnight Amelia, goodnight Steve.' Amelia just stares at Steve 'that's never happened to me,' she says quietly. Andi calls 'it's happened to me! Many times.' Steve has calmed down and pulls away from Amelia, she can plant both feet firmly on the ground. 'We need another weekend away,' she says seriously. Steve agrees whole heartedly, 'what do I do? Should I apologise? Ask for permission?' Amelia is horrified by all of these suggestions, 'don't do anything.'

Bucky and Steve leave at around eleven and Amelia is lying in bed beside Andi. She has a lamp on and is flicking through her phone, the light is unbearable and Amelia tosses and turns, trying to escape the glow. She wraps the blanket over her face, 'can't you turn that thing off?' Andi rolls her eyes. 'You are such a grouch, is it because you didn't finish? Go in the bathroom and sort yourself. I won't tell anyone. Steve will bust a vein if he knew you did that!' Andi laughs. 'Not with dad here!' Andi shakes her head 'didn't stop you earlier.' Amelia slips further into the bed remembering that embarrassing scene.

'What about you and Bucky?' Amelia asks from under the covers. Andi finally drops her phone and rolls to face her sister. 'We are going out on Saturday, on a date.' Amelia reappears from the sea of bedding. 'Really? Where?' Andi shakes her head, 'I don't know, but he's so sweet. I can't wait,' she kicks her feet with excitement and gets Amelia's leg, her sister howls in pain and Andi tells her to be quiet. She reaches over and switches the light off, Amelia relaxes and then a voice asks 'do you think dad and Dana are doing it in there?' Amelia almost chokes, 'please don't,' Andi puts the lamp back on and Amelia squints, moaning. Andi picks her phone back up and turns away, once again kicking Amelia and rolling the covers away. Amelia fights to stay covered and Andi's face is lit up by her phone, 'what are you even doing?' Amelia asks impatiently. 'Texting Barnes,' she leans over and reads the massages, rolling her eyes. Amelia lies back and looks at the ceiling, 'Steve googled sex,' she says out of nowhere. Andi turns slowly, 'wait, what?' Amelia laughs, 'he wanted to check it hadn't changed.' She chuckles lightly, her heart warming at Steve using the internet for that. Andi laughs 'how considerate of him! And was it worth it, is it good?' Amelia turns to face Andi and tucks a hand under her pillow, 'it is mind-blowing, sometimes I think he has more than two hands, they are everywhere. I don't think he would believe me if I told him that, not sure how confident he is. Even in the kitchen earlier I had to convince myself not to carry on, he blinds me with sex, Andi.' She laughs loudly, 'sex haze! Steve brings on a sex fog. I mean I can see why, look at him. No offence, but how did this happen to you? Have you ever even asked anyone out?' Amelia goes quiet, she asks herself that most days, 'yes, Patrick actually.' Andi is apologetic and after a minute of silence, she asks 'is it huge?' Amelia just nods agonisingly slowly and pulls the blanket over her head again. Andi laughs raucously and there's a knock on the wall from Peter and Dana's room. Both girls go silent, Andi huffs, kicking her feet, 'I mean it's our house, can you believe this shit?' Amelia says no more and Andi goes back to her phone. Amelia pushes a hand through her hair, 'I want to get in the car and go over there, finish what we started, honestly, you were in the lounge, but I didn't care.' She shakes her head, 'nope, need to get some sleep.'

'Amelia,' her sister loudly whispers. 'Amelia, look at this.' Amelia had started to drift off, waking with a start, thinking it's Rosie pulling at her, but it's just her sister. Andi throws a leg over Amelia's thighs, locking her in and reaching around her shoulders with her phone. The light dazzles Amelia and she moans loudly 'look.' Amelia focuses on the screen, 'who is that? What is that?' She asks groggily. 'This is Greg's mom's Facebook. Look, there's Greg, new job, look at his shirt!' Amelia wakes up at the mention of Greg and eyes the photo with intrigue. She spots the Stark logo, 'this was two weeks ago, does he work there?' Andi looks confused, 'I dunno, I don't check Facebook. I haven't seen him there, shit I don't think I have.' Amelia sobers, 'why are you friends with his mother?' Andi shrugs, 'she was always nice to me, best thing about him.'

Andi and Amelia stare at the post, 'do you think Steve and Bucky know?' Andi asks, 'surely they would have said?' She switches her phone off and drops it between the pillows, like it's burnt her. She hits the light off and they both lie there considering what they've just seen.

**AN: I hope you liked it, it's hard introducing original characters and where I have, it's to offer something to Steve or Bucky, like a sense of family, pressure of being the 'boyfriend,' meeting new people etc. I like the normalcy of things like looking at photos, charades etc. **

**Soon we come onto Bucky and Andi's big first date. The future looks fluffy! **


	28. A Dime for a Love Song

**AN: Hello! Thanks so much for reading. I hope you like it, feel free to leave a comment/thought etc. **** This a shorter chapter, rounding off Thanksgiving, leading into two **_**date**_**-**_**night**_** chapters. **

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. _

**Chapter 28: A Dime for a Love Song**

'You're just at this table here, are you expecting more people?' Amelia nods at the waitress and gets Rosie settled. The Millers arrive at the diner first, Andi looks around for Bucky and Steve, but assumes they haven't arrived yet.

Andi and Amelia sit side by side, the two sisters whisper profusely behind their menus and Peter calls to them, 'none of that, please, you aren't twelve anymore.' Amelia gives Andi a look that suggests _we'll talk later,_ and they politely re-join the main conversation.

Dana gushes about the venue and admires everything about it. A new song filters through the speakers and Peter grins, 'I remember this one,' he nudges Dana and Amelia smiles, watching the pair, thinking how they truly seem happy.

The waitress comes over and they order some drinks. Peter asks, 'shouldn't we wait for the guys?' Andi shouts, 'NOPE.' Amelia smiles at her dad and mumbles to her sister, 'chill out, no fighting, we are just going to ask them what they know. Do not make this bigger than it needs to be.' Andi slumps in her chair, Rosie asks her what's wrong and she pulls herself up and puts on her happy face, 'nothing, little girl, what are you having for breakfast?' Rosie suddenly breaks into a smile and shouts _Stevie__!_

Andi turns to her sister sarcastically, 'Amelia, will you be having something similar?' They look across in time to see Steve and Bucky step inside, with no tag-alongs this time. They chat with a waiter and then spot the table, Peter waves them over, standing to greet the new arrivals. They are both wearing baseball caps and Steve's wearing his glasses, Peter asks the girls, 'have they been to a baseball game?' Andi snorts, laughing at them, loudly shouting, 'they're in disguise.' Amelia hisses for her to be quiet and Rosie giggles.

Steve kisses Amelia's head and she smiles warmly at him; he cuddles Rosie and sits down opposite the sisters. Bucky looks at Andi and immediately senses her tension, raising a brow at her pouting lips as she desperately keeps her gaze away from him and stares at her menu. 'We waited for you,' Dana says politely.

Steve asks them how they slept and everyone is very polite and happy, apart from Amelia who laughs bitterly. Everyone looks at her but she says nothing, looking at her own menu with great interest. Bucky watches Andi as she stirs her milkshake, staring into the glass. Peter asks what the girl recommend and they both offer very little.

Bucky gives up trying to figure them out and peruses his menu, along with everyone else. Rosie's is upside down and she nods seriously, humming in contemplation. Amelia places her menu down, she's decided and she yawns, propping herself up on her arm. Steve reaches for her wrist, 'long night?' He asks softly and Amelia just wants to curl up into him, her eyes flick to her sister, 'she's horrendous Steve, kicks, talks, fidgets, all night, he must be in to some kinky stuff,' she sighs, nodding towards Bucky. Steve smiles and the waitress reappears, 'everyone ready?' She scribbles down different choices, mainly pancakes and waffles. Steve looks around for the first time, 'this place is nice, Andi.' She grunts in his direction and Steve's brow pinches in confusion, 'you ok?' There's a thud and Andi quickly looks under the table, seething to her sister, 'subtle. Nice going, that was my bag!' Andi bends to collect the contents of her purse, Amelia just shrugs, she was trying to kick her sister discreetly.

Peter spots a jukebox and he drags Rosie and Dana over to have a look and make a choice, 'won't be a minute, folks.'

Once they are clear of the table Bucky leans across, 'what's going on?' Amelia is surprised he's picked up on anything, but then she looks at Andi who is almost lying on the floor, she's slouched low and her arms are crossed as she stares at him passive aggressively. Amelia calmly starts, 'after you left last night, Andi saw something. It seems like **Greg** works at the Tower and we just wondered if you knew anything about that?' Steve and Bucky share a look. Andi launches, 'see! They do, they do know something, come on fess up.' Steve places both hands on the table, as if he's laying his cards out. 'Look, two weeks ago I met him in an elevator at the tower, on his first day, just by chance. I recognised him and I let Tony know of his past behaviour and he was gone before lunch. Didn't even finish the day.' Bucky's pupils dart to Steve, Amelia pushes, 'and...?' Steve knots his fingers together against his chin. 'Then he got vocal on the way out and we told him not to show his face again.' Amelia is trying to understand, 'we?' Steve swallows, 'Buck and I, we were both there. We just told him where to go, we did nothing untoward, he's fine, but he won't bother anyone again.' Andi looks surprised, 'did you kill him?' Steve looks at her, refusing to answer that. 'Why didn't you tell me?' She sounds a little hurt, looking at Bucky. Steve interrupts, 'he had already caused enough issues, we just wrapped things up, hopefully for good.'

Amelia is satisfied, but a little surprised, 'you should have told us.' Steve nods, accepting that, 'he's a prick,' Bucky spits.

Everyone softens and there's a little laughter from beside Amelia. She waves a hand, 'they're coming back, forget it, but please don't keep things from us.' Andi adds, 'yeah, I mean I'm just waltzing around the halls, sorry, _working_, working hard and I might have bumped into him.' Steve and Bucky look like little boys who have been told off, 'point taken.'

Rosie runs back over, barrelling into Steve, 'we picked three songs,' he looks impressed, gasping and holding up three fingers. She tries to climb onto his lap and he lifts her, helping her up. Amelia watches them and tries to act normal, not show how much their relationship affects her. Peter and Dana retake their seats and joke about having a dance, Andi groans and begs, 'please don't.' She yawns dramatically and Amelia stares at her in horror, pushing her, 'wake up!' She knows full well that Andi slept like a log. Peter looks up to the ceiling, 'here's our first choice, _Halfway to Paradise_.' Andi laughs at her dad's starry expression and Rosie hums along.

The waitress brings over their drinks, as Andi jokes, 'keep it in the glass this time, Barnes, last time we were here Rosie ended up wearing her milkshake.' Steve looks at Bucky and he appears a little ashamed. 'Not as bad as the water and ice cream all over the car, remember I called you about that?' Amelia's eyes widen and she tries to give Steve a warning look. Andi is slurping her milkshake, 'were you on your first official date at that point?' Amelia nods, thinking back to Andi phoning as she tried to seduce Steve. Bucky clearly knows more than Andi, because he laughs to himself a little.

Peter shouts over them, 'this one isn't ours!' Referring to the music, 'next time, next time.' Dana smiles and then calls down the table, 'hey, kids?' They all look at her, 'why don't you all pick a song?' Rosie is elated to go up again and starts dragging Steve over to the jukebox, Amelia slowly joins them. 'Make good choices,' Andi calls, she then looks to Bucky, he's watching her solely, she flusters a little under his hard stare. 'You enjoyed roughing him up, admit it!' Bucky shrugs, leaning back 'of course, he's a bully, we don't like bullies.' Andi offers a tiny smile, appreciating what he just said, she reaches for his hand below the table. 'But I could have dealt with him, trust me,' she reassures, Bucky drops her hand and reaches for it again with his flesh one, 'oh I have no doubts about that, that's what I was worried about. I'm not defending your honour, if anything, I was protecting him. Poor guy.' Andi laughs, 'what guy?' Peter asks suspiciously, Andi pales a little and Bucky quickly steps in, 'some kid in the copier room, called her bossy.' Peter makes a shocked _oh_ face, 'poor guy.' Bucky laughs and agrees, Andi rolls her eyes, 'I am not bossy!' She thanks him for covering with a small smile, quickly turning the topic to a debate on pancakes or waffles.

At the jukebox Amelia scans the song choices, 'you should have said something,' she says, keeping her tone low and not looking up. Steve's eyes flick over the songs, 'I don't know any of these. And I know I should have, it just wasn't the right time.' Rosie is dancing beside them, hopping between floor squares again. Amelia smiles slightly at Steve and reaches for his cheek, 'thank you for caring.' Looking back at the music lists, 'I'll pick for both of us then.'

Rosie continues to dance and Steve looks at Amelia's profile as she picks a song, she's biting her lip and he thinks she looks beautiful this morning, even with a poor night of sleep. She's swaying and gasps every time she spots a song she knows.

'Have you ever been dancing?' He asks suddenly, she laughs and looks at him confused, 'yeah, with you, but you weren't convinced.' Steve is not sure what she means, but then it dawns, 'those people, grinding against one another? That's not dancing, I mean proper dancing.' Amelia laughs, 'I'm not sure that's a thing anymore, besides we have swayed at those Stark events.' Steve pouts lightly and spots Rosie stepping into the line of the waitress, he gives her a gentle tug. The waitress is friendly and scoots her to one side, Steve apologises and ruffles Rosie's hair. He leans back against the jukebox and looks at Amelia's face, she's frowning, taking her song choice very seriously.

Steve watches her and asks, 'when are we going to finish what we started last night?' Amelia pauses and looks up at him with wide eyes. She's been thinking about his hands on her since the kitchen the night before. It turns out, not even her dad can put out her fire for Steve. Amelia drops her head and peers over her shoulder, 'I can't tonight, family things.' Steve nods and steps back, swooping to grab Rosie, she giggles and hits buttons on the jukebox, 'me, me, I'll pick mamma!' Rosie stares keenly at the bright lights, prodding the glass exterior. Amelia steps closer to Steve, whispering in his ear that she loves him. He smiles fondly at her, mouthing 'you too.'

There's some commotion behind and when they look over a family are watching the three of them, they all have their phones out and the waitress is trying to block their view of Steve and Amelia. Steve huffs, feeling disappointed and Rosie waves happily at the people, watching them, 'mamma, wave!'

Amelia leans in close, 'fans of yours?' Steve shrugs and nods mutely and then turns slightly, so his face is hidden. Rosie tries to tug at his hat and he shakes his head, she nuzzles into his shoulder, 'are we hiding?' Steve smiles, kissing the top of her head, 'maybe.'

As the waitress walks back past she says 'your food is on its way, don't worry, I got your back,' she smiles warmly at them. Steve shakes it off and asks 'what did you pick?' Amelia smiles and strokes the colourful jukebox, 'Take Good Care of my Baby,' Steve nods and looks at Rosie, smiling at her. 'This place is nice,' he looks around and Amelia agrees, 'yeah, a little cheesy, but Andi picked it.'

As they re-join the table, the waitress appears with multiple breakfast orders. 'Here we go, folks. Enjoy!' Amelia cuts up Rosie's pancakes and Dana looks on impressed at Steve's mighty stack of waffles. 'Hungry?' she asks with a laugh, 'always!' he responds. Bucky shuffles in his seat and tries to make conversation, much to everyone's surprise, 'so, what else should we know about these two, Sir?' Peter smiles and puts his cutlery down, leaning back and thinking seriously. 'Well, Andi over there is quite the swimmer, took it very seriously until thirteen, maybe? When she was distracted by **boys**!' Andi slumps in her chair like a child, 'Dad! Not boys, I just didn't want to spend all my time at the pool.' Peter ignores her complaints, 'they are both terrible at math, ironically!' Everyone chuckles and the sisters look mortified. 'Oh and Amelia can sing, really well, she's very good.' Amelia blushes and Andi sits up straight, resuming her breakfast, 'it's true, but she won't sing.' Steve looks at her, surprised, 'really, what do you sing?' Peter answers for her, 'anything, but she was partial to an oldie, bit like these' he waves to the jukebox and Rosie begs her mother to sing. Amelia gives her dad wide eyes and says dryly, 'well done.'

Dana turns to Steve, 'so, what do you do on these missions?' He smiles, but admits, 'that's classified, ma'am.' Andi looks up, 'Bucky says the same thing, but I am sure he just doesn't want to talk to me.' Bucky looks offended and Steve asks, 'what are your plans for the rest of the day?' Rosie smiles, 'shopping!' Dana adds, 'some shopping and then you have your big date tomorrow, don't you?'

Chat turns to Andi and Bucky's outing. 'Is it dancing? A film? A skydive?' Bucky's face remains stoic and Andi gives up. 'I'll pick you up at two, dress sensibly.' Peter laughs and explains, 'she doesn't know the meaning of the word,' Andi winks at Bucky, 'wait, two?! Aren't we going for dinner? It's an afternoon date? I just assumed that was a joke or a cover!'

Peter look across to Amelia, and points at her with his fork, 'Mia, I saw young Scott in the paper, you never said he was involved with your friends.' Amelia smirks at Steve as he straightens, enjoying how worked up he gets at the mention of Scott Lang. 'When she brought this kid home in her first year of college, I couldn't believe it, chatters like he's on something, high as a kite.' Amelia leans in to Steve, 'I think he was actually high.' Peter smiles at the couple, 'Steve is a much better choice.' Amelia straightens and calls to her dad in embarrassment, 'what? It's a compliment. You could do a lot worse.'

'Had enough yet?' Andi asks Bucky, he pushes his dish away, looking at her studiously, 'of what?' Andi looks around at her family, 'of this, quaint family life? It's hardly Call of Duty!' He just smirks at her and she nods to Dana, 'well you are doing better there than with my mother, she phoned the other week and asked if I was still fooling around with the pirate.' Bucky just watches her rabbit on, 'bit rude I think, I'm clearly above fooling around.' Bucky hums in agreement, wondering if he really does look like a pirate.

Later Peter goes up to pay at the counter and Andi runs over to him, 'just checking you got the free mints.' She throws an arm around his neck and he mutters about being old and frail. He looks back at the table, 'you and Bucky, hey?' he can see Bucky chatting with Dana and Rosie trying to climb into his lap, he gently helps the little girl up with his metal hand. 'I don't want to hear it, spare me, I'm an adult, we both are and he's just Bucky.' Peter nods slowly, 'he certainly seems like a good guy, but have there been any flashbacks, attacks?' Andi scrunches her face and he continues, 'Dana talks about her Nathan, the stuff they see has a real affect, Andi. Just take it seriously, is all I am saying.' Andi's gut reaction is to shout her father down, but she tries to appreciate that he cares. 'I am always safe when I am with him, thank you for taking an interest though.'

Amelia walks over to them both, 'dad, let me pay, you always pay.' Andi shakes her head at her, determined for her sister not to cover it. Amelia leans against the bar, beside her dad, twisting a straw dispenser. She laughs heartedly at something her dad says to her and Andi looks back over towards the table. Steve is watching Amelia, lovingly gazing over. Smirking to herself, Andi backs up and leans in beside her sister. 'So, after that wonderful night's sleep, you must be ready for a night of luxury, tell me you're going to let him stuff your turkey today?' She nods at Steve and Amelia looks over, he's now lifting Rosie up and she laughs lightly and then pulls a face at the turkey comment. 'Ugh gross, no, **we** have plans today, shopping, I can't just bail on that, you know that.' Andi giggles, 'but you want to.' Then she gasps loudly, 'oh, I have an idea, it's perfect.' Peter looks at them, 'I am stood right here girls. I can hear every word.'

Dana smiles at Steve and Bucky, 'you boys certainly have your hands full.' The pair look across and Andi is literally tugging on Amelia's curls. Steve laughs, Bucky mumbles, 'yeah, she certainly is.' When he looks back at the pair, Dana is smirking at him and Steve is stifling a laugh. Steve leans back, 'you know, I've never seen you like this with a dame, ever.' Dana laughs at the two friends, Bucky ignores Steve, picking up a drinks menu to stare at. Rosie climbs down from her seat, pulling at Dana's sweater, asking to sit on her lap. She reaches for the salt shaker and Dana moves it away, pointing at rock and roll memorabilia on the walls. Steve looks up as Peter re-joins the table, 'Steve, I need a word before we go.' He sits beside Bucky, patting the table, 'now, don't let Andi boss you around, Sargent Barnes.' Bucky shuffles and looks down, 'I won't, sir, don't worry.' Andi runs back to the table and points across to a gum ball machine, waving her hand at Rosie. Steve looks back to the bar, Amelia is stood there checking her phone and then she heads for the restrooms.

Amelia steps out of the bathroom, spotting more chequered flooring and a life size Elvis figure. She jumps a little thinking it's someone queuing. When she refocuses she spots Steve leaning against the opposite side of the small hallway. 'Hey, what you doing in here?' He steps close and places his hands on her hips, 'I wanted to see you.' Amelia smiles, looking up into his eyes. 'This was nice, breakfast, family,' Steve comments, she agrees, 'yeah, breakfast in bed sounds more appealing, but this was good too.' Steve stills, his eyes darkening and she feels him press a little harder at her hips. She shakes her curls from her jacket and asks, 'what are you up to, today?' Steve throws his head back, 'a bit of work, but not much. I liked your other song choice, something about… balls of fire?' She nods, smiling warmly at him, tugging him closer by the lapels of his jacket. She stops as their lips almost touch, 'careful, Elvis is watching.' Steve looks over at the statue, 'worth it, besides he seems like a cool guy, you can tell.' Amelia giggles, as Steve slides his hands up her sides and pulls her closer by the waist. Pushing his mouth to hers, she groans into his kiss, pulling him flush to her. He pushes a hand into her hair, holding her tightly. She gasps, pushing away, 'we can't, you are a bad influence. Come on, everyone's waiting.' She pecks his cheek, before wafting past him. Steve looks over at the statue in exasperation, 'I bet **you** never had this problem!'

**AN: Quite a short chapter, but there are some longer, intense ones coming up, our heroes deserve some down time. **


	29. I Thought I'd Risk it

**AN: Hello! Thank you so much for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story, you can always leave a comment/thought etc. Few notes at the end x**

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. _

**Chapter 29: I Thought I'd Risk it**

Amelia tightens her coat at the waist belt, she pulls her phone out, her hands shaking a little.

_Is Steve at home?_

She hovers by the car at the tower entrance that they have used multiple times, she feels like an idiot, she doubts herself and almost gets back into her car. Then her phone lights up and she looks at the message.

_Yeah, he's around, are you ok?_

She smiles and responds quickly.

_I'm at the back entrance, any chance you can let me in? Just trying to surprise him._

She waits patiently, pulling on her collar and checking her car is locked three times, but at the same time wondering who would break into a beat-up Ford in the Avengers' complex. 'Amelia?' A voice calls, she jumps and looks around slowly, expecting a face. She half thinks she imagined it until she hears a second call of her name. She looks up and asks quietly 'FRIDAY?'

'Amelia, up here,' she looks above the elevator and spots a camera and simultaneously recognises Bucky's deep voice. She waves happily and then cringes thinking she looks like a moron. She tucks her hands in her pockets and shouts, 'any chance you can let me up? I just wanted to catch Steve. _And I'm so cold…_' Bucky chuckles at her mumblings, she hears a buzz and he says, 'come on up.' She quickly steps into the elevator and stares at the control panel, she can't remember where she's going, but the slight jolt tells her she doesn't need to worry. Suddenly she wonders what if they do a bag check or a coat search, she tightens her coat belt and does a silent prayer.

When the doors open Bucky is stood there, arms folded and looking concerned. 'Are you ok?' He asks quickly, she brushes him off, 'fine, everything's fine, but dad and Dana have Rosie, they offered, so I just wanted to maybe catch Steve, grab dinner. I don't know if he's free or around?' She kicks the ground and tightens her coat again. Bucky eyes her and laughs lightly, he watches her and she blushes under his stare, thinking he can see straight through her. If he can, he has the decency not to comment. 'Come on,' he utters with a tilt of his head.

'I thought reception would be open' she admits quietly as she trails behind him. He shakes his head, 'no, Scrooge lets them have it off.' Amelia grins, impressed by the joke. She's wearing a pair of heels and she wonders why she bothered, as they cut into the back of her feet, 'is it far?' She looks around nervously and Bucky shakes his head, smiling. Amelia twists her ankle a little and thinks about turning around, while he isn't looking.

As they head around a corner they come across a woman with a tidy bun and a dark blue uniform. She looks up from some paperwork. 'Barnes' she mutters, 'who's this?' She asks, looking over at Amelia. Bucky straightens, 'Hill' with a curt nod, 'this is Amelia Miller, Steve's partner.' Amelia looks at him from the corner of her eye, mesmerised, she's never been introduced as that. Maria Hill shakes her hand and Amelia marvels at her tidy hair, no frizzy bits in sight. She has beautiful shaped eyebrows and she looks like a boss. Once again, Amelia tightens her coat and checks for her belongings. Maria watches her pat herself down and raises a brow. Bucky steps behind Amelia and steers her past, asking, 'is he still down there?' She nods, resuming writing on her forms, 'yeah, clearing up. Some Thanksgiving, hey?' She leaves and Bucky resumes walking beside Amelia, smirking at her flushed face, 'smooth!'

'She's hot,' Amelia notes. Bucky looks at her surprised and she gasps 'what? I can recognise a good-looking woman. Can't you do the same with men? Don't lie to me, Barnes, I know who Steve's first kiss was.' She keeps walking, chuckling to herself and then pauses, looking back, she spots Bucky, he has stopped walking. He looks like it's just coming back to him and he looks horrified. 'Don't worry, Barnes, it's a cute story and I haven't even told Andi yet.' She giggles and grabs his arm, giving him a tug, 'Steve?' She reminds him. He nods and starts to walk on briskly, she struggles to keep up and eventually they arrive at a different elevator. It's not as nice as the lobby ones and it feels like a work entrance. 'God, this place is huge,' she mutters. Bucky agrees, he still doesn't fully know his own way around.

When the elevator stops, Amelia's mouth drops open and she's dazzled by her surroundings. There's a large flying ship, docked, it's huge and she feels insignificant. The back hatch is open and she feels like she's queueing for a ride at Disneyland. Bucky scoffs at her face and waves for her to follow him. He takes her through the back of the ship, up a ramp and she looks around slowly. It feels military like, it's grey, everything is stowed away, there's rows of seats either side of the ship and she wants to run over and pretend to strap in. She follows Bucky further in, there's weapons attached to the inside and she steps back, keeping to the opposite side. Bucky leads her through to the cabin and she gasps, she sits down before he can even offer it, stroking the dash, pretending to press buttons. 'This is incredible. It's like Star Wars.'

The hangar is closed and there is just a slither of natural light through the window of the doors. Amelia looks down, she's surprised by how high they are, the ramp didn't feel particularly steep. She closes her eyes and imagines flying. When she opens them, Bucky is leaning with both arms on the head rest of the other seat. 'It's so quiet here,' she notes, Bucky looks around, 'yeah, odd. Steve should be here, I'll have a look for him, Mia. Stay here. Don't touch anything,' he adds, half in jest. Amelia nervously shuffles in the seat, there's a KISS CD in a drawer and she thinks that must be a Stark joke. She lies back and sinks low in the seat. She imagines Steve flying the ship and Natasha at his side. She's in love with it and thinks this might be the best thing she's found in the tower, well, beside her boyfriend she reminds herself. She squeals out loud at the sea of buttons and thinking about Captain Steve flying it.

She feels like a teenager again, but soon notices that her coat has worked loose, this brings her back to reality and she shoots up, pulling it down and tight. She hears footsteps and crosses her legs, pulling her hair out of her coat and sitting back suggestively. Pouting slightly, she looks up and realises it's Bucky. She flusters to sit up straight and act normal, but Bucky looks down at her oddly and she follow's his eye line to her thigh high stockings. She pulls her trench coat across and coughs slightly. He looks up at her quickly, a little wide eyed. 'Umm, I couldn't find him, but FRIDAY said he should be back, so I suggest we just sit tight.' He wraps around the seats and sits beside her.

They spend the next ten minutes chatting and Amelia continues to stroke the chair and fiddle with the surroundings. 'So, when do your folks go home?' He asks, immediately wincing, Amelia smiles, 'it's fine, I know what you mean. Saturday lunch, just in time for your big date.' She grins at him and he leans back fully, he appears unsure, 'you ok? Need any hints?' She asks genuinely. 'I think I have a plan, but I just hope it's enough.' Amelia smiles, 'well, she is a thoughtful girl, not a display kind of girl, so make it genuine and honest and you can't go wrong. Ooh hot dogs as well.' He laughs at that, 'good advice, thank you.' Amelia laughs aloud suddenly, 'I used to think first dates were really nice, but when you meet someone you really like, it's just pressure and fear of showing yourself up! But I'm sure you will be fine.' Bucky looks unsure at her pep talk efforts, 'but you and Steve made it, he was grinning like a fool for a good week after D.C.' Amelia giggles, blushing, she sighs and acts confident, leaning back 'I gave him the good stuff.'

Bucky looks at Amelia and smiles at her, he can see she is nervous and she is clearly anxious to surprise Steve and Bucky can only imagine what she has planned. He tries to distract her and himself from what's underneath her coat. 'Tell me what he told you about this kiss?' She throws her head back with laughter.

Once she has recapped the story, he discerns, 'I don't think I would have kissed him, if anyone did the kissing...' He says with wide, implying eyes. She laughs, 'he not good enough for you, Barnesy?' For a moment, she looks like Andi and Bucky reminds himself that this isn't his date. 'What would you give him out of ten?' She asks, faking seriousness. Bucky leans in, 'let's get technical, shall we.' Counting on his metal hand he summarises 'pressure, moisture, approach.' Amelia laughs and she can see why this guy was a heart breaker back in the day and even now, if he would just let people in.

She's laughing wildly at him and neither hear another set of footsteps. Steve approaches the cockpit and can see Bucky's profile, he's laughing, which is unusual for work and he can hear a female voice. He can't see anyone, but as he gets in close he can hear its Amelia.

'No, Barnes,' she cries, 'for approach he is a ten out of ten, you are a tough critic, too much to compare to, me thinks.' Bucky laughs, 'not sure about that implication, Miss Miller.' Bucky confirms it is Amelia and watching him laugh with her, Steve suppresses a flair of jealously. 'I lost some memories, so I should take the opportunity to invent a new first and stop him from telling anyone else!' Amelia points at Bucky, 'hey you could do a lot worse, I'd say he's a ten across the board!' Bucky mumbles, 'well I forgot it, so I've clearly had better, I can't help it if he's still hung up on me! Anyway, tell me this wasn't first date chat?' Amelia suppresses a burst of laughter, confirming with a timid nod. Bucky wipes his face and sighs, 'I haven't got much to beat then, have I?'

Steve steps up to them, unsure of what they are talking about and looks down at Amelia. Her hair is curled, but messy at the back, where she has slipped up and down the chair. She's slouched in the captain's seat and she's wearing a coat over a short dress. She looks dressed up, her face lightly flushed, long lashes caressing her cheeks. One of her shoes has fallen off and Steve raises a brow at the high heels that look more like torture devices. She jumps to sit up at the sight of him and soothes her hair down, smiling sweetly. Bucky looks between them, 'there you are, punk. watch out, Amelia's in love with the jet. Birthday gift, maybe?' He gets up and waves at Amelia. He walks past Steve and slaps his back, whispering 'good luck, you will need it.'

Steve swallows deeply and watches Bucky go, wondering why he needs luck, _is she calling things off? Is it too much for her? Is it his fault?_ When he turns back to look at her she is stood up and now leaning against the pilot's seat.

Amelia watches Steve as Bucky leaves. He's wearing a white undershirt, with his uniform pushed down around his waist, his hair is messy and she thinks he looks amazing, all hot and overworked. She thinks back to watching Top Gun as a teen and wishing Tom Cruise would sing to her in that way, realising this is much better. Then she recalls that she has been on the back of his bike and how that ended.

'Hi,' she says quietly. 'Hey,' he greets, pushing a hand through his ruffled hair. 'What are you doing here? Where's Rosie? How did you get in here?' Amelia giggles, she's normally the one to babble profusely. She pushes her hands behind her back and looks at him innocently, 'well, I came to see you, Rosie is with her grandad and your first kiss, Bucky Barnes brought me here.' Suddenly she reaches both arms out in a flying motion and strokes the back of both seats, throwing her head back between the two. Her coat rides up and Steve gets a glimpse of her stockings. He tries desperately to look her in the face. when she sighs 'he's right, I am in love. But we only have one parking space, so I don't think it's practical,' she jokes with him, straightening and standing. 'No Rosie then? You're free tonight?' Amelia nods, 'just a shame you are working,' she says in a dramatically longing voice, 'maybe I should go?'

Steve scrabbles to answer, 'I'm not! I'm done. Don't go! Free as a bird,' he frowns as he says that bit and then she asks 'could you take me out in this sometime?' She looks around the jet's interior and then she steps closer to him, he blushes and nods, 'yep, yes, yes. Yes, I could do that. Sometime, if you would like. Yeah.' Steve watches her, her eyes are scanning his chest and then down to his folded uniform.

'You look nice, new coat?' He asks awkwardly, Amelia smiles, inside, her head is screaming _now, do it now_, but she's not quite ready. She is however, enjoying how flustered Steve is, if she had a key card, she would surprise him like this every day. 'Yeah, Black Friday deal,' she smiles thinking back to Andi's grand idea and her begging Amelia to buy the coat. Steve bumbles and Amelia reaches out, gently stroking his chest, 'you look good. I still missed the full deal, cowl thing and everything, didn't I?' Steve almost chokes and asks desperately, 'I can put it back on?' Amelia laughs and leans in further, 'another time.' Her breath is warm against his neck and Steve almost closes his eyes.

The voice in Amelia's head has reached fever pitch and she's sure it is Andi screaming, '_do it already._' Steve looks down nervously and can see Amelia's collarbone and a lot of cleavage, she's fiddling with a belt and she looks him in the eye, asking 'would I be a good co-pilot?' Steve nods, swallowing and his mouth is twitching. 'Do you need to check me out first?' She asks seductively, Steve swallows as she undoes her buttons agonisingly slowly and responds 'actually Human Resources normally do that bit, resumés, interviews and the like.' Amelia pauses and almost laughs at him, but reminds herself to stay in the moment. She purrs lowly, 'I think I'm up to the challenge' and slowly pulls her coat open, revealing a matching set of underwear, a pair of black panties and bra, with pink lace details, as well as stockings, suspenders and the torturous heels.

Steve's eyes double as he realises Amelia is almost naked under her coat and then he remembers how she was sat here with Bucky. He looks at her from the ankles up, her milky thighs framed by the stockings. Steve once again thinks of Bucky next to a nearly naked Amelia. Steve makes a strangled noise and Amelia almost feels like shouting _tah-dah,_ in case he's missed her. Just as she thinks she's done the wrong thing and goes to cover up, Steve pushes his mouth against hers and groans into her, hoisting her up at the knees and the coat drops off her shoulders. Steve kisses her passionately, muttering that she is amazing and incredible. He steps on her coat and pulls her tighter to him. He holds her tightly at the waist, kissing her freckled shoulders and revelling in the flush that trails down her chest. He kisses over her tattoo and she groans loudly.

Amelia laughs, 'I don't know how I had the confidence to do this, sitting here for thirty minutes and only seeing Bucky was around helped. Where is everyone?' Steve growls possessively and kisses her deeply, he doesn't want to hear his best friend's name again. Amelia's legs are wrapped around his waist and she is pushed up against the back of the captain's chair. Steve pulls back and stares down at her, he can hear her coat under his foot, but he's hypnotised by the rise and fall of her chest, her erratic breathing and the curls that dance on her shoulders. She feels so small in his arms, trusting him with her heart and herself. Her blue eyes are peering up at him with lust and he closes his, as her thighs tighten around him. 'If you are working, I can go?' Amelia offers between heated kisses, Steve groans and shakes his head with determination. 'I'm done,' he growls, he can feel the hook of her bra beneath his splayed fingers and he begins to fiddle with it. Amelia's eyebrows rise as they kiss, wondering if this is about to happen here.

'Captain Rogers, Agent Hill is approaching,' FRIDAY'S voice cuts through and Steve grunts, pauses as if contemplating carrying on, but gently places Amelia down, he wipes his mouth with his fingers and gently pulls her bra strap up. She gets the message and picks up her coat and pulls it closed, giggling. Steve strokes his face and pushes his uniform down, trying to rearrange himself. As he looks up he catches Amelia tying her coat together, he kisses her and says seriously, 'we need to finish this, no more interruptions,' she bites her lip and smirks as they hear footsteps.

'Captain, I know you are busy, but can you just sign this off?' Steve deals with Maria and Amelia stays back, impressed by how professional he is, he's a very good actor, she can hardly stand up straight. She fans herself a little and Maria peers over at her.

As soon as Maria disappears, he grabs Amelia's hand and drags her to the elevator. Once inside he kisses her again deeply and she moans, throwing her head back and spotting a camera. 'Steve!' she hisses. He looks up and frowns at it, he steps back from her, 'I'm not sharing this.' He's very serious and Amelia looks at him with wide eyes, if words could finish her off, she thinks those four would do it. She crosses her ankles and squeezes her legs together. Steve stares at the increasing floor numbers and Amelia tries to chat normally, but it's like he's angry with her and he doesn't react to anything she says.

When the elevator opens, he drags her out and she walks slightly behind him, 'oh, hey Scott.' Steve stops, looking around with fire in his eyes. 'Just kidding,' she jokes, slapping his ass. He shakes his head at her in disbelief and scoops her up, dragging her over his shoulder and walking her to his apartment. Amelia squeals, 'it was a joke! I'm Sorry!' She laughs loudly, slapping his back. No one is around and Steve's pleased Bucky has had the sense to make himself scarce.

Steve stops by the door and there's a pause as he decides how to handle this, then Amelia giggles and hands him his pass from his back pocket.

Once through, he kicks the door closed and places her down. Amelia's a little dizzy and tries to steady herself. He scoops her up again, bridal style and heads for the bedroom. She's never seen him so assertive, but she's loving it. Dropping her by the bed, he kisses her and holds her face on both sides. She laughs, 'Steve, what has gotten into you?' He looks at her seriously, 'it feels like days since I've held you.' Amelia melts a little. He reaches down and tugs her coat open, it hangs apart and Steve kisses down between her breasts, when he stands up he pushes her coat off with both hands, 'God, you are amazing.' The trench coat drops to the floor and Amelia tries her best to keep her positive stance, feeling exposed. 'When I saw you with Bucky, I wanted to throw him from the jet,' he mutters into her ear. She swallows and he traces a finger across her lips, dipping down her chin and trailing to the hem of her underwear.

'Were you jealous, Captain?' she asks with a slight laugh. 'Yes,' he admits firmly, 'I can't believe you came here like this.' Amelia feels small and she's worried she's upset him, she feels good about it, but she was sat with his best friend with no clothes on, she considers apologising. 'Why **did** you come here?' Amelia looks around and he gently caresses his fingers through her wavy hair. She stumbles to answer, 'umm, I missed you, I wanted to see you. I wanted to surprise you.' Steve nods slowly 'have I got you all night?' he asks darkly and in a very un-progressive way, she's really-enjoying the cave man speak. 'If you want me?' She says in a small voice, Steve smiles at her, 'there's nothing I want more.'

She reaches for his undershirt and pulls it over his head. His chest never fails to impress her and she presses herself against him, enjoying the feel of his taut body against her soft one. His hands explore her exposed skin, her hourglass waist, rounded hips and he leans back to tell her, 'you're beautiful.' Amelia blushes furiously, she never gets used to hearing him say that. She starts to push down his uniform, 'you're not commando under here, are you?' He laughs, 'no, and I looked up what that means.' She smiles, 'trusty Google, hey?' She pushes it down past his knees and he kicks his shoes off, before stepping out. He's wearing a pair of black boxers and Amelia is busy staring at him, when she's gently pushed onto her back by Steve. She gasps and in an instant, he is on top of her, his anticipation apparent. 'If my phone goes, I'm disowning my family,' Amelia mumbles. Steve pulls back from kissing her neck, 'well, my best friend is disowned, he knew exactly what you were doing here, wished me good luck and everything.' Amelia intimates her intentions and moves to switch positions and straddle him. 'You need all the luck you can get', she warns, looking down at him. 'Did you like it, the coat?' She asks cautiously. He reaches up, pulling her down towards him 'I love it, but I like this confidence on you even more.'

Later, the room is dark apart from a bedside lamp. Amelia is sat on Steve's lap, facing him, with her legs wrapped around his back, just a sheet between them. Her hair is stuck up and she has slightly smudged lipstick on her lips. Once again Steve traces her tattoo and Amelia places small kisses on his jaw. 'Did you like it? My surprise?' She feels him twitch against her and she smiles. Steve sighs and drags his fingers across her shoulder blades, 'it might be the best surprise I have ever had, you looked incredible.' Amelia laughs lightly, 'I nearly bottled it, Bucky was looking at me weirdly, he had to know.' Steve nods in agreement, 'good job we didn't do this in my kitchen last night. I like it here, a bit of privacy. Don't get me wrong, I love all of them, but their timing isn't great.' Steve smiles and she asks, 'did you have fun yesterday?' Steve nods, thinking about the feeling of family at dinner, the day before. 'Yes, I liked looking through your photos.' Amelia sighs, 'I feel bad, we have so many memories and you don't.' Steve offers her a weak grin, tucking her hair behind her ears, 'we are making new ones.' Amelia looks down and around at the littered clothes and messy bed, 'I don't think this is suitable for the mantelpiece, Steve.' He shifts her further up his lap and she squeals, he whispers 'this is a memory for me.' He pushes her hair over one shoulder, stroking her smooth skin. He places chaste kisses to her collar bone and watches as her eyes flicker closed.

Amelia looks down shyly, smiling at his arms holding her in place, 'can I ask you something, you don't need to answer.' Steve looks at her suspiciously, 'ok…?' She takes a deep breath, 'did you and Peggy?... you know.' She tilts her head repeatedly, nodding at their naked bodies. Steve knows what she means, but pauses in order to drag out her embarrassment, 'you can stop doing that, I know what you mean and… no.' Amelia doesn't know what she was expecting, but she was preparing for jealously and now she just feels sad. 'We had a date planned, we kissed, but nothing else. Not meant to be, I guess.' Amelia places her palm on Steve's cheek and leans in to kiss him softly. 'I'm sorry,' she whispers, dropping her head onto his shoulder. Steve traces down her spine, gradually pushing the sheet lower down her back.

'I really do like it here, it's peaceful,' she confesses. She gives him a gentle push backwards and then rolls beside him, snuggling under his arm, 'and this bed…' she groans, reaching out to stroke the soft sheets. 'It's so comfy,' Steve watches her closely, smiling at her, 'well you can use it anytime, you're always welcome.' She turns to face him, 'can I stay, tonight?' Steve looks surprised, 'here? Tonight?' She nods shyly, 'unless…you'd rather…? I told Andi I might not be back.' Steve leans forward and kisses her arm, 'did you now, that's very presumptuous of you.' Amelia blanches, but picks up on his smirk, she nods confidently, 'I consider it optimistic.' Steve kisses her neck, nuzzling the blanket away, tucked under her arms, 'stay, I want you to.'

She turns and reaches for her phone beneath a pillow, the sheet falling a little, revealing her lower back. Steve strokes her lightly and small bumps erupt over her skin. When she leans back, she has her phone, checking for messages. 'What is that thing that Bucky is always looking at? Pictures?' Amelia flips open an app and explains what Instagram is. 'Do you have one?' he asks, Amelia nods, telling him she will show him some time. Steve strokes down her nose, 'I'd rather look at you right now, in person. It's just Bucky seems to gaze at it for hours.'

Amelia watches him and then looks at his face seriously, 'your face looks better, you get hurt a lot.' Steve can't tell if it's a statement or a question. 'Yeah, I guess, but I recover in no time.' Amelia strokes his bruised brow, gently, 'but what if you don't, what if it wears off and you don't get better?' Steve wonders where this is coming from, 'Amelia, I'm fine, don't worry about me.' She nods slowly, 'ok, I accept one part of that sentence.' Steve smirks remembering saying that to her once. 'I never asked you what you were thankful for?' Steve asks her, as he weaves his fingers through her hair. 'Family, Rosie… you.' She looks a little embarrassed, looking down at the crumpled sheets. Steve exhales, 'Bucky will be upset, not even a mention.' Amelia lightly slaps his arm, 'come on, you know I meant him in there, what about you?' Steve thinks about it carefully, 'second chances.'

Amelia lights up and then frowns, 'Rosie hit her head this morning, jumping on her bed.' Steve looks concerned, 'is she ok?' Amelia nods, 'yeah, a few tears, downside of the bunks I guess.' Amelia rolls over, climbing on top of Steve, he is lying between her thighs, still looking worried. 'Steve, she's fine, accidents happen!' He looks up at her, grinning at her wild hair, 'do you like jumping on the bed?' He asks warmly. 'Umm, I never did it, I was always so well behaved.' Steve looks surprised and then peers around, 'well, now's your chance.' Amelia laughs, 'no, you're ok. Besides, spoiler alert, I'm naked.' Steve grins, 'oh, I know what I'm up to Miss Miller, go on.' Amelia laughs and gathers the sheets further around herself, revealing more of him, 'you're right, this was a great idea.' She grasps the sheets close to her chest, standing in the centre of the bed, holding one of Steve's shoulders and nearly toppling over. Finally stood on the bed, she looks down at him, desperately hiding her chest. He leans back on his elbows, calling, 'it's quite a view down here.' She blushes, her knees knocking together, 'shut up. Right, now what?' Steve drops his hands to the bed, 'jump.' Amelia hops a little and Steve inhales, 'that was terrible.' Amelia puts her head back and again jumps a little higher, dropping down besides Steve. 'Happy?' He smirks at her, 'it's a start.' She drops the sheets, crawling up his legs and stopping with a hand either side of his arms. Steve is enjoying her confidence and strokes down her shoulder to the curve of her back. Amelia looks down at him with dark eyes, he leans up and tells her, 'I've fallen in love with you.' She feels her stomach drop, it doesn't get old. 'You're funny, that was beyond mortifying, telling you I love you and just the sound of your breathing and a big old tumble weed rolling by.' Steve rubs his face in shame, 'I know, not my finest moment.'

Outside, Bucky walks down the hall, stopping beside Steve's door, he wonders if he should invite them to dinner, then he remembers the trench coat and Amelia's driven face. He thinks the old Bucky would be pissed if he was interrupted. He turns and walks back to the kitchen, there's no one around and checking the time, he makes a quick decision before he can change his mind. He takes the elevator down to the garage and leaves for the evening.

He knocks the familiar door and Peter answers, 'Bucky, my boy! What can we do for you?' He steps to one side and allows Bucky to enter. He opens his mouth, but looking around, he sees Dana, Rosie and Andi are all sat at the table, rifling through a box and unpacking a game. 'I just thought I'd swing by, but you're busy, so I will go.' Andi doesn't look up, but shouts over, 'don't be stupid, get your ass in here, Barnes, the more the merrier, just more people for me to slay.' Rosie cheers when she sees him and Peter quietly shuts the door, showing Bucky to the table. Greetings are made and everyone shifts up, so that Andi can sit beside Bucky. 'What are you doing here? Were they keeping you up?' Bucky looks at her, surprised she knows what was going on. 'Who do you think sent her over there?' He looks around the table, the other three seem oblivious. 'Lucky lady, hey?' Bucky ignores her smirk and looks over at Dana as she calls his name.

'So, have you ever played Monopoly?' Dana asks kindly, 'it is as old as you.' Andi laughs and Dana looks embarrassed, 'I didn't mean it like that, just that you may have come across it.' Bucky smiles politely, 'with the money and the top hat?' He asks a little unsure. Peter announces 'that's the one. Andi, count out the money, please.' Andi passes out the paper bills and adds an extra note to her pile, each time she gets to it. Bucky leans in, 'I can see you.' She smiles, 'no one likes a snitch, Barnes, I'll pay you to keep quiet,' she waves paper money around. Rosie is lining up houses and asks sweetly, 'Stevie?' Everyone goes quiet and eyes each other. 'Not tonight, Rosalyn, he's working.' Andi coughs, 'yeah, face down in paperwork, knee deep in the books, such a **hard, hard** worker.' Peter is oblivious but Dana laughs lightly, 'good for Amelia,' she beams and Andi is impressed. Peter reads the rules and Andi rolls her eyes, knowing they have played this for their entire lives. She kisses Bucky's cheek and he looks surprised, catching Rosie's eye as she grins wildly at them.

Twenty minutes in and Rosie is hiding houses and Andi's been caught stealing money from the bank twice. 'What are you kids doing for new year?' Andi shrugs, 'dunno.' Peter and Dana share a look, 'well, come to us, all of you. Come home for a few days.' Andi nods, considering it, 'I will mention it to Mia.' Bucky looks between them, he never thought to ask, 'where is home, Sir?' Peters smile widely, 'Maine!' Bucky nearly chokes, 'Maine? But you and Amelia are the least _great outdoors_ kind of people I know.' Andi shrinks into her chair a little, 'there's nothing to do there, it's all lighthouses and fish restaurants,' she mumbles dryly.

'We've got plenty of room, You and Steve can join. Got some great photos of this one,' Peter chuckles, lining up his winning cards. Andi looks embarrassed and Dana asks Bucky, 'do you have many pictures from your childhood?' He looks disappointed and shakes his head slowly, 'not really, Ma'am.' Andi sits up and stands quickly, 'I have something, prepare yourself, Barnes.' She runs for her room and returns with a small book, 'it's from the exhibition, there's a few old ones in there.' Bucky takes the book slowly, a howling commando picture on the front and as he flips through, he comes to a page entitled 'James Buchanan Barnes.' There's black and white pictures of him and his mom, one of him and his siblings and Bucky and Steve just before enrolment. Bucky touches the pages, staring quietly. Andi wonders if she's done the right thing and Rosie tries to lean in and look, 'I forgot about these, I forgot my family.'

Everyone is quiet and there's a sudden sadness in the room. Bucky strokes the page with his thumb, catching sight of the metal digit and almost slamming the book shut. 'Don't forget about me Bucky,' Rosie's voice cuts the tension and he lifts his eyes to her, her bright eyes reminding him of the now. He smiles and looks back at the book, the commandos in a group shot, and a page for each of his friends. 'Some are still alive, I did some reading,' Andi admits, quietly, Bucky shrugs, he's not sure. Dana announces a short break and gets up to make coffee, she pats his shoulder on her way out. Bucky stares down at the book, feeling disconnected and sad.

Andi holds Bucky's hand, 'keep it, take it home with you.' She leans back and leaves him to flick through the guide. After five minutes, she gasps, staring at her phone, 'oh my God,' she quickly messages Amelia and calls to Bucky 'look at this', chucking her phone at him, 'what the…?' He scans the phone, 'shit.' Dana returns with tea and Andi grabs her phone back, tucking it under the table. 'So Bucky, do you want a cup of tea? You do drink tea, right? Because if not, that's a problem.' Bucky looks down at his metal arm, smiling at the jesting older woman's words. Ex assassin he may be, but his aversion to tea could be the deal breaker. 'For you, I can make an exception,' he explains reaching for a mug. 'Yuk, get a room,' Andi mutters.

Andi checks her phone again and looks up, 'ah! Sorry folks, I'm going out.' Everyone looks at her in surprise. 'Josh needs help at the bar, just a couple of hours.' Bucky looks up at her in alarm and questions if she is serious. 'Yeah, you'll be fine, Buckeroo, finish the game, I've been cheating anyway.' She unloads piles of paper from her pockets and dumps it on the table. She walks into her room and returns applying lipstick. 'You can always come?' He shakes his head quickly. Peter looks over at her, 'Andrea, don't you think maybe, well what about poor Bucky? And it's Thanksgiving?' Andi stops, sighing, 'Dad, you're not really making sense.' Bucky calls her name, 'you'll be fine, don't wait up. I need the money, so put the puppy dog eyes away, Barnes.' She blows kisses to everyone and just like that she's gone.

Rosie beams at Bucky and kicks her feet in excitement, Bucky looks around the table and smiles awkwardly. 'Right, ok. Your turn, Bucky!' Peter calls.

At the tower, Steve strokes Amelia's hair, still sat in bed. Amelia is holding her phone up and leaning against Steve's shoulder, 'I like the song, but your line reading is terrible, couldn't you memorise the script?' She laughs and Steve sighs, 'it's pinned to the back of the shield, and I can't say I was that invested, not enough to learn it anyway.' Amelia's eyes widen at the video as a sea of girls, surround him. 'Umm, I can see why you went along with it, who are these lovely ladies?' Steve shakes his head, looking down, 'very funny, can we turn it off now?' Amelia continues watching the vintage footage. He tickles her sides and begs, 'please?' Amelia gives in and shuts her phone off, shouting 'oh, I know…' She lights up with an idea, 'Howling Commandos, tell me about them.' Steve sits up straight, more favourable on that idea. Amelia searches online and finds a black and white photo of them, 'I like his hat, Dugan, right?' Steve nods, taking the phone from her and squinting, she taps it for him and it zooms in closer. 'Yeah, he is a character, never without the hat.' He thinks back to asking them to fight, 'I was sure they would say no, didn't think anyone was crazy enough to follow me into the fight. And definitely not back in. Well, except that guy there,' he points out Bucky and Amelia smiles fondly.

'Who's that?' She asks, 'uh, Jones and Falsworth.' Amelia stares at the picture, 'are they still alive?' She asks quietly, 'have you seen any of them?' Steve nods, sitting back and pulling her close, 'yeah, some. Bucky wasn't ready, but maybe one day.' Amelia looks back at the picture, 'well they look like a great bunch, very reliable and hey! When Rosie has a history project one day, we know who will be helping her.' Steve watches her profile as she stares at the picture, he warms at the idea of the future, watching Rosie grow up, starting school. Amelia drops the phone onto the bed, cuddling up close and sighing, 'she will be eighteen before I know it, bringing a date home.' Steve's smile slips from his face and he goes rigid, coughing, sternly he mutters, 'no, not for a very long time. No.'

Amelia turns to look at Steve seriously, 'can I ask you about the attacks on New York?' Steve swallows and shakes his head, 'I make it my business to never discuss it with press.' Steve smirks a little and she can tell it's in defence and she questions if she should have asked at all. Amelia blushes, 'not even me?' Steve kisses her forehead, 'fine, I'll make an exception for you, what do you want to know?' Amelia doesn't really know, she wants to know everything and nothing all at once. 'Did you get hurt? It seems like everything changed after that, you know caped crusaders everywhere, turns out aliens are real! The Avengers were born, made my job even busier.' Steve laughs at her dramatic tone and frantic waving arms. He nods, considering her point of view, 'it was the first time we were really a team, we knew each of us was part of a bigger plan, at one point I didn't think Tony was the man for the job. But don't tell him I changed my mind.' Amelia strokes Steve's back, as he sits up and leans forward, talking about it seems to bring on an imaginary weight he slumps under.

'What about Sokovia?' Steve huffs, staring at his hands, 'that was… that was the last time I thought _we aren't coming back from this_ and we all sort of made peace with it.' Amelia hopes that doesn't mean what she thinks it does, he continues, 'everything was different after, new recruits, Tony took a step back, but he still seems to find time to turn up at your place and torment me every day.' Amelia laughs and leans against Steve, kissing his shoulder. 'Then Thor disappeared, Clint can't make his mind up on retirement and we thought we'd even lost Bruce at one point.' Steve looks pensive and a little upset, Amelia whispers 'families, right?' Steve thinks on her words and nods slowly, knowing she's right, that's what they are, he pulls her close, 'yeah.' Amelia closes her eyes, 'I was at work when Sokovia… you know, suddenly this country was just sort of flying. We were watching the footage come in, it was crazy.' Amelia looks distracted and tries to lighten to mood, 'speaking of, I'm back in the office tomorrow.' Steve watches her play with her hair, plaiting a strand, 'you go in a lot for someone who's part time,' Amelia looks at him as if to say _you can talk. _'Well, as I am part time, I always feel a bit on the back foot, so I try my best to give where I can. Oh no, wait, please don't offer me a job, I don't want to work with my sister, I have enough from just living with her.' Steve grins, Amelia softly asks, 'where was Bucky during the Sokovia events?' Steve sighs loudly, 'he came back just after, like I told you, just walked in. Sam was relieved, tired of chasing ghosts and dead leads.' Steve's forehead creases, 'hey, what about New York?' Amelia looks confused, 'the attack, where were you then?' She settles next to him, toying with his fingers, 'I had just gotten my job at the network and Andi insisted on a dry run of my commute. Super unnecessary, but she made me. We got bored half-way there and had a coffee. When we came out of the deli, a police officer told us the station was closed and we just grabbed a cab and went home, saw it on the news an hour later. We were blissfully unaware of the magnitude of it all.' Steve looks surprised by her fairly average story, turns out not everyone was running for their lives. 'We had Rosie, she was asleep in the stroller, so she must have been about eight months?' Steve pales and swallows at that part, Amelia looks over at his ghostly face, his thoughts clear, 'hey, hey, everyone's fine. And that's why you do it, to keep us ordinary people safe.'

Steve watches her, she looks so convincing and he decides to try and squash the image of them so close to that kind of danger.

Steve looks at her, offering a weak smile, 'hey, you hungry?' Amelia hesitates, but Steve can feel her tummy vibrating against him, lightening the mood. 'Come on, no one's here. I'll make you some eggs,' Steve offers happily. Amelia laughs 'eggs? Is that the most romantic meal you know?' Steve kisses her forehead, 'no, but it will get your strength up for later.' Amelia looks surprised at his flirty comment but nods in agreement. Looking around, she searches for some clothes, 'shit, I've really under-thought this. I have no shirt.' Steve steps out of bed and pulls on his sweats and a t-shirt, he reaches for a drawer and passes her a white undershirt. She gratefully accepts and struggles into it, while holding the sheet against her chest. 'You know, I've seen everything, right?' Amelia blushes and as her head pops out of the neck hole, she squirms 'it's different like this, I'm not breathing in or lying flat, I don't want you to see me.' Steve leans down and kisses the top of her head, 'you are ridiculous.' He offers her his hand and she stands up, the shirt falling mid-thigh, he looks at her smooth legs and decides joggers might be a good idea. He passes her a pair and she giggles, holding them up to herself, 'how's that list of yours coming?' She asks as she hops into the pants. Steve bends to pick up her discarded bra, recalling what he wrote, 'yeah, ok, Rosie and I did some painting.' Amelia smiles to herself, 'well, how about Brooklyn? Next weekend?' Steve stills and looks over at her, a smile slowly spreading over his face, 'yeah, that sounds good.' Amelia waves a hand at him, 'and she's in the nursery three days a week, so let me know whenever you're free and I will put my feet up, you can pick her up whenever, soldier.' Steve laughs and tries not to look too keen at the idea of collecting Rosie from day care.

Once dressed, Steve leads her to the kitchen in the main area. Amelia walks around and touches every appliance. 'God this is amazing, I wish this was my kitchen.' Steve just smiles at her; she's wearing his clothes and it feels comfortable. 'You know, I've been eyeing up that mixer in your place, still in its shrink wrap?' Steve smiles, 'will I ever see you again once I give it up?' Amelia leans against the worktop, 'crap, I can't believe you've seen through my plan.'

She sits on a stool and leans over, Steve remembers Rosie doing the same thing, 'so, just plain eggs or are you treating me to a frittata?' Steve looks panicked. 'You're not going to give me a hard-boiled egg, are you? At least scrambled on toast!' She announces as she spins in her seat and catches sight of herself in the dark of the windows. Amelia feels self-conscious and sits up straight. She pictures Steve telling her to be confident and she remembers she is wearing his shirt and she nailed coming over half naked, maybe she is being hard on herself. She slowly looks back at the dark window, smiling at Steve's reflection, as he searches for a pan.

'So what's going on back at your place, what's Rosie doing?' Amelia yawns, 'monopoly I think, so dull. Sorry, I know that's an unpopular opinion. In fact, this whole evening has been a raging win for me, missed out on the 'bored' game, amazing sex and one step closer to my mixer.' Steve shakes his head, his back to her as she leans over and checks him out.

'What time is it?' She asks him dreamily. Steve leans back, checking the oven, 'ten thirty,' he confirms. Amelia nods, looking around, 'no Bucky?' Steve shrugs, she gasps, 'he's probably at my place, staring at my sister with big blue eyes.' Steve mutters 'he was doing that to you earlier.' Amelia catches it and teases 'my, my, Captain, you are so jealous!' Steve shakes his head briskly, checking cupboards for the eggs. Amelia grins, 'you don't need to be, I am in love with someone else.' Steve smiles, with his back to her, 'oh, really, what's he like? Do I know him?' he calls over his shoulder.

When he turns around Natasha is stood behind Amelia. Amelia sees his face change and looks over her shoulder, jumping a little, 'shittttttt! You scared me!' Amelia looks at Nat, she looks beautiful, still dressed in work gear and Amelia looks down, feeling insecure.

'I just collected up Barton,' at the mention of his name, Clint appears, dumping his bags down. 'Happy Black Friday folks.' Steve nods in greeting, 'good weekend?' Clint stretches, 'yeah, too short, you know?' He spots Amelia and she gives him a small wave. 'Sleepover? He asks suggestively. Steve confidently replies, 'Amelia has family staying; they are tight on space.' She's surprised, Steve is never that direct, he normally gives himself away with blushes and stumbling words, he has clearly rehearsed this. Nat and Clint share a look, but leave it be. Clint asks, 'what are you cooking, Cap?' The other three occupants say all at once 'eggs.' Amelia raises an eyebrow, 'you make all of your fancy women eggs, do you?' Clint laughs 'ah hah, I knew it! This is a sleep-over of the benefits kind.' Natasha shakes her head, leaning in 'all he can do is eggs and trust me, there have been no other fancy women.' Amelia half smiles and her phone buzzes, she checks it and laughs to herself. Steve calls across, 'I do pasta as well, thank you and I even made you a sandwich once, Nat!'

Nat looks over Amelia's shoulder, 'ah, the Winter Soldier playing Monopoly. Obviously.' Amelia giggles to herself, typing a response. Another message flashes up, it's Andi again. There's a link and her sister has sent '_shit, look at this, better brace yourself_.' Amelia panics, her heart rate picks up and as the web address loads she feels tense. When it finally displays on her small screen, she inhales loudly, 'oh my God.' She forgets the two agents leaning over her shoulder, until they both laugh and whistle lowly. 'Oh shit, Cap, you have been spotted,' Clint mocks. Amelia stares at the pictures, it's an article entitled, _Cap's new she-ro?_ Amelia stares at the text, splattered with pictures of her and him at the diner that morning, leaning against the jukebox, saying goodbye beside the car and even one of Steve holding Rosie. Clint reads out, 'Cap's mystery brunette looked happy as they selected a song at the vintage jukebox at the small roadside diner.' Clint looks up at Steve who is staring blankly at them, 'I thought you only took me there?' Amelia's mouth is hanging open in horror, once again Clint points out, 'shit, they even got the kid.'

Amelia struggles for breath slightly, 'they put a shield over my baby's face...' There's a large cartoon shield, blocking Rosie's face and in another she is blurred out. Amelia is not so lucky, all she can see is her short height, her slouched shoulders and half-closed eyes. Clint looks up at Steve, 'do you want to see it?' He asks cautiously. Steve shakes his head tersely, Amelia feels worried, what if he's embarrassed to be seen with her. Amelia looks around the group, 'why would they do this? I'm a nobody!' Clint chuckles, throwing a thumb in Steve's direction, 'yeah, but he isn't.'

Natasha continues to read '_Daddy Cap is a new level of hot that we were just not prepared for, but hearts are breaking across the world, that this Avenger might be off the market_.' Natasha smirks, 'can I call you Daddy Cap?' Amelia groans and rests her head on the counter. 'No' Steve commands firmly, Natasha senses the tension and pulls at Clint's arm, 'come on you, get unpacked and back to work. Cap, don't think we aren't talking about your choice of restaurant.'

'Night dad!' Clint calls, laughing to himself as the pair leave.

Once alone, Steve just watches Amelia's dropped head. He walks around and sits beside her, 'I'm so sorry, you don't deserve this.' Amelia sits up quickly, 'what are you sorry for? I thought you were embarrassed of me!?' Steve looks surprised, 'not remotely, but I don't like them in my business. You and Rosie deserve better.' Amelia offers a weak smile and looks back at her phone screen. 'At least they called her cute,' she mumbles. Steve pulls Amelia into hug, he looks over at the un-cracked eggs, he takes the phone from her and whispers, 'come on, let's get some rest.'

**AN: Ok, I feel compelled to explain, my Geography is awful and I'm not American, I even looked at a map to pick a place for Amelia and Andi to live, it needed to be somewhere they could realistically drive to and a bit rural. Maine seemed perfect and looked amazing! I know Andi moans about it, but that's just for the story and I have no negative opinions of Maine! And I'm sure there is way more than just fish restaurants! **

**There were so many bits in this that were fun to write, Bucky's awkwardness and the magazine article. **

**Next up Bucky and Andi finally give the dating life a go. x**


	30. Bucky does Dating

**AN: We made it, Bucky is back in the dating game… almost! As always, apologies for any errors, thanks for reading, feel free to leave any comments :D x**

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. _

**Chapter 30: Bucky does Dating**

Amelia slips in at six the next morning and spots Bucky asleep on the sofa. She creeps over, looking down at him, he's fully dressed and the blankets are down around his knees. She smiles at him and then a voice scares her, 'such a sweet boy.' Amelia looks up, with a hand over her heart, 'Dana, God, you made me jump.' Dana's wearing her robe and sipping tea, 'your sister took a shift at the bar and left poor Bucky here playing Monopoly with your dad and I.' Amelia chuckles and eyes Bucky again, tempted to wipe the hair from his eyes.

'Did you have a nice night?' Dana asks knowingly. Amelia nods shyly, pulling her coat tighter, 'yes, thank you for having Rosie, it meant we could really spend some time together.' Dana smiles and steps closer, sitting on the arm of a chair. 'It seems pretty serious?' Amelia nods, 'yes, I think it is serious, I'm… I really like him,' Amelia stutters and hesitates, 'uh, there are some pictures of us at the diner, online, in magazines. Sometimes I wonder… well, I'm not sure I'm good enough for him.' Dana walks up to her and gently holds her chin up, 'you are beautiful inside and out, Amelia. There's something about you and the warmth you exude, the room lights up. You need to get out there and own it, enjoy it, these are the best days.' Amelia stares at her seriously, her words genuinely touching her, 'until you believe it though, nothing else matters.' Dana backs away and nods, 'I do hope you will all come up for New Year,' she looks down sadly, 'Bucky reminds me of my Nathan, you can see his demons on his shoulders. Such a kind boy, hopefully with he will keep making steps, I can't imagine what he's seen.' They both look at him sadly, Dana adds, 'oh, don't wake him, he was out here watching TV all night, switching the channels constantly. Poor boy. Needs a damn good haircut, mind you.' Dana kisses Amelia's cheek, 'have a shower, we've got Rosie, oh, splurge, have a long old soak in the bath!' She sips her tea and disappears into their room. Amelia stares after her, smiling and touching her chest, feeling Steve's soft cotton shirt.

Bucky unfolds and stretches, asking, 'good night?' The movement catches Amelia's attention and she turns to look at him, he looks sweet, bleary eyed and sleepy. She nods, 'yeah, really nice. We missed you. I hear you creeped off here and your date ditched you.' Bucky stands and begins to fold the blanket, 'young Rosalyn and your folks kept me company, I like Dana, she's got the measure of your sister and she seems like a good person. Kicks ass at Monopoly as well.' Amelia smiles, knowing she feels the same, 'did you see the article?' she groans. He walks around and drapes the blanket on the couch, standing opposite her, 'yes and I know what you are thinking, but you looked great.' Amelia looks up suspiciously, 'you were awake just then.'

He walks to the door and as he leaves he calls 'you can't play a player. Enjoy your long soak!'

Saturday is the day of the big date and as Andi rides the elevator, she tries to press down the fluttering butterflies in her stomach. She reminds herself that it's only Bucky, they've done this before, but without the titles.

'You know, for a first date you could come up to the door at least,' she jokes as she hops into the truck. He looks down at her, black skinny jeans, small boots and a shirt that reads, _winter is coming_. She follows his gaze down, 'I don't watch it, but it made me think of you.' Bucky nods with a straight face. She straps in and twists around, ready to get going. Bucky starts the engine and the radio plays softly. 'Where are we going, Bucky Blue?' She asks excitedly, he looks in the rear view mirror, trying to remain calm and focused, gripping the steering wheel, 'just wait.'

Andi puts her window down and throws an arm out, turning the music up. 'Is this Stark's?' She asks, pointing at the speaker and the dash. Bucky nods, he's nervous, he hopes he has made a good choice for their date. 'I missed you this morning, you snuck off early.' He raises an eyebrow, 'hardly, you got up late.' Andi considers this, 'touché.'

'But still, did you sleep there? On the couch?' Bucky smirks at her surprised tone, 'Dana made me.' Andi scoffs, 'she made you.' Andi looks over at him, watching him scowl in concentration. 'I was a bit sad to see them go earlier, if I'm being honest, dad and Dana, but at least I get my bed back, Amelia kicks me all night.' Bucky lifts a brow, 'why do I suspect that's not the truth?'

They ride in a comfortable silence, soft rock and a gentle breeze filtering through. Both sparing the odd look across the car at the other.

They pull up outside a paint balling ranch and Andi stares open mouthed, 'you're kidding, you recall that you are a trained sniper? I'm going to be toast! This feels unfair, Barnes, if you wanted to show off you should have just taken your shirt off.' Bucky smirks, 'we can leave.' He goes to restart the car and she grabs his arm, 'oh hell no, we are doing this.' She gets out of the truck quickly and heads for the entrance. 'Have you been catching up on some films?' Andi asks with a smirk, Bucky looks at her confused, 'don't worry, forget that,' she quickly backtracks.

As they queue to enter she asks 'is this ok? No PTSD issues or painful reminders?' He shakes his head and repeats 'it's just like work.' It sounds like he's trying to convince himself. The couple in front look back at them at the mention of PTSD and Andi grins, offering an awkward wave.

At the counter, Bucky flashes a receipt on his phone and quotes _Miller party_. Andi looks at him, 'how progressive, if we get married, you could be James Miller.' She laughs and Bucky shuffles at the word marriage, gently holding her elbow, 'I was trying not to make a scene, but maybe leaving you at home was the way to achieve that!' He mutters through jesting gritted teeth.

The colleague shows them through, pointing to a row of jumpsuits and alternate footwear. He looks at Andi's heeled boots and then points at the basket of shoes. She looks at the grim basket of sneakers and makes a disgruntled face. Left alone, they both choose a suit and start to get ready. Bucky is relieved to see no one else is around, as he unzips his hoody, revealing his metal arm. He looks across and watches as Andi pulls her hair into plaits at either side of her head, 'jealous? You know I can braid yours, anytime you want?' He just stares at her unamused and then ushers her to hurry up. He rolls his eyes at her slow pace, thinking he could have chatted with her in a locker room back at the tower. He wonders why she's taking so long and a voice inside ponders, _maybe she just likes being with you. _The giddy romantic voice is always Steve, he scoffs out loud and Andi looks at him in concern.

Andi zips her overalls up and looks down at all the pockets, 'now, I know how you feel, Barnes,' she jokes. 'So, what **do** you keep in those pockets?' Bucky shakes his head, smiling, 'protection.' She smirks and steps in close, finishing his zip for him and whispering quietly, 'that sounds hopeful.' He chuckles at her and reaches for two pairs of goggles, throwing one at her to catch.

Andi turns to Bucky, 'hey, have you done this before?' Bucky sighs, wiping his brow, 'no. But how hard can it be?' Andi feels a little worried, 'how did you hear about it?' Bucky groans and tugs her towards the door, 'later kid, it will really ruin the romance, trust me.'

Once on the field, Andi starts to pull her goggles down and begins talking to Bucky, 'now, you might be a professional, but I am sneaky AF and this can go one of two ways.' Andi is interrupted by a shot to the leg and when she looks around, he isn't there chatting with her and wherever the shot came from, she can't see him. 'We hadn't started,' she shouts bitterly.

Another shot hits her side and she makes a run for it, ducking behind a tunnel of tyres, 'asshole' she mutters. Looking around for him, she spots a kid also playing and lowers her gun. Suddenly a paint balloon drops on her head and she looks up in time to see Bucky stood proudly on the tunnel. She looks down reaching for her gun and when she turns again, he has gone. Andi cries out in annoyance and spins, firing shots angrily at cut-outs. A voice says 'don't shoot your load too early.' As she turns, gun poised another balloon hits her neck. She sees Bucky's retreating form through her paint stained googles, 'well, you would know all about that wouldn't you!' She wipes her eyes and creeps over behind a bale of hay. She spots Bucky sneaking around and she fires a quick shot, just getting his heel. She cheers loudly and jumps in success, Bucky hits her back with three shots and calls 'don't get cocky, kid.' Andi ducks down and hears someone coming up behind her, she pulls a balloon off her belt and lobs it towards the person, she smiles proudly. 'Crap.' A boy stares up at her with blue paint dripping down his front. 'Shit, sorry.' He stares at her and then runs away, looking upset, she calls 'I'm sorry!' And then there's two shots to her back. Andi cries out in pain and Bucky shouts 'misdirection!' She fires at him, but he jumps above one shot and the other just misses him. He only has one paint spill on him and looking down Andi thinks she looks like a Pollock painting. 'Misdirection? Are you paying him? Poor guy!' Andi calls to the open space, unsure where he is.

A voice teases her, 'shooting a kid, that's low.' Looking around she can't see him. She creeps towards a wall and leans back against it. Mumbling to herself, she sniffs and makes painful noises. 'Ugh, oh shit, it hurts,' she clenches her ribs and breathes deeply. 'Fuck.' Lightly touching herself, she calls, 'Barnes, you got me.' She senses him beside her and he says softly 'you ok?' She almost feels bad, but turns to look at him, slapping two paint balloons onto his hair. 'HA HA, sucker! Misdirection my ass!' She shouts as she runs off, a line of paint bullets trail her and she throws herself into some hay.

There's a few other people running past, but it's fairly quiet, the sun is warm and Bucky leans against the same wall, smiling to himself. He hears her shout, 'maybe we need a safe word?' He smirks, 'you know in case things get too rough.' He smiles and asks her, 'like what?' Andi sneaks up to the other side of the wall and leans against it, back to back. 'Umm, how about commando?' He laughs and loads his gun, arming himself with a paint balloon. 'Could work,' he says, 'besides, thinking of Steve will certainly kill the moment.' Andi chuckles, 'I meant paint balling, but good to see where your mind is at!' She jumps around the corner and he has vanished, a whistle catches her attention and she looks up to see him drop two balloons on her.

'You scaled a wall?!' That's obviously cheating!' he jumps down beside her and grabs her by the waist and pushes balloons into her back and front. Andi splutters and laughs uncontrollably, she lowers her gun and let's off a shot. Bucky howls in pain, as it hits his toes at close range and he jumps back from her. Andi's smug grin turning to wide eyes, as she realises she has hurt him. 'Commando?' She asks quietly. 'I've got steel fingers, not toes, kid.' He hops on one foot and with little consideration she runs off and fires a shot back at a more acceptable distance. 'Hitting a man when he is down is not good conduct' he calls. She continues to run and trips over a tyre. Bucky struggles over to her and leans in, offering her a hand, 'another round?' She stands and runs off, 'don't make me go Winter Andi on you!'

Bucky watches her run away and smirks, he fires twice and she turns back, yelling, 'you missed! Not even close.' She screams as she slips on the missed shots, falling and sliding across the ground. Bucky hobbles over to her, looking down smugly, 'I never miss.'

In the changing room, Andi raves about his dirty tactics, laughing at how they are both covered in paint. Andi pulls her suit down to mid waist and there are pink blotches marking her skin, the paint has seeped through a little and she has wet patches from sweat and paint. She puts her hands on her hips, 'you play dirty, Barnes.' He walks towards her and smears paint across her cheek. 'That's how I survived.' Andi swallows and looks at him seriously, 'maybe you **are** lucky.' She traces red paint onto his cheek in a heart pattern and leans in whispering 'where have you been hiding, Barnes?' He knows what she means, they haven't been this close since before the whole Ryan thing. She always says those words to him, like she's trying to coax him out. He leans in closer and mumbles 'right here, waiting.' Andi pulls back at the last minute, 'that's a song you know?' He cuts her off with his mouth and presses himself into her. He's not sure how he has the confidence to do this in pubic. Wet cold paint touches her arms and shirt and she gasps at it. Bucky's still in his suit and he can feel the tacky paint, sticking them together. He pushes against her hard, forcing past her lips, Andi moans and opens up to him. She grips his shoulders and they fall into the row of new overalls, leaving paint stains in their wake. Andi weaves her hand through Bucky's hair, leaving yellow paint in his waves. She laughs against his mouth, clocking his yellow hair from the corner of her eye. He reaches into her rolled down overalls and grabs at her waist, pulling her close, stroking her ribs and grinding against her hips, it feels primal and like they've been apart for months. 'We can't do this here,' she almost chants to herself, her eyes are forced closed, she opens them and Bucky gathers her to lift her off the ground, 'we should do this here,' she quickly changes her mind. 'This might be the best date I've been on.' Bucky stops, surprised by the admission. 'Really?' Andi looks horrified, 'don't stop!' He quickly starts tugging at her overalls, kissing her neck as she moans against his hair, 'oh shit.'

Andi pulls back just in time to see a family about to walk in, hoping to collect some overalls. She laughs coyly and gives Bucky a _hurry up_ eye. They change efficiently and drop their dirty overalls in the bin supplied. Once at the exit they look down, Bucky is spotless, apart from strands of yellow hair and a red heart on his cheek, Andi is covered in paint, streaks on her face and all over her shirt. Bucky laughs at her and then announces lunch as if it's an itinerary, 'but we got to walk, I don't want all this crap in my truck.' Andi laughs and allows him to lead her down the street. 'Is it really your truck?' Bucky just shrugs. 'Wait, so tell me, where did the paint balling idea come from?' Bucky drops her hand and pushes both of his into his pockets, looking shy. 'I have been trying to push myself, socially and on one of the miserable days I ate in the canteen, a woman in front was talking about this place.' Andi smiles warmly, 'that's sweet, Barnes.' He continues, 'she brought her eight year old here for his birthday, party of six, they even stored the birthday cake for her,' he recites it as if he's memorised the conversation. Andi laughs aloud, 'ok, I can see that bit isn't as romantic, but still I loved it, let's come again sometime.'

As they stand queuing for lunch, Andi scans the menu. 'Is this ok?' Bucky asks cautiously. Andi grabs his arm, 'hell yes, I love a dirty dawg.' Bucky smiles and rummages in his pocket for his wallet. As they wait, she confesses, 'you know I googled you.' He looks at her, unsure what that means, 'just after we first met. Looked you up online, I dig the eyeliner, I was big on Marilyn Manson at sixteen.' He just looks at her. They step up to the trailer, Andi orders, listing toppings until she practically runs out of breath. 'What? I'm hungry,' she explains turning to a smirking Bucky. He points to a bench, Andi follows closely behind, already eating her food. She begins eating as they walk, 'God, this is good, you are much better at this dating game than you think.' Bucky looks at the ground shyly, his pride swelling in his chest.

'I hope I don't offend you. We don't talk much about the winter thing or your past.' Bucky waves her off, trying to ignore her. She thinks about questioning him further but he cuts her off.

'Maine then? New year, do you want me to come?' Andi looks at him with a mouthful of food in surprise, 'do you want to come?' she asks slowly, chewing. He laughs and wipes ketchup off her face, but looking at the paint stains, he's not sure why he bothered. He doesn't answer and she helps him out, 'yes, I think you should be there, even just to see the torture chamber I grew up in,' she winces. 'Sorry, that was insensitive and it was very nice, just not a lot going on at times. The house is beautiful, though. No torture, at all, she moved out. Shit, I'm sorry, ignore me. I will stop talking now.' He smiles at her, 'don't beat yourself up.' Andi nods and happily munches on her food, 'the house is great…' She stops and her mouth hangs open as she realises something, 'unless they turned my room into a gym, Dana obviously lives there now.' Bucky chuckles at her and a couple walk by, staring at his arm. He stops laughing and looks down sadly. 'It will always be there, the arm.' Andi looks at him sadly, snapping back to reality, 'you could always have a flesh coloured one, or I could spray paint it for you?' he smirks at her. 'Rosie is a genius with glitter.' Bucky stares at her, 'you really don't care?' She shakes her head, speaking with a mouthful of food, 'no way, you're a fox, people stare because they are jealous.' Bucky scoffs at the notion.

She takes another bite of her hotdog and watches him, slowly chewing. 'So, you going to help me out of these clothes or what?' Bucky splutters on his lunch and looks at her, she never fails to catch his attention or surprise him. She just laughs at his face and looks around, 'not right now, calm down, Barnes.'

Andi looks at him and considers if she should ask the next question, 'do you ever have attacks? You know PTSD, panics?' Andi looks causal as she says this and Bucky doesn't know how to answer. 'Rarely,' he grumbles. He wants to change the topic quickly and asks, 'your mother?' She groans. 'What is the issue there?' Andi finishes the last mouthful and then looks around, 'she left us, what else is there to add?' Bucky stares at her, 'and Dana?' Andi sighs, sloughing down, 'I like her, I really do, but I've ducked her as long as I could and now I am having to make an effort and it pains me, but I think… I think I really like her.' Bucky is sceptical, 'don't you want your dad to be happy?' Andi gulps at a can of soda, nodding and swallowing, 'I'm not a monster! Of course, I do, but it's always been just us.' She folds her arms like a child, Bucky nudges her, 'hey, I am trying to be a friend, a boy kind of friend.' Andi giggles, 'I know, I am just bitter and twisted.' He raises a brow, 'hardly, what does that make me then?' She slurps her drink again, 'reformed.'

Bucky watches her profile, wondering what she's thinking, if she's really having fun, she looks off and quickly asks, 'I mean how gross is it for you, when your best friend keeps sneaking off to mount my sister?' Bucky coughs on his food, 'uh, when you put it like that, very.' Andi looks around the park, the wind gently picking up her hair, Bucky softly reaches out and strokes it away from her eyes.

'This was nice, Barnes, I had a really good time. You are quite the charmer when you want to be.' He looks mildly embarrassed, 'would you want to do it again?' She smiles, tilting her head back, towards the sun, 'I think I could be persuaded. Roller skating next?' He looks horrified at the notion and she just laughs at him. 'So where now?' She asks excitedly, Bucky rubs his chin and looks around, thinking _this was it._ 'Umm..' he starts, eyes flicking around anxiously, Andi places a hand on his arm, 'Barnes, it's fine, I am joking. Although, in this modern age, I don't expect you to do all the planning and I have a little surprise up my sleeve. Come on, let's go.'

Bucky steps over the threshold, looking around. The sun is setting and it's a little brisk. He looks out across the top of the nearby buildings and Andi steps close, 'I mean, it's not Avengers HQ, but it's a decent view.' Bucky looks around at the grey, empty rooftop. He wonders if this is what people still class as romantic these days. He watches Andi stroll to a storage box, 'what you got in there?' He asks, arms folded. 'Condoms!' She shouts carelessly, Bucky freezes, 'I'm kidding,' she assures him dryly. She pulls out a blanket and nods at two ropey patio chairs. 'And…' She bends down and grabs something else. 'I even got you your own, you know, so we don't have to share air.' She throws a second blanket at him and he looks down, muttering _thanks_.

Andi sits down and encourages him, 'come on, sit, sit!' Bucky squeezes his well-built frame into the foldaway chair and she stifles a laugh as it rocks beneath him and creaks. 'Comfy?' She asks with a grin, 'hardly,' he mumbles. 'Here,' she passes him a beer, he looks confused, 'from my box.' He raises a brow, 'your box?' Andi nods, 'yeah, pretty much, I've never seen anyone else up here and I faked the door was stuck and Amelia freaked one time. It was hilarious, so now she refuses to come up here. I come up sometimes by myself, when I've had it up to my neck in Disney songs.' Bucky watches her wrapping the blanket around herself, 'do you often have enough?' Andi shakes her head, 'no, no, just occasionally, doesn't everyone?' she looks down at the bottle in her hand, 'shit, I forgot a bottle opener, quick use your arm.' Bucky just stares at her, 'funny, give it to me.' He pulls the bottle top off with his teeth and she nods, accepting it back, 'impressive.'

'Soooo, how about a game?' Bucky looks sceptical, first he thinks of Monopoly and then he thinks back to never have I ever, 'you like a game, don't you?' She giggles, 'how bout twenty questions?' Bucky looks concerned, 'like that radio show?' Andi shrugs, 'I have no idea, but it's fun, getting to know each other more.' Bucky sits back relaxing a little, the folded blanket still at his feet. 'Twenty? Really?' Andi pulls her blanket over her head and gulps her drink, 'fine, ten each, we will split.' Bucky nods slowly, considering this, 'seems fair, I guess. Any rules?' Andi shakes her head, 'no, no rules, unless you have any? Do you have a safe word?' She smirks and he closes his eyes, tilting his head back, 'let's just start. Shall we? Ladies first.' Andi grins, pretending to think of her first question. 'Just so you know, I'm going first because I want to, not because I am a woman.' Bucky looks exhausted already, rubbing his face with his palm.

'What is the longest time you've had a girlfriend for?' Bucky gives in and cracks his own beer open. Spitting the bottle cap to one side, 'three months, apparently, but I don't remember, Steve told me, I don't even remember her name. I think… I **think **she had red hair, but it's all a bit of a blur.' He shuts his mouth and Andi discerns he's done with the topic. She nods at him, pointing her beer, 'see, simple! And now it's your turn, hit me!'

Bucky looks around, sighing and shrugging, settling for 'how's the job? He wipes his eyes and winces, awaiting her reaction. 'Boring! Do better!' Bucky watches her, 'just answer, kid, please.' Andi takes pity and answers, 'it's fine, it's actually... quite good, I like it. It's fast moving, lots to do, but don't tell anyone! I have a rep to protect.'

Andi leans in quickly, desperate to ask her question, 'do you think it's weird, you and me, Steve and Mia? Do you see double dates in our future?' Bucky shakes his head, 'that was two questions and no.' Andi groans, 'Bucky, you have to give me more, or this will be over very quickly.' He sips his beer, 'I think it's a turn up for the books, but it is what it is and I am sure one day, I will be submitted to a dinner, in a public place with Steve and Amelia, you might be there as well. Happy?' Andi shrugs, not entirely satisfied. 'If there's a free dinner, I will be there. When was the last time you went out-out for dinner?' Bucky shakes his head, 'it's my turn, not yours.'

'Can I call you Andrea?' She snorts, 'no, don't you dare. My go!' She considers her next question, 'do you ever wish I asked more about your history?' Bucky sits back and looks at the bottle in his hands, 'no, I like that you don't.' She nods, thinking he is done, 'I mean it's there, if you want to ask, but I'm enjoying… starting again… with you.' Andi smiles at him warmly, 'you're up, Barnes, make it a good one.'

'Why blonde?' Andi flicks her hair proudly, 'I've been blonde for seven years, I love it. It was a decision, my decision, this is me and this is who I want to be. I'm controlling how I'm seen, I like it. Side note, my mom hates it, so that's fun.' Bucky laughs at her smug grin, 'you'd do something just to get at her?' Andi looks at him, unsure if she should answer, he is breaking the rules with the extra question. 'No, it's more like a bonus that she doesn't care for it.'

Andi looks at him seriously, 'do you feel safe with me?' Bucky looks confused, 'what?' He pauses and then adds, 'I should be asking you that, doll.' Andi giggles at the name, 'Well I am a heartbreaker, Sarge, I just want to check in on you.' He rolls his eyes, but then becomes serious, 'I trust you.' Andi looks him in the eye, maintaining his gaze. 'Good to know,' she says lowly.

There's long silence, Bucky sits looks at the setting sun, 'do you feel safe with me?' Andi looks across at him, she reaches her leg out and taps his calf with her foot, 'yes, always.'

Bucky searches her face for a lie or an exaggeration, but she stays strong and he finds himself truly believing her. 'What's the worst thing to happen while you were sleeping?' The question brings him back to reality, 'nothing I want to relive.' Andi opens her mouth to protest, 'please? Can we just not do that.' She looks a little embarrassed, sinking low in her chair, the blanket falling over her eyes. 'It's improving, that's all you need to know. Now, sit up, it's my turn.' She's shocked by his positive tone and does as she's told, sitting and waiting for his next question. 'Do you regret leaving college?' Andi taps the bottle against a ring on her finger, 'I wonder where I would be now, job wise, but no. I think I'd still be paddle-less, but the direction life took might be different, who knows. But hey, had I stayed, I might not have ever met you, Mia's grand plan was to get a nine to five, something local, she was going to give up on TV. And then we would have never had that incredibly thrilling first meeting. You, me and Rosie!' Bucky half smiles, 'I guess not.'

'Shit, I'm not keeping count, that's bad! You asked me…' Bucky cuts her off, 'five. We are at five each.' Andi grins at him, 'it's me, isn't it?' He nods, 'ummmm… what do you miss most about the forties?' Bucky exhales a laugh and shakes his head, 'feeling comfortable, like I knew what the hell was going on around me. My family as well.' Andi tilts her head, listening sadly. 'You know you will get there, you will understand this brave new world, I mean look at Steve, he's a modern guy.' Bucky laughs a little, 'no one has ever used those words to describe Steve.'

He stares at the ground and eventually Andi calls his name softly, 'you ok? Do you wanna stop?' He looks up at her quickly, 'is this good for you, you and me? Whatever this is?' Andi's taken aback by the question.

She looks panicked, unsure of how to answer, unwilling to give too much away. 'Yes, being with you is good, makes me happy and therefore it's good for me.' Bucky watches her in surprise. 'You want another?' She asks pointing at his empty beer. He looks down, he didn't even realise he had finished it. He half nods and she stands, shirking the blanket and stretching high above her head. She strolls over to the box, shouting back, 'my question. What's your favourite thing about sex?' Bucky's eyes widen and he kicks himself for being so easily shocked, wondering when he became such a prude. 'Seriously?' Andi nods, walking back and dropping a bottle into his lap. 'Do the teeth thing,' she instructs passing him her beer. He spits the cap off again and Andi reminds him, 'you haven't answered.' He sits back and looks to the sky, closing his eyes.

She thinks he's not going to answer, he's gone very still, it's taking all her energy not to make a joke or distract, because she desperately wants to know the answer. 'That moment, afterwards, when you lie there, hearts racing. It's just you and the other person, there is nothing else, no evil, no bad guys, no war. Just you and this person that you've been honest with, you've shared yourself with.' Andi stills, surprised by the answer. She feels a heat shoot through herself and suddenly the cold breeze has no effect on her. She coughs shuffling forward, 'I gotta say, I'm shocked, I had you pegged as a love 'em and leave 'em type.' Bucky shakes his head, pointing his bottle at her 'wrong.' She giggles, 'well, I didn't get much pillow chat from you?' Bucky raises a brow, 'you fell asleep, that's why.' She laughs at him, sobering and leaning across, trying to be seductive, 'better try again then.' Bucky swallows and shuffles, blushing a little.

'Is it me?' He asks in a flustered tone. 'Have you ever thought about Steve? In **that** way?' Andi laughs loudly, kicking her feet and slapping the handles of the chair. 'What? You've asked me enough?' Bucky defends. Andi settles down, 'ughhhh, no. Just no. He and Amelia are perfect for one another and besides I like a bad boy.' Bucky just frowns at her, looking down at himself, 'well, you've outdone yourself then.' Andi giggles, 'Steve is handsome and sweet, don't get me wrong, but the moral speeches and the grandpa shirts, it's a turn off.' Bucky can't help but laugh at her assessment. 'Don't worry, Barnes, no competition there, he is pretty though and I know you secretly agree.' Bucky ignores her, 'come on, wipe that shit eating grin and get on with it,' he leans over and bats her knee.

'Do you want kids?' Bucky pauses with the beer to his lips, he lowers the bottle considering, he starts peeling at the label. 'I did. Once upon a time.' Andi rubs her arms, feeling cold. 'And now?' Bucky just smirks, he looks tired, 'not tonight, doll.' She watches him, as he distracts and tries to move on quickly. His words having a double meaning. 'I think you'd be a good dad, just so you know. That was for free, you didn't even have to use a question. But you never know how life is going to work out, look at Steve, I'd call him daddy if he asked me to.' Bucky is surprised by her initial compliment, then his face pulls into a look of disgust thinking about her calling Steve _daddy. _Hekeeps his mouth shut, thinking about his next question.

'So, _Andi not Andrea_, what did you do with the photos you took of me?' Andi chuckles, 'cut them out and stuck them in my journal, all over my wall, inside my locker, move over Justin Timberlake.' Bucky looks at her cautiously, 'not really?' Andi doesn't answer, smiling smugly.

'Would you watch Rosie, if we asked you to? Say we couldn't get a sitter one day.' Bucky sits thinking about the answer, 'maybe? Just for the minimum time period and no sleeping, or feeding, or changing!' Andi laughs, 'Bucky, she's four, not six months.' He apologises, asking quietly, 'would you and Amelia trust me to watch her?' Andi straightens, 'is this your question?' He tilts his head, asking her to answer. 'Yes, I would and I know Mia would, at the end of the day being vigilant is your day job and now baby-sitting is your part time number.' Andi flexes, proud of her joke and leaning back and putting her arms behind her head, 'your turn, good lookin'. Keep 'em comin', I'm getting cold.'

'What do you find most attractive in a guy?' Andi closes her eyes, enjoying the breeze on her face, 'easy. Sense of humour.' Bucky scoffs, 'once again, your choices are questionable,' he says pointing at himself. 'That's crap, you have a twinkle in those blue eyes of yours, your quick, sharp, witty and too darn hard on yourself! Is this like a forties trait, Steve's just as bad.' Bucky lightly blushes and looks down, his hair falling into his face. 'I'm not going to ask you the same thing, I imagine the answer might be 'a pulse.' Bucky looks surprised, 'you wound me, kid. Once upon a time maybe, but I'm a changed man.' Andi just smirks, sipping her beer, 'sure you are…'

Turning serious, Andi asks, 'if you could go back in time, would you? Go back and stop what happened? Not be here now.' Bucky shuffles in his seat. Pulling an anxious hand through his hair and then confessing, 'yes, of course. Who wouldn't?' Andi pushes her lips together, nodding and trying not to focus on the fact that he would give up his present to change his past. She knows she can't blame him for thinking that, he's right, who wouldn't? Who wouldn't change it, but a little part of her hurts. She would never meet him, never get to know him, she cusses herself, she can hear how selfish it sounds. 'I wish you had that chance, but at least you get a second shot, not a lot of people do.' She's warm and genuine, understanding his answer. Bucky looks over at her, noticing her downcast eyes, and realising what he's implied, 'shit, Andi…' She suddenly looks alert, 'no don't, I get it, just a little pride, nothing else, don't apologise. And it's your turn Buckeroo!' In her head she's thinking _I'm just some girl, I'm no one, in fact, what am I to you._ She shakes herself free of these thoughts,thinking_ I sound like my sister._

Bucky looks like he wants to say more, but she's offering him an over the top grin, nodding and telling him to go. 'Have you ever been in love?' He asks, surprising even himself. Andi covers her face with the blanket, sighing and looking over at him. She appears to be thinking and then she says, 'yes.' Bucky waits for more, not used to the quick, short answers from the mouthy blonde. 'Ok…' he responds. He looks around, it's getting quite dark now, 'Well, this is your last one kid, make it a good one.' Andi stands up and walks over to him, reaching out a hand, 'you staying over?' Bucky accepts her hand and heaves himself out of the rickety chair, 'that's the easiest question you've asked all night.'

…..

'I can't get the key in, when you are doing that!' Andi moans, as she scratches her key chain against the front door. Bucky pulls back from passionately kissing her neck and holds both hands up, 'happy?' Andi secretly misses his warmth, but finally gets the door to the flat open, exhaling in relief that the lights are off and everyone appears to be asleep, 'shit, how long were we up there?' She hears the door shut gently and senses him close behind her, turning to face him. She quickly bends and hits a lamp on, looking at him again, 'you can carry on now.' Before she knows it, he is kissing her soundly on the lips, cupping her face in his hand, his metal one cold from the night air. Bucky tugs at her zip up, between them, kissing her jaw and her neck frantically, 'thank you for taking me out, the date, it was…' Her eyes flutter closed as he nips and licks at her collar bone and he smirks at her sudden silence, pulling back a little and catching sight of her paint stained shirt. He places a soft kiss over her heart and offers 'I had a good time.' Andi's eyes fly open at the admission, sparkling in the low light of the lounge, 'kiss me, quick!' He pulls her close, capturing her mouth once again, they begin to sway in the direction of the couch and Bucky tears her sweater away from her arms, reaching for the hem of her ruined shirt. Breaking the kiss to tug it over her head, his eyes widen and he pauses. Andi looks panicked, 'what? What's wrong?' She looks down and gasps, 'oh my God, shit, they're everywhere,' she runs her fingers across numerous flourishing pink bruises, splattering her stomach, her chest, turning quickly to try and look around at her back. 'Crap, how many are there?' She asks dramatically, turning on the spot. Bucky feels a little confused, they look painful and he feels responsible, an overwhelming guilt settles in his gut. He swallows hard and before he gets chance to think about it, he asks, 'was it worth it?' Andi looks up at him slowly, his question seems bigger than just some bruises. She shuffles on her feet and quietly admits, 'well, yeah, obviously.'

Bucky watches her for a time and gradually circles behind her, she repeats her question, 'seriously, how many are there?' She's met with silence and then she feels his warm lips at the base of her back, where her jeans end. She feels them again in the centre of her arched back and again on her left shoulder blade. Her eyes shut, realising that he is counting, one or two sting, but otherwise it's nothing but bliss. He kisses the back of her shoulder, just above her elbow and circles around to face her, bending and kissing her rib cage on one side. Andi can feel herself losing control under his tender lips and she's definitely lost count. She starts to wonder if he's just kissing her now. She feels him tugging at her jeans and she keeps her eyes shut as he releases them and drags them down her legs. Again, she feels his lips, twice more on her thighs and when she slowly opens her eyes, he is stood face to face with her. All her wise cracks die on her lips at the sight of his serious expression and heated gaze. She thinks he might say something, but he leans forward and kisses just before her ear, his warm breath cascading on her cheek.

Andi's hands find the back of his shirt and she reaches underneath, she can feel where he is scarred and uneven, but it only makes her want him more. She tugs at his shirt and groans audibly when he helps pull it off. He pulls her back against him and kisses her again, gently swiping her hair away from her face. 'You know, I have a bedroom, I feel compelled to say that.' Bucky doesn't stop, pulling her closer by the waist, enjoying their skin to skin contact. Andi can feel a nagging at the back of her head reminding her that they are in the lounge, Rosie might come out. But that thought it wiped away as Bucky starts to walk her towards the couch again. She makes quick, but awkward work of his pants, knocking the coffee table. She halts and looks around, hoping no one has woken up. Bucky seems thoroughly unbothered and helps her, stepping out of his black jeans. Andi bites her lip looking at his boxers, she quickly looks him over and gasps, 'wait! You don't have one bruise! How is that possible!?' Bucky mutters for her to shut up and gently pushes her down onto the sofa. They can barely both fit, for the sheer amount of scatter cushions. Bucky starts chucking them off and Andi giggles into his chest. He looks perplexed, 'who needs all these cushions?' Andi laughs a bit louder and he immediately puts his metal hand over her mouth. He quickly pulls away, embarrassed. 'Sorry,' he apologises, she grabs his metal hand and places it on her chest, 'don't,' she simply instructs. She thinks he's secretly enjoying the risk factor of maybe getting caught.

Andi enjoys the feel of his cool fingers against her warm bruises, arching her back and writhing on the sofa. She then throws a leg over the back to allow him more space on top of her. Andi quickly looks over his shoulder, panicking she can hear something, 'she's in Amelia's room,' he confirms between kisses over her breasts. 'What? How the hell do you know that?' Bucky sighs and pulls back, 'nightlight is glowing from under the wrong door, her sippy cup is gone from the drainer and Mr Goose is behind you in the chair, she doesn't miss him because she has her mother.' Andi is equal parts touched and freaked out, 'wow, ok, Sherlock. That's reassuring but don't think I will forget the part where you said the words _sippy cup_.' Andi leans up and kisses him, pulling him close, whispering in his ear, 'is Mr Goose really behind me?' Bucky nods, smirking 'yeah, he can see everything.' Andi grins wickedly, 'ok, let's give him a show then.'

…..

Andi rolls over, snuggling into Bucky under two comforters, 'we can't stay here, we need to go to my room, Rosie…' she mutters through a yawn. Bucky smiles at her nonsensical musings, he strokes her hair, nodding, 'yeah, we will move, just ten more minutes.' He looks down at her, enjoying being with her. His mind flits to next week's interview, but he quickly shakes it off, confident he can suppress thoughts of it until the morning of. Andi is gently snoring under his arm, he knows she's right and they should move, but he's comfortable and dare he say it, relaxed. He closes his eyes, listening to her breathing as it becomes quieter and quieter…

Andi opens her eyes, squinting at the bright morning light, something woke her abruptly and she wonders what on earth… then she hears it again, louder and more aggressive. 'Shit, what the hell is happening?' looking around she realises they are still on the couch and must have slept there.

Bucky's eyes snap open, his internal voice bitterly chanting, '_you fell asleep! You idiot, you fell asleep_!' He looks down at his and Andi's entangled bodies, leg's sticking out the blankets and spotting clothes scattered on the floor. He freezes at a loud bang.

'Good morning!' They both look up at the chipper voice, Amelia is stood there in her pyjamas, with two pan lids, using them like cymbals. Rosie is at her side, stood on the coffee table, beaming down at them, with a toy microphone 'morninggggggg!' Amelia bangs her pans for a third time, Rosie quickly covering her ears. Andi hides under the covers and Bucky winces in shame. Amelia places the lids on the coffee table and folds her arms, looking unimpressed. 'Good morning Andi, Bucky. Interesting story, Rosie came out to watch TV and quickly returned to wake me and tell me you were both **dead** on the sofa.' Amelia leans forward and tugs on the blanket, exposing Andi's blushing face. 'What I found was way worse!' Andi looks at Bucky sheepishly, 'the only time you actually fall asleep!' Rosie waves at Bucky, Amelia wipes her brow, 'at least tell me you are wearing something more under there?' Andi shifts, nodding, 'yes, of course! Well, actually, maybe not quite enough. Can you maybe give us a minute?' Amelia shakes her head, 'you have a bedroom for this kind of… stuff!' Bucky shifts to sit up and realises what Andi means, stopping to keep their modesty. 'Maybe we could keep this between us?' Andi asks timidly, Bucky groans knowing she means Steve. Amelia frowns at them, 'well I took a photo as leverage and evidence, so it depends how much better you can make this and quickly! Get up, both of you.' Rosie giggles, 'yeah! Both of you!' Amelia leaves with one final warning look. Rosie grins at them both, 'I'm happy you are here Uncle Bucky!' Her mother's voice summons her and she skips away merrily. Bucky starts to stand and the little girl reappears, 'Mr Goose! I found you!' Bucky covers up quickly, offering Rosie a forced smile.

Bucky groans once she leaves again, lying on his back, covering his face, 'I cannot believe you chose now to sleep, you promised me you'd wake me!' Bucky nods, 'I know. Look, I'm going to go.' Andi agrees, 'probably best… actually no, I've thought about it and you should stay, I will hear about this all freakin' day, you too should suffer the consequences.' When she looks up Bucky is pulling on the last of his clothes, she's impressed by his speed. He dumps Andi's clothes in a pile on her lap and she looks at them sadly, 'do you think I've broken my niece?' Bucky smirks and kisses her forehead, 'no, she's perfect, so are you.' Andi sits in stunned silence, only moving when she hears the front door close.

**AN: Again, this was fun to write and a little sad at times, I made a list of the questions the might ask each other and picked the most suitable. Bucky's TV interview and debut is next x**


	31. Cereal Killer

**AN: Bucky's big interview has arrived, I found this quite hard to write at times. There is some panic attack, anxiety, PTSD mentions, just to make you aware. Don't be afraid to leave a comment, thanks for reading! **

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. _

Chapter 31: Cereal Killer

Week 1: Monday

'Did you get a memo?' Steve asks as he walks into Bucky's room. Bucky looks up from his couch, he's lying with his arms folded behind his head, trying to keep calm and in control for his interview. 'Yeah, but I'm not on the call sheet, not required.' Steve stands at the end of the sofa looking down at his best friend, 'yeah, well I am, and the briefing I just got back from makes me think it could be a long one.' Steve checks his watch and sighs. Bucky catches on quickly, 'she will be here in thirty, can't you hang on?'

Steve huffs, wiping his face with both hands, mumbling 'it'll be touch and go. Nat won't be impressed.' Bucky sits up and twists, so that both his feet are planted on the ground, with his palms clasped together between his legs.

'How long?' he asks, staring at the floor. Steve sits beside him, 'I don't know, maybe a couple months?' Bucky nods slowly, he knows it's not that long, but it's the most they have been apart since he started his recovery and he knows at least two other people who will find it a long time.

There's silence in the room and Steve coughs awkwardly, 'you, uh, will look after them? You know, just keep an eye out.' Bucky knows exactly who he means. He agrees with his eyes and a nod, but remains silent, eventually asking, 'Christmas?' Steve sits back on the sofa and looks at the ceiling, 'if I'm lucky.' Steve checks his pocket for his phone and considers messaging Amelia, in case he doesn't get to see her.

Steve relaxes on the couch, 'I've never had a reason to not go, Buck.' Bucky looks back at his friend and his eyes are closed, he looks in turmoil with himself and Bucky nudges his knee with his own. 'They will be here when you get back, all smart ass and wise-cracking, maybe the kid will have some more teeth by then, or less I guess?' Bucky's attempt at humour only serves to remind Steve that he will be gone for a while and miss so much. Bucky tries to lighten things, 'come on, I know you have done longer, this is nothing.' Steve looks at him, 'but she's not expecting this, we've been lucky so far.' Bucky understands, 'she will get it, punk, work is work. Who else is going to save the world?' A voice in Steve's head suggests, _someone else. _He looks to the ceiling, 'we had plans, Brooklyn at the weekend. My list…' he wanes at the end of the sentence.

Steve sighs loudly and makes a move to leave, Bucky stopping him with his hand, 'I swear, Steve, you'll regret if you don't say bye, tell Romanoff to wait.' Steve nods in agreement and reaches for his phone, calling Nat. Bucky looks over at his friend, 'uh, say? Did Amelia mention anything to you, about Andi and I?' Steve waits for the phone to ring, looking at his best friend in confusion, 'only that you two seemed to have fun on your date.' Bucky nods, confident Amelia didn't mention the next morning, there's no way Steve wouldn't charge in there and lead with that.

Amelia steps off the elevator with Rosie wriggling in her arms, desperate to get down. 'Rosalyn, stop it,' Amelia is balancing her bags and Rosie, it's reminiscent of her first visit. She tries to tug at her skirt, feeling it rise above her knees.

When she looks up, she spots Steve, he looks serious and she places Rosie down, who runs straight for him. 'Hey, are you ok? There was a message at reception to come up? Is it Bucky? Is he ok? We can cancel, screw the channel.' She rambles on and Steve just smiles, scooping up a happy Rosie and holding her in his arms, she cradles his neck and plays with his hair, chanting his name, 'Stevie, Stevie!' Steve reaches out and strokes her tiny cheek. Amelia looks panicked, 'Steve, what is it? You're worrying me.' He tilts his head towards Rosie and looks up at Amelia's wide eyes. 'I've got to go away for work.' Amelia eyes him suspiciously, 'right...' He pulls on one of Rosie's curls and she giggles wildly, he smiles, 'it could be a little while.' Amelia's brow creases, 'how long exactly?' Steve shrugs and buries his nose in Rosie's hair, making her laugh. Amelia can't focus, in between Rosie's giggles, the sweet scene before her and Steve's sad words. She must look confused as Steve adds 'maybe a month, could be up to three.' Amelia's mouth hangs open and then she regains self-control, adding confidently, 'that will fly by, it will be fine,' she smiles at Rosie, as if asking her and simultaneously keeping her sad gaze away from Steve.

'Morning,' Bucky mumbles as he shuffles into the lounge, he's dressed in a black suit with a black tie. Amelia smiles sadly at him and reaches out to squeeze his arm, happy to see him. Bucky looks down at her hand and wonders when he became ok with the physical contact she so frequently offers. Rosie calls to him and scrabbles to leave Steve's arms. Amelia halts her, 'Rosie, Steve is going to be working for a little while now, so we might not see him as much, say bye-bye for now.' Rosie nods animatedly and leans in to hug Steve, pinching his nose she says 'bye-bye.' As he hugs her back he looks a little upset and Amelia wonders if he's coming back at all, it all feels a little serious. Bucky nods for her to follow and Steve places Rosie on the floor, she runs to follow Bucky.

Steve watches them and then looks back at Amelia, he grabs her arm and quickly darts around the corner, so they have a moment of privacy. 'You probably won't hear much from me, just look after yourself. If you need anything come to the Tower, ask Bucky, Natasha, God, ask Tony if you have to.' Amelia laughs lightly, 'you are really scaring me, you're coming back, right? Also, you know that I'm an adult, a single mom, I have a job and I can look after myself?' Steve pauses and his eyes shift, then he nods 'I know you can look after yourself, sorry. Yeah, I'll be back, hopefully in time for the holidays.' Amelia's eyes open wide and she obviously just made the connection, a month away takes them to Christmas and longer takes them into an entire new year.

She sniffs and throws her arms around him, encasing Steve in a hug 'we will be here when you get back. Nothing will change,' she says it so confidently. Steve relaxes into her embrace and too soon Bucky appears in sight, giving him a look that says _time to go_. Bucky steps away before Amelia can see him and Steve pulls apart from Amelia, leaning in to kiss her soundly. Amelia looks surprised and then jests, 'no, I don't think I can let you go, I've changed my mind.' She grips his arms and Steve laughs, the humour easing the tension. Amelia looks embarrassed, biting her lip, debating a question, 'I know the timing isn't good, but, do I look alright? I'm pretty nervous, but don't tell Bucky, I want him to trust me.' Steve looks down at her, matching skirt suit, blossoming blush on her cheeks, nervous smile. Steve nods slowly as if considering it, 'you look great, he's in safe hands.' Steve gently kisses the top of her head, 'say bye to Andi for me,' he offers before squeezing both her hands and kissing her cheek once more. 'Don't forget me, soldier,' Amelia smiles and offers a salute. Steve strokes her lip with his thumb and mutters, 'not possible.'

Amelia strolls back to the lounge behind Steve and she watches him say goodbye to Bucky, shake his hand and hug him quickly, ruffle Rosie's hair and spare one final smile for her. She offers a small wave and observes him get into the elevator and leave, watching him until the doors close. She stands there for a moment and hopes it will ding and reopen and Steve will reappear. But there's just silence.

Bucky comes up behind her, Amelia's arms protectively folded in front of herself and suddenly it feels cold. She turns to him, shaking herself back to reality, 'oh well that's not the morning I expected.' Bucky rests a hand on her shoulder and she leans into him. She's too busy thinking about Steve to even pick up on the kind gesture. Rosie runs over to them both and asks 'where's Stevie gone?' She looks around dramatically, Bucky stares at the little girl sadly, unsure of how to answer. Amelia's voice slices through his thoughts, 'I guess we better get going, drop this monster at the daycare,' she says playfully, pulling a face at Rosie and making her giggle. Rosie appears to forget Steve and Bucky nods an affirmative, leaning forward, summoning the elevator. Amelia smirks over at him, 'glad to see you have clothes on this time.' Bucky just cringes next to her, 'about that...' Amelia puts her hand up, 'please, let's not relive it.'

Once the doors open, they step in, Rosie running fast for the buttons. Before her mother can stop her, she has hit at least six and Amelia sighs as the doors draw closed.

Once Rosie is signed in at the nursery, Amelia meets Bucky to head for the junket room. 'You look nice, very formal.' Bucky looks down at his black suit, matching tie and white shirt. 'Is it too much?' he asks worriedly. Amelia smiles kindly, shaking her head, 'no, but we do look a bit like Mulder and Scully.' She laughs at her own joke and Bucky wonders who she means. 'Rosie said I look funny?' Amelia looks apologetic, 'sorry, kids, hey? Ignore her, you look lovely.' Bucky raises an intrigued eyebrow, smirking at her 'lovely?' Amelia brushes him off.

There's a few moments of silence and Amelia looks at her shoes glumly. Bucky suddenly assures her 'he will be fine.' Amelia looks up into Bucky's genuine gaze, 'oh I know, I know!' She resumes her silence, then exhales, 'let's hope so. We've all grown quite fond of him. Anyway, I should be reassuring you, it's your interview.' He offers a half smile, 'thank you for not saying it's my big day.' She nods in understanding and they go back to looking at nothing.

When the elevator opens, Andi is there waiting, armed with a tray of hot drinks and a wide smile. She looks confused, 'shit, who died?' They both look at her and offer weak smiles. 'I know what's wrong with you, but you were fine when I left this morning?' she asks looking at her sister. Amelia sighs loudly, 'it's nothing. Just Steve, he has to go away for work. Actually, he's gone already, just left.' Andi shoves the drinks towards Bucky, taking her own and ignoring the rest. Turning her full attention to Amelia, she asks, 'how long for? When will he be back?' Amelia shakes her head, 'could be months.' Andi puts a hand to her chest, 'gone for Christmas? Well, that's just cruel and I will tell Stark that. Not that I ever see him.' She pauses and looks at her sister's sad face, wrapping an arm around her and reaching for another hot chocolate, she passes it to Amelia. 'I'm fine, don't make a fuss. Let's get this done, yeah?' Bucky sighs and looks at the interview room door, debating if he can still get away.

Natalie comes out of the press room and looks at the three of them, her smile slipping. 'I can tell this is going to be fun. What the hell is up with you lot?' They just look at her, making no effort to move. 'Come on, chop chop!' She ushers them inside, showing Bucky to his seat. He fiddles with his tie relentlessly and shifts around in his chair. Natalie comes up to him with a compact, 'maybe just a little blush,' reaching for him with a brush. Bucky ducks his head from side to side and looks horrified. He reminds himself that batting her away with a metal hand could be dangerous. Andi comes up beside her, 'I don't think so, Nat.' He looks at Andi gratefully and then stares down at his palms. Bucky sighs, thinking he's had enough already.

True to her word, it is just a skeleton crew, Amelia asking questions with Natalie and the camera guy, Tom. Natalie strolls away and Andi asks Bucky, 'you doing ok?' He swallows audibly and nods. 'You will be fine, Bucky Blue. Just be your charming self and long dark locks will be the new thing by the end of the week.' Bucky rolls his eyes at her and wonders if she is ever serious. 'Are you happy for me to sit in?' she asks, he looks surprised, 'I guess so, Steve was meant to, but…' he trails off, he's just realising he's on his own now. Andi picks up on it and whilst tightening his tie, whispers, 'you have us, we are all on your side.' She kisses his cheek and wanders off towards Natalie. Tom smiles shyly at Bucky, 'too late to get out of it now,' he offers meekly and Bucky just looks at him, double taking, 'huh?' Tom mutters 'nothing' and races away.

Amelia settles into the chair opposite Bucky and reaches forward, resting a hand on his knee. 'You will do great. It's not live, we can stop whenever you want, it's just a chat.' She smiles and leans back, flipping through her paperwork, she looks up with a raised brow, 'there's not many people I would do this for, Barnes.' Bucky looks down coyly and his hair falls into his eyes. Natalie walks into the shot, 'that won't do, you can't see his handsome face!' Bucky looks surprised and almost looks around for another handsome face. Natalie suggests, 'can't we pin it back?' Andi looks excited, 'oooh, you mean like a man bun?' Bucky frowns, 'a man… bun…?' Andi digs in her pocket and walks over to him, 'trust me,' she says as she walks behind him and scrapes his hair into a half up bun. Bucky jumps a little at the contact but mentally chastises himself, reminding himself it's just Andi. Andi stands back and admires her work, 'and if you weren't already a heart breaker.' Bucky just looks concerned, reaching to touch his hair and Natalie tries to slap his hand away. Amelia giggles at the pair, readjusting her heel and cursing her choice of a brand new pair.

Tom hovers over Bucky and his eyes widen at the sight of the metal hand flexing on the arm rest. Natalie coughs exaggeratedly and warns Tom to look away with her eyes. She then counts down and there's a click, indicating the start. Bucky can see Amelia sat directly ahead of him, Andi leaning against the wall just behind her and Natalie and Tom to the right of him. Amelia begins with a friendly smile, 'Thank you for meeting with us, so, first off, what shall we call you?' Bucky is surprised by her tone, they are almost pretending not to know each other, but he's seen her crying, drunk, asleep, angry even. Bucky shifts forward and says honestly, 'James. Umm, James Barnes.' His tone is a little mumbled but Amelia pushes on, 'I've read that you sometimes get called Bucky, where did that come from?' He coughs, stuttering, 'some people call me, well those close to me call me Bucky, those left. It's a family nickname from my childhood.' He looks sad as he answers, Amelia nods slowly, asking herself why they are doing this, reminding herself it was Bucky's idea.

'Where did you grow up?' Bucky's eyes flick to Andi and she nods encouragingly. 'Brooklyn. I was one of four, only boy, all sisters and Steve Rogers was, is, my best friend.' Bucky's a little stilted, it feels scripted and he tries to remember what they practiced. Amelia asks how he and Steve met, he instantly relaxes, smiling about a recent time he and Steve discussed and relived that very day. 'You wouldn't think it to look at him now, but some kids were trying to start a fight and take his money, I intervened and we have been friends ever since.' He immediately eases up talking about Steve, he sits straighter, his voice louder. Amelia smiles at the story, she wishes Steve was here to see this, how good Bucky is doing. 'So, you could say, you saved him?' Bucky smirks and nods, 'I guess, but have you seen him recently? He could kick my ass, that's for sure.' Amelia laughs and Bucky half smiles, thinking it's feels like it's going ok.

'You currently live at Avenger Tower? How is that for you?' Bucky sighs, 'different. It's not what I've been used to, in any lifetime.' When Amelia asks him the best and worst thing about living there, he answers 'worst is definitely Stark, I mean, Mr Stark's music, it's loud and I haven't quite got my head around music these days yet.' He smiles softly, considering the best thing. 'It has to be, being back with Steve, having the opportunity and space to find myself again, I guess,' Amelia nods genuinely.

'And are you working with the Avengers?' Bucky coughs and leans forward in his chair, arms poised on the rests. 'For about two months now, but I'm not an Av… not yet, not now.' Amelia looks down, but quickly back up as he continues, 'I'm being… umm.. phased? Phased in gradually. Being back in the field isn't always easy.' Amelia's surprised at his natural response, she pauses and looks down at her paperwork. 'The public know you as the Winter Soldier, but I'm right in saying this is in your past now?' Bucky stiffens and grips the chair 'yes. I'm not that… that's not me, anymore. That's why I wanted to do this. Speak to you, I mean someone.' He goes silent and Natalie looks to Amelia for the signal to stop. Bucky's hair drops in his face and with a deep breath he shakes it away and starts to talk. 'That wasn't… I was never in control. I was brainw… it wasn't me, I was used for evil. I'm now left with those memories, but they weren't my choices.' Amelia looks at him sadly, she wants to stop and wrap him in a hug, she hears him blame himself so frequently. This has winded her a little and she asks him with her eyes if she should continue. This is the most he's ever said in these circumstances, but she's made sure there are no surprises in there, if anything he's surprising her. He nods and encourages her to keep going.

'I have a list in my hand of some of your crimes, it's long, it's violent, the atrocities vary from small crimes to those worthy of life behind bars. Why should the public trust you?'

Andi's brows are furrowed and she stares at Bucky hard, he and Amelia have rehearsed this, Amelia felt it was too close to home but he insisted. She digs her nails into her palm, anxious to get over this part. 'I'm not that thing anymore, It's gone. I've been found innocent of...' he struggles with the words, 'and I am still trying to get better, with the help of uh, therapy? And uh, fr… friends.' Bucky wipes his jaw awkwardly. 'I don't intend to forget the past, but I would like to not be judged by it. I paid for those crimes in a different kind of jail. I would like those around me to see me as a different person.' Amelia nods, she offers him a small smile and mouths, _keep going?_

Andi is still staring at him, quietly and nervously biting her nail. It's as if everything he has ever done is just dawning on her. Her quick wit and sharp tongue have always prevented her from dwelling on his history, but now faced with it, she feels trapped by the weight of reality. All she can hear is _he killed people. _

'Can you tell us about your most recent rescue?' Bucky smiles, 'Umm I can tell you about our earliest rescues? Mrs Daniels' cat?' Amelia laughs and he continues to explain a tale of him and Steve saving the day. Amelia looks at her notes briefly, shaking the sadness that fills her, Bucky chose a story to relive, but the options were limited. His memories sporadic and sparse.

'And what about Captain Rogers? Is it like old times for you two?' she asks cheekily. Bucky laughs a little, 'you know, we look the same but we certainly haven't aged with the world, it takes some getting used to.' Amelia asks about spare time and Bucky answers, 'hanging out, catching up. I recently retraced some old roots at Coney Island.' Andi's face lightens and she gives him a tiny, sad smile.

Once he is distracted by Amelia again, she throws back her drink quickly and sees an opportunity to step out of the room. Once in the hall, she exhales heavily, leaning against the door. She needs time to clear her head and with one last glance at the room, she stalks off.

'What do you see in your future, James?' Amelia asks brightly. Bucky sighs in relief and looks at the ceiling, 'I hope I can finish what I started seventy years ago and find the life I dreamt of back then. Maybe a real life, a dame? No, I mean a girlfriend.' Bucky shuffles uncomfortably and Natalie makes a dreamy noise from within the room and everyone laughs except Bucky, he looks around as if he has done something wrong. 'What? Should we reshoot?' Amelia shakes her head, 'no way. People will fall in love with you. Shut up and keep going. Only a few more questions, hard part is done!' He smiles a little and looks over to Andi, but notices that she has gone. He frowns and tries to refocus on Amelia. She grins as she reads her cards, knowing she had to ask this one, 'ok, so this is a superhero tradition on the show, what do you eat for breakfast?' Bucky scoffs at the ridiculous question, 'uh cereal? Mostly. Sorry, not very exciting.'

'Lastly, James, what will history say about your second chance?' Bucky ponders this, 'hopefully, that I made the most of it and did my absolute all to correct the wrong-doings.' Amelia smiles warmly at him, feeling nothing but pride. Suddenly, there's a loud bang and everyone looks around, Tom calls, 'shit, I've blown something, that lights off, sorry, Amelia, I'm so sorry.' Amelia's heart is racing and she looks up at Tom, 'it's fine. God, that scared me. Nat, check the footage, will you? In case we need to re-do it?' Natalie nods and fumbles with the equipment, she has headphones on and her back to Amelia. 'Oh please say we don't need to re-do it, I hate interviewing, so does he, right, Bucky?'

Amelia smiles to herself, still clasping her chest, 'my heart is still racing, are you ok, Bucky? All done now, thank God! You did great, it was great, how was it for you?' she asks looking up at him. She pauses, noticing that Bucky has both hands over his ears and he is looking down, eyes scrunched closed. She leans forward slowly and places a hand on his knee again, he jerks hard, but she keeps her hand pressed firmly. 'Bucky?' she asks quietly. When he doesn't respond, she repeats it. Still nothing, she looks up at Tom and instructs him to leave them. Tom tries to protest and Amelia gives him a stern look, he finally backs away and joins Natalie, reviewing the tape. Amelia places a second hand on Bucky's other leg and tries to look up and under his hair. It's tumbled out of his bun and his eyes are still tightly closed. 'It's all over, you did amazing. Bucky? Are you ok?'

She starts to stand and move closer, but Bucky's metal hand shoots out and grabs her forcefully. She speaks quietly and encouragingly, hissing a little in pain, 'it's ok, you did so good. It's over now, just a malfunction at the end with a light, Tom's an intern, but he's doing his best, he will beat himself up, poor kid. I'm sure we can cut it, but I promise we're done.' She rambles and he doesn't respond, merely gripping her forearm tighter. 'Bucky, can you hear me?' she asks more frantically; she's trying to keep her voice low to keep Natalie and Tom at bay. He grips her arm tighter, twisting it in his palm. Amelia winces in pain and looks around desperately for some support or a good idea, 'shit, where's Andi?' she mutters. At the mention, Bucky drops her arm immediately, Amelia cradles it instinctively, there's a cut from the metal plates of his hand. His eyes open and he looks up in confusion, breathing violently. His pupils dart around the room and they land on her. In between pants, he asks desperately, 'Amelia?' she nods and wipes her arm on her skirt as inconspicuously as possible. She checks it quickly for blood and then reaches to hold his hand again. 'I'm here, we're done, you're done, you did great, just take deep breaths.' Bucky breathes in and out, maintaining eye contact with her. She's counting to four continuously and offering him a weak smile. His eyes search the room and Amelia answers the unspoken question, 'I don't know what happened to her. She must have gone for a drink?'

Natalie waltzes over, 'all good, kids, no reshoot needed, it looks great, you are a charmer, Barnes.' He doesn't respond or even look at her. Natalie looks to Amelia in concern and she nods, waving her away, mouthing _everything's fine. _Natalie and Tom begin to clear up and Amelia is still holding Bucky's hand. He settles a little, still on edge and taking a deep breath, he runs a hand through his hair and pulls the tie out, passing it softly to Amelia, 'thank you.' She can feel the sweat in his palm as she accepts it with her free hand.

'Does this happen a lot?' She asks quietly, sitting back. Bucky shakes his head quickly. Amelia tries to tug her hand away and he pulls it back. 'Don't say anything to them.' She knows he means Andi and Steve, but she can't make that promise. Bucky looks down and there's blood dripping down her palm, spiralling her hand and marbling her fingers. He drops her hand in horror, 'I'm so sorry, forgive me.' Amelia wipes her hand again, 'forgotten, let's move on and celebrate that this is done. You were great, James.' She smiles at him and he looks her in the eye, 'it's Bucky to you. You made it easy, you're too damn good to me.' He can see the red handprints on her arm as she tucks hair behind her ears. He slouches back, beginning to internally beat himself up, 'shit, what did I do?' Amelia feels emotional for him, sniffing, 'look, Bucky…'

Bucky looks up, masking his fear and distress. Amelia double takes at the quick change, his clenched fists giving him away. Andi steps back into the room, 'all done, losers?' She asks in a jovial tone. She's decided to ignore her concerns and returns with another full tray of hot drinks and a happy face.

**AN:**** That was so tough on Bucky! I hope I did his scenario justice, it was quite hard to write at times, what might be asked, answer, how he might react etc. But he did so good. He's had a panic attack of sorts at the end and this will come up again later. I like the Bucky x Amelia relationship, she's meant to be complementary to Andi, who is a little more seat of her pants, the think later type. **

**Steve is out of the picture for now, on a "mission". Hard for Bucky and Amelia in the coming chapters. **

**The next chapter is a little different in layout, but has some really fun bits. **** x **


	32. I've Been Talking to Your Shadow

Hello! Thanks for reading so far, comments and follows So this chapter is a little different.

**Chapter 32: I've been talking to your shadow**

Week 1: Thursday

'Here, you carry these. I'll clear the path,' Natalie announces. Amelia nervously looks down at the tray of six drinks and grabs it carefully with both hands. 'Watch where you are going!' Natalie calls ahead of her to a swaying drunk man. She shouts back to Amelia 'when is he coming home?' Amelia is focused on the tray and her answers are short, 'a month, maybe.' Natalie looks back surprised, 'you are going to be climbing the walls, what with someone turning off your tap.' Amelia rolls her eyes and nearly drops the tray as she gets distracted. 'It's not just that, I miss him. I don't think Rosie quite understands either, he's been there almost every day for weeks and now it's like I imagined it all.' Natalie turns to her smirking 'wait, who's this Steve you speak of?' She jokes, just as they approach the table. There's five Manhattan Matters colleagues squeezed into a booth and Natalie asks their boss, 'Mark, to what do we owe this pleasure, you never join us?'

He's in his late forties, with speckled greying hair, he has rectangular glasses and a tidy beard. He leans back and explains, 'well, you finally twisted my arm, Natalie, think of it as team building.' Someone else jokes, 'so, are you paying all night then?' Mark just raises his eyes brows. Then he locks his gaze onto Amelia. She's on the end of the table on a stool, looking around, enjoying her drink. 'Amelia, why didn't you tell us about your new beau?' He questions. Natalie looks suspicious, suddenly understanding why Mark might have decided to join them. 'Me?' She squeaks out in surprise. 'Yes, you, you are dating Captain America. Or am I wrong?' Amelia nods and swallows her mouthful of cocktail. There's a hush all around the table. 'Steve and I are a couple, yes,' she says softly and diplomatically. There's gasps and shock around the table and Natalie leans in, adding, 'I knew!' Everyone ignores her and Amelia is plagued with questions. She picks the first she hears, 'well, we met at that interview I did, the very first one. He was such a nice guy and then we just kept bumping into each other.' Someone coos and someone else makes a vomiting noise. Amelia takes the opportunity to pull her phone out and frowns when there is nothing from Steve. He's been gone just over four days and she's frustrated already. 'Do you think he will come on the show more?' Someone asks and Mark looks very interested. Amelia drinks to give herself time to respond. Placing her glass down, 'maybe, depends on the topic, I'm not using him for interviews.' Someone makes a lewd joke about using him for other things and Amelia just blushes, trying to ignore them. Someone walks past and knocks into Amelia, it feels intentional and when she looks up at the person, a girl is staring at her, wide eyed. 'Oh my God, don't you date Captain America?' Amelia's mouth opens and she quickly responds, 'no.' Everyone boos, cheers and shouts, 'don't lie!' The girl looks hopeful, 'he is so hot, you are so lucky.' Amelia just nods and hums in agreement, wondering if she overheard them. The girl saunters away with a 'later.'

Turning back to the group, Natalie leans in, 'you will get a lot more of that!' Amelia gulps anxiously, wondering why people only seem to see looks. Mark calls over to her, 'the Winter Soldier interview is brilliant, Amelia; you should be very pleased.' She looks at him in surprise and frowning says, 'its's Bu-James actually, the Winter Soldier no longer exists, he doesn't wish to be called that.' Mark smiles knowingly and raises his hands in defeat, 'my mistake.' Another colleague shouts to her, 'that will be huge when it goes out, he's a fucking hunk.' Amelia nods slowly and tries to ignore how they are talking so casually about the people in her life.

Someone shouts and points over their heads. Amelia looks across to the bar and spots the TV screen above it. Loud cheers erupt and footage of Avengers can be seen on the nightly news. Amelia's heart rates picks up at the sight of Steve, talking to the cameras. Natalie leans in, 'he is a good looking boy, I'll give you that. I swear, time will fly, Mia.'

Week 1: Friday

Friday morning the interview airs and everywhere is alight with chatter and discussion over the new super hero, James Barnes. Andi and Amelia sit on their couch; pyjama clad and watch as it airs live. Amelia spends most of her time face down in a cushion, fingers in her ears. Andi laughs at her sister, munching on her toast and staring lovingly at Bucky, she feels so proud of him. Rosie is sat on the floor, close to the TV, pointing, she cheers 'Bucky!'

Andi talks with her mouth full, 'I mean he's so hot, right? Like so hot.' Amelia shrugs from behind the cushion, 'I guess.' She can hear herself asking the questions and she winces, embarrassed by her own voice. 'He's good, he's really good,' Andi comments in awe. Amelia watches her, 'where did you go, half way through?' Andi snaps her mouth shut, 'uhh, just felt a bit hot under the lights, now shhhh, it's on!' Amelia cringes at the interview at times, but never at Bucky's honest answers.

A stream of comments flash along the bottom of the screen and Andi reads them out, '_a hottie with a heart, I'll be his dame!_' She reads, '_Why is_, oh God_…_ _why is this monster free? Everyone wants a do-over, doesn't mean we get one_. Shit, some of these are harsh. Ooh, look, thank God, something nice _the Barnes Bun is unbelievable, hope he gets a second chance!'_ Andi shrugs to herself, the reception is mixed, but as expected. Pulling the cushion away from her sister Andi looks serious, 'it's done, you can come out. You did good, you really helped to show him for the person he is, some people won't get it, but seriously, it's good. Thank you.' Amelia is genuinely surprised by her sincerity, dropping her head onto her sister's shoulder, 'you're welcome.' Amelia jumps up, 'I got to get to work, so do you actually!' She offers her sister a hand and tugs the reluctant blonde from the couch, 'noooo! Don't make me!'

Steve is sat in the back of a jet, watching the interview on a phone. He smiles at the sight of Bucky, he can see the warm, honest side of him shining through. He speaks candidly about his past and he calmly talks with Amelia. Steve sighs when the camera flips to her asking questions. Her confidence has grown from when it was him sat opposite. She looks Bucky in the eye, she has clearly coached him through this and looked after him, they run like a well-oiled machine. Steve admires and envies their closeness, they share knowing nods and smirks that only he would pick up on. He exhales loudly, knowing that he should have been there, for both of them, but mainly for Bucky.

He hasn't spoken to her for a week and watching this makes his heart clench. Her hair is straightened and he thinks she looks beautiful, eyes lighting up every time Bucky mutters a joke.

Steve looks around the jet, glad to be alone for once, he wonders what is happening back home right now. He cusses himself, he's always been without ties and somehow without thinking about it, he now has somethings worth staying close to home for. Steve shakes himself back to reality.

At the end of the interview, the anchors take over in the studio, with one man gushing 'I think even I got lost in those blue eyes for a moment! What an interesting guy, I think we might be seeing more of him. Thanks to Amelia for that report.'

Steve clicks his phone off and puts it into his pocket. 'Was that your girl?' Natasha asks, 'or was it your boy?' She adds with a smirk. Steve huffs and looks at her, wondering where she appeared from, he nods 'Bucky did great, Amelia as well. I should have been there,' he says sombrely. 'Sorry, Cap, but this is the life, you know that and so do they.' Natasha watches him and then adds, 'my eyes on the ground tell me they are doing well. Bucky is having regular slumber parties, so no worries.' Natasha walks away and Steve stands to follow her, trying to push thoughts of home to one side.

Bucky toys with his fingers anxiously, his eyes darting around quickly. A door opens and he keeps his eyes closed, tempted to stay like this. 'James, I'm ready when you are.' His eyes instinctively open at the polite feminine voice. He nods and swallows, shifting from his seat and following her into a horribly plain, inoffensive beige room.

'Take a seat,' the woman sincerely offers. Bucky sticks to his usual spot and she also gets comfortable opposite him. Bucky sits back, stroking his sticky palms down his jean clad thighs. He zeros in on his therapist, as she looks through his notes. She politely offers him a water, he hates going through the motions, knowing exactly what her first question will be, 'so, how have you been, James? Since I last saw you?' She smiles at him and he considers her question, 'ok, not too bad.' She is un-phased by his short answers and certainly familiar with it by now, 'how did you get on with the anchoring technique we worked on?' Bucky coughs and shuffles, he immediately winces, knowing he just gave away his lie, 'yeah, fine. I did it once, maybe twice?' She looks impressed, either at his false efforts or his good lie. She offers a supportive nod 'and how did that help?' She scribbles in her notepad and Bucky's back instantly straightens, he hates being tested or evaluated. 'It kept me going,' he shrugs, not sure how well anything works. 'How about the breathing exercises?' Bucky scoffs, she raises a brow at him, 'that sounded very dismissive.' Bucky closes his eyes and pictures the panic attack he had after the interview, he can hear Amelia chanting his name in his head, he can imagine her racing pulse beneath his finger and the red blood that seeped from her wrist is seared into his mind.

'Who?' Bucky looks up at the question in surprise, 'you said a name under your breath, just then, what was the name?' Bucky hesitates but mutters _Amelia. _The doctor asks, 'is she the new person in your life that you spoke of?' Bucky reacts quickly, 'no, well yes, but not **that** person.' Doctor Blithe asks casually, 'what does Amelia mean to you?' Bucky scratches his chin, he never knows if she means literally or figuratively, 'umm, she's uh, calm… she's still, warm?' He feels embarrassed the minute it's out of his mouth, but the doctor looks impressed, 'words you have used to describe Captain Rogers before now.' Bucky huffs and she grins, 'you grimaced when I mentioned his name?' Bucky looks shocked, he didn't realise he did anything with his face. 'He's away, working.'

'I see and how do you feel about that?' Bucky chuckles at the predictable question, 'it is what it is,' Bucky swallows hesitantly and proceeds, 'he will be back.'

Doctor Blithe sits back and looks at him, allowing him to fill the space with words or thoughts, but Bucky is only going to give what he's asked for. Looking at the clock on the wall, he can see they are only four minutes in. Bucky admires how, to her credit, she waits for him to speak first. Bucky panics and leans forward grabbing the glass of water and downing it, slamming the glass back down harder than intended. 'Steve **will** be back,' he laments, 'and Amelia is a friend.' The doctor smiles warmly, 'a new friend, that's good, before you have said…' she flicks back in her book and Bucky winces, knowing what's coming. '_I don't need any friends_, do you feel differently now?' Bucky nods and grabs her glass of water, having never touched a drop during these Godforsaken sessions.

'You seem different this week,' the Doctor observes. Bucky doesn't know if that's a compliment or not, 'I'm still me.' She smiles at his choice of words and Bucky misses the irony, he continues, 'I guess the interview is done, that's a weight off my mind.' She agrees, 'yes that must be a relief to you. I noticed you were less reluctant to come inside this week.' Bucky groans and pushes a hand through his hair, 'I hate it when you watch me.' She jots some more notes down and looks at him frankly, 'that's my job, James.'

Bucky shrinks back, slouching like a teenager, 'I guess with Steve being gone, I have to get on with it.' Doctor Blithe frowns and asks, 'on with what?' Bucky looks frustrated, 'Life! This! All of it. I **have** to keep control,' he bites out the word _control. _'Maybe Captain Rogers not being here forces your hand, you have to take responsibility, he's not here to protect you.' She reads her notes and looks back to him, '_he tries to protects me_ is a term you have used before. what do you think of that?' Bucky snaps at her, 'he doesn't hold me back!'

'I can see that, but we can become reliant on those around us, particularly those who are enthusiastic to support us. Sometimes that supporter can become an enabler and when that is removed the person truly has room to flourish.' Bucky looks sceptical, especially at the flower metaphor at the end. The doctor continues, 'space is as important as having people close.'

'What about your new female companion?' Bucky's demeanour changes, lightening and he pulls himself up straight in the chair. The doctor comments 'you changed again when I mentioned her…' Bucky cuts her off, 'Andi. That's her name.' Doctor Blithe nods, 'that's the first time you have said her name in this space, what does it symbolise for you?' Bucky wants to roll his eyes at her inane line of questioning, but deep down he knows it works.

He takes his time answering. 'New? A change? Unexpected?' Bucky smiles a little at the thought, 'are those questions?' Bucky shakes his head tersely, 'no, that's how I feel.' The doctor looks pleased 'those are feelings we can easily work with. She sounds like a breath of fresh air and a positive presence in your life.' Bucky agrees a little and stares out the window, he doesn't need anyone's validation.

'How have you got on with the sleeping pills?' Bucky grumbles and bangs his fist a little on the wooden arm of the chair, 'they don't work, I haven't taken them.' Challenging him, she proposes, 'you don't know they don't work until you try them.' Bucky shouts, 'I slept! At Thanksgiving, I slept, one night. There, happy?' Doctor Blithe looks interested 'was that here at the tower?' Bucky shakes his head, admitting 'no, at my… at Andi's couch, house! On her couch.'

'How did you feel when you woke up from that sleep, James?' Bucky remembers the morning fondly and instantly smiles, 'content.' Doctor Blithe bows her head, 'then I think we may have found your new anchor. That's a perfect memory to go back to when it gets tricky.' Bucky looks up quickly, sceptical of the approach, but deep down he knows it is a memory and a feeling worth holding on to.

Her voice interrupts his thoughts, 'James, do you have your journal with you? How have you done with that this week?'

Bucky considers pretending he forgot it, hating this part and wanting to curl up and die when she mentions his weekly _dream journal._ 'Yeah, I have it here.' 

Week 2: Monday

Amelia throws down the TV controller and gives up channel surfing. Turning to her sister, 'I umm have something we need to talk about. Right, listen, I've been thinking that we could do with a bigger place, please don't freak out, you have a better job now, we both have people, partners, whatever they are and we need more space,' Amelia rambles nervously. Andi is scraping the bottom of a takeaway dish and she nods flippantly, 'I agree.' Amelia looks surprised and pauses eating her own noodles.

'I know, I'm shocked too, but you're right, we are tight on space and I can hear you and Steve going at it, so that's reason enough.' Amelia drops her chop sticks into her container and looks at her sister, 'tell me you're kidding, you can't, can you?' Andi laughs, 'only some light moaning and knocking around.' Amelia stares at her sister, trying to ignore what she just divulged.

Amelia settles back down and admits, 'I've actually found somewhere that I want to show you.' Andi swallows slowly, suddenly this feels real. 'Wow, ok, sure, right, this is happening now, like quick. Why the change of heart? A few months back you would have cried if I mentioned moving out?' Amelia sighs, 'recent events have taught me, that anything can happen and at any time, change is good. I need to embrace it. Also, the lease is up here and it seems smart, smart time and the smart thing.' Andi snorts, 'yeah, _smart_, that's why people do things!' Amelia rolls her eyes, 'fine, it's reckless and brave, happy?'

They eat in silence for a while, both contemplating moving out, Andi looks up and asks 'do you want to make a list? Like pros and cons?' Amelia smiles at her sister, 'I'll get some pens.'

Twenty minutes later the food is finished and Amelia's busy scribbling reasons to leave and stay. Amelia is delighted to be making a list, but frustrated by Rosie's poor pen selection. She shakes the pen dramatically, 'I tell her constantly to put the lids on.' Andi shouts, 'lick it! Get it going again.' Amelia ignores her and digs in the box for a different colour, she writes quickly, 'pro, you would be closer to work, and Rosie to daycare.'

Andi considers and adds, 'con, we love it here, Rosie was raised here.' This makes Amelia stop and think about canning the idea in. Andi shouts, 'pro, more room for wild, superhero sex or just general sex, if it didn't work out...' Amelia looks up at the last part, maybe she is pinning too much on these new developments in their lives.

Andi interrupts Amelia's worried thoughts, 'you know I'm kidding, right? About hearing you? Not the having wild sex part, I intend to repeatedly make good on that bit.' Amelia blushes and pushes her hair away from her face. Andi looks at her and asks, 'is this really what you want? It's not a knee jerk reaction to the boy being out of town?' Amelia shakes her head, 'nope.' Her lip wobbles a little, Andi tilts her head sympathetically, 'he'll be back soon, Mia.' Amelia nods quickly, exhaling and trying to blow her tears away. 'I know, I know, it's nothing, he's not a soldier, military people do way longer, men and women carrying on at home, I am just being pathetic. I mean I guess he is a soldier, but I'm not his wife. It was just a shock, he was here and then not and I can't even speak to him, you know?' Andi nods, jesting 'I'm sure Bucky will cuddle up with you, on those long winter nights.' Amelia smiles weakly at the joke, but it's not the super soldier she wants. Amelia draws on her hand idly and Andi watches her, 'hey? You know missing him doesn't make you any less of a feminist warrior.' Amelia laughs, 'I know, but I don't like to think of myself becoming dependant.' Andi brushes her off, 'like hell you are dependant. You just miss someone you love, and that's ok.' Amelia looks concerned, Andi offers 'is there something else you wanted to chat about?' Amelia shakes her head quickly, 'nope.' Andi grins, 'Oh, another pro! No skanky elevator to ride everyday!' Amelia writes it on the list with a smile, she then has a thought, 'hey, are you on probation at Stark's?' Andi shrugs, 'no, I don't think so, I hope not!'

Week 2: Wednesday 

'Excuse me?' Amelia looks up from her book on the way home from work. She's squeezed between two people on the subway. 'Are you Captain America's girlfriend?' Slowly people look up from their books, peer over their bags and openly stare at her. Amelia shuffles and knocks elbows with those next to her, muttering _sorry_. She looks forward again, coming face to face with an excited young man before her. Amelia tucks her hair behind her ears and swallows deeply. Suddenly she feels like she can't remember how to breathe. 'Ummm, I am dating him, uh, Captain Rogers?' The man looks at her, 'you mean Captain America?' She looks around and nods slowly. The man launches into unending questions, Amelia wants to shrink. The entire cart is listening into their conversation, whispers of _who? Really?_ _Her? _Amelia swallows awkwardly, muttering 'should have lied.' When the train pulls to a stop, Amelia shoots up and ducks for the exit, 'I'm sorry, this is me.' She steps off quickly, whacking countless people with her bags as she goes.

She exhales once she steps onto the platform, looking around, she mumbles, 'this is really not my stop.' She turns back to the departing train and sags waiting for the next one. She pulls out her phone and calls Andi, 'hey, it's me, I'm going to be late to the viewing, go on without me, I just need to figure out where the hell I am!' She hangs up with a loud growl, people looking at her as they squeeze past at the station.

Week 3: Monday

'I need to talk to you,' Amelia rattles out as she sits down at the table next to her sister. Andi's slurping her cereal, barely awake and Amelia is being very loud for so early in the morning, 'I've missed a period. And what, what if I'm pregnant? Oh God, saying it out loud is even worse. Can't be, it's probably nothing, right? But the longer it goes on, the more sick I feel and I can't tell if that's me or… something else.'

Andi stares at her, wide eyed and open mouthed. After a while, she asks 'whose is it?' Amelia sighs and swipes her sister with the back of her hand. 'Who's do you think it would be? Dumbass!' Andi rubs her arm, groaning and then slowly resumes eating breakfast, eyeing Amelia, 'explain' she demands. Amelia sighs and takes a deep breath, clasping her hands in a prayer like position on the table. 'I'm late.' Andi looks at her, 'I got that bit, but how late?' Amelia looks down at her chipped nail varnish and then bites her thumb nail, mumbling 'two weeks.' Andi almost chokes, 'shit. You're in trouble, what are you going to do?' Amelia starts to well up, 'I don't know, Andi, what do I do? I am hoping it's just stress, work is crazy, Steve upping and leaving, us moving out! I mean… let's just be hypothetical, of course I'd have it, but should I? We've only been together, what, five or six months? It's way too soon and I always said I wanted to do it right this time.' Andi looks at her sister's sad face and reaches across the breakfast bar, 'there is no right way, Mia.' Amelia sniffs and as Andi pulls back, she takes control 'first things first, we need a test. I'll pick one up after work.' Amelia nods, she looks white and terrified. Andi grabs her hand again and reassures her, 'whatever it is, we will make it work and besides, imagine his kids running around this place. CUTE, with a capital C.' Amelia nods, letting out a shakey breath.

Andi starts to clean up following breakfast as Amelia looks over at Rosie, who is humming happily to herself, watching the TV. 'You're fine, could just be a fluke, don't get worked up until we know, besides, he might be gone for a real long time, you could have one and we can hide it, problem sorted!' Amelia looks even more concerned and Andi adds, 'you've never been Miss regular.' Amelia reacts quickly, 'Andi! Shhhhhh!' Andi rolls her eyes, 'don't be ridiculous, no one is here.' She loudly teases, 'watch out folks this woman doesn't have periods! She's a super human!'

In the evening the front door opens, 'right, well, I got two different ones. I also got this magazine, Bucky is in it! In an article called Top Rumps, I didn't think they did this kind of thing anymore, but then it was only two dollars at the drug store' Andi announces walking into the lounge after work. She stops short, 'ah, but I see we don't need this anymore' she says as she looks up at her sister, who is lying on the couch with a hot water bottle and a blanket. Amelia groans and throws a thumb in the air, announcing, 'no baby!' Andi smiles a little, but she's also a bit gutted, she likes being Auntie Andi.

'You could have let me know, these things were expensive.' Amelia mumbles that she did and when Andi checks her phone there's messages with GIFs of Carrie White and men in red morph suits. Andi laughs and squeezes on the sofa next to Amelia, sitting on her legs. Amelia shifts around in discomfort and kicks Andi lightly. 'So, no little Caps then?' Amelia shakes her head and curls up. 'Better be careful next time, Missy! Remember, no glove, no love.' Amelia sits up quickly, wincing in pain, 'thank you, but I don't need advice from you, we are very sensible!' Andi laughs, 'I just thought he might be confused by what a condom is?' Andi gets a cushion to the head and chuckles to herself. 'I feel like I am going to birth a kidney,' Amelia spews out, Andi looks appalled, 'ugh please don't, no one wants to raise that. You remember Bucky is coming for dinner?' Andi asks brightly. Amelia lies back down with a drawn-out groan.

Week 3: Wednesday

'Amelia?' She looks up from her seat on the cold metal bench, spotting Bucky, stood before her. 'Hey, Bucky. You ok? I'm just waiting on Andi, she wants to have lunch out here, take some photos, I think,' Amelia looks around unsure, 'of some trees, I guess?' she says with uncertainty. Amelia's nose is pink and she looks like she's been there a while. Bucky sits beside her, 'I'm so cold, I don't know why I agreed to this.' Amelia is rubbing her hands on her lap and blowing on her palms. Bucky hesitates but then reaches over and grabs both of her hands between his. 'How are you so warm?' She asks in amazement, silently dazzled that he's touching her. 'High metabolism,' he simply says. Amelia giggles, 'but you have a metal arm, that makes no sense.' After a while he drops her hands and they sit in silence.

'Have you heard from Steve?' She asks as casually as possible. Bucky shakes his head.

Amelia sighs and then asks Bucky 'what did you think of the interview?' He laughs a little, 'didn't watch it, but people keep high fiving me and asking for photos, so couldn't have been that bad.' Amelia considers this, looking around she can see people are walking by and looking over, clocking his hand and whispering. 'Well, I hardly watched it either, can't bear to see myself, but you looked fabulous, you should be pleased. Everyone at my office has a Barnes Bun now.'

Bucky looks at the ground, 'thank you, for what you did.' Amelia grins, 'no problem, but I mean it, that was really my last interview, no more, not even for you.' Bucky cuts through her jesting, 'no, I meant what you did afterwards.' Amelia swallows anxiously, 'I didn't do anything and neither did you, before you go beating yourself up.' She gives him a stern look, reminiscent of one she would give Rosie and he scoffs, moving on and knowing better than to challenge her.

Bucky asks about Rosie and they discuss the nursery a little, 'oh, and we are moving. Did Andi say?' Bucky knew this already. 'We think we have somewhere, just signing everything off. You should come and see the new place, so much room, two parking spaces, a terrace-balcony thing! You could park that nice jet there.' Bucky laughs, thinking back to that day in the quinjet. 'I've been looking for a while and this place just felt right, honestly, I thought Andi would say no, but she's been really open to it, I think you might be having a positive impact on her.' Bucky looks unsure, 'we never did discuss that, I guess your Thanksgiving surprise went well?' Amelia blushes and then in a stroke of confidence, says 'well, I stayed the night, didn't I?' Bucky almost chokes and looks at her surprised.

She sighs, looking around, watching Stark employees dart off for lunch, 'ok, confession time, I did look at a few places in Brooklyn, but no luck, crazy money, and I dunno, it was just an idea. Steve always talks so fondly about it.' Bucky pauses, watching her twist her fingers and smiles at the sentiment. Amelia's phone buzzes and she scrambles to get it out as quickly as possible, Bucky looks at her knowingly and anticipating her disappointment. 'It's just Andi, and... she's not coming! So, I'm freezing for no reason!' Standing up, Amelia pulls her bag higher up her arm. 'I'm serious, come and see the new place and we might need some muscle to help us pack, we need to be out by the first of January.' Bucky smiles, watching her leave. He checks his phone and sighs, nothing from Steve.

Week 3: Friday

'This is amazing, listen to this. _Amelia Milton, formerly suspected girlfriend of full-time Avenger, Steve Rogers, pictured here with his best friend and colleague, Bucky Barnes._ So not only are you and Steve no longer dating, it was only ever suspected! And who the hell is Milton!?'

Amelia groans, rolling over and pulling a pillow over her head. Andi gets further comfortable on her sister's bed and shakes her roughly, 'listen, listen! This is my favourite part. _One thing is clear, this Winter Soldier ain't giving her the cold shoulder_.' Andi laughs uncontrollably and falls back onto Amelia's covered form, she moans and pushes her sister away. When Amelia appears from under the covers, she grabs the magazine.

She scans the article, 'romantic picnics? It was a chat on a bench?' She groans and slips down in the bed, 'what will Steve think?' Andi jumps up, singing, 'Steve's not here.' Amelia looks down sadly and throws the magazine at Andi's feet, she hears a tearing sound and Andi rips the article out. 'I'm going to put this of the fridge!' She announces, 'why are you holding hands in this one?' Amelia mumbles from the bed, 'I was cold and you stood me up!' Andi continues to read the two-page spread. 'Barnes has become quite the icon, since his interview with Manhattan Matters, with Amazon even releasing a James Barnes inspired costume.' Andi looks up wide eyed, 'do you think he will freak out when Halloween comes around again?' Amelia lies in bed staring at the ceiling, she can hear her sister laughing in the next room and she closes her eyes thinking about Steve. She wonders where he is, if he's safe, if he's forgotten about her. When she really can't sleep late at night, she allows her mind to wonder to Steve meeting someone else, Steve and Natasha getting cosy on a jet and Amelia berates herself for her taunting imagination. She rolls on to her side and looks at the clock, groaning.

In the evening, Andi is lying in bed with Bucky, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. 'Do you have a crush on my sister?' she asks suddenly. He looks back and pulls a face at her, 'the magazine, I don't believe it, but thought I should check. Just in case you know, you and me was all a ploy, so you could get closer to her. Man, that would be cold.' Bucky smiles and pulls her in closer, 'yeah, that's why I am here with you, naked.' Andi giggles and looks under the covers, 'actually you are wearing underwear, what kind of girl do you take me for, Barnes?' She wraps an arm around his waist, 'are you missing your boyfriend?' Bucky has given up correcting her, his eyes drift to her commando t-shirt hanging on the door. 'A little, but he'll be back this time.' Andi squeezes him and then lifts her head, shaking it from side to side, 'what do you think of my Barnes Bun?' Her hair is in a semi bun, falling loose and flying around her face. 'I'd give you an C for effort, Andrea!' he offers her. 'Hey, careful, or I will chop those pretty locks off.' He looks at the ceiling, 'you can, if you want?' She sits up, looking concerned, 'really? No, I don't think I could, I like it too much!' Bucky lies back and puts an arm behind his head, the metal plates tugging at his hair, 'Natalie thinks I need a haircut.'

Natasha walks over to Steve, 'looking a little hairy there, Cap? Think Miss Miller will appreciate it? Or are you just trying to keep up with your rugged friend?' Steve looks at her with confusion and Natasha nods at his pocket, which suddenly lights up and vibrates. Steve ignores her and reaches for his phone. As he opens it, pictures of Bucky and Amelia appear, laughing on a park bench, holding hands in one and Amelia smiling fondly at him in another. Steve's eyes widen a little and he swallows, looking at the close pair. Steve squashes his initial thoughts, that Bucky and Amelia are a couple, he knows neither of them would do that to him. He imagines Amelia would be embarrassed by the spread and Bucky will be unaware. 'Looks like she is doing well and so is he,' Natasha offers. Steve doesn't respond, staring at the pictures, zooming in on the screen, Bucky looks relaxed and Amelia looks at him with her head gently tilted and a small smile. He recognises the bench and trees from the tower and he shuts his phone off, trying to shake the happy faces of the two people he loves most.

Week 4: Tuesday

'Promise that you will hold on, no strange acrobatics on the back,' Bucky warns. Andi tries to stifle a laugh at his stern face, 'yes, sir. You got it, I'm completely focused. Now, can we get going, please?' Bucky passes Andi a helmet and watches until she has strapped it on. She waves her hands, proving it's done and he relents, sitting on the bike and sliding forward to allow her room behind him. Andi leans on his shoulders and throws a leg over, climbing on, 'is that warm, Barnes?' She whispers suggestively in his ear. Bucky closes his eyes and mutters, 'you can't distract me when I am driving.' Andi laughs at his serious attitude and then he instructs her to grab hold, she wraps both arms around his waist and places her head against his back, squinting, calling dramatically 'I'm ready, let's go, quick.' Bucky shakes his head and looks down at her linked hands. He kick-starts the engine and it echoes through the garage. Andi laughs at the vibration through her body, the growl of the motor and the handsome man between her thighs. He pulls out of the lot and she slowly lifts her head away, watching the skyline blur past. The wind rushes through her hair and she wonders what Amelia didn't like about this. Andi resists throwing her arms over her head, thinking her thighs are in no way strong enough to hold her. The sun is shining, but it's cold and she is glad she listened to Bucky's long-pant advice. Andi watches Bucky's hair float in the breeze and she snuggles into him, closing her eyes and enjoying the ride.

They eventually pull up at the flat and Bucky stops the engine, they are both still and he thinks he's scared her. 'I want one,' she whispers. He laughs, 'uh, no, your dad will kill me.' She smiles against his back, 'you're not afraid of a retired math teacher are you, honey?'

They stay like this for a little longer and then a neighbour appears, Andi says _hi_ and Bucky decides that is their cue to move.

When they let themselves in to the flat, Amelia is sat on the couch, reading a magazine and with the TV on in the background. 'Hey, how was it?' She asks, looking up. Andi swans in and heads for the kitchen, Bucky sits down beside Amelia.

'Amazing, very Grease 2, I loved it, I want one,' she calls as she pours a drink. Bucky looks at Amelia, 'there's a second one? Really?' Amelia nods happily and Andi comes back in, sitting beside Bucky and forcing him between them, 'just don't go there, Barnes, it's a very contentious point.' He eyes her, but she looks very serious.

'What you reading?' She asks, pressing her chest against Bucky and leaning into her sister. Their couch isn't really big enough for all of them, and Amelia sighs, lowering her magazine. 'Interesting choice, are you fifteen?' Andi jokes, looking at the article titles. Amelia sighs, 'no, but look at this.' She flicks back and shows them an article about Steve, entitled, 'Eight things you never knew about Steve Rogers.' Bucky tilts his head and says 'well, that one isn't true to begin with.' Both women look at him and he coughs, shuffling, 'carry on.' Andi smiles, 'read on, Mia, I'm desperate to know.'

Amelia folds the magazine, trying to ignore the flutter in her chest at the picture of Steve in the middle of the page. 'Number one, Steve was born in Brooklyn, he lived with his mother, Sarah and near to his best friend, James 'Bucky' Barnes.' Andi is nodding, pouting in feigned interest, 'sounds plausible.' Amelia continues, 'number two, Captain Rogers punched Hitler during his 1942 tour.' The girls look at Bucky and he shrugs, 'not the real one, I don't think so anyway.' Andi giggles and strokes Bucky's hair patronisingly. 'Number three, Captain Rogers' first kiss was with a show girl on that very same tour.' Amelia smiles smugly and looks at Bucky, who is staring at the ground. Andi grabs the magazine and says, 'well, that seems true, one of them probably took advantage of him, poor guy. Right, number four, well this is true, Captain Rogers spent nearly seventy years frozen. Number five, he lives with his hero buddies, _buddies_, really? At Avenger Tower, including hunky Hawkeye and cutie-pie Bruce Banner.' Andi laughs at the irony and Amelia reaches for her magazine back.

Amelia reads, 'number six, in a recent interview, Rogers confirmed he prefers brunettes.' Andi whistles loudly, 'well, we all know how that ended, maybe it was a line!' Amelia blushes and her eyes widen at the penultimate one. 'Number seven, he's rumoured to be dating a TV producer, giving us everyday girls hope.' Andi laughs loudly and Bucky looks sympathetically at Amelia. 'Great, so I'm the average Joe, that proves God-like men date real people? I don't know If I'm honoured or offended.' Andi sobers and Bucky asks, 'what is the last one?' Amelia sighs and tries to find her place again, 'umm, oh. Most recently Captain Rogers has been spotted spending more time with, dare we say it, new best friend, Tony Stark.' Bucky chuckles, he still can't believe how ludicrous this is, little Stevie Rogers pinned to girls' bedroom walls and even more insane that Stark could ever be his best friend. Amelia closes the magazine and chucks it on the coffee table, she looks over at the front cover and the reason she paid seven dollars for it, Steve's smiling face. 'Come on, let's get some food,' Andi announces.

At dinner, Rosie sits next to Bucky, 'then we put paint on our hands, and I made that,' she points across to the fridge and Bucky looks over at the artwork. 'That's very good,' he comments and Andi smiles, watching them, as she tosses a salad. Amelia walks past and kisses the top of Rosie's head, she giggles, batting her away, 'no, wet, mommy!' She sits at the table, with the three, reaching over and clipping a piece of hair out of Rosie's face. The little girl looks over and gently tugs on a strand of Bucky's hair, whispering, 'when will Stevie be here?' Bucky just shrugs and asks her if she's hungry. When he looks over, Amelia is staring at her half filled glass of wine, she looks miserable and Bucky feels guilty. Amelia's phone rings in her pocket and she quickly digs it out, staring at an unrecognised number. Bucky watches her from the corner of his eye as Rosie describes her doll's house to him. Amelia answers in a hurry, 'hello?' She squints as there's no response, 'hello?' Andi walks across and places dinner on the table, 'cold call, hang up! Hang up! No, you haven't been in a car crash recently.' Amelia slowly gives in and hangs up, resuming dinner with the others. Her mind continuously flitting back to the call, questioning, _what if it was Steve?_

'She's struggling, hey?' Bucky asks as he watches Andi climb into bed later that night, 'yeah, she's pretty down about it, she was crying at a film and she was almost uncontrollable, the film was John Wick 2, I mean it is hardly Titanic. I feel for her, he was here 24/7 and now he's off the grid. Selfishly, I am grateful for the break, they are all over each other.' Bucky remains stood and folds his arms, looking down at the bed absently. Andi pulls back the covers invitingly, 'you getting in? Or are you going to pose up a storm all night?' Bucky hears a noise and looks over his shoulder, 'it's Mia, in the bathroom, chill out, no bad guys here.' Bucky nods and Andi wraps herself up, getting comfy, 'well, if you aren't getting in, can you grab me a water?' He's stood shirtless, as he begins to untie his joggers, he pauses and relents. Her angelic eyes flutter at him and sighs, 'it's not like you sleep! Apart from the one time I needed you not to,' she argues. He rolls his eyes, grabbing an empty glass off the nightstand and heading for the kitchen.

As he steps into the lounge, he finds it in darkness, a glimmer of light from beneath the bathroom door. He listens for movement and turns to get that drink. He pauses at the sound of a moan and looks around again, his eyes find the light under the door once again and he stares at it. The sound again capturing his attention, as another moan fills the air and Bucky has no doubt that it is anything but a sound of pain. His eyes widen and he blushes, hurrying for the kitchen. Almost walking into the sofa. He thinks of poor Steve and the numerous times he inflicted a similar experience on his friend, him with a girl in the next room.

As he stands at the sink, he tries to think of anything but what he just heard, filling the glass, dinking and refilling it. As he rounds the corner heading for the bedroom, he bumps into Amelia, leaving the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

'Oh, hey, you're up late, she got you grabbing a drink? Rosie has started doing the same thing.' Her hair is loose over her shoulders, beads of water dripping down her neck and chest, disappearing under the white towel. Bucky tries to advert his eyes, ignoring the question.

'You're bleeding,' he points to her leg and Amelia looks down, 'yeah, just nipped it with the razor, nearly dropped my book in there as well, this is what comes from trying to relax when you should be sleeping. It's just my twenty minutes of peace, you know?' Bucky looks to her flushed cheeks and mumbles in agreement, 'sure...'

'Are you ok?' She asks with concern and Bucky realises she has no idea what he thinks he heard, 'yeah, fine, good, yeah, I'm great, right, ok. Right, see you in the morning. Bye!' He turns quickly, the water in his glass sloshing, he can hear Amelia padding towards her door and once inside the safety of Andi's room he lets out a nervous breath, Andi looks at him in confusion, 'you ok? I thought you weren't coming back!'

Week 4: Friday

Amelia is stood drying plates, staring out the window dreamily, when a strong voice interrupts her thoughts. 'Mommy!' Amelia turns around and Rosie is stood with her hands on her hips and her mother looks surprised to see her, 'oh, hello, yes, what can I do for you?' She dries her hands with a towel and leans back against the sink, Rosie looks very serious and way beyond her years. 'I want to have food with Stevie.' Amelia nods slowly, 'ok, like invite him for dinner? Is that what you mean?' Rosie nods vigorously, 'can you get him?' Amelia chokes a little, 'he's working, remember? We discussed how busy he is at the moment?'

Rosie thinks about it deeply, scrunching her face 'when will he be back? Later?' Amelia smiles, 'I'm not really sure yet, but soon. Mommy doesn't work lots and lots, I'm home quite a bit of the time,' Amelia sighs, 'but it's not always like that for Steve, he has a very important job to do.'

Rosie wipes her nose, looking confused, 'where's Bucky?' Amelia lightens, 'he's around, we can ask him, if you want?' Rosie thinks some more, 'what about Uncle Tony?' Amelia looks shocked, 'uh, **Tony**, is around, but he's very busy. And its just Tony, sweet, not Uncle.' Rosie looks even more unsure, 'Tasha?'

Amelia softens, feeling like the bearer of bad news 'she's with Steve, little girl. I'm sorry.' Rosie thinks on her mother's words, Amelia hopes she's run out of people to ask about, 'just Uncle Bucky then.' Amelia agrees, 'we will give him a call in a bit,' Rosie steps closer and passes her mother her phone, when Amelia asks where she got it from, Rosie grins mischievously, 'your bedroom.'

At the Tower, Bucky swings into an office, spotting Sam eating a salad at a desk, Bucky's voice is harsh and gruff, 'anything from the team?' Sam takes his time chewing, swallowing slowly, '_hello Sam, how are you Sam_? You know, you could be a bit more polite, I helped search for you! Gave up months of my life!' Bucky just stares at him, uncaring, 'right, whatever, so, Steve, anything from Steve?' Sam, shakes his head before shoving another forkful of food into his mouth, 'nah, not yet. Why so anxious?' Bucky pulls a face as Sam's lunch can be seen swirling around his mouth as he chats. He looks about the office, Sam's array of snacks lined up in front of him, 'hey! Eyes off my Twinkie!' Bucky snorts at the notion, 'if Steve calls in, you call me, got it?' Sam doesn't react and Bucky repeats 'got it?' Sam nods, relenting 'yes, yes, I got it.' Bucky is almost out the door, he mutters 'good.'

'Hey, you ready?' A female voice calls from the hall, Sam hurries to stand and peer out, Bucky quickly blocking his view and snatching at the office blind. 'Who is that?' Sam asks excitedly, 'none of your business,' Bucky states firmly, calling to Andi in the hallway, 'yeah, meet you there.'

Sam laughs at his colleague, 'I heard a rumour you had a girlfriend, but I didn't believe it.' Bucky looks mortified and stares at the ground, swallowing slowly and staring back at Sam, 'right, well, thanks for nothing, Wilson. See you around.' Sam chuckles, retaking his seat, 'hope you are taking her somewhere nice for lunch!' Once Bucky has left the office, Sam leans back laughing to himself, putting his feet on the desk and suddenly noticing his missing lunch items, calling after him 'damn it! Barnes!'

Bucky sits down opposite Andi, she's chomping on a sandwich and he throws a snack at her, 'for you!' Andi smiles down at the caught item, 'aww, thanks. Good day?' Bucky nods and digs out an apple from his pocket, 'you need to eat more than that,' she points at him. He ignores her and looks around, enjoying the peace and quiet.

'Think you might ever brave the canteen for real?' Andi enquires, peering around the grey basement. Bucky feels bad as he looks at her sitting on the floor against a concrete wall. 'It's fine, I get it, _yuk, people_, am I right?' Bucky smirks at her, straightening his leg and gently knocking her foot. They smile at each other, until they are interrupted by the ringing of a phone, 'I think that's coming from you, Romeo,' Andi offers when he doesn't move. 'Who the hell would ring me?' Andi shrugs and Bucky digs his phone out, it's Amelia's number and he wonders what she wants, 'hello?'

'Buckyyyyyyyy!' A voice calls and he knows immediately it's not Amelia, 'Rosalyn, are you ok? Where are you, where's your mother?' He leans forward, panicked and Andi stops chewing, looking concerned. 'I'd like you for dinner,' she announces proudly, Bucky looks confused, but then he can hear Amelia in the background, 'like him to **come **for dinner, **come **for dinner.' Rosie giggles, repeating 'come for dinner!' Bucky relaxes back against the wall and smiles into the handset, 'sure ok, thanks, Rosalyn, when would you like me to stop by?' Andi keeps trying to interrupt, 'is she ok? Where's Mia?' Bucky pulls the phone away from his ear, 'would you shut up, she's fine!'

Rosie shouts, 'ummm, now! No, tonight!' Bucky laughs a little and promises he will be there, hanging up. He says nothing and Andi watches him resume his lunch, 'well?' Bucky wipes his mouth, torturing her further, 'oh, Rosalyn just invited me for dinner.' Andi looks perplexed, 'right… odd, well I'll see you there I guess.' Bucky shakes his head, 'oh no, you're not invited, she said specifically not to bring you.' Andi sticks her tongue out and throws a bag of chips at him, 'whatever, can't stop me, I live there!'

Week 5: Wednesday

'Ah, Miss Miller, you come to smell some shirts or roll around in his sheets? Parting is such sweet sorrow, or so I'm told.' Tony folds his arms, waiting for her response. Amelia rolls her eyes his way, trying to hide the slight blush colouring her cheeks. 'Umm, hi, by the way, and no, I've come to get Rosie and Andi, I had a message to meet her up here.' Tony nods, 'I hear she's doing an adequate job, in whatever department we put her in. Seriously, how are you coping without Captain Amazing?' Amelia bites her lip and looks away, clutching her handbag closer, 'fine, thank you for the concern.' Tony peers over his glasses, 'well either you are missing him more than you'd like to admit or you've moved on, either way I am worried.' Amelia grins, 'maybe I just don't want to admit it to you.' Tony shakes his head, 'now, why would you say that?' There's a silence and then Tony lights up with an idea, 'hey, you got five minutes? Maybe I can convince you I'm one of the good guys.'

Amelia smiles at him, nodding, 'I've got ten minutes.' Tony raises his brows suggestively, 'I only need five.' Amelia laughs and follows after him.

She keeps close to him as they head for a lift and they travel down lower in the tower than she's been before. The doors open onto a large room, lined with seats and computers. She realises it's a call centre, a communication department. There must be a hundred colleagues, working, checking maps, talking to other operatives through headsets. Tony waves at a brunette and she turns away with a straight face, ignoring him. Amelia recognises her as Maria Hill, from the night she visited Steve and she keeps her head down, hoping she won't remember her. Other colleagues gawp with open mouths at the sight of Tony Stark. He waves pompously at everyone and Amelia feels embarrassed beside him.

Tony leads her through to a small office, it's dark and everything is grey. 'Are you going to kill me?' Amelia jokes, Tony just looks at her dryly, 'yes and first I am going to call your boyfriend so he can listen in.' Amelia looks up quickly, dropping her bag by her feet, 'you can call Steve? We can talk to Steve? Here? Now?' Tony puts his hands out, 'woah, kitten, slow down, I make no promises, he might be having a snooze or watching a movie marathon, it's a tough job and all.'

Tony stares at the computer dash before him, reaching out and pausing, finally deciding he doesn't know what he's doing, 'FRIDAY, get Hill to send a minion in.' The AI confirms and Tony grins smugly at Amelia, 'Why do something yourself that someone else can do?'

After a few minutes, there's a gentle tap on the door and a young man enters, he nervously looks between the pair, 'you need assistance, sir? Tony nods, 'all yours, Matthew.' The guy takes a seat, 'it's Michael, actually.' Amelia cringes, looking at the ground, then she looks back to Tony, 'look, if this is difficult?' Tony shakes his head and Michael stands up, 'Umm, it's all done for you, sir, you just need to input the co-ordinates and click there, can I help with anything else?'

Tony claps his hands together, 'thank you, Ma...Michael.' The young employee scurries out as quickly as he arrived. Once they are alone, Tony steers Amelia to sit at the screen, 'you sit here, I press this, and just wait his pretty face should appear... there.' The screen in front of her lights up and a larger screen on the wall, a bright white light flashes and then nothing. Tony taps furiously, repeatedly hitting the same button, 'hmm, that should have worked.' Tony leans in over Amelia, pressing more buttons, 'check one two, check.' He jokes, 'Come in, come in, over, Roger.' He smirks at Amelia, 'get it? Roger? Rogers?' She slumps in the chair, 'Tony, you can stop, it's fine.'

'Tony?' Both halt, hearing the crackled voice of Steve Rogers. 'Steve?' Amelia whispers. The interference increases and the screen flashes _signal lost_. Tony waves his hand, 'that's your lot kid, you heard his voice, you know he's alive, I feel like this was a success.' Amelia is staring at the ground and when she looks up, she has tears in her eyes. She quickly wipes them away, 'I'm sorry,' she says quietly, 'I'm just being silly.' Tony reaches out a hand and taps her back, and then wipes it on his jeans.

'You know, it's good to see Rogers making a woman cry for once, rather than me.' Amelia smiles at him, 'thank you for this, for almost making it work.' Tony shrugs, 'I feel a little bad, for him that is, he's probably missing you terribly, you on the other hand, I've done you a huge favour. Grandpa Rogers following you around, sounds like a drag.'

Amelia laughs dryly, 'it's anything but a drag, he's funny, he's caring, he's sensitive.' Tony cuts in, 'he's boring, he's uptight, he's ancient.' Amelia waves him off, 'you're cruel. I don't think it would be that bad, if he was at a desk for three months, but he's in danger, I know he is, I know you all must be.'

Tony exhales, 'well that's a cheery thought, do you do parties as well?' Amelia tilts her head, 'sorry.'

'So, you and he are in love? Is that how you say it?' Amelia blushes, 'don't tease me! It's real!' Tony sits on the desk, arms folded, enjoying her blushing and stammering over words. 'I really miss him, in fact, you're the first person I've really been honest about that with, let alone cried in front of.' She wipes her face quickly, 'I don't know when I became this person.' Tony nods in agreement, 'me neither.' She looks at him with a tilt, Tony holds up his hands, 'I'm kidding. Well, it's Rogers, isn't it, those hypnotising blue eyes, the dazzling plaid shirts, his perfect comb-over, or so I'm told.' Amelia looks at him, sadly, 'I wonder why he chose me sometimes. I mean… do you know why?' He looks surprised by this question, 'umm, sure, you're a nice girl.' Amelia pinches her nose, 'that was rhetorical, please don't embarrass yourself, or me!'

Amelia lifts her bag up, 'I should go, pick up my kids,' she jokes. 'Hey, before you do, just tell me this.' Amelia looks at him seriously, 'is he a virgin?' Amelia laughs and debates how to answer, summoning all her courage, she teases, 'not anymore, he isn't.' Tony laughs, 'you naughty girl.' She heads for the door, and Tony jumps up after her, 'I'll show you out, you will get arrested if you're found wondering alone. Now, at least tell me he's awkward as hell and doesn't know what he's doing.'

Amelia shrugs, 'I can't do that, Tony, sorry to disappoint you.'

'At least tell me he's below a five, and you've had better?' Amelia giggles at his feeble attempts, 'no can do!'

On the jet, Steve smiles to himself. He heard the sound, alerting to a message from the communications centre and for a moment he saw Tony's name flash up. He could hear the arrogant billionaire and then he could hear her. Amelia's voice floating through the jet, as if she was really there. Steve tried to speak, but they couldn't hear him. He smiles listening to her defend him and shaking off Tony's teasing. He looks at his hands nervously and as she talks about missing him he knows the feeling goes both ways.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Lots happening in this chapter, sort of like a series of one shots, moving some things along. It will be all change when Steve gets back. Also, I'm not a therapist, but I have had therapy **** I wanted to put in Bucky's POV, how he feels about Steve being away. **

**Amelia's obviously a worrier and there's a few things here that weigh on her. Andi is laid back as always and I love writing Tony! Again, the magazine stuff is really fun to write. **

**Let me know nay thoughts **

**Next chapter soon… **

**Take care xx**


	33. Tied with a Ribbon

**Hi! Thank you for reading, following and comments **** I hope you are enjoying it, the world feels a little dark at the moment, so some fluffy superhero love feels like a nice interlude. **

**Guess who's back…**

**Chapter 33: Tied with a Ribbon**

'On my way.' A voice grunts and the front door swings open. Bucky stares at the man on the opposite side of the threshold, 'Steve!' he says in surprise. Steve looks shocked to see his best friend as well and maybe even a little disappointed. Bucky's hair looks longer, his face more scruffy, but he's wearing a t-shirt, looking relaxed, with his arm on full display. Bucky steps to one side, 'get in here, punk, they didn't say you would be back.' Steve steps through and when he looks up properly, the flat is quiet and there are boxes stacked everywhere. He looks around further in confusion and Bucky coughs lightly.

'Where are they?' Steve asks, Bucky moves a box and points at one for Steve to sit on, 'oh, well, Andi is working at the bar and Amelia is at some office party. Rosie's asleep and I am taking the bunks down. I wasn't crazy about the idea, but she was falling asleep when I got here and Andi said only a couple hours.' Steve ignores the offer to sit and stands with his lips parted in surprise. He's confused but he feels an ache, thinking about the beds being taken apart. 'What's going on here?' he asks in dismay, as he looks over the room. Bucky shrugs, 'they're moving.' Steve had hoped for more information than that. 'Not too far away, bit more room, closer to work, bigger place, it's nice.' Steve stiffens thinking that Bucky has been there, he's looked around their new home. Steve sighs, wiping his chin, Bucky follows his hand with his eyes, 'how are they?' Bucky nods slowly, 'yeah, all good. Mia will be happy to see you, long couple of weeks. What's this on your face?' Steve looks up at the change of topic, touching his cheek, 'just a bit of scruff, long month.' Bucky nods, he's never seen Steve so dishevelled, it's off putting.

Steve mumbles 'everything ok with you? Saw the interview, you did good.' Bucky lightly punches his shoulder, 'yeah all good and that was your girl mainly, she saw me through.' Bucky's mind flits to what happened after, but he keeps his mouth shut. Bucky holds his arms out and they awkwardly hug, relaxing into it, 'it's good to see you,' Steve says warmly.

Steve looks around again, he looks a little sad and then brightens, 'where's Rosie?' Bucky points to Amelia's door and Steve heads over. He pushes it open slowly and looks inside, Rosie is face down on her mother's bed, facing him, dribbling, her mouth is open and the bedding is kicked off. Steve smiles softly and his heart constricts at how much he has missed her. Part of him wishes she was awake. He stares down at her and gently pulls the comforter back to cover the little girl. As Steve straightens, he looks around and spots that Amelia's room is packed away. He sighs, wondering how long he has been gone, it feels like everything has changed. He looks down again at Rosie and is relieved to see she doesn't look any different.

There's very little left on display in the room, Amelia's work clothes and some makeup. Boxes are marked _clothes, Rosie, Amelia _and_ shoes_. Steve turns and heads back to the lounge, closing the door behind him. He walks past the kitchen and looks inside, remembering kissing Amelia for the first time, but the shelves are empty and the counter is bare. He spots something pinned to the fridge and without stepping any closer he can tell it is an article about Amelia and Bucky. He can see the headline reads, '_Hero Complex?_' And there's a picture of Amelia with Steve and an image of her with Bucky, with a large VS in between. He sighs and turns back to the lounge, he looks around and spots a small silver tinselled tree, there's a few gifts beneath it and five stockings pinned to the wall. Two read _Amelia_ and _Andi_, they look old and worn, handmade patchwork and beside them hangs one that says _Rosie_, it's newer and its Mickey Mouse in a Santa's hat. Lastly there are two brand new stockings, one that says _Steve_ and one that reads _Bucky_.

Bucky walks over, 'I'm fairly sure little sister stole that tree from the Stark canteen.' Steve laughs a little and steps forward stroking the stocking with his name on it. 'They really did miss you, punk, nothing's changed, it is all still here for you.' Steve appreciates the reassurance, 'babysitting, hey? Big step?' Bucky nods, 'I felt ok about it actually, figured she'd be asleep for most of it, shouldn't be long.' Steve smiles, watching this more confident Bucky, 'you look good, Buck, it's good to see you.' They both look up at the sound of the front door and Steve holds his breath.

'Hey Bucky, guess what happened at the bar tonight!' Andi calls as she sweeps into the apartment, she nearly trips on a box and curses, 'I hope those beds are down, otherwise Mia will have your balls in a vice. She's so stressed about this move.' Andi rounds the corner and realises Bucky is not alone. Beside him is a very hairy Steve Rogers. Steve looks up at Andi, she has reindeer antlers on her head, she's wrapped in a scarf and her cheeks are rosy.

'Steve? What are you doing here and what the hell is that on your face?' Steve rubs his chin self-consciously and asks 'you don't like it?' Andi crosses her arms and stands back, staring at him, 'actually, I dig it. I like my men rough and ready' she winks at Bucky. 'But I don't know what Mia will think.' Suddenly Andi freezes, 'is she back? Does she know? Where is she?' Bucky tells her to calm down and explains that Amelia is still out. Andi groans and stalks to the fridge, grabbing a carton of juice and drinking from it. 'I'd offer you a drink, Steve, but we boxed up our glasses,' she calls. 'I mean there's milk?'

She walks back into the lounge and sits on a box, the three of them perched on a cardboard box each. 'Where's the kid?' She asks, and Bucky chuckles, 'asleep, since nine maybe, moved about ten toys and drifted off in a pile of them.' Andi laughs, 'and now?' Bucky points to the door, 'I tucked her in Mia's bed.' Steve looks between them, their natural conversation taking him by surprise. It feels like Bucky has filled his void in his absence and it stings a little.

Andi clasps her hands together, unsure of what to say, 'soooo, how was work, honey?' She asks Steve, he laughs and looks down, 'long,' he merely replies.

Andi can't take it anymore, 'you're going to go and get her, right?' Steve shakes his head, 'she's at a party.' Andi looks outraged, 'a work doo! She won't care, once she sees you! She has been climbing the walls, sex-starved, even her new boyfriend didn't help her out.' She points to Bucky, who shrinks in embarrassment slightly. Steve looks at him and tries not to look annoyed, but he also spots the article once again, pinned to their fridge. Andi just laughs, 'look, as fun as this is, and it feels like we might acoustically jam any minute, you should go and get her, sweep her off those tired feet.'

Andi writes the address down on a pink post-it and gives it to Steve, explaining, 'green is keep and pink is to go, so you should really go. Like, NOW!'

Steve walks through the city, checking his phone's map and looking up every time he walks into someone. New York is covered in Christmas lights and Steve feels a little lost.

He comes to a stop in front of the address listed, he can see a lit-up lobby area and an older security guard pacing inside. He checks again that everything matches and then spots a sign for Amelia's channel. He's been there before, but he is ashamed to admit, he wasn't paying any attention and he didn't even drive himself. He knocks on the window and the security guard looks alarmed. He walks over to the door and unlocks the large glass entrance.

'Sir, can I help you? We have a private function here tonight.' The guard looks sternly at Steve, who manages to politely squeeze through the open door and into the lobby. 'I know that, I'm actually looking for someone, Amelia Miller?' The guard looks unsure and gives him a look, 'what do you want with Miss Miller?' Steve doesn't appreciate the tone and adds 'umm, I guess I'm her boyfriend, Steve Rogers.' He offers his hand and decides to try a friendly approach. The guard stares at his hand, 'no, no. Everyone knows she is dating Captain America, you sir, are not him, so I suggest you leave.' Steve is so surprised by this, it's not until the guard lightly pushes him that he responds. 'Sorry, I think there's some confusion, I am Captain America. I'm Steve Rogers.' The guard raises his brows, 'then what's that all over your face, son?' Steve rubs his chin and wonders what everyone is so surprised about, he considers leaving and going home, shaving and just meeting her in the morning.

'Look, I know I seem a little different, but I've been away for over a month and I just want to see Amelia for five minutes, can you get her down here? Ray, is it?' Steve asks looking at his badge. Ray eyes him carefully and then discerns 'no, certainly not, I don't who you are, despite what you say and I don't believe you are Cap, so, I think you should go.' Once again Ray tries to force the doors on Steve. 'Natalie! I know Natalie.' The guard pauses and stares at him, 'fine, I will ring up, but only one time and if they don't know who you are, you will leave immediately and never darken my door again, or I will call the police.' Steve nods and salutes him cheekily, proud to have made some progress, 'yes sir.'

Ray rolls his eyes and mumbles, 'who knew Captain America was such a dork.' Steve looks surprised at the older man and thinks to himself, this is what anonymity used to be like.

Amelia and Natalie are dancing to the _YMCA,_ the younger brunette has kicked off her shoes, abandoning them at the side of the room. Natalie shouts to her over the music, 'I saw Donna and Jonah from accounting smooching by the copier, what a cliché.' Amelia laughs and her eyes search for the kissing colleagues. 'Anyone that you like the look of?' Amelia rolls her eyes, 'Natalie! He's coming back, he's just working, you make it sound like he moved to get away from me.' Natalie coughs jokingly and Amelia nudges her, 'hey! Keep up, you're out of time and your C is sloppy.' The office furniture has been pushed to one side, there's a disco light and a fairly terrible DJ. All of Amelia's colleagues are there, dancing and drinking. Natalie has mistletoe on a spring in her hair and bauble earrings, 'budget cuts have really hit us where it hurts this year, this might be the worst work function I've ever been to.' Amelia grins, 'I quite like it, nothing too fancy.' Natalie shakes her head. 'Sorry, you overly accustomed to fancy now? Some of us would like a little fancy in their lives.'

Amelia can see Mark on the office phone and wonders who would be ringing at this time. He looks around the room and makes eye contact with her. Waving and beckoning her over, she hurries towards him, suddenly panicking that it might be Rosie, _what if Bucky can't cope or there's a problem_. 'It's for you.' She looks confused but accepts the phone quickly. 'Hello? Oh, hi Ray, what's up?' her breathing evens out and then her eyes widen. She drops the phone back onto the hook, sprinting towards the lift, she stops, 'my shoes?' But then she continues for the lift.

Natalie looks at her questioningly and Amelia shouts, 'Steve's here!' Mark follows after her and manages to squeeze into the lift at the last minute as the doors close. She looks at him in confusion, 'what? It could be a serial killer or a stalker, Ray said he doesn't believe him. Said he doesn't look like Cap.' Amelia freezes, thinking _maybe Steve is injured._ She tells herself to be quiet and taps her foot, waiting impatiently for the lift to arrive. 'You didn't need to come…God, I hope it's him.'

'Mr Searle, it's security down in the lobby, is Miss Miller there? There is a visitor here for her.' The security guard watches Steve carefully, as the phone is obviously passed over to Amelia. 'Ah Miss Miller' he continues, Steve sucks his lip in, trying to hide his smile. 'There is a man down here to see you,' he pauses. 'Well, he claims to be Captain America. Hello? Hello? Miss Miller?' The guard slowly hangs up and folds his arms over his chest, eyeing Steve. 'I believe she is on her way, MISTER Rogers.' The over annunciation of the mister part, is just to prove he still doesn't believe him. Steve is grateful and nods mutely at the guard, stepping back and taking a seat on a marbled bench. The guard coughs as he sits down, but Steve ignores him. Waiting patiently for Amelia, wondering how she will be, if she will be excited to see him, or if she will be disappointed, maybe she won't be interested anymore.

Steve can hear the loud music, he pictures Amelia and Natalie dancing, he's glad she has so many people who care about her.

The guard looks up at the sound of the lift and Steve follows his eye line. Amelia steps off the elevator in a ruby red pencil skirt dress, with a green belt at the middle. She looks festive and her hair is longer, curls falling down her back, and something clipped in her hair at the front. Steve watches as she starts to run from the lift, smiling at her attempt of a sprint, as she slips on the polished floor. A man accompanying her pulls her to a stop by the arm and whispers something. Steve pulls his head back and wonders who the guy is. Amelia squints over at the guard and the visitor and lights up, recognising Steve. She shakes the greying man and begins to run for the entrance. She runs past the guard, shouting, 'thanks so much, Raymond!'

She's not wearing any shoes, Steve notices and she almost skids into his arms. She squeals loudly and Steve lifts her up and envelops her in an embrace. 'Steve! Oh my god, you're here, you're back?' She pulls away, grabbing his arms, touching his chest, stroking his face, 'what are you doing here? When did you get back? I missed you so much. You have a beard! I'm so glad you're home. I have so much to tell you, it's been crazy.' She lists quickly, as she opens her mouth to say more, Steve leans down and kisses her deeply. Amelia's hands swing dumbly at her side. She melts against him and reaches her hands into his. As he pulls away he looks at her fully, she's wearing red lipstick and he realises it's artificial holly clipped in her hair. He steps away and observes her, standing small without her shoes, but her face bright and her eyes sparkling with joy. He consciously touches his face and says 'is this ok?' She smiles widely, 'the beard? Oh my god, yes, I love it. But you have red lipstick on you.' Steve beams at her and she steps in close, just as someone appears in Steve's periphery. He looks up, to see a middle-aged man next to them. Amelia drags herself away from Steve and wipes her lips, 'oh Mark, this is Steve. Steve this is my boss, Mark.' The men shake hands and Mark watches Steve closely, explaining, 'I just wanted to check there actually was someone down here to see her, not a kidnapper or anything. Got to protect my staff,' Amelia laughs awkwardly, Steve has an arm around her and he pulls her tight against him, she keeps looking up at him disbelieving he is there. Steve ignores the comment and looks down at the giddy brunette beside him, 'I'm sorry, I'll let you get back, I just couldn't wait to see you,' he says smiling at her fondly.

Amelia takes him firmly by the arms, 'don't be ridiculous, let me grab my stuff and we will go,' she looks down at herself, 'and my shoes. Then we can go. What time is it, Ray?' The guard is mortified at his error and looking down at his watch he stumbles over his words, 'almost eleven, Miss Miller.' Amelia smiles warmly and says to Steve, 'give me five minutes.' She begins to back off, not wanting to look away, in case he disappears again. The three men watch her leave and Mark calls to her, 'Natalie will be devastated, you know?' Amelia turns and jogs for the lift, shouting over her shoulder 'she will live.' Steve smiles after her, it's like he never left.

Steve clasps his hands together in front of himself, feeling vindicated. 'Well, it was good to meet you both, enjoy the rest of your party,' he says as he takes a seat, he pays no more attention to either and he smiles smugly to himself, waiting patiently for Amelia to return.

'I went to your place. What's with all the boxes?' Amelia is gripping Steve's arm, both of her's looped through one of his. She peers up at him and sighs, 'yeah, I feel like I have so much to tell you. We're moving out!' Steve nods slowly, guilt creeping in that he missed this, that he hasn't been able to help and his mind wanders to where she is going and why he isn't invited. 'Where are you off to?' Amelia grins and says, 'we three Miller girls are heading north.' Steve stops walking and looks at her with horror and surprise. Amelia laughs, 'not upstate, closer to you lot, if anything, but your face was priceless.' He starts walking again, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 'Cruel. So, why the big move?' Amelia swallows and looks around, there's people strolling as couples, the festive lights are up and its cold, it finally feels like Christmas.

'We need more room, Steve, Andi's got a good job now and we will be closer for her and Rosie. Room is the main thing and Andi says she can hear you moaning my name.' Amelia stops and faces Steve, he would normally blanche at the statement, but he has missed her so much and just mentions of moaning her name leave him dazed. Amelia lightly slaps his arm, 'don't worry, I told her that it's her and Bucky that need to watch out, loud doesn't even cover it.' Steve knows this is the perfect segue, but he's scared to ask the next question. 'Speaking of... I saw the magazine article.' Amelia stops and looks at Steve in confusion, he adds 'the one on your fridge?' Amelia blushes, 'yeah, Andi thinks it's hilarious but I was mortified, I look terrible, we literally had a chat on a bench, not press worthy, is it?' Steve reaches for her hand and intertwines their fingers, 'you two looked close,' he says slowly. Amelia considers his words 'well, we are, he's my friend, he's basically family these days.' Steve side eyes her, feeling bad that he left them alone, Amelia can sense what he is thinking, 'Steve, it was only four weeks, we were fine.' She stops and turns to face him, reaching her arms into his jacket, 'it doesn't mean we didn't miss you terribly, I've been a bit lost, if I'm honest.' Amelia has a red bobble hat on now and a black overcoat. Steve looks down at her rosy nose and smiles at her, 'you're not suddenly sweet on Bucky then?' Amelia is deadly serious and then throws her head back, her bobble sways and she laughs, 'no! One super soldier is ample and you are the one for me. Anyhow, I should be asking you if there's anyone? No-one knows what you get up to.' Steve smiles and wraps an arm around her, 'work. Please, let's leave it there. And no, there is no one to match you, Miss Miller. You don't see it, but everyone adores you.' Amelia laughs in embarrassment. 'I'm serious. Bucky, Tony, _Raymond_, Greg, even your boss.' Amelia shakes her head, 'don't be silly, anyhow, I am _sweet on_ someone else,' she looks at him mischievously and he blushes, 'laugh it up, but that's what we used to call it.' She laughs and squeezes his arm, 'I like it, we would say, 'into him' 'hot for him' 'DTF,' Steve looks confused and she jokes, 'please don't ask me to explain.'

Steve and Amelia stroll for a few more blocks, stopping at a hot drinks cart. 'I've missed you so much,' Amelia whispers, burying her nose into Steve's coat. He smells the same and she feels like she's being submerged in his warmth. She looks up at him with big eyes, 'take me home?' Steve considers throwing her over his shoulder and running for her flat. 'Is your bed even still together?' He asks jokingly. Amelia laughs, 'I hope so, but Bucky is on a mission and so it might not be,' Steve stops, 'but there is a sleeping child in it.' Amelia smiles understanding and then frowns, thinking about their predicament. 'Your place then?' She asks hopefully. Steve is surprised by her serious tone and he can't deny, he feels the same. He says, 'nice try, but people are expecting you.' Amelia gives him a seductive eye and leans into him, 'Steve, I can't help it, I just want to get lost in you.' Steve's face warms, turning pink form more than just the cold.

'Could you two move up, no one cares about your sex-life,' an older man says from behind them. Steve looks him in the eye and the man pauses, 'come on chump, take her home or hurry up, I want a drink.' Amelia laughs, muttering, 'maybe I'm going to take you home!' The man doesn't recognise Steve, and he asks Amelia 'is the beard really that different?' She hums, 'I like it, very rogue Rogers. Now order quick, before we get told off again.'

Steve hands Amelia her hot chocolate and they keep strolling towards home, 'did you walk all the way here?' He nods and she stands still, twisting her feet, itching her soles. 'Yeah, well, I can't walk all the way home, I'm afraid.' Steve offers her a piggyback and as much as Amelia fancies it, she blushes thinking she doesn't want to embarrass herself.

'So, what else happened while I was gone?' Amelia smiles up at him and steps forward to hail a cab, Steve looks impressed when the first one she tries stops beside her, 'show off' he mutters. She puts her empty cup in the trash and laughs, 'how did you even find your way here?' He looks offended, 'with a map!' They get inside and close the doors, she directs the cab driver and Steve continues, 'I am an Avenger, you know?' The taxi throws forward, breaking hard and Amelia almost falls into the foot-well, as she hits the back of the front seat. They both look at the driver and he coughs an apology. Steve is still staring ahead at the driver and Amelia giggles beside him, when he turns to her, she is leaning over to his side, almost touching his face. He looks shocked and chokes out, 'so, how was your party?' Amelia smiles flirtatiously, 'yeah, good, lots of colleagues kissing in corners and grinding on the dance floor.' Steve looks embarrassed and his eyes flicker to her lips, he feels her warm palm on his thigh and looks down, 'not you, I hope?' He croaks. She shakes her head, 'no, I'm very much taken, oh, unless this isn't exclusive?' She jokes with him and he looks very confused, he looks down at her hand, trailing up his jeans and then looks back at her. 'What?' He says in a breathless tone. She leans in and kisses his neck and around his ear, whispering, 'it means, we are seeing other people, at the same time as seeing each other.' Steve's eyes widen, trying to comprehend this idea and the heat from her hand, somewhere in his brain he is aware she may be trying to undo his pants. He looks up and the driver's eyes advert from the mirror quickly. Amelia kisses down his cheek and jawline and whispers to him, 'I've missed you so much,' Steve's eyes flutter closed and he feels her hot breath again, 'and your hands.' He shifts in his seat, 'and your warm mouth.'

Steve looks at her and tries to list reasons that this shouldn't happen in the back of the cab. Leaning across to him, she is squeezing her chest together and her dress falls away, offering him a quick peek, he tries to look ahead and Amelia makes humming noises beside him. Suddenly her heat has disappeared and when he comes to his senses, he looks over and she is sat back on her side, legs out straight and palms flat to her outer thighs. She's dragging her hands up and down and slowly bunching her skirt. Steve thinks he might die, here in this taxi. He splutters, 'I like your dress!' Amelia smiles at him, scrunching her nose 'I feel like I look like a Christmas present.' Her hat and coat are abandoned on the seat and her red dress is dangerously high, showing her black stocking clad legs. Steve shuffles in discomfort and the cab driver announces, 'here we are, folks.' Amelia snaps back to reality effortlessly and Steve stares at her in shock. She leans forward and pays, he misses the entire interaction, trying to refocus his brain. He scoops up her hat, coat and abandoned shoes. Once they step out, she looks at him innocently, 'oh, you're an angel.' Thanking him for grabbing her stuff, he looks at her, 'you're the opposite, I tell you.' She pretends that she didn't hear him, 'sorry, honey?' She looks around and spots Bucky's truck, 'oh, he's still here, brace yourself, Captain.'

When Amelia and Steve finally make it inside, they are laughing as they walk into the apartment, as she tells a story from work '…I don't think he will be back on the show, it was pretty bad…' Andi shoots up, she is sat on the floor in between boxes, straddling Bucky. 'Crap, hi!'

'Ugh you two, we discussed this, do it in your room,' Amelia begs, covering Steve's eyes. He pushes her hand away and gets a glimpse of Bucky pulling on a shirt and Andi slipping her dress up. 'You've missed this, Steve, but they went paint balling and they have been like this ever since, can't get enough apparently.' Steve's eyebrows are caressing his hairline in shock and he looks at Bucky questioningly. Andi warns 'don't be jealous, you two.' Steve scoffs at her, but in reality he knows that she is bang on.

Amelia walks further in and knocks a box over and something sounds like it's broken and she just closes her eyes. 'What does the box say?' Andi squints and reads, 'plates.' Amelia's sighs and throws her hand bag down on a box. 'Aghhhhh, I'm so fed up of this.' She waves her hands dramatically and looks around, there's nowhere to sit. 'You can always move in with us for the week, spend Christmas there?' Steve offers. Andi slaps his back, 'oh Steve, I'm so happy you are back, finally a gentleman,' she looks poignantly at Bucky. 'It won't be too much of a Christmas, but better than boxes and well, more boxes,' he says looking around. Amelia looks at him in surprise, 'you're sure? It's loud and full disclosure, we don't travel light. There will be tears and tantrums and that's just my sister!' Andi mutters, 'rude.' Bucky looks at Steve a little surprised, but folds his arms, thinking it could be ok.

A small voice asks 'mommy' and all four adults look over at a sleepy Rosie. She's rubbing her eyes and she's wearing Captain America pyjamas, Amelia blushes and rushes to her. 'Hey, you ok? Missing your bed?' She lifts Rosie up and balances her on her hip, pushing wild hair out of her face. She walks her into the main part of the room, Rosie's eyes widen, 'Stevie?' He gives her a small wave and opens his arms for her, she's not sure and buries into Amelia's hair, asking who it is. 'It's Steve, don't be silly, he just has a furry face.' Rosie looks around again and Steve smiles at her, she giggles and smiles back, waving. She whispers 'where have you been?' He looks down, 'working.' Rosie asks 'did you miss us?' Steve inhales and sniffs a little, 'I did, so much, I can't believe how much you have grown.' Rosie sits up and asks excitedly 'really?' Steve nods and once again holds his arms open to her, she pulls away from Amelia and hops into Steve's grasp, he gives her a big hug and Amelia tries to wipe her eye subtly. Bucky smiles warmly and nudges Andi when he notices her dress is slipping down again.

'You guys are cute, I knew something was missing from our lives, this whole Hallmark lifetime movie thing is adorable, but we are going to skip out now, leave you two to it.' Steve barely hears what she said, as Rosie touches his face and tells him stories. Steve feels Bucky's hand on his shoulder and he nods goodnight to them. 'Good night, Rosalyn, thank you for your company tonight.' She giggles and reaches for his nose, but he ducks and Steve watches this confident Bucky saunter to the door.

Amelia appears, holding her arms out, 'right, missy, you should be in bed, it's very late.' Steve stops her, 'I'll take her, if that's ok?' Amelia looks surprised, 'Umm, yeah, sure, I'll wait out here, no, I'll meet you in there?' Steve smiles at her flustered face and he walks Rosie into her room, she climbs on the mattress and jumps up and down. 'Are you staying with me?' Steve laughs, 'no, I'm just making sure you get some sleep, come on, get in.' Rosie pouts, but drops down and lies flat, Steve tugs the comforter up and passes her Mr Goose. 'I'm not sleepy,' she says yawning. He nods, 'sure, but close your eyes and I bet you will be.' Rosie pulls at Mr Goose's beak, 'will you still be here?' She asks in a timid voice, 'yes, I will be here when you wake up, I promise.' Steve sits down on the edge of the mattress, feeling the hard ground under him, 'you missing your beds?' Rosie sighs and pulls at her knitted comforter. 'Santa will be coming soon,' she whispers with sparkling eyes. Steve gasps, 'will he now?' Rosie nods, rolling over on her side to look at him, 'where's mommy?' Steve smiles down at her, 'she's getting ready for bed, she's very sleepy, like you.' Rosie frowns, 'I'm not! Is uncle Bucky sleeping over too?' Steve chuckles at her, 'not tonight, were you well behaved for him?' Rosie grins, shaking her head. 'Time for sleep then, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe pancakes in the morning?' She nods happily, shouting 'waffles!' She settles in, 'night night,' she waves, 'night night,' he replies, leaving and closing the door quietly.

Steve and Amelia are lying on her bed, legs entangled, with music playing softly and a discarded tub of ice cream. Steve reaches across and wipes a spot of cream from the corner of her mouth, 'it's late, we should get some sleep,' she giggles, kicking her legs, 'I don't want to, you're finally back, I don't want to miss a moment of you.' She sighs happily, 'thank you for tonight, it was so sweet of you to come for me.' Steve smiles, holding her close, kissing the top of her head. Amelia rolls over onto her front, looking up at him, 'Are you sure you want us to stay? And for Christmas? It's a pretty big offer?' Steve just strokes her hair, she continues, 'we can stay here, make it work, it's not a problem. I wouldn't blame you, you know, if you've changed your mind.' Steve swoops down and kisses her, 'shut up.'

'Bucky and Andi seem close,' Amelia hums in agreement squeezing him tighter, 'yes, at least they were dressed tonight, mostly. Rosie was saved another shock.' Steve stops and looks at her, 'wait, what?' Amelia hides her face, 'no! Please don't make me relive it, another time!'

Amelia smiles, Steve straightens, frowning, 'on anther note, I umm, I think we should talk to Pepper about press, I'm worried it's getting too invasive for you.' Amelia rolls away numbly, groaning, 'oh God, that is the least sexy thing you have ever said to me. It's really not that bad, don't make a big deal.'

Steve slowly rolls back towards her, placing an arm over each shoulder, 'oh yeah, what's the most sexy thing I have ever said to you?' Amelia laughs, watching Steve say the word sexy seems like a struggle for him, but she knows the answer immediately. 'I can't say, you will think I'm weird.' He jokes that he already does and she bats him away, 'Fine, when we first kissed you told me that you wanted this, you wanted our life and _oh god do you I want you_.' Amelia impersonates his voice and Steve stares at her, heatedly, ignoring the poor impression. She continues, 'and it just played in my head on a loop for days, and I would get this cold shiver, just thinking about it, I'd hear it all the time, so yeah... that's it.' Steve watches her bite her lip nervously, he leans down and plants a kiss beside her ear, whispering, 'good choice.' Amelia's skin prickles and a shiver winds down her neck, he kisses along her jaw, then her chin and softly pecks at her lips. Amelia leans forward quickly, pulling Steve close and ripping at his shirt buttons, muttering 'touch me.' She can feel him smirking against her lips and she throws her legs up, wrapping them around his waist, pulling him close. She moans as she feels his hands on her thighs, then her waist, cupping her hips, dragging a slow finger up the centre of her back, while he kisses her neck. Amelia finishes the final button and pushes Steve's shirt over his arms, kissing anywhere she can reach, still pinned beneath him. He strokes her neck, sliding a hand down her collar bone and sliding her dress from one shoulder, kissing over her bra strap. Steve moves his leg and places it between hers, smiling as Amelia moans and rubs against him. 'I heard you with Tony.' Amelia pauses, 'what?' Steve pulls back, smirking at her, 'I heard you talking with Tony, when he tried to get me on the comms.' Amelia rolls her eyes, 'now who's bringing him up?' Then she freezes, thinking back to what she said, did she incriminate herself at all. 'You defending my honour to Tony Stark, it made me smile.' Amelia blushes instantly remembering, 'so it's better than a five out of ten?' Amelia groans and slides against the sheets, 'yes! But stop talking and remind me, it's been weeks.' Steve smiles, enjoying her demands. Steve kisses her and his fingers find the zip at the back of her dress, tugging gently. Amelia reaches for his belt, still kissing him. 'I missed you,' she mutters, 'four weeks was too long…' he closes his eyes, breathing her in and trying to memorise what this feels like, he wants to assure her he will be stay now, but he knows he can't make that promise. Amelia doesn't notice Steve's internal battle, tugging at her dress zip and pulling it over one shoulder.

'Mommy? Stevie?' Amelia freezes and slaps a hand over Steve's mouth, whispering, 'wait.' Steve tries to resist, worried that something might be wrong, 'she might go back to bed, maybe she's sleep walking?' Steve looks at her sceptically, 'does she do that?' Amelia creases her face, 'no, but she could have started!'

There's silence and then, 'I need a drink.' Steve looks confused and Amelia gives in, dropping her hand, 'Mommy?' Amelia sighs, 'hey, yeah, I'm here. Stevie's on his way,' she bites back a laugh and Steve looks at her in fake thanks, climbing off her and grabbing his shirt. Amelia settles back down, smirking and closing her eyes. Steve rushes to button his shirt up and when he opens the door, he quickly looks down before he steps, spotting the wild curls of the little brunette at his feet, she giggles, pointing at his hair, 'you look funny!' Steve reaches for his head, feeling the spikes and tufts that Amelia pulled. 'Thank you, I was just sleeping, your hair looks pretty crazy too, now come on let's get this drink and get you back to bed, go on in, I'll bring you a water.' Steve speaks quickly, steering her down the hall as Rosie whines about wanting a blackcurrant carton, not water.

Steve walks to the kitchen, once again spotting the article on the fridge. He can't find glasses, but spots a plastic cup with dinosaurs on it, sat on the drainer. He fills it at the sink and turns, almost standing on Rosie. She smiles up at him, waving her hands, trying to grab the drink, 'me, me, me!' Steve shakes his head, 'I told you to go to bed, Rosie. I'll carry this in, off you go.' She smiles at him, pointing to the fridge, 'that's Uncle Bucky, he has more hair than mommy, Auntie Andi told me!' Steve laughs a little, then acts serious, 'bed! I'll race you to your room, go!' She squeals, 'no! Noooo! I'm going! Night-night! Night-night! Love you!' She does as she's told and runs back to bed. Steve stands still and replays what she just said, uncertain he heard her correctly. He slowly smiles, knowing the super hearing hasn't failed him yet.

When Steve pushes her door open, armed with a full cup, he sighs, spotting the little girl, asleep in the bed. He pauses and watches her, sighing but smiling. He places the drink beside her and straightens her legs, covering her up again and reaching for her night light.

He returns to Amelia's room, 'I swear, she did that on purpose, she was asleep before I even gave her the drink.' Steve turns around, expecting Amelia to be asleep as well. 'Yeah, it's a new thing, she gets up most nights asking for one.' Steve's mouth drops open, his cheeks flushing as he looks at Amelia naked in her bed. 'You getting in or what?' Steve coughs a little, not used to her being so forward, unsure of what to do or say, he begins to reach for his shirt and Amelia stops him, 'no, you can keep that on, I'll help you with it,' she says suggestively.

**AN: I had so much fun writing this, nobody recognising Steve! :D I love the bit at the end with Rosie, it's one of my favourite parts of the whole story, I don't know why, it's just super cute.**

**Next chapter… a staycation at the tower, at Christmas, what could go wrong? **


	34. Fear of Kindness

**Hi all, scary times outside at the moment! So, here's a distraction from the real world. Feel free to leave feedback, thoughts etc. **

**This chapter does take a slightly dark turn, with elements of PTSD, panic attacks etc. **

**Chapter 34: Fear of Kindness**

Steve puts the last box in the trunk and slams the door, packing the truck with the last of the girls' things, he turns to Amelia, 'so, what's the plan?' She nods and takes a deep breath, leaning against the car, 'we are out of here today, stay with you until after Christmas, head home for New Year's, then come back and into the new house from the second. I already have the keys, eeeek! Exciting, hey?' Steve can just about keep up, but he knows he is grateful to spend Christmas with Amelia and Rosie.

Amelia walks over to him and puts her head on his shoulder. 'Thank you for everything, I feel bad, uprooting her Christmas like this.' Steve wraps an arm around her and smiles, 'you are most welcome.' Amelia brightens, 'hey, I can cook Christmas dinner? I need to thank you somehow.' Steve raises his hands, 'hey, I ain't going to complain, anything is better than eggs.' Amelia kisses his lips, laughing against him, 'I am quite partial to eggs, maybe I can teach you a thing or two, wouldn't be the first lesson I gave you in the kitchen,' she jokes cheekily.

In the apartment Andi is stood in the middle of the empty lounge and Bucky is leaning against a wall. Rosie is running around, arms wide, like a plane. 'This place has been good to us,' Andi notes pensively, looking over at Bucky, 'even you have good memories here.' He smiles, thinking of the couch, kissing, watching Grease, sneaking out in the morning, playing monopoly, water fights. 'Yeah, I'll miss it.' When she says the word memories, it just reminds him of all that he's missing. But looking around, he knows she's right and it doesn't take long to build some new ones.

Rosie runs into her room and stops, pausing sadly. She looks around at the plain walls, her artwork and posters gone. Her beds no more and her toys stowed elsewhere. Her mother appears behind her and bends down, 'it will all be at the new place, it's safe and sound, tucked away sleeping.' She strokes Rosie's hair and she tries to blow her mother's hand away. 'You have been so good about this, I think Santa will be really impressed.' Rosie lights up and flops back onto Amelia. 'Really?' She asks excitedly. Steve walks over to them and Rosie asks him, 'have you met Santa?' Amelia gives him a look and Steve bends down, 'you know, I thought I did once when I was a kid, but Bucky woke up and scared him off.' Rosie laughs and calls over to him, 'bad Bucky.'

Andi snaps their picture, the three of them from behind, staring into the white empty space and then waggles a finger, muttering _bad Bucky_. Steve stands, helping Amelia up and then lifting Rosie, 'we will get buckled in and meet you downstairs.' Bucky follows him out, leaving Andi and Amelia. The girls smile, listening to them chatting with Rosie in the hallway.

Amelia looks sad and sniffs 'I'm really going to miss it here. And ughhh, we did so much wallpapering and painting.' Andi laughs, 'I thought you were going so say we did so much growing here!' Amelia reaches for her hand, 'yeah, that too.' They both disconnect their house keys, 'bye flat,' Andi says quietly. They turn the lights off and pull the door closed, Amelia seals the keys in an envelope and posts them back inside. Stood in the hallway, Andi calls, 'oh, I think I forgot something.' Amelia rolls her eyes, stating 'tough!' Not rising to her sister's joke. 'This feels like the last episode of Friends,' Andi jokes as her sister pulls her towards the elevator, 'one last ride for old time's sake!'

When they arrive at the tower, Steve directs everyone like a scout-master. 'Andi, you are in with Buck.' She whispers a _yes_ and high fives him. 'Miss Rosie, you are in the room next to Mommy.' Amelia interrupts and says 'unless you want to be with me?' Rosie shakes her head defiantly, 'no mamma, I'm a big girl.' Steve smiles 'and Amelia you are...ummm… you're with me,' he mumbles quietly, looking at Rosie. She has small bag with her and a teddy bear, so she feels like she brought some luggage, but she seems uninterested in what he is saying.

It took Bucky twenty minutes to lug everything they brought with them in and out of the lift. 'Where shall I put the gifts?' Andi asks, 'where's your tree?' Bucky and Steve look at one another and shrug, 'we don't have one.' Andi falters and looks at them suspiciously, 'sorry, what? You don't have a Christmas tree?' Rosie gasps and stares at them. 'Well, we must fix that and quick. Grab an axe, Barnes.' Amelia shakes her head, 'let's get settled first and then maybe we can buy one, rather than hacking at the compound with a weapon.' Andi sighs, 'fine.'

Andi and Steve end up at the tree place, it's close to Christmas so some are browning and some are a bit ropey. Steve is still sporting his beard and people are hard pressed to recognise him. Pointing to her chin, Andi says, 'this works way better than the baseball cap.' Steve runs a hand over it, 'I noticed, thanks.' They've selected a tree and they are just waiting for a couple of assistants to bag it up. 'Can't you just grab it and we will make a run for it?' She asks cheekily. 'No, because that would be illegal.' Andi looks at him, 'dude, no one knows it's you, it won't be on the news. _Captain America lookalike and smokin' blonde_,_ steal tree_,' she jokes. Steve finds her a little full on and exhausting and he's always on edge about what explicit details she might divulge about his friend.

'How did you feel about that?' Steve asks, kicking a bit of bark on the floor, hands shoved in his pockets. 'About what? Oh, Amelia in the press?' I think it's hilarious, she's so camera shy and now she's a z-lister by association.' Steve looks at her, tilting his head, 'I meant her and Bucky.' Andi laughs, 'don't be insane Steve, there's nothing there, mutual respect and a friendly love, but nothing more, let the press think what they want. Shall I drape an arm over you and we can cause some more headlines?' She asks suggestively, Steve steps away, 'charming' she mutters.

A young man appears and offers his help, 'Hi, yes, we want this one please.' The man smiles and walks off to prepare the tree. 'So, when are you away next?' She asks Steve. He shakes his head, 'hard to say, could be anytime.' Andi is strolling around looking at trees. 'Maybe we should stay put, guard our tree?' She asks, Steve looks around at over a hundred trees, 'I think we will be fine.' She continues to stroll, happy with his advice. 'Well, don't make it as long this time, please, we all missed you and Mia was going crazy, especially with that baby stuff.' Steve stops and looks at Andi, 'what baby stuff?' Andi panics for a brief moment and then convinces herself, there was no baby she's done nothing wrong. 'Oh Amelia was a little late and thought there was a bun in the oven, but not this time. You will have to try a little harder to get past a Miller's defences.' She walks ahead and cringes at her own joke and then thinking about how Amelia is going to kill her. Steve catches up, 'sorry, Amelia thought she was pregnant, with my baby?' Andi hums, hoping he will let it go. 'She hasn't said anything,' Andi sighs and turns to him, 'Steve, it was nothing, no baby, just a late period, nothing to tell. It's not like she was picking out names, she was scared shitless.' Steve looks a little sad at the last bit and then the tree man reappears, 'it's all ready for you' he says happily.

Andi points in the direction of the truck and turns to Steve, 'look, don't say anything, ok, wait, let her tell you, it's not some deep secret, but it's awkward, difficult. Please let her say and do the right thing and don't drop your future sister in law in it.'

On their first night in the tower, Amelia steps out of Steve's bathroom, dressed in some Rudolph pyjamas. Steve watches her and thinks about what Andi let slip. 'Do you think she's ok next door?' Steve looks up, 'I think Bucky is looking after Andi just fine.' Amelia scrunches her face, 'yuk, no, I meant my four year-old!' Steve mumbles an apology and Amelia stops, to look at him, folding her arms and snapping tersely, 'right, what's going on? You have been weird since you got back from the tree place. What did she say?' Steve winces and gets up to grab a water. He taps a tablet on the worktop and he can see Rosie on a video feed, still sleeping soundly. Amelia follows him, 'come on, Steve, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, our first Christmas.' She says it so hopefully and now he feels like an asshole. 'She said you had a pregnancy scare, while I was gone.' Amelia stares at him and then struggles for the words 'well, a scare seems OTT, it was a late period, but sure, for a moment I thought... maybe, I could be and I was scared, is that ok with you?' Her tone is slightly irritated, he nods and she sighs before continuing 'if I was, I would deal with it, but it's early for us and I don't want to struggle like last time, I want stability and support, someone to share the morning sickness with and not just my sister.' Steve refills his glass, with his back to her he asks 'when you say deal with it...?' Amelia walks over quickly, 'I don't mean like that. Andi's right, your kids would be adorable and who knows, maybe, one day, but right now it's Christmas, none of this is relevant, so please, cheer the hell up.' He laughs a little and from the corner of her eye, Amelia spots Rosie sitting up and looking around, with a wobbly lip. 'She's confused, I'll go.' Amelia turns sharply, walking away briskly, 'it's not a big deal, but you are making it one.' She leaves the room, she doesn't look at him or smile as she goes and Steve stares at his glass thinking maybe Andi was right and he should have left it. He thinks about her words, _maybe one day…_

Amelia returns with Rosie almost thirty minutes later, she walks in and points at him, 'hey look, it's Stevie.' Steve smiles over and waves at Rosie, she's wearing hulk pyjamas and she's rubbing her teary eyes. 'Just a little bit scared. Wasn't sure where she was.' Amelia walks her to the bed and Rosie crawls into it. Amelia gets in behind her and yawns. Steve walks to his side and smiles down at them, Amelia asks him quickly, 'is this ok? I'll stay between us, but we would do this at home, I mean not often, but…' He nods, laughing at her rambling and slips in, spooning Amelia, he strokes her waist and when he leans up and looks over, both the girls are asleep. He gently kisses Amelia's temple, she mumbles in response and switches off the bedside lamp.

When Steve awakens, there's a face staring down at him. Rosie is sat on his chest and pulling his eyes open with her tiny hands. 'Wake up, it's Christmas!' Amelia groans, rolling over to Steve and he lifts his arm allowing her to tuck in close, 'not yet, it's Christmas Eve. You need to be a good girl for a little longer.' Rosie giggles and jumps up and down, 'what happens tomorrow?' Steve asks from the corner of his mouth. Amelia mutters, 'we start all over again.' Steve laughs and looks at Rosie, 'what have you asked for, Miss Rosie?' She tries to stand, but falls and rolls in between them, 'a cat!' She calls. Amelia rolls her eyes at Steve, 'but we discussed this Rosie, and seeing as we are moving, Santa might not think that's the best idea.' Rosie continues to list small things, 'a Thor hammer,' she says with a big grin.

Amelia rolls onto her side and looks at Steve over Rosie's head, 'where is he? Is he not in your club anymore?' She asks jokingly. Steve sighs, 'beats me.' He looks sad and Amelia kisses his cheek. Rosie giggles, 'urghhh that's my mommy,' she says in disgust.

Suddenly music starts playing loudly throughout the room, it's an awful Christmas song and Rosie covers her ears. Amelia gets under the bedding and Steve asks FRIDAY to stop it and where it came from. The AI explains that Miss Miller requested it. Steve looks down and 'not this Miller,' squeaks out from under the blanket. Andi bursts into the room and says 'oh, what happened to the music?' Rosie jumps up and leaps into Andi's arms, she rocks her side to side and says, 'who cooks breakfast here, Steve?' He looks at her unbothered, 'you do.' She just stares at him, 'unless you want to go to the canteen.' Andi turns calling _Bucky_ and slamming the door shut behind her.

Amelia turns to Steve, 'are we ok, yes? the whole baby/period thing? Please, it was nothing, don't think any more of it. I'm sorry I got shirty, I didn't expect it.' Steve smiles and remembers the three of them curled up and he strokes her face gently, 'we are the best. I'm sorry, I panicked.' Steve looks down at her, 'nice PJs,' Amelia giggles rolling into him.

By the evening, everyone is climbing the walls with Rosie's constant questions like, 'is he here?' or 'has he been yet?' Andi tirelessly explains that Santa does not come until she is asleep.

Amelia is unpacking groceries that she bought for dinner and everyone else is watching Andi and Rosie decorate the tree. Andi looks at Steve, Bucky and Nat sat on the sofa, not exactly a picture of festive spirit. 'Come on, folks, what's with the long faces? It's Christmas!' Natasha huffs and steps off the sofa, grabbing a pink fairy from a box of ornaments that Amelia found in the storage unit. She steps up next to Andi and keeps eye contact as she reaches for the top of the tree. Pulling at it forcefully until it bends and forces the pink, fluffy fairy on top of the tree, allowing it to spring back and nearly whack Andi. Andi eyes her as she returns to her seat on the couch, muttering 'that was terrifying.'

Andi peers around and spots Rosie hanging a pile of ornaments, she's crammed them within arm's reach and one corner of the tree is clearly over-populated. Andi looks at Steve pleadingly, 'Steve, come on, you must like this kind of shi-stuff, get involved.' She nods at Rosie and he drags himself off the couch. Bending beside her, he compliments her work and then lifts her up so she can reach higher. She giggles and it warms the room, Bucky blows his hair out of his face and Natasha smiles at the girl. Andi ducks out and heads for the kitchen.

Amelia looks up, expecting Steve, 'oh, hello, come to spill some more of my secrets?' Andi hisses and says 'douche, he promised.' Amelia gives her an unbelieving look. 'I'm sorry, ok? It just popped out.' Amelia pauses from peeling carrots and says 'please, just be careful, you have a mouth the size of the Serengeti.' Andi laughs and sits on the counter, looking around the corner she can see Bucky has stood and is also hanging ornaments. She smiles to herself, turning to her sister, 'what is it about this lot and the holidays?' Amelia sighs and her peeling becomes more aggressive, striking layers of carrot off quickly. 'Andi, not everyone is blessed with family and gifts like us, it's not happy for everyone.' Andi looks sad and stares at her feet, as she sways them. She bites her lip, but decides to change the topic. 'Should we see Mom when we go home?' Amelia stops at the sink, where she is draining vegetables. 'Oh God, I hadn't even considered that, I guess we should.'

Someone walks in, 'should what?' They look up and see Tony, 'now I know you work for me, but when did we take on a chef?' Amelia tilts her head and says 'it's a thank you for letting us stay here.' Tony looks surprised, 'you're staying? It's not Bates' Motel, you know?' Amelia looks worried, but then he chuckles. 'Will there be pumpkin pie, again?' Andi rolls her eyes at him and leaves the room.

Steve and Rosie are counting red baubles and Bucky is smiling, watching them. Andi creeps up to Bucky and leans in over his shoulder. 'Hey, I think I'm ready.' He turns quickly, wide eyed, 'for what?' She reaches out and runs a hand through his hair softly. Looking him in the eye seriously, 'I'm going to cut your hair.' He laughs a little and looks down, it falls into his eye and she moves back from him, 'no more hiding, Barnes.' He nods slowly and she reaches for his hand, leading him off, she calls 'don't bother us!' Steve just smirks and Rosie asks where they are going and if she can go too, Steve laughs, 'let's go find mommy.'

When Steve walks into the kitchen Tony is leaning over the counter, chewing on a carrot stick and Amelia is laughing at something he just said. Steve's not keen on the scene, but reminds himself to relax. Tony turns, 'ah, Capsicle, there you are. This fine woman was just telling me her plans for new year. New England, hey? You gonna fish and sit on the dock of the bay?' Tony is goading him and Steve puts Rosie onto a chair, sincerely explaining, 'actually, I'm really looking forward to it, time away with the girls and you won't be there, so that's a bonus.' Amelia tries to hide a laugh, Tony points at Rosie 'you've made him much more sassy, I don't like it one bit.' Rosie giggles, no idea what he just said to her. Steve's phone vibrates and he reads a message calling him to a conference room on a lower level, he grumbles and promises he will be five minutes. 'It's Christmas Eve, Tony! Don't you let people go home?' Tony ignores him and Steve sighs as he looks back at Tony eating carrots and once again chatting to Amelia. She laughs at something and Rosie tries to pat his hand on the counter as he dodges her antics.

Andi drags Bucky into his room and through to the bathroom. She sits him on the toilet and busies herself with finding what she needs. 'Take your shirt off!' she demands, 'yes, ma'am' he smirks, standing and lifting it off. She grabs a towel and wraps it around his shoulders. She leaves and comes back with some kitchen scissors and he eyes her, 'uh, I don't think so.' Standing, he reaches into a mirrored cabinet, passing her a smaller pair. She smiles in delight and he sits back down, 'I don't want you taking my ear off. I need to keep hold of all my other extremities.' She laughs a little, but he isn't joking.

After staring at him and touching his hair for a few minutes she bends and begins to gently chop strips off. She's eye level with him and mumbles 'if I look down, I will likely stop. Such amazing hair.' He holds her waist with both hands and tells her 'you're doing good.' She chuckles, 'you have no idea what I've done up here, Barnes. Could be a bowl cut.' She continues chopping, looking very serious, tongue between her teeth and leaning back every now and then to check the length.

'What's your favourite Christmas memory?' she asks from nowhere. Bucky thinks about it for a while, exhaling loudly, 'Steve's mom, Sarah, she was ill for a real long time and we saved all our dollar bills to buy her this butterfly hair thing. When she saw it she demanded we take it back, that it was too much money. So, we eventually let up and we went and sat in the park for an hour and then we snuck it back into her room and it was never mentioned again. She would wear it almost every day.'

Andi straightens and looks at him, 'and now Rosie has it?' she says softly. Bucky just nods, muttering lowly 'two special ladies.' Andi smiles 'you old charmer, Barnes.' He coughs awkwardly and asks 'what have you **got** me for Christmas?' Andi laughs loudly and stops to look at him. 'I can't tell you, that's no fun!' She bends down again and then realises something. 'oh, I do have something to show you though. It's mine, not for you, but inspired by you. You'd be amazed what comes up when I put your name in online.' He looks at her warmly and she promises she will be back, jogging from the room. She calls to him, 'going to write all my witty one liners in it!' Bucky looks at the ground and there's black hair littering it. He wipes a hand through one side and smiles, feeling like a new Bucky. He leans up, trying to catch a look in the mirror, 'I hope you're not peaking!' She calls to him, he mumbles, 'lucky guess.'

Andi's voice gets closer, 'I got it off Etsy, so it's not authentic, but it's an ode to you! The shop was called _Barmey about Barnes, fun, hey?_' She steps in with a notebook in her hand, Bucky catches sight of it and his back straightens. The red leather and silver star apparent against her pale skin. He begins to hyperventilate and begins panting looking between the notebook and the scissors she's clasping. The smile drops from her face as she notices his grimace and his furious brow. His eyes are incensed and he's breathing rapidly, he foams with rage as he looks at her, tearing the towel from his shoulders, 'where did you get that?'

Before she can respond Bucky is stood up and pushing her against the bathroom wall, his arm under her chin and pressing hard at her throat. The scissors and notebook clatter to the floor and as Andi looks at him in terror, she can see the danger in his eyes. They appear black and lifeless, like he is going to tear her in two. He doesn't seem to know her, or recognise her voice. She pales and splutters, trying to push him away, she kicks a basket of toiletries and tries to roll away from him, crashing into the shower cubicle door. He grabs her again, dragging her up the wall and forcing his arm under her chin once more. He smashes his metal fist against the tiled wall and Andi can see cracks forming from the corner of her eye. His fist lands inches from her face and she winces in horror, begging for him to let her go. She tries to call for Amelia, knocking her own fist against the wall, until he pins it down with his knee.

She coughs his name and panicking she looks around for something to help. 'Bu…Bu…' she can't finish her words and for the first time she's truly terrified of him.

**AN: I know Bucky has got particularly upset about something quite small, but I think sometimes it is those things that push people to the brink. Next chapter, we will see what happens and the fallout. Stay safe x**


	35. It's not what it looks like

**Hello! Usual disclaimer applies, Marvel's not mine. Still some talk of rage, PTSD etc. in this one. Thanks for the reviews and feedback, hope everyone is keeping safe and well **

**Chapter 35: It's not what it looks like**

She grabs for the sink with her free hand, the tips of her fingers just reaching, there's a wooden tray with soaps, a glass and a plant. She drags it off and there's a load bang, as it clatters to the floor and smashes. Bucky seems to jump at the loud noise and drops Andi immediately, she screams and it rips through the floor of the tower. Bucky almost covers his ears, the sound is piercing. He's woken from his rage and watches her wide eyed and terrified.

In a matter of moments, Bucky backs further away and the bathroom door bursts open, Amelia and Tony run inside. Amelia looks around at a scared Bucky, he's staring at the floor and then she focuses on Andi, who is fighting tears and gasping for air, leaning against the wall, struggling to stand. Amelia goes to her, pulling her close, but Andi panics and pleads, 'no, no…' Amelia wrestles her, grabbing her elbows, 'Andi, Andi, it's me, it's fine, calm down, you're ok.' She can't catch her breath and she's shaking her head frantically, convinced that she's not. Amelia talks her through deep breathing and Tony just stands by the door in surprise.

'You're ok, I'm here, I got you,' Amelia cups her face, stroking her hair flat. Andi calms a little and slides down the wall that she was inching up moments ago. She stares at the broken items on the floor and reaches for her neck, grappling at it. When she pulls her hands away, there is blood and she gets louder again. She looks at Amelia, begging her to convince her she's ok. Amelia strokes her hair away again, 'it's nothing. Just a scratch. You're ok. I promise, I'm here.' Andi sobs loudly, Amelia grabs some tissues and dabs her sister's neck, showing her, 'see, it looks way worse than it is, it's stopped, I promise you.'

A small voice asks 'mommy?' and Amelia keeps her eyes on Andi, her sister shaking her head, ashamed. Amelia demands, 'take her, Tony.' He stumbles and protests, but Amelia shouts, 'now!' Tony looks down at the small girl and chips, 'do you drink coffee?' Rosie giggles and Tony nods, pleased with himself for asking the right question. He bends a little and awkwardly picks her up, at first holding her away from him, but gradually pulling her into his side. 'How do you take it?' He leaves with Rosie and Andi sags, Amelia holds her tightly and looks around the room, trying to understand what the hell happened. She looks at Bucky, he's stood, clenching his fists, his hair half cut and his chest rising and falling quickly. She spots the notebook and closes her eyes. 'What happened here?' Andi looks at the book and in-between tears, mumbles, 'he just lost it.' Andi can't look at Bucky and Amelia steps away picking up the book, she surprises her sister by forcing it towards her, 'get rid of this, now. Any way you can, burn it. God, Andi, you can be so stupid sometimes.' Andi looks mortified at her sister's words. It's brutal, cruel and worst of all, true. 'You could have been seriously hurt, you need to know what you're dealing with,' Amelia looks at her, waiting for a response.

…..

When Steve returns to the lounge he looks around and it's quiet, the tree is twinkling, but no one is present. There's no laughter or singing and he wonders what changed. He hears a distant giggle and as he looks over, he can see Tony holding Rosie, out on the balcony. He's drinking coffee and knocking expresso shots with her. She laughs every time and he jokes 'to your good health! Cheers!' Steve slides the door open and looks confused, seeing Tony with Rosie is unnerving and he knows something isn't right. He steps out and Tony takes a deep breath, 'now, don't get all dramatic on us, but Robo-Cop went bat shit in the bathroom and your queen is picking up the pieces.'

Steve dashes back inside and heads for the rooms, Bucky's door is open and he walks in, hearing voices he follows them to the bathroom. Bucky looks terrified, and he isn't moving, stood statue still. Andi is leaning against a wall, arms wrapped around herself, she's red in the face with black make up smeared down her cheeks, tears wetting her eyes. Steve spies the blood on her neck. Amelia is bent picking up glass and hasn't seen Steve yet. Amelia continues to talk, 'I mean it, Andi, this is bigger than all of us, poor Bucky has too much to deal with and doesn't need your childish antics.' She puts the broken beaker into the bin, she brushes her hands off and walks over to Bucky, reaching for both of his hands and trying to look him in the eye. She sighs, as he doesn't grab her back or even recognise her as there. 'This worked last time,' Amelia mutters to herself. And's head snaps up, 'last time?' Amelia drops Bucky's hands and calmly leads him to sit on the toilet once again. 'It was nothing, he freaked out, grabbed my arm, just a bit of blood. It was an accident.'

Steve steps in, 'he hurt you?' Amelia jumps at the voice and turns to Steve. He looks angry and she hasn't seen this look on him, ever. 'What's going on?' He asks fearfully. Andi puts her hand up to Steve, 'hold up, why didn't you tell us this? Why would you keep that to yourself? Are the magazines right, are you two fucking? Why wouldn't you tell me that? Or Steve, for that matter? Just how dangerous is her, Amelia?'

Amelia rubs her forehead, 'Bucky asked me not to and it was nothing, not like this,' she adds looking around the wrecked room. Andi scoffs, 'I can't believe this, he hurt me and you are defending him. What else are you keeping from us?' Andi storms off and Amelia looks at Steve, nodding to go after her and he hesitates, looking at Bucky. Amelia smiles weakly, 'we are fine.'

Amelia bends down in front of Bucky and calls his name, 'can you hear me?' she looks down, 'I'm so sorry, she doesn't think. This is not your fault.' He croaks out quietly, 'I hurt her.' Amelia has to lean in to even hear him. 'She's fine, Bucky, anyone in your place would have reacted.' He shakes his head, 'she won't forgive me.' Amelia softens, 'then she isn't the sister I grew up with. Here, let me fix your hair. You ok with that?' Bucky continues to stare at the floor and Amelia gently stands, picking up the scissors and finishing the half job, that Andi started. He remains still, only twitching once, when a glimmer of metal catches his eye, as she trims near to his ear.

After a while, Amelia is done, she places the scissors down and sighs, thinking that she will need to clear this mess up. 'You look great Bucky, it changes you. Don't let this set you back.' He doesn't respond, Amelia steps away, giving him space. 'I'll just check the length for you. You want to have a look?' He shakes his head quickly, defiant not to look in a mirror.

Steve steps back inside and stops at the door, relieved to see Amelia still standing. She's bent in front of Bucky, holding each side of his hair. 'You look sharp. Why don't you grab a shower?' Bucky looks up and past her, towards Steve, finally speaking 'is she ok?' Steve exhales and nods, 'will be, just let her cool off.' Amelia washes her hands and pockets the scissors. 'Why don't you shower, Bucky, I've made dinner, so come on out when you're done.' Bucky doesn't move and Amelia feels bad, but knows she can't stand there all night. 'I'll be right outside, ok?' He doesn't move or react and she leaves, Steve follows her, stopping as he closes the door 'I'll wait out here.'

In the bedroom, Steve watches Amelia as she leans against a wall. 'She pushed him into that, Steve, do not blame him.' Steve stops her, 'it's you that I am worried about, when did he hurt you?' Amelia closes her eyes, 'the interview day, there was a bang, a camera and he grabbed me, wouldn't let go, the metal just caught me, really, it was nothing, I talked to him until he warmed back up and he was ok. But he felt **awful** and I can't stand that, Steve, it's not his fault.' Steve walks towards her and cups her face, 'I need you to look after yourself, don't put yourself in danger.' Amelia shakes free of his hands, pacing away and choking up, 'you're not hearing me, it was nothing!' Steve looks at the ground, 'what if he hurts Rosie?' Amelia stops, 'he wouldn't.' Steve can't believe he is going to say this, 'he might, unintentionally, but he might.' Amelia looks at him indignantly, 'then we will be on our guard, but he won't, I know he won't.'

They hear the shower switch on and she prays he didn't hear them. Amelia throws her hands up 'ugh, it's Christmas eve, how is this my life!' She looks teary eyed and drops onto Bucky's bed. Steve steps up to her and wipes her tears away, 'I love you. Thank you for looking out for him. Give your sister a break, she's not equipped for this, none of us are.' Amelia stares up at him, knowing he is right. 'Just be careful, don't go being a hero,' he warns her. She scoffs, 'you can talk.' Steve watches her and steps back, 'yeah, well, maybe if I wasn't off being the hero I would have been here on that interview day and maybe just now.' Amelia swallows sadly, licking her lips, 'you can't always be there, Steve.'

Andi storms out onto the balcony and Tony looks up, quoting 'hey, little sister, what have you done?' She ignores him and pulls Rosie from her chair, stalking to the door with her. Rosie is grumpy at the disturbance and fights against her Auntie. Tony doesn't like it much and stands, 'hey, hey, where are you going? Leave the kid with me, ok?' Andi sighs dramatically, 'I don't know! But I don't want to be here with any of **them**.' She waves at the kitchen and when she turns Steve is there, he looks at her sadly and then slowly reaches for Rosie, who easily crawls into him. Andi mellows a little and mumbles 'traitor.' Steve gives her a closed mouth smile and walks away, sliding the door shut behind him.

Tony invites Andi to take a seat and she throws herself into the patio chair, across from the billionaire. 'Love will tear us apart in the end, it's true.' Andi huffs and stares out across the city. He suddenly adopts a serious tone, 'your sister is smart, you'd be wise to listen to her.' Andi laughs bitterly, 'it's like the Amelia Miller fan club around here.' Tony chuckles 'or we aren't used to sensible, caring people, who look out for us?' Andi feels bad and groans remembering it is Christmas eve. She looks through the window and can see Steve bouncing Rosie on his lap, lifting her up and down. 'Sickening, isn't it?' Tony asks. Andi nods and he continues 'if you're going to raise a little hell, you have to accept someone will get burnt, trust me, I know.' She just listens to him. 'Barnes is complex, I imagine it is rather like dating a woman.' Andi rolls her eyes and Tony chimes 'alright, calm down Femin-nazi.' Andi shakes her head, 'that is not appropriate,' muttering 'offensive.' Tony apologises and smiles smugly, 'as was your little notebook, but you would know that if you had considered it a bit more.' He pauses and looks at Steve and Rosie, 'don't blow this kid, you only get one family, yours seem pretty great, your boyfriend is whacko, but each to their own.'

Andi hides her face thinking about Bucky, how is she going to even talk to him, she feels embarrassed that she was so immature. Tony stands and places a hand on her shoulder, before leaving. Andi sits there for another ten minutes before stepping back inside. She spots Amelia in the lounge, rearranging decorations on the tree. Andi nods to her and calls her into the kitchen. Steve looks between them nervously.

Andi hops onto the counter and lifts her head, Amelia inspects her neck and gets to work, wiping it and applying a band aid that she took from the bathroom. They don't speak until Andi jokes 'I hope it's an Avengers one.' Amelia eyes her cynically 'a Bucky Barnes one?' Just like that, the confident facade melts away and Andi closes her eyes, feeling warm tears again. 'I'm so sorry, I should have thought more. I'm sorry I accused you of sleeping with him. I feel terrible, he was scared, I scared him. Will he forgive me?' Amelia strokes the band aid and replaces Andi's silky, blonde hair. She nods 'I think so, but talk it out. There's going to be tough times, and you need to decide if you are up for it.' Andi nods and regards her sister, 'you always save me.' Amelia smiles, 'that's what big sisters are for.' Andi shakes her head, trying to warn off tears, 'everyone thinks I'm crazy.' Amelia kisses her cheek softly, 'no they don't and anyway, all the best people are,' she leaves her sister to think it all over.

Andi creeps into Bucky's room, slowly and finds the shower on, there's steam spilling from under the door and she taps it quietly, calling his name. There's no response and she worries he will never talk to her again. When she sticks her head in, she can hardly see for steam, but a topless Bucky is apparent in the middle of the room. She steps in and closes the door. She chuckles silently at his cut hair, knowing Amelia did it, she can't help herself, she mothers and fixes everything.

She stands opposite him and he is staring at the floor. 'It looks good,' she offers and he lifts his head slowly. His eyes trail to her neck immediately, Andi subconsciously touches it, 'I'm sorry, I was stupid. Please forgive me.' His eyes trace her lips, but never make it to her eyes, falling back to her neck. 'I'm fine, see?' she holds her hair back and flashes the full band aid at him, 'just a pinch. You need to come at me with more than that, Barnes,' he stares at her. 'Shit, sorry, I can't help it.'

She looks around and thinks about turning the water off, he clearly hasn't used it. 'Thing is, I like you a lot and Mia is right, this is part of it and I want in. Don't go coy on me or not make eye contact with me for a week, and please stop with the puppy dog eyes. I really like you. This could be great. I promise I won't cock it up again. That's if you can forgive me?' She turns to leave and Bucky stops her. He grabs her arm and silently asks her to stay. Andi thinks about stripping and getting in, but she sits on the toilet and watches as he quietly undresses and steps into the shower. After a long while his voice floats to her, 'I like you too. I'm sorry as well.' Andi smiles and looks at the hazy glass of the shower.

After a long gap of silence, he croakily asks 'what's your best Christmas memory?' Andi thinks about it and lifts both feet up to sit cross legged. 'Uh, my mom used to make pancakes on Christmas morning and when she left it was one of my first thoughts. Who would make us pancakes? That's how good of a mom she was. And I came down that Christmas day, and there was my big sister flipping pancakes, they weren't round and some were undercooked, but she tried. She remembered how much I loved it.' Andi wipes her face briskly, smiling about the wonder that is her sister. She drops her head and weeps into her lap, the shower still pouring and steam warming the room. 'I don't know what I'd do without her.' Bucky doesn't respond again and Andi cradles her knees, tearfully waiting for him to finish.

Andi leaves Bucky to get dressed and he eventually shuffles back into the lounge, much later, hoping for minimal fuss. He stands behind the sofa, everyone looks lethargic and Bucky's brow creases, 'why is the TV muted?' He mutters and everyone jumps at his voice.

Andi looks over, relieved to see him, 'Rosie is scared of the music and the old man with the shovel.' Bucky looks at the child and Andi follows his gaze, 'and…. now she's asleep! So, it's muted for no reason at all.' Andi looks back to the movie, patting the seat beside her, she laughs loudly, 'Rosie thinks these two look like you and Steve!' Bucky looks puzzled once again and asks, 'what is this?' Amelia, Tony and Andi all answer at once, 'Home Alone.'

Rosie is fast asleep on her mother. 'Time to go to bed I think,' Amelia calls as she stands and lifts her daughter. Rosie fights her and insists on saying goodnight to everyone one by one. Tony offers her a fist bump, Natasha accepts a hug and Bucky gets a kiss on the cheek. He looks sad and Andi coughs, mouthing _none of that_. Steve smiles at them, watching them go, until Amelia calls, 'you coming, Steve?' he looks elated and jumps up following them quickly. Steve gently squeezes Bucky's shoulder as he leaves, 'we'll talk tomorrow,' he promises quietly and Bucky is grateful for the temporary reprieve. He watches them leave and catches Andi staring at him, she quickly looks away.

…..

As they tuck Rosie in she asks sleepily, 'do you think he will come? Will he find me here?' Amelia nods enthusiastically, 'absolutely, Mommy told him you were away from home.' Amelia sits beside Rosie on the bed and Rosie asks her, 'what did you ask Santa for Mamma?' Amelia thinks about it and then says 'for my family to be happy and healthy and for an Audi R8…' she trails off, smirking at Steve. 'Stevie. What did you ask for?' Steve smiles down at them both and thinks for a while 'I asked for a sign and I got one.' He says as he strokes Amelia's face. She feels a little hot, his warm hand, sweet words and blue eyes, then a voice says, 'a stop sign?' He just laughs and says 'something like that.'

Amelia kisses her head and they both leave the sleepy child, closing the door gently. Once in the hallway, Amelia waves a finger at Steve, beckoning him into his room.

Steve smiles and follows her inside, Amelia rushes for her duffel bag and rummages through it, grabbing something. Steve watches her and folds his arms in anticipation.

'I got you an early gift.' Steve looks at her in surprise, she passes him a card and he looks at the red envelope. Amelia bites her lip and fidgets with her hands, almost like she wants to take it back. Before she can, Steve rips into it. He opens a card and a folded piece of paper falls out. Steve reads the card, a sweet message from Amelia in her looped scrawl, how much she loves him and being with him has changed her life. His eyes flick to the bed and he bends grabbing the note. She's blushing already and begins to explain, 'you know how you have that list of things to do and learn about... well, I made you a list…' Steve's eyes widen as he unfolds the paper, looking down at it, his cheeks flash pink and he says 'Amelia, this is a list of...' She tries to keep her eyes on him, 'this is a x-rated list of things to do… to… with you…' he says quietly, like he's embarrassed. He continues to skim the list, he coughs lightly at one or two items detailed. 'Your childhood bedroom, really?' She nods enthusiastically, 'hey, I was a good girl at school, no boys in my room.' He smiles and keeps reading, 'in a quinjet...' he reads, his eyes flick to her and she plays with her fingers, 'Well, I was a bit disappointed when we left the jet that night, I thought if you sat in the captain's seat, I could...' by a small mercy, Steve's phone rings before he combusts. He takes a quick call from Tony and folds the list, placing it in his shirt pocket. 'I'll keep this, Miss Miller, I think we can work our way through it,' Amelia nods, 'good decision Captain, I just want to make sure you are all up to date.' She looks around and then asks 'you wouldn't want to start right now, would you?' Steve smiles at her, catching her hand, 'thank you for today, I know things were a little dramatic, but you really came through for Buck and I just wanted to say thanks.' Amelia leans up and kisses him gently, 'I love you.' Steve looks down sadly, catching the warm glint in her eyes, 'I just can't stop thinking about today and Bucky, you, him, Andi.' Amelia strokes his face with the back of her hand, 'I know, I get it. Come on, let's get some rest. It will be Christmas soon.' Steve looks at her open palm and shakes his head a little, 'I should talk to him.' Amelia steps in front of him, 'maybe some space would do him some good? Come on, you can't always be the hero.' Steve accepts this and sits down on his bed. Amelia climbs into his lap, 'I told you there would be tears and tantrums.' Steve laughs a little, a bitter, sad laugh. Amelia jumps up, 'he will be ok, he has you, remember? Come on, I've got another killer pyjama set that you will just love.' Steve chuckles at her and watches her head for the bathroom with a playful smirk.

…..

'I know you're awake, it's me who's the insomniac, remember?' Bucky states coolly. Andi rolls over in bed to face him, it's pitch black and she can only just make out his outline. 'Do you want me to find another room?' Bucky scoffs, 'no, why?' She looks embarrassed and she's grateful he can't see her heated cheeks, 'I… what I did, what happened, how I reacted, the entire thing is an embarrassing affair, I would understand if you needed a break from me.' Bucky surprises her, leaning across and hitting the lamp switch. She flinches, squinting dramatically. He looks at her pointedly, unaffected by the bright light, 'I hurt you, I should be offering to go.' His eyes flick to the bandaid on her neck and she gently touches it, 'I've had worse, honestly, I'm fine.'

She rolls to face him, burying a hand beneath her pillow, 'hey, what's the worst job you have ever had, apart from the obvious?' Bucky looks at her, surprised by the topic change. 'Umm, ok, I worked down the docks one summer, with my dad, that was pretty dreadful.' Andi stares at him with a slightly open mouth, 'okkkkkk, we have lived very different lives.' He laughs a little, 'and you?' She knows her answer, 'I worked at a pharmacy for a summer, behind the counter. I hated it.' Bucky looks dubious, 'yeah, sure, indoors, heating, no outside elements to deal with, no physical labour, sounds real rough.' She looks embarrassed, 'I quit swimming and my dad said I needed to get a job, I spent my time trying the lipsticks and flirting with boys.' Bucky nods sceptically, thinking _of course she did._ 'There was this one guy, Charlie, his name was. He came in with his friends and I would flirt desperately, and then this one day, I was showing off, I don't wish to get into the details.' Bucky smiles smugly at her, 'and I fell through a glass perfume cabinet. Glass everywhere, all over me, cuts all over my arms and worst of all, my pride was in tatters, now **that** hurt! and yet…' Andi quietens, 'today feels like a low point for me, pride wise…' She rolls onto her back and looks at the ceiling, 'I think I underestimated you and this and where your head is at and for that, I am really, really sorry.' Bucky looks at her, genuinely surprised by the admission. 'At the interview, I left, I freaked… a few things dawned on me and I wanted to ignore them and today, it caught up with me.' Bucky doesn't move, wondering what she's about to say, _is she out? Is she breaking it off?_ He would understand, he berates himself for ever thinking he could have it normal. 'I'm in,' Andi states with certainty in her voice. Bucky double takes, opening his mouth for clarification and she leans over kissing where metal meets flesh. 'I'm all in, teach me to help you, not hinder you.' Bucky feels confused, her asking him for help, her apologising for hurting him. He doesn't know himself how to help, but he's willing to try with her. Andi watches him, the clogs in his head clearly turning. 'Come on, Santa won't come if I'm awake, I don't know about you, maybe you have some kind of deal worked out?' She smiles genuinely and kisses his lips softly, reaching for the light switch and pulling his arm around her.

After a while, Bucky's voice echoes through the dark room, 'Steve is disappointed with me, I can tell.' Andi sighs loudly, 'don't blame yourself, it was me, all my fault, buying that stupid diary.' Bucky scoffs, 'it sounds even more ridiculous when you break it down to that.' Andi snuggles into his arms, 'your bathroom will recover and so will you.'

…..

'Hey, what are you doing up so late?' Amelia looks up from the couch, smiling at a yawning Steve. He walks into the lounge and stands looking down at her, hands in his plaid pyjama pockets. 'Sorry, did I wake you?' Steve shakes his head, 'no, I rolled over and you were gone, I was a bit concerned.'

Amelia snuggles into the blanket around her shoulders, 'this is my favourite part.' Steve looks between her and the TV, 'of the movie?' She shakes her head, biting her lip, 'no, of Christmas, just before everything starts, late on Christmas Eve.' Steve smiles and sits down beside her, throwing an arm over her shoulders, Amelia leaning into him, he asks, 'what do you like about it?' She nods at the TV, 'I always watch a film, there's always something on, Jingle All the Way, Wonderful Life... and it's dark, everyone's asleep, the fun hasn't started yet and this time tomorrow it will all be nearly over. Rosie's asleep, I hope! Andi's asleep and sometimes Santa needs my help.' Steve watches her warmly, laughing at the last part, 'that's very good of you to give him an escort.' Amelia smirks, 'he's a very busy man, he needs to be efficient!'

'What are you watching?' Steve asks, pulling her close. Amelia smiles, 'Meet Me in St. Louis.' They sit in a comfortable silence for a time, Steve looks around the room, it's dark, only lit by a lamp and the sparkling tree lights. He kisses the top of Amelia's head and she sings against his chest. His eyes travel to the tree, the presents marked Rosalyn and the crammed stockings. He catches sight or a small pie dish on the coffee table, 'did you eat a mince pie?' Amelia giggles against him, 'only half, I helped Santa out.' She sighs happily, asking dreamily 'is it Christmas yet?' Steve looks at the clock on the wall, 'you've still got fifteen minutes.'

Steve stares at the tree, it's mix matched and the lights don't all work, but he's proud of it. His thoughts drift to Peggy and what she's doing over the Christmas period. 'What are you thinking?' Amelia mumbles, Steve admits quietly, 'Peggy.' Amelia smiles, 'she's ok, she's not alone, she's got her family. Did you send the gift?' Steve gives her a single nod, 'maybe we could visit in the new year? I thought we might take Rosie? Unless you're not sure?' Steve looks surprised, but warms and kisses her forehead, 'that sounds good.'

Amelia snuggles into the blanket, enjoying the new warmth from Steve. 'You know, I think you are a really good singer.' Amelia sits up quickly, pulling away from him, 'no! No, you're kidding, you didn't hear me.' Steve smiles at her, opening his arm and encouraging her back towards him. Amelia buries her face in his white shirt, 'uhhh, I'm so embarrassed!' Steve chuckles at her. Amelia closes her eyes, 'I thought everyone was asleep!'

Amelia sighs, watching the movie, 'today was hard.' Steve looks down at her, 'with Bucky?' She just nods, Steve continues sadly, 'I'm sorry, I know it's not what Christmas is about.' She shakes her head, 'it's about family, whatever they are feeling, I just feel so bad for him, it's so sad. I think my sister has had a wake up call, that's for sure.'

Amelia's eyes sparkle with tears and she shakes them away, 'oh now this is my favourite part, I love this song.' Amelia smiles at a young, singing Judy Garland. Steve holds her close, nose buried in her hair, he whispers, 'isn't she the ruby slippers girl?' Amelia is impressed and merely nods, enjoying the moment. Steve looks at her closely, as she mouths the words to the song, 'you want to dance?' Amelia shakes her head, 'I'm way to comfy to move.'

After a while, Steve looks to the wall, speaking quietly into her ear, 'Merry Christmas.' Amelia relaxes, knowing they made it.

…..

In the morning, Amelia awakens first. She wipes her eyes and adjusts to daylight, smiling as she realises she's awake before Steve. She remembers him persuading her to come to bed, switching off the TV and climbing into his soft sheets. She watches his chest rise and fall steadily and strokes a finger over his ruffled eyebrow. She drags her foot up the inside of his calf and she wakes him with small kisses to his jaw.

'Merry Christmas,' he says quietly. She yawns and stretches, 'oh my God, it is, isn't it?' Steve nods and kisses her nose.

'Did you get me a gift?' she asks coyly. 'Maybe' he says offhand. She watches as he shifts and sits on the edge of the bed, he leans down, hunting in his nightstand and Amelia crawls over, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and peering over. 'So, that's where you keep your top secret stuff, is it?' She teases and kisses his cheek. Steve pulls out a small box, wrapped in red paper, with a white bow. He holds it in his hand and looks down at it, smiling. Amelia is still leaning over and her flirty smile slips, for a moment questioning what could be in such a small box. Steve says warmly, 'I've had this for a while now, but thought I should wait until Christmas.' Steve grins at her over his shoulder and Amelia crawls around to sit beside him. She gratefully accepts the gift and her heart races. 'Thank you,' she whispers sincerely, placing a delicate kiss on his cheek. 'Can I open it now?' She asks eagerly. Steve nods and she carefully unwraps the gift. Inside is a small jewellery box and she hesitates before pulling the lid off, there's two emerald earrings and Amelia exhales a little before gasping and looking at Steve, 'are they real?' He laughs, 'I hope so, or I over-payed.' She chuckles and quickly puts them in, 'Oh my God, I love them, no one has ever bought me jewellery, thank you.' Steve raises a brow, surprised by that, but as he looks at her and remembers her helping Bucky yesterday, cutting his hair, consoling her sister, he wonders if she gets all the attention she deserves. She cups her ears, asking, 'how do they look?' He strokes her long, brown locks behind her ear and smiles, 'they look great.'

'Oh, there's something else.' Amelia gasps, 'you're spoiling me,' she follows his pointing finger over to the kitchen area and she throws her head back laughing. She smiles looking at his unopened food mixer, with a big red bow stuck to the top. 'Aww you're so thoughtful, you bought me a mixer.' Steve nods and kisses her shoulder, 'enjoy.' She turns to him, 'you're sure? What if you wanna make a cake? It's yours.' Steve smiles warmly, 'well now it's yours.'

Amelia grins, hearing Rosie cheering and running down the hallway, she thinks about getting up, but hears Andi chasing after her. Amelia turns back and Steve is looking at the door as well and she says, 'you know we never talked about this, me having a kid. Are you ok with it? I feel a bit stupid, that I've never asked and honestly if you say no, I don't know what happens.' Steve smiles and leans in, kissing her nose. 'I remember the first time I met Rosie, she was pretending to talk on the phone to Bucky and hidden behind your legs and if it wasn't for her, I might not have seen you again, or leant you the scrap book, who knows? But every moment since, she has only brought me joy and as far as I can tell, I won the lottery, two for the price of one.' Amelia smiles at Steve, leaning into kiss him, until a voice in the hallway interrupts them, 'Santa better deliver this year, he's been a bit cheap of late!' Amelia winces and asks, 'three for the price of one?'

As Amelia walks into the lounge, everyone is there. Bucky is sat on the couch, Andi and Rosie are unwrapping stockings on the floor and Nat and Bruce are sat on a sofa together. Wanda and Vision are sat on a couch of their own, Amelia smiles at them, but they seem to keep themselves to themselves, so she doesn't pry. Andi is telling a story, '…every year she would leave a note saying, don't come to my room, leave the gifts in the lounge, thank you. Amelia Hannah Miller. Claimed she didn't want a man in her room.' People laugh and Amelia rolls her eyes. 'That's the best bit, isn't it?' Natasha asks. Bucky pulls a face, 'ugh, Santa? Really?' Natasha just smirks.

There are lots of Merry Christmas' floating around the room and Amelia drops down beside Bucky, 'your hair looks good.' He looks up at her and she says 'oops sorry, maybe I should move, don't want anyone thinking we are screwing around.' Andi huffs, 'fine, ha ha laugh it up.' Bucky smiles faintly, Amelia leans into him, 'you ok? Doing alright?' He nods and hesitates before gently knocking a metal knuckle against her hand. 'Thank you for yesterday.' Amelia smiles and kisses his cheek, 'Merry Christmas!'

Andi announces loudly, 'presents!'

Andi passes Rosie a gift from her. Rosie tears into it quickly and looks at a notebook. 'Don't worry, it's not like my last choice,' Andi jokes. Rosie doesn't know what to do with it. 'It's an autograph book, kid, so you can make some money out of knowing this lot!' When Rosie opens the next parcel, it's a large pen and she understands and crawling over to Bruce she asks him to sign. He merely writes _Dr Banner_ and everyone moans at him.

Andi grabs another of her gifts and passes it to Bucky. He eyes the large box and gently unwraps it, inside is an instant camera and he looks at it confused. 'Don't worry, Barnes, I'll show you.' She gives Steve a photo album, _empty for new memories_, the tag reads. She buys Steve a book called _Modern Women_ and she gifts everyone a day out to the Captain America exhibition. 'There's some good bits that I think you will like, old photos of you both, and other stuff too.' Steve and Bucky smile at each other and Amelia says 'well, I can tell you have a job, last year you gave me a tin of cookies.'

Bruce and Nat give Amelia and Andi baseball caps and they try to look polite and grateful, but don't honestly understand. 'It's for your disguise,' Natasha explains with a smirk. They can tell she thinks she is funny and Rosie begs them to wear the hats. Steve gives Rosie an art set and Amelia opens a gift which is an old mobile phone. 'It's a burner phone, so we can chat, while I'm away, sometimes.' Amelia smiles brightly, 'that's so sweet, thank you.' She leans her head on Steve's shoulder and Andi mutters to Bucky, 'well, I've over spent, if she's happy with that old thing.' He looks at her meekly, eyes glancing at her neck, Andi pulls back, confused. 'I thought we were fine?' she asks. He just nods and smiles at her. Natasha asks what Amelia got from Steve and she explains, 'oh, he gave it to me earlier, in the bedroom.' Everyone laughs and Amelia blushes profusely. 'Not like that, children,' Steve berates them. Bucky is chuckling and Steve looks over at him, tilting a head to the kitchen, intimating that they need to talk.

Steve steps into the other room and waits for Bucky, leaning against the sink. Bucky walks in, looking down. 'Your hair looks good,' Steve comments, Bucky just nods. They both begin to speak and Steve waves a hand, allowing Bucky to start. 'Look, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, Mia, Andi, neither of them and I won't ever hurt Rosie, you know that.' Steve watches him and wonders if he heard the conversation last night. 'I'm not worried,' Steve plays it down, 'I am worried about you, is the therapy enough? Is this too much? You and her? Me and Amelia?' Bucky looks up quickly, 'no, no way, not you and Amelia, don't be ridiculous, Steve. And Andi and I, well… we are learning together.' Steve can appreciate this, but he is still concerned. 'You're angry with me,' Bucky says shyly. Steve shakes his head, 'no, it was a mistake, Andi played her part, but look... I never thought anything would come between us, but the thought of you with Amelia up against a wall like that, I almost can't put that into words and I don't know what I would do.' Bucky swallows, 'it wasn't like that.' Steve agrees, 'I know, but I am just being honest with you, things are changing for all of us. Do you think you will be up for Maine? Long journey?' Bucky nods sadly and Steve jokes, 'Amelia sleeps a lot in the car, even from here to her place, so I will need the company.' Bucky laughs and an alarm makes them both jump a little.

Amelia rushes in and stops at the sight of them both, 'oh, sorry, that's my turkey.' She points at the oven and Steve ushers her in as he smiles at her. 'Turkey, can you believe it, Buck?' Bucky scoffs and shouts 'marry her, quick!' Before he heads back to the lounge.

Steve looks down, Amelia has her back to him and he can't help but think that sounds like a great idea. He's doesn't think Amelia heard the comment and he walks up and kisses the back of her neck, 'can I help with anything?' she denies him and he says, 'I don't expect you to do this because you're a… you know, a woman.' Amelia laughs loudly, 'good, because we wouldn't be dating, Rogers. You know what, you can help, grab some plates.' Steve reaches for a pile of dishes and places them on the counter. Amelia is fanning herself, stood beside the turkey, muttering about it needing a little longer, he stands back and watches her. She's blowing her hair out of her face and wiping her head with the back of her hand. She takes a deep breath and almost limbers up to lift the turkey back into the oven. Steve thinks he could watch her all day, she always seems to be in conversation with herself. When she turns around, he looks away, smirking to himself. She looks very pink in the face and fans herself with a towel. Steve walks over at taps her earring gently, 'they look good.' He leans in and kisses her, as he pulls back he hums happily, 'I like waking up with you.' Amelia blushes and thinks about the key she wants to give Steve for their new place, she's nervous it is too big of a step, so it's still buried in her bag. She reasons that it's not moving in, it's just for emergencies. But he's right, waking up together is special, 'a crazy few months, hey?' Amelia swallows, his words unintentionally reminding her it is too soon and she knows the key will remain hidden. He kisses her temple and mutters, 'love you.'

Andi calls them back in, 'Bucky is getting a gift, it's big, looks like a sports car, yeah, definitely a sports car.' Amelia dashes in a little pink in the face and looks disappointed. Andi smiles at her pouty look. Steve strolls in and sits on the sofa, 'you need help, Buck?' he calls. There follows a short 'no.' Andi tries not to laugh and encourages Rosie to cover her face. Amelia asks, 'who is it for?' Steve scratches his head, 'all of you, I think.'

Bucky's head appears at the hallway entrance and he asks if they are ready. Andi nods and Rosie has both hands pressed to her eyes, Amelia folds her arms, smiling. Bucky appears with a glass bowl, filled with coloured stones, a small resin castle and a goldfish. Amelia's eyes widen in horror and Andi laughs loudly. Bucky tries to remain focused and places the bowl on the coffee table, explaining, 'it's kind of a house warming and a Christmas present.' Rosie is still covering her face and Bucky calls to her. She opens her eyes and looks around, finally spotting the fish. She squeals and presses her face against the glass and begins to well up. Andi is staring at it in excitement, 'aww what shall we call it?' Amelia looks unsure, she's not that keen on fish, but it's a sweet sentiment. Rosie shouts loudly 'let's call it Tony!' Amelia tries to put a stop to that and Natasha waves a hand, 'perfect name, good choice girls.' Rosie runs and hugs Bucky's leg, 'thank you for Tony, I will look after him and hug him all day.' He looks up alarmed and Amelia shakes her head, confirming, she won't let that happen.

Rosie drags Bucky to kneel beside her and look in at the fish, she asks endless questions and Steve leans in to Amelia, 'I tried to talk him out of it, but seems like it's an inside joke.' Amelia smiles watching her sister and daughter fawn over the fish and the man.

'Amelia, what about your beau? Where's Steve's gift?' Andi taunts her sister, Amelia sighs deeply and stands, nervously fiddling with her fingers, she reaches behind the tree and pulls out a large, flat gift. Rosie claps and announces, 'I used a pen on the tag!' Amelia places the gift in front of Steve and he looks around the group, almost unsure that it is solely for him. He reaches for the label and scans the message, it simply reads _Rosie. _Steve laughs to himself and thanks them all genuinely, the little girl chanting _open it_.

Amelia sits back down and watches on, with red cheeks and anxiously biting her gum. Steve calmly tears into the red striped paper, discarding it and staring at the gift. It's a large photo frame with a collage mount, inside there are photos of him and Bucky, some old and some new, as well as gaps for more photos and one of Rosie. 'That's me, that's me!' She tells him merrily, he looks from her to Amelia, and she explains, 'I didn't want to assume anything; hence we aren't there, but someone begged me and insisted I included her.' Steve grins at the story and looks back at the frame, 'where did you get some of these?' He asks in wonder and Amelia explains 'online mainly, some we had that Andi took.'

Andi coughs 'stalker.' Once again, Steve looks at the frame, Amelia speaks, 'it's just you don't have any photos up and I thought it would add something to your room.' Steve spots a picture of Peggy, running a sad finger across the edge of the frame, he looks at Amelia with sincere gratitude and she blushes, hoping she made the right decision. Rosie looks over, leaning across and placing a sweaty palm in the middle of the glass, 'where's mamma?' She looks confused, scrunching her nose and Amelia tries to humbly interrupt. Steve calls Rosie back, to sit beside him, 'you're right, Rosie, Mommy is missing, we will need to fix that.' Amelia smiles at him coyly and Natasha rolls her eyes at the three of them. Bustle around them continues as someone reaches for the next gift and Steve mouths a _thank you_ to Amelia, smiling warmly at her.

Later, Andi walks down the long hallway, stopping beside Steve's open door. She taps gently and calls, 'knock knock.' He's on his own, propping his newly gifted picture frame against the wall. He looks up in surprise, 'oh hey, all ok?' Andi nods and awkwardly steps in, hands behind her back. 'I just wanted to say, how sorry I am about yesterday and Bucky, the haircut, the book, me. I'm really sorry.' Steve is shocked and doesn't respond. Andi walks closer to him, reaching behind her back, she passes him an envelope. 'UH, Merry Christmas, I guess!' She sings awkwardly and Steve raises a brow at her, dreading what's inside. He rips into the seal and reaches in, pulling out a pile of photos. There's photos of Amelia, Amelia with Rosie, Steve with both the birthday party, Amelia and Steve at the gala, Bucky and Steve at the same event. 'My sister may be modest, but I sure as hell ain't. Hopefully I left the topless ones of Barnes at home!' Steve grins at her words and the images, 'thanks, Andi, these are great, just what I need.' He takes one of the pictures and tucks it in the frame. Smiling at the image of Amelia hugging Rosie close. He sighs looking around the empty walls, knowing she's right it, does need some personality in there. The photos remind him of Peggy's room and he smiles sadly, looking at the image of her younger face. When he looks back to Andi, she throws herself into his arms, squeezing him tightly. She whispers 'thank you, for making her so happy.' Steve looks confused, but settles, holding her near. She quickly pulls back, coughing, 'this never happened!' Backing away, 'I mean it, tell no one! Dinner's ready, get out here.' He laughs at her and when he looks back again, she's disappeared.

In the evening, Rosie is asleep and Amelia is making a hot drink, packing up left-overs. Steve stops beside the entrance and watches her, once again enjoying the normalcy of it. She's changed for bed, a black strapped shirt and long bottoms, no iron man faces, for once. 'You know, you don't need to do that, we won't even be here,' he offers. She looks around quickly, 'I always do, hopefully it is good food and we might not be here, but others will be, Nat, Bruce.' Steve nods and watches her put the last plate in the fridge and return to her stewing tea. She has her back to him and calls, 'have you had a nice day? I know we rather invaded you, but hopefully it felt festive?' When she turns around Steve is behind her, towering above and backing her up against the counter, 'it might be the best Christmas I've ever had,' he says lowly. She giggles anxiously, 'well, then you have very low standards.' He shakes his head, 'no, I love having you here, with me, watching TV, shredding veg, anything normal, I've never felt so… whole, is that corny?' Amelia tilts her head and looks at Steve with a sad smile, he's so honest and wants for so little, for the first time she knows she can give him what he wants and it isn't a magazine ready model on his arm. She places a soft palm against his cheek and leans in, pressing her lips to his. As she pulls back, she says 'that's what families are for.' Steve smiles and presses his face to her neck, making Amelia moan and throw her head back. She lets out a shriek as Steve lifts her and sits her on the counter, stepping between her legs. He strokes her hair and traces her face with his eyes, admiring her freckles and pink lips, he trails a finger down her neck and gently knocks her straps off her shoulders. Kissing her chest and feeling her heart pound beneath his palm. Amelia is gripping the counter, scared to let go and coming undone, just by the way he watches her. Steve mutters, 'any rules we should know for New Year's?' Amelia can hardly hear him, 'umm, don't do this in their kitchen?' Steve chuckles against her collarbone, 'noted.' Amelia's top is slipping dangerously low and Steve wraps his arms around her, dragging her towards him. She moans as her soft front hits his hard body and he kisses her through her shirt as she grasps his hair. He drags his nails up her arms, caressing her waist and settling on her hips, teasing the skin between her shirt and bottoms. Amelia giggles as it tickles and she reaches to untuck his shirt. Steve kisses her hard and Amelia moans loudly.

'I was going to ask, if there was anything left to eat, but I can see that Rogers' is already having dessert.' Steve pulls back and wipes his mouth slowly and his eyes check that Amelia is covered. 'Tony! I thought you were away.' Tony ignores him and strolls in further, 'you know we eat here, right?' Amelia readjusts her shirt and smiles at him, hopping off the counter. She's not even embarrassed, looking at Tony Stark, she can imagine he has been caught doing far worse. Amelia murmurs, 'we need to stop doing this in the kitchen.'

'Nice tat, Mrs Cap!' Steve growls a little, annoyed at Tony disturbing them and seeing Amelia like that. Amelia goes to the fridge and drops a plate of food in front of Tony, 'there's pie for after,' she advises, as she heads for the door. 'I am off to bed,' she looks poignantly at Steve and disappears. Tony looks delighted as he opens the fridge and skips straight to the pie. Steve watches her leave, not looking back and he wonders where this confidence came from. He sighs loudly, fanning his heated face with his exhale. As Tony settles down on a stool with the remaining pie, he waves a fork around, 'now, Cap. You need to decide, do you care more about what I think and the undoubtable teasing that will follow tonight's events, or do you want to follow that wonderful woman to bed and pronto.' Steve looks at him as if deciding and in the end, he eyes Tony and tries to subtly slip from the room. 'Good decision,' Tony says as he takes a mouthful of pie.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Lots going on here, quite a long chapter. Originally I wasn't keen about writing a Christmas scene, so I didn't dwell on dinner etc. But felt like I couldn't not include it. Hopefully Andi has woken the hell up a little bit now! And can appreciate what she is dealing with in Bucky. Amelia is growing in confidence a little bit, hopefully this feels real, we all know it's not an overnight thing. I love Tony stirring things up and bumbling, humble Steve. **

**The next chapters are super fun and fluffy, everyone is going on a trip! ;) If you aren't about the sweet stuff, sit tight! Until next week X**


	36. Growing up on Maine Street

**AN: Hello, hope everyone out there is doing ok. So, I spent ages writing this story and like ten minutes picking a slightly cringing name and now the 'new normal' has become a thing, for post virus life, so that's a bit strange. The next couple chapters are all really fun, with some super fluffy moments. As previously mentioned, Andi's opinions of Maine are purely her own, it looks lovely in the photos, I haven't been and I've tried to make it authentic. I live in the countryside in the UK, so a big fan!**

**I hope everyone enjoys and it gives us a little break from the reality. **

**Chapter 35: Growing up on Maine Street**

'Here we are, home sweet home,' Andi announces as she steps out of the car. She stretches and looks around, 'hey, where the hell is the swing seat?' she asks no-one in particular. Amelia heaves Rosie out of the car, 'don't start. This isn't our house anymore, they can do what they want.' Steve and Bucky stand beside Andi and stare up at the house in awe. It's wooden boarded with steps leading to a porch area. There's lots of grass and a large barn building in the distance. Bucky whistles lowly, 'this is like a fucking postcard.' Steve rubs his hands together and Bucky zips up his coat, 'it's chilly, boys!' Andi shouts, Amelia lets out a dramatic huff, reminding them about the luggage. Steve turns and spots her struggling with bags and child, running over, he advises, 'you could have waited.' She just grins and waltzes off, leaving him with the baggage.

Peter appears at the door and waves from the top of the steps. Amelia leans into her sister and warns, 'don't mention the swing immediately, please?' Andi waves happily and ignores Amelia, walking off. 'Hi Dad,' Andi says as she walks up the stairs. Peter hugs her and when she pulls back, she asks 'where's the swing seat?' Peter laughs and ignores her, calling to everyone else. Bucky comes up behind her, 'put your bottom lip away, you're not four.' Andi teases, 'Barnes, if you knew what I got up to on that seat, you would know why I'm so attached.' A cough interrupts them and Dana stands close by, clearly having heard the previous comments. 'Hi Dana,' Andi says coyly. They share a quick hug, 'Andi, great to have you both home. Bucky Barnes, let me look at you, you got a haircut!' Dana opens her arms, asking 'you ok for a hug?' He nods in confusion and she grabs him close, squeezing the air from him. He panics a little but relaxes as he hears Andi giggling beside them as she watches on in amusement. He pulls back and moves his hair away from his eyes, cautiously asking 'what do you think?' Dana nods approvingly, 'looks fantastic! I can see that handsome face of yours! Come on, get inside, before we get a shed tour.'

Turning back to Bucky, Andi asks 'do you think Tony will be ok, with Nat and Bruce? I feel bad, poor little guy, we've only had him a couple days.' Dana looks intrigued and Andi follows her inside explaining about Bucky's gift.

Peter arrives beside Steve and Amelia, he reaches for Rosie, taking her from her mother. 'Hey there, Monster! Good trip, you two?' he asks merrily. Amelia widens her eyes, 'bad music, thanks to my sister, but a good drive, thanks to Steve. Hi Dad.' Peter shakes Steve's hand and stands back, admiring the car. 'Mia, you're still at Manhattan Matters, right? How did you afford this beauty?' Amelia shakes her head, 'not mine, it's Tony Stark's,' she chirps walking off, smiling to herself. Rosie shouts 'Yay, Tony!' Steve unloads the last bag, eyeing the pile of ten plus cases, Steve and Peter look at each other. 'Good to see nothing changes,' Peter jests, adding 'and they're your problem now.' He walks off and when Steve looks up, they are all inside the house, leaving him with the luggage, Rosie reappears at the door, calling for him to hurry up.

When Steve makes it inside with the final bag, Dana goes to him for a hug and welcomes him. 'Steve, you look well, thank you for coming. Come on through!'

Petch gets under his feet, happily barking and jumping at Steve's ankles. Steve looks around and it reminds him a little of Barton's place, the walls are painted in soft colours and there are photos hanging everywhere. There's a fish theme in the hall and wooden shutters on all the windows. It's quaint and hand-made, warm with charm and old but well-kept. Steve grins at a picture of Amelia fishing with peter, her two front teeth missing as she smiles at the camera.

Amelia walks up to Steve and whispers over his shoulder, 'check this out, Miss Lobster 2005.' She pulls a photo off a shelf and its Andi at a restaurant with foam lobster pincers, smiling with colleagues. Steve chuckles, 'I thought she didn't eat fish?' he asks, Amelia shrugs and replaces the picture.

She looks around her childhood home, 'it never changes. I miss it sometimes.' Steve's ears prick up, 'would you ever want to come back? Live somewhere similar?' Amelia nods, 'yeah maybe, it's home I guess.' Steve looks out of the window and can see the barn at the end of the property. 'I could see myself here, with a wife and a couple of kids.' Amelia laughs and asks, 'is she hot?' Steve looks confused but then beams and steps towards her slowly, 'she's unbelievable, not sure she knows it though.' Amelia smirks, 'maybe she's coming around.' She saunters away and Steve could swear her hips sway a little more than normal.

Bucky coughs and Steve stops his staring, looking surprised at being caught. 'Good to see you are improving with the ladies, Rogers.' Bucky nods to the next room and Steve blushes, 'thanks for the help by the way, with the bags.'

They follow the way Amelia went to the kitchen, where everyone is stood chatting. Peter announces, 'so, I booked Capers for tonight, table for seven at seven.' Andi groans, Peter continues 'you all eat fish, yes?' They nod and Andi shouts, 'but I don't. Your daughter, remember me?' Peter pretends not to hear her. She sulks leaning against the counter until she looks out of the window and notices the swing seat around the back, smiling brightly to herself.

Peter claps his hands, 'right, rooms. Amelia, you will be in your room, with Andi. Rosie will be on the pull out.' Andi looks horrified, 'what? Dad, we are adults, it's no secret what is going on here.' Peter coughs and Dana struggles not to laugh, 'Steve and Bucky will be in Andi's room.' Andi looks even more annoyed, 'why are they in there, we should be! It's the better room.' Peter shakes his head and explains 'there are two singles in there, it will work best.' Andi halts 'you got rid of my bed!?' she asks loudly. Amelia looks at Steve shyly, as if to apologise and Bucky is stood cross-armed, grinning at Andi's uproar. Dana intercedes, 'don't waste your breath, Andi, I tried, but your dad has his ways. I will show you up.'

Rosie stays with Peter and the four follow Dana, knocking the wall paper and hanging photos with their bags on the narrow staircase. Bucky leans in close to a school photo of Andi, she has brown hair and he double takes at the metal ware on her teeth 'So, this is you, girls, as you know.' She opens the door and Amelia takes a quick look, shutting it again quickly. 'Yep, all good, looks great.' Everyone watches her suspiciously as she body blocks the door and nods to Andi's room.

They all plod to Andi's room and when the door opens she walks in and gazes around, gasping 'this is way worse than a gym!' The room is pale green, with two single beds and the decor is old, there's scented candles, faux flowers and worst of all, a guest book. Andi looks mortified and turns to Dana, as she opens her mouth Bucky jumps in with 'this is perfect, Dana, thank you.' Steve huffs dropping some bags and smiles at the small window and the view across the countryside.

Dana makes her exit, 'see you all in a minute, get settled, we've got your Christmas presents as well downstairs.' Andi lies on the bed, sighing loudly. She suddenly jumps up and forcefully pushes Steve away from the door, closing it loudly, she sighs in disappointment and then runs to the wardrobe. Swinging the cabinet door open and cheering when she sees her N*Sync poster has survived the makeover. Peter calls up, 'please don't slam the doors, girls.' Andi mimics her dad and then peers out of the window, she laughs and points across the driveway, 'I see the Jenson's are still here.' Steve and Bucky look at her questioningly. She proceeds 'Amelia was in love with their son.' Amelia shouts 'Andi, not true and we were fourteen! Come on, you're a nightmare, calm down! Let's go get unpacked.' Andi swans out after Amelia and calls 'don't miss me too much, lover.'

Bucky looks around and says to Steve 'this is nice, you must be pinching yourself over the location. I could see you here, no question.' Steve sighs pensively, 'yeah, me too.'

Andi runs past Amelia in the hallway and says 'you are so transparent; I know what you are hiding.' She swings the door open and laughs raucously. The room is plastered in posters and photos, it hasn't been touched. It's bright pink, where you can see the wall and there are band pictures all over the place. The furniture is poorly painted and there's stuffed toys in a small hammock, suspended from the ceiling. Andi stops laughing and asks 'wait, does this mean they love you more? Why is mine a grown-up room and yours looks like this?' Amelia tuts and rubs her temples. 'This is like being in a bad dream,' she groans quietly. Andi lies on the bed, laughing at the Buffy and Angel poster above her, on the ceiling. 'Can you believe they have done this to us? Separate bedrooms? We are adults!' Andi jumps off the bed and spots a blow-up chair, launching herself into it, 'has this got smaller?'

Amelia unpacks some stuff from the bags and sighs in relief that the drawers are at least empty. Andi looks over at her sister, stating dryly 'and Capers? Really? That will be fun. Not!'

There's a knock at the door and Amelia runs for it, barely opening it, she sees Steve. 'Hey, you all done? Want to give us a real tour?' Amelia nods enthusiastically and promises they will be ten minutes and to wait downstairs. Steve looks unsure, but backs away.

Andi eyes her sister, 'you're really going to keep him out of here all weekend? I thought this was one of your kinks?' Amelia sighs and looks around, grimacing at the X-files boxsets still on a bookcase, _y__es_, she intends to keep this firmly hidden.

At six thirty everyone is piling out of the car for dinner. Steve looks up at the restaurant sign and a couple pass by, greeting him politely. He smiles, this feels almost too normal, he turns back and helps Amelia out of the car. He looks down at her long floral dress and curled hair, 'you look nice,' he says sweetly, 'did you come here a lot?' Amelia grins, 'better ask Andi.' He looks over and Andi looks miserable, pulling her coat tightly around herself. Peter has Rosie on his shoulders, Bucky beside him. Bucky walks alongside Amelia, 'what's up with your sister?' he asks jokingly. Amelia sneers, 'wait and see.' Peter places Rosie down and helps Dana out of the car and nudges Andi, 'nice to be home?' She softens a little at her dad, 'I can't believe you did this, was there really nowhere else to go?' Dana laughs and wraps an arm around her waist, 'I tried, Andi, I know it's not very cool. But we love it here.'

Rosie runs over to Bucky, chanting _up, up, up! _ He looks down at her and then back to Steve and Amelia. 'Ummm, I'm not…' Amelia cuts him off, 'it's fine, if you want to? If you don't mind?' Slowly he bends down beside Rosie and she cheers and she climbs onto his back. She wraps her arms around his neck and grins, 'look mamma!' Amelia gasps, 'wow, you are so tall!' Steve looks a little concerned, but Bucky seems content enough.

As they enter, a small bell rings above the door. The place is full of people, laughing and chatting merrily. Bucky tenses a little and Dana leans over to him 'not that kind of place, soldier, these people don't care about superheroes or villains,' he nods at her and relaxes a little, Rosie softly drumming on his head. Amelia looks around, they ate here for her sweet sixteen and on many other occasions. It looks no different, there's a wooden boardwalk down the centre of the restaurant, with fish tanks dotted about, there's rope aisles and gingham table cloths. Bucky looks between Andi and the tanks, 'you ok with this?' She huffs and admits, 'they don't eat those ones, people like to look at them.'

Steve reaches for Amelia's hand and squeezes it, 'this looks like a great place. Lucky for you, I don't mind fish.' Amelia grins at him and checks on Rosie. She looks up at Steve's bright blue eyes, 'I'm sorry we aren't sharing a room.' Steve looks stern, 'you should obey your father.' He seems serious, but she thinks there's a fun tone in there as well. 'It's just nice to be away, no tower, no Tony.' Amelia chuckles, she kind of misses Tony when he's not with the group, she thinks there's a lot more to him. 'You're hard on him, he's just a lost soul, like the rest of us.' Steve is surprised by her words. 'lost sole or soul?' he asks and Amelia looks at him in confusion, 'oh no, you've already spent too much time with my dad!' She grins at him, 'hey? Where's your cap, Cap?' She smirks and he tugs her arm, 'I gave it a miss, not polite at dinner, is it?' He looks around, 'plus, no one really seems to care.'

A woman walks over to them and calls 'Pete, Dana! Wow, this is unexpected, I saw your name in the book, but I didn't know it was a reunion and you were bringing all the gang.' Amelia smiles, stepping forward, 'Hi Sally, how are you?' the woman stands back and looks at Amelia. 'Little Amelia Miller, look at you, all grown up and you are glowing, my dear. This isn't your little one, is it?' She looks at Rosie and offers a small wave. Amelia nods 'yeah, Rosie, she's four, not so little now and this is my partner, Steve.' Steve steps forward and shakes the woman's hand politely. 'Well, it looks like you are doing well for yourself.' She offers a not so subtle thumbs up, eyeing Steve, and then looks around the group, 'and where is…' The family parts slightly and a very sulky Andi is hiding at the back. Sally throws her arms out and pushes past the others, embracing Andi. 'Welcome back! This girl was my best waitress and Miss Lobster for three years on the trot, she can sell fish to fishermen.' Andi looks pink with mortification and everyone suppresses a laugh. Rosie claps and Bucky jests 'I had no idea. Miss Lobster, we are not worthy.' Sally squeezes Andi and then whispers, 'who the hell is that?' she's checking out Bucky and Andi finally sees an opportunity to gain some control back. 'That's my boyfriend, Bucky.' Everyone looks at her, as they've never used that term and Andi is smug, thinking she's back on top, until a man walks by and calls, 'hey, it's Miss Lobster, the OG.' Sally squeezes her again, 'come on, let's get you all seated.' The group shuffle through, Peter calls to their host, 'Sally, I've been telling my best fish jokes, but so far they have all tanked!' Amelia looks at Steve with a raised brow, 'see? It's a dangerous path.'

Rosie asks Bucky if he will be her boyfriend and Peter chuckles, grabbing her foot. 'Certainly not, you've got at least twenty years.'

Amelia hangs back and leans towards Andi, laughing, 'that was so much better than I expected. Now cheer up, the worst is over.' Andi looks up and resigns herself a little, but stops when she sees a photo on the wall of her with a Lobster mascot, wearing a tiara and a sash. 'You were saying?' she asks Amelia. Andi seats Bucky in front of the photo, hoping he doesn't see it. Steve is opposite and he laughs silently as he looks at the image.

A waiter comes over, 'hey folks, can I take your drink orders? Oh, hey, Andi, how are you? It's been forever.' Andi gapes and asks, 'Dan, you still work here?' she winces, because it sounds rude and he just laughs it off 'yeah, I love it actually, I'm a manager now, Sally can't do as much since her hip op.' Peter asks 'Daniel, do we get a discount for bringing in a Caper's celebrity?' Andi slouches down in her chair and Bucky shakes his head at her, laughing and enjoying her ongoing humiliation.

Once the waiter has gone, Bucky gasps at her 'Miss Lobster, I had no idea and after what you did to that poor fish at Coney Island?' She rolls her eyes at him and throws her napkin across.

'Dad, pssss, Dad,' Amelia whispers, leaning behind Steve and trying to get her father's attention. Peter looks around, confused and then spots her. 'What is it, Mia?' She mouths to him to whisper and rolls her eyes when he asks her what she said. 'Why is my room stuck in 2005 and Andi's is a guest room?' Peter catches up, 'well, we are doing both, we only did your sister's a few weeks ago and yours is next, kid, no big deal. Dana's shaking things up. You should sort it out while you're here, in case you want anything.' Amelia looks horrified, 'no thank you!' Steve smiles, listening to them chat behind his back.

Amelia sits back and looks at Steve, who is reading his menu, she ties a bib around Rosie's neck as she bangs her cutlery on the table in excitement. Steve smiles at the little girl and Peter leans into him, 'you're very good with her, just the kind of dad she needs.' Steve's eyes shift to Amelia, but thankfully she is busy chatting with Andi. 'Uh, thanks, sir, she's very special, they both are.' Peter nods and leans in further, 'you looking to make an honest woman?' He asks, and Steve nearly chokes on his drink, catching everyone's attention. Andi laughs, 'ughhh, gross, Steve, it's dripping out your nose.' He mutely wipes it and stares at his menu with great interest.

Daniel comes back with a skip in his step, 'ready to order, folks?' Everyone informs him of their choices and Daniel asks, 'have you met the new Miss Lobster?' Andi blushes and slips down in her seat again 'fuck me, this is not happening.' A young blonde waitress bounces over and she looks genuinely excited to meet them, 'Hey, how are you all doing?' She's perky and excitable. 'You're the girl from the photo. I'm Miss Lobster too!' She proudly shows off a badge and Bucky coughs, 'what exactly does Miss Lobster entail?' The girl looks surprised by the good looking soldier and then finds her tongue, 'Umm, I'm the best waitress, as voted for by the colleagues here. Oh, there's also a Mr Lobster now, that was my doing!' Andi cringes and mutters 'maybe Miss World next year.'

Someone comes over and chats with Dana, leaning over her shoulder. Steve reaches for Amelia's leg with his and she looks surprised. Amelia offers her hand beneath the table and clasps his. Rosie is colouring in a Lobster picture and asks 'Stevie?' Steve is always apprehensive at that one word question. 'Nana Dana says Mommy is pretty.' Steve nods and smiles at Amelia. 'Am I pretty?' Steve watches her, 'very pretty. Just like your Mom.' Rosie cheers happily and Andi stands up and takes some photos around the table. 'You need some new material, kid. Same questions all the time! Too much Disney romance.' She bumps into Sally and the older woman holds her shoulders, 'you hoping to get your job back, little Lobster?' Bucky chuckles and Andi throws her head back, looking at the ceiling and sighing.

Peter calls over, 'what is that on your neck?' Andi places a hand against her scab and locks eyes with Amelia. 'Nothing, I just caught it, you know me. And I picked it, made it worse.' Bucky looks down glumly. Amelia asks Bucky about what he ordered and he gives her a sceptical eye, but appreciates the distraction. Dana looks up, 'so, we were thinking, you kids could go out for a drink tomorrow, leave baby girl with us?' Andi gulps her drink and raises her empty glass, 'hell yes, thank you Dana! You can be my new Mom, I'm sold.' Dana and Peter share a look and it doesn't go unmissed by Bucky. 'And after I will cook us all dinner, so be back by eight.' Amelia tries to offer help, but Dana is having none of it, 'at least let me do the shopping?'

Another lady rushes over to the table, bending beside Peter and kissing his cheek, Rosie looks scandalised and when the lady stands she gasps 'my oh my, Amelia, Andrea, how you have both grown up.' Amelia looks shy and Andi laughs loudly, 'Mrs Jenson, it's so nice to see you.' The woman makes small chat and when she bends back down to talk with Peter, Andi whispers harshly to Steve and Bucky, 'she's our neighbour, Mia was in love with their son. God knows why, he was a dick, called her names and shit.' Steve narrows his eyes and looks to Amelia, she looks genuinely happy to see the woman and Andi explains, 'oh his parents are gorgeous, it's just him who's a spoilt little shit.' Mrs Jenson looks around the table and starts to say something about seeing them in a couple of days, Peter interrupts her, cutting her off and the sisters share a confused look. Dana looks up, 'I've invited my daughter in law, Maggie and my grandson, Ty for dinner tomorrow as well girls, I can't wait for you to meet them.' Amelia asks how old Ty is and Dana comes to life talking about her grandson, 'he's seven, he's a little character, just like my Nathan. Big fan of yours, Cap, not sure he will recognise you with the beard though.' Everyone laughs and Peter asks, 'Yes, Steve, what is the new look all about?' Steve shakes his head looking at the table and Amelia interrupts, 'I like it.' Andi mutters, 'yeah, between your thighs,' her father hears and gives her a disgusted look, she mouths an apology. Amelia smirks at Steve and he blushes furiously.

Later, Steve and Bucky are lying in their respective twin beds, both staring into the dark, looking towards the ceiling. Bucky sighs and puts his hands behind his head, 'I like it here.' Steve hums in agreement. After a moment of silence, Steve asks, 'how are you doing since, you know, the haircut?' Bucky tenses and grabs the sheet tightly, 'fine.' Steve sighs and rolls to face Bucky in the dark, 'it's ok, you know, not to be ok.' Bucky doesn't respond. Steve gives up and moves on, 'so, boyfriend, hey? Is that what this is? You and Andi?' Bucky chuckles a little, 'I can't keep up with her.' Steve thinks about this, 'is that a good thing? Is it what you need right now?' Bucky huffs and responds 'I like her, she makes me forget.' Steve rolls onto his back, deciding that will have to be good enough for now. Bucky laughs suddenly, 'Miss Lobster, she kept that quiet,' Steve chuckles as well, 'I imagine that's hard for her.'

'I really could get used to this,' Steve says. Bucky looks over at him, 'sharing a room? No thanks, Punk.' Steve mumbles, _jerk_, 'no, I mean a place in the country, fishing, building canoes, barns.' They both fall into silence and consider the lives they could lead in a place like this.

Bucky rapidly blurts out, 'I gotta ask, what was under that coat?' Steve is confused but then gets it, laughing he says 'no way, that's classified.' Bucky lies back, 'we used to share everything.' Steve smiles 'you mean **you** used to share everything. I had nothing to share.' Bucky replies, 'not true anymore.'

Down the hall, Amelia is sharing her old bed with her sister and Rosie is asleep on the floor. Andi is tossing and turning and kicking Amelia profusely. 'Will you quit it?' Amelia whines. Andi mutters about Miss Lobster and faces away from her, 'can you believe this, separate rooms? Unforgivable.' Amelia laughs, 'grow up, you can go one night without him.' Andi wipes her face forcefully, muttering 'you have no idea. I had all these plans, romantic weekend away.'

Andi sits up suddenly with a bright idea and runs for Amelia's window, stepping over her niece and swiping soft toys from the ledge. Opening the window, slowly, she looks down and then across. Amelia can just about see Andi's outline; she sits up, 'please tell me you aren't doing what I think you are doing?' Andi laughs and runs back over, grabbing her slippers and pulling on a woolly hat. Amelia groans 'well, that seems excessive, seeing as the aim is to end up naked.' Andi sits on the ledge and swings one leg over at a time, she hops down onto the garage roof and leans back into the window 'fuck it's cold. See you in the morning, sucker.' She shuts the window and Amelia drops back down, pulling the comforter over her face.

Bucky and Steve sit up quickly, hearing a noise at the window. Steve leaps up and tries to find the light switch. A bright light appears at the window and Andi's face is illuminated by her phone, as she bites her lip, trying to pick the window lock. She perseveres and then looks up noticing the two confused faces. Offering them a wave, she beckons them over and Bucky opens the window for her. Climbing in her slipper falls off one foot and she says 'they've changed the windows, can you believe? I used to be able to get in here no problem, wouldn't even wake you two.' Bucky and Steve stare at her with mouths agape. She pulls off her hat and kicks her other shoe across the room.

'Steve, you better leave, things are about to get dirty.' Bucky chokes a laugh and looks at Steve apologetically but shrugs as if to say, _I'm not saying no_. Steve remains unmoving and then Andi starts to reach for her shirt, this spurs him into action and he grabs his jacket, leaving the room. 'Fine, whatever, but do it on your own bed.'

Steve stalks down the hallway, pausing outside Amelia's room, there's a wooden sign on it that reads her name, with glitter and butterflies. He looks back down the hall and sees a similar one on Andi's door. He looks back at the door before him and he considers knocking, but remembers Rosie is sleeping in there and sighing, he walks to the stairs, zipping up his jacket.

Amelia is lying in bed wide awake, turning from side to side, she hears a bump from the next room and in a flurry, she throws the sheet back and stands from her bed. She checks Rosie is asleep and grabs her nightgown. Tying it around herself, she side steps her sleeping daughter and quietly opens the door. She arrives at Andi's room and gently knocks. Bucky opens it and he is naked, with a pillow over his waist, his forehead is glistening and his hair is sticking to him.

Amelia stumbles 'umm...' He looks a little embarrassed, but he looks smug and cocksure, enjoying her reaction. 'Look, I'm going to get a drink, tell my sister to listen out for her niece.' Bucky smiles and looks back into the room, checking Andi heard her. Amelia blushes at the tense muscles in his neck and the sweat dripping down his chest. When he looks back, he says 'she's a bit tied up right now, but we will keep our ears open.' Amelia pulls a face, not wanting to know what _tied up_ means. 'Where's Steve?' she enquires with concern. Andi calls, 'I kicked him out. I said he could watch, but no dice.' Bucky smiles and lightly closes the door on her, Amelia stands there until Andi's giggling encourages her to walk away. She heads down the stairs, tightening her robe. She goes to the fridge and is happy to see her dad still buys the strawberry milkshake she loves. Pouring herself a glass, she peeks around, but can't see Steve. She considers going back to bed, but then there's a bump upstairs and she thinks better of it.

Andi sits straddling Bucky's waist, her shirt slipping off one shoulder. Bucky peers up at her, gently moving the hair from her shoulder and caressing the band aid on her neck. 'Does it hurt?' He asks solemnly and Andi shakes her head fiercely, 'no, it's nothing, I told you. You're acting like you made an attempt on my life.' Bucky closes his eyes slowly and she throws her head back in shame. 'Shit, sorry, again. Foot in mouth.' Bucky slowly reaches for her hips, stroking her waist with his thumbs. 'Hey' he calls 'when you put that big old foot of yours in your mouth… it makes me feel… normal, like you said it because you forgot how damaged I am, what a monster I really am.' Andi looks at him sadly, 'Bucky…' He shakes his head, demanding she doesn't defend him.

He quickly changes the topic, 'so who's the guy in your wardrobe?' Andi can't help but giggle and jumps up and out of bed. Her shirt only just covering her behind, Bucky smirks at her and pulls the covers back over himself. She runs to the wardrobe and opens it, waving a hand at a poster of a curly haired Justin Timberlake, explaining who he is. 'He was my first love, but you are easily the best looking guy I have had in here.' Bucky looks down shyly, he looks up at a creak and Andi reaches for the top of the two wardrobe doors and swings between them, her shirt inching even further up. Bucky tries to keep his eyes on hers, 'you know, you never seem to have an issue being intimate, I thought it might be harder for you?' He considers it and puts a thoughtful arm behind his head, 'sometimes no words is easier…' Andi smiles at him, 'what would you have said if Steve had agreed to that threesome I just offered?' Bucky let's out a bark of laughter, he just shrugs, 'Steve would never say yes…'Andi gasps and starts to speak, 'and neither would I' he explains. Andi watches him, catching his smirk, 'what aren't you telling me? You haven't done one, have you?' Bucky doesn't answer, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep. She runs over, leaping onto him and chanting his name, 'Tell me! Now, now! Tell me!' Bucky grins, knowing it's killing her. His hands find her bare thighs and slide over her smooth skin. Andi groans, 'fine! Tell me something else… did you and Steve go Christmas shopping?' Bucky opens his eyes in horror, 'no!' She laughs at his face, he sighs and admits 'I asked the woman's voice in my room and a fish appeared one day, I have no idea where or when Steve got those earrings.' Andi grinds her hips against his, enjoying the feel of him beneath her.

Bucky reaches under her shirt, circling her belly button and caressing her waist. 'I've been thinking, that umm exhibition, we could go.' Andi looks delighted that her gift has paid off, 'really? Great! We can go whenever you want! You will shit yourself, there's this Howling Commandos display…' Bucky cuts her off, frowning, 'I think I've already been.' Andi pauses, confused, 'yeah, in D.C. it slipped my mind,_ figures_, but talking about it the other day, it's all coming back to me.' Andi looks put out, 'alright Celine Dion, well at least Steve hasn't been!' Bucky looks up at her, 'he's been as well.' Andi leans back, shoulders dropping, 'what!? My Christmas gift is crap then. Worst gift ever!'

Bucky reaches under her shirt, caressing her spine. Andi throws her head back, forgetting her disappointed pout and moaning at his touch. 'Watching you tonight, I realised…' Andi nods, distracted by his nimble fingers. 'I want that.' Andi sobers and looks down at him, 'ridicule and a lobster suit? Well, whatever floats your boat.' Bucky shakes her off, 'no. Family, memories…' Andi smiles at him, 'you can have that, it's all there for you, take it.' Bucky grins at her and suddenly tugs her shirt off, Andi squeals and bats him away. 'Hey, you said take it!'

Amelia walks into the lounge and through the patio doors she can see Steve sat on the swing chair, brightened by the automatic light, the gentle swinging setting it off. He looks pensive and he is writing something in a journal. Amelia looks around and spots her dad's work boots, she slips her feet in, grabs a coat, a blanket and leaves the house. As she trudges towards Steve, her feet slosh in the men's shoes.

Steve looks up and smiles at her. She drags her feet over to him and eventually stands before him. 'Hey, I heard you got kicked out? Seems unfair.' Steve grins, 'what's your excuse?' he asks. 'My sister is a sex demon and apparently can't go one night without having her wicked way.' Steve looks Amelia up and down in her navy blue robe, furry hooded coat and work boots, 'I can relate to that.' Amelia mocks shock and sits down beside Steve. He closes his journal and wraps an arm around her, she chucks the blanket over their legs and leaning in, she asks 'what did you think of the restaurant?' Steve looks at her and says 'I liked it, I enjoy a good lobster pun as much as the next man and they seemed to have them in spades.' Amelia chuckles beside him, 'here's a secret. I'm not that keen on fish, but I was always delighted to go, as Andi looked so funny in her red and white uniform, and sometimes she had this hat...' Amelia laughs and her eyes drift to Andi's room, there's a small glow of light and she asks Steve, 'how is Bucky? Anymore panic attacks?' Steve looks troubled, 'not that I know of. You know he tore up his room the night of the gala you covered.' Amelia sits up straight. 'Really? Why? Because of the Beth thing?' Steve nods quietly, Amelia and Steve both consider Bucky and his circumstances.

Amelia sits to one side and throws her legs over Steve's knees. He lifts his hands and rests them on her, his journal in his grasp. 'Can I see?' she asks, nodding to it. He opens the page and flashes it at her, it's a drawing of their house. 'Steve, this is amazing. I knew you drew, but you've never shown me anything.' Steve looks down shyly, 'it's just a hobby.' Amelia watches him, 'well, maybe when you move out here with your smokin' wife and two kids, you can take it up properly, you know retire from the game.' Steve laughs and pushes his feet off the ground, swinging the bench. Steve looks at Amelia, she's staring at his journal. He reaches across and moves some hair from her face. She bites her lip as she looks at his sketch and her eyes appear to sparkle. 'I wish I could take you to bed,' Steve says sincerely. Amelia looks up and her breath catches, his serious face, piercing gaze and warm hand halting all her thoughts. Amelia blushes, 'I have a four year old on my floor.' She jumps up and down a little on the swing seat, testing it and it creaks. 'Hmm, not an option,' she says with a naughty grin. 'Well, you know what they say, all good things…' the light goes out and she waves to set it off again. She looks over at the barn at the end of the yard, 'wow, my dad's been busy, the barn looks amazing. You know, when we were young we were banned from going in there, it was a death trap. We told all of our friends there was a dead body inside and people were even more desperate to get a look.' Steve smiles warmly at her, she sighs and looks around, 'we were very lucky growing up.' He agrees and she asks him, 'what about you, do you miss home? Brooklyn? Is your place still there?' Steve shakes his head, 'no, mine is gone, knocked down a few years back, but Bucky's is still standing, although he spent more time at mine then his own.' Amelia leans back, staring at the stars, 'do you think your mom and me would have got along?' Steve nods slowly, 'I know she would have loved you and Rosie.' Amelia grins happily, 'I kept my distance from girls when I was young, it never ended well and the rejection was no fun, deep down I think she was worried there would never be grandkids.' He looks down at his lap and Amelia's heart leaps at the insinuation. He doesn't seem to realise what he has implied and she watches him, carefully. He looks into her eyes, 'I see Rosie's wearing the clip, the butterfly?' Amelia stretches her arms above her head, 'yes, I keep hiding it, but she's tenacious. She knows it's meant for special occasions.'

There's a thump and it sounds like a bird hit the window, but looking towards Andi's room, the light is now off and it's suddenly very quiet. Looking back at the book, Amelia says 'it's a good house, isn't it?' Steve peers up at the real thing, 'I should say.' Amelia suddenly looks up at him, 'you haven't drawn me, have you?' He just smiles and she whines, 'oh no, promise you haven't, I couldn't cope.'

Steve and Amelia sit and chat for a long time, until she drifts to sleep on his shoulder. Steve rubs her arm and eventually wakes her. Walking her back to her room and leaving her for the night. He deliberates not returning to his room, but in the end he does, the light is off and he keeps his eyes on the floor, climbing into bed and turning away from Bucky's, praying Andi has gone and if not is gone before he wakes.

In the morning, Andi comes to and notices that Steve has already gone and his bed is made as if ready for a barrack inspection. She smiles, thinking when this was her room, the bed was made once in a blue moon. She looks at a sleeping Bucky and wonders how often he sleeps in. She pauses, having never actually seen him asleep. 'I can feel you staring,' he mutters, she curses under her breath at being caught. He rolls over and she wonders if he is really going back to sleep. She grabs her clothes from the floor, quickly dresses and kisses Bucky goodbye, pulling on her hat, she steps into the hallway and meets her father's keen eyes. 'Ah, Andi, good of you to use the door this time.' She closes her eyes and drops her chin onto her chest, cringing. She hears another door and darts for Amelia's room, before Dana can kick off round two.

Following breakfast, Amelia stands at the kitchen sink looking out the window, onto the backyard. She smiles as she watches Steve walking the length of the lawn, holding Rosie's hand. Rosie has a bobble hat on, it slips down over her eyes and she uses her mitten gloves to push it back. Steve constantly stopping and kneeling beside her, to pull the hat back on properly.

She watches Steve point things out, accept picked flowers from the little girl and run after her.

Amelia smirks, biting her lip and rubbing her hands in the warm soapy washing up water. She likes this look on Steve, father figure, caring for her most precious thing in this world. Amelia shuffles on her feet, squeezing her legs together subconsciously and feeling heat spread across her cheeks, she blows her hair out of her face, in frustration. She feels like quality time alone with him in this house is destined not to happen. She thinks about sweaty Bucky opening the door last night and almost fans herself, it's just not fair. She looks up, catching sight of Steve pushing Rosie on the swing seat.

'He is a very handsome boy,' Dana whispers beside Amelia, making the younger brunette jump, slapping the soapy water hard and making a splash. 'Fu...shit...Dana, gosh, yes, yes he is, I guess, of course he is.' Amelia nods enthusiastically, gradually calming and resuming the washing up, trying to act cool. Dana loudly sips her tea, staring out the window. 'Very handsome...' Amelia swallows and nods in agreement. Dana grasps her chest and coos, elbowing Amelia 'awwwww, look.' Amelia looks up, noticing Steve lifting Rosie up and down, to peek over a wall.

'Cute!' Andi chirps, appearing next to the pair and eating a banana. Amelia rolls her eyes, Andi mumbles with a mouthful of food, 'he is dammmmn fine!' Amelia carries on with the washing up, scrubbing a dish aggressively. Dana turns to Andi, 'kind eyes,' she offers pointing to her own. Andi nods in agreement, 'he has a tight ass, that's my favourite.' Amelia groans, 'can you both stop!' Dana strokes her arm, 'aww we are just being nice!' The three continue watching, Andi drops her chin onto her sister's shoulder, chewing her fruit loudly. They watch as Rosie tries to do a cartwheel and Dana smiles warmly, 'a lovely personality as well!' Andi nods and agrees, leaning over the counter, watching Steve out the window. Dana continues, 'selfless, you can tell.'

Peter strolls into the room, stopping beside the group, bending to see under the blind. 'He is a good looking boy!' The women turn to look at him and he shrugs, 'no harm in looking. Nice strong jaw!' Andi groans, 'gosh, you two sound so old! Strong jaw...really?' Peter chuckles at her, tugging at Andi's hair softly. Dana squeals again, pointing back to Steve and Rosie giggling and running around, Peter takes Dana's glasses and squints out the window. 'Dad, get your own,' Amelia moans. Peter ignores his oldest daughter, 'marriage material I think!' Andi giggles and Amelia gasps, 'Dad! Honestly! Stop it! It's not the fifties.' Andi laughs louder, 'why? We are all thinking it.' Amelia shakes her head, ignoring them, 'he is going to see us, this is embarrassing, go back to what you were all doing.'

Andi finishes her banana, 'I mean look at him...can you believe this?' Peter looks aghast, 'Andrea, don't be rude!' Andi rolls her eyes, 'don't call me that and what I meant was, most people don't meet celebrities, let alone date them and torture them with a family Christmas, while they babysit for you.' Amelia looks at her sister dryly, knowing she's speaking the truth, it does feel unbelievable.

Rosie's giggles emanate throughout the house, as she sprints past the window. The four stop bickering and watch the scene as Rosie runs around with one of Steve's gloves. Peter leans in close to Amelia, 'well look at that.' He gives her a gentle kiss on the head and whispers, 'that little girl deserves the world.' Andi smiles, secretly agreeing.

When the four look back, Steve is watching them, he awkwardly lifts his hand and offers a wave. Amelia waves back, 'he thinks we are weird, this is weird, we are weird.' Peter asks, 'think he will mow my lawn, while he's out there?' Andi groans loudly, 'yes please, hopefully shirtless!'

'What are we looking at?' A deep voice asks. Amelia splashes her hand once again in shock, launching bubbles into the air. Dana jumps, spilling her tea onto the floor and all four turn to spot Bucky, quickly denying their antics. There's bustle and Dana quickly gives Amelia the shopping list. The four disperse and Bucky grins, spying Rosie chasing Steve around the yard.

By 10am Steve and Amelia are preparing for their grocery run. 'Can I drive?' Amelia whines. Steve smiles at her and says dramatically 'I don't know, it's not my car, what would Tony say?' She eyes him suspiciously, 'since when have you cared what he thinks?' Steve is pulling on his coat, he then bends to help Rosie into hers. 'What do you think, Miss Rosalyn? should we let mommy drive?' She cheers and Steve says 'well, if you insist.' Amelia jumps slightly and reaches for the keys, calling goodbye to everyone else and running down the porch.

Later, Andi is upstairs with Bucky, they are in her dad's room, stood on a balcony, looking out over the back yard. 'I used to ride my bike here, I ran over Amelia there.' Bucky looks at her with a raised brow. 'She didn't move in time, not my problem.'

They hear Amelia call goodbye and then hear the car starting, engine revving and the scrabble of dust beneath the wheels. Andi smiles, 'looks like she got her way, driving Stark's car.' Bucky leans down and over the balcony, 'I don't think there is much he would deny her.' Andi smiles and then leans down casually, muttering 'a threesome?' Bucky looks at her, stunned and she laughs. 'Come on, Barnes, step up, help them out,' she says teasingly. 'Um, no thank you, I don't want to see any more of that punk, than I already have.' Andi squints, 'ah, but you would like to see more of my sister?'

Bucky doesn't rise to her and she smiles smugly, 'hey, I'll show you the real Amelia.' Andi grabs his hand and drags him out of the room and down the hall, to the door marked 'Amelia's Room.' Bucky hesitates and tries to protest, Andi tells him to _shut up_ and pushes the door open. Bucky's pleas die on his tongue, as he looks around the room, it's cluttered, pink, full of pictures of men with guitars, long hair and makeup on their eyes, the opposite to the Amelia he knows. Andi laughs and flops on the bed, lying flat. 'God, I remember this bed as being comfier, I tell you.' Bucky continues to look around and spies a photo of Amelia, Andi and some guy. He suddenly hears what she said, 'comfier? You slept in here?' She leans up on her elbows, 'well, slept seems like a stretch.' Bucky looks sceptical, 'in your sister's bed, really?' Andi laughs, 'hey, I thought you were a player, back in the day? No judgement.' Bucky sits on the bed gently, scratching his head and looking around the room, 'Stevie won't know what to do with himself in here, I tell you.' Andi jumps on Bucky and pulls him down, lying him on his back and straddling his waist. He smiles up at her, blonde hair, pulled back, swaying eagerly with her. She's wearing denim overalls that Dana found in a drawer and a striped shirt. She looks full of energy and Bucky smiles at her, trying to recall life before her sunshine.

'Barnes, where did you go then? Stay with me, soldier.' His eyes drop to her neck and he reaches lightly to touch the mark he left, 'almost gone, see?' She reassures. 'I'm sorry, you deserve better.' Andi looks at his sad face and leans down, 'yeah, but so do you and you're still the best boyfriend I have ever had!' Bucky laughs bitterly, 'that doesn't say much for your taste.' He looks around and then asks casually, 'is it a long list?' Andi smirks and presses her thighs together, tightly, 'yeah, I mean I got mine,' she winks and the turns serious, 'but, you're only my second boyfriend.' The implication hangs in the air, that second to Greg the meanie there is only Bucky and this confident woman, balanced on his waist has only given her heart away twice and round one was a disaster. 'I mean, there's been men and one nighters, one monthers, but long term? Just twice. You know who and well, you.' Bucky looks at her seriously and Andi panics about what he thinks of her, 'but do we have to say boyfriend, doll. You know, I'm over ninety years-old?' Andi softens and drops her forehead onto his chest, giggling.

When they arrive at the store, Amelia sighs as she switches off the engine and relaxes with pure joy. Steve is clutching the door and Rosie has her eyes closed. Amelia looks in the internal mirror, asking 'are you two in this together? I'm not that fast!' She starts to get out and heads for the entrance. Steve gets Rosie and she can hear him muttering 'I think I'll drive us back.' Once the door closes, Amelia throws the key over her shoulder, locking it and pushes her sunglasses down over her eyes. Steve pulls up next to her with Rosie and a cart, 'you think you're so cool.' Amelia agrees, 'I am cool.'

Inside, Amelia focuses on fulfilling her list and Steve pulls faces at Rosie, pushing her slowly up and down each aisle. Rosie is chucking random things into the cart and Amelia laughs, 'she does this, you can deal with it,' swanning off to the next aisle. Steve smiles at the little girl, enjoying the regularity of this. 'Do you like it here, Rosie?' he asks her gently. She nods, looking around, 'lots of cookies.' Steve grins, he meant New England, Maine, even, but he settles for the cookie aisle. 'Can I wear the hat?' She asks, reaching for his baseball cap, Steve gently shakes his head, 'no, I need it, but we can get you one, if you want?' Amelia appears beside them, 'you know my mom's only in the next town.' Steve's brow creases, 'we stopping in?' Amelia looks horrified then turning to her daughter, 'hey, Rosie, wanna visit grandma?' Rosie pulls a face, shaking her head quickly. Steve tries not to laugh at them both, 'maybe next time?' Amelia makes a noncommittal noise and wanders off, looking at the list again and passing it to him, calling back, 'I'll get the frozen peas!'

Amelia is armed with peas and fries, reaching for a tin when she senses someone stopped close by, looking at her. She pauses and looks up, 'Jenny...' she says quietly. The woman opposite her is staring in shock. She has tawny straight hair, draped over one shoulder. Amelia straightens and looks the woman dead in the eye. 'Jennifer, I didn't realise you moved back home.' The other woman looks Amelia up and down, 'I didn't know you had either.' Amelia shakes her head, 'I'm just visiting dad. For New Year. Where's…where's Patrick?' Amelia spits out his name, almost choking on it and Jennifer look nervous, gripping the rail of her cart, pupils darting away from Amelia. 'He's not here, we broke up. It didn't last, maybe a year after college, but it wasn't right.' Amelia laughs bitterly, 'I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse.'

Jennifer opens her mouth to say more and Amelia cuts her off 'save it, we aren't friends, you don't owe me anything. I don't care.' Jennifer looks at her feet sadly, 'we were friends, Melly, best friends.' Amelia looks horrified, 'until you slept with my boyfriend and he chose you over us! I mean me, and please, don't call me that,' Jennifer laughs a little, 'you are well rid, trust me, he's a waste of space.' Amelia looks annoyed, 'am I supposed to thank you for that? Cheers for the save, Jen!' The woman shrinks a little and there's a noise, as Steve skids around the corner. Rosie giggles and he pulls up next to Amelia, he misses her tense expression and asks about the groceries, 'is this Rosie's doing? Or am I missing them on the list?' he holds a pack of something towards Amelia and Jennifer's eyes widen, watching the little girl, swing in the child's seat.

'Is this her?' she asks. She steps closer and Amelia walks towards her, warning 'leave us alone.' Jennifer looks over Amelia's shoulder and watches the child. 'She's precious Amelia, congrats. A word of advice, keep her away from that asshole, he's human trash, trust me. Four years has flown, right? But you look great and she's a cutie.'

Amelia is staggered by Jennifer's strong words, last time she saw her, she was draped all over Patrick at a student bar and practically gloating about being his girlfriend. Steve straightens watching the interaction and as the woman walks past, she stops and gives Rosie a long look, smiling. 'Congrats on this as well, Mia,' she calls, pointing to Steve. He looks between the women and can see Amelia's face heating up. 'Who was that?' he asks. Amelia mutters 'not now' placing the tinned goods in the cart and dragging it to the next aisle. Steve follows her and by the time they reach the last few rows, it's like it never happened but the way Amelia constantly checks behind her, gives it away.

At the cash desk, they unpack and Amelia looks around again for Jennifer. When she refocuses on her current task, she spots the sales assistant and groans audibly. Steve follows her gaze to a man about her age. Rosie merrily chants beep and bounces in her seat. As they step up to pack and pay, Amelia smiles and the young man stares at her, eyeing her and looking up between scanning items.

'Do I know… Amelia?' he asks slowly. She nods, 'yeah, hi Leon, how are you?' The man beams, 'I thought that was you! Are you back for the thing? Wow, you look great.' Amelia blushes and Steve looks between her and the guy, he decides she's mortified, not flattered. 'Yeah, here for New Year. This is Steve, my partner and Rosie, my daughter.' She gestures to them both and Leon smiles, he waves a little, 'Leon Jenson, our parents are neighbours, well, actually I technically still live there.' Steve nods, making the connection. 'Oh right, weren't you two school friends?' Leon snorts and laughs, 'yeah, just think that could be my kid.' Amelia grimaces, 'hardly, Leon, we went to school together and when I asked you out, you egged our house, to prove you hated me.' He laughs and shows no remorse, he's clearly not grown up at all and Amelia is relieved she didn't bark any further up that tree.

Steve packs the shopping and smirks at the pair, Amelia looks unimpressed. Leon asks 'what do you do?' Amelia explains she's in TV. Leon gapes, 'wow, amazing, do you want to get a drink sometime? Are you single?' Steve chokes and Amelia looks at him, as if he's from space, wondering if he missed the words _partner_ and _child_. Politely she says 'umm, no, not here for long, so better not.' Leon nods and mutters about trying again sometime and Amelia scrunches her face in disgust. 'Oh, what do you do, big guy?' he asks Steve. Steve opens his mouth to speak and Amelia cuts him off, 'he's Captain America.' Leon freezes and stares at them open mouthed. People in the queue and the next register look over in surprise. 'Sorry, Leon, we are in a rush, we've got plans.' Amelia pushes him to carry on and they finish the transaction in an awkward silence, gaping mouths and wide eyes following their every move.

Once they pay, he bids them goodbye quietly and as they walk off, Steve says 'you should have agreed, poor guy, seems like he has it bad.' Amelia pockets her receipt and rolls her eyes, 'well, he should have figured that out all those years ago.'

**An: as always, let me know what you think. Stay safe x**


	37. Place We Were Made

**AN: Hello, hope everyone is ok **** This is another Maine based chapter, some sweet family moments, Bucky and Steve seeing where the girls grew up, meeting some new people, life outside the hero stuff. **

**Thank you for any comments, reviews and for just reading, I really hope you are enjoying it. As always let me know what you think. Stay happy and well x**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters.

**Chapter 36: Place We Were Made**

In the evening, Andi and Bucky are in the lounge, waiting on Amelia for their trip to the bar. 'Hurry up, Mia!' She calls to her sister, as Bucky fiddles awkwardly with his jacket. He feels self-conscious in the smart black zip-up, tugging at the sleeves and the collar. Andi watches him, chuckling under her breath, as he checks the pockets with confusion. He struggles as he finds he can't get his hands inside and she asks, 'hard work, when you've only got one option, on the pocket front, right?' Bucky looks up at her unimpressed and then resumes his struggle. 'I can't get into them, why are they stitched up?' Andi laughs and steps closer, 'so you don't steal anything in the shop. Here, I'll cut them open. If I get some scissors, will that trigger anything?' Bucky looks at her, 'not funny, kid. Just get the damn scissors.' She smirks as she backs away.

Steve approaches Bucky and asks, 'you ok about going out? New people and all?' Bucky sighs, 'look, I mean this in the nicest way, but you need to stop mothering me.' Steve looks surprised and opens his mouth to answer. Bucky silently dares him to respond and then tilts his head towards a singing from the other room, 'besides, you already have someone to parent.' Bucky means Rosie and Steve smiles warmly, looking at the ground. He guesses Bucky is right and it's nice to hear it acknowledged. 'Look, punk, you've done great, but I am a senior citizen now, I need to look after myself a bit more.' Steve nods, resigning himself and Andi reappears, waving her scissors, 'look out, Barnes. Coming at ya.' She slides up to Bucky and starts to unpick the stitching, Steve grins and raises an eyebrow, 'maybe you're right, looks like you have someone else as well.' Andi looks up at the two of them, trying to gauge the conversation. Suddenly having a great idea, she suggests, 'oh hey, Steve, you couldn't grab Mia, could you? We need to go in ten.' Andi points to the clock and Steve nods, walking past them, heading for the stairs. 'That's cruel,' Bucky says to her, 'then why are you smiling?'

'Waiting!' Andi calls aggressively, from downstairs. Amelia runs around her room, fixing her hair, in a swept over style, muttering _coming, I'm coming_. She bends and looks in the mirror, spotting a picture of her at school, propped on the dresser. She faces it downwards and sprays her hair into place. The door opens and she shouts 'I told you I was coming, chill the hell out!'

When there's no response she turns around and there's Steve. He's smiling smugly and looking around the room. 'I can see why you would keep me out of here.' Amelia closes her eyes in shame, 'they must hate me, why would they leave it like this?' Steve chuckles and steps in, closing the door behind him. He steps on something and it squeaks, looking down he can see Rosie's inflatable bed. He looks at Amelia and she explains, 'she loves it! I spend $200 on bunk beds and she loves the $30 blow up.'

Amelia drops onto her bed and Steve looks over the walls, there's posters of a band called _Green Day_ and _My Chemical Romance_. 'So, was this your type?' he asks and she looks confused. 'long, dark haired, black eye makeup, rockers?' Steve asks like he's eighty. Amelia huffs, 'it was a phase.' Steve spots a photo of her draped over a famous singer, getting his autograph. She has black hair and pink fishnet tights on. 'Ok, a long phase, but still.' Steve looks at more posters of rock stars, 'so, your type… was the Winter Soldier?' Amelia laughs and hides her face in her hands. She feels the bed dip and Steve sits beside her, pulling her hands away.

'Who was that today, at the store?' Amelia sighs, 'Leon.' Steve just looks at her, waiting for more, 'fine, Jennifer.' Steve sighs 'I was hoping for a bit more information.' Amelia gives in, shuffling awkwardly 'that was Jenny… she was my best friend. We were friends for years, we went to school together, her parents live in the next town and then we got into college together.' He looks at her for more, none of this explains the hostility he witnessed. 'Then… she slept with Patrick, he left me for her. He left Rosie for her. When he popped out for that milk, he made it to her place instead and that wasn't the first time, it was going on before I told him about the baby.' Steve looks shocked, the words echoing around the room. 'She moved home though, they're not together and she almost warned me about him, it was weird. I didn't like it. You know, _keep him away from Rosie_. I mean what does that mean? He's a coward and a liar, but what else? I guess it's good they aren't together, I could have walked around the corner and bumped into him!'

Steve strokes her hand, 'I'm sorry, that must have been hard.' Amelia looks at him, as if remembering he is there. 'It was odd, like some kind of time warp, we could have been twenty again, it was just so unnerving.' After a while she smiles, 'but, she did see the hot hunk I'm banging.' Steve laughs at her joke and he leans over to kiss her, muttering as their lips meet 'oh yeah, tell me about this hunk?' he kisses her neck and she sighs into the kiss, closing her eyes, 'well, he's stacked and a superhero and does all kinds of funny things to me.' Steve nibbles her neck, 'that's a shame, I was going to ask you out.' Amelia laughs, 'not again, please, it was painful enough the first time, I can't believe we made it here and besides what would your hot wife and two kids say?' Steve kisses her bare shoulder and then asks, 'what kind of funny things?' Amelia flushes, 'I couldn't say, that would be kissing and telling.'

Steve pulls away and looks around again at the pink walls and asks 'isn't this on your list?' Amelia winces and nods, 'but I didn't think it would still look like this. It's off putting, all these long haired musicians, staring at me.' Amelia stands and continues to get ready, 'and… we have plans, so don't distract me.' Steve looks over the walls and above the bed is a collage of pictures, Amelia is in most of them, he spots Andi as well, he thinks he can see that Leon kid in a couple and the house is featured a lot. When he turns around Amelia is pulling on a black jacket, she has a white strapped shirt on, tucked into a long emerald skirt. 'You look beautiful,' Steve says earnestly. Amelia gives him a twirl and says 'if you are nice to me, I might let you stay in my room. On the floor of course.' Steve laughs and starts to stand, 'oh, can you pass me that?' Amelia asks, pointing to a clothing item on her pillow. Steve smiles and does so, 'you'd think, if my sister was to get freaky in my bed, she would pick up her clothes after, wouldn't you?' Steve looks bemused and looks back at the rumpled bed, eyes widening.

….

The four stroll into a bar and Andi looks around excitedly, 'this place is so different, look at that, a dance floor? Really?'

They used to frequent the bar when they were younger, now it has a more family feel to it, pale blue and cream décor, 'I feel like I'm in a beach hut,' Andi discerns. Bucky stands beside her and eyes the room, assessing the layout and the patrons. He winces at the kids running past him and the pastel colours, feeling out of place. Amelia tugs on Steve's hand, 'Andi got kicked out once, I don't even remember what for, but dad had to pick her up and I pretended not to know her, hid at the back. My dad still doesn't know I was here that night.' Steve enjoys her stories, 'I used to get kicked out, no one believed I was old enough to be there.' Amelia smiles, 'oh we certainly weren't old enough to be here!'

Amelia nudges his ribs at the sight of the dance floor and whispers 'could be your big chance.' Steve smiles at her, squeezing her hand and pressing a kiss to it, 'this is nice, just us,' he says lovingly.

Andi drags Bucky to the bar and she calls to the bartender, ordering for all four. He brings over a tray of shots, as Steve and Amelia join them. She plants them down one by one on the bar, stating, 'no kids. No parents. No separate bedrooms. No work and no Tony Stark. DRINK!' She's finished hers before the others even move, calling the bartender back. Bucky warns 'don't get too carried away, remember the last time and remember dinner with your folks.' Andi squeezes his cheek, 'you're so serious, old man, lighten up.' Amelia jests, as she takes her shot 'yeah, old man, live a little.' Bucky smirks at her, folding his arms 'yeah, you're no better, I remember you crying on my shoulder with a mallet in one hand about how you loved this punk and he was ignoring you.' Amelia's face turns crimson and Steve splutters, 'wait, what?' Amelia looks embarrassed and throws back, 'so, what did you think of my room, Bucky?' He looks surprised, and Andi laughs outrageously and more drinks arrive, she shares them out and Bucky asks, 'why do you have two?' She looks down and states obviously 'to save time!' Amelia looks at her sister, 'I thought you were driving us home?' Andi mutters, 'oh yeah, shit.' She knocks back her shot, 'oh well, Bucky will drive or dad can get us?' Amelia shakes her head firmly, 'no!'

Steve starts to offer to find a seat, but Andi is on her tiptoes waving at people by the door, motioning towards them. Amelia drops her bag onto a chair and shuffles out of her jacket, she looks up, smiling at the newcomers, 'no way, did you do this?' Her sister shakes her head, 'nope, not me.' A group of people approach them, two men and a woman with a baby. Andi is jumping up and down and reaches to hug all the new arrivals. One man looks at her two drinks and mutters 'standard.' Amelia leans into Steve and Bucky, 'these are friends of ours. Mel, Ben and Owen. We all went to high school together.' Amelia walks up to them and hugs a tall man, he has black hair, long and swept to one side, jeans and a checked shirt. She calls him _Ben_ and he kisses her cheek. The other man comes over and hugs her, swaying from side to side and squeezing her tightly, making him Owen and lastly she approaches a woman.

Amelia gushes, looking at the baby. 'Oh my goodness, he's so tiny,' she says from behind her hands. She kisses Mel's cheek and waves her fingers, desperate to hug the child.

Steve and Bucky stand there slightly awkwardly, unable to relate to this feeling of bumping into friends from childhood. Bucky looks over at Steve secretly, grateful they have each other. He shakes his head at the sentimental thought and refocuses on the new arrivals.

Andi kisses the woman's cheek, commenting on her heeled boots and then calling 'right, drinks and introductions. Steve and Bucky, this is Mel, Owen and Ben, friends of ours from home. Ben and Mel are married and this is little Ewan, their little boy, isn't he cute?' Steve shakes their hands and Bucky nods a little, hands in his pockets. Steve steps back and his eyes are drawn to Amelia as she rocks the small baby and lifts him into the air. She says something to the woman and places a hand over her heart, smiling at Ewan. Bucky elbows Steve, 'don't get any ideas, punk.' Steve Smiles and knocks his shoulder in return.

Ben turns to Steve 'hey, hey, weren't you…?' Andi interrupts, 'yes, yes, he's Captain America and he's banging Amelia.' Ben coughs and everyone is silent, 'actually, I was going to say weren't you at the market today?' There's more silence and Amelia laughs. Owen grabs Andi, 'somethings never change,' he hugs her close and she giggles. Bucky watches them and then steps forward offering a metal hand for Owen to shake. Owen falters a little but smiles 'yeah, good to meet you, man.'

Mel's eyes widen at the sight of Steve and she leans into Amelia, 'Christ, I don't want to offend you, but how the hell did you do that?' Amelia laughs, 'none taken. I wonder that myself, every single day.' Mel looks around and asks 'no Rosie?' Amelia is touched that she remembered her after two years and suddenly feels bad for the long gap between visits. Steve steps up beside Amelia, explaining 'she's with her grandparents, but I bet I know someone who wishes she was here now.' Amelia smiles up at him, he knows her well, grinning she bounces Ewan on her hip. Steve bends a little and waves at the baby. Amelia explains, 'I think Andi was expecting a drinking contest, bouncers and karaoke!' Mel laughs, 'no, we are way too old for that, Ben is anyway.'

'Is it just you two and Rosie?' Mel asks. Steve looks unsure and Amelia smiles confidently, 'yeah, just us three.' Steve smiles down at her and kisses her forehead.

Andi watches them and whispers to Owen, 'I think my ovaries just burst.' Owen chuckles, nodding to Bucky 'who's the other Adonis?' Andi laughs, but groans out 'please don't take this one from me, it's been months of working and trust me, he's hard work, but oh God, so worth it. We are really becoming quite serious.' Owen raises an eyebrow, looking at Bucky. Andi continues seriously, 'no, I mean it, he and I, it's real and I'm really growing as a person, he's taught me a lot.' Owen looks sceptical, 'uh huh.'

Bucky tenses from across the group and observes Owen whispering to Andi, her hair dripping down over her shoulders, as she puts her head back to laugh. Owen looks up and across at the older sister, 'hey, Melly, looking good! Think you might have another?' Amelia looks down at Ewan and then calls to Owen, 'ugh, please don't call me that! And no, not tonight anyway.'

Amelia is still holding Ewan, offering him back, Mel shakes her head 'you are fine! Mamma needs a break.' Owen calls over, 'you want a red wine, Mel?' She just looks at Amelia dryly and then at their friend, unimpressed, 'I'm breast feeding you idiot.' Amelia smirks at the pair, 'I will, Owen, thank you.'

Ben steps up and strokes Ewan's head, 'so, Captain America. That's nutty, isn't it?' Steve just nods, unsure of what to say to that. 'My dad is a huge fan. He will be excited to meet you at the...' Ben is quickly cut off by Mel. 'So, when do you guys go home?' Andi accuses her of trying to get rid of them. 'Early next week' Steve says sincerely. He looks at Amelia again, she's whispering soft words to Ewan and she looks up, 'I don't know that I want to go back, I didn't realise how much I missed it here.' Steve looks shocked at her, but Andi jumps in, shelling out drinks. Andi looks at the baby and jokes 'noooo. You didn't make that, Ben, I'd demand a paternity test, if I were you, he's too cute.' She blows on the baby's black hair and it flies up, his eyes open and Amelia speaks to him again.

Owen stands next to Bucky and smiles at him. Bucky squints and reminds himself to be more open, 'so, school is it?' Owen looks confused, 'oh, me and Andi? Yeah, all of us were at school together, I was on the newspaper, she took the photos. Her dad taught all of us. What did you do in high school?' Bucky smirks, 'screwed around.' Owen's eyes widen and he gulps his drink.

Andi bounces over, 'we should grab a table, it's getting pretty busy, don't want to miss out.' Owen kisses her cheek and reaches behind the bar, grabbing a clipboard, 'you're good, that big table is free.' She looks puzzled, 'wait, do you work here?' He sips his beer, 'better.' She gasps, 'you own this place?' he nods, she hugs him, squealing and lightly knocking Bucky, his beer splashing onto him. 'I should have guessed, the dance floor is all you.' Owen takes a small bow, 'if you ever need a job, Miss Lobster?' Andi bats him with her hand, 'we've had plenty of that this week already, thank you.' Bucky smirks at the nickname, watching as she summons the group to follow her.

Ben and Owen squeeze in one side, while Mel and Andi sit opposite. Amelia tries to sit down and ends up asking Steve to hold Ewan, whilst she sits. Bucky is holding at least four beers and Steve look petrified as he takes the baby. Amelia sits down and she looks up at the muscular superhero cradling the infant. Ben takes a photo on his phone and when a smirking Bucky looks over, the row of three women look starry eyed. Mel whispers down the line, 'I'm serious, how? How did this happen?' Amelia laughs and Andi knocks back a shot, 'you won't recognise her, Mel, Mia is a demon these days. Taking what she wants with both fucking hands. Sorry, hands, my bad.' Amelia stands again and helps Steve, 'put your hand here, support his head.' She moves his hands to show him and smiles up at him, getting lost in his intensely, focused eyes. Steve whispers, 'like this? He's very small.' Amelia agrees warmly, 'they usually are.'

Bucky coughs to get attention and they look back at him, still balancing drinks. Amelia lowers back down and Steve sits beside Owen, leaving Bucky on the end. Amelia sits up, 'guess who we saw today? Leon Jenson, at the market, he made the most awful comment about Rosie being his and ugh, what was I thinking?' Mel laughs, banging the table, 'remember the rhyme you wrote for him. _Leon, when will you give me the come on?_ I think about it every time I see him, he's asked me out at least twice, one time I even had Ewan strapped to me!' Everyone laughs and Amelia no longer feels special, Ben calls down to Steve, 'bud, are you ok with him?' Everyone looks over and Ewan is sleeping soundly against Steve's chest. Steve just nods, trying not to move. Amelia drinks and says quietly to the girls 'it does kind of make me want another.'

Mel slams her drink down, looking at Steve, 'do it, right now. In the bathroom, go, go now.' Amelia laughs and Steve looks up, 'do what?' Owen looks over, 'I've had sex in the bathroom here.' He winks at Andi and Bucky looks between them, sharply. Andi groans, 'don't remind me, please!' Bucky looks displeased and just stares into his drink. 'So, Melly, how's the morning show?' Owen asks, sucking his straw, 'Melly?' Steve asks. There's splutters of laughter from around the table, Mel explains, coldly 'Smelly and Melly, that's what Owen and Ben called us. Ben's flirting tactic is name calling, hence it took ten years to come to fruition.' Amelia blushes, 'please, no more Melly, it's just cruel. Also, it makes no sense, her name is actually Mel!'

'Hey, Bucky, right?' what do you do?' Ben asks and Bucky stumbles over his words 'Andi.' He simply responds and everyone laughs, realising what he has said 'no, I work with Steve, I'm here with Andi.' She tilts her head at him, 'aww Bucky Blue, I'm touched.' Owen mutters 'you will be later' and Mel stares at him, 'disgusting.' Amelia looks over to her sister, 'keep an eye on the time.' Looking at everyone else, she says, 'we have dinner plans, so it might be short and sweet.' Andi looks at her friends, 'did you know we were here?' Owen answers, 'obviously, Mr Miller told us.'

Ewan sneezes and wakes himself, crying on Steve's shoulder. Steve looks alarmed and starts looking for someone to pass the baby to. Both parents look busy with their drinks and Andi climbs over her sister, 'me, me, me,' she chants. She walks off with the baby, to the dance floor, where an older couple are swaying. She bounces him and points to things on the wall. Steve asks how old he is, 'six months, I don't know where it's gone. He will be chasing your girl around the place soon enough.' Amelia giggles, 'don't, I wake up in a cold sweat about boyfriends and driving licences, she's my baby, but she's growing up so quickly.' Amelia sips her drink and adds 'I saw Jennifer today.' Everyone stops and stares at Amelia. She glances at Andi, who is swirling in circles with Ewan. Mel launches first, 'where? She's been back a while, but chances of you two crossing paths seemed slim, you dad said your only here a few days. I haven't even seen her and I live here.' Amelia scoffs, drinking, she adds 'well, she was there alright, told me to keep Rosie away from Patrick, everything about it was weird.' Bucky looks at Steve in confusion and Steve gives him a quick shake of the head.

Bucky looks over his shoulder, while the others continue to chat. Andi has Ewan sat on her forearm, staring out, with his back against her chest. She's talking to him animatedly, like a real conversation and Bucky smiles softly at them. Steve's voice breaks the moment, 'and you say about me getting ahead of myself.' Bucky turns back to the table briskly and resumes the conversation, horrified by that notion.

Owen is talking about the bar's décor. 'Joe wanted a country and western style, but I said no way. We agreed on this eventually and here we are.' Bucky tries to catch up, 'who is Joe?' he asks bluntly. Owen explains, 'Joe's my partner.' Bucky nods and when he spares Andi a glance, she is approaching them. 'Someone misses his mom.' Mel stands and accepts the baby, 'well, it was sweet while it lasted.' Amelia looks at her questioningly, 'it's full on, you know, no let up. Ben's mom is great but since my mom isn't here.' Andi and Amelia gasp, Mel looks up, 'oh, ummm she died last year, early summer.' Amelia expresses her sympathies and the table falls quiet. Amelia leans in close, whispering and talking to her friend.

After a while, Mel looks at Steve, 'Steve, tell us how you met this one?' she's pointing a thumb at Amelia and bouncing Ewan on her lap. Steve rubs his neck, 'work, kind of, Amelia came in for an interview and we just hit it off, then we kept meeting…' Amelia cuts in 'what he means is, Rosie stole some Stark property and Steve kindly took pity on us, rather than handing us over to the authorities. Rosie should have a record by now.' Ben laughs and looks over, 'so the beard, are you incognito?' Steve chuckles and strokes it, 'yeah, something like that. I was away for a month.' Mel side glances Amelia and Steve catches it.

Andi chimes in, 'she was fine, Sargent Barnes kept her warm.' Andi digs for her phone and flashes the articles around. Ben looks shocked, 'Mia, you look wonderful in this one, is that the Oscars?' Amelia peers over to the phone, 'yeah, that is one of the better ones, I am at least dressed up, not shoving a sandwich in my yap on a park bench. No, it was something for Stark, no Oscars invite just yet.'

Owen looks at Bucky, smiling, 'where are you from?' Bucky says 'Brooklyn, both of us actually.' Owen looks interested, 'I've never been to New York, when this one left for College, I thought about following, but alas I'm still here.' Bucky nods, wondering what the relationship is here, if he's one of the _two monthers_ she mentioned.

Later the bar is jostling with people, old and new faces. Andi is dancing with Owen and Amelia is swaying with baby Ewan. Steve is sat on a bar stool, waiting for their last round of drinks. Mel sits down beside him, smiling warmly. 'I've never seen her so happy,' she nods to Amelia. 'She has infamously terrible taste. But you my friend, seem to have broken that curse.' Steve looks down, embarrassed, 'she's too good for me,' he mutters. Mel grabs her drink from the bartender's tray, 'oh, no doubt, but you'll do.' She grins at him. 'How bad? Her taste?' Mel laughs, 'I shouldn't say, but she brought back this one guy, right chatterbox, light fingers as well, that was a low point.' Steve laughs, shaking his head, knowing exactly to who she is referring. 'But since having Rosie, we don't see much of them, it's full on. I can't even imagine what it's like for Amelia. I mean Ben is about fifty percent reliable and it's still tricky.'

Ben is sat in the booth with Bucky, Ben's explaining what he does for work. Andi walks over, panting lightly from spinning on the dance-floor. She reaches for her drink and gulps it, wiping her mouth with her hand, 'time to go, I think.' Ben makes a protesting noise and Andi adds 'got to go, or I will turn into a pumpkin!' Owen comes up beside her, jeering 'aren't you already?' she gives him a neutral face and then waves over to Steve, pointing towards Amelia.

Steve takes the hint and strolls over to Amelia, 'time to go, I believe, Miss Miller.' Amelia whines, 'can I keep him? Look at his little face.' Steve strokes the baby's cheek with a knuckle and smiles at Amelia, seeing her so intoxicated by the baby is sweet. 'He is rather cute,' Steve acknowledges, Amelia looks up surprised, 'see, even you're tempted.' Steve smiles, knowing if he was a different guy, he might make a comment about going home and making it happen. 'Come on, Melly, let's get home, dinner, remember?' Amelia rolls her eyes, 'never say that word again!' Steve folds his arms at her, 'you know you told me about that nickname the first day I met you, I hoped it was a joke.' Amelia blushes, 'I was clearly intoxicated by the devilishly handsome Mr Stark, I wasn't thinking straight.'

Mel walks over and takes Ewan, he gurgles at his mom and she tells them how great it has been to see them and meet the guys. Ben comes jogging over 'well, we will see you in a couple of days.' Mel nudges him and Amelia looks between them, questioning what they mean. 'Ignore him, too many beers.' Bucky, Andi and Owen join the group for goodbyes. 'Something's going on around here,' Bucky mumbles to Steve.

In the car on the ride back to the house Bucky drives with Andi by his side, while Steve and Amelia take the back seats. 'We could have walked, I guess,' Andi calls, throwing her arm out the open window. Amelia leans forward, 'can you not shout and close the window, it's freezing, that's why we didn't walk.' Bucky grins at the bickering pair, 'this ain't cold, trust me.' Amelia sits back, 'us mere mortals feel it differently, I promise you.' She puts her cold palm against the back of neck and he doesn't even flinch.

'Did you have fun?' Andi asks Bucky, he nods, staring out the window, 'they seem nice.' Andi giggles, 'how about that baby? Amelia is broody as hell, watch out Steve!' Amelia's face reddens with heat and she thanks anyone listening that the night is so dark. Steve tries to suppress a smile next to her, he pictures her twirling the little boy on the dance floor, staring at him sweetly, stroking his hair.

Bucky stops abruptly at a set of lights, slamming the breaks. Amelia turns to Steve 'and you think I drive fast!' He smiles at her, gripping the door handle. 'We won't tell Tony about any of this,' Steve announces. Andi scoffs, 'pfft, he won't care. He likes me. Hey, he actually has a PA opening, I could apply, what do you guys think?'

She's met with silence. Bucky coughs and shifts, 'don't you need to be organised for that kind of position?' Andi nods, Amelia agrees, 'yeah, and punctual, reliable…' Andi nods eagerly, believing she is all of these things. 'Steve? What do you think?' Steve mumbles, 'yeah, yeah, sounds ok.' Andi frowns at the under whelming reaction, 'well, it's just something I'm floating, thanks for your support!' Steve jumps in, trying to mask the awkwardness, 'that baby though? Am I right?' Amelia and Bucky over react, also keen to detract. Andi rolls her eyes at their transparency, hitting the radio on.

'You ok?' Amelia asks Steve quietly, 'yeah, I had fun. I can't lie, I am looking forward to dinner and seeing Rosie.' Amelia smiles at him, thinking he's too perfect, it's almost too much at times. Amelia can hear Andi telling Bucky about a park she lit up in for the first time and she tries to block her out, leaning over to Steve. She rests a hand on his thigh and says 'you know the house has a huge tub, huge! I'm not kidding.' Steve's eyes crease in confusion, 'right…?' Amelia shrugs, 'if you were looking for somewhere to hang out, all the cool kids go there, I myself will be there around ten-ish tonight, if you are free? I'll make sure we don't run out of hot water this time.' Steve can just about make out the glint in her eye, he quickly hides his surprise. 'I just thought, you might want some quiet time… I know we can't share a bedroom, but we could share…' Amelia nods, insinuating the missing words. Steve catches on and nods quickly, coughing, 'sounds good, yeah, I can be there. Shall I climb through the window? Or use the door? I don't want you thinking I'm old fashioned.'

'Where are you going? What are you two plotting?' Andi calls loudly. Amelia looks out the window, grinning, 'oh, there's our high school.' Andi cuts her off, 'so Maggie, is it? Dana's daughter in law, have you met her, Mia?' Amelia shakes her head, 'no, please be nice, don't terrify the woman.' Andi tuts and looks at Bucky, 'see? And you think you're the scary one. I don't see you getting a warning.' Bucky points to the road, reminding her that he's trying to focus.

'Hey, Buck?' Steve calls, 'maybe we could show the girls Brooklyn sometime, what do you think?' Andi gets excited, 'yes! That would be so much fun.' Bucky falls quiet, considering it, the car slows to a crawling speed, as he thinks. Steve continues, 'your place is still there, the school, the burger joint, you know. I mean if you're not sure…' Bucky responds, 'no, sounds great. Yeah, just say when.' Andi cheers, 'oh a Brooklyn burger in a real diner, sounds amazing. I want to see everything, where you grew up, where you hung out, where your first kiss happened.' Everyone falls deadly silent at the mention of first kiss, 'what? What did I say?'

When the four arrive home, Andi leads the way inside, abandoning her hat and coat. 'Something smells amazing,' Dana smiles at the voices and laughter and as they step into the dining room, she places a crock pot on the table. 'Paella,' she announces happily. Andi groans, 'more fish? Really?' Amelia walks to Rosie who is calling for her mother, she's sat at the end of the table and looks excited to see everyone. Amelia kisses Rosie's face all over and the little girl pushes her away, laughing. She looks at her sister, 'grateful much?'

'Stevie! I'm the table head, Dana said.' Steve walks over to a waving Rosie, 'you are? Wow, amazing. You seem to be doing a very good job.' She smiles proudly, climbing out of her chair, 'how was the drinking?' Steve laughs, wondering where she got that from. 'No drinking, but there was some dancing.' Rosie claps, shouting 'sit down, sit down!' Amelia turns back to the pair, 'polite please, Missy!'

Dana returns to the room with a separate dish and settles it before Andi, 'especially for you,' Dana whispers to her. Amelia says 'you know, even Rosie will eat from the main bowl.' Andi doesn't care, she's pleased with her personalised meal. The doorbell goes and Dana calls that she will get it, she wanders past the door and they all stop to listen to her greet someone. Andi mouths _who is it? _Amelia rolls her eyes, _Dana's family! _She harshly whispers back. _Smile! _she instructs her sister.

'Come in, come in. everyone is through there, we are just dishing up. My goodness, you look taller since last week.' Dana steps back into the dining room, 'everyone this is Maggie, my daughter in-law, Nathan's wife and my grandson, Ty.'

There's a woman with light brown hair, it's wavy and shoulder length, she is holding hands with a little boy. He has a logo t-shirt on and a little gel in his hair. Dana makes introductions and Ty shakes his mother's hand out of his grasp, strolling down to see Rosie. 'What's your name?' he asks, Rosie stares at him, her eyes shooting to her mother for approval. The boy continues, 'I'm Ty, I'm seven.' Maggie watches them and Amelia slides into position next to her. 'Hi, I'm Amelia, that's Rosie. It's so nice to meet you.' Maggie is a little shy and unsure of herself, she gently shakes Amelia's hand and then refocuses on the children. 'How old is she?' Maggie asks, nodding to the little girl. 'Oh, four. Going on twenty-one.' Maggie chuckles and loosens up a little. Amelia shows Ty to his seat and he perches between his mother and Rosie. Rosie continues to stare at the boy, half entranced and partly shocked to see a person of similar small stature.

Peter comes in and pats Maggie's shoulder, 'everyone's here then, you all made it back safely.' He looks at Andi poignantly. She explains to Maggie, 'he's looking at me, because I'm the trustworthy one, I make sure everyone gets home ok.' Amelia splutters 'that's rubbish. Ignore her.' Dana comes in with the last dish, 'so, that wasn't you running across the garage roof last night, Andi?' Amelia laughs loudly and the children join in. Maggie looks between the four adults, 'are you both couples?' Andi sits up straight, 'you wouldn't know it, as we've been quarantined in separate rooms.' Peter explains the relationships and Maggie nods politely.

'The yard looks great, Pete, you've been busy,' Maggie offers. Andi watches the woman chat with her dad, feeling a little envious.

Maggie's overly attentive to Ty and Amelia can relate, she knows she has been guilty of over compensating in the past. But as she watches Maggie, she sadly remembers that Patrick opted out of the role of dad and poor Nathan's situation was very different. 'So, Ty..' Andi starts, 'do you like superheroes?' The little boy nods, rocking in his chair. 'Steve here, is Captain America, by day.' She slaps his back hard and he nearly chokes on his dinner. Ty stares at him, 'then why do you have a beard?' Everyone laughs and Maggie looks mortified. Steve assures her it's fine, 'it's Christmas, so I am trying to relax a little.' Ty shifts his eyes to Bucky, 'you're James Barnes.' Bucky is surprised the boy knows who he is. 'My Daddy was a soldier as well.' There's a hush around the table. Andi explains, 'Bucky, hasn't been back from the war for very long.' Maggie mutters quietly, 'it's not quite the same though, is it.' Andi looks at her, trying to understand the tone, Dana reaches for Maggie's hand squeezing it. 'Young Bucky here, actually reminds me of Nathan at times.' Maggie looks at him sharply, 'are you always running into the fight?'

Nobody knows what to say, there's a ghostly silence and Bucky finally admits, 'sometimes, Ma'am.' She holds his stare and then smiles meekly, lightening, she adds 'Maggie, please.'

Chat resumes and Ty quizzes Steve further about if he really is Captain America. 'Where were you born? Who's your best friend?' Steve points and says 'Brooklyn and this guy.' Bucky offers a little wave. Amelia looks over at Rosie, 'and the peas please, missy!' Ty takes a big spoonful with peas and hums _yummy_. Amelia nods to Maggie, 'he's a sweet boy, he's so well behaved.'

Peter taps his glass and stands at his seat, 'seeing as everyone is just about finished, we have a little announcement.' He smiles warmly down at Dana beside him. Andi warns, 'I swear Dad, if you are selling our house...' Amelia kicks her and Maggie watches the sisters. 'No, not that. As you all know, Dana and I have been a couple for two years and now that everyone has finally met, we have decided to… well…' Andi heckles him, 'get on with it, dad!' He looks at her sternly and Rosie tells her to _shush_. 'Thank you, Rosalyn. Actually, Dana and I are getting married.'

'What!?' Andi asks loudly. There's a pause and then a myriad of _wows_ and _congratulations_. Peter tries to speak over everyone, 'there's more, there's more. We are having a party here, tomorrow night.' Andi bangs the table, 'I knew it, I knew it, New Year's Eve do, people keep giving you away! Owen owes me a drink.' Peter shakes his head, 'well, sort of New Year's, but also, well… we are getting married here at the house, in the barn, tomorrow evening.' Amelia and Andi stare at their dad, 'WHAT?' they ask in unison. Peter explains, 'it's all set up, everyone knows. It's just a surprise for you girls. Surprised?' Andi and Amelia look confused and he continues, 'I knew from the moment I met her, I wanted to marry Dana and so I started working on the barn, converting it and I knew it was where we should get married. Home is where the heart is and Dana is my heart. We knew at Thanksgiving, but you all have your own lives and frankly, I didn't want you interfering.' Andi looks offended and Amelia sniffs, smiling at her dad. 'But what if we couldn't make it for New Year's?' Andi asks slowly. Peter and Dana laugh, but avoid the question.

'So, everyone knew?' Andi probes. Ty waves his arm, 'I knew, I have a bow tie.' Maggie smiles because she knew and Rosie cries 'I knew.' Obviously she didn't. Andi asks, 'what about the dead body in the barn?' Peter tuts, 'that was rumour, Andrea!'

Andi looks panicked, 'I have nothing to wear.' Looking down at herself, 'this is as nice as it gets.' Maggie laughs at her music logo shirt and short skirt. Amelia agrees and Dana gushes, 'we are dress shopping in the morning, I have something picked out, just need your thoughts and a quick trying on session.' Amelia looks over at Steve and Bucky, 'what about these two and suits?' She spies Steve looking down at his plate and she stops abruptly, Bucky watching her in confusion. 'You knew,' she accuses and Bucky's eyes widen at Steve. When Steve makes eye contact with Amelia, he is gripping his jaw, to stop laughing, 'just a few details.' Peter looks pleased, 'young Steve, here, is my man on the inside.' Steve looks at Bucky, 'there's suits in the car, your dad pulled me to one side at Thanksgiving.' Andi gasps, 'he knew!?'

Amelia looks panicked suddenly, 'what is there to do? Who's coming? What can I do to help?' Dana shakes her head, waving her arms, 'nothing. Be there and enjoy it. The pastor will be here at six, tomorrow. The barn is almost ready.'

Amelia stands and rushes around to hug her dad and Dana, 'congratulations, I am so happy for you, this is mad, but I love it.' Andi gets up and walks over, 'yeah, congrats folks.' Hugging Dana, she whispers 'what colour is my dress?' Maggie smiles and asks 'what time do you want us tomorrow, Dee?' Dana starts rattling off details and Peter steps out, reappearing with a champagne bottle and pointing at the cabinet with glasses in. Steve grabs the glasses and Peter pours the drinks. Andi looks around the group, 'it's like I'm dreaming, honestly, if I wake up in the morning and this didn't happen, that feels probable.' Bucky feels a little overwhelmed, wondering how this affects him, if he's ready for such an important event. Amelia gives Steve a nod, grabbing a drink and taking a desperate gulp, 'to Peter and Dana,' Steve says genuinely. He smiles at Amelia and she shrugs at the turn of events, throwing back her drink.

Andi leans in to her sister, 'you should probably cancel your soapy soldier fantasy you had planned for tonight, lots to do and all that.' Amelia blushes furiously, mortified at being caught.

**AN: so a little cheesy and fluffy, but a wedding is around the corner… but don't get too comfortable. There's lots of new faces and back story here, it's all created to test Steve and Bucky and bring things out in them that we don't get to see. **

**I try to post on a Wednesday and forgot, because who knows what the hell the day is!? **

**x**


	38. Ask the Right Questions

**AN: Hell, hope you are all ok out there. Managed to remember what day of the week it was this week. So, a bit of a mammoth chapter and I was about to split it, but thought what the hell! It's about a wedding and it's a Wednesday and we're living life! **

**I hope you enjoy it, let me know thoughts etc. It's a little bit fluffy (meaning a lot fluffy). Usual stuff applies, I don't own anything, all Marvel. **

**Stay safe out there x**

**Chapter 38: Ask the Right Question **

Bucky comes down the stairs on the morning of the wedding and wanders through the house. He observes everyone going about their business. Maggie is putting flowers in what look like milk churns and Dana is folding bags of confetti. Steve is dragging in more bags from the car, including their suits, Amelia is brushing Rosie's hair and Peter is outside sweeping. Everyone is busy and involved, he looks around and considers where Andi might be, if he should go and find her. Dana presses his arm and passes him a warm cup of something, he smiles gratefully at her.

He steps out of the patio doors and can see Peter whistling to himself. It's fresh and Bucky's feet jump off the cold deck. Peter breathes out and watches the condensation, smirking at the super soldier, 'you might need a coat, my boy. She's in the barn.' Bucky nods and tips his head. He ambles across the lawn and into the out-building.

It's a large space, with rafters and a wooden floor, it's well made and surprisingly warm. Bucky stands in front of an outdoor heater, the orange glow warming his face, he then spots Ben up a ladder, securing speakers. Looking further around he can see Andi is using a broom to force fairy lights over the beams.

Andi turns at the sound of the creaky floorboard and spots Bucky, 'morning, I've never seen you up this early,' he says lightly. She surprises him, by grabbing the warm drink and kissing him on the lips. She sighs and sips the drink, 'it's a big day, I can't believe it, the more I think about it, the more excited I get. I was up all night making a playlist.' Bucky grins, 'I bet Mia loved that.' Ben calls down a _good morning_, Bucky offers a small wave and Andi smirks at him, 'hey, so I'm looking for a date, any ideas?' Bucky scoffs sarcastically, 'how about Owen?' Andi laughs, Bucky reaches for his drink back and as he presses it to his lips she looks confused, 'well, no, because he will come with his partner, Joe.' Bucky closes his eyes slowly and Andi makes an _oh_ shape with her mouth, rolling back with laughter. 'You're an idiot!' She accuses with glee. When she has calmed down, he appears perplexed and asks, 'bathroom sex?' Andi checks her phone, 'tempting, but I've got to go get my dress. Do me a favour, finish these lights and help dad with whatever?' Bucky nods and she pecks his cheek, dropping some tangled lights at his feet and running past him, calling back, 'I walked in on **him** once!' Bucky winces at his mistake and follows her with his eyes, he nudges the lights with his foot and sighs to himself, 'you are an idiot.'

'Where's mommy?' Steve looks over his shoulder, two sets of expectant eyes, awaiting an answer. 'She's gone to try on her dress and collect yours, remember?' Rosie giggles, 'oh yeahhhhhh.' Steve grins at her and Ty, sat patiently at the breakfast bar. Mr Miller left him in charge of the kids, planting a pancake mix on the counter and heading out the door quickly with no further instructions.

Steve is busy whisking and turns to the pair, 'you two excited, for the big wedding?' Ty shouts 'I am!' Rosie leans up, her chair scratching the floor, 'me too! Me! I am!' Steve starts to ask Rosie to sit down, but smiles warmly as Ty pulls her chair back against the worktop. 'I love pancakes!' The small brunette declares, Steve nods, asking 'what do you love about them, Miss Rosie?' Rosie considers this hard, 'ummmmm, they are round!' Steve laughs, 'good one, what else?' Ty answers 'and yummy!' Rosie shouts louder, 'Oh! Oh! And brown!'

A voice calls from within the house and the children ignore it, Steve looks back to them, 'Ty, I think that's your mom, better go see what she wants.' The boy refuses to move, shaking his head firmly. 'What do you like about pancakes, Mr Steve?' Ty asks cautiously, Steve smirks, finishing with his batter and heating the pan, 'they remind me of your mom,' he says looking at Rosie. Ty looks confused, scrunching his nose, 'my mom?' Steve is woken from his dreamy daze, 'no, not your mom, Rosie's mom.' Rosie opens her mouth, thinking deeply, 'mommy looks like a pancake?' Steve rubs his eyes, realising how wrong this has gone, 'no, what I mean...' luckily for him Maggie appears at the door, a towel around her hair, 'Ty, I've been calling you, come on, I need you to try your suit on.' Ty whines and doesn't move, complaining about missing the pancakes, 'I am sure Steve will save you some, now come on, I'm serious.' Ty slips from his chair with a sad wave and Maggie calls back, 'Steve, your pan's burning.' Steve jumps and turns the stove down, pouring the batter and tilting the pan.

Rosie shouts 'BYE TYYYYYYYYYY!' Turning back to watch Steve, she claps, 'show me?' Steve tips the pan, 'looks good, hey? As good as mommy's?' Rosie nods happily.

'There's Uncle Bucky!' Steve looks up and out the window, spotting his friend using a mallet to plant pathway lights, leading to the barn. 'Is he your brother?' A small voice asks next to him. Steve looks down at Rosie, stood beside him. He's confused how she got there. He quickly picks her up and walks her back to the counter. She sniffs loudly, 'that smells!' Steve realises something's burning and hurries back to the oven top. 'Shit,' he mutters, 'what's sh…?' Rosie asks, 'nothing!' Steve denies. Suddenly a loud noise can be heard and Rosie covers her ears, squinting at the fire alarm. 'No, no, no' Steve mutters, grabbing a towel and waving it at the alarm.

Steve waves frantically, one eye on Rosie, the other on the burning pancake. The noise stops and Peter calls, 'sorted, kids. Try not to burn the place down, Steve!'

Steve's shoulders drop and he exhales in frustration and exhaustion. 'Are they ready? I'm hungry!' Rosie shouts loudly, hands still covering her ears. Steve glumly returns to his pan and sighs, looking at the charred effort. Walking to the trash, he hits the foot pedal and watches as it doesn't move, stuck to the pan. He drops it into the sink and searches for another frying pan, he turns to Rosie, 'you're sure you want a pancake? It's getting late.' Rosie smiles, nodding gleefully.

Steve starts again and takes a deep breath, 'Bucky, Bucky! Hi!' He smiles, listening to Rosie's sweet voice and finding the energy to try again. Pouring the batter, he tries to keep his focus this time. 'Can I use Bucky's hammer?' Steve shakes his head, 'no, it's very heavy.'

Rosie sits at the counter, singing softly to herself, while Steve stares intently at the frying pan. Steve's mind drifts to New York, this is the first time he's thought about work and his other life. Looking down he thinks he may have got it right this time.

'You ready?' It's cooked.' Rosie cheers and Steve whispers, 'at least I think it is.' She taps her cutlery against the counter in excitement and calls, 'flip it!' Steve smiles, knowing that bit he **can** do. He throws the pan up, launching the pancake high. 'Wowwwww,' Rosie gasps, 'better than your mom, hey?' He asks arrogantly, Rosie shakes her head, 'nope.'

He slides it onto Rosie's plate, proud of the excited squeal she gives him.

He continues making the rest of the pancakes and Rosie gently calls, 'Stevie?' He turns the stove off and looks between her and the pile of pancakes. He notices she hasn't eaten much of hers and walks over to sit beside her, 'what's up? No good?' Rosie looks shy, 'mommy chops it for me.' Steve understands and quickly gets to cutting up the large pancake, 'is that better?'

Steve smiles down her, enjoying the moment, just them. She looks delighted and starts to stab at the pieces with her fork. 'Save Ty one!' She says with a mouth full, he looks at her happily, 'you're right, good thinking, you are a very kind little girl.' Rosie agrees, 'who makes you pancakes?' she asks slowly, Steve looks at her in confusion, 'umm, no one does, I have to make my own and well, your mom made me some one time, remember?' She shakes her head, shrugging. 'Can I play outside?' Steve straightens her chair, 'not today, there's no time, there's a special party later.' Rosie accepts the answer and finishes her pancake with a final mouthful. 'Can we have pancakes every day?' Steve grins at her, 'no.' Rosie sings, 'whyyyyyy?' Steve considers it and jokes, 'you will start to look like one.' Rosie's jaw drops and her eyes widen in fear, Steve panics, 'I'm kidding, that won't happen, but we can't do it every day, as it won't be special.'

'Is Bucky your big brother?' He looks at her, enjoying his own pancake. He can see her tilted head, dragging her curls in the leftover syrup. She's smiling at him with big eyes and round cheeks. 'He is my best friend, he may as well be my brother.' Rosie grins, looking back to the window and waving dramatically, calling to Bucky again. She looks back at Steve and he silently pushes her plate away. She lies her head on the counter, biting her lip shyly, 'I want a baby brother.' Steve blanches and stumbles over his words, 'oh, well...I am...I am on pancake duty at the moment, sorry, no little brothers.' Rosie giggles, 'is nana Dana your nana too?' Steve looks at her in confusion, 'umm, no, sadly she's not, you and Ty are very lucky, she's very nice.' Rosie sits up proudly, 'she could be, I will ask her!' Steve starts to protest but gives in.

'Have you ever been to a wedding?' He asks her, she shakes her head and looks down at her pyjamas, counting the Mickey Mouse heads. 'Yes! Ariel had a wedding!' Steve nods, 'oh, who's Ariel?' Rosie sticks her head inside her pyjamas, mumbling into her shirt, 'Ariel, mommy's work friend.' Steve smiles at her, tugging her shirt until her head pops out and her frizzy hair springs back. Steve offers her another pancake and she nods keenly, once again he cuts it into pieces and he watches her spoon the pancake into her mouth, her curls stroking her plate some more. Rosie slaps her shirt, looking for something and grabs a clip, placing a hair clip in Steve's hands, calling 'up, up!' He looks down at it, and then slowly wipes a hand over her forehead, dragging her hair back and clipping it up. 'Ow!' She whines and Steve flinches, afraid he's hurt her, 'more! Up, up.' Steve stands, looking down at her hair, using one hand to gently grab up her curls. He clips it to her head and then looks down to see a handful he missed.

Bucky walks around the corner and stops short at Steve collecting and styling Rosie's hair. He folds his arms and sighs out, causing Steve to turn to him. He mouths _help_ and Bucky walks over, holding his hand out. He takes the clip and looks down at the eating Rosie, he clips it on his shirt and holds his palms out, 'use both hands, under the ears, collect it all up, give it a twist and clip it, got it?' Steve looks surprised and Bucky waves him off, pointing to his own hair, he unclips it and tells Steve, 'you go.' Rosie doesn't move, still munching her breakfast. Steve mimics Bucky and throws most of the hair into the clip, forgetting the twist and creating a fountain of hair. It begins to fall, too loosely pinned up.

Bucky leaves with a nod, a shrug and a pancake in his hand.

'Buckilicous! We are back' a voice calls loudly and Steve turns towards the door, spotting a grinning Amelia leaning against the frame. Her dress draped over her arm in a zipped up bag. She grins at him, stifling a laugh. Rosie spots her also and calls to her. Amelia walks over and kisses both their heads, 'I thought I told you to get dressed, little girl?' Rosie blushes, telling her all about the pancakes. She protectively moves a plate with Ty's portion, 'can I wear my dress now?' Amelia shakes her head, shifting the dress bag and wiping away syrup from Rosie's face with her thumb. 'Nope, not until tonight, come on, go save Bucky from your Auntie.' Rosie turns to get down and Amelia looks at her with a smirk, 'what happened to your hair?' Rosie cheers 'Stevie did it' and runs off, waving bye.

Amelia sits down beside Steve, 'you look exhausted,' she laughs. Steve shifts the plate towards her, 'pancake?' Amelia grins and shakes her head, Steve looks at the ceiling, 'I think your dad gave me the easiest job and I somehow made it harder.' Amelia giggles at him, 'you're cute, thank you for watching her and not burning my childhood home down.' Steve's head drops, embarrassed she knows about that, 'should have gone with eggs,' she jokes. Amelia stands, 'I got to help my dad, can you give Ben a hand with chairs in the barn?' He nods, as she leans down and kisses him softly on the lips. 'See you later, love you. Oh, also, just to say, I'm so sorry for bailing on that bath, did you go it alone?' Steve licks his lips, looking at her in amusement. 'I mean, have a bath, not... do that on your own. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Well, maybe at my dad's, the timing… you know what, just, forget it, sorry,' Amelia mumbles, backing away, crimson with embarrassment. Steve watches her go with mirth, 'oh hey, who's Ariel?' Amelia stops, pouting and thinking, 'I don't know, I don't think I know an Ariel.' Steve chuckles, shaking his head at Rosie's stories. Amelia gasps, 'do you mean the mermaid?'

…..

Bucky steps back, admiring his work. Folding his arms, he frowns, 'that's not straight,' a confident voice calls from behind him. He winces, rubbing his eyes, 'yes, I know, thank you for that.'

Andi strolls over and leans on his shoulder, 'pull the left side down and move the entire thing up, it's too low.' Bucky looks at her profile, 'tell me again, why I am pinning a sheet to a barn wall?' Andi kisses his cheek with a pop, 'all will be revealed, please straighten it, it's bugging me.' She waltzes away and shouts to him, 'or can you not see, old man?' Bucky raises his drill and growls at her sarcasm, pressing the button in frustration, starting the tool. Andi giggles, 'now, now! I'm going, don't worry and by the way, is a drill really the best idea?' Bucky sighs, 'it was all I could find.' He watches her leave and reminds himself it's a wedding day and to be nice. He looks around, thinking there's still a lot to do, he wonders why they call it a barn, it's not really.

'Brummm, brummmm, zmmmmm, zmmmmm' a voice sounds beside him, he turns around slowly and spots Rosie, armed with toy drill. 'I got one too, Uncle Bucky!' He pauses and relaxes, noticing the flashing lights and plastic casing, 'I can see that. Where did that come from?' Rosie giggles, 'I found it, in the toy box.' Bucky nods and sets to re-pinning the white sheet. 'I came to help you, Uncle Bucky.' Bucky closes his eyes, hoping she might sit there in silence and help him that way. When she starts to sing, he realises it's not going to be so easy.

'Great, ummm. Well, you stand there and stay still and I am going up there.' He points to a wooden stool and climbs up, unhooking the sheet and accidentally dropping it. He exhales in annoyance, 'umm, kid? Think you can pass me that white thing?' Rosie squints at him, 'you said to be still?' He rubs his eyes, 'you can move, pass me the white thing, the corner,' Rosie shuffles over cautiously.

'Here you go,' her tiny voice offers, Bucky looks down and can see her passing him a white plastic bag of Rose petals. 'White!' She beams up at him. He half smiles and climbs down, grabbing the sheet and climbing back up. He starts to drill and Rosie copies, making whirling noises. He looks at her from the corner of his eye, she waves the toy, spinning on the spot.

Bucky steps down, muttering, 'looks good to me, straight and plenty high enough, she doesn't know what she's talking about.' Rosie copies his pose and mimics, 'doesn't know what she's talking about.' Bucky turns quickly, looking at her and sighing 'crap.' Rosie giggles, 'crap!' Bucky rushes over to her, stooping to her level, 'nope! Stop that.' He looks at her, trying to think of a distraction, 'your hair looks different!' Rosie smiles proudly, 'mamma did the plaits.' Bucky nods in relief, 'it looks...nice?' Rosie tugs at his hair, 'she will plait yours, I'll ask!' Rosie starts to run back to the house and he panics, exhausted by the constant emotions. 'Hey, wait...ummm...I need you, here.' He looks around spotting the bag of petals. He passes it to her, 'dump these over there, kid.' Rosie takes the bag, asking cautiously, 'where?' Bucky double takes, 'throw them over there, umm...nicely, on the floor...sprinkle? Yeah, sprinkle them.' Bucky shakes himself, the sweet words a struggle for him.

Rosie walks slowly to the front of the barn, toddling down the make shift aisle and looking back to Bucky every so often for an approving nod. She spots Ben putting chairs out and she waves enthusiastically, 'hey Belly!' Ben pauses and Bucky scoffs, 'well, I know who's kid she is. It's Ben, I'll maybe accept Benny, NOT belly! It's just some holiday weight, I don't want to talk about it.' Rosie shrugs and heads to the front of the barn. Ben walks over to Bucky, 'hey man, hows it going? Didn't know you were babysitting as well?' Bucky raises a brow, sternly stating 'I'm not.' Ben looks across at the little girl, grabbing handfuls of petals and making a pile, 'time to step in, super nanny, oh and your sheet is wonky,' he slaps Bucky's back, resuming work with the chairs.

Bucky scratches his head, before walking over to Rosie, he stops behind her and bends down, 'Hey Rosalyn?' She looks up excitedly. 'Why don't we spread them out a little more?' She looks confused, scrunching her nose and then looking away, distractedly. 'Watch, dip your hand, grab some and then spin and drop.' Ben laughs loudly, 'show her!' Rosie joins in, jumping, 'show me, show me!' Bucky sighs and grabs a handful, slowly dropping as he stands and spins around. Ben claps and Rosie copies, 'yay!'

Amelia calls to her from the yard, 'bye!' She announces as she drops the bag of petals and leaves quickly. Ben shouts across, 'chop chop, spin and drop. Nearly time to suit up.' Bucky looks at the pile of discarded petals with a deep exhale. Peter walks into the barn, clasping his hands together, 'nearly time to get dressed. This looks fantastic, boys. Bucky, good job, but spread those petals more, will you?'

…..

At five, Steve steps into the lounge. It's very quiet and no one appears to be around. Peter strolls in, reading a piece of paper, repeating the words over and over. Steve gently walks across, 'Mr Miller, you doing ok? Anything I can do?' Peter looks up at him, grateful for the distraction, 'I think I'm all set, hey, come with me, Steve.'

Steve follows Amelia's dad outside into the dark backyard and into the garage. Inside is a large train set, based in the centre of the room, with a track looping around the ceiling. There's miniature trees, cattle, houses. 'Impressive,' Steve remarks. Peter hits a switch and the train comes to life, working its way around the track. 'When the girls left, I was on my own. Rather sadly, this train set became my life. Until I met Dana at the Bathe and Groom. She walked into my life and shook it up with just a smile. Can you imagine?' Steve looks down and laughs lightly, 'yeah, I might have an idea.' Peter continues, 'my life wasn't really going anywhere, the same loop, day in, day out, bit like this train and now look at us, New Year's Eve wedding. Even surprised my girls, which is no mean feat.' Steve smiles warmly, he bends and spots a small replica of the house, there's figures that resemble Dana and Peter outside and Steve looks back over at Mr Miller. Steve asks 'are you nervous, sir?' Peter considers and then shakes his head, 'no, how can I be? When it's the only option for me, she is the only option for me.' Steve nods in agreement and looks to the rafters, spotting two small bikes, inflatables, tents, all evidence of the childhood Amelia had here. 'This is a great place, sir, the house, I mean.' Peter smirks and pats Steve's back, 'well if I ever sell up, I'll give you and Mia first dibs, son.'

A voice calls _Grandpa_ and Peter looks up, 'that's Rosie and Ty, time to get this show on the road. Do I look ok?' Steve smiles at the older man's brown suit, 'sharp, sir.' Peter switches off the train and walks out, turning the light out and closing the door behind them. Peter and Steve stroll back to the house, 'don't let Amelia cry all night, she's a big softy, you know.' Steve laughs, pushing his hands in his pockets, 'noted, I'll keep an eye on her.'

They both walk into the house where Ty and Rosie are stood side by side, looking proud of their attire. Ty has a bow tie, waist-coat combination and Rosie is wearing a white dress with a sage green belt and small brown boots, her hair is plaited and small white flowers are woven in. Peter tells the kids they look fantastic and Steve kneels before Rosie. 'Well, you look like an angel,' he tells her, he spots his mother's hair clip in her dark curls and smiles, pressing her nose. She giggles and swings her dress, 'if I'm an angel, what is mommy?' She asks, dancing on the spot.

'A goddess!' A voice interrupts. Steve looks up and can see Andi coming down the stairs, she has a strapless, floor length green dress on and her hair is loose. 'You look beautiful, Andi,' Steve says sincerely. Rosie gasps, 'but you love mommy, not auntie Andi.' Andi laughs, 'smart kid.' Andi looks at him and smiles, 'you look pretty sharp as well, good sir, my sister will be itching to take that suit off.' Steve blushes and looks at the children, Rosie unaware and Ty sticking his tongue out, making vomiting noises.

Andi chats with Ty and Steve makes excuses, darting upstairs and into Amelia's bedroom, he closes the door as she is finishing up her makeup, 'sorry it is taking a while, I ripped my stockings, had to start again, put a nail through them.' Amelia also has a sage green dress, it's sleeveless, with a high, halter neck. Her hair is in loose waves and she has a halo of flowers. Steve smiles at her, 'you look wonderful.' Amelia blushes shyly to herself in the mirror, 'are you sure? It's not really my colour, Maggie did my hair,' she babbles. Steve walks over and strokes her wrist, appearing in the mirror beside her, 'it is your colour, you look beautiful.'

Amelia gasps and turns to look at him, 'your beard? Wait, what have you done with my boyfriend?' Steve stumbles on his words, he thought she'd be happy that he shaved. She cuts his musings off with a kiss and pulls back, 'don't think, I can hear you thinking. I love you either way, in fact, I don't think I could choose.' He relaxes and strokes a hand down her arm. 'Hey, look!' She lifts her skirt cheekily, flashing her brown cowboy boots and he chuckles. 

'You ready for this?' He asks, stepping back and sitting at the end of her bed. 'Yeah, he's so happy, I never thought it would be like this and its New Year, it's kind of magical, don't you think?' Steve watches her finish her lipstick, she's pouting in the mirror and he agrees, _magical_. Amelia pulls back and asks, 'is he wearing the brown suit?' Steve grins knowing exactly what she's referring to, 'yes, he's gone full brown.'

Music starts in the yard and car lights can be seen as people begin to pull up. 'That will be Andi, she fancies herself a DJ,' Amelia looks at Steve, 'did you see our girl?' Steve pauses, realising she means Rosie, it catches him unaware, _our girl_. 'Yeah. Yeah I did, I told her she looks like an angel and she really does.' Amelia sighs, 'yeah, well she better behave like one.' She walks over to Steve and looks him up and down, 'I can't believe you knew about this! Good suit by the way, you look so mmmmmm in it.' Steve blushes, pulling his lapels forward. 'Mmmmm, what was that?' He asks, she smiles, 'everything else I was thinking was not proper for such an occasion.' Amelia steps in close, standing between his thighs. 'You know I have a feeling about tonight. That this could be it, your big dance, I hope you're wearing appropriate footwear. We could really tear it up.' Steve looks at her and prays he gets the opportunity to hold her close under the stars, swaying to Andi's awful music choices.

She places both hands on his cheeks, 'you better go, I'm going to get Dana, save me a seat.' He kisses her goodbye, lingering beside the door, watching her again, humming to herself as she sprays perfume.

Amelia strolls down the hallway, picking up toys as she goes. Rosie and Ty come running up to her, 'well, don't you two look fantastic. Can you take me to Nana?' Ty grabs Amelia's hand and leads her to what was her parents' bedroom. Maggie is in there securing a flower to Dana's lapel. Dana is wearing a white satin skirt suit, she has a fascinator in her hair and she looks excited. Amelia tells her she looks wonderful and kisses her cheek. Amelia turns serious, 'Dana, I feel I should warn you…' Dana looks panicked, concern flooding through her, 'dad is wearing the brown suit.' The older woman laughs loudly, Maggie appears confused, 'what am I missing?' Amelia explains, 'my dad boasts that he's worn the same suit for thirty years but frankly, it's putrid in colour and that's being nice, I even set out a blue one, in hopes he might take the hint.'

Amelia looks around the room, she was never allowed in there as a child. But now it's warm and cosy, the windows look out over the barn and it's as if it's written in the stars. She can see Steve, shaking hands with people he's only just met. Rosie stands beside Dana, 'nana you look like an angel.' Dana gently pinches her chin 'so do you my girl, Grandad won't know what to do with himself, I bet he's crying already.' Rosie giggles and jumps on the bed, peering out of the window, 'look mommy, look, Stevie!' She knocks the window, but they are too far away for him to hear. Amelia smiles at her and offers her arms, 'come with me, but you must be quiet.' Amelia lifts Rosie up and walks over to the other end of the room, there's a glass door and a balcony. She slides the door open, muttering an expletive at the cold. Rosie says, 'I can't see mamma, it's dark.' Amelia points over to the barn, 'Grandad is inside and look, there's Steve.' Rosie smiles and claps, screaming _STEVE,_ at the top of her lungs. He looks up and around for the voice, spotting the girls. He walks over to beneath the balcony. 'What are you two doing up there? You've got a wedding to get to.' Amelia chuckles and Rosie calls 'nana looks like an angel as well.' Steve grins, 'I bet, now get inside, you'll get cold.' Amelia smiles and Rosie waves at him, Amelia places her down and she runs back inside, shouting about the cold and Steve. Amelia rests her hands on the railing and looks down and over, 'could you climb up here? Like in Rapunzel or like Richard Gere?' Steve is smiling, but looks confused at the last name. He looks around and spots a trellis, 'I don't know the last guy, but I could certainly have a good go.' Amelia laughs and calls, 'well, I climbed out of here once, soldier, so you better get working on it.' She smirks, turning to go back inside and Steve stares after her, she always manages to surprise him.

Andi is bobbing to the music and switching camera lenses, she's looking down when a hand strokes her shoulder blade. She turns and gasps, 'shit, you scared me.' Bucky looks her up and down, 'you look very nice.' She smiles and then hoists her dress up around her breasts, in a casual manner. 'Need to keep these bad boys in, not that kind of party.' Bucky laughs, shaking his head. She kisses him softly and sighs, pulling back, 'well, you look devastating.' He shuffles awkwardly, hoping that's a good thing.

He watches her struggle with the camera, her hands shaking a little. After a while, Bucky senses her nerves as she fails to attach the lens three times. 'You ok about all of this?' Andi looks at him frankly, 'yeah, I think I am, bit of a shock, but Dana's a babe and my dad is smitten, I've never seen him like it. They've been together a while, I tried to pretend it wasn't happening, but as always, Mia was right and I should have met her sooner.' Andi looks at him, 'oh, here,' she steps up to him and begins to pin a flower to his lapel. 'You do look very handsome. Have you seen my date yet? Owen?' Bucky tilts his head at her laughing face. 'I like it, you a little jealous, it's as if you care… well, you better get out there, take a seat, enjoy the show!'

Bucky turns to leave, her voice stopping him, 'hey, Bucky, I just wanted to say, thank you for coming, for being here. I know this is all more than you bargained for, families, parties, but I'm really glad you're here.' He opens his mouth to respond but suddenly footsteps can be heard on the stairs and when they look up, Rosie leads the line-up, gripping the wooden bannister, her mother calling, 'both hands!' Ty is next, followed by Maggie, she's in a one shouldered green dress. Dana comes into view in her white two piece and Amelia is last, she's carrying four bouquets and she exhales in relief, dropping them on the counter. Bucky smiles at her and tells them they all look lovely, he bows and backs away, wishing them good luck, he winks at Andi and as he leaves he can't believe he just did that.

The women stand there and look at one another, Andi chimes in 'I feel like we should do something, pre-game warm up, chant or bang our chests.' Maggie laughs at her, 'or we could just have a shot.' Andi raises an eyebrow, 'that could work.' Maggie wrestles a hip flask out of her handbag and passes it around. Andi looks impressed, Rosie asks for some and Ty tells her 'no, it's poison.' She looks a bit worried for her mother and Amelia reassures her it's safe. Amelia grabs a fluffy wrap for her sister and Maggie, and zips Rosie into her faux fur white coat. They step onto the deck and the automatic light comes on. As they walk across to the barn the music continues to play, Amelia twists her ankle in the grass and Rosie falls to her knees. Andi picks her up, cracking jokes to avoid tears. Then the light goes off and Andi mutters 'fuck it.'

Andi jumps up and down and the light flickers on, encouraging everyone to move quickly. They arrive at the barn entrance and Andi pokes her head around the corner, telling Ben to give them two minutes. They adjust themselves and Amelia spits onto her hand, wiping a grass stain on Rosie's tights.

Andi bobs on her toes from the cold and the excitement, Dana grabs her hand, 'thank you, for allowing me to do this.' Andi looks surprised, 'it's not me, it's fate. Just look after him.' Dana hugs her close and Andi makes a strangled noise, her eyes wincing and her lip quivering with unshed tears. Amelia smirks at her little sister getting choked up. Amelia throws an arm around her and kisses her head, 'you got this.' Andi nods, exhaling, 'Barnes has made me a softy.'

Amelia looks around the barn and can see people from her childhood, new faces, family and finally her eyes land on Steve. He puts a thumb up at her dad and she wants to laugh at how sweet and uncool he can be. She looks at Bucky beside him, staring up at the draped fairy lights. Suddenly, everything feels surreal, Amelia reminds herself she's not getting married and relaxes. She smells her bouquet and exhales nervously. Amelia can feel Andi's warm breath on her as she peers around, 'what the hell is dad wearing?' Amelia laughs into her hand, 'don't. Can you believe this is happening?' Andi stares past her sister, 'I can't believe that suit is happening, did you know?' Amelia ignores her, 'what first dance song have they gone for?' Andi sniffs loudly from the bitter air, 'uh, Elvis? No, _I love you Aways Forever_? Dana's favourite apparently.' Andi starts to sing and Amelia hushes her, 'stop that, right now. I know the song.'

The music changes to a slower melody and Andi dramatically counts the bridal party in. Maggie nods, stepping up to lead, she turns to Dana, 'Nathan would be so proud of you, I just wanted to say that.' She leaves quickly, first down the make-shift aisle. Dana looks down, regrouping herself and Amelia reaches for her hand. Andi watches the guests, 'this is the perfect song. I've outdone myself. Right, well I'm next, then Mia you will go on my signal.' Amelia looks up, just hearing what she said. 'Wait, signal?' She asks panicked, but it's too late and Andi is gone.

Andi floats down the aisle, taking her time, looking around at who she can spot. She looks over at Bucky, his head bowed and she chuckles a little at his awkwardness and wonders how they ended up here. She envisioned them naked on a blanket, watching fireworks by a lake on New Year, not at a wedding.

At the end of the aisle she stops and stands opposite her dad, she winks over at Amelia and flashes her boots, there's a small wave of laughter and Amelia can't believe her sister. She turns to Rosie 'please be good, Ty, look after them.' Then she looks at Dana, 'you ok? Don't let these two pull you over.' Dana smiles at her worrying and encourages her to go.

Amelia proceeds down the aisle, trying to take it slow, but hurrying. She worries she's going to stand on her dress, but she keeps her head up, grinning at her dad and smirking at her sister. She feels a bit stupid and she doesn't dare look to the side at Steve, she's likely to fall. There's only about forty people there, but it's perfect and as she looks at guests watching her, she thinks this could be her wedding, immediately shaking that thought.

When she makes it to the front, her dad offers her a hand up a small step and she sighs out thankfully, looking across the barn and smiling at Steve. He looks happy and it calms Amelia instantly. He nods at her and Bucky whispers something to him, he smiles wider and she wonders what was said. Amelia is standing on her dad's right, looking at Andi, who gives her a well-done thumbs up and Amelia shakes her head, trying not to laugh.

There's echoes of _awws_ and Dana walks in with Ty at one side and Rosie at the other. Rosie has a basket of petals, which she drops in a single pile rather than scattering. Bucky rubs his eyes, chuckling at her, as she waves to everyone and then calls to Steve loudly when she sees him. He blushes and puts his finger to his lips, he then clocks her scraped knee and looks between her and Amelia, who just shrugs. Ty stands by his mom maturely, but Rosie sits down on the wooden step, in the middle of the aisle, until Amelia ushers her to one side. People seem to think it's sweet but Amelia is dying inside. Dana looks so happy as she steps up beside Mr Miller and they share a sneaky kiss, 'nice suit,' she compliments. Amelia steps forward and takes Dana's flowers, Dana kisses her cheek and the pastor makes a start.

By the time the end comes around, the bridal party have taken a seat. Bucky pulls on Andi's hair, as she is sat in front of him and Rosie is kneeling on her chair, all out facing Steve, despite his constant 'turn around' warnings. Amelia looks across and spots Leon, he's making eyes at her and she quickly looks back. There's sniffing beside her and when she looks over, Andi is wiping her eyes. Amelia hugs her sister close and smiles at the soon to be married couple. The pastor pronounces them as husband and wife and Peter leans in to kiss Dana, the barn erupts in cheers and people stand, clapping. Andi has a camera out and she snaps away in the front row, she struggles to see through her glazed eyes. She loudly cheers and Rosie fights to see, stood on her chair until Steve lifts her up. Amelia wipes her eyes as her dad kisses Dana and Andi hollers, 'no tongues dad, gross!' Amelia elbows her and claps for the pair. Dana launches her flowers into the crowd and they land at Bucky's feet, Andi stares down and mutters, 'that was intentional.' She calls to her new step-mom, 'terrible aim!' Bucky stoops and grabs the flowers, looking at them in confusion, before shrugging and passing them to Rosie.

There is no second venue, or anywhere else to go, so people rush up and congratulate the couple, throwing confetti. Ben, Bucky and Owen start moving chairs, forming clusters and tables around the outside and Andi puts the music back on, muttering 'playlist time.' Rosie runs through the crowd and jumps into Steve's arms. She looks over at Bucky, 'Mr Bucky, you look like an angel.' Steve drops his head, he didn't know what he started. Amelia steps up beside them, 'now I can have a drink.' Steve eyes her, 'I'm so stressed, Steve, just don't go there.' Andi appears, hearing the word drink, she pulls her skirt up and drags a flask from her boot, 'always prepared.' Amelia's eyes widen, 'thank God that didn't fall out during the service.' Steve laughs at them and Peter comes over, 'what did we think, boys and girls?' Andi fights through the small group and hugs her dad, welling up again. 'It was so beautiful,' she professes. Amelia laughs, 'what is going on with you?' Bucky looks confused by her behaviour. Owen steps up to them, 'Mr Miller, great doo. Congrats, man. Oh, hey, Steve, Bucky, this is Joe.' Steve and Bucky make introductions and Andi pulls her tear stained face away from her father's shoulder, sniffing 'careful Joe, he thinks I am after your man,' she says, pointing a thumb at Bucky. Rosie tugs at Amelia's arm, 'mommy! Nana Dana said I have the flowers, so I can be married!'

By eight thirty there are people milling around, enjoying themselves, dancing in the centre of the barn and others are sitting around the outskirts. There's a constructed bar and someone from Caper's is manning it. Rosie is dancing with Ty, holding hands, spinning in circles. Dana and Peter are dancing together, Amelia waves over at Mel and Ben.

She is stood at the bar, nursing a hot drink and Steve walks up behind her, 'only you would have a hot chocolate at a bar.' She smiles at him, 'I thought about something stronger, but I've calmed down now it's over and don't forget, I've been put off drinking, you heard the mallet story.' Steve smiles a little. 'Yeah, you going to expand on that?' Amelia mumbles a _nope_ into her cup. They both look over to Rosie, 'will she sleep at some point?' Amelia huffs, 'reluctantly.' Steve reminds her that it is New Year's Eve as well, Amelia had almost forgotten. Steve clears his throat, 'this definitely seems like my opportunity to get close to you on that dance floor.' Amelia grins, 'you know, we have danced, at multiple events.' Steve shakes his head, ordering a beer. 'That is swaying, with the occasional spin. This is dancing, just you and me and the people we love.' Amelia holds her hands up in defeat and looks around, thinking how well they fit in here.

'You looked beautiful as you walked in,' Steve says quietly. Amelia sighs, all she can think about is Rosie's grassy knee, 'did you see Rosie?' Steve laughs loudly, 'yeah, everyone did.'

Their eyes float to Dana and Peter, 'I swear, my dad stole my perfect wedding, this was amazing. Simple, at home, family.' Steve eyes her as she watches her dad, asking 'would you want to do this?' He nods at the other guests. 'What? Get married?' He nods gently. 'Yes, I've always liked the idea. Things haven't exactly happened in the order I expected.' Steve watches her intently, 'me neither.' Amelia's eyes connect with Steve's and she asks 'and you?' Steve nods, swallowing, 'yes, like you say, this is perfect.' Amelia feels a little flushed, she feels like they are making an unspoken promise and she gulps her drink, joking, 'well, you better find someone quick, Captain.' Steve starts to speak and she asks, 'oh, hey, what did Bucky whisper to you, I saw you two high schoolers giggling and chatting.' Steve smiles and licks his top lip, he hesitates but looks her in the eyes, 'he said, it would be me next.' They look at one another intensely and then Amelia wobbles on her feet, as Andi ploughs into her. 'What are we drinking?' She asks, looking between them, 'you two are so dull.' Steve asks where Bucky is and Andi points to the dance floor. He's awkwardly swaying with the kids and pleading with desperate eyes for one of them to save him. Amelia finishes her drink and announces 'I got this.' She squeezes Steve's arm and makes her way to the make-shift dance floor. Rosie jumps up and down at her arrival and Amelia shows Ty and Rosie how to do it, holding Bucky's hand and placing one on his waist. He looks over at Steve in concern and then winces as Amelia steps on his foot.

Andi cheers from the bar and Steve watches them fondly. 'Doesn't she look like a babe?' Steve misses her question, watching Bucky and Amelia sway. 'Hey, Cap, my sister a babe or what?' Andi looks at him as if to check he's ok. Steve unbuttons his suit and makes his way to the group, Rosie beckoning him over and getting close enough to hear Amelia apologising profusely. Standing beside them he interrupts, 'sorry Buck, but it's my turn.' Bucky bows out, 'well, this makes a change.' Steve pulls Amelia close and presses the side of his face to hers. She smiles as romantic songs fill the air and the lights twinkle overhead. She whispers, 'I stood on his foot.' Steve grins, 'I saw,' Amelia snuggles in closer, 'worked though, got rid of him.' She giggles, 'I'm joking!' Steve pulls back and gazes into her mischievous eyes. They watch as the kids try to stop Bucky from leaving, he looks perplexed that the children want to be around him.

Steve grips Amelia's waist, stroking a thumb over her hip repeatedly. 'Last night, you said about not going home?' Amelia looks surprised at his question. Over the last two days, they have alluded to babies and marriage and it's making her head spin, she fumbles for words, but Steve beats her to it. 'I'd be up for that,' he says defiantly and she peers up into his warm eyes, nodding slowly, 'um ok, good to know.' Amelia presses her face to him again and thinks about what he just said, not going home, being together, away from New York and the Avengers. She's not sure how he really means it, but it feels nice, a warm sense of commitment. She suddenly gulps at the thought of leaving her life, leaving her sister, what the magazines would say about her, if she dragged Captain America away from his day job and into the country. She feels like this is getting ahead of themselves and stows the thoughts away.

They get a few solo sways in and then Rosie fights to be between their legs. 'Hi there, little one, what did you think of the wedding?' Steve asks, as he bends to pick her up. She claps in his arms, 'nice! And pretty, look at my knee! I fell! And now I'm green!' She beams at Steve and he looks at her leg, gasping in fake shock. 'You're so brave, Rosie, you know that? Who do you get that from?' Amelia smiles, watching the pair and lightly dancing beside them. Rosie considers and taps her mouth, gasping, 'mommy! She's brave too!' Steve nods in agreement and kisses Rosie's temple, she giggles and insists on getting down, spotting Ty with a bubble gun. As Rosie wriggles free and runs off, Steve opens his arms for her mother and Amelia steps closer once again. She lays her head against Steve's shoulder and she feels like they are the only two people there, 'are you happy?' She asks him suddenly. Steve looks at her with confusion, 'right now? Or…?' Amelia winces and smiles awkwardly, 'I guess, I mean, I mean with me, us, this, the setup?' Steve looks at her pink cheeks and gently dips her to the music, 'everything is perfect.'

Bucky walks around the barn, acknowledging a few people that he has previously met. He stops in front of a projector, watching a photo slideshow. 'Hmmm,' he laughs to himself, realising the purpose of the white sheet. Photos scroll past steadily, _Peter and Dana with Petch at the beach. Amelia at a cafe with Dana. Dana and presumably her son, Nathan. Ty and Dana on a steam train. _Bucky's brow raises in surprise when a picture of Amelia, Steve and Rosie appears from the fairy tale party. There's one of him and Andi at Thanksgiving, paper hats and all. Bucky smiles and Dana stands beside him, 'that's what happens when you have a photographer in the family.' Bucky smiles at her, but his eyes flick back to the slideshow. 'You're family now, get over it,' she jests, elbowing him lightly. Bucky laughs and another picture of Nathan flashes past. Dana stares at it, sadly, 'you and I both know, life is too short.' He looks at the woman beside him and considers what he should say. He can hear Andi's raucous laugh and he can see Steve and Amelia dancing. It's no wonder no one wants to go home or back to reality. Ty appears beside them, armed with Petch. Dana bends and places her hands on her grandson's face, muttering words to him as she leads them away. 'Bucky, come dance, I know you have some moves,' she calls back.

Andi runs over to him, 'who is that good looking girl?' She asks pointing at a photo of herself. He smiles, turning to her 'I was just wondering, do you think she's available?' Andi laughs, 'since when has that stopped you? Come on, dance with me.'

She drags him over, close to Steve and Amelia. Most people are now on their feet and Andi calls loudly, 'I can't wait for _Gangnam Style_.' Amelia groans, 'I'm leaving if you have done that.' Steve asks what it is and she simply explains that some things he doesn't need to catch up on.

Andi spins under Bucky's arm, he looks concerned and she giggles, ignoring his qualms, she shouts over the music to anyone listening 'what is actually happening at midnight?'

'Fireworks,' Steve answers, Amelia looks at him in surprise, 'well you are certainly in with my dad.' Steve smiles proudly, 'he showed me the train set as well.' Amelia gasps, 'uh oh, he's lining you up as a son-in-law, no question.' Once she realises what she has implied, she mumbles apologies, Steve grins and stops her by kissing her cheek. Andi makes vomiting faces and Bucky tells her off, 'jealousy doesn't suit you, kid.'

Ty leads Dana over to the group, dropping her hand to chase the disco lights. Rosie grabs Dana's hand, trying to swing in circles. Bucky is still a little wooden but gradually easing into it as _Whitney Houston_ plays loudly. Rosie suggests Steve and Bucky dance together and Peter picks her up, teasing her for her stained green knee. Bucky offers Steve his hand and Steve just points at Amelia, 'sorry, already partnered up.'

After a while, Amelia makes excuses and heads for the bar. Steve watches her go as she slides between people and stops to speak with Mel. Steve looks back and offers Dana his hand and she acts a little coy, 'well, if you insist, Captain Rogers.'

Steve chats lightly with Dana, asking her if she's happy with how it all went. Dana smiles up at him, 'the girls' approval means the most to me, people get so hung up on the family they are born with but families you make are often the best, you know?' Steve nods, looking around and understanding. 'You are a very good dancer,' Dana gushes and Steve smirks at the irony of the statement, 'it just takes practice, I got there eventually.'

Andi pops up beside her sister at the bar, 'wait until you hear this Cher mix, next song!' Amelia sips her third warm drink of the evening and Andi looks between it and her, asking 'you knocked up?' Amelia splutters, 'no, but thank you for that.' She strokes her dress down self-consciously, 'not like that, but why no juice? You getting dull in your old age?' Amelia laughs, 'no, I have a daughter to take care of.' Andi chuckles and looks over at Steve, Dana and Rosie, all still dancing, 'yeah and a full-time baby sitter!' She means Steve and Amelia rolls her eyes, Andi leans in, dancing close, 'tell me. Do you ever call him daddy?' Amelia gasps in horror and covers her eyes. 'I'm serious, I mean look at him.' Amelia shakes her head furiously, 'no, never, that feels weird. For so many reasons.'

The music changes and Andi grabs Amelia's hand and pulls her over to dance. 'Back up boys, make some room.' Steve waves his hands in surrender, and does as he's told, heading for his best friend, who's leaning against a wooden beam. Andi calls, 'oh Ty, you can stay.'

Steve steps up beside Bucky, and bites his lip from asking how's it going. Bucky looks at him sceptically and helps him out, 'all going good I think and you?' Steve relaxes, his friend taking pity on him. They both look over at the girls. Something in the song about _do you believe in love? _Amelia is dancing as Andi imitates spanking motions, Mel laughing beside them. Steve smiles and turns to Bucky, 'well, they certainly dance like no-one is watching.' Bucky laughs, 'yeah, we could learn a thing or two.' He looks down at himself, 'suit up has never ended like this for me before.' He coughs and points back to the girls, the next song talking about getting married and Andi grabs Amelia's hand, waving it high in the air, calling to Steve. Peter walks past with a family friend and Steve just about catches the end of the conversation 'I've had it thirty years, can you believe?' Steve chuckles to himself and watches Bucky.

Bucky shuffles uncomfortably as an upbeat song begins and everyone seems to know the routine. Bucky creases his brow, muttering to Steve, 'somethings might just never make sense, I guess?' Steve shrugs, 'I'm not sure they need to.' He smiles across at the sisters, swaying together, Rosie jumping at their sides. Andi stumbles and Amelia catches her arm, 'looks like you have your hands full,' Steve advises. Bucky looks over and smirks to himself.

Andi turns and rushes over, 'hey Bucky Blue!' She shouts loudly, throwing an arm around him, 'oh hey daddy Steve!' Steve misses what she said because Ben has appeared and is shouting something into his ear. Bucky gives her wide eyes and Amelia appears, out of breath. Her sister mouths _daddy_ and Amelia whispers 'shut up.' Bucky looks between them confused and Steve turns, spotting Amelia, 'hey, Andi, did you say something?' She looks innocent and shakes her head, batting her lashes at Steve. Once he looks back to Ben, she mouths _daddy_ once again to her sister, revelling in her crimson cheeks.

Andi grins at Bucky, grabbing his beer and slurping it, 'someone just asked me what you do for work, I said a firefighter? Close enough, right?' Bucky just stares at her, swiping his beer back and gulping it anxiously. 'You having fun?' She asks happily, dancing on the spot beside him. Bucky considers it, looking around, Steve chatting to people next to him, Amelia removing Rosie's boots and Andi's bright blue eyes eagerly awaiting his feedback, 'I am.' She beams at him, 'I won't tell anyone, don't worry, I will protect your bad boy image.' She spots Owen and quickly kisses Bucky's cheek, running towards her school friend. Bucky leans back against his pillar and watches her quietly, a flare of something lighting within. He cusses and reminds himself that she can't stay by his side all night.

Rosie tugs Steve out onto the dance floor. He holds her tiny hand in his and spins her underneath his arm. She tries to climb on his shoes and he laughs, eventually picking her up and swaying with her. 'I like dancing!' She proclaims happily, she yawns and drops her head onto his shoulder. 'You sleepy?' He asks softly, 'nope!' She sits up straight and shakes her head, her curls bouncing. Steve watches her, 'well, I'm pretty tired, so you must be.' Rosie denies it again, Steve offers a dramatic yawn and looks around, spotting Bucky sat at the bar, hunched over, an arm propping himself up. Steve spins, 'look, Bucky is asleep!' Rosie giggles, 'no he's not!' Steve grins and nods, 'he is!' Rosie laughs, shouting raucously, 'BUCKYYYYYYY!' He slowly looks around and raises his glass at Steve. 'You woke him up!' Steve rolls his eyes, pretending with her. Rosie fiddles with his tie, 'when… when, we get a new house, will you? Will you come with us?' Steve pauses and looks at her, 'sure, I'll visit, all the time.' Rosie swings back in his arms, 'no! Stayyyyyy, forever!' Steve swallows and looks around for Amelia, 'I wish I could.'

He later finds Amelia stood beside the cake, holding a piece wrapped in a napkin. She's bent down, looking at the small figures on top. Steve stops beside her, he laughs, 'just like the train set, they even got the dog.' Amelia smiles, 'cute, hey?' She stands up straight and takes a bite of her cake. Crumbs drop down her dress and she brushes it off, 'I quite like dressing up, I'm getting used to it.' Steve looks up, surprised, 'yeah?' She nods, swallowing more cake, 'well, if I'm going to more of these things with you, I should get used to dresses and fancy hair do's, right?' Steve looks stunned, 'you would do that? Regularly?' Amelia nods, gently wiping crumbs from her face, staring up at him, 'I want to. Now, try some cake, it's amazing!' Steve opens his mouth as she pushes it towards him. Licking his lips and nodding in agreement, 'it is good. So tell me, what is your New Year's resolution?' Amelia nods, finishing her cake and brushing her hands, 'you first.' Steve looks around, shoving his hands into his pockets. His eyes fall onto his best friend and he swallows anxiously, unsure if he should admit it 'to let Bucky stand on his own two feet.' They both look over, spotting Rosie and Ty trying to pull at him and climb onto his back. Andi swoops in, brushing them off and dancing beside him. 'And… to get a better work/life balance, you know?' Amelia giggles at him, 'two very good ones, Captain Rogers.' He asks her again about hers and she thinks about it. Leaning over to kiss him on the lips, pulling back and whispering, 'to be more confident in myself.' Steve is a little surprised, but quickly recovers, looking over her shoulder, 'well here's your chance, your boyfriend is looking for you.' He points across the room to Leon from the store and Amelia's face scrunches in horror. 'Oh no, kiss me quick.' Steve agrees keenly, 'certainly.' He leans down slowly, torturing her and gently placing his mouth on hers. Pulling back, he whispers 'you taste like chocolate cake.' Amelia's eyes slowly open and she thinks she may have forgotten where they are let alone what he just said.

Steve helps himself to a piece of cake and Amelia sighs, 'is it wrong that I prefer my step mom to my real mom?' Steve shakes his head, 'I don't know, but you do a better job of hiding it than your sister does.' Amelia agrees and spots Andi on Owen's back, 'she's drunk.' Steve notices a guest book, quickly flicking through, 'yeah, I got that.' He looks over at Bucky, once again checking in and then reminding himself of his own new year's resolution. 'She won't hurt him, you know. Not intentionally.' Steve offers her a tiny smile, 'no, I know. He seems… happy.' Steve appears to think twice but keeps talking, 'I just wonder if I make him that happy.' Amelia softens, 'don't be silly, his first love will always be you. You two are the greatest love story in this room. Look what you have done for one another.' Steve gazes at her, sensing no ridicule or mocking, she snaps back to reality, 'any way, I need to grab Rosie for the first dance, she will join in otherwise.' Amelia disappears into the crowd and Steve smiles to himself. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he pulls out his phone and sees Tony's name flash up.

He considers ignoring it, but weaves through dancers, reaching the exit. Stood in the cold night's air and watching his breath, he answers, 'Tony! What can I do for you? Is everything alright?' Steve asks, a little concern lurking at the back of his mind. 'Cap! Yeah, fine, just bored.' Steve scoffs, 'you? Bored? On New Years?' Tony sighs, 'you're right, I'm at an incredibly expensive party and my thoughts drifted to Grandpa Rogers and I just thought I'd piss you off.' Steve rubs his eyes, hearing a microphone announcement at the party behind him. 'I'm at a wedding.' Tony calls, 'shit, not yours?' Steve exhales, 'no, Amelia's dad's.' Tony tuts, 'why wasn't I invited?' Steve ignores him, 'I'm hanging up now, if you have nothing to say and congratulations on pissing me off even across state lines!' A rumble of laughter escapes Tony, 'that Amelia girl is a bad influence on you, since when do you curse so freely?' Steve looks annoyed, hearing cheering from the party, 'I'm hanging up now.' Tony's voice interrupts him, 'hey, seriously. Happy New Year!' Steve half smiles, 'and to you.' Tony quickly shouts, 'send my love to the family and see you next year,' he hangs up before Steve can respond. Steve pushes his phone out of sight and strolls back inside. The guests have formed a circle, with Dana and Peter spinning to their first dance. He merges with the group and watches. Looking across he can see Amelia holding Rosie, pointing to her grandparents and rocking her softly. He watches her whisper to the little girl and kiss the top of her head.

Later Andi is chatting idly with a family friend. 'You can see your father in you, Andrea. He must be thrilled to have you home!' A neighbour from her childhood gushes to Andi, as she sips her beer from the bottle. 'He's ecstatic, Mrs Lane.' Bucky is stood beside her, trying to get away, but Andi has a death grip on his hand and he prays the elderly lady doesn't ask him anything. 'Your niece is a delight, I remember you at that age.' She looks between Bucky and Andi, 'so, are you two…?' Andi answers at the same time as the older woman, 'sleeping together?' The word 'courting' dies on Mrs Lane's tongue and Bucky groans, rubbing his eyes. Andi jumps in, 'courting, yes, courting! We are indeed.' Bucky shakes his head, laughing out loud, shocking both women, 'can you excuse us?' He asks, steering Andi away, before she can embarrass herself further. 'Stop talking, I'm serious.' Andi bites her lip, laughing to herself, turning to him quickly, 'you want to go courting now? The house is empty.' Her eyebrows dance across her forehead like a cartoon character and Bucky reminds her they are needed here.

'Come on, dance with me?' He offers and Andi stares at him dumbly, wondering if she has drunk too much. 'Sorry, what?' She asks in astonishment, 'who the hell are you and what have you done with Bucky?' He drops his offered hand and sighs at her, 'I just thought, I've danced so much tonight, but not really with the one person I can stand.' Andi giggles at him and offers to get Steve in that case, Bucky looks annoyed at her joking antics and begins to walk away. 'Hey, hey, hey, I'm kidding, I would love to dance with you,' she pleads, gripping his arm. Bucky leads her to the quiet dance floor, a slower song echoing around the room. Andi steps into his embrace and rests her chin on his shoulder, watching the twinkling lights. Suddenly she yawns, the calm swaying reminding her it's getting late. 'Hey, blondie, stay awake back there,' he instructs and she pulls away in surprise, looking at him with wide eyes, proving a point 'I'm awake, I'm here.'

Bucky watches their entwined hands, her pale delicate fingers wrapped around his harsh metal armour. 'Not the New Year's I had in mind,' she admits. Bucky looks into her blue eyes, 'oh yeah, what did you have planned?' Andi hums in contemplation, 'ok, don't laugh, but I did think, naked picnic, looking out on a lake somewhere, under a blanket. Watching other people's fireworks. Finally get to grips with that outdoors life.' Bucky quickly masks his blush, Andi continues, 'but this is good too.' She looks across at Steve and Amelia, laughing at the bar, 'ugh, they are disgusting.' Bucky scoffs at her, 'I taught him everything he knows, or so I'm told.' He watches the pair across the room, deciding 'you know what, we can give them a run for their money.' Andi squeals as he dips her down, she feels her loose hair brush the floor and she prays he has hold of her, 'I've got you,' he promises.

By eleven thirty Andi is still dancing, and merrily drunk. Mel and Ben are swaying with her and Amelia is sat on the swing seat outside, when Bucky walks over to her. 'Hey, you had enough of dancing?' She asks. There's two people setting up fireworks and Amelia shivers, pulling her fluffy wrap close. Bucky sits beside her, 'I can't keep up at times, she makes me feel like I am eighty.' Amelia laughs, 'yeah, she has always been like that. Full of energy, naive and good at putting her foot in her mouth.' Bucky smiles at the ground. 'You doing ok?' He nods silently. 'You know, none of us can imagine what you've been through, it's hard to be there when we don't.' Bucky looks at her honestly, 'you're always there.' She smiles warmly. 'I feel like I can relate a little, I know what it's like to feel abandoned, alone, not good enough. I mean, it's in no way similar. My boyfriend ditched me for a prettier model, but you get what I mean, oh, I don't mean, I didn't… shit, have I offended you? That was terrible.' Bucky laughs and hunches over. 'No, not offended and he was mad, trust me.' Amelia relaxes and jokes, 'yes, I am sure he is regretting it terribly.' Bucky gives up trying to convince her, tipping his head back and looking at the night sky. 'Do you like New Year?' She asks. He sighs, 'can't remember the last time I celebrated it.' Amelia leans back, also looking at the stars.

'So, tell me what she got up to on this bench then?' Amelia pulls a face, 'gross, no.' She shuffles a little, disgusted by the notion and then turns to Bucky with a smile, 'hey? What you just said? You are 80, aren't you?' Bucky knocks her with his shoulder, 'don't push me, Miller, I'm made of metal.' She smiles slowly, 'only on the outside.' She drops her head onto his shoulder, 'Rosie said she doesn't want to go home, we could stay, all of us?' Bucky looks down at her, shocked by the suggestion. She quickly changes the topic, 'do you like weddings?' Bucky thinks about it, 'this could be my first, but yeah, it's been nice, simple, just the important parts.'

Steve appears a little while later, a sleepy Rosie circled into his shoulder. Amelia turns away from Bucky and their conversation, smiling at the pair. Steve passes her Rosie and she cuddles into Amelia, placing her feet on Bucky's lap. 'You going to make it to midnight, little girl?' Rosie nods and touches the ruffles of Amelia's dress softly. At the mention of fireworks, she brightens and spins around. Steve stares down at the three of them. Any past concerns or envy, melting away, he can't imagine this any other way. Bucky looks comfortable and he almost looks like the Bucky Steve used to know, but maybe in some ways this is better. People start to trail into the yard, leaving the barn. The music lowers and Peter points to a place for everyone to stand. He ushers the four away from the swing and Steve takes Rosie back. Peter pulls Amelia up off the bench, she looks at him seriously. 'Well done. This was amazing, she is amazing and so are you.' Peter hugs Amelia, 'I wouldn't be here without you two girls. Come on, find your sister, time for the light show. Don't hold your breath, Leon set us up with them from the store.'

'So, who you going to marry, Miss Rosie?' Steve asks as he lifts her onto his shoulders. She giggles, 'Uncle Bucky!' Steve shakes his head and considers explaining, but he can hear the little girl yawning atop his head and decides it's a conversation for another time. 'Who are you going to marry, Stevie?' He looks up at her with a grin, about to answer, when she taps him quickly, 'wait for mamma, waittttttt.' Amelia walks over to them, grinning 'ten minutes, think you can stay awake, Steve?' He raises a brow, 'I'll try my best,' he smiles up at Rosie, tapping on his head, calling 'wakey wakey!'

**AN: So there we go, that was tooth decaying sweet in some places, but hopefully still realistic. All the little moments and relationships is my favourite bits, Bucky and Amelia, Rosie and Steve, Steve and Tony etc. Hopefully is brought a smile to your face. Take care. **

**Pre-warning, the sweetness can't last and next chapter it takes a bit of a hit. Le me know what you think **** x**


	39. I Woke Up and Everything Had Changed

**Hello, hope whoever you are reading this, you're doing ok in the current climate. I'm a motoring on 70% avoidance, so I won't say anymore! Except stay safe **

**So Chapter 38 was all about the feels! A little warning for 39, there's character death/funeral scenes. **

**Chapter 38: When I Woke Up and Everything Had Changed**

Steve slowly opens his eyes. The light is bright, the curtains aren't pulled and sunlight is streaming in. As he looks around, he smiles as he notices the music posters and stuffed toys. He allows his eyes to adjust and turns on his side, Amelia's next to him, still in her dress, tangled in the skirt, one leg off the bed and one under a blanket. Her hair is just about still in place, with feathered wisps stuck to her lips. Her mouth is parted and she's snoring lightly.

He watches her closely, wondering how this has happened to him. He thinks back to her in the elevator on day one, her shy smile, coy questions and now he cannot picture life without her.

He reaches across and runs a finger over her eyebrow, down her nose and then across her top lip. She mutters and turns into him, still sleeping. When he thinks of every morning starting like this, he considers throwing the shield in and making this his world. He's surprised by his own thoughts and pictures Tony telling him _bit early for that, isn't it? _He trails her shoulder and collar bone. Her dress dips low under the arms and he can see a little of her tattoo. He kisses her cheek and she mumbles, squirming beside him. Steve's eyes suddenly widen and he leans up and over her, looking to the floor. The ground is empty and his heart rate picks up, wondering where Rosie is. A groggy voice mumbles 'she's with Maggie and Ty.' When Steve looks down, Amelia is between his arms, eyes still closed and a small smirk. 'We are on our own,' she mutters. Steve pulls away to look down at her, as she settles on her back under him. He kisses her lips and slides a hand up her thigh, pulling back to question her, he gives her a confused look. 'Oh, I had all these sexy plans, I took them off when we got in, but I was too tired.' Steve breathes out, relieved she wasn't sat beside Bucky on a bench with no underwear on. Steve mumbles against her neck 'you tired now?' She shakes her head quickly, he smiles at her, 'well, it would be rude not to cross it off the list.' Amelia giggles and bites her lip, throwing her legs behind Steve's and pulling him to lie on top of her. He kisses her deeply and her eyes close, a hand tangling in his hair and the other struggling with his tie. He pulls back and kneels over her, wrestling his tie off and undoing his buttons, she watches him intently and he teases, 'just remind me, Miss Miller, of some other things on that list of yours?' She swallows, consumed by his nimble fingers, watching as they undo his shirt. 'Umm, well, my room, here, I mean. Umm, the quinjet...a conference room table…that supply closet, I have very low standards, apparently.' Steve grins at her, as she forgets everything she listed, but he knows it's burnt into his mind. He sits back and fully looks at her, 'you're beautiful.' She blushes and leans up, lifting her hair and craning her neck, to allow him to pull at the tie of her dress. It slips apart easily and falls down her chest, revealing her, Steve groans and she leans further forward, 'we have to be quiet, my entire family is in the kitchen below us.' Steve smiles and moves to kiss her fully and whispers, 'better cover your mouth then.' Amelia giggles, she likes it when Steve is the authoritative one, with his old fashioned sensibilities, he often lets her take charge. He kisses down her chest and pushes her dress lower, kissing her smooth stomach and stroking her waist. Amelia writhes beneath him, gripping the bedding and anticipating where he might end up, her leg is bent and Steve finds her ankle, tangled in her sage coloured dress. Dragging a hand up her leg, stroking the back of her thigh and landing firmly on her ass. Amelia squirms a little beneath, desperate to touch him, but when she feels his fingers on her, she forgets everything. 'Damn, I was hoping you would still have the boots on.' Amelia laughs wildly and Steve puts a finger to his mouth in an attempt to silence her.

….

Andi wakes up on the sofa bed, in the lounge. She's upside down and as she looks around, she spots Bucky beside her, his feet next to her head. He's in his suit still and she slides a cold hand up his calf. He kicks lightly and whacks her shoulder. She howls in pain and then her head begins to throb from her heavy night. She feels queasy and the taste in her mouth is unpleasant. She sits up slowly, noticing someone else in the room. 'Shit! Dana, you made me jump.' Her new step-mom is over by the window pulling the drapes, blocking the early morning sun. Dana tells her to whisper, 'poor Bucky just got settled, I found him wandering in the barn.' Andi tries to explain and Dana insists she understands. Andi crawls, to land the right way on the bed. Snuggling in next to him, he wraps his arm around her and mutters 'no photos, I need my sword.' Andi giggles at the nonsense. She drifts off again, with her head on his chest.

When she wakes later, Bucky is missing. She looks around for him and then hears laughing. Dragging herself up, she walks into the kitchen. Spying her dad is there, along with Ben, Mel and baby Ewan. Bucky is leaning against a counter. 'Mr Miller was the best teacher, he's a legend around here. Everyone loved math because of him,' Ben explains. Peter looks smug, 'it's true! What can I say. Ben's dad and I were actually school yard friends, just like you and Steve.' Peter is cooking eggs and bacon, as Dana comes in, heading for the baby. 'Melissa, look at this little boy, he's gorgeous.' Andi pipes up, 'I've suggested a paternity test, can't possibly be Ben's!' Dana looks over at the hoarse voiced Andi, 'don't be cruel! I can see it, Ben, don't you worry.' Bucky looks over at Andi, her wild hair, smudged makeup and squinting eyes. She yawns as she trudges further into the room.

'Good afternoon,' Bucky jokes, Andi groans, 'you can't talk, you were sleep talking about needing a sword or something, literally made no sense.' Bucky looks confused as Rosie and Ty come running in from the backyard. Rosie runs up to Andi, her aunt looking down at her warm faced niece, zipping up her winter coat, 'good morning, where's your mamma?' Rosie grabs a drink, slurping it quickly, 'mommy is sleeping, she was yawning loudly and Nana said we must leave her.' Dana raises an eyebrow and everyone in the room can guess about Amelia and Steve's absence. Peter seems none the wiser as he plates up, 'well, if they don't hurry up, they will miss breakfast.'

Mel laughs, 'I think it's brunch by now, Pete and I really don't think they care.' Ben adds, 'I walked past them at the bar last night and I almost thought we had two weddings on the go.' Bucky smirks, 'he doesn't need much encouragement.' Everyone looks at him, like he knows something. Maggie walks in and asks where Steve and Amelia are, she's greeted with giggles. Andi grabs a carton of juice from the fridge, chugging it. 'Gross! Get a glass,' Ben warns her, Andi makes kissing lips at him, an orange line on her top lip. 'Oh yeah, happy new year everyone!' Andi toasts and Dana squeezes her shoulder, 'and to you.'

'Dad! You two should have booked into a hotel, this is no way to start married life.' Peter smiles at the browning bacon and waves a utensil at her, 'this is the perfect way to start married life, starting as we mean to go on, happy home, happy life.' Andi pushes the fridge shut with her shoulder, 'so corny, spare me.' Bucky watches her, 'that's where you get it from, maybe?' Everyone laughs as he challenges her, she smirks, calling, 'Bucky doesn't eat breakfast, so I better have his.' Peter looks him up and down, 'somehow, I don't believe that! Now, Bucky, my boy… we are going for a walk later today, New Year's tradition, you in?' Bucky looks quickly to Andi, 'not my tradition, you do what you want, I'm going back to bed, in my grown up twin room,' she just shrugs. Bucky thinks about it, looking out the window at the crisp morning he decides it could be nice. 'Sure, ok,' he relents and smiles awkwardly. Ben makes a low whistle sound, 'shit, son. What have you done, Buckeroo? Pete's going to lead you out to the forest and leave you stranded there, with all of Andi's other ex-boyfriends.' Mel tells him off for scaring poor Bucky and Peter defends himself. Andi just shakes her head coyly to Bucky and he smiles a little at her, knowing that's just not true.

…..

'We need to get down there, this is so obvious,' Amelia rambles as she moves quickly around her room, trying to make herself look presentable. Steve hasn't moved from the bed, watching her rush around, walking into things and muttering to herself. 'It's your holiday as well...' Steve offers. Amelia stops and looks at him, thinking he's a hypocrite, he's never off-duty. But looking at him now, relaxed in her bed, she feels bad, she wishes they had more time and she thinks about crawling in beside him. She walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, a pair of socks in her hands. 'I'm sorry, this can't be much of a break for you, either. But in my defence, you knew what you were walking in to, you're the mole, after all.' Steve leans up on his elbow and nods sympathetically, before reaching gently under her arm and grabbing the socks, throwing them across the room. Amelia's protests are drowned out as Steve pulls her back into bed, to lie beside him. 'Just five more minutes?' He asks sweetly and then adds, 'and, I've had a great time, I love it here, scout's honour, your family is swell, the house is really something and I don't mind you either.' Amelia laughs and curls into Steve, wrapping him in a hug. 'Is that your phone ringing?' Amelia mumbles into Steve's chest. Steve offers a soft 'shhhhh' and Amelia smiles up at him, 'when did you know that you loved me?' She asks, out of the blue. Steve looks a little panicked and then jokes, 'maybe we should get down there.' Amelia lightly slaps his arm, 'I'm serious.' Steve closes his eyes and pretends to consider this, 'probably over those chicken nuggets, at the drive-thru, but when you kissed me the next morning, I knew for sure.' Amelia stares at him in awe and leans in to kiss him, muttering, 'maybe they can wait another ten minutes.' Steve agrees with a nod and pulls her closer.

'Hey, why don't we stay an extra couple of days? Tony hasn't found me yet, Rosie is happy, Bucky seems ok and you are off work for a few more days, so let's stay.' Amelia looks at him in surprise, 'really? You're not bored yet?' Steve smiles, pushing hair from her face, 'of you or country life?' Amelia looks at him dryly, turning serious, 'we can stay, I mean, I'd like to, are you really sure?' He nods, tugging on the tie of her shirt, 'I'm certain.'

People are sat around the dining table, eating eggs and bacon, when Steve and Amelia finally appear, she's holding his hand and giggling at him. Everyone cheers and they both halt, looking embarrassed. Steve is red in the face and Bucky shakes his head at them. Amelia looks at him apologetically and then jokes 'oh, eggs, your favourite, Steve.'

Ben looks excited 'I bet you eat them Rocky style, raw and in a glass?' Steve just smiles politely, his phone lightly vibrates, he cusses Tony for bothering him again and ignoring it, he pushes it back in his pocket and proceeds to eat. Amelia smiles and waves at Ewan, Rosie calls to her, 'mamma, you were very noisy this morning, we could hear you yawning.' Someone whistles and Amelia blushes, 'I was very tired, hence I slept-in, thank you everyone for allowing me that,' she eyes the adults and they all look knowingly at her. 'So, what do you think of Stars Hollow?' Ben asks Bucky, the soldier looks confused and Mel drops her fork, pointing at Ben, 'I knew it, I knew you enjoyed it.' Ben speaks with a mouthful of food, 'you made me watch it, but I certainly didn't enjoy it, I won't accept that.' Peter smiles at them, 'I know the one, Mia has the tapes in her bedroom, if you want to borrow them Ben? You're more than welcome.' Amelia looks mortified at the mention of her childish room, 'dad!'

Steve's phone rings again and he pulls it out, looking at the screen, he relents and apologises, leaving the table with a squeeze to Amelia's shoulder. Mel looks at her with a dreamy face and Amelia happily munches her eggs. Andi looks a bit peaky and she hasn't eaten much, 'you ok, sis?' Amelia asks. Andi's cheeks fill and she darts off from the table. Someone cheers and Peter shakes his head, 'at least she kept it down during last night.' Amelia smiles at her dad and Dana, 'last night was amazing, it was so perfect.' Everyone agrees, Ben calls to her, 'seems like your morning was amazing as well?' Amelia ignores him, 'Rosalyn, I can see you, eat your own breakfast please, not Ty's.' Ben looks around at the unfinished meals and empty chairs, 'think I can eat Andi's bacon?' Mel tells him off and passes him the baby.

People resume eating and they look up expecting Andi at the door, but a solemn Steve stands there. Amelia panics, 'Steve, what's wrong?' He looks past them and grabs his cost from the closet under the stairs. Walking outside and ignoring their questions. Amelia half stands and Bucky stops her, 'I'll go.' He grabs his own coat and follows the direction Steve went it. Ben looks around the room, 'is he alright?' Rosie senses the tension and starts repeatedly calling to her mom. Ben and Mel look anxious and start to leave, Peter stopping them, 'don't be silly, finish your breakfast, I'm sure it's just work.' Andi comes back in to the room and everyone looks at her sadly, 'what the hell did I miss?'

Bucky strolls into the kitchen, spotting Steve outside, pulling on his jacket and opening the patio door. Steve's stood alone in the middle of the lawn, Bucky walks up beside him and stops, staring out across the yard in the same manner as his best friend. 'What's going on?' Steve doesn't say anything and continues to look ahead, 'Steve?' Bucky probes more forcefully. 'It's Peggy,' Steve mutters, he looks down to the phone in his hand. 'That was Sharon.' Bucky's features crease, 'shit, Steve, when?' Steve coughs and still looking away from his friend, 'last night, in her sleep.' Bucky looks up at the sky sadly, 'what now?' Steve's tone is cold and formal, 'funeral is next week, probably.' He looks back at the house, 'we need to get back to New York,' he stalks away, with no further words. Bucky watches him leave, unsure of what to say or do.

Amelia leaves the dining room and heads for the kitchen, watching them through the window. She bites her thumb nail, concerned about Steve. Andi comes in, also staring out the window 'so, he took a call and then went strong silent type? Who was it?' Amelia shakes her head, focused on the men on their lawn. Bucky looks like he is doing most of the talking and Amelia considers going out there. Steve turns back to the house and Amelia acts like she was washing up, not spying on him. As he steps through, he looks at her and sighs, turning away and walking out of the room, heading for the stairs. Rosie runs out and asks him a question, but he blanks her. Bucky follows through the back door and closes it softly.

The women look at him expectantly, he takes a ragged breath, running an anxious hand through his hair. 'The phone call was Sharon Carter, it's Peggy.' Amelia gasps and covers her mouth. 'She went in her sleep last night.' Andi steps close to Bucky, 'oh shit, that's awful, I'm so sorry, Bucky. Poor, poor Steve.'

Amelia stares after Steve, unsure what to say or do. She watches Andi embrace Bucky and secretly envies the closeness, it feels strange that Bucky

is the one allowing it. She looks towards the stairs and considers going after Steve. 'Leave him,' Bucky says surely. 'He's packing, we need to head back a little earlier, that going to be a problem?' Amelia is silent and Andi jumps in, 'no of course not, we were heading back today anyway.' Amelia stutters thinking they were going to stay a little longer, but picturing his warm smile this morning makes her stomach churn.

'I umm, need to tell the others, they know something is up.' Amelia numbly leaves the room and walks to her family, everyone looks up at her expectantly, 'a very close friend of Steve's has passed away suddenly, we are going to pack up and make a move a little sooner than expected.' Everyone stares at her and Dana stands, rushing to her, 'I'm fine. I just need to pack.' She backs up, waving her hands, 'I'm just going to… get sorted. Can you?' She nods to Rosie before leaving the room quickly. She can hear Ben offering to take the kids outside and Mel helping clear up, she can hear her dad muttering about what a shame it is, but as she climbs the stairs she can only hear silence.

When Amelia reaches her bedroom, it is like Steve was never there, she thinks about going to his room, but instead silently starts packing up her stuff. Andi eventually joins her and they share very few words. 'You ok?' Amelia nods and sniffs, acutely aware, this is not about her. 'I only met her once, why is this so hard?' Andi sighs, folding clothes, 'because you are a good person and the man you love is torn apart by it, of course it's hard. But he will be ok, don't worry.'

By early afternoon they are preparing to leave. Standing on the porch, Amelia hugs her dad goodbye, 'I'm sorry it ended like this, seems like such a sad way to go. Especially after such a magical night.' Peter looks at Amelia sympathetically and then glances at Steve, who is quietly packing the car. 'He will be fine, just give him time, it's obviously a shock.' Amelia hugs her dad, 'come back soon, kid, yeah? Not so long next time, feels good having all my girls here.' Amelia steps away, grabbing her travel bag.

Dana walks over to Steve and comments how sorry they are for his loss, she leans in to hug him but he stiffens and merely allows her to hold him.

Peter walks across to Bucky, stopping beside him, 'shame about that walk, son, but another time. You are welcome here anytime. The air is good for the mind, trust me.' Bucky looks at him slowly, surprised by the genuine offer. 'Look after your buddy, I think he will need you,' Peter nods at Steve and Bucky is surprised by the surge of protectiveness he feels. He realises that he now needs to be there for Steve, tables have turned and he needs to step up. Peter gently pats his shoulder and speaks 'you're a good guy, Bucky. Thank you for all your help this week, see you soon, yeah?'

Bucky observes Steve, quietly, he hasn't seen him like this for a long time.

Amelia says goodbye to Dana, 'I made you some sandwiches, sweetie, make sure he eats, there's some chips and some drinks as well.' Amelia wells up at the gesture, 'I'm so sorry, we should be celebrating and now this, we will come back, when things calm down, thank you for everything.' She gives her a quick hug, 'see you soon.' She turns and timidly walks over to Steve, 'you all set?' She asks gently, he nods, slamming the car door and sitting in the driver's seat.

Amelia watches him through the window, but is distracted by Rosie running up to her. Amelia buckles her in the back seat, she's singing and tapping her feet against the back of Steve's chair. Andi says goodbye to her father and then tells Bucky, 'you sit up front, I think he needs it.' She squeezes in the middle of the back of the car and says to Rosie 'well, this will be fun.' Bucky joins them in the car and he looks around, checking everyone is seated. Amelia looks out the window sadly and Rosie continues to sing happily. 'Rosalyn!' Steve suddenly shouts sternly, 'please stop kicking my chair.' Everyone looks surprised and Rosie stops immediately, tearing up and looking at Andi. She strokes her niece's hair and reassures her. Andi looks out the window and mumbles, 'wave, everyone. We are being watched.' Everyone but Steve waves and smiles at Peter and Dana. Steve starts the engine and the dust of the driveway blows into the wind as they pull off and head back to the city.

Half way home, Amelia turns to her sister, 'quit whining, Steve will stop at the next place, happy?' They've driven mainly silence, Andi gradually asking more frequently about a bathroom break. Steve hasn't spoken a word. Bucky looks towards his friend, 'maybe pull in here?' he offers, nodding to a rest stop. Steve huffs and indicates, mutely agreeing. 'Thank you! Thank you! Andi praises in the back seat. As Steve parks, Andi is leaping out before he's even fully shut off the engine, 'anyone want anything?' There's silence from the front and then Amelia passes her Rosie's cup, 'fill this up, will you.' Andi nods, 'Bucky, you coming?' He doesn't look round, 'nah, I'm good.' Again she asks more forcefully, 'Bucky, are you coming?' He looks over at her and spots her raised brows and realises it's not a question, 'yeah, could do with a stretch.' He climbs out and Amelia scoffs at their subtlety. Andi closes the door forcefully and runs off, Bucky strolling behind her. Amelia winces that the loud bang might wake the four-year-old beside her, but miraculously, it doesn't.

Amelia stares out the window and wonders if she should speak, she chances a look at Steve and he is poised at the wheel ready to leave, staring directly ahead. Amelia swallows and asks quietly, 'you ok?' Steve doesn't respond and she unbuckles, shuffling closer, 'I'm so sorry about Peggy, Steve.' He flinches a little at the mention of her name and Amelia offers her hand between the two front seats. His head flicks towards her open palm, but he refocuses on the front window. Amelia slowly pulls it back, realising he doesn't want that right now.

Slouching back in her seat, she knocks Rosie, who begins to grumble. Amelia turns to her, 'hey, little girl.' Rosie wipes her eyes, 'are we home?' Amelia smiles at her sleepy, small voice, pushing her curls away from her eyes, 'not yet, nearly.' Rosie's eyes drop closed and Amelia asks, 'you still sleepy?' Rosie nods silently, 'why don't you sleep a little more and when you wake up we will be at home.' Rosie smiles, 'Tony's tower?' Amelia chuckles, 'maybe, or our new home, remember?' Rosie shuffles, 'where's Stevie?' Amelia's eyes flicker to Steve and he remains still, 'he's right there, but he's just resting his eyes right now. Hey, why don't I close my eyes with you and we can both go to sleep?' Rosie smiles happily, patting her mother's cheek, as they both quietly relax and drift off.

Steve watches them in the mirror, quickly looking away as he spots Andi and Bucky returning.

It's late when they arrive back at the tower. Steve has said next to nothing all the way back and Amelia is worried. Once they park up, he gets out of the car, chucking the keys at Bucky and stalking off, without a glance for the other passengers. Bucky watches him go and when Amelia lifts Rosie from the car, she can see Steve's retreating form. Andi stretches, yawning and pulling her ear buds out. 'What we doing? Staying here tonight? It's getting late.' Amelia sighs, she woke Rosie ten minutes before arriving and already she is drifting asleep on her feet. Bucky nudges Andi's arm, 'stay, moving can wait until tomorrow.' Amelia is reluctant, she doesn't think Steve wants her around.

Amelia steps into Steve's room, but he is nowhere to be seen. She sits on the bed and waits for twenty minutes, eventually giving up. Once she is changed for bed, she returns from the bathroom and finds the room empty, the bed made and still no Steve. She sags and climbs into bed, she sticks to her side and worries where he is. Amelia sleeps lightly and wakes early, packing and getting ready to leave. She makes the bed the best she can, almost pretending she was never there.

She walks into the hallway, carrying her bags, making a pile beside the elevator. She comes across Bucky and he looks at her. 'Have you seen Steve?' She asks quietly. He just shakes his head, offering breakfast. Amelia resigns herself and says, 'well, I'm nearly ready, is she up?' He chuckles and says 'not even close.' Amelia huffs, she points to his door and Bucky confirms with a nod. As they begin to walk in, Andi opens it and to their surprise she is up, dressed and drinking coffee. Amelia mutters 'thank God' turning to Bucky, she asks, 'do you know what the plan is? When's the funeral?' All three are stood in the hallway, talking lowly. He rubs his neck, 'umm next week, in London.' Amelia takes a deep breath, 'well, we will be there, I'm not sure how, but we will make it work, we want to be there for you.' Andi nods, rubbing Bucky's back. Bucky thinks about denying them, but responds, 'thanks, that means a lot.' Andi asks about Steve and Bucky shrugs, Amelia explains 'he didn't sleep in his room.' The implication of her words, are clear and unspoken. She slept alone and Steve is nowhere to be seen. Andi hums, 'ummm well, I'm sure he's fine, just struggling, maybe needed some space, let's get a move on, shall we?'

Ten minutes later, Andi has added her bags to the pile and Amelia is holding Rosie, she's still sleepy and mumbling to her mother. In the hallway, Amelia stops and looks at Steve's room, wondering if he is back yet. Rosie asks 'where is Stevie? Is he coming with us?' Amelia rests her head, on top of Rosie's and says 'Steve isn't feeling well, so I think it will just be us for now. BUT, just think, soon you will be in your new room, what colour shall we paint it?' Rosie smiles and closes her eyes on Amelia's shoulder, whispering 'blue.' Assembling outside the elevator, Bucky starts lifting bags in and Amelia looks around sadly, one last time, hoping to see Steve. 'That everything?' Andi asks, Amelia agrees solemnly, looking back towards the apartments.

Steve is sat in a spare room down the hall, he hears Rosie and Amelia chatting and his chest tightens. He wants to go to them, but he feels like he can't be that guy right now, he needs time.

Three days later, the girls are still unpacking at their new place and Amelia has heard nothing from Steve. Bucky tells her he has been working and this makes Amelia feels a little better. Bucky has been over almost every night, eating dinner with them and building furniture. He gives Amelia a piece paper with the details of the flight out to London, she asks 'does he know we are coming?' Bucky plays it cool, 'yeah, of course.' Amelia asks how he is and Bucky explains, 'I've really barely seen him, Mia, he's working, but I think he's struggling.' She watches as he resumes building a set of drawers with her sister.

Amelia arrives at the tower, later that week to collect Rosie and Andi. She looks around the lobby, nervously, swallowing deeply. She brushes her hair with her fingers and feels her phone vibrate against her hip. Rummaging for it in her pocket, she looks down seeing a message from her sister. _Come up, we are with Bucky x _Amelia sighs and wonders if it is a set-up, is poor grieving Steve going to be forced to interact with her. Part of her is hopeful she will see him, but she's trying her best to give him space and the distance he seems to want. Amelia puts her phone away and checks her bag for something, anxiously heading for the front desk and waiting with baited breath.

When the elevator pings open, Amelia steps out, the communal area is silent, the lighting is dim and she wonders where everyone is. If it was March, she'd think this was a surprise birthday party, it's eerily quiet. She looks around for her sister and daughter, but nothing. Deciding to wait, she places her bag down and props on the end of the couch, uncomfortably. She jumps up when she hears a noise and peeks down the hall. She takes a deep breath and decides to give it a go. She reaches into her bag, grabbing a white envelope and gently creeping down the hallway, stopping beside Steve's door. Amelia lifts her hand and then drops it, considering that he may not want to be disturbed. She coughs, hoping that might illicit a reaction, but nothing.

'Steve?' She calls softly. She looks around, checking no one can hear her. There's no response and she knocks very quietly, calling his name again. She looks up at the sound of movement and closes her eyes, trying to figure out what she wants to say. 'Look, umm, I just want you to know that we are here, I know this must be so hard for you. So, so hard, but I will wait and do whatever you need me to.' She places a splayed hand against the white wood, closing her eyes, 'I'll wait for you.' She looks down at the envelope and mutters, 'I love you.' She begins to bend, intending to slide the envelope under the door, when the handle wobbles and the door opens. Amelia looks up in shock, coming face to face with a janitor. She blushes furiously and looks over his shoulder. He eyes her visitor's lanyard and then looks back to her face in confusion. Amelia giggles awkwardly, 'umm, sorry, I thought you were someone else.' Her eyes flick around the room and the man steps out, closing the door and carrying a step ladder. 'No, just changing a light.' The man pushes past her and leaves, looking back at her and mumbling something that sounds a lot like _groupie._ Amelia exhales in embarrassment and finally bends quickly and slides the envelope beneath the door, before she can change her mind. She hurries away from the row of white doors, not stopping to look back. Reaching the empty lounge and once again wondering where her family is.

'Well that was embarrassing.' Amelia jumps at the raspy, feminine voice. Turning and spotting Natasha, 'shit! Don't do that!' She clutches her chest, staring at the red head with wide eyes. 'He's not here and I don't know how he will feel when I tell him you're in love with the maintenance guy.' Amelia looks down, her face flushing pink. 'I thought he was in there, I heard something.' Amelia justifies, 'I'm not sure what he's thinking about anything, at this point. How is he?' Natasha softens, looking Amelia in the eye, 'not great, but hanging in there. He's off with Barton, very keen to get away wherever possible.' Amelia nods, trying to ignore the hurt in her stomach, 'I phoned a couple times, but I haven't heard back.' Natasha doesn't even lie to protect her feelings, she just nods, 'where's that sweet little girl of yours?' Natasha folds her arms smirking and Amelia smiles, surprised by the kind comment. Suddenly she has an idea, 'actually, you might be able to help me with something, swear you will say no if you're not interested…'

Steve skulks in later that night, ignoring Natasha calling to him from the couch. He unlocks his door and steps through, hitting the light switch and sighing at the new bulb. He hears a crunch and slips slightly, standing on something. Looking down he spies a white envelope. He cusses at the boot print and bends to pick it up. The front is blank and he tears into it, thoughtlessly. Steve pauses at the words, _with sympathy_ on the front and the single flower decal. He stops before opening it and considers just throwing it in the trash.

_Dear Steve, _

_We are so sorry for your loss, know we are thinking of you and love you. We are here, whatever you need, we will wait for you. Look after yourself. _

_All our love, _

_Amelia, Andi and Rosie x_

Steve stares at the hand-written message, sliding his jaw anxiously side to side. He rubs a thumb gently over Rosie's scribbled signature and Amelia's kisses. He wonders when they were here and closes the card, reaching for his phone. Staring at the screen he can only think of the two missed calls in Maine. Missing Sharon's calls, instead laughing and having fun with Amelia. He sees the two unopened voicemails from her and then a message from Bucky, asking if he's up to dinner with everyone. Steve shoves his phone away and puts the card on a shelf, face down, walking further into his room, forgetting the dinner invitation and Amelia.

Very early Monday morning, Amelia and Andi pull up at the tower. It's over a week since Amelia's seen Steve, she messages him frequently, just letting him know they are there for him, but she never gets a response. Bucky assures her he has been working and she trusts him, but in her gut, something isn't right.

Rosie hops out of the car, she has a backpack on and she's bright and happy. 'I can't wait to see Stevie.' Amelia smiles, but she's desperately concerned about Steve's reaction to seeing them. When the elevator opens, Natasha is stood there, smirking.

'You're sure you want to do this?' Amelia asks nervously, tugging Rosie with her. Natasha nods and holds out a hand to the little girl. With no regard for her mother, Rosie runs to Natasha and grabs hold, chanting 'Tasha, Tasha!' Amelia talks through what she has packed for the two days and Bucky appears. He smiles at the arrivals and kisses Andi's cheek. She whispers to him, subtly 'you ok? Is he here?' Bucky nods. Tony walks in and he drops a bag by the elevator. Andi looks up at him in surprise, 'you're coming?' Tony looks offended, 'Auntie Peg would be ashamed if I didn't.' He adds quietly 'and so would my mother.'

Natasha interrupts Amelia's list, 'it's fine, I got it, eat, sleep, play, repeat. Easy!' Another door sounds and everyone looks down the hall, Steve comes out, already dressed in his suit and looking down at his cuffs. He double takes at the group, then trains his eyes to the floor and stalking for the lift. He stops beside them all and presses the button, avoiding eye contact. Amelia watches him, his name falling away from her lips. He looks sad and so quiet, like a shadow of himself. Rosie squeals, 'Stevie!' Amelia reaches to intercept her, but it's too late and she is clinging to Steve's leg. Andi winces and pries her off. He looks down and offers a small smile, one that doesn't reach his eyes and no words. The doors open and as people load in Amelia bends to kiss Rosie goodbye, 'be good for Natasha, she's doing mommy a big favour. I'll be back tomorrow, before you know it. I packed you some treats, share with Tasha! Mr Goose is in your bag, ok?' Rosie giggles, looking at Natasha not her mom. 'Bye! Love you!' Amelia stands and gives Natasha one final nod, 'sure?' She doesn't respond just calls the small brunette to follow her. Rosie waves at them all as the door closes, but Steve just stares at the floor.

Andi walks around the private jet, 'Christ, this is amazing, you actually own a jet?' She asks Tony. 'Three actually.' She looks at him, 'can I have one?' He laughs, 'nice try, kid, now sit down and strap in.' Amelia sits opposite Steve and she tries not watch him but she can't stop herself. Bucky keeps an eye on them from his side of the plane and Andi whispers to him, 'this is weird, I prefer them as love sick teenagers.'

Tony chats as the plane pulls away, 'ever been to London?' He asks the women. Amelia simply shakes her head and Andi says 'no, not sure what to expect.' Tony explains, 'know it alls, they just sound smart. Couple of sights worth seeing, though.' Steve grits his teeth, 'it's not a holiday, Tony.' Everyone looks up, surprised that he's speaking. Amelia leans in, reaching for his knee, 'hey, are you ok?' He looks at her and then looks out of the window, ignoring the question. Amelia pulls back, 'hopefully the weather will be nice, Peggy deserves that.' Steve looks up bitterly, muttering, 'don't act like you knew her, Amelia.' Everyone can feel the tension and Bucky warns, 'Steve...' Amelia puts a hand up, 'it's fine, Bucky.' Steve lets out a loud breath and gets up, leaving their section. Amelia follows him with her eyes and wonders just how big this jet is. She looks down at her hands, trying not to take it personally.

Four hours in, Amelia is sat opposite Tony and Andi is sleeping against her shoulder. 'Right, what about, Def Leopard?' Tony questions, Amelia smiles, 'Pour Some Sugar, obviously.' Tony has been quizzing her about her favourite rock songs for the last ten minutes. She welcomes the distraction, but is trying to remain considerate, she doesn't want it to sound like they are at a karaoke bar. 'Boston?' Tony asks. Amelia considers this, 'A Man I'll Never Be.' Tony nods, impressed and then looks over her shoulder. 'That seems apt, right about now.' She doesn't follow his eye-line and shifts beneath her sister. 'Motley Crue?' Amelia smiles to herself, 'Home Sweet Home.'

Bucky is stood at the back of the cabin with Steve, looking over at the girls and Tony. He is trying to find the right words, 'look, are you ok?' Steve nods mutely, Bucky looks at him, 'it was good of them to come, let Amelia in, she just wants to help you, be there for you.' Steve tilts his head sceptically at Bucky, remaining silent. He then looks back to the bar, where he's pouring an orange juice, 'thanks for the emotional support, Buck, but I'm fine.' He looks past his friend, spotting Tony and Amelia, she has a small smile on her face, as she absentmindedly strokes her sleeping sister's hair. Steve swallows and grits his teeth, Bucky thinks he might say something, but he doesn't. Eventually he just shuffles away, finding a seat down the far end, staring out the window. Bucky sighs and returns to sit beside Tony, thinking it comes to something when he would rather sit beside a Stark.

Once they arrive in London, it's raining. They take a black car to the hotel and Tony swans to the reception desk. The clerk stares, open mouthed and Tony announces 'Stark, should be four suites booked.' The clerk nods quickly and wordlessly, stunned by the billionaire's presence. He clicks and types nervously, 'umm, just one suite actually for yourself, sir. I have two standard rooms under S. Rogers and .'

Tony smirks, turning to the two men, 'ok, which one of you slept with and didn't call Pepper's PA? She's obviously pissed.' Bucky looks confused and Steve sighs loudly, looking at the ground despondently. Tony turns to the sisters 'you must be bunking with the grandpas then, girls?' The clerk interrupts, 'actually, 'they are both single rooms and no guests are listed.' Tony snorts at the situation, Steve remains silent and Amelia steps forward, 'that's fine, do you have a twin or two singles available please? We don't need a suite.'

Fortunately, the hotel can help and Steve huffs, walking away while Amelia settles things. Bucky follows and sits opposite him in a leather arm chair. 'I thought you sorted the rooms, didn't you tell Pepper about the girls?' Steve ignores him. Bucky sighs, leaning across to his friend, 'what is going on, Steve? I know this is hard for you, but she is here, don't ignore the poor girl.' Steve looks up perplexed, asking 'who?' Bucky chuckles, 'even you are not that blind, Steve. I am talking about Amelia.' Steve quickly looks over and she is leaning on the desk, signing paperwork. He catches Tony beckoning them back as the clerk disseminates key cards.

Andi and Amelia are on a floor below the men and they step out of the elevator before the rest. Amelia spares a look for Steve and once again, his eyes are trained on anything but her. Andi pulls her arm silently. 'We will see you lot at twelve in the lobby.' The doors close and Tony asks Steve, 'what the hell is going on there? As far as I can see they did a nice thing, coming here, supporting you, and what? You are ignoring her?' Steve sighs and closes his eyes. Bucky looks at Steve from under his eyebrows and for once, he agrees with Tony.

In their room, Andi and Amelia are getting ready, Amelia is sat on the bed, she has a black shift dress on with black heels, her hair is curled and she has a cream mac over her arm. Andi is still fixing her outfit, she has a black, long sleeved dress on and stops, looking at Amelia. 'Are you alright?' She asks sincerely. The tone catches Amelia off guard and when she looks up, her eyes are sparkling with unshed tears.

'He won't even speak to me. A week ago, for a moment, I almost thought we were engaged? And now, he can barely say my name. I'm so worried about him, he's not coping, I know he's not. I want to be there but…' Amelia looks at her feet and Andi sits beside her on the bed. 'I'm sure he will come around, get today over with and he will warm up, wait and see.' Amelia looks at her and Andi swipes a makeup stained teardrop from Amelia's cheek. 'We better go,' Andi stands, pulling her coat on, Amelia takes a decisive breath and pull herself up, nodding at her sister.

They meet the other three in the lobby and Andi crosses over to hold Bucky's hand, greeting him, 'you look smart.' Amelia watches them, feeling a little lost and like a spare part. Steve is stood close to the door, waiting for the car and she decides to leave him. Tony comes up to her and whispers, 'you can always hold my hand.' The comment is lewd, but when she looks up, he looks concerned. 'I'm fine, but I'll bear it in mind, thank you.' Their car pulls up outside and Steve tilts his head towards the four of them, urging them to hurry up. Steve climbs in and Bucky helps Andi, Tony offers Amelia his hand and she smiles gratefully.

Meeting Steve's eye once inside, he quickly looks out the window. Bucky leans in and whispers to her, 'it's not you.' She smiles sadly, but it's becoming more and more apparent to Amelia, it can only be her. Amelia's phone chirps and Andi asks if it is Rosie, Amelia nods and thinking about home and her little girl's embrace, makes her feel weepy. Bucky nods, 'she'll be fine, Natasha won't let anyone touch a hair on her head.' Amelia smiles, 'I just feel bad leaving her.' Steve coughs, piping up, 'no one asked you to come, Amelia.' She looks at him in shock and feels like she's been slapped. Bucky frowns at Steve and squeezes Andi's hand to reassure her, that he wants them there. Tony shakes his head to Amelia, 'ignore Captain downer, it's a tough day.' Amelia slips her phone away and relaxes in her chair, feeling anything but. The ride is tense, Amelia looks at her black patent shoes and tries to keep her cool, all voices in her head screaming _jump out now_. Steve's words replay in her head and she wonders why she did come.

When they arrive at the church, Amelia immediately spots Sharon at the church doors. The rain has subsided and there are lots of attendees, many older people. Lots in uniform, many in wheelchairs and other's accompanied by carers. It dawns on her this is the age Steve should be, no wonder this is so hard for him.

Andi looks at Bucky, 'you ok about this? Lots of faces from the past?' He nods, but inside he's deeply nervous, 'yeah, let's go.' He steps out of the car, followed closely by Andi, she looks back to check her sister is ok. When Amelia looks up, Steve has also left and she can see him through the window, walking up to Sharon. They hug and Amelia feels sad for them both. Tony remains sat in the car with her, his voice catching her attention. 'You know he doesn't mean that, he's glad you are here, he just can't see past all this right now, but he will. I didn't see or notice Pepper for years and when I opened my eyes, I regretted all that time I missed out on. Rogers is way more of a romantic sap, he won't make that same mistake.' Amelia smiles sadly, 'thank you for being kind, but this isn't about me. Let's go,' she starts to exit the car and he sighs, following closely.

Bucky stands outside the church, looking around, hands shoved in his pockets. Andi has an umbrella over her head, reaching a palm out, 'is it raining? I can't tell. It's rained since we got here.' Bucky scuffs the wet concrete with his shoe and looks about anxiously. He spots three older men and swallows awkwardly. Deciding he knows them and maybe he should go over, he leans in their direction. Andi follows his eye line, 'you ok? Friends of yours?' Bucky nods, muttering, 'once upon a time.' Andi softens, 'go, I'll wait here, give me the signal if you need me, ok?' Bucky straightens tugging at his suit, 'wait, what's the signal?' Andi grins, 'commando, remember?' Bucky sighs, laughing a little, 'that will cause a stir.' She watches him leave, as he meanders puddles, hands still in his pant pockets.

Bucky stops opposite the three older men, easily recognising Dugan, Jones and Falsworth. They are all so much older than he could have pictured, frail and grey haired. Dugan is in a wheelchair, but his staple hat is a giveaway and what Bucky initially spotted in the crowd. Jones is sat on a bench beside a younger woman, who shares his eyes and Falsworth is propped up with a walking frame, escorted by a middle-aged lady.

Bucky stands before them, unsure of what to say or how to begin. Dugan takes the pressure off, 'for a guy who fell off a train, you look pretty damn good.' Bucky can't help it and finds himself smirking, nodding, commenting 'nice hat.' Dugan tips his head, 'got to look my best. How the hell are you, Barnes?' Bucky fidgets on the spot, coughing awkwardly, 'yeah, not bad.'

Jones looks the youthful Bucky up and down, 'do **I** look that good?' He asks in confusion, Falsworth jokes, 'you **never** looked that good.' The elderly Englishman looks at Bucky, slowly offering his hand to shake, 'Sargent Barnes.' Bucky stares at the outstretched palm and slowly drags his hands from his pockets, awkwardly tugging at his black gloves. He gradually shakes his old comrade's hand, gently placing his metal fingers atop. Falsworth nods, impressed, 'that's some hand shake,' he smirks. Jones taps his leg with a walking cane, causing a metal knock, 'happens to the best of us, son.' Bucky smiles, but internally winces at the word _son, _they should be the same age, they are the same age.

Dugan relaxes in his chair, 'living the life of riley now, I hear?' Bucky shrugs, 'I guess so, beats Hydra.' The three men chuckle, mixed with coughs and gasps for air.

The rain begins to spit lightly and Falsworth looks to the sky, 'Great British weather, hey?' Bucky agrees, 'the last time we were in London, we looked a lot different, well except you, Barnes,' Jones jests. He coughs and pats the knee of the young girl beside him, she looks to be in her mid-twenties. 'Have you met my granddaughter, Angelica? She's single.' Bucky's eyes widen and he blushes, scratching his neck, pulling at his collar, 'actually…' He's not sure how to explain Andi, but Angelica interrupts and saves him. 'Grandad, can you not? I'm not single, Jason and I have been together for three years. But it's nice to meet you.' Jones rolls his eyes, 'mores the pity, he's a waste of space.'

They fall into silence and Falsworth pensively adds, 'I thought Peggy would outlive us all, invincible.' Dugan coughs 'here, here.' Bucky looks around the churchyard, many old veterans entering the church. 'That's what it's like now, Barnes. A game of dominoes, who will fall next,' Dugan explains. Bucky doesn't know what to say to that. Jones points with his cane, 'the ghost of Howard Stark is here, I see.' He jokes, pointing to Tony, 'look lively, chaps.' Falsworth calls to him, 'is that a joke? I've not looked lively for maybe twenty years!'

'Where's Rogers?' Dugan asks, Bucky looks around, failing to spot him, simply answering 'somewhere.' Jones grins, 'you say about the last time we were here, but we did have some fun on our European tour.' Angelica groans 'ughh gross, grandad, stop, what would nana say?' The young woman stands and checking her bag for something, Jones tuts and comments, 'kids, hey? Bucky just raises his brows in agreement. 'Do you have that pack of tissues?' She asks her grandfather, 'yes, in my pocket, no, in the car, wait, no, yes in my pocket.' Angelica rummages in his suit pocket, digging out the tissues, taking some for her own bag. Jones looks at Bucky 'she's meant to look after me! Not steal my goods.'

'We should get in there…' Falsworth suggests, Bucky agrees and bids them a gentle goodbye. Looking around for Andi, she strolls over, gripping the umbrella, 'starting to come down heavy now, you ready?'

Tony escorts Amelia into the church and they slide into a pew. Tony gets accosted and stands to chat with someone, Amelia looks to the back and can see Steve waiting with the pallbearers. Andi and Bucky slide past her, sitting further down the row. Amelia looks down at her shoes, wishing this wasn't happening for everyone, especially for Steve's sake.

Amelia smiles warmly at Bucky, he looks a little harassed, warm in the face and damp hair. Tony finds his seat on her left and Amelia looks at the empty bench beside her, wondering if Steve will be able to bring himself to sit with her.

The music begins, prompting people to stand and Amelia watches the procession. She wipes her eyes discretely, she feels emotional, but wants to try her best to keep it together. Tony sniffs subtly beside her, looking forward and focusing on the front. Amelia reaches for his hand and squeezes it. She then looks down at the order of service, Peggy's beautiful face on the front. She wants to be there for Steve, check he's ok, support him, but she can't when he won't let her in, she can't imagine how he feels.

She can see Sharon opposite them and offers a sympathetic smile, as they make eye contact. Steve retreats to the pew and slides in next to her. His eyes are red rimmed, his face pale.

When Sharon takes to the front to talk about her Auntie Peggy, Steve slips a hand into Amelia's and she tries her best to look forward. She holds it tightly, encasing his hand and linking their fingers, squeezing him gently, but when Sharon finishes, he shakes loose from her. Amelia misses his warmth, casting a look down the row, she can see Bucky looking serious and Andi reading the running order. Amelia stares at the picture of Peggy at the front. She's glad she got to meet her, she can see why Steve fell in love with her and looking around the room, he wasn't the only one. Tony coughs beside Amelia and she rubs a knuckle down his arm, offering a weak smile.

The service ends and once again, Steve assists, leaving with the procession. Amelia hangs back, thinking she might skip the cemetery.

She sits in the church, in the same pew and stares at Peggy's picture. The church is quiet now, like a hollow shell, the front doors are open and rain can be heard hitting the flagstones harshly. She thinks about Steve and how he is feeling, if she made the right decision to stay behind, or even to come in the first place.

The sound of heels on the tiled floor catches her attention and she waits with baited breath, until her sister sits down beside her and Amelia relaxes.

'You ok? Why didn't you come out?' Andi asks her sadly. Amelia nods quickly, 'not sure it was what Steve needed. Probably best it was just her loved ones.' Andi offers a weak small smile, 'we need to get a taxi, I told them to head on. And surprise-surprise, it's still raining.' Amelia agrees and as her sister starts to stand, she grabs her hand and squeezes it. 'This was hard,' Amelia's voice cracks and she quickly looks up, blowing and willing the tears away, 'poor Steve, he must be finding this so difficult. Was he ok?' Andi sits back down, pulling her into a hug, 'he's doing ok, doing his best, just hang in there. Seems like she was quite something?' Amelia nods, physically shaking tears away, 'yeah, definitely.'

**AN: **

**Quite a sad time for everyone here, very upsetting. Also, if you watch the Avengers Assemble deleted scenes, you will notice that Falsworth is no longer alive, but I'd already written the above and so I stuck with it. So apologies! **

**Thanks for reading, following, messages and comments etc. It's really nice to hear what you think. **

**x**


	40. From London with Love

**AN: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing **** It really means a lot. Hope everyone's ok out there. I keep thinking maybe I should change the title, as it's not virus related! And I keep seeing a **_**new normal**_** on the news…! But I never love that as a reader, so I'm sticking with it. **

**I hope you are enjoying the story, there's about seven chapters left and I have written a second part… because I couldn't help myself!**

**I know we all love Steve, but hopefully this is realistic and true to the character, I think he can be stubborn and hung up on the **_**right way to be**_**. He's obviously struggling to process his grief. **

**Lovely Maine, I don't know well. But wet and grey England I do know! **

**Just a reminder, talks of character death/funeral **

**Chapter 40: From London with Love **

In the back of a taxi, Andi stares out the window keenly, 'look, the London Eye!' She's almost touching the glass with her face and Amelia attempts to laugh, but can't quite find it in herself. Andi huffs and looks at her sister, 'come on, I know it's a sad day, but this is more than that, I know what you think, but you two will be fine, I swear!' Amelia nods and sits up straight, mentally shaking herself. 'Think we will have time for a couple sights?' Andi asks optimistically. Amelia gives her a stern face, 'ok, I'll take that as a no.'

After another fifteen minutes, they pull up at the venue and Andi pays the cabbie, she turns in her seat eagerly, 'come on, I'll buy you a pint, with me crisp new tenner.' She does her best London accent and Amelia rolls her eyes jokingly, allowing herself to be pulled from the taxi.

Amelia looks up at the thatched roof of the traditional pub, there's floral hanging baskets and outdoor picnic tables. She looks at the sky, noting that it's turning grey again and she sighs, thinking she can relate. Andi tugs her inside and they walk into a low-lit bar, with a garish red patterned carpet. There's wooden stools and tables dotted around and there's people dressed in black, chatting in small groups.

Andi spots Bucky, sat with a group of people and she waves, standing on her toes and looking over. The bartender approaches and Amelia asks her sister, 'what do you want?' She's rummaging for her cash and Andi slaps her ten pound note down on the wooden bar. The man looks unbothered and waits for their order. 'A beer?' Andi chimes, Amelia sighs, 'it's a wake, not a frat party.' Andi looks offended, 'fine, a sherry? I don't know.' Amelia looks at the man and smiles politely, 'two ciders, please.' He leaves with a small nod, to prepare their order and Amelia looks around, finally spotting Steve. He's sat with Bucky and other veterans, leaning in and laughing with them. She's pleased to see him smiling, it's refreshing after the last week. The bartender returns and interrupts her silent gawking. He places two large glasses of golden liquid down and Amelia turns to him and eyes the glasses suspiciously. Andi is straight in and moans in pleasure, 'good choice, sis, this is way better than ours.' Amelia looks at the man, questioningly and he says 'cider. Like you asked for.' She senses it might not mean the same thing here, but pays anyway and stares at the glass, hesitating before picking it up and slurping the top. She winces at the strong taste, as Andi continues to gulp it back, Amelia puts a hand on her glass and whispers to her, 'slow down.'

Once again she looks over at Steve, he's now reading his order of service. She sighs and as she steps over to talk to him, Tony approaches and says something to him. Steve narrows his eyes and gets up, disappearing into a different room, looking annoyed. Amelia watches in confusion, sagging back against the bar and looking around in defeat. She notices Sharon and she takes a deep breath, abandoning her sister and walking towards the blonde, composing herself. Amelia allows Sharon to finish a conversation with an older lady and then bobs into view, with a cautious, 'hey.' Sharon smirks at her drink, nodding at the amber pint of liquid. Amelia abandons the ridiculously sized glass on a table, wiping her wet hands on her dress. 'I'm so sorry, Sharon, for your loss.' She nods, 'thank you. It was good of you to come.' Amelia smiles politely, 'well, I came with Steve.' There's an awkward moment, when they both look around and he is nowhere to be seen. Sharon exhales, 'anyway, there's food next door, help yourself. Nice to see you again, Amelia.' The agent effortlessly winds through the bar and Amelia turns looking at her drink, deciding to give up on it and she returns to the bar to order a coke.

After a flat glass of cola, Amelia strolls through the bar alone. She spies a slot machine and walks over, drawn to the bright colours. She sips the remnants of her drink, crunching ice and pressing buttons, without putting money in. Bucky walks up beside her and watches, 'you know, you need to play to win?' She smiles at the flashing dollar signs, 'I don't gamble, slippery slope.' Bucky laughs a little and they both sober, looking back at Steve. 'Have you seen him like this before?' Amelia asks in a tired voice. 'Maybe, once? When his Mom died, didn't think he needed anyone. I don't know, Mia, give him time?' She agrees and resumes tapping the buttons. 'Hey, maybe try again on the jet tonight?' Amelia nods in an over-eager manner and Bucky can tell that it's hiding other feelings. 'Thank you for being so nice,' she says sincerely. He looks at her and tilts his head, 'you're family now.' She laughs a little louder and her eyes start to water, 'that's very sweet and no matter what happens, it will always be true, we are friends for life,' she says sadly. He steps closer, knocking a button, 'don't talk like that, it will work out.' The machine lights up and shouts _'yee'haa, lucky strike.'_ They both chuckle, embarrassed and look at the machine, 'is that what they think we sound like?' She questions, Bucky just shrugs.

Steve walks past with an empty plate and stops close by, looking at his best friend and Amelia, laughing. He remains straight faced and Bucky stops, he and Amelia both noticing an unflinching Steve. Amelia looks embarrassed, opening her mouth to explain, but Steve just stalks off, as if he never saw them. She drops her head and feels the cold metal of Bucky's hand stroke her arm as he breezes past her.

Amelia takes Sharon's advice and heads for the function room, looking for some food. There's two long tables and she grabs a paper plate and helplessly stares at the spread, not really hungry and a little confused by some of the tags. An elderly man is in front of her in the line, muttering about a _bun fight_ and Amelia smiles to herself, enjoying his ramblings. She reaches for a large spoon in a bowl, of what she thinks is a potato salad of some kind, she knocks the man's hand and apologises profusely. He looks up at her, 'ah, American, is it?' She nods and offers a small grin, he has a thick accent and she's hard pressed to fully understand him. 'Let me help you, young'un.' He kindly points to food, explaining the options, 'let me show you something else, my dear.' Amelia offers to carry the man's plate and follows him back to the main bar, placing the food down on a table and turning back to look at a display of black and white photos. He smiles up at the images and seems to forget he asked Amelia to join him, shaking himself back to life and pointing at the photographs of himself. 'I remember that night, dinner at the Ritz, you would have loved it there, Miss, no doubt.' Amelia points at a picture of Peggy and asks questions, trying to not look over her shoulder for Steve. 'I tell you, Peggy Carter was one not to be messed with. Gordon, that lad there, in that picture, he found that out the hard way.'

He points out people, using names that Amelia doesn't recognise. She turns to grab their food and someone bumps into her, causing her to stumble forward. A strong hand grabs her elbow, to steady her and she looks up in time to see Steve. He stares at her and offers a barely there, tiny nod, before leaving for the next room.

The elderly man leans in, 'it's ok to be a little star struck, he's a war hero and a Revenger now. Hasn't made him any better looking, mind you.' Amelia misses what the man says, thinking about Steve's cold gaze and lack of interaction. She looks at the ceiling cracks and wonders if someone is playing a joke on her, he's everywhere and nowhere, all at once.

Later, Bucky is sat in a leather armchair, surrounded by his old comrades and Andi is perched on his arm rest. Bucky is easing into the group and despite the sad circumstances, he is pleased to see his old colleagues. Steve has returned and is nursing a drink in another chair and looking at the patterned carpet. Dugan is telling a story and people laugh heartily, enjoying the tall tales. Andi snorts, 'that doesn't sound like Barnes here, chatting up the ladies? Really?' Dugan raises a brow, 'no stopping him, even my nurse was watching him as she took **my** blood.' Bucky laughs and looks down, his hair falling into his face.

'So a female Andi? That must have been a shock, Barnes!' She giggles and nudges him, 'oh I know how to shock him, that's for sure. Are any of you married or dating?' There are waves of murmurs and laughter, 'the wife is off enjoying my pension, with her new husband. But I appreciate you adding dating on the end there, kid. Gives me hope. If Barnes is too slow for you, give me a call,' Dugan smirks at her.

Bucky asks more about their families and they tell of their wives, grandchildren and lives after the war. Jones pipes up, 'looking at you two makes me feel sick, you look no different then the day we sat in that pub. Remember your faces, when Peggy came in, in that red number?' There's waves of agreement and Andi looks over her shoulder to her sister, who is flicking peanuts on the bar counter. She quietly looks back at Steve, he's slumped a little in his chair, hands in his pockets. 'She was one hell of a woman,' Dugan says and others agree.

Andi kisses Bucky's head and leaves for the bar. Jones coughs, 'Barnes, she seems like a keeper, those pins go on for days.' Jones' granddaughter is sat beside him and chastises, 'Pop, you can't say that kind of thing anymore, Andi or Bucky might be offended.' Jones looks over at Bucky, 'apologies, those **legs** go on for days.' There's a chuckle and Angelica gives him a look, 'I know what you meant,' he sounds frustrated and looks back at Steve, 'chin up, son, we won the war, I know you missed it, but it's true, scouts honour.' Steve smiles a little and shifts in his seat.

Dugan leans forward, tapping Steve's knee, 'I know this isn't acceptable, so forgive me, but who the hell is that at the bar?' Everyone looks up and Amelia is stood chatting with another elderly veteran, laughing at something he has said, covering her mouth politely as she grins and laughs with mirth.

Bucky watches as Steve looks at her and sighs, he stares at her for a moment and then turns back to his drink. Bucky waits for him to answer, to explain who she is and when he doesn't Bucky announces, 'that's Amelia, Andi's sister, Steve's girl.' Bucky watches as Steve visibly flinches at the wording.

Dugan smirks, 'she's something else, Rogers, I guess you grew into that body, after all. You should get over there, if not someone wheel me over there!' Bucky coughs and decides if Steve won't say it, he will, 'she's amazing, smart, kind, beautiful. He's lucky to have her.' He watches Steve closely; the words are meant for him. Steve looks up sharply and regards his best friend, almost like he wants to challenge him. 'Good for you, Cap,' someone shouts, breaking the tension. Angelica looks over, 'oh, I spoke to her earlier, she's so nice.'

Tony walks up to Amelia at the bar and the circle of Howling Commandos groan, 'watch out, Cap, your girl has a Stark on her tail,' Falsworth jokes. Steve looks across and catches Tony stroke Amelia's shoulder, reassuring her, like he can't right now. Steve grips his jaw and stares into his almost empty glass.

Amelia is counting nuts and Tony walks up beside her, 'drab, hey?' She rolls her eyes at him, 'Tony, it's a funeral, not Coachella.' He chuckles lightly and grabs her shoulder, 'you doing ok?' She glazes over and shakes her head, trying desperately not to cry. 'Not about me, please don't be nice to me.' Tony smirks at her, 'oh, I can be mean Miss Miller, would you like that more?' She laughs a little and then stares at the mess she's made with the nuts. She side-eyes Tony and he is leant against the bar, looking directly at the Howling Commandoes, 'not my biggest fans, Daddy was a genius and a flirt. Makes you unpopular.' Amelia looks at him, wondering why he is inciting them and finally understanding that maybe his father is where he gets his flirty nature from. 'They certainly like you, though.' Amelia looks up surprised, 'can't keep their eyes off your assets.' She looks over and they are obviously talking about her and staring her way, except Steve, who is entranced by his whiskey. Then he looks up and they make eye contact, but it's not long before he turns away, looking out the window. Amelia sighs and tries to ignore the hurt in her gut, 'Andi says this is my demographic, older men, who appreciate curves on their women.' Tony laughs in surprise, 'it's not just older men that enjoy that, trust me. Now, Mrs Cap, tell me more about that tattoo I spied.' Amelia blushes at his comments and looks down, scraping the nuts into her hand and depositing them in an ashtray. 'Actually, I am not sure I am Mrs Cap anymore.' Tony waves her off, 'nonsense, it's just a phase, you know that, I know that. Now come on show me the tat.'

'Cap? Cap?' Steve shakes his head and hears someone speaking to him. Falsworth asks, 'where did you meet her?' Steve watches Amelia wiping the bar of something and Tony chatting to her, encouraging her to lift her arm. Steve suddenly mentally rejoins the group, hearing the question, he looks down at his drink, the carpet, back to Amelia and then at his friend's expectant face and he coughs, quietly standing and leaving the bar.

Bucky follows him with his eyes, Falsworth says, 'it's hit him hard then?' Bucky nods and Dugan's nurse says 'she must have been an incredible lady.' There's silence and Jones reminisces 'she was, kept us lot in order any way.' Bucky sighs, giving up on Steve and remembering why they are really there, he raises his glass, 'to Peggy.' Everyone toasts a glass and salutes her.

Steve wanders to the back of the bar, where there's a hallway, he sees a sign stating _skittle alley_ and another that reads _pool table_. He walks into a room and there's an empty pool table, Steve rolls a ball and it knocks against the sides. 'Thought I'd find you here,' Steve looks up at the feminine voice, disappointed that it's not the one he wanted to hear.

Steve looks at Sharon and leans back against the table, forcing his hands in his pockets. He looks out the window and for a moment the rain has stopped, he can see the sun poking through the grey sky. 'This was really nice, Sharon. Peg would have loved it.' Sharon nods, 'we tried our best, but she's a tough woman to live up to. Best I can do is remember her well.' Steve crosses his arms, nodding mutely. Sharon walks in further and stands beside him, 'she's at peace now, Steve and she saw you again, what more can we ask for?' Steve looks down sadly, 'but I got a second chance and she didn't, she's gone.' Sharon strokes his arm, 'don't blame yourself, if not for you, she might not have been here at all.' Sharon launches into a story about Peggy and Steve stares at the ground, considering his life and how the world keeps spinning, even though Peggy is gone. He wonders what he should do now, what his future holds. He thinks about his future in the bar, Amelia. He's repeatedly cut her down and ignored her for a week, he's upset and scared, but that's not an excuse and certainly goes against everything he believes in. He laughs a little to himself, it says something when Tony Stark is out classing you.

Sharon looks over, 'Steve, are you ok?' He jolts at her voice, like he slept through her story. 'Sorry, Sharon, I don't know where my head is at the moment.' She smiles at him, 'don't apologise, you're allowed to be like this.' She leans over and kisses his cheek, pulling away gently. She watches his face and Steve's eyes shift to her, unsure why she in staring at him in such a way. She whispers, 'if you need anything, I am always here.' Steve awkwardly nods, confused as to what she means. She leans back in, gently kissing the corner of his mouth. Steve is stunned and doesn't move. She pulls back and begins to talk, he turns to look at her and she takes it as a signal. Sharon leans in again and kisses him on the mouth, firmly on his lips.

In the bar, Amelia walks over to the group, there's three Howling Commandos and Bucky, Andi is back with them and chatting to Angelica. Amelia asks if a seat is taken and Dugan jests 'you can sit here,' pointing to his lap. The old men laugh and Angelica groans, 'again, not appropriate, just because you're old, it's no excuse.'

Bucky looks around, 'Steve was sat there, Mia, not sure where he is now.' Jones lifts his walking cane and points to the door, 'he went down there, Miss, go and cheer him up.' Amelia sighs, thinking, _not likely_. Andi jumps up, to speak to her sister, 'you ok? You know, you are well in here, you could have any man you want!' Amelia rolls her eyes, 'they are all ninety plus, Andi. How's Bucky doing? What are they like?' Andi smiles and looks past her sister, seeing Bucky chatting with Dugan, 'yeah, Bucky is doing ok and some old school, casual sexism, but they seem like really good people. Come sit with us, meet them properly.' Amelia nods, 'I will, I think I'm just going to try and catch Steve, you know, see if he's doing ok as well.'

She strolls away and looks in the skittle alley first, it's empty, except for children playing with the balls. She thinks about giving up, she doesn't think he will want to see her anyway. She turns and walks down the hall to the pool room. At the door, she stops short, Steve is sat on the pool table and Sharon is leaning into him, one hand on his lapel and one resting on the wooden table's edge. Sharon's lips are pressed to his and Steve has a gentle hand on her elbow. They are kissing and Amelia's eyes widen as her stomach drops. She grips the door frame, watching the scene, it feels like she's been stood there hours. She catches a movement and Steve places a hand against Sharon's shoulder and it looks like he might push her away or pull her closer, but she can't bear to find out. She turns and hurries out of the room.

Once in the narrow hallway, Amelia leans against the wall, she can feel the tattered and torn wallpaper beneath her fingers and tries desperately to focus on that. She can hear voices and panics that it's Steve, she rounds the corner and bumps into her sister. Amelia is breathing rapidly and crying. 'I tried to catch up with you, Falsworth has some photos with…' Andi's face drops from a smile to a concerned frown. As she opens her mouth to speak again, Amelia begs her, 'not here, get our coats, meet me outside' she gasps in between tears, frantically wiping her eyes. Andi stutters, but does as she's told, 'umm ok, sure.' She looks further down the hall, wondering what spooked her, she guesses Steve said something, but decides this isn't the place to have it out with him. Amelia slips past her, moving quickly for the exit. She keeps her head down and hopes no one will ask her what is wrong. She can hear singing and children run past her legs, almost tripping her. She stops and steadies herself on a barstool, spotting Bucky smiling with his friends. She thinks she hears Tony call her name, offering a small wave, without looking back.

Andi makes excuses to Bucky, 'umm hey, look Mia's not feeling well,' Bucky begins to stand, concerned. 'No, no, you stay, we are just going to head back to the hotel, promise me you will stay, everything's fine, we will see you later.' Bucky watches as she walks quickly for the door, confused by the turnaround. He can't see Steve and he hopes he hasn't done anything moronic.

When she gets outside, Andi finds Amelia stood in the rain, she looks freezing and Andi ushers her into her coat. 'Mia, Mia, what's going on? You have to talk to me.' Amelia is crying profusely, tears streaming down her face, mixing in with rain. She stares up to the sky, looking at the rain clouds, 'I can't…' She's gripping her arms, folded across her chest and a couple of smokers are watching her with interest, from under a table umbrella. 'Do you want to go? Back to the hotel?' Amelia nods and Andi watches her in confusion and worry, hailing a taxi.

Steve pushes Sharon away, gently. 'I can't do this,' he says softly and she looks at the floor, 'because of Amelia?' Steve looks at her in surprise and it's not that he had forgotten her, but hearing her name from Sharon, is like a cold cup of water to the face. 'Yeah, we are together.' Sharon touches her lips carefully and steps back, 'I wasn't sure, you two seem… look, I get it, I'm so sorry, Steve.' Steve puts both hands in his pockets, ashamed and Sharon stares out the window, 'guess I missed my chance.' Steve looks up confused and she explains, 'with you.' Steve doesn't have the heart to tell her, this was never their story, there was no chances missed. She looks at him and pleads, 'can we just forget this ever happened?' He nods and gets up to leave, 'I should go, I'm so sorry for your loss, Sharon.' Once in the hall he leans against the same wall and runs a hand over his eyes, 'shit,' he mutters and for a moment he considers finding Amelia. When he returns to the main bar, he can't see her and the moment passes, he spots a picture of Peggy and it all comes flooding back to him. Two men that smell like smoke squeeze past him and mutter to one another, 'well, that was a sight, someone clearly had one too many.' Steve ignores them and returns to his window seat.

Amelia weeps against her sister's shoulder all the way to the hotel and when they get inside, they walk to their room in silence.

Amelia grabs her bag and starts throwing things in it. 'Whoa, what the hell happened?' Andi blocks Amelia and she pushes her sister away, 'I swear to God, Andi, get out of my way.' Amelia has changed from upset to angry, 'we are leaving, I'm not staying here.' Amelia throws her phone at Andi, 'book us a fight home, I don't need their fucking private jet.' Andi catches the phone and stares at it, 'you're serious.' Amelia nods and continues to pack. She aggressively rummages through her bag, finding her cards and chucking her credit card at her sister, 'pay whatever, put it on that, just get us home.' Amelia knocks her bag to the floor and bends, scraping the contents up and crying at the sight of the state of her things, strewn across the carpet. Andi calls her name repeatedly, but to no avail.

'Right, enough of the guessing game, what the hell happened?' she demands. Amelia stops, stands and looks at her sister, 'other than being ignored, treated like crap and asked why I'm here? _All of which might be true or I can't answer_' she mutters the last part, 'oh, right yeah, and Steve and Sharon were kissing! I mean, I'm an understanding person and I know they are both hurting, I know he is in pieces, but, really?' Andi looks shocked, 'you're sure?' She stares at her sister open mouthed, 'no, that can't, Steve wouldn't, no…' Amelia forces her hands into her hair, tugging hysterically, she cries, 'I saw them with my own two eyes, Andi! Now pack and book flights, or I will leave without you.' Andi looks at her sister's tear stained face and wet clothes, she kicks her bag and announces 'I need to get out of here!' Amelia storms into the bathroom, closing the door and Andi can hear her crying. She gets up and goes to the door, she thinks about knocking, calling out, but as her sister's sobs only get louder and she decides to step back. She gives up, dropping down on the bed and books a flight home, for very late that same night.

Amelia returns, she's changed into casual clothes and her face is free of makeup. Andi moans '$800 to get home, where's John Candy when you need him?' Amelia doesn't laugh, she looks around the room, pulling her sweater tighter, 'you got everything? Let's get out of here before they get back,' Andi nods, sombrely. She stands and suddenly she remembers Bucky, 'are we really just leaving, what about Bucky? Even Tony has been good to us. And I hate myself for saying this, but what about Steve? What if this is all wrong and she tripped onto his face?' Amelia shakes her head, 'do what you've got to do with them, any of them, but not until we are out of this place, please. And you're dreaming if you think Steve will even bat an eyelid. I'm not looking for a reaction, I need to be far away from here, away from him, I just need to go… home. Please?' Amelia softens, looking down at the ground sadly. 'I made a mistake ever thinking this was my life, he wants something else, he certainly doesn't need me.' Amelia pauses, thinking of poor Steve, already suffering. She questions if she's being unfair, but then she pictures him kissing Sharon and she knows she needs to get out.

They take the elevator down and barely share a word. Andi assures Amelia she will check them out at the desk and she leaves to hail a cab. At the desk, Andi requests to leave a note and scribbles something down hastily. She pulls her phone out, but quickly replaces it, she debates calling Bucky or even Steve, but at this point she thinks that will only makes things worse.

When she meets Amelia outside, she offers 'the flight is twelve thirty, it's only five, what do want to do?' Amelia sighs and holds the door open to the cab, 'the London Eye, please,' she instructs the driver.

When Steve, Tony and Bucky arrive back at the hotel, it's dark and the lobby is quiet. As they walk past the front desk a different clerk calls to them. They walk over, expecting to be asked for identification. 'Excuse me, but is one of you… Bucky Blue?' The poor girl looks embarrassed and Bucky smiles a little. He nods and she passes him a note. Steve sighs and Tony tries to read it over his shoulder.

'Does she want to meet you in the boudoir?' Tony asks jokingly. Bucky reads the note and drops it to his side, muttering 'shit.' Steve looks at him, intrigued. 'Andi and Amelia have gone.' Steve looks confused, 'they've gone, home. Taken a flight this evening. She told me Amelia wasn't feeling too good. But I guessed they would be here, not gone, gone.' Steve looks at him with curiosity, wondering why he didn't mention that they left early. Tony grabs the note and reads, 'gone home early, explain later. Hope it went ok, take care, see you at home. Flying back tonight. Kiss.' Tony looks concerned and says 'no one in their right minds would fly economy over private jet.' Bucky looks at Steve, 'thoughts?' He asks his friend. Steve just shrugs and walks for the elevator. 'Steve, are you not a little concerned about this? What the hell would make them do this? Besides your shitty attitude.'

The doors close before the other two catch up and Steve hits the button harshly. Breathing deeply, he puts both hands behind his head and wonders where the hell she has gone. He berates himself for being rude and cruel and then he thinks that he can't do this right now. He looks down and from his pocket he pulls an envelope addressed to _Steve_ and another for _Amelia_, both is Peggy's cursive writing.

Amelia and Andi are sat in the London Eye, towering over the city in a glass orb. They are both on a bench in the centre, eating M&Ms. 'I can't help but feel we aren't getting our monies worth,' Andi says lowly. There's a few other people in there with them, but it's a drab January day and they can't see much. 'I'm sure it is not what you think,' she says to her sister. Amelia straightens, 'I can't think about it now, I need to get home and get Rosie out of that place.' Andi looks sad, 'Bucky will kill him,' she says to herself. Amelia laughs bitterly, 'this is such a mess, last week I genuinely considered marriage and babies with this man and now what, I bet he doesn't even notice that I have gone.' Andi checks her phone, there's messages from Bucky and Tony, she expects Amelia's looks similar. Amelia looks over and gently pushes her sister's phone away, 'don't tell him. About the kiss, not yet. Let them grieve and get home.'

Andi watches her sister, even in this state, Amelia is salt of the earth. Andi checks her flight booking and winces at the cheap airline, 'you don't think this is a bit overkill? Couldn't we be angry with him in the comfort of the jet?' Amelia looks annoyed, her jaw clenches and Andi realises her joke is ill timed and not funny. 'Why would she kiss him? Isn't she smarter than that? Anyone can see he is nuts for you.' Amelia sighs, 'not anymore. I think this is done, don't you?' Andi opens her mouth, unsure of what to say. Her phone rings and Andi declines the call, another occupant stares at her angrily and she apologises, 'Sorry, my bad.'

'M&M?' Andi offers and Amelia sniffs, as she reaches in, she puts one in her mouth and sucks on it, numbly. She looks out across the dark, London sky and thinks what a rotten trip it has been, for various reasons. She contemplates what she will tell Rosie. Andi flashes her phone, 'hey, look.' It's a photo of Natasha and Rosie, there's red string all over the Avenger's lounge and Rosie is crawling around like a thief. 'A good skill, I suppose, are you sure we should have left her with a spy?' Andi asks. Amelia stares at the picture, spotting Steve's gifted clip in her daughter's hair. Andi laughs, 'hmm, she certainly likes that butterfly, finds it wherever you hide it. You know, Bucky told me this cute story…' Amelia weeps, looking at her happy little girl and thinking of the upset this will all cause. She rests her head against Andi's shoulder and closes her eyes, her sister's story dying on her tongue. Andi looks down at her phone, chancing the messages. Bucky has messaged four times, each time the word count increases and the latest one comes through as she watches the phone, it reads, _just let me know you are ok_. Andi looks at Amelia and she's not sure that they are ok.

The girls arrive home in the early hours, Natasha is expecting them, as they phoned ahead. They look tired as the doors slide apart and as Natasha opens her mouth to explain that Rosie is sleeping, Amelia storms past her, announcing, 'it's fine, I'll wake her.' Andi stands opposite Natasha, 'don't ask me, I can't tell you. I won't tell you.' Natasha watches her questioningly. 'You can't break me.' They stare at each other in silence, Andi defiant that she won't compromise and confess. She digs in her bag, 'oh, here,' she passes Natasha a pot of bright yellow mustard, 'sorry, it's all we could get, last minute at the airport. But it's English and it was everywhere, so must be good, big thanks again for having the kid.' Natasha eyes the jar and stares at Andi, who is waiting, looking around, avoiding Natasha's gaze. 'Fine, there's this as well, now, stop staring at me, please.' Andi reaches into her bag and passes over a box of something. 'Shortbread. It's big there, apparently. It's not actually bread…' Natasha cuts her off, 'I know what it is.'

Amelia returns with a sleeping Rosie and an armful of bags. Andi wrestles the bags from her and Amelia turns to Natasha, 'thank you for this, I hope I'll see you again.' Rosie mumbles, shifting against her mother's hair. Natasha's face remains still, but she watches them closely. They leave with no further words, stepping into the lift, Andi looking at the ceiling, literally biting her lip and Amelia, resting her head against Rosie's.

By eleven o'clock, Natasha feels as if she has been stood in the lounge, waiting, for hours. The lift opens and the three Avengers step out, they pause, looking at the stern face of the petite Russian. Tony mutters, 'why do I feel like this isn't a welcoming party?' Natasha crosses her arms, looking angrily at them, Bucky brushes past her and heads down the hall. 'Not here, they left. Picked up Rosalyn at five this morning. Answers. Now!'

Steve just shrugs and Bucky walks back, 'you know what, I'm sick of this, Steve. That's not an answer, what the hell did you do?' Steve looks up surprised. 'Nothing. I haven't seen either of them since the bar. Look, I'm not doing this now.' He walks away and Bucky calls 'this isn't you, Steve, Peggy would expect more.' Steve stops and inhales, he continues to his room and slams the door petulantly.

Dropping his bags, he heads for the bathroom as he spies the hair clip he gave to Rosie, sat on his bed. He picks it up slowly and stares at it. His heart breaks a little and he wonders if Amelia is ok. He's not sure that he can make this better, if he should even try. He finds he's too tired to deal with this right now and drops it back on the white sheets, heading for the shower.

Bucky calls Andi repeatedly. Finally, a drowsy voice picks up. 'Thank God, are you ok?' Andi smiles into the phone. 'Hi,' she says softly. 'Are you at home?' He asks. She looks around, curled up on Amelia's mattress with her sister, 'sorry, I was sleeping, yeah, we are all here and you?' Bucky sighs in relief, 'Yeah, we are as well. Andi, what's going on? I know he was a jerk, but why did you leave? I thought you'd gone back to the hotel? Not New York!' Andi sniffs, eyeing her sleeping sister, 'tomorrow, Bucky, I can't right now, it feels like twenty-four hours of travelling and strife. I'll see you at work tomorrow.' Bucky relents and stops with the questions, she parts with a yawn, 'bye, I love you.' The phone goes dead and Bucky stares at it in his hand. He stands there for five minutes and then manages to convince himself he didn't hear it. If he did, she didn't mean it, it must have been a mistake. If she didn't mean it, it doesn't matter. He puts the phone away and makes a silent promise, not to speak of the words she muttered.

**AN: Oh… lots going on here. Creating the friendship between the HCs was so much fun, old men making sexist comments that you don't if you should laugh or correct them. Amelia and Bucky I always like, I think the complement each other well. I like the London Eye reflection time and Steve just being stubborn and pushing people away. And Andi just dropping in the L word casually at the end. Gets rockier in the next chapter, sorry. I hope people like the drama as much as the fluff! **


	41. What is there isn't more time? (c)

**AN: Sorry, somehow uploaded wrong one to begin with… !? Hello! Hope everyone is ok. Thank you so much for reading and commenting on the last chapter! We can all agree that Steve is being naive and short-sighted here, but he is grieving and very upset ****. Continuing on from there… Bucky has something to say, no one is giving Steve an inch. About the ending, there's some mentions of an accident, injuries. All regarding a child, just to warn anyone. This continues in to the next chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. **_

Chapter 41: What If There Isn't More Time?

Lunch with Andi doesn't come around for Bucky, he and Steve are called away on separate missions and they don't return until the weekend. They hardly speak on the landing pad and Bucky marches straight for his room, changing and heading out. He bumps into Steve in the hallway, who asks where he is going, 'out. To see friends.' Steve eyes him, he knows who he means, 'you don't have friends,' he tries to joke. Bucky looks serious, challenging him, 'I have more than you right now.' He ignores Steve's shocked face, squeezing past him, leaving him dumbfounded and departs from the compound for the evening.

When Bucky arrives at the Millers' front door, he waits tensely for someone to answer. The door opens and Andi jumps onto him, 'oh my God, I missed you,' she says breathlessly, squeezing him tightly. Bucky pulls back and his eyes flick to her lips, realising he's missed he too, he leans in but is distracted by an incoming noise. Rosie comes running out, 'Bucky! Bucky!' She looks behind him, asking keenly, 'Stevie?' Bucky shakes his head and leads them inside, Rosie pouts and runs ahead of the adults, dragging a chair out for Bucky and pulling him towards it.

'No Mia?' He asks, looking around with concern. 'Work,' Andi simply says, she looks down at her niece, trying to climb the soldier. 'Hey, Rosie, why don't you draw something for Steve, he's not feeling well, remember?' Bucky looks at her, as Rosie runs to her room. 'That was diplomatic,' Bucky shakes his coat off and sits at the table with Andi.

'Tell me, what the hell is going on?' Andi sighs and puts a hand through her hair. 'Steve and Mia haven't spoken for two weeks. He's ignoring her, she's now dodging him and not to mention how he was in London and then to top it off, she walked in on him kissing Sharon Carter at the wake.' Bucky is listening intently, most of this he knew, but at the last part he looks up quickly. He is stunned, Steve hasn't mentioned this. 'She freaked, we left, we booked a very expensive flight, we rode that shitty ferris wheel thing and then we flew home and retrieved our girl.' Bucky starts to interrupt, 'then you lot waltzed off for work and here we are.' Bucky wipes a hand over his gruff chin, 'shit.' He reaches for her hand and Andi looks at him sadly. 'I've never seen her like this, Bucky, she is heart-broken. I mean is it over? What does Steve say?' Bucky sighs and sits back. 'Nothing, Steve says nothing. I don't know what his problem is, apart from the obvious, but this is more than grieving, isn't it?' Bucky shakes his head, it doesn't make sense, Steve would never cheat. 'I had no idea about Sharon and the kiss, I mean I knew there had been an incident in the past, but he's smitten with...'

The front door opens and a moment later Amelia walks in, she has her head down and her arms full of files and paper work. 'Oh,' she looks panicked and Bucky stands, offering two calming hands, like he's trying to encourage a timid animal, 'it's just me, he's not here.' She relaxes and he looks at her, limp hair and dark eyes, he thinks she looks thinner, she's dropped her stuff and is anxiously ringing her wrists in fear and her eyes dart around the room. She appears to snap back to reality, grabbing her stuff and standing taller. 'Hi, did you want some dinner with us?' She brushes past him and he nods slowly, he follows her to the kitchen.

'Mia, I had no idea. I'm so sorry, Steve hasn't said...' She looks up, 'Steve doesn't know,' she says plainly. 'I left before he saw me, he was too busy, well, you know.' Bucky tenses and his metal hand creaks as he clenches a fist. 'You don't deserve this; I don't know what is going on in his head.' Amelia wipes her eyes, 'let's not do this, we've missed you, let's just enjoy dinner, what do you fancy?' Bucky watches Amelia drift past him, her question is futile, she's not listening for a response, she's working on autopilot, he looks over at Andi and she shrugs at him sadly. She calls out, 'I've ordered some takeout, that ok? yeah?' Amelia hums quietly in agreement, reaching for plates, Andi waves her hands desperately at Bucky, asking him for help.

He watches her quietly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, smudging her eye makeup. The doorbell sounds and Amelia tenses a little, Andi announces, 'I'll go, it's the food.' Amelia relaxes but ignores her sister, looking for cutlery, buried under disposable chopsticks. She gets frustrated and slams the drawer shut forcefully, 'we can't even use fucking chopsticks!'

Bucky calls her name quietly and she doesn't react, as he grows louder she turns and shouts 'what?' He pulls his head back in surprise and slowly walks closer, stopping in front of her, her wide eyes look scared and he offers his open arms. Amelia looks at him for a moment before slipping into his embrace, Bucky closes his arms around her and holds her close. Amelia closes her eyes, but opens them quickly, reminding herself it's not Steve's arms. 'You've never willingly hugged me before,' a meek voice squeaks from under his arm. Bucky mutters against her hair, 'that can't be true.' He feels her squeeze his waist and she shakes a little against him, he thinks she might be crying, but tries to do the decent thing and not make a scene. 'Are him and Sharon a thing now?' Bucky strains to hear her tiny voice, his face creases in confusion and he takes a deep breath to control any misdirected anger, 'no. Anyway, he's always had a thing for brunettes.' Amelia pulls back and Bucky looks at her sadly, missing the twinkle in her eyes as she cheekily challenges him, instead replaced with tears and bloodshot eyes. 'Allegedly,' she says dryly, Bucky doesn't know what has come over him, but he hugs her again, unsure of what to say. 'Don't make a big deal, he's grieving.' Bucky creases his brow, resting his head on hers, wondering how she can even say that, it's no excuse and Peggy certainly wouldn't defend his behaviour.

Andi walks around the corner with two bags of takeout and watches the pair. She leans against the wall and bites her lip sadly, Bucky looks up at her slowly, at the sound of the rustling bags. They share a look and he offers her a nod, before she announces dinner and Rosie sprints into the room, Amelia pulls back and quickly wipes her eyes. Rosie calls to her as she rounds the corner, leaping into her arms and Bucky is relieved to see her brighten somewhat, character flooding back into her.

…..

'Did I hear the takeout guy use your first name?' Bucky asks with a quirked brow, Andi laughs, 'gotta keep em' sweet, Barnes.' Amelia hasn't said anything since they sat down to eat and Andi is trying desperately to keep conversation going and off the obvious topics. 'This is our third this week, it's not good, someone should do some shopping.' Bucky casts an eye towards Amelia as she pushes noodles around her dish. He looks around their new home, 'someone should do some unpacking…' Andi looks offended, 'progress kind of halted, but if you're offering!'

'Where's Stevie?' Rosie asks Bucky in confusion, 'I want to show him my new room!' She peers up at him, her face creased in confusion. Bucky and Andi look at each other and Amelia offers nothing, Andi looks at the little girl, 'if you're all done, put your fork nicely, Rosie.' Rosie seems sufficiently distracted and asks about dessert. 'I forgot to pick up any ice cream,' Amelia mumbles, offering her daughter a weak smile, Andi suggests her niece gets ready for her bath, Rosie runs from the table and Bucky leans in to the two women, quickly, 'look, there is no Steve and Sharon, there can't be, he's crazy about you and...' he looks in the direction Rosie went, Andi nods encouragingly, agreeing with him. Amelia doesn't look them in the eye, standing and clearing up, 'you two may have to give up on this dream, it was never going to last, look at me, I'm no Sharon.' Before they can interrupt, she is leaving the table, going after Rosie, 'I need to tell her soon, he's obviously not sick. She's four not an idiot.' Amelia looks morose as she grabs empty cardboard containers on her way out of the room.

Bucky stares after her and Andi looks at him in despair, 'I know, right? Who'd have thought, nice, little Steve Rogers, stomping on hearts.' Bucky grunts a little and he looks annoyed, he feels a soft hand on his and he looks over at Andi. 'You were really great with her, earlier, you big softy. I liked it,' she blushes as she confesses and Bucky flips his hand to cradle hers. 'I was worried about you, running off like that, all of you, but this is worse than I expected.'

They chat about the week's events, trying to be normal, but conversation pulls back to the situation constantly, Bucky's gaze flicking around the quiet house. Andi watches him closely, 'You seem different? More in control?' Bucky shifts awkwardly, struggling with the praise, 'I guess, my best friend being the problem rather than me for once, forces my hand a little.' Andi laughs, 'I get that, Mia's a mess, so I'm the responsible one. Look at us, adulting!' Bucky stares at her small hand in his, she sighs, 'I don't like it,' she admits. He watches her, blonde waves framing her face, her lips down turned in sadness and he smiles at her genuinely, 'it suits you.' Bucky looks at her as she smiles back at him, his mind flicking to the other night's phone call, he opens his mouth, considering mentioning it.

Andi sighs and slouches in her chair, 'can I give you a little advice?' he nods carefully. Leaning over towards him, she kisses his lips gently and pulls back, whispering, 'raise some hell, I swore to her I wouldn't but that doesn't mean you can't, he might actually listen to you.' Bucky nods, knowing he doesn't need her encouragement or permission, when he thinks of his ignorant best friend back at the tower, heat grows in his gut. He stands quickly, 'tell Rosalyn goodnight from me. Look after yourselves,' he almost demands, as he stands and sweeps out of the dining room. Andi calls after him, 'that was dramatic, it's not a movie, Bucky!'

Bucky pulls his coat on beside the door, opening it to leave and suddenly he can hear Rosie calling his name and he pauses at the open front door, looking back at her. She runs up to him, a nightdress that reaches her ankles and wet hair, dripping down her back. 'Bucky! Bucky!' She waves excitedly, 'you forgot, you forgot!' He bends to accept the handmade get well soon card. She squeezes his nose with both hands and grins, 'tell Stevie I love him.' Bucky's head drops a little and then he smiles at her sadly, 'go inside, you'll get cold.' She giggles as he steers her back inside and her mother's voice calls her name, she waves goodbye as she patters back up the stairs, stepping on her sleep wear and almost slipping. Bucky smiles after her, feeling even more agitated, when he thinks about the innocent little girl desperately missing his best friend.

Bucky storms into the tower and then taps his foot harshly as the elevator arrives on the communal floor. He marches in, seeing Steve is sat at the breakfast bar. Tony, Natasha and Clint are standing around chatting. Bucky storms forward and forces Steve off his seat, by his neck, pushing him against the window. 'What the hell?' Clint asks, Natasha stops him advancing and the three watch the altercation.

Steve chokes his best friend's name out, pushing against his arms, gritting his teeth as he tries to break free, Bucky narrows his eyes at Steve. 'What the hell are you thinking, Steve? Hey? Kissing Sharon?' Tony whistles lowly and Natasha raises her eyebrows. Steve stumbles, 'how do you know about that?' He asks anxiously, as Bucky loosens his hold. 'Your girlfriend told me,' Steve's eyes widen and he looks at the other three.

'Eyes here, Rogers,' Bucky demands. Steve looks at Bucky and he tightens his grip on his neck once again. 'What you are doing to Amelia is beyond cruel. I can't even comprehend in what universe STEVE ROGERS would do this to another person, let alone, someone he "claims" to love. You want out, call it off. But burying your fucking head is killing her and you aren't fairing much better.' Clint coughs awkwardly and Steve looks over at his friends' shocked faces. Steve's eyes wince, as Bucky grabs him, he can't bring himself to fight back, he feels like he deserves this.

Bucky shouts, 'FRIDAY, when was Amelia Miller last here.' The A.I. answers 'Miss Miller was here for the last three calendar days, to collect Rosalyn Miller, she took the eastern corridor elevator and every day she enquired about Captain Rogers' wellbeing.' Bucky nods and looks at Steve, 'oh and there's this.' He pushes a piece of paper at Steve's chest and slowly lets go of his friend's neck. He circles Steve, like a shark, waiting for some kind of reaction that he recognises. Steve looks down and it's a get-well card from Rosie. On the front is a drawing of her, curly hair and a big smile, inside it reads _I miss you muchly_. Steve stares at it and shuts his eyes. He grips the paper close and can hear it crunch, the tighter he holds it.

'Am I hearing this right? You cheated? Cheated on that unbelievable, too good for you woman and that little, tiny person?' Tony asks pointing at Rosie's card. Steve looks up, alarmed, 'I didn't cheat. Sharon kissed me.' Tony scoffs, 'well, you were into it enough not to notice your girlfriend watching.' Steve closes his eyes, mortified that Amelia saw and he didn't even know. 'No wonder you gave her such a cold shoulder in London, even I felt that chill, and here we thought you were fully thawed out!' Tony mocks.

Bucky stares hard at Steve, waving a hand at him, 'who the hell are you? I don't know this asshole.' Steve looks at his friends, swallowing his emotions, 'look, why do I deserve to be happy? Why do I deserve a second chance?' No one has an answer and Steve runs a hand roughly through his hair. 'Amelia deserves better than me running off to fight a battle and not coming back. And so does...' Steve looks truly affected for the first time, 'and so does Rosie. Leaving more people behind that I love. Hurting them.'

Bucky shakes his head, 'that is bullshit, you're upset and you're scared. You're hurting them now! Look, I have nothing left to say to you, I'm out of here.' Bucky turns and starts to walk away from Steve, he can hear Steve's feeble attempt at calling him back, pausing with his back to him. 'She doesn't look good Steve, you did that.' Steve pleads with Bucky, 'what do you mean by that? Is she ok? What do you mean?' Bucky doesn't acknowledge his begging and Steve sighs, dropping his head, 'look, I had no idea she saw us, I told Sharon there was nothing there. I pushed her away.' Bucky slams a metallic fist into the wall and turns back quickly, stepping close, 'but did you tell her about the girl you were ignoring or treating like trash?!' Steve tries to explain Sharon and Amelia have met. 'No! She was there for you, travelled all that way, wanted to hold your hand and you pushed her away so far, that she flew home. Fled a goddamn country, Steve.' He looks ashamed, Bucky has stepped back in close to him, waving a violent, condemning finger in his face. Steve backs up against the window, 'I love her, I do, so much, but I don't deserve to be happy, not when our friends are dying.' Bucky looks furious, suddenly his voice reaches a new volume, 'our friends are here, Steve.' He gestures around the room and Clint mutters to Natasha, 'I think he's talking about us.' Tony intercedes, stepping out from behind the counter, 'Cap, I can confidently say, if you balls this up, you are worse than even I thought possible.' Steve looks down sadly, 'I need more time.' Bucky groans loudly, 'for what? Moping? Wasting your life? Have at it, but count me out. You once told me our future was waiting and I could stand by and miss it, well, what the hell are you doing now?' Steve sighs, 'I just can't right now. I...' Steve sniffs and licks his lips, 'I was with Amelia when Peggy... when they tried to call me, I was with Amelia, in...' Bucky shakes his head quickly, 'so, you are torturing yourself over living your life?' Steve looks at his friend, 'I just need time,' he pleads louder.

Bucky storms off, 'fine, do what you want, but don't expect us or them to wait.' Steve watches him leave and as he stops and turns to Tony, 'sorry about your wall.' Tony waves a dismissive hand, 'it was worth it.' Bucky sighs and his shoulders deflate, turning side on and not fully looking at his friend, 'you know, Steve, you lost someone and that's shit, you're entitled to feel that, but you are at risk of losing a hell of a lot more at this rate, even I can see that.'

Bucky disappears, unable to look at his friend right now. Steve slips down the window, sitting on the ledge. Tony nods approvingly, looking after Bucky, 'he's really growing on me.' Natasha watches Steve intently and Clint mutters, 'not who I thought you were, Cap,' he leaves and Tony shakes his head, also backing away, 'she told me she wasn't Mrs Cap anymore, I laughed at her, because that would be ridiculous, right?' Tony scoffs and doesn't wait for an answer. Steve doesn't look up at any of them, grimacing at Tony's words.

Natasha stays with Steve, stood behind the counter, watching him, tearing at his hair and re-reading the note. They don't share any words, but she keeps an eye on him. 'Tell me something good, Nat, tell me she will wait, I just need time.' Natasha exhales, 'I can't do that, Steve.' She leaves and Steve just sits there, reliving the argument, Bucky's words about Amelia and even Tony's disapproval. He looks down at the card made by Rosie and wipes his face aggressively, knowing there is no one to blame but himself. He knows Bucky is right, Peggy would be disappointed in him.

…..

Four days later, Tony walks into the lounge, he's wearing a silver-grey suit. Steve is sat on the couch, 'you look dressed up.' Tony flicks the button open and spins on his feet, 'interview.' Steve nods. 'Your crew actually, Manhattan Matters,' Steve looks up at Tony and his eyes widen. Tony takes his tinted glasses off and cleans them with his jacket, 'didn't take much persuading, I'll make something up to talk about on my way down to level ten.' Tony readjusts his glasses and looks at Steve, 'cock this up and I'm taking Daddy's shield back.' Tony wafts from the room and Steve looks at the ground between his feet. It's two and a half weeks since he has seen Amelia, in between work and zoning her out, he has kept his distance. Suddenly he stands, quickly deciding. He zips up his jacket and takes the elevator to ten. He wonders how she will react to seeing him, if she will panic or maybe hit him.

Steve rides the lift, stood alone in the centre, hands on his hips, debating what to say, trying to muster some confidence. The elevator dings and opens, Steve looks up in time and double takes at the sight of Sharon. She offers a small smile and a wave, stepping in and reaching in front of him to press a button on the opposite wall.

Steve can't mask his shock and spills 'what are you doing here?' Sharon laughs a little at him and his abruptness, 'I had a meeting, I'm just finishing up, but I was hoping to bump into you.' Steve considers bracing against the lift railing, begging _please don't kiss me. _Sharon watches as the doors close and she turns to him, 'I just wanted to say again, how sorry I am, I shouldn't have kissed you.' Steve shakes his head quickly, 'it's forgotten.' Sharon continues, 'it's just when I kis-' Steve cuts her off again, hitting his floor number twice more, 'honesty, forgotten, don't mention it. Ever.'

Sharon squints at him and his odd behaviour, 'okayyyy. Are you alright? I was tied up all afternoon at the wake, we didn't get chance to say goodbye properly.'

Steve nods quickly, talking to the ground, 'yeah, fine, you know, just a tough day.' Sharon checks her phone and refocuses on Steve, 'it was good of Amelia to come with you, she seems great, I'm really pleased for you, Steve. You deserve to be happy.' Steve whitens at the mention of her name, licking his lips and praying the doors open any minute. 'I'm glad you're happy, Aunt Peg really liked her, that was always a good endorsement.' Steve feels a chill run down his spine and a heat flash across his face, embarrassment crippling him.

Sharon continues, 'I didn't realise she had a daughter.' Steve can't move, or even answer, 'look, I just want you to know, I'm not some kind of home wrecker and let's just put it down to the day, yeah?' Steve mumbles, 'mmm hmmm.' Sharon fiddles with her cuff, chuckling at herself, 'I'm not used to being this person. I've never done anything like that.' Steve finally looks at her, sighing loudly, 'let's move on.' He closes his eyes, relieved as the doors slide open. He waits for Sharon to exit, but she remains still, 'Steve? Isn't this you?'

Steve panics, checking the numbers, 'yes, yes it's me.' He quickly hops out, terrified Amelia will see him and with Sharon no less. He absently waves goodbye to the blonde agent and looks up in time to see Natalie. Steve internally groans, gutted she has seen them together. The older brunette strolls over, plastering a sweet smile on her face, 'Steve, who's your friend?' Steve looks down at Amelia's colleague, blushing and stammering over his words, he looks to his side and spies Sharon sticking her arm out the elevator. She smiles politely, 'Hi. I'm Kate. nice to meet you.' She's holding the elevator open and Steve winces, wondering why she waited. He double takes at the use of her pseudo name and shakes his head, unable to keep up.

Natalie accepts her hand, side eying an awkward Steve. She steps back and glares at both blondes, 'well, we are waiting on Mr Stark, so this was incredibly disappointing, to say the least.' She walks away and Sharon looks surprised by the brisk response, but shrugs, pressing for her floor again and calling goodbye to Steve.

He steps further onto the floor, wiping his brow and wondering why he didn't take the stairs, he looks up in time to see a man walking towards him, smiling broadly. 'Captain Rogers, it's such a privilege to meet you.' Steve shakes his hand firmly, shaking himself, 'sorry, you are?' The man laughs a little, 'I'm Anthony Moss, I'm the producer.' Steve pauses, still holding the man's hand in his grip, 'the…the producer? For this channel?' Anthony nods, 'yeah, just stepping in for the day. Your Amelia's ex, right?' Steve quickly drops the man's hand, burnt by the word _ex._ Anthony continues, 'such a shame you two couldn't make it work, she's a great girl.' Steve freezes at the words, suddenly panicking that she's eloped, moved overseas or quit her job, he can't work it out. Steve looks at the man suspiciously, wondering if he is interested in her, what does _a great girl _mean? Another colleague calls to the new face, 'Ant? We need you in here.' The man looks disappointed to leave, but quickly bids Steve goodbye and leaves the Avenger to dissect the conversation.

Before he knows it, Steve is stood in the corridor alone. As he looks around, desperate to spot the familiar set of curls, he sees someone exiting the junket room. Steve looks up expectantly and realises that it's just Beth and he rolls his eyes, wondering why he can't catch a break. He must have sighed aloud, as she looks at him with intrigue. 'Why are you lingering in dark hallways, Captain Rogers?' She asks in a flirty tone. He stutters for words and mumbles Amelia's name and Beth looks confused. Beth steps back and presses a thoughtful finger to her mouth, perusing his casual shirt and other attire. 'I am digging the plaid, very sexy lumberjack.' Steve looks horrified and she keeps talking, 'I'd love to see you get wood, Captain fantastic.' He coughs, stepping past her awkwardly and Natalie reappears looking for Beth and stops, shocked to see Steve still lingering around.

Steve smiles a little and then stiffens at the firm look on the older woman's face. 'What do you want?' She asks coldly, approaching the pair. He stumbles over his words and his eyes search over their heads. Natalie helps him out, 'she's not here. Let's face it, why would she be?' Steve deflates a little and Natalie continues, 'family emergency,' she explains flatly. Steve looks concerned, Natalie starts to walk away and he grabs her arm, 'wait, Natalie, what emergency? Is she ok?' Natalie shakes him off and stares at him angrily. She pushes a firm finger into his chest and walks Steve back a little. 'I thought you were better than this, Steve. Different, but you're not, no different. Please do not touch me and stay away from our girl. Come on, Beth! You can do better, trust me.' She shakes her head at him and turns to return to work, stopping she calls softly, 'oh, and I'm sorry for your loss, all of them.'

She walks away and even Beth just shrugs and backs off from him, mouthing 'call me.'

Steve is worried now, what constitutes a family emergency? Why would she miss work? He braves the staff canteen and spots Andi chatting in the queue. He's avoided her since London as well. He walks up and rudely interrupts her conversation. Sliding into the queue ahead of her and making eye contact. 'Where is she?' Andi looks startled to see him and slides her tray along the bars, hitting his hand and forcing him to move down. 'You have a nerve,' her voice is loud and people are starting to look at them. 'Rosie is sick, but why the hell would she want to come here and see your miserable face?' Steve feels like he's been punched. He wants to know about Rosie, how sick, where is she? Steve looks down 'I understand that, but is she ok? Are they ok?' Andi lifts her tray and slams it back down, attracting everyone's attention. 'No! They are not ok, you asshole. Rosie has a stomach bug, which she thinks you have too and I can hardly see Amelia anymore, she's shrinking before my very eyes. All because you stuck your tongue down another Carter's throat and you don't even have the decency to tell my poor sister that you don't want her anymore.' Steve mutters 'I do want… I just need...' Andi shouts 'what? What do you need, Steve? Do you even know where we live now?' He looks surprised, he doesn't. 'We've had dinner with Bucky maybe five times since we've been back from London, what have you been doing? Writing sad poetry in your bedroom?' She pulls a weepy face, it's taunting and patronising. Steve starts to apologise, Andi holds up a hand 'save it, Cap. Just make a decision and at least tell her what it is.' Steve wipes his face and Andi stares at him, following his movements, 'You have ruined this for yourself and right now, I am worried you have ruined my big sister as well.' Steve looks surprised by her low tone and sad words, has he really _ruined _Amelia? 'I'm sorry Peggy died, I truly am, but surely that's enough reason to grab life with both hands, not push it away?' He drifts off with thoughts of her and Andi slams a fist onto the tray in front and a colleague's pudding splatters onto Steve. He opens his mouth to protest and she steps in close to his face, whispering 'bite me.' Colleagues chuckle and cover their mouths to hide their mirth. 'Do whatever the hell you want, but don't involve us,' she calls, as she walks off, she puts a middle finger up at Steve and stops and looks at a camera, 'fire me, I don't care!' She muscles out of the canteen and stops, looking back at Steve. 'Act fast dumbass, she's moving on, got a date next week.' Steve looks at her in surprise and then people in the queue start to hurry and push him forward. They look at him and whisper, someone jokingly offers him a spoon for the pudding and he shakes his head briskly, silently leaving.

…..

Days pass and Steve can't stop thinking about Amelia and Rosie, wondering how this became such a mess and where to go next. He is sat eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen area. He's alone and he sighs, looking out the window. He wonders what Amelia is doing and how Rosie is feeling. He considers if Andi has cooled off, he hardly sees Bucky, he's always over there eating, having fun, basically living Steve's life. It's hard for him to stomach, especially when he knows he only has himself to blame.

Steve looks up as Bucky walks in, he reaches for a glass and blanks Steve. The tension is palpable, they haven't had a proper conversation since Bucky had him by the throat. Bucky's phone vibrates against his thigh and he pulls it out, to look. It continues to vibrate as if a stream of messages are coming in.

Steve asks, 'work?' Bucky ignores him, reading the notices, suddenly he speeds up, shoving it back in his pocket, abandoning the open cupboard and empty glass. He takes off, running back to his room and grabs a jacket.

Steve watches him, with a spoon poised to his lips, wondering what is going on. Bucky runs back and urgently presses the button to call the elevator, he waits, tapping his foot anxiously and muttering for it to hurry up. He turns and looks at Steve, opens his mouth to speak and then seems to think better of it, he closes his mouth and looks back to the elevator. In a matter of seconds, he has gone, the elevator doors closed and Bucky departed.

Steve looks back at his cereal, trying to shake the uneasy feeling, until Natasha and Bruce run past. They skip the elevator and decide to take the stairs.

Steve asks FRIDAY where everyone is going and she denies him the information. Tony comes in next, again in a hurry, but certainly less frantic.

Steve asks 'do you know? What's going on?' Tony looks up, he looks a little panicked, but he just shrugs. 'Well, people are running out of here like it's on fire, I know everyone seems to hate me these days, but hopefully someone would say.' Tony looks at Steve, 'maybe it's not about you. Just a little accident, I think, nothing to concern your pretty self with.'

Tony huffs, pulling on his jacket, as he heads for the elevator he can feel Steve's gaze on his back, he can picture his puppy dog eyes and so he stops and asks FRIDAY to inform Steve.

The AI explains, 'Sargent Barnes received four messages from Miss Andrea Miller, the messages referred to her sister and niece, who have been involved in an accident.' Steve looks at Tony in horror, who waves him off, 'I'm sure it's fine just a bump to the head, nothing a band aid won't fix.' The AI continues, 'they are currently in Hospital being treated for their injuries. The address has been sent to you.' Both pairs of eyes widen and they look at each other, springing into action. Tony looks like he might stop Steve but then announces 'I'll drive.'

**AN: Thank you so much for reading, as always, let me know what you think **** Sorry for the cliff hanger, just was a natural place to stop things. **

**So, Bucky is pretty pissed off, but Steve is being a bit dim! It was really fun to write Bucky telling Steve off for once. Sharon should definitely keep a low profile from now on… **

**Sorry about the ending… it will be ok! **

**Take care x**


	42. Are you with me?

**Hello! Hope everyone is ok out there, anyone who may be reading and beyond. I made such an epic balls up of posting last week, so let's hope I can get it right today. Sorry about the ending last week…**** As always let me know what you think, I hope you **_**enjoy **_**it, as much as you sort of can… **

**P.S. I'm not a doctor, as a teenager I was a big Grey's fan, so I tried my best… but no science to it at all!**

**Usual disclaimer applies. **

**Once again, a small warning, there is some talk of a car accident, injuries, injuries to a child. **

**Chapter 41: Are You with Me?**

When Tony and Steve arrive at the hospital, they are directed to the waiting room on the appropriate wing. Bucky is sat with Andi's head leaning on his shoulder and Natasha and Bruce are sat waiting beside them. Steve and Tony are breathing heavily, from their run through the hospital. Steve stares at Andi and she lifts her head, looking confused between him and Bucky, he just shrugs, 'not me, I kept my mouth shut.' Tony wanders in and finds a seat. Steve remains stood by the door, pale and waiting on Andi. He turns to his best friend, looking annoyed 'you should have told me. Jesus, Bucky!'

His friend spits back, 'why? Who are you to them? You've been AWOL up until now.' Andi stands, pushing a hand against Bucky's arm, calming him as she walks towards Steve, grabbing his fore-arm and pulling him roughly into the hallway. Tony warns, 'be nice, children.'

Once outside, Steve exhales, 'where are they? Are they ok? What happened? Andi, please tell me.' Andi rubs her face, her fight gone. 'Amelia was driving to drop her off at nursery and another car hit them. Rosie is in surgery; her arm is pretty messed up. She whacked her head real bad. She has cuts all over, on her face, her legs.' Steve looks horrified. 'Amelia?' He asks nervously. Andi looks off into the distance, spotting a vending machine, reliving the last visit to the hospital. 'Andi! Amelia? Is she ok?' Andi's eyes refocus on him, 'she's fine, just a piece of glass in her leg, but remarkably, she's fine.' Steve looks back inside the waiting room for her. 'She's with Rosie, they took her up almost an hour ago, Mia's on the floor waiting.'

Andi looks down sadly, 'Rosie… her… her bone was showing on her elbow, Steve and she passed out, it was like she was asleep but not, she hit her head so, so bad. She looked awful, it was horrible. There was blood all over her, I only just got here in time to see her, she was knocked out for a scan and then the operation. She's so small and there was blood on her dress, she will be so upset.' Andi is sobbing as she recounts Rosie's marked dress. Steve pulls her close and holds her in an embrace, she cries loudly and sniffs into his shoulder. He whispers reassurances and ignores the stares he's receiving from staff and visitors. 'I can't lose them, Steve, do something? Anything, please?' She pleads quietly, he looks around and despite the room of heroes, there's really nothing any of them can offer.

Bucky watches through the blind slats, turning to Tony, 'why is he here?' Tony is flicking through a magazine, 'he should be here.' Natasha mutters, 'depends which Steve you brought with you.' Tony throws the magazine back onto the pile, leaning forward, 'did any of you see her? How bad are we talking?' Everyone mumbles and shakes their heads.

A young man walks into the room and stops, staring at the four of them. He looks at them, blinking, unsure if he's seeing this correctly. He gently backs out and leaves.

Bucky pushes his hands through his hair roughly, 'she's just a child.' Bruce leans over, 'it was an accident, Barnes, they happen. She's young enough to bounce back.' Bucky looks down at his metal arm and says 'but she doesn't deserve this.' He sighs and sits back, Steve is now holding Andi in an embrace and Bucky can't find it in himself to be angry. 'Think this will knock some sense into him?' Natasha asks. 'Could be too late,' Bucky mutters, he can't remember feeling this bitter towards Steve. He expected more of him, he's let him down for the first time in their lives.

When Andi returns, she has stopped crying, she silently sits beside Bucky. She leans against him and he wraps an arm around her shoulders. Steve peers in, there is a spare seat beside Natasha, but she shifts and puts her coat there, maintaining eye contact with him. Tony smiles patronisingly and pats a seat beside him. Steve shuffles in, eyes constantly flicking towards the door. Tony is sifting through a Fisherman's Monthly Magazine, 'I've never been fishing, my old man was always too busy with work.' Andi closes her eyes, surrounded by a room of daddy issues and testosterone, she just wants to see her sister and niece.

Steve looks around the room, surprised they all made the effort to come. Then he pictures Rosie, her happy smile and bright blue eyes and he knows that's why. Steve pushes his hands into his hair and racks his brain for a way to help. He feels truly helpless, there's nothing he can offer.

'What happened? Was she distracted?' Steve asks in desperation, Andi sits up straight, 'are you insinuating Amelia did this?' Steve looks surprised, 'no, I just mean, we all get side tracked, Rosie might have been doing something…' Andi leans forward shouting and interrupting him, 'you asshole! How can you turn up here and blame my sister for this! She's given a fucking statement already, to the real authorities, she owes **you** no explanation.' Bucky tugs her back, pulling her back in her seat, 'it's fine, he didn't mean that.' Steve opens his mouth and Bruce just shakes his head slowly. Steve looks at Natasha and she offers him nothing but a hard stare in return. They settle back into a silence.

Almost two hours later a doctor comes in, Andi sits to attention. 'Rosalyn Miller's family?' They all stand and the doctor raises an eyebrow, 'are you all together?' They nod and mumble agreements.

'Are you her mother?' He asks Andi, she shakes her head, 'I'm her Auntie, we live together, her mother is up there in the room, waiting.' He looks around the group, 'there's no dad, it's me, it's just us.' The doctor hesitates and looks like he might leave, Andi begs him, 'please, please tell me something.'

The doctor looks at her sadly and his eyes glance to the others, double taking on Tony Stark, who waves. There's lots of medical jargon and Andi squints to understand.

Tony interrupts 'so what you are saying Doc, is that she's out of surgery, still under, pins in the arm, more scans and a cast tomorrow?' The doctor nods, 'she was very lucky, could have been much, much worse.' Andi steps forward, 'I need to see her, please?' He agrees and asks her to follow him. Andi quickly grabs her stuff and squeezes Bucky's hand. Leaving without glancing back.

Steve watches her go, stepping towards the door, a gentle hand lands on his shoulder, he turns to see a kind faced Bruce. Steve nods and understands, fighting against his better judgement, he retakes his seat. The others sit and continue to wait, Tony's moved onto a gardening magazine and regales them with tales from the potting shed. Bucky stares angrily at Steve, chewing his gum and blaming him for this mess.

Time passes and eventually Andi texts Bucky, 'she says she's still knocked out, but will be fine, she said we should all go home.'

Steve exhales and looks to the sky, grateful to anyone that is listening. 'That's great news,' Bruce says kindly, Natasha nods at Bucky and he looks over at his best friend, who appears to be silently praying.

Tony, Natasha and Bruce eventually disappear, Bucky and Steve are the only two in the waiting room. Bucky has his feet on the coffee table and Steve is staring at an array of health posters, numbly. 'What if I'd lost them, Buck?' Bucky scoffs and Steve looks at him. Bucky explains, 'well, you have lost them, haven't you? You pushed them away, in case they got hurt or if you did? And now look, they did get hurt and you weren't there, do you feel better?' Steve puts his head in his hands, 'God, I need to see them.' Bucky watches him, biting his lip angrily, 'I heard you got doused with pudding,' Steve looks up quickly, surprised by the comment, thinking back to Andi in the canteen. 'Yeah, she's certainly not afraid to speak her mind and she wasn't wrong about much.' Bucky double takes, impressed to see some genuine remorse.

Bucky starts to rummage for change for the drinks machine and then he gets another message and quickly stands, Steve watches him slowly, wondering where he's going, 'I'm going up, taking Andi home.' He checks his watch, 'it's getting late, you should go as well.' Steve shakes his head defiantly, sitting back 'no way, not until I see them both.' Bucky sighs, 'fine, but make it better not worse.' He leaves, without so much as a goodbye and Steve sits in the dimming waiting room, alone in silence.

Steve's eyes flutter open, as the room brightens, a nurse shows in a family and he quickly realises he must have dozed off. He moves his jacket from the chair and smiles with tight lips, politely at the new people. He checks his phone and some time has passed since Bucky left, he also spots a message from his best friend. It simply reads '13-2E.'

Steve shoots up from his chair and hurries out of the room, navigating the halls quickly, running to the elevator, hitting the button. He pleads for it to hurry up and nearly stands on a man as he exits. He silently thanks his friend for the help and he rides the elevator anxiously, thinking of all the time he spent with the girls in one. He remembers Amelia asking if they would have fallen in love, if they had to take the stairs. He smiles and suddenly he realises that this is all that matters, making sure they are ok and trying his best to sort this awful mess, that's all that matters.

Once he steps onto the ward, he realises it's for children. It's hauntingly quiet for a place that should be full of chatty characters. There's cartoon animals on the wall and painted arrows on the floor. He follows the signs and arrives outside a room, there is a window, but the blind is down. He hovers in the hall and tries to regain an even breath and settle his knotted stomach. He steps close to the door and gently taps it.

Amelia looks up and is surprised to see Steve's face through a small window, she nods a little and he steps in. Steve walks through and closes the door, as he turns, he stops abruptly. Rosie in on her back, her heart monitor beeping steadily. Her arm is in a metal cage, pinned and stitched together. There's a stitch on her cheek and she's pale, the life drained from her, as she lies there sleeping. She looks a stark contrast to her normal buoyant self and Steve feels winded by the sight.

Amelia is sat in an arm chair beside her, head tilted towards the bed. Steve's eyes scan her and he thinks she looks tired, her eyes fluttering to stay open. He looks at her shirt and her chest is covered in dry blood. Steve closes his eyes, understanding that it belongs to Rosie. Steve stands awkwardly and eventually Amelia points to the other chair opposite the bed. He sits and watches the little girl.

'How long have you been here?' Amelia suddenly asks. Steve looks up and they make eye contact. 'Same as Buck.' Amelia nods, 'you didn't get my message?' Steve shakes his head, frowning and when he checks his phone, sure enough there is a short message from Amelia asking him to come, the time is before anyone else was alerted. He sighs and wonders what the point of technology is, if it fails you when you need it. He looks at Amelia, once again, she's watching Rosie intently.

'Thank you for the message.' Amelia nods, but doesn't look at him. Steve looks at her, she has no shoes on, her legs bare, her skirt is rolled up a little and her thigh is bandaged. 'Why did you message me?' He asks seriously. She swallows and takes her time answering, 'Rosie asked for you in the ambulance and we are...' Amelia laughs bitterly, 'well, I don't know what we are. But you're still something to her and she is what matters.' Steve's face creases, 'you both matter.' He leans forward and holds his hand out to Amelia, she looks at it briefly and shakes her head, wiping her eyes. He drops his hand and looks back at the small girl. 'She will be fine, Amelia, she's such a strong little girl, she will be fine.' Amelia nods quickly, shaking tears from her eyes. He hears her mutter, 'God I hope so,' almost like a whispered prayer.

He asks some questions about her arm and Amelia explains a previous break made everything complicated, how she passed out, that her head wound is superficial and she will need a cast for a couple of months. She points out other cuts, bruises and struggles not to cry in the process, reliving the ordeal.

The room falls into silence and Steve looks around at the clock, the window, the sink… 'She's fine, she's fine...' Amelia gently chants to herself from her seat in the corner of the room, 'just a broken arm, just a broken arm.' Steve calls to her and she doesn't react. Suddenly she looks at him, 'you must think I'm making a big deal, I know it's just a bad break, but I thought it was worse, I... she's my world, I nearly... everything she would have missed... I just keep thinking what if? Going over every outcome, I can't stop my mind.' She leans forward in the chair, chewing her thumb nail, watching a sleeping Rosie. 'Wake up…' she whispers hoarsely. Steve tilts his head, he understands, when he heard FRIDAY'S message, he instantly thought the worse. Amelia's voice cuts through his thoughts, 'there are children and parents here with so much more to deal with, we were lucky, so, so lucky.' Steve smiles as he looks at Rosie, imagining her voice calling to Lucky.

Quickly there's a shift in atmosphere and Steve hardens, 'what about the other driver?' Steve looks angry and Amelia pacifies, 'no, he made a mistake, could have happened to anyone, he came over, he helped, helped her, I can't be mad.' Even Steve can't find it in himself to be quite as understanding.

He watches Amelia grab Rosie's hand and lean into her bed. Amelia looks thinner in the face, she looks withdrawn and tired and Steve knows that he is to blame. Steve looks down at Rosie's battered arm, stapled and stitched, pinned in place and tied down. He winces at the lacerations and he gently lifts a hand onto the bed, carefully caressing her fingers with one of his, slowly, like the hand on a clock. He looks up at Amelia, afraid that she will tell him to stop, but she is staring at Rosie's face.

After a while, Amelia says 'you should go home' Steve shakes his head defiantly. Amelia lets out a long breath, 'Steve, what do you want from me? You've ignored me for almost three weeks and then there's the other thing.' Steve looks at her, 'Amelia, after Peggy, I just got scared. I don't feel like I deserve to be as happy as I am when I'm with you and Rosie. I also didn't want you to feel the grief I felt, and the thought of doing London all over again for you or Rosie, well it was enough to make me step back. And look what happened, you still got hurt.'

Amelia nods, she can see Steve's rationale, but his delivery is appalling. 'Talking,' she says suddenly, 'talking always helps, radio silence isn't helpful.' Steve nods dumbly, Amelia then coughs, 'what about Sharon, I saw you, you know, kissing.' Steve shuts his eyes. 'It was nothing, she kissed me, she was grieving, she took me off guard, I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want it, I don't want her.' The last line is loaded and Amelia shrinks into her chair, she's missed Steve, but he needs to do more, it feels like he took a break from them.

'I am so sorry, that you saw that, I had no idea.' Amelia sniffs and nods a little, 'no, we left pretty quickly. We shouldn't have gone.' Steve shakes his head desperately, 'no, what you did, coming to London, it was more than I deserved, I am sorry I treated you so badly.' Amelia nods a little and leans forward, pulling at the bedding, making sure Rosie is covered and warm.

Steve takes a deep breath, trying to be honest, 'I've lost everyone, Amelia. And I am now at a point where I am losing them a second time.' Steve laughs a little, wiping his brow, Amelia pauses, she can appreciate that, she knows the feeling of being left behind. She swallows audibly, that last thought reminding her that he left them. 'You could have everything, Steve. Everything. We were all in, you, me, Rosie, but now... it's just not the same.' He swallows at her firm words, 'I was blind, I'm so sorry, truly sorry.' Amelia nods distractedly, barely hearing his words. 'I thought I was protecting you, but now I see…' Amelia sighs, 'pushing me away, I could maybe get over, but kissing someone else? Really?' Steve stares at the ground sadly, looking up as Amelia rustles in her chair.

'Are you ok?' He asks, nodding to her knee. She shifts and covers it, 'it's nothing.' Amelia gasps, burying her face in her palms, 'Mr Goose is in my car, on the back seat. Shit, my car… I can't even think about that right now.' Amelia sits back and looks at the ceiling, 'maybe we did this all too quick.' Steve looks over sharply, realising she means them, their relationship. Steve shakes his head vigorously, 'no, I don't agree. Time, it's not the same for me.' Amelia looks up at him slowly, half covering her eyes with a cupped hand. He continues, 'the universe likes reminding me, that life is too short.'

They fall into a lull and Steve wonders what to say, how to break it. 'How's the house?' Amelia squints at him and his efforts, 'I can't do this with you, I can't be normal, there is no normal anymore.' Steve feels like he's been slapped and he slouches back, resigning himself to the silence, it's better than the constant reminders of how he messed everything up.

After some time, there's no sound, just a gentle beep from a monitor and Steve asks, 'do you really have another date?' Amelia looks up surprised, 'what?' this answers his question and Steve brushes it off, 'nothing, don't worry.'

A loud noise starts and both adults jump, Amelia relaxes and say's 'it's me, sorry, hang on.' She digs in her plastic bag of belongings and finds her phone. Sagging as she reads the screen, she sniffs and wipes her eyes. 'Dad! Yeah, she's still out…. Couple of hours… I'm ok, thanks… no, I don't think so…' Steve watches Amelia, she's squinting and pinching her nose, he can tell she's trying to keep calm and sound strong. She relaxes a little and smiles sadly at something her father says. Then her eyes panic and she looks at him, before looking away. 'I'm not alone, Andi's here.' Steve's brow creases and he wonders why she would lie, it stings, because he already knows the answer. 'Love you too,' she concludes and Steve looks away quickly, as she hangs up. He misses her saying those words to him.

Her voice catches him off-guard, 'they want to come down, be here for us, but I said not until she's home, you know?' Steve mutely nods and suddenly feels very out of place, like it's someone else's family and they don't recognise him.

Amelia drops back in her seat and watches her daughter, alternating between biting her nails and wrapping her hair around her fingers. Steve watches her and knows the timing is terrible, but he needs to make amends.

'I want to go back, be with you all again. Tell me it's not too late?' Steve spills and Amelia looks at him in surprise. She opens her mouth, but a twitch catches her eye between them. Rosie's foot flickers, like a candle and her lashes start to flutter. Steve and Amelia stand and lean over her, her mother pushes her hair away from her face, whispering her name repeatedly. Rosie wakes up slowly, muttering and looking around before focusing on the two adults, peering down at her. She half-smiles at her mother and then grins at Steve, she looks like she wants to reach for him and Amelia explains that she can't move her arm until tomorrow, that she must keep very still and that they were in a bad accident. Rosie's lip wobbles and Amelia says 'but, you are ok, tomorrow we will get your arm patched up and you missed a room full of Avengers, checking to see if you were alright.' She giggles and asks 'will I look like Bucky?' Amelia nods and Rosie turns to Steve. 'Are you still sick? I missed you.' Steve looks at Rosie, touched by her words. 'No, I'm feeling much better, hopefully, I will see more of you from now on.' Amelia smiles at Rosie, but can hear Steve's false promises and tries desperately to ignore his soothing voice.

A doctor appears sometime later to make checks and Rosie starts to cry, terrified by the examination and the pain 'it hurts mamma,' she pleads to Amelia. 'I know, I know, little girl, but you're doing so well, so well.' Amelia kisses her good hand and holds it in between hers. Steve leans in a wipes a stray tear from Rosie's cheek, 'Bucky won't believe it when I tell him how brave you are being.' Rosie nods aggressively at this and sniffs in her tears, eager to impress Bucky with her courageous story. Steve watches Amelia across the whimpering little girl, equally worried about her. The doctor reassures them everything looks good and Amelia nods animatedly at her daughter, 'everything will be fine now, I promise.'

Hours drag past, the doctor is long gone, with the occasional visit from a nurse and Rosie has fallen back to sleep. Steve stays and conversation is stilted and limited between the two adults, Amelia drifts off now and then but wakes herself with a start, reminding herself of where they are. Steve watches her when she falls asleep, it feels as if momentarily everything is normal with both girls dozing. He watches Amelia sleeping, struggling to get comfy, shifting from side to side, legs up, legs down. 'I'm sorry…' he mutters to both girls.

A nurse comes in, 'how we doing in here? Oh, mommy's getting some sleep, that's good. You don't fancy a few winks, dad?' Steve looks up quickly, surprised by her warm tone. No one has ever called him dad, a few weeks prior he allowed himself to wonder if that is where they were heading. He recalls Rosie shouting _love you_ and then quickly remembers the polite lady asked him something. He debates what to say, 'umm, well she's… I promised her mom I'd stay awake, keep an eye out.' She nods, checking the little girl over, 'you need a blanket?' He shakes his head, 'thank you though.' Steve looks around the room, leaning forward in his seat, 'I don't know how you do this all day,' he asks. She smiles, 'there are tough moments, horrible moments and amazing moments. Fortunately, the amazing ones outweigh the bad ones. Your work must be the same?' Steve looks at her, surprised she knows who he is and isn't making a fuss. 'Relax, lots of late nights around here mean lots of trashy magazines.' Steve nods a little, watching Rosie again. 'My little boy is a big fan though.' Steve looks back to the nurse, 'how old is he?' She stops and lights up, 'he's eight, keeps me on my toes, he's at home with his dad, he came off his bike this afternoon, so lots of ice cream and sympathy.' Steve laughs with her, 'but you know we can't keep them wrapped up forever, and even if I locked him in his bedroom he would find of way of hurting himself, I'm sure he does it for the ice cream.' Steve thinks about what she just said, how you can't always protect people. 'What's his name?' The nurse fills in Rosie's chart and smiles over at him, 'Bradley.'

Steve leans against the head rest, 'well, say hi to Bradley from me and remind him, his mom is the real hero.' She chuckles at that, 'I like the sound of that, I'll be in favour for at least a week. I'll leave you to it. Just keep an eye on her, that will hurt in the morning.' She slips out, dropping a blanket on his lap and nodding towards Amelia, who is falling down the chair at an awkward angle.

In the early hours, Andi creeps in, surprised to see Steve. Amelia is awake now and watching Rosie intently. Steve looks up and Andi is holding a balloon, it's Iron Man and he can't help but think she did that on purpose, but he knows Rosie will love it, when she wakes again. He's relieved not to see Bucky and his disapproving glare.

'Oh, right, ok. Mia, I came to swap, just two hours, go home get sorted, come back. You'll be here for the cast. You look a mess, it's all very Alien,' Andi says pointing to Amelia's blood stained shirt. Amelia shakes her head, 'no way. Where are my clean clothes?' Andi shrugs, 'yeah, bit of an error, I didn't have my keys, I've been with Bucky, couldn't go home. You have my car.' Amelia sighs loudly, groaning in frustration, 'well go and get them!' Andi shrugs at her, 'she's ok, Mia, I really think you need to sort yourself out, you will scare her.' Amelia looks offended and like she might shout or argue, until Steve gently calls her name. Andi looks at him poignantly, 'you should go too.' The tone is not as warm and despite Amelia's strong protests, eventually they relent and find themselves in a hospital elevator.

'Can't this thing move any faster,' she begs. Amelia stands as far away from Steve as she can get, in the tiny metal square. She stares at the changing floor numbers and grasps her bag tightly to her chest. Thinking, this is nothing like the medical shows she watches on TV. Her eyes flicker to Steve, he's staring at the floor and his hands are neatly folded in front of himself. She grimaces bitterly and pictures herself begging him, just like a trashy soap opera. She wants to slap herself for watching too much television and for being so desperate, but she knows she wants to say exactly that. She allows her eyes to find him and he looks warm and so inviting, he always looks perfect and she looks down at herself and cusses, she's far from that. For her moment, her tattered love life allows her to forget the horrors of today. But her stomach churns and drops, recalling the events.

Her phone sounds and she looks at the screen. Steve looks up and she can feel the weight of his stare on the side of her face, 'you're popular,' he jokes lightly. Amelia exhales and puts the phone away, 'it's Bucky.' Steve tenses a little and can't help the flare of jealousy that flashes through him, he finds himself relieved that she didn't pick up. Knowing Bucky saw them before he got to, is hard to swallow.

When Steve looks at Amelia again, she is shaking, biting her lip so hard, it turns white and muttering to herself. He reprimands himself for being so selfish and as she darts forward to press buttons, he catches her hand. 'Please? I can't leave her, I need to be here, let me go back, I have to go back,' she pleads. Steve shakes his head and softly replaces her arm at her side. She's rocking on her feet and agitated, 'Mia…' he starts, but she visibly flinches and he starts again, 'Amelia? She's fine, she's asleep, the doctor said she would probably sleep through with the meds, Andi is here, she swore she would call, you need to go home and change, you want to look like her mom when she wakes. Don't you? You'll be an hour, tops.' Amelia nods at his rational words and soothing tone, 'yeah, ok, yeah, you're right.' He hesitates and steps back, dropping her arm and resuming his position against the wall. Amelia keeps staring at the floor and mutters a quiet, 'thank you.'

Once in the parking lot, Amelia turns to Steve, 'Well, I'll see you around.' He scratches his neck anxiously, 'I don't actually have a ride, Tony left with the car.' Amelia huffs and wonders why the universe won't give her a break, she nods towards Andi's car.

As they belt up, she explains 'mine's a wreck, I'll take that R8 around now.' Steve chuckles lightly, 'don't joke, Tony would.' As she starts the engine, he grabs her hand, 'Amelia, I mean it, I want to go back. If I could do this month again, I would, I've made such a mess.' Amelia nods, but shakes her hand free, pulling out of the hospital lot.

Amelia arrives at the familiar Avenger Tower carpark and she and Steve exit the car.

'It doesn't feel right, leaving her,' Amelia rubs her own arms and Steve stands beside her, 'she's sleeping, Andi is there, you will be back before you know it.' Amelia is wearing her mac and her blood-stained shirt sits in a bag on the back seat. Steve looks down at her and steps in closer, he strokes her hair and her blue eyes gaze up at him.

She starts to cry lightly, 'you left us, Steve.' He nods sadly, 'I nearly lost her, forever.' Steve cradles her head and pulls it close to his chest. She cries lightly into his shirt and he holds her tightly. When she pulls back, he's stained with tears and makeup. Amelia makes an effort to brush it off. 'Sorry, I...' she doesn't know what she was going to say, looking up at Steve his eyes are trained on her, she feels lightheaded and confused. She's so tired, it's been such a long day and Steve is warm and feels like home.

He leans down slowly to kiss her. He gently kisses the corner of her lips and pulls back to stand. Amelia looks shocked and touches her lips. She watches him, he opens his mouth to speak and then she leans forward, kissing him on the mouth more forcefully. She pulls away and starts to apologise.

Steve grabs her waist and pulls her close, backing her up against the driver's door. He kisses her deeply, pulling at the tie of her coat. Her hands are on his shoulders, pulling him towards her more. She hisses as her thigh touches his and he thinks about pulling back, until Amelia moans as he kisses her neck. He unbuttons her coat and slips his hand under the coat, over her tank top and gripping her hips. She throws her head back and puts her fingers through his belt loops, pulling him against her. He lifts her thigh a little and stands between her legs. Kissing over her shirt and down between her breasts. Amelia spreads her legs further, so that he can get closer. Amelia whimpers as he caresses her bare arms and kisses her passionately. In her mind this feels right, safe, familiar, like home. Steve slides her across the car's side and fumbles to open the back door.

Pushing Amelia into the car, she sits on the edge of the seat, hair tumbling over her shoulders and heavy eyes. Steve stands between her thighs and pinches her waist, stroking her flaring hips and kissing her lips. He gently pushes her and she lies on the back seat and he climbs in, hovering over her. shoving the coat off her shoulders and lifting her good thigh so he can fit. He reaches to cup her face, 'I've missed you so much,' he mutters and Amelia stops abruptly.

'I can't do this.' She can feel the bag with her bloodied shirt beneath her and Steve stops, staring at her. She taps his chest, telling him to get off. He backs out of the car. She steps out, pulling at her skirt and straightening it, 'we can't just go back.' She slams the back door and stands in her skirt and tank top, she looks cold and fragile. 'Oh God, this is so embarrassing, I'm not this desperate.' She's bustling around, trying to find her keys and get back into the driver's side. 'This is so wrong, my daughter is in hospital, and what? You think, poor Amelia, she's down in the dumps, she will give me another shot.' Steve looks wounded by her words and tries to defend himself. 'Steve, you broke my heart, I opened myself up to you. I only wanted to be there for you and you shut me out so far, that you forgot I existed.' Steve steps close, 'I never stopped thinking about you.' Amelia laughs, 'that means nothing! I thought I knew you Steve, but this isn't who I thought I was dating.' Amelia tries to unlock the car and it won't open, she continually presses the button and eventually slams the window with her hand, cursing. She turns to Steve with a wet face and tears in her eyes, 'I loved you so much.' Steve hears the past tense and his heart tightens. 'I thought this was it, you, me, Rosie, maybe a… maybe more in the future and now look? All for what? Self-preservation. Well congrats, you will die lonely, and not happy, I can guarantee.' Steve winces at her cold tone and brutal words. The door still won't open and Amelia growls her sister's name, knowing the car is a worthless heap of junk.

Amelia turns to Steve fiercely, giving up with the door and looking for a new fight, 'tell me! If you could click your fingers, would it be Peggy here and not me?' Steve gawks at her and stutters, she lifts a hand and says calmly, 'that's all I need to hear.' Steve places a splayed hand against the car door and inadvertently opens it with the force. 'It's not what you think, listen to me, I was going to say…' Amelia turns sharply and looks at him, 'I can never compete, Steve, I am not her. I will never be anything but this.' She looks at herself and could cry, she looks a mess, her daughter is in hospital and to top it off she nearly had pity sex in a car park. 'Look I don't really want to play second best, third, if you count Sharon, but I certainly won't do it to Rosie.'

The car finally opens and Amelia throws the door wide. 'Don't come to the hospital, please, Rosie needs to understand things aren't the same anymore.' Steve walks to the car, 'they are the same, I made a mess, but they are the same, I love you, I love Rosie. We can be a family.' Amelia stares at him and reaches for the door frame. 'My family is at the hospital. I need to get back to them.' She begins to close the door, looking into his eyes, 'goodbye, Steve,' she says seriously and he considers how she means those two words. Before he can respond, she is pulling out of the lot at high speed and he stands in the dust from her tyres.

The next morning Steve is staring at his uneaten breakfast, considering Rosie and her injured arm. His mind continuously flashing to Amelia, pressed up against him, her cold arms, her bloodied shirt, her hurt expression. He's sent some flowers and a teddy bear, to the hospital, but expects Andi will put them in the trash if she gets chance. Bucky's not home, Steve knows where he is and that hurts even more. He pictures Amelia telling him that they can't be second best, he wishes she knew just how wrong she was.

Tony comes in and stands opposite him, 'did you speak to her?' Steve sighs and doesn't look at the older man, 'come on, Rogers, I expect a little more from you.' Steve says nothing, Tony opens his mouth but FRIDAY interrupts, 'Sir, they need you in the security office.' Tony checks his phone and smirks, 'looks like you better come as well, Cap.' Steve looks up, surprised, but has learnt better than to not follow Tony's warnings.

The pair take the elevator, Steve is silent and Tony rambles endlessly, 'I'm thinking of sending something, a gift basket, as it were, what do you think? Disneyland tickets? Too much? Oh, not enough?' Tony sighs, 'well, you better make it up soon, I need that pumpkin pie in my life.' Steve finally looks up at him and Tony is surprised to see how exhausted he looks; his brow is pinched and his eyes are red. He takes pity and asks a real question, 'did you see the kid, she awake yet?' Steve inhales deeply and stares at the ceiling, 'yeah, she's awake, very scared.' Steve's teeth clench, until his jaw aches, thinking about Rosie crying and screaming for her mother as the doctor checked her arm last night. Tony nods and gives up, joining Steve in his silence, he lifts his hand, thinking of patting his back or shoulder, but he drops it again, unsure of himself.

They arrive at security and enter a dark room full of screens, it's manned by six colleagues and four are hunched over a monitor, laughing.

'I'm over paying, if this is what you class as work,' Tony announces. The group scatter and Tony can see the screen. He leans in close, one arm propped on the desk and one on the back of a colleague's chair. 'Liam, is it?' Tony asks, reaching into Liam's bag of popcorn. 'I hope you don't watch me, like a god-damn movie premiere, is there always popcorn in here?' No one answers. 'Now what do we have here?' Tony asks, watching the monitor. 'Say, Cap, do you recognise this horny pair?' Steve huffs and walks overs, stopping short at the images of him and Amelia against her car last night. His eyes widen as he watches himself, clutching her thighs and stroking her face, kissing her passionately. There's whistles and chat around the room.

'I'm gunna need a copy of that, son,' Tony tells Liam. 'Tony...' Steve warns. Tony puts his hand up, 'I'll take the master, Liam, see to it. More leverage over the righteous man here.' Liam gets to work quickly, 'are you sure, sir? The master will mean the tape for the night, what if something else happened?' Tony watches the footage over Liam's shoulder and suddenly the kissing turns to fighting and Tony looks up at Steve, secretly. He can see Amelia is waving her hands furiously and wiping her face and he assumes she's crying. 'No, no that's fine, it's a risk I will take, I'll look after it.' Steve rubs his face anxiously, 'I swear Tony...' his cheeks flushing and Tony ignores him, once Liam has run off the tape, he gives it to Stark on a drive and Tony announces to the room, 'no one hears about this, otherwise there will be mass firings and well, let's face it, no one will believe you,' he looks at Steve, 'I mean, come on?' Tony leaves the room and Steve begs him all the way to the labs to get rid of it.

Once inside Tony puts the drive down and fitting an Iron Man glove, he destroys the tape, it lights up with flames and simmers, gently smoking. Steve grabs a fire extinguisher. Looking up a Tony in confusion, 'I've done this enough to know, that is not the answer. Now, put it right. They deserve more and I am sick of your pouty face.' Steve drops onto a stool, 'I tried.' Tony shakes his head, 'that's not trying, you mounted her in the parking lot, when she was at her weakest. Do better. They both deserve better.' Steve's shoulders sag, knowing this is a new low, Tony Stark offering relationship advice.

**AN: There we go, thanks for reading, let me know what you think, if you fancy leaving a comment. Not a very pleasant situation but a story I wanted to tell. Poor Amelia, I personally can really relate to that feeling of **_**I love you, but I don't want to give in too easily.**_** I hope it was realistic and true to the characters, **

**Rosie will be ok **

**There's a few chapters left, hopefully everyone can sort their crap out before then! I mentioned I've written another story, a follow up (dunno why I'm dodging the word sequel), I don't know if I post that as a separate story, or just tick right over and make it clear it's different story but the same "universe" and characters?! **


	43. Female Intuition

**Hello, thanks for reading and stay safe! Something a bit lighter…**

**Usual disclaimer applies, all Marvel, no money being made. **

**Chapter 43: Female Intuition**

'Why would you cook something with mushrooms? You know how I feel about mushrooms!' Natalie whines, as Andi spoons food onto a dish for each person at the table and calls for Rosie to join them for dinner. She pulls back and stares at the older woman, daring her to challenge further, 'well, we've been rather busy and this was all we had!'

Natalie gives in and nudges a solemn Amelia, beside her, 'you ok, Mia? Baby girl is home now. It's all over, she's fine.' Amelia nods quietly and subconsciously digs her knife into their wooden dining table, not really in the mood for dinner or chat. Natalie grabs her hand and pleads, 'come on, if you're going to make him jealous, you need to sort out those panda eyes.' Amelia looks at her friend, offended, 'firstly, thanks for that and secondly, there will be no making him jealous, I am above that and I am not crawling back to him…' Andi intimates for them to stop and Rosie appears with a big smile and a fluorescent pink cast on her arm.

'Oh my goodness, Miss Rosie, you look wonderful!' Natalie gushes, 'how's the arm, kiddo?' Rosie climbs into a seat next to Natalie and beams at her, Amelia warms at the sight of her daughter smiling. Andi drops a plate of food in front of Rosie. The little girl tells Natalie all about the hospital and points out balloons, bears and flowers around the room. Rosie asks about Steve and Bucky as Andi finally sits down and all three adults stare at her, her mother barks out, 'they are working, too busy.' Andi smiles sadly at the child's disappointed face and then mutters, 'Stark's doing, no doubt?' Amelia ignores her and starts eating.

Natalie picks up on the tension and jokes, 'so, two days in NY General, any good?' Rosie giggles and spoons her food into her mouth, 'I saw Stevie, he was there, he came for me.' There's a clatter as Amelia's fork hits her plate and she runs a hand through her hair, 'sorry, I'm sorry.' Andi watches her and then re-joins the conversation, 'I took a couple days off, to keep an eye on pinky over there.' Rosie waves, identifying herself, Natalie gasps, 'how come she gets chicken nuggets?' Andi ignores her and Natalie grins at Rosie, 'do you like mushrooms, kid?' she asks seriously. Amelia sniffs beside her and pulling herself together, announces 'I do, slip them over here.' Natalie reaches to rub the brunette's arms and then begins scraping food onto her friend's plate.

'Back to nursery tomorrow though, isn't that right, Miss Rosie?' Andi asks in a serious tone, Rosie nods and with a mouthful of food, happily spits, 'back to Tower Tony and Stevie!'

Andi and Natalie share a look and Amelia seems very interested in her grey, mushroom mess that her sister concocted with the minimal contents of their fridge. 'Thank you for inviting me,' Natalie says dryly as she watches the sloppy food slip off the spoon. Andi drops her cutlery and cries, 'well we can't eat take out every night, can we?'

Natalie pouts in thought, 'why don't you girls go out at the weekend, I'll watch Rosalyn, we can handle it, can't we?' Rosie cheers and gives a big nod. Amelia suddenly looks panicked, 'I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Rosie's only been home a few days, thank you though.' Natalie looks at the little girl, 'it's been more than a week, not a few days! You feeling up to ice cream and a movie, kid, with your favourite fake auntie?' Rosie giggles, begging her mother. Amelia is unsure and Rosie pleads with her, Natalie tells her, 'go, you need it!' Rosie giggles and copies, 'you need it!'

Andi chooses to ignore her sister, dragging her phone out and texting someone, 'great, thanks, Natalie, I've invited Widow!' Amelia slowly looks up, suddenly signed up to a night out and one with an Avenger no less.

'Andi, we don't really hang out, why would you do that?' Andi chews her food before answering, 'I like her, takes no crap. Also, we owe her, for watching the kid, however short and sweet it was.'

Amelia gives in reluctantly and Rosie scampers off, asking if she can watch TV as she leaves. Amelia looks down at her uneaten food, 'how am I here? I didn't even want a boyfriend and now I'm alone and heart broken. I've got to explain to Rosie, something I don't really understand myself.' Natalie and Andi look at one another sadly.

'I saw him, two weeks ago,' Natalie confesses. Andi swallows and adds, 'yeah, me too.' Amelia looks up quickly, 'what? I hope neither of you said anything!' Natalie bursts out in bitter laughter, 'nothing that wasn't true!' Amelia shakes her head, pushing her dish away, 'you know what? I don't want to know. How come we never talk about your love life, Natalie?' The older woman laughs, 'don't worry, I get mine, besides any busier and I couldn't do all this free babysitting.' She looks around the house, it's tidy, someone has obviously been taking care of them. 'When did your folks leave?' Andi licks her fork clean and answers, 'yesterday, dad wanted to talk to Steve, sort him out, it was hilarious. I was all for it, just for the laughs really, but Dana talked him down and then she offered to call Steve herself…' Amelia cuts her off, 'yeah, like I'm some kind of charity case.' There's an awkward silence and Natalie tentatively offers 'there's a really good looking guy just started in editing, I could work my magic and set you up?' Amelia shakes her head, briskly, 'no, I'm good, thank you. I don't need anyone, I don't need a boyfriend or a step-dad, I was with St… I wasn't looking, it just happened, I thought it was right. Now what I **need**, is to talk about anything else. Please!'

Andi and Natalie look at each other awkwardly.

'Can you invite the Stark man here when you two go out on the razz? To keep me company? He's got a devil side that one, I can tell.' Andi laughs loudly and Amelia looks up shocked, but can't help the rumble of laughter that spills out of her, lightening the mood. She drops her head onto Natalie's shoulder, smiling softly, 'don't ever change,' she mumbles, Natalie rests her head atop Amelia's and whispers, 'ditto.'

'How's your long haired lover from Brooklyn?' Natalie asks with a smirk. The doorbell goes and all three perk up, Amelia panics it's Steve, equal parts terrified and hopeful, but Andi interrupts, 'actually, that will be him now.'

Later that week, Steve is sat on his bed staring at his hands, turning his palms repeatedly. He sighs, thinking about Amelia and wondering how she is. He respected her wishes and didn't return to the hospital. He knows they are home, he overheard Natasha and Clint talking about it, which only hurts him more, they know and he doesn't. He looks out the window and pictures Rosie smiling at him, telling him a story from her day. He misses them both so much, their warmth and presence have become a huge part of his life over the past few months.

He takes out his list of things to do with Rosie and Amelia, some crossed off, some added by Amelia and Rosie's attempt at writing her name across both pages.

He reminds himself that he did this, he pushed them away. He checks his phone and there's nothing, he hasn't had a call or anything since she left London. He rubs his eyes, thinking about that ordeal, he had no idea she had seen him with Sharon. He then pictures Amelia sat beside a sleeping Rosie with cables and monitors attached to her. His heart constricts thinking about them in that way. Amelia wrestling Rosie out of her mangled car, Rosie's arm ripped open. He shakes his head, scared by the images he is conjuring. He looks at his phone again and suddenly realises that Rosie will still be here, providing it is a day Andi works. He grabs a jacket and heads for the day-care.

He stops outside the window and looks in, trying to spot Rosie. He can't see her, just a selection of children running around, screaming. He panics that something might be wrong, but remembers he saw Andi joking with Bucky earlier. He checks the time and wonders if they ever run out of energy. Just then a small girl with brown curly hair returns, shaking her hands of water, she has paint streaked down her face and Steve recognises her as Rosie. He frowns at the pink cast on her arm, she moves slower than normal and she is trying to lift a toy, pouting at her new-found difficulty. He smiles when she manages to get what she wanted and then she sits on a mat and plays by herself. He can see her arm is covered in signatures, he looks away sadly, thinking he should be one of those. Her bruises are fading and she looks more like herself.

Rosie looks happy and Steve steps back to the opposite wall, he doesn't want her to see him. Amelia won't be pleased and Rosie will undoubtedly ask a lot of questions. He leans against the wall and watches her call to a little boy and chat with him, patting the seat beside her. He smiles, folding his arms and thinking he should go, before this gets weird.

'Oh, Captain Rogers. Miss Miller said we wouldn't see much of you anymore.' Steve recognises the man from his last visit and his brow creases at the comment, he wonders which Miss Miller said that. Steve puts his hands in his pockets, nodding to the kids, 'just checking in, she had a nasty accident.' Dylan nods, 'yeah, poor thing. She's doing better though; she talks about you non-stop.' Steve looks up and smiles at the colleague. 'Yeah?' He asks, touched by the sentiment. Steve can see Rosie packing her bag and another nursery worker is stood there with her coat. 'Umm, I better go, got to get to work, thanks for everything you do here, the kids seem really happy.' Steve glances across one last time at Rosie and darts off, taking the elevator back home.

When Steve walks in, he wipes his face despondently, heading to the fridge and grabbing a drink. As he closes the door, he is taken by surprise when Bucky is stood there, staring at him. Steve mutters something and Bucky just coldly watches him, 'what were you doing down there?' Steve looks at him, shocked, 'you following me now, Buck?' Bucky shakes his head, 'they are having a hard time, Steve, she asks a lot of questions, don't go fucking it up even more.' Steve stares at his friend, offended by the comment. 'You wanted out, they are just doing the best they can.' Steve slams his bottle of water down on the counter, 'I did not want out, I needed a little space.' Bucky quirks an eyebrow, 'yeah, and how is that working out for you?' Steve swings an arm and lashes out, knocking his bottle across the room. It bounces a little and the water splashes up the window. Bucky remains still, but is quietly pleased to at least see a reaction from him. Steve grasps the counter edge and leans over, looking at the floor. He hears a scraping sound and he senses Bucky sitting beside him at the breakfast bar.

There's silence for a long time and Steve finally speaks, 'I miss them so much, Buck,' he shakes his head to himself, muttering under his breath. Bucky stares at his friend, 'fix it then, Steve, for God's sake, fix it, only you can do that' Steve closes his eyes. 'She doesn't want to know, I've pushed her so far away that I feel like I can't reach her now' Steve stands and looks over, 'I haven't seen Rosie, really seen her, for four weeks.' Bucky drums his metal fingers on the counter and takes pity on Steve, sighing 'she thinks you are away, working.' Steve looks alert at this, hopeful that he hasn't been totally erased. Bucky continues to fill in the gaps, 'her arm is in a cast, you'd never know what she went through. Their new place is nice, real plush. Amelia is throwing herself into work and Andi is worried about her. I helped them unpack and those blasted beds are still in pieces on the kid's floor.' Steve laughs a little, surprised by the details, licking his lips, 'thank you. For telling me that and for helping them' he says sincerely. Bucky nods and looks at the counter like it holds all the answers.

'You fancy some dinner?' Steve asks nervously. Bucky looks up and says sarcastically, 'I'm not dating you, if that's what you are after.' Steve huffs 'I hope I'm not single and available for dating.' Bucky eyes him, 'better check the fine print on that one, punk.' The nickname warms Steve and looking over at his friend, he realises that this is the first time they have been themselves together in four weeks as well. 'Dinner sounds good' Bucky adds, 'oh and I am way out of your league anyway.'

Natasha appears as Steve cooks. She's dressed in skin tight black jeans, a burgundy leather jacket and a black shirt. Steve looks over at her, smiling, 'where you heading off to?' Natasha scrunches her hair and checks her phone, putting it in her clutch, 'a bar.' Bucky smirks at her aloof answer, 'on your own?' Steve asks. Natasha stares at him, 'with friends, actually.' Steve stops whisking his eggs and looks at her keenly, asking slowly, 'anyone we know?' Natasha nods, 'once upon a time, maybe.' She turns to leave and Steve watches her step into the elevator, she holds the door and calls, 'I'll send your love.' Steve stirs the eggs slowly and watches until she has long gone. Bucky looks up at him and almost feels sorry for his friend, but reminds himself that Steve or a version of Steve, did this, created the entire mess. 'They are going out for drinks, the three of them, Natalie is watching Rosie. Mia was not keen, I tell you. She can be as stubborn as you, I've heard her list of reasons not to go more than three times this week.' Steve nods but barely reacts, he appreciates the information, but it only serves to remind him of what he's missing.

Andi jumps out the taxi, followed by Natasha and a reluctant Amelia, 'I'm still not sure about leaving her.' Andi waves her hand at her sister dismissively, 'Mia, she's fine, she's with big Nat. You haven't let the poor girl breathe since, you know what happened, she will enjoy the freedom. Think of all the crap she will eat tonight.' Natasha smiles at the bickering sisters and looks up at the bar's entrance, 'you know this place?' Andi steps forward, leading the way. 'Got a part time number here. well, not really since starting at Avengers HQ, but my friend is the manager.' Amelia follows behind them quietly and as they walk in, they realise the place is packed. Andi waves at someone she recognises and Natasha surveys the area. Andi squeals 'karaoke night, yes!' Amelia groans and offers to find a table. Andi grabs her hand, 'nope, stay with us, missy.' Andi pushes to the front of the bar, 'right, what are we having?' she calls Josh over and orders the drink choices, plus three shots.

Amelia looks around, remembering the last time they were here and hoping Greg doesn't appear. Then she looks to where she sat with Steve, there's a couple draped over one another, kissing and Amelia's lips twists at the irony. She looks down at her fit and flare dress and brushes invisible crumbs off it, nervously. It's off the shoulders and she's gripping a black cardigan around herself, annoyed that she succumbed to her sister's whining and wore the damn dress in the first place.

Natasha watches her closely, just then Josh appears with a tray and plants it in front of the women. Amelia protests at the sight of the shots. Andi passes the drinks out and makes a toast. 'To the ladies.' Amelia is pleasantly surprised that it's sensible and raises her glass cautiously, knocking back the shot.

**A Shot of Tequila:**

Amelia's face scrunches and she looks at the red head beside her, unflinching and effortlessly cool. Andi wipes her mouth with the back of her hand forcefully and lets out a loud breath. 'Tonight, ladies, we forget about men and we have fun, just us three.' Andi passes more drinks out and head hunts a table, commandeering one at the back. As the three sit, Amelia can feel Natasha's eyes on her. 'What?' She relents, pulling her sweater tighter. Natasha shakes her head, 'nothing, just wondering what Steve is thinking.' Amelia scoffs, 'I am not sure even he knows the answer to that.' Amelia sips her wine and begs, 'anyway, no Steve talk tonight, please?' Andi gulps and toasts 'I'll drink to that. Boring!' Amelia looks annoyed at the comment, 'you said yourself no men, but I give it five minutes, you have Bucky on the brain.' Natasha looks around the bar, spotting a dance floor, the karaoke stage and many drunk revellers.

**A Glass of Red:**

Amelia swirls her drink in her glass sadly, Andi just shrugs at Natasha.

'Where's your boyfriend tonight?' Natasha asks the younger Miller, Andi giggles and gushes 'at home, keeping the bed warm.' She winks dramatically and Natasha looks at her straight faced. Amelia just pouts at her, 'see! Five minutes!' Andi gasps, 'hey, no fair, she asked me!' Natasha smirks at Amelia, almost as if she dropped the blonde in it on purpose. Andi looks over and can see the karaoke stage being set up, 'oh, I am so ready for this.' Amelia rolls her eyes and asks Natasha, 'do you sing?' The Russian spy grins 'not in public.' Andi points at her, 'not an answer or an excuse.'

Natasha looks at Amelia seriously, 'how are you doing, really?' Amelia swallows nervously, 'yeah, I'm ok, I'm good, you know,' Andi pushes her sister's shoulder, 'that's bull, she's miserable, misses Steve, misses the sex, misses the whole daddy act he had going on, misses everything.' Amelia looks embarrassed, 'how many have you had?' She asks in exacerbation. Andi makes a small gesture with her hands, 'might have had a tiny drink before we left.' Natasha chuckles at her, 'you two are fun, I can see why the super soldiers keep you around.' Amelia laughs bitterly at her words.

'How's my favourite mini spy?' Natasha smirks. Amelia looks up, 'about that. She keeps creeping up on me, I've broken two mugs, please don't teach my daughter to be an assassin.' Andi laughs and bangs the table, 'refill,' she demands and Natasha volunteers. Once she has disappeared to the bar, Amelia grabs Andi and pulls her close, 'stop embarrassing me in front of her, I'm trying to show strong independent female, not needy, sad girl. I'm fine!' Andi nods, but Amelia can see she isn't listening.

**A Cosmopolitan:**

Natasha returns with cocktails and Andi cheers loudly. Amelia grabs hers and takes out the umbrella, twirling it sullenly. Out of nowhere she asks, 'do you think I'd make a good blonde?' Andi stares at her shocked and Natasha shakes her head. Andi says 'no, but you would' she points to Natasha, who smiles. 'This is about that Carter girl, isn't it, she's blonde. I've seen her, she ain't got nothing on you and we all know he likes brunettes, said it on the TV and everything.' Amelia is quite enjoying this drink and smiles at her sister's comment. 'Anyway, you go blonde and we won't look like the PowerPuff Girls anymore.' Amelia ignores her sister, Andi's phone chimes and she pulls it out, looking at it and giggling. Amelia looks like she wants to throw up, her sister and Bucky are all over one another. 'Share with the group' Natasha insists. Andi looks coy and buries her phone in her pocket, still sober enough to have some decency.

'Want to play truth or dare?' Andi asks. Amelia wants to bang her head on the table at this point or just go home. Natasha plays along, 'what are the rules?' Andi lights up at the captive audience and explains. Amelia looks around again, checking for familiar faces.

'So, yeah, that's pretty much it, you pick which one you want to do, what do you fancy?' Natasha quirks an eyebrow and simply says 'no.' Andi looks confused and for the first time Amelia really laughs. Josh appears with a tray of drinks and Andi gushes at him, telling him he's sweet with great timing.

**A Second Shot:**

Amelia grabs the second shot far more willingly and clinks it with the other two, before pouring it down her throat. Natasha watches her, and Amelia can feel her eyes all over her, 'what is it?' She asks with a large sigh. 'Nothing, I just think you are very attractive and you should believe it more.' Natasha holds Amelia's gaze and Andi eventually coughs a little, 'umm, she's not **that** off men.' Amelia hears her sister but stares at Natasha, blushing and she pulls away babbling, 'have you looked in the mirror recently? I mean, come on!' Andi grins, agreeing 'I mean, I'd sleep with you, no doubt.' Natasha just stares at her, as Amelia curls in on herself in embarrassment.

Andi shouts loudly, causing the pair to look up and refocus on her. She's pointing wildly at the first victim stepping up to karaoke. Andi cheers and stomps her feet, Amelia looks mortified. The man begins to sing and Andi pulls a face, 'horrible song choice.' Natasha looks at her, 'what is your go to?' Andi considers this, 'Go-Gos, Stevie Nicks, anything by Heart, maybe some Joan Jett, if you're lucky. And yourself?' Andi doesn't expect an answer. Natasha calmly answers 'Rasputin, Boney-M.' Andi laughs raucously and even Amelia chuckles, 'I'm kidding, you two are wasted.'

Natasha turns to Amelia and asks suddenly, 'truth or dare?' Andi whispers, excitedly 'yessssss' and Amelia gives in, 'fine, truth.' Natasha takes a mouthful of drink and licks the sugar from her cocktail glass. 'Do you still love Steve?' Andi gasps loudly, trying to stir up some drama and Amelia stares at Nat, 'you don't mess about' she chastises the Russian. Amelia reaches for her next cocktail from the tray.

**A Strawberry Daiquiri:**

Amelia grabs a strawberry from the glass and nibbles on it, she considers the question and pulls it away from her lips. 'Yes.' Natasha nods, satisfied, Andi's mouth hangs open and she protests 'that can't be it, that's the world's most boring question, I knew that! I could have told you that!' Natasha shrugs and Andi says 'fine, my turn, before I go and sing my heart out. Truth or dare?' She asks Natasha, who picks dare, 'ok, you need to get someone's number before the night is out,' Natasha nods and drinks in a silent agreement, 'she said dare, that's poor, Andi! We aren't fifteen!' Amelia grumbles to her sister.

Andi can see the book for song choices is free and she stands, shaking her jacket off and brushing her hair with her fingers. 'Right, that's my opportunity, watch me go, ladies.' She readjusts her short skirt around her thighs and struts for the stage. Amelia watches her leave and Natasha leans in, 'she any good?' Amelia barks with laughter, 'absolutely terrible, but an A for effort.' The pair smile and Andi waves at them from the front. 'You know, Barnes is much more fun since he started spending quality time with your sister.' Amelia smiles thinking of Bucky, she feels a little woozy, but pushes that feeling away, looking over at her sister. Andi is fighting with the mic stand and people are cheering as she starts to sing. Amelia hides her face in her hands, laughing as she belts out an awful rendition of _Edge of Seventeen_. Natasha frowns, 'this is worse than I expected,' Amelia laughs, 'she will have at least two more attempts.'

At the end of the song, only Amelia cheers, Natasha sits awe struck by the terrible performance and Andi returns, bowing. She has a beer with her, Amelia asks where she got it and Andi chugs the bottle, 'some guy.' Amelia looks anxious and Natasha says, _truth or dare_ to her. 'Umm I dunno, truth.' Andi tells her she's boring. Natasha opens her mouth to ask a question and a tipsy Andi calls, 'out of ten, how was the sex? Oh no, how big is it? Answer finally please, it's been killing me.' Amelia looks concerned and her eyes flick between the women, grabbing the beer from her sister and knocking it back, 'yuk, consider that my forfeit. I am not telling you two anything.'

**Someone Else's Beer:**

Amelia grimaces, she doesn't particularly enjoy beer, let alone someone else's. Andi laughs and jests, 'I reckon it's tiny.' Amelia just smirks to herself. Andi looks Natasha dead in the eye, 'so, you and Robin Hood, anything there?' Natasha shakes her head decidedly. 'Never?' Again, she shakes her head. Andi looks unsure. Amelia announces 'men and women can be friends, Andi,' she sways and waves her hands and gently sips her beer, 'Ugh someone take this away.' She realises it's some random person's drink, Andi laughs and takes it back, passing her the remnants of a cocktail and telling her to wash her mouth out.

Andi tries to discuss Bruce, but Natasha is having none of it. 'I like Bruce.' Amelia says simply and Andi giggles at her, 'you're drunk' she teases. Amelia laughs, 'I am not!' She starts fighting with her sweater, trying to pull it off her arms. Natasha downs her drink and suggests Amelia gets the next lot.

Amelia stands, pulling her dress down on the shoulders and wobbles, turning quickly and heading for the bar. She leans against the wooden counter and looks around for Josh. She peers over and kicks her leg up, hitting a passer-by, muttering _sorry_ into the crowd.

Someone steps in beside her, 'hey, aren't you Steve's girl? Amelia, right?' she looks up at Sam Wilson, she remembers him from dinner one time. 'Yeah, but I'm not really his girl anymore.' Sam's eyes widen, 'you kicked him to the curb! Why so cruel, little lady?' Amelia blushes and explains, 'he broke it off with me actually, kind of, I think. I'm still not clear on that part.' Sam looks at her, stunned, but snaps his mouth shut, scanning her up and down, 'well, the boy is mad.' Amelia laughs and confirms 'yes, yes he is mad,' as if she's just realised this.

She's tired of waiting for service and she's past tipsy, so she gives up and shouts, 'Josh! Over here.' He nods at her and Sam laughs. 'A woman that gets what she wants, I like that.' Amelia narrows her eyes at him, 'you're not flirting with me, Wilson, are you?' He smirks, 'well, you remember my name, so the foundations are already there.' Amelia laughs heartedly, 'I am off super heroes, trust me.' Sam chuckles, grasping his chest, 'you flatter me, but no, I wouldn't want to upset Rogers, he seemed pretty taken with you.' Amelia looks unsure, 'pfft! Not anymore.' Sam adds 'if you ever want to make him jelly, I can give you my number.' Amelia groans loudly, 'you did not just say that.' He laughs at her and digs out his phone, 'how about a selfie?' She looks unsure, 'you going to show Steve? Show him how rough I look?' Sam scoffs, 'far from it, but I could show him how dazzling you look.' She looks at him dryly, then considers his words and fixes her hair, 'fine, take the picture and make sure he sees it.' She's had a drink, otherwise these petty games would be below her, she reasons. She leans in beside Sam, smiling and he wraps an arm around her, holding the other out for the photo. He shows her the picture and she approves. 'Do your worst,' she dares him. Sam flies a text off, offering her to see the screen and the message but she refuses. Josh walks over and she reaches across for his cheek, ordering, 'thank you, Joshie!' Sam pockets his phone and leans down beside her, 'who you here with?' She looks around and momentarily can't see her friends, she spots them, pointing over, 'sister and Widow.' Sam eyes them and laughs, 'Stevie Nicks is your sister?' Amelia nods, 'didn't we have dinner with you?' nodding and drinking his beer, he flirts, 'clearly I was captivated by the other sister.' Amelia looks smug and tells him _good save._ Josh brings the drinks over and Sam offers to carry them, Amelia thanks him, 'aren't your friends missing you?' Sam looks at the table they are heading towards and says, 'there will be high fives all around for landing this table.' She raises a brow, 'you carried a tray, it's not an orgy,' Sam looks surprised, 'it's not?' Amelia grins at him, 'remember she's with Bucky, don't do anything to upset him!'

**A Glass of White Wine:**

At the table Natasha mutters under her breath, when she sees Sam and Andi jumps up, 'Mia you caught a birdie.' Sam rolls his eyes, 'you must be banging Barnes. Thank you by the way, he's way more bearable for it.' Andi smirks and grabs her new drink. 'What are you doing here, Wilson?' Natasha asks flatly. Sam shrugs, joking, 'I carried a tray!' Amelia snorts and he winks at her, 'well, I better leave you ladies to it, stay safe and remember my offer!' Amelia giggles as he backs away.

Andi catches the interaction, Amelia watches him walk away and suddenly Andi calls loudly, 'truth or dare, Mia!' Amelia drops her head and says 'give it to me, TRUTH!' Natasha looks between them, both clearly drunk. 'Seriously, how is the sex with Captain you know who?' Andi's eyebrows dance across her forehead suggestively and Natasha looks over, interested. 'You know for a night with no men, we have talked about a lot of men, well one man really.' Amelia is no longer shy and she closes her eyes. 'It's... like nothing else, he makes me feel like I am the only woman to have ever walked the earth. Like everything about me is beautiful, even the bits I hate.' The women stare at her, watching her happy smile and her eyes open slowly, 'I meant more like, is he a goer? Or good with his mouth?' Amelia laughs, 'Oh, right. Yes, and yes.' Andi shouts, 'I knew it.' Natasha asks 'what about you? Barnes must be a machine?' Andi leans in, calling them in close. 'I tell you ladies, that metal hand can reach places that I didn't know existed,' Natasha narrows her eyes in slight jealously and Amelia looks wide eyed, like she just learnt a great secret. 'Is his hair soft?' Amelia asks from no-where. Andi nods, 'what does he use?' Natasha interrupts, 'some coconut oil, I think.' Andi bats them away, 'no, no, it's all natural.'

Andi turns to Nat, 'truth or dare?' Natasha picks truth, Amelia cuts her sister off, 'is Steve as miserable as I am?' She sniffs, Andi looks at her and she looks weepy, her sister instantly thinks this is not good. Natasha nods, 'it's pitiful.' Andi cuts in, 'I actually had a good question, Mia, please! So, have you ever slept with Barnes?' Natasha sips her drink, racking her brain in jest, 'no. Maybe the Winter Soldier, but not Bucky.' Andi mutters 'not funny.'

Andi looks at Natasha, 'do you wanna be a mom, you seem pretty good at it?' Natasha looks flummoxed for the first time and then recovers with, 'auntie would be fine for me.' Amelia looks over at her sadly and Andi explains, 'well, world's greatest auntie has been taken, so back off bitch.' Natasha chuckles and Amelia feels sad for her, sensing there is more to that story, her sister shouts 'I have another one, truth or dare?'

**A Round for the Table:**

Someone stands over the table and the three women look up. 'The guy at the end of the bar asked me to bring these over...' a waitress awkwardly drawls. Andi waves at the man and Natasha grabs her hand, pointing her to the other end of the bar, 'wrong guy' she mutters. The three women snatch the drinks and toast, ignoring the man that sent them over. Andi throws her arms around the women, looking weepy, 'this is nice, you're so special, both of you,' her phone vibrates and she pushes the two away quickly, reaching for her purse. She laughs again at the content and Natasha grabs it, her eyes skim over the screen and she smirks, 'filthy girl.' Amelia pulls a disgusted face, 'ugh gross, that's my sister.'

Amelia looks around the bar and spots Sam again, waving at him, she gets up and runs over. Andi watches her leave and says to Natasha, 'if she sleeps with him, we will be in a world of trouble.' Natasha scowls at Sam, 'it wouldn't be worth it, trust me' Andi spits her drink out and laughs, 'you've been there?' Andi asks and Natasha ignores her.

**And Another Shot:**

Amelia slides up clumsily beside Sam and his friends, 'Wilson! Did he message you back?' She asks loudly, wobbling beside him. Sam looks down at her and then back at his friends, 'did you get the drinks?' Amelia looks confused, instantly forgetting the gifted tray of drinks they knocked back. 'Hey, fellas, this is Amelia, she's Rogers' girl.' Amelia smirks charmingly at them, 'not right now I'm not.' She shakes their hands and Sam leads her away to the bar and warns, 'maybe you should get a water in you?' Amelia laughs, 'I'm not letting you put anything in me, thank you very much.' Sam watches her quizzically, 'how many have you had?' Amelia shrugs, looking confused, counting on her fingers, but giving up.

'Truth or dare!' She suddenly calls, Sam looks puzzled but cautiously says _truth_. Amelia thinks for a long time and then asks 'can I do better than Steve?' Sam scratches his neck and sighs, 'honestly? No, that I'm almost certain of.' Amelia turns to look back at his three friends, 'that's what I thought.' She feels upset, but spotting her sister trying to arm wrestle Natasha, she eases up. She hollers over to them and waves them across enthusiastically.

Suddenly, Wilson's quiet drink with his friends is encroached by two drunk women and the Black Widow. Amelia monopolises a charming young man called Dave, pouring her heart out to him, mentioning Steve in every other sentence. 'It was great, I mean great, the sex was phenomenal, he's an amazing da…umm, ignore that and then…well I forget what happened next, but he was so sad and he won't speak to me, look at me, let alone f-' Dave quickly offers her a drink, cutting off her rambling.

Natasha is stood beside a man called Aaron, who is desperate for her feedback on his karaoke turn, 'I was good, wasn't I?' Natasha stares at him, 'no.' He looks surprised and says, 'you know I was easily the best.' Again, she deadpans 'no,' he continues to try.

Andi is playing darts with a Rob and he's showing her how to hold the dart, cradling her arm and pressing against her. When she suddenly mentions her boyfriend he mutters 'cock-tease.' Sam overhears and warns him, 'you wouldn't say that if you knew who her boyfriend was, he would throw you out that window.'

**A Vodka and Coke:**

The three abandon Sam's crowd and end up back at the bar. Andi suggests another round of karaoke, she stands on a chair and can see there is a long queue, pouting at the scene. Amelia tugs her down by the arm and she tumbles on to her sister, both landing on the floor, laughing together. Natasha looks at them and decides it might be time to go home. Amelia stands and makes her excuses, heading for the bathroom. Natasha sends a message from her phone and stares at Andi, 'why don't you give him a call, your boyfriend?' Andi looks at her indignantly, 'he's my challenge, actually.' She sticks her nose in the air and then decides she will call him, grabbing her phone from her jacket pocket.

Bucky and Steve have long since finished their dinner and they are sat in the kitchen. Conversation is light, but it's as normal as it has been for weeks. Steve's face grows sombre and he confesses, 'she asked me if I would rather have Peggy with me, than her.' Bucky slowly lifts his gaze, concerned 'and? What did you say?' Steve rubs his face, 'I said nothing, I couldn't get in there quick enough.'

Bucky groans, 'I was going to say…I wanted to say, that I'm not who I was back then and now, the me I am now, she is more than enough, she is too good for me, she is all I want. I don't want her to doubt she's not enough or there's someone else.' Bucky softens and watches him, slowly acknowledging, 'yeah, that would have worked.' Steve taps the counter, 'but she bolted and tore out of here doing seventy and left me.' Bucky looks at him poignantly at the poor wording, 'I know, but you know what I mean.'

Steve smiles a little, 'thank you for looking after them, for being there, I mean it.' Bucky nods, 'it sometimes reminds me of having a sister, and I certainly wouldn't have let your punk ass near any of them, that's for sure.' Steve laughs aloud and shakes his head, remembering the Barnes girls. He suddenly looks at Bucky in surprise, Buck waves him off 'it comes in dribs and drabs, punk, don't get too excited.'

Bucky's phone chimes and he pulls it out, he frowns, the message is from Sam. It reads, 'think your friends might be ready to go home.' He then reads the next text, from Natasha, 'pick us up' she simply says and then his phone rings. He looks at it, thinking the timing is spooky. 'Hello' he says quietly, 'Hey, handsome!' It's Andi, of course it is, her name was on the screen.

'Oh hey, what's up? Time to go home?' Andi giggles loudly and snorts, Bucky holds the phone away from his ear. Steve looks at him with confusion. 'Yeah, pick me up, take me home and let me ride you until dawn.' Bucky splutters and his eyes wander to Steve, who looks concerned but somehow didn't hear her. 'I thought I saw Steve, but it was the TV screen,' she giggles loudly and Amelia shouts, 'you're an idiot, you scared the shit out of me!'

'Where are you?' He asks, she rambles about the bar, Sam Wilson, drinks and Bucky gets the idea. Steve stands to clear the dishes and Bucky says, 'well, it will be about twenty minutes, will you last?' he can hear cheers, '_yay, another round!'_ Then there is wrestling the other end and Amelia speaks, 'Bucky boo! Are you going to pick us up?' He chuckles, 'yes, Mia, I'm leaving shortly. Be good alright?' She laughs, 'I've been a bad girl tonight and I don't care' She says darkly and he can hear Andi, 'hey, that's my Avenger!' At the mention of her name Steve turns quickly and hovers, hoping to hear her. Bucky coughs at the bad girl comment and prays that Steve doesn't want to know what she said. There's more wrestling and Natasha comes on the line, 'make it snappy, Barnes, safe to say, neither can handle it and I don't do vomit.' Bucky asks 'how many have you had?' but she hangs-up.

Bucky groans, thinking about vomit. He stands and pushes his plate away. 'Looks like I'm needed,' Steve scoffs, knowing he certainly isn't. Steve nods numbly, 'it's good that she's having fun.'

Bucky laments 'why don't you come, sounds like they are a handful, could use the help?' Steve shakes his head, 'I don't think she will want that.' Bucky mumbles, 'not sure she will notice, to be honest…' Steve pulls out his phone, on the off chance that she has messaged him. He sees a message from Sam and smiles, he clicks on it and a picture unfolds of Sam with Amelia, heads touching for a photo. Steve's smile slips and he frowns at the phone. The message reads, '_how could you fuck this up?_' He looks back to Amelia's happy face, rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. She's clearly drunk, but she looks beautiful, her curly hair, piled on top of her head and ringlets framing her face. He can just about see one of her earrings, the Christmas gift he gave her. Steve looks to Bucky, 'I think maybe I will come.'

**AN: A little break from the drama. I love it when Bucky is firm with Steve for once. I'm a complete lightweight, but this lot don't seem to be… Next up, Steve and Bucky are designated drivers! Take care **** x**


	44. What's My Age Again?

**Hello, thanks for reading, hope whoever is out there is doing ok **** Usual things apply, comments welcome, I don't own anything, Marvel is the creator almighty. No money being made. Stay safe x**

**Chapter 44: What's my Age Again?**

**A Whiskey and Coke:**

Andi is stood centre stage, belting out a rock song she claims to know. Waving her arms wildly, forgetting the words repeatedly. She has dropped the mic twice, while Amelia dances and screams in the front row. Natasha stands beside her, arms folded, eyebrow quirked, trying to hide her smirk from the pair. 'She's really good, don't you think?' Amelia gushes loudly. Natasha is resisting putting her fingers in her ears right now, 'no, she's God-awful.' Amelia nods, as if she didn't hear Natasha correctly. Someone suddenly bumps into Amelia, both the women look over at a man, who apologises and then proceeds to offer Amelia a dance. Natasha can't believe his tactics and looks across at her friend in horror, as Amelia blushes and considers his proposal. Natasha slings an arm across her shoulders and smiles lazily at the guy. He looks between them and Amelia bites her lip. Natasha declares, 'she already has a dance partner, but thanks.' The guy takes the hint and mopes away, nudging his friends, who stare over keenly. Amelia looks up at Natasha, 'he seemed nice, why did you do that?' Natasha strokes her hair and stares into her eyes, 'you're not available.' Amelia laughs at the notion, 'well, are you?' Natasha challenges Amelia directly. The producer swallows, she wants to scream _no_, but knows this is hardly a relationship now, she doesn't even see Steve anymore.

She's struggling to think, her head is spinning with alcohol and trying to calculate her relationship status. Andi finishes and bows dramatically, she tries to pick another song, but a bar worker points her off the stage, telling her to queue again. Amelia boos and quickly spins, bumping into someone wearing a Captain America shirt. She pouts and prods the shield transfer, 'he's not even that nice of a guy!' She spews aggressively and Natasha steers her away quickly.

**A Vodka and Something…:**

The three are back at their table, Amelia is swaying to an awful rendition of _Paradise City_ and Andi suddenly lights up, 'oh, oh oh, I have a really good one, a really good one.' She opens her mouth, 'shit, I forgot. No, wait. If you had to sleep with another Avenger, who would it be?' Amelia giggles into her glass and looks at them, 'Bucky! Easy.' Andi laughs raucously and Natasha wonders just how close these two are. 'Why? Why? Why? Explain!' Andi demands through her laughter. 'Well, he's sweet and easy to talk to.' Natasha cuts in, 'she said sleep with, not adopt.' Amelia blushes, thinking about it before professing 'fine, he's fucking hot!' Andi suddenly looks fake angry and then just laughs, high fiving her sister. Amelia asks the pair their answer and they both say in unison, 'Steve' Amelia just inhales, closing her eyes. 'Come on, sis. He's a looker, he's a nice guy, he's stacked, probably rich, well mannered.' Amelia shakes her head, 'that's not it, none of that.' Andi and Natasha stare at her for answers, Amelia bumbles over her words, unsure of herself. 'He's honest, he's real, he's wise, he's kind...' Andi laughs at her sister's overly serious answer and Natasha slowly moves Amelia's glass across the table. Amelia touches her chest, almost grasping her heart, she looks teary and stares at the table, suddenly looking up, 'and he broke my heart, he's an asshole.' Andi cheers and nudges a shot towards her, spilling the majority of the small measure. Amelia throws the shot back, 'ughhhh, too much, that was one too many. I feel sick…'

**A Pitcher of Something Purple:**

Steve and Bucky pull up at the bar and Bucky gets out, sighing at the sight of groups of people laughing, joking, smoking and generally being loud.

Steve looks like he wants to join him in the bar, but Bucky stops him, 'wait here, we don't want another bar fight.' He turns, walking inside.

Walking inside, Bucky looks about, hoping to see the women instantly and make a quick exit. It smells like sweat and alcohol and he's not sure this was ever his idea of a good time.

He spots Sam first, chatting with his friends. He walks over to him and stops in his direct eye line, simply raising an eyebrow. 'Hi, nice to see you too, Barnes,' Sam jokes. Bucky holds still and Wilson gets the picture, he points over and Natasha is at the bar alone, 'good to see you, BUD!' Sam calls after him, but it's drowned out by chanting of the word "shot."

Bucky walks across to The Black Widow and wonders what is wrong with the music in here tonight, he can't remember it being this bad before. Everything else is as bad as he remembered. He pulls up beside her at the bar and neither speak, just nod. He looks at her loaded tray and then asks, 'I thought you were ready? Where are they?' Natasha scoffs and points to the sisters, who are signing into the karaoke machine. Andi stops and spits 'those aren't the lyrics, your machine is broken.' Someone boos them and Bucky frowns, wiping his face and wishing to be anywhere else. 'How do I make it stop?' He asks Nat. She laughs, 'you gotta let it ride out.' She dismisses him and returns to their table, smirking his way and leaving him confused.

He wanders around the bar, partly to get away from the crowd and partly to avoid the sisters' terrible singing. He peers out a small window and spots Steve, fortunately still in the car.

When he returns, he spies the three at a table, finally settled. Amelia is sat in Natasha's lap, stroking her face and talking to Andi animatedly. Andi is sucking a straw from a pitcher, full of a purple liquid and as he gets closer she stands and accidently kicks her chair over, calling his name wildly. He stops beside them; Andi throws herself at him and kisses him deeply. Amelia watches with her mouth open, enjoying it too much and muttering to Natasha, 'God, I need some of that.' Bucky kisses her back, but it's wet and she's clearly drunk, he spots a dreamy eyed Amelia staring at them and pulls away awkwardly. 'I'm your taxi, girls,' he states flatly and Amelia looks surprised, 'but I don't want to go! Who called you?'

'Everyone,' he peers around and mutters dryly. He tries to help Amelia up and she shouts 'I can handle it, thank you.' Bucky chuckles, 'yeah, sure you can.' Andi puts both hands out, 'wait, wait, we can't leave, Natasha still has a dare to do.' Natasha looks bored and pulls up her sleeve revealing a number in pen. Andi looks horrified 'but you were with me all night!' Natasha stands and gets ready to leave, clicking her fingers in the brunette's face, 'Amelia, perk up, he brought Rogers.' Bucky looks at her open mouthed, he was hoping to break it to her gently. Amelia turns around quickly 'what? Why would you do that? He hates me!' Bucky defends himself, 'I didn't know what I was walking in to and he doesn't hate you, don't be ridiculous.' Amelia sulks, too drunk to really comprehend that she is about to see Steve. Andi throws her sweater at her head, hitting her in the face, just as Sam comes over, 'you need help, Barnes?' Bucky refuses tersely and Amelia cries 'Sammy! Come home with us, party at ours.' She throws an arm around him and he gently pries her off, 'I'd love to, but your guy might kill me.' Amelia jokingly looks under the table, 'what guy?' Natasha walks over to her and clips a piece of hair back into place, she wants to make sure Steve sees what he is missing. 'Take me home, Sam Wilson,' Amelia purrs close to him. He laughs and shakes his head, 'nah, that would be the last thing I do, I guarantee.' Bucky coughs obnoxiously beside them, 'yes it would, go to your own home.'

**A Bottle of Water:**

Natasha walks outside and climbs in the backseat, Steve twists and queries in concern 'if you're sober, couldn't you have got them home?' Natasha is typing on her phone and answers 'I'm not sober' without looking up. Steve passes her a bottle of water, which she wordlessly accepts. His knee taps anxiously, looking around the parking lot.

Bucky walks out with Andi beside him, her knees knock and she keeps trying to touch Bucky, anywhere she can. He grapples with the door, trying to sit her next to Natasha and she announces 'I'm in the middle.' Bucky leans in and tells her strictly, 'belt up.' She ignores him, giggling and then she spots Steve, gasping deeply 'you! You broke my sister, bad Captain America! We aren't talking to you or about you!' Steve looks at her sheepishly and Bucky makes a frustrated noise as he leans in and buckles Andi in tight. She laughs loudly, trying to bite his neck as he hovers over her. Steve tries to offer her a water and she bats him away, 'I don't want anything from you! Asshat!'

Andi presses wet kisses to Bucky's face and Natasha watches, Steve looks away quickly. He catches sight of Sam walking Amelia out, he's holding her elbow and leading her to the car. She laughs at him, her face flushed, even inebriated Steve thinks she looks perfect. Sam gently steps away, checking she's still and not going to fall. She grins at him, blowing him a kiss and waving clumsily. Steve keeps his eyes on her as she waits beside Bucky. She looks around inquisitively, confused and then smiling to herself, she obviously hasn't seen Steve yet. She appears happy, humming to herself, her jacket over her arm, her smooth freckled shoulders on display. Steve catches a glimpse of her tattoo and tenses a little, thinking about who else looked at it tonight.

He jumps when the window knocks beside him and looks around at Sam, waving through the glass. Steve steps out of the car and slowly looks at him, 'hey man, how you doing? Look, make sure they have a glass of water each, they were going at it pretty hard.' Steve scowls at him, ignoring his advice, 'what was that picture?' Sam delays but understands, 'ah, just a joke, man, making you jealous, but seriously, sort it out, she's great and you deserve this.' Steve softens a little and Sam departs, 'I'll see you at work!' He waves at the girls in the back seat, Natasha rolls her eyes at him. Steve looks back and Bucky is helping Amelia into the car. She gasps loudly at the sight of Steve through the window and then announces 'I'm hungry' like she never saw him.

Andi straps her sister in and Bucky closes the door, contemplating leaving them to sleep it off in the lot. He sits in the driver's seat and looks back at the three of them, laughing at nothing.

'Wait, wait, show me again!' Andi cries, she's weeping tears of joy and Amelia does a hand action, mouthing _this big_. Natasha coughs a little and Amelia jokes 'that's what I did as well!' All three laugh wildly. 'Children…' Bucky mutters disapprovingly, Andi coughs and fidgets, making a dramatic proclamation, 'Mia, that guy was all over you, he wanted it, you should have gone for it,' Andi proclaims loudly. 'He's not here,' Bucky states dryly, knowing she's doing it for Steve's benefit, Andi sulks back into her seat in disappointment, Natasha amused by her pouting face. Amelia considers the encounter, 'he was ok, I would have danced with him, but Nat...'

The front door opens and Steve climbs into the passenger seat. Turning to look at the back row, her offers Amelia a small smile. She looks away and breathes on the window, drawing a heart and a cross. Bucky gives Steve a look and offers no reassurances, shrugging. Andi leans forward and reaches for Bucky's shoulders, massaging them. Steve looks awkward and turns away, Bucky frowning in pain, Steve catches Amelia watching him in the rear-view mirror. She looks off anxiously and Andi leans further out of her seat, trying to lick Bucky's ear. Natasha pulls her back and Bucky finally starts the engine.

Andi springs out of her seat, 'oh, Mia! I bought us a water each.' She grabs two bottles and Steve rolls his eyes, as she ruins his kind gesture. Amelia accepts the drink and struggles to open it, 'I like Sam.' Amelia says confidently. 'He's a real gent, says what he means, knows what he wants, even speaks to me.' Steve can feel this is aimed at him and he watches her in the mirror, 'even offered me a night with him.' Steve's brow creases, he can't believe what he's hearing and Natasha advises, 'don't do it, he's a selfish lover.' Andi and Amelia laugh in shock, spluttering questions her way and Steve looks at Bucky slowly. Amelia shoots her arm out, making Bucky jump, as a bottle of water appears beside his head, begging 'open me, please!'

Bucky effortlessly opens the top, passes it back and asks, 'right, where to?' Andi opens her mouth, but Amelia intervenes, 'our house, please!' Steve shifts in his seat, aware he doesn't know where it is, wondering if he will see Rosie. Amelia calls, 'Bucky! Bucky! We did karaoke.' Bucky can't help but smile, she sounds like Rosie, excited and proud of herself, 'oh yeah, what did you sing?' Andi interrupts, '_Alone, With or Without You, We Don't Need Another Hero, Love Stinks, Since You've Been Gone_...' Steve knows what she is doing, despite knowing none of these songs, he looks down and tries to ignore her.

Andi unbuckles and everyone groans, she leans between the two seats and says 'radio!' She puts it on and finds a station playing Taylor Swift, she sits back down happily and Natasha rolls her pupils at her. Bucky gets a little louder, 'are we ready, **now**?' Amelia giggles and reaches to tickle Bucky's neck, 'ready, Jamie.' Steve turns to look at Bucky and he's smiling, Steve doesn't appreciate the relationship going on here, no one has called him Jamie since before the war. Amelia leans forward and asks 'can I touch your hair?' Bucky eyes Steve and stutters, 'umm, sure. Be quick.' Amelia slides a hand into his hair, acting uncharacteristically forward, groaning, 'God, it is soft.' Andi agrees smugly, lighting up with a thought 'oh we have a question for you, if you were dating us, which other one of us would you bang?' Amelia tries to tell her it made no sense and Steve raises a hand, assuring her they get it. Bucky looks embarrassed and asks Andi, 'really?' she nods like a puppy. Bucky scratches his head, feeling put on the spot and uncomfortable. 'Fine. Amelia, probably.' Andi cheers loudly and Natasha mutters, 'this is a weird relationship.' Andi continues, 'she chose you as well, so, good to know you have a back-up!' Steve stares at his friend, Bucky can feel the side of his face heating under Steve's glare. Bucky turns to look at Amelia's red cheeks and she can hardly meet his eye. Natasha shouts, 'hey, Barnes, just so you know, you couldn't handle it.' She says something else in Russian and the sisters stare at her wide eyed. Bucky laughs at whatever she said and grips the wheel, once again asking if they are all ready to go. 'What about you, Steve?' Nat asks seriously. He opens his mouth and Amelia shouts 'oh, I know. Sharon Carter!' There's silence in the car and Steve responds slowly, 'no, I was going to say, there's only Amelia for me.' Andi coos dramatically and Amelia doesn't flinch, just hiccups, once again, like she didn't hear him.

Natasha opens the back door, 'I left something,' she mumbles and just like that she disappears back inside. Bucky drops his head onto the steering wheel and Steve exhales in exhaustion, 'should have stayed at home.' They sit in awkward silence for two minutes and Andi sings along to the radio. Natasha returns and shuffles in beside Amelia, pushing her to the middle. Natasha catches Amelia's attention and whispers 'oh, you have something on your...' she licks her finger and gently caresses Amelia's lip. Amelia stares at her, glassy eyed and then refocuses, remembering Steve is there, she looks at him shyly and blushes crimson red. 'Umm, thank you, thanks. Yeah, thanks.' Steve shoots Natasha a dirty look.

Andi shouts 'Bucky! what is the hold up!' Bucky looks shocked, he was waiting for them. He gives in and puts the car in drive, Andi calls 'wait' and he slams the breaks. 'Just kidding' she says lightly.

**A Banana Shake:**

On the ride back, the girls demand food, at first one by one and eventually chanting to the effect of 'FOOD, FOOD, FOOD.' Bucky follows Andi's patchy directions to a drive thru and Amelia slumps in her chair when she recognises it as the one her and Steve visited. They pull up at a speaker and Bucky looks at it, confused. He taps it with a metal finger and it speaks, offering to take their order. Andi leans forward and reels off a long order, she leans back and asks 'what are you lot having?' She snorts and laughs at her own joke, 'I saw that on Charlie's Angels.' Amelia looks up, 'oh my God, I love that film, let's watch it when we get back!'

The voice in the speaker is intermittent and Bucky frustratingly taps it again. Andi bends forward between him and Steve and shouts 'hey! Did you get that?' Amelia pushes her sister and she nearly ends up in Steve's lap, laughing hysterically. They finally finish their order and wait at the next window. Andi shouts 'is there a toy?' The colleague smiles, but doesn't answer her. 'Ketchup! Get ketchup! All the ketchup.' The colleague leans down to accept payment and stares at them with wide eyes, recognising Steve and Bucky instantly.

'They're famous, we get it, where's my burger?' Andi demands. Amelia laughs at her sister and pulls on her skirt, encouraging her to sit down. Andi jumps forward again, shouting out the open window 'where's my milkshake, hey! You! Where's my milkshake?' Bucky huffs, 'I just gave it to you!' She settles back down and squeals when she spies it in a cup holder.

They grab the rest of the food and park in the empty lot, littered with picnic benches. Amelia makes a noise and announces that she doesn't feel good, darting from the car before it's barely stopped and runs for a trash can. Bucky looks at Steve and nods at her, 'well go after her, you idiot. Jee's.' Steve slowly gets out of the car and follows the direction she went in, hands in pockets, looking lost and dejected.

Andi declares she wants fresh air and clambers out of the car with great difficulty. She stands in front of it for a moment, the headlights on, Bucky and Nat can see her posing and pulling faces. She starts dancing and trying to climb on the hood. Natasha is eating fries, 'they are way more fun than you lot.' Bucky sighs and gets out, he walks over to Andi and she grabs him, kissing him passionately. 'I've missed you, Bucky bear, where have you been?' He sighs, 'giving you two space.' She shakes her head, 'I don't want space, in fact I want you as close as possible.' She giggles as she reaches between them and tries to get a hand in his pants, he jumps a little and tries to gently push her away. 'Don't be coy, I told them all about it and what you do with it, more to the point.' Bucky looks over at the car, squinting at the bright lights and can see Natasha still eating, now sat in the front seat watching them silently. He backs away, 'we can't do this here. Get in the car? Please?' She sighs but agrees, 'you're no fun!'

Steve walks over to Amelia and catches her wiping her mouth and groaning into the bin. 'You ok?' He asks from a few feet away. She closes her eyes and doesn't look at him, 'fine. I am not your problem anymore.' Steve steps in closer, 'of course you are, I still love you, Amelia, this isn't done.' Amelia looks at him sleepily, feeling the drink and energy draining from her. 'Not now, Steve' she simply says and she begins to wobble back to the car. Steve calls out, 'how's Rosie? Is she doing better?' Amelia tries to ignore him, but then she hears, 'I miss her so much.'

She softens and turns back, ignoring the ground moving beneath her feet, 'she misses you too.' Steve looks up surprised by her soft tone, hopeful for more, 'she's doing well.' Steve nods solemnly and Amelia throws her hands in the air, toppling a little, 'God this was meant to be a night off, away from it all, what are you even doing here?' Steve looks shocked by her quick turnaround, 'you know what? I don't care! Did you come to check if you made the right call? Well here I am! Single Mom, check. Drunk, check, same old ass, check. Not blonde, check.' Steve looks mortified at her words, watching as she stalks away and nearly trips, she hisses towards him, 'I'm fine, don't!' Steve hangs back and allows her time to get settled and hopefully calm somewhat.

'You said you'd wait!' Steve calls to her. Amelia stops and looks at him slowly, he explains 'in your card, you said you'd wait.' Amelia sighs, wiping her eyes, 'wait for you to grieve, yes, not decide who to screw. Steve, I'm not doing this.' She marches for the car, praying she has the restraint to not look back.

Eventually, Bucky pulls up outside their new house. Steve marvels at the nice neighbourhood, concrete steps leading to a small porch and two windows, with white wooden shutters. The girls were loud most of the way home and then the racket died down. Bucky looks back and all three are asleep. Andi's head is against the window. Bucky turns off the engine and gets out, he opens Andi's door and wakes her, gently, then firmly. Andi mutters and asks Bucky to take her to bed. She waves at Natasha and Amelia, through the window. Bucky shuts the door and helps her stumble up the stairs. Amelia sighs and scoots to the door, now free from the middle. She starts to leave and Steve says 'this looks nice, you've done well.' Amelia sighs looking up at home, she's given up fighting him for tonight, 'yeah, we love it, dunno how it happened, Andi thinks there must have been a murder there, it's way too cheap. Rosie has somewhere to ride her bike and there's a bakery on the corner, so we are set.' Amelia cringes, even when she's trying to be frosty he unlocks something in her. Steve looks up with parted lips, 'she has a bike?' Amelia shrugs, 'well a trike thing, streamers and basket, we picked it up last weekend. She can't really ride it with one arm, Andi just pushes her on it.' Steve nods, trying to ignore the bitter sting inside.

They speak at the same time, 'I see the beard is back'/'I miss you.' The words spill out of him and she watches his face, he thinks she might say something in return but she shakes her head and steps out. She closes the door and walks to the front window, looking in at him. She licks her lips, 'I'll see you around. Thanks for the ride.' She turns, going inside.

Steve puts his head back against the head rest, 'I know you're awake.' Natasha opens her eyes and says, 'you're an idiot.' Steve closes his eyes, 'so I keep getting told.' Steve looks over and can see the downstairs light flicker on. Amelia shirks her handbag and begins to unzip her dress, it hangs open at the back. Steve's mouth runs dry and then she speaks to someone, hugging Bucky goodbye and Steve narrows his eyes at his friend's hand pressed on her bare back. Amelia pulls away and picks up a sleeping Rosie, Steve feels his breath catch and then someone steps close to the curtains. He can see it's Natalie, she puts her middle finger up at him aggressively and pulls the drapes. Steve sighs and watches Bucky leave, the downstairs light flickers off and the upstairs one goes on. Bucky gets in and Steve stares at him, 'well, that was horrendous.' Bucky reaches to switch off the radio and adds, 'oh, it gets worse.' A noise catches Steve's attention and Natalie lets herself in, climbing in the back seat and forcing a sleepy Natasha over to one side. 'Thank you for the ride, Bucky dear,' she says warmly, 'hello Steven,' she says harshly.

Bucky just shrugs, getting out of the car and jogging back to the door, locking up. 'You have a key?' Steve asks as he gets back in. Bucky nods nonchalantly, 'for emergencies.' Steve looks annoyed and Nat leans forward 'maybe if you had led with something better than, _nice pad_, you'd have a key,' Natalie scoffs and Steve considers walking home.

**AN: I know it's a little excruciating between Steve and Amelia, but I really wanted to make it realistic, not have her collapse back into his arms, despite the temptation! I had so much fun writing about the drunk antics and imagining how Steve and Bucky might react. In the next chapter, Steve gets a visitor and Bucky gets an invitation… x**


	45. The Orange Flyer

**Hello, I hope everyone is OK **** I know it's been a couple weeks. AN at the end. Usual disclaimer applies, not my characters, only OC's. No money being made, just for fun. **

**Chapter 45: The Orange Flyer**

Bucky runs down a final two steps and swings the door open, looking out across the Stark lobby. Taking a deep breath, he marches for the front desk with a clipboard. He grumbles to himself, he hates it down there, visitors staring his way, staff gawping at him. He looks up just in time to spot Amelia stood opposite Rosie, who is sat in the middle of the lobby floor. Bucky pauses at the scene, looking around quickly for Andi. Rosie has her arms crossed and she spins on her behind, her back defiantly facing her mother. Amelia pleads desperately with her and looks around anxiously, employees giggling and watching as they leave for the night.

Bucky stops, forgetting why he came down there in the first place, eyeing the pair. Amelia crouches down beside her daughter and whispers something comfortingly, rubbing her back, but Rosie just shuffles further away. Amelia stands and wipes her forehead in despair. Bucky decides to head over and as he closes in he hears an exasperated Amelia beg, 'Rosie, he is not here, we need to go home. It's getting late.' Rosie huffs and folds her arms. 'You lie mommy, you lie to me.' Amelia looks up at the ceiling and then makes eye contact with one very interested employee, snarling her lip and asking 'what?! Think you could do better?'

Bucky is surprised by Amelia's harassed tone. She sighs and pleads 'Steve is working, he can't see you right now. Please? Mommy will make you something nice for dinner, let's go.' Rosie sniffs and wipes her nose, 'mommy, why are you hiding Stevie?' Bucky winces and creeps up to Amelia, making her jump, he asks 'everything ok?' Amelia relaxes and sighs, just waving a hand at her stubborn daughter's back. Bucky nods in understanding and tilts his head to the stairs, Amelia knows what he is trying to tell her and she shakes her head briskly, mouthing _'no way!' _

She tries one last time with her little girl, 'Rosie, he is working and very busy, you know this.' Rosie's voice is wobbly and she sounds teary, 'he must be sad, I'm sad without him, mommy. Please!'

Amelia's heart breaks and she looks at Bucky with wide helpless eyes, sighing 'fine, but I am staying here, I don't want to see him.' Bucky hesitates before he squeezes her arm and steps in quietly to the little girl. He bends down in front of her. Rosie's head is buried in her hands and she is shaking lightly with tears. He takes a deep breath, suddenly thinking this might be a mistake. 'Hey, hey, what's wrong Rosalyn?' Rosie drops her hands and smiles at Bucky, but quickly recovers her face and cries harder 'I want to see Stevie and mommy won't let me.' Bucky hesitates but then pulls her small hands away from her face and stares at her red, puffy eyes. Colleagues gasping as they walk by. 'Your mother does what's best for you, she is right, Steve is busy working.' Rosie looks like she's about to cry again, her lip wobbling and her eyes dropping. Bucky continues, 'but… I just had a message and Stevie just got home, he's upstairs.' Rosie gasps and turns to her mom, 'see mommy, see, he's here, he's back, he came back for me.' Amelia tries her best to look excited, if only her daughter knew the extent and irony of her words. Rosie looks at Bucky, wiping her face frantically, 'we go now? Bucky, you take me?' She asks excitedly, he glances to Amelia and she half nods, waving her hands, 'whatever.' Bucky turns to her, Amelia queries, 'you're sure you are ok with this? She's a handful.' Bucky starts to feel doubt creeping in and quickly shakes it off, sizing up the small human, muttering 'it's fine. She's fine.' Amelia huffs, 'I meant you!'

Rosie struggles to stand, slipping on her dress and tears still rolling down her face. She reaches out her hand to Bucky and he stares at it before he finally takes it lightly in his flesh one. She looks back to Amelia, waving her other hand and Bucky explains 'mommy wants to wait here… ummm with the fish, we will go and see Steve.' Rosie nods in affirmation and waves goodbye to Amelia, not even looking back as she tugs Bucky to the doors. Bucky keeps looking back, Amelia relaxed and reading a magazine. The staff at the desk look far more concerned that her child just left with Sargent Barnes.

Bucky escorts Rosie up in the elevator and she talks all the way there about Steve, missing Steve, Steve's car, Steve's hair, she distracts to Mr Goose, but goes back to Steve, Steve's jokes and more Steve. Bucky smiles at her sadly and thinks how unfair it is that she is caught in the middle.

When they arrive on the floor, it's quiet and Bucky takes a deep breath before he picks Rosie up, she cheers and giggles and pulls his floppy hair playfully. He smiles at the little girl, full of innocence and happiness, every time he interacts with her he puts himself through an emotional trial, creating a pro and cons list, just like his therapist said. But he's decided he's the best version of himself around her, he has to be. Rosie on the other hand, doesn't bat an eyelid, happy to be carried, happy to be loved and happy to be part of something. 'Let's hope this is ok,' Bucky mutters to himself. He places her down and she starts to run and call 'Stevie!' Bucky jogs after her, she's a flight risk alright.

He tells her to shush and places a finger to his lips, she complies and giggles behind both hands. He picks her back up and walks quickly to Steve's door, placing her down again and begging her too stay like a puppy. He encourages her to tuck around behind the wall. He bends down beside her, 'think you can hide?' She nods dramatically, taking it very seriously. 'You must be quiet, or it won't be a surprise.' Bucky nods at her and stands to knock gently. There's no response and he tries again, a little louder.

'Not now, Buck, it's been a long day.' Bucky scratches his head, not the answer he was expecting. Bucky waves Rosie over and helps her make a fist and encourages her to knock, she does so and then darts away, hiding and giggling again. The door eventually opens and Steve does look tired, he asks 'what is it?' Bucky smiles coyly at him, 'I just found something, that you've been missing.' Steve looks at Bucky and wipes his eyes in exhaustion. For a moment he looks like he might shut the door but then a little voice shouts 'boo!' and Rosie springs into view. She calls his name and runs and jumps for him, screaming 'yay!' He catches her in his arms and looks at Bucky questioningly and in surprise, shaking his head in pure confusion. He forgets his shock quickly as she giggles into his shoulder, he hugs her close, standing with her safely in his arms. He looks a little wet eyed and Bucky slowly steps out, giving Steve time.

Rosie pulls back and slaps both hands on Steve's cheeks, 'where have you been, Stevie?' He smiles sadly and drops his head, she taps the top and grins, 'I missed you.' Steve squeezes her and tells her, 'I miss you too, so much.' He walks her to the couch and lowers her down to sit beside him. She climbs onto his thigh and he stares guiltily at her pink cast. 'I have a new bedroom.' Steve feigns surprise and she explains 'it's yellow, like the sun.' Steve nods, straightening the strap of her pinafore and gently removing a trapped curl. Rosie shakes her hair carelessly and grins at him, clasping her hands together. Steve watches as her cast makes it difficult, but she's undeterred.

'I had a crash' she explains waving her damaged arm. Steve looks at her, 'are you doing ok?' Rosie nods, 'I was a brave girl, mommy says. Mommy is with the fishys. Bucky said come but she said no!' Steve tries to ignore that sting and strokes her curls as she continues 'everyone wrote on me.' He looks closely at her cast and can see lots of signatures, including Dana and Peter. He sighs thinking that they would have visited after the accident, wondering what Amelia would have told them. He can see Bucky's name, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and he questions when they actually do any work.

Then he can see Andi's poor drawings and Amelia's scrawl, circled with hearts. Rosie gasps, 'you must write!' She looks around and shouts 'Bucky, Bucky, get the pen. Bucky, the pen!' He agrees from the hallway and Steve rolls his eyes, that his best friend is monitoring them. Rosie pulls on Steve's nose and giggles, 'mommy says I can have a kitty one day.' Steve listens with interest and reminds himself, that it's not appropriate to use Rosie for information. Bucky appears with a marker and Steve accepts it, with a dry _thanks. _Bucky just shrugs at him and retreats again. Steve carefully signs the cast, leaning back and staring at his message. 'Read it to me, please?' Steve picks her arm up and reads 'to sweet Rosie, you're so brave. All my love, Steve.' Rosie blushes and plays with her fingers, 'that's nice,' she says to herself, swinging her legs. 'Will you have dinner with me?' Steve offers her a sad smile, her curls bouncing beside him, 'I wish I could, but I have to work.' Steve looks up at the door, Bucky looks over his shoulder and they share a glance.

FRIDAY announces a Miss Miller arriving on the floor and Steve holds his breath. Bucky steps away from the room and Steve hears Andi's voice, only feeling disappointed. 'Hey good looking, where's my niece?' Rosie looks scared and grips Steve's shirt, 'I don't want you to go again.' Steve looks down at her and feels terrible, feeling as if this is on his doing. 'It won't be for long, you need to go, you must be hungry.' Andi appears at the doorway and waves to Rosie, before scowling at Steve, 'time to go, little girl, mommy's waiting and I am starvingggg.' Rosie shakes her head and looks back at Steve. She stares at him and presses the buttons of his shirt, 'promise you'll come back?' Steve hugs her close and kisses her head. 'I promise.' Andi watches sadly and suddenly feels bad for taking her away. Steve's eyes look red and she's never seen him so choked up. She steps back into the hall and chats with Bucky, occasionally looking into Steve's room.

Andi asks Bucky how his day is going and he nods, explaining, until she puts a finger to her lips. She listens to Rosie and Steve, 'I've got to go now...' Rosie sniffs, 'don't forget me.' Steve promises, 'that, Rosalyn, would be impossible.'Andi bobs her head, trying to suppress a flash of emotion, biting her lip and staring at the carpet.'Be good for your mom, she does everything because she loves you, more than anything.'Andi covers her mouth, looking at Bucky. His head is tilted, he looks sad but says nothing, also looking at the floor. _'_I'll be back tomorrow,' her small voice promises. 'Your Mom will be missing you, best get back down there.'

Andi shakes her face of tears and as she goes to head back in, Steve appears, armed with Rosie. She is weeping lightly and Andi tilts her head, accepting the little girl. Rosie climbs across to her auntie, who rests her chin on top of Rosie's hair and looks down at her, 'come on, it's mac and cheese night, remember?' Rosie brightens a little, but waves solemnly at Steve. 'Don't forget,' she reminds him sadly. He nods and forces his hands into his pockets. Bucky pushes off the wall, ready to wave them goodbye.

Suddenly Rosie lights up with an idea, 'come with me?' Steve shakes his head and hesitates. 'Bucky too!' she calls with a giggle. Andi shrugs at them, 'stay out of view and it's fine by me. Just to the lobby, of course.'

In the elevator, Andi drops Rosie to the ground, 'shame there's no music, this would be a little less awkward,' she jests, looking across at the two super soldiers. As if she heard her aunt, Rosie starts to talk about the toys at nursery, running around the small space and grabbing Steve's knees.

When the elevator arrives in the lobby, Rosie sprints out and the three watch as she hurtles towards her mother. 'Sorry, boys, looks like she has a better offer.' Steve looks on as Rosie skids into her mom, Amelia is reading a magazine and looks up surprised, clutching the little girl in an embrace and kissing the top of her head. Steve bites his gum and nods a little, pleased to see that she at least looks happier than the other night. They look like they are having fun and Amelia pulls her close into a hug, kissing her cheek.

Andi squeezes Bucky's hand, 'see you at home?' Bucky side eyes a solemn Steve and then answers, 'maybe not tonight.' Andi looks back at Steve and offers a strained smile, she wanders off, blowing Bucky a kiss. She catches up with Amelia, who is now stood, holding Rosie, blowing on her hair and making funny faces. Steve watches sadly, kicking the ground and wishing he was with them. Part of him hoping Amelia will look up and see him, wave and smile, the other part is terrified she might see him and shout again or storm off.

Andi walks beside Amelia and rests her head on her shoulder. As the three leave, Rosie spots him over her mom's shoulder and waves until she's no longer in view. Bucky stares after them, turning to Steve, 'you know her arm isn't your fault, right?' Steve just sighs, Bucky lightly pats his back and suggests dinner, Steve turns to him, 'how are you the one in a functional relationship?' Bucky shrugs and chuckles at his friend, 'who knows, come on, I'm hungry.'

…..

On a Thursday, Andi waits in a Stark Tower hallway eagerly, she's holding a piece of orange paper and scuffing her shoe. The conference room next to her livens with chatter and people start to leave the meeting. Bucky comes out with his head in some documents and Andi walks up beside him. 'Sargent Barnes, how are you doing today?' She's formal, but cheeky, despite no need to be, no one cares, it's Steve that everyone is talking about. He smiles, 'I'm well, thank you, Agent Miller.' She laughs, 'it's Andrea Miller, actually' Bucky considers this, 'hmm, it should be Agent, you are very good under the covers.' Andi laughs loudly and grabs his arm, 'good effort, Barnes and it's only nine thirty. Kudos to you.' He smiles at her and they stroll down the hall, 'how's things?' He asks seriously, looking over at her. 'Better, more settled. Is he back?' Bucky shakes his head, 'today, apparently.'

Andi waves her hand, 'no more Steve talk. Anyway, look at this! I booked us tickets, say we can go!' Bucky looks at her sceptically, 'to what? Well, you booked tickets, so you're going at least…' He looks down at a flyer for a vintage night, he reads 'forties style party, with authentic music and entertainment. Doll, I lived it, so how authentic can it be?' Andi giggles, 'well, **I** didn't and it's a costume party, which I love. Look, I persuaded Amelia to go and this is our first night out in forever, well since New Year's. Natasha is going to watch Rosie, so, please?' She whines and flutters her eye lashes. He looks at her, 'you went out last week, remember? The bar?' Andi laughs recalling it, 'yes, but Mia doesn't, too drunk, so…'

Bucky eyes her, admiring her technique and her round, sparkling eyes, he pictures his therapist _try something new. _'Fine, I guess it could be fun.' Andi jumps a little, 'Yes! Dress up, no excuses, I love a man in uniform.' She turns to leave, 'oh hey.' She starts, turning back and he panics thinking this is it, when she mentions the love comment. Or takes it back, that causes a pang in his chest and he tries not to over think that part.

'Do you think Amelia will be ok? Just the three of us? Is it weird?' Bucky sighs out, 'it will be fine, I can manage two dates, no question.' Andi grins at him, 'naughty boy, gotta go, got a meeting with… umm, someone? Dunno who. I'll see you at dinner? Speaking of… one of these days, you need to take me out for an **actual** dinner date, this ain't real until such time.' Bucky inhales from the corner of his mouth, shaking his head and turning to leave, 'I guess it ain't real then.' He stops beside her, leaning in and whispering in her ear, 'felt pretty real last night.' Andi blushes despite her bravado, his voice sending chills down her spine. She quickly recovers and pouts, calling after him, 'you will come crawling back!'

Across the compound, Steve returns and walks back to his level, lethargically taking the stairs. He enters and no-one is around, for which he's grateful. It's been a long week and every down moment, his mind lingers on Amelia. He walks to his room and unlocks it. Under the door is a piece of paper. Grabbing it up, it's bright orange and handwritten marker reads, _lunch in the canteen, 12_. He folds it and stuffs it in his pocket, questioning who it could be from. His heart leaps at _maybe Amelia_, but it doesn't feel like her style and so far, she's kept to her word and _goodbye, _really meant goodbye.

He sits on his couch and dials Amelia's phone. He suddenly wonders what he would say if she picks up. She doesn't answer and it goes to the voicemail. He listens to her bright voice, _'Hi, It's Amelia Miller, leave a message.'_ He shuts it off and doesn't leave a voicemail. He asks FRIDAY when she was last here and she has only been once, since the night in the lot, he discerns it must have been the time he saw Rosie. Steve still wants to get things back on track and he knows he needs to do some serious work to sort this mess out. A voice in his head reminds him that the longer it drags on, the harder it will be to fix.

At eleven thirty, he heads to the canteen, trying to be early and spot who he is meeting. He sits at a table, facing the queue and waits. Some people see him and most whisper when they do. He hasn't been there since Andi shamed him that day.

Someone comes up behind him and drops a paper bag of food in front of him. 'I brought you a doggy bag, nothing implied, well, maybe implied.' He looks up as Andi circles and sits opposite him. He smiles weakly, he desperately wants to know the updates. 'Thank you for asking to meet me' he says sombrely. She nods and reaches for the bag she gave him and pulls out a sub, biting into it.

He's put off by her casual way, he expected her to pull out some rocks and start throwing them. Steve decides he will start 'umm, how is Rosie?' Andi smiles, finishing her mouthful slowly, killing Steve in the process. 'She's doing well, un-phased. Can't remember the accident all that well and she has a pink cast, but you saw that. Thinks she's an Avenger.' Steve laughs a little and Andi's face straightens, as if to say, _no laughing_. Steve stops and resumes his serious stance. 'What about Amelia?' Andi nods, again chewing. 'She's ok' she says slowly.

Steve looks at the table, Andi continues, 'she's working lots. But she misses you,' Steve looks up hopefully. Andi puts her sub on the paper bag, 'what the hell happened, Steve, convince me I should help you.' Steve braces himself, 'I got the call about Peggy and it was like everything became too real, what I lost, what I had to lose now and I feel… felt like I didn't deserve to be happy. And I never want to put Amelia through the pain I felt.' Andi looks at him frankly, 'that's not your decision really, is it? If everyone felt like that, the entire world would be single!' Steve swallows, hearing her but not engaging, 'I lost my best friend and then I lost Peggy and I didn't want to do it again. I loved Peggy, of course, but it's different to how I feel about Amelia, she has changed my life. They both have.'

Andi looks up at him sadly and picks a piece of tomato from her sandwich, 'you should have muscled your way back in there.' Steve looks surprised, 'I tried, I was honest with her at the hospital, I kissed her in the car park, here.' Andi looks alarmed, 'you did what?' Steve shakes his head, 'Tony has already told me it wasn't my best idea, we can ignore that part. But she told me to stay away and between that and work, I have honoured her request.' Andi looks off, 'I can't believe she didn't tell me you kissed,' Steve blushes a little. Andi racks her brain for any signs of that ever happening, Amelia appeared back at the hospital quickly, no sign that she'd been in a secret clinch.

'What about Sharon?' she asks, Steve looks adamant, 'there's nothing there, she's a friend, she read it wrong and she was upset, I don't know why. But I don't feel for her in that way. It was a mistake, I pushed her away.' Andi watches him closely, 'ok, let's say I help you, you have one chance, ONE,' he nods eagerly. 'Do you have my note?' he hesitates and then digs it out from his pocket. He flashes it her way and she says, 'turn it over, moron.' He flips it and there's a poster for the vintage night. 'We are going, the three of us. If you are serious, you should come, talk to her. Dress up, make the effort. This will take something epic, trust me. If you don't come, we will move on, once and for all and I will pick up the pieces. But know that I am getting Barnes in the divorce.' Steve wants to agree, 'I don't know, Andi, will she want me there?' Andi gives him a warning look, 'remember, ONE chance.'

Andi resumes her sub, Steve smiles a little, 'why are you doing this?' he asks. Andi finishes her lunch and digs in the bag for a pastry, 'I've never seen her as happy as she was six weeks ago and I truly believe the same is true for you. I saw you with Rosie the other day and it was… it was heart-breaking, if you don't love my sister, you certainly love the kid.' He tries to interrupt, 'look, you lost your way after a rough patch, dealt with it abysmally and I can appreciate how this has unravelled. And, I am truly sorry about Peggy. BUT, if you ever treat my sister this way again, know that I will hunt you down and serve your pretty head on that shield of yours and I'm fairly sure Barnes will help me.' Steve feels quite terrified, 'of course, she may back out, she's not quite herself.' Steve looks sadly at Andi and she offers him half of her pastry. He shakes his head and she adds 'this is the biggest fucking olive branch I have, Steve, please don't make me regret this. Oh, and send some texts, lay some foundations. Don't expect anything back, she's been warned not to fall for it.' He looks at her with confusion, 'what? I'm not just on your side.' Steve scoffs at her, 'you really are something else.' She smiles, flashing a mouthful of food, 'it runs in the family,' she grins, 'well, better get back to "work" then' she says in quotation marks. Steve watches her leave and stares back at the orange flyer, doubting if it's the right time or place for apologies and declarations.

…_Night of the Party_…

'You are going to kill me, surely that's enough?' Amelia is sat on a chair in her bedroom, her sister circling her, spraying perfuse amounts of hairspray. 'You need it to hold, you need to look perfect.' Amelia raises a brow, stuffing a cheese puff in her mouth, 'why? It's just a party.' Andi combs her big sister's hair into place and sprays once again, making Amelia choke. Batting her sister's hand away from the bowl of chips, 'but it's a nice night, you're doing better and besides, Bucky is so excited.' Amelia looks at her sceptically, 'that doesn't sound like Bucky.' Andi ignores her, combing more hair into a roll. Amelia lets out a loud sigh, 'what's the point, I'm happy as I am, I'm not trying to impress or looking for anyone, I'm not even in a party mood.' Andi chastises her, tutting, 'none of that, we are always in the party mood, besides, it's important to dress up for more than just a man.' Amelia looks over at her half-done hair in the mirror, 'I guess. I mean I do look better with a bit of makeup and no joggers.' Andi bends down beside her sister, appearing in the mirror, 'Amelia, you are too tough on yourself, you're a solid nine and you could be a fiery ten if you just believed it.' Amelia smiles at her and watches as she turns to grab some hair grips, taking the chance to snatch a handful of chips.

'Mommy! Mommy!' Rosie comes running in and stops beside her mom, giggling, 'you look funny! Help me, I'm stuck.' She sticks her arm out for Amelia to tug her sweater off, catching on the arm cast. 'Careful, mommy, don't hurt it, look, look what Stevie wrote.' Amelia rolls her eyes as her daughter's face is hidden by her sweater, once she pulls her head free, she pretends to be interested and lights up, 'wow, you showed me, such a sweet message, hey?' Rosie beams at her and notices the chip bowl, creeping towards it. 'Oh, let mommy have some,' Amelia asks waving her fingers and nodding, Rosie starts to throw them at her mother's face and Amelia shoves them in her mouth when they hit her. Andi removes the bowl from her niece's hands, 'this has taken me forty minutes, I don't want a cheese puff stuck in there.' Andi has a comb between her teeth, calling to her niece, 'kid, pass me the hair pins.' Rosie walks to the side board, grabbing a handful of clips, 'bobby's pins!' She giggles, asking, 'who is Bobby?' Andi shakes her head, 'no, they don't belong to him, there is no Bobby.' Rosie's face scrunches and she laughs, flopping back on the bed. 'Hi Stevie!' She says happily.

Both sisters look over in panic and relax to see the girl pretending to speak on her mom's phone. 'Hey, can I have that, Rosie?' Rosie slides off the bed and hands the phone over, 'why don't you pick a movie for you and Natasha?' Rosie grins and swings her arms, skipping out.

Amelia stares down at the phone, gripping it tight, Andi bends in front of her, checking both sides of hair match.

'He kissed me.' Andi pulls back, 'Sorry, what? Who?' Amelia stares at her, 'Steve, the hospital night, he kissed me.' Andi holds the gaze, praying recognition doesn't flicker in her eyes. Pretending, Andi whispers 'really? What did you do? Where were you? How was it?' Amelia looks at the ground, as if trying to recall the details, despite them being engraved on the walls of her mind. 'Umm, in the car park at the Tower, I kissed him back, but I realised I couldn't, I stopped, I shouted a bit and left. But the kissing, God. And yeah, ugh, I do, I hate myself.' Andi nods slowly, standing and turning away from her sister. Amelia looks up at her, 'you're very quiet? I thought you'd have a million ideas about this?' Andi's eyes widen, 'I do, I mean of course, but we want to have a nice evening, don't we?' Andi asks cautiously, 'you heard from him since?' Amelia slouches in her chair, 'a couple messages, but they stopped.' Amelia wipes her eyes quickly, 'what did the messages say?' Andi asks as calmly as she can, her sister sighs again, 'how are you? How is Rosie doing? I dunno, nothing much.' Andi groans audibly, muttering, sarcastically to herself, 'real romantic. Good effort, Steve.'

Amelia shifts in her seat, 'well I need to tell Rosie and soon, I waited months for my mom to walk back in through the front door and I am not doing the same to her.' Andi understands, she was younger but she remembers the sting of abandonment. 'You don't think there's a tiny chance?' Amelia sniffs and looks up at her with unshed tears, 'that's not really up to me, but my heart says yes and my head says the opposite, so I don't know.' Andi sits on the bed looking at her sister, Amelia shakes herself and asks optimistically, 'you all done?' She nods sombrely, Amelia peering around her to look in the mirror, 'I love it, thank you,' she runs her hands through the dark, large waves and asks, 'hey? What's up? Cheer up, you didn't get dumped!' Andi lets out an exhale, passing it off as a laugh.

Amelia looks around the room spotting a picture of Steve, her and Rosie, it all feels like a dream. Even a new house that he's never been in, sometimes she wonders if she did imagine it all. Looking away quickly and focusing on the dress hooked on the door, 'I'm really not sure I can wear that, it's very tight.' Andi stands up quickly, 'shut the hell up, you're wearing it.' Amelia laughs to herself, 'a year ago, we didn't know any of them, you know who, Tony, Nat, Bucky.' Andi smirks at the last name, thinking of him appearing any minute, Officer and a Gentleman style. 'Well, I better get ready and so should you, wear the dress, Amelia, not for a man, but for you!' She sweeps out of the room and Amelia peers up at it, deciding to put her makeup on and then make a decision.

**AN: I really like Bucky with Rosie, it's such a fun dynamic. Her innocence forcing him to be a bit brighter, a bit more assertive. I like Steve envying Bucky's "togetherness." **

**Also Andi and Steve chatting, we haven't had much of them, I can see they might clash in bigger chunks. **

**The next chapter is the penultimate, and the big party. A little old school Bucky to look forward to and will Steve even turn up? **

**There's two chapters left, I'm really sad for it to end, I hope people have enjoyed it. It's really hard putting yourself out there and like I said way back at chapter 1, I've read FF for so long and just never had the confidence to have a go. It gets easier and the writing hopefully get's better. I appreciate people will have couple/character preferences, but I wrote something that I was happy with and I've really enjoyed the entire process. I think it's unusual to have both couples and I know people will always have faves. But like I originally said, when I read Steve pics, I miss Bucky and vice versa. So thank you to everyone who has read it so far! **

**I have written a part two, it doesn't have a title yet, but hopefully it will be better than this one and not named after life after a virus… !**

**I'm not sure if I should just carry it on within this story or start a new Fic for it. But let's finish this one first! Lots of feels on the way :) Stay safe x**


	46. It Was Acceptable in the Forties

**AN: Hello! Once again, thanks for reading, commenting, following **** Usual stuff applies, don't own anything, sorry about any errors. I had so much fun writing this, pushing Bucky out of his shell just a little more. I love him and Amelia as friends and loved writing about the party. Will Steve make an appearance? Let's find out**

**Chapter 46: It Was Acceptable in the Forties **

Rosie opens the front door for Bucky and Natasha and once again looks for Steve. Bucky panics and wonders why she's opening the door alone. Natasha greets her with a warm hug and carries her to the lounge. 'What are we watching?' Natasha asks, sitting on the couch beside the buoyant child. 'Spy Kids!' Natasha laughs, 'perfect. Good choice.' Rosie turns, hanging off the couch, looking closely at Bucky, scrunching her face and creasing her nose, 'you look different.'

He's wearing a light brown khaki uniform and hat, similar to his old suit. He looks down and pulls on the jacket, taking his hat off and smoothing his hair, nervously he looks at the little girl, 'good different?' She nods enthusiastically, throwing him a quick thumbs up and Natasha smirks at his need for the four year old's approval.

'Where's Stevie? Still sick? Is he very sick?' She looks very worried and Natasha leans in and explains, 'sometimes grownups get their heads stuck in places that really hurt and it's dark and hard to get out.' Rosie looks horrified and Bucky sarcastically thanks Natasha for the description, squeezing her shoulder a little too hard in warning 'good job, well done.' He shakes his head at her and tells Rosie, 'hopefully everything will be back to normal soon, Rosalyn.' He hesitates but ruffles her hair and she laughs, shaking him off.

Bucky glances around the house, 'I'm just going to…' he explains awkwardly, but neither Natasha or Rosie are paying attention. He climbs the stairs, approaching Andi's room, there's music playing and he taps lightly. She calls for him to go in and he struggles to enter, when he does, he can see a dress on the floor, blocking the door. She comes out of her bathroom and grabs the dress. 'Shit, sorry, it's a mess. I didn't hear you come in, Rosie didn't open the door, did she? She's been told not to do that! She hooks the latch with a damn umbrella! That was the best thing about the flat, I could hear the front door.'

Bucky looks at her properly, she is wearing a vintage tea dress, burgundy with a clinched waist and a deep V neck. Her hair is pinned back in long, smooth curls and her lips are dark red. She jumps at his side and kisses his cheek forcefully, leaving a lipstick stain on his cheek. 'Worth it,' she gushes, she steps back and lightly touches her lips, knowing it will need reapplying. Bucky watches her smile at her finger tips and he's struck by how beautiful she looks. She often dresses provocatively and he thinks she likes and looks for a reaction, but tonight she looks mature, modest and stunning. When he looks up again she is twisting her foot into a strapped heeled shoe and pulling a disgruntled face, muttering _they used to fit_. He smirks at her lack of grace and realises he prefers this side of her, honest and true to herself. Bucky dips his head and looks at her from under his hat, she finally straps her foot in and stands tall, smirking at him, 'you look unbelievable, Barnes. No wonder the ladies fell at your feet. Or what would the boys on base say? "On their knees?" Is that what I should I say?' He chuckles, 'don't be crude and you look pretty great yourself.' She gazes at him and strokes his suit, taking his hat and placing it on her head gently, 'remember, my mamma thinks I'm a good girl, so home by twelve and no hands.' Bucky laughs dryly, 'yeah, right, good girl? And since when have you done what your ma said?' She walks off to reapply her lipstick, 'you know you love it.'

Bucky fumbles for his words, he can only hear the word _love_ echoing around the room. Andi saves him with talk of her sister, 'do you think he will show?' Bucky looks down and considers it, 'I don't know, I'm not sure he is even home.' Andi pouts in the mirror, 'shit. Fuck, that would be a bust. As in working?' Bucky just nods and Andi freezes. She quickly turns to find a bag, filling it for the night. She looks at Bucky, asking him, 'can you get Mia? Say something nice, she is our third wheel, kind of.' She waves her hands to encourage him and he sighs at her fantasy plans for the evening.

He nods and turns to leave, pausing at her voice, one hand on the door handle, 'thank you, love you!' He looks back and she's pinning her hair further and smiling in the mirror.

He leaves and stops in the hallway, back pressed to the door, wondering if he should discuss it with her and if she knows she keeps saying it? Do people really just spill it so casually, shouldn't it be under the stars, or on the Brooklyn bridge.

He looks down the hall and can see a light from under Amelia's door. He knocks and there's no response. He steps in slowly and looks around, the complete opposite of her sister's room. It's spotless, everything packed away neatly. He can hear the wind whistling through and spots an open door. He can see a figure on the balcony and he strolls further in. He stops and leans against the door frame, watching her. She's propped up on her arms, leaning over, smoking a cigarette.

He smirks and his brow pinches in shock, he coughs to catch her attention and she looks at him in surprise. She's wearing a fitted, floral print dress, with a mermaid flair and a sweetheart neckline. Her hair is in victory rolls and she has bright red lips. Bucky doesn't need to make anything up, she looks great and he has to pull his eyes up from following the seams of her tights to her heels. _Somethings never change_, he thinks to himself.

But what actually catches his attention is 'you aren't smoking,' he teases, standing next to her. She laughs, 'I quit a bad habit, so, I need a new one,' she jests, 'no, I was at the store for hairspray and thought, fuck it, I can do what I want, I'm a big girl.' Bucky eyes her, 'yes, you are' he says in a jokingly flirty tone. Amelia laughs, 'well played, Barnes, if I was a free agent, I'd be sold.' She offers him the cigarette and he asks 'aren't you?' She looks sadly across the city, 'I don't know, I lied, I can't quite kick the habit.' He watches her take another drag before passing it to him and suspects this isn't her first time. He accepts the cigarette, looking into the night sky, they fall into a quiet lull.

'You heard anything more from him?' Amelia looks at the ground, 'yeah, a few texts, a kiss in the car lot last week. Well, more of a grope, but nothing since you dropped us home that night.' Bucky nearly chokes on his inhale and Amelia laughs at him, 'careful Bucky, has it been a while?' He looks at her humourlessly, 'I can tell you have experience, and Andi likes to think **she's** the rebel.' Amelia smiles, 'yeah, but don't tell her.' She takes the cigarette back from Bucky and he asks her, 'so, tell me about this _grope_?' Amelia laughs loudly, 'no thanks, I am not sharing my sordid details, besides I am a single woman now, so may need that imagery in the future.' Amelia taps her temple smugly and Bucky raises his eyebrows, surprised by her forward joke, but he catches the sad look and suspects the comedy is masking something deeper. 'Well, he's missing out, you look great.' Amelia looks at him seriously, eyes widening and her head checking him up and down, 'oh my God, you look amazing, I just noticed, I'm so sorry. I'm becoming self-involved in my misery.' Bucky looks at her suddenly, 'would you take him back?' Amelia stubs out the cigarette on the metal railing.

'In a heartbeat. And that's the saddest part.' Bucky rubs her arm with his, leaning in next to her. 'Hey, can I ask you something?' She looks at him, waiting, 'anything.' Bucky laughs a little, hearing the embarrassing words before he even says them aloud, 'your umm sister, has said a couple of times, that she… that she loves me. Should I take this seriously?' Amelia grabs his chin and turns his head, looking at the red lips staining his cheek, 'yes, one hundred percent,' she chuckles. 'Bucky, she loves you, enjoy it, don't question it.' He smiles proudly and stands up straight, offering Amelia his arm. 'We need to go, or we will get a telling off.'

She nods, straightening and looking at him, 'are you ok about this, your outfit?' Bucky smirks, nodding, 'I always liked the uniform. As did the ladies.' Amelia groans at his cocky tone and they head towards the lounge.

Andi appears from the kitchen, pulling on a swing coat 'you two look amazing, Amelia you look stunning. You wore the dress, good girl!' Andi slaps her sister's ass and Rosie runs over and hugs her mother's legs, 'love you, mommy!' Amelia smiles down at her, warmth spreading through her, it is just what she needs to hear.

Andi kisses Bucky's cheek, pulling back and sniffing him, 'have you been smoking?' He smirks at Amelia and Andi adds, 'don't lead my sister astray, Barnes.'

The three walk into the event, Andi is holding Bucky's hand and Amelia hangs back, licking the corners of her lips and looking around nervously. The party is at a hotel, it's 1930s in character, with a large dance hall, theatre stage and there's a brass band. Everyone's dressed up and it's like stepping back in time, not one person in skinny jeans to remind you it's not 1941. Andi gushes about the venue, spinning around, looking about the room. Bucky is secretly impressed, it's pretty accurate and even the band are of the time. Andi grabs Bucky's hands, checking in on him, he looks fairly-relaxed and Amelia smiles at them and her sister's efforts at trying to be attentive.

Amelia looks around and swallows harshly. Noticing pink and red heart balloons and streamers, she squints, looking across the room at a banner. She turns quickly to her sister, 'is this a Valentine's dance, are you serious?' Andi bites her lip, 'in my defence, I didn't know that, but hey, it's for charity, so you can feel good about that!' Bucky looks awkwardly between the two, wincing. 'Andi, I don't have a date to an event solely about celebrating having a date!' Andi squirms under her sister's cold stare and gives Bucky a push, 'not true, you can have mine.'

People brush past Amelia and she shuffles on her feet, apologising, she seems to be in everyone's way. She gives up arguing and looks around the room, noticing lots of cosy couples. Andi bops to the music and Amelia suggests she finds them a table. Andi tries to apologise again and Amelia brushes her off, 'it's fine, let's just have fun.'

Bucky leads Andi to the bar, 'another great win!' she mutters despondently and he smirks at her, 'you're trying, kid, ease up on yourself. I'll buy you a drink.' Andi looks back at her sister, sadly.

Amelia spots a round table close to the dance floor. The music is upbeat and old fashioned, she grins as people fill the floor. There's older couples showing them how it's done and Amelia smiles fondly. She shakes off her shawl and sits down, toying with the table cloth. She adjusts her seat and hits the person behind her. Turning to apologise, an older lady smiles at her, saying _no problem_. The woman continues to sway and hum to herself.

Amelia searches the bar for Andi and Bucky and can see them laughing together, Andi is draped over him and he now has lipstick on both cheeks. Amelia can't help but feel a little jealous, it used to be just her and Andi and then it was them, plus Steve and Bucky and now she is a third wheel, not to mention alone.

'Is that your husband?' A voice asks. Amelia looks up at the lady, 'oh no, that's my sister and her partner.' The lady laughs, 'I'm so sorry. But it does explain the loving look you were throwing their way. They look fabulous and so do you, my dear. Where's your dreamboat?' Amelia smiles sadly at the old fashioned sentiment and presumption, she looks at her pink nail varnish on her linked hands, 'he's... oh, I'm alone, just came with my family, they are all I need.' The lady appraises her and leans in, 'well, he's missing out and I think you will have plenty of offers.'

Amelia smiles and turns to look over the other side of the room, people are looking at her, she's sat alone and she considers pulling her shawl back on, she looks down at her chest and exposed arms, wondering if it is too much flesh, it's definitely not her usual style. Amelia doesn't think anyone is looking at her in that way, she stares down at her lap and keeps herself to herself.

'Was this a mistake? This was a mistake,' Andi rattles out at the bar, biting her nails and looking back towards her lonely sister. 'Terrible idea, not going to work. And ughhh, Valentine's! Should have seen that coming.' Bucky leans against the bar and mutters 'I must admit, I would have said no to that bit, had you mentioned it…' Andi swings around and leans back against the counter. 'She's miserable, I did this, I've made this worse, shit…' Bucky grabs Andi's shoulders, gripping them tightly, 'honestly, kid. Stop! Just stop.' Andi stares at him, biting her lip and absentmindedly nodding, 'you're trying, that's what matters. Now, let's have a drink and try…' Bucky coughs, speaking lowly, 'try and have a good time.' Andi smirks at him, throwing him a side eye, as he resumes queuing, 'was that bitter on your tongue? _A good time?'_ Bucky ignores her, shaking his head and chuckling at her jibing.

Amelia is still sat alone at the table, grateful for the dimming party lights. Eventually Andi reappears holding drinks, Bucky trailing with a tray of more drinks. Amelia's eyebrows raise, 'expecting company?' she jokes and Andi looks panicked, 'no!' Amelia grabs her glass and asks 'so, is it like you remember, Bucky?' He looks at Andi, swaying beside him and smiles, 'even better.' Amelia is satisfied with the answer and sips her pink drink, 'shit, two of these and I will be on the floor.' Andi giggles, she gasps at an old couple, who are dancing to the music, 'just think that could be us, one day.' Bucky smiles a little, trying now to dwell on the weight of that statement and Amelia looks for the bathroom, in-case she needs a quick exit. Watching them talk about their future, reminds her that her romantic one went down the drain four weeks ago.

'So, how did you hear about this, Andi?' She finishes her mouth of drink and explains, 'someone at work, a friend of hers organised it, she works for Stark as well, apparently. It's for charity, but I don't know what. I just liked the idea of dressing up!'

Amelia looks at her quizzically, 'you have really thought about this, I can tell…' She shifts in her chair and knocks her drink over, 'shit!' She jumps up and avoids the pooling liquid, looking about unsure of what to do 'I'm just going to grab some napkins, save my seat and watch my bag.' Andi salutes, as her sister disappears into the crowd.

Amelia looks around the bar for paper towels and then calls to the bartender. Someone comes up beside her, 'are you waiting to be served?' She looks over at a handsome blonde man and smiles, 'no, just spilt something, why? Were you going to help me, if I was?' The man purses his lips in contemplation and smirks a little, 'I was going to offer to buy you one, yes, take the burden of waiting, you know?' Amelia nods, faking that she's impressed, 'well, what makes you think you would be served first?' The man acts shocked, 'oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were a pro at this.' Amelia chuckles and he continues, 'I will race you, first to get a drink, the other person pays.' The man gives her his hand to shake. She looks at it dubiously, but thinks, _why not, it's just a drink_. She gives him a quick once over, he's dressed like a sailor, all in white, his hat is under his arm and he seems nice enough. She looks back and a member of staff is thankfully wiping up her mess. Andi and Bucky look happy and she thinks on it for a moment.

'Done,' she says confidently, they shake hands and Amelia suddenly pictures Steve and she physically shakes herself free of that image. The man asks, 'but wait, who am I racing?' She looks around and again, Andi is laughing with Bucky, now sat in his lap. 'I'm Amelia,' he beams, 'Oliver. Nice to meet you. Now remember, Amelia, all is fair in love and war.' She smiles genuinely at him, he seems sweet enough. She looks about, noticing the party is filling up, the bar is overcrowded and she's gradually being pushed closer to her new friend.

He counts down and she steps back a little, waving a hand high in the air and smiling at the waiter. He walks by and ignores both of their pleas and Amelia spots another colleague with a card machine in her hand. She waves at her and beckons her over, 'yes, miss, what can I get you?' Oliver drops his head in disappointment and Amelia grabs a drinks menu, perusing it over the slope of her nose and proclaims, 'umm, I will have a glass of cocksure and a bowl of presumptions.' Oliver laughs and Amelia says, 'no really, I will have a vodka coke and whatever he wants.' Oliver passes some money over and smirks at Amelia, 'you win, well played.' Amelia thanks the bartender when her drink arrives, 'at least I got to buy a pretty girl a drink,' he jokes, Amelia winces, 'you were doing so well, but that is a line!' Oliver drops his head, 'sorry, I'm not very good at this, I've never done it before.' Amelia smiles weakly at him, nodding 'I get that.' He watches her and she squirms under his scrutiny, 'I should go, my sister is waiting. Thanks again.' She tilts the glass to him and Oliver stumbles over his words, 'well, maybe a dance later? What do you think?' Amelia just blushes and walks away, calling back, 'maybe you should try with the hat!' Oliver looks down at his hat and sighs turning back to the bar.

Andi is sat on Bucky's lap, twisting his own hat from side to side. 'This place is heaving, people love the nostalgia, don't they?' Bucky nods, finishing his whiskey, 'yeah, it's a little different when you lived it.' Andi shifts in his lap and Bucky groans, 'what? Am I too boney for you, Barnes?' She just shifts again at the sight of his grimace and he grabs her hips, 'please don't do that!' He appears a little flustered and Andi grins at him. She looks over at the bar and spots Amelia laughing with a man. Andi taps Bucky's shoulder frantically, 'Bucky, Bucky, look, look.' He turns awkwardly and watches the pair, Andi stands quickly and asks 'who is that?' Bucky shrugs, 'I don't know!' He says with disinterest, she taps him desperately. 'Get over there, break it up.' Andi jumps a little, urging him to go, Bucky sighs and begins to saunter over, Andi shouts 'hurry up!' Bucky meets Amelia half way, surprising her. 'Oh, hey! Can you grab this, I got the napkins and a new drink, so not a complete waste.' Bucky follows Amelia and carries her drink, looking back at the green eyed man, following their movements.

Once back at the table, Andi probes, 'who was that, Mia?' Amelia swallows her new drink, 'a guy, just chatting. Nobody.' Andi nods and bites her lip, looking around for Steve, praying he makes an appearance. She focuses at Bucky and taps an imaginary watch, widening her eyes and titling her head, threatening his best friend for his tardiness. Bucky sips his drink and hopes to God, Steve at least shows, knowing he will never hear the end of it and uncertain what the future looks like for all of them.

'You two should dance,' Amelia offers. The music is louder and the room more crowded, 'I'm fine, I'll be here.' Andi looks reluctant to leave and Bucky relents, 'why don't we kick off, Amelia? Can I have this dance?' He holds out his hand to her and Andi squeals, pulling out a camera, she mouths _thank you_ to him and encourages her sister. Amelia rolls her eyes, smiling at them both, 'fine, but I see what you two are up to, I'm ok by myself.'

Bucky leads Amelia to the dance floor, she shuffles closely behind him, squeezing between the crowd of dancers. A slow-paced number playing. 'Ugh is every song about love?' Bucky just shrugs. Amelia tries to keep a considerate distance between herself and her sister's date, she tries to ignore his dashing good looks and the fitted uniform. She looks over and Andi waves happily. Amelia smiles and holds Bucky's hand, accepting it with a sigh, swaying lightly.

'You're a good man, Bucky' he looks up at her surprised. 'I'm trying' he simply says. 'Thank you for bringing me, this is nice, it's good to be out. Not sat at home replaying the crash, Rosie, Steve, Peggy.' Amelia stops and looks confused, 'God, when did it all get so messy?' Bucky grins, 'when you fell in love.' They both cringe, 'so corny, Barnes. Too much time with my sister.'

She looks around the room at some of the older couples, 'do you believe in soulmates?' She asks timidly, he exhales, 'I honestly don't know. When I was younger I certainly didn't.' Amelia nods numbly, she doesn't know what answer she wanted. 'I don't want to speak ill of a young Bucky, but he was in it for the chase. And now, well, I am happy finding out. What about you?' Amelia thinks about it for a time, dancing slowly with her friend 'yeah, yeah I think I do. But it's what happens when you lose them, I'm not sure on.' Bucky grips her hand and offers a sympathetic tight lipped smile.

A couple dance close to them, 'you two look fantastic!' Amelia smiles gratefully and looks over to the bar, noticing the Oliver guy watching her. 'I'm not sure I can do this,' she nods towards him, Bucky looks over and he can understand her reluctance. 'You don't have to' he promises, 'doesn't look like your type anyway, no black eye makeup or tangled long hair.' She genuinely laughs, thinking about to her teenage bedroom, 'thank you for not saying blonde and America's hero.' He dips her to the music and she giggles, gripping him tightly, scared she might fall. Andi is sat with an older man, talking about the impressive event. When the songs finishes Amelia kisses Bucky's cheek, leaning up on tip toes, she whispers 'tell her how you feel.' She nods to her sister and Amelia disappears in to the crowd. Bucky stands dumbfounded for a moment, unsure of what he does feel, let alone how to vocalise it.

People bump into him and he realises he's stood in the centre of the dance floor. He can see Andi heading for the bar, smiling to herself and checking her bag, he slowly winds through the revellers to reach her. He gazes at her from behind, leaning across the wooden bar counter, kicking one foot in the air, her pretty heeled shoe, slipping off. He thinks about what he said to Amelia and understands, Andi is all the challenge he needs right now.

'Excuse me, miss?' He asks as he pulls up next to her. He slowly pulls off his hat, wiping the brim and replacing it. 'This is a pretty special night,' Andi nods and looks around, like it's the most obvious thing, 'how was your dance?' She asks and he tries to ignore how she makes everything difficult for him. He blanks her and continues 'well, I'm being shipped out tomorrow, this is my last night.' Andi turns back quickly, staring hard at Bucky, panicked by his words. 'My comrades are at home with their gals, but I wanted to see the city one last time. Dance under the stars and remember it this way.' Andi's face relaxes and a smile widens on her lips. Bucky smirks at her, trying to remain serious. 'They say we might not come back, but if it means protecting this great land we call home and dames like you, well it's got to be worth it, right?' Andi laughs loudly, 'oh God, it's even scripted, you are unimaginable.' She lightly hits his arm and he grins at her. 'Barnes, you goofball, that was amazing and worked one hundred percent. I'm sold, let's elope, fuck the war.' He laughs at her and she leans in to kiss him, laughing against his lips, she pulls away, 'I'm just going to the bathroom, get some more drinks, yeah? Love you.' She squeezes his hand and he pulls her back, catching her by surprise, he looks confused and asks lowly 'you know you keep saying that, right?' She smiles brightly, 'of course, I'm not an idiot.' He looks at her unconvinced, 'well, do you?' He asks awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

'Bucky, I love you. It is what it is, why make a big deal? It's what humans do.' She takes his hat and once again places it on her head, flattening her curls. He smiles at her wearing his uniform. 'It is what it is,' he mutters, shaking his head and smiling. 'You are like no one else, Andrea.' She starts to protest, but smiles at him when she sees his warmth in his eyes. She pulls the hat down hard, 'well duh! Of-course!' She begins to retreat to the bathroom, 'Oh here, catch!' She throws his hat and he grabs it, smiling down, as he balances it back on his own head. He looks happy and pushes his hand into his pockets. He remembers the last time he saw Steve as his skinny self, walking away from him, asking him not to do anything stupid. He turns away from the bar and spots Amelia, alone at the table, sighing and thinking of the stupid thing Steve went and did all these years later.

Walking over, he shuffles up to her, 'dance with me?' He suggests with a modest smirk. She laughs, 'again? Really? Nice hat, by the way!' It's at an angle and he winks at her, 'wearing it well, you know?' She nods and gives in, swinging off her chair. 'Fine, show me the moves. I was just getting my breath back,' Bucky laughs, 'don't let your sister know I leave you breathless.'

The song is quicker as she joins Bucky on the dance floor once again. Wisps of hair fall into her face and she blows them out of her eyes. Bucky holds his arm up and twists Amelia beneath, she laughs and Andi reappears, joining them. 'I love dancing and I never want to go back to the future.' The three dance, having a great time, Andi dances with an older gentlemen and then takes over with Bucky, 'should I be jealous?' He asks and Andi laughs, 'well he did use the same lines as you. And he's over eighty, so definitely my type!'

Amelia laughs at her and makes her apologies, deciding to fix her hair in the restroom. She steps away and watches Andi cosy into Bucky's arms.

Andi's footwork is pretty fast and Amelia envies her sister's natural grace that she always tries to hide. Amelia takes a deep breath, feeling like she finally has room to move. She tries to hide her hurt from her sister for the most part.

'You're pretty quick there, blondie,' Bucky playfully jokes, Andi spins under his arm, her dress kicking up and her hair floating in the air, 'if I could kick these damn shoes off, I'd be even faster, Barnes, watch me!' Bucky laughs and pulls her into a clinch, preventing her from stepping on a young boy, 'crap, sorry!' Bucky spins her around and she giggles uncontrollably, 'I'm glad we are here!' She shouts over the music, 'that we made it!' She doesn't mean anything other than made it to tonight, but Bucky thinks about how far he has made it. He's out, with a date, without Steve, working, interacting with normal civilians, it feels like a win. Andi cheers and shouts to the band and Bucky wonders how things would be different if he had refused to go to that damn photo shoot. He thinks back to Steve telling him he needed to be part of something… 'Bucky! You ok? You spaced out?'

Once inside, Amelia looks in the mirror, using her hand to scrape back her hair into the two parted rolls. Someone comes out of a stall, 'I love your dress.' Amelia looks down, 'oh thanks.' She smiles, she feels okay about herself, but still a little unsure of her sister's choice. She digs in her purse to reapply her lipstick. Her phone lights up in her clutch and she sighs seeing the picture of Rosie and Steve from a few weeks back. She misses him so much, but she snaps her bag shut and ignores it. Staring at herself in the mirror, her mind recalling, _he left you, he abandoned you..._ She closes her eyes, willing her brain to be kinder to herself.

Under the disco ball, Bucky sways with Andi and holds her close, whispering in her ear and making her giggle. She has her back to him and Bucky holds her tightly to his chest. 'You're a good dancer,' Andi gushes quietly, 'I never got any complaints, I don't think so anyway.' She smiles at his thoughtful face, 'what **did **you get complaints about?' Bucky considers it, 'I got the wrong bedroom once, climbing into a girl's house one night, got her dad instead, he had a shotgun.' Andi's eyes widen, 'I bet Steve enjoyed reminding you about that!' Bucky spins her out, pulling her back close, 'actually, I remembered that all by myself, Steve wasn't there.' Andi smiles at him warmly, 'I hope you were at least **invited** to her house!' Bucky looks at her dryly, 'we were going steady.' Andi raises a sceptical brow, 'fine, we shared a shake, but yes, she invited me! Oh and my sisters used to complain about my dirty skivvies on the bathroom floor, but I don't believe anyone's ever criticised my dancing.' He smirks to himself and Andi watches him, thinking this is the first time he's relayed a story about his youth, his sisters, anything, unprompted. She's dazzled by his new confidence, expressing his history and his stories. 'Tell me more, I want to know everything,' she pleads, dancing close and lying her cheek on his shoulder. Bucky rests his head atop hers and thinks what a good time he's having, surprisingly.

Andi can feel his warm palm at the base of her spine and she looks over for her sister, just in time to catch sight of a familiar face, walking through the door.

Pushing Bucky away dramatically, 'fuck me!' She mutters, looking over at the entrance. She stands on her toes, balancing on Bucky and he follows her eye line and notices Steve, in a similar uniform to his, but wonders if it might be his actual uniform. 'God, he looks amazing,' Andi gushes, Bucky coughs awkwardly at her effusive tone as Andi stares at Steve, waving a hand at Bucky, 'you're still my boy, don't worry.'

Andi panics, 'shit, where is she? What do we do? Now what?' Bucky grabs Andi's hand and twists her to face him, 'we leave them. We don't get involved.' She begins to protest, 'but I did this, I…' Andi grins slowly, 'you're right, fine. I'll leave them. But admit it, I have orchestrated this to perfection, don't you think?' Bucky chuckles at her glee and sways her on the dance floor, his eyes flicker to Steve, who is looking around and Bucky dips his hat, in hopes of avoiding his best friend, for now. 'Just dance with me, kid, and try to be subtle, just give it a go, this once.'

Steve watches as the bouncers punch his ticket and then wave an ink stamp at him, he's unsure until one taps his wrist. 'Sorry, sure,' Steve offers his hand and looks down at the approved stamp. He leans past the staff and can just about see into the main hall. The music is loud and people are squeezing past him, trying to get outside for cigarette breaks. Guests are dressed like it's 1945 and Steve almost feels out of place, it's taken him so long to accept his new life in the 21st century, but here and now he feels in the wrong time. He closes his eyes momentarily, picturing a dream he's lived many times, he and Peggy dancing in a very similar ballroom.

Someone bumps into him, a man looks up with an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. Clearly drunk, the guy calls loudly, 'hey! Dude, can I have a picture, you look amazing! You're the real fucking deal!' Steve relents and nods, the man digs for his phone, he's obviously inebriated as he can't line up his finger print and forgets his pass code three times.

A woman appears next to them, 'Noah! What are you doing? Have a water, will you?' She looks up at the person next to them, jumping back a little. 'Oh, shit! Captain Rogers?' The lady looks flustered and sticks out her hand. Steve looks at her unsure, but politely shakes her offered hand. 'I'm Rita, I work for Mr Stark. Miss Potts' people contacted me about a ticket, but they didn't say it was for you, are you here on your own?' She asks looking behind him, he shakes his head a little, 'no I have friends inside, Noah here just wanted a picture.' Noah's chatting to someone else now, asking if they have a light and security are warning them not to do it inside. Rita looks up at Steve, 'just go, do what you gotta do, I don't want this to turn into a nightmare for you, if he wants a picture, everyone will.' Steve looks at her, surprised by her kind offer and also that he doesn't recognise her from the tower, he feels awful. 'That's… that's really good of you, Rita.' He spots a book of raffle tickets in her hand and asks, 'did you organise all of this?' The woman smiles, 'yes, me and two friends, it's all for a good cause, here have a drink token, have ours as well, Noah has certainly had enough.' She passes him a slip and he spots a charity name on the stub, 'what is it in aid of?' Rita smiles, turning to follow her boyfriend from the building, 'aftercare for service people.' Steve smiles to himself and when he looks back up, she has gone, just offering a small wave over her shoulder.

He walks into the main hall and is taken aback by the authenticity of it all, the band, the guests, the costumes, the hall itself. He looks out over a sea of dancing couples, trying to spot people he knows. He doubts himself, wondering if this was a good idea. Rita seemed happy to see him, but what about the person he really came for. Steve double takes as an older couple tap his arm and wave their camera his way.

Amelia walks out of the restroom and smiles at the song playing, spotting her sister, still dancing with Bucky. She checks her clutch and looks over towards the bar, thinking maybe she will get another or maybe look for that guy. As she begins to walk, she spots the back of a familiar head and stops short.

Her heart races and she watches the man in uniform. No beard, blonde hair combed over and khaki suit. Green shirt, brown suit, gold tie and she swallows heavily. The broad shoulders are a giveaway and Amelia hesitates before stepping behind a pillar, hiding from view like a child. She breathes deeply and wonders why he is there, what are the chances? She stops, thinking this must be a set-up.

Peering back over, she can't believe how good he looks, just from the back, she thinks she might melt at the front. She wrings her wrists, wondering if she can avoid him or if she needs to face him head on. She softens when she peers around the corner and he has his hands awkwardly behind his back, toying with his fingers and cuffs. He's looking for someone and a small voice inside, reminds her, _it's you._ She feels wobbly on her knees, she knows she still loves him, so much, she gave everything to him and she meant what she told Bucky, she wants him, but he needs to make her believe he wants it too.

Amelia chastises herself for how easy it would be to fall back into his arms. She looks over again and he's been accosted by an older lady, he's posing for a photo and she smiles softly at the scene.

She dashes back to the bathroom and checks everything, her hair, her dress, her stocking seams and her teeth for lipstick. She smells her armpits and grabs tissue paper, dabbing them. Speaking into the mirror, she tells herself, 'you can do this. You can't avoid him.'

Her heart is throbbing in her chest, beating at her rib cage, demanding she does something, anything.

She leaves the bathroom and then returns, quickly remembering and grabbing her bag from the sink. When she gets outside, Steve is still stood there, looking around. She rolls her eyes, for a super soldier, he can be pretty-slow. She straightens and walks up to him, her clutch under her arm. As she gets closer, she can see he has had his haircut and the ironed seams of his trousers are perfect.

'Steve?' She asks quietly. He doesn't hear her over the music and Amelia's romantic movie moment is ruined. She calls louder, 'Steve!' She's embarrassed, it was loud and a little aggressive. He jolts and turns around, realising it's her, his eyes widen and he looks her up and down and Amelia feels like she just found water after a drought. She feels shy under his gaze, rethinking everything she's wearing and tries her best to hold eye contact, she was here first after all. Steve licks his lips, blinking, 'Amelia...' he exhales and smiles genuinely, 'you look… incredible.' She looks down, not convinced she'd go that far, but he's here early enough that everything is still holding up, eyelashes are on, no runs in her stockings and she can still stand in her shoes. Her face heats up, and she gently closes her eyes, willing herself to stay in control.

Steve watches her bite her lip, looking shy at his complement, but he means it, he's never seen her look more stunning. She's perfect for the era, the kind of girl you would dream of coming home to, one you would write to and pin a photo of on your bedside wall. But that's not what he loves about her, watching her face him, a defiant stance, he's reminded of her independence, passion and beauty. He can tell it's difficult for her as well as him. He looks at her pale skin and curves poured into her dress, it splays at her knees and everything about her feels like coming home.

'What are you doing here?' She asks him in a harassed tone. He fidgets and thinks he better not drop Andi in it. 'I came for you, to make this right.' Amelia blushes a little and he doesn't know what else to say. He scratches his neck, his head, he feels like he's breaking out in hives, he feels sixteen again. He looks out across the room, 'you want to dance?' She's surprised, it seems a little forward, but against her brain, her heart cheers _yes_ and before she knows it she is following him to the dance floor, stopping beside their table with her bag and then onto the wooden floor boards. Steve can't believe she said yes and he looks out across the sea of couples, wondering where they fit in. He feels like all eyes are on them, but in reality nobody cares.

She can't see her sister and it feels like it might as well be just her and Steve. He stands opposite her and looks down, offering her his hand and placing the other on her waist, carefully and cautiously. Amelia bites her lip to stop from gasping as he touches her. She looks to the ceiling and prays she can keep it together, not lose it and shout at a public event or scream and cry at the same event. Steve looks down at his hand, resting at the curve of her hip. People dance beside them, laughing and singing along.

He laughs a little, 'I never actually did this back in the day and I've only really danced with you. This all feels a bit surreal. Umm, the band are good.' He nods to the stage, Amelia follows his eyes and finds it hard to look back at him, it all feels too easy.

They sway lightly and Amelia eventually gives in and turns her head back towards him, she eyes his patches and pins. 'This is a good look on you' she says surely, he just smiles, staring at her. She looks around for her sister, and spots them at the bar.

Amelia looks up at Steve from under long lashes and he pulls her close, matching her steps and spinning her under his arm. She laughs, 'we are better at this than the first time.' Steve looks serious, 'that's what I am hoping for.' Amelia is surprised by his words. She gives in and leans her cheek against his chest. She mumbles 'I've missed you' and she almost hopes he didn't hear it, but the way he squeezes her, tells her he did. She remembers him saying those words, in the backseat of her car, his hand on her bare thigh. Steve leans down and whispers in her ear, 'how's our girl?' Amelia's heart flutters and she closes her eyes, feeling how easy it is to slip back into this. But it's not Rosie's fault and she won't hold it back from him. 'She's doing well, very proud of her pink arm. Just looking for a super power.' Steve laughs and his chest vibrates against Amelia.

Steve looks around, he thought Bucky was here, 'you know this is for soldiers?' Amelia nods, 'yeah, I looked it up on my phone when I was waiting at the bar, really lovely, hey? Turns out my sister really thinks when she puts her mind to it.' He looks around and smiles at the sea of couples. 'Speaking of, I should go find her, nice to see you, Steve,' Amelia politely dismisses him and searches for her sister. Steve pulls back in disappointment and looks at her, desperately trying to keep her there, 'don't go. How have you been?' Amelia looks up at him, panicked, unsure of how to answer. The truth is, _terrible_. The lie is, _ok_ and the elaborate lie is, _oh,_ _I'm so over it_.

Amelia steps back, and stares at Steve, the room is spinning and her legs feel weak. Suddenly it feels like she dreamt this from her bed, fantasised it from her work desk, she can't accept it's real, that he's actually here, opposite her, saying all the right things. She focuses on her breathing, then her throat, she can't swallow, her mouth is dry, but there's nothing to swallow but fear. She strokes her hair and her mouth moves as if she might say something. She feels another couple brush her back and Steve offers her his hand again. She stares at it, thinking _take it, take it. _But she can't commit, she can't take that leap, her faith is damaged and wounded. 'I… need to go, I need some air,' she backs away and Steve watches her dart from the room, winding through dancing guests and quickly running up the stairs, towards the exit.

He stares at where she stood and thinks he might be done, maybe he should just go home. A hand gives him a gentle push and when he looks over his shoulder, his best friend is there, 'go after her, punk.' He smiles a little, pleased to see him and finally spotting Andi as well, she nods expectantly, 'what are you waiting for?' Steve doesn't need telling twice, running to catch up with her.

**AN: Super long chapter, I did think about splitting it and the next one, but didn't bother. One chapter to go for part 1 ****. I hope it's a good read. There were so many bits I loved writing and coming up with here, I like the Bucky throwback to Chapter 11 (I love a throwback). I really like coming up with little stories from Bucky's younger years, as there's not much written anywhere, you can inflate things and get creative. **

**So we will just wait and see if Steve and Amelia can make things right… **

**Thank you for reading, everyone's been really nice **** Take care, stay safe. **


	47. I Forgot My Coat

**AN: Hello! So this is the ****LAST**** chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented, followed, lurked (I'm a lurker, so I feel ya). It's really been so much fun to write, explore and a real self-confidence challenge for me :D. In fact, I have loved it so much I have written a second part… but more on that at the end. Need to finish this one first! **

**It's an emotional rollercoaster this one. x**

**Chapter 47: I Forgot my Coat**

Steve fights past people loitering near the bar, the exit, the queue for the restroom, wondering how she got out of the room so quick, the endless stares and gasping party goers only hampering his efforts. When he bursts into the main lobby, he exhales, appreciating the space and air. He looks either side and can see off shooting corridors, taking the left first, he breathes out when he spots Amelia trying to open doors. Two are locked and she manages to get in the third room. She hasn't seen him and she slips in, shutting the door behind herself.

Steve runs after her and stops outside, looking around, before he enters. She inhales, panicked at the thought of someone finding her, but relaxing at the sight of Steve. She immediately goes rigid again, thinking about being trapped in the small space with him. He looks around slowly and can now see they are in a coat closet. 'So much for air,' Amelia mutters. There's nowhere to sit or barely room to stand and she looks to the ceiling, 'God this is stupid.' She lowers her eyes to the floor, pinching her nose and she can feel his warm gaze all over her. When she looks up with wet eyes, to ask him what the hell he is doing there, he begins to walk in closer and she steps back, almost tripping and falling into a coat rail. She puts her hands up, 'don't! My brain goes fuzzy when you are near me, let alone **touching** me.' She turns to face away, but her eyes trail to his uniform, he's obviously made an effort and she won't even talk. Steve stands up straight and places his arms strictly at his side, proving to her that he wants to listen.

'Why are we in here?' He asks quietly, Amelia shouts back, '**we** aren't. **I** am getting my coat, for that air, I mentioned.' She looks around hopelessly, she didn't even bring a coat. Steve appears to have the decency to not challenge her, he bites his lip and looks down, taking a deep breath. 'Amelia, I'm so sorry. I came here, because I love you.' Amelia turns to face him quickly, stepping in close. 'If you love me, where have you been? What about us? You left us Steve, after everything I told you! About Patrick, my mom, you left us, **both** of us. It's not just me you upped and forgot about!' Amelia throws her fist into Steve's chest and he allows her. She cries out loudly in frustration and then hits his chest again, 'you abandoned me.' She points angrily at herself, tears bubbling, 'I tried to be there. You abandoned Rosie, that poor little girl, naive enough to think that you are under the fucking weather!' She throws another limp punch at his chest and starts to pummel him repeatedly. It doesn't hurt, there's no malice only frustration. He stops her eventually and holds her wrists up to his chest, 'please don't do this, I need to make this right, promise you will hear me out.' Her eyes flicker to his mouth and she pulls away, hating herself. She wraps her arms around herself, feeling cold. She suddenly feels a flash of heat and anger, turning quickly to him, hand son her hips.

'Fine, tell me. First off, why are you here?' Steve looks awkward, like he didn't truly think she would give him a chance. 'Andi,' he merely says with a shrug. Amelia eyes him, 'what? Why… wh… why would she do that?' Steve steps in close, 'for you? She says you've never been so happy, as when it was you and me, when we were together.' Amelia looks him up and down as he approaches her, 'that was true then, but not now, look at me Steve!' She's beginning to shout. 'Look at me, does this feel good for you? Do I look happy?' Steve shakes his head and reaches his hands for her shoulders, but she retreats.

'London! Tell me what happened, why did you push me out like that?' Steve starts to open his mouth, but she cuts him off, 'I tried to be there, I tried beforehand, during, I kept trying! I gave you space, I respected your wishes.' Steve just shakes his head, muttering 'I know.' He's at a loss for words, not sure how to explain. He begins to dig in his pocket, pulling out an envelope. It reads _Steve_ and Amelia tries not to look bothered by it, looking away, but her eyes constantly drawn back to what's in his hand.

'I was so happy, when we woke up that morning in the sun, New Year's day, in your room, your awful pink walls and music posters everywhere. Your nose was twitching as you slept and I didn't want to go home. I knew I didn't, if you had asked me to stay, I would have, maybe forever.' Amelia looks at Steve with wide eyes, confused. 'Then my phone went off and Peggy… Peggy had gone, and all I could think was, why am I still here? Why do I deserve to be happy? In her last moments, I was at my happiest, I felt terrible. I made her a promise once, one I couldn't keep and I couldn't keep this from happening either, I realised she was gone, forever this time.' Amelia frowns at him, wiping her nose aggressively. 'Every time I looked at you or even Rosie, I just thought I didn't deserve it and if I did, and something happened to you, then what? Losing Peggy was hard enough. But you…'

Amelia scoffs quietly, muttering 'well you did lose us and Rosie still got hurt.' Amelia is crying again, 'and you weren't there,' she spits with venom. Steve's eyes are wet, 'I know and that will forever be with me, but I can make this better. If you let me?' Amelia ignores his question, sobbing thinking about Rosie in that hospital bed. She slaps a few coats and the rack sways, turning back to him angrily, 'Sharon! What about that?' Steve looks down, 'she made a mistake, I put her right. I don't want Sharon. I never have. I want you.' Amelia folds her arms, unconvinced. He steps closer, 'I do. You and your self-deprecating jokes, your inability to hold your drink, your passion for your family, your sparkling eyes and twitching nose. I miss everything about you. Everything.' Amelia touches her nose sub-consciously and softens a little. 'How do you think that made me feel, Steve? You were kissing, kissing! It took you two months to kiss me! And it was me who did the kissing in the end.' Steve looks ashamed, 'I know, but it's you, only you, not Sharon and not...' Steve pauses, smiling sadly, 'not Peggy, not now.' Amelia looks timid and stares at the ground. 'You asked me if I would swap you for her.' Amelia puts her hand up to stop him, 'I know I did, I admit that was a low point, I'm sorry, that was unfair.' Steve licks his lips slowly, 'it matters to me, what you think, I don't want anyone but you, Peggy and I had our moment, but this is ours now, you and me. And for me, this is it.' Amelia looks up slowly and he looks desperately honest, but she can't bring herself to fully believe it.

'Ok, but where have you been since? Since the night at the hospital?' Steve looks over at her, surprised and confused, 'I stayed away, you asked me to.' Amelia throws her hands in the air and spins in the small space, 'that doesn't mean you do it, you dummy.' Steve looks unsure, 'I thought that's what you wanted...' She lets out a frustrated groan, 'God, Steve!' He looks at the ground and shakes his head at how bad this is going. 'Peggy once told me I couldn't speak to women...' Amelia laughs bitterly, 'you think?!'

She leans back against the coats behind her, they are both quiet and then Amelia looks up 'someone asked me to dance, at the bar, earlier. A man.' Steve looks at her, mortified, he mumbles, 'what did you say?' she shakes her head, wiping her eyes. 'I said no, I palmed him off.' Steve's heart rate decreases and he physically shivers at the thought of another man touching her. 'Were you interested?' Amelia sighs loudly, 'it was nice, someone looking at me, making eye contact, talking to me, asking me questions, looking **fucking** happy to be near me.' Steve knows this is to hurt him, but she also looks serious, she looks lonely and under confident, any progress they made washed away. He looks down embarrassed and upset.

'But no, I don't want anyone else' she groans, 'for my sins.' Amelia stands and rubs her arms, looking at the coats around her.

Steve rummages with something and she turns to look, he's opening his envelope and he stares at an unfolded piece of paper. Amelia understands what it is, 'Steve, you don't have to do this…' But he clears his throat and begins to read.

_Dearest Steve,_

He pauses and sniffs, she's not sure he can read anymore, she's not sure she can stomach more.

_If you are reading this, then the inevitable has occurred. Know that I lived the fullest of lives, with wonderful friends and family and I owe that all to you. I know you will torture yourself, questioning if you could have done more, but life is worth more than that and I implore you not to waste one minute on those thoughts and what could have been._

'Then she mentions some other stuff, umm…' He fiddles with the paper, searching for the next relevant part.

_Amelia seems like a truly perfect match for you, I know you will make a wonderful husband and a fantastic father._

_Don't ever think we missed our chance, this was how it was meant to be, we made the most of it whilst it was in our grasp. Being your colleague, friend and first love was always enough for me._

Steve pauses and licks the corner of his mouth, his throat feeling dry.

_I will always love you, Steve. Now it is time to go and live your life to the absolute fullest, never forget to dance at every opportunity and remember the real hero was always inside you._

_All my love,_

_Peggy_

Steve folds the note quickly and shoves it in his pocket. 'There's more but that's the gist.' Steve sniffs and looks up at Amelia, she wipes her eyes desperately, emotions bubbling from her. She doesn't know what to say, staring at the ground for a time and Steve contemplates leaving, not sure if it worked, knowing that was his last chance. He couldn't find the words, he thought Peggy's might help him, but Amelia can't even look at him now.

'I'm so sorry, Steve, I know what she meant to you.' He nods and reaches into another pocket, passing Amelia a note. Amelia stares at it and looks into Steve's eyes. He shakes his hand a little, encouraging her to take it, 'it's for you.' She reaches out a shakey hand and takes the note, her name is scrawled on a second envelope. Their fingers connect and Amelia tries to ignore his warmth and the familiarity of it.

Amelia carefully opens the envelope and unfolds a note. Her eyes skip to the end, confirming that it is also from Peggy. She double checks and it is addressed to her, not sure what's going on 'Do you want me to read it?' Steve shrugs, 'it's up to you, it's your letter, I haven't read it. I only opened mine this week. It was her who convinced me to come tonight.' Amelia holds his gaze, touched by the honesty of his words. She emits a sad noise, as she skims the note, she then laughs lightly.

Amelia tearfully reads, _'Dear Amelia…' _

'Oh God, I don't think I can do this.' Steve offers to take it back, but she refuses, shaking her face of loose tears. 'No, no, I'm ok, I want to.'

_It was so lovely to meet you in the fall, you are clearly a bright young lady with the world at your feet. Look after Steve and keep him away from any over-zealous blondes.'_ Amelia splutters and raises an eyebrow and looks at him, 'well, clearly you've been **here** before.' She shakes her head and continues reading. _'Steve doesn't think he is good enough, but we both know this is far from the truth, so don't let him forget it. Your…' _she falters and looks away, biting her lip and restarting. _'Your little girl couldn't have a better role model to grow up with and I know he will do everything within his power to keep you both safe and sound. He will make a wonderful father, that I am sure of.' _Amelia tears up and sniffs, _'please keep him safe, we lost him once, but he deserves his new start with you. With love, Peggy Carter.'_ Amelia wipes her eyes. 'That was... that was really sweet of her. She hardly knew me.' Steve nods from his spot in the closet, not making eye contact.

Amelia steps closer to him and reaches out her hand. He looks surprised and gently grasps it. Amelia watches their fingers intertwine. She stares at their hands for what feels like hours.

He drops his head to rest against hers, 'I'm scared, Steve,' she whispers and he nods an acknowledgement, 'I know.'

She asks quietly 'how do I know you won't do this again? Shut me out?' Steve grabs her hand tightly and mimics with the opposite hand. 'I will never push you away again. If you will have me, I want to be by your side for the rest of this lifetime and who knows maybe in the next.' Amelia stares at Steve's feet. Steve holds his breath, not sure she will give him this chance or if he deserves it, she finally looks up, 'you've had two, Rogers, I think you'd be lucky to get a third go' she smiles a little and leans into him, resting her head against his chest.

Steve buries his nose into her hair and Amelia's eyes close. Encasing her in his arms, he rubs his face softly on her cheek, kissing behind her ear. Amelia moans and puts her head back, allowing him to kiss the column of her neck. She curses and Steve smiles against her. He reaches a hand behind and trails it into her hair, brushing it over one shoulder and kissing her collar bone.

She pulls back and looks at him with wide eyes and parted lips. Her chest rises and falls and Steve is desperate to touch her. He tries to restrain himself and she just stares at him, like she's making a big decision. She reaches out slowly and touches his lips, tracing a finger over them. 'Don't ever run away from me again' she whispers quietly. She leans in suddenly, kissing him hard. He catches her and mutters 'yes, ma'am.' Kissing her back, gripping her ass and lifting her slightly. She kisses him feverishly, putting both arms behind his neck. When she pulls back he has red lipstick smeared across his mouth, but she giggles and leans back in, pushing a hand through his hair and tugging at it. She reaches down and grabs his tie, pulling him towards her.

'Should we be doing this? So soon?' He mumbles against her warm skin, Amelia sighs, 'if we don't and I over think anymore, we will never make it past this point.' She ignores his concern and kisses him again. Muttering, 'did I tell you, you look insanely good?' he pulls his lips away and holds her at arm's length, hands to her hips. He stares at her, heatedly, 'Amelia, you don't believe me, but you are the most beautiful woman in that room.' She blushes and reaches for his hands, grasping them in hers. Steve groans as she pushes herself against him and his eyes roll when she leans in and kisses him hard, he pulls back and asks, 'are you sure? It's just last time...' She cuts him off with a kiss, 'last time wasn't right, but don't think I didn't want to.' She yanks his tie, 'I want this, Steve, now.' Steve looks surprised and looks around the room, she pushes him back, he falls against a coat rack and she tries to straddle his leg, her dress making it difficult. She mutters expletives and Steve laughs, kissing her neck again and down her chest. She unbuttons his jacket and pulls his shirt roughly from his pants. He reaches for the back of her dress and tugs at the halter neck, it comes undone and hangs down. Amelia tugs it to reveal her underwear, a strapless corset, Steve stares at her, floored. Amelia watches him, 'what? I have had a kid, Rogers, how else is this all strapped in the dress, it's like a second skin.' He kisses the curve of her breasts, telling her, 'you're perfect.' Amelia sighs, rolling her neck and opening her mouth, enjoying the kisses on her skin. Again, she tries to slide onto his leg, but her dress is in the way. She makes a disgruntled noise and Steve reaches for her, pulling her close. He reaches down whilst kissing her and tries to lift the skirt, he growls and it rips in his hand, tearing at a side seam. Amelia pauses, wide eyed and open mouthed. 'Shit,' she says, looking down, 'that was exciting,' kissing him again, her hands work on his belt, she mutters, 'is this kind of disrespectful at a charity event?' Steve groans, 'I'll make a big donation, **really** big.' She smiles, grabbing him, 'how big?' She kisses him firmly on the lips and Steve pulls away, looking down at her with furrowed brows, 'you taste different.'

She laughs and coolly states, 'I had a cigarette with Bucky.' She continues with his zipper, realising he isn't moving, she looks up. 'What? Don't be jealous.' Steve springs into action, dragging her skirt up her thighs and lifting her up. 'I am jealous of him, but I'm sure you lead him astray.' She giggles against him. 'What did the man in the bar say to you?' Steve asks through gritted teeth, he's nipping her shoulder, and stroking her lower back. 'I don't know,' Amelia can't think straight. 'Think.' She opens her eyes and reaches down the back of his shirt. 'He wanted to dance with me.' Steve growls and kisses the top of her breast, squeezing her behind. 'Was he looking at you, like he wanted you?' Amelia swallows and nods cautiously. 'Was he looking at you in this dress?' Amelia fears she might just melt at his words, she nods. 'Why didn't you?' She gasps as he bites her neck. 'I couldn't.' Steve drags his hands down her back and squeezes her ass, 'Why?' Amelia closes her eyes, 'he's not you,' she breathes out and she leans back, offering her neck. She pulls them both and they nearly fall into a rail of coats. Amelia laughs and she reaches for Steve's buttons on his shirt. 'Are we good?' He asks her. She smiles, pulling at his shirt. 'Yeah, we'll be ok.' She kisses his chest, fully unbuttoning his shirt and revealing a tight, white vest. She makes an ungodly moan and Steve chuckles at her reaction. She pulls back, reaching into his pants, 'I'm still mad at you,' she says and Steve nods eagerly, losing any form of common sense.

Steve strokes Amelia's thighs, telling her how much he has missed her. He pulls her close, grinding against her. Amelia's dress is around her waist and Steve is undone, in every sense. He pulls her close, kissing her as she cups him through his boxers. He looks down and her stockings are slipping down her legs and Steve looks back to her flushed face, wild hair and closed eyes. He thinks she looks perfect and he can't believe she is giving him a second chance. 'I've missed this and you,' she says, breaking his thoughts. It's all the convincing he needs and he smiles at her, kissing her soundly, stroking her thigh upwards and dragging his hand towards…

Suddenly the door opens and an attendant walks in. The man stares at them and Amelia puts her palm over her eyes, Steve pulls her in tight, hiding his chest and hers, as well as his excitement below the waist. The man fumbles for his words and numbly points to a coat, his eyes caught on the entangled pair.

Steve looks up, 'sorry, my umm, wife, ripped her dress.' Amelia makes a choking sound, crossed with a laugh and presses her face into Steve's shoulder. The man blushes, looking between the two of them. Peering at Amelia's chest, pushed up against Steve. Steve coughs and the man looks up at him, his mouth slowly opening, 'aren't you...?' He asks in a whisper. Steve stares at him, daring him to finish the question, Amelia laughs and the man says, 'I need that coat, there.' He points over, 'ticket 246,' Steve sighs and closes his eyes, pulling Amelia tighter against him. The man steps in and Steve shakes his head briskly, stepping himself and Amelia backwards, he grabs a coat and passes it over. The man flashes the ticket again and Steve growls, realising he picked the wrong number. Steve chucks that one down and reaches for another. The man nods and backs away, watching them closely.

When the door closes, Amelia laughs hysterically. 'That was mortifying.' Steve stares at the door after the man, 'he was far too interested in you.' Amelia chuckles and says with a sigh 'take me home?' Steve looks back at her quickly and nods keenly, tucking his shirt into his pants and redressing. Steve stops and strokes her face, cupping her cheeks and kissing her firmly. 'Which home?' he asks, eyes sparkling. 'Let's go to your place, I'll talk to Andi.' Steve nods and watches her, readjust her dress and tie the neck. He gets lost admiring her, redressing himself slowly and she calls, 'oh and Steve?' he looks up at her, 'your fly is undone.'

Amelia manages to pull her dress together at the side and smooths her hair down. Steve gently pulls her out of the coat closet, leading her to the main event. Amelia stands on her toes and spots her sister and Bucky, still jiving. Amelia smiles at Steve and nods her head, asking him to follow. They head towards the pair and Andi pulls back from Bucky as they approach. 'Oh, Steve, what are you doing here?' she asks in an over the top manner, he tilts his head and Amelia says 'I know, you idiot! Quit pretending.' Andi looks between them and clocks their joined hands 'well, do I need to whack you with my olive branch?' She asks Steve, with one hand on her hip. 'No, but thank you for making this happen.' Andi bows a little, Bucky laughs at her, nudging her for being so direct.

Amelia leans in, 'look we are going to head out, back to the tower, do you think you could watch Rosie?' Andi says _absolutely_ before she thinks of the night she's giving up with Bucky, but the smile on her sister's face makes it all worthwhile. 'But dance with me, before you go. Just us.' Amelia sighs happily, she passes her stuff to Steve and promises two minutes with her fingers. Bucky watches the women head to the centre of the room and he turns to his friend 'drink?' Steve agrees and they walk to the bar. They lean against it and look out, Amelia is laughing with Andi and matching her moves, Andi bends and tries to lift Amelia and she bats her away. 'Quite the pair, hey?' Steve smiles and nods. 'Thank you for taking care of them, while I was…' Bucky slaps his back and says 'no problem.' He scoffs, 'it's always been a fantasy of mine, two women…' Steve cuts him off, 'alright, alright, well I am back now. So no more cigarettes.' Bucky smirks, 'hey, she led me astray with that one.' Steve reaches for his drink and looks back at Amelia, 'I can believe that,' he says, thinking back to the coat closet.

'You got a little red on you,' Bucky wipes his own lip, showing Steve and making his best friend blush. Bucky laughs 'welcome back, pal.' They watch the girls in silence, they are enjoying themselves and Steve feels like he finally made things right. 'Hey, you know what this is all for?' Bucky shakes his head and Steve twists a donation bucket on the bar, Bucky stills as he reads the label and then smiles to himself, 'well that makes the uniform worth it, doesn't it?' Steve smirks at him, 'that's never been a hardship for you.'

Amelia chuckles at Andi's terrible moves and she shouts close to her ear, 'why did you do this?' She nods over at Steve. Andi dances and shouts loudly, 'nobody deserves to be happier than you, Mia, and I thought it was worth one last try.' Amelia hugs her sister closely, 'thank you' she says earnestly. Andi pulls free, 'don't cry! You better get going, it's been what? Four weeks? You'll be dried up down there.' Just like that, the moment is ruined and Amelia slaps her sister's arm. Andi steps back and looks over her, 'what happened to your dress?' Amelia blushes and turns to leave, 'look after her, I'll call you in the morning.'

As she returns to the table to check she has everything, Oliver comes up beside her. 'Amelia, did you want that dance now?' Amelia looks up at him, in confusion and then recalling the bar conversation. Her eyes dart to Steve and she smiles, as he chats with Bucky. 'I'm just leaving actually, my date was a little late, but he made it eventually.' She smiles at him and leaves. He turns and follows her with his eyes, they widen as she cosies up next to Captain America.

Approaching the bar, she can hear the friends chatting and she smiles, 'hey, I'm ready, if you are?' Bucky raises an eyebrow at them, 'guess we have had our last dance for tonight then, Mia?' She chuckles and looks back to the dance floor, 'you have all the Miller you need, Sargent Barnes and I don't think you could handle this.' She points confidently at herself and his eyes trail her in a sweeping motion, catching her ripped dress, 'I don't think I could,' he responds and she blushes, suddenly not so confident. She reaches for Steve's hand and she looks up with a cheeky grin, 'oh hey, Bucky?' She digs in her clutch and throws a pack of cigarettes at him, 'I quit.' She smirks and points at him, adding 'please look after my sister.' Steve finds himself being pulled away and looks back at Bucky, 'don't smoke those!' Bucky can't believe Steve's mothering, 'good night! Don't do anything stupid!' Steve grins and follows Amelia out, bending down and whispering in her ear, 'I think I can handle it,' she laughs loudly, beaming to herself.

Steve shows Amelia to the car, 'no way, is this yours?' Steve looks uncertain, 'again, it's Tony's but mine for tonight. Maybe I should buy a car, you always seem impressed.' Amelia chuckles, stroking the convertible, 'well the three of us can't fit on your bike!' Amelia makes an excited noise, she climbs in and buckles up beside Steve. Her split dress revealing her thigh and a mark from her accident. Steve's smile fades and he stares at her leg, gently reaching for it and stroking the scar. 'It's nothing, I'm fine.' Steve lowers his head and kisses her thigh, Amelia's eyes open wide and she grabs the head rest, shifting dramatically. 'Steve, people will think we are…'

'What? In love?' Amelia laughs, 'no, doing more than that. We've already been caught once.' Steve pulls back and strokes her chin, 'I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you both.' Amelia shakes her head, 'let's not go back there, please.' He starts the car and pulls out of the lot.

Amelia squeals at the wind in her hair and on her shoulders. Steve looks over, 'you never been in one?' She shouts, 'NO!' much louder than needed. He watches the road and as they wind up and over a bridge, she closes her eyes and throws her arms up in the air. Steve peeks at her and smiles, he remembers this is how happy he was before everything and how much he has missed her presence. She splutters, choking on her hair. 'It's so cold!' She screams, he hits some buttons and her seat begins to warm, she snuggles in cosily and watches the world rush by. She reaches over and strokes his thigh, not looking at him. When Steve glances down her hand is dangerously inching up his leg and she has the other arm out of the car, catching the wind. She shouts and spots the tower in the distance, rolling her head to look at him, 'so much better than the bike.' She sighs and stretches her legs out, exposing her thigh more. Amelia sings lightly under her breath and Steve can just about hear her, 'what is that?' he asks. She looks over, as if caught, 'nothing,' she says timidly, then she lights up, 'Andi told Bucky she loved him.' Steve looks surprised, 'that's… that's great, good for Bucky.' Steve drives closer to the tower and Amelia looks up at it, 'it really is ugly, better with your names on the side of it, rather than Tony's, that's the only saving grace.'

Amelia rummages in her bag and pulls out Peggy's letter, smiling at it and quickly hiding it back inside. Looking over at Steve she knew she always loved him, but it was Peggy who convinced her to trust her heart tonight.

Steve looks up towards his home and then circles down and under, into the basement garage to park the car. As they pull up, soft lighting kicks in along the floor.

Steve shuts the car off and looks over at Amelia. They hold each other's gaze and Amelia looks down shyly, like it's their first date. 'I don't want this to happen again.' Amelia stares up at him, his tone defiant. He grabs both of her hands and spills, 'marry me?' Amelia looks stunned and then laughs, quickly feeling bad and cupping his chin. 'The crazy thing is, six weeks ago, I probably would have said yes and dragged you up that barn aisle, but we need to settle again, all of us. But ask me again, one day, please?' He looks at his lap sadly, but nods and she adds 'maybe in a week or two?' She smiles cheekily and then says, 'I could swing you a key, you know for emergencies?' Steve laughs and looks over sceptically, 'what emergencies has he assisted with?' Amelia looks serious, 'sex ones.' Steve's eyes widen and she says 'oh no, not me!' Laughing hysterically, wriggling in her seat. Steve relaxes and offers her his hand, she draws patterns in his palm, before linking their fingers.

He looks anxious and stutters over his words, 'has there been anyone else?' Amelia considers if she should be insulted, but looking at Steve's scared face, she can relate to his lack of confidence. 'No way,' she shakes her head. 'Sam made a pretty good play, but I was able to resist.' She's joking, but Steve doesn't find it funny.

Once again she strokes his leg and she eyes him, then she looks around the empty garage. 'There's a bit more room in here, compared to last time.' She looks suggestively at Steve and he sighs, he begins to apologise for the night in the lot and then all of a sudden his arms are full of Amelia and her lips are on his. She pulls back and whispers, 'don't apologise, it was hot, but just a horrible apology and terrible timing.' She kisses him again and then looks up, 'do you think anyone will walk in here?' Steve ignores her and places a splayed hand against her shoulder blade, pulling her against him. She pushes both hands into his hair and smiles against his mouth. Steve strokes her waist, 'sorry about your dress,' he says quietly, but when she lifts herself from his lap and he can reach her behind, he decides he isn't that sorry. Once again she unties her dress and he strokes her face softly, then her neck and her shoulders. She leans against the steering wheel, throwing her head back and her hair drapes down her spine. She leans in and Steve holds her hips. She hovers above his lips, as if to kiss him and smiles wickedly, before releasing the seat and they both fall backwards. Amelia laughs loudly, pressing her face into Steve's neck. He mumbles about getting out of his uniform and she gives him a hungry look. Amelia leans back on her heels and looks down at him, he looks harassed and slightly rumpled in the best way. She bites her lip and runs her hand across his jacket, touching each pin. 'Thank you for coming tonight.' Steve looks surprised, 'you really don't need to thank me. Besides you could be dancing with that guy by now, I could have missed my chance.' Amelia looks at him with a smile. 'Oh, if this doesn't work out, I've got Sam on speed dial.' He growls and pulls her close, she loosens his tie and giggles into him. He looks around the dark garage and asks 'are we really going to do this?' Amelia nods, kissing his lips. They hear a noise and Amelia looks up quickly, confidence gone, 'I swear if that's Tony, I can never show my face here again.' Steve runs a finger over her cheek, 'it won't be but it could be someone.' She refocuses on him, 'I've missed you too much, for someone to interrupt this,' Amelia shivers at his gentle touch and seductive words.

Steve and Amelia just lie in the car for hours, cuddled in the back seat, Amelia has his jacket draped over her. She looks across and smiles at Steve's undershirt poking out, her vintage curls, it feels like a scene from a movie. Then she looks around at the futuristic cars and remembers where they are. She lies back down and Steve traces circles on her arm. Steve sighs loudly and she asks what's wrong. 'I've just missed so much, I've had my head so far up my...' he nods at her and Amelia laughs at his inability to curse. 'Well, you're back now and we can carry on where we left off, we don't have to lose anything. Rosie thinks you were working, well, that or I've chained you up somewhere, she just keeps telling me, "you lie mommy." It's eased up since she saw you, but at least you know that you have one fan.' Steve blows on her neck at her joke and Amelia reaches for her purse, pulling out her phone. She opens a message from Andi, there's a picture of her and Bucky, posing, it reads _I am giving this up tonight, for you, never forget this_. Amelia laughs, Steve peers over her shoulder and looks fondly at a Bucky he recognises well.

Amelia flicks to another part of her phone, 'here, I will show you what you missed...' She brings up her photo gallery and talks him through a month's worth of pictures. 'This is the day we moved in, Bucky helped us, Natalie made sandwiches and Bucky ate every single one, before we even got a look in.' She scrolls through, 'Rosie was unwell, we are cuddled up watching a film.' Amelia pauses, 'this is my car, after the accident, it's pretty beaten up.' Steve takes her phone and sits up, looking closely. He looks appalled and Amelia pries her phone from his hands, waving it off and continuing. There's pictures of Rosie's cast, Peter and Dana, Rosie and Petch, Bucky and Rosie, then there's a screenshot of something, that she tries to skip past quickly. 'What was that?' He asks. She immediately answers, _nothing,_ and he grabs the phone, flicking back. There's an article from the internet, photos of Steve looking sad, in a suit at some event, the headline reads, _Captain Without a Ship?_ Amelia blushes horribly and when he scrolls to the next image it's another picture from the article and someone has drawn a penis on his head. Amelia takes the phone back, 'Andi, sorry. Obviously Stark isn't keeping her busy enough. I'm so sorry.' She looks mortified and Steve laughs it off. She continues through the pictures and eventually they arrive at tonight.

'I can't wait for you to see the house, it's amazing.' Steve smiles warmly at her. He looks around and suggests they make a move. They tidy themselves and take the elevator, Amelia chuckles at her ripped skirt, shivering when she thinks of Steve's hands on her.

Bucky is walking past as the elevator opens, he raises an eyebrow at them, and tries to keep his comments to himself. 'I hope you were safe, kids?' Amelia defends, 'nothing happened! Sorry, no sauna talk for you two.' They both look horrified, that this is how she thinks they spend their free time.

Steve asks Bucky 'where's Andi?' Bucky smirks, 'I managed to pry her away, I dropped her home, picked up the baby-sitting Widow and yes, Rosie was asleep. Oh and there's this,' Bucky passes Amelia a bag full of clothes from the couch and she silently thanks her sister.

Amelia looks pleased and Steve interrupts, 'why don't we get them over for breakfast? Or we can go to the diner?' Amelia smiles and squeezes his hand, 'here would be perfect.' Bucky grins at them both, he nods and says 'I'll make it happen, nine too early for you two dirty stop-outs?' Amelia giggles and shakes her head. He slinks off and she watches him leave.

Steve leans down and whispers in her ear, 'I hope you aren't having any indecent thoughts.' She sighs and leans her head back onto his shoulder, 'it was a game, let it go!' But when she looks at him he's smiling and joking with her. 'The other two chose you, so watch out!' Steve looks surprised. Amelia turns to face him, 'don't tell him, but it's like I've gained a brother, I fear it would ruin his street cred though.' Steve strokes her hair, thinking of Bucky telling him something similar. 'Well, there's not many girls he's had me pinned up by the throat for.' Amelia looks shocked and stares up at him, 'wait, what?' suddenly she is being lifted and carried down the familiar white hall.

Amelia laughs and closes her eyes, dropping her head onto his shoulder. When she looks up, she is being lowered onto Steve's bed and she smiles looking around at the room, spotting a picture of her and Rosie beside his bed and the butterfly clip she left there. She feels a stroke of sadness and tries to refocus on the present. Steve towers over her and he starts to pull at his tie, 'whoa, no way, let me do that.' Steve laughs at her and cups her face, staring down into her eyes.

'You know I slept here, without you?' Steve looks confused, 'when we came back from my dad's.' Steve winces at the mention and Amelia mentally pats herself of the back for the great foreplay. 'Sorry, it was just weird and that was the last time I was properly here. Well, other than the time I confessed my love to the janitor.' Steve looks confused and then swipes a soft thumb under her eye and nods carefully, 'I'm so sorry, about everything.' Amelia kicks her shoes off freeing herself of them and looks up at Steve, kneeling on his bed, chest to chest with him. 'I know you are sorry, but we are here now, aren't we? No more looking backwards, okay?' He smiles and that is agreement enough for her, she runs her palms over his lapels and strokes the jacket, touching pins and buttons with her fingers, 'Why can't you save the world in this getup?' Steve laughs, 'it's old fashioned, I am not sure it really works anymore.' Amelia bites her lip, 'oh it works.' She drags her nail up his neck and across his jaw, sweeping his hair to one side, 'I miss the beard, but I like the comb over.' She smirks at him and he shakes his head looking away from her, 'is this payback?' She goes still and he worries they aren't there yet and his joke is too soon, 'oh, no Captain Rogers, if it was payback, I would have gone home.' It's Steve's turn to go still at her insinuation, she drags her hands down his chest again and reaches for the buttons of his jacket. 'Is this your uniform? Did you borrow it? Is there a naked mannequin at the museum?' Steve looks at her unimpressed. 'Sorry, I'll stop.' She reaches her hands to his shoulders, slowly working the jacket off, pausing, 'so, is it a collectible?' She asks seriously, he shakes his head and she knocks it off his shoulders with a shrug, 'that's ok then.' She reaches for his tie and works it loose, 'tell me, what have you been doing on these lonely, cold nights?' She looks up at him with sultry eyes and he sighs, 'beating myself up for being such an idiot and not writing poetry, like your sister suggested.' Amelia snorts and apologises, 'sorry, she can be harsh.' Steve looks down at her nimble fingers fighting his knotted tie, 'it's ok, I think she was right about everything else.'

'I actually have something for you,' Amelia rushes for her bag and digs through it, muttering, 'if I can find it.' She straightens and walks over to him, 'I know I said, not right now to the marriage proposal…' Steve looks embarrassed and looks at the ground. 'But… you still looking for that place to live?' Steve looks up quickly at her, she places her palm in his and drops a metal key into his hand. 'It's not Brooklyn, or made of glass like this place, but it could be home. As quick or as slowly as you want. Once a week, every day, once a month.' She laughs, her voice cracking with nerves, 'sex emergencies?' Steve stares at the key, 'I've had it in my bag since Christmas, since we moved. There's no pressure, really!' Steve closes his palm around the key tightly. 'I… thank you. I… this means…' Amelia pecks his cheek, 'you're welcome.' Steve falls into deep thought, he wants every day, but what about Bucky? Then there's Andi? He even finds himself thinking what will Tony say? But then he pictures waking up with Amelia and eating breakfast with Rosie and he knows this is what he wants, this is his way forward. 'Steve? You ok? I haven't scared you, have I?' Steve shakes his head briskly, 'no, I can't wait. I'm in.' Amelia grins and returns to his tie, 'I expect eggs at least once a week for breakfast!' Steve looks down blushing, once again looking at the key. He looks back to her face, earnestly, 'thank you. For the key and the second chance.'

Once undone, Amelia grabs either ends of the tie and pulls Steve close, kissing his cheeks and neck, avoiding his mouth and whispering in his ear, 'we've got some lost time to make up on...' Steve's eyes close and he thanks his stars he gets that chance. She pushes him back and undoes each shirt button, watching him intently, 'why did you come to the bar the other night?' Steve tries to focus on her question, 'Bucky asked me.' She continues with the buttons, asking sceptically, 'why did you really come?' Steve allows his head to roll back and he stares at the ceiling as he confesses, 'Sam, he sent me a picture of you two, getting close and I couldn't stand it.' Amelia pulls her lips in, trying not to laugh, proud that it worked. She mutters a sorry and he says, 'no you're not, I am fairly sure you have been torturing me since then.' She smiles to herself and as she finishes the last button she yanks the shirt from his pants and mutters, wickedly, 'not done yet.'

Steve allows her to fight the shirt off him, tugging at the wrists and she chucks it over her shoulder. She wants to shout at the sight of a white undershirt and makes quick work of it. She leans back on her knees and stares at him, biting her lip. Steve tilts his head and bites his tongue, aware that she is taking back control and slowly killing him. She slides her hands down his sculpted muscles and tries not to show her affection, too much. She slips a hand into each of his pockets and he stands up straighter, in surprise. She pulls out his wallet first, opening it and smiling at the picture of her and Rosie, slinging it behind her, then she retrieves a folded piece of orange paper with the details of the event on it, she smiles, sitting on her heels and reading Andi's scribbled note. She discards it and kneels again, digging real deep in his pocket, squinting and frowning with feigned seriousness, Steve's eyes roll as she strokes him as she reaches into his pant pocket. She pulls her hand out, 'that's everything.' She looks at him innocently with wide eyes and Steve tries not to rise to her. She crawls closer, so their chests are touching and she reaches down between them, staring at him deeply. She easily pops open his pant button and lowers the zip. He closes his eyes and Amelia watches his peaceful face, almost losing her will power and throwing herself at him. 'I can feel you staring at me,' he teases from behind his closed eyelids, this fuels her and she pulls back, pushing his pants lower. Pulling her hands up his thighs and running a finger around the waist band of his boxers, 'I was expecting something vintage, I must admit.' He opens his eyes and raises a brow, 'skivvies?' She laughs a little, but hides it quickly. She brushes a hand against him, almost accidentally and can feel his hardness. She groans internally and tries to calm herself, convincing herself to stay in control. 'So, Rogers? You got a gal?' He panics and opens his eyes, worried that she isn't his girl anymore, but he sees that she is wearing his hat and propositioning him. He sighs, playing along 'it's true, I do, Miss,' he jokes. 'Damn, she must be special.' Steve runs a finger down her neck and between her breasts and slowly admits, 'she's life changing.' Amelia's mirth and smile melts away, no-one's ever said anything like that to her before. She leans forward, closing her eyes and parting her lips, but at the last minute she manages to resist.

She recovers quickly and grabs both of his hands, placing them at the waist band of his boxers. She gently lifts the hat off and shakes her hair softly, lowering the hat to cover his growing hardness. 'Help a girl out,' she nods at his boxers and he sighs, pulling them down quickly and re-standing, looking down at the hat covering himself. She giggles, 'why didn't you wear it?' She asks, trying not to focus on the naked man opposite her, 'I never liked wearing it, Bucky can keep the hat.' She nods in understanding, 'oh, well, if you insist.' She reaches down and whips the hat away, slinging it across the room, praying it doesn't hit something. Steve tries to look confident and she mutters close to his ear, 'sorry, Private, I didn't mean to leave you standing to attention for so long.' Steve grins at her, 'it's Captain, actually.' Amelia giggles loudly, 'now, ma'am, what are my orders?' Amelia laughs and throws herself at Steve, plastering herself to his front. She kisses him passionately and pulls back, looking at him meaningfully, 'let's celebrate, the war is over.'

At eight thirty am, Amelia is sat on the counter, watching Steve prepare breakfast, 'so you do know more than just eggs?' He ignores her. 'Bacon at least!' Steve walks over to her, placing a hand against her thigh, waving a utensil at her. 'We are in my kitchen now, Miss Miller.' Amelia laughs, through closed lips, 'oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise, well you certainly seem to not know your way around.' Steve smirks, 'I could just drop this and kiss you right now.' Amelia fakes shock, 'that's a low blow, if we waited for you, I'd still be dating Natalie's salsa partner, Doug!' Steve shakes his head and kisses her lips, 'no, I wouldn't have let that happen.' He leans in and kisses her, gently at first and then applying pressure. Amelia leans forward, shifting to the edge and wrapping her legs around him. She can feel her eyes lazily closing and herself getting lost in his heat. Steve slips his hands up the back of her shirt, she hisses at his cold palms and arches into him. 'You look good in my shirt,' he mutters into her shoulder. 'Yeah, I should really put my own clothes on.' Steve holds her in place, stopping her from leaving, kissing her gently, 'don't bother.'

Steve places the utensil down and drags her closer, Amelia squeals against him and kisses him deeply. Bucky comes in, still in his bed clothes, halting and turning 'whoa, shit, sorry.' He covers his face and stops. They pull apart and Steve wipes his mouth. Amelia crosses her legs and tuts at his attire, 'and you doubted us?' Bucky looks down, 'she digs it.' Amelia laughs and Steve asks 'digs it?' Bucky shrugs and Amelia adds 'you have spent way too much time with my sister.' Amelia offers her help, Steve tells her she can set the table in the dining room if she wants. She jumps down and grabs a handful of cutlery, wandering to the next room. Bucky pours himself a drink and offers Steve a nod, 'sorted?' Steve just smiles in return. Bucky smirks, looking around at the mess in the kitchen. 'Mia won't appreciate you doing this in her kitchen, when you move in.' Steve stops and looks up suddenly, his mouth moves as if to speak and Bucky cuts him off, 'go for it, punk. I'm happy for you.' Steve smiles sincerely and Bucky looks at him in mock concern, 'that mouthy blonde isn't going to want to camp here, is she?' Steve laughs at his best friend, patting his shoulder 'that's your problem!' Bucky rubs his face, 'well if she doesn't, she's very much your issue, roomie!'

'Something smells good,' Clint yawns as he walks into the room, Steve and Bucky look up at him, 'why all the breakfast?' He asks looking around at the stacks of supplies. 'We have guests!' Steve explains, Clint looks around and then in confusion at Steve, as if he's lost it. 'On their way,' Bucky adds. Natasha walks in and asks 'who is on their way?' Bucky looks over, 'your protégé and her Aunt.' Clint protests, 'Rogers, you still haven't sorted that shit out yet?'

Tony joins them, 'the artist formally known as your girlfriend is setting the table in there, did you know this? Has she been there the entire time?' Steve huffs, feeling frustrated and slightly attacked. Clint smiles, 'you did sort it, you dawg, Rogers.' Bucky chuckles and Natasha smirks 'she must really like you, the girl isn't short of offers.' A voice interrupts the five of them, 'yeah, but I was never interested in anyone else.' They all look over at Amelia, she's wearing Steve's T-shirt and her dress is around her waist. Tony says 'shut your mouth, Clint.' Natasha smirks, 'is that why Wilson wasn't invited for breakfast?' Steve waves a spatula at them, 'actually, none of you were invited.' Amelia brushes past him and grabs more cutlery, 'don't say that! It's fine, the more the merrier.' Clint offers to help her and Bucky takes over from Steve with cooking.

FRIDAY announces Andi and Rosie. When the elevator opens, Bruce is chatting with her and Rosie is jumping around. Rosie shoots out of the elevator and runs for her mother, Amelia picks her up and her eyes grow looking around the room at the familiar faces. When she locks on Steve, she cheers and wrestles free from her mom, she ploughs into him and he lifts her gently. 'Are you back now? Forever?' He smiles at her and wipes a curl from her face, he knows there will be work and missions, but he's not going for so long again. 'Yeah, back for good.' Rosie cheers, shaking her fists. 'Now you can do my bunks up.' Steve raises an eyebrow, 'where have you been sleeping then?' Rosie giggles, 'on the floor with my toys.' Andi says 'on the lower bunk only, it's not neglect, you make us sound terrible, kid.' Steve looks at Bucky, 'you should have done it.' Bucky looks accosted, about to defend himself, Amelia adds, 'I knew you would want to do it and I always hoped… thought you… maybe, you might come back.' Steve smiles at her, she looks embarrassed and he pulls her close, kissing the side of her head. Steve looks between his girls, 'well, I think I know what I am doing today.' Andi grins and then winces, 'I think I can smell burning.'

She rounds the corner and spots Bucky slicing bread and ignoring his bacon. She shakes the frying pan a little and decides not to shame him. She creeps up and puts her face on his shoulder, 'good morning.' Bucky smiles, 'it's not a good idea to creep up on a guy with a past, a metal hand and a knife.' Andi chuckles, 'You knew I was there the entire time. Now why are you in here, _Ina_?' Bucky smirks, 'just giving them time, think I am done now.' He sighs, looking around, everything looks sufficiently charred and Andi thinks how sweet he is. She leans in and kisses him, 'love you. I'll get them all seated, shall I?' Bucky nods, holding her hand, he looks down at her t-shirt. 'Really?' He asks, she looks at it, 'what, it's my favourite?' She has a shirt on that includes an old school picture of Steve and Bucky with the word #STUCKY above it. She waltzes away, grabbing a piece of burnt bacon, chewing on it and pulling a disgusted face. 'Hey?' He calls to her, Andi pauses and hums in acknowledgement. 'I just wanted to say… you asked me once, if I would undo my past and I still can't say I wouldn't, I think I will always feel that way, but… but I know I wouldn't change this, you and me. Yeah, so yeah, great. Yeah. That's that.' Andi smiles softy and begins to leave, with a gentle nod, his voice stops her. 'And also, are you free for dinner on Friday?' Andi smiles widely, 'dinner? Like, out-out dinner? Hell yes.' He doesn't react, she rushes over and kisses his cheek before heading for the dining room.

Bucky is plating up and calls, 'nice shirt,' she stops short. When Andi looks back slowly, he has his back to her and she smiles to herself muttering, 'real smooth, Barnes.' She heads for the table and warms as she can hear everyone chatting.

Bucky brings in the last dish and takes the final seat at the table. 'Everyone good?' He asks. There's murmurs and mumbling and he ignores their complaints about things being burnt.

'How's the arm, Kid?' Tony asks. Rosie nods happily, 'come up with that hero name yet? Ready to join the Avengers?' She giggles, Andi grins 'Rosie likes Pink Girl, don't you?'

Rosie is sat between Steve and Amelia and chatting happily to Bruce, who is across from her. 'I like you more green,' she says, he stutters at her and his eyes look around for help. 'My favourite is hulkie and the blue one.' Bucky remembers the blue one from the first day he met her, everyone looks confused, 'I don't believe we have a blue one on the payroll,' Tony jokes. Amelia leans in, pushing hair away from the little girl's eyes, 'which one is the blue one, sweetie?' Rosie spoons eggs into her mouth, thinking about the words. 'Captain 'Merica' she spits happily with a mouth full of food, everyone looks to Steve and he just shakes his head, unsure. Andi steps in, 'Rosie, what do you think Steve does for work?' She looks up with a grin and a blush, 'he does TV with Mommy.' Everyone makes a noise of understanding, giggling around the table. Steve looks at her surprised, Amelia chuckles and leaning behind her daughter, whispers to him, gently patting his cheek, 'you can have that conversation, good luck.'

**AN: And there we go! The End **** Steve and Amelia managed to sort their sh*t out and the tables turned, with Bucky and Andi the ones in a solid, stable relationship. I know the beef between Steve and Amelia went on for a while, but I wanted to make it realistic, like when you want to forgive and forget but just can't quite get over the hurt. **

**I had an emotional journey writing this chapter, bringing two people back together, second chances, letters from beyond the grave, it was lush!**

**Again thank you so so so much for reading! I didn't know if anyone would care to read it, especially enjoy it. **

**So when I was done writing this, I sat back and thought of all the great situations we didn't get to see and so I have written a part two and I think I'm just going to go for it and post it here next week and start again. I don't know if it should be a separate story or just carry on, but I'm going to keep going on this link for now… Spoiler alert, we skip ahead a bit **** so we can see where people are down the line. I think it's a little edgier with challenging themes at times, definitely more dramatic and some really exciting storylines **** I hope you'll keep reading. **

**As always let me know any thoughts/feels etc. **

**Stay safe and well **


	48. PART 2 Scenes from an Italian Restaurant

**AN: Hello! Thank you so much for sticking with this and still reading! So here we go, two years later, more fun and games. There's lots of storyline crammed into this one, now that things are established and we've done a fluffy **_**how we met **_**story. There's some really fun bits and some really tough bits (that I will warn of) but stories I personally wanted to tell. **

**Once again, it stories of both couples **

**So the first part was set post Age of Ultron, a reminder that this is AU and in these stories, Bucky made his way back to Steve around the time of the Sokovia incident. This is about three/three and a half years after the AoU events and pre-Civil War. **

**The title is inspired by a Billy Joel song. **

_Disclaimer: This is __**still**__ a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. _

**2 Years Later**

**Chapter 1: Scenes from an Italian Restaurant **

'Hey, hi, we have a table booked for ten people, under Miller?' The waiter smiles at Amelia politely and looks down, scanning the bookings. 'Here we go, yes, follow me.' He steps forward and Rosie rushes to keep up with him, stepping into his path, 'oh, I didn't see you there.' The small brunette beams up at him, 'it's my birthday!' He smiles and weaves through the tables, Rosie at his heels. She halts and calls back, 'hurry up, mom!'

The waiter stops, pointing to a long table, with birthday balloons tied to various chairs. 'Here we are, would you like a drink while you wait for the rest of your party?' Amelia shakes her coat loose, placing it on a chair, considering the offer, 'yes, umm, can I please have a white wine and a small lemonade?'

Rosie smiles to herself, switching chairs three times before settling on one at the opposite end of the table, she waves goodbye to the waiter sweetly. Amelia sits down and relaxes, looking around the restaurant, spotting Rosie tucking a napkin into her dress, 'why are you all the way down there, Rosie?' The little girl places someone else's napkin on her lap and smiles at her mom, showing off her pearly teeth. 'I am a big girl now, mom and I can sit on my own, it's my party.' Amelia smiles at her not so little girl, six going on sixteen and for once she finds herself enjoying the girl's choice of birthday parties. 'Well this is a very grown up party.' Rosie nods, 'even though I'm a big girl now, there's still cake, right?' Amelia laughs a little, 'yes, I think we can possibly find some cake.'

Amelia peers around the restaurant, low lighting, warm and not too busy, she appreciates her daughter's choice. She nods to herself and thinks this was a good decision, a nice restaurant and a family meal. She catches sight of Rosie, covering herself with more napkins, 'don't use all of those, other people will need them as well.' Rosie looks worried about protecting her deep green birthday dress. Amelia leans over to her so she doesn't have to shout, gasping 'I can't believe you are six!' Rosie sits up taller, 'six whole years!' Amelia asks, 'hey, why did you choose this place?' Rosie grins, leaning across the table, arms on the white table cloth 'it glows red at night when we walk past.' Amelia can practically hear the joke Mr Stark would be making right now. 'It looked fancy and I'm six now, so I need to the fanciest!'

Amelia smiles over at her daughter, 'so how was school? We didn't get much chance to talk about it on the ride here, did you have a good day?' Rosie nods sullenly and slumps in her chair, unusually quiet, turning away and toying with her silver cutlery. 'What did you get up to?' Amelia pushes the topic, Rosie kicks at the opposite chair beneath the table, snapping at her mother, 'drawing!' Amelia frowns at the short answer and knows there's more to it, 'how was Harrison today?' Rosie sits up and turns rigid, shoulders tensing beside her ears. 'Fine!' She begins to tear up her napkin, kicking the table with her patent shoes. Amelia looks on sadly, deciding to change the topic.

Rosie looks up and points happily, 'mom, there's nana and grandad.' Amelia looks over and sees her dad and Dana, chatting with the waiter. She stands and beckons them across merrily, her dad squints and she wishes he would just wear his glasses. 'Are we first?' Dana asks excitedly. Rosie nods and Dana kisses her on the cheek, 'happy birthday, little girl.' Amelia shakes her head discretely, trying to warn her, 'no, nana Dana, I am six, I am a big girl now.' Peter creeps over, 'not too big for a kiss from your old grandpa?' Rosie giggles as he encases her in an embrace and Dana walks over to Amelia, passing her a gift and pulling her in for a hug. 'Well, this place is lovely and you look beautiful, but where's your sister?' Amelia huffs, grinning with an exasperated shrug 'who knows!' Rosie points to where Dana and Peter should sit and she passes them a menu each. Dana grins across at Rosie, 'thank you! Ty said to say hello, he's very disappointed to miss your birthday.' Rosie smiles coyly, 'but Maggie sent a gift, so that's a win, kiddo! Or you too old for presents as well?' Peter adds and Rosie agrees triumphantly. 'Shame **we** forgot though, right, Dee?' Peter jokes and Rosie pouts in concern.

They start asking her about school and she shakes her head, covering her ears, staring hard at her menu. She starts telling them instead about the birthday cake she wanted.

'Mom, mom! When is the food? I'm so hungry!' Rosie slouches in her chair, running her belly and begging, Amelia shakes her head, 'we talked about this, it's polite to wait for everyone to arrive.'

'How's work, Mia? Keeping you busy still?' Peter asks, Amelia sips her wine but isn't sure on the taste, pulling a disgruntled face. 'Yeah, all good, sometimes I think about a change, but I think I still love it and Natalie would never forgive me, so I have to stay.' The waiter returns and Peter orders, 'I will have a ginger beer, son, and whatever this fine woman wants.' Dana smiles, 'you old charmer, you, just a red wine, please.' Amelia smiles at the pair, Dana squeezing her Dad's knee under the table and lending him her glasses to read the menu. 'What time is your flight on Saturday?' Amelia asks, Rosie looks up sadly, 'no, you should stay, live with us!' Peter chuckles to himself, 'sounds fun, but we've got to get back, we are missing our doggie, Petch is with the neighbours. Besides, I think you are fully booked at the inn. Oh, and in the evening, Mia, in answer to your question, the flight is at six.' Amelia nods soberly, feeling a little disappointed, she's seen them a couple of times during their visit, but she wishes it had been more. Peter coughs awkwardly, Dana nudging him, 'what about your uh, sister, any more talk of moving…'

Amelia looks up in time to see Natasha and Bruce coming in, strutting past the waiter with no discussion, Bruce looks apologetically at the young man as they approach the table. Natasha kisses the top of Rosie's head and Bruce greets her with a meek wave. Natasha throws her coat over a seat beside Amelia and gets comfortable, 'you look nice.' Amelia looks down at her burgundy, strapped dress, thinking it's nothing to get excited about, 'well, Rosie wanted fancy, so... here we are.' Natasha nods, 'yes, I managed to convince Bruce to ditch the lab coat.'

'Pete, Dana,' Natasha nods, before swiping Amelia's glass of wine. Dana waves at the pair and Natasha exhales, 'that's good, did you get a bottle?' Bruce stands and reaches across the table, passing Rosie a gift, 'what is it?' She gasps, and he looks around for permission, 'uh, a science kit' he answers and Natasha rolls her eyes at his naivety, Amelia chuckles to herself, hiding it behind her hand. Rosie tilts her head, miffed by the honest response, 'you're not meant to answer…' she tells him timidly.

Natalie appears next, she is armed with two cocktails and Amelia looks around confused, 'how long have you been here?' Natalie sips her drink through the straw and winks, sitting down beside Dana. Amelia smiles, relaxing a bit, pleased that the seats are filling, but she spots the four empty ones and sits back with a loud sigh. 'They will be here, they have been warned,' Natasha leans in and whispers. Amelia looks grateful, nodding and the waiter returns for more drink orders.

Everyone chats as a group, '… so then we climb out the taxi and Mrs, here, remembers she's left our guides and not only that, _somebody's birthday gift_ in the restaurant, we had to go all the way back…' Peter explains and Amelia nervously taps her foot, not listening to her dad's holiday anecdotes. She finally notices her sister coming through the door and quickly stands, rushing over to her, 'excuse me a sec.'

As she approaches, Andi calls to the waiter, pulling at her dress and reaching in to rearrange her cleavage, 'where have you been, you're thirty minutes late?' Andi looks surprised, 'sorry, things ran on at work.' Amelia ignores her, 'sure, where's Bucky and where's the cake?' A voice beside them mutters _shit_ and she looks up to see the back of Bucky as he heads back to the car. 'It better be on your backseat and not at the tower.' Andi looks unsure, like she genuinely can't answer that, then she looks around, 'well your lucky, we nearly took a taxi. So, is he here?' Amelia looks annoyed, '**don't** change the topic, and besides you're late, so save it, no one likes a hypocrite.' Andi smiles smugly, 'nice dress, trying to impress?' Amelia looks down and brushes her skirt off, 'it's old, what's the big deal?' Andi grins at her and peers over her shoulder, 'I see the oldies are here first. Suck-ups.' Amelia sighs, 'no, they are just **on time**. A novel idea for someone like you, I don't know how you even do your job.' Andi leans in and kisses her sister's cheek, 'don't be angry, please? The gift is epic and your own BF isn't even here, so don't hate on me.' Amelia pushes her fingers against her temples, sighing 'don't remind me. It better not be more goldfish, please.' Andi's smile falters, 'umm, that's a really sensitive area for me, please don't mention our recently passed beloved pet.' Amelia bites her tongue from asking when was the last time Andi even fed the damn fish.

Andi pushes her sister's hair behind both ears, 'shows off your lovely face,' she jokes in an attempt of impersonating their mother. Andi looks her sister over again, 'it's a really nice dress, is it mine?' Amelia looks aghast, 'no!' Andi smirks, 'shame, could be though. Oh, the boss will be here soon, so look sharp!' She warns, Amelia rolls her eyes, 'he's not **my** boss. They're back together then? I had to book an extra seat.' Andi quickly hushes her sister, 'I told you that in private, they didn't break up they took a _break_, it's different, please, I will be fired if you say that. You'd need a break too, if you dated him!'

Someone cuts between them and puts an arm around both, 'you two going to battle it out? Need a paddling pool and some dirt? I am happy to assist.' Tony Stark is leaning in, grinning at them. 'Tony, it's a child's birthday party,' Pepper appears beside him, holding a gift bag. Amelia gives her a welcoming hug, 'thank you for coming, it's so nice to see you, Pepper, Tony makes it sound like he keeps you chained up at home.' Pepper smirks, 'if anyone is chained up…' Andi laughs and slaps Tony's back, 'gross, you wish.' Tony looks around, spotting his youngest fan, he waves at her subtly.

Andi announces, 'anyway, it's **my** big promotion dinner really, the kid piggybacked on.' Amelia downplays it, 'no, you-know-who was away for hers and I promised I'd make it up to her and remarkably this is what she wanted, a nice dinner. We should all be grateful, it could have been a soft play centre.' Pepper laughs a little, 'well, there are worse things, like you say. This place looks lovely.'

Amelia straightens and looks at the three, 'why don't you all just sit down?' Tony offers Pepper his arm and Andi the other, 'see you over there, give Bucky a hard time, he forgot the cake, not me!' They waltz for the table, leaving Amelia beside the door. She waits for Bucky and _fingers crossed_, the cake. Amelia tugs at her dress some more, looking at herself and worrying that it is too much breast, _why do people keep commenting_? She feels a growl in her stomach and quickly cusses herself for skipping lunch. Bucky finally reappears with a big box and she lets out a sigh of relief. 'Thank God for that, thank you.' Bucky grins at her rosy cheeks and she kisses one of his. Amelia smiles at him kindly, 'you look sharp, everything ok? We missed you at dinner this week?' She tries to keep it cool, not like she's probing, but the smug look on his face, tells her he knows her game. Looking over at the table, he can see Andi hugging everyone, he smiles at the sight of the familiar faces. 'This looks ok, no dress-up this year, for which I am grateful,' Bucky admits and Amelia grins, 'no, we are saving that for Halloween.'

The waiter reappears and offers to stow the cake away, he then asks 'is that everyone?' Amelia looks sadly at the table and starts to speak, 'actually, just one-' Bucky cuts her off, 'Mia, actually, he's, well he's not back.' Amelia's shoulders drop with disappointment but she covers it quickly, 'oh, ok. That's everyone then, thank you. Oh, and can I have another glass of white? Actually, I will take the bottle.' Bucky watches her closely, as the waiter relieves him of the large white cake box. Once Bucky's arms are free of cake he tries to explain but Amelia dismisses him, 'it's fine, I get it, work and all that.' She looks over at the empty chair beside Rosie, earmarked for someone special and laments, 'well, you better sit there and make it better.'

Amelia stalks back to the table and leans in and whispers something to Rosie. She looks upset, pouting at her mother, but her grandfather distracts her and Bucky slips into the empty chair beside her. He pulls of his black jacket and straightens his shirt collar. 'Good evening, Rosalyn, my, my you look older tonight.' She giggles and smiles proudly, 'I am. I'm six, uncle Bucky! It was last week, I saw you, we had cake! But we waited for everyone to be at my party!' Bucky runs a hand through his short spiked hair and asks her what gifts she received, Rosie carefully lists everything, including the colour of the paper and messages on the gift tags. He listens intently and winks at Andi as she chuckles at the pair.

Andi finishes hugging the last person, taking a sip of Natasha's cocktail, eyes widening at the strong taste. Bucky distractedly fiddles with his tie, uncomfortably formal. Pepper waves at Rosie, 'this is a lovely party, Rosie, very grown up.' The little brunette looks pleased, 'thank you for coming, Mrs Pepper,' Dana coos and Andi bats Bucky's hand away, 'leave it, you look great.' She sits down beside him, kissing his cheek and her dad chats with them about the New York traffic.

The bottle of wine she ordered appears in front of Amelia and Natasha raises an eyebrow, 'take it easy, Mia, he could still get here.' Amelia checks her phone and there's nothing, she scans through a few emails and eventually puts her phone face down on the table, when she looks up her wine is empty and Natalie and Natasha are toasting with it. Amelia mutters under her breath and Andi comes over, bending beside her. 'Where the hell is he? I mean, ok, we were late, but missing her birthday? Really?' Amelia gulps a table water 'he's saving the world, remember?' Natalie comes over to her other side and kneels, surrounding her. 'Where's your guy? He is coming, right?' Amelia feels backed in and nods into her water. She can feel Natasha's intense gaze and she swallows, praying he arrives soon. 'Sit down all of you, it's about Rosie, not "my guy".'

Andi returns to her seat, cheering to her niece 'open the card, Rosie, put the pin on!' Amelia tilts her head warmly, a pink envelope making its way down the table to Rosie. Bucky helps her with the tape holding it closed. Rosie rips it open and gasps at the round badge, not bothering to read the card. Bucky watches her struggle and eventually steps in and removes the pin, attaching it to her dress. 'Rosalyn, stay still, I don't want to get you,' he begs as she dances in her seat.

'So, Andi? We haven't seen you since the promotion, how's it going?' Peter asks and Amelia begins to relax, almost resigned to the fact that she is riding single for the night, she looks over at Rosie, her long plaits over each shoulder and her sparkling wide eyes, listening to the adults in awe, showing Bruce her pin. She looks at Andi, who is snapping selfies, 'sorry, what dad?' She can see her hair is knotted at the back and looking at Bucky, he has a button done up wrong. Amelia groans internally, knowing now why they were late. Natalie is reading Tony's palm, as Pepper tries not to laugh and Amelia looks at the empty seat opposite her sadly.

'Yeah, really good, dad, thanks for asking,' Andi responds, Bucky scoffs, 'demotion more like.' Tony looks up, shaking Natalie off, 'hey! She's my PA. Best job in the world.' Andi chokes on her drink, 'I am **not** his PA, I just work under him.' Bucky groans and buries his face in a hand, knowing she walked into that one. Tony is biting his lip, looking between Andi's mischievous face and the small child. 'Please be appropriate,' Pepper warns. Andi continues, 'I help him out, manage his diary, etc.' Dana nods sceptically, 'so a personal assistant?' Andi brightens, 'yeah, one of those.' Natasha mumbles, 'isn't that a PA?' Andi ignores her, 'we do science together!' Peter laughs at his youngest daughter, 'science was never really your forte…'

'Hey, remember when I was you PA?' Pepper asks, nudging Tony and sipping her drink, Natasha chimes in, 'oh yeah, me too.' Andi pulls back in surprise, 'sorry, is there someone here who hasn't been your PA?' Tony takes his time answering, 'well, yes, your lovely sister never applied for the position and in fairness to me, I didn't know who Nat was, she was just pretending to be my PA and even then she was still better than you are.' Andi looks grumpy, Pepper explains, 'his best PA quit, because he couldn't even remember I'm allergic to.' Tony pretends to think, 'umm, nope, got nothing, remind me again?' Pepper continues, 'hey, Tony, ever thought maybe it's you and not us?'

The waiter appears to take their food orders and Tony tries to convince Rosie to order a steak 'go big, kid, I'll treat you.' Peter calls 'you still living at the house, Andi?' Amelia looks down at her knees and Bucky catches the sadness flash over her face, 'I'm mainly at the tower these days, what with work and Bucky, you know.' Tony sips his drink, 'rent free, may I add!' Andi defends, 'I pull my weight!' Natasha looks at her cynically, 'you cook once in a blue moon, and always the same thing, might I add.' Andi nods, 'see, helpful!' Bucky laughs and throws an arm over the back of her chair, he whispers, 'well, I like having you there.' Andi touches his nose, Rosie turns to Bucky, 'can't you live with us?' Bucky smiles down at her, pulling on a plait, 'umm, I do sometimes, but it's easy to sleep where I work.' Rosie scrunches her face, 'mommy doesn't sleep with Auntie Natalie, at her TV work.' Natalie giggles, 'sorry, she's not my type, kiddo.' Amelia rolls her eyes in jest and tells her, 'you would be so lucky.'

Appetisers arrive and thankfully everyone is occupied eating. 'Rosie slow down, otherwise you won't want your main,' her mother warns, Bucky leans in and tells her something, she nods and immediately slows. Amelia looks at Bucky and smiles, he appears happy and relaxed, surrounded by friends and family. She watches her dad, who lights up talking about another shed conversion. Andi fake snores in boredom and Tony nudges her, 'cheer up, blondie.' Amelia sighs, happy that they are all here, but missing one person in particular. She politely leaves to talk to the waiter about the cake and asks Natasha, 'order me a wine, will you?' Natasha stares after her and barely nods as Bruce offers her a skewered shrimp.

Amelia passes the waiter some candles and a lighter, always prepared. Afterwards, she heads for the restroom. She looks at herself in the mirror. She stares at her pink, warm cheeks, touching them lightly with the back of her hand. She yawns, trying to keep her mouth closed and mask it, she shakes her hands, trying to lose some nervous energy. She feels unsettled and anxious, washing her hands repeatedly, lathering soap and relaxing under the warm water, she really thought he'd be here and now she feels stupid. As she prepares to re-join the group, the restroom door opens and Natasha strolls in. The new blonde looks Amelia up and down, 'you look well,' Natasha compliments, Amelia smiles at her weakly, 'thanks, so do you, I like the new look, did you do it yourself?' Amelia points to her newly dyed hair and Natasha ignores her nervous prattle. 'You never know when you might need to disappear.' Amelia looks confused by the comment. 'Chill out, Mia. Just some undercover work.' Once again Natasha looks at her, tilting her head, eyes roaming over her body, 'you are glowing tonight.' Amelia pulls a face at her, 'why do you keep saying that, it's an old dress? I think I've even worn it out with you!' Natasha nods and goes into a stall. Amelia stands with her back to the cubicle, watching in the mirror, waiting for something. There's silence and Amelia wonders what she is doing in there, drilling a hole and escaping maybe? She reappears after a time and Amelia asks, 'did you order my drink?' Natasha shakes her head, 'no.' She washes her hands and shakes them dry, grabbing paper towels.

Amelia looks annoyed by this point and asks why not. Natasha checks her lipstick in the mirror and pops her lips, 'well, you shouldn't be drinking in your condition.' Natasha leans against the opposite sink and looks at Amelia. 'What condition? I am not that upset, he can't help that he's working.' Natasha nods and says bluntly, 'no, I meant the baby.' Amelia looks at her in shock, stuttering. 'Um, what?' She's had a twisting in her gut for a couple of weeks, but it was only a nagging thought and now she's panicking, how the hell would Natasha know before she even does, _surely she's wrong._

Amelia stares in shock and says nothing, quickly looking at herself in the mirror, swallowing and smoothing her dress down. She can see the blood draining from her own face. She looks at herself side on as subtly as possible, she looks no different. Amelia inhales slowly and closes her eyes, 'I don't know that for sure, so how the hell could you possibly know?' Natasha smiles, 'it's my job, now do me a favour and lay off the wine, get a test and know for sure. So I know I was right.' Natasha spins on her heels and leaves the room, with one last poignant glance. Amelia watches the door long after she has gone, wondering how she does that. Suddenly feeling self-conscious and pulling her dress down around the knees, she washes her hands once more for luck and then stands by the hand-dryer, contemplating what this might mean for her. She feels nervous, her breath coming out unevenly, her heart beating loudly in her ears. 'Shit.'

She decides there is nothing to consider at this point, brushes her hair over a shoulder and returns to the bar. She stops and straightens, noticing someone in her seat. She smiles happily in relief and heads back to the table, 'hey, sorry about being late,' the newcomer mutters as he stands and kisses her cheek. Rosie waves her hands in excitement and he sneaks down and places a kiss on her head, 'happy birthday, baby girl!'

Natasha calls over, 'Wilson, sit the hell down, you're late.' Amelia tuts at him in mock outrage, sitting at the end of the table, with a genuine huff. She swirls her drink in her glass, looking down, when a voice whispers into her ear, 'why the long face?' Amelia smiles slowly and looks over her shoulder, coming face to face with Steve, almost touching noses, she licks her lips and looks down at his. His blue eyes peering up at her, an arm over her chair and a quirked brow. Suddenly Rosie shouts 'daddy!' and Amelia shakes herself, leaning back and looking at him, he's dressed in a button-down shirt and dark jeans and she can't remember why she was mad at him.

'Where have you been?' Rosie questions, Amelia then recalls, _that's why_. Steve kisses the top of Amelia's head and makes his way down the table, stopping beside Rosie. She is now stood on her chair with wide expectant arms. Steve picks her up and explains, 'I'm sorry, work dragged on a little, but I haven't missed dessert, I see.' Andi leans over 'there won't be dessert unless someone eats their greens.' Rosie wriggles free and Steve places her back down. She scoffs the remaining vegetables down and Steve drags a chair from another table to sit beside Amelia.

'I'm sorry, don't hate me,' he says clinching and squeezing her hand, he presses his lips to her knuckles and she smiles. 'I could never hate you.' Steve strokes her lip, tilting her chin and lightly kissing her, 'hi.' His eyes glance down and Amelia wonders if he can see the baby, does he have x-ray vision that she doesn't know about? He smiles and looks around the table, asking her, 'didn't you want a drink? Did you drive here?' She coughs awkwardly and shakes her head, lying through her teeth 'need to keep a clear head.' Natasha smirks at her and Steve regards everyone happily, 'well this is nice, you look lovely, I've missed you.' He places a gentle kiss to her shoulder and Rosie shouts 'yuk! Daaaaad! Stop!' Amelia smiles coyly and plays it down, 'it's only been three weeks.' Steve sighs and looks around the table, 'this time. But feels like longer.' He looks across at Rosie, 'have I missed anything? Other than another year older.' Amelia's eyes widen, feeling a tightness in her gut, thinking, _yeah, one big thing_. 'No, not really, few issues at school, but dad and Dana have been around, so that's helped.' Steve looks unimpressed at the mention of school and strokes her face with one finger. Amelia shakes her head, intimating not to interrogate the little girl.

Steve gently reaches and touches her pearl earring he gave her once upon a time, 'you really do look beautiful,' Amelia smiles sweetly and leans in, whispering, 'you can show me how much you missed me, later tonight.' A voice says 'promises, promises.' Amelia pulls away and Sam is leaning over them, 'are you two lovebirds sure it's ok for me to join for dessert? I know I wasn't on the guest list...' Amelia slaps his arm and convinces him 'of course it is, you recommended the restaurant, you idiot, then you pulled out, I didn't think you'd be here!' Steve can hear Rosie summoning him and he closes his eyes with a soft smile, 'is it bad that I prefer daddy to dad? When did she get so grown up?' Amelia laughs, 'oh no, no way, she's a grown up this week, it will be Steve soon. She called me Miss Miller last week.' Sam chuckles at the pair, 'just think you've got boyfriends, girlfriends, driving lessons, parties, you're in for a world of trouble, Steve.'

'Steve, my boy, there you are, we were about to send a search party,' Peter jokes, Steve smiles across at the older man, 'evening, sir. How's the trip been so far?' He responds by listing all the places they have visited on their holiday. 'Don't know how you lot do it, so busy here, not a moment's peace.' Steve raises a brow in agreement. Andi makes a comment about _boring old Maine_ and Steve reprimands her, 'be nice, I love it there.' Sam looks over at her flirtatiously, 'that sass mouth of yours must get you in all sorts of trouble.' She smirks into her cocktail and Bucky looks between her and Sam, 'your smart mouth is going to get you in some trouble, birdie boy.'

Andi shouts over at Tony, 'boss, how could you send Cap away on his little girl's birthday?' She points to Steve and Rosie waves at Tony, he sticks his tongue out at her. Natalie boos and Natasha joins in, 'I did no such thing, he's the boss, I just pretend to be, and you, Widow, stop it, you're both on my payroll, so do as I say.' Pepper chastises him and Natalie mutters about him ordering her about sometime, Bucky looks amused by the group of women ganging up on Tony Stark.

Bucky nods towards Steve, 'evening. Back for long?' Steve pinches a couple fries from Natasha's plate 'hopefully, but can't be too sure.' Sam starts a long story about a wild chase and a deadly situation they found themselves in, adlibbing wherever possible and Steve rubs his neck, side eyeing Amelia and hoping she doesn't worry too much. She folds her napkin with great interest and keeps her gaze down, hating every word of the story.

'So when's the big halloween party, girls?' Dana asks. Andi fights to swallow her food quickly, 'next Saturday! Best costumes ever, prepare yourselves, Bucky and I have gone joint!' Bucky raises his eyebrows in sarcasm and Amelia looks sadly at her step-mom, as she's not sure Steve will even be there, let alone joint outfits. 'You got an idea, Mia?' Her dad asks warmly, sensing her despondency. Before she can answer her sister shouts, 'I have her covered, I won't let her down.' Natasha asks if she can reuse a costume and Andi starts a long-winded argument of why she most certainly can't do that. Steve leans into Amelia, 'I should be there, I hope, I'm sorry I can't be more precise.' Amelia nods and reaches for his hand beneath the table.

Natasha gives in, 'fine, ok, ok, I'll get a new costume, Barnes, can you make her stop?' Bucky shrugs and the waiter appears to clear plates. He stands at the end of the table and asks if they are all done. He starts to clear the table, suddenly pausing as he recognises some of the famous faces sat at the table. His eyes slowly widening and scanning the group, stopping on Steve. Andi laughs at his obvious realisation and Rosie stands on her chair, calling to him, 'I'm an Avenger and I'm six today.' The waiter snaps out of it and scoops the rest of the dirty dishes away. Tony sips his wine, 'well, we can all go on that vacay now, the kid can keep watch.'

Rosie climbs off her chair and crawls beneath the table, Amelia leans down, 'come on out, please, I thought you were a big girl now?' Rosie pops out and leans between Steve and Amelia. 'I wanted to see you!' Steve softens and offers Amelia a grin. Steve heaves her onto his lap and bounces her lightly.

Bucky taps his face, showing Andi there is food on hers and she leans into him, cheekily, 'go on then, get it off!' Bucky pulls back in disgust, 'gross, no.' Andi laughs and licks her finger, aggressively rubbing her cheek free of tomato sauce and then leaning towards Bucky with her wet finger. He grabs her hand and pushes her away, 'get off!' Peter looks over, 'I don't think you will win, Andrea.' Bucky chuckles at her dad's warning and Tony scoffs into his drink at the use of her full name and says 'we don't call you that enough.' Andi sits up, looking him square on, 'no, because I will quit.' Natasha looks up, 'that's reason alone,' Andi gives her a dry smirk.

'We doing dessert?' Natalie asks the table, Rosie squirms in Steve's lap, looking up at him with big eyes, 'I'm so full up, Daddy. My tummy might pop,' Steve dramatically sighs and looks at her upside down features, 'well, that is a shame, because looks like your dessert is on its way.' As the little girl sits up, excited to look, she gasps as a waitress walks over with a birthday cake, alight with six candles. Rosie's mouth opens wide and the table's occupants begin to sing Happy Birthday. Amelia brushes Rosie's hair away from her face and Steve leans in close, singing softly near her ear. She jumps in excitement and Andi films with her phone, calling, 'I can't hear you, Barnes.' He looks at her sarcastically and Wilson nudges him. The waitress places the cake before the little girl and she squeals at the sight of the hulk cake. There's chuckles amongst the singing and Bruce leans across, peering over his glasses, raising a brow at Steve. Amelia mouths an apology and Steve whispers to Rosie, 'you need to blow really hard and make a special wish.' He holds her hair back and she blows, getting five and Amelia quickly shoots a breath out, extinguishing the sixth. Rosie looks proud of herself and claps, there's cheers and whooping, mainly from her auntie and Amelia kisses her cheek.

Amelia stands and liaises with the waitress regarding servings of green cake. Steve asks Rosie, 'what did you wish for?' Rosie leans back, arching her back and fiddling with her fingers, biting her tongue, 'a baby sister.' Steve is surprised and nods, slowly, unsure of what to say. 'When do you think she will arrive?' Rosie looks up at him hopefully and Steve looks out of his depth, does she think they come in the mail? Dana creeps over, bending beside the little girl, 'what a lovely cake, do you want to sit with us, while you eat it?' She smiles at Steve, patting his shoulder and saving him from an awkward situation. Steve watches Amelia, handing out party napkins, he thinks about Rosie's wish, quickly shaking the thought.

Bucky watches Steve and Amelia, pleased to see his friends happy, Andi leans into him, 'eyeing up my sister again?' Bucky ignores her, 'you got room for cake?' She asks sweetly and Bucky grabs her hand in his, 'I've been dreaming on green cake all day,' Andi laughs loudly at his joke, 'sure you have.' Bucky whispers something in Andi's ear and she laughs rowdily, her dad looking over as she quickly bites her lip, turning pink. Bucky prods her ribs with his metal finger, 'you're meant to act covert, not cackle like that, everyone will guess what we are talking about.' Andi watches him, her eyes flicking to his shirt, 'sure, do your buttons up properly and then we will talk _covert.' _Bucky shuffles and peers down, 'that's on you, you're insatiable, we were running on time until…' Dana stops beside them and leans over, patting Bucky's shoulder kindly, 'so kids, when you coming to visit again?' Peter shouts across, 'yes! Bucky, we need to go fishing again, you're really getting the hang of it, the girls never cared for it, Andrea was too loud, scared the damn fish away, have I told you that before?' Bucky laughs, elbowing her 'no surprise there. Yes, you have, sir, but it's a great story. Work is pretty busy, but soon, I swear.' Dana retakes her seat and Andi smiles at him, reaching out and wiping his nose. Bucky shakes his face, 'what is it?' Andi grins, 'oh, nothing, you just have something brown on your nose.' He looks at her dryly as she laughs at her own joke, he pokes her face and looks smugly, 'well you have something green on yours!'

In the taxi on the way home, Amelia strokes Rosie's hair, as she drifts asleep between them. Steve looks down, the footwell full of gifts and then to the little girl, 'how bad is school?' Amelia smiles sadly and whispers, 'later. Please?' Steve watches the girl until gentle snores emit from her. He looks over at Amelia who is staring out the window, 'hey? I'm really sorry about tonight. I tried my best to be on time, I wanted to head across with you, but there wasn't time. I feel awful, I know it's her birthday party.' Amelia nods and pacifies him, 'it's fine, let's move on, it doesn't bother me.' Steve tilts his head, 'well, there's no need to lie and it bothers me. She will only be this age once.' Amelia shuffles, remembering they could be doing this all over again in six years and when she thinks of how little he is around, she wonders if he will want that, or if she does? 'You don't seem right?' Steve's voice cuts through her thoughts, 'I'm good,' she responds quickly, 'oh, Bucky nearly forgot the cake,' she jokes, hoping to mask her thoughts.

Steve chuckles to himself, reaching across Rosie for Amelia's hand, he kisses it gently and smiles at her, 'missed you,' he murmurs. As she stares at him, she knows she still gets those same butterflies, he tilts his head back against the seat and watches her, 'what are you thinking?' Amelia instantly closes her mouth, worried she's given herself away, but can't help herself, 'honestly? That I still get hot for you like the first day I met you.' Amelia immediately blushes at the brazen line and Steve looks surprised, but smirks to himself, 'is that right, Miss Miller?' Amelia's colour deepens and she shuffles in her seat a little, Rosie mumbling against her.

They pull up at the house and Amelia pays the driver, grabbing the gifts up, when she turns, Steve has his arms full of a sleeping Rosie. There's cake on her dress and an _I'm six_ pin still on her chest. Steve lifts her up in his arms and Amelia leads the way inside, unlocking the door. She's expecting a hallway full of Steve's kit and belongings, but there's nothing and she turns to him in question. 'It's at the tower, we dumped it and came straight over. I better go across at some point.' Amelia nods, upset that he's thinking about leaving already and disappointed that the tower is always his first stop. 'I'll be back, give me five minutes,' he starts to head for the stairs with Rosie and Amelia stops him, 'I'll do it, get settled, it's been three weeks.' Steve hesitates, and looks up at her, 'can we share?' He asks sweetly and Amelia smiles adoringly at him, 'fine, after you.' She toes off her shoes and follows him up the stairs, opening Rosie's bedroom door for him.

Amelia looks down at her sleeping daughter, whispering 'six, can you believe it?' Steve strokes her hair gently, 'no, she looked about ten tonight, it was scary, where is time going?' Amelia feels that reality more than anyone, she's not her baby anymore, she is growing up and then she thinks about him. Steve is here one day and gone the next, Rosie is growing up fast and Andi is moving on with her own life. Hitting the nightlight beside the bed, Steve kisses Rosie's head and stands, 'come on, we got a lot of cake to eat.' Amelia watches his cheeky smile and can't lie, she had other ideas. She feels a little queasy at the mention of the green and purple cake and grips her stomach, remembering the elephant in the room. She feels a little faint and Steve asks, 'hey, you ok? Too much cake?' Amelia smiles and leans on him, 'fine, just a bit lightheaded, long week, but please stop saying cake. I'm going to change, meet you down stairs.'

Steve goes to the fridge and grabs a carton of juice. As he closes the door he notices new drawings by Rosie. He gently touches each one, her name in the corners, as well as her age, five scrubbed out, replaced with six. His eyes sweep over to a photo of the three of them with Mickey Mouse at Disneyland. There's letters about school trips and a calendar filled with dates, Amelia's work times and Andi's poker nights. He sighs, looking over to the table and spotting a basket of laundry and a shopping list. It is a stark reminder of what he is leaving behind every time he steps out the door. He craved normality and now he has it, he has to turn his back on it everyday to protect someone else's family.

He looks down at the feel of something against his leg, spotting the chunky orange tabby. 'Hey, Digby,' Steve chirps, bending to stroke him. The cat seems to double take realising it's not Amelia and dashing away. Steve straightens, 'great, even the cat has forgotten me.'

Amelia reappears, still in her dress, but her hair in a messy bun and wearing thick framed glasses. Steve coughs 'you know it's gone eleven, yeah?' Amelia nods subconsciously and then jumps a little, not used to the company, 'shit, yes, it's just I normally read for a little while, not crazy about sleeping on my own, you know? It's just me and Rosie now really.' Steve leans against the wall, watching her tidy the coffee table, 'look, I know work is intense at the moment, but selfishly, can we just not talk about the fact that I am not here as much as either of us want? Hopefully it will settle down. Deal?' Amelia smiles weakly, it's tempting, but she knows they can't keep ignoring it. She walks up to him and kisses his cheek, looking him in the eyes, 'deal. I am happy you are home.' She squeezes his arm and heads for the freezer, grabbing a tub of cookie dough and reaching for a spoon. Turning away from the drawer, she comes face to face with Steve. She starts giggling, like she's been caught, 'so this is what you get up to, is it?' She looks down at the tub and back up at him. He asks, 'just one spoon?' She chuckles, 'why, am I expecting someone?' He rolls his eyes, 'I don't mind sharing your spoon.' Amelia watches his mouth move slowly, even the way he says spoon feels sinful and she nods slowly, 'you'd need to be really nice to me, like really nice.' She tries to sound confident and Steve backs her up against the sink, framing her with his arms, 'I think I could do that. Want to know what I get up to, late at night on my own?' He quirks a brow and Amelia swallows, 'connect four with Wilson?' She asks, feigning innocence, Steve pulls away and laughs heartedly, she's almost pleased for the breathing room.

'We have actually played connect four. Now, do you want to talk about tonight?' Amelia panics and prays Natasha didn't drop her in it, 'you know, Rosie and school?' Amelia offers a weak smile, 'it's just not going all that easy for her, there's some kids that are pretty mean. I've been in twice, her teacher is great, but the kids are relentless. Cruel about her back pack, don't believe her about you or Tony, they tease her for drawing all the time, for the scar on her arm, anything.' Steve folds his arms, 'what's wrong with her backpack?' Amelia huffs, 'is that all you heard?' She brushes past him, picking her daughter's school bag, flashing it at him. A red, blue and white shield adorning the front, Steve sighs and rubs his eyes, catching sight of Amelia's writing on the side, stating Rosie Miller. 'Nothing is wrong with it… I dunno.'

Steve rubs his eyes with his palm, thinking of the white stripe of new skin up Rosie's arm from the car accident two years ago, 'I mean, her scar, really? Good to see nothing changes and kids are still kind to one another.' Steve catches Amelia's arm as she walks past him, 'what about the dad thing?' Amelia looks surprised and confused, 'what dad thing?' Steve sits on the sofa, Amelia walks over behind him and places her arms over his shoulders, bending down and whispering in his ear, 'why would that be a problem? She has a dad, I'm looking at him.' He falls back into her arms, 'yes, but **her** name is Miller, so people will know.' Amelia stands and mutters lowly, 'well, ask me again.' Steve misses it, wiping his face and thinking about Rosie being the subject of bullies just like he was. She speaks louder, 'that's not unusual, Steve and their six and seven, your Cap, not Mr Rogers to them.' She strolls around, climbing onto his lap, 'we both know, you are all the dad she needs, remember you are more than good enough,' she tilts her head to Peggy's framed letter on their wall. He caresses her back in small circles and kisses her freckled arm.

'So will you be at our Halloween shindig?' Steve wraps his arms around her waist, 'should be, I have my costume orders, I hope you have yours.' Amelia smiles at him and places a kiss on his cheek.

'I, uh, stopped by Bucky's room on the way to the restaurant and I noticed it looks a lot like your house, has she moved out properly?' Amelia drops her head onto his shoulder, 'nooooo! I think she's scared to be honest with me, it's fine, if anything I just miss Bucky's rugged good looks over breakfast.' Steve raises a brow 'you're not funny.' Amelia smiles cheekily, 'little bit funny. I just wish she would make a decision and stop taking my stuff, she seems to have a short memory of who owns and paid for what, but as long as her and Bucky are happy.' Amelia looks unsure before asking, 'has Tony decided if he's selling the tower?' Steve shrugs, 'no, I don't think so, but the important work is happening at the compound, it does make more sense. I think it's just hard for him to let go of his marker in the city.'

Steve sighs, looking about and focusing on the orange tabby scratching his ear, 'you're over feeding the cat,' Amelia laughs, 'I am not, Rosie found the dry food and she leaves trails around the house for him, if anyone's a feeder!' Steve looks down sadly, 'I don't think he knows who I am.' Amelia scrunches her nose, 'oh well, cheer up, feed him sometime and he will be your best friend!'

She kisses his nose, turning serious 'you know, you are her dad, right? Bullies and my mother be damned.' Steve smiles and Amelia does her best deep voice, '_we don't like bullies_.' Steve bites his lip, 'is that meant to be me? Or Bucky?' Amelia laughs loudly and feels a rumble in her belly, clutching it and then shaking her hand away, 'it was Bucky and you know it was! Now shut up and kiss me.' Steve grabs her and pulls her close, 'honestly, I thought **you'd** never shut up.' Amelia smiles against his mouth and pushes two hands into his hair, pulling roughly, kissing him forcefully and grinding into his lap. 'I hope you don't do **this** with Sam.'

Steve ignores her, groaning and pulling her flush against him, 'I really like this dress,' he pulls her hair gently to one side and presses kisses to her shoulders, nudging the strap with his nose and smirking at her, realising she isn't wearing a bra. Amelia shuts her eyes and groans in pleasure, 'I swear if our kid wakes up right now...' Steve places two gentle hands on her arms, thumbs nudging the straps and stroking down to her hands, holding them tightly. Amelia always holds her breath in these moments, thinking he might spill, '_marry me?_' Like he did two years ago, but he hasn't uttered a word since and she can feel the it fading. Why would he ask her, she just laughed in his face last time. She hates that she's a cliché, but she'd like to get married.

Steve wraps two hands behind her back, slowly pulling at her dress zip. He watches the dress slip down a little, enjoying the expanse of skin, he follows the freckles and drags a finger down between her breasts. 'I have missed you, so much,' Amelia confesses, she stands slowly and reaches under her dress, shimmying out of her underwear and balling them up in her hand. She resumes her position and tucks them in Steve's top shirt pocket, tapping it and whispering 'for later.' She laughs and Steve smirks at her, placing his hands on her thighs and dragging them up the outside to her bare behind, he almost growls and throws his head back, her skin is soft and dimpled and he admires her, as she bites her lip and her hair sways. He thinks about asking her to marry him again most weeks. But then he thinks back to the sting of _not yet _and he can't quite bring himself to ask again. He smiles, thinking about how far they have come, he moved in officially early last year, Rosie thinks of him as her dad and he's part of Amelia's family and she of his. However, he also kept hold of his room at the tower, he hasn't been home for more than a fortnight in ten months and he's terrified to ask her to marry him again, but it's a work in progress.

**AN: And there we go, the beginning of a new story, presently unnamed… I honestly think that's the hardest part.**

**A Halloween party is around the corner, as I didn't get to write about Halloween last time. Andi is Tony's PA, which honestly, has been so fun to write. I have always been a bit sceptical about OCs getting jobs at Stark/Avengers HQ, but this really just evolved on it's own and it's such a great dynamic. Steve is away ****a lot**** and poor Rosie is having her own difficulties ****. **

**Then the big news is that Amelia might be pregnant! **** Bucky and Andi have their own big storyline too, don't worry! **

**Next Chapter… A bit more about Andi and Bucky's set up. **

**Thank you for reading, feel free to leave any thoughts **

**Stay safe, take care x**


	49. Doughnuts, Lies and Cassette Tapes

**AN: Hello! Thanks for reading **** Hope everyone is safe and well. Still don't own anything! I hope someone enjoys it x **

**Chapter 2: Doughnuts, Lies and Cassette Tapes **

Andi groans and rolls over, smiling as she collides with the warm body beside her. An arm reaches out and pulls her closer, Bucky mutters, 'what are you smiling at?' Andi giggles, 'how do you know I'm smiling?' He shimmies down the bed, lying face to face with her, 'I felt your cheeks move and your breathing pattern change,' Andi nods, impressed, 'once an assassin…' He looks at her in disapproval. She squeaks an apology, pulling him tight against her 'I just like waking up with you, you're so warm and cuddly,' Bucky laughs at the irony, as she cosies up beside him. 'Damn, you are warm,' she mutters into his bare chest. He grumbles 'makes a change… you got much planned for today?' Andi's eyes close and she sighs happily, 'no, free as a bird. Well, apart from my job. No rest for the wicked, hey?' She gently bites his arm and Bucky rolls away, 'wicked is right and I'm not sure you know what hard work feels like. I've got a thing as well, might not be back for the party, you never know, luck may be on my side.' Andi pulls away, looking at him sceptically, 'uh, that's almost a week away and you will be there! You swore to me!' Bucky squints in uncertainty, 'did I though?'

'Miss Miller, Mr Stark wanted me to remind you that he has big plans for today.' Andi lies back on the bed with a loud sigh, groaning 'thanks, FRIDAY, I'm on my way.'

'Ughhhhh, there is no escaping him!' Bucky raises a brow, 'you took the job, you knew exactly what he was like, I have no sympathy for you, in fact I warned you.' Andi moves over and stares at Bucky, poking his chest, 'that is so kind of you, Sargent Barnes, you're all give.' He rolls his eyes at her mocking, she leans against his shoulder, 'so, when is your boyfriend back?' Bucky is long past arguing with her, 'umm, I think he's back later this week, him and Sam, they found this underground...' Andi kisses him, cutting him off, 'spare me, please. I don't care.' Pulling back, she looks at him seriously, 'will it always be like this? Will it ease off? I mean that meal was the first time I've seen him properly in maybe, six weeks? And I work here!' Bucky scrunches his face, 'I don't know.' Andi sighs, 'it's taking its toll, you can tell, Mia misses him, Rosie misses him, you can barely cope! I'm neutral to it really. But do you think it will have a bad effect on them?' Bucky exhales, 'I don't know.'

Andi runs two frustrated hands through her hair, 'do you think they will make it?' Bucky turns to sit up, 'I don't know.' Andi leans over to pull him back, 'do you think he's still into her?' Bucky starts to speak, 'I know, I know, you don't know. God, do you know anything?' She asks in exasperation. Bucky grabs both her shoulders, 'I was going to say, **that** I do know, of course he loves her.' Andi softens and sags against him, hugging him close. 'You're so wise, and sweet,' Bucky scoffs at her, 'and you change your mind like the wind, kid.' Andi leans over and strokes his face, gently cupping his chin, 'there's one thing I am very sure of...' closing her eyes slowly and softly caressing his lips with her own. 'You wanna play hooky? Pull a Ferris?' Bucky mumbles against her lips, moving to hover over her, 'I don't know what that is, but I'm sure I've got ten minutes.' Andi reaches for her vest, starting to pull it over her head, 'make it twenty…'

'Miss Miller, Mr Stark would like me to tell you to finish up with Sargent Barnes and get your ass up to R&D.' Bucky chuckles and she rolls away from him with a thump, pulling the sheet to cover her chest, 'he's a monster. AND an asshole! Tell him that FRIDAY.' Andi shuffles out of bed, 'just another manic Monday, Barnes, am I right? Oh, wait, it's Friday, every day is manic AF.' She looks over her shoulder at him, she stares at him in bed and pouts, 'I'm sorry, hold that thought? Please try not to die at work today. Maybe we can make out tonight?' She heads for the bathroom and Bucky smirks as she leaves, he reaches for his phone beneath his pillow and checks it. There's a message from Steve, keeping him informed of progress and suggesting he visits Amelia, just to check in. Bucky stares at the screen, wondering how long then can keep this up, Andi doesn't know he keeps a quiet check on her sister and Steve can't maintain being away for so much time.

He flies off a message to Amelia and decides he needs to get out of bed as well, smiling as he can hear Andi singing in the shower, terrible as ever. He knocks the bedside table as he swings out, causing it to wobble, a picture falls over and as Bucky reaches for it, he smiles at the image, the five of them at Christmas, matching sweaters. He sighs, knowing Amelia is not the only one missing him. He curses the thing every day, he knocks it most mornings. Amelia gave it to him, when she realised his room was even more sparse than Steve's.

Bucky strolls to the bathroom, wiping the sleep from his eyes with his palm and opening the door. He is knocked a little by the wall of steam that welcomes him. 'Can you have it any hotter, kid?' Andi laughs at him and writes yes in the condensation on the glass. He smirks at her silhouette under the hot spray and heads for the sink, grabbing his tooth brush. He looks at himself in the mirror, he shaved only yesterday, but the fuzz is back and he's not sure he has the energy right now. He can hear Andi talking about putting shampoo on the shopping list, her voice distorted by the shower spray. Peeking her head out, she grins at him, 'you want to get in? or am I too hot for you?' Bucky enjoys the glow to her cheeks, her slick wet hair and he thinks twice, but sadly declines, 'can't, you're not the only one who gets a telling off for being late.' She closes the door and calls, 'like hell anyone tells you off! And Tony doesn't tell me off either, it's more of a sport for him. You know how long can I last, before I quite or make a formal complaint, but who will I make it to? My Boss? My boss' girlfriend? My Basically brother-in-law? The nepotism around here is disgusting.' Bucky leans against the counter listening to her, after spitting in to the sink he offers, 'well, you are benefitting from that too.' Andi cheers smugly, 'yes I am!' Bucky pauses at the basin, his metal wrist locking. He groans audibly, staring at the painful reminder. He tries to twist it with his other hand, but nothing, noises that don't sound health emitting from it. 'Damn thing,' he mutters.

Andi hits the shower off and asks, 'is that your arm again?' Bucky winces, jesting 'no, it's my electric razor.' Andi pulls the door open, grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping herself in it. 'You don't own an electric razor. Oh and look…' Both stare down at his locked hand on the still pouring tap. She reaches over and stops the running water, 'you should let him look at it. He's really not that bad, he's no Dr Frankenstein.' Bucky removes his hand, twisting his wrist until it loosens, looking her up and down slowly, 'you're making a puddle.' Andi hates the way he ignores her sometimes, 'that was my two minutes of serious for the day and you missed it, just like you missed me naked coming out of the shower, all because you're stubborn and your arm needs work. Sucks to be you.' Bucky looks at her cynically, before reaching for a hand towel for her hair, admitting, 'we talked about this a year ago, I'm not interested. But possibly, maybe, I'll re-consider it. No promises. Just don't ask again.' Andi stares at him but accepts the towel, roughly drying her blonde locks. 'That's all I ask.' Bucky leans forward and kisses her shoulder, 'thanks for caring.' Andi speaks from under the fluffy grey towel, 'I love you, so that's what I do.' Bucky smirks and grunts 'thanks.'

Andi grins, 'maybe I should carry an oil can and wear a gingham dress, red heels, would you be into that?' He smirks and puts his tooth brush away, wiping his chin, considering shaving again and trying to get that image out of his head. Andi looks at him in the mirror, 'boyfriend isn't home, so no point in shaving.' He tilts his head at her teasing, 'you are oh so funny!' Andi giggles at him, 'apparently he was home less than twenty four hours for the big B-Day dinner and then did a runner and that was what? Five days ago?' Bucky just nods, not wanting to get into this. She nods, realising he is done talking about this, she mopes for the door despondently, 'I'm going to go, see you later, yeah?' He just shrugs, 'not in the lab, you won't.' Andi smiles at his grumpy face, and he frowns looking at himself in the mirror, now conscious of shaving.

She turns to leave, stopping at the doorway, 'oh Buc…' her words die away as she spots him untying his joggers. 'You better not have used all the hot water,' he warns, pointing a stern finger her way. She looks a little shell shocked, she doesn't get over his good looks and sometimes she pinches herself that this is still happening and in a fairly "normal" and civilised manner with just the odd fiery exchange. She opens her mouth to speak, considering ditching her towel and climbing back in, but FRIDAY's voice cuts through the tension and she dances her feet in frustration, 'I'm coming, I'm coming! Asshole! Bye, Bucky!' He laughs as she nearly slips on her loosening towel and she shouts 'jackass!' back at him. He leans into the shower, hitting the water on and watching it flow through his metal fingers, 'yep.'

As the Elevator opens, Andi pulls her ear pods out, allowing them to drop around her shirt collar. She can hear loud music echoing through the floor and she smiles to herself, looking down at the coffees in her hand. Pushing through the glass lab door, she pauses and checks for falling objects, electric sparks or a flying man.

She walks further in and spots Tony, welding mask and Black Sabbath shirt.

'Good morning, sorry, did I wake you?' Tony asks, Andi yawns dramatically, 'actually, yes, you did.' She elicits a genuine yawn and Tony stares at her, she waves his gaze away and reaches for the coffees, passing him one.

'Ah, apology coffee, thank you. The coffee gets worse as you get further from your actual start time.' Andi shrugs and takes a seat, 'well, it's all from the same place, on two, so it's your coffee!'

Tony smiles at her, 'Stark coffee, now there's an idea!' Andi rubs her eyes and looks around the lab, trying to figure out what he's working on.

'How was your evening? Sargent Smoulder treat you right?' Andi ignores him, 'this place is a mess. What are you working on? Where's our project?' Tony sips the coffee, hissing at the burning it causes. '**MY** project, is next door, if you were paying attention MILLER, you would realise this is a different floor.' Andi smiles at him, knowing how to get him riled up. 'Where's Bruce?' Tony doesn't respond, Andi shifts through the cluttered space, locating her desk and sweeping Tony's stuff from the top of it. Logging onto the computer she pulls up a calendar, 'don't forget you got that thing at eleven.' Tony pauses and watches her yawn again, 'wow, I am so glad I pay you the big bucks, for your excellent admin skills.' Andi spins in her chair, 'you do not pay me the big bucks! And admin is a joke, I'm basically your servant.'

Tony walks over to her, reaching for an apple on her desk, Andi tries to snatch it back, but he quickly takes a claiming bite. 'Someone's in a terrible mood this morning, was it over quickly? He looks like it might be short and sweet.' Andi groans, dropping her head on her desk, 'please don't do this, it's way too early.' Tony sits on the corner of her desk, 'you know when we do hero stuff, we sometimes change in the jet, and well, I've seen everything. You're a lucky lady!' Andi's face pulls into a look of horror, muttering 'gross, perv.' Tony just laughs at her, walking away. 'Oh hey, where's your lab coat?' He throws her way. Andi looks annoyed, 'I don't have one, you said I haven't earnt it yet.' Tony shakes his head, 'that doesn't sound like me.'

Andi looks around, everything is grey and made of glass. She can see the city out the window, the sky surrounding them, you'd pay big money to eat with such a view. She likes being at the top of the tower, looking out over New York. 'Maybe we should add some colour around here? It's very grey.' Tony blanks her, 'there is no we.'

Her phone starts to ring, Tony looks up, pointing over and calling 'that better be work related.' Andi assures him it is as he returns to his own work space, she whispers lowly 'hello?' Tony looks over again, 'work! Make sure it's work.'

Andi spins on her stool, facing away from him, 'yeah, sure I can do that, I'll grab her at lunch, will she hold out until then?... ok, recess?' Tony walks over quietly, 'yeah, I'll speak nicely to him, don't worry, he has a soft spot for her.' Tony grabs the phone, 'hi, yeah, it's Tony, Happy can you pick us up at twelve, thinking about a sloppy joe before the big meeting,' Tony pauses and waits, 'oh hello, AMELIA!' He looks poignantly at her sister, Andi hiding her face in shame 'what can we do for you? Also, just how nice is she going to talk to me? Is it pay by the minute nice?'

Andi reaches for the phone, 'give it back, give it...' Tony backs away and smirks at her, challenging her to come get the phone. 'Please? Rosie's sick!' Tony softens, speaking to Amelia, 'what's up with the sprog?' Tony nods, humming in agreement, 'sounds truly explosive and I want nothing to do with it, but I'll send my best man for the job, get to it, Andrew.'

Andi smiles up at him, 'I knew you had a soft spot.' He agrees, 'for her, not you, pick her up, take her home, do what you need to do... get your ass back here.' Andi smiles at him sincerely, 'I'm on it, Mia, let them know I am on my way.' She hangs up the phone and looks over at Tony, 'thank you, thank you for helping me.' Tony waves her off and asks FRIDAY to resume the music, 'get back here ASAP and bring doughnuts.' Andi runs over, grabbing her bag and coat, her cold coffee and planting a kiss on her boss' cheek, 'thank you!' Tony watches the door close and mutters, 'yeah, well I did send her dad away on another deadly case,' Tony looks across at the pile of dented, damaged starred shield prototypes.

Andi plays with a pen at the school's reception desk, when an older lady escorts Rosie through a double door. Bending beside the little girl, 'hey, kiddo, not feeling great?' Andi checks her temperature with her palm, as Rosie nods mutely and throws herself at her auntie, hugging her tightly, 'ok, well let's go home, get you some chicken soup and then to bed.' She stands and holds out her hand for Rosie, wishing the school staff a nice day.

Once outside, Rosie's walk speeds up, she looks happier, shaking her backpack and tightening her pony tail.

Andi watches her suspiciously, the little girl grins, 'I thought it would be uncle Bucky?' Andi raises a brow, 'well, unlucky for you, it's me, now what's going on? You are not sick, missy.' Rosie emits a dramatic _shhhhh_ and runs for her aunt's car. Andi follows her and unlocks it, sitting inside and looking across at her niece, 'fess up, what's going on?' Rosie looks defiant and kicks her legs out straight, 'nothing, I feel sick!' Andi ignores her, and sits back, not leaving. 'Drive, please, drive, I feel sick!' Andi refuses, 'no way, tell me the truth, what's wrong?' Rosie shakes her head vigorously side to side, 'I don't want to be here, I want to go, I want to go away, I don't want to be here.' She starts to cry and Andi looks across in surprise. She reaches over, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close, 'hey, hey, Rosie, tell me what happened?' Rosie sniffs into her aunt's shoulder, 'it was Harrison, he told me I'm an orphan.' Andi pulls back, looking annoyed, 'well, he's an idiot, because orphan means no parents and you have two and you don't live in an orphanage, unless you've moved and I didn't know? Also, you've seen Annie, those girls kick ass. So, he isn't as smart as he thinks he is!' Rosie laughs a little, 'he also said, I don't know Captain America and my pencil case is stupid,' she kicks her shoes against the dash. Andi smiles at her, wiping her weepy face. 'Well, you do know him, But I do remember a time when you didn't know that's who he was, you used to call him the blue one and sorry, kid, but he's right about the pencil case, I told you to buy the hulk one, Iron Man is so last year.' Rosie chuckles and reaches for the radio, Andi looks over, adding softly, 'you know, I should send you back in, you're not unwell and you can't miss school.' Rosie nods and slowly says, 'I know, I just, I don't want to and I miss daddy,' she stares at the footwell and Andi relaxes, 'look, stop kicking my car! Fine, ok, you need to come back to work with me, but you need to do what I say, hide when I say and talk nicely to Tony when I say, or I will get in trouble.' Rosie looks happy, Andi putting the car into reverse, and they begin to pull out of the lot.

Tony returns to the labs with yet another coffee and stares at his current work, stroking his cheek and considering something. He reaches out and gently touches the invention, knowing something isn't quite right, but not sure what it is. He twitches when he hears a noise, looking around he can see he is alone and he notes Andi through a glass window, clearing up after him. In fairness to her she was pretty quick on her errand and she did bring the doughnuts, as requested.

He shakes his head and returns to work, once again hearing the noise. He walks through the lab, looking around. He pauses and listens, trying to locate the source. He finally spots a pair of Mary Janes poking out from beneath a work bench. As he gets closer, he can see it's Rosie, she's colouring and listening to a Walkman, she drops her pen and struggles with the buttons on the cassette player.

Tony bends down beside her, she looks up slowly, eclipsed by his shadow, her curls fall into her face and she blows them away in frustration. 'Hey, tiny Miller, I thought you were sick?' Rosie looks up in surprise and then imitates a weak cough. Tony smirks at her, 'hmm, you do seem very unwell.' Rosie nods and once again returns to her Walkman, she grunts as the music won't restart and Tony reaches for it, prizing it out her hands and looking down, 'may I? Old school, hey?' Rosie nods, 'think you need a new battery, kid.' Rosie sniffs sadly, pouting, her lip quivering and she lets out a wet sigh. Tony sits down beside her, wiping his hands on his lap from the dusty floor. 'Tough day?' Rosie spins to look at him, nodding. Her pony tail has worked lose and hangs over one shoulder, she pulls her knees close to her chin and sulks into them, tears bubbling over and begin slipping down her leg and over a band aid on her knee. Tony sits down beside her, trying to catch her eye, 'so, this sickness bug that you have, is it a loud obnoxious so and so? That won't go away?' Rosie looks up at him, with big eyes, 'and is it making you feel all churned up and jittery, like a rollercoaster?' Rosie nods, 'sounds rough. But you know, you don't need them, you're in with the big dogs now, I mean you are basically an Avenger and you're six!' Rosie sniffs, 'but no one believes me.' Tony leans on his fist and stares at the little girl, 'well, your dad will be back tomorrow. That's something that a limited number of people will be happy about.' Rosie nods and looks away, like she doesn't believe him, sighing 'I guess.'

'So what's this delightful kid's name?' Rosie spits out, 'Harrison Bunce,' Tony raises a brow, 'there's an unfortunate rhyme in there.' Rosie looks puzzled, then she sniffs, 'are you moving away?' Tony looks confused, 'mommy was talking about you selling your tower and taking Auntie Andi with you.' Tony sighs, unsure what to say, 'well, maybe, but I've not quite decided yet, see at the moment, I have two places to work, but I only really need one.' Rosie agrees, snapping her shoes together, 'daddy will follow you.' Tony smiles weakly, 'even if he does, it's not far, he will come back plenty. He will always come back for you.'

'Hey, did you see the doughnuts your aunt brought?' Rosie smiles a little, Tony nudges her elbow, 'you want one? Think she will let **me** have one?' Rosie giggles secretly behind her hand, 'what would you rather have kid, the battery or a doughnut?' Rosie considers it and waves her Walkman at him, he nods, 'good girl, I'll be back with a doughnut for your Walkman,' Rosie creeps out after him, looking confused. He points at his desk, 'sit up there, run the place while I'm gone, will ya?' Rosie jogs over to Tony's desk, climbing onto his chair, pretending to type and make calls.

Tony strolls into the work shop, leaning against the door and watching Andi wash up. 'So, you sort the kid out?' Andi smiles and agrees, 'yeah, she's sorted, tucked up in bed downstairs, the winter bunny was around to keep an eye, so yeah, all good, so much sick, real green and gooey.' Tony sticks out his lip in understanding, folding his arms, 'good, good. And Barnes was there? That's so odd, because he was on a call sheet this morning, I saw him moping out of a briefing first thing.' Andi swallows deeply, 'uh, he's back, it was short? Mission literally accomplished!' Tony nods, 'oh good, great, by the way… who the hell is that then?' he points through the glass window, Rosie is now sat at his computer with headphones plugged in, bopping away as she colours some more. Andi looks embarrassed, 'Tony, she...' Tony holds his hand up, 'it's fine.' Andi looks surprised and suspicious as to why he is being so nice.

'Don't forget we have that meeting though...' Andi mutters an expletive and looks at her niece, 'well, good job she likes the nursery.' Tony spots the doughnuts, perusing the tray and picking a flavour.

'A bully, hey? Want me to have him taken out?' Tony spits through a mouthful of food, Andi gasps, 'Tony, he's six!' She relaxes and leans against the stainless steel counter, 'it sucks, she's really struggling. I hate seeing her so unhappy, she's a kid, it shouldn't be like this until high school at least and even then it's not fair. Were you ever bullied?' Tony stands beside her, crossing his ankles and arms, 'well, I was rich and cool, so no.' Andi looks at him cynically, 'I was a child prodigy, what can I say, MIT graduate at seventeen, who would bully **that** kid?' Andi looks at him in confusion, unsure if he is joking. 'But she's pretty cool as well, what's she listening to in there? And where the hell did she get that piece of crap?' Andi laughs, 'probably ABBA, and that was mine actually, we weren't all rich and cool.' He steps forward, looking over through the glass window, smiling at the little girl, he turns back to Andi with a flourish, 'poor, I can see, but not cool? Nah, you're cool in your sleep, little Miller.' Andi smirks at him, 'and...?' Tony sighs, 'but not as cool as the Winter Bucky.' Andi steps up to him, 'ah, there it is, you can't resist, are you ever serious?' Tony raises a brow, 'now see, there's your problem, the serious one is not the cool one, good job I'm here, Andrea, I am going to teach you the ways of the world.'

Andi rolls her eyes, shaking her head in false contempt, Tony waits beside her, tapping his foot, looking around, 'so where do we have to go for this meeting?' Andi swears and runs for the door, shouting back, 'shit, my diary is in my car!' Tony looks down at her poor efforts of washing up and wonders why he ever employed her.

Amelia arrives at the tower, checking her watch, she sees she has an hour before she needs to pick up Rosie from nursery. She yawns and strokes her tummy subconsciously, shaking her hand away and cussing, reminding herself that she doesn't even know if it's happening yet. She feels a little queasy and decides to go upstairs quickly. She digs in her pocket for her keys and smiles when she sees the familiar key card. Taking the elevator, she finds herself outside Steve's room. She lets herself in and flicks the light on, looking around she sighs, wishing he was here. She drops her bags by the door and looks around. She smiles at the warm apartment, there's pictures all over the walls, Steve's framed art, medals, photos and the room is littered with cushions, throws and Rosie's toys. Amelia winces thinking what a quiet life Steve had before them, not to mention tidy. She scoops up toys on route to the bathroom, smiling at his white, freshly made sheets.

When she returns from the bathroom, she yawns and spots Steve's bed again, he always tells her it theirs, but she doesn't see it like that. Collapsing on it and kicking her shoes off, she looks over at the bedside table, a cheesy picture of Rosie and her, staring back. It's become a bit of a thing, Amelia gifting framed photos. Once she was done with Steve and Bucky's rooms, she moved onto the other inhabitants. She notes the clock and rolls onto her side, assuring herself it's just a five minute rest. Amelia shuffles and places her head on the pillow, smiling at the soft sheets and drifting off, convincing herself it will only be thirty minutes

…

Elsewhere, Steve presses the button for his floor, running a tired hand through his hair, relieved to be back and keen to get back to his real home. He stares at his bruised face in a slither of mirror, looking away and wiping his glazed eyes. Sam calls out and Steve reaches a hand out to halt the elevator. They share the space in quiet, Sam turning to Steve, 'looks bad, man. Maybe call and pre-warn her.' Steve just stares at the ground, being away from home is now taking it out of him physically and mentally. 'You got much planned for the weekend?' Sam tries, but Steve barely hears him, thinking of home, Amelia, Rosie, even Bucky. His phone ringing interrupts his calming thoughts, reaching in his pocket, he digs it out, 'Rogers,' Steve answers formally.

'Oh, hey, Nancy, yeah, doing well, long time no see,' Steve pauses, 'sorry, are you sure? Rosie is there?' Sam looks up at his friend's confused tone, raising a brow at Steve. 'Right ok, well I am sure they are fine, I will come get her, give me ten minutes, Thanks Nancy.' Sam looks over at Steve, 'problem?' Steve stares at his phone, 'Rosie's here at the day-care and they can't get hold of anyone to pick her up, no Andi and no Amelia. Neither are answering their phones?' Sam whistles, 'relax! Partying probably, it's happy hour somewhere.' Steve checks his watch and panics, Amelia should have finished an hour ago, he feels a flutter of fear, wondering where Amelia is, if she is ok? 'Hey, Steve, don't make a big deal, I'm sure they are fine, how much trouble can they get into?'

As the elevator dings to a stop, Steve walks briskly, ignoring Sam's reassurances. He arrives on the communal floor and is pleased not to see any lazing Avengers with comments about his growing beard, injured face or recent absence.

**AN: So Bucky and Andi are still very much enjoying each other's company **** She lives between the house and the tower, we will see a bit more of how that works. Bucky's having some issues with his arm **** and he's in some denial about that. **

**I love Uncle Tony!**

**Steve is all about that work life! And Amelia is Exhausted 24/7.**

**x**


	50. Cafeteria Confessions

**AN: Hello, hope anyone reading (and those not reading) are well **** A new chapter! There's some real daddy Steve is this one. In the next couple of chapters we meet some new people, some unknown quantities, who will present challenges and stories for our heroes. **

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Marvel Comics world, which is trademarked/owned by Marvel/Disney. All characters created and owned by Marvel and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Marvel. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Just a story based on great characters. I only own any original characters. _

**Chapter 3: Cafeteria Confessions**

Steve walks briskly down the hall, once again thoughts floating to Amelia, convincing himself she will have been held up at work, quietly hoping nothing is wrong. Andi will be doing whatever it is she does with Tony and then he questions why Rosie is even in the nursery, when she should be at school. He flashes his key card and pushes the door open, starting to change the moment he is inside, pulling the suit down to his waist and tugging the white t-shirt up to mop his brow, he pauses when he enters his bedroom and he spots his girlfriend face down on his bed, snoring softly.

He exhales in relief and then creeps closer. He smiles down at her, slowly he sits beside her, stroking some stray hair away and chuckling at the damp patch on his white sheets, where she's been drooling in her sleep. Her hair is wrapped around her face and one hand is hanging off the bed, the other buried under his pillow. Steve's brow pinches, wondering why she's here and why she's passed out in the late afternoon. A small internal voice reminds him that she has a lot to contend with and he's not there, like he promised he would be, like he wants to be. As he watches her snooze, licking her lips and closing her mouth, shuffling onto her back, he frowns thinking that this isn't what he wanted. He wanted normal, but he can't recall the last family meal he was present for. He has never waited at the school gate for Rosie and he has never cooked Amelia dinner after a long day at work. Suddenly remembering Rosie, he stands and then stops, looking back at the sleeping brunette, she has a sleepy smile on her face and Steve decides to leave her be.

'Daddy!' Rosie calls as she runs towards Steve, leaving the day-care without a backward glance. He stoops and wraps her in his arms, lifting her. She grabs his face with her hands and throws her arms around him, hugging him close, 'I missed you, thank you for getting me, where is Mommy? Your face looks funny! It's purple, are you ok?' Steve pulls back and whispers, 'I'm fine, Miss Rosie. I came back just for you and Mommy is upstairs, she's just having a rest. A little sleep.' Steve grits his teeth in fake shock and Rosie shouts, covering her mouth and laughing 'eeeek! She giggles against him and Someone else laughs close by. Steve looks beyond the bundle of excitement in his arms, spotting Dylan, the nursery colleague. 'Hi, Captain Rogers, thank you for coming to get her, we couldn't reach your wife. We left her a voicemail, explaining that you were on your way.' Steve's mouth opens slowly, he considers telling Dylan the truth, 'they're not married and Mommy is asleep,' Rosie explains for him. Dylan looks embarrassed at his assumption and Steve smiles, sympathetically, 'thanks for waiting, Dylan, see you around.'

Steve leaves with Rosie and once in the elevator, he looks over at her, 'so, why are you not at school?' Rosie looks up quickly, 'umm, I'm sick,' she adds a cough for good measure. Steve hides a smirk, folding his hands in front of himself, 'oh really? What have you got?' Rosie's eyes dart around, fiddling with her hair, she declares defensively, 'the tummy bug, a tummy bug. It's bad.' Steve nods slowly, 'sounds bad, you should be in bed, with some of that chicken soup your auntie makes.' Rosie looks panicked, 'well, I was sick, but uncle Tony made me feel better and now I feel really good, no chicken soup for me, thank you.' She sticks her head and nose in the air, looking indignant, 'well, that's good, back to school tomorrow then.' Rosie turns back to him desperately, she looks mortified at the notion, 'nooooo, do I have to?' Steve looks at her sadly, and then at the changing floor numbers, he suddenly leans forward and presses the buttons, 'ok, change of plan, let's get a milkshake, like the sound of that?' Rosie smiles and nods eagerly, 'but we need to chat, Rosie and you need to tell me the truth, ok?' She nods solemnly and turns her back to him, gripping her hands in front of herself. Steve cusses the slow moving ride, sometimes he feels like he spends more time in an elevator than anywhere else.

Elsewhere, Bucky storms off the quinjet, looking at the ground and marching for the elevator, 'Barnes!' A voice calls loudly, Bucky shakes his head a little, continuing his route. His pace increases, the female voice getting closer, 'Barnes!' Bucky presses the button more aggressively, looking to the right and spotting the stairs, as he turns, he hears another close-range call of his name. 'Barnes, I had to take him down, you know the rules.' Bucky turns suddenly, eyes wide and nostrils flaring, 'I had him, Romanoff. Fuck your rules, I am not your bus driver.' Natasha stands still, unmoved by his rage, 'Fury only approved you in the field full time if you listen to **me**, I know it pains you to take directions from me, but when I say stay on the jet, I mean stay on the jet.' Bucky's voice rises, 'I know what I am doing, more than most of these cowboys that Fury employs!' Natasha just lets him vent, not reacting to him. Bucky steps in close to her, muttering lowly, 'I could kill you, right here, right now, you know that, right?' Natasha looks up at him, un-phased. They stare at each other for a time, it's intense, Bucky bites his gum, Natasha places a hand on her hip, daring him to make an attempt on her life. She steps closer, the mood suddenly lifting 'yeah but you won't. I'll see you at dinner?' Bucky nods with a loud sigh and she walks past him, shouting back, 'I mean it, stay on the jet, means stay on the jet. And we both know I could kill you as well, probably quicker.' Bucky shakes his head, still annoyed and turning back to the elevator, hitting the button forcefully again.

The doors open and Bucky steps inside rubbing a hand over his face, checking the time on his phone and growling at the sight of a missed call from Fury. He tilts his head back, huffing, knowing that missing the telling off will only make the inevitable telling off worse.

'Long day?' Bucky looks over his shoulder carefully, wondering where the voice came from. Turning and observing over his other shoulder, he spots a small blonde woman, clutching a clipboard to her chest, glasses perched on the end of her nose and a small smirk. Bucky double takes, wondering how he missed her. Her grey Stark uniform kind of blends with the silver walls of the elevator, but he doesn't know how he missed her. Remembering she asked him a question, he clears his throat and turns more fully, his mouth in a flat line, 'yep. Could say that.' Bucky kicks himself mentally for the curt, somewhat rude answer.

'Yeah, seemed like you had it tough out there,' Bucky twitches, curious as to how she knows that. He shuffles from foot to foot. 'Seems a bit unfair, if you ask me.' Bucky looks across his shoulder, catching her in his periphery, not sure why she's sticking up for him, 'just the rules, I guess,' Bucky scrunches his eyes, wondering why he is defending Fury's nonsense rules, when he nearly tore Natasha's head off over it. He mutters mainly to himself, 'it's all bullshit.' He hears a laugh and looks back again, 'don't let Fury hear you say that!' When he looks at her now, her clipboard is by her side and he can see her Stark employee shirt fully and name tag, it reads _Victoria_ and his eyes flicker back to her face, he can't place her. 'You know there's a rule around here, about bad language, I think your friend is to thank for that. I should report you.' Bucky sighs, going over the conversation, querying if he said bullshit out loud.

'Relax, I won't tell, but you were pretty foul mouthed in the field.' Bucky looks at her with concerned brows, she seems to pick up on his confusion, 'sorry, I was your comms, that was me in your ear.' She taps her ear lobe and smiles, Bucky nods numbly, he took the ear piece out the minute he was quarantined on the jet, she doesn't seem to know that. She steps forward and offers him her hand, he looks at it unsure, 'I'm Torie, you're Bucky.' He's at a loss for words, wondering _is she Victoria or Torie?_ It feels a bit forward, nicknames, lone elevator journeys and he questions why she is introducing herself like that and calling him by his own nickname.

'Victoria, umm it's good to meet you, I'm Sargent Barnes.' He offers her a brisk exchange as she tries to gently shake his hand. He drops her hand, like he's burnt by it. She sucks her lip in, her eyebrows twitch and Bucky catches the movement, she looks a little offended and he wonders what he said wrong. She steps away, bristling stiffly 'well, this is my floor, **Sargent Barnes**, I'll see you or hear you again sometime.' Bucky leans out, watching the direction she heads in, scratching his head and berating himself for being rude, but he was trying to be polite and professional, they aren't friends, they barely even work together, she's a Stark lackey. Bucky looks to the ceiling, thinking he has enough _friends_ already.

He eventually steps off at R&D, managing to avoid any other elevator encounters, he begins following the distinct sound of blaring music without even noticing. He walks into the lab, swinging the door back with a loud thump and Andi turns around, 'shit, what happened, you never come up here, unless it's bad. Is it bad? You didn't kill Tony, did you?' Bucky walks up to her and grabs her face in both hands, kissing her deeply. Andi's arms hang limp at her side and she pulls back, dazed and a little stunned, 'are you ok? What happened?' Bucky tries to kiss her again, she turns her head, 'words not kisses, please.' Bucky pulls back, 'just the job, and Fury's fucking rules, he treats me like a kid, Romanoff is no better, happy? Enough words? I'm all out now.' He leans back in and Andi steps away, 'use that pretty mouth for speaking not smooching. Tell me, why so bad?' Bucky turns away and kicks a stool, 'I don't want to talk about it anymore. What are you working on?' He twists and sits down with his back to her, Andi watches him, arms folded, 'Tony and I have bought a villa in Hawaii and we are moving there to marry and raise our two devilishly, witty, smart mouthed kids.' Bucky murmurs in agreement and suddenly he feels something hit the back of his head. Looking at the ground he can see a piece of balled up paper, turning to look at her, she continues to babble aloud to him, aware he's not paying full attention, 'actually we dropped down and did it there today, right where you are sat.' Bucky jumps up and looks between her and the seat, 'oh, so you can hear me, don't do a Rosie and ask a question, without hearing the answer, Barnes. You're not six.' He mutters an apology and sits back down slowly, wiping his face again, 'I'm sorry, just a long day, you know I'm interested.' Andi walks close to him, standing between his legs, he looks up at her slowly. He places his hands on her hips, stroking the incline at her waist with his fingertips.

'You didn't really do that with Tony did you?' She plays with his hair and kisses his forehead, 'you know I didn't, he's way too old for me.' Bucky looks at her sarcastically, 'well, I'm ancient.' Andi grins at him wickedly, 'I know and I like it. You need a haircut, Barnes, I'll ask Mia,' she turns to walk away and he catches her hand, 'you know I trust you, you could do it.' She shakes her head, 'no, I swore I wouldn't ever do it again, but thank you for the vote of confidence, means a lot.' She moves away and begins filing paperwork, Bucky looks around, frowning 'this place is a mess.' Andi shouts to him, her head buried in a drawer, 'yeah, but my boss is away for a. couple days, so, I have some time. But you already knew that, otherwise you wouldn't have come down here.' Bucky tries to argue, then he stops and thinks of something, 'hey, do you know a _Torie_?' Andi responds quietly, busy clearing up, 'umm, no I don't think so.'

Bucky looks around and spots a piece of paper with his name on it, smiling, thinking it's Andi's heart shaped doodles. He strolls over, calling out 'a Victoria? Works for Stark?' He asks again, Andi straightens, 'oh yeah, I think so, I don't know much about her, how do you know her?' Bucky slows as he reaches the paperwork, realising it is official Stark notes and wondering why he is listed, he reports to Fury, Steve, _not that clown_. Andi suddenly appears and sweeps up the documents coolly, he follows her with his eyes as she locks it away for the night, unaware that he saw anything.

'Bucky? How do you know her?' He stares at the cabinet as if he can see through it, eyes flicking to her, 'she was my comms for today, I met her after, never seen her before. Must be temporary, they've bought the last two to meet me face to face and I never saw them again.' Andi folds her arms sceptically, 'and she introduced herself as Torie? Ooooh watch out, Barnes, sounds like trouble,' she jokes lightly. 'Hey, don't hate me, but I ordered takeout and only enough for us, don't tell Barton. It's just been a day of it, what with Tony and Rosie.' Bucky looks up at the mention of her niece, 'Rosie? What about her?' The filing cabinet and the peppy elevator blonde, quickly long forgotten. 'Long ass story, food, kissing, then long story, I swear. But she's fine. Actually, we can kiss in the elevator before the food, so it's really, kissing, food, kissing, story. You in?' Andi grabs her bag and swings past Bucky, pulling him out of the lab, hitting the light switch off and calling, 'go home, Bruce.' Bucky looks back in surprise as Banner's head pops up from his desk, waving her goodnight.

'Hey, Rosie!' A colleague waves as he walks past her and Steve. She waves back and smiles excitedly, pulling her backpack on and following Steve in the small canteen queue. She always likes the cafeteria, lots of people know her and she has a reputation for ending up in places she isn't supposed to be. It's early evening, only a few people around. Steve carries the tray and asks her, 'you want to pick a table?' Rosie bounces off with a cheer and Steve smiles, as she high fives another employee.

'You're lucky, we are just packing up,' Steve looks up, tray in hand, smiling at the lady behind the counter. 'Thanks, Gina, it's really good of you. If you weren't here, I'd have to cook.' Steve grins at the woman, as she plates up their dinner behind the silver counter. 'Well, we wouldn't want that, would we. Young Rosie is sure looking grown up.' She nods across at the little girl and Steve follows her eyeline, 'yeah, too quickly. She's home from school unwell.' They both look across and Rosie is trying to balance a spoon on her nose, laughing with someone who works at the tower. 'Mmm hmmm, she looks pretty sick,' Gina smirks, passing him a plate.

When he approaches the table, armed with dinner and a milkshake, Rosie is busy drawing, supplies from her backpack spilled all over the table. Steve gets seated opposite and Rosie looks up, 'how was work?' She asks seriously, Steve laughs at her mature tone. 'Yes, good, but I am more interested in school.' Rosie stops colouring and stares at her paper pad, 'do we have to?' Steve nods and begins to eat, 'let's start easy, how did you get here?' Rosie looks over at Steve's dish of food and then he slides the tray towards her and she spots a second fork, smiling, she begins to eat, 'Auntie Andi came for me, I sat with Uncle Tony for a while and then they had a meeting and Tony said I had to go away, Nancy let me play with the little kids, they're so funny, this one boy had stuff dripping from his nose, it was gross.' Rosie giggles to herself and Steve watches her in concern.

'So, why are you skipping school and faking being unwell?' Rosie looks down at her food and starts to push it around the plate with her fork. Rosie opens her mouth as if to speak, Steve cuts her off 'the truth please.' Rosie drops her cutlery, making a loud clatter, staring up at him, 'they don't like me, I don't fit in, they call me names.' Steve considers asking her what names, but her lip quivers and he can't bring himself to ask her to relive it. 'Ok, well that's not nice and you don't deserve that, nobody does, what does Uncle Bucky always say?' Rosie sniffs and stares at her plate, 'bullshit?' Steve looks surprised, questioning her inappropriate language. 'He does say that, a lot and you shouldn't.' Steve pushes her on what else he says, 'we don't like bullies?' She offers with uncertainty. Steve nods and reaches across tilting her chin up, 'you know why he says that? Because when I was younger, people would call me names, start fights, push me, all-sorts... and Bucky would always come to my rescue, but I would keep getting myself in these scrapes, because I had to sort it myself, rescue myself. I had to dig very deep and find the answer inside of me, ask myself how I wanted to deal with it, how did I want to react?' Rosie stares at him, open mouthed, enthralled by the story. 'What did you dig up?' She asks in awe, Steve chuckles, 'no, not like that, I mean, I looked at myself deeply and really thought about how I was going to act back to those nasty people.' Rosie nods, 'but no one is mean to you now, you're a superhero. No one believes me, they think I make it up, call me orphan.' Steve smiles at her softly and sadly, 'who calls you that?' Rosie begins to eat quietly, 'Harrison and other kids, they copy him.' Steve looks at her, 'if I was Harrison, what would you say to me?' Rosie looks panicked, shrugging, 'I don't know.' Steve encourages her, 'try, go on, anything you like, say a bad word if you want, I won't tell mommy.'

Rosie swallows, dropping her fork and pushing it away, opening her mouth for the words to spill out, 'leave me alone, go away! Why don't you believe me?' Steve shrugs nonchalantly, 'maybe, I'm jealous, I don't know anyone who wears a cape, maybe my mommy isn't amazing and my auntie isn't super cool and my uncle doesn't have a robotic arm.' Rosie slowly looks up, she giggles, Steve stares at her, 'see, there's always another side, you have to find it inside to rise above it, be the bigger person.' Rosie smiles, weakly, 'but he's taller than me,' Steve smiles, 'I mean taller in spirit, Rosalyn.' Steve continues eating dinner, happy they may have made some progress, she looks tired and he thinks maybe best to leave it there for now. Rosie's voice interrupts his thoughts, 'you're super cool too, you forgot you!' Steve's smile spreads slowly, reaching over and stroking her hair, 'thank you, that's makes me very happy.'

Steve and Rosie finish their food in a happy silence, only now and then the small girl mentions a detail from her day, occasionally letting slip the things she does enjoy about school. Steve leans back and puts the empty plates onto the tray, waving goodbye to Gina, just as the lights begin to dim in the canteen. 'Come on, let's go wake mommy up, she will be so mad she missed dinner.' Rosie hops down and follows Steve, placing their tray on the trolley and waving goodbye to the other staff. Steve offers her his hand and Rosie swings it beside him.

'I really was sick!' Steve looks down at her with a smirk, 'right, sure you were.' Rosie looks up, 'I was, I got it from mommy, she was being sick in the bathroom, I heard her!' Steve slowly looks down at the child. 'She said she was feeling better and a cuddle from me would make it all okay.'

They make it to their floor and Rosie runs ahead, leaving a surprised Steve. He stumbles and rushes after her, arriving in the kitchen. Rosie is staring up at Andi and Bucky, both sat eating Chinese food from cartons at the breakfast bar. Steve teases, 'do you two ever cook?' Andi responds with a mouthful of food, 'do you even remember what a meal with your family is like?' Steve ignores her, 'speaking of, can you keep an eye on this monster for me?' Andi raises a brow, 'umm, sure. How you feeling, kiddo?' Rosie climbs onto a stool of her own, leaning across the counter, staring at Bucky's noodle box, pleading with big eyes. He stands, 'alright, alright, I'll get you a dish, but stop with the puppy eyes, I can't cope.' Rosie giggles triumphantly, settling across from her aunt. Steve grins and gently pats Bucky's back, 'all good with you?' Bucky nods shyly, 'yeah, I almost didn't recognise you, long time, no see. We'll catch up some other time, take care of your visitor.' He nods to the rooms and Andi misses the conversation, engrossed in chat with Rosie and tales from the nursery. Steve looks surprised that Bucky knows, but then he remembers he misses nothing.

Steve wanders away and smiles to himself as he hears Bucky's voice in the distance, 'wait, you've already had dinner and now you're eating mine?!' Rosie's giggles echo around the floor, warming and bringing it to life.

Sam walks past, 'you sorted? All good, man?' Steve nods softly, Sam nudging him, 'good news.' Steve reaches for his key, looking back to his friend, 'where you off to?' Sam grins, turning and walking backwards, 'I smelt a takeout, it calls to me. Later!'

Steve slips inside his room, pausing and listening for any sign of movement. As he rounds the corner, he finds Amelia still sound asleep, cocooned in his sheets, two feet and a head of hair sticking out either end.

Steve walks over to the bed, toeing his shoes off and shedding his jacket, sliding into bed beside her. He chuckles gently, at her slightly open eyes, pushing hair from her face again and lying back beside her. Staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, he begins to hum.

Amelia's eyes slowly flicker open, she focuses on the man beside her, smirking a little, but hiding it quickly. 'Ughhh, please stop, you're terrible.' Steve smiles and keeps staring upwards, Amelia slowly unwraps herself and shimmies closer, placing a hand over his mouth and peering down at him, 'is that meant to be Springsteen?' Steve nods under her hand, 'it was really bad.' She slowly drops her hand, he shrugs 'you recognised it, couldn't be that bad.' They hold each other's gazes for a time, 'you're home' she says quietly, 'and you're early, what are you doing here?' Steve's brow creases, 'more like, what are **you** doing here?' Amelia straightens, realising she isn't at home, 'shit, sorry, I just got here early, I came to pick up... oh my God!' Amelia scrambles to climb over Steve and off the bed, almost rolling over the edge. Steve catches her arms, 'relax, she's in the kitchen, eating her second dinner, they called me, couldn't get hold of you. They were worried and so was I for a minute.' Amelia sighs and drops onto Steve's chest, he lets out a groan under her weight and she looks up, 'thank you, I'm so sorry, I was just so tired and I had time, at least I thought I did... God, I'm a terrible mother! I didn't forget her…' Steve strokes her back, 'it's fine, luckily, I was here to save the day.' Amelia looks up at him dryly at the bad joke, he lightly chuckles, 'but seriously, are you ok? Falling asleep? Rosie said you were being sick.' Amelia freezes, looking away from him, still draped over his white shirt, she mutters, 'I'm fine, just ate something weird, probably, again!' Steve rolls her onto her back and looms over, Amelia looks scared that he might see through her and demand the truth, 'you know, it was actually quite a nice welcome home to find you wrapped up in my bed.' Amelia blushes, Steve softly kisses her forehead and then her nose, pulling back, 'I like you like this, sleepy. You can't tell me off for not being around enough.' Amelia's shoulders fall, 'it's only because I miss you, we all do. Rosie really does, and even Bucky is a little more broody than normal.' Steve feels bad and drops his head onto her shoulder, 'is Rosie ok? Is she asleep out there? Andi didn't make the soup, did she?'

Steve pauses, sitting up and staring down at her, 'Rosie and I had a little chat and I don't think she came home because she's sick, I think she's having real trouble at school.' Amelia shuffles to sit up, her wild hair messy at the back, she looks wide eyed and upset. 'She's ok we talked it over, hopefully we have made some progress, try not to worry too much. I mean, look at me, I made it out the other side.' Amelia softens and looks at Steve sadly, aware that she can still see the emotional scars bullies left on him and he's a superhuman. She nods slowly, leaning her head on his shoulder, 'I just want her to get the most out of everything, she's such a happy little girl. She deserves to enjoy school, not lie so she can come home and miss out.' Steve pulls her close, holding her tightly, 'we will sort this, together.' Amelia closes her eyes, begging herself not to be condescending or rude about him not being around to sort it together.

Steve pulls her back, so they are lying down again, 'can we hide in here?' she asks meekly, Steve kisses her head, 'what do you think, ten minutes? How long can we hide out?' Amelia giggles, burying her face into Steve's chest, 'hey, stay here tonight?' Amelia pulls back, 'I can't, I've got to get Rosie to school in the morning, her clothes and stuff is at home...' Steve tilts her chin, to look at him, 'Amelia, it's Saturday tomorrow.' She pauses, looking embarrassed, 'oh right, ok, yes, you're right, so it is.' Steve laughs at her, 'so you will stay? Sure you're feeling ok?' She nods happily, 'come on let's save the poor soul you left Rosie with.' As she begins to stand, Steve pulls her back and kisses her deeply. Amelia weakens against him, smiling as she presses her lips to his. She moves to straddle him and cups his cheeks, feeling something beneath her fingers. Stopping, she reaches across for the lamp and when she refocuses on the man between her legs, she can see his face is bruised and cut. Steve winces, awaiting her reaction. 'What the… Steve, what happened? Are you ok?' He nods, 'it's fine, nothing. Please don't worry, let's just go back to the kissing.' Amelia settles back in to his arms and he whispers 'but I do have to leave early in the morning, you should stay as long as you want.' He pecks her cheek with a gentle kiss and Amelia's insides churn. She feels cheap, like a stranger, _as long as she wants_, is no time at all. She's ready to leave now. Steve reaches for the lamp again, 'see, it's gone, you can't see it now,' she smiles against him.

Steve can hear a distant ringing, opening his eyes and looking around slowly, smiling down at the woman in his arms. He kisses Amelia's forehead and gently rolls her away, swinging a leg out of bed and smiling at the feel of her clothes beneath his foot. She mutters and cuddles further into the bedding, submerging herself in their warmth. Steve listens closely and locates his phone in his pant pocket, he sighs, pre-empting the conversation. 'Hey Sam, everything ok?' Steve speaks in a hushed tone, looking over his shoulder and grimacing as Sam relays details of an operation. He rubs his face, thinking it's too much for so early in the morning and on a Saturday, what happened to cartoon reruns, 'yeah, I'll be there, give me an hour.' He hangs up the phone sadly and stares at it, considering flinging it out the window and returning to the safety of their bed. He looks around the room, missing the photos of them as a family, his clothes in the closet, his watch on their night stand, she's right, it isn't home anymore. His stuff, his heart, his a family is across town, this is just a dormitory now.

He relents and gradually packs and prepares for work. Once ready, he stops beside the bed again, sitting down slowly, calling to Amelia softly. She doesn't move or register him as there and he tries to be louder, 'I don't know!' she calls in her sleep, 'so much pushing! Not again!' Steve laughs at her sleepy words and angry tone, he strokes her hair and mutters, 'you moving a couch in your dreams?' She smiles wistfully, eyes closed and wild hair dragging across the pillow. Still asleep she buries deep in the bed and he decides to leave her, penning a note and carefully leaving the room. He walks past a spare room, a paper hand drawn sign that reads _Rosie's bedroom _tacked to it. He hovers near to the door, relieved not to hear movement so early in the morning and equally disappointed not to get chance to say goodbye.

At a reasonable time of the morning, Amelia wakes and rolls over, greeted with an empty bed and a folded note. She sighs and grabs the paper, knowing who it's from. She glides a hand over his side of the bed and it's cold. She pulls the bedding over her head and buries herself in deep. Throwing it off with a grunt, she sits up and reads the note.

'_Called out, I'm sorry. I'll be at the party, scouts honour, I love you. Sweet dreams.' _

Amelia wants to be angry, but his sweet note and small sketch of a cat, brings a smile to her face, but then she looks around and recalls she's at the tower and without Steve there, she's basically an uninvited visitor. She yawns and reaches for her clothes from the floor, preparing to leave.

**AN: There we go, I love Andi and Bucky, I hope it reads as cute and natural, I like them calling each other out. Poor Rosie **** I wanted to give her a story line, she's a bit older now. I just want to clarify Steve and Amelia are in love and very happy, but I tried to think, 'ok, if this was real, what issues might you face dating someone who does that for work?' and reality is, you probably would never see them. I love the little interactions with staff around the tower and the idea that they all know Rosie, it's really fun to write. **

**As always stay safe x **


	51. Noughts and Crosses

**AN: Just felt like updating, usual stuff applies, don't own anything Marvel based and making no money at all, fan work only. **

**Anyhow… time to take a test! **

**Chapter 4: Noughts and Crosses **

'Try again, come on, your aim is terrible,' Natalie taunts Amelia. They are hiding in the editing room, watching clips and eating a bag of popcorn. The room is dimly lit, multiple screens covering the wall, only a weather channel playing. Amelia is throwing popcorn, aiming for Natalie's wide open mouth. The older woman nearly falls off her wheeled chair, stretching to catch a flying piece. Amelia laughs, throwing her head back, 'if you would keep still, I might have a chance!' Natalie looks down at herself, food clinging to her shirt, she squeezes her chest together and reaches between her breasts, grappling for lost pieces. Amelia covers her eyes with her palm, giggling. Natalie stands and shakes her shirt, food falling to the ground, 'I'll be finding this for days.' Amelia sits up quickly, waving at the floor 'clear that up, people will know we were eating in here.' Natalie waves a hand at her, 'sssshhh, we are on our break!' Amelia raises a sceptical brow at her, muttering, 'our second break…' she looks over at Natalie, hesitating and considering if she should mention the _maybe_ she's carrying. Natalie stops those thoughts with her words, 'well, we are putting in the extra hours at the moment, so we deserve it! Now tell me, how is my favourite man in tights? Home at the moment?' Amelia laughs into her bag of popcorn, shaking the last few pieces into the corner and pouring some down her throat. 'No, he's away, with Sam and Nat, who knows where, I almost prefer it that way, I must admit. I would just worry.' Amelia drops her hand into her lap, Natalie looks over at her sadly, 'still, good to see him the other night and you two are still like a pair of horny teenagers, makes me feel old.' Amelia sighs, 'yeah, he was around for a couple days, but honestly we barely see him, sometimes I think the world is about to blow up and he's just too scared to tell me.' She looks over at her friend, always sympathetic and there for her, 'you know **you** could get back on the dating train, I mean, look at me!' Natalie scoffs, 'yes, I am looking and I don't want to hurt you, Mia, but you are lonely, your battery powered friend must be going a mile a minute each night.' Amelia stalls, confused by her words, suddenly dawning on her. She looks across unamused, 'ok, thank you. Don't worry, I keep myself busy,' Amelia kids suggestively. Natalie leans forward in her chair, slapping the other woman's knee, 'that's my girl.' Amelia checks her phone, sighing, 'he promises me he will be home Friday night, help on the Saturday for the party, but honestly, it's a bonus if he keeps to what he says. I just don't bank on anything.'

Amelia looks concerned, debating whether or not to say this next thing, 'actually, Natalie, there's something I wanted to chat to you about.' Natalie is watching clips, nodding at Amelia, she reaches for a juice carton and loudly sucks the straw, 'ok, shoot.' Amelia takes a deep breath, checking the room is clear and it's just them, 'I think, I mean it's only a guess, it might not be, I'm not sure, but I think, I think I'm pregnant.' Natalie stares at her with wide eyes, just the slurp of her straw can be heard and she lowers it from her mouth, 'Mia! That's amazing! Congratulations!' Amelia watches as she stands and pulls her up into a hug, Amelia croaks out 'I might not be, it's just speculation.' Natalie squeezes her hard, whispering into her ear, 'of course you are, it all makes sense, you wouldn't eat that tuna sub I made you and that awful red cardigan-thing of yours did nothing to hide it!' Amelia pulls a face to herself, confused, but rests her chin on Natalie's shoulder, smiling at the warm reaction.

Natalie whispers again, 'who's the dad?' Amelia pulls back, looking scandalised, 'is it that rogue? Barnes? I mean, damn, I can understand, Steve's away a lot and mmm mmm mmm.' Natalie returns to her seat, putting her feet on Amelia's chair and grabbing the remnants in the popcorn bag. Frozen to the spot, Amelia exhales, 'ok, woah, it's Steve's, there is only Steve, there will only be Steve and I don't even know if there is a baby, but I've never slept with Bucky. Also, I didn't eat your tuna sub, as you pulled it from your handbag at two in the afternoon and thanks for that, I liked that cardigan.' Natalie chuckles to herself, 'wait, what do you mean you don't know, haven't you taken a test? Why are we having this conversation?' Amelia sighs and sags into her chair, pushing Natalie's sandaled feet away, 'I had a sneaky suspicion and then Natasha just came out with it and how often is she wrong?' Natalie nods, 'touché.' She rests her feet on Amelia's lap, 'hey, I'm pregnant, you should be doing this to me,' Natalie laughs raucously. 'Well, I'm delighted for you, what does Steven say?' Amelia blushes, 'he doesn't know, I didn't say anything, not until I'm sure.' Natalie looks like she might argue with the statement, but gives up. 'Oh, Amelia, come on, I expect more of you, he will be delighted and might stick around a bit more.' Amelia groans, 'that's what I'm afraid of, I don't want to trap him in anything, what if he thinks I've been stabbing pin holes in condoms!' Natalie slurps her drink once again, 'have you?' Amelia doesn't even answer that question. 'I knew someone who did that,' Amelia looks aghast at that revelation, 'wait, do I know this person?'

'Seriously though, Bucky? You've never thought about it?' Amelia gasps, 'you can't ask me that, he dates my sister!' Natalie speaks with a mouthful of food, 'that's not a no and I've thought about it.' The women giggle and Amelia pulls out her own juice carton, the women laughing about raiding Rosie's lunch supplies. 'Stop it! Him and Andi and joined at the hip, I don't think you stand a chance, Nat. Sorry.'

Sinead walks in, shuffling beside a tall, dirty-blonde haired man. She stares at them and slowly they cease their discussion and stare up at the pair. They spring to life and shake the food from their laps and hide their supplies. Sinead looks disinterested and points to the man, 'this is Richard, he's new.' Amelia and Natalie stand side by side, staring up at the tall man, 'hi, I'm Natalie, and you are?' She asks in a giddy tone, he shakes her hand, 'he's Richard, she just said that,' Amelia whispers. Natalie flusters in embarrassment. He chuckles and leans in, 'I won't hold it against you, Natalie, it's nice to meet you.'

His voice is silky smooth and Natalie bites her lip to keep from swooning. Amelia stares at her, laughing, muttering for her to get it together, 'and you are?' the man asks with a smirk, Amelia turns to him quickly and she's momentarily struck by his warm brown eyes, 'oh, sorry, I'm Amelia Miller, I'm a producer on the morning show. It's so nice to meet you, which department are you joining?' Richard shakes her hand professionally and slowly drops it, stepping back and tilting his head at her, 'Yours. I'm actually another producer, you're the part-timer, right?' Sinead interrupts quickly, 'she has a kid, it's the best thing about her.' Amelia thinks she should be offended, but it's a nice compliment about Rosie, so she leaves it. Natalie stares up at the man, leaning against Amelia, gripping her arm and squeezing it when he speaks 'Richard, do you have a family, kids?' He laughs a little, shaking his head, it's like a shampoo advert. 'No, not yet, just me and my dog, Hank. And it's Rich, please, only my mom calls me Richard.' Natalie's laughter is overzealous and the man peeks around them both, staring at their snacks, 'well, I should let you get back to it, I am sure you are busy. Sinead here, is kindly showing me around, hopefully we will see more of each other.' The four awkwardly stand there, Sinead stares at her nails in boredom, Richard looking over at the producer with no shoes, untucked shirt, her friend with popcorn in her hair and Natalie smiles dreamily at the new team member.

Sinead suddenly looks up, 'I'll be at your party,' Amelia reaches for her jacket, hiding her messy shirt, 'oh, great, thanks Sinead, I can't wait to see you there.' Sinead looks disgusted, 'don't lie, I'm only coming for the celebrity sightings.' Natalie looks between her colleagues, 'say, Rich, Mia here is having a little soiree, a Halloween party, would you be interested? You know in the name of team building and all?' He smiles at her and then questions, 'Mia?' Amelia waves a shy hand, 'that's me. You're more than welcome, it's a week Saturday?' he nods and puts his hands behind his back, 'yeah, sounds good, thanks for the invite, I'll see what I can do. Thanks Amelia, Natalie.' He nods politely, following Sinead out of the dark room, he keeps pace with the younger girl down the hall, smiling as he looks back through a window, partially hidden by a blind. Amelia stares after them, 'is she always like that, or does she just hate me?' Natalie squeezes her arm, 'oh no, she's a regular chatty Cathy at lunch, it's obviously you! Kidding, no, she's a miserable so and so.'

Natalie turns to her friend in a flurry, 'I've changed my mind, maybe the dating train is calling my name. Speaking of, you should tell "Rich" ASAP that you're engaged.' Amelia chokes on her breath, 'I'm not engaged?!' Natalie brushes her off, 'you know what I mean, dating! And Captain America, no less. That boy, was looking at you like someone on a diet at Baskin Robins. I should know…' She drifts off and Amelia just ignores her, then she continues loudly, 'and not to mention you're knocked up.' Amelia begs her to be quiet and they quickly begin to clear out of the room.

'Why can't I come to the party?' Rosie whines loudly. Amelia grins at her, 'because it's for grown-ups, remember? You're going out with Ash, trick or treating, that's what you chose. Did you dig out your red pumps?' Rosie nods absently and Amelia knows better. Rosie suddenly brightens, 'I can't wait to eat all the candy we are going to get!' Amelia smiles widely, 'I'm actually really jealous, sounds like way more fun than a party.' Rosie laughs and her mother passes her a balloon, 'can you tie a string on that one, just like when you do your laces.' Rosie accepts the orange balloon and quickly drops it, she and Amelia watch as it floats to the ceiling, along with two others, 'Rosie, if you keep letting them go, I won't have any, you are meant to be helping me.'

Amelia tries to reach the ceiling and can't, Rosie snorts 'daddy would be able to reach.' Amelia rolls her eyes; Steve can never do any wrong in her daughter's opinion. Amelia starts filling more balloons, Rosie covers her ears at the squeak from the helium canister. Amelia smiles at her and starts to tie three together. 'Thank you for helping me, Rosie,' she says earnestly, she dreads the day when her little girl is too old or too cool to just sit with her. 'That's ok, I didn't want you to be lonely.' Amelia halts, spluttering, 'excuse me?' Rosie continues, trying to tie her bow still, even without a balloon. 'I know you miss daddy and I don't want you to be sad.' Amelia feels ashamed, she thought she did a pretty good job of keeping a brave face on it, but here she is being called out by a six year old. 'I do miss him, I can't pretend, just like you do and Uncle Bucky does, but he always comes back.' Rosie nods solemnly, 'I guess so…' Rosie gives up with her string, offering the roll to Amelia to cut her a new piece. Amelia passes her another balloon and warns, 'keep hold of this one.' Rosie looks focused and determined, her mother watches her, 'did you clear your dolls away?' Rosie lies, 'yep.' Amelia stops and challenges her, then leaning over and holding the balloon while Rosie ties string to it. 'Well, I started to but then Mulan had to have a haircut and Skipper was late for school.' Amelia secretly smirks, 'but I asked you to pack them away, I couldn't get in your room the other day. And why was Ken in the laundry basket?' Rosie shrugs, 'he's away a lot. It's for work.' Amelia pauses again and Rosie shouts 'done!' As Amelia lets go, the balloon floats to the ceiling with a string attached this time and the little brunette cheers, 'I did it!'

'What time will daddy be here?' Amelia stops to check the time, 'about eight, you've got thirty minutes.' Rosie grabs a deflated balloon and tries to blow it, struggling to fill it at all, spraying spit and Amelia suggests she takes over. 'Can I try my costume on?' Amelia shakes her head, 'no, you will get it dirty and I will spend the day trying to clean it, or at the shops buying another and there will be none left, so you will have to go as something awful like a pineapple.' Rosie looks mortified, 'a pineapple?' Amelia nods, Rosie whinges, 'but I want to show daddy!' Amelia softens, feeling guiltily, 'fine, two more balloons and then you can change and I will heat dinner up.' Rosie frowns, 'but I had dinner.' Amelia tickles her, 'I know you did, it's not for you, greedy girlie.'

Later Amelia calls to Rosie, 'come on down, he will be here soon.' Rosie runs down the stairs, appearing in her own Captain America suit, a plastic shield strapped to her back. Amelia suppresses a laugh, 'wow, you look fantastic.' Rosie beams and then runs away, 'I'm going to hide and then jump off the couch and surprise him.' Amelia doesn't like the sound of that, summoning Rosie back and telling her to wait on the stairs, facing the front door.

Rosie plods to the steps, rolling up her cowl and sitting patiently.

She hears rustling near the door, twice standing and pulling her hood down, adopting a hero pose. When the front door doesn't open, she sighs and sits back down. Bending the toes of her slip on shoes in boredom.

Another time she hears something and runs for the door, peering through the letter box, calling 'hellooooooo!' She gives up and sulks back to the stairs, plopping down and waiting once again.

Certain she finally hears something, Rosie shoots from the stairs, using an umbrella to undo the latch and opening the door. Looking down, she calls angrily 'Digby!' Rosie shouts at him in annoyance and Amelia appears, shutting the door forcefully and pulling her away, 'Rosie! How did you do that? Don't open the door without me here, please. It could be dangerous!'

Rosie sulks, jutting her chin, shaking her fists. 'Where is he?' she shouts at her mother. Amelia checks the clock on the wall, 'he's only forty minutes late, I'm sure he's on his way.' There's a loud sound and Amelia curses, Steve's burnt dinner setting off the fire alarm. 'Stay there, I'll be back. He's coming, I promise. Don't open the door again, I mean it.'

Amelia eventually strolls back to the hallway, leaning against the dining room entrance and watching Rosie. She has a leg through the spindles, her face pressed to the bars like a jail-bird. 'You dropped a shoe,' her mother points out. Rosie shrugs, 'so?' Amelia sighs and again her eyes flick to the clock again, 'it's getting late, Rosie, Dad's probably stuck at work, you should go to bed. He can see your costume another time. I'm sorry.' Rosie looks deflated, announcing. 'I want to stay here.' Amelia shakes her head, grabbing her shoe and waving it at her daughter, 'nope, bedtime, come on, I'll take you up.' Rosie snubs her mother's waving hand and shouts, 'no! I'm waiting for daddy!' Amelia feels exhausted, she can relate, she wants to stomp her heels and refuse, but that's not being a grown up. Amelia takes a deep breath, 'you know what, you're right, you stay there and I will watch the TV.' Amelia backs away, giving up and returning to the kitchen.

She later walks past with a big bowl of chips. Rosie follows her with sleepy eyes, propping her drooping head up on her tired arm and sat waiting for Steve.

Amelia walks back past, followed by a trotting Digby, summoning him for dinner. 'Tired yet?' She asks Rosie and she refuses, shaking her head dramatically. Amelia smiles, 'that's good, bed is waiting when you are.'

Her mother walks out again, dropping a trash bag outside the front door, closing it and shivering. Amelia debates turning the hall light off, but knows that will scare Rosie and she's not feeling that cruel.

Rosie shivers at the cold air and watches her mom disappear into the lounge again. She can hear singing on the TV and Amelia laughing lightly. Creeping down the stairs and sweeping up her other shoe, she hovers close to the lounge door, staring at the back of her mother's head. 'What are you watching?' She asks timidly, Amelia turns around, 'oh hey, sweet.' She holds her arm open and Rosie drags herself over, flopping into her mother's embrace. 'Is he ok?' Amelia kisses the top of her head, 'yeah, just working, baby girl. He'll be here on Sunday, I promise.' Rosie sniffs beside her, her eyes fluttering closed as she tries to watch the TV. Amelia checks her phone as secretly as she can, scanning messages from Steve, _running late/stuck at work/so sorry/won't be home tonight/don't wait up._

Amelia kisses Rosie's head, 'you ready for sleep now?' The little girl nods against her mom, finally giving up.

Amelia awakens on the morning of the party, she stumbles into the kitchen and heads straight for the coffee machine, looking for a pod and reaching for a mug. The house is quiet and Rosie must still be asleep. Amelia turns to fill the machine with water and jumps at the sight of Natasha, sat at the breakfast bar. She nearly drops her mug and looks panicked, carefully placing it down.

'What the hell?' Amelia cries, covering her pounding heart. 'I brought you a treat,' Natasha states, she places a paper pharmacy bag on the counter and Amelia's brow creases, 'people normally bring bagels!' Natasha shrugs, 'I'm just dying to know,' she states dryly. Amelia rolls her eyes, 'yeah, I can tell, sure sounds like it.'

'I need a drink first, there's nothing in there,' Amelia points to her belly in a circular motion. She turns and resumes making a coffee. 'Except maybe a baby,' Natasha whistles. Amelia turns quickly, 'shhhhh! Can you not, we need a code name, think of something, Rosie is here, she hears everything, last week she told me Steve and Bucky were best boyfriends. Did you want a drink?' Turning, she can see that the redhead has already helped herself to one. 'I hope you aren't going to drink that?' Amelia looks between Nat and the coffee, pouting sadly, 'Umm, no, force of habit I guess.' Amelia looks over her shoulder subtly, 'died your hair back then, I see?' Natasha blanks her.

She stirs her coffee steadily and Natasha comments, 'someone had a good night, you look like Tina Turner from the back.' Amelia reaches for her hair and tries to calm it, looking intrigued by the reference, Natasha shrugs, 'you'd be surprised what I can make conversation about.' Amelia blushes and mutters 'nothing to do with Steve, he never showed, Rosie was pretty upset. It's a sore subject. I just couldn't get comfy, didn't sleep well.'

Amelia silently eyes the package like it contains a live rat and then grabs it, ripping the bag and sighing at the smiling pregnant woman on the front. 'How about: is the punch spiked?' Natasha offers, Amelia looks up confused, 'sorry, what?' Natasha points to her tummy, 'the B-A-B-Y?' Amelia nods slowly and swallows carefully. 'I guess that could work...'

Natasha pulls out a snack bar and unwraps it, 'hey, those are Rosie's, for her lunches!' Amelia gasps, 'sorry, do you have a key now?' Natasha looks non-fussed, 'no, but your sister is a slob and her handbag rarely moves from beside the sofa. Mark my words, you will get robbed one day.' Amelia looks terrified at the premonition and a noise startles her, Natahsa holds a finger up 'ah, speak of the devil.'

'Mia, Mia, what is the emergency?' Andi rushes through the front door, catching her keys in the lock and tangling her handbag on the handle. Amelia looks up surprised and then eyes Natasha, 'seriously? It's like you are living my life, what is she doing here?' Natasha sips her coffee slowly, 'I messaged her, well you did.' Natasha removes Amelia's phone from her pocket and gently places it on the counter. Andi arrives and looks between them, 'ok, I'm confused. Where's the fire?' Natasha taps the cardboard box on the worktop and Andi's eyes sweep over a small white container, with a happy woman adorning the front. 'Oh my God, congrats Widow! Amazing, news.' Amelia winces and apologetically looks at Natasha. The spy slowly slides the test over towards Amelia and Andi trails it with her eyes, 'you're not?' Amelia sits down gracelessly and drops her head onto the cold marble, groaning, 'I don't know, it's just a feeling, but she seems pretty sure about all of this.' This is all spoken into the counter and Amelia throws up a thumb in the Russian's direction.

Andi pulls out a chair and heavily drops down, 'shit. I mean, shit. Fuck, woah. Oh my God, I mean… This is amazing.' Amelia slowly raises her head, 'really?' Andi nods vigorously, 'of course, you're an amazing mom, we are incredible aunties and hello beautiful babies.' Andi covers her mouth, looking around for Rosie and Natasha smirks down into her lap, happy for the mention.

'She's asleep and Steve is not here. Surprise, surprise,' Amelia mutters bitterly, Andi looks disappointed and her sister sighs loudly, 'can I really do this, alone? Again?' Andi tries to interrupt, 'don't, he's barely here, I would be alone and you basically don't live here either.' Andi shrinks in her seat feeling bad, Amelia slides the coffee her way, 'here, I made this for you.'

Natasha nods at the test, 'let's find out for sure and we will talk details later, and let's do this now, before the kid wakes up.' Amelia rubs her face and grabs a glass of water, stood at the sink, staring out the window.

'Aren't you having a party this weekend?' Natasha peers around sceptically and Amelia swallows heavily, gasping for air, 'again, I'm on my own with a six year old and a busy job, no time, so once I've peed on that thing, you two can help me.' Natasha is appalled, 'I've done my good deed for the day.'

Rosie walks in, rubbing her eyes with both hands. The two sisters scrabble to move the test, Amelia grabbing it up and stuffing it in her robe pocket. 'Morning, kid!' Andi announces, when Rosie fully looks up she spots the visitors and runs over to them, chanting _Tasha. _'Good morning Rosalyn, cool PJs.' Rosie looks down, stretching her top to show it off, Hulk emojis adorning pink pyjamas. 'We can't find any Black Widow ones' Amelia apologises, Natasha tilts her head, 'there's a reason for that.'

Rosie giggles, 'what are you all doing here?' She walks over to the cupboard, not waiting for a response. 'Well, your mother lives here, I sometimes live here and Natasha broke in.' Rosie drags a chair against the counter, slowly climbing up and reaching for a cupboard, she turns with a gasp, 'you robbed us?' Natasha thanks Andi dryly, 'not today. I'm just here for breakfast.' The three women watch the little girl, fascinated as she grabs a box of cereal and then reaches to the next cupboard for a plastic bowl. She turns around to look at them, grinning coyly, 'did you bring Uncle Bucky?' Andi watches her wobble on the chair, hands full with breakfast goods, swooping in and lifting her down, 'and where's daddy?' Amelia looks down sadly, before shaking herself, 'he's at work, sweetie. He will be here tomorrow, remember?' Rosie nods forlornly and starts to pour her cereal beside her mother. 'Can he take me to school next week?' Amelia nods meekly, 'yeah, maybe, let's just see.' Rosie looks satisfied and focuses back on her cereal, noticing she's over poured. 'Ooops' she squeaks in a small voice. 'Maybe I'll do the milk,' Andi offers.

Twenty minutes pass, Rosie is sat downstairs watching cartoons in the lounge. Upstairs, Andi has her back to Amelia's bathroom door, she's chatting with Natasha in a hushed whisper. 'How about Byron? Old names are in and Steve strikes me as an old-fashioned guy.' Natasha raises a brow, 'really? What gave him away?' She asks sarcastically, Andi leans back leisurely, 'oh, I can't wait, it's so exciting.' Natasha looks at her suspiciously, 'you won't tell anyone, will you?' Andi's insulted, 'of course not, she's my girl, I've got her back, anyway who would I tell?' Natasha starts to list people, 'your boss, your boyfriend, Steve, Scott, anyone in a one metre radius?' Andi tries to protest but Natasha cuts her off, 'do you see this for you and Barnes?' Andi is shocked by the question, 'umm, I dunno, I mean we have Rosie, I think he's still not in the right place, thinks he's a bad egg, not fit for it, but… I know he'd be amazing. So maybe, one day.'

Amelia opens the door, shocking Andi and allowing her to tumble in. 'Get inside, both of you, wait in here, I cannot explain this to Rosie, not now.' Andi perches on the sink, watching as Amelia fidgets with the test, circling the bath mat and fanning herself with it, 'two minutes. Two lines.' Amelia looks up at them both, 'how does it come down to that, that's nothing?' Andi laughs to herself, 'I took one once, got pee all over my hand, it was negative, don't worry!' Amelia doesn't respond, biting her nails nervously.

Andi looks at her cautiously, 'what do you want it to say?' Amelia shakes her head and shrugs, 'I really don't know, if Steve was around more it would be different, but he's here less and less. Also, we aren't married, and not to be old fashioned, but I thought we'd be doing that bit first.' She folds her arms, tucking the test in her elbow. Andi groans, 'ughhh, you are old fashioned.'

There's a few moments of silence, then Andi speaks up again, 'so, if he's away so much, which he is, don't get me wrong. How do you two find time to… ya know? Oh shit, it's not someone else's, is it?' Amelia blanks her sister and her crude hand gestures, looking at the brewing test. 'Will it be a super-baby? How does that work?' Andi asks again, 'I dunno, don't look at me,' Natasha shrugs. Amelia wipes her face aggressively, almost wishing her sister wasn't here right now.

'If it's a negative, we can pretend this never happened and ignore Nat's spidery senses from here on out, but if it's yes... well I guess we may need to redecorate your room.' Andi looks annoyed and jumps down from the sink, 'not happening, it's still my room, I'm on the lease. Give it to me, ain't no baby taking my room.' She grabs the test and Amelia grapples for it. Andi freezes and stares down at the results. Amelia clenches her eyes closed, biting her lip, 'well?' Andi looks up with a warm smile.

'You're pregnant.'

Natasha stands and peers over Andi's shoulder, 'hmm, looks like I was right' she smiles genuinely at Amelia, who looks a little pale, swaying and propping herself on the sink.

'I'm having a baby,' she mumbles to herself, touching her tummy and looking between the two women. 'Yeah, you're having a baby,' Andi repeats. She grabs her sister's hands, 'you happy? This is good, right?' Amelia nods quickly, shaking tears from her eyes, 'yeah, it's good, it's really good. Yes.' Amelia sits on the toilet, blowing her nose and staring at her feet, 'wait, can I see it?' Andi passes her the test and she holds it up to her face, 'careful, that has pee on it,' Andi warns. Amelia can't hear her, 'a baby…' she whispers. Natasha steps up beside Andi, smirking down at Amelia, 'Steve will be even more unbearable now.' Amelia looks up at her words, reminding herself that it's not just her life now, there's Steve to consider. She smiles at the stick once again, thoughts flooding of how she might tell him.

Andi offers Amelia her hand, tugging her up, 'good effort, big sister! I'm so happy for you.' They embrace and a small voice calls _mommy_, the door creaks open and Amelia mutters harshly, 'get rid of this, now, anywhere.' Andi grabs the box, instructions and test, stowing it away.

Rosie pushes the door fully open and stares at the three women, 'why are you all in here? Was Auntie Andi sick again?' Natasha laughs and elbows Andi before she can say anything, she coughs, 'yes, very unwell, stay away from drink, kid. It seems like a good idea, like so many other things.' She scoffs with laughter and her eyes drift to her sister. Amelia looks at her indignantly, 'sometimes you try to be good, but things just happen and before you know it, poof!' Natasha shakes her head at them.

'Hey, where is everyone?' A voice calls, 'shit, that's Bucky, he has the decorations, I told him to meet me here, I thought it was a party disaster, I had them delivered to work, that's why I had to invite Tony!' Amelia washes her hands, checking herself in the mirror, when Bucky strolls into view. Rosie beckons him closer, she calls to him and hugs him around the waist. 'What are we up to, girls? Why are we all in this tiny bathroom?' He looks around and tries to establish what is going on. The three look suspicious and there's waves of _nothing, busy, not much_.

'Stevie around?' He asks, trying to ignore their odd behaviour, Amelia huffs, fed up with answering the same question, 'nope. He is not here.' She shuffles past him, leaving the room, Natasha calls, 'hey, Mia, just look after the punch, yeah? Just careful what you put in there and don't let anyone spike it.' Andi looks confused, but catches up and laughs, she follows her sister, scooping up her niece and her eyes cast to the hiding place of the test. She stops and kisses Bucky's cheek, 'come on, chop chop, you're late!' Once all the women have left, Bucky stands at the door, looking around briefly, confused by their behaviour. He hears Andi's voice again, 'we need you, Barnes! Come one, we've been waiting.'

He closes the door slowly and everyone filters down into the lounge. 'Right, we need a plan,' Andi announces, Natasha looks at her, folded arms and sceptical brow, 'wow, I've never seen you so applied.' Andi waves a hand at her, 'drink and partying, it's a serious business. Now, Mia, get changed, you're on food, drinks and punch.' She winks poorly, Bucky looks on confused. 'Bucky, hang everything in that box, blow up those balloons, move all of this furniture and hang all of those lights.' She points lazily to four boxes of decorations and he shakes his head at her, 'what will you be doing?' She yawns, 'playlist, obviously.'

Rosie runs across to Bucky, tugging at his jacket, 'I did some balloons.' She points over and Bucky tries to hide his mirth at the mainly flat balloons. 'Oh yeah, I see that, uh, good job, well done.' Rosie announces she's off to play and Bucky watches her leave, not sure how he got roped into this. Andi stops next to him, slurping another coffee, he double takes at her, 'oh, I'm fine thanks, kid.' She moans as she swallows the burning liquid, 'you don't like my coffee, said it's weak, beggars can't be choosers, Barnes.' Bucky shakes his head and pushes on the tape of the unopened delivery box. Andi leans back and watches him, 'nice, I like that wrist action, very hot. _Super power. Opening packages_.' Bucky bites his tongue, ignoring her. Peering in the box, he groans, 'how much did you spend?' Andi looks in as well, 'oh there must a be a second box here, that's not everything.' She continues, 'Halloween's a big deal, Bucky, it might be my favourite holiday and this could be our last party, especially with…' She stops, quickly drinking and Bucky stills, 'especially with…?' Andi mutters about work and Stark and Bucky doesn't want to talk work, when he's not even at work. 'Anyway, where did you go so early?' Andi looks past him to the kitchen, 'how are you at pumpkin carving?' Bucky clicks his fingers in front of her face, 'what's going on here, you're all over the shop, more than normal.' Andi grins, 'rude! I'm just psyched for the partaaaay!' Bucky grimaces, 'words that I never want to hear from your mouth again.' Andi smirks, 'I thought you liked it when I spoke dirty?' He pauses and eyes her, 'mentioning a party is a dawning reality in comparison to any dirty talk you might attempt.' Andi sulks, almost spilling her coffee, 'attempt! F-off, I'm a wordsmith, I'll show you!' Bucky looks about, 'not now you won't, party prep and the kid's here, not to mention your big sister and a Russian assassin.' Andi purrs beside him, winking 'you're right, later, I'll let you chose, trick or treat.'

**AN: So, Amelia is pregnant **** for sure, I really wanted to write about them having a baby. Next chapter is the Halloween party and some big things are occurring. Poor Rosie, bit confusing when you're only six and your dad is a superhero!? **

**Sorry for any errors, it's not perfect, I know! Try my best, I'm a terrible proof reader. **

**Stay safe **

**x**


	52. Sympathy for the Devil

**Hello! Hope everyone is safe and well. Halloween party coming up! **** As always, I own nothing Marvel related. **

**This chapter is a bit of fun, kind of a two part-er. Let's pretend it's not July! **

**Chapter 5: Sympathy for the Devil**

Amelia answers the front door, smiling at Clint, as he strolls in arrogantly, black sunglasses, checked shirt and denim jacket. He looks her up and down, pulling the glasses low on his nose. 'Clueless?' He offers, pulling his wayfarers down. Amelia huffs, 'Heathers actually, you know, the mallet?' She holds a red mallet up and Clint shakes his head, 'nope, not seen it.' Amelia closes the door behind him and two more people push through, knocking her back a little, she thinks maybe she knows them as colleagues of Andi's, but they could be anyone at this point.

She brushes off her kilt and steps up beside Clint as he looks about, she asks 'Bender?' He looks impressed, 'everyone loves a bad boy and Breakfast Club is as classic.' Amelia groans and looks across the room, shouting over the music, 'I thought you retired.' Clint replaces his glasses, 'part time, actually and I wouldn't miss a party.' Amelia smiles, happy to see him. 'Nat's in the kitchen.' He nods to her and lifts the glasses to wink, she cringes and laughs at him as he disappears into the group of people. She looks across the sea of guests, filling her lounge, in case she missed Steve's arrival. She's impressed by the disco light her sister has splurged on, but she stifles a yawn, wondering what time everything might wrap up.

Natalie appears next to her, she's dressed as the devil, complete with trident and she leans in, shouting in Amelia's ear, 'where the devil, _get it?_ Is that Stark man, tell me he's invited?' Amelia nods and confirms, 'he's invited and so is his **girlfriend**, so **please**, leave him alone.' Natalie laughs loudly, nudging Amelia, 'you bore! Where's Steven? If he doesn't show that Richard guy is here and rumour has it, he's still single.' Amelia shakes her head at her friend in horror, Natalie laughs wickedly and shimmies away, 'loosen up, people will pick up on it,' she points to Amelia's tummy, smiling, enjoying the music and looking for a drink. Amelia nervously tugs at her jacket, pulling her socks up and stroking her shirt down repeatedly, slowly pausing on her tummy, thinking about what's growing inside. She spots the new guy from her office, he's wearing glasses and a trench coat and she thinks _Clark Kent, maybe? Or Brad Majors?_ She chuckles as Natalie slides up next to him, passing him a drink and showing off her fork shaped tail.

Bucky walks over to Amelia, offering her a beer, she shakes her head and smiles at him, he shrugs and sips it instead. She laughs at his costume, 'have you even seen the film?' He smirks, 'umm no, but I'm meant to say _excellent_ a lot, is that right?' Amelia nods and pulls on his baseball cap, he looks her up and down, 'you look like a world of trouble.' She laughs and spins, her red, checked skirt kicking up, 'I'm the most popular kid in school,' she jests in a mocking tone. Bucky raises a brow, 'fine, ok, my sister was but she owed me a good costume after last year's Anna and Elsa!'

Amelia yawns again, 'sorry, are we keeping you up?' He teases, she looks slightly embarrassed, 'my bad, just ready for this to be over.' Bucky grins smugly at her, 'it's normally me itching to get home, I see you are coming around to my way of thinking.'

Amelia watches Natalie tug Richard onto the makeshift dance floor. 'Just a long week, anyway, how's life treating you? Make it through any box sets yet?' Bucky nods, sipping his drink, 'fine. And actually, I just finished _Band of Brothers_, thank you, it was a good choice.' Amelia smiles at him proudly, then she looks anxious to ask something 'so, I heard a rumour about a facility upstate?' He's not sure why she's trying to act so casual, it's all over the news, the press, tower gossip. Everywhere.

Bucky spots Andi in the crowd, knowing exactly where Amelia heard it and got her information from. 'Umm yeah, it's been mentioned, Stevie not talked to you about it?' Amelia appears embarrassed, stuttering over her words, 'sure, but we don't get much chance to, we haven't… maybe he doesn't want…' Bucky looks serious, his brows knitting together, 'stop that sentence now, of course he would want you to come, maybe he's not planning on joining us… I'm sure he mentioned it was you who wasn't sure.'

Amelia scoffs, 'yeah, right, of course he will be there, like the first day of school, keen as a bunny. Anyhow, forget about me, you know that Andi will be your problem full time, if you move away with her?' Bucky rubs his face in faux exasperation, 'shit, I better call it off then.' Amelia grins at him, he turns serious, 'if** I** asked you to come with us, would you?' Amelia is surprised by his sombre expression and stern tone, 'umm, I have a lot to consider, my job, the kids, Rosie's school.' Bucky double takes, but is distracted by someone spilling a drink down their front close by. Amelia softens 'but, if anyone could convince me...' He nudges her a little and hides his smile.

Andi rushes over and wraps an arm around Bucky, 'Wayne's World, Wayne's World, Party time!' She pushes her glasses up her nose and reaches for her drum sticks, tapping them above her head. Amelia looks at her, 'you could have picked a film he's watched, poor guy! But you two really look great, if there was a prize, you'd win, nicely done.' Andi tugs at her checked shirt, 'Bucky's in a tight ass pair of jeans, I'm in a pair of sneakers, we are all winners.' The sisters high five, and Amelia looks around as subtly as she can, silently looking for her other half. Andi jumps in close, 'chin up, sis, lots of little Caps have been stopping by all day.' Amelia pulls a face, 'gross, they are kids! Trick or treaters.' Bucky sips his drink, 'where is Rosalyn tonight?' Andi answers, pouting 'trick or treating with a friend from school. Gutted, I wanted to go with her this year!' Bucky grins, 'I thought **we** were going trick or treating?' They share a look and Amelia shifts, 'ugh gross, do I want to know?'

Andi steps closer and straightens a small bow at her sister's neck, 'doesn't she look fab, our very own Heather.' Amelia curtsies throwing her mallet over one shoulder. 'Stevie won't know where to look,' Bucky jests and Andi calls 'uh, no. She didn't dress like that for "Stevie".' Amelia cringes, knowing she did a little bit, berating herself internally, _bad feminist_.

Andi clocks her empty hand and cries, 'oh, I'll get you a drink.' Amelia stares at her, wide eyed, Andi gawks back with a questioning shrug. 'Let me get you a drink, no big deal.' There's an odd stand off and Bucky looks at them, his pupils flicking between the two, Andi straightens with realisation, changing the topic 'doesn't this place look great? Took me all day to decorate.' Bucky knows something is amiss and starts to ask, but then he hears her lie about her decorating all day, before he can argue, Sam Wilson gate crashes their group.

Bucky looks him up and down, 'George Washington? Really? Is that as humble as you get?' Sam throws an arm around his neck, 'hey, I can be whoever the hell I want, not my issue that you came as a dude who runs a radio show in his garage. Have you even seen the movie you're dressed up as?' Andi toasts to the new arrival, Amelia chuckling beside them, Sam pushes Bucky away. 'Good lady, you look fantastic,' he kisses Amelia's hand, 'care to dance? Miss Chandler?' Amelia beams and laughs, 'finally, someone with some culture! He's seen the movie.' Bucky shakes his head, 'maybe if you watched less movies, Wilson, you'd get more work done.'

She follows him to the lounge, dancing beside him. Natasha is close by, dressed as cat woman, very similar to her puss in boots effort, two years ago, in fact she's just dressed as herself. Bruce is dressed as Frankenstein, Amelia smiles at them and Sam calls to her over the music 'the green makeup is a little on the nose, don't you think? Not to mention unnecessary.' Amelia laughs and spins to _Thriller_, doing the moves the best she can remember. Beth is grinding against some poor innocent from their office and dressed like some woodland creature, Amelia pulls at her fitted jacket and suddenly she thinks she looks pretty good. She can feel the costume eliciting the gift of confidence from within her. Her blood red lips, rouge jacket and wooden, croquet mallet making her feel invincible, _screw Steve, _she thinks.

Natasha dances over to Amelia and shouts, 'you doing ok?' Eyeing her stomach, just like that Amelia recalls her secret, hidden beneath her white shirt, 'yeah, all good.' Sam raises a brow but doesn't give it any thought, he grins at Natasha. 'I knew you'd come crawling back, Widow.' Natasha tilts her head patronisingly, 'yeah, the only way that would happen was if I forgot my coat.' Amelia's eyes widen as she dances, ignoring the awkward tension between the two, she still doesn't know what happened there.

Cheers erupt and Tony Stark swans into the living room, dressed in a suit. 'Did you come as yourself?' Sam asks in confusion. Tony shakes his head and offers them a business card each, 'no, Patrick Bateman.' Andi has joined them and looks at him dryly, 'so, yourself?' Clint needs reminding of the film, 'American Psycho? Have you seen **any** films?' Amelia teases. Clint smirks at her, kidding 'yeah, Dirty Dancing, want to try?' Amelia laughs, feeling excited and enjoying herself, almost like she's had a drink. She offers her hand and he spins her in the arch of his arm. Tony points at them, 'uh, be careful, Mr Rogers will be here soon, at least I pray that's who he dressed as.'

Amelia twists around, laughing wildly, bumping into people. Andi grabs her elbow, 'take it easy.' Bucky watches on from the side of the room and wonders why the tone, a Joker walks by and asks 'why so serious?' Andi eyes Amelia and knocks back her own drink, 'I'm serious, be careful, you're not drinking, are you?' Amelia points to her drink on the bookcase, 'it's lemonade, mom!' Andi eyes her dryly, 'oh so you're acting drunk for effect, are you?' Amelia shakes her head, 'I'm just having fun.'

Andi begins to head back to Bucky, but gets accosted by someone. He smiles on, leaning against a wall, watching the group. He looks about for Steve, he's grown increasingly used to him not being around, always off fighting someone's war. Looking around, he hates to say it, but he's having a pretty good time. He suddenly feels someone stop beside him and he looks down, double taking at the petite woman next to him.

'Uh, Victoria, hi, what are you doing here?' The blonde looks down at her Cinderella dress and back to him, as if it's obvious. 'Well, I was invited, Andi invited my entire department.' Bucky nods slowly, 'what are **you **doing here?' He looks up surprised, 'you don't strike me as the party type, I mean you were so friendly in the elevator the other day.' Bucky sighs, not knowing where to begin, he begins peeling the label off his bottle, not making eye contact, 'look, Victoria, I'm sorry about that, that day, I was rude, it was a long ass day.' She nods sweetly, cupping her glass with both hands, 'I get that, it's fine, start over?' Bucky offers a weak smile and a small nod. He peers down at her deep red drink, what looks like an eyeball floating in it.

They stand side by side, watching people dance, he can feel her eyes on him but he keeps focus on the group, 'so how do you know Andi? I've only met her twice, so this was really nice of her to invite me, people seem to really like her. She's pretty full on, I saw her playing basketball in the mailroom with packages.' Bucky smirks a little at the story and observations of the woman he knows very well, as well as her hidden sides that no one else sees.

He begins to answer and then she appears in full view, commanding the dance floor, 'oh hey you two match,' Victoria offers, looking between their outfits, 'I love that movie.' Bucky bites his lip, watching Andi try to dance with Bruce. 'Where's umm, Captain Rogers? Don't tell anyone, but I think he's so hot,' Bucky's brow pinches, has she forgotten who she's talking to. She continues schmoozing beside him and he feels bored, almost considering dancing instead of chatting.

'So, Barnes, seriously, how did they persuade you? To come along?' Bucky sips his beer, nodding in the direction of the hostess, 'she can be very persuasive.' Victoria follows his gaze to Andi, now clinging onto Sam's back. Victoria senses there's something more to this, but she's heard that Andi is dating someone senior, so she presumes Bucky doesn't have a chance.

'Ummm how long have you worked for Stark?' Bucky tries to be nice, offering her an opportunity to share some more information, he's been told most people enjoy that. He figures the more questions he asks, the less answering he will have to do. She politely explains about leaving college and working at Walmart for a couple years. She details how she's been at Stark industries for three months, finally Andi runs over, throwing herself at Bucky and putting him out of his misery. He's relieved, as he's firmly out of colloquial topics of conversation. Victoria looks a little panicked and then realises they know each other and as she watches his hand snake around her waist, she understands they **really** know each other.

'Hey, having fun?' Andi pulls back smiling at him, grabbing her drum sticks and gently pushing his cap up, peering into his eyes, 'you want to go upstairs? Trick or treat time?' Victoria coughs awkwardly and Andi looks over, 'oh, hey, Vicky, right? I'm Andi. It's so nice to meet you!' The women shake hands and Victoria looks at Bucky, 'oh, ignore Mr Grumpus here, he's not Mr Party-Party, but you look great, Cinderella, yeah?' Victoria nods, 'yes, umm your house is so nice.' Andi swigs Bucky's beer, 'it's actually my sister's, I just stay now and then, we used to live together.' Victoria nods coyly, 'are you going to the new facility? Are you moving up state?' Andi appears anxious and looks around for her sister, acutely aware she hasn't discussed it yet. 'I don't know, to be confirmed,' Andi offers a trying smile and quickly makes excuses, slipping away for another drink, dragging Bucky behind her, 'nice to meet you, have fun!'

Bucky exhales, happy to be free, he offers Victoria a nod but then feels a little bad as she stands alone at the side.

'One too many?' He asks softly once they reach the makeshift bar, pointing to her sister, who is dancing dramatically with Sam. Andi grabs a new beer, 'she's acting out. Lonely, can't you tell?' Bucky looks over, she appears to be having fun but he knows she misses Steve. Andi peers into his eye line, 'cheer up! God, can no one cope without Captain Fantastic? He's not all that!' Bucky smirks at her, 'no need to be jealous.' Andi scoffs, grabbing another beer off a nearby counter. 'I am not jealous. I am content as the second blonde in your life.' She leans in, reaching for his back pocket, sliding her hand into his pants and hooking out her car keys. 'Afraid I am going to drive off?' Bucky asks smartly, feeling her warm breath on his face, she stares into his eyes, biting her lip, her own eyes twinkling. She steps back, finding a bottle opener on her keychain. Throwing the keys back to him, Bucky catches them coolly. Suddenly he can feel eyes on him. He looks up and spots Victoria watching them again, she's still stood alone and she quickly turns and moves away through the crowd. Andi jumps up and kisses his cheek. 'Oh here we go, your boyfriend's back and there's going to be trouble…'

He looks across as someone approaches them. Steve shuffles through the crowd, side stepping guests and eventually standing beside Bucky and Andi in the kitchen.

'Hey, everything ok?' Bucky nods mutely and Andi tries to bite her tongue, 'long night at the office, dear?' She asks sarcastically, 'you got the costume, I see?' He looks down and frowns, 'yeah, but this feels more like a life preserve, who am I again?' Andi chuckles at his ironic comment, 'Marty McFly, time traveller, rock and roll star and heart breaker, now get over there, woo my sister and get that filthy hawk's claws off her and Wilson, go, quick.' Steve follows her pointing finger to Amelia who is dancing with Clint and Sam. She cheers, lifting her leg a little and swinging back, her short kilt rising and her above-the-knee socks framing her thighs. Steve chokes a little and grips the skateboard board beneath his arm tighter. He looks back at Bucky, who quickly looks away as if he didn't see anything.

Amelia spins and her eyes go wide as she bumps into Steve 'oh my God, Calvin! You look amazing!' Steve looks confused, he thought he was dressed as Marty. 'You look...' his words fall away as she bats her eyelids and stares at him with her hands on her hips, 'you look hot, are you hot, you want to get some air?' She deflates a little and softens, smiling at him and his serious tone, 'yes, lead the way. Bring your skateboard!'

Sam watches as Steve escorts Amelia outside, Clint leaning over and shouting, 'ah, not even first base, losing your touch, Sammy.' Sam chuckles dryly, 'yeah, yeah, part-timer, there's a new bird in town now, back off Hawk-guy.'

Steve gets caught by Tony and Natalie waves to Amelia, calling her close. She quickly recognises the man next to her as Richard from work, now she's closer she can see he's not really dressed up and she thinks _Clark Kent_ might just be his everyday style. 'Did you miss the memo?' She asks him, embarrassed as she looks down at herself. He laughs, 'Amelia, good to see you again, thanks for the invite.' Amelia nods politely, Natalie spots someone from work, quickly shouting across and wandering away. Richard follows her with his gaze, admitting 'I think my chaperone had a better offer.' Amelia laughs at his joke, 'she's just checking you're ok, she's a good egg, the best.' Richard chuckles, '_good egg_, my mom says that.' Amelia raises a brow and he instantly knows what she's thinking, 'I know, I've mentioned my mom twice in the ten minutes total that we've spent together, there's nothing weird there, we are just close.' Amelia nods joking, 'I believe you.' She sips her drink, eyeing the room for Steve, who is still distracted by Mr Stark. 'So, who is it that you date? No one at the office will tell me?' Amelia stumbles, 'speaking of the office, when is your first official day? I've not seen you since we met on your tour, Sinead didn't put you off, did she? She likes to start with the worst parts of the department.' Richard smirks at her conversation diversion. 'Monday, I'm looking forward to discussing how **you** do things.' Amelia's not sure what that means, she wasn't under the impression that was up for a discussion and the way he said it seems very much about her. 'Oh wait you don't work Mondays, is that right?' Amelia swallows, suddenly feeling a little awkward and put on the spot, 'every other,' she confesses. 'I work a two-week schedule, p-part time, since having my daughter.' Richard nods, sipping his drink, 'that must make things tough.' Amelia isn't quite sure what he's implying. 'It's fine, it works, but you're here now, so an extra pair of hands and all that.' He smiles at her, 'yeah, that's all I meant. Excuse me while I grab a refill,' he tilts an empty cup at her and moves away at speed. Watching him wind away from her, she suddenly feels a little light headed and queasy, and that fresh air sounds good.

Upstairs, Bucky stares at himself in the bathroom mirror, thinking he looks pretty decent, he's enjoying the wig, there's something reassuring about having long hair again but it is hot, he's grateful that Andi attached it to the hat. It pains him to admit, but the party isn't too bad either. He strokes his chin, missing the scruff, Andi insisted he shaved off for the costume.

He looks around the room and chuckles, thinking of the three women this morning, clearly up to something, conspiring against him. He takes his baseball cap off and looks down at it, pulling some spray string off and dropping it in the trash, beside the sink.

Something catches his eye and he bends, looking at a plastic stick poking out. He knows what it is, but doesn't know what's going on. He stands up straight, telling himself it's none of his business and then he quickly looks back down, swallowing hard. He thinks of Amelia but then his heart sinks and he thinks of Andi. A rational voice in his head assures him it could be anyone. He takes one last look at it and then he strolls back towards the party, replacing his hat, ready to pretend he never saw a thing.

At the door he panics and tells the young lad in the queue, 'not done, here, use the one downstairs.' The boy scrambles off and Bucky quickly locks himself in and digs for his phone, calling Sam.

'Wilson, got a minute? I need you to look at something, in the bathroom,' Sam struggles to hear him and then pulls back in horror, '_what?' _Bucky repeats himself in frustration, _'no way, get your boy to check your balls, not interested.'_ Bucky creases his face, 'what? No, not that, come upstairs, to the bathroom.' Sam laughs wildly, _'I heard rumours about you two, but I had no idea, don't you have a long term girlfriend? Wait is she single now?'_ Bucky rolls his eyes, 'Wilson, please, there's something you need to see. Amelia's bedroom, now!'

…

Leaning over the trash can, Sam asks, 'what am I looking at, Barnes? This feels like a new low, even for you.' Bucky tuts and points, 'there, what's that?' Sam squints, 'I dunno, a pregnancy test?' Bucky nods, groaning 'that's what I thought.' Sam raises a brow at him, folding his arms, 'well done Columbo, but why so interested?' He looks between the test and Sam, 'well, whose is it? You know who lives here, right?' Sam pauses and Bucky marvels at his slow churning thoughts. He finally chokes a little and slaps Bucky's back, 'maaaaan, you are so screwed. Look, go get someone who knows about this stuff. Will you? Let's be sure.' Bucky looks at him in shock, 'no, you go! I found it, you go! I'll guard it.' Bucky gives him a nudge towards the door, 'go!' He quickly shoves his hat back on, hiding his shock behind the curtain of wig hair. Sam stops beside he door, 'could be the other person who lives here, but then you-know-who isn't around enough to…' Bucky looks up angrily, 'do not finish that sentence, I said go!' Sam scurries off, pushing through the blossoming queue.

Sam returns with Natasha and she stops beside Bucky, 'I know you don't really do social, but this isn't how parties work, Barnes.' Bucky looks past her towards Sam, 'you didn't tell her?' Sam shrugs, 'I am not entirely sure what I am meant to say.' Bucky points at the basket beside the sink and Natasha leans in, looking in the trash. She tries to act as if she sees nothing, but the men are crowding her, insisting, 'there, there!' She reaches out slowly and the two guys look scandalised, 'ugh gross, you know what that is? Right?' Sam asks, he gasps, 'someone peed on that!' Natasha stares at the test, pretending to be none the wiser, 'yeah and she's pregnant.' Bucky and Sam gawp at one another and they can hear someone outside. Tony waltzes past the queue and taps the open door, looking in and calling, 'I wasn't nosing around any rooms, I promise. Ah hah, here you all are, what are we doing, children?' Bucky turns to Sam angrily, 'you normally shut the goddamn door when rifling through other people's secrets.' Bucky rolls his eyes and moves to shut the door. He ushers Tony in, offering him one last chance to leave, muttering 'you're complicit now.' Tony smirks arrogantly, 'yeah, yeah, what are we... shitttttt!' He turns to Bucky, 'Barnes, you knocked up my PA?!' Bucky looks pale and stares at the test that Natasha is still holding.

Bucky pushes two hands through his natural hair, knocking his black wig and cap to the floor. The other three Avengers watch him as he begins to pace and shake his head. 'Shit, no, no, no… It can't be hers? No. Just no.' Sam stares at him in concern, his mouth opening and closing at a loss for words 'why can't it... can you not…?' Bucky looks annoyed and they all shut up. Finally Tony settles for, 'who are you meant to be tonight, Barnes?' Natasha rubs her eyes, disbelieving Stark's timing. Sam waves a hand towards Bucky, 'he's Wayne, from Wayne's world. I'm sorry I don't think I can be on your payroll if you don't know that.' Tony looks confused, Sam starts to argue and Natasha stops them, 'can we not? Right now?' Tony backs down, leaning against the sink, 'look, Barnes, it's not the end of the world, you're pretty good with the kid that already exists and spending time with her has certainly made me realise that I could be a daddy type and if I can do it, well you can too. Actually scratch that, if Rogers can do it, you can.' Natasha nods at Tony encouraging him to say more, Bucky continues to pace, ignoring the prattle around him. 'Umm, also…well…you… no sorry, I'm at a loss. Good luck!' Tony begins to leave and there there's a gentle tap at the door, making everyone jump, 'hey, Wayne, wanna see my...' she finishes as she enters, staring at the four of them, littering the bathroom. 'What the actual? What are you doing... oh shit, is that?' Natasha is still holding the stick and gives her wide eyes, intimating for her to keep quiet, informing her quickly 'Bucky found it.' Andi curses and her brain catches up, 'yeah, oh right, it's mine. Surprise!'

Nobody speaks and Bucky's mouth opens, his teeth gripping together. Everyone watches him, his fists clenching at his sides, he stares hard at Andi. Tony looks between them, wondering if he should usher the poor girl out of his deadly eye line. Natasha calls his name softly, but he remains unflinching. Andi bites her lip, wondering what she's done that was so wrong, then she sobers slightly and recalls the lie she just spewed.

Tony finally steps forward, grabbing Andi by the shoulders, 'well, congrats. But honestly, this is unacceptable, you can have one month off, tops. I expect you back asap, baby or not, bring it for all I care, we've got work to do, and by we, I mean you!'

Sam throws an arm around her and congratulates her, Bucky still unmoving.

Andi peers over Sam's shoulder as he squeezes the air from her. Bucky is griping his chin with his hand, his knuckles pale. Natasha mouths insults to her for her quick, short sighted decision making.

Andi pulls away and shrugs nonchalantly, Sam wraps her in another embrace, clearly drunk and her eyes bulge, realising the impact of her lie. Her pupils dart across to Bucky and he is now staring at the trash intently. She mutters an expletive beneath her breath and Sam pulls back, 'so not good news?' Andi winces, apparently it wasn't under her breath. 'No, no, it's just a shock, that's all, only found out earlier and now… now you all know, great... so great' Natasha scoffs and sighs, 'understatement.' Andi continues, 'just wanted to know, couldn't wait, I had some time before everyone got here.' Bucky looks up at her quickly and begins to leave, brushing past, exhaling, 'I need a drink.'

Andi follows him with her eyes, she feels a sting of tears and reminds herself this isn't real. It's no reassurance to her, either way she knows how he really feels now and what a big mistake this was. She looks around and realises Tony is long gone and Sam follows after the super soldier. 'I'll go check on him.'

Andi shakes herself and proceeds to the door as well, but a hand slaps the wood and pushes it closed, 'what the hell were you thinking?' Natasha demands, Andi nods numbly, 'I wasn't?' She almost questions. Natasha stands between her and the door, arms folded and brows pinched, she softens as the blonde wipes her face roughly, dragging a light gloss of sweat and smearing makeup down her cheeks. Natasha can see her panicking, relaxing her stance she advises, 'look, get to your sister, tell her you've fucked up and then find Barnes, before he tops himself.' Andi's mouth moves, but she relents, nodding slowly. Natasha gives her one last glance and leaves the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Andi to herself.

**AN: ok, so a bit farcical at the end, but it was a bit of fun to write and next chapter we see the repercussions and why Andi did what she did… Amelia and Steve chat finally and Bucky has a lot to think about. **

**Thanks so much for reading, following, commenting, it's very much appreciated **** take care x**


	53. We Made a Pact

**AN: Hi! Hope all is well with everyone **** So, we can all agree that was a terrible decision by Andi, this chapter doesn't justify it, but explains her rationale a little. As always, feel free to let me know what you think, thank you so so much for reading, I hope someone is enjoying it out there. Still don't own anything, fan work only. **

**Chapter 6: We Made a Pact **

Outside on the sidewalk, Steve and Amelia sit on the concrete steps leading to the house, the music thumping, people walking past, staring over and throwing them the occasional thumbs up, someone calls across, 'great costume, man!' Amelia looks put out, 'here I am in my best plaid and you literally just grabbed a skateboard, you look no different, you're still you!' Steve smiles and shrugs, kidding 'people just love me, I guess.'

Amelia stands and props herself on the metal railings, parting her legs and Steve turns to look at her with wide eyes, spluttering 'uh, who are you meant to be again?' She bends over the railing and he tries to keep his eyes away from her short skirt and behind, 'Heather!'

She bends down beside him, it's sultry to begin with but then she wobbles, giddy from the dancing. 'How many have you had?' Steve jests, grabbing her arms, Amelia blushes, muttering 'not too much.' She's knows she hasn't touched a drop and just owes the toppling over to her innate lack of grace. She throws her legs out from under her and sits down beside him, the concrete steps cold beneath her, 'so, you back now? For a little while?' Steve slings an arm around her and smiles into her hair, 'yeah, back for a week at least, need to catch up with my girls.' Amelia exhales happily and turns to look at him, debating spilling the beans right here and now. 'Rosie will be pleased.' Steve looks down at her, 'just Rosie? Are you not?' Amelia inhales, 'well, I will need to tell my many lovers that the house is a no-go now, better go back to my usual motel.' Steve grabs her hand, clutching it and stroking her fingers, 'don't joke, it wouldn't surprise me if you had a better offer, I know I'm a little AWOL at the moment.' He fiddles with her hand, focusing on her bare ring finger. 'You're funny, but I'm a one man woman,' she pecks his cheek and grins at him, her cheeks flushing pink.

She stands and shakes his hand away, grabbing his skateboard and heading for the sidewalk, 'now, you going to take me for a ride or not?' Steve smirks at her as she begins to place the board on the ground, he heaves himself up and walks up behind her, pressing close and offering both hands. 'Step up,' he whispers, she lifts one foot onto the skateboard and keeps one on the floor, 'lift the other, go on.' He cheers her on and she winces, lifting the second foot, opening her eyes and trying to balance. Steve gives her a gentle push and walks beside her, holding both hands. Amelia giggles and some party goers walk past, whistling and cheering. Steve smiles down at her, thinking she looks like trouble in her jacket and skirt. They start to pick up speed and the wheels catch in an uneven part of the sidewalk. Amelia squeals as she tips forward and nearly falls, stumbling off, then an arm catches her around the waist. The grip hurts, her eyes widen as she remembers about their baby, 'woah, careful, Heather.' Amelia smiles anxiously and straightens, Steve strokes her face and then states softly, 'hang on, your bow isn't straight.' He bends down beside her on one knee, twisting her knee-high sock into position, centralising a bow. He blows lightly on her leg and he looks up at her, eyes twinkling.

Looking down at him, bent beside her, Amelia can't help it when her thoughts drift to that failed marriage proposal, she winces, _why did she say no_. Steve stands and holds both her hands, looking down into her eyes, 'you're cute, but don't drink much more.' Amelia giggles, knowing she hasn't had any and feeling a little embarrassed that he can't see that. Steve offers her his hand and they stroll back inside, the music blaring, people in every corner of the house. The cold air has sobered Amelia and she looks on in horror as someone knocks an ornament over. Amelia shouts to Steve, 'I think I'm past this time of my life.'

Sam comes jogging over, he looks concerned and way too serious for a party 'hey, think they might need you upstairs, something's happened.' He raises his brows with a smirk and side steps them, heading for a bucket of cold beers. Steve and Amelia look worried, meandering to the staircase as quick as they can, Amelia quickly replaces the decoration and grabs her favourite picture of her, Steve and Rosie, tucking it into a drawer.

When they reach the top of the stairs, there's a huddle of people whispering and waiting outside the toilet and in Amelia's bedroom, she regrets that one person she told "use the one in my room."

'What the hell?' Amelia panics, pushing through to the front of the group. Andi appears, jumping when she turns to see the two confused faces and quickly smiles at her sister and Steve. 'Oh, hey, you ok? What's wrong? You look worried?' Then she remembers, 'oh right, yeah, I'm pregnant,' Amelia turns white and swallows, 'what? really? You are? But…' Steve stammers, 'sorry, what?' Andi nods confidently, and taps her stomach, 'yes, the miracle of life. You know, me and Barnes. What can I say, I can't resist. He does this thing where he...'

Steve holds up a hand, 'ok. Stop. I mean… congratulations, I… goodness, umm, you're happy, right?' She nods in uncertainty and Steve steps in close, pulling her into a hug, suddenly she feels terrible again for the lying and then spots her sister's scowl and she widens her eyes, mouthing _I need to talk to you_. NOW. Steve pulls back and looks between them, fake smiles plastered on both faces, 'this is unexpected, but it's great.' He looks at Amelia, giving her a nudge, 'oh yeah, great, really gr…eat.' Andi pinches the bridge of her nose, feeling woozy suddenly. Steve pushes his hands into his pockets, looking at Andi seriously, 'you will make a great mom.' She is shocked by the honesty in his voice and she once again feels a stir of emotion. Shaking herself she thanks him and looks to her sister, 'thanks, I learnt from the best.'

Amelia's chest rises and falls quickly in fury as she watches her sister, trying to remain stoic even at her sweet words. Steve hugs Amelia close 'you certainly did, well, I better find Buck and say congratulations.' Steve kisses Amelia's cheek, glancing down at the cup of something in Andi's hand and leaves the pair. Andi shouts 'no judgement,' at Steve's disapproving glare. She tries to talk but Amelia pushes her towards Andi's own bedroom, batting people away, pushing through the crowd and eventually slamming the door.

'What the actual...' Amelia starts in a raging voice, waving her hands angrily. Andi drops onto the bed, rubbing her face, 'do not start, I saved your ass, those dorks found a test, **your** test, in the trash, I mean who looks through someone else's trash? And why did you let people use that bathroom, bit personal, isn't it, I mean…' Amelia frustratingly calls her sister's name, but Andi just keeps spewing words, '…who leaves a test in there!' Andi looks confused, catching her sister's bitter frown, 'oh wait, that was me.'

Amelia unbuttons her jacket, feeling warm all over. 'Yes, that was you! How did this happen?' Amelia demands as Andi lies back on her sometimes bed. 'Umm, I was up here, no I was down stairs and I was looking for Bucky and I found him but yeah, he had found your pee stick in the trash, so I just said the first thing that came to my mind.' Andi stops, belching and looking around, distractedly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 'And? What did you **say**?' Andi looks back to her sister, sitting up 'oh yeah, that I'm pregnant! Woohoo! Go me!' Amelia has underestimated just how drunk her sister is, she tugs a hand through her hair, 'I can't believe this, now I **have** to tell him.' Andi scratches her nose, 'tell who?' Amelia throws her hands up, 'Steve, you idiot!'

'What were you thinking? You know what, I cannot even… I can't do this right now, please just keep this up for tonight and we will fix it tomorrow.' Andi pouts and whines 'but I don't want to have a baby!' Amelia reaches the door handle and turns back, 'you're not even knocked up, I am! Please, stop drinking, you're having my baby. And Jesus, for someone who barely lives here, this room is gross, please sort it out!' Amelia leaves with a huff and Andi peers around, spying another paper cup and knocking back whatever is in there, she looks at an old teddy and considers stuffing it up her shirt, but just laughs and rejoins the party, patting her tummy and smiling at guests wisely.

Steve finds Bucky in the kitchen, knocking back drink straight from a bottle. He slowly approaches him, 'want to talk?' Bucky shakes his head, wipes his mouth and there's quiet between the two. Revellers walking between them, mentions of the word _baby_ linger in the air and Steve spies Sam gesturing to a swollen stomach, telling someone they work with the news. 'Did you know?' Bucky suddenly asks fiercely, gripping the counter top. Steve is taken aback by the accusation, 'no, of course not, I've just seen her, just found out now. It's great though, you'll be a swell dad, Buck.' Bucky looks at him, the notion is about as outdated as the word swell.

Bucky tries to swallow and his mouth is dry, he feels like he might choke. He pictures her announcing she's pregnant like it's a _I ate the last cookie _type ofconfession. He can sense Steve gazing at him, waiting for a Hallmark reaction. Bucky can only feel dread and fear.

'Shit, I can't do this,' Bucky pushes past his friend and heads for the front door. Steve watches him leave and sighs, unsure what to say or do next. He notices Amelia re-joining the group, Sam cheers and lifts her off the floor in a hug and Steve steps forward, bumping into someone. He stares down at a woman in a blue dress and he side steps her, missing as she slips out the way his best friend went.

Bucky stumbles out of the house, swigging a bottle of beer he swiped and jogging down the front steps and crossing the street. 'Fuck,' he mutters kicking an empty can. He looks to the sky, a cab drives past, blasting it's horn. He jumps onto the sidewalk, having wandered into it's path. Bucky sits down, clasping his hands between his knees, looking at the ground. He hears the words _pregnant, baby, dad _echo around his head. Earlier he really thought it might be Amelia who was…

'Hey, Bucky, are you ok?' Bucky looks up from a bench across from the house, he sees Vitoria and he resumes his moping and swirling his beer. 'Can I sit?' He shrugs and shifts up the bench. She looks about and admits, 'I was just going to catch a cab home.'

She watches him for a time, he doesn't respond or acknowledge that she's there. 'You know there's a cigarette butt in there, right?' Bucky looks between her and the bottle, lifting it to eye level, sighing as he discovers she's right and he wonders when he became so unobservant, _pregnant girlfriend and someone else's spoiled drink_. 'Are you sure you're ok?' She asks softly, he nods and she stands, sighing and resigning herself to going home for the evening. As his eyes flicker to her, he spots spray string stuck to the back of her dress, 'umm, Victoria, you have...' she looks back with a smile and lights up at the interaction. She tries to peer over her shoulder and can't see what he means, he leans forward and raises a hand, offering to help her with a grunted, 'may I?' She nods enthusiastically, and he pulls the decoration from her dress, wiping it on his denim jeans. She slowly sits back down again, 'large crowds are tough, hey?' Bucky doesn't respond, she continues, 'I'm not good with lots of people either, not for your reasons I'm sure, not that I know your reasons. I haven't been reading your file or anything, I just know, not from the canteen, or gossip, I just...' Bucky takes pity and stops her, 'it's fine, Victoria.' She smiles at him, enjoying the silence, 'you know, I normally hate that name, but you make it sound pretty good.' Bucky looks at her and there's a moment when a young Bucky whispers in his head, '_think you are in there_.' His brow creases and loud cheers catch his attention from the open windows on the house opposite. As he looks back she is still smiling at him and an inner alarm bell signals, telling him to end this interaction. He slowly sips his beer and chokes on the cigarette butt, cursing and jumping up, spitting the drink into a nearby drain. He shakes his head and when he turns back she's hailing a yellow cab, 'I'll see you at work, Bucky.' He watches her leave, confused by the vibe between them, he barely knows her, but she keeps appearing. He dismisses it, thinking he is being overly cautious, she's just being nice, then he looks down, half expecting a glass slipper on the sidewalk. He refocuses on the house, pleased to see other people heading out, he huffs, contemplating how he broaches his next conversation. Bucky looks back to the house, cheers and music vibrating. He decides to walk it off, abandoning his beer and strolling away.

'Shit, what a night, hey? Natalie will feel that tomorrow, that new guy from Mia's work had to drive her home.' Andi kicks her tatty Converses off and reaches for her drum sticks from her back pocket, chucking them onto the floor. 'Hey, you ok?' Bucky sits on her bed, hunched over and hands locked, 'when were you going to tell me?' Andi has her back to him and starts to peel her shirt away, when she freezes, 'umm, what?' She's confused, wiping her nose with the back of her hand and rubbing her forehead, as it starts to pound from the alcohol she has been sneaking all night.

Bucky had crept back in and waited in her old room. Andi stumbled in hours later when the music had eventually died. He listened as she threw up in the next room, groaning dramatically. He has no sympathy. Bucky looks past her to a clock on the wall, it's gone three am.

'The baby, Andrea, when were you going to tell me?' He looks up at her and she spins, feeling his heated gaze on her back, a wave of nausea at the quick movement. 'Oh, umm, yeah, about that...' Andi had forgotten that debacle in the latter hours of the party and with her head resting on the toilet seat.

Bucky stands abruptly, pinning her with his gaze 'you can't be serious about this, right?' Andi laughs, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and he snaps 'we aren't fit to be parents, Andrea. On the days when my brain isn't scrambled I can just about pull myself through, let alone a helpless kid. I'm not ready for this and might never be, I'm not even sure you are, I mean look at you.' He waves a hand at her, tapping his temple hard, spitting the words at her, so much so that she can feel the damp on her face.

Andi stares at him open mouthed, surprised by his outburst and his words. She looks away, composing herself, sniffing in threatening tears and ripping her shirt from her torso, 'I'm not pregnant, dumbass, Amelia is, but good to know where you stand on things and what you really think of me.'

It's Bucky's turn to stare at her in surprise, his eyes drop to her stomach and as he looks back to her face, he catches her flying hand mid-way between them.

Andi can feel the fire coursing through her as she watches him pitifully check her abdomen for swelling. She can't believe his nerve and before she can process, she raises her hand to slap him.

Bucky grips her wrist, leaning in close he hisses, 'then **why** would you say that?' Andi ignores him, 'Andi, what the hell were you thinking?'

She shakes her head, pushing him away a little, 'I wasn't, ok! But, **we** aren't fit? Seriously? Speak for yourself, Bucky. I practically raised that kid with my sister, I might not have pushed her out, but that means nothing. How dare you question my ability to raise a child.' She leans in closer, her nostrils flaring and her chest rising quickly. She smells like drink and Bucky maintains eye contact, 'who's baby is it, Andrea?' Andi spits back, 'Amelia's, I just said that! So you can go back to being Bucky Boo Bear now, your favourite girl is knocked up, looks like **someone's** super soldiers are **very** good swimmers.' She pulls away and Bucky stares dumbfounded at the door, where she once stood. He closes his eyes, realising he's not going to be a dad, but his best friend is and he just insulted the woman he loves.

He turns to her quickly, she's pulling on a ratty night shirt and as he opens his mouth, she cuts him off. 'Scared? Is that what you were gonna say? Is that why you just berated us as people and would-be parents, fear? Well, screw you.' Bucky watches her, 'look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I was panicked, I've been over this all night. But I did mean that I'm not ready to be someone's...' Andi stares at him sceptically, putting him on the spot, daring him to finish the sentence. 'Carer, support, fine, DAD, ok? Fine, I'm not ready to be someone's dad.' She remains silent, he softens, 'of course you would be an amazing mother, I just meant, that on days when I don't know who I am, how can you hold things together alone? Andi, I've seen you do some pretty stupid things, but getting pregnant by this, would be a new level.' Bucky points at himself in disdain and Andi's heart breaks a little. He does a good job of being present, calm and part of the family and group on a day to day basis, but looking at him now, she's reminded that accepting himself is his biggest challenge. He continues speaking, surprising her, 'you are funny, kind, creative, loving, a child would be lucky to have you. Rosie is lucky. But not to have me, I'm not...' Andi stares at him, 'funny, I thought you were lucky?' He looks up at her quieter tone, she sits on the bed, folding her legs beneath herself, he skulks over, lowering beside her, unsure she will let him so close.

They sit in silence, a space between them. He's confused, how did they get here, 'I'm sorry, but why on earth would you lie?' Andi laughs to herself and stares into the distance. 'I know, that is on me, and I'm mortified, but it was out of my mouth and then too late.' She pulls at a thread of her shirt, 'when Amelia found out she was pregnant the first time, she was alone and it was hard. Anyone she told just grimaced, said she was too young, where's her boyfriend, where's the dad, what will she do? Everyone put their two cents in. And she's always been this great romantic, with perfect ideals and fantasies. This time, she has everything she wants and she deserves better than to tell the man she loves, in her toilet, with five drunk friends and a ditsy sister, who couldn't even hide a test well enough, oh and so does your buddy, Steve, for that matter. He deserves this great moment, good people enjoy that, but I can see you have a flare for the dramatics. I'm not sure I like your style.' Bucky's brow drops, he looks at her from the corner of his eye, impressed and touched by her efforts to protect her sister and his brother but still questioning the methods. She looks sadly at her fingers, toying with her nails and picking at her skin. He grabs her hand, 'Andi, I'm sorry, the doubts I have about myself don't extend to you, you would be a wonderful mom, who knows, one day... but I'm not ready to be a dad, right now.'

A small ray of hope flickers inside Andi and she warms up to him, turning to look at him, 'Christ, neither am I, slow down there, soldier.' Andi leans against him, head pressed to his shoulder, Bucky pulls back and looks at her questioningly, 'I'm not ready either, I almost feel like I've done it, I know what it will be like, I'm just getting my life back. Oh God, don't tell Mia that, it sounds bad, I mean...' Bucky cuts her off, understanding that feeling more than most. 'I just want it to be you and me,' she smiles at him weakly, 'the more I think about this, the more I realise it was a huge mistake, it just slipped out. I'm sorry, really sorry, I was, I am still, a little drunk.' She peers up at him with doe eyes, he nods, stroking hair from her face, it's stuck to her with sweat from dancing. 'Please forgive me?' Bucky pulls her close, 'forgiven.' Andi sighs and closes her eyes, Bucky resting his head atop hers, 'you and me,' he mutters.

Bucky nods and strokes her back comfortingly, he can hear a laugh and his thoughts drift back to the lounge and who is still here. He questions who might have heard their raised voices and then he remembers Steve. Pulling back quickly, he looks bewildered, 'Steve's going to be a dad,' he states. Andi nods, smiling sweetly, whispering, 'don't tell anyone, it's a secret.' He looks at her dryly, 'what about our secret, what do we do?' Andi giggles, 'don't worry, that will disappear when these two go public. Gross, can you imagine, can they be any sweeter?' Bucky grumbles and pulls her close, smelling her hair, alcohol seeping from her and he realises had he really been looking, he would have noticed she wasn't the one not drinking.

'I'm sorry I tried to slap you,' she mutters into his chest, he grunts, 'I'm sorry I implied you'd be a bad parent.' He looks around the room, 'like old times, hey?' Andi giggles, 'yeah, we haven't stayed here for a while.'

Bucky strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head, he hums a little like he's having a thought and Andi wonders what's going on inside his head. 'You know… what you said, about you and me? Us? I, uh, I feel the same, I like it, like this, I mean… we could do that...' He fumbles at the end for words, sounding unsure. Andi is confused and remains still, 'you know, you and me, for good, forever, or for however long there is.' Andi pulls back, sitting up straight, 'are you suggesting we get married?' She asks in confusion, he pulls a face and scratches his neck, 'if that's not what you want...' She jumps in, 'what do **you** want?' She asks him defiantly, he cups her face with one hand, 'you, this, promises. But no dancing, or flowers, or throwing rice, do they still do that?' Andi giggles and looks up at him in surprise, 'you want to get married? But not get married?' Bucky thinks about it, almost cursing himself at how stupid it sounds, 'I want to be with you in every way, everyday.'

Andi raises a brow, 'as your wife?' She asks slowly, Bucky is taken aback by the word, he never considered this, but the words pull at his lips and he finds himself smiling, 'yeah, as my wife.' Andi shakes her head, grinning a little, 'so, I'd be your wife, but there's no wedding? So, what makes it real? Do we make promises in my bedroom?' Bucky gently picks up her hand, 'no, we make it real, but small, just the essential parts.' He presses her hand to his lips and she smiles at his words and blue eyes. She stares at his face to ascertain how serious he is. 'Ok. Let's do it, let's get married.'

Bucky kisses her slowly, he can taste the drink on her lips and he wonders if this was the best and most romantic timing. Pulling away, he can see Andi's eyes are sparkling, he quickly pats his pockets sarcastically, 'I don't have a ring, or any idea where to even get one.' Andi ignores him, 'that's admin. Now, I have some conditions. We write our own vows. We must have a party! Even if we are keeping it essential only. Oh and I want a bachelorette party, stripper, blow up dic...' Bucky looks consumed at the mention of another God-forsaken party, but decides he can handle it for her. 'Are you ok? Not regretting it already?' She asks him softly. He looks at her with a smirk, Andi beams, 'we should do something now. Do you want to ink some vows on my skin or spray paint them on the wall? I'm not that drunk.' Andi laughs and pushes him away in jest, 'actually let's start with this,' she leans across and grabs a book from her bedside table, 'not a diary, thank you!' He smiles at her, enjoying her giddy excitement at making a list.

She clicks the pen in thought, 'hmmm, right, number one, we will always believe each other. Number two, we will always stand by and support each other. I will be there on your winter days and you will be with me on my rash judgement days and we will face it all together.' Bucky looks at her, 'that's it? Damn, I should have got married years ago, this was easy.' Andi holds her notebook to her chest, 'no, no, not done, hubby. Just getting started…' He smiles at her words, frowning slowly and thinking he should do more, make this more memorable. He finds himself awkwardly standing. He pauses, watching as she scribbles in her book, smiling to herself. He bends his knee and then stands, undecided. Then he decides to go for it and kneels before her, he coughs but she doesn't notice and then he calls her name. She looks up quickly, laughing a little and abandoning her book, 'I thought we weren't doing this the old fashioned way?' Bucky nods, exhaling slowly and pushing a hand through his hair. 'We aren't but you deserve to at least be asked properly, so umm, I'm back from the war, I made it, do you want to be my wife?' Bucky spills the words as flippantly as a shopping list and Andi nods vigorously. She leans forward, wrapping both arms around him and kissing him deeply, pushing him back and falling on top. 'This isn't just to make up for the bad parent comments, right?' Bucky shakes his head, kissing her quickly.

Steve watches as Amelia closes the front door and sags against it. 'That's everyone gone, I think, thank God!' She quickly looks around, taking stock of their belongings, a couple picture frames have fallen down, but nothing appears broken. She wanders into the kitchen and spots Steve throwing paper cups in a trash bag, looking dazed and smiling to himself.

'I can't believe that Bucky is going to be a dad, it's crazy.' Amelia nods numbly, folding her jacket, placing it on the counter and smoothing her shirt down, pausing yet again on her tummy. She shakes herself, cussing the forming habit. She grabs another bag, brushing nut shells, streamers and melted wax into piles. 'Yeah, crazy, only Andi would leave a test sunny side up in the garbage,' she mutters through gritted teeth. Steve chuckles and shakes his head slowly, 'Bucky, a dad, it just won't sink in. I wonder how excited Andi is, she seemed pretty taken back by it, not planned, I guess.' Steve comes up behind her and plants a kiss in the middle of her neck, she smiles and feels him brush past her, hearing the rustling of his bag, as he tidies their home.

'I always pictured him with a boy, but seeing him with Rosie, I don't know, it's got me thinking.' Amelia nods tightly, feeling annoyed at her sister, 'we should get them something, a congratulations gift, this is really big.' Amelia mumbles to herself, 'yep! So big.' Steve continues chatting happily, 'when is she due?' Amelia finally snaps, dropping her bag and throwing her arms up, 'it's my test, we are having a baby.' She's met with silence and fearing the worse, she turns to see Steve has gone to the lounge, she follows and there his is holding a pair of women's panties on his finger, 'I suppose she might come back for these.' Amelia looks between the pink underwear and his disgusted face and sighs, realising he didn't hear her. In the morning she will be grateful, that was immature. She picks up her trash bag, walking over and grabbing the garment, tossing it in.

They both look towards the stairs at the raised voices and Steve looks awkward, 'maybe he's not all that happy about it,' Steve mutters, 'not your problem,' reminding himself to not get involved. Amelia smiles weakly at him from across the room, watching as he mutters to himself. She drops her trash bag, walking over and placing two hands on his cheeks, 'you are a good man, Steve Rogers.' He looks confused by her statement, but he accepts it, pushing hair behind her ears. She reaches for his hand, entwining their fingers, giving him a gentle tug, 'you coming, Captain? I think this can wait.' He looks up quickly, surprised by her flirty tone and he flushes at her unbuttoned, loosened shirt, messy curls and short skirt. He doesn't hesitate in following her, abandoning his bag as well.

Steve catches her up and she pauses beside Andi's door, placing a silencing finger against her lips. There's laughing and she smiles, satisfied. For a moment she could forget they are living a lie, but she convinces herself it's just for tonight.

Steve follows her into their room and kisses her neck, then her cheeks, pushing her hair aside and nuzzling at her shoulders. Amelia turns and wraps her arms around his neck. 'Hi,' she whispers, he smiles down at her and grapples to grab her up in his arms, between him and the door. Her skirt bunches at her waist and her thighs wrap around him. She moans, as he presses against her. Steve looks up at her and Amelia hugs him close, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. Amelia can feel his warm hands everywhere, hear his whispered sweet words next to her ear. Finally she decides this is the moment she's been waiting for. She pulls back, ready to confess, but Steve beats her and murmurs 'I gotta work over the weekend, I know we had plans, but it's not until tomorrow night.' Steve's tone makes it sound more like a question and the awkward smile on his face says _don't be mad at me. _Amelia sighs and knows the moment has passed, 'it's fine, let's just get some sleep shall we?'

**AN: There we go, Bucky and Andi are engaged, I said they had their own big plot as well. Lots going on here, has Bucky really thought this through? Has Andi? What will Steve think? What will the essential parts only wedding look like? **

**The next chapter has some really fun bits, people finding out at Avengers HQ, we all know Bucky will hate that kind of attention. **

**When the hell will Amelia tell Steve, if she waits for perfect, she will never tell him. **

**Stay safe **** x**


	54. Reasons I Drink

**Hi! Thanks for reading **** I missed my regular update time, I don't know if that makes a difference, but seems like most people like consistency, I know I've read stories and got to the end and they were updated 5 years ago and are now dormant… Anyway, stay safe x**

**Chapter 7: Reasons I Drink **

A hard knock on their bedroom door startles Amelia and Steve awake. She looks over at him, pulling her head up and squinting at the morning sun. Her first thought is Rosie, but she remembers she's still at her friend's house after her trick or treating the night before.

'Get dressed, we are going out for breakfast.' It's Andi's voice, she sounds overly chirpy and demanding. Amelia groans when she spots the clock and realises they only went to bed five hours ago. Steve pulls her back towards him and mutters, 'I thought she moved out, why is she here and why so early?' Amelia laughs, 'not officially, she didn't, it's still her room, until I kick her out.' Steve's eyes are closed but his mouth curves into a smile, he kisses her shoulder and Amelia rolls over to face him. 'I just want to stay here, cuddle, chat and be with you. I don't even want to look at the state of the house and the thought of eggs and bacon makes me want to throw up.' Steve looks at her sadly, stroking her hair 'I know we don't get a lot of time, I'm sorry about that.' Amelia snuggles in closer, speaking into his chest, 'what is it that's got you so busy these days?' Suddenly Steve is pulling away and out of bed, getting dressed, 'woah, why the rush, where you going, hot stuff?' Steve rolls his eyes, trying to be as light as he can, but his face quickly turns serious. Amelia sees this and instantly panics, 'Steve, what's going on?' As he pulls on a clean shirt he walks across to the bed, sitting beside Amelia, pulling up the comforter to cover her bare shoulders. 'Nothing new, but there is some heat, talks going on, I just need to be there and make sure nobody does anything rash.' Amelia pretends to understand, reaching for his hand, 'who makes sure **you** don't do anything rash?' Steve watches her, leaning in slowly and kissing her lips. Amelia tries to forget what they were talking about, loosing herself in his kiss, feeling his soft mouth on hers, he's pushing against her and his hand snakes around her waist. As he starts to lean towards her, another bang on the door occurs. 'Get a move on!'

Amelia laughs at his disgruntled face, 'come on, we have to get up.' She pulls herself out of bed and wanders to the attached bathroom, Steve follows her and grabs his toothbrush. It hangs limp from his mouth as she begins to undress before him, reaching in to the shower to check the water is hot. He can tell she's exhausted, her inhibitions are lowered and it's like she's forgotten he's there, proven when she shouts loudly, 'do you think we can get out of it?' She jumps when he responds, hopping into the shower and closing the glass door quickly. Steve chuckles at her reaction, 'you know we have been together a while now? We live together, I've seen you naked, many times.' Amelia calls back, 'yes, but on my terms, you know, breathing in, wrapped up, not like this.' He shakes his head and laughs at her.

A voice shouts 'meet you at the diner at ten!' Steve strolls into the main room and listens for more information, but only hears the front door slam. He returns to the bathroom, spitting out his toothpaste, he shakes his head slowly, 'I can't believe Bucky's going to be a dad. I also can't believe your sister is up so early, what's that about?'

A dripping Amelia squeaks from behind him, almost slipping over. She is wrapped in a towel, looking panicked. Steve offers her a hand, 'you ok? Watch yourself.' Amelia wilts, remembering the lie Andi told, she looks to Steve quickly, 'I just need to chat with my sister a minute.' Steve washes his hands, looking in the mirror at Amelia, 'she's gone, they just left, they're meeting us there.'

Amelia tries to look okay but inside, her head is screaming. Steve cuts through her thoughts, asking what time they need to get Rosie. Amelia buries her head in a towel, drying her hair, her voice muffled. 'Umm, later, uh this afternoon.' Steve catches her hand and asks, 'are you ok? That was a quick shower.' Amelia nods slowly, 'mmm hmm, just tired.' Steve looks at her quizzically, 'you'd tell me if something was wrong?' Amelia pecks his cheek, reassuring him, 'of course.' She squeezes behind him, making eye contact in the mirror and kissing his shoulder blade.

Steve and Amelia arrive at the diner, it's always Andi's choice when she picks, but this morning the jukebox music feels loud and overbearing. They look around for the pair and Steve spots them in a booth, side by side, looking overly cosy. Steve finds he's still not used to seeing Bucky in a committed, long term relationship, he never thought he would see him like this. Amelia's brow knots and she grasps her bag tightly on her shoulder. She makes for the table and Steve grabs her arm, 'woah there, why the hurry? You ok? You look ready for a fight. Did she do something?' Amelia looks up at Steve's calm face, which only irritates her more, but she takes a deep breath, knowing he doesn't know any better. She looks over at her sister, who is whispering something in Bucky's ear. She feels a bit queasy but puts it down to the smell of grease and butter and more grease, Amelia rolls her eyes and tugs at Steve's arm, responding flatly 'I'm just hungry, excited for waffles.' He laughs, 'yeah, I can tell. You sound delighted.'

As they get closer, Andi and Bucky lookup at them, he nods a little and Andi beams, waving them over.

'Morning!' Steve greets, sliding in opposite. The other three occupants of the booth look at one another, Andi shrinks in her seat under her sister's heated stare, hoping she may have calmed but quickly realising _maybe not_. Bucky looks between Steve and Amelia, trying to gauge who knows what and Steve just smiles happily and blissfully unaware. Amelia stares ahead at her sister, challenging her to go first. 'We haven't ordered, we waited,' Andi tries to be polite, sliding cutlery over, but Amelia just grits her teeth. She ignores a joke Steve makes, and mutely nods when her sister asks about Rosie.

Andi shuffles under the pressure and looks at Bucky for back up, 'umm, well first off, I'm not pregnant, but thank you for all your support for the short time I sort of was, but I made a mistake, a misreading, if you like.' Amelia scoffs, 'yes, I should think you did.' Andi looks at her in confusion, head tilted, offering her a chance to make an announcement. Amelia eyes her coldly, still confused, 'how **did** you make such an epic mistake, Andi? Do you need your eyes tested?' Andi laughs and shakes her head, 'no, **actually**, I had good intentions and as things began to unravel because of my carelessness, I decided to do some damage control and protect **certain** people and everything spiralled from there. Not my finest idea, but it did protect some folk from finding out such happy news in our bathroom.' She flicks her gaze to Steve, who is looking at her in confusion. He shakes his head, double taking. 'Wait, so you're not pregnant? You just kind of lied?' Andi scratches her head, 'yeah, I lied, I did it for a friend, someone from work, she doesn't want people knowing. But honestly, she should just get it out there.'

Steve's mouth opens, but he snaps it shut, squinting at her. 'Soooo no baby?' Andi sighs, flopping back in her seat, 'no, no baby, Steve, it's not that complicated.' Steve's eyes widen at her, unamused 'it is pretty complicated, Andi, why would you lie?' Andi throws her hands up in exasperation, 'God, I was trying to help someone, do the right thing,' she looks across at her sister, pleading with her to help her out.

Bucky shows some compassion and interrupts, 'look, she knows what she did wasn't great, we all know it was under thought, but it came from a good place. She knows it was ludicrous and not to mention stupid.' Andi looks at him dryly, 'great. Thanks for the support.'

'What do you think about this?' Steve nudges Amelia, she shuffles, wiping the sulky look from her face. She watches her sister closely, 'I think… maybe, actually that's very kind of you, what you did, I hadn't thought of it like that, but that was really good of you and I'm sure she, or they really appreciate the gesture.' Andi smiles at her and nods encouragingly, waving her hands, 'and...?' Amelia double takes at Steve with a terrified look and shakes her head quickly. Steve is confused, looking across at Amelia, 'and what? What's going on?' Andi waves him off realising he doesn't know, 'just sister talk, water under the bridge. So, moving on, forever! How bad is the house? I kept my eyes shut as we left.' Amelia sighs, 'of course you did.' Bucky smirks at the pair, pleased that's sorted and he can forget the fear he felt last night. He eyes Steve, certain he doesn't know, he would have said by now surely, Bucky imagines him grinning, with a baseball cap that reads "proud dad."

'Why then the big breakfast? If nothing to celebrate?' Steve asks in confusion, Andi's eyes widen, 'uhhh, neutral ground, you're a soldier, come on, Steve. **Anddddd**... we do have **some** news. Actual news. Real talk.' Amelia and Steve look up quickly, 'oh God, you **are** pregnant?' Andi shakes her head, 'no and for the record, if I was, I would kick ass at it! But no, not that.' Bucky just shrugs at her, little enthusiasm for announcing their news and receiving attention and fuss. Steve is perusing his menu, not sure he should believe anything she says from here on out.

'Bucky and I are engaged!'

Andi holds her palms to her mouth, waiting for their reaction and Bucky smirks at her pure joy.

'What?' Steve and Amelia call in unison. A barrage of questions start, 'when? Where? Really? You two?' Andi looks at Bucky with wide eyes, asking for back up.

Bucky coughs and awkwardly leans forward, 'after the umm, almost baby scare…' Andi interrupts, 'fake, fake baby scare!' He closes his eyes softly, praying she would just shut up, 'right, after the misunderstanding, we got talking and we decided we are not there yet...' Andi mutters, 'much more diplomatic in the light of day.'

Bucky looks at her sternly and continues, 'but that we are very happy as we are and we want it to stay like that, so I have asked Andi… to be my wife.' His words rush and quieten at the end, he quickly grabs a menu, hoping that's that. Steve leans in, unsure of what he just heard. The opposite couple stare at them, open mouthed and Andi jumps in, 'yeah, so we are really excited, even if he doesn't look it and yeah, this is happening, nothing big, just the important parts.' Amelia nods slowly, unsure of how her sister has trumped her news, but more confused than anything.

'This is mad,' Steve comments. Andi and Bucky look at him with hurt expressions, 'no, not that kind of mad, just, I mean, I thought we were meeting for pancakes and now it's what? An engagement brunch?' Steve looks between them, Bucky smiling warmly at Andi and for once she looks very serious. Andi challenges Steve, 'you're worried.' Steve scoffs a little, 'I'm not worried.' Andi pushes, 'well, obviously you are, it would be weird if you weren't. Captain Cautious should be your working name.' Bucky calls her name lowly and she sits back, 'look, I love Bucky, I want to be like this forever… I won't hurt him, you have my word.' Amelia softens and strokes Steve's back, giving him a gentle nod, as if to say give her a chance. Steve watches Andi and Bucky smirking, it's like they are always talking about an inside joke.

'Well, that's all that matters. I am happy for you both, seems like you have it all figured out and if you are happy, I am happy.' Amelia looks at her sister, sighing 'so a small wedding, does that mean no bridesmaids? No awful dress?' Andi shakes her shrugs, 'but there will be a party? And no pregnancy tests this time?' Andi chuckles, 'please, no! But seriously, I don't want you to think this is a joke, its not, it's real for us.'

Amelia agrees, 'ok, Bucky you're the level headed one here', Steve and Bucky laugh, 'are you sure about this?' Andi protests, but Bucky cuts her off with strong, adamant words, 'One hundred percent.' Amelia smiles at his short answer, 'good enough for me. Look after my baby sister.' She nods at him and waves at the waitress.

Steve looks around the table, 'I feel like we should toast or something.' Both girls wince, 'ugh no, just get us a big pile of pancakes' Andi whines. Steve agrees and Amelia looks up quickly, 'oh, did you ask my dad?' Bucky turns to Andi for an answer and she reminds him, 'she's talking to you, sunshine.' Bucky's mouth drops open and Steve scoffs at him. Bucky throws back lowly 'at least I had the balls to ask.' Steve blanches, thanking his luck that Amelia is busy greeting the waitress. Andi looks between the men, wondering what that was about. Steve's phone buzzes and he pulls it out, grateful for the distraction, clocking the screen and quickly shoving it away again.

The waitress happily takes their order and Andi leans back, sitting against Bucky, 'work will be fun tomorrow, what do I say? I was drunk? It was all a dream? I read the test wrong? That one feels plausible.' Bucky shakes his head and Steve suggests, 'just start with you're engaged, that will certainly be more shocking than the non-baby.' Andi smiles at Bucky, suddenly remembering, 'oh, Sam Wilson was pushing for godparent though, he gave me a very friendly hug.' Bucky looks at Steve from the corner of his eye, hearing his best friend's phone vibrating in his pocket.

Andi insists Bucky escorts her to pick a song on the jukebox and Steve smiles at them as they leave. Andi glides on the checkered floor, almost slipping and he shakes his head, laughing, 'she is a walking nightmare sometimes.' Amelia agrees and grins at them, refocusing on Steve, her eyes trailing to his casual clothes, thinking how nice it is to have him there. 'Ease up on her, yeah?' Amelia offers gently, Steve looks insulted and she cuts him off, 'you don't need to tell me, I know she's hard work some times, but I know her and I know the one thing she is serious about is Bucky.' Steve accepts that, but can't help himself, spilling, 'he's never even told her he loves her.' Amelia reaches for his hand under the table, 'everyone is different, Steve, leave them be.' Steve looks across and can see Bucky with his arms folded across his chest, flirting with Andi, smirking as she leans against the colourful jukebox. Amelia watches them as well, 'I'm happy for them, it's so sweet, look at them.'

'So, when do you leave?' Steve looks shocked, refocusing on his girlfriend. Fumbling for words, 'come on, I saw you block that call, we all know what that means.' She reaches for her milkshake and Steve looks down sadly, 'I'll be here to see Rosie, I promise, I… it's Sam, there's something he wants me to look at, will you be ok?' Amelia nods with a closed mouthed smile, 'of course, I will be fine.' Amelia puts her head on his shoulder, hiding her disappointment from him, 'I can't lie, my nights are sweeter and warmer with you by my side.' She looks down at the glossy veneer of the table and bites her lip sadly. Lying to him, 'everything's fine.' Amelia can feel a swirling in her stomach, her big announcement seems to be floating away like a balloon to the wind. She knows she's hung up on the idea of perfection and at this rate she won't be able to see her feet by the time she confesses.

'Good morning!' Tony peers up at the chipper female voice, checking his watch and looking at his PA in surprise, 'you're here and you're here on time, if not a smidgen early.' Andi nods, placing a coffee in front of him and slurping a smoothie through a straw, 'it's a beautiful day, I got up early and here I am!' Tony eyes her suspiciously, 'something's off, what's going on with you?' Andi blushes a little, batting him away, 'nothing, don't be ridiculous.' Tony folds his arms, 'of course, it couldn't possibly be the fake pregnancy, because that was clearly not your test, but kudos for putting the fear of God up Barnes, he looked truly terrified.' Andi stares at him, snapping her mouth closed, 'now how could you know that?' Tony smirks, grabbing her drink and sucking it loudly, 'I didn't but you just confirmed it, so come on blondie, whose is it?' Andi shakes her head firmly, sitting down in a sulk on a stool, 'can't say, not my place.' Tony silences at her serious tone, 'easy to guess then. But something is new with you, come on, you weren't even early on your first day.' Andi smiles at him, 'awww, you remember my first day?' Tony winces, 'I tend to remember my biggest mistakes, now spill or I will ask the kid.' Andi laughs loudly, 'nice try, but I will never give it up!' Tony smirks at her, muttering, 'I bet you tell all the boys that.' Andi groans in disgust, 'just because a joke is obvious, doesn't mean you should make it.'

He gives up, instructing FRIDAY to turn the music up. Andi smiles at the classic rock and sits down at her desk, getting lost in thoughts of her and Bucky. There's a bride magazine in her bag and she reaches for it, stroking the glossy cover and looking at her bare finger, questioning if she should get a ring. Tony coughs loudly, not looking at her, she sighs happily, switching her computer on and leaning on both hands, 'so, boss, what are we up to?'

Tony looks over at her, nodding his head towards the next room, 'come and see, oh early one.' Andi follows him into the next lab, looking down at the metal arm on the work bench. 'Nice, hey? You're sure about this, we discussed it a few years back, but aside from grunting, he hasn't really said much to me without clear duress and a vein doing something crazy in his forehead.' Andi smiles, 'I think the vein is sexy," folding her arms and nodding, 'yeah, I'm sure. It looks great, did you work on this all weekend?' Tony shakes his head, 'no, I don't care that much, finished it this morning, now when do you want to break the bad news?' Andi's brow raises in question, Tony groans at her naivety 'we are looking at surgery for this, it's not clip on.' Andi agrees, 'I know, I know, I'm not sure. When is the best time to mention something like this?' Tony pauses and suggests, 'when you're wearing something see through and skimpy.' Andi's cheeks blow out in revulsion, she considers before adding shyly 'or how about a wedding gift?' Tony surveys her, before continuing with his work, 'I'm serious, a wedding gift, "hey, congrats, here's a new arm."'

Tony stops, 'wait, I'm confused who is getting married?' Andi smiles coyly, playing with her nails and then confidently grabbing the worktop and leaning back, 'me, us, I'm engaged.' Tony scoffs at her, 'you and **he**! The Terminator? You're engaged? He's engaged?' Andi shakes her head, 'yes, he asked, I said yes, kind of spur of the moment, it's going to be low key, just us.' Tony stops and really looks at her, 'you're serious. You're never serious.' Andi looks annoyed, 'why do people always say that?' He steps in close quickly, 'did he make you, are you being held against your will? Did he turn back to the dark side?' Andi lightly pushes him away, 'Tony, I'm serious, we are getting married. It's for real.' Tony eyes her hand for a ring, 'yeah, seems serious. Come back to me when you have a metal band on your finger.' Andi tilts her head dryly, then reaches into her back pocket, 'oh wait, well there is this…' She digs in her jean pockets and pulls out her hand, offering him a middle finger.

Tony laughs, 'so when you say he asked, I summarise that he mumbled some words that sounded a bit like a proposal?' Andi swoons, spinning a little, 'it was perfect. It was… just so, Bucky.' Tony eyes her cynically, 'well the best news I've heard all year is "small event, just us."'

She feels a bit sad thinking her boss and friend won't be there.

Andi sighs, giving up and looking back to the arm, 'oh hey! Soon he will have something metal on his hand that I gave him. Does that count?'

Tony looks at the prototype metal arm, 'yeah, I'm still not sure how he is going to take that, but you promised you would tell him far away from here and me. Now, tell me you were joking about marrying him?' Andi huffs and turns quickly, 'not joking, what's so hard to believe? Look, there's not going to be any big fancy ceremony, so you will have to get your head around it, there may be a party and there will certainly be a bachelorette party.' Tony's ears perk up and his eyes brighten, 'it's only right there is a bachelor event as well, leave it with me, kid.' Andi watches Tony swan from the room confidently and she wonders what she has just done in telling him first.

By lunchtime Bucky is walking the halls of another level, staring at a clipboard, cataloguing inventory for an upcoming assignment. 'Hey, Barnes! Congratulations!' Bucky looks up in time to see the back of a Stark employee's head, he looks over puzzled, thinking he's the fifth person to say that.

He feels a presence beside him and looks across at Natasha walking in time with him, 'engaged, hey?' Bucky stops and double takes at her, shaking his head and muttering his future wife's name, 'she is unbelievable.' Natasha smirks at him, 'let's hope so, you are going to be tied to that for life.' Bucky catches on that she is trying to scare him, but after what he's seen, a lifetime with the woman he loves is a walk in the park. 'So, tell me about it, will she look like a meringue? I gotta say, I am a bit disappointed not to be getting an invite, but my sources tell me even the best man isn't on the guest list, something about _small event_? Sounds like bullshit to me.' Bucky stops at that, picturing him and Steve in matching suits, side by side. 'Yeah, it's going to be small, just us.' Natasha nods and finally acknowledges, 'sounds nice, good for you, Barnes.' Bucky watches her skeptically but she appears genuine and serious, Bucky smiles a little at her. As she starts to walk away, she calls back, 'seems like the bachelor party will be the event of the century, saw the internal email.' Bucky pauses, looking confused, wondering what the hell that means. He immediately thinks of Steve, but Natasha's wording suggests someone else and he thinks he knows who.

Bucky waits for the elevator later that day, debating taking the stairs when there's a slap to his shoulder, pushing him forward slightly and he feels Clint cheering in his ear. 'Hey, stud! Barnes, who knew, you rogue, sneaking off like that, eloping with the hot blonde. Mind if I ride with you?' Clint asks as the elevator opens slowly, Bucky just shrugs. 'No eloping, just engaged.' Clint looks puzzled, as they walk in, 'oh, the rumour mill, hey?' He leans against the wall 'Laura and I have been married for ten years, best decision of my life,' Bucky looks up at him quietly, he forgets Clint is married. 'My advice would be, happy wife, happy life.' Bucky rubs his face, that's the third time he's heard that crappy line that day. 'I mean, Andi, she is great, if she can put up with Stark, she can cope with anything.' Bucky smirks to himself, 'yeah, I guess. Hey, didn't you retire?' Clint huffs loudly, 'I thought about it, but you lot need me.'

The elevator comes to a stop, 'and I will be at the bachelor do, count me in.' Bucky sighs and follows him onto the new floor. Colleagues bustle around the grey, metal hangar, Bucky spots Steve talking with Maria Hill and walks in his direction. As he approaches, Maria turns, 'oh, congratulations, Sargent.' He nods a little and she leaves the pair, Bucky exhales deeply, 'shit, it's been like this all day, did she tell the world?' Steve chuckles, 'no, I imagine she told her boss and he told the world, you remember who she works for and that would explain the email I got about a _stag-do?_ Whatever that is? You ok with all that?' Bucky nods distractedly, pushing a hand through his hair. He looks around and spots Victoria, she jumps a little, waving animatedly, Bucky slowly drags his hand from his hair, waving slowly. Steve follows the interaction and offers the girl a tight-lipped smile, 'who's that?' Bucky shakes his head, 'a communications operative, but I'm starting to think she's following me.' Steve laughs and Bucky looks at him, thinking he wasn't entirely joking.

Someone else walks past and offers a _well done_ and Bucky looks at Steve, pleading with his eyes, 'you can always stay at ours, if you need an out, Amelia won't mind, Rosie would love it.' Bucky cracks his fingers, 'no, I assume this will pass, people do this all the time, right?' Steve nods, 'yeah, but I think it's the Bucky Barnes is getting married part that's got people excited.' Sam comes up behind the pair, 'careful with the wording there, Cap, I know I'm excited about Barnes in every way.' Bucky rolls his eyes and Steve starts to make polite excuses, 'I need to get moving, I've got something to do.' As Steve begins to pull away, a colleague calls his name and his eyes close momentarily, before he turns to look at the blonde from earlier, 'there's a call for you, sir.' Steve nods and thanks the woman, checking her name tag and addressing her politely, she nods and leaves, waving at Bucky again. Steve shrugs at his friends, following after her and Sam wraps an arm around Bucky, 'who the hell is that and why is she waving at your old married ass like that.' Bucky shakes Sam's arm lose, 'she's called Victoria, now please don't say anything crude.' Sam pulls back in shock, 'Barnes, how can you say that? Weren't you the ladies' man of your time?' Bucky begins to back away, 'yeah, but my ma taught me never to be crude, the ladies don't like that!' Sam calls over to him, 'well I guess you are the married one, maybe I should listen, congrats by the way.' Bucky closes his eyes, sick of the sweet gestures and celebrations already. A young male colleague approaches him, opening his mouth with a bright smile, 'don't!' Bucky barks and storms off.

Steve wanders away from his colleagues, finding the empty jet and climbing the slope slowly. Once alone, he digs for his phone and dials home. 'Helllooooooooo!' A sweet voice calls, Steve smiles, almost in relief, 'hey Rosie, it's me.' She cheers, 'daddy! Auntie Andi and I are making a cake for you. She got me from school.' Steve smiles to himself, kicking the floor lightly. 'Oh, yeah, what flavour?' Rosie explains it's banana and how they were really black and perfect for baking, or so Andi told her. 'When are you coming home?' She asks softly. Steve rubs his eyes, lying through his teeth, 'soon, it's just real busy here. Mommy told me school if going better?' Rosie hums in agreement, stating merrily, 'Harrison is sick!' Steve suppresses a laugh, 'Rosie… that's not very nice, is it?' Rosie apologises and moves on quickly, chattering excitedly and Steve feels nothing but guilt. He knows he is away more than he's home. All he ever wanted was normal and now he turns his back on it most days. Suddenly there's a loud alarm in the background and Rosie announces her timer and cake is ready, 'see you soon, be good for your mom, ok?' Rosie agrees and hangs up with a carefree, 'love you!'

Steve stares at the phone long after she is cut off. Foot steps behind him snap him back to reality and he quickly looks over, relaxing at the sight of Bucky approaching. Steve laughs, 'hey, trying to hide in here?' Bucky raises his brows, 'I could say the same to you, that Rosie?' He nods at the phone and Steve puts it away, casually commenting, 'yeah, she's baking with your **fiancée**.' Bucky smirks, that felt surprisingly normal, then he looks awkward, 'uh, about that.' Steve panics he is going to back out, say it's all been a mistake. 'I know you worry about me, but you are too hard on her at times, she's nothing but good for me. We might not be perfect, she drives me up the walls, believe me, I get it, but that's a relationship, or so my therapist tells me.' Steve looks surprised, 'I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset her.' Bucky laughs, 'do not say that to her, for Christ's sake. No, but your similarities mean you butt heads and while it's fun to watch at times, we aren't joking about this. It's real.' Steve looks humbled, it's not very often he's called out by his friend. 'Fine, ok, I'll take it easy.'

Steve places his hand on his best friend's shoulder, 'you know, I am pleased for you, really pleased and she's great, I like Andi, I have a lot of time for her. I would be lying if I said she didn't get to me at… she's just not serious. Ever.' Steve catches Bucky's warning glare and he stops. Bucky sighs, 'what is with you two? It's like cat and dog at times.' Steve just shrugs.

'So, this bachelor party…' Steve starts and Bucky cringes, 'please don't. Have you ever known anyone move so fast, it's in three weeks and we don't even have a date booked for the wedding.' Steve chuckles, 'he certainly has his priorities, will you be ok?' Bucky ignores the question, 'got to say, thought I'd be at your wedding before mine.' Steve looks down sadly, 'yeah, I know. Think of all those broken hearts out there today, James Buchanan Barnes is finally getting married.' Bucky barks out a laugh, 'I'm sure they are all settled or dead by now.' Steve cringes at that part.

'Umm, excuse me?' Both men turn to spot a Stark employee, meekly stood before them, gripping a clipboard, 'you left this, Sargent Barnes? Looked important.' Bucky mumbles a _thanks_ and grabs the documentation, ready to pass the details onto Steve. Behind him there's a squeak of 'congratulations, by the way.' Bucky closes his eyes and grits his teeth, turning quickly to the young man. He scurries from the jet at the sight of the dark-haired man's wild eyes. 'Yeah, you better run!' Steve chuckles at Bucky, 'and you tell me I need to ease up, pot, kettle. Now, what have you got for me?

'Hello! Anyone home?' Amelia calls as she comes through the front door, toeing her shoes off, scratching her foot on the doormat. She hopes for Steve's voice, but is equally delighted by who greets her. Rosie comes running out, skidding to a stop beside her, 'hey, baby girl, how was your day?' Rosie hugs her mom close, gripping her knees, Amelia looks down in concern 'hey, you ok?' Rosie nods against her, 'uncle Bucky's here,' she whispers loudly. 'Is he now?'

She looks up at the sound of Andi laughing, Amelia slips out of her jacket and wanders towards the kitchen, following Rosie, 'well, well, well, if it isn't Mr and Mrs, how we doing?' Bucky looks up from stirring something on the stove, Andi grins, hopping off the counter. 'Oh, I hadn't even thought about changing my name, Andi Barnes, Andrea Barnes, Andi Miller Barnes. Oh, Andi B Miller. I'll think about it.' Bucky stares over at Amelia, 'it's been three straight days of _congratulations, wow, didn't know you had it in you, happy wife.._. crock of shit. I'm sick of it.' Amelia just laughs at his grumpy face. Andi looks at him dryly, 'I'm so lucky, what a charming bridegroom you are.'

'How was work?' Andi asks her sister, whilst picking at bread, not really interested. Amelia sits down at the breakfast bar, dropping her head on the counter, lying down and closing her eyes, murmuring, 'yeah, fine.' She yawns loudly and Andi asks, 'you feeling ok? Amelia looks at her with wide eyes, intimating towards Bucky. Andi waves her off mouthing _he doesn't care_. Amelia sighs, fed up of keeping this secret. 'Fine, I feel fine, just a headache.'

Bucky turns around to face them both, Amelia looks at them gratefully 'thank you for picking her up from school.' Andi curtsies, 'you're welcome. Where did the little scoundrel go?' Amelia reaches across and starts to pour a wine, before putting the bottle down hard and groaning in disappointment. 'She's gone to grab some school work to show me. And please, you better tell her about this, you know, your wedding.' Andi grins at the mention, 'now?' Amelia half nods, dragging herself to the fridge and slurping juice from the carton, 'soon, anyway.'

Bucky coughs awkwardly and obviously, 'uh, you heard from Steve?' Amelia looks up at him, 'no, nothing. Why?' Amelia looks panicked and Bucky offers two calming hands, 'no reason.'

Andi starts telling a story about Tony and Amelia retakes her seat, slowly closing her eyes. She hears the chair next to her screech and she opens up to see Rosie staring at her, her face also pressed to the counter. 'Hello!' She says brightly, 'I miss daddy,' she whispers. Amelia reaches for her nose, gently pressing it, 'me too, little one.' Rosie grins, 'I'm hungry.' Amelia bites her lip, 'I bet I'm more hungry than you!' Rosie gasps, 'no you're not! Do you want to see my painting?' Amelia smiles sweetly, telling Rosie she loves her, 'ugh, mom! Don't!' Amelia challenges her, 'you too cool now for a hug from your old mom?' Rosie giggles and watches as her mother drags herself up, to sit like a civilised being at the counter. She rests her face on two hands, 'something smells nice.' Andi smirks, 'well Bucky made it, so don't hold your breath.'

'Right, let's see this painting!' Amelia gasps and traces the scenery with her eyes, 'wow, this is amazing.' She gives her sister and Bucky a nod and they quickly catch on. 'Rosalyn!' Bucky calls sternly and she appears worried, Andi looks at him in puzzlement. She steps in with a softer tone, 'Rosie, Bucky and I have something to tell you.' Rosie lights up, 'I drew an elephant as well, I'll go get it!' She sprints off again and Andi just watches her leave, mouth agape. 'Thanks for listening!' She calls sarcastically.

Amelia sighs and stretches, 'so, weddings, how's that going? What's the plan?' She tries to look enthusiastic. Bucky shrugs, nodding for Andi to answer, 'venue is first on our list, I actually put a real list on the fridge, sort of a to do list.' Amelia looks across, 'oooh gimmie!' She throws her arm out, waving her hand, Bucky passes it over, 'oooh cake tasting, count me in. First dance lessons? Really?' Bucky looks up alarmed, 'what?' Andi pokes his ribs, 'I knew you didn't read it! Faker.' Amelia chuckles at the pair, Bucky's phone rings and he passes Andi a wooden spoon, 'make yourself useful.' Andi calls after him, 'I love it when you pretend to take charge!'

Amelia continues staring at the list, as Bucky leaves the room. 'This is a pretty big list, what happened to a small event?' Andi stares at her, 'it is small.' Amelia's not so sure but she doesn't push it, she doesn't have the energy right now. 'Sure it is…' Andi replaces the list with a magnet, dreamily staring at it and her sister looks on with a smile, 'I don't think I've ever seen you like this.' Andi spins to her, trying to act cool, 'like what?'

The pair look up, sensing Bucky, as he returns and pauses at the doorway, 'umm, Amelia, it's Steve.' Amelia's heart stills in her chest, her stomach drops and she reminds herself not to over react. 'What's happened? Is he ok?' Bucky nods, 'uh, we need to go, I'll take you across.' Amelia stands up quickly, 'but he's ok? Is he hurt?' Bucky nods, 'where's your phone? They said they've been trying to reach you.' Amelia scurries to her purse, almost knocking Rosie off her feet. 'Mommy?' Andi calls to her and Rosie looks torn, unsure of where to go. Bucky guides her by the shoulders, 'help your auntie, kid, she's burning dinner.'

Amelia scrolls through her phone frantically, messages, missed calls, answer machine messages, she pauses to read, 'he's hurt, he's ok but he's hurt.' She looks around the room, shaking tears from her eyes. 'Umm, I need my coat. Just, just give me two minutes, grab my sneakers, will you?' She absently points at a shoe rack near the door and Bucky stops her, grabbing her by the arms, 'Amelia, it's fine, stay calm. He's going to be fine, it's Steve, whatever it is, he will bounce back.' Amelia nods, biting her lip, 'I know, I can't remember the last thing I said to him or the last thing we did, or what about everything I haven't told him?' Bucky pulls her close, 'he's ok, we will go see and make sure, but he's fine. Then you can tell him anything you need to.' Amelia stays frozen in his arms, staring at nothing, too panicked to pick up on Bucky's subtext. Pulling away quickly, 'I'll get my bag. Um, do me a favour? Talk to Rosie? Tell her I had a work emergency, anything.' Bucky just nods watching her rush upstairs.

**AN: As always, thanks for reading. I had so much fun writing poor Bucky getting congratulated every five seconds. Little bit of drama at the end, continues in the next chapter and some super sweet moments (I hope you think so) coming up. I know Amelia still hasn't told him, when you're writing, it doesn't feel like a long time and then you realise you're seven chapters in and Steve still doesn't know, but she will tell him, I swear, he's not away ****that**** much. **

**I really like Andi and Tony, it happened very naturally when writing, I didn't plan for them to be friends, but they complement each other and what is going on with a secret new arm? How will Bucky feel about that? And this Victoria seems to be everywhere! Is Clint really retired? All the big questions!? Answers coming soon, maybe… x **


	55. Bulletproof

**AN: I feel compelled to say: I have no issues with any names mentioned here, I just chose them at random **** in case your name is listed. **

**Ok, let's find out what happened to Steve…**

**Chapter 8: Bulletproof **

In the car, Amelia stares out the window, she sniffs every now and then from the cold night air and Bucky looks over to check she's not crying. 'Thank you for driving me,' she utters solemnly. Bucky just nods. They fall into silence, no radio, no chat, only the spin of the wheels against the puddles on the highway. Amelia bites her nails anxiously, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, hoping Rosie is ok and trying to keep her mind from what state they will find Steve in. She looks out the window again, New York looks grey, but life carries on oblivious to induvial lives.

'Sooo, you're pregnant,' Bucky states.

Amelia swallows, calmly answering 'yeah.' Of course he knows.

Both stare ahead and then Bucky looks over at her, 'I'm happy for you.' He refocuses on the road and Amelia laughs and starts to cry simultaneously, 'thank you…' she whispers, 'I haven't even told him.' Bucky hesitates before offering her his palm, she grasps it over the hand brake and stares at the interlinked fingers, 'he's fine, Amelia. It will be nothing, I promise, just Stark's people making a fuss. Just following protocol.' She looks to his face, 'why do you keep using my full name like that? It feels formal, like you need to break something serious to me.' Bucky laughs at her, 'you're over thinking now, I want you to hear my words clearly, **everything** is **fine**.' Amelia shakes her face from loose tears, 'you're so grown up…' she starts to sob again, 'when did you become so sensible and in touch with your feelings?' Bucky scoffs at her, 'not even close. But I do need my hand back.' She jumps and shakes him loose, muttering an apology.

Amelia sniffs, wiping her nose, 'you knew, didn't you, about the baby? Did Andi tell you? Oh God, does Steve know?' Bucky double takes as she begins to cry harder. 'Woah, calm down. **You **actually let it slip at the party, but that only made sense once Andi confessed to her lies through drunken tears, I nearly missed it and you would need to skywrite it for Steve to know, even when you do tell him, he won't believe it, guys like us, we didn't predict this life, not this time around.' She can't help it and laughs a little at the idea of Steve desperately unaware. She stares out the window again, her tummy rumbles and she remembers the dinner they abandoned.

'Wait, where are we?' Amelia suddenly asks in panic. Bucky sighs, 'Steve's at the new compound, I thought it would be best to leave that detail out at the house.' Amelia looks concerned, 'but that's further away, and the traffic and what about Rosie? How long will we be gone?' Bucky ignores her and Amelia realises he isn't going to answer her persistent questions. She sits back, tugging at her hair, racking her brain for anything she missed, she checks her phone but nothing new. Biting her lip, she tries to think of something else to discuss, with only one big obvious topic in mind.

'So how long have you known?' She asks Bucky, trying desperately to distract herself. He smiles, 'since the party, she had to confess. Then something you had said, clicked with me. But I didn't want to ruin your moment. Apparently, people like special announcements.' Amelia chuckles, 'well apart from you, I hear there's a ban on congratulating you at the tower.' Bucky huffs, 'couldn't stick that much longer, peppy faces, everywhere I turned. What's wrong with people?'

She assumes that's rhetorical, looking at her tummy, she asks 'what do you think it is?' Amelia asks, stroking over her coat. 'A baby?' Bucky offers slowly, she grins, 'no, I meant a boy or a girl?' Bucky just shrugs, he looks unsure of what to say, 'that's impossible to know, other than a pure guess.' Amelia smiles across at him, 'live a little, have a guess.' He's glad to see that she's brightened somewhat, distracted by her happy news and lightened by the reveal to another person. 'Keeping secrets is hard, right?' He asks her in a soft tone, she darkens somewhat, slouching back, 'yeah, I just need to tell him, I'm going to run in there and scream it at him, at least it's out of me.'

'You wanna talk names?' Amelia is surprised by the offer. Tilting her head at his sweet attempt to distract her. 'It's a little early really, but sure. Take it in turns?' Bucky nods, Amelia suggests he starts.

Bucky thinks back to school friends, burnt aliases, people he's met, so many names with negative connotations. 'Bobby.' Amelia laughs, 'this could be over very quickly, NO! How about, Annaleigh?' Bucky frowns, pulling his head back and pulling a face. 'No! I got one, Amos?'

Amelia chuckles, 'no thank you! How about Lydia?'

Bucky nods, 'that's okkkk, but still no. What about… Polly? Pollyanna?'

Amelia thinks on it, 'nah, Tallulah?'

Bucky looks shocked, 'is that for real?' Amelia laughs heartedly next to him. 'I like it! Tally or Tully, oh! Lulu.'

Amelia thinks hard, suggesting 'hmmm, Tawny?'

'Like an owl?, uh, ok. Nope. Sinclair?' Bucky looks proud of that one.

'No way! Kayleigh?' Amelia looks hopeful.

Bucky just shakes his head, offering 'Mitchell?'

Amelia scrunches her face, 'no, um, Mitch, no, no, I don't think so, ummm, Daisy?'

Bucky shakes his head, 'too much like Rosie. Flowers and stuff. You'll have a meadow on your hands. What about good old fashioned Billy?'

Amelia gives him a firm no, 'that's a shortened name, he couldn't just be Billy or Bill! It would need to be William or Billiam. What about Sarah?'

Bucky pauses, 'that's Steve's mom.'

Amelia pales, 'oh, of course it is,' thinking of Steve reminds her where they are heading and why. She falls into silence and Bucky looks over, double taking, 'you all done?' Amelia just shakes her head. He smiles, 'well, someone is expecting a girl, you named all-girl names.' Amelia hadn't even noticed, but he's right.

Amelia looks down at her tummy, muttering 'just a feeling, I guess. I was right about Rosie.' Bucky agrees, 'well if it's a boy, I really liked Billiam,' Amelia half laughs but stares at her phone, pressing it to her ear as subtly as possible.

'I've tried to call him maybe ten times, why isn't he picking up?' She asks quietly, Bucky pats her knee, 'don't read into it, personal affects aren't usually with you in the field. If someone gets captured, it would make it easier for them to find…' Bucky drifts off and Amelia feels numb, knowing where he was going with that story.

'I really am pleased for you both,' he adds kindly. Amelia is grateful, 'it's just constantly not how I thought I'd be telling people.' Bucky laughs, 'the more you plan something, the worse it will go, excluding kill missions of course, they need to be planned for maximum success.' Amelia raises a brow, wiping her eyes frantically, Bucky frowns at his small talk, 'sorry, what I mean is when it comes to emotions and planning, it doesn't really work. I'm still learning that.' Amelia nods frantically, knowing he's right and trying to keep the dam of tears from opening inside her.

'Rosie will make a great big sister, just like you.' Amelia wipes her eyes desperately, sniffing loudly, 'this is really working wonders for my confidence. Thank you.'

'Anyhow, what about this wedding? You excited? Making plans yet?' Bucky grips the wheel a little tighter, 'I want to marry her.' Amelia's brow creases, 'okkkk? I gathered that bit. You know, weddings can look however you want them to? It's not the forties now. I work with a woman who had cheese instead of cake and a guy who just went to Vegas, just the two of them, no family, not planned at all and I've been to a couple city hall ones. Different strokes and all that.' Bucky appreciates the reassurance, Amelia always seems to sense his worries, without him even airing them.

'I mean, how small is small?' Amelia jests and Bucky shrugs, 'just us four and I guess, Rosie? No dancing, no singing, one slice of cake each.' Amelia tries to hide her horror, 'well you better invite my Dad, if you ever want to be invited at Christmas again.' She starts listing people, 'Natalie, she will have to come, probably Tony, let's be frank… oh… Bruce and his… I mean, Natasha… Clint! Don't forget Clint… Pepper… that other guy…'

Bucky looks across and she has drifted into a light sleep, head against the window. Bucky contemplates, but touches the radio gently, a mass of aggressive rock music spewing from the speakers. He quickly fumbles to stop it, knocking his lights and wipers. Amelia grumbles and rolls over to face him. He's relieved to see her eyes still closed and he wonders if the baby can hear them. Bucky quickly shakes that thought, it feels personal and invasive. He thinks back to dinner with Andi and knows this is not how his night off should have gone.

Bucky eventually stops the car and Amelia jolts awake, 'I wasn't asleep!' Bucky smirks a little, 'sure. We're here, you ready?' She's out of the car by the time he finishes the sentence, marching for an entrance. 'Hey, it's this way,' he points in the opposite direction, appreciating she's in a hurry to see Steve. Bucky walks beside her, a gentle hand on her lower back, 'just thinking, when we get there, stay calm, it will all be fine, let's check he's good and then maybe you two should chat.' Amelia swallows and agrees anxiously, she doesn't say anything and Bucky is quite pleased that his rational plan is met with no opposition. If he's honest, he's feeling pretty proud of himself.

They find themselves on a medical wing, Amelia's mouth hangs agape, dazzled by the luxury ward, confused, because she thought this was a training centre, not a private hospital. She feels Bucky's hand slip away and he walks across to a nurse, who kindly points him down the hall, intimating to take a right. Amelia hurries in the direction, not bothering to wait for Bucky or check the name on the chart outside. He watches her go, rubbing his eyes, 'ah, shit, there goes staying calm.'

Amelia bursts through the door, spotting Steve in a hospital bed, his arm held up by a sling, stitches in his forehead, injuries littering his body and a bandaged chest. 'Oh my God,' she sighs, half in relief to see him sat up, awake and partly in horror. Steve looks surprised to see her, 'Amelia, what… what are you doing here?' She rushes to his side, dropping her purse and grasping his face with both hands. He hisses in pain at the touch and she doesn't seem to notice or stop. Bucky sneaks in behind her and gently closes the door, standing at the back of the room with his arms folded as he inspects the damage to his best friend. 'How did you get here?' Steve asks, fathomed by her appearance, 'where's Rosie?' He looks panicked, then Bucky speaks up, 'Stark's people called her, emergency contacts? Remember?' Steve closes his eyes, muttering to himself, 'I told them not to do that.' He looks to Bucky, 'why would you bring her here?'

Amelia checks him over, gasping at the dried blood around his eye and the way he winces when he speaks. 'What have you done!?' She asks in a harsher tone than she anticipated. Steve sighs and wipes his face, 'I'm fine, this is why I didn't want them to call you, it would just worry you.' Amelia steps back and looks him over again, 'Steve, look at you, how can I not worry. You can't keep doing this to yourself.' Steve's eyes shift to Bucky quickly and his best friend bows his head a little, 'I'm gunna go…' Amelia snaps her head to face him, 'no you're not, stay there!' Bucky hasn't seen that fire in her eyes maybe ever, 'you're just as bad, the pair of you, running into danger, _it's the life, I have to, _blah blah blah, well maybe it should be someone else's life, haven't you both given enough? Seen enough war? Ok, so you're fine this time, but what about next time, Steve? **Why** do you keep doing this?' Once again he looks to Bucky, who looks away ashamed, knowing the answer, 'I'm sorry, ok?' Steve relents, 'just come here, sit down, you look exhausted. I'm fine.' Amelia shakes her head quickly, choking on a sob, but shaking it off. 'I was so scared, Steve, scared I'd never see you again. I always am.' Steve reaches his hand for her, with a sympathetic tilt of the head, 'I'm here, it's fine.' He's perplexed by her reaction, he's certainly had worse injuries. Amelia ignores him and looks to the ground, her hair forming a curtain around her face. Bucky scoffs a little and jokes, 'I've done worse to him, trust me.' Steve looks to him, shaking his head as if to ask why would he say that right now. Bucky takes the opportunity to make his exit, murmuring about coffee as he leaves.

Amelia stands in silence, the odd sniff emanating from her and echoing around the empty room. She pulls herself together, taking a deep breath, sitting in the chair beside the bed and looking at him firmly, 'what on earth happened?' Steve looks away embarrassed, 'I'm fine, it was an unexpected attack.' Amelia looks horrified, 'attack? What the hell, Steve?' She stands quickly, looking over his torso 'this is bad, it's a real mess.' Steve strokes his face lightly, 'yeah, thanks for that. It will be fine, it will be gone in a few days.' Amelia looks at him, stepping back, 'this is what I've been talking about, Steve, you are gone for days, sometimes weeks and I don't know what state you are coming back in. I'm terrified.' Steve watches her, feeling small, he didn't realise she was this concerned, she always puts on such a brave face.

Steve sighs and shuffles on the bed, giving up, 'I'm sorry, ok? I am trying to do my best, here and out there, give me a break, please?' Amelia backs down at his strong tone, feeling unsure and questioning if she does expect too much of him.

As she considers it, she gets more and more worked up, 'no, no I won't lay off you, I am worried you are over doing it, you're never here and when you are...' Steve sits up quickly and interrupts her, 'Amelia, change the record, I know I'm never here, I'm no good for you, for Rosie, I get it, when I am here, I'm thinking about the job.' Amelia scowls at him, 'no, I was going to say and when you are here you're exhausted, you are working too hard, it's too much, I am worried about you, Steve.' He looks frustrated 'I am working to provide for our little girl, for her better future, you can't blame me for that!' Amelia dislikes his tactics, 'do some recycling then or catch the fucking bus more often. God! Why can't you just see this from our side? You're so stubborn!' Steve nods a little, 'maybe I am, but it is what it is, this is who I am.' Amelia pulls back in shock, 'no! It's what you **do**! And what you do is killing you. Slowly, yes, but super humans can only last so long. Rosie misses you so much, Steve. I think of it being like this when we were first a couple and I don't think we would have made it this far.' Steve looks up quickly, 'what are you saying?' Amelia sighs loudly, 'I'm saying, every time you leave, I think I might get a call saying you're not coming back, ever! Gone, for good and I hate it, it's not what I signed up for! The world is a dangerous place, but we have a little corner we can keep safe, if you would just stay put long enough to be part of it.' Amelia insists breathlessly, Steve watches her and for the first time can really see the emotional impact this is having on her. Amelia grasps her stomach, wincing, he looks over to her, 'you ok? What was that?' She nods quickly, 'fine, I just need to sit down, cramp. I had some questionable leftovers for lunch.' Steve exhales and shifts over in the bed, wincing in pain but then tapping the bed beside him. Amelia looks unsure but gently sits next to him, her legs dangling off the edge.

Amelia covers her face with both hands, murmuring into her palms, 'sorry?' Steve queries and she drops them, asking 'who are you fighting out there?' Steve begins to explain the threats facing them. Amelia cuts him off, 'no, who are **you** fighting out there? It's your demons, whoever it is.' Steve understands her question now, 'bad people, Amelia.' She looks at him, holding his gaze, waiting for more. Steve shakes his head, he hoped she would accept that. 'I'm trying to keep people safe, not just our people' he explains tirelessly, Amelia bites her lip, 'no, no, that's not it, there's more to this, just tell me, please?' She stares at him in desperation and Steve looks to the ceiling and licks his lips slowly, considering revealing his final truth to her. 'I… I do it for Bucky.' Amelia's brow creases, 'what?' Steve peers around, checking his friend hasn't snuck back in. Steve shrugs, looking back to the ceiling and trying to find the words, 'it's about Bucky.' Amelia swallows, she reaches for his hand, encasing it in hers. Steve continues, 'what they did to him, Hyd… I can't stop until they're gone. For good.' Amelia has nothing to say to that, how can she criticise him for caring so deeply. Steve sniffs a little, 'I can't let that happen again, I should have been there. I gave up on him, thought he was gone, he wasn't and he was alone.' Amelia watches Steve beat himself up for things out of his control.

She leans forward and gently strokes a stray tear from his cheek with her thumb, he remains staring at the ceiling, unmoving. 'Bucky is more and more settled, he has a real life, a real chance, he deserves justice. He deserves to be free.' Amelia just nods, murmuring, 'I know.' She could defend him, they both know Steve could do no more to help anyone, but she doesn't want to undermine his feelings.

They stay still and silent for some time. Steve looks down at their linked hands, whispering, 'I'll always come back for you, I promise.' Amelia nods, unsure of the wording but relenting and accepting they are done for tonight. He is ok and that's what matters. She places a chaste kiss to his forehead and strokes her hand over forming bruises on his shoulder. She drags her hand softly down his arm, stopping at his wrist and toying with his medical cuff. It reads his full name and Amelia smiles.

'It was my test,' she whispers mainly to herself. Steve looks confused and shakes his wrist, trying to catch her attention, she seems to have zoned out. 'Huh? What did you say?' Amelia continues to stare at his hand in hers. 'It's me. I'm pregnant.' Steve looks up at her slowly, trying to catch up. 'It was my test, my positive, my baby. Well, our baby.' Steve stares at her open mouthed and tries to decipher her words. Amelia swallows deeply, still avoiding eye contact, 'Andi's not pregnant, I am.'

He stares at her, wondering why she can't meet his eye and if this is really happening. 'Amelia?' The sound of her name brings her back to the present and she looks up at him quickly, 'I'm sorry, I've been waiting to tell you, I wanted it to be perfect.' She begins to cry, loud obnoxious wails as tears slip down her cheeks. 'Please don't hate me, I know I should have said sooner and now it seems like emotional blackmail…' she pleads, as she uses the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her nose. Steve is watching her silently and Amelia flounders, filling the silence, 'if you aren't sure, we can always, well, I don't know what, but we can certainly pretend for a couple more weeks.'

Steve mutters and stares at her, 'we're having a baby?' Amelia nods slowly, unsure if he is having a breakdown or if she is, 'yeah, you and me.' Amelia watches his confused face, she thinks maybe she should give him space, grab a tea, watch some Fallon in the waiting area, then she decides she needs to see this through, this is their big happy moment after all. Steve squints in confusion, 'so, the test? Andi?' Amelia grits her teeth at the thought and shakes her head, 'I'm so sorry.' Steve looks around the room for answers, repeatedly coming back to Amelia, refocusing on the woman perched beside him, 'but you are?' She nods, trying to be sympathetic, but it's like his IQ has halved, 'yeah... it's me.' She stares down at his hands, he splays his fingers and they are shaking, he's not used to being so affected since the serum, but he can feel his insides knotting.

Amelia panics a little, watching him 'you ok? Is this good?' Steve looks up at her and smiles, he thinks about hugging her, but the sling is a blocker. 'It's amazing, we're having a baby.' Amelia breathes out and places a hand against her chest, 'so, you're not disappointed?' Steve pulls back and looks at her in confusion, 'how's that?' Amelia begins to pace, 'the way you found out, look at us, we were just screaming at each other, ok, I was screaming. But Andi's dramatics, Bucky finding the test, Natasha's knowing looks.' Steve looks at her, 'Natasha knows?' Amelia rolls her eyes, that that is all he heard, 'no, of course I'm not disappointed, this is unbelievable, we are having another baby.' Amelia's eyes fill with more tears and she thinks that might be the sweetest thing he has ever said to her, she leans in to kiss him and Steve pulls back to ask, 'wait, does Rosie know? I didn't miss that?' Amelia shakes her head, 'no, just Andi and Natasha and apparently Bucky.'

Steve's mouth repeatedly opens, he thinks about who they need to tell, what they will have, what will it be called, when will she show and at that thought he looks up at Amelia. She stares back at him, 'this is why we need you to be ok, yeah?' Steve nods, agreeing frantically, he strokes her cheek, 'I'm so proud of you.' Amelia laughs and says, 'I haven't done anything yet, trust me' she wipes her eyes desperately, trying to look half presentable for her memory of this moment.

She watches Steve, he's smiling with a look of wonder, 'come on, let's get some rest, I can see your mind going a mile a minute.' Steve scoffs at her, 'it's alright for you, you've known, well, how long have you known?' Amelia stands and begins to toe off her shoes, 'three weeks' she mumbles. Steve looks at her in shock, 'what? And you didn't tell me?' She places a hand on his chest, 'please, I wanted it to be perfect, I know now I shouldn't have waited and you've been so busy, but please don't be mad, don't ruin it, this is as close to perfect as we can get right now, please? Just take me to bed, hold me close and whisper baby names until I doze off, you have no idea how heavy it has been knowing about this, planning that damn party, Rosie's birthday, work, now there's weddings as well! I am so tired, I know it all sounds petty and I've done it to myself, but it's done now.' Steve feels bad and looks up at her, sagging shoulders and a sad pout. He hears the words _you've been busy_ and somewhere he knows that does need addressing. As he looks at Amelia, his eyes trace to her tummy and he knows he doesn't want to miss a minute of this. He reaches for her hand and tugs her back into the bed.

Amelia cosies up next to him, apologising as she knees his thigh, Steve whispers 'ok, so names… Elsie? Robin? Geoffrey?' He's going so fast, she can't keep up, but when she does, she leans up and her face creases with dislike, 'I've changed my mind, no names.'

Amelia goes quiet but then spills 'Robin, Really? Maybe for a girl, with a Y?' Steve pulls a face at the notion and drags her closer, stroking her hair with his good arm. Amelia hums happily and tugs at the bedding, making sure both their feet are covered.

'What happens now? He asks naively, 'well, we have a scan and we tick on for 9 months, then the final horror show and hopefully in the end there's a baby.' Steve feels nervous and mutters, 'I'm sorry for everything.' Amelia nods against him, 'me too. I'm so sorry. I'm so glad you're ok. Mmm you smell nice.' Steve smiles down at her.

'What about Jamie?' Amelia mutters, half asleep and Steve's hand stills, he looks down warmly at the sleeping woman in his lap.

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, follows, comments etc. He finally knows, I'm sorry it was dragged out! I think there are times when Amelia is unfair and equally so is Steve, but I wanted to write a real relationship and not a perfect one and people do say the wrong thing, or have the wrong expectations or jump to conclusions, worry etc. Hopefully they can get their Sh*t together in time for the baby! I like writing a more forthcoming Bucky, I can really picture him trying hard. **

**Stay safe x **


	56. Emotion Sickness

**AN: Hello, different posting day, same story, new chapter **** Just a short-ish one and a close to the last one. Usual things apply, fan work only, it's all Marvel's stuff. **

**Chapter 9: Emotion Sickness**

Later that night, Bucky braves it and returns to Steve's room, creeping in cautiously. The lights have been switched off and Steve is asleep with Amelia curled up into his side.

Bucky hovers awkwardly, they look serene, lit by the bedside lamp and slowly he turns to leave.

'Hey,' Steve croaks, Bucky shoves his hands in his pockets, turning back casually 'oh hey, just stopped by to check she hadn't broken your other arm.' Steve shuffles under a sleeping Amelia awkwardly, turning serious 'that's not funny.' Bucky looks down shyly, 'no sorry, you're right.' Steve appears confused, 'hey, were you just watching us sleep?' Bucky fumbles for his words, 'no, no, of course not. I've got way better things to be doing, there's a movie about killer wasps on in the waiting area.'

Steve smirks at him. Bucky steps closer, leaning against the end of the bed, 'she ok?' He nods down at Amelia, Steve sighs, also looking at her, gently blowing hair from her forehead, 'I hope so.' Bucky can't quite tell if Steve knows his own big news yet or not. His best friend looks torn, suddenly spouting, 'so, Amelia's pregnant.' Steve's eye is swollen and it looks like he's winking at Bucky, he tries to stifle a laugh, 'yeah, I heard that. Congratulations.' Steve smiles warmly, he looks down at Amelia again in amazement, 'I can't really believe it, telling you is the most real it has felt. I just stared at her earlier.' Bucky scoffs, 'that's about what I expected.' Steve grins, 'I've been lying here going over and over it, I never thought this would happen for us. You and me, us, that is.' Bucky frowns, 'well, we aren't having a kid, you two are.' Steve smiles widely, 'oh **we** are all having a kid, trust me, just you wait.'

Steve looks down, admitting, 'I was pretty hard on Andi, I can see that now. I didn't know… What she did…' Bucky nods, finding the seat beside the bed, 'yeah, but she gets it and there's no lying, she's a pain in the ass sometimes.' Steve chuckles, quickly checking he hasn't woken Amelia. Bucky continues, 'gotta say, I am relieved.' Steve looks at his friend in confusion, 'well you can take some of the heat now, all the _well dones_ and the _congratulations_, it's too much. It's actually nice being here, less people to harass me. Just me, a bad cup of coffee and the mutated wasps.' Steve watches him as he leans back in the chair, 'some people call that harassment you described, friendship.' Bucky scoffs, Steve asks gently, 'you and Andi come to a decision about relocating here?' Bucky shrugs, 'I think we are 99% sure, best for both of us in terms of work, she just needs to broach it with you know who.'

They both watch the snoozing brunette at his side, Bucky encourages 'you're going to take some time after this, I assume.' Steve looks on edge, 'Buck, you know I can't.' Bucky doesn't respond, he leans forward, bending over and speaking to the ground.

'You know Hydra will keep growing heads and there will always be another monster lurking under the bed.' Steve looks at him patronisingly, 'yes, thank you, I get that, I'm not Rosie. I just want you to be fully free, vindicated. You deserve that.' Bucky shakes his head, 'we don't do it for revenge, we do it to keep people safe.' Steve nods, absorbing the wisdom. Bucky looks embarrassed by his own cheesy line, wiping a hand through his hair. 'I appreciate the effort, but you charging out there every day, leaving your family, it's not right, what if you lose even more?' The question hangs between the two friends, neither answering.

Steve takes a deep breath, moving on, 'I haven't spoken to Amelia yet, but I am thinking we will just keep it between us for now, you know, the baby.' Steve's face lights up as he says the words and Bucky rolls his eyes at the giddy eyed hero. 'Yeah, great, more secrets, Andi will be _delighted_. How's the arm?' Steve looks at his sling, 'yes, better already.' Bucky stands and slaps his best friend's shoulder, 'good to hear.' Steve hisses in pain, 'you did that on purpose, jerk.' Bucky strolls for the door, looking back, 'you want me to move her?' Steve smiles at Amelia, having her in his arms feels good, 'no. we're good, it's worth the back pain.' Bucky nods a goodnight, pulling the door open and strolling away 'like you get back pain, later, punk.'

In the morning, the door to the room flies open, bashing the wall behind. Tony saunters in, 'ding-dong Avon calling, wakey-wakey!' Steve sits up quickly, woken by the intrusion, almost throwing Amelia from the bed. She wipes her mouth slowly, adjusting to the morning sun. Checking her phone, she can see it's five am and she groans loudly.

'Oh good, you're alive!' Tony jests and Steve looks unimpressed, 'what are you doing here?' Tony shrugs, 'I brought you some grapes.' He pats his jacket, looking confused, 'damn, must have left them in the car. So, your nurse tells me you need a couple days off.' Steve tries to interrupt and Amelia watches him from the corner of her eye, dismayed that even now he wants to get back to work. She wonders if he will tell Tony their news. Steve rolls his eyes, 'you didn't need to come.' Tony looks amused, 'don't flatter yourself, I was already here, my pesky PA made me stop by, otherwise she might have tagged along, so I saved you that ordeal!' Amelia watches the pair, it feels tense and she can't help but feel there is more she doesn't know about. 'I'm going to get up, I'll umm get the nurse.' Amelia waits for one of them to ask her to stay, offer to go, but they don't and they just stare at each other.

The moment the door closes, Steve lurches forward, sitting up further, 'what are you really doing here, Tony?' The billionaire strolls over and leans against the chair beside the bed, not comfortable enough to sit down. 'You need to take it easy, whatever you are fighting out there, there's always tomorrow. I've got numerous sources telling me you are possessed by finishing Hydra off.' Steve tries to answer, but Tony stops him 'I get it, I do, I know that white rage, but we have other battles. Hydra is the in-between work. Rumlow is out there, underground, but we're looking.' Steve looks up at the mention of the name. 'I mean, Barnes is back, what more do you want? The guy's getting married, even **you're** not married! I'd say that's a pretty big win.' Steve wonders why everyone is on his back about this, he's only doing his job. 'Tony, I appreciate the care…' Tony looks unsure, 'no, it's not that, don't misunderstand me, it's more insurance concerns and the team image…' Steve ignores him, 'anyway, I appreciate it, but I am fine.' Tony shrugs, 'whatever, just remember it's not just about you now.' Steve looks to him and wonders if Andi has told him about the baby.

'Also, it's looking like I will be selling the tower, just to throw a spanner in to your melodrama.' Steve isn't surprised, looking away from him. Steve shakes his head, 'we talked about this, I can commute, it's not a problem.' Tony ignores him, knowing it's a big problem. Tony removes his glasses, wiping them on his jacket, 'you know, Steve, you and I both know eyes are on us, we need to stop making messes and clear up after ourselves a bit better and I don't see how you will do that part time, travelling the length of the state.' Steve looks at him in confusion, 'you took a step back, worked for you.' Tony replaces his eyewear, 'yes, but I actually took that step back and you recruited newbies and filled my void, well, so to speak, but you are the glue here, who else will give those cringing peppy speeches?' Steve looks down, he doesn't know anything else, he's always been all in. Maybe Amelia is right, is war all he knows? 'There will come a time when we will have to pick, pick a side. I don't know when or what that looks like, but you and I both know it's coming. I'd make your own mind up, before you are forced into something and someone does it for you.' Steve questions what he means by that and what he really knows.

Tony can hear Amelia approaching and wraps it up quickly, 'there is no second chance, you woke up last time to a new life, but not again, enjoy this one. Please, I can't afford all this medical care every other week.' Steve just eyes Tony, speculating why he's being so nice.

Amelia reappears, with a doctor. The pair stare at her and she smiles awkwardly. She hangs back, watching as the doctor approaches and loosens the sling, checking Steve's injuries. His eyes keep flicking to her, embarrassed for her to see him like this.

'Need a ride home, Mrs Cap?' Amelia turns to Tony, gently touching his arm, 'no, I'm going to stay, but thank you. I'll give Andi a call, so she doesn't pester you for updates.'

Tony leaves as quick as he arrived and Amelia strolls over to the bed, taking the seat beside Steve again. Watching the doctor check stitches and retie the sling, 'a couple more days and you should be able to take this off.' Steve nods, listening distantly to the advice. The doctor asks Steve to lean forward, checking something on his ribs. Amelia doesn't even want to know what.

'This looks good… So, you must be Amelia?' The doctor directs at her, 'umm yeah, how did you know that?' The man smiles, 'Captain Rogers spends quite a bit of time down here, we have chatted and you come up now and then.' Amelia looks at Steve cynically, 'oh really, how often are we talking?' Steve cuts the chat by spinning his legs out of bed. The doctor looks concerned by the quick movements, 'woah, where are you going?' Steve looks at the man as if it's obvious, 'back to the city.' The doctor holds the sheet up, encouraging Steve to lie back down, 'not today, I'm afraid. A bad concussion like that, you are staying here at least another day, sorry, pal. Super powers or not.' Amelia rubs her face, Steve groans 'great…' he hisses in pain as he leans back and tries to avoid her eyes. The doctor starts to head for the door, 'you can go for a stroll, but come back. Mr Stark signed it off, I do what he tells me. Can't have earth's mightiest hero being out of action too long.'

Amelia smiles at him as he leaves, once he's out of sight, she turns to Steve, 'so you're a regular? Great, how many of these scrapes don't I know about?' Steve looks at her shyly, 'please don't panic, don't over react.' Amelia looks offended, 'over react? Steve, when will you realise I love you so much and to see you like this, it hurts. Especially when I know you are running into danger when you don't need to!' Amelia starts to bubble over with emotions, he reaches for her hand, 'hey, let's not go back to this. Come on, I'll show you around, we can take that stroll.'

Amelia sits back in her chair patiently relaxing. Steve pulls the covers back with his good arm and Amelia smiles at the sight of his boxer shorts at his tapered waist. Amelia looks up at Steve's expectant face, 'think you can help me?' Amelia blushes furiously, ogling the patient is not ok. Walking around to his side of the bed, she smiles at him. His legs hanging off the edge of the bed, his spikey hair all over the place, he looks concerned, 'what?' Amelia leans in and steps closer between Steve's legs, stroking his face and kissing his shoulder.

'Please be more careful.'

Steve relents, 'ok.'

'Right, arms up!' Amelia watches as Steve does as he's told, she giggles, 'it's like having Rosie here.' Steve asks how she is, admitting 'I miss her.' Amelia bites the comment she could make, 'she's ok, school seems a little easier, whatever you said worked. She misses you too. Digby even asked after you.' Steve looks down at his shirt, one arm poking out, 'Buck will appreciate this look.' Amelia looks about, 'is he still around? I need a ride home.' Steve looks up quickly at that, 'you're going back?' Amelia nods, 'I have to, I have work, it's only five thirty, if I go soon, I can sneak in and Rosie won't even know. You're lucky I'm on a late.' Steve looks a little sulky, Amelia grins 'hey, don't do that, you know where I am. Get better and come home! Come find me, Cap.' Steve agrees, ready to accept her challenge.

'Do you need help with your pants?' Steve smirks at her, as she tries to contain her laughter. 'Fine, but never tell Tony about this, please!' Just like she used to with Rosie, Amelia rolls the pants down to the ankles and bends, instructing Steve to step in. As she glides up his legs, she can't help but admire hhis sculpted legs. She stops and he's watching her. 'What are you staring at?' He looks dazed, 'you're pregnant.' Amelia laughs at him, 'yes, good to see your memory still works.' He suddenly leans down, kissing her deeply, slowly at first and then applying pressure, reaching into her hair and pulling her close. Amelia moans into the kiss, fumbling between them to button up is pants, 'this feels counterproductive,' she mutters against his lips. Steve smiles against her, wincing as she leans on his arm.

'Going for that walk? Ah, sorry.' The doctor interrupts and Amelia bites her lip in embarrassment, hiding behind Steve's tall stature. 'Do you think he saw us?'

The doctor answers, 'he did see you. Sorry. Captain, if you wish to stay in your normal room, that's not an issue. I can swing by and check on you there.' Steve looks up gratefully, 'much appreciated, doc.'

Steve and Amelia wander down the halls of the facility, Steve is limping beside her, wincing when he thinks she can't see. He struggles with his arms, not used to one being out of action.

Amelia remembers the first tour they took around the tower, the shy flirting, the hand holding.

'So when do we tell people?' Steve asks looking down at her stomach, 'oh please don't start that.' Steve laughs at her, 'start what? What did I do?' Amelia looks suspicious, 'you, staring at my tummy. I think we should wait until the twelve week point, I'm a bit old fashioned like that. I don't want to tempt fate.' Steve looks so serious, taking in her every word, 'ok, but you're ok? Right? Everything's ok?' Amelia strokes his arm, reaching for his hand, 'yeah, it's fine.'

'I guess Andi will have to move out now,' Steve looks nervous as he says it but Amelia knows he's right, 'I guess, yeah…' Amelia offers Steve her arm, linking at the elbows, they continue strolling the halls. 'It's quiet here,' Steve nods, 'yeah, people are training, working. I should be too.' Amelia sighs, 'Steve, you can't work non-stop, you do that already. Tell me what's changed? I mean when we met you were committed and I love you for that, I admire it in you but you're on whole other level now.' Steve shrugs, 'I guess Tony taking a step back and someone has to make sure the team is ok and there's not another SHIELD incident or worse.'

Steve catches Amelia's glum look, 'hey, this is no fun, let's talk about nice things, we only have a little bit of time.' He points to an elevator and she leaves him to walk ahead and press the button, 'do you think Rosie will be excited? About the baby?' Steve grins, remembering her birthday wish, 'I know she will be. Have you told your dad?' Amelia shakes her head, 'no, not yet. I didn't know how to or when, or if you'd want to be there.'

When they arrive at the rooms, Steve leads the way, 'here we go.' Amelia digs Steve's key card out of his pocket, trying to keep a modest look on her face as she rummages in his jeans. She bites her lip and he smiles at her. As the door swings open, she's met with an even bigger and grander suite than back at the tower. Her mouth falls open, 'oh my God.' Looking around, she's amazed by the luxury of it all, it even smells expensive. Then she notices pictures, photos, drawings on the wall, full shelves, half read books by the bed. Touched that he hasn't forgotten them but still wounded by it, 'Steve, you have a whole other life here, no wonder you don't come home. I assume these were drawn by our six year old and you don't have another family across state!' Steve is confused, 'I thought you'd like it, I took your advice, made it homely…' Amelia sniffs, 'I do, I do, but… I don't know what's wrong with me, I just can't stop crying, I can't stop worrying about you.' Steve hobbles to the couch, taking a seat, tapping it beside him. 'Amelia, we discussed this and you didn't want Rosie around this kind of life and I agreed, you didn't want to move because of your job, which again, I get. I'm trying my best to divide my time between work here, work there and our family.' Amelia wipes her nose aggressively, 'but when the baby comes you will be there more, right? Even just a bit?' Steve pauses and Amelia feels her temperature soar, 'Steve! For God's sake, just lie to me, please! My hormones can't take this!'

As Steve opens his mouth to respond, there's a tap on the open door, 'sorry to interrupt, but if you want to be back before work, we need to go now.' Bucky explains and Amelia inhales deeply, nodding and resigning herself, 'ok, I'm coming.' She turns back to Steve, he's starting to stand, 'don't get up, you're not well.' She walks over to him and kisses the top of his head, 'be careful, get better and I'll see you when I see you.' Steve looks distressed, 'Amelia, don't leave like this, I know it's not ideal, I'll try and I don't know, delegate some more?' Amelia nods, not really believing him, 'life is too short, Steve. I'll be seeing you.' Bucky stares at the ground, once Amelia breezes past him, he looks at Steve poignantly, 'she's right, you can't keep this up. No one's asking you to stop, just ease up. I'll see you at **home**. Rest. Think.' Bucky pulls the door closed and Steve just stares at where they stood.

Once they reach the car, Amelia wipes her face of tears, groaning and looking to the ceiling of the car. 'The one good piece of advice my mother gave me was never leave on bad feeling. That's out the window I guess.' Bucky looks over at her, starting the engine and half expecting a limping Steve to appear at the window pleading for her to stay, but he never does.

**AN: Thanks so much for reading and commenting etc. Just to say everything will be ok. I personally love Steve and Amelia together, but like I said before, I wanted to write struggles for them and he's stubborn and she has real concerns and fears, so I have tried to write how that would exist with his line of work. Uncle Bucky is very sweet and I love writing him, especially when he has it together a bit more then Steve. **

**Next Chapter: Might post later this week… Andi and Bucky talk wedding plans, namely wedding venues! And Steve drags himself back to the city to make amends. **

**Stay safe **


	57. FlashThunder

**AN: Hi **** thanks so much for reading and commenting, following! Hope you like it and enjoy reading, take care x **

**Chapter 10: Flash/Thunder **

Andi jogs over to Bucky, 'hey, you ok? How was it up there? Is Steve ok? Sorry I was gone when you got back, but the boss man is out of town, so I'm effectively running Stark Tower.' Bucky just raises a brow at her, 'running the tower?' Andi looks embarrassed, 'ok, over stated, but basically true.' Bucky scratches his neck, thinking about Steve and his behaviour, 'it was… tense, but your sister seemed to hold her own and tell him the score, so we will see what that does...' Andi nods slowly, 'good, ok. Oh, here! For you.' She grabs something from her pocket, holding it close to her chest, 'close your eyes!' Bucky looks unsure, but quickly complies, 'I put a surprise in one of your many pockets and no it's not a baby scan, thank God!'

Bucky thanks her with a small smirk and a colleague swings past wishing them congratulations. Andi loves it, smiling broadly, reminded that they are actually getting married. Bucky groans, wiping his hair 'uhhh, I don't think we can be seen together, this has stopped when I'm a party of one, you just remind people.'

Andi giggles at his grumpy face, 'remind people of what? That we are getting married?' She looks excited and it somehow it calms Bucky. She lights up, 'so, what are you doing on Saturday?' Bucky appears concerned, 'umm, it depends, on what you're after?' Andi chuckles at him, 'nice try, I was thinking we could look at some venues? You and me.' Bucky nods to himself, he's hoping the word _small_ is still somewhere in her vernacular. 'I can maybe be available for you,' Andi beams at him, 'I have a couple of ideas, I left the brochures on your desk.' Bucky rubs his face, thinking of the office he shares with Wilson, who will undoubtedly tease him for that care package.

'You're ok about this, right? You kind of drifted off just then?' Bucky shakes himself, 'yeah, all good. Sounds great.' Andi kisses his cheek, 'oops sorry, not at work. You got a busy day planned?' Bucky suddenly can feel eyes on them, he reminds himself they are safe at the tower, it's nothing to be concerned about. He looks around and easily spots Victoria, pretending to be on her phone. Bucky watches her, curious as to why she would act that way. 'Bucky?' He refocuses on Andi, 'uh, sorry. Yeah, yeah, busy.' Andi mutters dryly, 'gripping stuff. Anyway, I gotta go, sorry again about your boyfriend... I'm sure he will recover.' Bucky smirks at her, 'will you ever let that go? We aren't, nor have we ever been, a couple.' Andi nods apologetically, 'I'm leaving now, Stark is missing a conference call and **I'm** sitting in to take notes, I think?' Bucky smiles at her as she backs away, he calls to her, 'sooner or later you need to commit and decide about moving to the new complex.' Andi puts her fingers in her ears jokingly, 'can't hear you!'

Bucky watches until she is out of sight, strolling for the stairwell steadily. 'Oh hey, Sargent Barnes.' Bucky bites his lip knowingly, turning around slowly, 'hi…uh, Victoria.' He's confident he's a better actor than she is, knowing she was faking the phone activity. 'How's your day going?' She asks politely, arms folded in front of herself, he stares at her, 'yeah, yeah, fine.' Victoria looks shy, 'are you uh... are you moving away?' Bucky leans his ear to her, 'huh?' she laughs at his confused face, 'are you going to the new compound?' Bucky feels internally smug, knowing he caught her listening in. 'Oh, undecided yet, depends.' Victoria looks at him with wide doe eyes 'on Andrea?' Bucky looks awkward and shuffles, 'sorry, that was inappropriate. I just heard that you're engaged, apparently you proposed on the roof?' Bucky's eyes drop closed, he sighs, 'yeah, something like that. Hey, I got to get going, but good to see you again.' Victoria giggles at his wording, 'we work together, I can guarantee you will see me again.' Bucky stares at her, unsure of what to say to that. Then he thinks about the use of the word _Andrea_, confirming that they aren't friends. He wonders why she keeps seeking him out but shakes the suspicious thoughts.

'Umm, thanks for your good work. Bye!' He Leaves quickly, changing course in case she follows him, he can't shake the feeling that something is off with her.

Victoria calls out to him, 'uh, Sargent?' He looks back slowly, nodding, 'I think you dropped this?' She holds out her hand, showing a small shred of paper. Bucky looks confused, it's not his. Stepping closer, he accepts the paper, looking down he can see it's Andi's writing and immediately knows it's whatever she tucked in his pocket. He scans it, something about his ass looking great and Bucky has read enough, looking back and praying Victoria didn't read it. She can't make eye contact and he knows she did. He mentally thanks his girlfriend for her input, he wonders what to say and just shrugs in the end, 'thanks, might need that. Codes and safes, doors…' He drifts off, running out of words and walking away, cringing, _need it for what? _

Sam leans back, stretching and swinging in their office chair, 'who knew being a hero came with so much admin,' he whines childishly. Bucky wants to cover his ears from the moronic moaning, 'just get on with it and please don't describe yourself as a hero.' Sam looks over at his friend, 'I didn't know you proposed on a jet!' Bucky shuts his eyes, 'where the hell did you hear that?' Sam laughs heartedly, 'I thought the landing pad was our special thing, remember when you threw me off one?!' Bucky ignores him, 'seriously though, how are the wedding plans coming?' Bucky shrugs, 'I don't know. Hey, are you that bored that you want to talk about my wedding?' Sam nods, 'I guess I am.'

Bucky offers reluctantly, 'venues, at the weekend.' Sam looks impressed, 'any ideas?' Bucky scoffs, 'obviously not.' Sam wheels across their office to him, 'it's a two-way street, Barnes, have some input! Where means something to you? Let's get deep.' Bucky just looks blank, Sam sighs and winces 'dear God, please don't suggest here.' Bucky rubs his face, ' I dunno, Brooklyn?' Sam looks impressed, 'nice, yeah that would work, nice little retro burger joint.' Bucky rolls his eyes, 'it's not a comic strip, Wilson.' Sam chuckles at the brooding face of his colleague, 'hey, I like an Archie comic, you are like a little Jughead, aren't you? Well, give it some thought. Just make sure you have a say.'

They fall into silence, Sam clicking the end of his pen repeatedly.

'You looking for a best man?' Sam probes, Bucky closes his eyes in exasperation. Bucky grunts, 'Steve. I thought that much was obvious.' Sam whistles lowly, 'rumour has it, you haven't asked him, no wonder he keeps diving into trouble. Had to break his arm for some attention.' Bucky raises a brow in question, 'why would I need to **ask** him?' Sam laughs loudly, 'that's what you do, people don't generally assume and rock up in a suit on your big day, bring a ring just in case. Go on, make the big guy feel special.' Bucky looks confused by the entire interaction, 'ok, I'll ask him, when he's back.' Sam aims a ball of paper at the trash can, 'I also heard that you have a stalker.' Bucky throws his pen down in frustration, 'who the hell are you getting these stories from?' Sam shrugs, 'you and your comms officer are very buddy-buddy, is that all it is?' Bucky wipes his face, 'I'm leaving now.' Sam watches him storm from the office, 'oops.'

Bucky paces the tower, suddenly reconsidering getting married. He decides that's rash and maybe it's just the whole venue thing that's got him spooked. He finds himself at the storage labs, in the basement. Stood in the elevator, the door has closed twice, he's just about to step off when they start to shut a third time. He steps out quickly, almost forced to by the sliding doors. He spots Bruce and then turns to leave, but it's too late.

'Barnes?' Bucky turns around slowly, 'Banner.' The pair don't really have much to say to one another and Bucky always appreciates that. 'You uh, looking for Andi? She's in lab three, I think, Tony asked her to sort some files, there was some cursing and slamming of drawers, but seems to have subsided. I guess she's still there.' Bucky nods in thanks, heading for the lab door.

Stepping in, it's silent, he wonders if she left. But then he can hear a gentle snore and he spots her, lying on the ground, head on her balled-up jacket, surrounded by paper files. This isn't the first time this has happened. Bucky stalks closer and suddenly his wedding fears subside, he reminds himself this is what he's agreeing to for the rest of his days and the rest is just for show. 'It's just a party,' he mutters, reassuring himself.

He walks nearer and bends down beside her, reaching out gently and poking her with a cold metal finger. Andi sits up quickly, lying back down in shock from the head rush, 'whoa, oh hey, I wasn't sleeping. Tony isn't here, is he?' She looks around panicked and Bucky can't help the smile that forms on his lips. He ignores her worries and coughs, 'I uh, just wanted to catch you about venues and no, Stark isn't here.' Andi sits up keenly, 'ok, good. Oh, right, tell me, tell me. Yes, let's talk.' Bucky considers his words, and she asks excitedly 'did you read the magazines?' He shuts her down with a deadpan, 'no.' She pouts and he clasps his hands, trying to muster some enthusiasm, 'I was thinking, why not do it here?' Andi looks confused, 'do what here?' Bucky looks around, 'the wedding? Your wedding, sorry, our wedding.' Andi follows his gaze, 'in this lab?' Bucky looks at the ground in frustration, 'no in one of the many ballrooms and huge rooms this place is filled with.'

Andi stands up quickly, files sliding across the floor and Bucky follows her, surprised by the sudden movement, 'let me get this right, you want to get married where we work? Where we spend every day?' Now Bucky is hearing it repeated he can see why she might not be keen. He opens his mouth to respond and Andi holds up a hand, 'no, just no. No!' She starts to walk away and Bucky panics, 'I'm sorry, I thought...' Andi turns to him, 'small I get, but in our lunch hour at our place of work, no. Besides, you hate it here, why would you want to celebrate the alleged greatest day of your life at a place you can only just about stand?' Bucky can't answer that, 'I just thought it would be easy, you know, get the job done.' The minute he's said it, he winces, knowing the barrage that is coming his way, 'easy? Get the job done? It's not popping to the store, it's a wedding, you're meant to look back on this forever, tell you grand-kids about it, not "great, job done, what's for dinner?"' Bucky tries to apologise, she waves him off 'no, I don't want to hear it, you've pissed me off! See you after work!' He turns and watches her leave, the mass of files still spread across the floor, he wonders if she wants him to finish the job. He stares at the door that she left through and waits, hoping she might return.

From somewhere in the lab Bruce coughs awkwardly, 'and I thought I was bad...' Bucky blanks him, wincing at how that just went.

He returns to work, annoyed that his first official wedding 'duty' is already a write-off. He storms down the hall, kicking a stairwell door open and jogging up flight after flight of stairs. He finds himself almost bumping into someone and looks up to see Victoria, she squeaks, 'crikey, sorry!' He looks at her quizzically, 'why are you here?' It's a little ruder and more brutal than he intended but nevertheless he awaits her answer, 'I'm just going for lunch, I was actually trying to find you, I have something to ask you.' Bucky can't help it and rolls his eyes, the young colleague pauses and her mouth hangs agape in surprise. 'But I can see you are busy, so I'll just keep walking.' She sounds a little flustered and she bustles past him, quickly running down the stairs, the way he just came. He sighs and looks over the railings watching her disappear. 'Shit,' he mutters, knowing that's another mess to clean up, he kicks a metal trash can in between floors and growls before continuing the long walk home.

Finally reaching the communal area and feeling like he's had a workout, having lost count of the stairs, he looks up surprised to see Steve. Bucky almost feels relief to see him, he's still limping, just barely and he's circling the couch, staring at the TV.

'Hey,' Steve greets him, confused by the laboured breathing and sheen of sweat. He gives up and throws the remote onto the couch. 'Hi, you're back,' Bucky grunts, wiping his forehead, Steve nods, 'yeah, climbing the walls up there, no one tells me anything. I haven't spoken to Amelia, even you blanked my call.' Bucky starts to explain, 'no need, Bruce was here just before you, he told me the entire story, get married at work, really?' Bucky is riled up now, 'I don't think you are in a fit place, literally fit by the way, to be offering out relationship advice.'

Steve looks sheepish at that accusation, 'fair enough, so we agree we are both as bad as one another, but honestly, do you really want to get married here? You don't like Stark, I'm not convinced you enjoy the work most days, we both know it wasn't necessarily what you wanted.' Bucky sighs and wipes his face with his flesh hand. 'This is where we met,' he dramatically announces. He continues and 'where we first danced and I know it's not special or anything but I want small. I want her, me and a venue. Anywhere, city hall, here, but she wants more, I know she does. The word small is just a ruse, a small wedding my ass. It's a matter of time before she says _Bucky boo, I want a huge fucking wedding_.' Steve laughs at the impression, 'you really sounded like her then.'

Bucky shakes his head, 'what about you, tell me you're coming from Amelia's place? And you've fixed this mess.' Steve looks annoyed, 'it's **our** place, I live there too.' Steve ignores the scoff that escapes his friend, 'sure you do.'

Steve confesses, 'no, I've not been there yet, what do I say? _I'm sorry I keep fighting wars and leaving you?_' Bucky shrugs, 'we both know it's about more than that. This has always been your job and once upon a time, your dream. I think it's more the mindless running off into danger that she has issue with. I think she pictures you at the front of the board room, arm in the air, _I'll go, I'll go, pick me, Fury. Pick me_.' Steve grimaces, 'ok, that's enough of the impressions, thanks.' Bucky sighs, 'it feels like everyone's getting a little older, a little more tired and you're ramping it up, for what? Do you know something I don't?' Steve gives in, yelling 'I do it for you!'

Bucky looks stunned by the announcement, side eyeing him awkwardly 'uh, ok. Is Andi right and you are in love with me?' Steve doesn't appreciate the joke, 'no! I do it so this never happens again, look at you!' Bucky shifts uncomfortably, 'thanks for that.' Steve rubs his eyes, 'not what I meant, I just mean, you suggested you get married at the office and I haven't had a family meal with my family in weeks. Is this really what we wanted? We are hardly functional at times. I don't want Hydra ruining anymore lives.' Bucky goes silent, 'Steve, come off it, you're a Hallmark card for a happy life, the kid, the girl, the house, it's a dream, you're using this.' Steve sits down, 'I just want everyone to be safe, I want Rosie to grow up safe and now there's… and now we are having a baby, there's someone else to protect. Amelia is pregnant and I've never felt further from her.' Bucky sits next to his friend, 'Steve, that's actual distance between you, not emotional, it won't take long to close, try saying _no_ once in a while and there you go! Time to be a bit selfish rather than selfless.' Steve eyes him, 'but who else will do it?' Bucky shrugs, 'Wilson, he has nothing to live for, except ridiculing me.' Steve can't help the laugh that escapes him, 'that's unfair.' Bucky agrees, 'I'm just saying, go meet your girl and put yourself out there, tell her you want her and remind her how great you are.' Steve looks touched by his best friend's words, 'and then help me out of my mess!' Bucky drops against the couch, moaning 'why is it so difficult?!'

'Andi, I know, I get it I really do, I wouldn't want to get married at my work either, but try and see it from his perspective. It could be quite sweet, you did meet there. Don't laugh, do you want my opinion or not?' Amelia is exasperated with her sister, this being the second phone call along these lines that day.

Amelia smiles at the lady at the front desk, passing over some files, a list of visitors for the next day and returning abandoned lanyards. She thanks the receptionist, who grins at her and Amelia wonders why so giddy. She pulls the phone away from her ear, explaining, 'it's my sister, boy trouble!' Andi can hear her, correcting her, 'I'm not sixteen, Mia!' Amelia smiles awkwardly, embarrassed by the loud, crass voice on the end of the line. She bids the reception staff a nice evening and strolls for the exit. Stopping short at the couches next to the desk.

Steve looks up just in time to see Amelia spot him. Her mouth hangs open and she quickly wraps up the call with her sister. 'Andi, I have to go.' She drops her phone to her side, staring at him. Steve stands slowly and puts his hands in his pockets, 'I was starting to think I'd missed you.' Amelia is confused, looking back at the desk to see three colleagues huddled around watching them. 'Umm, no, someone dropped out of tomorrow's show and I had a deadline, so... why are you here?' Steve looks surprised by the quick change in topic. He's not sure how to answer that, stray colleagues stroll past, staring at them and he doesn't know how much to divulge in her work lobby. 'I am here to show you I can be, here for you, that is.' Amelia is stunned, 'oh, right.' Steve limps a little closer and Amelia looks down at his leg, reacting 'should you be here? Out? Are you ok?' Steve smiles at her caring tone, 'even when you're annoyed with me, you are nice to me.' Amelia looks embarrassed, shyly looking away, 'I'm not annoyed, I'm just tired.' Steve feels bad and he nods, 'I had a lot of time to think over the last day, I spoke to Fury, Stark, I'm here for a few days and then we can go from there.' He reaches for her hand, clasping it in his, 'I don't want to miss a minute of this with you,' his eyes skip to her belly and she looks around as if everyone saw.

'Can I take you out for dinner?' Amelia almost agrees, before remembering, 'I can't, Andi and Bucky, they are coming from dinner.' Steve looks disappointed, dropping her hand and burying his own in his jacket. 'But hold that thought, please?' Amelia leans in and kisses his cheek, 'it's nice to see you.' Steve grins at her, and Amelia shuffles her feet, 'tell me you brought a car, my feet are killing me.' Steve laughs at her, 'actually, I took a taxi.' Amelia looks relieved, offering her hand, 'come on, take me home.'

'What you cooking?' Steve leans over the counter, watching as Amelia chops vegetables. 'Uh, just roasted chicken, nothing exotic, it's kind of an engagement meal.' Steve looks surprised, 'oh. But how did you know I'd be here?' Amelia shrugs, wiping her brow, the knife dangerously close to her face, sighing 'well, we never know when you are going to be home we rearranged that birthday dinner twice, we only settled then because dad and Dana were here.' Steve looks embarrassed, quickly offering, 'can I do that? Sit down, you look exhausted.'

Amelia does as she's told, looping around and switching positions with him, propping herself on the counter, 'I need to warn you about something, before they get here...' Steve cuts her off, 'Bucky suggested a tower wedding?' Amelia grimaces. 'Yeah, I already know,' Steve admits and he begins to laugh. Amelia swipes him on the arm, 'stop it, it's not funny!' Steve can't help it, Amelia jokes, 'it is a bit like a TV show, someone that hates social gatherings plans a wedding. But really, where they work?' She starts picking at the salad in front of her.

Steve smiles at her, 'yes, I see the irony, but he is trying, it could be sweet?' Amelia raises a brow, 'I know he tries, so hard, but the tower? I'm not convinced.' Steve asks her 'where would you want to get married?' Amelia pauses, a small tomato to her lips, 'umm, I never really thought about it, dad and Dana's still sticks with me... but that's done now, so can't have that. But I do know, no beaches, no Vegas, other than that I really dunno, I just like the idea of the commitment, not really bothered where. But I'm not the one getting married.' Steve focuses on his pepper again, he can't help the envy that stirs in him, she's right, it isn't their wedding.

'Hopefully they will be talking when they get here, or this isn't going to be much of a celebration.' Steve eyes her, he thinks she's sweet for making the effort, even though she's yawning and her hair is falling into her mouth. Steve reaches over and strokes the strands away, 'well, they have the journey here to work it out.' Amelia scoffs, 'he's probably taken her on the bike, so she can't shout the entire time.'

Amelia looks meek, 'at least we don't argue like them.' Steve agrees, 'but you were pretty dramatic this morning.' Amelia hides her face, 'I guess, but I wanted you to really listen.' Steve speaks softly, 'I did.' Amelia sits back, stretching above her head, her shirt lifts, exposing her mid drift and Steve's eyes drop to her waist, 'you feeling ok?' Amelia yawns again, moaning 'yeah, so-so, a bit queasy at times and just so tired, my back aches already.' Steve looks concerned, 'is work too much? Amelia laughs, 'oh, no! Oh wait, you're serious, of course it's not, you can't wrap me up in cotton wool for forty weeks.'

Her mind floats to work, how she needs to be there, then she recalls Richard and the comments he made at their Halloween party. He's been pleasant ever since, but she can't shake the feeling he's waiting to spring something on her. 'Amelia?' She shakes herself, looking up at Steve, he's stood beside her and she stares up at him innocently, 'sorry, thinking about work. When did you get so tall?' She wonders aloud. Steve gently strokes her hair over one shoulder, bending down to softly kiss her cheek, muttering 'when did you get so beautiful?' Amelia knows it's a line, but she loves it and cranes her neck to kiss his lips, 'just born that way, I guess.' Steve watches her blue eyes drift closed, lowering his lips to hers...

Suddenly there's a loud bang from the hallway and they pull apart, 'Rosie?' Steve asks, Amelia shakes her head, 'nope, she's not due back for twenty five minutes.'

'Aghhhhhh! God!' Andi appears in the kitchen, looking frazzled and fraught, Amelia stares at her, 'I'm glad to see you took my advice and calmed down.' Andi drops her bags heavily, 'oh goodie, Steve's here. Actually, no, that is good, Bucky will need back up in his corner.' Steve returns to dinner and looks at her, 'I missed you too, I'm fine, thanks for checking, where is Bucky?' Andi swings over to her sister, reaching into the salad, grabbing a tomato. 'He's at work, I left without him, took a taxi on my own.' Steve and Amelia stare at her in shock and she resumes eating the salad. Amelia encourages her to sit down, 'please don't fall out any more, you're meant to be telling Rosie about the wedding.' Andi softens, 'I'll try.' Steve bats her hand away from the salad, 'stop that, there won't be any left.'

'Andrea!' All three look up at the slamming front door and the growling voice, Andi stands quickly, 'oh I was calm, but not now.' Amelia leans back on her chair, watching as Bucky appears in the dining room and they stand at opposite ends, squaring up.

'Where the hell were you? FRIDAY said you left without me.' Bucky shouts, putting his helmet on the dining table. Amelia winces as her party table settings get knocked over. Andi throws her arms in the air, 'you made it, didn't you?' Bucky walks closer to her, ripping his jacket undone, 'I don't appreciate you doing that!' Andi shouts, 'well I don't appreciate "let's get married at work!"' Bucky rubs his face, waving two frustrated hands at her, 'it was a suggestion!' Andi squeezes her head between her palms, 'a ludicrous one! Only you would suggest that! A work wedding! Oh, by the way I have something for you.'

Returning to the kitchen, Bucky following her, she rummages through her abandoned bags. Amelia quickly looks busy and Steve keeps his head down, still chopping.

'Here, for you,' she all but throws a pile of white napkins at him and Bucky holds them to his chest, looking down, 'what the hell is this?' Andi folds her arms proudly, 'napkins, I thought you could use them as invitations, got them from the staff canteen.' Steve scoffs at her, and Bucky stares angrily at his friend. 'Real mature,' he announces to her, dropping them on the floor and storming off.

Andi stomps after him, 'Pick those up! Amelia is pregnant, she's not tidying up after your lazy ass!' Bucky laughs loudly at her, 'that's a joke, I mistook a pile of your clothes for you this morning, thought you'd died on my apartment floor!' Andi shakes her head at him, 'you're so funny! So funny! You should be on the TV with that level of wit.'

Amelia looks at Steve in desperation, 'do something! Our nice dinner, Rosie…' Steve tries to say no, but watches her pleading eyes and heads for the dining room. 'Steve, maybe leave the knife…' He puts it down and rubs his hands on his thighs. Stepping into the dining room, he can see Andi and Bucky staring at each other, 'hey, you two, Rosie will be here soon, let's sort this out, shall we?'

Andi chuckles bitterly and Steve encourages Bucky to explain. Bucky sighs, giving up 'fine. Andi, let me explain? I suggested it because we met there, I thought we could use that room where we danced for the first time and I** thought**, I thought you might like it. I can't lie, the idea of no venue viewings and meal tastings was appealing, but we shouldn't get married somewhere for ease. I see that now.' Andi listens to him, slowly agreeing, he continues, 'I just want you to be happy.' She shakes her head, responding civilly, 'I want somewhere we both love, that suits us both, not just me, that's why you need to tag along. If we can't find anywhere, maybe, MAYBE we can consider the tower.' Andi shivers dramatically as she says it, Steve looks pleased like this is all down to him, 'you two will be great, I hear marriage is all about compromise.' Andi looks at him sarcastically, 'thank you Steve, thank God you are back, tell me, when do you leave again?'

Bucky strolls over to Andi, tilting her chin up 'don't leave like that again,' she pokes his chest, 'don't suggest we say our vows over the clocking in machine.'

Steve returns and kisses the top of Amelia's head, 'nailed it, sorted, you know I think I'm going to be great at this baby stuff.' Amelia giggles, 'yeah, I think so too, can't be worse than those two idiots.' Bucky strolls past, heading for the fridge and whispers to her, 'I heard that.' Amelia smirks at him and Bucky leans into the salad, 'where are the tomatoes? Come on, Steve, have you been gone so long that you've forgotten how to make a salad?' Steve pauses and grips the knife, 'it's good to be home,' he mutters through gritted teeth.

The doorbell sounds and Amelia swings around on her chair, 'I'll go, that's Rosie back from Ash's, game faces people!' Amelia wanders to the front door. Steve can hear her chatting happily, '_hey sweetie, did you have fun?_' Rosie cheers and shouts goodbye, jogging to the kitchen. Rosie calls 'flash!' and Steve smirks to himself, calling back 'thunder!'

Rosie rounds the corner, spotting her favourite person, 'daddy! Mommy said you were here but I didn't believe her.' Steve can still hear Amelia laughing with the parent at the front door as he bends to hug Rosie, lifting her easily, he tickles her and she giggles. 'Uncle Bucky can't lift me anymore, he said I'm too old or he's too old, he's not sure.' Steve raises a brow, unsure 'is that right?' Bucky silently laughs at his lie, asking Rosie 'did you have fun, kid?' Rosie nods, 'so much fun, we played Mario and we watched a movie and Ash's mom made us chilli con carne for dinner, it was so yummy and I told her my mummy has never made it and she never cooks.' Amelia walks in at the wrong time, 'why would you say that? We made pasta just last night?' Rosie giggles, hiding her mouth, 'I guess.' She turns to Steve, 'are you here for a long time?' Steve nods, kissing her cheek, 'a few days.' Rosie cheers again and Andi walks in, 'turn it down a notch, Rosie, I can hear you upstairs.' Rosie unzips her coat, dropping her school bags in the kitchen, 'someone's grumpy,' she says to her auntie. Amelia looks at her sternly, 'less sass please and excuse me, can everyone pick up their stuff from the kitchen floor, this is not a dumping ground.'

Rosie gathers her things together, dragging them through to the dining room and calling back, 'why is there party stuff on the table? Who's birthday is it?' Andi and Bucky just look at each other and Steve steps in, shouting to her, 'no, there's an exciting announcement, but not just yet, need to finish dinner.' Rosie returns, 'I've already had food. What's the special thing? Is it that you're getting married?' She looks up at Andi quizzically, wiping her nose with her palm, 'now, how would you know that?' Rosie shrugs, 'there's books in your room and ladies in white dresses on your desk.' Andi looks surprised, a bit disappointed that the moment has been ruined. 'What are you doing in my room, missy?' Rosie runs over and hugs her auntie's legs, 'my toys sleep in there.' Steve suggests that Rosie might want to say something nice to her aunt.

'Oh, ummm, well done!' She congratulates and Andi looks confused, 'uhh, thanks?' Rosie starts slipping her shoes off and her mother warns her, 'undo them please.' Rosie sits on the kitchen floor and Steve suppresses a laugh as she unbuckles her shoes, 'but… but who are you marrying?' She asks and all the adults go silent, Andi answers slowly 'umm, uncle Bucky.' Rosie lights up, jumping up with one shoe on, 'really? That's amazing, the best news! Now uncle Bucky will have a real family.' Amelia blushes and buries her face in her palm, 'Rosie, it's not like…' Bucky chuckles at her and the mood instantly lifts. Andi holds out her hands in question, 'who did you think I was marrying?' Rosie hums in thought, 'well, you are always chatting with the mail man?' Andi double takes and tells Bucky to be quiet, his laughter echoing behind her. 'Are you going to marry mommy?' She asks Steve, he has no idea how to answer that, opening his mouth to respond, Amelia cuts in quickly, 'chicken's ready!'

**AN: I hope you liked reading this :) Oh Bucky, oh dear… 'let's get married at work!' But I love Andi and Bucky getting riled up with one another and then making up pretty quickly. **

**Victoria is still there lingering in the background, is Bucky misjudging that or is she after something? **

**Steve made it back and hopefully things are on the mend there.**

**I like Sam and Bucky as well, and just weddings and Bucky full stop. **

**Next chapter, Rosie gets a surprise and Bucky and Andi look at a venue and not where they work. **

**Stay Safe :)**


	58. The Old Plantation

**AN: Hi, hope everyone is well. Thanks for coming back and reading again **** Thanks for the comments, some suggestions may or may not be covered in upcoming chapters... :D Take care and stay safe. Usual disclaimer applies. **

**Chapter 11: The Old Plantation **

Steve stops the engine and looks through the window, smiling at the sunny afternoon. He steps out of the car and walks up to the gates, he can hear a distant bell and he smiles in greeting to the other parents, nodding in their direction. A few people are looking at him and some are whispering, he reaches into his pocket for his sun glasses and places them on. He can imagine Amelia teasing him with _'if only you had the hat.'_ He looks over at a group of parents, chatting and gossiping together, he hears a voice to his right, 'ignore them, just bitter that they didn't know there was another poor soul to bake shit for their PTA events, it's all bull-crap.' Steve looks closely at the woman beside him, 'you remember what the school yard was like as a kid? Well it's no different for parents.' Steve smiles at the woman, thankful for the honest response, a little taken aback by her coarse language, 'I'm Rachel by the way, no 'a,' if you listen carefully it sounds different,' he's confused, squinting at her. 'And you must be... Captain Rogers, isn't it?' Steve looks her in the eye, surprised she's made the connection, 'don't worry, not my thing, just the kids have mentioned it, but I don't think anyone actually believed them. You know, that a parent is an Avenger, sounds like shit kids make up. Anyway, this lot are after you for your baking skills not your earth saving ones, you could let the place burn, as long as the madeleines were grade A.' Rachel waves patronisingly at other parents and the group turn their back to her, Steve wonders why so hostile.

'When the bell sounds, make a quick exit, these oldies might not recognise you but the kids will, every other rucksack has your name on it.' She rummages for gum in her bag and Steve nods at the good advice, a little embarrassed, 'what's your kid called?' Steve lights up, 'Rosie, she's six.' Rachel nods, 'yeah, I know Rosie, short, brunette? I mean, doesn't really help, they're all short. She came for dinner the other night, she's cute. Mine's Ash, he's a shortie as well, but blonde. The kids are good friends.' Steve briefly surveys the playground, he feels bad that it has taken him so long to visit the school, but he's pleased to see it looks like a nice place. Brightly coloured toys and chalk on the pavements, he imagines Amelia here most days, Andi on others, he thinks they may have even roped Bucky in one time. He looks around again and wonders who is there to pick up Harrison, how do you recognise a bully, let alone his parents. He looks back and realises Rachel is still stood beside him, chatting, warning him over other adults, '…she has Principal Curtis in a meeting every other day, got his balls in a vice, don't trust her as far as I could throw her, it's worse than Big friggin' Little Lies around here! That guy over there is on his third wife, I don't think his most recent has even left high school herself, no judgement, but it's disgusting.' She suddenly pokes his arm and gasps, 'wait, if you're here for Rosie, are you Amelia's boyfriend? You are, aren't you?' Rachel raises a brow and looks him up and down, stifling a laugh at the juvenile phrase. He coughs and nods, 'yeah, that's me.' Rachel crosses her arms, smirking, 'that sly… she never said, she just calls you Steve, she's never said anything! How did I not make the connection?' Steve looks confused, 'you two are friends?' Rachel nods, pulling out her phone and snapping a quick, blurry picture of Steve, 'yeah, we sit in her car and wait for the kids, share a snack pack sometimes. Ash and Rosie are best buddies as well, like I said, she's been over, but my ex-husband sometimes takes Ash after school. He's an asshole by the way, in case you were wondering. My ex, not my son. Anyway, lucky for you it's not raining today, or I'd drag you to my car for this warning chat. Yeah, Amelia and I, we've been out for drinks a couple of times, she always says "Steve" works away a lot, you must know she gets a bit lonely, starved for the adult conversation. Kids are cute, but it's hardly stimulating stuff all the time.' Steve blushes deeply, Rachel nudges him, 'I can't believe she's dating a celebrity and didn't tell me!' Steve appears nervous, 'I'm not a cele…'

Rachel looks up, nudging him 'oh, heads up, incoming.'

A man creeps towards them, half waving and ducking into view, 'sorry to bother you Captain Rogers, when you've come to collect your step-daughter.' Steve is taken aback by the over familiar tone and use of the word _step_, he never thinks of it like that. Ever the polite guy, Steve just shrugs, 'no problem.' Rachel mutters 'Stuart…' in a warning tone and the man turns to her, 'oh, Rachel, didn't see you there. Don't listen to her, there's a reason she's not allowed to PTA meetings anymore.' Rachel scoffs, 'yeah, they're boring as hell! What can we do for you, Stuart?' The man straightens, directing to Steve, 'I just thought I might be able to chat to you about a ribbon cutting ceremony for the new gym.' Both men look across as fake snores emit from the woman beside them, 'you need to get a life, Stu and leave poor people like this guy alone. Have another whip round and pay some local idiot to do it.' Steve takes pity and nods generously, 'I'm sure we can arrange something, for the kids. Sure, why not?' Stuart backs away, almost bowing as he retreats and Rachel just whistles lowly, 'you will regret that. Amelia did tell me one thing, that her Steve fella is too damn nice!'

Steve nods, anxious to change the topic, 'hey, thanks for all the advice,' Rachel smiles, backing away 'no problem, oh, there's the final bell, brace yourself, kids coming in hot at twelve o'clock. Catch you again some time?'

The school doors open and the pupils fly out, squealing and laughing loudly. Steve peers over the crowds, parents calling and waving at their kids. He spies Rosie, taking her time at the back, twiddling a flower in her hand and looking around slowly for Amelia. Steve watches her, thinking she looks like her mother, muttering to herself, ever the dreamer. Steve waves, but she misses him, a teacher bends down to talk to her and she bounces on the spot, grasping her back pack happily. She places the flower in her hair and then the teacher points to the parents, he hopes his details are still on file, or this could be awkward. Rosie follows her teacher's gaze and immediately spots Steve, running down the steps and jumping onto him, calling to him.

She's ecstatic to see him, 'daddy, you came, you're here, look! Look! This is my school, that's Miss Penny, that's where I swing, that's the slide, I'm so happy you're here. That's my school, right there!' Steve lifts her up as she chatters and she hugs him closely, 'I'm so happy you're here,' she whispers. Rosie looks panicked, 'put me down, put me down, I'm a big girl, people will see.' As Steve places her down, pupils mill past, knocking each other and searching for parents. Someone bumps into Rosie and shouts, 'see you tomorrow, nerd.' Rosie blanches and steps behind Steve's legs, he watches as a small boy stalks off, looking back with a cruel smirk. Steve considers speaking to the boy, but Rosie tugs at his arm. He offers her a hand and she shakes her head, adamantly. Steve sees the boy climb into a silver car and he assumes that must be Harrison.

'Come on, Miss Rosie, let's go home.' She nods solemnly and follows Steve to their car, he's in Amelia's to avoid attention, not one of Tony's lavish orange rides. Rosie climbs in next to him and he looks over at her, 'was that Harrison?' Rosie nods, fiddling with the radio. 'Is it any better?' Rosie shrugs, 'I did what you said, I tried to get taller and pretend he's not there, but he is there… he's always there.' Steve appreciates the little girl listening to him, 'what about Miss Penny, is she your teacher, she seems nice. Shall I talk to her?' Rosie giggles, 'Uncle Sam wants to talk to her, I heard him telling mommy.' Steve shakes his head in disgust, 'no, I want to talk to her about **you**.' Rosie sighs and sits back, 'can we just go home? Please?'

Steve gives up and starts the engine, backing out of the school lot and heading for home. His phone rings and Rosie quickly presses the buttons of the car, calling loudly, 'hello?' Steve double takes at her confidence with the device and then Tony's voice fills the vehicle. 'Hey, curly, you driving now?' She giggles, 'No uncle Tony, I'm too young,' Steve takes over, 'Tony, what can I do for you?' Steve awaits whatever inane subject he has phoned to discuss. 'Cap, you on playground duty, apparently tiddler has a hottie of a teacher, thoughts?' Steve rolls his eyes, thinking he needs to warn Sam away from Rosie's teacher. 'Not appropriate, little ears, please be sensible.' Tony sighs, 'ah, you're no fun, firstly, you have not RSVP'ed to Barnes' bachelor do, I assume you will be there?' Steve nods to himself, 'yes, I will be there, to ensure everyone's safety, if nothing else.' Tony coughs, 'yes, a grandad tag along, that will only make the evening more fun. Secondly, sorry, Cap, but we're flying out tomorrow, sent the details to you, see you then, bye Cap, bye kid, speak never.' Before Steve can protest, the line goes dead and Rosie's nose scrunches, she looks at her dad, 'what's a bash-er-er do?' Steve exhales and grips the steering wheel, cursing Tony.

When the pair arrive home, Amelia comes out of the lounge, still in her work attire 'well, was this the best surprise ever?' Rosie cheers, dropping her bag and grabbing her mother for a hug, 'yes, daddy came for me at school, he was waiting, can I have a snack?' Amelia grins, nodding, as Rosie runs past her to the kitchen and the cupboard. Steve comes up behind Amelia, kissing her neck, she turns quickly, 'so you get any play dates? Or just regular dates? I mean you must be the talk of the playground now.' He follows her to the kitchen, Steve starts unpacking Rosie's school bag, 'actually, I met your friend, Rachel, she stood with me, warned me who to stay clear of, but it was nice, I liked it.' Amelia looks up quickly, 'did uh Rachel figure out who you are?' Steve laughs, 'yeah, immediately, she's not going to let that one go. I liked her, it's good, we all need someone to protect us in the playground.' Amelia mocks him, 'Oh ha ha, I can hold my own,' she walks over to him, burying her face into his chest, asking softly 'you want to go out, for dinner? Maybe the three of us?' Steve opens his mouth and Rosie reappears with a chocolate biscuit in her mouth, 'he's flying out with uncle Tony.' Amelia steps back and looks between the pair, 'oh really?' Rosie nods, now scoffing a box of raisins, 'yep and he's going to a batch do.' Amelia looks at Steve in question, he shuffles and looks awkward. 'Yeah, sorry, Tony called on the way back, I'm leaving early for work again and he's throwing Bucky a bachelor party. Seems premature when they don't even have a date.' Amelia nods, 'I see, well maybe we can just stay in for dinner. Hey, why aren't you planning Bucky's thing?' Rosie climbs up onto a breakfast stool, 'uncle Tony says he's too much of a granddad.' Amelia and Steve look at her quickly, her mother reprimanding her and trying to stifle a laugh. 'Thank you for that, Rosie. I'm not planning it because I know what he really wants is nothing, a quiet drink at home, tops, probably alone. Let Tony run away with his circus.' He follows Amelia around the kitchen as she puts items away. 'Look, I'm so sorry about having to go to work, I thought we'd have longer.' Rosie leans back on the counter, 'are yoooouuu?' She drags out and Steve politely suggests she watches some TV.

'She is dropping you in it today, when will you be back? I thought we were going to tell her the **news**?' Amelia points at her tummy and Steve opens the fridge, literally burying his head. He pulls out a carton of juice, 'looks like a week? FRIDAY sent the details through. Telling her might have to hang on until next week, that ok?' Amelia stops and looks at him, 'don't you have the bachelor event of the century at the weekend?' Steve closes his eyes as he sips the carton, 'yes, ok, we will try our best to get it all in. Now, dinner, where do you want to go?' Amelia smiles weakly, 'let's just stay in, yeah? Andi will be happy, she's been pestering me for a night out, but I said no because you were home. Guess I'm available all week now…' Steve watches her sadly, she squeezes his arm as she walks from the room.

'Do I have to wear that?' Andi moans, Bucky just nods to his hand, passing her the helmet. 'Fine, ok, ok…' Andi accepts it and smirks at him, 'so where are we going?' Bucky ignores her, starting the bike, 'I mean, should I really be getting on the back of a weird man's bike, not knowing where he is taking me?' Bucky grins, strapping his own helmet on, 'this weird man's bike? Definitely.' Andi giggles, climbing on behind him and shuffling close to him, feeling reassured by his warmth, 'you're nice and cozy.' Bucky smiles to himself and pulls out of the parking lot. She grips tightly around his waist, enjoying the bike ride as they cross the Brooklyn Bridge. She presses her face to his back as they wait in traffic, it feels like true freedom, nobody can see them or knows who he is like this. There's no work, or missions, Bucky is solely focused on the road and they are free.

Stepping off, Andi searches around, 'Brooklyn? You didn't say? Where are we going?' Bucky sighs looking about, suddenly wondering if this was a good idea. She keeps chatting idly, basking in the sunshine and gushing about the bike ride there. 'Maybe you should just take the damn test, get your own bike, I've taught you everything I know, you're ready, you'd pass.' Andi babbles nervously and Bucky secures the bike, stowing the helmets. He looks at her, knowing she won't commit and quickly forgetting the conversation. He peers about with uncertainty, it never ceases to surprise him how much things have changed here.

'Right, yep, follow me' he announces before he can have a change of heart. Andi laughs at his instructions as he marches down the sidewalk. 'Oh, ok, well wait for me, we aren't all locals.' Andi catches him up and grins, 'this is a treat, you and me, a date and all in your old neck of the woods.' Bucky checks his phone for the time and starts to walk quicker, 'where are we going? Lunch?' She looks excited and Bucky blanks her, she rattles out 'ok, super-secret stuff, I can cope. Am I dressed ok for it?' Bucky nods at her flippantly, 'I swear this place is bigger,' he mumbles and Andi chuckles at him, 'such an old man.' Andi chatters happily about a surprise date and Bucky checks the time again, grumbling, 'not a date and why do you always think about food?'

Andi stands on her tiptoes, trying to look in windows from the sidewalk, 'you know I've only got an hour for lunch, right? Will we be back in time?' Bucky continues walking ahead of her, checking her own phone she can see a missed call from Steve and she jogs to catch up with Bucky, 'oh hey, guess what? I know you hate it when I meddle, but this might be the meddle to end all others. Guess what Stevie boy and I have planned?' Bucky takes a sharp right and Andi pauses, 'honestly, it's like I'm talking to myself.'

'You are!' He calls back to her.

'I was thinking, maybe I should get some leathers, really own the bike life, become your old lady.' Bucky blanks all of the nonsense she spews.

He comes to a stop, Andi almost bumping into him, 'we're here,' he announces and Andi looks around, 'we are? Here where?' She sniffs, peering about, trying to figure out where they are exactly. When she refocuses, Bucky has gone, he's heading up some concrete steps to a large, tall, heavily windowed building. 'Hey, wait for me,' she pauses and looks up at an industrial shell, it's red brick and definitely not a lunch reservation. It looks more like a factory, but there's no smoke or activity and she assumes she must be wrong or it's closed. Then she tries to figure out why he might bring her here. 'You're not going to kill me, are you?' Bucky wipes his face, muttering, 'might do.'

'Bucky, what is this place?' She calls to him while following behind. 'Bucky?' He stops and turns to her, pushing his hands in his pockets, taking a deep breath 'I've been thinking about what you said, a venue that means something to me and this was, well used to be, my home. Brooklyn was my home.' She nods, listening intently. 'I've done all the reading, history books, museums, therapy, but being here is what helps me remember. This…' he points behind him, 'is where my uncle worked until they closed it. It was a packing warehouse, I don't even know for what, I was just a kid and he would say something different each time. Piano keys, corn flakes, who knows.' Andi giggles a little, she enjoys his stories and tales from his youth.

'But now, according to the online, it's a very popular and…' he looks away wincing, '_hip_, wedding venue. Whatever that means…' Andi lights up, slowly everything making sense, 'wow, Bucky, this is amazing. You did this? By yourself? On the online? Are we going in? Don't you need to book?'

She follows him around to a side entrance, black railings and a glass door.

A woman appears smiling and waving over to them, beckoning them to go in as she approaches. As they step inside Bucky looks confident, 'I did book.' Andi stares around at the warm wooden floors, the soft glow from naked light bulbs, the tall ceiling and the metal beams craning above head. She mumbles, 'hip is right.' There's alcoves with brick arches and rows of vintage chairs, facing a large clear window. There is a metal railed mezzanine circling the inside and a walled garden outside.

'Hi, you must be James?' The woman extends her hand, 'I'm Felicity.' Bucky nods politely, 'hi, nice to meet you.' Andi looks slightly astounded that he's found a venue. But she is even more dazzled to see him interact with strangers so comfortably, charming people skills oozing from him.

Suddenly realising the woman is looking at her, she snaps back to reality, 'you must be Andi?' The blonde nods, amazed that this is happening. 'Yes, I'm Andi, this place is insane, sorry, Buc… James just surprised me with this.' Felicity chuckles at her, grinning 'no problem at all, shall I show you around?' Andi looks across at the paned, tall windows, the leather couches and industrial doors. She bites her lip in excitement. 'This is not what I would have picked,' Andi admits, Felicity looks a bit taken aback and Bucky looks at her quizzically. 'No, I love it, it's just not what I pictured, it's better. God, is it expensive? It will be expensive. Is it over booked? It must be popular.' Felicity laughs and suggests, 'let's look around, see what you both think and then we can chat details.'

After, Andi and Bucky find themselves alone following their tour, stood on a metal mezzanine, looking down at the large open space. Leaning over beside him, Andi tilts her head, 'how did you come up with this?' Bucky takes a deep inhale, admitting 'exactly what I said, I thought of places I remembered from my childhood. My old church had burnt down but according to the map, this place was now a wedding venue.'

Andi just stares at him.

'Well, this is incredible, it's so cosy, but big. Warm but open. I'm honestly just amazed, you've shocked me. I'm actually stunned, I'm lost for words.' Bucky's eyes widen, exhaling in exhaustion 'we should book then, it's worth it just for that.' Andi laughs at him and whips her phone back out, taking more photos, just in case she missed anything. 'The outside bit, I mean come on! Balconies, hidden nooks and the bricks, the floor, everything, I love it.'

Bucky looks quietly happy, comfortable in his surroundings and maybe a little bit smug with himself.

'What's it like being back here?' Andi asks kindly and Bucky shrugs, 'I never came in here, but we would sometimes wait across the way and meet him after work. I used to climb the railings and try to see inside. When my dad died, they were around a lot. My uncle, he'd always wear this hat and my mom would make him lunch every day, he would say to me "nothing is sturdier than steel, boy." I don't know why, because it's not a steel factory. It was a big deal that I'd work here one day or at the docks where my dad was before the wat and then they shut the place down. No warning, most of the neighbourhood out of the job. My uncle found it hard to find anything else, they moved in for a while and we ate a lot of cabbage stew, I mean a lot, vast quantities. But then the war started and everything changed.'

'Do you know what happened to him?' Andi asks softly, Bucky shakes his head, 'no, I don't want to know. If they are gone, it's done and if not, they don't want to see what I became. They must be gone, how many years ago was that now?' Andi watches him sadly, as he stares down to the lower level.

'Well I think, your parents, your uncle, aunts, whoever, and especially all those rowdy sisters would be proud of you. Making a life for yourself, it's inspiring. You came back and you still chose to fight and help people.' Bucky looks away shyly, she cuddles up to him, 'hey, what's your mom's name?'

Bucky pauses, 'Winnifred, why?' Andi winces a little, 'I was thinking about the baby, but maybe not. Sorry. All I can think is Bette Midler on Halloween.' He's confused, she waves him off 'you remember them anymore?' He shrugs, 'bits, just the good stuff which is nice, I hope it was the same for them.' Bucky drifts off, thinking if his parents had only known what he became, the shame he would have brought on them. He looks across at Andi, wistfully staring about the venue, mouth agape, eyes bright with awe. She doesn't look at him in shame, she's never embarrassed or scared.

Andi smiles happily, she leans her head on his shoulder. 'This feels right, getting married where you grew up. Near to your memories. Your heart led you back here.' Pulling back, she kisses his cheek, 'thank you for this, you are getting some major lovin' for it. It's maybe the most romantic thing I have ever experienced.' Bucky laughs at her, 'I mean it, **James**. This is amazing, the venue is perfect and you found it, that means so much more.' Bucky grins shyly, 'just don't call me James, please.'

Andi looks shy, scuffing her foot, 'what are we going to do about money? This place must be expensive, if I saw this on Sex and the City, I'd be like, _sure, ok_.' Bucky nudges her with his elbow, 'we don't all have frivolous spending habits.' She laughs, 'touché, but actually I do have some rainy day funds, so up yours.' She swings over the railing, 'is Steve going to be ok with this?' Bucky shrugs, 'yeah, why not? It's home.'

After a while, Andi gently prods him, 'hey, what about this bachelor do? Tony won't quit talking about it.' Bucky straightens and bristles, 'yep, I'm fine.' Andi scoffs, 'right, yeah, I'm convinced. Seriously, will you be ok?' Bucky nods firmly, 'of course.' Andi looks unsure, 'will you enjoy it?' Bucky inhales, 'of course not.' She smiles at him fondly, 'if you don't want to go, don't go. Also, if we book this place, it's not until the summer, you heard what she said, no dates until June and then you will be going on a very premature bachelor do.' Bucky agrees, 'yeah, but better to get it over with.' She bites her lip, 'do you know where you're going?' Bucky looks unbothered, shaking his head and Andi tries to hide her smug smile. He double takes at her, 'no, do you? You do, don't you?'

Looking at her grinning face, he knows that she's clued in to exactly what's going on. 'I see that big mouthed boss of yours can't keep a secret.' Andi giggles, leaning close to his ear, 'you know me, I forced it out of him, and I can guarantee, one hundred percent, you are going to hate every second of it. But! He swore to me he would tone it down a smidge, just for you.'

Bucky closes his eyes slowly and then looks back to her, 'great, reassuring. Right, well, you want to book this place or not?' Andi jumps a little, 'I do, I do, so badly!'

Andi covers her mouth with both palms, 'this is real, we are getting married, we will have a date, a venue. I mean, I don't even have a ring. Last chance to back out.' Bucky scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, 'yeah about that…' Andi's tummy flips and drops, pleading 'shit, I didn't mean it, you can't back out!'

Bucky shakes his head, rummaging in his pocket, 'no, it's uh, I got you this.' He holds out his palm and a bright emerald ring sparkles in the centre. Bucky looks nervous, 'I don't know anything about it, but it was well priced and the only one I liked and I thought you would like it.' Andi giggles at him, she tries to take it and he snatches his hand away, closing it tightly, 'promise me, you'll keep this thing small and you won't make me learn a dance.' Andi laughs, 'of course not.' He smirks at her and reaches for her hand, coughing away his self-doubt and sliding the ring onto her delicate finger.

'Good?' He asks and Andi laughs, shaking her hand a little, 'no, it's huge, but I love it. Thank you so much.' Hugging him closely, she breathes him in, spotting Felicity on the floor below, she shouts, 'hey, we love it, can we book it?' Bucky cringes at her loud mouth and the ring that's already turned the wrong way on her finger. Andi catches his face between her palms, 'no, don't look like that, we will get it resized, I love it, I love it so much. Everything is perfect.'

Pulling back, Andi stares at the ring, twisting it back in place and smiling warmly at him, 'I love it, I love you and I can't wait to marry you here.'

At the end of the week, Amelia finishes packing her bag for the evening, once again her mind strays to Steve, still away, still working. She checks the burner phones in her drawer, no new messages, nothing. She checks the headlines, nothing. Sitting on her bed slowly, she rubs her arm comfortingly, wondering what a more nine to five relationship would feel like. She realises she's never known what books might call _functional_. She quickly shakes her head. She wouldn't trade what she's got, if anything she just wants more of it. Admitting she's lonely is hard and not something she's done outside the confinements of her head.

She stops the self-wallowing when she hears a phone ringing, she digs around the unmade bed for it and spots the lit up screen. 'Hey, Andi. You ok? You on your way?' She asks her sister happily, noticing they are running late. She looks over to the mirror and thinks she looks pretty good and especially for a school night.

There's a dramatic cough and a croaked voice says, 'I don't think I can make it, I'm not feeling well.' Amelia sighs and closes her eyes, trying to stay calm. 'Are you serious? I ironed my dress and everything. What's wrong, how ill?' There's another cough and Andi mutters, 'very, very ill.' Amelia grumbles, 'fine, feel better soon, I'll send Natalie home.' Amelia is about to hang up and Andi shouts 'we booked a venue, bye!' Amelia pauses and then chucks her phone on the bed, groaning in exasperation. She looks at herself in the mirror and thinks of the hour she spent getting ready, cursing her sister, she abandons her bag and heads for the lounge.

Rosie is sat beside Natalie on the couch, watching a movie and Amelia walks in with a thunderous face, 'all ok, Mia?' Natalie asks, 'wow, mommy, you look so pretty!' Rosie cheers and Amelia's heart warms, her angry exterior melting away. Looking down at herself she sighs at the red wrap dress, 'thank you, baby, but I'm not going out now. We might as well order pizza.' Rosie cheers for pizza and Natalie looks at her sadly, adding, 'you go to Papa Johns like that and we are eating for free.' Amelia stares at Natalie and points to her stomach, trying to remind her she's pregnant and not on the pull. Amelia kicks her shoes off and leans against the couch, pulling her tights from in between her toes, 'it's sad, I was quite looking forward to it, even after a week of resistance and moaning. She didn't even sound that sick.'

Rosie asks where the pizza is and Amelia chucks a menu at Natalie. 'They booked a venue,' she announces and Natalie halts perusing pizza, 'your sister and the gorgeous one? Good for them.' Amelia barely nods, 'not good?' Natalie asks and her friend shrugs, 'jealous?' Natalie pries, taking a guess and Amelia nods, sighing loudly, 'completely.'

'No, I'm so happy for them, they're great together, he grounds her and I think she challenges him, it works.' Amelia smiles thinking about the happy couple.

There's a knock at the door and Amelia looks confused, 'who the hell is that? Better be Andi, having made a miraculous recovery, press pause on that pizza, ladies!' Natalie and Rosie giggle, the older motions for the little girl to remain quiet.

Amelia walks out to the door and almost steps on the cat. She throws the door open, coming face to face with Steve in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. Amelia's eyes widen, 'who died?' Steve smiles at her, 'I heard you got stood up.' He states, stepping in close to her and towering above her head. They hold each other's gaze and Amelia clocks on, muttering, 'or I got a better offer, who are those for?' She asks pointing at the roses in his hands, 'these are for my best girl.' Amelia giggles, 'she's watching a movie at the moment with Rosie.' Steve smirks dryly at her joke, 'were you going out without shoes?' He looks her up and down, she blushes, 'I thought it was cancelled and now I realise it might be a big set up.' Steve shrugs innocently and passes her the flowers, 'you look beautiful.' Steve leans across the threshold to kiss her and a voice calls, 'daddy! Why didn't you use your key?' Steve chuckles, looking beyond Amelia to their six year old, who is hanging off the back of the sofa, rocking backwards and forwards, gawping at them. Natalie grabs her night dress and hauls her back, stopping her from toppling over.

Steve smiles and laughs at her, refocusing on Amelia, 'so, can I take you out? Or, sorry, do you have other plans?' Amelia swallows hard, looking him up and down, 'no, but right now I wish I was staying in.' Steve smirks, catching her flushed face, 'well, I am here to take you on a date. No phones, no pagers, no work, no Tony, I swear.'

Amelia looks down shyly, twisting her ankle, 'well, I am dressed up, I guess. I'm basically sewn into this dress, no room for even underwear.' Steve's pupils widen and Amelia laughs, 'you're too easy. I'm kidding. I'll grab my bag, stay here, don't disappear.' Steve stands beside the front door, closing it softly, acting like he doesn't live there. He looks up at the framed pictures on the walls and spots Peggy's note to Amelia, mounted in the hallway.

'Daddy?' Steve looks down and Rosie is stood by his feet, her blue fairy nightdress below her knees and dropping off one shoulder. Natalie has plaited her hair for bed and she's peering up at him innocently. Steve bends to talk with her, 'what's up, Rosie?' She plays with her hands and chews her nails, muttering into her palms, 'I didn't catch that, say again?' Rosie blushes, 'you will come back, won't you? Don't you want to live with us? With me and mommy and Digby?' Steve sighs, wiping a curl from her forehead, 'I want that more than anything, but my job can be really busy and take me far away, so sometimes I miss things.' Rosie nods in understanding, brightening with an idea, 'can I come with you?' Steve shakes his head, 'no, it's not for little people, quick mommy is coming, I'll see you later? Be good for Natalie.' Rosie nods and scampers off, her mother reappearing, fresh lipstick and perfume. She's wearing a mac and shoes now, slapping her hands at her side, looking at Steve, 'I'm ready.'

Steve offers Amelia his hand, escorting her down the front steps of their house. She looks up and spots Happy leaning against a black limo. 'Hi Happy, what are you doing here?' He tilts his head, offering a thin smile, 'Mr Stark's favourite employee insisted I drove you two. I owed her a favour, pain in the ass bought me a burger for lunch, I ate it before I realised it was a bribe.' Steve gives Amelia a smirk and she looks excited, 'don't tell her she's his favourite, please. Anyway, why? Where are we going?' Steve ushers her into the car and follows inside. Amelia relaxes, familiar with the black limousines by now, stretching her legs out and looking over at Steve, 'seriously, where are we going?' Steve holds up his hands, 'can't say, it's top secret.' The car pulls away and Amelia watches out the window, trying to figure out where they are heading.

Amelia turns to Steve, 'ok, what are you doing here? And did Andi know about this?' Steve smiles at her, offering his hand to hold. 'I came back as early as I could. Yes, Andi was involved, just a little bit.' Amelia looks at him gratefully, 'thank you, this is nice.' Steve watches her as she stares out the window, 'feeling ok? Andi mentioned morning sickness?' Amelia wants to laugh at the desperate worry on his face, but she can appreciate he is nervous, 'nothing abnormal, just a bit in the morning.' Amelia's lying, she feels disgusting and bloated all day every day. Steve looks down awkwardly, feeling as if he should have been there.

'So, I saw the letter on the fridge, take a family member to school day, why didn't you mention this to me?' Amelia looks confused as to how he knows about that. 'Oh, I stopped in when you were at work, to collect this suit.' Amelia looks down coyly, 'Steve, you're so busy, we didn't think you'd be around and it might not be your thing, I think we have made other arrangements anyway.' Steve looks at her cynically, 'how can you think I wouldn't want to go, of course I want to be there for her, I wish she'd asked me.' Amelia leans into him, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you and it was me, I told her not to ask. I genuinely thought it would be difficult for you and besides, the kids, some of them aren't very pleasant. They think she's made it up.' Steve looks confused, Amelia points around the lavish car, 'well you can see why, we live with a superhero, who, until recently had never picked her up from school. It seems like a lie... Andi would have definitely made something like that up at Rosie's age.' Steve feels guilty about greeting Rosie at the school gate, remembering it was on his 'to do' list all those years ago.

'Sometimes, even I don't believe it...' Amelia mutters quietly, Steve hears and his brow pinches, deciding to leave it, he asks 'who **is** she taking? Tell me it's not Bucky or worse _uncle Tony_.' Amelia looks offended, 'actually, she's taking her mother, you know the lowly TV producer?' Steve shakes his head, 'I didn't mean it like that, you know that.' Amelia folds her arms, looking annoyed, 'once upon a time, it was just me and her, I was all she had.'

Steve sighs, 'how do we keep coming back to this? I'm sorry that work is heavy, you know I want nothing more than to be at home with you.' Amelia is shocked by his firm tone, but holds her own and stares out the window, 'get a desk job then, Andi does sweet F.A., you can join her team.' Steve looks surprised at her tone. Amelia's phone pings and she digs it out, smiling briefly at a message, folding it away. Steve asks 'all ok?' Amelia smiles, 'yeah, just Bucky.' Steve bristles at her smile for his best friend, he only seems to get sad looks and guilt trips and now from Rosie as well. Amelia sighs and looks at him, reaching for his hand, 'I'm sorry, I try to be understanding but sometimes it's hard. We miss you and soon there will be a baby and… I just want to see a bit more of you, is that so bad?' Steve exhales, 'no, that's not bad at all. Look, let's just have a nice time, your sister arranged everything, so try and cut her some slack. I know the coming and going bothers you, but you've got me, I'll take some time away, I promise. I want you to enjoy tonight, asking you out on our doorstep reminded me of all the time I wasted when I first met you and I won't make that mistake again.' Amelia smiles warmly at him, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 'You're a pretty smooth talker you know?' Steve nods, 'I know, I learnt from the best. He's the one getting married after all.'

'So, just dinner?' Steve laughs at her guessing attempts, 'not that this isn't great.' Amelia looks around the small French restaurant and refocuses on the man opposite her, thick rimmed glasses and a soft smile. 'What you said earlier, in the car, about asking me out sooner? How much sooner did you mean?' Steve laughs, blushing, 'come on, we've been over this,' Amelia shakes her head, 'I want to know! It's romantic.' Steve smiles bashfully, 'I should have asked you out the first day, after the interview, bare minimum over coffee that other time, before you went on that date with Doug.' Amelia flushes red, 'oh God, Doug, I forgot about that.'

Steve laughs at the horror on her face at the memory and Amelia presses a palm to her tummy, wincing and looking around. 'You ok?' Steve asks in a panic. 'Yes, fine, I'm fine,' she attempts to reassure him. 'You don't look fine.' Amelia rolls her eyes at his lack of tact, 'just feel a bit queasy.' She peers around again for the bathroom, standing quickly, her chair screeching across the floor. 'Want me to come with you?' Amelia is reminded of his sweet nature and waves a deprecating hand, 'nope, all good, I'll be back, order ice cream, as big as your face please.' She moves away quickly and Steve isn't sure how serious to take the ice cream comment, but daren't upset her and orders, while he distractedly watches the restroom door.

After ten minutes Steve decides he needs to check in on her and he meanders to the restroom. Gently pushing at the door to the ladies' room, he calls 'uh, Hello? Amelia?' He hears a croaked 'yeah? And looks across to see a red faced Amelia drying her dress under the hand dryer, 'don't come in,' she pleads. But it's too late and Steve is inside stood next to her. She looks pale and he looks down at her dress, 'you ok? What happened?' Amelia looks defeated, sagging against the tiled wall, 'I threw up.' Steve looks down and can't help the small smirk, 'on yourself?' Amelia closes her eyes, 'mainly, I'm so sorry, we've not been on a date in months and look how it ended.' Steve strokes her back calmingly and Amelia peers up at him. 'This is so embarrassing and disgusting, I don't sit on my own bathroom floor and I think I even rested my cheek on the seat, gross.' Steve looks concerned, ignoring her nervous prattle. Amelia sniffs, trying to make it light, 'people will think we are having sex in here.' Steve shrugs, 'maybe, but what a great headline, hey?' She giggles but feels sick again and gives up with her dress, staring at him, 'was this the date? Was there more, can we just go home?' Steve scratches his head, 'uh, well, I had tickets.' Amelia's cheeks fill and she rushes to the stall. Steve can hear her emptying the contents of her stomach and he thinks they haven't even paid for the meal yet. 'Tickets to what?' She asks with a gasp, 'a show, Broadway,' he confirms and there's a loud groan as she vomits again.

A woman enters the bathroom, double taking at Steve, he just waves politely and she backs out.

Steve goes into the stall, bending beside Amelia. She's knelt on the floor, head propped on her hand. She throws her arm out, trying to stop him, 'don't, don't come in. Don't look.' He leans in, wiping her hair away, 'you ready to get going, we have somewhere to be.' Amelia grumbles and he smiles sweetly, promising, 'home, to bed.' Amelia protests and Steve asks her if she's done, she shakes her head and he slides down the cubicle to sit beside her. She begs him to get up and he refuses. 'Now I know how Scott felt, throwing up on my dress all those years ago,' Amelia mumbles and Steve can't help the laugh that spills from him as something else spills from Amelia. Softly stroking her hair, he then grabs some tissue and offers it to her. They sit there for a while on opposite sides of the stall. Amelia tries to catch her breath. Closing her eyes, she asks, 'did you order the ice cream?' Steve hums in agreement and she winces, feeling ill at the thought of the sweet treat. She feels full and hollow all at once.

Steve folds his arms smirking, nodding to the toilet, 'at least I know you aren't faking it, unlike our future Oscar nominee daughter.' Amelia tries to smile, thinking about Rosie, 'nope and just think, soon we will have two of them, maybe a little girl, maybe a boy? Who knows and I'm sure this will all be worth it.' Steve grins at her, Amelia rubs her foot up his leg, shaking her embarrassed thoughts. 'What about you? How are you feeling about this bachelor party?' Steve rolls his head, linking his fingers, 'anything arranged by Tony has potential for drama and honestly, the whole thing is just not really Bucky, not anymore anyway.' Amelia smiles sweetly, 'so if you were planning it and the year was 1941, what would you do?' Steve raises a brow at her, she looks an odd colour and he wonders if this is the right time, but she seems to be appreciating the distraction. 'Umm, we would go out for drinks, toast Bucky and his gal, have some burgers, maybe catch a movie and we would end the night skipping stones off a bridge, or something. I dunno, it all seems stupid now.' Amelia looks at Steve's face, 'aww, that's cute. Wait… you're jealous, aren't you!' Steve looks at her quickly, 'yes. I mean no. Back then, maybe? But only of him finding a girl and settling down. He was never short of options and I had none. I wasn't too bothered then, because my entire life became about getting into the corps, serving my country. Had I been turned away again, I don't know what my back up was.'

Amelia throws her head back, relaxing further against the wall, peering over at him, 'you are so hard on yourself, I don't believe the ladies weren't interested.' Steve gives her a dry look, she grins at him, thinking of something, 'well you certainly don't have that issue anymore.' Steve looks at her in question, 'women, men, they fawn all over you, I mean you're so humble and sweet you miss it, but it's there, always. At the grocery store, at Rosie's swim meets, everywhere. I'm the envy of everyone.' Steve dismisses her, flushing in embarrassment, 'but don't worry, soon you will have a belly by your side and then a screaming baby by your side and then the world will know. Actually, a baby will only make you hotter, it's like catnip to some, will be on you.' Amelia is now rambling to herself, eyes half closed. Steve asks softly, 'if I left right now, would you just keep talking?' She giggles, but it ends up as a cough from the bitter taste in her mouth. Steve continues, 'you know we need to tell Rosie and soon, I'm sure she suspects something.'

Amelia laughs, 'she's six, did she interrogate you? Worried you might crack? Don't you practice this at Avenger school?' Steve just watches her, wiping her mouth with her hand and then she looks pensive, 'a week Tuesday. That's my twelve-week scan.' Steve nods eagerly, shifting closer and agreeing, 'I'll be there, I swear, I promise you, nothing will stop me.' Amelia looks unsure but nods gently, swallowing deeply.

Amelia looks down at her spoiled dress and grimaces, 'I want to be elegant, you know, perfect tidy bump, vomit between six and seven AM only, not this horror show and this is nothing, tip of the iceberg.' Steve shifts across to sit beside her and she leans against him. Steve kisses the top of her head and whispers, 'I've never loved you more.' Amelia cries into his shoulder, 'but I'm mean to you.' Steve struggles to hear what she says between sobs, smiling, 'don't be silly, you tell the truth, I respect that about you.' He kisses her cheek and she bats him away, 'don't, the vomit, please don't!'

They hear a door open, but fortunately it's the men's room next door and suddenly it's like they both realise this isn't their bathroom. Offering her a hand and pulling her to her feet he explains, 'umm, Happy left, I thought we'd just catch a taxi to the show. But I just need to pay and we can get out of here.' Amelia grabs his hand, squeezing it hard, 'thank you.' Steve smiles genuinely at her, kissing her forehead, 'I guess I better speak to Fury, look at all the fun I'm missing out on.' Amelia just raises her brows, 'hey, I'm glad you did ask me out, no matter how long it took. And, let's not fight anymore? I love you.' Amelia offers him a queasy smile and Steve nods, 'you too. Ok, let's get moving, shall we?' \

**AN: Awww school yard Steve! I hope you like that idea as much as I do, sack races and bake sales are in his future :)**

**A very premature bachelor party is around the corner!**

**So, I filled in some history gaps for Bucky, like I have before, creative licence and all that, but wanted to pick Brooklyn for their wedding as it means a lot to him. **

**Steve and Amelia are still working on it, balancing it all, but their bathroom floor chat is a turning point now :) I don't like to write issues that just disappear too quickly, because that's not real. **

**The next chapter is the very early bachelor do! **

**Stay safe :) x**


	59. The Bachelor

**AN: Hello, hope you are well. Thanks so much to anyone reading, commenting etc. This chapter was fun to write, something a bit different **

**Usual disclaimers apply. **

**Chapter 12: The Bachelor **

Bucky stands on the paved ground outside the compound, looking out across the still dimming sky. The almost silent wind lightly caressing his face. His long hair tickles his jaw and he looks down, checking his phone for the fourth time in probably ten minutes. He rubs his cheek anxiously and considers if he should have shaved. But then he remembers it's just drinks and with people he knows, **likes** even. He considers waiting inside, but can practically hear Andi teasing _"that's not very party like."_ He wipes his face again, wondering how he's heading out on a social celebration for a wedding he hasn't even bought a suit for yet. Naively, he thought booking a venue would mean his work was done, but everyday another list appears, another thing he needs to decide on. He hopes that it's still classed as a **small** wedding in somebody's book.

Walking into the venue that day, he was impressed but it felt vast, one made for many guests. People with huge families, loads of friends, not someone like him. He questions if the ten people he plans to invite will look a bit lost amongst the converted factory.

He looks down at his smart white shirt, tucked into a pair of black trousers, black shoes and leather jacket. Andi made him dress up and he agreed, knowing she has a good idea of what's in store. He fiddles with the cuff, checking his pocket quickly for his standard black gloves and looking around again for any sign of life. 'Have fun, have fun, have fun,' he chants to himself as the wind blows through. He assures himself again that it's _just_ drinks, nothing over the top.

Suddenly the beaming headlights of a limo suggest otherwise as it pulls to a stop in front of him. Bucky holds his breath, waiting for someone to get out, but nothing. Exhaling he relaxes but then he hears footsteps behind him.

'Hey, you ok, Barnes?' Why are you stood out in the cold?' Bucky shrugs as Clint arrives next to him, dumping his bags on the ground, forcing his hands into his pockets, 'doesn't bother me.' Clint pulls his casual brown jacket open, 'want a warmer? Nat gave it to me,' he pulls out a bottle of Russian vodka from his inner pocket and Bucky rolls his eyes, 'she's having a joke, you know?' Clint smiles and exhales as he chugs it, 'fine by me.' He offers the bottle and Bucky shakes his head, offering a polite hand and declining. Keeping his focus on the black stretched car, he can hear more deep voices cheering and laughing. He can sense a group of five to six men arriving behind him, he turns to check his assumption, happy that he's still got that skill.

Sam steps close and slaps a hand onto Bucky's shoulder, 'I take my hat off to you, man, a night out with the boys, no fancy dinner or boring ceremony, this is the way to do it.' Bucky just nods, recalling Andi threatening him not to say they booked a venue and it's six months away. Clint shouts to Sam, 'better find a girl then, Wilson.'

Sam bends down, peering into the tinted windows of the limo, 'this has got Stark written all over it.' Clint chimes in, 'yeah, what happened to a quiet drink with the fellas? Not that I'm complaining.' Bucky half shrugs, he tunes into a conversation behind him about a dress-up costume and quickly turns to make his thoughts on that known. Scott throws his hands up at the stern glare, 'my bad, man, fine, no costume.'

Scott mutters under his breath, 'Jesus, just trying to have a good time.' Sam zips up his jacket and bounces a little from the cold evening, 'we getting in or what?' He nods to the limo and Bucky remains unmoved, 'you go ahead.'

The crowd queue to take the back seat and Bucky mentally checks them in, Barton, Wilson and Lang he knows, two Stark employees he's seen around and a friend of Wilson's tagging along for the night. Bucky frowns at the car of people, hoping a second turns up right about now. He misses the quiet from before, watching as they all huddle in the back of the luxury car, chatting, laughing, they seem to know how to have fun. They appear to be enjoying themselves and Bucky finds himself missing a time when this would have been a good night out. Sam beckons him to join and Bucky waves his hand, pointing to the compound. He can hear _unknown Stark employee one_ asking, 'who's getting married again?' Bucky rolls his eyes, muttering, 'fucking ridiculous.'

He feels a warmth beside him and turns to look at his best friend, he almost breathes out the words _thank God_, but keeps his guard up, just offering a quick nod. Steve smiles at him knowingly and bends to look in to the open door of the black limo. A head pops out and Scott leans from the back seat, 'is the champagne free? Shall we just go right ahead? I don't think I can afford Stark's prices.' Once again, Bucky doesn't respond, a small growl escaping his lips, he grimaces and his leather gloves crack as they clench.

'Oh, hey, Scott, I didn't know you were joining?' Steve extends his hand and Scott steps out, pulling him into an embrace. 'Cap, how are you, big guy? How's Mia?' Steve's eyes widen and then he grits his teeth at the nickname, '**Amelia**? She's good, yeah, really good, busy, you know?' Sam calls out to the trio, 'we know the feeling, when was the last time you clocked eyes on your gal, Cap?' Steve stares at him, over Scott's head, warning him to stop. 'So you're pretty busy at the moment? If she ever needs anything, I can always pop round, you know, cup of sugar and all that,' Scott laughs and Steve's brow furrows, not seeing the funny side at all.

Bucky steps up beside his best friend, 'Lang, help yourself to the champagne' he grumbles, pointing back to the car. Scott nods awkwardly, jutting a hand out for Bucky to shake, he ignores it and Scott covers it well, wiping his sweaty palm on his pant leg. Sam calls to Scott and he excuses himself, climbing back inside the car, 'uhh, yeah. Ok. Congrats man, Andi's a great girl.'

Steve and Bucky enjoy the silence for a moment.

'That was nice of you,' Steve mumbles, Bucky keeps a straight face, 'free or not, it's worth a month's pay to get him to shut the hell up.' Steve chuckles, then turns serious 'I don't want him turning up on my doorstep, waving a cup of sugar, muscling in.' Bucky raises a brow, smirking a little, 'you and I both know you have no worries there. But if you are **that** worried, how's the cutting back going?' Steve just rolls his eyes, dropping his head in shame.

Bucky grins at him, changing the topic 'how was your date the other night?' Steve takes a deep breath, not sure where to start, 'it was… good. Yeah, it was great actually.' Bucky nods, 'how was the ummm, the show?' Steve smiles broadly, 'the best I've seen.' Bucky seems satisfied and not really that interested, distracted by his own nerves. He resumes his nervous bounce and Steve looks at him from the corner of his eye.

'It won't be that bad, it can't be, can it?' Steve looks unsure of his own reassurance and Bucky just glares at him. Bucky peers down at his friend's pale blue shirt and he chuckles to himself, thinking that Steve always dresses the same, no matter the occasion, 'nice shirt.' Steve smiles keenly, looking between himself and his friend, 'oh, thanks, Amelia told me it was too casual, something about old fashioned, but she doesn't know everything, does she?' Bucky can't agree, he often feels like she knows everything, he then asks, 'how's the kid?' Steve smiles warmly, 'which one?' Bucky nods, rocking back and forth, 'wait, are you having a baby? You hadn't mentioned.' Steve stares at him dryly.

Bucky looks up as another limo pulls into the lot, a musical horn sounds and the window winds down as a tuxedo wearing Tony sticks his head out, 'good evening, ready to party, Barnes?' Bucky bites his inner lip, now wishing he had taken a seat in the other ride. He looks across and can see Sam and Scott with their heads out the sun roof. Tony nods, 'come on, get in, places to be and all that.' Steve watches as Bruce and Rhodes arrive, shaking hands with the groom-to-be and climbing in beside Tony. He looks over at his unmoving best friend.

'Remind me why we are here?' Bucky asks, turning to Steve, 'it's your bachelor party, Buck.' Bucky nods, playing with his cuffs, tugging at his jacket, 'yep, my bachelor party,' he says quietly and slowly. Steve looks over in concern, 'second thoughts?' Bucky snaps at him, 'no way, only about a night out with this lot, but Andi tells me it's quid pro quo. She will go out with some people at some point and so here we are.' Steve chuckles and stands tall beside his best friend, watching his warm breath in the cold night. 'You know I am proud of you, this is a big step.' Bucky nods, 'easy there, you're making it feel too big, it's just the rest of my life. Anyway, what about you? Another kid on the way and still no ring, your mom would have you for that.' Steve looks at the sky solemnly, 'tell me about it, but the timing... it's everything, anyway, tonight is about you and I haven't been on a night out by your side like this for seventy years and even then, I was refused a drink. Shame about this lot though, hey? Also, don't mention the baby, it's not front page news yet, I've been sworn to keep my mouth shut.' Bucky raises an eyebrow at his smiling, giddy friend, 'yeah, I give that two hours, tops.' Steve tries to protest, Bucky jests 'look at you, you might as well be wearing it on a shirt!' Steve blushes and holds the door open for Bucky, 'come on, let's do something stupid together this time.'

'So, where are we going?' Steve asks, breaking the tension in the back of the limo. Tony spreads his arms along the back of the seats and crosses his legs, 'you know, I never had you down as a marriage type.' Bucky looks up, checking who he is talking to. 'Yes, you, Barnes, you and my PA.' Steve cuts in, with a warning tone, 'Tony...' Bruce looks between the group, 'PA seems like a stretch, Tony.' Tony ignores him, staring at Bucky.

'Where is your girl tonight?' Rhodes asks, Steve looks awkwardly at the staring contest between Tony and Bucky and decides to answer, 'they are at my place, just staying in.' Tony calls out, 'wrong.' Steve looks confused, 'ummm what?' Tony continues to watch Bucky, 'you're wrong, the bridal party are in a limousine, on their way to a private function, with a stripper, no less.' Bruce blushes a little, slouching in his chair, covering his mouth and peering at Steve from the corner of his eye. Rhodes shakes his head at his friend and Steve double takes, 'a what?'

Tony waves his arm, 'relax, I went for a Cap one, so they will be thinking of you.' Bucky and Steve look at him in shock, Steve trying to clarify, 'you sent them a stripper, based on... that looks like…?' Rhodes laughs and Steve looks mortified. 'Rogers, it's not your girl who will be getting to know him, so relax,' Rhodes reasons, Steve groans, 'that makes it even worse...' Tony waves a finger, 'oh, she'll be there, she confirmed the booking, she was **very** keen. Stars and Stripes is away a lot, she might need a backup on standby.' Steve sits back, crossing his arms, 'I was going to send an Iron Man one, but I didn't want Barnes to have to compete.' Steve grumbles a little under his breath. He checks his phone and there's nothing, he wonders why Amelia didn't mention it. He imagines her queasy in the corner, not so sure, but another voice inside suggests she'll be front row, cheering him on. Bucky is sat beside him, wiping his face repeatedly, like he's just received bad news or is trying to wake from a bad dream. Tony laughs, 'don't you trust them?' Bucky coughs, leaning forward, 'yes, I just feel sorry for the guy.'

When Tony is distracted, Steve leans across to his best friend, 'did you know about the girls?' Bucky shakes his head as subtly as he can, 'no.' Bruce makes an effort to be polite, 'so, Barnes, what kind of wedding do you fancy?' Bucky grunts, 'small.' Bruce nods, instantly giving up. 'Clint is the guy to talk to, he's been successfully married for a number of years, even kept it from us. Guess that was never on the cards for you, marrying such a loud mouth.' Bucky grips the leather seat beside him, Stark riling him already. Rhodes chimes in, 'she never appears to be doing anything when I'm around.' Tony nods, 'true, her presence is stronger than her ability, but she makes a mean coffee and she can keep up.' Steve looks smug, 'and she was the only person to apply, after you fired the last three.' Tony blanks him and asks quicky, 'you penguins all brought your finery, right?' There are mumbles and agreements and Steve is confused, Tony elaborates, 'a suit, Cap, this ain't no disco we are going to. Didn't you read the invite?' Tony laughs, refilling his glass with champagne, Steve looks down to the shirt Amelia warned him against, it's much more 4th of July BBQ and not black tie, that's for sure.

Steve sighs and looks out the window, fed up already, slowly asking 'Tony, why are we at an airfield?' Tony claps his hands together, 'here we go, boys, get ready to hop out. Cap, try not to be so_ you_ about this.'

Rhodes leans over to Steve and jokes, 'if you will let him plan an event like this, it was inevitable.' Steve grumbles that he was never asked to plan it. Bruce gasps out the window, 'Tony, I have meetings on Monday, where are we going?' Tony cusses Bruce for being so boring, 'where's you sense of adventure?' Bruce's eyes widen, 'I get plenty of adventure as my **other** self, seriously, where are we going?' Steve suddenly looks up, 'Amelia is still in New York, right? You haven't shipped them off anywhere?' Tony tuts at him, 'of course not, anyway, she's been planning this stripper for a fortnight, do you really spend that much time at the office? You should get a life, Cap. Or that fine woman will find someone else to cater to her needs.' Steve grits his teeth, muttering and Bucky calmly nudges his knee with his own.

'Can you two even drink?' Rhodes asks and the pair shrug, 'ok, yeah, that's not an answer.' Bruce interrupts, 'well they can drink, it's more what affect does it have.' Tony looks between the group, rolling his eyes 'I definitely picked the wrong car, I actually think I died a little bit during this discussion and journey. Can you all strap a party hat to your head and cheer the hell up. It's a party!'

As the car comes to a stop, Tony opens the door, 'here we go, show time!' Rhodes and Bruce follow closely and Steve gives Bucky one final pitying glance, before leaving as well. Bucky sits with his head in his palms, trying to shake the anxiety in his gut. He takes a deep breath and can hear laughing outside, Sam singing loudly and the reassuring sound of Steve's voice.

He finally forces himself to slide across the back seat, taking a final breath and climbing out. Tony begins to walk backwards, waving his arms widely, 'it's a bachelor party, last night of freedom and all that, who would spend that in a bar in New York, when… you can fly to Vegas?' Steve chokes a little and Sam comes up close behind him, 'Steve, man, leave it, this is unbelievable, I might have to get married so I can have a turn. Speaking of, where is the groom?' Steve looks back at the limo, Bucky dragging himself away from the car. He shuts the door and looks over at them, asking sternly, 'we doing this, or what?' Tony shrugs, 'that's kind of the response I was looking for, sort of. Better than you anyway, Rogers, that's for sure. Now be nice, or I will sit you next to Lang on the plane.'

Bucky looks up at the jet, he feels like this is too much fuss, but he thinks of Andi and her wish for them to celebrate and decides in a round about way he is doing this for her.

As the group start for the steps to the private jet, Scott makes a joke loudly to the group and Steve cringes, finally relenting 'fine, let's just get on with this,' he pulls his phone out and begins to text. Tony grabs the electronic device from him, 'ah, ah! No! No phones, no women, none of that.' Steve protests and Tony pockets the device, ushering them onto the waiting jet. 'I'm serious, none of that, it's a fun event, you don't need to check in with the wife.' Scott gasps, 'wait, are you engaged as well? Did I miss a wedding?' Steve spits out, 'no, not engaged.'

Tony calls across the group, 'hey, Scott? Sit by Cap, will you? Keep him company!' Steve looks at Tony with a clenched jaw, muttering a minor expletive.

A steward shows them on to the plane and everyone gushes at the lavish interior. Sam whistles at the size and Bucky quickly secures a window seat. Steve sits beside him and taps the arm rest gently, Bucky looks over and they share a nod. Clint shows Scott around and Ant-Man looks like a kid in a sweet shop.

Once everyone's seated, Tony welcomes them, 'good evening gentlemen and Rogers, as you all know we are here to celebrate Barnes making the dating game easier for Wilson and Rhodes.' There's boos from around the cabin and Tony continues, 'as the best man...' there's questions and moaning from the plane, followed by chants for him to shut up. 'As I was saying, as the best man… amongst us, I demand that you help yourself to champagne, cigars, nuts, umm whatever else you can find, we should be there by nine.' Clint shouts out 'and where exactly are we heading?' Tony holds his arms out wide, 'isn't it obvious? Vegas!' Cheers erupt and even Steve grins a little, looking around the cabin at his friends. Even Bucky looks more settled and then finally the captain announces take off.

Once they arrive, Bruce leans in to Rhodey, 'I must be getting old, a car, a plane, a helicopter, another car, this seems a little extreme for a bachelor party, it's only one night. Especially one where the groom clearly would rather be anywhere else.' The pair look over at a sullen Bucky, quickly looking away from him as he senses their gazes.

The group stand in a hotel lobby, Tony whining like a child about getting 'on it.' Steve is more excited to see where they will be staying, than drinking and gambling. He leans in and grabs a key card from the receptionist, Tony jumping in, 'oh, I booked you and Barnes a twin, so you can look after him and do what ever else you two get up to in privacy.' Steve just stares at him, 'great.' Steve tilts his head to Bucky and his friend follows, the two quickly shaking the group and riding the elevator to their suite.

Bucky stands awkwardly, hands firmly in pockets, ogling the gold details in the elevator.

'How much money is too much money?' He suddenly asks from nowhere. Steve scoffs, 'there seems to be no end to the money. But I would suspect we are going to get a taste of too much tonight.' Bucky eyes Steve, 'should I be grateful? Is this a really nice thing of him to do? Am I being ungrateful?' Steve mimics his friend's stand off pose, shaking his head, 'no, the opposite, this was an almost selfish, Tony thing to do. But we should try and have a good time.'

Steve asks, 'so Amelia told me you two booked a venue? Getting serious, I'm sorry I've not been here much.' Bucky nods, taking a deep breath, unsure why he never mentioned it 'yeah, actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that. It's in Brooklyn. At Ailing's, well, what was.' Steve double takes, 'your uncles's place? The factory?' Bucky nods timidly, 'Andi's doing?' Bucky sighs out, 'actually, no, my doing, Googled it and everything.' Steve chuckles, patting Bucky's back, 'proud of you. Wow! This is uh, really happening, you, a wedding, in Brooklyn!' Bucky scuffs his shoe, 'I thought you might come take a look?' Steve agrees passionately and Bucky looks pleased with himself. 'It's a venue now though, right? Not a retired warehouse? Because that could be bleak.' The share a smile.

The elevator opens slowly and Bucky breathes a sigh of relief when they step out onto a silent floor, no dancers or fireworks to greet them. Bucky follows Steve into the suite and as his friend gawps at the size of the room, Bucky marches straight for the minibar, pulling at the door and grabbing a miniature vodka, discarding the top and chugging the drink. Bending and looking for another, he grabs a second bottle and straightens, trying to spot Steve.

Stepping outside, onto the balcony, Bucky looks out across Las Vegas, the pitch black night brightly lit by flashing lights and neon signs.

'This is… different,' Bucky jokes. Steve leans over the railings, shaking his head, 'when in Rome, I guess?' He jokes as he unbuttons his collar. Bucky laughs at his friend, 'woah, calm down. You're off the rails!' Steve smiles at him, 'I still can't believe you're getting married. When is it, by the way, so I make sure I am around. That will be a final straw if I miss that.' Bucky scratches his neck, 'umm not until the summer.' Steve pauses, 'wait, sorry? The summer? What happened to quick?' Bucky shrugs, 'that was all they had, she loves the venue and if I'm honest, so do I. Besides, a little time to prepare feels right. I just hope Andi doesn't forget in that time that we agreed small.' Steve looks confused, 'we won't have to do this again, will we?' Bucky grips the rails, leaning out, 'like hell! No, we won't, I won't be there anyway.'

They stare out and Bucky coughs, 'I have your suit jacket in my bag, Amelia gave it to Andi to pack.' Steve is shocked, looking down at his shirt, 'what? But this is…' Steve gives up and looks over his shoulder, sensing 'there's people at the door.'

They can hear voices outside and then their colleagues let themselves in, changed into their own formal wear 'hey grandpas, fancy a drink?' Clint calls and Sam makes himself at home in the suite, 'nice!' Bucky knocks back the rest of his miniature.

Clint watches the two Avengers come in from the cold, Bucky unzipping a bag and shrugging on his jacket, digging for a tie from the pocket. 'You can't hide up here all night, there's a party going on downstairs and you are invited!' Clint throws an arm around Bucky, leading him to the door.

Steve watches him go, Sam stopping beside him 'you know he's not Rosie, right? He can handle it on his own. Stark is bang on, you need to loosen up and have some fun,' Sam suggests to Steve as they watch Bucky and Clint wander off. 'Yeah, I know, but sometimes I worry about him more than Rosie and this whole wedding thing came out of nowhere. I just want to make sure he is thinking clearly.' Sam nods, 'yeah, I know but we need to be **drinking** clearly, so let's go. Where's your suit?' Steve groans, and spies the second jacket poking out of Bucky's bag. Steve pats his pockets, 'I don't have a…' Sam passes him a bow tie and grins, 'Amelia messaged me.'

Bucky finds himself pulled into a casino that he doesn't think he can afford to stand in, let alone gamble in. He's greeted by a a young lady in a waistcoat, who offers him champagne. Bucky shakes his head and Scott asks, 'is it free?' Bucky eyes the group, all suddenly sharp and smartly dressed.

He doesn't hear as Tony barks instructions and then he watches absentmindedly as his friends disperse, suddenly alone and unsure what to do. Rummaging in his pockets, he closes his eyes, realising he didn't even bring a dollar. Clint strolls over to him, 'Barnes, you must have played some poker in your day, what else did soldiers do in all that down time?' Bucky smirks, 'I could beat you, that's for certain.' Clint holds up his hands in surrender, 'I'm sure, I mean look at that smouldering poker face. Come on, let's place some bets.'

Walking through the sea of tables and groups of wealthy patrons, Clint looks around, 'do you think Stark owns this place?' Bucky takes in his surroundings, 'possible, I guess.' Clint flicks something his way and Bucky's quick palm catches it, 'from Stark.' He stares down at a chip in his hand, his only bet for the night. His eyes double at the number engraved on it and he locks his leather gloved hand around it.

Bucky eventually manages to shake Clint sometime later, he's too engrossed watching some big roller squander his fortune. Bucky strolls the carpeted floors, private rooms with red ropes cordoned off to the mere slot machine fans. Bucky stares down at his gifted chip and tosses it in the air like a loose coin. Another hostess in a waistcoat comes closer to him with a tray of drinks, he refuses politely and she must pick up on his lost expression, as she asks 'can I help you, sir? First time?' Bucky stares open mouthed at her, she's being paid to be kind to him, but it's welcomed in the strange surroundings.

'Umm, I don't have any money,' he states and then he frowns at how lame that sounded, she supresses a smile and nods to his lone chip, 'then what's that?' Bucky looks down, following her eyes, 'not mine,' he whispers and she looks a little concerned, he stops her train of thought, 'oh, it's mine, I mean, it was a gift. It's my… umm, my bachelor party.' She nods knowingly and he wonders why he just admitted that. Tugging at his collar uncomfortably, he gasps and grabs the last glass on her tray, suddenly dry in the mouth and a little overwhelmed. Knocking it back quickly, he exhales and nods mainly to himself. 'Tastes expensive,' he croaks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and she smirks, 'good pallet.' Bucky looks up at her smiling face, 'well good luck with your chip and good luck with the wedding.' Bucky nods, clenching his champagne flute, she meekly asks, 'shall I take that for you?' Bucky scrambles and returns the glass, thanking her and watching as she departs, meandering through the crowd with her tray up high and he smirks, watching his blue chip disappear on her tray, heading for the kitchen.

Steve approaches a group of his friends, as they circle and lean over someone at a long table. 'Hey, Cap, get over here, Stark's about to lose quarter of a mil.' Steve frowns, and watches as silence hovers over the craps table. Tony rolls and the host announces the dice, slowly the billionaire drops his head onto the table and Clint hisses, 'well, that's unfortunate.' Tony looks up, 'ya think?' People are taking photos of a losing Tony Stark and Steve scratches his head, unsure of whether to laugh or cry. Clint wraps an arm around Tony and asks, 'drinks are still on you? Right?' Tony quickly stands and brushes his friends away.

Taking a deep breath and rubbing his hands together, 'oh well, that's that.' Steve is amazed by his flippancy, watching as Tony leaves, looking for another game. Sam runs to catch up with the group, Tony waving him off, 'it's fine, Wilson, I don't need your pity tears, besides I own the place. So keep drinking those cocktails and spending your easily earned money and I will make it back by midnight.' Sam looks around in wonder, 'he owns a casino?' Steve shakes his head, 'I can't keep up with him, where's Bucky? Is he ok?' Sam grins at him, 'you really need to back off, he's a grown man, he's getting married for the love of… look, I'm sorry, but he's a grown ass man.' Steve looks down shyly, 'I know, I know. It's hard when you know he doesn't even want to be here.' Sam softens, 'well maybe encourage him, don't pity the guy and he might find some joy in it. I for one am having a wonderful time. You know there's a Stark tab?' Steve smiles, he can't help himself, Sam nods 'good, enjoy it! A night out with your best friend, oh and Barnes.'

Tony checks his watch, 'we have a booking, pick up your grumpus of a groom and let's make.' Steve relents and then quickly calls 'what about making your money back?' Tony wanders away, chatting with Sam and reuniting with the others.

Steve heads over to Bucky, he's sat on a fountain, hunched over, staring at the ground. 'Having fun?' Bucky looks up, answering dryly 'oh yeah, it's the best.' Steve smirks and sits beside him, 'still, you missed Tony losing $250,000, that was pretty special.' Bucky's eyes widen, 'shit, that must have hurt the ego.' He looks over to see Tony pausing for photos with a group of girls, 'or not...' Steve grins, 'it's a waste, he has too much money and no sense.' Bucky purses his lips, agreeing, 'well, I did some good with my allowance, don't worry.' Steve isn't sure what he means, but Bucky continues 'saw you having a flutter, poker never was your strong suit.' Steve laughs at his friend, 'just trying to get in the mood, you know?'

Bucky smiles, 'good to be home?' Steve sighs, 'well, this isn't that. When I think of where I could be, at home with Amelia and Rosie… but I'm glad I'm here for this. Hey, I'm glad you're here for this. After that day on the train I never expected I'd be at your wedding seventy years later.' Bucky exhales, 'slow down, you ain't yet.' Steve looks confused, 'you aren't planning to jilt are you?' Bucky sits back, stretching his legs, 'no. I'll be there.'

Steve and Bucky sit in silence, watching revellers coming and going from the main hall. 'How's that baby of yours cooking?' Steve smiles down at his hands, 'yeah, good, we are going to tell Rosie soon. You know, she wished for a little sister on her birthday.' Bucky smirks, 'well, you're fifty percent there then.' Steve can't help his soppy smile, 'scan as well in a couple of weeks, hopefully then it might feel real.'

Scott appears in view and Steve wipes his brow, 'honestly, I consider myself an open minded guy, but Lang, he just gets to me.' Bucky laughs, 'I get it, trust me. Anyway, what's this booking, do you know?' Steve shakes his head, 'I'm praying it's not a stripper, especially one dressed as Tony or me.' Bucky smiles, 'how do you think the girls are?' Steve shrugs, 'apparently, Amelia knew all about my gigolo look-a-like, but I imagine it's Andi who will be making him earn his money, poor guy.' Bucky checks the time, 'who makes a booking for eleven at night? I'm ready to live up to that grandpa name and hit the hay.'

Bruce comes across, 'uh, hey guys, we are being summoned.' Steve and Bucky look at each other, Steve takes a deep breath, 'once more unto the breach.'

The group ends up in a VIP bar, spaced out across an indulgent and somewhat kitsch private room. Silver sofas, purple walls and a disco ball. Wilson looks around in awe and Bucky wonders if this is meant to look luxury, all he can think is low rent. Tony appears proud of himself, taking a seat and swinging his legs onto a couch and grabbing an empty champagne flute, calling obnoxiously to the staff. The lighting is dim, a glossy red table at the centre of the circle of sofas. Scott wipes a hand across the glass table, unsure if he should even dare to touch it. Wilson creeps up behind him, shouting 'don't touch!' Scott jumps in fear and eyes Sam with annoyance. A hostess appears and Tony cheers for drinks, she reaches across the table and the men gawk wondering what's about to happen. 'Maybe she does magic,' Clint suggests, with a nudge to Rhodes. Suddenly the centre of the table lights into flames, 'a fire pit, nice,' Clint grins. Steve folds his arms, unsure of the dramatics, he looks across at Bucky, who is hiding a smirk behind his fist. Away from the rest of the bar, Steve looks around the private lounge, thinking _this is it, stuck with Tony for the rest of the night. _

'Capsicle, sit the hell down!' Steve takes a seat across from Tony and strokes the soft red velvet seat, hesitant to show he's impressed. Bucky also sits, keeping his jacket on, ridged and upright. Tony rolls his eyes, 'Barnes, relax, take a load off, chill out a bit, look around!' Bucky looks up just in time to see a host carrying a tray of shots. Uncaring of the effect it may or may not have, he grabs two before the tray is even set down. 'Woah, slow down. I'll be leaving here in a body bag if I'm expected to keep up with the super soldiers,' Clint exclaims. 'I've seen him drink two bottles of vodka and not flinch and I mean the big ones, not the littles,' Sam states in awe.

Everyone grabs a shot and Bruce asks, 'shouldn't we toast or something?' Tony just shrugs, looking around the group. Bucky peers down at the floor, embarrassed that no one has anything to say about him. He's brought back by a cough and looks over as Steve stands and raises his glass, his brow furrowing in thought, 'to Bucky, to beating the impossible.' They make eye contact and Sam throws an arm around Bucky, pulling him close in a hug. Throwing his glass high as Bucky dodges to miss the spilt liquid, 'to Barnes, the most unintentionally charming man I've ever had the good fortune to chase across Europe.' Clint laughs and questions 'is that something you make a habit of?' Sam shrugs and knocks back his drink, gasping 'hopefully not again. Ugh, what the hell is that?' Bruce leans across and offers a small tilt of his glass and an honest smile which Bucky appreciates. Clint stands, 'to the groom, the only man able to beat me in a fist fight and at chess.' There's waves of rowdy noise as men deny Clint can beat them. Bucky smiles a little, feeling a warmth inside that reminds him of appreciation. He shakes himself and quickly grabs another shot from Sam's friend, Dan.

Tony focuses on the newcomer, 'so, unknown, how do you know the groom?' The guy looks nervous, 'uh, well we've been out for drinks a few times, Andi's a great girl.' Tony looks bored, muttering 'right, so a tag along. Freeloader,' Sam tries to cut in and Tony homes in on Scott, 'tiny! How is the miserable old git, Hank Pym, these days?' Scott nods enthusiastically, 'miserable seems harsh, he hates me, that's for sure.' Scott is half joking and Tony sips his drink, 'oh, he's wiser with old age then.' Scott looks a little offended and Steve wonders if it's the playboy's intention to upset everyone.

Steve volunteers to go to the bar, ignoring the wait service. He slips out quietly in hope of some breathing room. But it the main room he can't hear himself think for the loud thumping base music. He half expects women dancing around metal poles and breathes out in relief when it's just a less glamourous version of their lounge. He walks across to the bar, waiting patiently, hands in his pockets. He can hear the group laughing and he kicks himself for not being life and soul. He's pleased Bucky seems more comfortable. He replays the wedding venue conversation in his head and confirms for himself, that this is really happening. He tugs at his bow tie, removing it and he can feel the envy creeping into him and he reminds himself of everything he has to be grateful for, Amelia, Rosie and a baby on the way. He smiles to himself, picturing Amelia with a tiny blossoming bump. His only experience of pregnancy is from films, things she has made him watch.

Tony steps up beside him, breaking Steve's reverie. He looks over his glasses, leering at a waitress. Steve cusses him and Tony refocuses, 'it's good to see you have relaxed, gramps. Your little boy is fine, miserable, but fine. I'm having fun and that's what really counts.' Steve swallows hard, he can't help that Tony irritates him. 'Oh and here, your phone. Congratulations by the way.' Tony passes the device to Steve and he looks down in confusion. He spots a message on the screen from Amelia, '_baby and I miss you already._' Steve flushes and looks up quickly, 'look, Tony...' His friend and colleague smirks, 'no worries, Cap, my lips are sealed, when are you going public with this?' Steve looks around for people listening in, 'umm, I'm not sure, I was going to speak to Pepper or HR...'

Tony's face creases in surprise 'I'm not that much of a monster, Steve, I meant with this bunch of idiots. That public.' Steve feels guilty for thinking the worse. 'But seriously, this is great. Spending quality time with my biggest fan, young Rosalyn, has certainly shown me that parenting might not be the worst thing in the world and you seem to excel at it.' Steve tries to hide his shock at Tony's genuine comments, 'thank you, Tony, that's really nice of you.' Tony waves him off, 'I can be nice, despite what you think, look at this, I organised this, didn't I? Now come on, let the bar staff do their job and get involved over here.' Steve looks between him and the bar, lamenting and returning to the lounge.

Later, Bucky smirks as Sam regales the group with a tale, 'it's true, I asked her out, she just stared at me and eventually walked off. In my defence, her and Vision barely spoke, how did I know they had thing? Stark, you must have made many bad decisions on the female front.' Tony sits back on the velvet couch, crossing his legs, 'I don't kiss and tell, I leave the tell bit to the press and unlike every other celebrity, everything they say about me **is** true.' Steve shakes his head, 'what about you, little man?' Rhodes asks, 'you must have plenty of humiliating stories.' Scott babbles embarrassingly, 'well, Hope and I, we are dancing around it, but the truth is she wants me, you can tell. I mean she's put me in more chokeholds than she's given compliments, but still, I think it's safe to say, it's on.' Everyone looks at him awkwardly, 'and then before that there was Maggie and then there was Amelia, but that's pretty weird now, I mean from one super hero to another, hey?' Tony scoffs and nudges Steve.

'Wait, she dated this guy before you?' Rhodes asks, Steve drops his head, forgetting that not everyone knows about this. Lang pipes up, 'yeah, we were at college together, she dumped me, but happy memories, no less.' Steve grits his teeth, feeling jealous. Rhodes scoffs, 'who'd have thought it, what are the chances?' Tony takes a gulp of drink, 'high! Scott's the everyman, that should be his hero name.' Rhodes asks more questions and Steve tries to change the subject. 'But now she's with you?' He clarifies to Steve. Steve grins with a tight smile, nodding. 'Wait, so how did you meet Andi, Barnes?' Bucky shuffles, admitting, 'she did a photo shoot, but then she got fired for punching a TV anchor.' There's silence around the room, everyone having forgotten that story. Bucky grabs a handful of nuts, pouring them down his throat. 'Does she still take pictures?' Scott asks and Bucky thinks on it, 'not as much, no, not really.' Tony smiles, 'too busy hardly working.' Bruce chimes in, 'she's great, she tries hard, lots of ideas, puts up with Tony very well.' Another tray of shots arrive and Sam calls, 'rude not to. Here's to the bride!'

Tony suddenly stands, calling loudly, 'hmmm update from the PA bride,' he stares at his phone screen. 'Oh my, Cap, you've let yourself go!' People holler and shout, questioning Tony, laughter fills the private suite. Steve pleads to see and Tony refuses, 'no, my bad, we said no phones.' Burying his device inside his jacket and relaxing in his seat. 'Looks like they are having a good time, maybe he can stick around when you're away, Cap.' Tony taps his pocket smugly, 'the bride looked comfy, sat in his lap, I mean, Barnes, this must be a dream come true for you. Your BF and wife getting cosy.' Bucky makes no attempt to move, not remotely interested in the fun the girls are having, on the hell he's in. Steve, however, is twitching beside him, desperate to see and know more.

A waiter comes in with top ups and Scott stands, grabbing a glass, 'this might be the nicest place I've been to, like ever. I mean, I went to a pretty good one in college, I won this competition. Oh hey, Captain, that would have been with Mia, there was this one time when she was so wasted…' Steve cuts him off, 'how's Cassie, Scott?' Happily distracted he begins talking about his little girl, Steve rubs his face and Bruce leans into him, 'good save, you look like you need a break.'

'So Tony, when does **our** stripper arrive?' Sam asks smugly, Tony shakes his head slowly, 'sorry, boys, we are above that and it is in aid of one of the forties duo, so we need to respect their sensibilities. Speaking of, Bucky boo, are you having a good time?' Bucky stares at him, in silence, 'oh come on, surely I can call you that, there's pictures of you all over my office. I'm as good as father of the bride.' Bruce looks confused, 'Tony, she has a dad, we spent thanksgiving with him that time.'

Tony looks disgusted, 'he lives in Maine, Maine! It's basically Mars.' He slurps his drink, sniffing 'I don't want to get emotional or anything, but she does a satisfactory job, I feel marginally attached,' he sniffs in mock upset.

There's mumbling between people, individual conversations and Bucky coughs loudly, 'thank you for all of this and for coming out for it, it's more than I deserve.' He stares at the ground, not making eye contact or enjoying the focus on him.

Tony sways an arm, 'you ever going to get over that, Barnes? I mean Andrew certainly see's past it, she likes to bore me with your Netflix and chill sessions, not your kill roster.' Steve looks at his friend sadly, 'he is right, Buck, inappropriate but right. You need to ease up on yourself, you deserve this.' Bucky looks around the dark nightclub suite, wondering if he does deserve it, then he focuses on the people around him and decides he is pretty lucky to have found something. 'Now, come on, tell us something truly cringing about Rogers, his perfect face is beginning to get to me,' Tony pleads.

'Really? If I was into guys, I'd go there,' Sam admits. There's silence for a moment and then discussion erupts, 'I wouldn't sleep with any of you,' Tony adds loudly, Clint scoffs, 'that's a bare faced lie, you'd be lucky to sleep with me.' Steve chuckles at them, knowing they are now at the point of one too many shots. Scott chugs his drink, 'I'd put the moves on Cap, Steve, Captain, Cap, if I were, you know…' Steve looks stunned, embarrassed and suddenly he can hear Bucky laughing. A hearty chuckle, he's slapping the velvet seat beside him. The group look confused, surprised to see him relaxing. Tony whispers to Bruce, 'I think he's consumed by jealously, maybe we should remove Lang, before he loses his jugular.'

Steve finds himself back at the bar with a chatty Scott by his side this time, 'when we were in college, Mia, she was crazy at times, we used to go to clubs, nothing like this one of course and she would…' Steve calls to the bartender in exasperation. 'Scott, we don't need to do this.' Ant Man looks confused, 'do what?' Steve rubs his chin, 'uh, talk about Amelia and you, doing… things.' Scott laughs, 'yeah, awkward, I guess.' Wilson swings over and asks, 'so, Scott, how old were you when you dated Mrs Cap?' Steve thinks about slamming his head onto the glossy black bar. Scott takes pity and admits, 'it was nothing really, barely dating, we are better as friends.' Steve appreciates the save and Sam grins, 'ah you never forget your first love.'

Returning to inside their den, Clint shouts, 'so, Steve, tell us about Bucky and those lucky ladies back in the day…' Steve leans back, appearing coy as if he won't answer. Wiping a hand through his hair, he sighs 'I'd be here all night.' Bucky winces at the group's laughter and protests, 'I'm not like that any more, I'm a changed guy.' Sam chuckles, 'yeah, brain washing does that to you.' Bucky shrugs, knocking his drink back. Rhodes nods in Steve's direction, 'yeah, and your wingman doubling in size and looking like that doesn't help, I bet!' Steve smiles, 'if Bucky wrote a book, there would be a different woman's name on each page.' Echoes of laughter, 'ohhhhh burn, Rogers!'

Steve smiles at his friend, meaning it with good intentions. Bucky sighs, admitting, 'I have more game than the lot of you.' Clint puts a finger up, stopping the argument progressing, 'not true. However, can we just discuss the lovely Pepper Potts and this moron.' Tony laughs, smiling warmly, 'jealously isn't your colour, Hawk-boy.' Rhodes agrees, 'I spend a lot of my time wondering about that as well, surely she has better offers.' Tony grins smugly, chucking a nut in the air and catching it in his mouth, 'not this good an offer.' Steve shakes his head at the arrogance.

'So when are you getting married, Rogers?' Steve shuffles awkwardly, 'yeah, seems out of character for you, surely it's the righteous thing to do?' Steve swirls his drink in his glass, 'there never seems to be a good time, I got caught up on perfect and now I fear I've missed my chance.' Bucky scoffs, 'you and Mia are a pair, no such thing as perfect, give it up. Both of you!' Clint sips his drink, 'Amelia's a great girl, if it's what you want, you should just ask. Marrying Laura is the best decision I ever made. But, it's what's right for you.' Sam smiles weepily, waving his drink 'I want that, family, stability…' Bucky looks concerned, noting people are reaching their limits, 'don't you need a girl first?' Sam has no cocky retort, he just nods, looking a little teary. Tony throws back a shot, 'honestly, you lot! So soppy.' He looks around, deciding to contribute, 'I might have a kid, you know, someone to leave everything to, someone to fetch things for me.' Clint sniffs, slouching lower down the couch, 'no more for me, sometimes I look down and it's like do we really only have three, seems to be so many of them…' Rhodey sips his beer, 'but that's why we do it, right? Protect people's families, the kids? Children are the future.' Sam snorts and Bruce nods, looking a little dishevelled and slipping down his seat. Bucky scans the group, muttering 'bunch of light weights.' Scott groans, 'ohhhhh but it's so special when you meet that person.' Tony chuckles, 'yeah and you let her go to Captain Albuquerque over there.' Steve shuffles, starting to stand 'should we call it a night?' Tony yanks him down by his shirt sleeve, 'no! **we** are having fun.' Bruce laughs to himself, 'we can tell you're a dad.' Bucky lights up, turning to Steve 'hey! You weren't supposed to tell anyone.' Steve winces and drops his head into his palm, murmuring 'I didn't, you just did.'

Sam eyes the pair, 'wait, what's going on?' He tries to pull himself up, but gives in, sinking further into the luxurious sofa. 'What's happening?' Rhodey asks in confusion, Clint mutters 'I think Barnes just said something he shouldn't have.' Tony sways a bottle dramatically, 'tell them, God-damnit!' Steve coughs, wiping his mouth, 'uh, Amelia's pregnant.'

There's a long pause, as if nothing has registered. Suddenly a loud cheer erupts. 'Who's the dad?' Sam asks and Steve just stares at him. 'Oh no, that's not fair,' Clint whines, 'as if you weren't attractive enough already, a baby strapped to your chest, complete game changer! The rest of us should give up.' Bucky mouths an apology, Steve just smiles, quickly realising, 'look, this is top secret, you all need to keep your mouths shut.' He looks about the group, men bleary eyed, barely sat on their own seats. They mumble in agreement, someone demanding more drinks and distracting each other. 'It's true, Amelia is pregnant, but I wasn't meant to say anything, so you must keep it to yourselves.' Bruce leans across, 'Cap, that's fantastic news. Truly.' He reaches to pat Steve's knee and appears to miss.

'When is she due?' Someone asks and Steve scratches his neck anxiously. Hesitant to admit but it feels good to talk about it.

'Uh, sometime in the late spring, there's a scan next week, but really, Rosie doesn't know, so you all need to forget this.' Champagne arrives at the table and Steve rubs his face in despair, 'cat's out of the bag now, Rogers,' Sam slaps his back. 'Seriously, man, this is great, we won't let on, but let's celebrate. Double whammy!' As he sits up his head spins and he quickly slips back down, 'maybe celebrate at breakfast.'

Tony grins, 'it's a miracle that you found time for **that**, you're always with me on a jet.' Steve looks down shyly, 'yeah, well, I will need to back off a little, we are going to have our hands full and I don't want to miss anything.' Tony is chatting to a waitress and Steve cusses him for missing his important message. He looks at Sam, 'I'm sorry, I know you want more, but trust me, she's out there.' Sam chuckles, punching Steve's arm, 'don't apologise for being happy, it's amazing. And we all know Barnes will do a runner and voila, I'll be there to step in with Andi. No worries, job done.' Steve smiles, knowing Sam is masking some loneliness with humour. 'Hey, don't pity me. You know, I even gave him the inspiration for the venue.' Steve looks impressed, 'that was good of you.' Sam nods, 'have you seen it, best man?' Steve shrugs, 'I don't know if I am the best man.' Sam laughs loudly, causing everyone to look over. A cloudy eyed Bruce offers 'we all know you are the best of best men.' Steve nods awkwardly, wondering if they should call it a night now.

Clint asks Tony, 'what about you and Pep? Any plans for a family?' Tony relaxes, reaching both hands behind his head, 'that's Miss Potts to you! Actually, I was telling Steven, here, that young Rosalyn has rather swayed me towards fatherhood.' Steve smirks and Sam shouts, 'let's not forget they're not all like that, she's a dream come true. I've got pals with kids that will put you off for life. Like full on Damiens. I mean, you were someone's kid once, Stark.' Tony laughs, 'yeah, I guess. I sure did give my parents the run around.' Clint pats Steve's arm, 'you won't have a Tony, don't worry.'

More shots arrive and the men cheer, Steve smiling at them despite himself and joining in with the drinks.

The next day, Amelia can hear singing before the door bell even rings. She cranes her neck to try and see out the front window, from her position on the sofa at home. She can hear cheering and shouting of her name, slurred voices and scratching against the door. Pulling herself off the couch, she strolls to the window and peers through a gap in the curtains. Pulling her long cardigan around her tightly, pushing her glasses up her nose, she grins a little at the sight of several Avengers merrily swaying on her front stoop. 'Don't you have a key?!' Someone jeers at Steve as he struggles to locate them in his pockets. They start chanting _knock, knock, knock_ and Steve gives in, gently tapping the front door. He looks dishevelled, his shirt untucked and she's sure he's wearing yesterday's clothes. 'There's a bell!' Clint cheers and presses it three times until Sam bats him away, 'stop that!' Amelia sighs and shuffles further into her sheep skin boots and wanders to the door. Quickly looking through the peephole with a smile, she wishes she could take a photo. They look exhausted yet in high spirits. Someone from the tower looks a little green, bent over on the sidewalk.

Unlocking the door, she checks Rosie is still upstairs and gently pulls the door open. 'Hello?' She greets politely, Steve looks relieved to see her. He is tempted to just slip in and shut the door on the lot of them. Bucky looks at her apologetically and Steve utters a _sorry_ to her. 'Has the stripper gone?' Sam winks, Amelia looks perplexed, 'what?' Tony cuts in, 'did you miss us?' Amelia isn't sure what to say or what's going on. 'Did you have a good time?' She asks politely, Steve and friends still squeezed on the porch steps. 'How are you feeling?' Tony asks and Amelia shakes her head, 'uh fine, thanks, why?' Rhodes comments, 'you look well!' Amelia looks to Steve for answers, unsure of what's going on. Bruce leans in apologising and trying to drag them back to the limo. Amelia smiles at his polite manners and Clint calls 'some may say glowing.' Steve winces and drops his head and suddenly Amelia understands everything, folding her arms and staring at him, 'right, I see.' Bucky interrupts, 'don't be angry, Mia, it was my fault.' Amelia softens at her other favourite Avenger and sighs, 'Steve! I can't believe you. We agreed.' She reaches out and tugs at his shirt, he sways foreword very easily and she can smell the alcohol. 'Are you drunk?' Steve shrugs, 'I don't think so, can't get drunk, they are, all of them.' She can't tell what's going on, but he seems less together than normal.

Sam announces three cheers and Amelia begs them to be keep it down, 'Rosie is upstairs, she doesn't know, be quiet, all of you.' Looking around the group, she pauses, 'Tony, are you ok, you look awful? Wait, where's Scott?' The group split and she can see two legs sticking out the door of the car, Scott passed out across the back seat. 'Does he need to come in? Is he ok?' Steve steps closer, 'no! He's fine. Doesn't need to come in.' Steve thinks he's convinced her, he's one step closer to the house and then, 'do you all want some breakfast?' Amelia offers sweetly with uncertainty and with reluctance, but cheers ensue. Suddenly they are all entering their home, slapping Steve's back and kissing Amelia's cheek, hugging her hello.

Tony stops beside her, 'you are salt of the earth, congrats on the sprog, good job!' Amelia blushes and covers herself with her cardigan again, 'thanks, Tony.' Bucky stops beside Steve, they can hear screeching chairs, as the group settle at the dining table. Scratching his head, Bucky shrugs, 'sorry, it just slipped out.' Amelia raises her brows, a tight-lipped smile, 'get in there, put the kettle on.' Bucky ambles away, leaving Steve and Amelia in the hallway. 'Sorry, I…' Amelia nods, 'it's done now, I'm sort of glad they know.' Steve relaxes and clasps her face in his hands, 'are you ok? Feeling a bit worse for wear? Late night? Is Andi ok, she must be feeling it this morning.' Amelia pulls back, puzzled, 'what do you think went on while you were away?' Steve looks embarrassed, whispering 'the stripper? The bachelorette do?' Amelia bites back a laugh, 'ummm, Rosie and I watched a movie, no wild parties here.' Steve looks to the ceiling, cussing Tony and excusing himself, looking for the lying billionaire.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I didn't post last week. I really hope you liked this chapter, it was a bit of fun. I try to keep it real, some sexist comments from Tony etc. Didn't want to have them leering over strippers, Steve might bust a vein! **

**In the next chapter we are back to the tower, and a 12 week baby scan for Steve and Amelia **

**Thanks again, stay safe x**


	60. Double Booked

**AN: Thanks for reading! **** Usual disclaimer applies, don't own anything. Not a medical professional, tried my best to make it realistic :D. **

**Chapter 13: Double Booked **

Amelia gratefully accepts the visitor lanyard from reception and bids them goodbye, someone calls out 'you can go up if you want! Oh and say hi to Rosie for us.' Amelia smiles at the Stark reception staff and wanders across to the waiting area, 'I'm happy here, thanks though.' She actually quite likes it down stairs in the tower, away from the drama and the fighting upstairs. Last time she met Steve at work she found herself on a helipad, and was fearful she was about to be blown off, all Tony's idea, _come on, we'll go meet him_ he had suggested.

Taking a seat, she relaxes, the warm sun streaming through the glass panelled lobby. Grabbing a magazine and patiently waiting, she hopes to God that Steve is actually in the building and not off fighting who knows what. She looks up in time to spot her sister, jogging across to her. Andi's hair falling loose and Amelia thinks she looks like she just rolled out of bed, knowing she probably just did. Bending beside Amelia like she's a kindergarten teacher, 'hey, you ok? Scan day! You excited?' Amelia half shrugs, biting her lip. Andi tilts her head, 'there's nothing to be nervous about, you've done this before.' Amelia nods, reassured that her sister can still read her like a book, 'I know, I just... hope everything is ok.' Andi relaxes in the seat beside her, 'have you got any food in your bag?' Amelia looks exasperated, thinking they were having a serious conversation. Amelia gives up, 'I think there's a granola thing, have a look.' Andi rummages through her sister's purse, hissing with success as she finds the snack.

She unwraps the snack and shoves it in her mouth, spluttering 'Steve will be a blubbering mess, I bet he cries. Get loads of printouts, everyone here is dying to see.' Amelia smiles slowly, 'Bucky recovered from his Vegas weekend?' Andi laughs with a second mouthful of food, 'yeah, I think he might have even had a good time. Of course he won't admit it.' Amelia grins and checks her watch, 'is umm, have you seen Steve?' Andi shakes her head flippantly, 'nope.' Amelia fiddles with her fingers, concern filling her. 'He won't miss it, he walks around this place grinning like a tool.' Amelia appreciates her sister's blasé approach, 'how's your breakfast?' She points to the cereal bar in Andi's hand, 'mmm, amazing. How did you know?' She spits crumbs, apologising and Amelia gently taps her name badge, 'it's upside down.' Andi grins, 'well, Tony is out this morning and Bucky was home, so…' Amelia holds up a hand, 'stop, no more, please. You're making me feel queasy.' She looks at her sister, 'what about your suit? Isn't your meeting today?' Andi stands up stretching, 'yep, this afternoon, will change before hand, don't fret!'

Amelia looks out across the lobby and her mouth drops open, spotting a familiar blonde. 'Oh shit,' Andi mutters as she follows her sister's gaze. Amelia swallows deeply and her eyes track Sharon Carter, heading for the exit. Andi mumbles 'be nice, if she does speak to you. Ah, I have to go, love you. Message me when you come out.' Andi kisses her sister's cheek and bounds for the elevator.

Amelia resumes her magazine, slipping down the chair and almost hiding behind the paper. 'Amelia?' She winces, as she hears the female voice call to her. Dropping the magazine she looks up to see perfect Sharon Carter. Amelia quickly pulls herself up straight and coughs awkwardly. 'Hi, Sharon, hi.' She feels like that is the extent of what they have to say to each other.

Amelia and Steve mutually agreed to never speak of the kiss publicly and not let on to the agent that Amelia even saw the encounter. Looking at her now, Amelia has to force down the urge to start throwing tired copies of National Geographic.

'How's Rosie?' Amelia takes a deep breath, thinking of an answer and wishing she wouldn't bother with the pleasantries. 'Yes, all good, she's good, she's started school now,' Amelia tries to think of something to ask in return, 'and you? How's... you?' She looks embarrassed by her own question, Sharon just smiles, 'very well, thank you. Keeping busy, maybe not as much as I'd like with The Avengers around to take care of things, but hey, it's a job.' Amelia just nods awkwardly, not sure what else there is to say.

Sharon smiles, 'I was just with Steve, are you waiting for him?' Amelia clenches the magazine in her hand at the mention of his name, 'yeah, we are umm… getting lunch.' Sharon nods, 'that sounds nice...' Amelia thinks about them kissing, picturing it as plainly as yesterday. He maintains it was all Sharon and Amelia believes him, but she saw it and he wasn't exactly fighting her off. Before she knows it she suddenly spills 'I'm pregnant.'

Sharon pulls back, unsure, 'oh! My goodness, well congrats, that's amazing! Wow, you will have your hands full.' Amelia smiles widely, too wide, it almost hurts. 'Steve didn't mention, should I act surprised?' Sharon chuckles and Amelia hates that she managed to make her laugh somehow. Amelia threatened Steve not to tell anyone else after his Vegas pow wow. Amelia waves her off, 'it's fine, no secret. Soon my pregnant bump is likely to appear on a magazine somewhere, with the heading _Baby red white and blues_.' Sharon grins, 'that's pretty good, I can tell you work in television.' Sharon offers a muted laugh and Amelia envies how put together she is, she pictures herself snorting with laughter and winces in embarrassment. 'Do you know what you're having?' Amelia coughs a little, 'no, not yet, bit early.' Sharon nods, almost certainly running out of things to say.

'Hey,' a male voice interrupts and the pair look over to see Steve. He looks worried, peering between the two of them. Just the sight of him stood beside Sharon heightens Amelia's blood pressure. 'Hey! Congratulations are in order, I hear?' Steve looks to Amelia in shock, 'uh, yeah, thanks, sorry I didn't say, we weren't telling...' Amelia stands up, 'it's fine, Steve, Sharon and I were just chatting, you ready to go?' Steve complies quickly, everything happening so fast and before they know it, Amelia is tugging him towards the spinning front doors. 'See you next week, Steve,' Sharon calls and Amelia growls a little.

Once outside, Amelia takes a gulp of air, Steve chuckles, 'what was that noise?' Amelia bristles, 'what noise?' Steve smiles warmly at her, 'you hissed at her.' Amelia tightens her grip on her bag, 'no I didn't.'

Looking back from where they came, Amelia's heart stutters at the sight of Sharon Carter, still there, signing out at reception and inevitably about to catch them up. 'Keep walking!' Amelia barks and Steve strolls beside her, speeding up as she tugs at his arm. Amelia storms for the roadside, hell-bent on hailing a cab, stewing on Sharon and her perfect hair, her white teeth and her smart grey skirt suit. A cough interrupts her thoughts and she turns around to see Steve, paused and stood with crossed arms, smirking at her. 'Oh hey, sorry, just umm, thinking about the scan, don't want to be late,' Amelia lies. Steve smiles and jests 'really? Because it looked like you were thinking about murdering Sharon.' Amelia blanches and chokes, 'no, no, no, of course not. No. No. You ready?' She steps off the curb side, hailing a taxi and Steve pulls her back quickly, 'stop plotting a murder and watch out. Please?'

….

Amelia and Steve find themselves sat in the clinic waiting area, people walking through in salmon coloured scrubs and surrounded by pregnant women. Amelia is watching a lifetime movie on the wall mounted TV and Steve gazes at the terrifying array of posters. When Amelia looks back to him, she notices his startled face. 'Hey, you ok?' Steve shakes himself, 'yes, yes, all good.' Steve looks across and watches Amelia as she chews her lip, staring at the TV. He looks down and notices her hands toying with her shirt. Reaching across and clasping her hand in his, he smiles sweetly a her. 'Nervous?' he queries and she nods. 'You?' she asks and he admits 'terrified.' Amelia chuckles at him and Steve mumbles, 'sorry about Sharon.' Amelia mutters under her breath _bitch_. Steve raises a brow 'what did she say?' Amelia huffs, 'nothing and that's the worst bit. Other than sucking face with you, I have no reason to dislike her, but…' Steve looks at her dryly and Amelia shifts in her seat, 'and what's next week? You didn't mention that you are away with **Sharon** all the time.' Steve looks at her passively, 'no, there's a meeting. It's Sam you should be jealous of. **He's** the one I'm away with.' Amelia drops his hand, turning quickly 'I am not jealous!' Steve puts his palms up in surrender, 'sure you're not.' Amelia leans over to him, uttering, 'Scott Lang! There, enough said.' Steve chuckles at her and reaches for her hand again. 'Touché. Love you,' Steve whispers and she grumbles, 'yeah, you too.'

'Miss Miller?' Amelia jumps out of her seat, forgetting her bag and Steve. She looks at the welcoming lady in salmon and hurries to follow her. 'Oh, my stuff,' turning back, Steve passes her bag over and she thanks him. He looks pale and Amelia takes his hand, 'ready?' She asks softly and he squeezes her hand in return.

Later, Amelia steps into the room in her surgical gown and Steve looks her up and down with a small laugh. She looks put out and embarrassed. 'Sorry, you look cute, I'm sorry.' Amelia pads to the reclining chair and climbs up, settling comfortably. Steve stares at a cross section illustration and Amelia's voice distracts him. 'What if the doctor recognises you? I don't want her with one hand between my legs and the other holding out an autograph book.' Steve ignores her qualms, 'Amelia, they are professionals, celebrities, if you can call it that, have babies too.' Amelia scoffs, 'celebrity! Hah!' She throws her head back and then looks across at a wall of baby photos, smiling, 'what do think it will be?' She asks dreamily and Steve sighs, 'a baby, who is happy and healthy, that's all I want.' Amelia softens, uttering 'yeah, me too.' They fall into a silence, her voice cutting in 'but if you had to say?' Steve shakes his head, laughing at her, 'we won't even know for another four weeks and we haven't discussed if we want to know.' Amelia gazes at the baby photos once again.

….

Back at the tower, Bucky is sat eating some baked pasta monstrosity from his least favourite place, the staff canteen. He's sat alone happily, not interested in the circus around him. People coming and going, shouting across tables, joking with friends. A tray drops down opposite him and he looks up, fork poised to his mouth.

He watches as Victoria settles across from him, shaking her hair loose and smiling at him.

'Uh, are you lost?' Bucky asks with a hint of distain. He quickly eats the mouthful she interrupted and then he wipes his mouth, realising that was a bit rude, he refocuses on Victoria. He peers over her shoulder, people watching and whispering, he misses the days when he would eat on the cold concrete floor of the basement with Andi.

She appears unbothered and laughs, 'no, don't be silly, I thought we could eat together, is that ok?' She unwraps her cutlery and smiles politely at him, undeterred. 'My mom used to make pasta bake like this,' she hums, smelling the food and tucking in.

'Is this a dare?' Bucky asks sceptically. 'A what?' Victoria asks, pausing.

'A dare?' he repeats. She giggles, 'well I'm not fifteen, so no. No, I wanted to come and sit with you, is that ok? I mean we do work together.' Bucky nods, a little confused. Slowly, he continues to munch on his food, deliberately swirling it around his mouth to stall conversation. It feels a bit awkward, just him and her, eating together. He quickly looks about for Andi, hoping she might save him. He spots colleagues clearly ogling and talking about them.

'So, I hear you booked a venue?' Bucky sighs, dropping his fork loudly, 'now where the hell did you hear that?' It's a little more forceful than intended and she looks up from her lunch stunned, 'uh, from the… Falcon, sorry, I don't know everyone's names yet, he was in an elevator, talking about...' Bucky mutters 'makes sense.' She looks unsure, 'would you rather I go?' Bucky stares at her. The honest answer is yes, but he knows that isn't fair or kind. 'No,' he reluctantly grumbles. She nods happily, as if it never happened. 'Can I ask you what the venue is like? What did you go for?' Bucky wants to bang his head on the table, 'it's in Brooklyn, an old factory.' Victoria smiles sadly, spilling 'I was engaged once.' Bucky can't help himself from asking 'what happened?' She looks surprised by the interest he has suddenly taken, 'oh, he dumped me.' Bucky doesn't know what to say to that. His mind suggests things like, '_aww, sorry to hear that' and 'wow, poor you.' _Weirdly all these phrases sound like Andi when playing out mentally.

'Dick,' he spits the word out with contempt and then cringes that '_dick' _is what he settled for. He looks up slowly, laughter rumbling from the petite woman opposite him. 'Yes, dick is right.' Bucky wonders what there is left to discuss. 'Do you think you could show me around a little more? People keep sending me places and it takes me forever to find them. I think my tour guide was disinterested, to say the least. I mean, where's the gym? I heard staff can use it? My membership bleeds me dry, so that would be amazing.' Bucky just watches her and thinks to himself, _a tour? Really? And who's excited for the gym? _He sniffs, finishing his food and pushing the plate away, 'I could draw you a map?' He suggests with uncertainty. Victoria giggles, then she looks a little hurt 'that's ok, I'll find someone to help me.' Bucky feels guilty, looking about and then proclaiming 'no, I can do that, it's not a big ask. It's no problem.' Victoria looks genuinely touched and Bucky retraces his words, wondering why she appears so ecstatic.

Andi meanders in to the canteen. She is juggling two phones, a pager and is reaching for a lunch tray. Looking around the cafeteria she waves at a friend and then spots Bucky, smirking at him sat alone in the corner. She then notices the girl sat across from him, blocked by his hunched shoulders. She's grinning and laughing, _at him? With him?_ Andi can't quite tell. Her brow pinches in confusion and she slowly creeps closer to the counter, the queue moving tediously slowly. She recognises _Cinderella_ from the party, wondering what they are talking about. She remembers she's Bucky's new comms person and she smiles at him making an effort with her. She can picture Amelia sweating over this if it was Steve and she breezes past that thought, knowing she has nothing to worry about. Bucky tugs a hand through his hair and Andi knows instantly he's uptight. She can see he's finished and she questions why he is still sat there. He normally slips out the minute his plate is clean, even if she's only halfway through her meal. She's looked up before, mouth full and he's just gone. He hates the canteen and everyone knows it.

'Hi Gina, how are you?' She greets the woman at the counter, not making eye contact, still looking across at the pair. 'She just sat down with him, about ten minutes ago.' Andi double takes at the older lady, watching as she dishes up food. 'He looked petrified,' Andi smirks and the lady continues, 'he doesn't normally hang around, always stealing my plates. I bet he wishes he'd not stuck around today.' Andi laughs, 'she's fine, it's nice, him making friends, you know?' Gina nods, 'you are very good, I know plenty of women who would demand he moves tables.' Andi bites her lip, still distractedly watching, 'nope, not me, I trust him.' Gina smiles at her warmly, offering her bread. 'No, I'm good.' Gina smirks at her, grabbing the next person's plate, 'it's not him I wouldn't trust. But that's just my age, sorry, my daughter would tell me to be more open minded, progressive, she calls it.' Andi nods, double thinking the bread side option and trying not to roll her eyes at the old fashioned warning.

'Why the posh suit?' Gina questions and Andi laughs, 'oh, Mr Stark has a meeting, well **we** have a meeting, is it ok? My sister picked it, I honestly had no clue. I think I look like my mother and trust me, that's a bad thing. I like rocking up in my polo shirt, it's easy.' Gina smiles and tells her she looks wonderful, quickly sneaking bread onto the blonde's plate and whispering, 'for Bucky.'

Andi waves goodbye and turns, setting off for their normal back corner retreat. 'Hey boys and girls. Barnes, you made a friend?' She stands next to the table looking down and Victoria offers her a small smile. Bucky breathes out in relief. He double takes and scans his girlfriend up and down, her ankle twisted in a pair of high heels and a white shirt tucked into a black pencil skirt. He's taken aback by her smart appearance and stops himself from commenting publicly.

'Wow, you look fancy,' Victoria gushes. Andi dumps her tray down beside Bucky and hoists her skirt up to clamber the canteen bench. He laughs at her and Victoria just watches in shock, 'thanks, got a meeting. Oh, here you go.' She chucks the extra bread onto his plate and he looks over at the counter, throwing Gina a thumbs up.

'What were you two talking about? Don't stop on my account.' Bucky shrugs and Victoria intercedes, 'Sargent Barnes is going to give me a tour, I keep getting lost.' Andi grins and mouths 'oh.' Her phone vibrates on the tray and she searches for the right one, smiling at the message, 'oh, it's my sister, she's at her…' Bucky kicks her beneath the table and Andi recovers quickly, 'salon. The salon, trying something new… with her hair.' Bucky shakes his head at her and she reaches for his knee under the table.

Victoria smiles broadly, 'so, what's Mr Stark like?' Andi draws circles on Bucky's knee and she fakes interest in the question, 'bossy, loud, arrogant…' Victoria looks shocked that she would talk about her boss like that. Andi chomps on her lunch, her pager buzzing, 'he keeps me busy, that's for sure.' She dances her hand up Bucky's thigh and Victoria continues in her usual bubbly fashion. 'I've only seen Fury from a distance, I guess officially he's my boss.' Bucky coughs, shuffling as Andi's hand slides further up his leg. 'He's got one eye,' Bucky splutters and Andi removes her hand, laughing beside him. Victoria appears confused, 'yeah, I know who he is… thanks…' Andi shovels her lunch into her mouth, mumbling, 'maybe you should find someone else for that tour, this guy, am I right?' Bucky can tell what she's doing and he appreciates the save. Victoria straightens with confidence, 'seeing as I'm your permanent comms, seems to make sense that we get to know each other.' Bucky pauses and stares at her open mouthed, 'permanent?' She looks excited, nodding with pep. Andi nods, 'wow, great.' Victoria stands, lifting her tray up, 'I better get going, see you around, Andi! I'll see you later, Bucky.'

Bucky watches her leave over his shoulder, turning to Andi as she laughs whilst she eats. 'Well, congrats!' Bucky looks perplexed, 'on what? My new permanent comms?' Andi wipes her mouth with a napkin, 'no, on your date.' Bucky rolls his eyes, 'whatever, it's not like that.' Andi stares at him, eyes bulging, 'not like that? I've never heard such a weak excuse, "oops, I get lost." I mean really? It's sweet in some ways, I mean who can blame her? But kudos to her, most women just watch you, they don't have the ovaries to come over.' Bucky looks about the canteen, convinced she's wrong, but quickly spotting several people watching him, mainly women. He wonders how he missed that, but he still thinks she's wrong.

Turning back to her, 'well, it's not like that for me, you have nothing to worry about and I think you are wrong anyway, it's purely professional.' Andi hums in agreement, not so sure. Bucky softens, 'aww don't be jealous,' he reaches to move hair from her face and she slides down the bench, away from him, 'I am not jealous! Get over yourself.' Bucky chuckles at her strong reaction. 'Ok, ok, not jealous, so you won't mind if I give her that tour then?' Andi stalls, but covers it quickly, 'no, not at all, have at it.' Looking under the table she mutters, 'shit, I lost my shoe, I kicked it off to run my leg up your thigh, but the angle was off. Anyway, I have to go.' She stands quickly, leaning down and whispering in his ear, 'I'll try my best to find my way back, but I'll give you a call if I get lost.' Bucky smirks at her, 'go,' he demands. He watches as she wanders away, stopping to pull her shoe on properly.

….

'Hi there, you must be Amelia, I'm Dr Kareen.' Steve and Amelia look up as a female doctor enters the room, gently closing the door and strolling over to shake Amelia's hand. 'Oh, and you are?' Steve jumps up, 'I'm Steve, Amelia's uh, the baby's ummm, I'm… the father.' The doctor smiles at him, 'great, have a seat, Steve. No need to stand to attention.'

Steve takes a seat and clasps his hands nervously together, watching as the Doctor perches at a monitor beside the bed. 'So, this is baby number… two?' She reads the notes and looks up at the pair, they both agree. 'Yes, we have one already, Rosie, she's six.' The doctor nods, 'is she excited?' Amelia blushes, 'oh, well we haven't really told her yet, it's such a busy time and I worried it was too early. Steve works away quite often, we just want to make sure it's all good before we tell her.' The doctor looks between them and the chart, sensing their nerves but seeing no reason to suspect anything is wrong. 'Ok, let's have a look, shall we?' Steve stands up, crowding close and leaning over Dr Kareen. 'Um, you can stay sat down, I'll turn this around as soon as we locate baby and I'll let you have a proper look.' Steve backs away, 'sure, sorry.'

Amelia lies back and stares at the ceiling, noticing Dumbo stickers for the first time. She feels Steve reach for her hand and she squeezes it back, not looking as the doctor begins the scan. 'Ok, all looks good and here we go.' Steve jumps up, hovering close to Amelia, she cranes her neck to see and the doctor points out, 'there's your uterus and there… is your baby and you look to be about fourteen weeks.' Amelia stares at the monitor, the black and white image shifting slightly. She bites her lip, nerves slipping away as she watches their baby. Suddenly the image freezes and Amelia panics, 'what happened? Why isn't it moving?' Steve whispers closely, 'she paused it.' Amelia relaxes, 'wait, fourteen weeks?' The doctor nods, 'yep, bit further along than you thought.' The doctor stands, removing her gloves and wandering to the basin, calling back, 'I will give you time to have a look and I'll be back.' Steve nods and thanks her, looking at their tiny baby. 'I can't believe she's inside of you.' Amelia's smile slowly widens, 'you said she!' Steve pulls back, then kisses her forehead, denying it, 'no I didn't.' Amelia smirks at him smugly, refocusing on the image. Sighing loudly, she mutters 'she's ok.' Steve leans in, 'now you said she.' Amelia doesn't look at him, transfixed on the image, 'I can just feel it, it's a girl, I know it.' Steve puts a gentle hand on Amelia's tummy and she grins, 'I can't believe she **OR** he in there,' he murmurs in awe, 'I guess we have to tell Rosie now.' Amelia nods eagerly, 'yeah…' she leans into him, 'thank you for being here.' Steve feels his gut clench with guilt, distraught she thinks he would miss this and that she needs to thank him. Steve stares at the picture, mesmerised. Peering closer, 'I think I can see a hand, only one, but I'm sure there is two.'

They stare at the screen for a time, Steve creeping closer and pointing things out, Amelia unsure that he's right. He settles back beside her and leans across again. Amelia whispers, 'Steve?' he looks back at her quickly, 'I really need to pee and you're pressing on my stomach so bad.' He jumps back and apologises, just as the doctor re-enters. 'So what do we think?' Steve and Amelia nod happily, 'great, we will print you some copies and have a chat about what's next. Amelia, if you want to get dressed, feel free.' Amelia jumps down, elated and thanks the doctor profusely, disappearing into the toilet cubicle. Dr Kareen passes Steve the pictures, 'here we go, something to keep hold of.' Steve stares down at the images, running a thumb over the picture, 'can I just check I have this right?' Steve points out arms and legs as the doctor confirms. Amelia returns and chuckles at Steve looking at the image on an angle. She grins, 'hey, now **you** have something to put on the fridge.'

….

The elevator doors open and Andi runs over, her stockings causing her to slip on the shiny floor, 'you're here, you didn't message me! Well, what is it?' Amelia laughs at her, 'sorry, we just thought it was easier to come over and see you. How was your meeting?' She looks up and down at the suit she chose for Andi, dismayed at how dishevelled she looks. 'Cancelled!' She announces in delight, 'now, tell me everything. Was it like The Mindy Project?' Amelia rolls her eyes, 'no, I can't afford that!'

Bucky ambles out from his room to see where Andi rushed off to, 'oh hey, how did it go?' He smiles warmly, shoving his hands in his pockets and stopping beside his fiancée. Andi waves him closer, Amelia grins at Steve and encourages him to go ahead. He digs deep in his jacket pocket and pulls out an envelope. Slowly he looks through it and Andi sighs, 'Steve, come on! You're killing me.' He passes a piece of paper to her and Andi melts, softy touching her chest, 'oh my God, Mia…'

Bucky leans over her shoulder, smirking. 'That is a baby,' he states and Amelia laughs at him. Andi stares at the image, fixated, feeling slightly tearful. 'You remember when that was Rosie?' Amelia nods and the sisters share a moment.

Andi looks over, 'congrats, Steve! Really, this is amazing. How you feeling?' Steve shrugs merrily, 'I… honestly, it's incredible.' Bucky can't really tell what he is looking at in the black and white image and Andi points out, 'that's the head and there's a leg.' Bucky listens to Andi but watches Steve, giving him a nod, 'exciting times.'

Amelia leans against Steve, yawning, 'you can keep that one. Dad, here, has got another **nine**.' Steve wraps an arm around her, 'can't help it if I'm proud.' Bucky wonders aloud, 'what is it?' Amelia softly answers, 'too soon to tell, but we are a little further along than anticipated, fourteen weeks. The due date is on the photo.' Andi giggles, 'thought you might say 4th of July. That would have been hilarious.' She pauses, looking at the image 'oh no, ummm….' Amelia looks concerned, 'what? What's wrong?' Andi appears anxious, 'the wedding is only two weeks before you're due, I thought we'd have at least a month.' Amelia looks up briskly, 'shit. Well, can you move it?' Andi laughs loudly, 'no! Oh. You're serious. No, we can't move it, that's all they had! It's in demand. If we move it, it will be at Dugan's summer house. He mentioned it once and it would be free, but there's nowhere else we like.' Bucky looks up with panic, 'summer house? No, we definitely can't rearrange. Paid a fairly hefty deposit as well.' Amelia sulks, 'but I'm Maid of Honour. Surely you can pick somewhere else? For me?' Andi looks up, 'uhhh, no you're not, Rosie is and no, Bucky chose it, can't change it, I'm so sorry. It was the only day they had this year, it's a Friday for a reason. I had a feeling this might happen, but math was never my thing. Sorry. Don't hate me.'

Steve pulls her close, 'it's fine, it will be fine, it's two weeks before.' Amelia looks horrified at the notion, 'Steve, you don't know what you are talking about, I will be bigger than you and Bucky smushed together by then. I won't be able to hold veils and throwing confetti will probably be hard. Or what if, let's say, the baby comes early?'

'You went late with Rosie!' Andi interrupts and Amelia rolls her eyes, 'that means nothing!' Andi grimaces, 'can we please cross that bridge when we get to it? It's ruining the happy moment,' she begs. Steve kisses Amelia's forehead, 'she's right, this is a happy moment. Later. It will be ok.'

Natasha walks in, stopping and staring at the group, 'what are you all doing?' Before Steve can answer, Andi waves the image in her face, 'look, baby Miller-Rogers!' Natasha raises a brow and Steve hears the double name, hoping that's not what the baby will be called. Natasha accepts the picture and smiles happily at it, Amelia looking a little embarrassed by all the fuss. Natasha swallows slowly, 'congratulations.' Amelia makes eye contact with her and offers a subtle nod.

'On what?' Clint calls as he comes out of the kitchen, 'oh hey, let me see. Wow, wait, are we still pretending not to know?' Natasha elbows his ribs and he grins at the picture, 'got your nose, Rogers,' he jokes. 'Aww, congrats, definitely a boy,' he takes a bite of an apple and crunches it near Nat's ear, 'how can you be sure?' Amelia asks, Clint shrugs, 'just a guess, we weren't right about Nathaniel though, so don't trust me or the doctors!'

Tony walks in, pausing, 'what's all this? A party?' The group look up at the new arrival, 'what you looking at?' He strolls across and rips the paper from Clint's hand. 'Rogers, you been digging up black and white photos again? Are you taking a nap here?' Steve opens his mouth to respond, 'I know what it is, congratulations on your black and white blob, coming summer next year, I assume?' Amelia blushes and reaches for the image, but once again it's passed around the room.

Wanda appears, she looks over a little unsure and Clint beckons her to get involved, 'look, Rogers is passing on those killer genes.' Wanda stares down at the photo, 'wow, my God, you must be thrilled.' Amelia nods warmly, 'where's Bruce?' Natasha answers, 'probably in the labs.' Tony jokes, 'yeah, someone should do some work around here.' Amelia starts to make excuses about heading home and Tony suggests 'stay, celebrate!' Steve grabs Amelia's hand, 'sounds fun, but we have someone very important to collect from school and break the big news to!'

**AN: Thank you to anyone who is reading, I am very grateful that it's reaching someone, anyone. **

**So, Amelia is still under-confident, that doesn't change overnight and she can't abide Sharon! After their kiss back in story 1. **

**And hmmm, Victoria is back… but I love writing Bucky trying to be sociable and I really like the idea that he has a rep for hating the canteen and no one dares sit with him. **

**So… the wedding and the baby are close together, but everything always happens at once, good or bad! (It's a little bit rom-com, I know, but it is a love story at the end of the day.) **

**Next Chapter, we see what Rosie thinks of this big news, there's more twists and turns and Steve takes a day off! Finally! **

**Take care **


	61. Accidentals

**AN: Happy Friday! **** Thanks, as always, for reading, commenting etc. Usual disclaimer applies. **

**Chapter 14: Accidentals **

'So, we really aren't going to Disneyland?'

Steve stops the engine and looks across at the small brunette. He shakes his head, 'no, where did you even get that idea from?' Rosie sighs, tugging at her sleeve 'you said there was a surprise, I've seen those people on the TV and they say _surprise, we are going to Disneyland _and everyone cries!' Steve smirks at her, tilting his head 'are you disappointed?' Rosie swings her legs, thinking hard 'ummm…'

Steve watches her in concern, thinking back to last night.

'_A baby?' Rosie asks quietly. Amelia nods happily, 'yes, you will be a big sister. Like me.' Rosie stares about the lounge, focusing on the TV and eventually asking, 'can I watch Mulan?' Steve frowns, unsure if she heard them right or at all. 'Rosie, this is happy news, I thought you'd be excited,' Steve gently encourages her, she nods distractedly, 'I am.' Amelia shrugs a little and Rosie gasps, 'so… I'll have a baby brother?' Steve grins, 'or maybe a sister, you know like you wished for.' Rosie appears alarmed, 'shhhhhh! Daddy! Don't tell anyone, it's a wish, it won't come true!' Steve apologises humbly and the adults watch as the little girl ponders the news further. She looks panicked, 'will I have to share my room?' Amelia shakes her head, 'no, that's still your room.' Rosie nods triumphantly, quickly moving on 'ok! So can I watch Mulan now?' _

_Amelia and Steve just look at one another, not really sure what they expected. The brunette climbs over and sits between them, slouched low on the couch and grappling for the TV control. She cuddles against her mother and then asks through a curtain of hair, 'is the baby in there now?' Amelia hums lightly in agreement and then Rosie's face scrunches, peering up at her parents 'how did it get there?' _

Steve waits anxiously for Rosie's answer, 'ummm… no! I thought about it all night and I had a dream and there was the baby, and I've decided I can't wait.' Steve smiles at her fondly, 'that's good news.'

'I'm going to be the best big sister ever, just like mommy.' Steve watches her proudly, then she stares out the window. 'Do I **have** to go to school?' She pleads and he looks over to the school gates, spotting parents and kids waving goodbye at the doors. 'Yes, you do,' Rosie slouches down low, Steve looks across at her, 'remember what we talked about, be the bigger person. Now come on, sit up properly. If this week is no better than we will need to look at meeting with your teacher.' Rosie brightens, 'Miss Penny? Can she come for dinner? Meet the baby?' Steve looks unsure, 'no, we will meet her at school, to talk about you.' He gently pokes her arm and she pulls away.

Rosie cowers, 'am I in trouble?' Steve reaches across and rubs toothpaste from her cheek, 'no, **you're** not in trouble. Of course not.' He looks at the little girl, her wonky ponytails bouncing as she nods.

'Can you bring me to school every week?' Steve looks down sadly, 'well, maybe not every week, but more and more, sure.' Rosie sniffs, accepting defeat on all counts, pressing her face against the window, mumbling 'guess I'll go then.' Steve reaches for her lunch on the back seat, Rosie whispers, 'umm, so there's really no Disneyland? This was the only surprise?' Steve chuckles at her, 'yes! Now, time for school, hop out.'

…**.**

'Hey, what you up to? Thought you had the day off?' Bucky asks Steve, approaching him on the landing pad. Steve nods, 'yeah, just dropped Rosie off at school and then stopped in to pick up some things, sign some paperwork. Don't tell Andi I was here, don't need Amelia finding out. She already thinks I can't stay away.' Bucky nods sarcastically, 'well she ain't wrong.' Steve looks past his friend, 'all good here?' Bucky coughs, 'yeah, just Wilson getting himself in trouble but what's new?'

They stroll towards the stairwell and Bucky grins 'so what you got planned for today, part timer?' Steve sighs, 'thanks for that. I have a list of things to do around the house that Amelia kindly left. I'm collecting Rosie from school and I'm cooking us a nice family meal. It actually feels pretty good to be asked to do dishes and laundry, not my usual line of work, but I'm up for the challenge.' Bucky smiles genuinely, 'sounds good.' Steve asks him the same, 'ah, pretty easy going now, been a long couple of days though.' He tugs at his gloves and twists his stiff metal fingers. 'Still having problems?' Steve nods to his friend's hand and Bucky tilts his head, 'yeah, but it's fine, Andi wants me to let Stark check it out, but I can't think of anything worse, I'd rather suffer.' Steve smiles softly, 'he knows what he's doing, I'll give him that.' Bucky pleads, 'stop. I'm not interested.'

They take the concrete steps steadily, chatting as they go. Bucky yawns and utters 'Andi's given me a list of wedding things to do, you aren't the only one with a list, she referred to it as _wed-min_. I tell you, when she mentions shit like that, I wonder what I am getting myself into.' Steve chuckles at his friend, patting his shoulder 'I'm sure it will be a very special day, whatever you plan.' Bucky is unsure but agrees nevertheless.

'How did Rosalyn take the good news?' Steve beams at his friend, 'she had different ideas on what the surprise was, but yeah, she seems excited now, having slept on it.' Bucky smiles warmly, 'still got that scan on you?' Steve taps his jacket pocket, 'always.' He shakes his head, 'I drove her to school, think I might need to practice my plaiting skills. Her hair… yeah.' Bucky watches Steve, who appears to be eyeing his locks, 'forget that idea, right now. I'm due a cut, you're not touching my hair.' Steve just laughs but doesn't deny it.

'Amelia doing ok?' Steve nods, 'yeah, things are a bit more settled, I think we both feel a bit happier, everything out in the open.' Bucky adjusts his cuff, muttering, 'until she finds out you were here today.' Steve looks up briskly, 'no, I'm serious, she can't know, she needs to keep her blood pressure low. I've bought a book on it.' Bucky frowns, 'on not pissing your gal off? A book, really?' Steve nudges him, 'no, on pregnancy, trimesters, hormones. If I'm honest, it's all a little bit terrifying.'

They can hear someone running towards them and Steve peers down the stairwell, 'uhh, think this is for you.' Bucky looks at him with uncertainty and then Victoria rounds the corner to their flight of steps, standing face to face with the pair.

'Oh, hey, thought I'd missed you. Great job out there, I thought it went pretty well my end.' Bucky nods, 'yeah, umm, good job?' It sounds more like a question and Steve laughs at him, nodding to her 'nice to see you again, Victoria.' She waves at him and refocuses on Bucky, 'I see you are free for the rest of the day, think we could maybe have that tour at some point? I also have something to run past you.' Bucky just stares at her, suddenly remembering the tour she is referring to. Steve watches him with a comical smile, _so much for a quiet day_. Steve thinks about saving him _don't you have that thing…_ but decides it's good for him to get to know his colleagues.

Steve cuts the silence and announces, 'well, I am going to leave you to that, got a list of chores to get to and honestly, I can't wait.' Victoria smiles and steps to one side, allowing him past. 'God, I wish I had a partner or even a roommate keen to do chores.' He squeezes past her, bidding them goodbye and she calls back to him, 'also, huge congrats, Captain Rogers.' Steve stills and his face creases in question, she continues 'the baby? Your wife, she's pregnant?' Steve looks at her in horror and Bucky mutters, 'they aren't married.' Victoria's hair nearly slaps her, her head moving so quick, looking between the two. 'And how do you know about that?' Bucky's voice is overly firm and the communications operative appears panicked. Bucky thinks _a spy, I knew it. _Victoria babbles, 'umm, there was a magazine article being passed around the office, and someone emailed it out. I'm sorry, I guess you didn't know?' Steve closes his eyes and sighs, Bucky frowns at him, 'and you thought you wouldn't be putting out fires today.'

Steve deflates, 'yeah, ok, I gotta go, see you later,' he leaves quickly, taking the steps heavily. Victoria watches him leave nervously before turning back to Bucky 'I'm so sorry, I guessed he knew.' Bucky continues past her, 'nope.'

She follows him back the way she came and he wonders what she wants now. She hurries to catch up with him, 'am I going to get fired?' Bucky raises an eyebrow, 'for reading an email that you were sent? No.' She rings her hands timidly, 'no, for upsetting the big dogs.' Bucky laughs at the description, 'no, kid. Forget it. Steve is a big old puppy, you'd have to do much worse.' He pauses a little at the nickname, _kid_, continuing down the stairs at a faster pace.

'Sargent Barnes? The tour?' He looks across at the blonde, she's pushing her glasses up her nose nervously and Bucky realises he missed what she said. 'Sure. I'll meet you at twelve, front desk, I just need a couple hours' rest.' He gives in and she jumps a little, 'great, I can't wait, see you then.' Bucky watches her leave, wondering where she keeps springing up from. When she speaks in his ear during work, she's formal and serious, no hint that they've ever even met, he guesses that's a plus.

…**.**

'A small wedding? You, small? Everything about you is loud and brash, why stop now?' Andi stares at Natalie open mouthed, 'rude. And yes, small, just me and Bucky.' A cough interrupts her, 'oh and my sister, and her date, whoever she or he may be.' Amelia rolls her eyes, perching on her desk, '**he**! Steve, remember him? He's probably the best man!' Andi shrugs nonchalantly, 'no, Bucky already asked Wilson.' Amelia smirks at the joke, Natalie slurping a bowl of cereal and questioning 'but seriously, Andi, a small wedding? Are we talking fifty guests, or twenty or just you two and a nosy squirrel in the woods?'

Andi pauses, 'no, I would never get married in the woods, but I'm not opposed to a squirrel witness. Honestly, it just feels right, we have never done things in the standard way and Bucky is different to anyone, anywhere! I just want to be with him, just the fact that he's asked me… I still can't believe it.' Amelia starts rummaging in her bag for her breakfast, nodding in approval and explaining 'they've booked a venue. Looks amazing on the website.' Natalie jumps excitedly and people in the other cubicles look across as she squeals loudly, 'where? Where?' Andi tells her all about the factory, Bucky surprising her and Natalie cuts in, 'wait, in Brooklyn? A guy from editing got married there, I saw the pictures, it's huge, just you and Bucky will be lost there, your _I do's_ will echo! So you better add me to the guest list.'

Amelia feels a little sorry for her sister. Who says you can't have both; big venue, small wedding. Andi looks down a little unsure of herself, but quickly hides it. She looks around, more people arriving at the office for work, her sister having already been there three hours. 'I should go, I just came up to say hi.' Natalie keeps talking and Amelia offers her sister a sympathetic smile, 'whatever makes you both happy, Andi.' The blonde nods, and Natalie leans forward, grabbing Andi by the arm, pulling her back, 'but what about the cake? The first dance? The party? The cheers as you both say I do! Come on, you want that, I know you do!' Andi can feel the doubt flooding her, she knows deep down Natalie is right. She wants a big do, she wants to tell the world she loves Bucky, but maybe he doesn't. A very distant thought reminds her that he's never even said I love you out loud. Then she questions, maybe he wants bigger too, he picked a large venue after all.

'How do you feel about this?' Natalie snaps, turning to Amelia. Big sister looks unsure, re-logging onto her computer 'I'm not getting involved.' Natalie places her empty breakfast bowl down and stares the two down. Amelia gives in, 'I-I think, you should do what you want. What's right for you, **both** of you.' Andi nods slowly, not really hearing and rethinking everything.

'Oh, Amelia, have an opinion! Please!' Natalie begs.

'Fine!' The producer barks, turning to her sister 'I think you would make a beautiful bride, Rosie would love to be a bridesmaid and I would want to make a big deal and celebrate you and Bucky finding each other, there! Happy? I can't help it, I'm old fashioned and too influenced by rom-coms. But you do you.'

Andi stays silent, her sister's words running through her head, muttering 'oh God, you're right, I do want that, I'm a fraud, pretending I want natural, no make-up, I woke up like this, twigs in my hair. I want cake cutting photos and to whack you with my flowers, Mia. Shit, Bucky is going to hate me, what if he calls it off, you know small or nothing?'

Amelia softens, 'no, don't be stupid, he loves you. Speak to him, be honest.' She looks across the floor and spots Richard arriving, cursing her sister for "stopping in" and still standing there twenty minutes later, armed with a disposable coffee cup. 'Don't you have work?' Amelia suddenly directs to her sister, 'yes, shit, I'm going, I just wanted to see my favourite person,' she hugs Natalie close and Amelia then spies her boss walking in. 'Right, at this point, I need you to leave!' Andi's offended, sipping her coffee, 'I'm going, I'm going, be nice to me!'

But it's too late and Richard is making a b-line for them. Grinning at the three and Andi mutters, 'who is **that**?' She looks him up and down and Natalie jumps in to explain, Amelia quieting the pair. 'Nobody, be polite.' Andi stares openly at him, 'he was at the Halloween party, wasn't he? Didn't dress up? Hmmm. Not sure I trust him.' Natalie laughs, 'nooooo, he's a super sweet guy, trust me, I'm a great judge of character.'

Richard arrives beside the three, 'I was just grabbing drinks, anyone for a coffee?' Natalie agrees eagerly and Amelia watches his eyes trace her sister's outline, 'oh, and you are?' Andi opens her mouth to respond, but Amelia's voice is all that can be heard. 'This is Andi, my sister, she just stopped in, forgot her keys, she's going now.'

The pair shake hands and Richard jokes, 'I thought you were lost for a moment, maybe a stow away guest, used to happen a lot on my old show.' Andi chuckles, but it doesn't quite sound earnest. 'Hey, did I see you at the Halloween party?' Andi nods, finishing her drink and throwing the cup in the trash. 'Mmm hmm, you certainly did.' Richard smiles warmly, 'you are with Sargent Barnes, right?' Amelia looks up surprised, she didn't think he knew who **she** dated, let alone this much information. 'Interesting guy…' Andi isn't sure what that means and looks confrontational all of a sudden. Amelia steps in and grabs her hand, 'I'll see you out, Andi.' She gives her a tug and she doesn't move, still staring at the arrogant blonde man before her. Amelia eventually manages to pull her away.

'Quit staring at him!' Amelia harshly whispers, 'what does **that** mean, "interesting guy?" Amelia sighs, 'I don't know, it is a crazy story, maybe he means he's interesting. Now, I love you, but I need you to go, please?' Andi summons the elevator and huffs, looking back to the Richard guy, as he chats with Natalie. 'Ughhh, sleaze.' Amelia looks confused, 'you were just ogling him! Neither of you are appropriate, Look, I'll see you later, ok?' Andi steps in as the doors open and Amelia calls to her, 'oh and be sure about the wedding before you approach Bucky, ok? Remember, compromise!'

…**.**

Amelia finds herself in the middle of a never-ending planning meeting, she looks over at Natalie who rolls her eyes dramatically and pretends to sleep. 'Amelia?' Her boss, Mark, calls and she looks up quickly, 'yep.' He continues, 'you still good for the _Breakfast with Heroes_ segment, it's still a firm favourite.' She agrees keenly, 'of course.' There's shuffling across the board room and Richard clears his throat, 'if I may, Mark, I've been thinking perhaps someone else on the segment might make more sense.' Amelia zeroes in on him, daring him to bring up her personal life. Mark leans back in his chair, 'oh, why is that?' Richard shrugs coolly, 'I just think it's so popular, that someone who is here every day would be better running the segment. We could cram more in, more frequent, that kind of thing.' Amelia's chest tightens and her heart feels like it drops to the bottom of her stomach.

Mark considers the idea, 'well, Amelia here, came up with the bit, she worked a real long time to get in there with the right people, it's her segment.' Richard holds his hands up, 'forgive me, I didn't realise it was your **baby**.' Amelia double takes at the last word and he smirks at her. Amelia is mortified that someone would bring up her being part-time, everyone's always been very understanding, it's just not a thing. People in the office know Rosie, they've met her. Natalie bites her lip, shocked by the turn this has taken. Everyone else looks fairly unbothered, although a few people are looking awkwardly at the beech table separating them all. Mark taps his pen and then announces, 'no, Amelia stays with it, once a month is fine for now, anything changes, we will chat again. Good to have suggestions though, Rich, keep them coming.' Amelia shakes her head a little, she wants to challenge her boss, challenge the smug asshole opposite her, but knows this isn't the time or place.

Richard looks over at her, 'it's nothing personal, Amelia, just business, work. You get it?' Amelia nods numbly, unsure what is happening. He smiles, 'but hey, I have some fresh ideas, if you want to discuss tomorrow?' Amelia looks at him bitterly, trying to be polite 'I'm not here tomorrow, it's not my day to work.' He nods pensively, 'sure, no problem. Whenever suits you.'

Once the meeting wraps up, the room empties. Amelia remains, distractedly jotting in her diary. Natalie plops down beside her. 'Well that was sly and we even invited him to your party.'

Amelia sits back, sighing, 'I knew it, I just knew he was bad news. Just a gut feeling, I've been blaming the baby, but it's him, I know it.' Natalie agrees and Amelia almost brings up _I'm such a good judge of character._ 'He's going to try and push me out, I can tell,' Natalie shakes her head, 'no and we won't let that happen, we were fine before he got here. Prick.' Amelia wipes her face, 'please be careful, 'I don't need you getting fired, don't give him an inch, ok? I mean it!' Natalie watches Amelia softly, rubbing her back gently. 'Don't get upset, Mia, not good for you or the baby.' Amelia snaps, 'I'm not upset! Sorry, I just…'

She suddenly looks around, pushing back from the table and clutching her stomach.

'Oh God, I feel sick.' Natalie moves aside, 'go, run!' Amelia shoots from the conference room, pushing through the wooden door and following the maze through the cubicles. She covers her mouth wondering if she will make it, her pupils dart for an emergency trashcan and then Richard steps into her path. 'Hey, sorry about that, don't want it to seem like I'm treading on your toes, just love the segment, think we should do more of it. You've got the links, let's use them.' She nods frantically, he continues, 'people can't get enough of these hero guys, so let's give them what they want, right? Don't see it myself, personally…' Amelia winces, hating the acidic taste in her throat and his words in equal parts. 'Are you ok?' he asks in concern, she nods and before she knows it she is bent over, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the floor. She coughs and splutters, slowly opening her eyes and focusing on the stained patent black shoes before her. Straightening slowly and wiping her mouth, 'oh… oh no, I'm so sorry.' Richard jumps back and looks down at his shoes and then up to her. His brow is angrily pinched, but he notes the office is at a standstill, watching them and he shakes his feet, 'no problem, I'll call a janitor, maybe you should head home?' Amelia wipes her mouth slowly, watching as he retreats.

Bustle restarts in the office and she stares at the puddle of vomit as colleagues proceed to dodge it on their way to the copier.

She's mortified, but there's no time to dwell as she feels more bile rising in her throat and she sprints for the restroom, praying she makes it this time.

…**.**

Steve taps on the door and strolls into the lab, spotting Tony immediately. The scientist is tinkering at a work bench. Steve can't hear himself think over the music and politely instructs FRIDAY to turn it down. Tony looks up and around, focusing on the Avenger, 'hey! That's not polite.' Steve walks over and finds an empty stool, sitting across from his colleague. 'What can I do for you? Must be really bad if you are down here, in the belly of the tower, looking for guidance from the best man you know.' Steve reaches into his back pocket and drops a copy of the magazine, 'you seen this?' Tony turns his head to read the cover, laughing a little, 'no, I prefer a more reputable news outlet.' Steve sighs, grabbing it back and flipping through, reading aloud…

'_The Avenger and TV producer are expecting their first child together, a source close to the pair has confirmed. The couple already raise a child together from the TV exec's previous relationship. _

_Hearts were broken almost three years ago, when reports emerged that Captain Rogers was off the market and despite the haters, the pair still seem to be going strong. Pictured left at a baseball game in the summer of last year.'_

Tony whistles, 'well, I bet that went down like a lead balloon. Now, tell me, who is this juicy source? And did you really go to a baseball game, that looks photoshopped to me.' Steve shrugs in frustration. 'Does it matter? I tried to find Pepper, do some damage control.' Tony shakes his head, 'wouldn't bother, she's out of town and not talking to me and probably in turn, you.' Steve can't muster the energy to care or ask why. He looks back at the magazine, nostrils flaring as he inhales deeply.

'And look at this, _check out our list of awesome hunks that also dated __**plain Janes**__._' Steve stares at Tony with wide eyes, Tony scoffs, 'you? Awesome hunk? Really? Well they got that wrong for starters.' Steve rubs his face, chucking the magazine down, 'Tony.'

The older man takes pity, 'it was bound to happen, it's big news, your first kid. First Avenger baby, that they know of, I mean you could do a Barton and hold up in a barn until this blows over.' Steve looks up annoyed, 'it's **not** my first kid and by blown over, you mean Amelia's pregnancy? Really?' Tony appreciates his wording wasn't great, 'you get the gist. I'm just saying, don't be surprised, she's used to this by now, surely?' Steve folds his arms, 'I don't think so, I mean it's just cruel, _plain Jane_? Do you ever get used to that?' Tony eyes the headlines and chuckles a little, quickly stopping himself, 'sorry, not funny, sorry.' Steve stands suddenly 'I need to call her, check she's ok.' Tony lifts a finger, 'can I suggest you hold back, don't charge in there and make it worse, play it down. Play it cool even, if you know how to.' Steve listens to the advice, hearing some sense there.

Steve looks around, 'where's Andi?' Tony waves a hand, 'oh I sent her for lunch.' Steve checks his watch in a panic, 'ah it's late, I need to go. Don't tell Andi I was here.' Tony asks, 'isn't this one of these days off you asked for, what are you even doing here?' Steve ignores him, heading for the door. Tony calls to him, 'sorry, I thought I had some worthwhile advice, but I don't. Say hi to your _plain Jane_ for me.'

Andi appears not long after, coming through a different door with a bag of takeout, 'was that Steve?' Tony excitedly digs in to the lunch bag, 'yeah, he told me not to tell you. Check out page five, on my desk.' Andi sighs loudly, 'he's meant to be taking the day off. Not hanging around here.' She marches for Tony's desk and grabs the magazine, 'oh fuck.' Tony looks up, 'hey, language, Rogers is rubbing off on you.'

…**.**

Amelia makes it to lunch, only rushing back to the restroom once. She makes her excuses and goes out for a sandwich, enjoying the fresh air, a cool breeze on her face. Riding the elevator back to the office, she checks her bag and mutters in annoyance, realising she left her phone at home. Strolling through the office, she notices people smiling at her fondly, offering her waves and the odd thumbs up.

Returning to her desk, it's now decorated with streamers and balloons. Amelia stares at it in confusion, thinking someone made a mistake, looking around for the person whose birthday it really is.

'Umm, what's all this?' Amelia asks slowly to herself, looking around her cubicle. She gently touches a balloon string and watches it bob in the air. She peers over to Natalie's but she's not there.

'**Congratulations!' **

Amelia jumps at the loud chorus of cheers. Natalie is at the front of a group of colleagues, a party blower in her mouth. She quickly steps close and hugs Amelia, 'you're pregnant! Congrats!' Amelia looks unsure, hugging her back tightly. She whispers 'I told you not to tell anyone.' Natalie holds her close, matching her tone 'I didn't, you're not going to be happy. Stay calm. Deep breaths.'

Amelia pulls back, giving her a confused face. Looking at the rest of the team, she grins, 'ah, thanks folks, it's ummm, so sweet of you.' She awkwardly rubs her hands together. She can see Richard across the office, smirking but not looking at her, "reading" something in his hands. 'This is so kind of you, really thoughtful.' Someone steps forward and thrusts a tray of muffins at her, 'oh great, thanks.' Amelia looks around for a clue, wondering how they knew. On her desk she spots her answer, quickly she abandons the snacks, her mouth falling open in horror.

'What the hell is this?' Amelia gasps, clutching a magazine, 'that's me, I'm on the front, the front of the magazine.' She stares down at the cheap glossy read, a ludicrous headline stating _Star Spangled Sperm._ Amelia swallows deeply, feeling as though the ground is shifting under her. 'Are you going to be sick again?' someone pokes and she stares at the print, murmuring, 'everyone knows. Everyone. I haven't even told my dad...' She steps back, almost falling against her desk. Her hands are shaking a little and all she can think is _they stole my news. _She tries to focus on Natalie's soothing voice, coaxing her to calm down.

Natalie covers her mouth, 'oh Mia, it's ok, it will be ok.' Amelia looks pale, someone jokes, 'she is, she's going to be sick again!' Natalie strokes her back, 'come on, it's ok. To a certain extent this was inevitable, just ignore it. Steve doesn't care about that, neither do you.' Amelia looks at her friends, trying to remain professional, 'I'm sorry, I just can't right now…I've got to…'

She leaves quickly, pushing past them and taking the magazine with her. Natalie calls after her and Sinead smiles watching the scene unfold. 'This is the most exciting thing to happen this year.' Beth stops beside the girl's desk, 'what's going on?' Sinead explains 'Amelia's knocked up and it's all over the news.' Beth's face scrunches, 'gross, serves her right, doesn't it.' Natalie sweeps past, looking for Amelia, pausing beside the pair, 'why don't you go to hell, Beth?' Sinead sniggers and admits 'this just gets better and better.'

…**.**

Amelia finds herself sat inside a cleaning cupboard balanced on a plastic bucket. She's cried in there once before, fine, twice. She clutches the magazine, creasing it in her sweaty palms. 'Ughhhh,' she groans, 'how did this happen?' Someone bumps the door and Amelia looks up panicked, but nothing happens, no one enters. She stares at the scandal front cover and flicks through, 'page five, page five…' Turning to the spread she moans, 'oh Christ.' There's pictures of her with Steve, him with Rosie, a young picture of Steve and by some miracle, a school photo of her. She skims the article, skims the captions, 'no, no, no, no.'

She thinks about calling her dad, but huffs when she realises her phone is at home. Looking down at the magazine, her tears slip down to the centre fold. She wipes the article dry and wonders why. It's not like she wants to preserve it. She thinks about the news stand outside her office and debates if she should go out there and buy every copy. Then she freezes, thinking this will be news in the morning. She can feel her heart rate increase and she holds the spread to her face, screaming into it. 'Shhiiiit!'

The door opens, after a short knock and she looks up slowly, dropping the magazine to the floor. 'Ugh, what do you want?' Richard smiles at her and steps in fully, closing the door behind him, smiling smugly 'hey, mamma, how's it shaking? Saw you sneak in here.'

'Please don't,' she holds her hand up in despair. Rich chuckles and folds his arms, 'seriously, you ok?' Amelia wipes her face of tears, 'what do **you** care?' He smiles, 'I'm not an asshole, Amelia.' She suppresses a scoff. He admits 'I'm sorry about the meeting this morning.' Amelia sniffs loudly, 'I don't care about **that**, have you seen this?' She reaches for the magazine and throws it at his feet, he bends to grab it, 'yes, I think you look… charming.' Amelia stares at him, hiding her face in shame once again. 'I didn't know you were so tight with such high rollers.' Amelia looks up, spluttering 'bullshit, did you!'

Richard softens, 'Natalie is looking for you, she's worried about you.' He peers about the store closet, 'can't stay in here forever.' Amelia mumbles that she'd like to. She looks across at him and wonders if she is being too harsh on him, maybe it was an honest suggestion this morning and she can't take it too personally. He did come to find her.

'Are you going to run the story tomorrow?' Amelia asks worriedly. Richard shrugs, answering honestly, 'the news is the news, Amelia, you've worked here long enough to know that. But we won't mention your name, just _long standing partner_.' She winces, but it's the best she going to get. 'Fine, thank you. Can I have that back?' She asks him, pointing at the magazine, 'you want it for your notice board?' Amelia rolls her eyes, joking with him, 'no, I'm planning a therapeutic burning.' Richard chuckles at her, looking about once again, 'I'll have to bear this place in mind, when you make me cry one day. Come on out, there's a muffin with your name on it.' Amelia throws him a weak smile and he offers her a hand up, she politely declines. Pulling herself up, she assures 'right behind you, thanks.' Once he disappears, Amelia flops back down on her bucket, deciding she just needs a few more minutes.

…**.**

Steve and Rosie are sat at the dining table, she's colouring a drawing, as he reads a recipe book opposite her. 'So, you're a soldier?' She asks sweetly, Steve looks up from his page, 'yes, of sorts. I used to be and so did uncle Bucky.' Rosie hums in acceptance, rummaging for a red pen. Finding one and chewing the end, she asks 'what is a war?' Steve pauses and watches her, 'umm, well, it's when two sides, or teams, maybe countries, have a disagreement and they get to a stage when words aren't enough and they end up fighting with each other. But it's not a nice thing at all, it's often the last thing to resolve an issue.' Rosie looks confused, squinting 'okkk and what's an accidental pregnancy?' Steve blanches and stares at the little girl, her keen eyes waiting for an answer. 'Well, accidental means it happened without… no! No, wait, forget that, more like, you didn't plan it, you were surprised by it.' Rosie settles back into her work with a pensive nod. Steve sighs out in relief, quickly resuming his book and hoping to leave the questions there.

'Is that what mommy did? Is the baby an accidental?' Steve stares hard at his book, praying for a doorbell, a phone call, anything to distract her. But nothing. 'No, of course not, mommy and I are excited to have another baby.'

She stares at him but says nothing.

'I don't have a yellow marker,' she worries and Steve suggests, 'just use an orange.' Rosie continues scribbling furiously, 'will you love the baby more than me?' Her face is almost touching the paper and she mumbles it shyly. Steve strains to hear her. He watches her sadly, wondering who puts these thoughts in her head. He stands slowly, Rosie lifts her head, wondering where he went. He creeps around and bends behind her, tickling her and rumbling into her ear 'we will love you both with everything we have.' Rosie giggles, leaning against him, 'promise?' Steve crouches next to her, moving her hair away, 'you know, when I go to work, or I have something really scary to do, do you know who I think about?' Rosie laughs, 'uh, Digby?'

Steve shakes his head, 'nope. I think of you and your smile and everything I do is so you will have a wonderful safe life.' Rosie lies her head on the table, looking across at him. She confesses in a whisper, 'when I'm scared I think of my cat, Digby. Oh and mommy!' Steve tilts his head, 'that works too, I could try that.' He presses her nose, she blows at her curls 'was I an accidental?' Steve halts his movements, looking at her seriously 'Rosalyn, don't ever think that, we are blessed to have you.' Rosie smiles, lighting up, mimicking her auntie 'hashed blessed.' Steve shrugs, 'sure,' he's not sure what that means and he doesn't think she knows either.

He watches her and she looks satisfied, happier, her pen moving less frantically.

'Now, you ok here? I'm going to cook us some dinner.' Rosie nods, 'what are we having?' Steve contemplates, admitting proudly 'I have prepared two large pizzas, fresh from the freezer.' She laughs at him, 'no, you didn't, mommy got those. Does one have pepperoni on it?' Steve shrugs, 'who knows? Guess it will be a surprise.' He backs away, retreating to the kitchen, 'now, do you like your pizza charred or burnt?' Rosie looks panicked, 'no, not black, cheesy!'

Ten minutes later Steve is stood reading the pizza box when he hears the front door. Smiling to himself, he waits for Amelia to round the corner. He can hear her greet Rosie and how the little girl squeals 'too tight, mommy!'

He frowns when he finally sees Amelia, she looks exhausted. Red rimmed eyes and dropped shoulders. He winces, recalling the magazine that he had tried to forget. She dumps her bag and shuffles out of a shoe, looking up at him. 'Did you get my email?' She mutters, dropping her lanyard on the counter. Steve nods, 'yeah, you forgot your phone. Did you uh, also see…' Amelia reaches into her purse, pulling out a tattered copy of the magazine, slamming it down on the worktop. Steve stares at it, then at her. She holds a hand up, 'don't. Don't tell me I look nice, or it will be ok. Just hold me and tell me it's shit, it's cruel, invasive and tell me you've cooked something amazing for dinner.' Steve steps around the island counter and holds his arms out to her, she limps in close, only wearing one heel. Laying her head against him, she breathes him in, sniffing and trying not to cry again. 'It will be ok and you did look lovely and it's a frozen pizza for dinner.' Amelia doesn't like any of that, but his arms feel warm and secure and that's perfect. Steve rests his head atop Amelia's, kissing her crown. His eyes flick to the magazine and he frowns, 'at least the headline isn't about you.' Amelia cringes and lets out a sound that could be a cry or a laugh. Pulling back, she mutters into his chest, 'how has your day been?' He leans down and kisses her soundly, 'I've had a great day, despite that.'

Rosie wanders out and stands silently watching them at the doorway, 'yuk, no! We don't want another accidental!' Amelia pauses, replaying what she just heard and then slowly looks at Steve as if to ask _what did you say to her?!_

**AN: **Thanks for reading! So… Bucky and Amelia both have new work acquaintances. Andi **does** want a big wedding, Steve probably wishes he'd stayed at work, Tony is no help and Rosie isn't going to Disneyland :(

Just to say, there are some tricky issues coming up, I will warn at start of chapters and it is quite drama packed. :) I hope you enjoyed it so far.

Take care, stay safe x


	62. Best Laid Plans

**AN:****Hello, thanks for reading, I know I say it every update, but I do really mean thank you **** Usual Disclaimer applies, don't own anything, all Marvel's!**

**Chapter 15: Best Laid Plans**

'Welcome everyone to this extraordinary wedmin planning session.' Bucky rolls his eyes and rubs his face in despair, as Andi conducts her "meeting." Steve looks about the group, Amelia is almost falling asleep after a day at work and Bucky looks fed up already, 'is this really necessary? A meeting?' Andi looks aghast, 'yes, I tried to book an actual conference room, so this is a huge step down, us in some unkept Avenger kitchen. Pinning you lot down is hard work!' Steve watches as she hands out printed lists, issuing each person with one. Bucky frowns at the document, 'this is a **very** long list.' He flips it over, shocked to see a second page. Steve smirks at some of the things listed, 'cake tasting?' Andi looks annoyed at his lack of respect and Amelia throws an arm in the air, waving lazily 'I will do that, that sounds like fun.' She's propped up at the kitchen bar, her eyes dim as she yawns loudly. Andi shakes her head, 'no, jobs are assigned.' Steve casts an eye down the list, 'most of these have my name against them…' Andi shrugs, 'well I can't send Barnes alone for suits, he might never return, and definitely not with the suit he went for.'

Steve looks back to the list, 'I'm in charge of all of this? Confetti, flowers, balloons? Really? I'm not the one getting married.' Bucky scoffs and Andi looks over to her sister quickly, feeling guilty. Amelia pats his knee, none the wiser, whispering, 'be supportive, _please_.' Steve feels bad and turns to Andi, 'sorry, this looks great. Seriously, I'm very pleased to be involved in any way.'

Natasha walks in, looking around the group, before heading towards the fridge, she asks, 'involved in what? Am I involved?' Bucky perks up, 'sure, you can have my list.' Andi scolds him, 'hey, come on now!' Natasha peers over Amelia's shoulder, reading carefully. She smiles to herself, looking between the two men, 'looks like fun, enjoy!' Bucky watches her leave, jealous of wherever she's going.

'So, does everyone know what area they are in charge of?' Amelia groans, 'not going into labour at the altar, most likely.' Andi looks down with embarrassment, the clash of dates is still a point of contention. 'Is there really no way you can shift it?' Amelia pleads and Andi looks guilty, 'we paid, it's all done. I'm sorry, that was all they had and I just didn't think.' Steve looks at her sceptically, _standard. _

'Ok, so first things first, a guest list. My big idea was Bucky and I do a list each and then we combine. If we have a deadline for say, Thursday?' She acts like it's off the top her head, but Steve can see her mad scribblings in her notebook. 'Thursday is my sixteen week scan,' Amelia sleepily contributes.

Steve gently rubs her back, 'we should go home soon, you look tired.' Andi grins at them, leaning across the counter, 'you decided yet?' Steve looks confused, 'on what?' She beams, 'if you are finding out the sex.' Steve lightens, announcing 'yes' as Amelia states 'no.' Andi purses her lips, waiting for the awkwardness to ensue. Steve turns to Amelia, 'is that, no, we haven't decided? Or, no, you don't want to know?' Amelia shuffles uncomfortably, 'I don't really want to know, I didn't with Rosie, it's exciting not knowing.' Steve looks stressed at the idea, 'but how do you plan, decorate, buy what you need…' he looks around, three sets of eyes giggling and taunting him. Amelia leans against his shoulder, 'you're sweet, but babies are babies, whatever the gender. You can only plan so much.' Steve doesn't look settled with this level of uncertainty. Andi chirps in, 'well, get them to stick it in an envelope and make a call at a later date. You know, if you two get bored of each other and need something to do one night.' Steve looks at her with a raised brow and Amelia tugs his attention back to her, 'that's a sweet idea. It's exciting not knowing.' Steve just nods, Andi flips the kettle on, 'oh, Barnes, when you make your guest list, don't forget your perky little stalker.' He looks confused and then she reminds him, 'Torie?' Bucky grumbles under his breath, Steve lighting up, 'I never asked how your tour went that day.' Bucky mutters something and Steve pushes him, 'sorry? What? What did you say?'

'I fell asleep, ok? Missed the agreed meet and never caught up with her. I've had some guy in my ear for two weeks, she's away training, apparently. I don't know.' Andi chuckles as she makes coffee, laughing at him. 'I mean, what a heart breaker, am I right? Steve? Did he miss a lot of dates back in the day?' Steve scoffs, Bucky stands quickly, 'alright, alright, I felt bad, I'd forgotten about it until you idiots brought it up.'

Amelia looks confused, yawning 'sorry, who is this person?'

Andi grins, 'well, "call me Torie" is Bucky's new communications assistant. She whispers sweet nothings in his ear all day. Oh, and she has a big old boner for Barnes.' Amelia's mouth drops open a little and Bucky protests, 'she does not, grow up.' Steve coughs and Bucky challenges him, 'what was that?' Steve shrugs, 'nothing, nothing. But she did seem very effusive on that tour with you.' Andi reaches for a mug, 'they had lunch together. I interrupted.' Bucky slams his hands on the counter, 'she isn't interested!' Andi gives him a look and he recovers, 'and neither am I. I'm engaged for Christ's sake.' There's cheers and whistles, the group excited to hear him say that. Bucky tells them to be quiet, storming from the room.

'Are you worried?' Amelia asks her sister gently, once he's gone. Andi just laughs, 'of what? No! She's way too peppy, he'd have enough. Quickly.'

'Ah, hello, people who don't live here, how are we this fine evening?' Tony strolls into view, grabbing Andi's freshly made coffee, 'hey!' Tony eyes up Amelia, 'how's things, Mrs Cap? How's my God child growing?' Amelia blushes a little, her sister encouraging her to stand and show her tiny bump. 'Stop it, Mr Stark, doesn't want to see that.' Tony smiles at the pair, 'I saw the kid watching TV out there, but where's your miserable boyfriend?' Andi bristles, 'fiancé!' Tony sighs, 'sure, I'll believe that when I see it.' Andi opens her mouth to respond, he stops her '_you booked a venue_, I know, I know, we keep discussing it, well you do.' Amelia giggles a little. 'I actually came to speak to you, Captain Amazeballs.' He points at Steve and the super solider looks put out, 'hmm, really?' Tony nods, indicating for him to step out. Steve gives in and stands slowly, his chair screeching across the floor. He kisses Amelia's head, 'I'll be back, then we will head out, try and stay awake.'

The two women watch them go, Andi gritting her teeth in faux fear, 'wonder what that is about.' Amelia shrugs, disinterested. 'I see that I am down for some dress shopping.' Andi smiles in delight, 'I can't wait, I've invited Dana.' Amelia pauses, 'I thought you'd asked mom?' Andi nods, 'I have, they speak, it's no big deal.' Amelia looks panicked, 'that could be catastrophic, can't you change it, un-invite mom? Just please, don't put me through that!' Andi looks a little uncertain, 'it will be fine, don't be dramatic.' Amelia just hums in disagreement, 'what about bridesmaids?' Andi swings her arms happily, 'well, you, obviously. And Rosie is Maid of Honour.' Amelia cuts in, 'I thought that was a joke? She's six!' Andi laughs, 'yeah, but like you say, you're going to be incapacitated to a certain extent.' Amelia doesn't like the wording there at all. 'I can hold some flowers and a dress!' Andi blanks her, 'I thought about asking Mel but I think I'm going to suggest Bucky has a choice, picks the third. I think we all know who it will be, unless it's his comms officer, he only knows one other woman… Oh and Maria Hill, but she's terrifying.'

Amelia looks back at the list she's been issued. 'You haven't told him, have you?' Amelia whispers harshly, Andi shrugs, 'told who? What?'

Amelia stresses, '**Bucky**, the bigger wedding thing, that you don't want tiny! What are you going to do, surprise him on the day with one hundred of your closest friends and family? Poor guy!' Andi wipes her face, feeling guilty, 'no, well no, not that many, seventy? Is that really that big? I mean that's just a rough calculation I did at work one day.' Amelia groans, 'oh my God, do you do any work?' Andi waves her hands at her sister, 'please be quiet, he might hear you!'

The pair can suddenly hear raised voices and Andi whispers, 'shhh! Listen.' The voices are mumbled, getting clearer and closer as someone walks down the hallway.

The sisters look at each other, Andi grinning, enjoying listening in.

'_Forget it, Tony. I told you! You swore to me.' _

Amelia straightens, realising its Steve's agitated voice.

'_There's nothing I can do, Cap, fires need putting out, you've got the water. That's the way it works. Now, it was me or Fury breaking the news to you, so be grateful.'_

'_One. Day. Tony. That's all I asked for!'_

'_I know, I get it, it's… unlucky.'_

'_Unlucky?'_

There's silence.

'_What if I don't go?' _Steve's voice is strained.

'_You and I both know that's not happening,' _Tony laughs.

'_What if __**I**__ go?' _Another voice adds to the mix and Andi mouths '_Bucky'_ to her sister in confirmation. Amelia nods, swallowing and listening to them.

'_Gee, thanks, Terminator, but if it could be you, don't you think I would have asked you? Save myself this grief. No, it needs to be Steve.'_

'_Can't __**you**__ reschedule?' _It's Tony's voice and he sounds genuinely desperate.

'_To find out how my baby is growing? No, I can't change it.' _

Andi bites her lip, locking eyes on her sister, who looks pale. Amelia looks around as if they've been caught listening. 'Mia…' Amelia shakes her sister away, 'it's fine.' Andi asks, 'can you change the date?' Amelia wipes her tears quickly, 'I don't want to, it's a sixteen week scan and I'll be at sixteen weeks.' She looks at her sister frankly, she looks tired and fed up, 'I can't keep missing things, being late, putting my life on hold. So no, I cannot cancel. I won't.' She stands quickly, grabbing her coat, 'let me know about dress shopping, when you need me,' she sniffs, 'I'll be there.'

Andi offers quickly, trailing after her sister 'I would come with you to the scan, but Tony and I… I'm going with him to Chicago for a meeting, I'm so sorry.' Amelia offers a weak smile, 'it's nothing, honestly.' She feels a drop in her stomach, knowing it's the opposite, it's everything.

The voices get further away and then Bucky strolls back inside. The tension is apparent in his shoulders and he suddenly makes eye contact with the girls, muttering, 'fuck. Take it you heard all that?' Amelia doesn't respond, pulling her jacket on. Bucky tries to speak to her but to no avail. 'Rosie's asleep out there' he explains and Amelia sighs, a quick getaway off the table. She pins him down with a hard gaze 'can you carry her to the car?' Bucky jumps into action, 'uh sure, you not waiting for St…' Amelia shouts, 'no! I'll meet him down there!' Andi and Bucky share a look and Amelia offers a half assed wave, leaving quickly. Andi stops Bucky, 'speak to her, do something, I'm going to kill Tony. How hard is it for a war not to break out on one effing day?' Bucky just nods, heading after Amelia.

…

Bucky follows Amelia to the parking lot, a dozy Rosie in his arms. 'Where are we going?' She mumbles into his shoulder. Bucky mutters, 'home, bed time.' Rosie shakes her head, grumpily, 'no, not yet, I'm not tired.' Bucky chuckles, her eyes closing softly.

Amelia keeps her head down, willing herself to hold it together in front of Bucky. She checks her pocket for their keys and thinks about just leaving and abandoning Steve at the tower.

Once they arrive at the car, she takes Rosie, wrestling her into the back seat, strapping her in and closing the door as softly as possible. She breathes out in relief when she checks the little girl is still passed out.

Bucky puts his hands in his pockets awkwardly, unsure what to say. 'Good luck with the scan, you know.' Amelia bites her lip, looking away. She uses her sleeve to rub something off the car, looking for any distraction.

'Steve's not even going to be there, is he?' Bucky's mouth opens and Amelia knows the answer. She inhales steadily, 'we haven't really agreed if we are finding out the sex. It's all such a mess. I knew he wouldn't be here.' She kicks the ground, 'sorry, this isn't your issue.' Bucky offers desperately, 'can't you move it? So, he **can** be there?' Amelia looks up in frustration, 'what, so he can bail again? Cancel last minute? No. I have to live my life too.'

Bucky looks at her sadly, before he can stop himself he offers 'I could go with you?' Amelia stops short, pausing and slowly looking at him, 'really? You'd do that?' Bucky looks unsure, wondering if he can take it back. She looks touched, which suggests it's too much. 'Uhh, I mean, if there's nothing going on here, don't see why not, I offered to go in his place for the job, but no dice.' Amelia stares at him is shock, he continues 'I mean, Andi's away all week with Stark.' Amelia wells up, 'why would you do that? You hate hospitals.' Bucky looks at her seriously, 'I do, but I don't hate you.' Amelia offers him a watery smile, her lip shaking with emotion. 'That's really sweet of you, umm yes, ok, yes, let's do that. It's not weird, right?'

Bucky shrugs, 'who's to say.' Amelia smiles at his attitude, 'good point. Thank you so much, so I'll just wait and see if you're free and we can go from there?' Bucky swings on his feet nervously, Amelia flatters 'I mean Steve may be back and then you'll be let off… Fine, who am I kidding, he won't be there, it's my life we are talking about.' Amelia suddenly steps in close, hugging him tightly, murmuring 'thank you.' Bucky holds her warmly, cupping her shoulder and pulling her close, he feels her squeeze him a little and he hopes he's done the right thing.

As Steve steps through the fire exit and enters the lot he stops, spotting Bucky and Amelia embracing. She looks content, eyes closed and wrapped up by his best friend. Steve feels a surge of something as he watches on.

Amelia senses someone and her eyes open, Steve staring back at her coldly. 'Uh, you should get back inside, get started on your guest list.' Bucky steps back, 'yeah ok, umm, see you Thursday?' Amelia nods gratefully and he spins to leave. Coming face to face with Steve, he stops, surprised he missed him, but continues past. Stalling next to him, he looks at his friend, but has nothing to offer. He looks back at Amelia, 'you two will be there, at the wedding?' She nods vigorously, 'yes, of course.' Bucky shrugs, 'guess I'm done with that guest list then.' Amelia smiles fondly after him and Steve spits out, 'Thursday?' Amelia holds her own, folding her arms and explaining, 'Bucky has offered to come with me, to the scan.' Steve swallows, his throat visibly moving. 'Right.'

'Amelia, I'm sorry, I have and I will keep trying everything to get out of it, I will be there.' She scoffs at his pleas, Steve looks at her desperately, 'can you cut me some slack?' Amelia's eyes widen, 'seriously?' Her voice lifts a little and Steve looks in the car, checking that Rosie is asleep. 'I am on your side, Steve. I don't want **you** to miss out, I'm sorry that it hurts me and upsets me that you won't be there. I am not going to sit by and nod like a little woman and tell you "oh that's ok, dear. There will be more." I don't intend on pushing anything else out of there, I tell you!' Steve watches her, as her face flushes and her arms wave furiously, he grumbles 'well at least you have Bucky.' Amelia halts, 'oh get over yourself, he was being a friend!' Steve scoffs, 'yeah looked like that.' Amelia can't believe this is what they are discussing. Steve sighs, 'look, just leave it with me, I'll be there.' Amelia says nothing and he states again, 'I'll be there.' She looks at his sad pleading face and she reminds herself that he did try to get out of it, she heard him near on beg for a reprieve. Steve stutters, 'but if I can't be there, then I am pleased Bucky will be, that's good of him to offer like that.' Amelia can see how that thought eats away at Steve, his best friend holding her hand and not him.

Softening, she steps closer to him, 'I wish it was you.' Steve doesn't make eye contact, biting his gum in shame. She reaches for his hand, 'I understand.' Steve looks up, surprised by her honest, genuine tone. 'I'm just disappointed.' Steve was feeling better, but that stings, he'd rather she was mad at him. 'Come on, let's go home.' She nods to the car and drops his hand, strolling away to the passenger side.

…

'Right, so that all looks good. Just one last thing…' Amelia subtly checks her watch, ready for this morning meeting to wrap up. Looking over at Richard, his blonde hair overly groomed and his white shirt tactically poking out his 100% wool sweater. She's trying to warm to him, but things he says and does just rile her. She looks around at the fawning colleagues, who seem to think he was sent from on high.

'It's a bit of a rising story and I am not at liberty to say where I got the info from, but… well, have a look for yourselves.' He issues a sheet to each of the production team and Amelia accepts a copy politely. Scanning over it, her eyes centre in on the headlines. She looks up displeased, 'but this isn't right, it's not even true.'

Richard shrugs, 'according to my source, it is.' Amelia re-reads the sheet, 'who's your source?' Richard folds his arms smugly, 'can't tell you or I'd have to kill you.' There's a wave of laughter from around the board room and Amelia rolls her eyes at the oldest line in the book. 'You can't run this, it's nothing, it's hearsay.' She looks across at Mark, expecting him to agree with her. He's still reading, leaning back and nodding, 'I think there's enough here, put it on the couch gossip section and we can go from there, good job, Rich. Right, thank you everyone and back to work.' Amelia watches as her boss leaves the room, signing off on the printed nonsense in her hand.

People begin to leave and Amelia approaches Richard, 'you are something else, I can see through you, through your nice guy persona.' Richard just laughs at her, snatching the paper back, 'better take that, don't want it in the wrong hands.' Amelia shakes her head at him, 'you're a snake and I can see it, Natalie can see it, soon the others will.' He laughs bitterly, 'Natalie? Your snack buddy? Honestly Amelia, this isn't high school, get a grip. Anyway, I'm kind of impressed you have the courage to call me out. It looks good on you.' Amelia seethes close to him, 'you air that and you are besmirching the name of the world's greatest heroes.' Richard looks impressed, 'besmirching, good job, someone went to college.' Amelia shakes her head at him, 'that is lies, all of it.' Richard shrugs, 'or your boyfriend just doesn't tell you the good stuff.' Amelia falters a little, wondering if there are things she doesn't know about. Richard looks down at her, 'Amelia, you need to calm down, you are pregnant.' Amelia can feel a scream rising in her throat, using all her energy to block it. 'And? What does that matter?' She demands and he smirks, 'you're right, nothing, it would be unfair on me to go easy on you because of "that."'

Beth appears at the entrance to the conference room, 'hey, Rich, ready to go?' He nods, winking at her, 'yeah, meet you down stairs.' She smiles flirtatiously and retreats seductively. Amelia watches in horror and he tilts his head, 'hey, now, don't be jealous.' Amelia leaps back, concerned he might touch her, 'dream on. I need to go, I need to find Mark.' She leaves quickly, 'great talk, until next time,' he calls after her, grinning to himself.

Amelia races to catch up with her boss, spotting him beside a coffee machine. 'Mark, please don't run that story.' She's breathless and he checks she's ok. He puts his money in the machine and turns to her thoughtfully, 'which story?' Amelia sighs, 'the last one, Richard's story. About Stark, The Avengers, I don't know where he got it, but it's not…' Mark smiles 'oh yes, that one.'

Amelia panics at his small grin, 'but it's not even right, it's not true.' She's pleading now as he bends and grabs his drink. He starts to walk for his office, Amelia in tow, still pleading.

Mark smiles blowing on his hot drink. 'He told me he had something good and from a **very** credible source.' Amelia pauses, concerned, 'who? Who is this source?' Mark shakes his head, 'doesn't matter, but a rift in the Avengers, big news and a huge scoop for us.' Amelia shouts, 'there is no rift! **Who** is the source?' Mark eyes her, patting her shoulder. 'I can't disclose that, Amelia, but I will tell you it was from within the tower, see, credible! But it's confidential, clearly you are too involved in this one.'

Amelia growls, 'it's not the FBI, Mark. Please, I need to know.' Mark sips his drink, watching her at the door to his office, 'no and I think its best you stay away from this story. Your personal life is clouding your judgement. News is our job. Your job. Once upon a time you were hungry for a story like this.' He steps into his office, 'good luck with your scan tomorrow, we will see you on Friday,' he closes the door smoothly.

…

'Don't think I can't see what you are up to, trying to push me out,' Amelia stares ahead, watching the descending floor numbers, Richard beside her, smiling smugly. She ducked him for the rest of the day, in hopes of not punching him. When it came time to go home, she audibly groaned as he joined her in the elevator. 'Don't be ridiculous, Amelia, it's business. I like you, I have a lot of time for you, but you being part time makes no sense.' Amelia looks round at him slowly, 'I meant that nonsense you are spreading about Ste.. about the Avengers.' He laughs loudly, 'oh right, yeah.' Amelia looks at him sharply, 'what has my part time contract got to do with you?' Richard adjusts his coat, 'a lot actually, what makes sense is me taking the lion's share of the work and if that means your segments, I'm truly sorry.' He pauses, 'ok fine, only kind of sorry.' Amelia grits her teeth, muttering 'asshole.' Inside she feels panicked, desperately trying to hide it from him.

Richard chuckles at her, she turns quickly, 'I won't let you do this, we were fine before you arrived. You might be happy brown nosing your way to the top, but I've worked for this since college, raised my little girl on my own and worked the entire time. Being a mom has made me better at this job, not worse. I **know** hard work.' Richard folds his arms, mocking her, acting impressed, 'wow, you hero. All on your own? Don't you live with your sister and aren't you dating Captain America? Calling in the Avengers for baby-sitting duties? Yeah, seems like a hard gig. Oh, and soon you'll be pushing out another one. Martyr status achieved.' He leans in closer, 'but what really gets to you, is that Stevie-boy might be hiding school yard details from you, isn't it? They've had a big old slap on the wrist and you had no idea.'

Amelia tries to hide her shock, she didn't think he knew any of this, only the farfetched versions in the magazines. She swallows, feeling backed into a corner, 'I'm not discussing this with you.' Richard laughs, 'you should, it's really juicy stuff, I'd love to pick your brain sometime.'

'Stop smiling,' she insists, noting him grinning in her periphery.

He takes his phone out, checking it, scanning the screen quickly, 'you want to get a drink?' Amelia double takes, 'sorry, are you mad? A drink with you? You and me?' He nods flippantly, 'yeah, I quite enjoy the whole Tom and Jerry thing we have going on.' Amelia scoffs, 'no! I have plans.' Richard barks out a laugh, 'sure you do, I'm sure he's at home waiting for you.' Amelia blushes shyly, 'oh do shut up. Stop talking!' He laughs to himself, still flicking through his phone, occasionally glancing at the tightly wound brunette. The elevator opens and Amelia hurries out, she can hear Richard calling after her and she snaps back, 'what now?' He just shrugs, 'nah, it can wait, I'll let you enjoy your evening.' She hears her name again from another angle and turns around, 'what!?'

Steve stands there, looking concerned, 'hey, you ok? We came to pick you up, maybe grab some dinner?' Amelia stutters awkwardly, relieved to see him, but dreading what's coming next. 'I'm fine, let's go, quick.'

'Amelia, I don't want you to...' Steve looks past her, spotting the man calling to his girlfriend, 'oh, looks like I was wrong about one thing,' Richard smiles. Amelia wipes her face in exhaustion, 'you can go, we are done here.' Steve is so confused by her rude tone and she turns to him sweetly, 'wait, you said we?' Steve steps to one side so she can see Rosie watching bubbles in a wall installation. 'Oh hey there!' She calls over and Rosie turns spotting her, 'mommy!' She cheers running over.

Richard stands there arrogantly, when she realises he isn't going anywhere, she gives up and introduces him.

'Oh Steve, this is Richard, Richard this is Steve.' The men shake hands and Amelia hopes the interaction ends there. 'I'm Rosie,' she announces proudly and Richard bends down, 'Hi Rosie, I'm Rich, nice to meet you.' The little girl is flattered by the attention, waving shyly. 'It's Richard,' Amelia grits out and Steve looks concerned by her manner. 'What a lovely family you have, Amelia.' She folds her arms, biting her tongue and avoiding his eye.

Steve watches the guy, as he chats with Rosie, smiling back at Amelia in provocation. He straightens and looks Steve up and down. 'You're smaller in real life, big guy. We will have to get you in on the couch, chat about those rumours.' Steve looks unimpressed, 'what rumours?' Richard shrugs, smiling 'dunno yet, but a word to the wise, the press take no prisoners. I guess you do have a woman on the inside.' Rosie looks him up and down, 'you are very tall,' Richard nods down at her, patting her head patronisingly, 'cute kid, perceptive, she'll go far. Just like her mom.' Amelia is about to lose her patience. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Amelia. Oh no, wait, I'll see you the day after tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll look after the ship whilst you're away. Good luck with your scan, bring pics.'

Amelia watches him swing by the front desk and make the staff there ruffle with giggles. She's infuriated that everyone seems to think he's a miracle worker, with great hair and white teeth. Steve steps in close to her, 'ok, what was that about?' She looks at him, _well, almost everybody._ 'You know, let's get that dinner and go home, we need to talk.'

…

'You know, I never told you how cute it was, you offering to go to Mia's scan,' Andi grins, shoving takeaway into her mouth. Bucky looks up at her, surprised and blushing a little, 'ah, well you know, it seemed like the right thing to do, you're not going to be here.' Andi watches him across the jet, 'yeah, this is our last night, still it's only a few days, it's normally you flitting off somewhere, look out Chicago, here I come!' Bucky chuckles, chomping on his own food, he scrapes the carton with his wooden fork she supplied and quickly peers about, 'you didn't need to do this, bring dinner.' Andi nods, crunching on a cracker, 'no, I know, but last supper and all, I didn't know when you'd be home and this seemed like a good idea and a touch romantic, shame about the view though.' They both look up at the grey hangar door in front of them, through the quinjet window. Bucky scoffs, 'oh shit, it's Hill, head down!' Andi ducks, flustered in her co-pilot seat, almost knocking rice everywhere, as Bucky laughs and catches the container. 'I'm kidding, chill out.' Andi stares at him angrily, 'not funny, I'm on strict warnings not to come down here, let alone picnic in the front seat.' Bucky laughs, he thought it was funny.

They eat side by side, Bucky lounging in the captain's seat and Andi beside him, feet on the dash. 'Can you believe they are having a baby?' Bucky munches on his food, killing her as she waits for an opinion, 'no.' Andi sighs with discontent, he did that on purpose. 'So this wedding…' Bucky swallows audibly at that part, 'uh, yeah?' Andi pokes her food idly with her chopsticks, 'I uh, ummm…' Bucky waits impatiently, 'spit it out, kid, come on, your dinner's getting cold.' She takes a deep breath, 'I… I'd like a cake.'

Bucky breathes out, grinning, 'ok, I can handle cake, what kind?' She shrugs and licks her lips, berating herself for not being honest. 'Just cake, any cake.' Bucky's face creases, 'ok, no need to look so scared about cake.' She laughs awkwardly, 'no, I guess not, so there's some room for manoeuvre then?' Bucky places his empty dish on the control dashboard and folds his arms, 'yeah, I mean, it's a wedding, I get it, I believe this is what they call compromise.' Andi nods, smiling and relaxing a little.

Looking about, she queries, 'think we will still be here in five years?' Bucky shrugs accepting her leftovers that she can't finish, 'I… I don't know, and that's ok.' Andi laughs loudly, 'ok, Avengers Anonymous, that was very preachy and therapy like, but I guess the sentiment is true, it's ok to not know what's going to happen next.' Bucky nods, pouring rice into his mouth, 'that's what my Doc. says.' Andi thinks on it, 'maybe I should get some therapy.' Bucky frowns, 'for what?' She looks insulted, 'hey, we all have our own issues, it's not a competition.' She opens her mouth with a gasp and an idea, he immediately cuts her off, 'no, you ain't coming with me, never.'

AN: Thanks for reading At this point, Amelia may be being a bit unreasonable, but she's had enough. Andi's ploughing on with her 'medium' sized wedding, Steve is still stuck between two worlds and Bucky spoke without thinking and may find himself in a gynaecologist's office next chapter ;)

Stay safe and take care x


	63. Flying Elephants

**Hi! Thanks so much for reading and sticking with my story **** Disclaimer applies, don't own anything. **As always, not a Doctor but tried my best x

**Chapter 16: Flying Elephants **

'So, what did Andi tell you to say?' Bucky double takes at the woman sat beside him. He sits low in his chair, as if it may camouflage him a little. However, looking around at the white walls and fresh flowers on the desk, he know he sticks out beyond the pastel background. He looks down at himself, practically wearing all black and cussing his choices.

He remembers Amelia asked him a question, 'oh, right, she said, pay for lunch.' Amelia chuckles, nodding kindly. She looks about the waiting area, feeling more relaxed than last time she was here and trying not to focus on Steve's absence.

She notices Bucky's jumping knee and asks, 'you ok? If you want to wait here or outside, I don't mind, honest.' Bucky sits up quickly, 'no, I'm committed, let's get this done.' He winces immediately at his wording, 'sorry, it's not work. I'm happy to be here.' He offers an awkward grin and Amelia laughs, 'well, don't lie.' Bucky shrugs, sinking low again.

He eyes the waiting room, some people are alone, some with partners. He looks at Amelia and pictures her here alone, he feels a protective streak prevailing, thinking back to Steve pleading with Stark to send another. Eyeing her, he knows she doesn't need Steve, she's strong. 'What did you two decide about the uh… gender thing?' Amelia sighs, looking down at her hands, 'we didn't, I don't know what to do, hopefully in the moment I'll just know what to do. Maybe if he wants to know, I should just find out.' Bucky waves his hand, 'pfttt, if that punk can't be here, he doesn't deserve to know.' Amelia appreciates his joke, 'I know he didn't want to go, he tried his best, but I can't help this feeling that there is more to it.'

Bucky pinches his brow, trying to act disinterested, shuffling, lifting a leg and cradling his ankle 'such as?' Amelia squirms a little, looking around, leaning over to him dramatically 'this guy at work, he had this story, about a rift at the tower, government level involvement. I tried to stop it from running. I ran it past Steve, he just said there was some heat, but nothing out of the ordinary. He's mentioned this "heat" twice now.' Bucky watches her concerned features 'and he said it came from inside the tower, a source from Stark's place.' Bucky wonders why Steve hasn't mentioned this. 'I know that Steve thinks I worry, I invent stories, dramatise. But I've worked in the news business for over ten years and rumours that reach the daily news, tend to take flight.' Bucky listens carefully to her, nodding slowly. He finds himself thinking who might share something like that and why?

'Either way, I don't feel good about it.' Bucky questions, 'you're a pretty big gun, aren't you? And you couldn't get it pulled?' He reaches for a magazine on the next chair, pretending to flick through. Amelia shakes her head, wiping her brow, 'I'm an associate producer. He's really good, I mean really good. My entire department is wrapped around his finger, I'm up against it this time, trust me I'm no big gun, he certainly sees me as a little gun, one that he intends to kick aside.' Bucky chucks the magazine onto a coffee table, poising his hands, looking her sternly in the eye '**who** is good, Amelia?' She looks at him in shock, unwittingly having dropped herself in it. She sighs loudly, muttering, 'shit.' Bucky tilts his chin, trying to encourage her with the details, 'this new guy at work, he's… I don't know. There's just something going on. Something isn't right. Everything out of his mouth is so damn passive that I have nothing concrete on him, take this story thing, he's only doing his job, I guess…' Bucky looks concerned and Amelia gently touches his knee, 'it's not like that! Chill out.' Bucky stares down at her small hand against his black jean clad leg. He refocuses on her, 'if you are in trouble…' Amelia laughs, 'Bucky, we are at an OBGYN office, please tone down the Pulp Fiction act.' Bucky takes her advice, sitting back and smiling a little, 'I've actually seen that one, we could get a burger after this, if you fancy it?' She giggles at him and checks her phone. Messages from Andi and Steve. She skips the good luck one from her sister and zeroes in on Steve's message.

_I love you. Good luck. I'm sorry again. _

Amelia stares at it. It makes her feel warm for a moment and then the chill of disappointment sweeps across her. She looks to Bucky, he's watching a TV in the corner and she wonders aloud, 'am I too hard on him?' Bucky looks at her, realising who she means, 'he needs it, trust me. Do you know how many times I told him to give up on enrolment, that it was illegal, that he'd get thrown in jail. Nothing could stop him. Stubborn ass.'

Amelia feels her stomach drop, Bucky didn't mean it, but he just confirmed her worse fears, whatever she says it won't make any difference.

Amelia forces a smile, looking over at her friend, 'you're around a lot.' Bucky nods distantly, leaning in and confessing, 'I like it that way, but don't tell anyone.' Amelia toys with her sleeve, considering if that means Steve doesn't.

Bucky's phone buzzes and he wriggles it free from his jean pocket. 'Ah, trouble's calling.' Amelia peers over and catches the name on the screen. Bucky answers 'hello?' Amelia smirks as he closes his eyes, rubbing his brow. 'Yes, we are here now. **Yes**, I'm being nice. Yes, **and** understanding, she's fine. She's here, you wanna speak to her? Ok, so why did you call? … Just to check up on me, we are fine, thank you! Look, I gotta go, someone's shaking their head at me, I'm in trouble now. Bye.' He hangs up and Amelia stifles a laugh, 'I can guess who that was.' Bucky just sighs, 'oh, it was Fury, he sends his best.' She laughs loudly and they are both surprised when someone calls her name.

'Miss Miller?' She hears the words and waves at the nurse politely, looking back to Bucky, 'sure you're coming in?' He nods, shoving his hands in his pockets, 'lead the way,' he says, hiding his uncertainty.

…

Bucky looks around the room, a seat that makes him think of torture in the centre. All he can see is stirrups and restraints, it's making him even more uncomfortable. He spots the flying elephants on the ceiling. He slowly looks to his side, seeing an anatomical model, a plastic woman's pelvis, complete with crowning infant. Looking away quickly, he spies another set of womb cross section figures, each with a bigger and bigger foetus. He creeps over and bends, looking at the statues. He spots the sixteen week-er and peers at it at eye level for interrogation. He reaches out a gentle finger and pokes the plastic foetus, suddenly it jars and falls to he floor, the super soldier grabbing it at the last moment. He fumbles with it, trying to shove it back into the womb, head first, upside down, legs first, back to front. He's confused. He looks at the others and can see how they fit and wonders why this one doesn't.

'Amelia… oh, hello. I'm Dr Kareen.' Bucky looks up from his position, still cradling the plastic baby. 'Ah, she's just changing. I'm… this fell out.' He produces the small figure in his palm and the doctor smiles, walking across and gently accepting and replacing it. 'Yes, they are very popular with our younger visitors.' Bucky cringes, knowing he's not in that category. 'And you are?' Bucky begins to sit, but stands back up and panics, 'I'm… James. Just James.' She smiles at him, 'is this your first scan, Just James?' He laughs a little, 'how did you guess?' She chuckles, 'you look pale, it's normally the people in your seat that need fanning, not the one in this.'

Bucky nods anxiously, 'I'm a friend.'

Amelia opens the door, reappearing in her hospital gown and dumping her clothes beside Bucky. He shuffles away, suddenly regretting ever offering this. Amelia hides her underwear in her jean pocket and looks over, 'you ok?' He shakes himself, annoyed that she's looking after him. 'Fine,' he exhales and calms a little. 'James had some trouble with our sixteen week foetus.' The doctor points across at the figures and Amelia looks at him comically, as he avoids her eyeline. Amelia mumbles, 'I don't bring my daughter because there will be plastic babies all over the floor.'

'How have you been, Amelia?' Dr Kareen asks softly.

Amelia climbs onto the chair, lying back, 'fine, ok, achey, very tired. But no sushi for lunch, I swear!' Dr Kareen looks at her, 'I meant more in yourself, are you well?' Amelia considers it, 'yes, I get umm sickness at the worst moments and I find myself over thinking every little twinge, but that's normal, right? I feel pretty crappy if I'm honest.' The doctor nods, tapping on a keyboard, Bucky is surprised she's in pain, she never mentioned anything. 'Any kicking yet?' Amelia shakes her head, quickly panicking 'is that bad?'

'No, not at all, could be a little early, everyone's different. Everything you have described is to be expected and sounds like you've been quite fortunate so far, we would class those as some very mild symptoms.' Amelia smiles in relief, looking over at Bucky and quickly realising how this might appear. She bites her lip, watching the awkward and undeniably attractive man in the corner of the room, during her sixteen week scan.

'He's away!' The doctor focuses on her, 'who, sorry?' Amelia blushes a dark crimson, 'sorry, Steve, my… the dad, the guy here before, he's away, we are still together.' Bucky laughs to himself at her justifying herself, clearly concerned what the Doctor might think. She just smiles, nodding politely. Amelia's feels her cheeks flush red with shame, now it appears like she's prudish, old fashioned or just plain weird or actually sleeping with this other guy.

'So, the big question, are we finding out the baby's gender?' Amelia nibbles her lip worriedly, unsure of the answer. She can feel herself tearing up a little, she wanted this to be perfect.

Bucky leaps up, he doesn't know why, 'tell me! I'm going to be the point of contact on that one.' Amelia and the doctor look over to him, Amelia splutters at his wording, it's like he's at the tower.

Bucky catches the doctor's unsure gaze and adopts a laid back pose, joking 'these crazy kids can't decide, so you tell me and we will see who cracks first.' He looks over at Amelia and she nods encouragingly, 'yes, yeah, let's do that, is that ok?' The doctor agrees, 'we can do whatever you like. We have had all sorts of situations in here, you couldn't imagine. Why don't you come on over James and have a look. Mom, if you keep your eyes that way, just incase.'

Bucky nervously closes in, 'uh, what am I looking for?' He whispers to the doctor and she jokingly hushes back to him, 'I'm going to type it, so it's really clear.' The doctor explains there's no guarantee and Bucky nods across at Amelia. She feels the most settled she has in days, trusting Bucky right now, knowing he's the perfect person for this job.

'Ready, James?' Bucky reads what she has input on the screen and his face remains impassive. He strolls back to his seat and says nothing. Amelia looks up at him, 'that's it? Does he know?'

Turning the screen around for Amelia to see fully, the doctor explains how everything looks good. Amelia looks back at the screen, placing a hand on her chest and melting a little at the sight of her baby. It's undoubtedly bigger and clearer, she sniffs a little, whispering 'hi there.'

Bucky watches Amelia from his plastic seat across the room, she looks smitten, truly entranced by the view. When he stood beside the doctor, his own breath caught as he looked at the tiny human, growing inside his friend. Hiding it quickly and memorising the gender for later.

'Don't cave too easily, James,' Dr Kareen warns, as she stands to leave. She points at the screen, looking back to Amelia 'have a good look and then we can get you a picture for dad and I'll be back in five to chat.'

Amelia lightens, watching the baby, feeling no loneliness or disappointment, only fulfilment. She beckons Bucky back over, 'look, come look, it's a baby!' He pulls himself up, enjoying her childish voice, her sappy smile and weepy eyes. He sits in the seat beside her, watching the monitor. She reaches for his hand and he's surprised by the gesture, she grips him tightly, too involved in the image to even notice. She leans against him as if it's automatic and he worries that she's forgotten it's not Steve. But when his eyes focus on the black and white image, he stills, taken aback again.

'See, there's some toes. I read in my book, **she** has toes and fingers,' Amelia looks down at him subtly, waiting for a response.

'Nothing? Really?' He pulls back, 'what? I'm not a rookie, Miller, try harder.' Amelia laughs, sobering a little, 'thank you for coming and for finding out.' Bucky looks down at her and there's a moment when he feels like this could be his life. Amelia peers up at him with blue eyes and a small smile. He watches her gaze back at the screen and feels her squeeze his arm. 'Rosie will love this, it looks like **he's** waving.' Bucky is broken from his trance by her second attempt, 'I didn't think you wanted to know?' He asks with a smirk and she bristles, 'I don't, but what a claim to fame, breaking Bucky Barnes, military man. Can you imagine?' He shakes his head at her, chuckling, straightening and pulling away.

She stares at the screen, 'do you think it looks like me or Steve?' Bucky leans in close. 'Definitely you.' Amelia giggles, 'I agree.' She settles back in her seat, counting the elephants again.

Amelia watches him from the corner of her eye as he retakes his seat, perching on the flimsy plastic chair. She bites her lip, wondering if she should say this out loud. 'Did we just have a moment?' Bucky looks up at her, holding his breath, but failing and exhaling.

'Yeah, sorry, I dunno what that was, just a bit surreal, I guess.' He runs a nervous hand through his hair.

Amelia laughs, 'me too, it's fine, I felt the same. Just checking, it's not a good day to elope, I gotta collect Rosie from school at three. Blame the hormones.' Bucky looks at her dryly, but he can tell she's flustered. 'Bucky, it's fine, it's a big deal, you were here for me and I'm grateful. It's emotional. It's ok.'

Amelia watches him wringing his hands, 'you going to cope with the secret keeping?' Bucky straightens, insulted she would doubt him, 'that bit I can cope with, Miss Miller.'

Amelia looks around again, 'you know, Andi came with me to a place like this for Rosie, not as nice. We were just kids ourselves, we weren't, but it felt like it, I had no idea what was about to transpire.' Bucky smiles, his mind straying to the dad that never gets mentioned. He wonders why he would walk out on this. Amelia's voice cuts through his thoughts, 'think you could be persuaded on the kids front, I thought you looked a little choked up then.' She smiles wickedly at him, teasing him for fun, 'no, I like my sleep too much, missed out on it for too long.'

Dr Kareen opens the door slowly, 'sorry to interrupt, found this straggler causing a scene in reception.' Amelia sits up confused, her first thought is Andi, but as the door opens wider, she spots Steve rushing in. He looks out of breath as if her ran there. Bucky shoots out if his chair, almost standing to attention. 'Hey, I'm so sorry, I'm late.' Amelia relaxes in her seat, shaking tears away, 'you're not late. You weren't coming!'

Steve inhales deeply, 'I made it, just. Doctor very kindly said she'd show me.' Steve marches for Amelia, looking down at her side, nodding and checking in. 'All ok? You're ok? You're Sure?' Amelia nods vigorously, 'yes, just happy to see you. Thought it was just Bucky and…' Steve double takes over his shoulder, the prompt reminding him of his best friend. He offers him a warm smile, 'hey,' then turning back to Amelia quickly.

Bucky very quickly feels like a spare part, redundant and not not needed. He considers what he should do. Watching a giddy Steve peer over at the screen and the image.

Bucky stands awkwardly and conspicuously creeps for the door. 'Hey?' Amelia calls slightly too forcefully, Bucky looks back at her with a wince. 'I'll just wait in the chair area.' Steve looks across at him, his brow pinched in concern, 'stay, it's fine, thank you for...' Bucky waves him off, 'no, you do your thing. I'll see you guys in a minute.' Bucky offers a polite nod to the doctor and matches Amelia's unsure smile. 'Great kid. Good job,' he mutters as he leaves.

Amelia watches sadly as he goes, feeling guilty. Steve grabbing her hand and sitting beside her reminds her that he made it, _he's here_. 'Are you sure you've got time for me to have a look?' The doctor nods, 'I have some things to run through with Amelia, well, both of you. But sure, I'll leave this up for you while we chat. Your prints will be at the front desk.'

'So much bigger…' Steve mutters in wonderment. The doctor points across at the plastic womb models, 'the fourth one, there, that is where we are.' The women share a knowing look and Amelia looks to the door where Bucky went, feeling bad for abandoning him. 'He's fine,' Steve reassures her with a squeeze to her hand.

…

Amelia pulls on her clothes, watching Steve as she hops into a boot. 'You should sit down and do that,' he warns and she breathes, 'how did you get here? What are you doing here? You haven't quit have you? Or been fired?' Steve can't keep up with her questions, standing and offering her the stool. Amelia resists, squeezing her foot into the leather shoe. 'I made sure I was back as soon as I could, of course I haven't been fired.' Amelia sighs, starting with the second shoe. 'So, all the kills were over quicker than expected?' Steve tells her to hush, 'it's not like that.' Amelia apologises, Steve sighs harshly, 'oh damn, we didn't find out the gender.' Amelia successfully pulls on her second boot and straightens, 'Bucky knows.'

Steve looks over at her in bewilderment, 'Bucky? My Bucky, I mean…' Amelia laughs loudly, '_my Bucky?_ Oh, you are never living that down, besides he's **my** Bucky now. Scan together, die together.' Steve looks at her, not quite understanding, 'you're serious? Bucky knows if it's a boy or a girl.'Amelia shrugs, 'yes! So, if we want to know, we have to go through him, now come on, there are other pregnant people in this world.'

At the front desk Amelia gratefully accepts the envelope of baby scan photos. She smirks back at the murmuring Avengers behind her, Bucky and Steve chatting to one another. She bids goodbye to the lady behind the desk, strolling towards the exit.

'She thought I was your surrogate, you could totally tell.' Bucky and Steve look at each other, not understanding.

…

'Daddy?' Steve looks up from a daze, looking around for the small voice. His eyes catch the time on the oven.

He's stood in the kitchen, the lights out, only the street light shining into the house. Carton of juice in one hand and the newest scan in the other.

He turns and spots Rosie, her pyjamas mismatched and rolled up one leg. He wipes his mouth, quickly replacing the drink in the fridge.

'Hey, what are you doing up? It's very late.' He replaces the scan and bends down beside the little girl. She twists her ankle, toying with her spotty shirt. 'I heard something.' Steve feels bad, thinking he scared her. He was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Listening to Amelia's snoring and thinking about the scan he mostly missed today.

'That was just me, Rosie, I'm so sorry that I woke you. Come on, let's get you back to bed.' Rosie shakes her head and tugs at his arm as he begins to stand. 'Can I ask you a question?' Steve leans back down, 'sure, you can always ask me anything.' Rosie takes a deep breath, 'will you… do you still love us?' Steve is taken aback, surprised by her meek voice asking such a big question. 'I love you more than anything.' Rosie nods anxiously, 'and mommy?' Steve strokes her tangled hair, 'yes, and mommy, very much.' Rosie itches her nose, 'and the baby?' Steve strokes her cheek tenderly with the back of his finger, 'yes, and the baby, all of you, we are a family.' Rosie looks a little more settled, agreeing, 'a family.' Steve feels terrible, guilt carving away and hollowing his stomach. 'I know that I'm at work a lot.' Rosie looks past him, talking to the wall. 'Uncle Bucky isn't moving in?' Steve's eyes widen and his brow pinches, 'no, of course not, why would you think that?' Rosie bounces nervously on her feet, 'he's here and you aren't.' Steve looks down, a pang of pain in his chest. Steve takes both of her tiny hands in his, 'I'm always here, even when I'm not. I'm always with you, Rosie.'

'Can I see the new baby again?' Steve is grateful for the distraction and stands up, lifting her. He walks her over to the fridge, tugging at the image, releasing it from the magnet holding it in place. 'There, he or she is.' Rosie giggles, 'how come you don't know?' Steve sighs, 'I don't really know… I mean, we decided to be surprised.' Rosie giggles, trying to grab the picture. Steve allows her to hold it and he points out arms, legs, toes.

'I think the baby is smiling,' Rosie decides, Steve grins at her, placing his head atop hers. 'I think it's a boy!' Steve opens his mouth in surprise, 'do you now, why is that?' Rosie looks up proudly, 'mommy says I know everything.' Steve laughs, 'well, we will have to wait and see, won't we?' Rosie thinks about it, returning the picture, 'how long do we have to wait?'

Steve sighs, 'oh, a while yet, twenty four weeks, that's about six months away.' Rosie exhales, 'wow, that's a long time.'

Rosie yawns into his shoulder and Steve gives her a shake, making her jump. 'Come on, let's get back to bed.' Rosie sits up, pinching his nose cheekily, 'can I show you something?' Steve nods and she wriggles to get down. He places her on the cool tiled floor and she runs into the next room.

She returns dragging her Captain America backpack behind her, rummaging through it and eventually shaking the contents to the floor. Steve winces at the loud noise, hoping Amelia sleeps through. Rosie hums in contemplation and then finds a piece of paper, it's folded and she nearly tears it, flattening it and passing the tattered copy to Steve. He gratefully accepts, reading it carefully. 'A poem. You have to write a poem for school, about…' he flips the page over, '…something you love. Sounds like fun.' Rosie nods shyly, 'I have an idea, could you help me? Will you be here?' Steve is touched, nodding firmly, 'of course, I can't wait.'

…

Steve returns to bed, climbing in gently. Amelia rolls over, 'hey, where did you go?' She mumbles into her pillow, half her face hidden. Steve glances at her, surprised she's awake, 'just for a water.' Amelia hums to herself and Steve confesses, 'got distracted by our baby on the fridge and then our other child made an appearance.' Amelia chuckles with her eyes closed, she could hear Rosie and Steve chatting in the distance.

'I was looking at the scan, I still can't get my head around it,' Steve stares at the ceiling, placing his hands behind his head. 'A baby boy…' Amelia's eyes snap open, she gasps, lifting her head, 'what? Did Bucky tell you?' Steve laughs, pulling her against him, 'no. I'm just testing.'

Amelia relaxes and snuggles in close, 'it's a girl, mark my words.' Steve pulls back, 'oh yeah? Want to bet on that?' She rolls her eyes, 'honestly, one weekend in Vegas and look at you.'

Steve turns to face her, stroking down the curve of her back and pulling her leg over his. Amelia moans as he stares at her in the dark of their room. He moves a stray hair from her face and kisses her softly. Amelia's eyes flutter closed, softly reopening as he pulls away. She looks disappointed and mutters 'uh, no,' quickly pulling him back to her, crashing her lips against his. He squeezes her bare thigh and traces circles on her smooth skin. Amelia tugs at his hair at the back of his head and kisses him passionately, moaning loudly. Her slight bump just kisses his stomach. She's suddenly rocking back and climbing on top of him, her tatty band t-shirt, half tucked into her pale pink cotton underwear. Steve looks up at her in awe, two hands on either hip, gently massaging her. Amelia groans aggressively, titling her head back, her wild curls showering her back and her shirt rising. Steve stills and smiles at her developing baby bump. He's always thought she had curves in the right places, but this is a new one that he can't get enough of. He's dazzled that she's growing their child right now.

She distracts him, grinding against him and lifting up and down. He panics, 'should we be doing this?' he asks in alarm, holding her thighs still. Amelia nods vigorously, not even looking at him. 'Amelia? Is this ok? What about the baby?' She halts and sighs, sat atop him, straddling his waist, 'Steve, this is happening, with or without you! Baby is fine.' Steve watches her, unsure what that means, but not unsure by the fire and passion in her eyes. She quickly tugs at her shirt, pulling it over her head and dumping it on the floor, 'now, can we please continue?' Steve stares at her, hypnotised by her almost naked on top of him. He nods desperately, suddenly forgetting what he even asked.

AN: I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing awkward Bucky at the Dr's office, dropping plastic models. I guess this is kind of a spoiler, but I don't have any plans for Bucky and Amelia to become an item, they are just friends! It did cross my mind, but nooo.

Next chapter, Andi is back and there's some upset… Take care, stay safe xx


	64. Safe in Your Arms

**AN: Thank you for reading and for your comments. Usual disclaimer applies here, as it always does, it's all fan work only. This one is really a Bucky and Andi chapter **

**Warning****: There's depiction of some aggression and violence in this chapter. **

**Chapter 17: Safe in Your Arms**

'Good morning, soldier. You looking for a date?' Bucky grins at the words, not turning around, muttering, 'yeah, maybe, you offering?' Andi swings into the office, perching on the corner of his desk. 'I could be.'

He spins in his office chair, looking at her fully, 'oh, it's you, sorry, thought it was someone else,' he jests and she rolls her eyes, 'oh, ha-ha.' She watches him, then whispers 'hi.' Bucky looks her up and down, she's been gone four days and he kicks himself for missing her so much, but he's not about to admit it.

'Miss me?' She asks dreamily and Bucky shakes his head, leaning back, 'barely,' he lies. Andi smiles smugly, folding her arms and winking at him, 'I can see through you, anyway, I am big enough to admit it and I missed you. Barnes, you are a sight for sore eyes.' Bucky feels heat grow in his face, he admires her confidence and ability to vocalise her feelings.

He looks down, hiding a blush, coughing 'how was the trip?' Andi swings her legs off his desk in excitement, 'amazing, Chicago is wonderful, it was so much fun.' Bucky appears sceptical, 'thought it was a work trip?' She swallows, 'well, there was hardly anything for me to do, so that's why it was so great.' He scoffs at her and she continues, 'Tony cut some ribbons, I stand aside and clap, I tell him where we are needed next and in-between I did a couple tours and gallery visits. You should come next time, it's basically a free vacation.' Bucky raises a brow, 'I've been pretty busy here too.' Andi softens, looking at him, 'I know, I heard what you did for Mia, she said you were great.' She stands and walks closer to him, placing a very precarious knee on the chair between his legs and leaning over him. She places both hands on the top of his chair and leans down, covering him with her hair, 'admit it, you missed me,' she whispers and Bucky stares hard at her. He can feel her breath on his cheek, smell her chapstick on her lips, her flowery perfume surrounding him and he almost moans aloud. She laughs a little thinking she's won and then he quickly grabs her waist and pulls her into the chair and onto his lap. Kissing her fiercely, she never flinches at his metal hand cupping her cheek. Her other leg lifts off the ground and the chair squeaks as it leans backwards. Bucky is too engrossed in the moment to care but Andi panics. She quickly forgets, as he grips her waist, her light grey Stark polo shirt rising up.

His hands snake under her shirt and stroke at her ribs, trailing further and higher. Andi leans back granting him access and quickly remembering where they are. She looks up, hoping Wilson didn't sneak in with a bowl of cereal. Relieved to see they are still alone, she leans back down to kiss him again.

Her eyes then land on a fawn pair on the other side of the office blind. She stills 'crap, think we've been spotted.' Andi wipes her mouth and climbs off slowly and clumsily, Bucky peers around confused, but notices Victoria arriving at the open door. 'Sorry to interrupt, just needed to get some paperwork signed. I'll just leave it here.' She splutters the words, shoving the documents on the corner of a desk and quickly leaving, keeping her head down as she marches away.

'Fuck,' Bucky mutters, covering his face and leaning back. Andi eyes Bucky, 'well that was awkward and frosty, you need to apologise to that poor girl.' She straightens her shirt and then her hair, 'she wants to be your friend.' Bucky watches her as he shuffles uncomfortably, rearranging himself and sighing. 'I don't want to apologise,' he pouts. Andi shakes her head, chuckling at his childish face. She leans down again and kisses his lips softly, 'I love you.' He makes eye contact with her, mumbling 'thanks.'

Andi looks to the hallway, 'we should shut the door, good job I work for the boss.' Bucky just eyes her, dreading word of this reaching Tony. 'How's your guest list coming? We missed the deadline.' Bucky stares up quickly, pretending, 'yeah, real good, yours?' Andi puts a hand on her hip, 'yeah, better than yours, you liar!' Bucky promises he will look at it soon.

Andi starts for the door, looking back at him, 'oh, is it a boy or a girl?' Bucky opens his mouth and can't believe she nearly caught him out. She laughs and shouts 'I'll break you, Barnes,' as she leaves. He sits there for a while, muttering 'I know you will.'

…

Bucky finds himself amongst a sea of computers, a range of voices chattering, a vast number of colleagues but he's only looking for one. He assumed wrongly that spotting his communications officer would be easy. He can feel eyes on him and whispers wondering why he is there. Looking around, someone scurries past, one of many Stark employees, 'you!' Bucky barks. He won't admit it, but he enjoys torturing some people, reminding them who he is.

'Where is…Victoria… yeah, Victoria.' He decides he can't remember her second name and settles for just the first. Folding his arms and waiting for the young tech analysist to scurry off and find her. The young man stares at him, scratching his arm nervously, 'who?' Bucky just shrugs, when he realises nothing is going to happen he continues, 'where are the communication operatives?' The guy laughs, 'oh, not here, you're in the wrong place, dude.' Bucky eyes him, shutting him up and challenging him to laugh again. 'Take me,' he demands. He smirks a little, picturing Steve begging him to lay off and be polite. Colleagues are watching the interaction, looking terrified and Bucky thinks _doesn't hurt them. _

Bucky follows the scurrying man, through a maze of computers, reaching a grey door. 'They are in there…' Bucky waves his hands, 'and? Show me.' The guy nods, sighing nervously, holding the door open and allowing the Sargent through. Bucky looks around, huffing at the sight of more computers, all be it less than the last three rooms. 'This is mission control,' the young man tries to joke.

Row on row of screens, desks littered with cups, toys, plants. He observes the set-up, disgusted by the mess, 'how do they do their jobs?' He asks no one in particular and the colleague answers, 'I have no idea. They are a bit precious about anyone coming in here… ' Bucky ignores him. 'Uh, who were you after again?' Bucky rolls his eyes at the poor memory of these people. 'Victoria, communications Victoria.' The guy shuffles down to the front, taking the steps quickly, feeling like a waiter, 'this is her, I believe.' Bucky eyes the desk, unlike the others, it's tidy, no personal affects, no dirty mugs. He finds that he is either a great admirer of her professionalism, or he's now really concerned she's hiding something. He feels the colleague beside him trying to ask a question, 'you may go,' Bucky allows and he all but runs off.

Bucky pokes about a little more, resting a hand against her chair, it's barely warm. He tugs at a drawer and wonders what's come over him, this is too personal and invasive, not to mention not polite. He slams the drawer closed but then wonders what he just saw. Checking the room is still empty of staff, he drags the drawer slowly open again, reaching for a picture of Victoria with a man. He can't quite figure out what bothers him about it, she did say they broke up. He can't imagine holding onto an ex's picture. _Love 'em and leave 'em _echoes around his head and he winces at the cocksure, teenage Bucky voice in his head.

He hears her before he sees her, 'hey?' He looks up and spots her coming down a side staircase, a warm drink in her hand. He quickly drops the image and pushes the drawer shut with his outer thigh.

She smiles at him, he thinks he got away with it. She stops at her desk and placing the drink down, perpendicular to her keyboard, straightening everything. He notes the non-personalised mug, an array of comedy and satirical cups filling the other desks.

'I would have made you a drink, to what do I owe this visit?' Bucky struggles to remember what he is doing there, burying his hands in his pockets. She interrupts his panic, 'coffee break, by the way. I didn't kill everyone, in case you're wondering. Just a quiet day down here. Not that, I'm not complaining!' She looks about the empty hall and he attempts a laugh, but turns serious, 'I came to apologise. For missing our engagement.'

She appears shocked and surprised, 'no, I'm sorry. If I came on too strong, I just wanted to know the person I'm speaking to a little more.' Bucky shakes his head 'no, it's me, not you.' He cringes and she laughs, 'can we just forget it, start again?' Bucky exhales and nods, 'I'd like that. The doofus I've had in my ear for two weeks is crap.' She stifles a laugh, 'I'm going to take that as an indirect compliment.'

Bucky shrugs, 'you busy?' She looks startled, stuttering, 'now? Uh no, no, not busy. Like I said pretty quiet. Why?' Bucky starts up the steps, 'I'm giving you that tour.' She watches him make for the exit and shakes herself, going after him, abandoning her warm drink 'umm, sure, I'm coming.'

…

'I'm really not the best person for something like this, I only go where I have to go,' Buck confesses as Victoria strolls beside him. She smiles at him, making notes in a journal of the floor numbers, key codes, conference room names. 'Thank you so much for this, it's great to get to know this place some more and you, of course.' Bucky stares at the ground, sighing, 'not much to know really.' She stops, catching his attention, she seems offended, proclaiming 'not true, you're Bucky Barnes, look at what you've come back from.' Bucky stares at her in shock and embarrassment, 'you're not going to sing a song are you?' He jokes, trying to ease his tension, she blushes deep red. 'No, no singing, but I read about you.' It's Bucky's turn to stop, 'on that internet thing? Yeah, don't believe everything you read.'

He keeps walking and she catches up with him, 'no, in my history book, at school.' She cringes, eyes widening, hiding her face 'that makes me sound fifteen with a crush, I just mean, your story is one to celebrate, ultimate survival, I think it's incredible.' Bucky scratches his head, 'thanks, I guess.'

'I'm sorry, I'm making it weird again, my ex said I'm too intense.' Bucky just nods, not wanting to go there, he points idly over to the right 'uh, there's a stairwell across there and then an elevator, that leads to the staff quarters.' He's not sure why he mentioned that and he's glad when she doesn't write it down.

'So, uhh, how was your training?' Bucky asks in desperation, anything is better than talking about him. She lights up, strolling beside him still, 'yeah, fascinating, really helpful. I can't wait to get inside your head and show you what I can do.' It sounds sinister and Bucky tries to quieten his dramatic side, her giggle awakening him from that dark thought. 'Where's the labs? Can we see that? Or R&D?' Bucky is unsure, 'I don't really go there, Stark is an acquired taste.' She laughs at him, 'I don't want to eat him, Bucky. Just look around. R&D and all that. My dad's an engineer, so...' He watches her, her doe eyes gazing up at him, her grin trying to charm him, 'right, ok, I guess we could make our way there.' She hisses in excitement a little beside him and they continue. Bucky subtly checks his watch, bored and tired of making small chat. He catches her grinning from the corner of his eye and he feels bad, she seems genuinely kind and interested, he knows he should cut her some slack.

'So, you like it here?' He asks her and she nods with excitement, 'it's so different, the pressure is high, that's for sure. I think that's why they put me with you, you do a little less than the others, I think they think I'm a calming influence.' Bucky bites his lip, annoyed by the insinuation that discussion goes on around him about him. 'Stark and Captain Rogers have FRIDAY, I believe, but I was told you like the personal touch.' Bucky scoffs, 'it's not right, relying on a robot in the field.'

Victoria looks over at him, admiring his long hair, he seems troubled and she wonders what to say. 'How's the wedding plans going?' Bucky closes his eyes and she knows she picked the wrong topic. 'It's fine.' She stares at the ground glumly and he calls, 'hey, sorry about earlier, you know, Andi and I…' She waves him off, 'please. If I was her, I'd do the same.' She's suddenly horrified at the implication, 'not with you, just if my boyfriend was… you know, never mind. I barely saw anything.' Bucky nods, spotting a stairwell entrance, 'you ok with stairs?' Victoria nods and creeps under his arm as he holds the door open for her.

…

Tony pulls up his metal mask and blows on the welding tool, as the last spark extinguishes. He tugs his gloves off one finger at a time and turns around, knocking on the window to the prep area. Andi looks up from typing on a laptop and he beckons her in.

'Blondie, you looked busy, for once' he comments as she enters. She smirks, 'well you were, so thought I better try, just squeezing in some dinners with Pepper, she called me, fancies Thai, and sometime this decade.' Tony eyes her dryly, 'yes, thank you, we can't all be love's young dream.'

'Speaking of, I am done here.' Tony whips the helmet off and nods at the black and gold metal arm. 'I should deduct this from your pay, it would be cruel to do it to Barnes, when he doesn't even **know**.' Andi winces, bending beside the metal limb and sighing, 'I know, but I'm scared, what if he hates it?' Tony shakes his head, looping back to in front of her, 'not an option, kid. You swore he wanted and needed one. Told me your safety depended on it, my facility depends on it, I can't pay for many more taps and door knobs the man breaks.'

Andi folds her arms, feeling cold, 'why do you even have this out! I thought you were done.' Tony looks at her, 'I'm never done.' Andi sighs, ignoring his constant innuendo, 'problem is, he's like you. Stubborn. Won't admit he need's this.' Tony rubs his facial scruff, 'well, Fury tells me he needs it and I don't like to upset him. Just kidding, I really do. But if you don't break this to Barney the scary dinosaur soon, someone else will and I won't be as nice about it. So do the right thing and convince him that this is good news.' Andi bites her lip, anxious he won't see it that way, 'think of it like an upgrade, a Ford to a Ferrari.' Andi watches him swan around, rinsing his hands at a sink and looking back at her, 'those are cars, by the way.'

Tony waltzes back her way, placing a hand roughly on her shoulder, 'also, it's really important to me that you know, Barnes and I are nothing alike.' She looks at him surely, 'that's what you think!' She shakes away from him, staring back at the metal arm. 'Want me to put it in a gift box? _Surprise_!' Andi blanks him, suddenly feeling the weight of this, _what was she thinking_. She turns to Tony quickly, 'can you just give it to him? Call him down here, tell him it's policy, arm updates?' Tony shakes her by both shoulders, 'wake up, there's no arm policy, God, you are a bigger bullshitter than me! Besides, he only comes down here when I'm out of earshot…' Tony pauses, 'or not, oh shit.' Andi looks up at him quickly, 'what? Shit, what?' Tony nods to the door, 'and today apparently.' Andi glances over and can hear Bucky talking with someone, his back to the door, about to push through.

'Fuck! What is he doing here?!' Andi shrieks, she looks at Tony in terror, he brushes her off, 'it's fine, don't get worked up, now's your chance, go get him.' He gives her a nudge and Andi panics, 'he's going to take this badly, think we were conspiring… but we weren't, I was trying to help, he needs help, the arm is broken, it's just making his life harder…' Tony is enjoying her panic somewhat, 'got a plan? Because he's coming in.'

Andi rushes over to the door, swinging it open and almost falling out. Bucky gazes down at her, a small chuckle on his lips fading as he notes her harassed state. They make eye contact and he's trying to nod at something, but she can't make it out and continues, 'what are you doing here, Bucky?' He tilts his head, '**Victoria **and I are on **that** tour and she wanted to see the labs, is it a good time?' Andi snaps, 'no! Nope!' He's surprised by her outburst, she's always begging him to visit more. 'It's just, Tony's working, he's a real artist, needs to be alone.'

Bucky stares at her, unsure what's going on, she's never stopped him going in and this morning they nearly got to it in his office, something is off. He licks his lips and squints at her, lapping up her tales, 'hmm.'

He tries to see past, Andi pulls the door tight to her, just her head sticking out. 'Tony's really busy.' Bucky gives up, sighing 'fair dos, we will get out of your hair, Banner about?' Andi shrugs, 'dunno, maybe you should just go, it's all dull down here, try R&D up top.' Victoria steps out from beside Bucky, waving a little. Andi nods, sniffing, 'alright, Vicky? Good to see you, now's just not a great time, something just blew up, Tony's pretty pissed.'

There's an intentional clatter behind her and Tony shouts, 'I'm so pissed.' Bucky folds his arms, completely seeing through his girlfriend, but deciding to find out later, she's at least assisted in cutting this damn tour off. 'Right, sure thing, we will leave you to it. See you later.' Andi thanks him with her eyes, surprised by how easy that was, he hand flinches to reach for him, but Victoria is watching the pair keenly. The communications agent makes chat and excuses, 'it's fine, another time…' Andi watches them leave, Victoria asking more questions and suddenly she feels terrible, nearly calling him back.

Closing the door and leaning against it, she shuts her eyes, 'bad person, such a bad person.' Tony calls over, 'the worst.' She opens her eyes slowly, 'just put that thing away, I need to talk to him first, not whip it out like a magic trick.' Tony shrugs, 'you can do that, I'm going for a break.' Andi looks up, 'we just had lunch!' She turns to her boss, spotting the lab door open and Bucky stood there. One hand bracing against the the white door, peering around the room and landing on her.

Andi's eyes widen, praying he hasn't seen anything, but his straight lip and furrowed brow confirms he's seen all he needs to. 'Bucky…' She rounds a work bench walking closer to him, he immediately steps away from her, 'what is that?' Andi shuts her eyes, searching for a good lie. When she can't find one, she sighs, 'it's an arm, your arm, maybe.' Bucky stares at the metal limb, Andi watching him.

He seethes, folding his arms, neither one of them moving, 'we talked about this and it was a **hard** no.' Andi exhales, feeling hot all of a sudden, 'I know it was, but it's getting worse, I heard about last week, it got stuck, it stopped... and in the kitchen the other…' Bucky ignores her, remaining still. Andi is unnerved by his halted and quiet demeanour, 'you're mad at me,' she states coyly. Bucky doesn't even look at her, still staring firmly at the arm. Andi thinks maybe he is receptive, 'you want to look at it? Try it maybe?'

It's clearly a bridge too far, because he storms forward, kicking a stool in his wake and suddenly he is close to her face. 'You told me you'd let it go,' he hisses at her. Andi is on edge, she hasn't seen him this worked up for so long. 'Bucky, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for… it started as a gesture, a nice idea.' He steps closer, indirectly forcing her back against a bench, 'you swore to me.' Andi sniffs a little, feeling hot tears sting her eyes, 'I'm sorry. I really am, I told Tony about the issues and he started working on it. I meant to tell you, I tried to tell you… he said they tried when you came back, but you weren't…' Bucky shakes his head, looking away and then refocusing on her, 'you tried to tell me?' Andi swallows, nodding, 'please don't hate me, it's all for you.' Bucky steps back, '**don't!** Do not blame your hero complex on me, you can't fix everything, you can't just design me as your ideal boyfriend, Andi! This is it, fucked arm and all. This is who I am now.' Bucky shakes his head, turning away and pacing. Why couldn't she leave it alone, why didn't he leave it alone? Half way down the hall he released he was irked about the interaction and wanted to know what was at play now, not later. He told Victoria to wait for him and he returned to the lab.

Andi follows him, 'no, I know. I love you, everything about you, but you deserve better. Tony, he offered…' Bucky roughs his hair up, his wild eyes finding her, 'you and fucking Tony, he's not some sort of God, Andrea, get over it…' Andi hesitates, shocked 'what? Is that what you think I feel?' Bucky pauses, then lashes out and clears a desk with his metal arm.

Andi screeches in horror and covers her mouth, the sound of broken glass echoing around the lab, 'seems like it works fine to me,' Bucky announces, flexing his fingers. Andi stares at the mess on the floor and then looks to Bucky, his eyes trained on the arm, she suddenly steps in front of him. 'Please, don't do this, please, please.' Bucky stares her down, 'move.' Andi begins to cry, pleading, 'no, please, no.' He eyes her, the defiance in her is weak, like a flame in the wind, struggling to withstand. 'Move,' he barks louder. She bites her lip, shaking her head, her cheeks wet with tear tracks. Bucky turns, sighing 'fine.' She sighs out thinking he's leaving, giving up, walking away.

He turns away and clocks her desk and bashes a fist on it, 'you swore you'd leave it alone.' Andi shivers at his cold tone, 'I know I did.' Bucky looks at her desk, a picture of them tacked to her computer screen. Her crap all over the place, three dirty mugs, notebooks, a dead plant, his mind cataloguing everything. He spies wedding magazines and his lip curls in relit anger. He kicks the desk leg, stating lowly 'you're a liar then.' He twists and swipes the contents on to the floor, her screen bouncing and cracking as it hits the ground.

Andi screams and begs him loudly, 'stop! Stop it!' Bucky ignores her, stepping through the mess on the floor. Andi knows she's done wrong, but she just needs to calm him down, 'please, Bucky, this was only because I care, stop it now, you're going to get fired or hurt. Please?' He hears her words, but doesn't care.

Victoria appears at the door, running in, looking around at the mess, covering her chest with a palm, 'oh my God.' She looks to Bucky and then back to a red faced Andi. She thinks about stepping inside, but the floor is littered with glass and damaged items. 'What happened? I was waiting…'

'Barnes, you naughty boy,' Tony jokes as he strolls in, sipping his coffee. 'This looks like fun, I guess he didn't take it too well.' He nods over at Andi, 'you ok, PA?' She agrees sharply, wiping her face, Bucky stares at him, nostrils flaring.

'Bucky?' A small voice calls and Andi snaps her head to the girl at the door. 'Oh Christ,' Andi mutters, 'Victoria, you should go.' Tony peers over, 'wait, Barnes has a friend? Does she also have an appetite for destruction? Got a baseball bat behind your back?' Victoria shakes her head shyly. Bucky refocuses on the arm, exhaling and growling, turning to look at Andi aggressively, 'you swore to me!' Andi throws her hands up, 'why do you keep saying that? A year ago I said "hey Bucky, maybe get a new arm, that one's causing you a few issues." You said no, we disagreed and I've watched it get worse, making your situation even harder. I love you, I would do anything to make your life easier.' Bucky snaps, poking his chest 'then listen to me, Andrea!' Andi calls in frustration, 'don't call me that!' He seems to soften, 'please, don't push me away, no _Andreas_, it's me. I'm not one of them, I'm not trying to control you. It's me.'

He just stares at her, nobody sure what he's thinking.

Victoria's voice calls to him again and Andi rolls her eyes, 'your fan club is calling, Bucky.' He smirks dryly at her, 'grow the hell up.' Tony grins, looking between them, 'this is fun, you should come down here more often, Barnes. I assume you will be clearing up as well?' Bucky stares at the billionaire, marching for him, as Andi once again steps into his path, standing between the two men. Bucky stares down at her, 'once again, you are in my way. **Move**.'

Tony watches on in quiet shock, exhaling, 'look, you're over reacting, this is basically on me. Fury has been telling tales on you, all those pesky arm issues in the field, blah blah blah.' Bucky gazes past Andi, focusing on Tony, 'you had no right.' Tony huffs, 'I have all the rights, I literally paid for your mattress, probably your porridge. Now apologise to your girl and take your other girl, I mean really, two? Anyway, you should go, I'll bill you for the damage.' Bucky steps back, glass crunching beneath is feet, Andi winces, feeling like she's being made to decide, stay with Tony or go with Bucky.

'Bucky…' she calls weakly, reaching for him, her shattered monitor a wall between them, 'I'm sorry, I really am, it's honestly not how it seems.' He looks down at her small pale hand, gripping his metal one and he shakes her loose, 'careful, it's broken.'

He leaves, brushing past Victoria and she watches him go, looking back into the lab at the devastation he has left. She eyes the crying blonde and the waving billionaire and urgently retreats, 'I need to… uh, yeah. See ya.'

Victoria chases down the hall after Bucky, 'hey, wait!' He keeps walking and she follows after him, ignoring all her protocols for working with him. She knows better than to approach him in this state. She reaches for him, despite knowing she should never do so. 'Bucky!' He stops and turns to her quickly, shaking her off and lashing out 'stop calling me that! I don't even know you!' She pauses, swallowing, 'ok, but that doesn't mean I can't be your friend.' Bucky glares at her in a stunned silence, 'I don't need more friends, you're nobody' he spits at her.

Victoria can feel her heart racing in her ears, wondering what he might do to her. 'What was that?' She's so timid and even Bucky can't shout at someone that petrified. 'I don't want to talk about it, if you want to be my friend, leave me alone.' Victoria remains still, watching him, her eyes trace him and she coughs, 'uh, Bu… your arm.' He peers down, following her gesture, noting his arm is twisted in an unusual position. He growls and grips it, a mechanical crack echoes as he turns it correctly.

Victoria looks away, offering him space. She asks, 'did something happen when I was away? In the field? I heard…' Bucky grunts, 'nothing I can't deal with. I don't need your help' She nods, thinking back to the mess he caused, how scared Andi looked and how terrified she felt.

'She was right,' she whispers, still not looking at him. Bucky knows she means the arm. He waves her off, pointing between them 'this was a mistake, I don't do tours, I don't do friends and this is why I don't do fucking labs, always someone waiting to tear you apart and stitch you back together.'

'You should go, you shouldn't be around me, I'm a hazard.' When she looks back, she just sees his retreating form.

…

Andi is knelt on the floor, scraping glass into piles, her tears have subsided, but her face remains damp. She blows her hair away, her breath shaky and inconsistent. A dustpan is offered over her shoulder and it shakes as Tony demands, 'take it, save your hands.' Tony stands looking down at her with folded arms, 'well, I can't wait to attach an arm to that guy, what a gent.' Andi sniffs, sitting back on her heels. Tony watches her, she's not listening to him and he crouches next to her, 'did he hurt you?' She shakes her head, 'he wouldn't hurt me.' Tony looks about at the mess, 'well, maybe not you, but he did a number around here. This is my favourite lab.'

'I should report him.' Andi looks up panicked, 'don't. Please, it was my fault, he did ask me to stay out, I went too far, I always go too far. You know his history, his file. Fire me.' Tony raises a brow, 'that's very honourable of you, but you're the best PA I've had, outside of Pepper, so maybe we should just keep this between us.' She's grateful but it doesn't show. She looks up, closing her eyes, 'God, I always do this, I push him. I wanted to help, make a decision he couldn't, be his right hand, so to speak.' Tony flicks a piece of glass away, 'did you tell Rogers?' She shakes her head in shame, Tony thinks about it, 'generally, I find if you haven't told Captain Authority something, it's because it isn't a good idea. Ask yourself WWSRD.'

Tony peers back over his shoulder, the arm still propped on an undisturbed desk. 'Maybe he doesn't hate it, it's still in one piece.' Andi glances over, 'wishful thinking, I think.'

Tony reaches out and picks something up. Slowly passing her the image from her screen, the tatty picture of her and Bucky. 'Look, go find him, sort it, I'll get maintenance on this, but only this once. I should sit here with a cocktail and watch him clean it up.' Andi accepts the picture, staring at it sadly. She looks back to the arm, Tony turns serious 'as my PA, I'd like you to invite Sargent Barnes to a meeting to discuss replacing his malfunctioning arm. Think you can do that?' She agrees, no self-confidence that she actually can.

Tony watches her, he's never seen her so deflated or wounded. 'No more UFC down here, please.' He stands and leaves, calling to FRIDAY regarding the clean-up.

…

Bucky sits in the basement for hours. His back propped against the cold brick wall. Knocking his head back forcefully. He thinks about what happened, his rage at Andi, the audacity that she made a call he couldn't. He doesn't know what upsets him more, that she made the decision or that he failed to. He looks down at his damaged arm, wondering why he clings on to it. Nobody should keep something that's broken.

He knows she's right, he does need a new arm, he's making his life unnecessarily difficult. He pictures how scared she was, he recalls her affects flying across the room, smashing to the ground. He can see her stood between him and Tony, standing up to him, fighting to calm him, to protect his job.

He throws his head back a little hard, knocking the wall behind again. Closing his eyes, he wonders where she is now. They ate lunch down here for almost a year at one time, he's certain she knows where he is. She's either giving him space, or she's done this time. Bucky can't blame her, he acted unstable, out of control, only problem is, he wasn't acting. He's angry that he let himself get to that point, he knows he can't solely blame her.

He questions what the big issue is about Stark. He finds him arrogant, but it's more than that. Him offering to help feels wrong, like he's taken enough from the rich playboy already. Bucky doesn't over think it, Tony being the least of his worries.

He flexes his fingers, focusing on his left hand, made of metal. He imagines a wedding ring there in the future and laughs darkly, knowing that won't work. He wonders if Andi will even want that now.

He pulls himself up and returns home, it's just beginning to get dark outside.

When he arrives at the long hallway to the rooms, he stops, spotting Andi sat cross legged against his door.

Andi looks to her left, a pair of legs beside her, black clad, pockets at the knees and she knows who it is. She doesn't look up, the deep voice asks 'why didn't you go in?' She shrugs, muttering, 'I didn't want to assume, I didn't know if I was still welcome.' His metal hand appears in her eyeline, offering to pull her up. She accepts and staggers to her feet.

Eye to eye with her, he can see that her hair is looser than earlier, nervously plaited in places. Her eyes are red and she seems tired. He reaches past her, keeping eye contact and holding his key card against the door. Pushing through and nodding for her to enter, Andi turns and slowly walks in. She instantly feels bad, her stuff is everywhere and it feels wrong, just something else she may have forced on him. She's been sat there considering if he will still want to marry her, maybe he's had a rethink.

Andi doesn't know what to say, does she start with apologies or keep it formal and invite him to the Stark arm meeting.

'I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you,' she admits, stood lonely in the centre of the lounge area. Bucky nods, staying a few feet apart, 'I agree.' Andi bites her lip, wondering if that's it. Bucky stammers, 'I'm sorry too, the lab, your desk, that was a dick move.' Andi shrugs, softening, 'I can't blame you, it's your arm, your life. Here comes this nosey blonde getting involved.' He agrees with the slightest of nods, 'but you were right, I need that arm.'

Andi's face stills in surprise, amazed at the turn around. 'Admitting it is the tough part,' he offers, she looks at him with pity and he hates it. 'Truth is, I'm quite attached to this one. You know, at one point it was all I had. No name, no belongings, no family.' Andi can feel tears forming in her eyes, looking down and watching as they drip onto the carpet. Bucky feels embarrassed admitting that and struggling to watch her so upset. 'But I'm truly sorry for how I reacted.'

Andi shakes her head quickly, 'you were right, I was wrong. I want you to have the fullest of lives and I thought that was something I could do for you. Tony has all this money, he doesn't always seem to know what to do with it and… oh God, it's not charity, I didn't mean that.' Bucky steps in closer, tilting her chin up to look at him, '**you** make my life full.' Andi appreciates the words, but she can't quite believe him. 'Look how I made you feel, react even!' Bucky shakes his head, 'that's on me, but from here on out we need to be upfront.' Andi pleads, 'I'd never lie to you. Do you umm, still want to get married?' She looks terrified at what he might say. Bucky licks his lips, admitting 'more than anything.'

Andi drops her head against his chest, murmuring into him, 'Tony wants to see you about the arm.' Bucky panics, 'he's pulling the offer?' She shakes her head against him, 'no, he wants to talk fitting, whenever you're ready, he asked me to book you in.' Bucky relaxes and suddenly realises how much he needs this.

Bucky pulls away, 'do **you** still want to get married?' She nods desperately 'of course.'

'There is something else that I should tell you,' Andi quietly confesses, staring down again. Bucky holds his breath, panicked by what this could be, 'the wedding is medium in size, it's not really small anymore.' Bucky scoffs and Andi justifies, 'I've been looking at numbers and my guest list, I just want to be honest, I don't want to hide anything from you.' Bucky appreciates her honestly, stroking her hair flat, 'medium's ok, thank you for warning me.'

Bucky stares at his arm, admitting 'I called my therapist's office this afternoon.' Andi looks up quickly, 'why? You were doing so well, only once a month, you felt good about that.' Bucky laughs at her, 'come on, kid, we both know why.' She stares at him sympathetically, secretly enjoying the endearing nickname. She nods, 'ok, whatever you want.' He touches her cheek with his flesh palm and she knows he not truly relaxed, careful not to touch her with his damaged hand.

'We good?' She asks, he nods, confirming 'yeah, we're good.'

Andi sniffs, dropping her face into his cradling palm 'you were very sweet, giving Victoria that tour, I should go apologise. What must she think of me?' Bucky just shrugs, he can't think about that right now. He drops his hand and they stare at one another. Bucky looks like he might say something, licking his lips slowly.

Andi spins and announces, 'I need to go, Mia needs me, we are doing some paper-mache fish thing.' Bucky panics, Andi places a hand against him, 'we are good, I promise. This was always planned, I might stay there tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow? At work. I love you.' She leans in and kisses his cheek softly, it lacks her usual fun and flirtation, but it's soft and caring. She squeezes his hand and Bucky watches her leave, stopping to wave at the door. He eyes the clock, knowing it's a bit late for arts and crafts.

…

The next morning, Victoria is unpacking her bag for the day, filling her desk drawer with snacks. She pauses, noticing a mug on her desk. It's brand new, with a kitten on the front and she picks it up slowly, peering around, in case someone left it. Inside is a folded up piece of paper, pulling it out slowly, she replaces the mug on the desk. She un-crinkles it and reads the note,

'_I'm sorry about yesterday, enjoy the mug. Bucky'_

She's touched by the sentiment and the effort, she checks her watch, it's five am, so he must have been here even earlier. She folds the note back up and places it in her drawer, beside the picture of her ex-boyfriend. Grabbing the mug happily and heading to make her first coffee of the day.

**AN: Thank you for reading! Andi obviously meant well or believed she was helping in some way, but she can't control the timing and the speed of decisions here, that's all on Bucky. A little bit of upset between the happy couple and the biggest incident for Bucky since the bathroom scene in Story 1. **

**Next chapter is a lot lighter and a fluffy one with Rosie at the centre. **

**Stay safe xx **


End file.
